Code Geass: Nippon Rebelion
by anySuzuki
Summary: -¿Qué harás con dos ex-príncipes abandonados en tu territorio Genbu Kururugi?- Definitivamente nunca creí que se pudiera formar una familia. AU
1. Esclavos

_Disclaimer: Por mucho que me encante Japón... !No soy Japonesa! sniff Lloren conmigo, porque Code Geass no me pertenece._

**Code Geass: Nippon Rebelion**

**No yaoi.**

**AU.**

**Capítulo 1: "Esclavos"**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Nunca creí que después de haber salido de Britannia de esta manera, las cosas podrían tener arreglo.

Realmente nunca guardé esperanza alguna de que la vida fuera fácil para Nunnally y para mí desde entonces en adelante. El príncipe que se atrevió a levantar la voz contra el Emperador y la Princesa que no servía si quiera para un adorno, no eran piezas valiosas en el tablero. No influían nada en el curso del juego que era la vida, _eso decían muchos. _Así es como habíamos sido abandonados en una tierra lejana al Imperio del cual una vez habíamos sido parte, porque cuando el avión que nos trajo despegó y se perdió en el horizonte, supe que con el se iba el poco respeto y protección de la cual habíamos gozado hasta entonces.

_Era el fin._

Aún cuando el resto de la Familia Imperial se tragara la mentira de que éramos huéspedes políticos por las negociaciones de sakuradite, _o quisieran creerlo_, sabía que no había oportunidad alguna de regresar a lo que antes éramos. Mucho menos haría contacto con nuestros hermanos más cercanos. _Britannia nos había dado la espalda una vez que no estuve de acuerdo con el sistema. _

No es que hubiera tenido tiempo de pedir el apoyo de alguien, perder a nuestra madre y estar a punto de perder a Nunnally había sido un gran caos. Me enfoqué solo en aquello que todavía podía proteger, y quizás el salir de Britannia había sido lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado. O hubiésemos sido dejados solos frente a un mundo de aristócratas que usaban una máscara diferente para cada momento del día. _No quería que Nunnally fuera lastimada por ellos._

Japón sin embargo, no había sido mi primera opción.

Me demostré de nuevo correcto cuando _el primer ministro, _al tanto de nuestra situación desde Britannia, no nos había prestado la menor atención como si nunca hubiésemos vivido dentro del mismo perímetro. Como si Nunnally y yo solo fuéramos cosas alrededor de su propiedad. _No merecíamos siquiera una mirada. _Pero yo si podía ver el desprecio y frustración que se encendía en su rostro cuando estábamos cerca o éramos mencionados. _Lo cual sucedía muy rara vez. _

No éramos ya un príncipe y una princesa.

Pensé que podía vivir con eso. Una vida aunque simple, era segura y feliz para Nunnally. No había personas que le quisieran hacer daño porque realmente nadie se interesaba. _Triste pero cierto. _Me convencí de que lo único que necesitábamos para sobrevivir era uno del otro, _solo eso. _Porque yo bajo ninguna circunstancia la dañaría o le mentiría. Todo paso o decisión que tomara sería por su bien y solo el de ella. No había por qué lamentar un pasado cuando todavía tenía a mi hermana menor, _y solo eso necesitaba. _

No significaba que olvidaría lo que había pasado.

No significaba que no quisiera castigar al responsable de la muerte de mi madre.

Por ahora solo quedaba esperar…

_Aunque supongo que esperamos demasiado._

* * *

><p><strong>10 de Agosto, 2010 a.t.b<strong>

Sabía que habíamos sido descartados. Incluso Nunnally lo sabía, aunque aparentara que no. _La conocía mejor que eso. _Pero esto no estaba en mis proyecciones del futuro.

_Moriríamos antes de tener un futuro._

-¡Lelouch, Nunnally!-

Sabía que no éramos más contados en la lista. Que habíamos sido borrados de la historia de la familia Imperial y a nadie le importaba, muchos quizás se regocijaban de ello, pero esta _táctica_, este movimiento no era lo esperaba. _Creí que estaríamos en paz, _creí que no tendríamos nada más de que temer.

Los grandes aviones de Britannia mancharon el cielo Japonés una mañana. _Estaban aquí. _Y sabía que no se irían. Poco tiempo después comenzaron las explosiones, los fuertes movimientos del suelo y el caos.

_Todo era un caos._

Britannia estaba luchando por posicionarse sobre Japón y conquistar.

_Pensé que estábamos a salvo._

Un plan para desaparecernos definitivamente o solo había sido una brillante jugada, me inclinaba más por la segunda opción. ¿Qué se diría de los dos miembros de la familia Imperial que murieron en la invasión? Que quizás habían sido asesinados por los japoneses, _que el rescate nunca pudo llegar. _No había ningún rescate o seña de que solo una persona estuviera interesada en nuestra protección.

-¡Lelouch!-

_Quizás solo Suzaku. _

* * *

><p><strong>11 de Agosto, 2010 a.t.b.<strong>

No hice comentario alguno de su mano manchada de sangre seca. Es uno de los principales motivos por los cuales no lo dejé tocar a Nunnally y llevarla en su espalda aún cuando yo no podría durar demasiado.

Quizás ya estaba paranoico o era simple capricho, pero quería una explicación para eso.

Podría haberse caído en su camino a encontrarnos, podía haber tocado a alguien herido, incluso podía no ser sangre. Pero había visto suficiente en mi vida para reconocerla y saber cuál era su color una vez seca. _Incluso podía olerla. _

Pero Suzaku seguía en silencio, siguiendo un camino que yo lideraba en medio de un desolado campo de batalla. _No tenía la certeza de que fuese el camino correcto, _pero él se negaba a decir palabra alguna desde que salimos del templo Kururugi.

Intenté advertirle que nosotros podíamos continuar solos, _que estaríamos bien. _Porque aunque no tuviera una buena relación con su padre, él todavía tenía muchas personas a su alrededor que estaban preocupados por su bienestar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo protegerían de cualquier mal. _Él no era como nosotros. _Él no había sido abandonado. Tenía a su maestro de kendo, al menos.

Yo había conseguido protección de los Ashford, viejos conocidos de mi madre.

Pero él insistió en seguirnos, no mirando una sola vez hacia atrás.

Así que cuando comenzó este aterrador paisaje, me preocupé un poco por su reacción. Yo ya había vivido esto una vez y no era algo a lo que se pudiera acostumbrar pero sin duda estaba preparado. Él sin embargo, nunca había sido enfrentado frente a frente contra este tipo de actos, y a cada paso que yo daba para salir de la zona lo más rápido posible, él se quedaba más y más rezagado.

_Hubo un punto donde sentí que ya no era seguido. _

-Sigue caminando, Suzaku-

No había manera en que lo dejara atrás, y tampoco podía permitirle pensar en lo que nos rodeaba. Aunque parecía demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para escucharme.

-_Suzaku_…- advertí de nuevo, me había detenido –Sigue caminando-

Nunnally comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, lo podía decir por la manera en que sus manos se aferraban a mis hombros por el olor de cadáveres siendo expuestos al sol.

_Debíamos salir de aquí antes de que yo también comenzara a dudar._

Tenía la intención de arrastrar a Suzaku conmigo de ser necesario, pero Nunnally hizo un movimiento de acercarse a él una vez que estábamos a menos de un metro. Me giré para darle mayor facilidad de tocarlo, _y lo hizo. _

Ella siempre sabía qué hacer. _Ella era todo lo que necesitábamos._

Él estaba llorando, su país había sido arrasado sin piedad alguna. Pero las manos de Nunnally le devolvían un poco de esperanza, al menos por un momento antes de bajar la cabeza avergonzado, mirar sus manos y dar un suspiro.

_¿Qué rondaba tu cabeza, Suzaku?_

Agradecí que encontrara un poco de control en sí mismo, por lo menos hasta que estuvimos lejos de ese lugar. Estábamos cerca de la costa.

Nunnally estaba semi-dormida para el momento que nos topamos con personas mayores. El hombre que nos divisó se aproximó rápidamente por curiosidad, seguramente pensado _qué hacían tres niños en un lugar así. _Pero su mirada sorprendida no pasó desapercibida cuando divisó a Suzaku. _Sabía quién era._

Nos ofreció un par de frazadas mientras se alejaba a buscar un poco de señal para el radio portátil que cargaba. Recostamos a Nunnally en ambas y nos sentamos en un tronco, esperando.

_¿Qué futuro teníamos en un lugar como este?_

Los Ashford habían prometido prestarnos su apoyo y en cualquier momento llegarían, pero Suzaku se rehusaba a seguir esa parte del plan y seguirnos.

_¿Qué podía hacer él solo?_

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando el hombre regresó, una seria mirada en su rostro y no despegó su vista de ninguno de nosotros mientras los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir lentamente. Mientras el sol cambiaba de posición y comenzaba el atardecer, no podía evitar sentir ansiedad de que quien nos recogería todavía no llegara. Aún tomando en cuenta el caos al que estaba sometido Japón, _debía tener señales de ellos._

_Si no…_

El primer auto que se apareció por la lejanía encendió algo de alivio en mí, al menos hasta que se acercó lo suficiente y pude notar que era un vehículo militar, vacío a excepción de quien venía manejando.

-¿Todou-san?- preguntó Suzaku confundido y algo aterrado al acercamiento de su maestro. Miró a su pupilo de pies a cabeza hasta que se aseguró de que estaba bien y luego nos dirigió una corta pero irreconocible mirada a mí y a Nunnally.

-Ven conmigo, Suzaku-kun- dijo, señalando el vehículo –Ustedes dos también-

Al principio pensé que Suzaku tenía ya asegurada su supervivencia estando con ese hombre, pero lo que dijo después no cuadraba para nada en mis planes. _¿Por qué?_

-Pero Todou-sensei, Lelouch y Nunnally esperan a la familia Ashford…- trató de intervenir Suzaku. _Él sabía que era importante para mí esperar. _Sin embargo su maestro solo negó lentamente.

-Lo siento, Suzaku-kun. Pero son órdenes de tu padre-

Escuché cómo él sostuvo el aliento violentamente al mismo tiempo que mis planes se desmoronaban. _¿Órdenes del primer Ministro?_

Di un paso hacia atrás pero con un carraspeo, el hombre que se había comunicado por radio me advirtió que no hiciera otro movimiento. Miré de reojo a Nunnally que seguía dormida sobre las frazadas e hice a regañadientes lo que se me pedía. _¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? _Miré de nuevo sobre el camino esperando que otro auto apareciera.

-Los tres, vengan conmigo-

* * *

><p>Había un enorme y tenso silencio entre los tres. Nunnally había preguntado qué pasaba y hacia dónde íbamos, pero no me vi capaz de responder algo positivo, <em>"creo que a un lugar que no teníamos planeado" <em>admití. Todou Kyoshiro sonrió levemente con simpatía pero eso fue todo en el camino que podía identificar como de regreso al templo Kururugi.

A cada metro que nos acercábamos, podía sentir a Suzaku encogerse a mi lado y temblar. _No precisamente por el duro camino que recorríamos. _Pero porque había algo que parecía querer evitar y eso confirmaba un poco mis sospechas de que algo había pasado antes de salir. Algo que tenía que ver con su mano manchada de sangre.

No dijo nada en todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos, el lugar era un verdadero caos.

Había un improvisado campamento con tiendas de campaña y artillería pesada en los terrenos alrededor del templo. Las escaleras se me hacían más altas que la primera vez que las recorrimos una vez que estaba abajo del vehículo. _Aunque eso era de lo último que me tenía que preocupar. _

Todou-san bajó primero y luego ayudó a bajar a Suzaku. Las miradas de todos los hombres heridos y sucios se giraron hacia donde ellos aparecieron. Segundos después Todou-san se giró a ofreciéndose a cargar a Nunnally hasta lo que el indicaba era la cima y por coincidente el templo. Sin embargo, al saber que no podía hacer nada más y maniobrar para ponerla a su cuidado, alguien gritó:

-¡La princesa de Britannia!- y una oleada de gritos furiosos se levantó al mismo tiempo que armas eran apuntadas en nuestra dirección.

Me encontré regresando a Nunnally a mis brazos en un desesperado intento de protegerla, ella lloró sorprendida y asustada por lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Y el príncipe de Britannia!-

Estaba dando la espalda a todos ellos mientras trataba de cubrir con mi cuerpo a Nunnally. _Después de todo… _

Podía escuchar pasos apresurados y movimiento que indicaba problemas. Poco después, todavía dentro del vehículo militar sentí como éste comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro por los empujes y golpes furiosos del ejército japonés.

-¡Oníi-sama!- no podía contestar los angustiados gritos de Nunnally, solo la abracé más fuerte.

No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero eventualmente todo se detuvo. Seguía aferrado a Nunnally aún cuando la vida se me fuera en eso, que las palabras de alguien que _quizás _hablaba en nuestra defensa no las podía escuchar. Solo fue cuando sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro que hice el intento de apartar al desconocido de un golpe que seguro no dolería, pero mi muñeca fue atrapada suavemente y luego soltada. Finalmente levanté la cabeza de entre los cabellos de Nunnally para notar a Suzaku sonriéndome con simpatía.

-Lelouch…-

_No había manera en que convencieran de salir de aquí._

-Lelouch-kun…- Todou-san apareció detrás de Suzaku y al igual que él, me tendió una mano.

_¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_

No lo supe y sin embargo lo hice. Todou-san volvió a tomar a Nunnally para sacarla del vehículo y esta vez nadie gritó. Sus susurros nada aparentados sin embargo no eran pasados por desapercibidos. Una vez ella fuera, tenía que salir yo, pero me encontré mirando los rostros enfurecidos de cientos de militares japoneses, que mi decisión comenzaba a flaquear.

-Lelouch- Suzaku tenía una mirada seria en su rostro, miró alrededor y volvió su mirada directamente a la mía –Yo no dejaré que _nada _les pase- aseguró.

Era una promesa.

Aún cuando podía sentir la hostilidad de Japón sobre Nunnally y yo. Los hijos del hombre que había lanzado un ataque a Japón.

* * *

><p>Dentro del templo, la única diferencia era que los hombres estaban más limpios y tenían un poco, <em>solo un poco<em> más de cordura. No se abalanzaron sobre nosotros cuando entramos a un gran salón lleno de altos rangos militares, políticos y demás posiciones fuertes dentro del gobierno Japonés. Sus miradas, sin embargo, eran penetrantemente diplomáticas.

-Esperen aquí- nos dijo Todou-san, ambos estábamos sentados en un sillón en el punto más alejado de la habitación. _No sé si por protección o exclusión del grupo, _pero estaba agradecido.

Suzaku se negó a alejarse de nosotros aún cuando Todou-san le dijo que lo acompañara, que su padre quería verlo. Dejarnos frente a un salvaje grupo de políticos y militares no estaba en mi lista de un sano encuentro, _Suzaku parecía notarlo. _Y finalmente el otro hombre se dio por vencido y entró a la habitación contigua, presumiblemente donde estaba el primer ministro.

Nunnally se apretó a mi costado y yo traté de mirar el techo o la alfombra, porque sé que no me gustarían las miradas que se encontrarían con la mía, y sé que por ende yo contestaría con una mirada de reto o mayor, _algo no muy bueno dadas las circunstancias. _Pretendía incluso entretenerme con mi ropa o contemplando un futuro que estaba desapareciendo frente a mis ojos.

Pasaron minutos o días hasta que Todou-san volvió a emerger de la habitación con una sombría mirada en el rostro. Esperaba que se dirigiera a algún hombre dentro de la gran sala o a Suzaku, pero su vista cayó directamente en mí. Sentí que el grupo comenzaba a penetrarme asesinamente de nuevo.

-Lelouch, el Primer Ministro quiere hablar contigo-

_No significaba nada bueno._

Por la manera en que Suzaku saltó de su lugar y se posicionó entre Todou-san y nosotros. Por la manera en que todos los presentes reaccionaron a la noticia y a la manera en que el hijo del hombre que lideraba Japón, defendía a un par de desterrados Britannian.

-Suzaku-kun, solo quiere hablar- le aseguró su maestro.

_¿Hablar? _Quizás…

Puse una mano en su hombro tal y como él lo había hecho antes. Él me miró con sorpresa al principio y volvió su vista con desconfianza a la puerta que dirigía al hombre. _Quizás y podía arreglar algo._

_Quizás podía enderezar nuestro futuro de nuevo._

-Cuida a Nunnally- le pedí. Solo a él podía confiarle esa tarea.

Asintió levemente, comprendiendo o no mi plan, tomó un posesivo lugar a lado de mi hermana menor y con otro leve asentimiento, le permití a Todou-san guiarme frente al Ministro de un país bajo ataque.

* * *

><p>Una camisa apenas abrochada dejando ver gruesos vendajes nuevos no era la imagen del Primer Ministro que esperaba toparme. Ni siquiera que el hombre me estuviera esperando y tuviera su vista tan fija en mí que parecía estar compensando aquellos meses de ignorarnos. Me sentí incómodo aún cuando solo estaba él en la habitación, Todou-san había salido, y solo yo.<p>

_Frente a frente._

-Eres un chiquillo inteligente ¿No es así, Lelouch Vi Britannia?-

_Comenzaba el juego._

-Solo deseo asegurar mi futuro y el de mi hermana- aseguré. No había necesidad de mentir si no sabía por qué estaba aquí cuando había decenas de hombres que esperaban tratar asuntos de quizás mayor importancia.

La mirada del hombre se suavizó solo un poco.

-¿Solo eso, eh?-

_No me estaba gustando._

-No necesito nada más- le aseguré. No estaba en posición de hablar en defensa de mi país, no estaba en posición de siquiera hablar en mi defensa y mucho menos de hacer tratos.

-¿Tu hermana no necesita cuidados especiales?- continuó.

Sentí lo peligroso de esta conversación y comenzaba a predecir el rumbo a donde se dirigía. Él sonrió ante mi realización.

-Los necesita, pero no estoy en posición de pedirlos ¿O sí?- respondí, era lo más que me había arriesgado en mis palabras contra el primer Ministro de Japón –Ni siquiera como un príncipe desterrado de su país, puedo pedirlo- concluí.

Su rostro se volvió serio y pensativo, no dejando paso a otro sentimiento que me dejara saber si había dicho o no lo correcto. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que volviera a mirarme fijamente para continuar hablando.

-Si quieres lo mejor para tu hermana, entonces puedes tenerlo- me aseguró, aunque yo sé que las cosas no se darían así de fáciles –Puedes tenerlo, si trabajas por ello-

Este era el punto que lo había orillado a llamarme en un principio. _¿Debía preguntar o no? _¿Debía aceptar la oferta o no? Por el bien de Nunnally…

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?-

La pregunta que me llevaría a la decisión más importante que podía tomar.

Sin embargo el hombre no sonrió del todo como esperaba, reclamando su premio al lograr hacerme entrar a su juego. Solo entrelazó los dedos de sus manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó levemente hacia adelante.

-Britannia ha lanzado su declaración de Guerra a Japón- comenzó, el entrecejo frunciéndose en algo de furia –No pudieron completar, su golpe…- aseguró.

_¿Japón no había sido conquistado? Eso significaba que-_

-Tú y tu hermana han sido abandonados a su suerte en un país donde _nadie _les dará asilo- eso lo sabía, desde antes de que esto pasara. Si antes no éramos bienvenidos, ahora seríamos perseguidos hasta la muerte –Cualquier Britannian en suelo Japonés pasará a ser un ser odiado por quienes lo rodean-

_Aún cuando no haya sido culpable, _serían castigados por los crímenes de su país de origen.

-¿Tenemos la oportunidad de sobrevivir a eso?- pregunté. Era más que obvio a estas alturas, pero quería comprobarlo. El hombre asintió ligeramente.

-Tú y tu hermana pueden continuar viviendo en el templo Kururugi. Incluso les daré buenas habitaciones, ropa, comida y atención como si fueran invitados respetados de cualquier otro país, _incluso como amigos íntimos de Suzaku_-

Todo lo que quería para Nunnally, al alcance.

-Atención médica para tu pequeña hermana y educación para ambos. Incluso podrán tener comodidades como a las que estaban acostumbrados en Britannia-

_Era mucho, demasiado. Tenía que tener un precio alto._

-¿Qué tendría que hacer?- no me quedaban más opciones que ésta. Pero debía saber si no requería de un mayor sacrificio. Todo era un juego.

-Britannia volverá a atacar- aseguró plenamente confiado. Mirando levemente sus manos –No mañana, tampoco quizás dentro de un año, pero volverán-

_Lo tenía presente._

-Si ya no eres un príncipe de Britannia, muchacho, puedes hacerte útil y prestar tus servicios a Japón y a mí-

_Eso significaba…_

_-_Puedes tenerlo todo si pasas tu lealtad a este país- tenía media sonrisa en su rostro –Escuché a Suzaku mencionar que eras muy buen estratega y que difícilmente podría vencerte en algún tipo de reto que involucrara la mente-

_¿Podía ser peor, cierto?_

-Tal talento en un niño de 10 años, es increíble y de desarrollarse en las perfectas condiciones, _valioso-_

-Puedo ver su petición en esas palabras, Kururugi-san- respondí. _Sabía que no sonaba tan malo, _pero eventualmente lo sería. Sacar provecho de la situación era mi deber.

-Todavía eres muy pequeño, pero en unos años más las cosas cambiarán- volvió a la seriedad anterior –Entonces, Britannia también volverá y Japón estará más que preparado-

_Traicionar al país que me traicionó. Prestar mi servicio al país que me estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de una mejor vida para Nunnally, mientras que quien hiciera el sacrificio fuera yo._

-¿No le exigirá nada a Nunnally?- ella no podía hacer mucho en su estado y quería una vida tranquila para ella. Genbu Kururugi negó.

-Ella podrá seguir viviendo tranquila mientras quiera- podía ver verdad en sus ojos. –Podrá hacer lo que quiera mientras esté a su alcance, no necesariamente tendrá que estar encerrada en esta casa por el resto de su vida, y tú tampoco-

No veía un mayor inconveniente. Incluso parecía estar la situación de mi lado en cada sentido, incluso si el ministro intentaría usarme para un enfrentamiento futuro contra Britannia. _Personalmente quería enfrentar a Britannia. _Él me proporcionaba los medios y más.

Solo había una palabra que daría fin a todo esto.

_Solo una palabra que podía cambiar nuestros destinos._

-Acepto-

Decía por completo adiós al desterrado príncipe de Britannia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaa! Lo sé, lo sé... "Nuevo fic" awww es que no pude resistirme n.n <strong>_

_**El pensamiento de: "¿Y si los Ashford nunca llegasen a encargarse de Lelouch y Nunnally?" ¿Qué hubiese sido de ellos? ¿Dónde se hubieran quedado? ¿Y si el Primer Ministro no hubiese muerto?**_

_**KYAA! Salió este lindo fic. Long-fic para ser precisos, y sip, tendrá algunas cosas apegadas al fandom n.n ya verán. Recuerden agregar a "Story Alert" para saber cuándo vienen los siguientes capítulos. **_

_**Todo review es muy apreciado! hahaha. ¿Debo continuar o dejarlo en one-shot AU?**_

_**any**_


	2. Japonés

**Code Geass: Nippon Rebelion**

**Capítulo 2: Japonés**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

No entendía la mayoría de las cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor, porque se supone que _esto _no pasaría. Porque se supone que le había dado un fin a la situación cuando la oportunidad se había presentado, y aún así las cosas parecían ir _muy mal. _La manera en que Todou-sensei me miraba no significaba nada. No podía ver algún tipo de sentimiento que no fuera preocupación y estrés por lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, lo que me llevaba a pensar que no sabía lo que _realmente _había pasado.

_Nadie en esta habitación, de hecho._

Todos parecían tener cosas más importantes qué hacer, que por unos segundos pensé que aquello realmente no había pasado.

Bajé mi mirada levemente, topándome con mi mano manchada de ese líquido seco. _Sí había pasado. _No era mi imaginación. Había sentido como aquél cuchillo había atravesado y luego la humedad. _Su mirada cuando todo pasó._

Lo cual no explicaba por qué estábamos de nuevo aquí, cuando debíamos haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Cuando después de la invasión, no debíamos tener un pasado y nombres que nos pudieran identificar. Sería un nuevo comienzo con pasados que solo nosotros sabríamos y solo eso. _En mi caso, solo yo sabría lo que había hecho. _Y así trataríamos de continuar por el resto de nuestras vidas, adaptándonos.

_Esto no era lo que había planeado. _

El hecho de que Lelouch se encontrara solo con mi padre tampoco estaba ayudando a la ansiedad que me carcomía por saber lo que realmente pasaba. Un segundo estábamos siendo atacados por las fuerzas militares Britannian y ahora estaba todo hombre de alto rango militar y político en esta habitación. _Esperando. _Lanzando ansiosas miradas a la puerta que conducía a mi padre, esperando ser llamados en cualquier momento. Y preguntándose al igual que yo, qué quería hablar con Lelouch que fuera tan urgente. _Más que una invasión._

_Esto no era normal._

Algunos minutos después, las plegarias fueron contestadas. No me moví de mi punto protector a lado de Nunnally, pero tampoco retuve mi mirada de ansiedad que buscaba respuestas en Lelouch.

_¿Qué había pasado?_

_¿Era algo malo?_

_¿Era algo bueno?_

_¿Qué sería de ellos?_

Sinceramente, me importaba más que las dos personas a las que más apreciaba en este mundo, salieran ilesas de todo este caos. Yo podría sobrevivir por mi cuenta.

Sin embargo cuando Lelouch se acercó, ignorando todas las desagradables miradas de los demás hombres, solo tomó la mano de Nunnally. Ella reaccionó de inmediato a su toque y pude notar una leve sonrisa en el rostro de él.

-Todo está bien, Nunnally- dijo.

Nadie en la habitación podía escuchar sus palabras, solo nosotros tres y quizás Todou-sensei que se veía igual de ansioso que yo por la resolución a la que se había llegado. Lelouch continuó.

-Estamos seguros, Nunnally. No hay de qué preocuparse ya-

No estaba mintiendo. De lo contrario no se atrevería a tomar la mano de su hermana que podía saber cuando él no decía del todo la verdad. Cuando la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó y alivio pasó sobre su pequeño rostro, me encontré respirando nuevamente.

_Las cosas realmente estaban bien._

Aunque, no estoy tan seguro de que el _bien _de Lelouch, se igual a mi descripción de cuando las cosas estaban _bien. _

Todou-sensei fue llamado a la oficina de mi padre, de nuevo. _Me sentía nervioso todavía. _Lelouch se había sentado en el sofá entre Nunnally y yo, y podía ver que en sí no estaba preocupado, pero su mirada estaba enfocada en la nada, al estar viendo algún tipo de futuro que yo desconocía.

Tenía que hablar con él cuando la oportunidad se diera. Les prometí protegerlos de lo que se vendría, _planeaba cumplir esa promesa. _Pero si no sabía los detalles de lo que había pasado, no podía empezar a hacer mis propios planes para mantener mi palabra.

La habitación cayó en silencio nuevamente. Eso nos despertó a Lelouch y a mí de nuestros pensamientos. Ambos giramos nuestras cabezas a donde las miradas de los demás se dirigían. Su porte imponente, su mirada llena de seriedad y los vendajes resaltando en su torso y estómago hacían que el silencio se hiciera incluso más pesado. Mis ojos inmediatamente se conectaron con los de mi padre.

_No había rencor, enojo, tristeza, decepción, _no había nada. No entiendo por qué.

Su mirada se desvió de la mía ligeramente, a quien podía apostar era Lelouch. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Sentí que Lelouch dejó de mirar y volvió su vista al frente, al mismo tiempo que susurraba unas cosas a Nunnally. No podía escucharlas puesto que la mirada en Todou-sensei, quien había salido tras mi padre, era extraña y ahora surgía una nueva preocupación. Sus ojos eran los de una persona que estaba tratando de comprender algo difícil.

-¿Dónde está la servidumbre?- susurró mi padre al hombre que se acercó a su derecha. _Su asistente._

El hombre se encogió de hombros. En el caos, las personas habían desaparecido. Localizar a alguien que trabajara en esta casa sería un verdadero reto.

Comprendiendo el dilema, mi padre continuó.

-Entonces quiero que _tú _te hagas cargo de Suzaku, Lelouch y Nunnally…-

_¿Lelouch y Nunally? _¿Desde cuándo los llamaba por sus nombres?

-Llévalos a una habitación limpia, consígueles algo de comer, ropa, un baño con agua tibia y lo que necesiten-

El hombre que recibía las órdenes sin duda estaba igual de sorprendido que el grupo de políticos y militares que alcanzaban a escuchar. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de digerir lo que le habían ordenado y se acercara a nosotros todavía dudoso de haber escuchado bien.

Lelouch sin embargo no perdió tiempo levantándose de su lugar y darle un pequeño apretón de manos a Nunnally. Todou-sensei se movió del punto detrás de mi padre y procedió a cargar a Nunnally como antes lo había hecho. Tenía esa extraña mirada en Lelouch mientras hacía todo eso.

_¿Qué era esto?_

-Quiero seguridad fuera de la habitación de los tres mientras las cosas se calman- continuó mi padre con una voz que no dejaba posibilidad de duda –Nadie sin mi permiso escrito puede entrar a la habitación y si me entero de que algo les ha pasado, _a cualquiera de los tres_, no me detendré a buscar culpables más que a la persona que está a cargo de ellos-

Eso no se supone que lo debía de estar escuchando. Su tono había bajado de intensidad.

-Suzaku…- llamó Todou-sensei. Lelouch me apremiaba con la mirada el salir de la habitación lo más pronto posible.

Antes de seguirlos, le dirigí una última mirada a mi padre. El asintió levemente y me incitó a seguirlos.

Confundido, mientras caminaba detrás de Lelouch y antes de que se cerrara la puerta a nuestras espaldas, podía escuchar las órdenes que todos esperaban.

-_El consejo de Ministros sígame, tenemos planes que hacer-_

* * *

><p>Todou-san estuvo inusualmente callado durante todo el tiempo que nos acompañó. Incluso él se encargó de lo que mi padre había pedido explícitamente a su asistente, poniendo un gran empeño en todo. La tarde caía cuando ya los tres estábamos en una habitación, limpios, sin hambre y listos para descansar después de un día como este. Pero seguía sin haber hecho comentario alguno sobre lo que había pasado y pasaría.<p>

-Solo descansen, el lugar está bien asegurado- nos dijo. –Senba está cuidando la entrada y es poco probable que alguien logre pasarlo-

Que alguien intentara pasar no era lo me llegaba a preocupar, sino por qué intentarían pasar y quién.

Se retiró con media sonrisa, argumentando que volvería para ver que todo estuviera en orden cuando pudiera. Conociendo la situación actual del país, eso le tomaría varias horas si es que no salía del lugar para continuar organizando Japón.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, me dejé caer de espaldas en la cama. _Demasiado en un día. _Nunnally ya estaba profundamente dormida contra las esponjosas almohadas, vestida en un pijama amarillo claro que podía presumir era de las que Kaguya tenía aquí cuando venía de visita. Mientras que Lelouch… Lelouch era otra historia.

Al igual que Todou-sensei no dijo nada a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario. En este momento se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama con ambas piernas recogidas contra su pecho y algo pensativo.

_¿Es el mejor momento para preguntar?_

Me senté cuando después de algunos minutos no se movió. Su vista estaba clavada en la puerta pero no esperando un inminente peligro, sino contemplando algo en la lejanía.

-¿No vas a dormir?- le pregunté. Creí que no me escucharía y que tendría que repetirlo, pero sin moverse de esa posición solo me miró de reojo. Algo pesaba en su mente.

_Y en la mía._

Aunque dudaba que lo suyo fuera tan serio como lo mío.

Volvió su vista a la puerta antes de dejar salir un largo suspiro.

-¿Confías en mí, Suzaku?- la pregunta no era esperaba. Que se moviera y se recargara contra la cabecera de la cama tampoco, ambos quedábamos frente a frente sobre una cama que era inmensamente grande incluso para los tres y no había oportunidad de mentirle.

Él había aprendido a identificar cuando yo mentía.

-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no lo haría?- era mi único amigo y yo ponía la misma confianza en él como él en mi. Durante los últimos meses solo habíamos podido depender uno del otro para otro y no había sido nada malo. Al contrario, había experimentado por primera vez lo que es confiar en otra persona al extremo de pasar increíbles momentos juntos y no temer a ser o decir.

_Algo que no había aprendido en un ambiente rodeado de políticos y militares._

Lelouch se encogió de hombros pero su penetrante mirada violácea seguía en mí.

-Solo hay que dormir- concluyó.

¿Tanto para eso? Creí que me diría algo importante, que quizás me ayudaría a comprender por qué del cambio de actitud de mi padre. Pero todo lo que hicimos fue sacar algunas sábanas del armario y acomodarnos lo mejor posible en la cama. Decidimos dormir por lo ancho de la cama. Nunnally estando contra la cabecera, yo en los pies de la cama y Lelouch en el medio.

Estaba a punto de abrir mi boca para decirle algo cuando él solo se giró, dándome la espalda. _Ahí iba mi oportunidad. _No era lo mejor para decir poco antes de dormir, pero solo hasta ahora había juntado el valor necesario para confesar eso.

-Suzaku, él no se acuerda de nada-

Estaba cerrando los ojos cuando la voz de Lelouch hizo que los abriera en sorpresa. Giré mi cabeza de lado y él seguía en el mismo punto, sin haberse girado o movido un centímetro. Creí que era mi imaginación, por lo menos hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Le pregunté, no se acuerda de nada pero la versión oficial es que un espía Britannian entró y lo hirió poco antes de que el bombardeo comenzara-

Quería negarlo, preguntarle por qué decía eso. _¿Qué tenía que ver conmigo? _Pero me encontraba sorprendido, escuchando las respuestas que buscaba desde temprano.

-Lelouch…- intenté, pero me cortó secamente continuando con lo que decía.

-La altura de la herida no concuerda con un ángulo de un espía adulto Britannian. Tampoco ayuda que tenga amnesia sobre lo que verdaderamente pasó debido al trauma- _sonaba decepcionado _–Pero lo que sí encaja es que después del incidente, tú decidiste seguirnos a Nunnally y a mí. Mientras yo me preguntaba por qué tu mano estaba manchada de sangre y qué te hacía dejar el único lugar seguro para ti-

Encogí mi mano en un puño cuando lo mencionó.

_Él sabía. _

Él lo había deducido.

-Buenas noches, Suzaku-

Sin embargo no sonaba enojado. _Solo decepcionado de no haber confiado en él eso. _Cuando habíamos hecho todo lo posible en no ocultarnos nada, pues suficiente teníamos con el mundo a nuestro alrededor.

Sabía que esto era una gran inconveniente para el futuro. Ocultando algo que me daba vergüenza decir no había sido la mejor opción, pero tampoco quería que se enterara por temor a que me rechazara. _¿Qué pensaría de mí?_

Ahora lo sabía. No me juzgaba por lo que había hecho, pero ahora pensaba que era un mentiroso.

_Genial. _

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, me tomé un pequeño segundo para reflexionar. Lo que había pasado, _lo que pasaría. _La manera en que la vida de _dos _niños había cambiado drásticamente en unas horas. Difícilmente los podría ver como tal de ahora en adelante al sospechar de las decisiones que habían tomado y otras de las cuales estaba a punto de enterarme.

Cuando entré de nuevo en la Oficina del Primer Ministro, la fila de hombres que había esperado impacientemente fuera de la habitación ya se había esfumado. Incluso dentro, cuando pasé del marco de la puerta, el último hombre salía con gran prisa y órdenes por cumplir. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza el hombre se despidió de mí y yo hice lo mismo, fue hasta que cerré la puerta que por fin centré mi vista en Genbu.

Nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo y aunque la guerra contra Britannia era el tema número uno en la mente de los Japoneses, no parecía tener tanto peso en la mente de él y podía apostar por qué.

Tomé asiento frente al escritorio con un suspiro, el día había sido demasiado largo y esta temporada solo iba comenzando.

-Pregunta de una vez, Todou… quiero descansar al menos unas horas- su ceño fruncido y su mirada no tenían efecto alguno en mí. Podría decirse que yo conocía de antemano esos gestos, y aunque no los usara tan frecuentemente como él, tenía la perfecta táctica para esquivarlos.

-Dije que quería hablar contigo, tu sabes donde comenzar- le di a elegir. _Tenía dos opciones._

Suzaku, _su hijo. _O Lelouch, _el príncipe de Britannia. _

Ese par me tendría pensando por varias horas de no resolver mi dilema. Genbu entendió la indirecta y se recargó en el escritorio, entrelazando ambas manos frente a su barbilla.

-He sido un mal padre- comenzó. _No muy buen indicio. _–Desde que solo yo soy responsable de Suzaku, no he hecho un buen papel como padre o ejemplo a seguir-

Me recargué en el respaldo de la silla.

-Nunca te habías preocupado por eso- era la verdad, sabía perfectamente de la falta de atención sobre Suzaku, pues muchas veces me encontré contestando las dudas de un niño común y pequeño, además de aliviando algunos de sus miedos. Tristemente podía decir que lo conocía mejor que él y no era nada nuevo o que tuviera que confesar, había algo más detrás de eso.

-Lo sé, pero eso no me quita la responsabilidad ¿O sí?- La guerra no era algo que pudiera cambiarlo, pero cierto suceso… -Cosecho lo que siembro, he escuchado que dicen por ahí. Es mi culpa que Suzaku haya actuado de esa manera- su mirada comenzó a perderse en el vació, recordando –Si me quisiera lo suficiente como un hijo quiere a su padre, _jamás _hubiera hecho eso-

_Eso._

Temía confirmar mis dudas.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo, exactamente?- tenía que preguntar, aún así. Genbu suspiró audiblemente derrotado.

-Ya lo sabes, Todou, no me hagas decírtelo- continué en silencio –No es grato decirle a la gente que tu propio hijo te apuñaló, creyendo que así salvaría al país-

Sentí que las cosas encajaban mejor al conocer completamente la verdad, sin embargo no pude evitar apretar los puños sobre el pantalón con tal revelación. _Suzaku… _creí que lo había enseñado mejor que eso. Creí que todo este tiempo, mi guía había bastado y que había cambiado especialmente en los últimos meses. Aunque las razones detrás de este acto solo habían demostrado lo interesado que estaba por el bienestar de Japón, y de las primeras personas que habían logrado hacerse paso hasta su dura cabeza.

Creí que pensaría dos veces antes de actuar.

-¿Él sabe que tú lo sabes?- pregunté. Suficiente sería con que se culpara el resto de su vida por tratar de asesinar a su padre, pero enterado de que Genbu sabía sería distinto. Habría un tenso ambiente por algo imperdonable cometido contra alguien de tu propia sangre.

Para mi tranquilidad, él negó.

-Aunque Lelouch lo sabe- estaba respirando tranquilo cuando el nudo se volvió a instalar en mi garganta. _Lelouch Vi Britannia _

-¿Por eso les ofreciste asilo a los dos príncipes?- pregunté. ¿Un niño lo había amenazado? Sabía la inteligencia que había tras esa fachada de inocencia. Sin embargo, Genbu volvió a negar.

-Él solo sacó sus conclusiones y me _aconsejó _que nunca se lo mencionara a Suzaku, y que él tampoco lo haría- para ser tan pequeño, sabía lo que hacía –Me dijo que Suzaku estaba arrepentido, pero no sería capaz de enfrentar el tema en un futuro cercano-

_Yo había visto esa mirada en Suzaku. _Claro que no sería algo fácil de hablar ni siquiera en unos años.

-Yo he sido un mal padre que crió a un hijo que se preocupa más por dos príncipes extranjeros que por su padre, al grado de llegar a hacer eso- suspiró y torció la boca levemente a la derecha –Pienso cambiar su vista de mí, pienso reponer aunque sea algo-

La idea, aunque muy buena, resultada difícil de llevar a cabo después de tanto tiempo de hacer las cosas mal. No sería tan fácil como sonaba, y muchas veces sería contraproducente, pero si acaso podía hacer las paces con ese pasado, lo apoyaría.

-¿Y eso es lo que tiene que ver con mantener al príncipe y a la princesa de Britannia aquí?- pregunté. Ese era otro pensamiento que rondaba mi mente.

-Algo, pero no en su mayoría- respondió Genbu casi de inmediato. –Me he dado cuenta de lo cercano que es mi hijo a ambos y sé que haría muchas cosas para protegerlos- bufó con una sonrisa derrotada –Lo mínimo que puedo hacer para mantenerlo lejos de problemas es tenerlos a todos juntos, eso no es un problema-

_Pero ese no es el completo motivo._

-Tú te habrás dado cuenta de la manera en que funciona la mente de ese pequeño Britannian, Todou, incluso hoy descubrí más de lo que podía haber esperado- captó por completo mi atención –Ellos estaban aquí como garantía de que nuestra producción de Sakuradite se enviara a las Colonias de Britannia o a Britannia en sí. Como muestra de buena voluntad, cuando nosotros habíamos dicho que no-

_Lo que llevó al caos de esta invasión._

_-_No les importó en lo absoluto que ambos príncipes estuvieran aquí, y lanzaron el ataque. No hubo _nadie _que levantara la voz por ellos, y Lelouch lo sabe. Ese niño sabe muy bien lo que significaba-

Encontré demasiado difícil la posibilidad…

-¿Los querían desaparecer? ¿No eran necesarios?- Genbu asintió ligeramente.

-Lelouch me contó que él mismo renunció a ser sucesor al trono de Britannia, y que el Emperador lo desechó a él y a su hermana, que nadie levantó la voz en su defensa-

Era triste la realidad de la joven realeza. Sin embargo eso se parecía a la situación de Suzaku.

-Le ofrecí un lugar donde quedarse, donde comer y todo lo demás que pudieran requerir a lo largo de su vida- continuó pensativo –Incluso una mejor atención para su hermana-

-¿No es solo un acto de buena fe, cierto?- todo tenía un precio. Él me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Créelo o no, solo estaba probando al muchacho- se reclinó un poco más en su silla –Le planteé la idea de prestar sus servicios a Japón en el futuro, cuando fuera necesario. Y aunque lo hubiera rechazado, de todas formas le hubiera dado un techo debajo de dónde vivir, solo era una prueba para ver dónde se encontraba su lealtad en estos momentos o si al menos estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Sorprendido me di cuenta de que aceptó tan rápido como se aseguró de que su hermana no tendría nada que ver con sus acciones-

Lelouch Vi Britannia era un joven interesante.

-¿Tienes muy en cuenta lo que valora a su hermana, cierto?- pregunté, si jugaría con él de esa forma tan cruel, buscaría la forma inmediata de sacarlos de aquí.

-Me tachas de demasiado malo, Todou- sonrió ligeramente –Estoy aprendiendo de mis errores, e incluso antes de eso me había dado cuenta de lo que causaría mi ignorancia a la juventud. Su hermana estará bien, es solo una niña. Y mientras Lelouch decida continuar, lo hará. No los estoy forzando ni los forzaré a nada…- esa pausa no me gustó –Pero en cambio le di las herramientas necesarias para sacar un poco de odio que alguien tan pequeño no debería tener-

_Solo eso._

-Él es un niño inteligente, Genbu. No lo subestimes- era mi único consejo. El Primer Ministro sonrió.

-No lo haré-

-¿Los cuidarás?-

-A los tres-

-¿Y Suzaku?-

-Ellos solos decidirán lo que harán de sus vidas. Ellos saben lo que les depara el destino-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Las siguientes semanas al intento de invasión de Britannia estuvieron llenas de caos y decisiones. Procurábamos no salir de la habitación a menos de que fuera necesario o llegásemos a aburrirnos y necesitáramos un cambio de ambiente. Claro que nunca nos aventuramos a las áreas verdes alrededor del templo, por dos motivos.

Las fuerzas Britannian seguían siendo sacadas del país, _todavía quedaban unos cuantos soldados. _El segundo motivo era porque nuestro patio y alrededores, seguían siendo ocupados por militares que habían construido una improvisada base para mantener el control en el país.

No es como si Lelouch y Nunnally fueran queridos por todos ellos. Lo cual ponía sus vidas en peligro, incluso con Senba-san siguiéndonos a donde fuésemos. El hombre había cumplido su palabra a Todou-sensei y no había dejado que nada nos pasara, incluso se ofrecía a cargar a Nunnally y tenía una gran relación con ella y Lelouch. _Ningún resentimiento visible._

De vez en cuando dejaba su punto en la puerta para entrar a la habitación y contarnos historias de terror o cómicas que al menos yo nunca había escuchado. Arrancó interés y grandes sonrisas de Nunnally con todas ellas. Pero en cuanto a Lelouch, era un poco más difícil tratar con él que como de costumbre. Lo había conocido como alguien interesado solo en el bienestar de su hermana y muy filoso contra el mundo que lo rodeaba, _lo había aprendido siendo príncipe de Britannia. _Pero en los últimos días no hablaba tanto como antes, tampoco proponía tontas ideas que nos entretendrían por horas.

La única gran y elaborada idea que había salido de su boca en los últimos días era un plan para que Senba-san pudiera robarse unos bocadillos de la cocina y volver en un tiempo record en el cuál nadie sabría que se había ido. Eso y la vez que logré conseguir un juego de ajedrez para demostrarnos de nuevo _a todos _que nadie podía vencerlo. Senba-san sin embargo era digno de admirar, trató con 3 de 5 juegos, _con los primeros tres juegos seguidos perdió. _Y al no ver una expresión de júbilo o victoria en Lelouch, tomó su katana que descansaba a su costado y recitó que un buen perdedor, debía cometer seppuku.

_Lelouch sabía lo que era eso, _sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente y saltó sobre la mesa tratando de alcanzar el objeto antes de que fuera tarde.

Senba-san lo miró con una leve sonrisa:

-Tranquilo, Ouji-chan… era solo una pequeña broma-

Lelouch se puso rojo por el título otorgado por Senba-san en Japonés. _Ser llamado "pequeño príncipe" era dañino para su imagen. _

Pero Senba-san realmente no los veía como ex–príncipe y princesa de Britannia. Porque sabía que lo habían sido. Él los veía, _nos _veía a todos como un grupo de niños que debían ignorar lo que estaba pasando del otro lado de la puerta, y solo eso. Sin tener que ver en lo que nuestros padres, hermanos o familia hacían al resto del mundo o entre ellos.

Él no sabía que ya era tarde para eso.

Sin embargo, eso hizo que los días que pasaban se convirtieran en algo más agradable y un gran distractor. Al menos hasta que en Lelouch surgían una o dos preguntas sobre lo que pasaba y al pobre hombre no le quedaba otra más que contestar. Tampoco es que supiera mucho si se pasaba todo el día con nosotros, pero al menos escuchaba más estando fuera que nosotros aquí dentro.

Había algunas cosas que habían resaltado en los últimos eventos.

Una de ellas era que Britannia, o el resto del ejército que todavía no había sido eliminado, había sido expulsado o erradicado de tierras Japonesas por completo. Al igual que se capturó la tecnología que habían intentado usar para tomar ventaja sobre nosotros. _Era un milagro, _o eso se decía. Escuchamos que Todou-sensei se enfrentó contra esas cosas y tuvo una gran victoria sin necesidad de esa tecnología. Se ganó el título de _Kiseki no Todou. _No esperaba menos de mi maestro.

Otro factor importante era que Japón estaba rehaciendo sus defensas, parecía que Britannia se había retirado y declarado la paz ante el fallido ataque. Pero paz _o no paz _todavía ejercían un gran control sobre el mundo entero. Teniendo poco más de 1/3 de áreas alrededor del globo. Así que nadie aseguraba que en un futuro no volverían. _Realmente todos lo daban por hecho. _Por lo que se estaban haciendo muchos movimientos nunca antes vistos.

Como cortar relaciones diplomáticas con Britannia. Cerrar el acceso a ciudadanos Britannian a Japón a menos de que se hiciera un sinfín de trámites para poder estar, vivir o pasar por aquí. Y poner bajo la mira a los Britannian que ya vivían aquí, advirtiendo que cualquier rebelión sería llevada directamente al uso de la fuerza y la pena de muerte.

_Japón había cambiado._

Y no tengo duda de que esas no serían las únicas sorpresas que el tiempo traería consigo.

* * *

><p>Una mañana llegó la sorpresa que esperábamos, un gran cambio a la rutina. Al principio solo pudimos interpretarlo como que el alrededor del templo ya estaba vacío, y efectivamente así había sido. Los campos habían sido desocupados como si nunca hubiera habido un ejército acampando, tan rápido como habían llegado se habían marchado, llevándose todo consigo.<p>

Incluso Senba-san se había ido.

_-Espero que se porten bien. Nada de planes para conquistar al mundo, Ouji-chan, tampoco lo apoyes, Suzaku-kun- _partió cuando el ejército se había ido y habían regresado a sus puestos a lo largo de Japón.

El país se había estabilizado y las fronteras estaban bien protegidas. Britannia había hecho una declaración de que la invasión fue una confusión de órdenes y que el responsable sería castigado. _Claro que nadie lo creyó. _Pero políticamente ese sería el motivo que se aceptaría por el bien de la paz, _aunque fueran unos años. _O eso dijo Lelouch. No había manera en que Britannia se hubiese equivocado, y aquellos que fueron castigados frente al mundo entero por _tan fatal error, _habían sido víctimas inocentes y lo primero que el Emperador había encontrado en el camino para tapar la mancha.

_Aunque fuese temporalmente._

El mundo sabía que había sido un intento que había fracasado. Los políticos hablaban con ironía de eso, pero la más grande pérdida que Britannia había sufrido, no había sido un ego herido. Sino que ahora que las cosas estaban calmadas, al templo llegaban llamadas casi diarias de distintos príncipes y princesas del Imperio, que pedían información o permiso para pisar Japón y buscar a sus dos _descartados _y perdidos hermanos.

El pueblo Japonés no estaba de acuerdo con eso y no querían a nadie de la realeza en el país, así que esas peticiones murieron con el paso del tiempo. Lo que solo muy pocos sabían y que se había obligado a permanecer en el silencio absoluto con una cómoda cantidad de dinero, era que los dos príncipes seguían vivos. _En la residencia del Primer Ministro. _Durmiendo solo a una habitación de distancia de la mía.

Y que no tenían planes próximos de regresar.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Suzaku. Nada pasará- Lelouch me sacó de mis pensamientos de nuevo, pero ver a tantas personas salir y entrar del templo, dirigiendo todo tipo de miradas a él y a Nunnally me ponían alerta. Como si de un momento a otro les fueran a hacer daño.

Con el tiempo quizás algunos se acostumbrarían a su presencia, pero otros…

Como esta mañana. Era el primer día que salíamos de la habitación por motivos de seguridad y mi padre nos había llamado a los tres. Rara vez lo habíamos visto por lo ocupado que se había encontrado, pero había expresado explícitamente que quería desayunar con nosotros en el comedor. Esperamos sentados y en silencio hasta que minutos después apareció, acompañado de una mujer y un hombre.

La mujer tenía atuendo de sirvienta.

-Lelouch, Nunnally, les presento a Sayoko Shinozaki- comenzó mi padre señalando con un leve meneo de cabeza a la mujer –Ella fue mandada aquí por los Ashford, como muestra de que pueden seguir contando con ellos cuando lo necesiten-

_Yo realmente creí que se habían olvidado de ellos._

La mujer se inclinó cortésmente después de un leve asentimiento de Lelouch y una sonrisa de Nunnally.

-Lelouch-sama, Nunnally-sama, gusto en conocerlos. Yo me haré cargo de lo que sea que necesiten, y Lelouch-sama, puede confiar en que yo cuidaré muy bien de Nunnally-sama, ya que estoy muy bien informada de la situación-

Al menos parecía una mujer amable y con la primera impresión había convencido a Lelouch. Esa era una gran hazaña. Nunnally extendió su mano al aire y Sakoyo-san entendió el movimiento de inmediato y le dio su mano. La sonrisa de Nunnally se ensanchó aún más y podía ver que esa era la comprobación final para que Lelouch aceptara a la mujer.

No más presentaciones fueron hechas y volvimos a tomar asiento en la mesa. Sayoko-san había entrado en función rápidamente y preparaba las cosas para Nunnally, para sorpresa de nosotros dos. Le dijo amablemente dónde estaba cada una de las cosas y que de ahora en adelante se encargaría que siempre estuvieran en el mismo lugar para su mayor comodidad.

Mi padre nos miraba desde el otro lado de la larga mesa con media sonrisa. _No sabía cómo interpretar eso. _

Pero el hombre que se había sentado a un lado de él, me hacía sentir incómodo. Su rostro me era familiar y si no me equivocaba, era el Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores. Había venido muchas veces al templo en el pasado, pero su visita de hoy parecía diferente a antes. Con ningún tipo de documento o portafolio entre manos, pero sí con una calculadora mirada sobre una idea que seguro quería presentar.

Lo ignoré, volviendo mi atención a Lelouch y Nunnally mientras esperábamos el desayuno de hoy.

-Es bagre recién pescado, frito con un poco de salsa de soya- nos informó Sayoko-san poniendo un plato especial frente a Nunnally. Las piezas estaban cortadas un poco más pequeñas que de costumbre seguramente no tenía ninguna espina o algo parecido. Lelouch miraba con satisfacción esa nueva mano a la causa.

Así comenzamos a comer. Ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna puesto que el bagre estaba _realmente delicioso. _Por la cara de Nunnally y la manera en que saboreaba cada pedazo, se había convertido en su nueva comida favorita.

Tiempo pasó mientras íbamos a la mitad del plato cuando la plática entre mi padre y el otro hombre comenzó a subir de volumen.

-Deberíamos de expulsar de Japón a cualquier Britannian restante. Todos son una amenaza a la seguridad, podrían infiltrarse en nuestro sistema y destruirnos desde dentro-

Detuve los palillos a un centímetro de mi boca. _Ese hombre no debería de estar diciendo algo tan serio frente a Lelouch y Nunnally. _Miré de reojo a ambos, ella seguía comiendo ignorando inocentemente todo lo que se decía, pero por la seria mirada de Lelouch aunque aparentaba comer al igual que su hermana, estaba escuchando cada palabra.

_Oh Kami, provocar a Lelouch tan temprano en la mañana no era buena idea. _

-Es materia de seguridad, Genbu. No sabemos si son espías o Britannia los apoya desde fuera, si queremos resistir por tiempo indefinido debemos limpiar el país y asegurarnos de que tenemos control dentro de nuestro territorio-

-Patrañas, Sawasaki. Esas personas ya hubieran regresado a la Patria si así lo hubiesen querido. Les dimos la oportunidad antes y no lo hicieron, están aquí porque no les interesa nada que tenga que ver con Britannia, sabiendo el riesgo de ser llamados traidores por haberse quedado-

Los dos continuaron con su conversación. Con el paso de los argumentos, sospechaba que Sawasaki-san no estaba hablando específicamente de los residentes Britannian en Japón. Se había desviado con cada palabra a un campo más peligroso.

-¿Y qué intentas teniendo dos príncipes del país enemigo dentro de tu casa, Genbu? ¡Podrían meter ideas en la cabeza de tu hijo o de cualquier otra persona! Es peligroso, ¿O acaso son nuestros rehenes? ¿Por qué comen en la misma mesa que tú?-

Estrellé los palillos en el plato con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sawasaki-san efectivamente detuvo sus palabras por venir pero me miraba con desprecio.

-¿Lo ves? Ahora tu muchacho está del lado de _ellos_- susurró, pero fue perfectamente escuchado por todos.

Un carraspeo interrumpió en el tenso ambiente y me encontré con una molesta mirada de Lelouch. Que no estaba _molesto _por todo lo que decía el hombre, pero al parecer sí porque yo había asustado a Nunnally cuando estrellé los palillos y ahora giraba confundida en mi dirección.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Suzaku-san?- me preguntó.

_¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?_

Lelouch no había dicho nada claramente porque su hermana estaba presente. De encontrarnos en otra situación, dudo que Sawasaki-san hubiese tenido tanta suerte, pero quien había metido la pata había sido yo y ahora cómo lo explicaría.

Lelouch sin embargo dejó que una sonrisa algo malvada apareciera en su rostro. _Aquí vamos… _y miró en dirección de Sawasaki-san.

-Lo que pasa es que a Suzaku no le gusta el Bagre ¿Ne, Suzaku?- preguntó, sin embargo su vista estaba fija en Sawasaki.

-H…hai- contesté _¿Era considerada una ofensa? _Pero Lelouch continuó.

-El bagre le cae mal a Suzaku…-sentencio. Podía ver el reto en su mirada.

Nunnally ahora parecía comprender un poco, pero quizás ahora dudaba de que su hermano siguiera hablando de la comida. Lelouch volvió a la normalidad y se giró a su hermana con una tierna sonrisa.

-Sigue comiendo, Nunnally. Es delicioso cuando lo _ahogas _en salsa dulce-

Parpadeé confundido. Miré a Sawasaki-san por un momento y podía ver su indignada mirada ante lo que acaba de pasar, pero mi padre tenía una leve sonrisa de entretenimiento en su rostro y al parecer no planeaba decir algo al respecto en defensa de su subordinado.

_Las cosas comenzaban a cambiar. _Drásticamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaa! Gracias a mis reviewers: ka13ms, xx-White Queen-xx, Elizabeth-Maslow-Henderson, genecis, Vegen Isennawa... Aquí está la continuación :D Y puedo decir que este fue el último capítulo de los niños Lelouch y Suzaku, el próximo ya se sitúa en el inicio de CG R1 ! <strong>

**Reconocieron a Sawasaki-san? n.n Es quien hace que Zero y el Lancelot se unan contra un falso representante japonés n.n Y ahora es quien hace de antagonista en la serie n.n Tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas, pero antes...**

**!KYAA este capi es por mi lindo Lulu que cumplió años ayer! Y el siguiente omake es porque Suzu no se acordó y no me felicitó:**

**Suzaku: !Lelouch, en serio, perdóname! !Yo... yo... no te dije nada porque estaba preparando una sorpresa!**

**Lelouch: T_T no Suzaku, no te perdono **_(sale corriendo con grandes lágrimas de tristeza)_

**Suzu: !Lelouch... por favor!**_ (corriendo tras Lelouch)_** !No vayas a hacer algo estúpido!** _(el príncipe Musitaba algo de reunirse con Euphy en el más allá)_ **_¡Luluuu! _**

****_Lelouch no se detiene pero su energía física igual a cero se agota y el piloto finalmente lo alcanza. _

**Suzu: !Lelouch en serio, ya perdóname!** _(intenta abrazarlo...)_ **!YO TE A...!**

**El resto lo dejo a su imaginación! n.n ¿Review?**

**anyLamperouge**


	3. Príncipes de Japón

**Code Geass: Nippon Rebelion**

**Capítulo 3: Príncipes de Japón**

**2017**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

El tiempo ha pasado desde aquél día y no es algo que haya olvidado. Tampoco es que el tiempo me hará olvidar los sentimientos que tuve, y no llevaré a cabo mi idea de tomar venganza. Las cosas no funcionaban así, para mí. Aquellos días seguían vívidos en mi mente y si acaso, estos años solo me habían hecho analizar mejor la situación en la que me encontraba y mis alcances dentro de ella. _Como ahora._

Subir las escaleras del Templo Kururugi ya era una rutina.

Por siete años lo he hecho por el bien de Nunnally y lo que me importaba. Así que llegaba a la parte más alta con un sentimiento de estar de vuelta en casa. En el pasado hubiera sido algo impensable, _inaceptable de un príncipe Britannia llamar a otro país su hogar. _Pero yo ya no era un príncipe, mi lealtad había cambiado de lugar, y Britannia solo era un vago recuerdo de lo que fui. No había nada más que decir.

Aún cuando mi rol dentro de Japón todavía no fuera aceptado por aquellos que sabían quién era, no había quien pudiera levantarse en contra de los beneficios que había traído. _Japón debía avanzar. _Aún cuando se conservaban muchas costumbres y tradiciones que marcaban su identidad, la evolución había sido inevitable.

Era eso o morir.

El celular en mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar.

_Genial, justo cuando llegaba. _

-¿Hai?-

-_Lelouch, soy yo, Hatori- _¿El ministro de Defensa?

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Yamagata-san?- Era tarde y llamadas como esta no daban buena espina. Escuché un poco de duda del otro lado.

-_Bueno, solo llamaba para informarte que aquél contenedor que confiscamos del transporte de Britannia que entró en nuestras aguas hace unos días, ya está siendo examinado por nuestros científicos. Incluso Rakshata-san parece saber lo que realmente es, pero dice que solo hasta mañana temprano tendrá la certeza… no está dejando que nadie entre al hangar a ver lo que hace- _

Tratar con la científica India no era algo fácil.

-Gracias por informarme, Yamagata-san. Tengo entendido que usted tiene una importante reunión mañana, yo me encargaré de eso mañana temprano-

_-Lelouch, apenas estás regresando después de dos días al templo. Solo es información ¿Por qué necesitarías ir?-_

-Ministro, eso bien podría ser un arma de Britannia y tenemos que saberlo lo más pronto posible- insistí. _No permitiría dejarnos desprotegidos. _–Entre más rápido confirmemos lo que es, entonces todos podrán dormir tranquilos, _o no- _concluí.

Increíble que un ex-príncipe pusiera tanta duda en su país, pero se me había orillado a esto.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos del otro lado de la línea, luego un suspiro derrotado.

_-Trabajando fuera de las expectativas como siempre, muchacho. Confío en tu juicio, entonces-_

La llamada fue terminada cuando llegaba a la cima de las escaleras, guardé el celular en mi bolsillo y ajusté la correa de la maleta sobre mi hombro. Esperaba pasar desapercibido mientras llegaba y cruzaba hasta mi habitación, toparme con alguien sería dar algunas explicaciones, pero no tenía tanta suerte hoy, al parecer.

Me topé frente a frente con Suzaku.

-¿Lelouch?- dijo. Con un rápido movimiento comenzó a escanear mi ropa y la maleta que colgaba de mi hombro. Su mirada se estrechó cuando supo la verdad detrás de todo. -¿Acabas de llegar?-

_Siempre era tan predecible. _

-No, sigo en la base- contesté. Él enarcó una ceja advirtiéndome que a eso no se refería.

-¿Dos días completos estuviste en la base?- continuó. No sé por qué lo veía como algo fuera de lo normal. _Siempre lo hacía. _Algunas veces incluso eran más de dos días. ¿Quizás era por eso que se molestaba?

-Suzaku, no te atrevas a regañarme- contesté yo a pesar de todo, señalé a su costado –Tú también acabas de llegar, y tienes _tres _días fuera del templo- concluí.

Él, sin embargo, no salía por las mismas razones que yo. Él era el hijo de 17 años del Primer Ministro de Japón. El hombre que había protegido al país de una invasión hacía 7 años atrás, y como su descendencia, tenía que mostrar ciertas aptitudes dignas de ser el hijo de tal hombre. Porque quizás algún día, él tomaría su lugar. Así que estaba envuelto en asuntos políticos en todas partes, muchas veces incluso representando a su padre cuando no podía asistir personalmente. Conferencias, reuniones, eventos importantes, Suzaku debía mostrar una seria faceta.

_Tan contraria a su verdadero y desorganizado ser. _

Con mi último argumento no se atrevió a decir nada más, solo torció un poco la boca y suspiró derrotado.

-Al menos dame tu maleta- extendió su mano –Debes estar cansado- rechacé su oferta con un gesto amable.

-Tú también, a menos de que fuera mentira la reunión con el Embajador Chino y fueras a un spa- regresé con media sonrisa. Solo de imaginarse eso, él se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Claro que fui a la reunión!- argumentó de regreso con gran seguridad –Solo es que creo que una lujosa Suite de Hotel es más cómoda que pasar la noche en las Barracas de la base, tomando en cuenta de que hayas dormido algo- su expresión era seria al final.

-No soy un niño Suzaku, deja de preocuparte y entremos de una buena vez-

Él no podía seguir mirándome de esa manera. Para mí, los lujos y comodidades habían quedado atrás cuando me di cuenta de la verdadera realidad del mundo. Cuando probé de primera mano lo que era tener que luchar tener un lugar dónde dormir al menos. Si yo pasaba por alto las atenciones que recibía en esta casa, como si fuera otro hijo del Primer Ministro, era porque Nunnally las merecía. Y si ella se enteraba de que yo trataba de evitarlo siempre que podía, entonces ella también se negaría a aceptar ese trato.

_Era muy cabeza dura cuando se lo proponía. _

Al entrar nos recibió la cálida luz del recibidor y luego un par de personas se acercaron rápidamente.

-Suzaku-sama, Lelouch-sama, es bueno que estén de regreso-

Sayoko-san y un hombre pronto nos quitaron las maletas y comenzaron a ofrecernos cena, un baño o simplemente ir a dormir. _Definitivamente estaba en casa. _Yo prefería esperar hasta el desayuno. Lujo o no, solo quería tocar la cama y no saber nada de nadie hasta mañana temprano que tendría que volver. Más temprano de lo que se levanta Suzaku para evitar problemas.

-¿Cómo está Nunnally, Sayoko-san?- pregunté mientras ella dirigía el camino a nuestras habitaciones conectadas. Miró por encima de su hombro con una leve sonrisa.

-Muy bien y saludable- me informó –Kaguya-sama incluso vino a pasar todo el día hoy y estuvieron charlando por horas-

_Estaba agradecido por eso. _No quería que Nunnally se sintiera sola en mi ausencia porque de nada serviría lo que hacía si realmente no lo disfrutaba.

Suspiré aliviado.

-Gracias por todo, Sayoko-san-

La mujer había entrado a nuestro servicio poco después de que las cosas en Japón se asentaron. Según me había informado el Primer Ministro, Sayoko Shinozaki no era solo una simple sirvienta y en dado caso de que se necesitara de fuerza o inteligencia por algo peligroso, ella era perfecta para el trabajo. Eso me había llevado a preguntarle personalmente y no tuvo problemas en contarme sobre su entrenamiento ninja y sus habilidades. _También que había sido enviada desde la casa de los Ashford._

Al parecer, aquél día que se supone debían recogernos, habían recibido una llamada personal de Genbu Kururugi, diciendo que él se haría cargo de nosotros. _Aún cuando no había hablado conmigo. _Siendo una apuesta riesgosa y no pudiendo oponerse mucho a la idea, el auto que ya venía en camino se había detenido y regresado. Desde entonces, habíamos mantenido contacto con ellos. No querían romper lazos con los hijos de la mujer a la que habían apoyado y a cuya descendencia no abandonarían.

_Aún cuando no fuéramos príncipes ya. _

Incluso Milly se aparecía aquí una o dos veces a lo largo del mes durante los últimos años. _Para mi desgracia. _

Justo cuando iba a girar el pomo de mi puerta, un pensamiento me detuvo.

-¿Nunnally ya cenó, Sayoko-san?-

Quizás y podría reponer un poco de tiempo con ella. No me gustaba ausentarme por tanto tiempo pero siendo necesario, lo mínimo que quizás podría hacer era esto.

-Estábamos a punto de servir la cena antes de venir a recibirlo, Lelouch-sama- sonrió con simpatía –Entonces, supongo que debo poner otro plato para usted-

Entendía mi motivo y asentí ligeramente.

-Solo me cambiaré y en un momento los alcanzaré. Si Nunnally todavía no sabe que estoy aquí, no le diga nada, Sayoko-san. Quiero darle la sorpresa-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Cielos, pasar tres días rodeado de políticos era un verdadero infierno. Tener que controlar cada expresión y revisar más de dos veces lo que vas a decir antes de actualmente expresarlo, es estresante. El único lugar donde se puede estar seguro es dentro de la mente de uno mismo, pero al estar tan ocupada con las demás reglas a seguir en un mundo tan delicado como la política, lo último que quería mi mente era tenerme a mí mismo dentro.

_Me había quedado solo._

Pero por fortuna había hablado con Lelouch sobre eso unos días antes de partir. Más de una vez a lo largo de estos años, le había propuesto que cambiáremos de lugares. _Él a la política y yo al ejército. _Sin embargo argumentó tan bien sobre que yo como hijo del Primer Ministro debía poner el ejemplo, que al final terminó convenciéndome de tomar un importante rol en las políticas de Japón.

_Maldito controlador. _Había caído en sus redes.

Detuve mi caminar por un segundo, pensando en que si alguien me hubiera escuchado decir eso último en voz alta, buscarían la cabeza de Lelouch en bandeja de plata.

Sonreí para mí mismo, reasumiendo el paso. Quizás habíamos sido niños cuando todo esto comenzó, pero ahora no había nadie que pudiera levantar una palabra en falso contra Lelouch porque él tenía un contraataque listo. Así que los desdichados que lo intentaron en el pasado y que lo seguían intentando ahora, eran avergonzados de maneras muy inteligentes por el príncipe de Britannia. _Algo que dejaba egos muy heridos. _

Pero supongo que su actual posición sí daba mucho de qué hablar. Enredarse en el funcionamiento del ejército y tomar parte importante en sus decisiones en general, había sido un muy atrevido paso de su parte. Mi padre no dijo nada al respecto entonces, pero con el paso de los años, el poder y conocimiento que había adquirido Lelouch respecto a todo el sistema era impresionante. Estaba más que enterado de todo lo que pasaba donde pasara, y tenía muchas manos a favor y en contra en distintos puntos.

Muchos no podían superar el intento de invasión de Britannia. Muchos seguían intentando culparlo a él. Pero ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a eso y lo único que debía vigilar era que él no utilizara su lengua de plata de tal forma que un día de estos, le dejara un tipo de trauma a alguien.

_En serio, _podía dar miedo cuando se metían con lo más preciado para él, y su tesoro invaluable seguía dentro de esta casa.

-¡Suzaku-san!- la alegre voz de Nunnally me recibió en el comedor y me acerqué con rapidez para saludarla.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo, Nunnally?- teníamos ya varios años de conocernos y había aprendido a detectar cuando algo no andaba bien. Sin embargo ella me sonrió con alegría.

-Todo bien, Suzaku-san ¿Pero todo salió bien en la reunión con el Embajador Chino?- preguntó inocentemente. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, escuché un indignado carraspeo de garganta del otro lado de la mesa.

Al levantar mi vista, podía sentir mi sonrisa desvaneciéndose.

-Padre- saludé con un respetuoso asentimiento de cabeza –_Sawasaki-san…- _el hombre que me ponía de mal humor. Podía enmascararlo solo hasta cierto tiempo, porque generalmente buscaba atacar a Nunnally y a Lelouch abiertamente. Algo que dejó de importarle a ambos desde hace tiempo, acostumbrados a que lo único que reciben de ese hombre cuando está presente son dudas e insultos cubiertos de odio hacia Britannia en general.

-¿Cómo es que la joven sabe de todos los movimientos de Suzaku, Genbu?- inquirió con sospecha el Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores. Sobre mi mano se posicionó inmediatamente la de Nunnally, quien me dirigió una sonrisa gentil indicando que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Quería responder, sin embargo. Y mi respuesta fue ganada.

-Yo le dije, ¿Existe algún problema en eso?-

_Genial._

-¡Onii-sama!-

Lelouch había aparecido en la puerta, _creí que había dicho que no cenaría, _pero después de lanzar su abierto reto a Sawasaki de continuar, se acercó a Nunnally rápidamente y ella lo abrazó sin perder tiempo.

-Nunnally, ¿Todo ha estado bien?- ella asintió fervientemente. _Lo había extrañado. _

Sin separarse mucho de su hermana, tomó asiento a un lado y comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia mientras la cena era servida.

-…Kaguya pasó todo el día aquí y me trajo de regalo un kimono desde Hokaido- comentó ella muy animada, relatándonos todo su día. –Es muy hermoso, ¿Quieres verlo después, Onii-sama?-

Lelouch sonrió tomando su mano.

-Claro que sí, Nunnally. Pero eso significa entonces… ¿Qué mi regalo ha entrado en segunda categoría?- fingió sus sentimientos heridos. Nunnally sonrió abiertamente apresurándose a contradecirlo.

-¡Claro que no, Onii-sama! ¿Qué me trajiste?-

Pude ver a Lelouch sacar algo de su chaqueta. Era una pequeña bolsita púrpura que puso en las manos de su hermana y ella no perdió tiempo en apartar delicadamente el papel, haciendo que algo tintineara y luego una cadenita callera sobre la superficie de la mesa. Nunnally se apresuró a tomarla y desde mi lugar podía ver que al final colgaba un kanji de color plata.

Con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a sentir los bordes, las hendiduras y los espacios unidos una muy delgada línea, tratando de descifrar qué significaba.

-¿Amor, Onii-sama?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Has estado estudiando, Nunnally- regresó él. Su mirada contenta con que ella estuviera bien y que a pesar de todo, siguiera sonriendo.

Pero del otro lado de la mesa, yo podía ver a Sawasaki-san dirigiendo una mirada de pocos amigos a ambos, antes de susurrar algo a mi padre. _Empezaríamos de nuevo._

-Supongo que en el ejército se ha de ganar bien-

Claro que fue escuchado en toda la habitación. Cuando giré mi vista de nuevo a Lelouch, en su rostro se encontraba esa mirada que los políticos humillados veían en sus pesadillas todas las noches antes de dormir. _Este no solo era el modo defensivo de Lelouch. _Era el modo _defensa-ataque y muerte a Sawasaki-san. _Mejor conocido por nosotros con otro nombre.

-Nunnally, el _bagre _ya está aquí- comentó él alegremente. _Muy alegremente. _

Mi padre escondió su rostro entre ambas manos para ocultar la sonrisa de lo que prometía ser un gran show. Pero tal y como Lelouch había dicho, Sayoko-san ya traía los platos de la cena y los posicionaba frente a todos.

_Itadakimasu. _Kami-sama, ayúdame a salir completo de esto.

Todos comenzamos a comer, pero como era de esperarse, negocios, políticas y ejército se trataba tanto en la oficina como en la mesa. Sawasaki-san no perdió tiempo para continuar la plática que tenía con mi padre antes de que llegáramos nosotros.

-Han pasado siete años, Genbu. _Siete años_, y las cosas parecen estar más tensas. Se están corriendo rumores en el parlamento de que Britannia podría hacer su movimiento pronto, esta vez desde dentro-

-_Eres tan venenoso- _

Levanté mi vista de la comida y me llevé la mano a la garganta haciendo que pasara el pedazo de bagre. Lelouch había hablado justo cuando Sawasaki-san se había detenido, pero juzgando por su mirada, le estaba hablando al pescado en su plato.

-Eres tan venenoso…- repitió pensativo –Sayoko-san ¿Es de la especie que tiene veneno en sus aletas?- preguntó.

Traté de no ahogarme a mí mismo en la risa cuando la falsa alarma del enfrentamiento fue descartada. Todos continuamos comiendo de nuevo.

-Britannia podrá haber declarado una paz con nosotros, pero todos sabemos que se ha hecho de más de 2/3 del mundo desde entonces. Con ese poder tienen un poder que sin ningún esfuerzo podría aplastar a nuestro ejército cuando quisieran-

-Tiene una gran boca-

Volví a levantar la cabeza con medio bagre fuera de mi boca. Lelouch ahora dirigía su mirada a Nunnally.

-¿Quieres tocar, Nunnally? La cabeza de Bagre que hay en mi plato tiene una _gran _boca-

Tomé un poco de agua para pasar el entretenimiento, mi padre también se las estaba viendo difícil.

-Como sea, _no _podemos solo quedarnos esperando a que ellos ataquen, debemos tomar la iniciativa _¡Y atacar! _O estaremos perdidos, tú mejor que nadie sabe que no tenemos tanto apoyo de las demás naciones no conquistadas. Todos estamos separados y no lograremos mucho si no compramos sus favores o hacemos lo que sea para formar una alianza-

-Es muy estúpido- la vista de Lelouch estaba en mi ahora –Suzaku ¿Has escuchado que estos animales suelen utilizar las inundaciones para andar en la tierra? Luego cuando baja el agua, suelen quedarse atrapados y _expuestos _ante cualquier _depredador _que les _quiera _hacer _daño. _Es un animal muy estúpido de hecho, para ser _tan rico- _

Ya estaba siendo demasiado difícil ignorar a Lelouch y sus comentarios inteligentes.

-De un momento a otro, podríamos enfrentar un golpe de estado si los Japoneses no tienen un fuerte líder, Genbu-

-¿Quieres que le corte la cabeza…?- _debo dejar mi cabeza abajo, __**debo **__dejar mi cabeza abajo _-¿…a tu bagre, Nunnally?-

-Una derrota…-

_-Feo-_

-Podría…-

-_De ojos chiquitos- _

-Llevarnos al…-

-_Se alimenta de cadáveres de otros…-_

-¡Es suficiente!-

Con gran sorpresa vimos como Sawasaki-san se levantó de la mesa y estrelló ambas manos en impotencia.

-¡Si no te molesta, Genbu, iré a la habitación de huéspedes!- y se retiró sin que mi padre diera siquiera su aprobación. Aunque dudaba que pudiera, entre la risa que trataba de esconder y la sorpresa del sobresalto de Sawasaki-san, no pudo articular palabra alguna.

-Supongo que los bagres también son animales sensibles- finalizó Lelouch, mirando de frente la cabeza del bagre, habiéndola tomado con los palillos y con una expresión de victoria aburrida en su rostro.

_Había acabado._

* * *

><p>Nunnally se había ido a dormir poco después de que la cena había acabado, Lelouch la había despedido como siempre, pero antes de retirarse a dormir él también, me dio una larga y valorativa mirada. Yo no me había movido de mi punto en la mesa y tenía ahora varios papeles alrededor de mí, <em>comprendió lo que hacía. <em>Y para mi desgracia, se negó a irse una vez que tomó asiento.

-¡Lelouch, te aseguro que yo puedo solo!- traté, pero él solo enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa que me retaba a comprobar lo que decía.

Entonces, ya no estaba tan seguro como antes.

-Hacemos esto siempre, Suzaku. No hay motivo en que te resistas-

A pesar de haber sonado a otro tipo de _cosa_, me permití un suspiro derrotado. Pero además de mi amigo y la mano derecha del Ministro de Defensa de Japón, Lelouch era mi asesor, asistente y consejero Político, que no me dejaba ir a ningún lado sin antes haber hablado al menos con él, ayudándome a sentirme seguro sobre el evento que se vendría.

Y eso había empezado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando éramos niños y él se decidió por comenzar a envolverse en el ejército, yo pensaba que debía hacer algo igual. _No a su manera, _pero sí conocer mejor a este país porque sabíamos que un día necesitaríamos de esas manos que se nos pudieran ofrecer en el camino. Así que aproveché la presencia de mi padre por más tiempo en el templo, que comencé a acercarme a él.

_En ese momento no sabía de dónde había tomado el suficiente valor._

Pero me di cuenta de que ya estando dentro, las cosas eran infinitamente más fáciles. Desde _ese _día, había tenido mucho miedo de mirarlo a los ojos o estar en descuerdo con las decisiones que tomaba, _de las cuales no hubo ninguna. _Pero que aún así no me hubiera atrevido, por una simple razón: _Me sentía culpable y un mal hijo. _Porque aunque él no hubiera sido un buen padre, no sé por qué permití que aquél pensamiento de odio y esperanza de que las cosas fueran mejor me tomara.

_Así que era difícil._

Estar en su presencia, dirigirle la palabra o pensar en él sin poder evitar recordar aquello.

Sin embargo, eso parecía ser lo que me dio poder de enfrentarlo y al mismo tiempo serle de utilidad para expiar aunque sea un poco ese pecado. Siendo alguien con quien pudiera tratar asuntos de los cuales él no podía atender o que eran demasiado pequeños para hacer un gran viaje o cosas de esa naturaleza. Aprendí cómo funcionaba todo dentro y fuera de su oficina. Los cargos y límites de los hombres que se aparecían, sus derechos y obligaciones para Japón.

En ese proceso no estuve solo, claro.

Lelouch había tomado claro interés en ayudarme a lograrlo si así lo quería, pero a pesar de que yo sabía que él tenía más habilidades para esto y que él podría hacer un mejor papel, nunca demostró querer participar en lo que yo hiciera. _Ayudarme, _pero no involucrarse en lo absoluto.

_-Suficientemente "peligroso" es dejar a un Britannian explorar y conocer el ejército de Japón, si intento algo parecido a la política, estaría muerto en menos de una semana, Suzaku. Ya sea porque salga a la luz y desde Britannia manden a alguien a asesinarme, o porque el parlamento crea que he venido a controlarlos y que en el momento preciso los entregaré en bandeja de plata- _había dicho.

A pesar de que tenía la razón, quería demostrarles a todos que era diferente.

Había logrado contactar con Senba-san, _quien se había ido hacía varios meses ya, _quien habló con Todou-san en su nombre para que mi maestro le hiciera el favor a Lelouch de conseguir una corta reunión con el Ministro de Defensa. _Todo-en-una-misma-tarde._

Cuando yo tardé semanas en lograr entrar por la puerta de la oficina de mi padre y declarar que yo podría ser útil políticamente si me daba la oportunidad. Entonces, Lelouch comenzó a desaparecer del templo para pasar tiempo en la base y yo en un estudio privado donde se me enseñaba sobre diplomacia o simplemente acompañando a mi padre a donde fuese.

_El miedo a estar con él había desaparecido, se había vuelto más gentil y atento que antes, pero ese remordimiento seguiría presente._

Tantas reglas del mundo de la política sonaban difíciles, varias veces me vi perdido y unas horas antes de mi primera reunión solo frente a tantos miembros importantes de Relaciones Exteriores de Japón, casi me había encerrado en el baño para no salir nunca. _No eran nervios, _claro que no. Era solo el Bagre que habíamos comido el día anterior.

Hasta que apareció Lelouch y se negó a retirarse en toda la noche si era necesario para que yo saliera.

Al no poder dormir en el baño y no arriesgarme a que él llamara a alguien para sacarme de ahí, me encontré frente a él cara contra cara y tuve que contarle mi dilema. Se había reído al principio y lo tomé como algo malo, así que estaba dispuesto a regresar a mi escondite cuando me detuvo. –_No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Suzaku… te diré un secreto-_

Desde esa noche, comencé a aprender las técnicas de Britannia en la política.

1.-Nunca te muestres nervioso ante _nadie. _Imagina a todos en ropa interior.

Esa regla, aunque la había escuchado, jamás la puse en práctica. Lo cual deseché solo medio segundo después de tener al parlamento en ropa interior frente a mí. El nerviosismo se había convertido en una risa bastante irrespetuosa para hombres mayores.

-_Solo piensa en ellos como pilares de piedra, Suzaku. No muestras expresión ante una piedra, no discutes con una piedra, no te interesa lo que diga la piedra, solo te tiene que interesar lo que tú tienes preparado, entonces los tendrás._

2.-Defiende tu postura así tengas que amenazar con dejar sin trabajo a alguien, o mandar asesinos a su hogar.

Hasta ahora me daba cuenta de por qué Britannia era como todos decían. Sin embargo Lelouch no había bromeado en eso último, las amenazas e insultos eran tan concurridos en cada reunión en la que había estado presente, que ya era parte del protocolo.

-_Tienes que demostrar tu superioridad ante ellos, aunque sea falsa, imagínate como el Rey del mundo y que nadie puede decir nada en contra tuya. Solo tú tienes la razón, o al menos de que alguien concuerde contigo, ese ser también tiene la razón-_

3.-…

Con las primeras dos tenía suficiente. En síntesis, tenías que actuar como un verdadero animal frente a los demás, solo que había de distintas clases. _Los que ladran pero no muerden. _Los que muerden y no te das cuenta. Los que no dicen nada y siguen al que ladra o finalmente, el que ladra, muerde y domina. _Lelouch había buscado convertirme en eso. _

_-No tienes otra alternativa ¿O sí?-_

Sus tácticas, habían funcionado a la perfección. Con cada nueva conferencia o reunión, comenzaba a acostumbrarme más y más a ellos. Recuerdo una en especial en la que Todou-san había estado presente y su mirada ante mi nueva personalidad dentro de la habitación era indescriptible. Preguntándose si yo era Kururugi Suzaku. _Si no era Lelouch, _incluso eso me había preguntado.

_-Suzaku, ¿Recuerdas cuando Nunnally y yo llegamos al templo Kururugi por primera vez y me golpeaste? No te haría daño convertirte en ese niño engreído, maniático, psicópata y orgulloso al menos frente a todas esas personas-_

No podía discutir con él, todos sus consejos habían funcionado. Y eso solo había sido para formarme con la personalidad de un político, porque lo que definitivamente no me entraba muy bien, era cómo tratar decisiones o movimientos dentro del sistema.

Todos tenían sus planes, todos querían conseguir metas distintas. Había grupos dentro de los grupos, aliados y enemigos, aliados enemigos y enemigos aliados. _Era un gran juego de ajedrez. _Ahí es donde entraban las verdaderas tácticas de Lelouch y no solo me habían servido a mí para ganar manos a mi favor y causar problemas a otros. Le habían servido a él porque organizaba todo de una manera en que siempre también tuviera beneficios para él.

Y muchos lo sabían, o al menos sospechaban que yo no me estaba moviendo solo. Cuando personajes importantes del ejército me apoyaban en situaciones que los involucraran, el nombre de Lelouch salía en la conversación. Aún así nadie se atrevía a decir algo más allá.

Era una alianza perfecta.

Teníamos los dos grandes flancos del país en un estable equilibrio.

Por eso seguíamos aquí en la mesa, cuando eran pasadas de las doce de la noche. Yo escribiendo lo más importante de lo que él hablaba y encontrando debilidades en el mismo argumento para reforzarlas en cualquier caso de ataque.

-¿Realmente debo usar esta palabra, Lelouch?- pregunté demasiado dudoso.

Él volvió su vista aburrida hacia mí y enarcó una ceja levemente.

-¿Por qué no?-

-No puedes ir por ahí llamando parásitos a los políticos, Lelouch- contesté como si no fuera obvio. _Para él no lo era. _

Solo suspiró, pensó un momento, dudó unos segundos y finalmente habló: -¿Sawasaki-san estará presente?- me preguntó.

Con algo de miedo asentí.

-Sin duda debes usar la palabra, Suzaku. _Todo lo que puedas- _agregó con una malvada sonrisa. Solo suspiré y lo anoté, no había habido ocasión alguna en que no siguiera sus consejos.

Estábamos ya casi terminando, cuando una sombra se apareció en la puerta del comedor. Sombra que fue identificada como el Político de Relaciones Exteriores que se supone debía haber estado dormido en la habitación de huéspedes.

-¿Qué hacen los dos despiertos a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó. Su mirada clavada de manera sospechosa principalmente en Lelouch.

_Era de noche, estábamos cansados, _y lo último que quería era esto. Lelouch volvió a los papeles frente a sí dándole poca importancia.

-Trato de conquistar a Japón desde dentro, si no le molesta ¿Puede esfumarse, Sawasaki-san?- negué lentamente con la cabeza, _no podía negar que no era divertido _–Si no, tendré que llamar a mi hermano Schneizel a Britannia para decirle que adelante el plan para la invasión que estaba planeado dentro de tres días porque _alguien _se ha enterado del plan-

La cara de Sawasaki-san no tenía precio.

-Mientras tanto, si esto es todo, Suzaku…- se levantó y acercó los documentos que él había tenido en su poder –Mi querida marioneta política, haz un gran papel mañana y doblega Japón a mis pies, entonces cumpliré con mi parte del trato y te nombraré Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores para esta nueva _área…- _

Sonreí ante toda la explicación que Lelouch soltó intencionalmente frente a aquél hombre. Yo podía saber que dentro de él no había una gota de lealtad a su país natal, pero para Sawasaki-san que siempre trató de marcarlo como enemigo y tratar de convencer a todos de que era una amenaza, sería una larga noche. Cuando Lelouch pasó a su lado con una maliciosa sonrisa, el Ministro de Exteriores dio un paso de costado para alejarse de él lo más posible.

Cuando calculé que Lelouch estaba fuera del alcance de audición, recogí mis papeles mientras comentaba:

-Espero que no sea lo suficientemente crédulo para comentar todo eso mañana en la reunión, Sawasaki-san – advertí. Él me miró solo por un momento confundido –Sin embargo, si creyó todo y mañana intentará poner al país entero de nuevo en contra de Lelouch, me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas-

El hombre recuperó su fachada fría de nuevo y me miró a manera de reto.

-¿Qué podrías hacer tú, muchacho? No eres más que el hijo del Primer Ministro de Japón que hace uso del poder de su padre para girar las cosas a tu favor y al favor de un extranjero-

_Sus palabras-_

-¿Eso cree, Sawasaki-san?- me acerqué a él en grandes y rápidos pasos, se recargó en el marco de la puerta con sorpresa –Él es _mi _mejor amigo, y _su hermana, _es mi familia. Si se atreve de nuevo, a hacer ese tipo de comentarios cuando cualquiera de _ellos dos _estén presentes, _o no_, Lelouch sin mi control será lo último con lo que tendrá que lidiar después de _yo _termine con usted y esté trapeando los pisos de este templo…- podía ver su manzana de Adán subir y bajar dificultosamente -¿Entendido?-

Se retiró sin decir una palabra más.

_Demonios Lelouch, me has convertido en un maldito controlador igual que tú, amigo. _

Sin embargo, te lo agradezco.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo calculado, despegarse de las sábanas representó un verdadero reto. Pero finalmente pude vestirme, despedirme de Nunnally temprano, tomar una fruta que Sayoko-san me ofrecía en la salida, _ya acostumbrada a esto, _y mi maleta en sus manos antes de salir del templo. Mientras bajaba con rapidez las escaleras, podía ver a Suzaku tomando un auto con dirección a cierto lujoso Hotel de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo. Continué bajando con rapidez, mentalmente deseando que Sawasaki fuera arrollado en alguna parte del camino, cuando el segundo auto se hizo presente a las afueras del templo. _Mi transporte había llegado. _

Al subir sin embargo, no esperaba toparme con esta persona.

-¿Yamagata-san?- cuestioné mientras cerraba la puerta -¿No tiene una reunión a la cual ir?- _a la que se dirigía Suzaku, de hecho._

El hombre sin embargo sonrió despreocupadamente ante mi pregunta, antes de contestar.

-Iré, solo te dejaré en la base- se encogió de hombros –Está de camino-

_Solo dejarme en la base. _Tenía muchos problemas con soldados, tenientes, generales o todo tipo de rangos que no estaban de acuerdo con mi presencia casi diaria en el lugar. Podía tener muchos aliados o personas a las que no les importaba en absoluto que yo fuera Britannian, pero de igual manera tenía muchos contratiempos con aquellos que se empeñaban en hacerme la vida difícil.

_No es que yo los dejara, _tampoco es que pudieran hacer mucho si tenía el apoyo del Primer Ministro de Defensa.

_Solo dejarme en la base, _significaba que muchos me verían bajarme del auto de la autoridad máxima hablando militarmente. Entonces, el rumor se expandiría y los planes malvados contra mi persona disminuirían al menos en un 50% el día de hoy. En el ejército, nada se hacía si no tiene propósito alguno, ese es el lema.

-Gracias- me despedí mientras bajaba cuando habíamos llegado. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando el Ministro me detuvo.

-Cualquier cosa, Lelouch ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- asentí agradecidamente ante sus palabras. –Solo trata de no meterte en muchos problemas-

La puerta finalmente se cerró. _Yo no me meto en problemas, solo son discusiones de lógica. _

Nadie puso oposición mientras entré e hice mi camino directamente al hangar. Si terminaba lo más rápido posible con esto, más rápido podría estar de vuelta en el templo para recuperar horas de sueño perdidas por ciertos temas políticos. _Suzaku… _

Así que pronto y sin saludar a nadie más de quien fuese necesario, llegué a la bodega donde aquél contenedor había sido puesto y donde presumiblemente, Rakshata se encontraba trabajando. Toqué un par de veces, se me había advertido que la científica India no quería ver a nadie, pero yo no era _nadie _y definitivamente tenía que ver.

La gran puerta de metal hizo un estruendoso ruido mientras una cantidad interminable de seguros eran quitados del otro lado, y luego al abrirse un poco hizo un rechinido escalofriante. Un ojo me veía desde la pequeña brecha de oscuridad, un rizo de cabello rubio se hizo presente.

-¿Quién osa interrumpir mi investigación?- fue la pregunta clave. A pesar de la amenazante mirada y el peligroso tono de voz, empujé la puerta un poco más abierta y confiaba en que Rakshata-san comprendiera que no me iría sin respuestas. -¿Lelouch-kun?- me miró de abajo hacia arriba -¡PASA!- y me jaló dentro de manera poco ortodoxa.

La oscuridad alrededor no me dejó moverme, pero una vez que los seguros fueron puestos de nuevo, con una orden de la científica todo volvió a iluminarse.

Sin embargo, algo tan grande, llamativo _y armado_ como esto, no era con lo que esperaba encontrarme.

Algo se tensó en mi estómago.

-Si, si ¿Impresionante, no?- me preguntó ella, poniéndose a la par conmigo mientras observábamos esa gran estructura mecanizada. _Una que habíamos confiscado a Britannia, _y que al menos por como se veía, era muy diferente a lo que se conocía en la actualidad.

Un paso atrás para nosotros.

-¿Es un…?-

-Knightmare Frame, así es- confirmó Rakshata. La miré de reojo y no parecía estar feliz con ello. _Comprendía la situación. _–Estoy 99% segura de quién lo fabricó, ya que tiene algunas compatibilidades con _mi proyecto. _Lo que significa que es de alguien a quien conozco y ambos hablábamos de esto en el pasado-

Era impresionante. Con característicos colores de un país como Britannia y una capa exterior que dejaba ver a primera vista que no era un Knightmare Frame ordinario, sino una muy nueva y avanzada generación.

-Según la pantalla de encendido, gracias a que pude hackear el programa y hacerlo funcionar con una nueva llave…- agitó frente a mí lo que sería la copia de la original que no se encontraba aquí, _pero seguro sí en Britannia. _-…Su nombre es Lancelot-

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! n.n Wow, lindo ¿No? Lelouch y Suzaku han crecido, Nunnally también. Ahora algunos misterios de la verdadera trama se irán presentando, contando que tenemos el Lancelot en Japón! Pueden apostarlo, no creo que Lloyd-san esté muy contento con eso XD<strong>

**Ahora, también notamos que el odio del Ministro de Exteriores -_alias Bagre-san_- no ha disminuido con el tiempo! Y no hará de esto fácil.**

**Respecto a la infancia de los protagonistas, no se preocupen. Me encontraré poniendo flashbacks a lo largo del fic! Así que tendrán chibiSuzu y chibiLulu de vez en cuando n.n aww, lindo. **

**Próximo capítulo: CODE-R !**

**¿Merezco review? *ojitos de cachorro* ¡Vencimos la S.O.P.A!**

**anypotter**


	4. El Sistema

**Capítulo 4: El sistema**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Esto me hacía considerar el futuro de Japón y el mundo. _Me hacía repasar de nuevo todos mis planes sobre la guerra, Britannia y su derrota. _Porque este _Lancelot _estaba un paso más delante de lo que yo había considerado como posible, todavía. Y Rakshata lo sabía, porque en mis planes, su proyecto era lo que yo creí que revolucionaría esta tecnología bélica. Creí que Japón tendría la primicia en algo como esto, pero ahora, todo cambiaba.

-No es algo que se pueda producir en masa, si eso te preocupa, Lelouch-kun- comentó Rakshata sin despegar la mirada del Knightmare. _¿Eso era un alivio? _Todavía ni siquiera sabía lo que podía hacer uno de estos. –Este ni siquiera tiene piloto por los altos niveles de habilidad que se necesitan para pilotarlo-

Una máquina tan compleja que no tenía un piloto que estuviera a su altura.

_Britannia._

Muy en el fondo quería que las cosas siguieran el curso que se supone que tendrían. Aquello que tenía planeado desde años atrás con meticulosa preparación, suponiendo que todas mis apuestas al futuro resultaran correctas. _Pero esta era una enorme y blanca piedra en mi camino, que incluso tenía nombre. _Todos los planes se derrumbaban y nuevos nacían al mismo tiempo, pero no podía pensar en nada más. No sabía si estaba feliz de haberme enterado ahora o decepcionado de _esto _representara un gran y urgente problema.

Necesitaba hacer una llamada.

Me alejé un momento de Rakshata y su equipo a una de las esquinas de la bodega, si la reunión de ahora era para discutir medidas tan importantes para Japón, serviría al menos de que estuvieran informados de este nuevo descubrimiento. Después de unos segundos del incesante tono de marcado, el otro celular fue contestado.

-_¿Lelouch? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien, estás bien? ¿Qué…?-_

-Suzaku, cállate por un minuto y déjame hablar. Tenemos un pequeño problema entre manos- musité sombríamente. Al menos eso pareció detener sus dudas –Al parecer Britannia tiene una nueva arma para usar contra el mundo- era mejor decirlo todo completo y sin rodeo alguno, _no tenía tiempo que perder_. El silencio del otro lado era apenas interrumpido por distintas voces argumentando algo, _lo único que se escuchaba._

_-¿Estás seguro de eso?...- _Podía distinguir en la voz de Suzaku preocupación y el desvanecimiento de la seguridad con la que había estado llevando a cabo la misión. Así que pensé por un momento que quizás no había sido lo mejor el decirle ¿Aunque en quién más podía confiar? Y esto era más grande que una simple reunión. _Claro, _esto indicaba que la posibilidad de una nueva invasión aumentaba drásticamente, y el _Lancelot _solo nos podía decir de su proximidad.

Me disculparía después con él por ponerlo en una situación así, pero necesitaba que el sistema de Japón tomara en consideración la nueva amenaza. _Incluso si eso significaba causar algo de caos. _Porque no podíamos ignorar esta advertencia que había parado en nuestras manos por _suerte. _Definitivamente solo había sido suerte.

_- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que Rakshata-san estaba haciendo?- _no pude evitar mirar sobre mi hombro al enorme Knightmare. Pero hasta el momento yo no había dicho nada sobre lo que era ¿Podía ser tan obivio?

-Mucho que ver, Suzaku. Por favor, solo encárgate de infor_m-_

_¡BEEP!_

Me detuve a media oración cuando una luz roja comenzó a parpadear y girar en el techo de la bodega. Eso y el sonido de altavoces que hacían eco por toda la base. Me giré por completo al equipo de Rakshata que se miraba confundido y alarmado por el mismo suceso, así que descarte inmediatamente que ellos hubiesen sido los causantes.

_¡BEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡BEEP!_

Era el sonido de un problema mayor.

-En un momento vuelvo a marcarte…- dije ya más distraídamente al celular mientras lo bajaba.

-_¡Espera, Lelouc-_

Esto no era un simulacro.

Guardé el celular en mi bolsillo, explicaciones, eso era lo que necesitaba en primer lugar. Tenía un extraño presentimiento aunándose al descubrimiento de este Knightmare que no me indicaba que las cosas estaban bien. _O que lo estarían. _Porque Britannia existía y Britannia era el origen de mis problemas, _solo esperaba resolverlos una vez más._

No perdí más tiempo en comenzar mi camino al centro de mandos saliendo por la otra puerta de la bodega, _la que conectaba por el interior de la base_. No podía identificar las palabras que se repetían por los altavoces, _eran demasiado rápidas. _Y mi mente solo buscaba explicaciones por su cuenta para la actual situación. Aún cuando la luz roja era una clara alarma de hostilidad o al menos una amenaza inminente para el suelo Japonés, _era problema suficiente._ Soldados corriendo en todas direcciones con expresiones de angustia y ferocidad solo confirmaban la situación.

Las dos puertas automatizadas del Centro de Mando se abrieron, llamé la atención de más de uno. Afortunadamente se encontraba presente el General Kyochi de la Base de Shikoku. Recibió mi llegado con alivio.

Las personas con las que podía contar en Japón eran bastantes. _Un mayor número que aquellos que no me aceptaban o a los que les daba igual. _Nunca pensé en eso como un impedimento pues no tenía que demostrar nada a nadie. _No con palabras, pero con acciones. _Así que de aquellos que lograban tolerar mi presencia, todavía había un grupo más reducido que me veía como un _aliado_ y no un Britannian que cambió de bando. _Porque eso es lo que era. _

_Era un ex-príncipe peleando contra su país._

Algo que se mantenía en secreto máximo debido a las circunstancias. Pero era un hecho que hacía que me esforzara por compensar un poco el crimen causado por Britannia. Aunque yo no hubiese dad la orden, no era algo que todos entenderían porque clasificaban a los grupos de acuerdo al rostro del país. _Britannia era mentiras y traición._

_¿Qué se supone que se podía esperar de todos sus habitantes?_

_¿Y de la Familia Imperial?_

-¡Muchacho, sabía que estabas aquí y te estaba buscando!- pero eso no tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando –Esta alarma acaba de llegar- el hombre me señaló la gran pantalla principal mientras las gráficas cambiaban.

La vigilancia Naval Japonesa captó una Nave de Britannia de solo carga que navegaba dentro de nuestras aguas y a cada segundo se acercaba más al puerto Yokosuka al sur de la ciudad. Su bandera ondeaba con gran libertad en el asta más alta. _Oh, demonios. _La alarma no estaba de menos, la movilidad de toda la base era precisa.

_¿Qué era esto? _¿Qué tipo de intenciones tenían? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué intenciones nos querrían hacer creer que tenían?

-¿Qué debemos hacer, hundirla?- preguntó el General Kyochi mirando la pantalla primero y luego mirándome a mí.

_Era un aliado. _Una persona con la que podía contar en una situación como esta, porque muchos se entregarían a la Nave que se acercaba antes de seguir las tácticas de un Britannian. Era por eso que me veía en la necesidad de pasar mis órdenes a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a escuchar. A pesar del paso de los primeros años, la tensión seguía presente y yo me encontraba atado de manos solo por mi lugar de nacimiento. _Olvidando el hecho de quien fui. _Solo por ser un ciudadano de Britannia mi palabra se veía disminuida a casi _nada _en Japón, _qué decir de la Base Militar Japonesa. _

Era como la voz que nadie reconocía oficialmente, pero les decía algunas veces qué era lo mejor que podían hacer.

_¿Consciencia?_

–Han traspasado las fronteras sin permiso y eso se considera como una hostilidad- la verdad era que esta era una situación bastante delicada. Un paso en falso sin saber a lo que nos enfrentábamos y podríamos perderlo todo.

_¿Qué debíamos hacer?_

¿Quién tendría la palabra para decidirlo? La culpa recaería en el primero que sugiriera algo, _no podía arriesgarme a perder siete años de lucha._

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo, _¿Otra cosa?_ y al tomarlo creí por obviedad que era Suzaku, _después de todo le había colgado._ Pero el identificador de llamada me probó mal.

-_¿Lelouch? Me acaban de informar de la alerta- _el Ministro de Defensa _-¿La nave no se ha contactado a la base? ¿No han explicado sus motivos?- _demasiadas preguntas para un saludo. Solo quedaba responder.

-Hasta ahora no se ha podido establecer contacto con ellos- comenté en voz alta para que se me corrigiera si estaba en lo incorrecto. El General Kyochi asintió levemente y el soldado que estaba al mando de la pantalla también. Después de todo había llegado hasta aquí en un tiempo record, _sentía que me hacía falta un poco de aire. _

_-¿Qué sugieres hacer?- _eso… me dejó sin nada. Inevitablemente comencé a pensar _¿Yo tenía la oportunidad de decidir? _Lo había hecho decenas de veces en los últimos años pero esto era muy diferente.

_Esto podría destruir a Japón, el Ministro de Defensa lo sabía. _Y estaba pidiendo la ayuda de un Britannian. _Uno que quería destruir la madre patria. _No era una pregunta tan errada después de todo.

Sin embargo, con el _arma_ que teníamos en nuestra bodega, ya no lo sabía realmente, o tenía miedo de aceptarlo.

Entonces se encendió un recuadro en medio de la pantalla. Un mensaje a canal abierto. –Un momento, Yamagata-san…-

Me hice un lado cuando el General aceptó la llamada y saltó a la vista un hombre calvo y de tez oscura en la pantalla. _Un hombre de Britannia._

-_Buenos días, mi nombre es Bartley Asprius y perdonen ustedes la hostilidad de esta Nave al entrar así en aguas de Japón sin previo aviso- _el hombre se veía algo nervioso. No era una buena señal.

-¿Sabe que están violando el tratado de _Britannia-Japón_ al irrumpir de esta manera en nuestro territorio? Podemos hundir la nave en este momento si no nos da una buena razón para no hacerlo-

Mantuve el celular abierto para que todo se escuchara del otro lado de la línea. El hombre en la pantalla asintió.

_-Claro que lo tenemos muy presente, pero por eso desearía poder hablar con alguien de rango suficiente para obtener un permiso para navegar dentro de las aguas de Japón al menos mientras rodeamos el país para seguir nuestro camino. Llevamos con nosotros una delicada carga que no puede esperar mucho para llegar a tierra- _

Mala táctica. Esto se hacía aún más sospechoso.

El General Kyochi sin embargo se giró hacia mí con una mirada indecisa. _Estábamos en todo nuestro derecho, _pero también podría iniciarse una guerra y entonces Japón sería culpado de haber hecho el primer movimiento. Debíamos tratar de resolver esto por métodos pacíficos, primero. Le indiqué con una leve seña que me diera unos segundos y levanté el celular para reasumir la llamada.

-_¿Piensas igual que yo, muchacho?- _fue lo que me recibió del otro lado.

-¿El método pacífico, Yamagata-san?- cuestioné. _Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que él pensara en volar esa nave, no podía apostarlo. _Hubo un suspiro del otro lado.

_-Tengo entendido que el General Kyochi de Shikoku está ahí. Él sería el más alto mando dentro de la base con capacidad de otorgar un permiso __**o no **__a esa nave para seguir navegando dentro de aguas Japonesas-_

¿Sería? Podía escuchar la clara duda en la voz del Ministro, pero aunque confiara en sus Generales a lo largo de Japón, esta era una situación más delicada y que requería de más confianza que un título ganado. No se podía dejar esta decisión a la deriva.

-_¿Si te lo pidiera, irías tú, Lelouch?- _

Eso, sin embargo, **no** estaba en mis planes.

-¿Yamagata-san?- pregunté de inmediato _¿Yo? _¿Yo era una opción a considerar? _¿Tan poca confianza tenía el Ministro de Defensa en sus hombres?_

_-No es que no tenga plena confianza en el General Kyochi, Lelouch. Sé que es un buen hombre y leal, pero… tengo que decirlo, tú conoces mejor que nadie la manera en que Britannia trabaja y quizás pueda ser más fácil para ti el descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de esa Nave, antes de que pueda ser demasiado tarde- _

Ir y enfrentarme con mi pasado por el bien de mi presente. _Sonaba bien, demonios. _Aunque había un agujero en el plan.

-Pero Yamagata-san, aún cuando yo fuera, no tengo el rango suficiente para otorgar o negar un permiso de esa magnitud- teníamos que enfrentar la realidad –Para ser sinceros, no tengo rango alguno. Yo estoy aquí como representante del Ministro de Defensa y con permiso del Primer Ministro de Japón- admití.

No era en sí algo que se pudiera describir, pero los que me habían aceptado, había sido de esa manera. Mi función casi diaria en este base era más como una asesoría y vigilancia constante al saber la manera en que Britannia se acercaría a un nuevo ataque. No estaba bajo las órdenes de nadie y tampoco ayudaba a alguien en específico, pero _estaba. _Y eso era lo que contaba, desde hace más de seis años. Con la ayuda de personajes cuyas órdenes no podían ser negadas.

_-¿Y eso no es rango suficiente, Lelouch? Tener el apoyo del hombre más poderoso del país y del más alto mando del ejército- _

-No es un verdadero rango, Yamagata-san- insistí. Realmente yo no era _nada _en este lugar, porque no tenía ninguna función oficial. _Eso era a lo que me refería._

-_Entendí el punto… está bien- _Entonces, el General Kyochi iría -_Por los poderes que se me confieren como Ministro de Defensa de Japón, habiendo pasado la prueba de confianza y demostrado incondicionalmente tu lealtad a este país…- _¿Qué? _–Te nombro Coronel de la Región de Kanto. Adquiriendo inmediatamente todos los derechos, poderes y obligaciones como tal-_

Apreté el celular a mi oído. _¿Qué acababa de decir?_

-_Estoy hablando en serio, Lelouch-_

Algo así, en un momento como este.

-Yamagata-san ¿Está consciente de que acaba de ponerme en un puesto del ejército sin ningún entrenamiento militar y sin años de servicio? _¿Por encima de Todou-san?_-

Hubo un pensativo silencio del otro lado.

-_Cierto, uh… no se lo digas a Todou. Tenía planeado ascenderlo pronto pero supongo que lo tendré que hacer mañana mismo hmm- _

_¿Esa era su mayor preocupación después de todo lo que dije_

-¿También está consciente de que el Ministro de Exteriores tendrá en qué basar sus acusaciones de que estoy tomando Japón desde dentro?- quería ver su cara cuando se enterara –No le diga, por favor, quiero estar presente en el momento-

-_Solo ve, muchacho- _podía escuchar una leve nota de humor detrás de todo –_Confío en ti, y ahora tienes el poder para hacerlo-_

* * *

><p>Ponerme en este tipo de situaciones, tan temprano en la mañana. <em>Maldecía mi suerte en días como este. <em>Pero a la vez, debía admitir que se formaba una gran oportunidad de una vez por todas para poder hacer un verdadero cambio en Japón. _No en el mal sentido, claro. _Pero en mí siempre había un temor de que Britannia seguro planeaba la siguiente fase con algo que nos dejaría sorprendidos. Me había probado correcto hace una hora. Y ahora mi instinto me decía que las cosas solo podrían ponerse peor, así que tomar un importante rol sobre el ejército del país era necesario. _Llegaba en buen momento._

_Ahora, debía concentrarme en mi primera tarea._

La base estaba puesta sobre aviso, los alrededores del puerto donde la Nave Britannian atracaría se habían despejado en un radio de 2 kilómetros. Mientras mi posición en el ejército era desconocida para _todos _excepto el General Kyochi, el Ministro de Defensa y yo, me tenía que limitar a que el General hablara por mí cuando entramos a la zona del puerto. Ojos curiosos se preguntaban qué hacía un Britannian dentro de una situación como esta, pero creyendo que estaba acompañando al General y no el General _a mí, _no oponían resistencia.

Pronto cruzamos las primeras barreras de seguridad, llegando hasta el punto donde la Nave de Britannia ya atracaba. Varios soldados se posicionaron alrededor de nosotros, apuntando sus armas a la escotilla que se abriría dentro de poco. _Comenzaba a repasar los motivos por lo que creí que esto era una buena idea. _El paso de los minutos sin movimiento visible de la nave solo me hacía sospechar lo peor. Las miradas de algunos de los hombres sobre mí tampoco me hacían sentirme seguro de este lado, _irónico._

Casi podía leer en sus miradas: _"Es obvio, es un Britannian" "Ahora se le ha presentado la oportunidad de escapar" "¿Quizás lo utilizarán como material de intercambio?" _Todas y cada una de las opciones, ridículas. Pero debía admitir que al igual que miradas de sospecha, tenía varios aliados que estaban concernidos con mi presencia.

_Y ellos solo sabían que era un Britannian._

El hecho de mantener enterrado mi verdadero pasado era lo importante en esta situación.

-Lelouch…- el General Kyochi puso una mano en mi hombro -¿Estás seguro de que deseas continuar con esto?-

Entendía su preocupación por la situación. _Él conocía mi verdadero pasado, como todo alto rango militar. _A pesar de ser un secreto guardado de la mayoría del mundo, personas que frecuentaban la casa del Primer Ministro pronto se preguntarían qué parte formaban dos Britannian en ese lugar. _Siendo inevitable dar rodeos al asunto, _era algo que pocos sabían y así se conservaba gracias a severas advertencias de Genbu Kururugi.

Así que podía decir que él tampoco pensaba que fuese lo mejor el tener contacto con gente de Britannia, aún cuando mi rostro no era conocido fuera de la Familia Imperial, siempre había una posibilidad de que surgiera reconocimiento. _Lo admito, era un riesgo. _Todos los días había un riesgo en eso y tal y como antes tenía planes por si llegaba a pasar lo peor, también los tenía ahora. Nunnally debía permanecer en Japón a toda costa, _sin importar qué. _Si yo desaparecía, si era atrapado, juzgado como traidor… la lista era infinita.

_Por eso tomaba este riesgo, _para hacer de Japón y el mundo un lugar donde Nunnally pudiera vivir sin preocupaciones. Sin estar pensando constantemente que ambos podíamos ser ejecutados por nuestra actual relación con Japón.

-No me he puesto este uniforme sin motivo alguno- traté de aligerar el ambiente, aunque fuese un poco. El General sonrió levemente y asintió.

_Por qué casualmente había guardado en la base un uniforme así… del rango de Coronel, de mi talla, era una interrogante aplazada para después de esto. _Porque no creía en las coincidencias, no una tan preparada como esta. El uniforme casi tenía mi nombre y cuando Yamagata-san me había instruido dónde encontrarlo, podía apostar que esto estaba planeado.

_¿Se había adelantado su plan, entonces?_

_-"Yo también tengo mi gran juego de ajedrez, muchacho. Y así como uso las piezas para ganar, también les doy a otras el poder que necesitan para lograr su cometido. Solo son estrategias"- _había dicho antes de cortar la llamada.

Pensar el ser el subordinado de alguien de ahora en adelante no era un pensamiento acogedor. _Sería vigilado. _Pero tener el poder de hacer otras cosas sin preguntar, valía la pena.

El uniforme Japonés carecía de grandes adornos o colores finos como los que recordaba en Britannia. Allá los colores de la bandera y ornamentos caros eran usados para adornar los trajes de altos rangos militares, _sin mencionar la capa. _Cornelia solía, _o suele_, usar ese tipo de cosas. Aquí sin embargo, el verde o el negro representaban los colores de la milicia. El rango solo distinguido por un par de placas o estrellas. _Nada fuera de lo común, _pero sí imponente en su propia forma.

_Usaría el negro de ahora en adelante. _

Comencé a mirar alrededor, pensando en que los mandos de la nave estaban tardando demasiado para comenzar un diálogo, _eso era un punto en su contra. _Su presencia crecía en sospecha y los soldados Japoneses se ponían más nerviosos.

Mi celular vibró en el bolsillo.

_-_¿Hai?-

_-¿Lelouch? ¿Has hablado con alguien? ¿Se resolvió algo?- _la ansiosa voz del Ministro de Defensa me recibió de nuevo. _Tenía todo su derecho de estar nervioso._

-No, están tardando demasiado- confesé –Me temo que si no lo hacen por iniciativa propia, tendré que recurrir a otras medidas-

No estaba preguntando por su aprobación. _El hombre lo sabía. _Darme este poder solo significaba que no preguntaría ya por las opiniones de varias personas. _Les gustara o no. _Porque no podía dudar en algo tan serio y lo que considerara lo mejor, se haría.

_-Bien, lo dejo en tus manos. De todas formas trato de salir de aquí…- _se encontraba en la misma reunión que Suzaku -_ No es algo normal tener un buque de Britannia en nuestras aguas, pero el tráfico en esta zona es demasiado pesado. El helicóptero del hotel no está disponible y no creo llegar tan rápido hasta allá- _dijo casi sin respirar, podía escuchar frustración al haber comentado lo del tráfico.

-Lo mantendré informado si algo mayor sucede- aseguré antes de colgar. Esto estaba a punto de llegar al límite.

Pasé una mano por mi rostro, estaba a punto de dar la orden para abordar el buque por la fuerza, pero la voz del General Kyochi me detuvo. Estaba hablando por celular, discutiendo con alguien.

-¿Reclutas? _No _estamos convocando en este momento, has que se vayan- pausó por un momento, pensando –_Fuera _del perímetro de seguridad- insistió.

Entonces un sonido hidráulico llamó la atención de todos. La rampa del buque comenzó a moverse levemente indicando que iba a bajar, los soldados retrocedieron pero apuntando siempre a lo que aparecería del otro lado. _Era hora._

-Kyochi-san, es peligroso si los civiles salen en este momento- indiqué sin dejar de mirar la rampa –Que los resguarden en la base-

No sabía qué tipo de cosa transportaba este buque, tampoco si estarían tan _dispuestos _a dialogar como habían propuesto. La rampa terminó de bajar y pasos sobre el metal se escucharon más cerca. Los rayos del sol iluminaron a un hombre de tez morena y calvo que se hizo presente. Vistiendo de un traje militar color púrpura con detalles dorados.

_Bartley Aspirus. _El hombre que había establecido comunicación con nosotros y por las medallas en su uniforme, no era un militar cualquiera. _¿Por qué un Buque necesitaba de un mando tan alto como él? _¿Qué transportaban?

Sentí que a mi costado, el General Kyochi dio un paso hacia atrás. _Era mi turno, entonces. _

-Bajen las armas- ordené. No hubo réplicas entre los soldados aunque estoy seguro de que más de uno buscó la mirada del General para confirmar la Orden. Todos bajaron las armas pero permanecieron atentos, entonces me permití caminar hasta el otro hombre.

Podía ver que estaba nervioso, los dedos aunque pegados a sus costados, los encogía y movía constantemente. No era bueno con las mentiras al parecer, así que sería más fácil averiguar los verdaderos motivos de este atraco.

-Mi nombre es Bartley Aspirus- volvió a presentarse –Representante de esta nave- permitió un leve asentimiento en mi dirección.

-Soujiro Yamagata, Coronel de Kanto- devolví la leve reverencia. Traté de mantener mi voz en un tono solo audible entre nosotros, no quería que quienes _se suponían _debieran proteger Japón, se volvieran en mi contra porque había dado un nombre falso. _Menos nombrarme como Coronel, _aunque ellos no supieran que era cierto.

El hombre de nombre Bartley contuvo de manera muy pobre su sorpresa.

-Me temo entonces, Coronel, que yo no estoy a la altura de negociar con usted- tomó un hondo respiro para proseguir -¿Quizás si lo llevo directamente con el capitán de la nave? Para que puedan llegar a un acuerdo personalmente-

_Eso no estaba en mis planes. _Había más riesgo en caminar dentro del círculo enemigo.

Sin embargo, dada la situación y que nadie me aseguraba que este hombre pudiera sostener una conversación adecuada para no dejar dudas de sus motivos aquí, acepté. Caminé de regreso hasta donde el General estaba y se veía ansioso por saber.

-Iré dentro de la nave- susurré. Sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión.

-Pero es demasiado peligro- insistió, alcanzando sus límites –No sabemos qué estén transportando realmente-

-Y no lo sabremos si mantenemos una plática fuera de la nave- agregué masajeando el puente de mi nariz. _Había algo más que peligro en todo esto. _–Tengo mi celular en el bolsillo, lo comunicaré si algo pasa- terminé.

No esperaría que entendiera porque era una situación complicada. Al entrar, aunque me arriesgaría a mí mismo, sería una oportunidad única de revisar si lo que decían era cierto o no y comprobar sus intenciones.

_Aunque con el paso de los segundos me convenciera de que esto no terminaría bien._

_-_Entonces, guíeme- instruí.

* * *

><p>El interior era igual al de cualquier buque. Noté rápidamente que fui guiado por pasillos y no por una entrada directa al puente de mando. Tampoco me acerqué en ningún momento a cualquier contenedor, <em>tendrían que enseñarme su carga, eventualmente. <em>Pero por ahora guardaba silencio ante su recorrido e intentos de desviar el verdadero tema.

Noté también que los pasillos se encontraban desolados. _No muy convincente después de toda la mano de obra que necesitaba este barco para moverse. _Pero me limité a tomarlo como algo bueno por el momento. Sin riesgo a reconocimiento, ni testigos. Bartley al menos no parecía tener la menor sospecha de mi apariencia. _Lo cual tomaba como un gran alivio._

Aunque no duró demasiado, el trayecto no podía continuar por siempre e inevitablemente nos vimos frente al Centro de Mandos de la Nave. El General Bartley dudó unos segundos en si entrar directamente o llamar a la puerta. Con una leve mirada sobre el hombro me indicó que esperara para presentarme, _¿Qué me quedaba? _Asentí levemente estando siempre atento a mis costados. Quizás ellos no habían insistido en revisarme por armas, _no estaban en posición de hacerlo. _Pero los había engañado el hecho de que no había ninguna visible, cuando yo realmente la tenía escondida dentro del uniforme. Tampoco era de metal para que pudiesen detectarla.

_Así que esperé. _

Segundos después volvió a salir el hombre con un gesto contrariado. _Algo le habían dicho que no le caía tan bien. _Me miró de arriba abajo más no hizo otro comentario además del que yo esperaba.

-El capitán hablará con usted, Coronel- y se fue, emprendiendo camino por el desolado pasillo.

Me tomé unos momentos para observarlo. No le había gustado la idea de salir de esta _importante _conversación, pero no es como si pudiera hacer mucho, aunque si obedeció una orden que no le gustó, significaba que había todavía un rango más alto que _General _en esta nave, mi mente comenzó a pasar todo tipo de posibilidades.

_No tenía vuelta atrás. _Era la conclusión de todo, respiré profundamente antes de que girar la perilla de la puerta.

Un aroma delicado proveniente de una colonia costosa llegó hasta mi nariz. Cerré la puerta tras de mí sin mucho preámbulo pero rápidamente escaneé el lugar en busca de otra forma de vida, _con quien yo dialogaría. _A mí tampoco me había gustado la desaparición del General Bartley, si bien podía ser que esto no era algo de su incumbencia, también podía ser una trampa, así que no debía permitirme que esto me llevara más tiempo del necesario.

-¿No hay representantes de Britannia?- comenté en voz alta cuando nadie aparecía. _No me gustaba nada, definitivamente. _Mi vista se detuvo por más de unos segundos en las diferentes pantallas cerca de los controles, nuestro alrededor parecía vigilado. Podía ver al General Kyochi en una de ellas.

_Britannia._

-Me temo que tendrá que conformarse conmigo, Coronel- una voz me contestó, me congelé por la familiaridad en ella –Clovis La Britannia, Capitán de esta nave-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Nunca me gustaron estas reuniones, _lo cual nadie a excepción de Lelouch entendía. _Porque la seguridad con la que me obligaba a presentarme ante todos era tanta que muchos apostarían porque esta era mi vocación. _Y no lo estaría haciendo de no ser porque en mi mente había un gran motivo para hacerlo. _Eso siendo otro punto que muchos subestimarían.

No todos sabían de mi relación con _dos _ex–príncipes de Britannia. No todos sabían lo importantes que eran para mí.

Así que como otros días, propuse mi punto de vista tal cual y Lelouch me había enseñado, _lo cual como siempre, _causó controversia. Siempre era así. Proponía una solución que algunos quizás jamás contemplaron o pensaron para resolver el problema, pero al final terminaban comprendiendo sin mucho esfuerzo que era lo mejor. _Mi padre ya no me preguntaba si estaba seguro, _mi padre prácticamente me había dejado esta parte del país a mí, _política_, mientras a Lelouch lo había metido en el _ejército_ y desde su posición nos protegía a ambos cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Solo un par de veces cuando comenzamos a meter nuestras manos en esto. Después de eso no se preocupó más por lo que decidíamos, estando al tanto de las habilidades de Lelouch en esto de manejar políticos y su consejo antes de todas mis reuniones. Solo nos saludaba casualmente cuando llegaba a toparse con ambos planeando algo, pero no le interesaba en lo absoluto. _Era una gran demostración de confianza._

Podíamos estar a punto de entregar Japón a Britannia y él no se inmutaba. _Ese era el trabajo de Sawasaki-san, al parecer._

Pero yo atribuía esa confianza a que sabía que nunca haríamos algo así. _No porque yo fuera su hijo o porque Lelouch un protegido. _Pero sí porque sabía los motivos que nos impulsaban a ambos. En mi caso, la protección de Nunnally y Lelouch era lo más importante y mi meta diaria. Si hacía algo, siempre reflexionaba sobre las consecuencias que traería en ellos dos más que en mí y lo hacía porque sus vidas estaban siempre pendiendo de un hilo, _así era la política. _Muchas veces pensaba que hubiese sido más fácil que mi padre los hubiese dejado ir con los Ashford. Viviendo en las sombras pero seguros, con sus identidades completamente desconocidas excepto por Milly y por su abuelo. Estando más tranquilos al llevar una vida promedio como cualquier otro japonés, nada digno de la realeza pero lo suficientemente cómodo para ambos _y sin duda mucho más seguro. _

Esa era la solución más fácil, entonces.

Pero al ver diariamente la decisión que ponía Lelouch en todo lo que hacía, pensando siempre en el bien de Nunnally, sabía que esto lo tenía más tranquilo que estar viviendo en las sombras, _por más extraño que sonara. _Me había prometido cuando éramos niños el acabar con Britannia, _nunca olvidaría esas palabras. _Y hasta ahora había comprobado que una promesa hecha por él era algo que no se rompería nunca, así que me hacía pensar que sus movimientos también giraban alrededor de esa promesa.

_Destruir a Britannia._

Vivir con los Ashford sin duda no le hubiese dado ese poder, pero estar viviendo en el templo no le daba la seguridad necesaria. _Me hacía debatir en lo que era más importante para él. _Nunnally, claro está. Pero pensando en la otra vida que pudo haber llevado, comparada con la que llevaba ahora.

_Nuestros motivos eran fuertes. _Nuestros motivos eran proteger a alguien y no debíamos cometer ningún error.

Por lo cual estaba tranquilamente sentado esperando a que –según cálculos de Lelouch- dejara discutir a todo el gabinete por cerca de diez minutos, entonces propondría de nuevo la solución apoyándola en sus puntos más fuertes. Entonces los pleitos se desvanecerían, la mayoría me apoyaría y ya estaría decidido. _Ganaría sobre Sawasaki-san _y podría regresar al templo para la hora de comida.

_Hasta entonces no contaba con su llamada. _

Me hizo preocuparme cuando leí el identificador de llamadas, su voz no era de alarma pero podía escucharlo conflictuado. Que me dijera que los planes habían cambiado por un nuevo descubrimiento solo me hizo quedarme con un mal presentimiento después de cortar la llamada. _El maldito me dejó completamente perdido. _Cambiar los planes significaba que el actual no serviría pero tampoco me había dicho que hacer al respecto.

Mientras valoraba toda la habitación, noté al asistente del Ministro de Defensa acercarse con el entrecejo fruncido. _Problemas. _Segundos después, Yamagata-san se excusó de la reunión y tardó varios minutos, _demasiados para mi gusto. _Sabía que problemas para Lelouch envolvían al ejército, y el ejército era representado por Yamagata-san quien tenía plena confianza en Lelouch, con quien sin duda debía estar hablando.

La reunión alcanzó un punto de receso para tomar la decisión final, _quince minutos _antes de volver, votar y que todo acabara en menos de una hora. No pude evitar salir de la habitación más rápido que cualquiera, sentía que el traje picaba aunque se lo atribuía a un mal presentimiento. El ministro de Defensa no estaba en ningún lugar cercano. _Su asistente sí._

Me acerqué al hombre para preguntarle sobre su paradero pero su respuesta no fue tan bien recibida.

-El Ministro tuvo que salir por una emergencia en el puerto- susurró –Le ruego que no vaya a decir nada de esto, Kururugi-san, porque podría causar desorden entre los presentes, aunque tenía órdenes de informarlo a usted en especial por la situación-

_A mí en especial. _

Era una forma de decirme que Lelouch estaba envuelto en esto.

Asentí agradecido por la información pero ahora estaba más nervioso que antes. Quizás mi lugar era aquí en la reunión, asegurarme que la decisión correcta fuese tomada sin importar qué, pero si olvidaba el motivo que me trajo hasta aquí antes de las decisiones políticas, entonces no serviría de nada.

_Yo estaba aquí por Lelouch y Nunnally, no por los políticos. _

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Eran muchas cosas las que esperaba viniendo de Britania, _muchas. _Todas y cada una de esas opciones iban desde aceptables hasta exageradas según mi mente, pero siendo Britannia con quien trataba no podía darme mucho lujo de dejar fuera cualquier posible contratiempo. Así que esto debió haber estado en mi lista, este… _encuentro._

Pero nunca imaginé que el ave estuviera tan lejos de casa. _No al menos esta ave, _ninguna otra tampoco entraba en mis posibilidades. Pero este ser en especial, _yo los conocía a todos. _Yo sabía algunas limitantes y con el paso de los años no los había perdido de vista. No ahora que tendría que enfrentarme a todos ellos algún día, no si eso me ponía en desventaja. Así que nunca dejé de observar todos sus movimientos y desarrollo alrededor del mundo.

_Debí esperarlo. _Era Britannia de quien hablábamos. El mismo país que me había arrojado a Japón.

-¿Un príncipe Imperial?-permití un leve tono de sorpresa ante la presentación, más no tanto para que pasara a confundirse con intimidación por el título, mantuve mi rostro oculto de su vista. –Soujiro Yamagata, Coronel de la Región de Kanto- devolví.

_No iba a ser descubierto, _¡No después de tantos años! _Definitivamente no por Clovis. _Era casi insultante que todo lo planeado se esfumara por Clovis. Tendría algo de sentido si fuese Schneizel al menos, _pero con el respeto que podía expresar, _Clovis no era tan brillante. Su talento se enfocaba en el arte y solo eso.

Tenía que hacer algo para salir completo de esto, pero conforme pensaba, las soluciones se disminuían.

Pedir que con suerte durante nuestra negociación, no hubiese necesidad de vernos a la cara y así él no me reconocería, era un mal plan. _Era casi imposible de llevarse a cabo. _Porque lo que me había traído aquí era encontrar las intenciones de esta nave Britannian en Japón y si no podía verlo directamente a los ojos o al menos estar más pendiente de lo que hacía, no podría distinguir de una mentira o de una verdad.

_Eso no era una opción._

No podía arriesgar a Japón por algo así, ¿Cierto? Si bien me era importante ocultar mi identidad por el tiempo posible, también era importante proteger el lugar de la resistencia cuando la inminente guerra estallara. Porque sabía que Japón debía resistir.

_Eran dos grandes problemas a pensar._ Pero solo unos segundos después sabía lo que era más importante.

_Japón, en su totalidad._

El descubrimiento de mi vida quizás adelantaría las cosas, pero tampoco es que pudiese considerar la segunda opción. _Desaparecer o evitar a Clovis. _Eso era menos recomendable que lo primero.

Hacerle algo a un _príncipe _de Britannia causaría el perfecto motivo que el Imperio quería para atacar Japón, brincando diplomacia, pactos o treguas, un _daño _de esa magnitud era muy peligroso. Si bien yo sabía que la muerte de Clovis, o alguno de los otros miembros de la Familia Imperial, no hacía nada de impacto en el sistema político de Britannia, sí se podía usar a favor hablando en términos de guerra.

_Sería la chispa inicial entre dos países en constante tensión. _

¿Qué demonios podía hacer?

-Bien, Coronel. Espero que esté al tanto de nuestra petición…-

_Problemas._

-Lo escucho-

_Este encuentro debía terminar de alguna forma, eso lo podía apostar._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Han sido tantos años desde que decidí hacer más de un _par _de movimientos para salvar a Japón y la amenaza se veía más cerca que antes. _Lo presentía. _Ya era cuestión de tiempo que el delgado hilo que separaba a ambos países se rompiera y la nueva guerra estallara. _No estaba contento con ese pensamiento. _Pero era lo único en lo que podía pensar en estos momentos. _Solo unos días más, o meses._

Habían surgido más problemas que de costumbre, teníamos más roces en un mes que en los últimos siete años, _buscaban el más mínimo motivo para hacer el movimiento. _Así que se hacía más difícil que Japón siguiera actuando diplomático y fuerte. Britannia no había atacado hasta ahora porque quería ahorrar ciertos gastos innecesarios, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran hacerlo esta misma noche si así lo deseaban, _solo por ponerlo de esa forma._

Eso estaba causando conflictos en el país, _era demasiada paz. _Era demasiada presión y mucho silencio ante algo que Britannia deseaba tomar desde hace años.

_¿Por qué Japón? _Sakuradite.

Britannia quería la Sakuradite que inundaba nuestro territorio como grandes riquezas enterradas. Britannia haría todo por tener la fuente más grande de sakuradite en el mundo y lo tenía muy claro. Desde invadir el país por un motivo absurdo u tratando de obligarnos a quebrar nuestros propios pactos con el gran Imperio para tener el paso libre.

_No habían tenido suerte en eso. _Claro que no, sus pasos siempre eran fácilmente leídos por el dúo del Caos que vivía bajo mi techo. _Kururugi Suzaku, _mi hijo y _Lelouch Vi Britannia, _el príncipe que Britannia nunca debió de subestimar. Después de siete años las habilidades del príncipe desterrado se habían refinado, expandido y aplicado a Japón para lograr cosas que quizás nunca hubiese pensado, ayudado de Suzaku haciendo magistralmente la parte política de los planes de Lelouch.

Sabía perfectamente que ellos tomaron el control poco a poco. _Sin que nadie que ellos no quisieran lo notara, _ya que la fachada joven e _inocente _de ambos era muy creíble en ciertas ocasiones. Sabía también que _yo _no había hecho nada para detenerlos, porque al principio dudé que fuesen a lograr mucho. _Aunque supiera de la destreza de ambos, no creí que llegaríamos hasta este punto. _Donde yo estaría sentado tranquilamente en el jardín trasero del templo mientras ellos se encargaban _casi _por completo del país.

Yo era oficialmente _todavía _el Primer Ministro y seguía cumpliendo mis funciones como tal, solo que poco a poco fui soltando ciertas actividades a ambos adolescentes que podían parecer mínimas e inofensivas. _Y lo fueron. _Pero ellos desarrollaron sus funciones hasta puntos más grandes donde habían ganado al país por cuenta propia.

_Y yo no participaba en ello._

Yo solo los veía de lejos, esperando el momento en que ambos debiesen alejarse un poco. _Todavía eran jóvenes, _y aunque había sido decisión de ambos inmiscuirse en esta guerra, yo todavía debía ser el adulto responsable que les pusiera límites. _Aunque nunca lo había ello. _

Un día ya me daba cuenta del juego en el que habíamos caído y cómo los papeles se habían invertido. Era yo quien hacía los planes alrededor de los de ellos y buscaba no estorbar mucho en el camino. Seguía siendo yo quien aparentaba ser la máxima autoridad de Japón cuando ellos podrían desarmar el país en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Los dejé llegar hasta donde querían, _los límites se los imponían ellos.

Porque no encontraba mejores representantes para la guerra que se avecinaba. No podía pensar en quiénes se habían preparado más, _y todo lo que los rodeaba, _para cuando la hora llegara. _Eso los convertía en líderes, ya. _Cuando el sistema de Japón cayera en el caos, ellos tenían su propio levantado y quien tendría que desaparecer era yo.

_No me arrepentía de eso._

Porque confiaba en que a pesar de todo lo que se avecinaba, ellos podrían salir victoriosos. Tenían el motivo más fuerte que alguien pudiese desear para crear milagros y luchar contra la adversidad.

_Solo si estaban juntos._

Solo si seguían siendo un equipo, _no podía divisarlos de otra forma. _

-¡Primer Ministro! ¡Se nos ha informado de una Nave de Britannia en Yokosuka! ¡Podría ser hostil!-

_El primer paso estaba dado._

-Así que hasta hoy llegó la paz ¿Uh?-

* * *

><p><strong>Queridos lectores, estuve <em>asídecerca<em> de caer en un terrible bloqueo T_T porque ayer me desinflé monumentalmente respecto al fandom CG u.u No pregunten por qué, pero solo puedo decir que espero pisar firme pronto para que la musa no se apague. **

**Mientras tanto n.n sé que les dije que C.C. aparecería en este capi, pero debido a la extensión y que no quiero cortar en un pedazo en el que me matarían, prefiero hacer esta parte primero n.n considero que no fue una pérdida de tiempo n.n realmente me gustó (n.n# después de haberlo leído y corregido como 500 veces, debe de gustarme hehe)**

**Oh cierto, y para los que buscan algo que leer... y que no tengan que hacer, y que no lo hayan leído (además de que tengan resistencia a las temáticas de mis fics) n.n publiqué "Re: Zero Réquiem" nuevo fic que se encuentra en mi profile, ¿Una vueltita haría daño?**

**Espero ansiosa sus ****reviews :3**

**any**


	5. Code R

**Stage 5: CODE-R**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

La reunión a puerta cerrada del gobierno Japonés había pasado a segunda categoría, _en todo sentido. _O quizás para cuando pude arreglar un medio de transporte que me sacara de aquí, la _secreta _situación que se estaba llevando en nuestras aguas ya no era tan _secreta. _Cuando traté de pasar desapercibido por el gran salón donde estábamos reunidos, una vez pasado el tiempo de receso, los políticos y altos cargos no tenían orden alguno. Discutían en grupos pequeños lo que estaba pasando, _y no lo hacían en voz baja. _

Externando sus preocupaciones sobre por qué no habían sido informados antes, quién se estaba haciendo cargo de eso, cuál era el motivo. Sorprendido me di cuenta de que no era Sawasaki-san quien trataba de causar el caos, _ni siquiera lo veía, _pero no me importaba por el momento. El auto estaba listo. _Tenía un lugar a dónde ir. _

Al salir a la calle, entre el mar de medios que _ya estaban enterados _de la situación, me abrí camino sin necesidad de guardias. Pero me detuve antes de que abrieran la puerta del auto, admirando lo embotellado que estaba el tráfico alrededor del hotel. _Así no llegaría a ningún lado. _No en el tiempo que yo quería y me ponía algo más que nervioso el saber que Lelouch _seguro _estaba en el puerto de Yokosuka. No había dicho nada de eso, realmente me había llamado poco antes de que se diera la alarma si mi reloj no mentía, pero el hecho de que no me hubiese regresado la llamada ya, era porque estaba ocupado en algo. Y si podía interpretar bien tantos años de su presencia en la base y mi presencia en la política, entonces esta era la situación que debía terminar bajo nuestro control cuando se llegaba a presentar.

_Podríamos actuar casi por cuenta propia, casi en su totalidad._

No había quién dijera que no sabíamos lo que pasaba. Que podíamos empeorar las cosas. _Éramos _parte del sistema, esa había sido nuestra primera prioridad, y nos habíamos ganado el lugar suficiente para expresarnos, _y ser escuchados. _

Pero la calle no se despejaría mágicamente para mí. Tomé mi celular de nuevo y marqué por enésima vez a Lelouch, _todavía sin respuesta. _Miré alrededor pensando en otra ruta pero los medios eran insistentes.

_-"Suzaku-sama ¿Algún comentario sobre el puerto de Yokosuka?"-_

_-"¿Sabe por qué hay una Nave de Britannia anclada ahí?"_

Momento…

Me giré en especial a la mujer que había gritado esa pregunta.

-¿La nave ya está aquí?- exigí, la mujer enarcó una ceja confundida hacia mí y asintió.

-_Él no sabe nada…- _fue el murmullo que hizo a algunos reporteros desistir y buscar una nueva fuente de información. Pero en lo que a mi respectaba, el tiempo se agotaba.

Lo último de lo que me había enterado era que la nave estaba muy cerca de la ciudad, _pero no que ya había arribado. _Por mi mente ya corrían varios escenarios de lo que podía estar pasando, _Lelouch incluido. _Sin mencionar lo sospechoso de la situación, _las cosas no terminarían bien._

_-¡Es el primer Ministro, Genbu Kururugi!-_

De nuevo me vi mejor informado por los reporteros que por las personas que se suponía me acompañaban y me daban la información que necesitaba. Al levantar mi vista sobre la multitud, el auto de mi padre aparcaba detrás del que se supone me transportaría. _No había tiempo de saludos, _quizás esa era la distracción que necesitaba.

La ola de reporteros predeciblemente fue a rodear aquella limosina negra y me dejaron como a cualquier transeúnte, pero entonces divisé mi medio de transporte. _Perfecto. _Entre los autos marcados de la prensa, había una motocicleta. Rodeé la multitud de autos y con una leve sonrisa noté mi suerte. _Incluso tenía las llaves en el encendido. _No había tiempo que perder y con un leve brinco, la motocicleta volvió a la vida. Cuando aceleré, no sé si fue un truco de mi mente o realmente estaba pasando, pero la mirada de mi padre estuvo todo el tiempo en mi espalda. Sonriendo levemente, cuando lo iba a perder de vista, finalmente hubo un leve asentimiento.

_Solo esperaba una diplomática excusa por todas las reglas de tránsito que rompería._

Mi objetivo, la base.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Clovis no listo, pero era persistente, _mal punto en mi contra. _Porque no podía poner la suficiente fuerza detrás de mis palabras al evitar su rostro y tratar de esconderme en las pocas sombras que ofrecía el Puente de Mando de la Nave. Estaba siendo acorralado, _lo cual era absurdo. _Porque quien tenía más que perder en esta situación eran ellos, y si yo no me decidía por lo que era más importante, causaría un enorme agujero en lo que había ganado en estos últimos años, _sin contar_ que podría resultar muerto por traición a Japón.

_Aún más absurdo, yo elegí traicionar a Britannia._

O pagarle con la misma moneda, la situación era esa.

-Coronel, siento que no estamos llegando a algún tipo de acuerdo…- suspiró Clovis. _Él no era un político, tampoco un estratega, _su diplomacia y paciencia para estos asuntos tenía un pequeño límite y conmigo lo estaba alcanzando. –Expuse mis razones, me permito demandar una respuesta-

_Dar el permiso._

Firmar como Lelouch Lamperouge un documento.

_No dar el permiso._

Explotar la guerra contra Britannia.

Vaya contradictoria situación en la que me había metido, pero quizás todavía había una solución. _Era el momento de averiguar la verdad._

-¿Qué es lo que esta nave transporta que no puede esperar tantos días para llegar a la Madre Patria?- cuestioné, finalmente levanté mi rostro en su totalidad aunque cubierto parcialmente por las sombras, esperaba la reacción de Clovis.

Debía de haber esperado esa pregunta. No debía de haberse sorprendido de esa manera, incluso agitó una mano para desviar el tema.

-Son provisiones, comida importada… ese tipo de cosas- en ningún momento me miró directamente para confirmarlo. Incluso trató de ocuparse con las mangas de su traje para no hacerlo.

_No era la verdad._

-¿Y es necesario que un Príncipe Imperial resguarde algo así?- cuestioné con clara incredulidad si Clovis buscaba un poco, pero él de inmediato continuó el acto.

-Yo estaba de viaje ¿Está bien? Resultó que el medio de transporte más fiable de regreso a la Madre Patria fue esta Nave- _muy buen intento. _Tratar de _sincerarse _conmigo al admitir que lo de un príncipe custodiando una Nave de carga no era algo normal. Incluso podría ganarse algo de compasión por el falso error de Britannia al haberlo dejado sin otro conducto de regreso. Pero seguía sin ser la verdad. _Seguía sin mirarme a los ojos._

-Que terrible confusión- musité apenado, Clovis levantó un poco la cabeza y me miró de reojo, _daba por ganado el encuentro _–Japón podría proveer a su alteza Clovis La Britannia con comida fresca y algunos obsequios de buena fe por parte de nuestro gobierno al causar estas molestias. Incluso se tramitará rápidamente el permiso…-

_Lo tenía._

-… en cuanto vea la carga, como parte del protocolo a seguir-

Clovis no debió de reaccionar así. Casi gruñó por lo bajo cuando yo había terminado de hablar, lo cual lo dejó en plena evidencia. Pero se pasó una mano de manera tranquilizadora por el rostro y se giró completamente para quedar frente a frente conmigo. Se empezó a masajear la sien y puso su otra mano en la cintura.

-No tengo todo ese tiempo, Coronel- _se estaba quedando sin alternativas _-¿No habrá forma en que podamos _arreglarnos _para saltar todo el tedioso protocolo?-

El último intento de Britannia. _Sobornos._

_Corrupción._

_Infiltración en nuestro sistema._

_Irregularidades en nuestros reportes. _

Cuando todo lo demás había fallado, Britannia no solo seguiría luchando por lo que creía correcto, pero también sacaría doble ventaja de lo ocurrido. Me encontré pensando en lo que el General Kyochi hubiese hecho en mi lugar, pero si no podía verlo, entonces no podía estar seguro de lo que él hubiese hecho. Porque Britannia presionaría las ambiciones particulares de quien fuese su oponente. Y si no podía cumplir caprichos o deseos ocultos de hasta el más leal o inquebrantable ser, entonces lo presionaría en sus debilidades.

_Amenazando lo más importante para esa persona._

Oh si, era una táctica bien reconocida en todo el mundo y no solo en Britannia, solo que en aquél Imperio se había refinado con el poder de tantas décadas de estar en primer lugar. Las negociaciones por las buenas podían ser fácilmente cumplidas, _y por las malas también. _Incluso podían darse el lujo de amenazar a alguien y todavía dar todo aquello que prometieron, como acto de buena voluntad.

_Pero era una mancha en la consciencia._

Un hilo que Britannia formaría y haría traspasar en nuestro sistema, _que tarde o temprano usarían. _Lo peor de ese método era que siempre funcionaba.

Para todos aquellos que tenían algo que perder. Para los que no podían arriesgar.

-Como era de esperarse del Sacrosanto Imperio de Britannia- sonreí desde las sombras. Clovis también sonrió para sí mismo –El Tercer Príncipe Imperial viene desde lejos a aguas Japonesas intentando salir de todo conflicto con un simple pago. Me pregunto ¿Qué costará más? ¿Lo que realmente transportan o lo que están dispuestos a ofrecerme?-

La sonrisa de Clovis se había borrado y en cambio me miraba con seriedad, o la que podía expresar ante su incomodidad de no poderme ver _tan bien _como deseaba. Se había dado cuenta de que no podía solucionarlo todo tan fácil, quizás. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, Coronel?- cuestionó. Volví a la seriedad.

-Príncipe Clovis, sé muy bien que podría darme lo que quiero- aseguré –Pero el punto es que yo no puedo darle lo que _su alteza _pide-

Clovis estaba perdiendo lo que quedaba de su paciencia y el no poder solucionar esto lo estaba poniendo más nervioso. Lo cual empeoraba mis sospechas sobre la carga de la Nave. Su única y casi _siempre _infalible arma de negociación le había fallado y fuera de eso no podía hacer nada más, ahí estaba su limitación.

-¡Coronel, yo puedo…!-

-Usted es un Príncipe de Britannia, puede hacerlo todo, _lo sé_- continué rápidamente ante su molestia por haber sido interrumpido sin su permiso –Pero yo no tengo nada que perder ante sus amenazas-

_Mi única familia estaba a salvo. _

-Típico de un Príncipe, chasquear los dedos y obtener todo. Envuelto en delicada seda y con una alfombra roja extendiéndose por donde pisa, protegiendo a sus manos y pies del verdadero mundo y el trabajo de la supervivencia diaria-

Era insultar todo en lo que Clovis creía y se centraba. _Todo lo que él era, realmente. _Porque había solo cierto grupo de la Familia Imperial que sí habían bajado de sus auras de grandeza solo por estrategia. _Lo cual los hacía fuertes. _Para conocer al enemigo. Pero Clovis no era uno de ellos y se tomaba muy personal mis palabras.

-¡¿Qué sabría un militar Japonés sobre realeza?- explotó, había herido su ego.

_Yo fui el 11vo Príncipe de Britannia alguna vez._

-Te sorprenderías, Clovis- di un paso fuera de las sombras ante la mirada de reconocimiento del Tercer Príncipe, completamente atónito. Levantó una temblorosa mano apuntándome –No soy un _simple _militar Japonés con mucho que perder-

-¿Le…Lelouch?-

-_Hisashiburi desu ne, Ani-ue*_-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

La verdad era que después del décimo alto, la quinta luz roja, y los _casi _tres accidentes, había decidido que era mejor dejar de contar las infracciones y mejor concentrarme en lo que me había llevado a cometerlas. Para mi suerte, cuando dejé de hacerlo ya estaba cerca de la base. Resguardada por motivos que no comprendía, porque el enemigo venía del mar y no de _dentro _de Japón.

Me apuntaron con sus armas cuando la moto resbaló en la acera frente a ellos, pero después de un leve reconocimiento nadie se puso. _No perdería tiempo con ellos. _Me adentré de inmediato a la base sabiendo que Lelouch _no estaba aquí. _Eso me lo informaron desde que entré, de hecho, pero aparecerme quizás en el puerto sería una mala idea. _No estaba ya lejos de aquí, _pero podría arriesgar a un mayor reconocimiento si me paraba a un lado de Lelouch.

_Lo que no comprendía era qué hacía él en el puerto. _Cuando se supone que las estrategias y cadena de mando son seguidas desde aquí. _Estaba con el General Kyochi, _si… entonces ¿Quizás era porque comprendía mejor que nadie a Britannia?

-Qué diablos piensas, Lelouch- musité para mí mismo. No era algo con lo cual jugar, su identidad al descubierto podría causarle problemas.

_Solo a él. _

Era lo que no quería comprender, creo. Que yo no quería que eso pasara por la atención que llamaría y en el lugar que se pondría frente a Britannia. _En la lista de objetivos de ese país. _Considerado como alta traición.

Todavía sigue fresco en mí el momento en que me hizo prometer que cuidaría de Nunnally si las cosas se salían de nuestros planes. _No pude decir que no, no sería normal. _Pero que contemplara usar su identidad como una carta era lo que no me gustaba, sabía las cosas que podían pasar si era capturado o como ahora, _simplemente reconocido. _La opción podía contemplarse, pero Lelouch no usaría su identidad en algo en vano, así que no me hubiera hecho prometer aquello si no fuera su último recurso en una situación tan tensa.

_¿Quizás como esta? No…_

Esto era pacífico, todavía.

-Aquí viene el político _hmm _¿No se suponía que estabas en una reunión Suzaku-kun?-

Rakshata se despegó la pipa un momento de sus labios al verme aparecer. El resto de su equipo se giró ante la mención de mi nombre con una respetable reverencia.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera, Rakshata-san?- respondí con otra pregunta –La reunión se ha cancelado- agregué al final. Ella volvió su vista al frente.

Rara vez había salido de la bodega según los informes de los últimos días. _Desde que habíamos confiscado aquel paquete de Britannia, de hecho. _Pero ahora parecía más interesada en lo que pasaba en el exterior, lo cual no me cuadraba del todo. Estábamos en el patio de la base, desde aquí se podía ver la _gran _nave de Britannia anclada al puerto a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. _Eso llamaba su atención. _

-¿Esperando órdenes? ¿Esperando que algo pase?- me respondió, pero quizás se estaba preguntando también a sí misma. –Todo se ha detenido hasta no saber qué pasará- continuó con algo de aburrimiento –Lelouch-kun está tardando demasiado a mi parecer-

_¿Lelouch?_

-¿Por qué él, Rakshata-san?- cuestioné casi de inmediato. _Estaba más dentro del problema de lo que sospechaba. _

-¿Hm? ¿No te ha dicho?- se giró por completo hacia mí más que incrédula –Bueno, verás, al parecer el Ministro de Defensa ha…-

Su voz fue cortada por un sonido hidráulico muy fuerte. Luego un leve temblor en el suelo por algo moviéndose. Me giré cuando sus ojos se agrandaron tras de mí.

-Eso es…-

-¡El cañón Raikou!- completó Rakshata mis espaldas, verdaderamente alterada -¡¿Quién lo activó? ¡¿Quién dio el permiso?-

_¿Por qué estaba eso activado? _Esa enorme arma de destrucción, _la protección no era requerida todavía. _Su simple activación incluso podría ser consideraba una hostilidad cuando se estaba una Nave extranjera en nuestro territorio.

-¡No recibimos órdenes, Rakshata-sama!-

-¡No es nadie de nuestro equipo, repito, no hay nadie del equipo técnico operando!-

_¿Desde el Centro de Mandos, entonces?_

No pude decir más, el sonido hidráulico volvió con una fuerza y chillido agonizante, pero esta vez era porque la cima del cañón viraba.

_¿Viraba?_

-¡NO!-

El cañón fue disparado.

Salió una gran cápsula de la punta del arma, con dirección a_… la nave de Britannia. _Los segundos se congelaron cuando todo el mundo se detuvo a observar lo que sería el estallido de la guerra. _Todo empezaba aquí ¿Cierto? _La cápsula atravesó el Puente de Mandos de la Nave, antes de estallar ahí mismo en lo que yo sabía eran dos docenas de bolas de metal. El estruendoso sonido del choque y la explosión lanzó una fuerte ola expansiva y de sonido a los alrededores. No me molesté en cubrir mis ojos cuando la onda llegó a nosotros y nos empujó unos centímetros.

_¿Qué diablos habíamos hecho?_

La alarma de la base comenzó a sonar estruendosamente. La alarma del Puerto se encendió a la par con una tonada un poco diferente.

_Era como anunciar el caos, con dos alarmas que no se callarían en un buen rato._

-¡Es ataque! ¡Es ataque! ¡Se ha declarado la alerta!-

-¡A sus puestos!-

_¿Para qué servía tanta diplomacia y tratados entonces?_

Los altavoces de la base se encendieron con un sonido de interferencia que dejó sordo a más de uno. Pero la voz en ellos se hizo más fuerte que las alarmas de ambas bases.

_-Código II-BB, repito, Código II-BB. Se ha detectado movimiento de la nave de Britannia, ¡A sus puestos!- _

II-BB.

Ataque hostil, _de Britannia._

_¿Knightmare?_

Un tono diferente de alarma los llamó a todos a sus lugares. El equipo de Rakshata corrió a preparar lo necesario. Pero yo me encontraba admirando todavía la gran llamarada que salía de la Nave de Britannia, _¿En serio habíamos empezado la guerra? _

Comencé a escuchar el típico sonido del movimiento de los Knightmare al andar sobre el pavimento. _Ese sonido había empezado todo esto años atrás. _Pasaron a mis costados varios mecanismos gigantes y armados cuyo destino era Yokosuka.

_Las cosas no serían tan fáciles ya. _

_-_Suzaku-kun…- me sorprendió un poco la voz de Rakshata a mis espaldas, creí que había desaparecido en la multitud con su equipo de científicos. Me giré para verla pensar seriamente lo siguiente que me diría –Ya que la política se fue al diablo, por el momento ¿Ayudarías en lo militar?- tenía una común llave de Knightmare en su mano, pero su sonrisa no concordaba.

_¿Había otra cosa que ignorara?_

-Solo dejame decirte que no creo que sea como cualquier otro Knightmare que hayas manejado antes y que no me hago cargo de los efectos secundarios, _si es que los tiene_-

_¿Por qué no? Ahora tenía algo por lo cual luchar. _

-Guíeme, Rakshata-san-

Del medio de todo este movimiento, todavía tenía que buscar a Lelouch.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Este encuentro era lo que Clovis menos esperaba, lo tenía en mente. Era algo que ni siquiera entraba en las posibilidades, porque se suponía que yo estaba muerto, _en Japón. _Desde hace siete años. La carta de sorpresa se iría con Clovis, ya que mi regreso de entre los muertos no sería algo que se quedaría en el silencio, pero que al menos ayudaría a este país a superar este conflicto y esperar el otro.

Usar mi identidad de la otra forma entonces ya no era posible. _En cualquier momento hubiese podido actuar como rehén de Japón y así lograr que Britannia bajara la defensa un poco, en lo más mínimo. _Aunque ahora que era sabido, y sería comunicado al Imperio que el Príncipe desterrado y sin títulos, volvía en venganza contra su país natal, _sería un lindo encabezado. _

Clovis se encogió ante mi respuesta en japonés.

_¿Creía que me habían lavado el cerebro? _Es lo más probable, pero aún así alargó sus brazos hacia mí y me tomó por los hombros admirándome de pies a cabeza, como si nunca en la vida me hubiera visto. _Siete años podía ser un largo tiempo, _pero a pesar de dejar que Clovis me observara todo lo que quería y que aparentara tanta _felicidad _y sorpresa ante mi descubrimiento, sabía dónde yacía su lealtad. _Con mi viejo nombre no era. _Así que esto podía ser mitad verdad, pero no lo suficiente para considerarlo como algo bueno.

No podía decirle que guardara el secreto de mi identidad. _Era un leal príncipe al Imperio. _Creo que su miedo a perderlo todo era lo que siempre lo mantenía obedeciendo cualquier orden estúpida. Él quizás imaginaba cómo era el mundo fuera de Pendragón y tenía todo derecho de temerle. Pero así como ahora se regocijaba al encontrar a su _medio-hermano _muerto, en el pasado no había hecho nada para que un principio Nunnally y yo terminásemos aquí.

_Lo sé._

Nadie en Pendragón había levantado la voz por nosotros.

-¡Lelouch! ¡Qué alegría! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- su tono indignado resaltó al final -¡Llevamos como media hora hablando y tú solo te quedaste callado! Te encanta verme pensar ¿Cierto?- conservó su carismática sonrisa en todo momento.

Me permití sonreírle de regreso.

-Siempre fue entretenido verte pensar en algo complicado, Ani-ue- respondí para su deleite, su agarre en mis hombros se soltó un poco pero me siguió admirando como un escáner.

_Lo curioso era que __**sí **__era entretenido ver a Clovis pensar. _Porque cuando lo hacía era como si tratara de resolver un problema matemático complicado. Él había adquirido el talento en el arte que el resto de los hermanos no habíamos desarrollado, _pero solo en eso._

-Pero Lelouch ¿Por qué no llamaste? ¿Por qué no pediste auxilio de regreso a Britannia? ¡¿O acaso eres un rehén?-

Pensé en cuál de sus preguntas contestar primero. _En si ser sincero desde el inicio o no. _¿Qué pasaría ahora?

_¿Por qué no llamaste? _Podía considerar esa como la más hipócrita de las preguntas. _Por qué. _Después de nuestra gloriosa salida de Pendragón, ¿A quién podía pedirle ayuda? ¿Con quién podía contar? Cuando fui príncipe de Britannia ya sabía que por tener tantos hermanos herederos al trono, no se podía llegar a confiar plenamente en nadie. _Pero nunca pensé que llegaran hasta aquél límite. _Como dejar que dos príncipes de madre asesinada fueran arrojados como material de negociación en Japón, _sin nadie para hablar a nuestro favor. _

Desde hace mucho cargo con esa primera traición.

_Pedir auxilio para regresar a Britannia. _Lo sé, la familia Ashford no era Japonesa y sin duda ese había sido mi primer plan, el aceptar la oferta de mantenernos escondidos, _pero aquí en Japón, _en ningún momento pensar en volver a Britannia. _Ellos nos hubiesen cuidado bien, lo sabía. _Aunque cuando ellos tardaban en aparecer aquél día, pensé seriamente las posibilidades de pedir refugio con los soldados de Britannia.

_Realmente lo consideré._

_Japón estaba siendo destruido. _Yo solo no podía cuidar de Nunnally y si mantenerla a salvo significaba doblar mi cabeza como buen príncipe del Imperio, entonces estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Pero lo había pensado mucho. Lo había puesto como la última y más desesperada de mis opciones, aunque entonces apareció la tercera opción que jamás consideré y que fue la que acepté.

_Ser japonés. _

No un Britannian, tampoco un Britannian escondido en Japón, pero un japonés.

_Había mucha diferencia entre los tres títulos. _

Y eso me había traído hasta aquí.

-¿Estás bien, Lelouch? ¿Te ha pasado algo en Japón? ¿Dónde te has escondido?... ¿Dónde está Nunnally?-

_Ahí. _

Ese era un punto del cual no dejaría pasar a nadie por ningún motivo. No personas con intenciones como las de Clovis.

-Nunnally está muerta-

_Ella me perdonaría por decirlo, pero yo no la arriesgaría de esta forma y definitivamente no la arrastraría conmigo al reflector de Britannia. _

-Murió durante el intento de _Britannia _de tomar _Japón_- remarqué cada palabra dejándole a Clovis sentir una verdadera frustración.

_Yo no estaba contento con ese hecho. _Y aunque habíamos sido abandonados en esta isla, no significaba que un poco de compasión era mal recibida. _Nadie se preocupó por nosotros en esas horas. _Nadie buscó a los príncipes de Britannia que podrían estar entre los rehenes, los vivos o los muertos. Había sido la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de nosotros sin dejar pista alguna.

-¡Lelouch, lo juro! ¡Estuve llamando a casa del Primer Ministro todo un mes después, incluso no tan seguido lo seguí haciendo todo el año! Tenía esperanzas de encontrarlos a ti y a Nunnally vivos…- _así que él era quien había llamado tanto, buen intento. _Su mirada se oscureció un poco –Me dijeron que habían muerto, ¡Me dijeron que no siguiera llamando! ¡Que un soldado de Britannia los había confundido con familia del Primer Ministro porque estaban en su casa y los había asesinado! ¡Que sus cuerpos se perdieron en la confusión de fosas comunes!-

Oh, la cantidad de mentiras que se habían levantado desde entonces. _Y yo era el responsable de la mitad de ellas._

-¿Y no es lo mismo, Ani-ue? ¿Ser traicionado por tu país y dado por muerto en el momento que tus títulos son revocados?-

Clovis se encogió aún más. Parecía comprender la mayor parte de mi enojo, pero lo que no parecía quedarle claro era que _yo _tenía solucionada mi vida desde aquél momento.

-¡No seas tan duro, Lelouch! Sabes perfectamente cómo es el sistema en casa, sabes que _nadie_ puede ir en contra del Emperador-

_Una vida sin Britannia en ella. _

-¿Nadie, Ani-ue?- Clovis volvió a asentir, era muy lento entendiendo las cosas. Se separó por completo esta vez pero extendió una de sus manos enguantadas en mi dirección.

-No tienes por qué sufrir más, Lelouch. Volvamos a casa, ¡Volvamos juntos!- su gesto era de un _enorme _alivio. En su cabeza se hacía la imagen de que yo tomaría su mano con una sonrisa, que esta Nave de Britannia rodearía a Japón y podría seguir su camino a Pendragón donde todos los felicitarían por encontrar a un príncipe que se creía muerto.

_Entonces quizás recibiría una recompensa. _

Lamentaba hasta cierto punto romper ese sueño.

-¿Volver a donde mi madre fue asesinada, Ani-ue? ¿Donde Nunnally perdió la vista y su habilidad para caminar? ¿A donde nos dieron la espalda cuando tuvieron la oportunidad? - Clovis no supo cómo contestar esas preguntas _y tampoco tendría la oportunidad. _La reunión familiar terminaba aquí.

-¡Lelouch Vi Britannia, compórtate como el príncipe que eres! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

–Mi nombre es Lelouch _Lamperouge _y soy Coronel de la Región Kanto, en Japón. Consejero del Ministro de Defensa y con Permiso del Primer Ministro Genbu Kururugi, demando que se me muestre la carga de esta nave, o nos veremos obligados a hundirla, con sus tripulantes **a bordo**-

Clovis retrocedió rápidamente buscando algo con su mano. Yo saqué el arma que escondía detrás de mi cinturón y apunté preciso.

-Es una orden- aseguré.

Pero un zumbido se apoderó de mis oídos con gran fuerza, luego un gran estruendo que borró mi visión por unos segundos.

-_¡ESTAMOS SIENDO ATACADOS!-_

_-¡Sutherland! ¡Soldados, a sus puestos!_

¿Qué había sido…?

Hubo una segunda gran _explosión. _Con calor, una fuerte orden expansiva y el grito aterrado de Clovis.

Todo se tiñó de negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

-Espero que estés consciente de esto, Suzaku-kun…-

_Terminé de subir el cierre del traje que me había dado. _

-¿Esto es lo que venía el contenedor confiscado a Britannia, Rakshata-san?-

_Era grande, más de lo normal._

-Su nombre es Lancelot-

_Típico de Britannia, el nombre de un caballero._

-Los vi a ti y a Lelouch-kun un día que practicaban en los Knightmare, Suzaku-kun. Debo decir que tienes habilidad en esto, aunque como dije, nada en esta máquina es tan común…-

_Subí la escalera hasta la cabina del Knightmare. Rakshata-san me miró una vez más._

-Debería advertirte de los altos estándares de control y habilidad que esto requiere, también que no es tan pesado y limitado en movilidad y velocidad, así que no te confíes. También de que aunque la estructura es fuera de lo común, el Knightmare sigue siendo frágil…-

_La cabina se metió dentro del Knightmare con un leve sonido hidráulico._

_-"Como te iba diciendo, debería advertirte que tengas cuidado por ser un arma experimental que no te he tenido tanto tiempo de probar y que destruirlo sería limitar nuestro conocimiento de en lo que está trabajando Britannia… pero como sea ¡Ya tengo todos los datos que quiero y la máquina no me sirve de nada! ¡Siéntete libre de destrozarlo si quieres! ¡No es mío! ¡Aunque debes considerar que no tiene sistema de eyección!"-_

Dentro de la cabina pude dejar que mi rostro expresara la incredulidad del momento. _¿Estaba siendo seria? _Pero me obligué a tomar el control de nuevo, no estaba dentro de esta cosa por nada y a pesar de las palabras de Rakshata-san, seguía decidido a continuar.

_-"Suzaku-kun, eso es todo. Está de más decirte que no puedo ayudarte tanto una vez fuera del hangar"-_

La máquina comenzaba a vibrar con el poder que recorría su estructura mientras se encendía. Ajustaba mi mano alrededor de los controles, las pantallas comenzaban a parpadear encendiéndose una a una y mostrándome el exterior.

_Si, desde aquí ya no había vuelta atrás._

Las puertas del hangar se abrían y la claridad iluminaba mis pantallas, por unos segundos. Tres grandes máquinas color morado pasaron rápidamente con sus armas disparando a todo lo que se les atravesaba de frente. Podía sentir mi piel erizarse ante el recuerdo.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Son máquinas de Britannia, Lelouch, tienen el escudo de tu país!- le grité escondiéndonos detrás de un arbusto mientras hacíamos el camino de regreso al templo, se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera travesía.<em>

_-¡¿Y tú crees que yo estoy enterado de lo que hacen aquí?- el tono de Lelouch rara vez salía de su límite, pero el miedo en su voz era tan evidente como el mío. Lo jalé del brazo incitándole a moverse._

_-Japón está siendo atacado…- musité por lo bajo, deteniéndonos de nuevo ante la cercanía de otra de esas máquinas. -…nos convertiremos en un área-_

_Por mi mente pasaban todo tipo de pensamientos lúgubres al respecto. No por nada todo el mundo le temía a Britannia, antes y después de sus movimientos. Y Japón era el siguiente en su mira, no sería tan fácil superar esto, lo tenía en mente. No con estas _desconocidas_ cosas en nuestro territorio, todos estábamos-_

_-Muertos…- _

_Giré rápidamente mi cabeza en dirección a Lelouch, él miraba por encima del arbusto el avance de esas máquinas a través del camino, pero la sorpresa en sí habían sido sus palabras. _

_-Nunnally y yo estamos muertos- continuó antes de que le pidiera que repitiera lo primero._

_-¡Lelouch, eso no es…!-_

_Se giró por completo hacia mí con una fría y dura mirada. _

_-Esto es un ataque, Suzaku. Britannia está tratando de tomar Japón por las malas… ¡Fuimos abandonados en medio del campo de Batalla!-_

* * *

><p>No olvidaría sus palabras ese día. No olvidaría por todo lo que pasamos.<p>

Lo que hice, lo que él hizo. Los caminos que hubiésemos tomado y los que habíamos tomado. El futuro que habíamos hecho nuestro entonces, y el que hubiese sido posible. _¿Si Britannia hubiese logrado su cometido? _¿Si Lelouch y Nunnally hubiesen sido separados de mí? No estaba seguro de cómo hubieran continuado las cosas, pero ahora estábamos aquí.

_Peleando._

Cuando yo le había prometido que todo estaría bien.

Pero estábamos en un campo de batalla, separados por varios cientos de metros. En medio del fuego enemigo, porque todavía no veía a las tropas de este país salir a defender el territorio.

_Había que empezar por algún lado._

Empujé con rapidez los controles del Knightmare y sentí una gran e increíble aceleración que había partido de la nada. _El grito de Rakshata-san bastante animado por la comunicación. _Pero todo se borró cuando frente a mí pasaban los _Sutherland _de Britannia disparando a nuestros edificios militares. Explotando autos, agujereando bardas e hiriendo a soldados Japoneses a pie.

-_"¡Hey tú! ¡El del Knightmare anomalía! ¿Eres nuestro aliado?"- _comunicación abierta, un par de Sutherland se habían parado a mis costados, apuntándome cautelosamente con sus grandes armas.

Debía recordar, _esto se llamaba Lancelot. _

Era un arma de _Britannia._

Usaba los colores de _Britannia. _

Su señal estaba codificada como _amiga _de _Britannia_.

Extendí los brazos del _Lancelot _en dirección de ambos Sutherland, liberando enseguida los Slash Harken. Cuando esas dos máquinas cayeron al suelo, creo que el mensaje estaba claro.

_¿De qué lado estaba?_

Quien tenía dudas que me enfrentara.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Entre la gran cantidad de ruidos a mi alrededor no había nada claro a distinguir. La alarma del barco, de la base, sonidos metálicos, órdenes gritadas y disparos. _¿Cómo rayos habíamos terminado en esto? _

Abrí los ojos por completo a la realización, pero fui recibido por una enorme capa de humo negro encerrado en la destruida _y explotada _cabina de mando. Recordé de inmediato lo que hacía y giré mi cabeza.

_¿Dónde estaba Clovis?_

Me levanté de un brinco ignorando todo, pero no lo encontré a simple vista. Tampoco había nada bajo los escombros o signos de algo más.

_¿Por qué? _

¿Por qué se iría si yo estaba aquí? _Si sabía que era una amenaza. _Si sabía quién era.

Bajé la vista buscando mi arma, tenía que encontrar respuestas y ver qué estaba pasando realmente. Por qué había explotado este lugar y qué transportaba esta nave de Britannia. No encontré mi arma, lo que apuntaba con obviedad a que Clovis la había tomado, aún así _¿Por qué dejarme viv…?_

Algo espeso y caliente chorreó por el medio de mi frente. Levanté la mano para inspeccionarlo, pero al bajarla me di cuenta de _por qué _Clovis me dejó atrás. C_reyó que estaba muerto, de seguro. _No era una persona lo suficientemente inteligente, para siquiera comprobarlo. Creyó que había acabado su problema.

_Lo demostraría equivocado una vez más._

Sin arma decidí salir de este lugar. _De todas maneras se caía, _y quedarme inmóvil solo sería un enorme blanco en mi espalda. También debía terminar mi labor y encontrar cómo salir con vida de este lugar. Comencé a recorrer los pasillos con gran precaución, pero la nave se tambaleaba demasiado. _No estaba seguro de que no se fuese a hundir._

Entonces sentí mi bolsillo vibrar.

_Cierto. _

Casi se resbala de mi mano cuando lo saqué de mi pantalón.

-_…louch ¡Lelouch, responde! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Lelouch!-_

-General Kyochi-

_-¡LELOUCH!- _el hombre estaba desesperado por encontrarme. Continué caminando.

-¿Cuál es la situación, General?- fue lo primero que pregunté. Podía escuchar más claro el desastre de fondo, entre disparos y gritos.

_-¿Situación, Lelouch? ¡¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Puedes salir?-_

_-_General, estoy bien. Pero creo que tenemos cosas más importantes qué tratar, ¿Qué pasa ahí afuera?- _por aquí debía haber algún tipo de señalamiento al área de carga._

_-Muchacho ¡Han salido Sutherland de la nave, y siguen saliendo! ¡Estamos intentando contenerlos dentro del perímetro! Pero no es tan fácil, al apuntarles podríamos acabar con nuestras propias defensas ¡Necesitamos una estrategia!-_

-Si para proteger Japón tenemos que arriesgar algo, ¡Debemos entonces atacarlos!- respondí, no había comparación –General, podemos reemplazar equipo después ¡Pero vidas de Japoneses no! Las negociaciones han fallado, de todas formas…-

-_¿Con quién estabas tratando el asunto, muchacho?-_

Alejé el celular un momento de mi oído al sostenerme de la pared en un nuevo tambaleo. Aunque, ¿Debía responder esa pregunta? _De todas formas esto ya era una guerra, _dudo que Britannia se quedara tan pacífica después de que un príncipe Imperial se encontrara dentro de la nave a la hora del ataque. _Técnicamente habría dos, pero…_

-El Tercer príncipe Imperial, Clovis La Britannia- respondí.

Hubo un silencio muerto del otro lado. _Entendía las consecuencias de todo._

-No importa ya, esto es una guerra- reforcé lo que dije anteriormente, no debían dudar. _Príncipe o no príncipe._

El barco volvió a tambalearse fuertemente, pero de una manera tan extraña que me hizo resbalar por todo el pasillo varios metros. Solté el celular en cierto punto y me detuvo mi espalda contra una pared metálica.

_Demonios._

Esto se estaba poniendo más salvaje de lo que creí.

Al levantarme miré el objeto del que me sostenía. _Una pared no era. _Sino una puerta, muy gruesa. Con un vidrio empotrado en el centro. La curiosidad tomó lo mejor de mí y miré a través, el objeto que recibió mi vista no era lo más normal del mundo.

_Debía revisar._

Empujé la puerta y se abrió sin mucho más que el sonido del metal rechinando. Aunque mi atención seguía en esa _extraña _cápsula. Estaba seguro que no era parte del funcionamiento del barco.

_-¡Vigilen al Code-R! ¡Debe estar seguro! ¡Con sus vidas!-_

Sobre una pequeña mesa a mi derecha, había un folder etiquetado.

_Code-R_

¿Coincidencia? Rayos.

_¿Esto es lo que Britannia transportaba?_

Brinqué levemente con el sonido de gas escapando a presión a mi espalda. _Si era lo que creía…_

La cápsula se abría.

_-¡ES EL CAPITÁN DE LA NAVE BRITANNIA IV! ¡A LAS TROPAS JAPONESAS, ALEJARSE! ¡TENEMOS UNA CARGA TÓXICA! REPITO ¡A LAS TROPAS JAPONESAS, EL BARCO CONTIENE UN POTENTE GAS TÓXICO Y MORTÁL! ¡DEJEN DE ATACAR! ¡AHORA!-_

Y yo estaba muerto.

Cerré los ojos al escuchar la cápsula abrirse por completo.

_¿Este era el final? ¿Sin haber conseguido nada?... ¿Tan rápido? Nunnally._

-No quieres que acabe aquí ¿Verdad? Parece que tienes una razón para vivir-

Abrí mis ojos levemente. Estaba seguro de que no había nadie más en la habitación, quizás y lo imaginaba. Solo era la cápsula de gas venenoso ¿Cierto?

-Si tienes fuerza, ¿Serás capaz de sobrevivir?-

_Fuerza._

Levanté la cabeza de inmediato ¿Era una chica?

Miré alrededor en busca de entradas que no fuera la que estaba a mi espalda. _No había. _Solo esa, y… esa chica, no estaba aquí antes. _Estaba parada en el centro de la cápsula abierta._

¿No era un gas venenoso?

Ella extendió una mano hacia mí, su largo cabello verde ondeando en el movimiento.

-Esto es un contrato-

_¿Contrato?_

-A cambio de mi poder, quiero que me ayudes a cumplir uno de mis deseos. Si estás de acuerdo con el contrato, vivirás como un humano, pero serás diferente a los demás. Una fuente diferente, un tiempo diferente, una vida diferente…-

_-¡Hay alguien adentro con el Code-R!_

_-_El poder real te aislará- su voz hipnótica –Si estás preparado para eso-

-_¡Abre!_

_-¡Traigan las armas!_

_-¡Hay un testigo!_

Yo quería derrotar a Britannia ¿Cierto? A cualquier precio. _Este era un paso más._

_-¡Derriben la puerta!_

-Ese contrato… ¡Lo acepto!-

* * *

><p><strong>Hoolaaa n.n <strong>

**Primero, para un review anónimo del capítulo anterior: Tengo claro que el rango de coronel no es más alto que general en ninguna parte del mundo. Hice mi investigación para eso. Pero deben prestar atención al hecho de que el rango no se le dio a Lelouch para sobre-pasar al general Kyochi, pero sí para tener el rango suficiente para otorgar -o no- permiso a la nave de Britannia. Y si se habla del General Bartley, él no se sintió capaz de controlar la situación, por lo que relevó a Clovis la responsabilidad.**

**El capi n.n espero les haya gustado y que tengan la respuesta a varias preguntas! Oh si, lo que dijo Lelouch en japonés, significa "Largo/Hace tiempo que no te veía, hermano (mayor)" n.n**

**Respecto a lo demás, recuerden que solo puedo responder reviews que se dejan con uds. loggeados :D Los anónimos no.**

**Kohai, TQM ;P**

**¿Review? n.n ¿SII?**

**any :3**


	6. Todavía un Britannian

**Stage 6: Todavía un Britannian**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Debía decir que Rakshata estaba en lo correcto cuando me advirtió de esta máquina. _Era increíble. _La anormal velocidad y flexibilidad que tenía, permitiéndome moverme de una manera que no creía posible. Sé que debía concentrarme en lo que hacía, _defender el Puerto y encontrar a Lelouch, _pero también me ponía a pensar que si Britannia había llegado tan lejos como para hacer un Knightmare de este tipo, estábamos en serios problemas.

_¿Quién nos aseguraba que este fuera el único? _

Rakshata se veía contrariada por la existencia de esto. _¿Por qué no nos preocuparíamos nosotros?_

_-¡Tú, el KF anomalía! ¡Deja de atacar a tus aliados!-_

Britannia seguía sin darse cuenta de quién pilotaba esto. Pero eso me daba un poco más de ventaja en el campo.

Tener que mantener los Knightmare enemigos dentro del perímetro era difícil. Había muchas tropas a pié, sin mencionar que estábamos en las orillas de una ciudad y podía hacer muchos movimientos en falso si me dejaba llegar. A diferencia del enemigo que buscaba causar más destrucción que otra cosa, mi deber era minimizarlo.

Hacía unos minutos había llamado a Lelouch y su celular me sonaba ocupado. Ahora lo volvía a llamar y no me contestaba, _creo que prefería el ocupado. _Continué movilizando el Lancelot a través del campo de Batalla, pero no era suficiente. Había muchos Knightmare saliendo de ese barco, _y tenían motivos pacíficos ¿Uh?_

-Rakshata-san, necesito mapas de la zona- pedí.

Claro que conocía perfectamente el lugar, pero a la hora de emboscar o ser emboscado serían de mucha utilidad.

_-Los estoy enviando, Suzaku-kun…-_

¿Cómo es que esto se había convertido en un caos de semejante magnitud? ¿Cómo es que estábamos pasando por esto de nuevo? Los recuerdos todavía eran vívidos, lo que habíamos intentado hacer aquella vez y lo que logramos. _Japón había repelido a Britannia, _pero ahora se volvía a hacer presente este ataque, y justo cuando las cosas con el Imperio estaban tan delicadas.

Derribé un par de Sutherland más pero no parecía ser suficiente. _Era solo una máquina, _y no comprendía cómo es que había tantos Knightmare saliendo del buque que había clamado solo ser transporte de provisiones. _Típico de Britannia._

Sin embargo había otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse. Como la ciudad, nuestras tropas a pié, la base, _Lelouch. _

Empujé con fuerza los controles, _no podía seguir aquí, _estaba muy lejos del buque todavía y sentía que no lograba nada en este lugar. Le dejaría el sitio a nuestro ejército.

-Rakshata-san, informe a nuestras tropas que el Knightmare blanco está siendo pilotado por un Japonés pero mantenga mi nombre en secreto- no necesitaba acusaciones por la utilización de esta arma, _cuando era más que necesaria. _–Dejaré esta área y me acercaré al Buque, tengan cuidado- tampoco esperaría el permiso o la confirmación.

Entonces aparecieron los mapas en la pantalla. La ruta más corta ya estaba marcada.

_Solo esperaba no llegar tarde._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Las cosas este día no estaban saliendo como quería. Desde una simple revisión en la base a regresar al templo temprano, _sospechaba que no dormiría esta noche. _Contando con que saliera vivo de esta.

_Si, _las cosas no se estaban dando como quería. _Parecían ser mejor._

_-¡Abran la puerta! ¡AHORA MISMO!- _golpeaban insistentemente el metal como si pudieran doblegarlo. Como si fuera tan fácil acabar con algo tan fuerte.

Sin embargo la desesperación de todos era bien dirigida. _Oh claro. _Tenían un _japonés _dentro del barco y estaba dentro de la habitación que habían querido esconder desde el principio. _Nada bueno para el reporte final. _Solo que había unas cosas que no entendía.

-_¡Tengo la clave de acceso!-_

Y estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

La luz roja parpadeó verde y la entrada fue permitida. Varios soldados Britannian entraron empujándose unos a los otros por la estrecha puerta pero después de unos segundos lograron tomar posiciones y levantar sus pesadas armas contra mí. Parecía ser la única orden que tenían ya que solo esperaban un movimiento mío para disparar, aunque después de poner un poco más de observación en lo que hacían, notaron a la chica de cabellos verdes que estaba sentada en el centro de la cápsula.

Mi mirada se conectó con la de ella por un momento.

-¡ES EL CÓDIGO-R!

Alguien susurró espantado. Las armas entonces volvieron a apuntarse con precisión pero esta vez dividas entre la joven y yo.

_Esto era peligroso._

-No debe haber testigos- el de mayor rango en el grupo ordenó, entonces podía considerarse como mi fin.

_Normalmente._

-¿Entonces que esperan para disparar?- cuestioné. La tensión aumentó ante el reto abierto casi de inmediato. –Solo soy un simple japonés-

Un hombre con un rostro marcado por una cicatriz que rodeaba su ojo derecho dio un paso más adelante que todos, su mirada altanera era clara respuesta a mi reto.

-Nosotros la tropa Élite nos encargaremos de ti, no te preocupes-

Reí ante sus palabras, provocando el entrecejo junto de varios.

-¿O es que ya se habrán dado cuenta…?-

Mis palabras fueron cortadas. Un disparo salido de la nada interrumpió todo y solo sentí la herida en mi brazo antes de levantar la vista y enfrentarme al culpable. No debía estar tan sorprendido de que hubiera regresado.

-Basta de palabrerías, Lelouch ¿Es en verdad este el final que quieres?- Clovis se posicionó en medio de los soldados, sosteniendo firmemente mi arma. _Bastardo. _Pero en realidad parecía estar considerando sus palabras.

-¿Volver a la Madre Patria, Ani-ue? Has olvidado que soy un japonés-

Al mencionar el parentesco de inmediato hubo un cambio en la manera en que los soldados élite me apuntaban. Incluso algunos desviaron de inmediato sus armas y buscaron nuevas órdenes o algo más por parte de Clovis. Ellos solo habían sido ordenados a deshacerse del intruso,deshacerse de un príncipe Imperial no sería bueno en el currículum de ninguno.

-¿Las órdenes siguen siendo las mismas, su alteza?- el hombre de la cicatriz era sin embargo uno de los que no había titubeado. Su arma seguía levantada con la misma seguridad que antes y solo esperaba la confirmación. Clovis esperó que yo dijera algo en mi defensa, pero al paso de más segundos estaba más convencido de que yo era más una amenaza a un familiar y príncipe Imperial.

-Puede continuar, capitán- aseguró.

-¡No lo maten!- _no esperaba eso._

No esperaba a la chica de cabello verde correr desde su lugar hasta donde yo estaba y con una desesperación que yo no comprendía. Los ojos de Clovis se agrandaron al momento en que comprendió de dónde había salido ella pero el disparo del otro hombre no se pudo detener. Así como se había puesto frente a mí, había caído al suelo sin vida y con un charco de sangre comenzando a esparcirse por debajo de su cabeza.

Levanté la mirada de nuevo. Clovis se miraba asqueado por lo ocurrido y frunció la nariz.

-Que desastre. Capitán, confío en que no falle con mis órdenes- era su despedida. Apenas y se atrevió a levantar un poco más la vista y mirarme a los ojos –Es una verdadera lástima, Lelouch- dijo, antes de desaparecer con una mal fingida pena por donde había llegado.

_No había nada parecido a algo como la __**familia **__imperial. _No si se metía en tus planes.

Los hombres volvieron a tomar posiciones.

_No esta vez, _sin rodeos.

-Lelouch Vi Britannia se los ordena…- sabrían mi nombre –Mueran-

Podía ver sus sádicas sonrisas al momento de levantar sus armas directo al cuello. Incluso en los ojos del capitán brilló algo de consciencia al darse cuenta de lo que haría, pero los gatillos ya habían sido jalados. No quedó uno solo de pié.

-No contabas con esto ¿Cierto, Clovis?- musité para mí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Contrario a lo que todos creían, quedarme detrás de un escritorio no solucionaría nada y no ayudaría al país. _Me había quedado bastante claro, _me lo habían demostrado la última vez. Las batallas se ganan con un buen líder al frente y con soldados decididos y organizados que puedan presentar una aguerrida defensa. Eso y la perfecta motivación para hacerlo.

Tampoco todos los motivos eran perfectos.

Pero al menos sabía que esta vez, todo el que estuviera interesado por el bienestar de Japón debía movilizarse.

Todou insistió en permanecer en donde todos los ministros estaban, que llegar a la base en el caos que había solo provocaría un desenlace fatal o que me asesinaran cuando el país más necesitaba el control _¿Pero de qué serviría un líder, si no había un pueblo para dirigir? _Claro que siempre había elegido la lucha antes de la rendición y eso nos había salvado hacía siete años. _A pesar de menores contratiempos. _Tenía una cicatriz que me recordaba que para ciertas personas existían motivos lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer lo que sea.

_Y justo ahora estaban peleando por ello._

Prefería el campo de batalla donde demostraría qué tanto me importaba lo que yo consideraba importante, al refugio político para miembros del gobierno.

-Conseguirás que nos maten, Genbu- musitó Todou y puso un arma cargada en mi mano. El auto se detuvo detrás de una de las bodegas de la base en el puerto.

-No deberías estar sorprendido después de tantos años- aseguré. Bajamos del auto sin esperar escolta o más protección que un par de armas en nuestro poder y comenzamos a hacer un rápido camino hasta las oficinas principales.

Más de un Knightmare de Britannia pasó lo suficientemente cerca de ambos para hacernos retroceder, pero de la misma forma salían a la pelea nuestros Burai cuya fuerza era equiparable al cien por ciento.

Recuerdo las palabras de Lelouch la primera vez que insistió plenamente en una de sus ideas. Tenía 11 años.

-_¿Por qué tienen que esperar tanto? Es clara la situación de Japón frente al mundo, espadas y armas ya no pueden contra Britannia-_

_Sawasaki se alzó de inmediato. Sabía desde el inicio su desaprobación a la estadía de Lelouch y de su hermana en Japón, si fuera como rehenes quizás, pero no como simples niños acogidos al nombre Kururugi, y peor que niños, un par de príncipes de Britannia. _

_-Un Britannian no tiene palabra en las decisiones de Japón y menos aún un niño- remarcó. Aunque era ya bastante que peleara con un menos de esa manera. –Sal de aquí, esta es una reunión de personas mayores e interesadas por el bien de la nación-_

_Lelouch tenía mi permiso, desde aquél día. Cuando le dije que tendría la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera, aunque había decidido la rebelión, él tenía mi completo apoyo lo continuara o no. Yo había tomado su decisión como algo que fue influenciado por el momento y que con el tiempo estaría bien. Pero ya era poco más de un año desde entonces y la decisión que lo había ayudado a quedarse, solo se había hecho solo más fuerte. _

_Al principio buscaría mi mirada para que yo aprobara que siguiera hablando, incluso contra uno de los hombres que era parte importante del país. Pero esa vez no se mordió la lengua en un intento de contenerse, solo sonrió _y continuó.

_-Quizás sea un niño de once años, pero apuesto que tengo más conocimientos del funcionamiento, alianzas y alcance de mi país que del que usted tiene y está desechando la oportunidad de saber algo importe, como los científicos que desfilaron por mucho tiempo en la Villa donde yo vivía y que fueron rechazados para el proyecto de creación de Knightmare. Si, quizás sería bueno contactarlos…-_

_Miré con mucho placer el que Lelouch se defendiera solo de Sawasaki. Era el que siempre le daba más problemas._

_-Y respecto a su cargo, Sawasaki-san. Ser Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores solo se limita a buenos tratos con los demás países, y no estrategias en el campo de batalla como el Ministro de Defensa. Usted solo conoce las buenas intenciones de todos los países, _o sea nada-

Había sido suficiente para que Lelouch recordara un par de nombres. El de Rakshata-san le había llegado a la cabeza pero no como uno de los considerados en Britannia para el desarrollo de Knightmare, sino como la directa competencia. Ya era bastante que teniendo tan corta edad prestara tanta atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_-Mi hermano mayor Schneizel siempre decía que todo tiene su uso, tarde o temprano-_

Lelouch le estaba dando un buen uso al parecer. Aunque quizás deberíamos también de prestar atención al hecho de que quien enseñó al _príncipe rebelde _a pensar de esa manera, era también el Primer Ministro de Britannia.

_¿Coincidencia?_

Pronto alcanzamos las oficinas y como era natural, todo era un completo caos. Aunque había el suficiente orden en la cadena de mando, no era suficiente para una buena estrategia, aún.

Mi llegada, _sabía_, imponía cierta presión a los presentes para que todo saliera bien, eso y algo de confianza en que no había de qué preocuparse y que el Primer Ministro de Japón estaba aquí por la Batalla iba bien. _Si…_

Por lo visto no era el único que había escapado de una reunión en mal momento.

-Hatori…- el Ministro de Defensa -¿Cuál es la situación?-

El hombre no se había dado cuenta de nuestra aparición hasta que hablé. Había estado recargado sobre los controles del centro de mandos y con solo unas cuantas palabras se giró sorprendido. _Sorprendido. _En el campo de batalla.

Incluso podía apostar que Todou lo había notado. _Algo fuera de lugar._

-¿Situación?- inquirí de nuevo.

Hatori asintió levemente, Todou y yo nos acercamos. Las pantallas frente a nosotros mostraban muchas cosas a la vez. Desde nuestras fuerzas a pié como los Burai, o los Sutherland de Britannia que atacaban a todo lo que fuese japonés. Era una masacre de todo tipo y muchas cosas que pasaban al mismo tiempo. Lugares explotaban, balas perforaban, estaba más que parejo para estar peleando en nuestro territorio, _o eso opinaba. _

Entonces un rayón blanco pasó por la pantalla izquierda, luego en la derecha. _¿Qué era eso? _Traté de enfocar mejor, esperando una nueva aparición y por más de dos segundos fue detenido.

-¿Es un Knightmare?-

Blanco, con líneas doradas. De estructura que no había visto antes. _Britannia, _eso no era nuestro. Pero empezó a atacar a los suyos… _¿De dónde venía entonces?_

-Es Suzaku-kun- dijo.

Detuve mis pensamientos de inmediato _¿Mi hijo? _¿En un arma de Britannia?

-Es lo que confiscamos a Britannia hace unas semanas- Rakshata-san apareció, su mirada nunca dejando las pantallas vigilando cada movimiento de esa cosa. Pero ella dijo que era Suzaku, en algo que le habíamos quitado a Britannia.

-¿Mi hijo está peleando en un Knightmare enemigo?- cuestioné. ¿Cómo es que se había dado esa libertad en un momento así? Me importaba, _aunque muchos no lo creyeran. _Se había convertido en algo importante.

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de nuevo antes de que me dieran respuesta. Todos giraron ante la entrada de uno de los Generales. Se miraba algo falto de aire, había corrido hasta aquí. Sin embargo me recibió con la misma mirada que Hatori al principio. _Con el tipo de noticias que no me gustaban. _¿Ahora qué me dirán, que Lelouch peleaba a pié allá afuera?

Bueno, _¿Dónde estaba para empezar?_

Giré hacia mis costados y no lo divisé a primera vista. _Por favor, que no estuviera en…_

-Primer Ministro- el hombre tragó pesado, me miró a mí y luego a Hatori -¿Lelouch-kun no está aquí?- miró esperanzado alrededor.

_Esos dos._

_-_¿Dónde se supone que estaba?- pregunté y quería la verdad. _Sea la que fuera._

-A bordo del buque de Britannia- respondió.

_Era un caos allá afuera._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Clovis no era tan inteligente como al menos debería serlo, eso demeritaba a toda la línea de Familia Imperial en Britannia. _Dejaba muchas cosas al azar, _nunca revisando el haber cumplido perfectamente lo que se proponía. _Ni siquiera haber sido capaz de asesinarme por su cuenta. _No solo había dejado a otros para que hicieran el trabajo sucio por él, pero también les había dado mi identidad.

_Las muertes siempre eran necesarias, de eso no tenía duda._

Pero Clovis había provocado muchas más al dar mi identidad como cualquier nombre.

_Como si yo no fuera a luchar._

Habían sido varios años en los que había esperado un momento así, y no era hora de hacerse hacia atrás. Así que lo buscaba.

Estaban pasando muchas cosas en un corto tiempo, todo se volvía más complicado y peligroso mientras dejaba a Britannia seguir en tierras Japonesas, pero dentro de todo el caos me esforzaba por pensar en qué era lo primordial, _si es que podía clasificarlo de esa manera. _Mi identidad, Japón, o la propia vida. Porque podía vivir _quizás _siendo príncipe y descubierto ante Britannia, pero no podía continuar mis planes estando muerto.

_No podía proteger a Nunnally de esa manera._

Aunque confiaba en Suzaku hasta ese extremo.

La nave se volvió a tambalear, obligándome a detenerme para sujetarme de algo estable, _pero era la tercera vez en unos minutos, _esto se ponía cada vez más difícil. Después de un par de segundos me solté de la baranda de la escalera para seguir, pero hubo un golpe más fuerte y consistente, salido de la nada.

La enorme nave se sacudió por completo, haciendo que cada pedazo de metal dentro y fuera vibrara. Lo suficiente como para emitir varios aullidos lastimeros del metal vibrante y luego las alarmas. _Ya no me gustaba tanto. _Y el barco se seguía inclinando a uno de los lados antes de regresar de un jalón a su línea de equilibrio normal.

Me detuve a pensar por solo un momento, _estaban intentando hundirla ¿Cierto?_

Metí rápidamente a mano a mi bolsillo buscando el celular pero recordé casi al mismo tiempo que se me había resbalado de las manos cuando hablaba con el General Kyoshi. _No tenía manera de comunicarme. _Y la nave se volvía a mecer. Tenía que encontrar un método de salida y pronto, el lugar ya no se encontraba nada estable.

Los gritos de la tripulación que buscaba hacer lo mismo se escuchaban cerca. Miré a mi alrededor encontrándome en un amplio espacio abierto con muchos hangares. _Habían tenido sus escuadrones de KF aquí metidos. _Pero encontrar esto ahora ya no me servía de nada, en especial si estaba vacío y con todos fuera buscando el daño de Japón.

_No cambiaba el hecho de que tenía que salir de aquí. _Pero en medio de un campo de batalla, con un uniforme Japonés siendo blanco perfecto de los Sutherland de Britannia.

_Mi día no podía mejorar. _Miré alrededor en busca de algo que me pudiera ayudar pero todo estaba completamente vacío, solo había un bulto cubierto con una lona, que no alcanzaba a distinguir qué era desde aquí. Me acerqué un poco más para ver si sería útil, pero al tirar de la lona vaya sorpresa.

La nave se tambaleó con más fuerza sobre uno de sus costados solo a pocos grados de quedar horizontal al mar, antes de devolverse de un latigazo y sin preguntar más a mis pensamientos sabía lo que tenía que hacer. _Un Sutherland me sacaría de aquí, _y conseguiría algo de material de estudio para Rakshata-san.

No sabía si era mi suerte o el destino quería sacarme vivo de esta, pero junto a la llave del Sutherland estaba la clave perfectamente clara de la máquina cuando no había pensado en eso.

_Hora de salir de aquí._

Al encenderse las pantallas, aparecieron al mismo tiempo todas las señales amigas en el mapa. _Demasiadas señales amigas de Britannia. _Pero notaba con extrañeza que no había ninguna cerca de esta nave, _a excepción de una_ ¿No era subestimar demasiado al enemigo? _Quizás, _aunque no debía quedarme a averiguarlo. Con un par de movimientos más, el Sutherland estaba en perfecta operación y listo para salir de esta inestable nave.

Solo debía asegurarme de deshacerme de esto antes de ser confundido dentro.

_-¡Hey, tú. Soldado de Britannia!-_

Tarde.

Más sin embargo miré con extrañeza al enfocar mejor en la pantalla _quién _era el que llamaba.

-¡_Te ordeno que me protejas! ¡Sácame de aquí y ponme a salvo!-_

Las cosas no podían darse de mejor manera.

Arrodillé el Sutherland de inmediato y sin contestar por altavoces, pero fue la aceptación suficiente que Clovis esperaba, antes maniobrar tratando de subirse lo más estable posible a la mano metálica.

_Tan irónico, literalmente lo tenía en mi mano._

Y él no tenía ni idea. _El bastardo me había disparado._

_-¡Llévame a un lugar seguro! Esto se hunde- _ordenó.

Y yo sabía dónde ponerlo exactamente.

Con ambas manos cubriéndolo lo suficiente, atravesé la puerta de metal que se veía más dañada. _Por supuesto que escuché la indignación del tercer príncipe, _pero solo me hizo sonreír más. Por lo menos hasta que la luz del sol iluminó el verdadero panorama fuera de la nave, y la batalla que se estaña llevando a cabo. Los órdenes de Clovis se quedaron el silencio ante el sonido de las alarmas y las balas disparadas a cada segundo.

_Según ellos venían en muestra de buena fe ¿Cierto? _Lo que transportaban en sí era peligroso, lo suficiente para causar esta batalla.

Apreté un poco los labios, tenía cosas que resolver primero, sin embargo.

El espacio más cercano a la nave estaba un poco más libre de todo el desastre y parecía el lugar perfecto para arreglar asuntos con Clovis, _ya que al menos estábamos fuera. _Así que bajo protestas lo solté _–un par de metros sobre el suelo_- y vi hacia ambos lados en busca de amenazas inmediatas. _Ninguna por el momento_, abrí la cabina del Sutherland y cuando empezaba a sostenerme de la tirolesa, Clovis abrió los ojos en pura sorpresa.

_Me subestimaba demasiado, _después de tantos años.

Pero bajando me di cuenta de que no era a mí lo que estaba viendo exactamente. _Sino tras de mí. _Entonces traté de ver sobre mi hombro, y ahí estaba.

_El arma de Britannia. _Parada sobre la parte más alta de la nave y con un Slash harken dirigiéndose directo al Sutherland que yo dejaba.

Solo salté, lo que restaba del camino. Preguntarme cómo es que funcionaba eso, ¿Quién era el piloto?, ¿Lo había recuperado Britannia? ¿Era un japonés? Quedó para después de que caí en el suelo y rodé lejos del Sutherland destrozado que caía sobre el asfalto. _Incluso con amenazas de explotar. _Clovis pareció pensarlo seriamente ya que también se hizo hacia atrás, pero sin importar esa cosa llamada _Lancelot, _no podía perder esta oportunidad. Tomé un pedazo de metal pequeño que estaba cerca de mí y se lo lancé directo en la cabeza, _no tenía tan buena puntería pero de espaldas Clovis no había podido evitarlo. _

Aturdiéndolo lo suficiente para detenerse, tocarse con la mano el punto de impacto y ver sangre en su palma. _Estábamos parejos ya._

-Alto ahí, ani-ue –

Su mirada de odio expresaba perfectamente lo que sentía. El título de hermano salía sobrando después de tantos años y era más una formalidad que usaba a manera de burla. _Nadie de ellos era mi familia ya. _Mas sin embargo un poco de orgullo lo hizo detenerse a encararme. Él era mayor que yo después de todo, sin importarnos un Knightmare desconocido que en cualquier momento podía aplastarnos.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero tenía que terminar con esto rápido.

-Lelouch Vi Britannia te lo ordena…-

Podía sentir el poder de obtener lo que quería mucho más cerca que antes.

-Responde mis preguntas-

Sus ojos de inmediato se suavizaron en completa obediencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Mi meta era disminuir la amenaza, de la forma que fuese. Destruir enemigos que seguían saliendo del barco era una idea, _hundir el barco era una mejor idea. _Pero debía admitir que era resistente a pesar de todo lo que le hacía, _nada parecía ser suficiente. _Incluso salió un Sutherland más. Lancé el Slash harken sin pensarlo dos veces, pero divisé al piloto saltando de la máquina justo antes de ser golpeado.

Eso me detuvo por unos minutos, un hombre a pie no era una amenaza tan grande como un Knightmare. Pero entonces enfoqué en la pantalla a un segundo hombre que por sus vestimentas, hizo que mi respiración se detuviera un par de segundos.

_¿Un príncipe de Britannia?_

Yo… yo no podía… ¿Y si Lelouch?

_No, no podía permitir ese riesgo para Lelouch._

Dejé la nave para después e hice que el Lancelot saltara desde tanta altura, pero aterrizando justo detrás de lo que ahora podía ver bien como un hombre rubio y asustado que parecía conocer esta máquina pero no sus intenciones.

Levanté una de las espadas de energía.

_Ahora conocería sus intenciones._

_-¡Quien sea que seas, detente, es una orden!- _alguien gritó y se paró justo en frente del príncipe rubio. Lo primero que vi fue el uniforme militar japonés pero pasó de inmediato a segundo lugar en vista de prioridades.

_Esa cara._

-¿Lelouch?- pregunté incrédulo por los altavoces, retiré la espada de inmediato. Los ojos de Lelouch se agrandaron al momento que el reconocimiento llegó a él.

-_¿Suzaku…?-_

Entonces todo conectó. Cuando menos pensé, el rubio detrás de Lelouch había sacado un arma y la había puesto detrás de su espalda, no pude moverme a tiempo, _había dado a conocer el lazo._

-_¡Aléjate, o lo mato! ¡Quiero transporte pacífico a mi país! ¡Quiero que me saquen de aquí!-_

Y retrocedía lentamente. Aquí es cuando le recordaría a Lelouch todas aquellas prácticas de defensa personal que Todou-sensei le había ofrecido y él declinado. Pero pasando de inmediato a lo importante, no pude evitar escuchar el resto de una conversación que quizás no era de mi incumbencia.

_-¿Crees que lograrás algo con esto, Clovis? Aún si me matas, será motivo para que no salgas vivo de aquí y quizás hasta la Familia Imperial te ejecute por asesinar a otro miembro-_

_-¡¿Después de todo lo que has hecho, Lelouch?! ¡Tú ya no eres un príncipe!_

_-¡Y tus órdenes no son válidas aquí!- _forcejeó Lelouch.

¿Ellos…sabían exactamente quién era el otro? Era malo, _muy malo._

Pero entonces aparecieron un par de señales más en mi pantalla, se acercaban rápido. La conversación fue interrumpida, me giré de inmediato a interceptar. Pero había algo en la mano de aquellas máquinas, un par de… ¿Granadas?

_¡Demonios!_

Tenía que ser como en los simuladores, ¡Tenía que serlo!

Solo vi los contenedores volando antes de que empezaran a dar vuelta y dispararan, desde dos ángulos diferentes.

_Rogué que funcionara._

Cerré los ojos y el Lancelot se arrodilló, un gran escudo luminoso apareció. _Por suerte, _y aumenté los niveles de energía al máximo.

Por más de quince segundos solo escuché las municiones, su impacto, sus vibraciones contra el escudo, su asertividad en otras cosas, y esperaba al mismo tiempo en que me hubiera posicionado de la forma correcta. _Salvar a un príncipe de Britannia era malo para mi reputación, pero yo esperaba salvar al príncipe de Japón._

Eventualmente se detuvo y lo primero que me preocupó fue el derribar a ambos Sutherland tan rápido como el escudo desapareció, sin embargo no me dio tiempo de girarme cuando escuché un claro y agudo disparo.

Se me congeló la sangre, se me hizo eterno el girar.

Y ambos estaban de pie, _los primeros segundos._

El rubio falseó hacia atrás con una sorprendida mirada en su rostro, antes de tocar el suelo y permanecer completamente inmóvil. _Respiré. _Hasta entonces noté el arma en la mano de Lelouch, pero no sabía si alegrarme de que estuviera a salvo o lo que había hecho. _Por más necesario que fuera._

Cuando de repente una de sus rodillas cedió y se hincó en el suelo.

-¡Lelouch!- rápido había saltado desde la cabina del Lancelot, que me dolió en un principio por la rodilla en que caí, pero me levanté de inmediato y terminé de correr el tramo que nos separaba. Él estaba… _¿Afectado? _No sabría cómo decirlo, pero puse una mano en su espalda.

A pesar de lo que habíamos pasado, de las decisiones que habíamos tomado. De la reputación que se había formado y los votos que había jurado cumplir, lealtad a Japón no significaba matar a tu sangre con tanta frialdad y precisión.

-Debiste dejarme hacerlo yo- susurré, pero sabía que escuchaba a pesar de tratar de recuperar el aliento.

Fervientemente negó, solo bajé un poco la mirada.

-Destruir a Britannia, Suzaku…-

_Esas palabras_

-Sea cual sea el precio-

_Sería un largo camino a partir de ahora._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, largo tiempo! En serio lo siento, no ha sido un mes tan relajado así que ni chance de subir más capítulos a ninguna historia ." pero esperemos que con esto sea más fácil :) y espero que les haya gustado, o que por lo menos haya satisfecho algunas preguntas por ahí. El resto son para el próximo capítulo con una trama de esas que dejan al lector de: O.o <strong>

**Lo prometo!**

**Capítulo dedicado a mis tatara-suegros :) Q.E.P.D. pero que se les adora 3 y que siempre tienen algo dedicado n.n**

**Tmb a mi lindo pato :) Te amo pato n.n**

**!Idea! ¿Quieren poner felicitaciones en un fic! !Este es tu espacio publicitario! jajaja incluso oneshots dedicados, solo propongan trama, estoy abierta a retos.**

**¿Qué sigue en actualizar? Shadows Game, el otro fic de Code Geass :) Los invito a leer!**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**anypotter :3 **

**p.d. !Quiero reviews! (ojitos del cachorro más tierno que se puedan imaginar)**


	7. Hermanos

_**Happy Birthday Loveeee hehehe aquí está el fic del día de cumpleaños exacto, el otro se subió unas horas antes. Ahora sí, teman todos y disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><em>-Destruir a Britannia, Suzaku…-<em>

_Esas palabras_

_-Sea cual sea el precio-_

_Sería un largo camino a partir de ahora._

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 7: Hermanos<strong>

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Había una misteriosa paz alrededor de nosotros aunque sabía que esto no había terminado. El metal chocando contra metal y el rápido pero laborioso deslizar de esas infernales máquinas seguía impregnando el aire como si fuese parte de él. _Solo una cosa, _yo ya había terminado mi labor, muy contrario a lo que muchos pensaran.

_Si, _yo era el hijo del Primer Ministro y según muchos, casi futuro sucesor a la cabeza de Japón, que _no _debería haber subido en primer lugar a un Knigthmare de Britannia, _para salir a la batalla, _a ayudar a un Britannian, _a empeorar quizás la situación…_

Eran muchas las cosas que se supone no debía haber hecho, pero volviendo a mi punto, fuera de eso yo ya había logrado lo que quería. Lelouch estaba a salvo o lo que yo podía considerar como a salvo. Su vista estaba fija en el inerte cuerpo del rubio que seguía en el suelo, pero estaba casi seguro de que ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. _Si acaso solo pensaba en mil y una cosas que después tendría que averiguar, _pero afectado exteriormente no lo parecía y realmente dudaba que la muerte de ese _medio-hermano _cambiara gran cosa.

Solo que temía que había cosas que cambiarían ahora. Porque ese no era un _medio-hermano _de Lelouch, ahí, _muerto._

Era un príncipe de Britannia, asesinado por otro _Príncipe de Britannia, _en territorio Japonés.

Sé que su principal motivo de vivir siempre había sido, es y será Nunnally, pero aunque muchos calificarían esto como sobreprotección, _yo lo hubiese visto como necesario, _al igual que él.

_¿Quizás porque yo también hice lo necesario en su momento para proteger a mi familia? _No con cosas que muchos entenderían, pero con que estuviera claro entre nosotros bastaba. Mientras no perdiéramos el enfoque, todo seguiría valiendo la pena.

-Vamos, Lelouch- lo tomé del brazo y lo obligué a levantarse lentamente, temiendo que de un momento a otro sus piernas falsearan. Se paró sin mucho problema, pero aún así no lo solté mientras buscaba mi celular, _debía hacer una llamada._

Timbró solo una vez antes de ser contestado.

-¿Padre? Sí, estoy bien- _pregunta por default _–Sí, está conmigo ¿Cómo sabías?-

-_¿Por qué otro motivo saldrías al campo de batalla, Suzaku?- _buen punto. -_¿Seguro que están bien? ¿No están heridos?-_

En mí no sentía ningún agujero fuera de lo normal y realmente dentro de ese Knightmare me había sentido invencible. Lo suficiente para no ser tocado en lo absoluto y sin saber manejarlo. Sin embargo al girar a Lelouch vi que si estaba algo ajetreado y golpeado, eso y una herida en su brazo que estaba sangrando, otra más en su cabeza…

_No tan mal, nada grave._

-Erm, cambié de opinión, mejor sí envía a alguien. Lelouch luce un poco feo- recibí un codazo inmediato en las costillas –Oow, eso es cruel- al menos pude sacar una leve sonrisa en toda la situación.

-_De inmediato. Solo cúbranse bien en lo que alguien puede llegar allá. Todavía hay fuerzas enemigas en la base y hay que ser cautelosos- _Cubrirse, ¿Con qué? Además teníamos un tercer problema a nuestros pies.

-Entendido y padre…-

-No está muerto- Lelouch interrumpió mis palabras, pero mi mente no lo procesó. Despegué el celular de mi oído unos momentos para entender.

-¿Qué, Lelouch?-

Tardó más de un par de segundos en volver a hablar. Suspiró audiblemente y se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, causándome un gran susto.

-¡Lelouch!-

-No grites, Suzaku- Estaba hincado junto a él y podía escuchar un chillido no entendible desde mi celular, que podía presumir como mi padre llamando y pidiendo respuestas a lo que pasaba y mis gritos. Pero solo podía prestarle atención a Lelouch y en el estado en el que se encontraba –Clovis no está muerto- dijo de nuevo, despacio y en tono bajo.

Entonces me giré y clavé mi vista en el cuerpo inerte en el suelo. _Se supone que estaba muerto ¿No? _Se supone que era por la seguridad de todos, en especial de Nunnally que ese príncipe Imperial estaba muerto. Porque había reconocido a Lelouch, porque era un hecho que lo comunicaría si lo dejábamos escapar y porque era una cantidad escandalosa de la sangre la que se esparcía por el suelo.

Solté el brazo de Lelouch por unos segundos, mis uñas estarían marcadas en él de no ser por el uniforme de militar que no sé de dónde sacó pero que ahora también es parte de todo. Acerqué mi mano un poco reticente al cuello del rubio y esperé.

No sé si para mi desgracia o alivio, respiraba.

-_¡Suzaku, Suzaku! ¡Contesta, hijo!-_

-Ah, perdón…- junté el celular de nuevo re-procesando la información, mi vista atenta en Lelouch –Envía ayuda pronto padre, tenemos un Príncipe del Imperio mal herido-

El silencio sepulcral del otro lado se hizo presente.

-_¡Pero acabas de decir que Lelouch no tenía nada grave!- _reclamó mi padre rápidamente antes de lanzar órdenes que se podían escuchar por el celular, diciendo que se apresuraran y un equipo médico se adentrara al campo de batalla.

Sonreí levemente.

-Acabas de lastimar su ego diciéndole Príncipe Imperial, padre- argumenté, entonces detuvo sus órdenes –Me refiero a Clovis La Britannia, tercer príncipe Imperial de Britannia-

No hubo que decir más. El celular fue colgado de inmediato y me acerqué a sentarme junto a Lelouch contemplando un cuerpo desangrándose como quien contempla un atardecer.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- lo escuché preguntarse a sí mismo. Torcí el gesto un poco y refunfuñé.

-¿Qué _vamos _a hacer?- corregí. Sonrió un poco ante la declaración.

-Si…- iba a sugerir el salir del país y llevarnos a Nunnally a vivir a China, pero hubo un rápido movimiento en mi costado y Lelouch estaba completamente en el suelo. _Había perdido el conocimiento. _

_¿Qué íbamos a hacer realmente?_

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Pese a las protestas de Todou, insistía que como Primer Ministro, mis deberes no eran solo políticos e imaginarios. _Al menos no a mi parecer. _Ser la cabeza de un país te impedía varias cosas, pero ser familiar no era una de ellas.

Había dejado por largo tiempo que eso pasara, pero ahora que enderezaba mi error y ganaba puntos en mi favor, no podía hacerme para atrás. E incluso no era algo que hiciera por obligación, pero sí porque Suzaku era mi hijo, y tenía otros años más con dos príncipes a mi cuidado. _Que yo había elegido tener como responsabilidad y obligación, _al igual que a Suzaku.

Era como si los hubiera empezado a criar a los tres al mismo tiempo, dado todo aquel que había ignorado a mi propio hijo.

_Así que eran importantes. _Incluso si Todou no lo creyera.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que sí me creía cuando decía que me importaban más que como excelentes estrategas y militares, sino como hijos, _los tres. _Todou prefería seguir regañándome y continuando el acto del padre desobligado. _Era mucho más entretenido que suavizarme frente a todos._

Pero esta era una de esas cosas que no podía evitar.

Salir con el equipo médico ya que se había asegurado que el área sería segura el suficiente tiempo para sacarlos de ahí y regresar. _Un eterno camino._

Cuando llegamos, Suzaku tenía a Lelouch sobre su espalda. Caminaba hacia nosotros tranquilamente pero en su rostro podía ver muchos conflictos y sabía a qué se debían.

-Solo se desmayó- me dijo una vez que estaba parado frente a él, se giró un poco para dejarme observar mejor a Lelouch y parecían heridas menores en varias partes. La más importante en la cabeza, le palmeé el hombro y con un asentimiento, Suzaku se subió con Lelouch en el primer vehículo.

Yo los alcanzaría en el hospital, pero debía asegurar la vida de mis _hijos _en más de un sentido. Había actualmente una vida que estaba por interponerse en la estabilidad de esta pequeña familia.

Los paramédicos comenzaron a cargar un segundo herido a otro auto. De cabellos largos y rubios, _bastante cuidado. _Ropas finas color blanco, con solapas color morado y las vistas doradas.

_Un típico príncipe de Britannia._

_¿Podía lanzarlo al mar, no?_

_-_Rápido, no sé que le hará peor a Japón- comenté frente a todos –Que viva o que muera-

* * *

><p>El camino al hospital fue en silencio y solo era porque Todou estaba pensando la situación tan seriamente como yo. No teníamos en nuestras manos una decisión fácil a tomar ya que en todo sentido nos arriesgábamos a perder algo.<p>

Para empezar, que el príncipe sobreviviera y entonces regresara a Britannia. _Eso sonaba tan fácil, _y quizás pedir perdón para que con algo de suerte no tuviéramos al ejército del Imperio sobre nosotros en menos de una semana. Teniendo suerte, claro. Pero entonces el rubio le contaría a sus hermanos y hermanas del imperio _quién _estaba escondido aquí en Japón y cuáles eran sus planeas. Sería poner en grave riesgo la vida de Lelouch y es algo que Suzaku jamás toleraría.

La otra opción era más sencilla. Muerto el príncipe de Britannia, la identidad de Lelouch quedaba segura. Entonces en menos de dos días teníamos al ejército del imperio reclamando una venganza por la muerte de su príncipe y el territorio japonés sería arrasado.

_Este tipo de cosas me hacían pensar en qué era realmente el beneficio de este cargo._

Habría tiempo para pensar en todo eso saliendo de este primer problema. Así que bajamos del auto rápidamente y nos adentramos al hospital que ya estaba resguardado dos cuadras a la redonda por nuestro ejército y la seguridad era pesada.

La identidad del segundo herido que entraba por estas puertas se mantendría en secreto hasta saber qué sería de su vida.

Después de eso, en cuanto había desaparecido de nuestras vistas para ser tratado por manos especialistas, quedaba buscar a Suzaku y empezar a unir piezas de cómo había empezado todo esto y por qué pasó de ser un buque de Britannia en nuestras aguas a la próxima tercera guerra mundial. No fue difícil encontrarlo aún así.

Taladraba con la mirada una puerta frente a él que podía apostar era donde estaba Lelouch. _En veces podría decirse que esos dos sí eran hermanos, _de no ser por las diferencias de raza que había en ambos, el color de ojos y el carácter. De ahí en fuera, Suzaku parecía el hermano mayor, pero Lelouch el pequeño listo que se terminaba imponiendo.

Todou se aclaró la garganta informando nuestra presencia, Suzaku asintió pero no nos miró un solo segundo así que atiné a pararme justo a su lado.

-¿Qué sabes de la situación?- cuestioné de inmediato, personas comenzaron a salir y entrar de la habitación tentando la paciencia de Suzaku. Se cruzó de brazos y recargó su espalda un poco más en la pared.

-Estaba en la reunión con el gabinete cuando fui informado que un buque de Britannia pedía permiso para navegar por estas aguas. Luego vi con mis propios ojos que la situación se tornó guerra gracias a no sé qué estúpido disparó el cañón Hadron de Rakshata sin autorización al barco…-

Levanté mi mano para silenciarlo.

-¿El primer ataque salió de aquí?- incluso me giré con Todou para confirmar, no parecía saber nada al respecto. Suzaku asintió pero sin tener más detalles respecto a eso, pero la cabeza del responsable rodaría.

-Así empezaron a salir los Knightmare Frame del barco, incluso escuché por altavoces que la nave de Britannia nos advertía que detuviéramos el ataque ya que contaba con un arma química que esparcía gas venenoso, _no sé si lo soltaron…-_

Al terminar la oración, noté como a Suzaku se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y lo atribuía a que Lelouch había estado ahí dentro bastante tiempo. Su preocupación era esa.

Me rasqué la base de la cabeza con su ansiedad contagiada.

-¿Ahora alguien me podría explicar qué demonios hacía Lelouch ahí dentro?-

No debía sorprenderme un rotundo silencio. Por parte de Todou, él había estado conmigo todo el tiempo y no habría nada que yo no supiera, pero en cuanto a Suzaku, también podía permitir el beneficio de la duda ya que no había estado en la base desde el atraco del buque.

_Sin embargo, _las respuestas las quería YA.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Mi padre se retiró por unos segundos de mi lado para hacer llamadas. _Creí que era más que obvio el por qué, _y realmente quería enterarme de qué demonios estaba haciendo Lelouch en medio de todo el conflicto que se había presentado, cuando lo más seguro para él y Nunnally, _según el siempre decía_, era permanecer anónimos.

_Así que este acto estaba fuera de discusión. _Sin mencionar en cómo había acabado.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió esperaba con ansias al médico y un muy detallado informe de la condición de Lelouch, _pero debía decepcionarme una vez más, _¿Cierto? Quien salió no era el médico, sino el paciente. Golpeé mi cara con la palma de mi mano haciendo un estruendoso sonido.

-Lelouch…-

-Lelouch nada- contestó de inmediato terminándose de poner el saco del ejército con gran dificultad. Podía ver entre las solapas que se movían algunos vendajes. Me acerqué a ayudarle con eso ya que regresarlo a la cama quizás sería lo más peligroso.

Además de que si estaba parado y peleando conmigo, podía clasificarlo como que estaba _bastante bien._

-Pero Lelouch…-

-Lelouch nada- volvió a interrumpirme y se inclinó a recoger sus zapatos. Pude notar un poco de su inconformidad y lo detuve con una mano en el hombro. Solo suspiró y me dejó hacerlo, aunque no me arriesgué a otra palabra, _pero pensándolo bien quien debía temer era él ¡No yo!_

Quien tenía que dar explicaciones era él.

-Siendo parte del ejército japonés y su estrategia, _Suzaku_, me sorprendería que dijeras que nunca tuviste en mente todo esto- habló mientas se acomodaba mejor los zapatos y terminaba de abrochar su saco. Incluso se detuvo un par de segundos a observar mi reacción, entonces me vi interesado en el suelo. -¿Acaso creíste…?-

-No te atrevas a darme un sermón en este momento, Lelouch- advertí poniéndome de pie y no permitiendo que hiciera lo mismo. Puse ambas manos sobre sus hombros –NO ahora que el _enojado _soy yo. Y no porque _claramente _yo no pienso igual que tú y porque lo que realmente pensé es que buscarías un lugar seguro antes de exponerte a todo este problema-

_Estaba decepcionado hasta este momento._

Y quería que lo viera.

Miró incómodo hacia su izquierda pero solo para pensar en lo siguiente que respondería. _Sus grandes discursos lava-cerebros._

-Tú eres mi familia- dije. Me miró en el instante –Tu eres mi hermano-

Quizás él era muy inteligente y frío, quizás yo era muy suave y relajado, pero si había algo que había aprendido era que esas simples palabras podían significar todo para Lelouch. Que lo podían hacer cambiar en sus extremos desde amor hacia odio y viceversa.

Su _familia _había sido la causa de muchas de sus desgracias, pero esta _nueva _familia que había tratado de meter en su cabezota podía ser un salvavidas en algún punto del futuro.

_Por muchos años esperé que una situación como la que había acontecido hoy, pudiera distinguir entre ambas. _Con decepción me daba cuenta de que todavía era más grande el odio a su vida pasada que el amor que le tenía a su vida actual.

-No soy como crees- habló después de unos segundos y bajó su cabeza. Guardé completo silencio y apreté las manos en sus hombros. –No es que no aprecie lo que ahora tengo aquí en Japón…-

_Pero._

_-_Pero yo sé que lo puedo hacer mejor. No para mí, _no realmente. _Para Nunnally, para el mundo entero…-

Solo me reí.

-¿Así que estás diciendo que puedes cambiar el mundo por un lugar mejor?- _sonaba un poco ególatra, _un sueño bastante ambicioso –Cuando lo vea te creeré-

Concluía que Lelouch tenía un extraño sentido de prioridades, pero que de una u otra forma terminaban concordando con las mías. Pero un mundo mejor no sería algo fácil.

_Menos en este momento._

-Ahora déjame pararme y visitemos a la _familia_-

-Argh- gruñí y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo -¿Dónde quedó el _lindo _Lelouch?- eso logró detenerlo un segundo más solo para enviarme una venenosa mirada.

-Conocerás a su gemelo malvado si me vuelves a llamar así-

_No tenía remedio, NO LO TENÍA._

* * *

><p>Cuando alcanzamos la habitación del Príncipe Imperial, mi padre estaba montando guardia personal afuera de la puerta. Podía casi ver un surco en el piso al imaginarme cuantas vueltas ya había dado en ese pequeño espacio con el celular en su oreja, <em>justo como ahora. <em>Solo que al vernos, dijo un par de cosas y colgó de inmediato.

Me encogí de hombros y Lelouch debió haber puesto su mejor cara inocente, escuché a mi padre suspirar.

Solo que el momento familiar se acabó rápido.

Nos miramos sabiendo qué estaba aconteciendo, pero con un gran pedazo de información faltante.

Lelouch hizo que soltara su brazo y caminó hasta la ventana que mostraba el interior de la habitación. No supe leer en su rostro alguna expresión importante, realmente parecía que estaba en otro mundo pensando al respecto, _yo tenía problemas pensando al respecto. _Pero después de unos minutos en los que no dijo nada, comenzaba a preocuparme que se hubiera comido su propio cerebro.

-No tengo idea de qué hacer- admitió.

_Lelouch-admitió._

_¡LO ADMITIÓ!_

-¿Significa que estamos muertos?- musité, pero me escuchó y bufó. Mi padre se aclaró la garganta por la broma, entonces se acercó a Lelouch y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Yo no estaba esperando que supieras qué hacer- aclaró.

_No creo que Lelouch pensara de esa manera, _aunque sí consideraba su responsabilidad el problema en que se metía Japón debido a las dos opciones que nos quedaban. Entregar al príncipe rubio y por coincidente a Lelouch, o quedarnos con el rubio y firmar la declaración de guerra.

Sin duda muchos dirían que pidiéramos una disculpa al Imperio y con suerte no nos arrasarían, pero eso sería contraproducente de manera personal. _Esas personas no tenían una familia que perder._

-Pueden entregarme y dejaré en sus manos a Nunnally- sugirió Lelouch.

Entonces pasó uno de esos momentos que la historia recordaría, cuando mi padre le dio un golpe a Lelouch en la cabeza. Por encima de lo _delicado _pero por debajo de _te voy a matar. _Algo como _estúpido._

-Me callo- musitó Lelouch, solo sonreí.

-No es como si Britannia no estuviera buscando un pretexto, hasta el más _mínimo _para poder invadirnos- argumentó mi padre, eso era verdad –Solo que nos adelantamos a la situación-

_Entonces estaba claro lo que nos deparara el futuro._

-Las cosas no debían terminar así- argumentó Lelouch dejando de ver por la ventana y encarándonos por primera vez, podía ver molestia en sus ojos –Era _un _buque de Britannia que solicitaba-_demandaba_ permiso para navegar de manera costera alrededor de Japón para seguir su camino y no abrirse hasta los límites permitidos por el convenio oficial-

Eso sonaba simple, debía admitirlo. Pero todo terminó en hecatombe.

-Aún así debía cumplir con ciertos requisitos para otorgar el permiso- continuó mi padre por él, _esa era la parte perdida de información –_Debía haber una autoridad de Japón con suficiente rango para otorgar una omisión al convenio en una situación así-

Ahí entraba Lelouch.

-Yamagata argumentó que quién mejor que un Britannian para descubrir los verdaderos motivos de _Britannia_- prosiguió Lelouch –Yo estaba por completo de acuerdo con eso. Además de que nunca se dijo que dentro de la nave viajaba un miembro de la Familia Imperial-

Eso explicaba bastante, Lelouch no era capaz de meterse a la boca del lobo tan fácil.

-¿Ahí empezaron los problemas?- pregunté. Lelouch negó.

-Pidieron que subiera al buque a hablar del acuerdo en persona, _ahí _empezaron los problemas- señaló, entonces volvió su mirada al vidrio. –Clovis me reconoció-

-¿Ordenó que te mataran?- interrumpió mi padre sacando sus conclusiones, Lelouch volvió a negar.

-Me pidió que regresara con él a Britannia-

_Hasta ahora no veía ningún problema en lo que pasaba. _Hasta entonces.

-Fue cuando salió el primer disparo de la costa Japonesa ¿Cierto?- yo estaba ahí, nadie podía decirme lo contrario. Mi padre nos prestaba completa atención y Lelouch confirmó mis palabras.

-Japón atacó primero, eso causó que los KF salieran del buque a causar desastre. Solo porque me dio por muerto se olvidó de mi en todo ese alboroto- agregó de manera agria.

Mi padre hasta entonces estaba procesando la información y se llevó una mano con pesadez a la cara, masajeando sus mejillas y frente.

-¿Quién fue el estúpido?- musitó.

-Lo mismo quiero saber- Lelouch y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos entretenidos pero volvimos de inmediato a la seriedad. Entonces mi padre comenzó a hacer más llamadas para investigar este nuevo dato y claramente también pedía videos sobre el momento. Era una base militar, por Kami, había cámaras por todos lados si nadie quería decir la verdad.

Solo que el responsable caería, quizás hasta lo podíamos entregar de ofrenda.

_Aunque la ofensa estaba hecha._

Colgó el teléfono una vez más y nos miró, no había respuesta en sus ojos pero sí había un poco más de determinación y seguridad para investigar el asunto. Entonces levantó su mano derecha y apuntó a Lelouch.

-A ti, te quiero descansando y fuera de esto- advirtió, Lelouch rodó los ojos. Entonces mi padre me apuntó a mí.

-Asegúrate de eso- Lelouch gruñó.

-Regresen al templo y permanezcan junto a Nunnally. Los quiero seguros y _sin armar _planes hasta que yo vea cómo se resolverá esto- se iba a girar para retirarse cuando se devolvió –Recuerden que el Primer Ministro soy yo y la responsabilidad es mía, sin importar qué-

Creo que eso era más dirigido a Lelouch. Con una última mirada reafirmó sus órdenes y se retiró.

_Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como sonaba._

* * *

><p>Esperamos quince minutos más en lo mi padre dijo que mandaría a alguien para transportarnos al templo. Nada de taxis, <em>motocicletas, <em>Knightmare de Britannia. _El hombre se hacía algo paranoico. _Pero lo que me sorprendía más era que Lelouch no hubiera presentado mayor protesta que un suspiro. No era parte de su yo diario el rendirse tan rápido.

Aunque después de los golpes que había recibido.

_Si, no iba a dejar pasar eso por alto. _Él estaba sentado como un buen paciente en la sala de espera mientras yo platicaba con su doctor. Entre varios golpes, _incluyendo la cabeza, _un disparo y agotamiento, no había cosas mayores. Aunque con eso de disparo yo ya lo consideraba importante, _esperaba que Nunnally no se preocupara mucho por todo esto._

Cuando salí, nuestra escolta ya esperaba. Podía ver la cara de fastidio de Lelouch.

-Ouji-chan… - lo saludaron.

_En serio._

-Senba-san…- suspiró.

El hombre tenía tiempo que había desaparecido de nuestros radares, realmente habían pasado años desde aquella vez. Me acerqué y lo saludé a pesar del evidente fastidio de Lelouch.

-¿Cómo ha estado, Senba-san?- _cortesía primero. _El hombre grande y de cabellos blancos sonrió.

-Ocupado formando un ejército de calidad en toda ciudad que se me cruzara- comentó –Pero ya conoces a Todou, siempre queriendo perfeccionar todas las defensas del país-

_Eso sonaba más a Lelouch. _Me silenció con la mirada.

-Pero basta de pláticas- se giró por completo a Lelouch –El Primer Ministro me ordenó que los llevara al templo y me quedara con ustedes hasta nuevas instrucciones-

_Justo como en los viejos tiempos ¿No?_

Había un auto del índole político estacionado en la salida de Emergencias cuando caminamos fuera del hospital. Cualquiera lo sabría con las banderas de Japón en su cofre y el color negro vibrante y nuevo del vehículo. _Solo que no era de mi padre, _y por la cara de Senba tampoco era lo que él estaba esperando.

Entonces la puerta del pasajero de atrás se abrió y puso ambos pies afuera el hombre pez.

-Sawasaki…- gruñó Lelouch, solo lo tomé del brazo aunque lo mejor sería taparle la boca.

-Sawasaki-sama- Senba hizo una gran reverencia. Lo consideré extraño por unos segundos hasta que recordé que este hombre era un Ministro y se suponía que tenía estatus importante _aunque no lo demostrara. _

Entonces llegaron cinco camionetas del ejército japonés derrapando llantas al frenar. No pude evitar hacerme hacia atrás por el alboroto.

Comenzaron a bajarse soldados armados con rapidez y se plantaron detrás de Sawasaki. Solo que antes de poder pedir una explicación, él habló y señaló en mi dirección.

-Es él, arréstenlo-

_No estaba señalándome a mí._

Los soldados se movilizaron de inmediato y trataron de avanzar. Senba se puso frente a nosotros al mismo tiempo que yo me ponía frente a Lelouch.

-¡¿Cuál es el motivo de este escándalo?!- preguntó el miembro de las cuatro espadas bastante enojado.

-¡Detenga esta estupidez Sawasaki-san!- exigí saliendo un poco de lado -¡¿Qué demonios intenta hacer?!-

Con una seña ordenó a los soldados que procedieran y me nos vimos envueltos entre empujones y gritos hacia todos lados. Órdenes volando en diferentes direcciones. Cuando la confusión se deshizo, cinco hombres me separaban de Lelouch y él era detenido por otros dos. Traté de zafarme y la confusión empezó de nuevo.

-¡Es suficiente!- la voz de Lelouch detuvo todo de nuevo. Miró a Sawasaki como solía hacerlo pero multiplicado por cien. –Soy el Coronel de la Región de Kanto, Lelouch Lamperouge y exijo saber lo que pasa aquí-

Entonces apareció una mirada que no tenía precio en el rostro de Sawasaki, y los soldados dejaron de hacer lo que se les había ordenado. _Debía admitir que la forma en que Lelouch lo dijo sonaba imponente. _Pero eso solo enfureció más al político.

-Nombrado por el mismo Ministro de Defensa- aclaró Lelouch por si alguien tenía duda. Los soldados hicieron una pequeña reverencia y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, ya no tan seguros de lo que hacían aunque en primer lugar…

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍA?!- demandé encarando de frente al bagre.

El hombre frunció la nariz en disgusto y miró a Lelouch.

-¡Vengo a arrestar al responsable de que Britannia esté sobre nuestro cuello!- argumentó Sawasaki dando pasos al frente y señalando a Lelouch en todo momento, me interpuse en su camino y trató de rodearme.

-¿Con la orden de quién?- siseé. Estrechó la mirada bastante enfadado por tanta contradicción.

-¡POR EL BIEN DEL PUEBLO JAPONÉS!- dramatizó girando sobre sí mismo y señalando a su alrededor. -¡Ese muchacho se convirtió un peligro desde que lo dejamos vivir en nuestro territorio desde hace años! ¡Y ahora por su culpa, hay un buque más de Britannia entrando en nuestras aguas para tomar venganza por la muerte del príncipe Clovis La Britannia!-

_Eso no lo sabía. _Giré sobre mi hombro para ver a Lelouch y por su expresión también era información nueva para él.

-Me voy a la base- me advirtió pasando junto a mí y haciéndose del auto de Sawasaki, su chofer, e invitando a Senba-san con él. _Mas no invitándome a mí, _pero con su mirada comprendía que había otra cosa más importante _supuestamente _que proteger, y aunque Nunnally sí era importante, se desvaloraba mucho a sí mismo.

-Ahora Sawasaki, esfúmese- advertí.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Esto se estaba tornando cada vez más peligroso y estaba por salírseme de las manos si no actuaba rápido. Aunque como había dicho Genbu-san, _no era mi responsabilidad, _pero ya había puesto en suficiente peligro a Japón como para no hacer nada.

-Sabes _pequeño _príncipe… esto va en contra de mis órdenes- argumentó Senba-san más no dando la contraria a lo que yo hacía. Solo sonreí inocentemente.

-Puede mantenerme seguro una vez estando en la base- dije, más mis palabras fueron contrariadas casi de inmediato. _Como si el espíritu de Sawasaki tuviera maldito este auto._

Hubo una fuerte explosión que quebró las ventanas del auto y lo hizo derrapar en sentido opuesto al que iba. Solo sentí que mi cabeza era cubierta por grandes brazos hasta que todo se detuvo, pero entonces los gritos del exterior eran más audibles.

-_¡BRITANNIA! ¡BRITANNIA NOS INVADE!-_

_-¡¿Qué hacemos?!-_

_-¡¿Esos son los infames Knightmare?!-_

La ciudad se sumía en un perfecto caos.

Senba-san abrió la puerta del auto y me tendió una mano para salir, sin embargo la imagen que nos recibió era bastante escalofriante. _La ciudad estaba siendo atacada por los Knightmare de Britannia. _Justo como aquella vez.

La base estaba frente a nosotros.

_No, no sería como aquella vez. _No dejaría que adultos extraños decidieran mi futuro. No dejaría que nada se saliera de mis manos _esta vez._

Corrimos hacia el caos de base que tendría que encargarme después de entrenar para _conservar la maldita calma, _era difícil formar una cadena de mando con todo esto. Ni siquiera estaban los soldados que correspondían a sus puestos dentro de las oficinas, _cobardes. _Solo sillas vacías y comunicaciones sin contestar, un ejército desorganizado.

De hecho de me hacía bastante sospechoso.

_No una casualidad, _que nadie estuviese poniendo orden al menos desde aquí. Porque si no era de aquí no se podía de ningún lado, incluso había llamadas del Primer Ministro y Todou-san sin contestar. Este era el punto clave de la defensa.

Además que desde aquí podía ver nuestros KF moverse sin organización.

-Que desastre- musitó Senba tras de mí. Pero entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro y al girarme, pude leer en su mirada que iría a ayudar. Solo asentí, realmente no lo necesitaba conmigo.

Entonces me encontraba solo en esta gran oficina con un gran juego de ajedrez en pantallas y mis piezas sin Rey.

Un glasglow que se movía _bastante _bien entre todos, _sin un brazo, _me dio la señal de salida.

Quizás mi nombramiento no era todavía oficial, quizás nadie me conocía ni me conocería en realidad. Quizás ni siquiera tenía la autoridad de hacer esto, pero encendí las comunicaciones por radio y conecté las señales de nuestra fuerza KF.

-Si quieren ganar deben seguir mis órdenes…-

_Desde hace años que no había marcha atrás._

-Si confían en mí, los guiaré a la victoria…-

_-¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Eres japonés?-_

Britannia podía caer.

_-¡Solo síganlo, ¿Qué más esperanza tenemos?!_

Sonreí.

-Tú…quien pilota el Glasgow rojo, _salta_-

Un mejor mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Me imagino que ahora saben lo que sigue !WII! Feliz cumpleaños ka13ms!<strong>

**Y para todos, espero muy lindos reviews o ... o... o no sé ._. solo sé que adoro los reviews y quiero saber qué apuestan a partir de ahora.**

**anypotter**


	8. Stage 8: Stage Zero

-¡¿Quién_ eres?! ¿Eres japonés?-_

Britannia podía caer.

_-¡Solo síganlo, ¿Qué más esperanza tenemos?!_

Sonreí.

-Tú…quien pilota el Glasgow rojo, _salta_-

Un mejor mundo.

**Stage 8: Stage Zero**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

No es como si pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo. Me ponía a repasar mentalmente los motivos que podría tener y puntos a mi favor para que siguiera las órdenes de nuestro padre, _"Tu padre, Suzaku" _como sea, pero la única explicación y respuesta que al final venía a mi cabeza, era que nada se interpondría entre Lelouch y sus metas.

El emperador de Britannia en cuestión _y padre _de Lelouch, no lo había logrado detener _¿Qué sería del Primer Ministro de Japón al tratar de intentar lo mismo?_ Aunque me sorprendía, nunca en mi vida creí que podría tener una familia _o una familia disfuncional _tan siquiera. Mi madre era un tema tabú en el templo, como lo era el padre de Lelouch, y _mi padre _se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en un ser completamente distinto.

Al principio pensé que era un doble enviado por Britannia, y que era mi deber comprobar que era el auténtico, haciéndole preguntas que solo yo sabía su respuesta.

Entonces me respondió una sola cosa que despejó cualquier sospecha: _"Suzaku, de todo el tiempo que has vivido bajo mi techo y que he tratado de criarte como mi hijo ¿Qué te hace pensar que sé cuál es tu color favorito? ¿O tu té preferido? Aunque es algo que te aseguro que cambiaré…"_

La sinceridad con la que admitió no saber nada le dio la razón, incluso si eso dejó perplejo a Todou-san de paso. Por más extraño que sonara, _o crudo_, esa era la realidad. Y si hubiese tratado de adivinar, _como el buen padre _que debió haber sido desde el principio, entonces quizás hubiera intentado asesinarlo una vez más, después hubiera salido de la habitación gritando: _¡Muerte al espía! _

Lelouch entonces me convenció de darle una oportunidad. _Que nada me costaba. _Aunque no pude oponerme mucho, después de mi primera negativa, se embarcó en un discurso lava-cerebros sobre lo bueno que sería en mi vida tener algo de poder o protección adicional, además de que se me facilitarían más las cosas porque al parecer el mundo se movía de acuerdo a las jerarquías.

Viniendo de un ex–príncipe le creí, o al final me había lavado el cerebro.

Sorprendentemente, la segunda condición a que yo aceptara esta nueva forma de ser de mi padre, fue que Lelouch lo intentara. _Y yo no puse la regla, _tampoco evité reírme por su cara.

Él quizás seguía ignorando el hecho de que mi padre me contó lo que habían platicado ese día. De cómo le había ofrecido la oportunidad de quedarse, de tener todo para Nunnally, de participar activamente en las defensas de Japón y desde un punto de vista bastante privilegiado si debía añadir. Protesté al principio por la manera en que me lo contó, obviamente yo lo veía como que quería usar a Lelouch a cambio de la protección de Nunnally.

Sin embargo, comentó más detenidamente un punto importante para poder llegar a Lelouch y detenerlo en los momentos peligrosos.

Lelouch siempre veló, velaba y velaría por la seguridad de su hermana. Además de que tenía en esa cabeza dura una venganza que tarde o temprano se encargaría de cumplir. Hacer un tipo de _trato _con el pequeño Britannian le había dado la opción de tener el control _y elegir _qué hacer con su vida. Lo hacía sentirse seguro de que mientras él cumpliera con su parte del trato, entonces la parte que le correspondía cumplir a mi padre estaría bastante segura y por lo tanto Nunnally viviría bien.

Eso era más fácil que tratar de ofrecer una _amorosa, cálida y anormalmente bondadosa _familia a Lelouch. Habiendo crecido entre odios y rivalidades apenas lo suficiente para entender que aunque esos lindos adjetivos calificativos eran _casi _imposibles en la realidad. _No solían aparecer sin algo a cambio. _

Con sorpresa, me daba cuenta de que no eran una mentira bien fingida, sino una realidad que mi padre trataba de llevar esta familia a cabo como proyecto de redención y porque había entendido algo importante durante el intento de invasión.

_Por la familia, uno podía hacer grandes cosas._

No es como si ahora lo utilizara como motivación para que trabajáramos para él. _Todo lo contrario, _trató de que no nos inmiscuyéramos en ejército y gobierno de Japón para llevar una vida menos ajetreada y tranquila.

No tenía en mente nuestras metas.

_No tenía en mente las ambiciosas metas de Lelouch. _

Para que él descansara, el mundo debía ser más gentil para Nunnally.

Así que heme aquí, siguiéndole la corriente en todo. Claro que le informé a mi padre de la situación mediante un mensaje de texto, _el cual contestó con una llamada en menos de un segundo. _No podía hacer nada para detener a Lelouch y él lo sabía, suspiró para decirme que entonces yo no me metiera en problemas y me quedara con Nunnally, _genial._

El templo estaba ya resguardado por el resto de las cuatro espadas sagradas de Todou-san, _claramente habían esperado que Lelouch llegara conmigo y así harían de este lugar una fortaleza._

Oh decepción.

-Se fue al frente- informé mientras pasaba a Chiba, la mujer solo gruñó por lo bajo en algo como: _era de esperarse. _–Pero Senba-san está con él- traté de reconfortarlos.

Los tres se miraron apenas un cincuenta por ciento convencidos. Entonces comenzó a maquilarse un plan sobre la situación actual y cada uno propuso algo al mismo tiempo.

-Piedra, papel o tijera- musitaron. Me detuvo por completo, _incrédulo _y algo _¿Ofendido? _No, esa no era la palabra. Bueno, no recordaba la palabra pero era parecida a _"No puedo creer que estén decidiendo un asunto militar de gran magnitud con algo tan infantil como un juego, dejándolo a la suerte"_

-¡Ja! ¡Te toca, Urabe!- y luego celebraran la derrota de un compañero.

-No nos culpes, Kururugi-kun…- Asahina se dio cuenta de mi cara, se subió con un dedo los lentes que resbalaban en su nariz –Lelouch-kun es un buen muchacho y todo, pero es más fácil encontrar la muerte en una situación así, que encontrarlo a él si anda ejecutando sus _brillantes _tácticas-

_Punto. _

-Lo importante aquí es que no podemos dejar que un hijo del Primer Ministro ande ahí afuera sin protección suficiente. Senba no será de mucha ayuda en una emboscada- Chiba interrumpió poniendo orden de nuevo y mirando a Urabe para ver si este acataba la seriedad de su tarea.

-¿Mencioné que está herido?- Urabe palideció notablemente, _no era nada serio_, pero era gusto personal de Lelouch y mío poner de punta los cabellos de las cuatro espadas.

Él decía: _"Hay que ponerles metas más altas a las cuales aspirar. Los entrenamientos de Todou son buenos, sí. Pero nada mejor que enfrentar situaciones de la vida real más diferentes y complicadas que la anterior"_

Lo había dicho justo antes de nuestro primer escape del templo. No recuerdo los motivos o el destino, porque desde entonces le habían seguido varios incidentes del mismo tipo al menos uno por mes. Pero desde entonces estos sujetos eran como nuestra guardia personal cada vez que algo peligroso acontecía o amenazaba Japón, _y eran muy buenos en su trabajo, _pero no les ayudaba que Lelouch se las pusiera más difícil poniendo su vida en riesgo plenamente consciente.

-Mi padre me informó que Todou-san iría en busca de él, que permanecieran en sus puestos- informé. Sus caras eran entretenidas después de haberles hecho pasar por el momento de la decisión más importante, _como buscar a Lelouch. _–Se me había olvidado- me disculpé.

Pero no importaba.

Suspiré esperando que fuera suficiente y que pronto llamaran con noticias de Lelouch, como que venía hacia el templo amarrado y amordazado por su propia seguridad.

Sayoko me recibió en la cima de las escaleras con una ligera sonrisa de simpatía y una reverencia.

-Suzaku-sama, no tiene de qué preocuparse- aseguró siguiéndome dentro de la casa y guiándome con ligeras pausas hacia donde se encontraba Nunnally –Lelouch-sama es muy listo y sabrá cómo salir de cualquier lío en el que se meta-

Eso lo sabía, me lo repetían todos como si el único que no estuviera convencido fuera yo. Pero _siendo yo _quien más conocía a Lelouch ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto?

Me detuve apenas antes de llamar hacia la puerta. Podía escuchar las risas de Kaguya y Nunnally en alguna plática de chicas-prohibido-hombres, _a mí prima seguro la habían traído también por motivos de seguridad. _No me sorprendería que Kirihara-san anduviera por algún lado en el templo.

De hecho, todos los políticos de seguro ya habían recurrido a este lugar como el punto de reunión ante una posible e inminente _nueva _invasión. Entonces daba por sentado que este era el lugar más seguro de la tierra después del Palacio del Emperador de Britannia, _sin exagerar. _

_Sin embargo la seguridad no reinaba en mi interior. _

Suspiré y recargué mi frente en la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno. Sayoko-san enarcó una ceja ante mi comportamiento pero poco a poco sonrió al comprender dónde terminaba esto.

-Sus órdenes ¿Kururugi-sama?- enderezó su postura como cualquier soldado. Hice lo mismo con la mía y con mirada decidida continué.

-Las mismas de siempre Sayoko, a menos de que queramos morir, hay que mantener a Nunnally segura. Y porque tampoco quisiera que despierte en Nunnally su lado Lelouch, debo ir por el egocéntrico y maquilador de su hermano al medio del campo de batalla-

No estaba exagerando en lo absoluto.

-Ah, y puede advertir a las cuatro espadas que me he marchado dándome diez minutos de ventaja- aclaré.

_Quería a __**toda**__ mi familia segura. _

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

¿Quién lo diría? Esto parecía bastante sencillo, _incluso demasiado para ser verdad. _ Nunca antes me había enfrentado a una situación así, realmente todo eran simulaciones y absurdos entrenamientos físicos que nos demostraban _ahora_ que no tenían resultados. _Pero yo siempre lo había sabido. _Todos habían tomado mi desidia a participar en esas actividades como holgazanería, pero refutaba con hechos en este preciso instante, que no era la fuerza física la que estaba ganando el campo de batalla.

_Eran planes, _grandes estrategias. Movimientos precisos en el momento justo.

Y notaba que con solo un par de palabras, las fuerzas de Britannia podían ser diezmadas.

_Britannia podía ser destruida. _

Desde aquí, una simple y vacía central del ejército. _No podía ser más fácil, _no podía hacerme hacia atrás ahora que todo se estaba dando por su cuenta.

Mi idea de una venganza y respuestas a todas mis preguntas del pasado, se estaba transformando de un sueño a algo sólido y se veía bastante alcanzable, solo de poner un poco más de empeño del que tenía planeado e invertir de tiempo completo un par de meses para empezar, las piezas en mi tablero comenzarían a avanzar a pasos agigantados.

_Sin tener en cuenta cómo terminaría Clovis, _estaba dispuesto a darlo por muerto de la misma manera que habían hecho conmigo y Nunnally. Había olvidado comunicarle eso a Genbu-san, pero supongo que sería algo de lo cual tendría que encargarme personalmente. Después de todo, si algún día llegaban a descubrirlo, la culpa no sería de Japón.

_Podían decir de mí todo lo que quisieran. _Excepto que perdería.

Sonreí mientras más señales de Britannia iban desapareciendo del tablero.

_-¡Hey tú, el de la voz! ¡Eres grande! ¿Quién eres?-_

Esa pregunta de nuevo.

Cerré la comunicación para permitirme un suspiro. Esa parte de la identidad secreta supongo seguiría igual. Solo en pos de tener _cero_ problemas con el mundo por mi clara ascendencia de Britannia o mí nombre, si se descubría. Para tener _cero _tipo sospechas o intentos de traición, _cero _enemigos contra un fantasma que podía ser cualquiera, _cero _preocupaciones por cuidar de un legado y _cero _ligaduras con el mundo.

Debía ser un símbolo.

Entonces mis opciones se reducían a _cero_, figurativa y literalmente.

Trataba de hacerme entender a mí mismo que después de esto no había marcha atrás, solo por si mi subconsciente seguía considerándolo. Podía salir de esta sala y nade nunca se enteraría de lo que había hecho o intentado hacer. Dejaría que el mundo avanzara por su cuenta a su etapa final y rogaría porque el destino fuese lindo conmigo y con Nunnally, entonces también le desearía lo mejor al país que me había protegido en los últimos años.

_Gracioso._

-Puedes dirigirte a mí como _Zero_-

Solo estaba siendo dramático, jamás pensé en retirarme. No después de que el futuro de Nunnally dependía de mí y ahora decidía devolver con creces todos aquellos favores que Japón me ofreció.

Los liberaría de una vida llena de miedo a ser arrasados por Britannia cada segundo de cada día. _Muchos saldrían beneficiados._

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¡Eso no es un nombre real!-_

Sonreí.

-¿Si no tienen fe en lo que les digo, cómo puedes esperar que suceda un milagro?-

Las comunicaciones por fin se quedaban en silencio, entonces me tomé el tiempo de cruzar un pie sobre el otro mirando alrededor. Sabía que podía hacer esto, que tenía la capacidad y solo bastaba inspirar lealtad, valor y compromiso de la forma correcta para tener una fuerza que no muchos conseguían, _y todos subestimaban. _

Los pequeños motivos personales encausados de la manera correcta me darían poder, me darían la confianza necesaria para actuar.

Tomé unos folders que se encontraban esparcidos sobre un archivero a mi izquierda y empecé a ojearlos con curiosidad. Sonreí lentamente mientras me daba cuenta de que e_sto sería la prueba de mis palabras. _

_Nombre: Kozuki Naoto_

_Nacionalidad: Japonés_

_Sexo: M_

_Bla bla… _un civil sin entrenamiento formal que había sido rechazado siete veces antes de este nuevo intento. _No podía creer que se desperdiciara a personas de este tipo. _Tantos intentos de enlistarse debían darles una idea de la fuerza de voluntad que tenía esta persona, _siendo de mucha utilidad._

Seguí hojeando, _al parecer este "Naoto" venía con sus amigos. _Interesante.

Quizás un grupo de jóvenes adultos que querían hacer algo por su país, más que solo esperar que Britannia fuera sometida por Japón. Personas que se estaban adelantando a lo inminente, _al menos tenían iniciativa. _Bueno, si el ejército no los quería por su falta de _¿Conocimiento y condición? _Yo no era nadie para desperdiciar.

_Además esto no era un ejército. _

No, nosotros iniciaríamos una _rebelión._

_Nombre: Kozuki Karen_

¿Una mujer? Seguí el archivo con curiosidad y _bingo. _Era la hermana del primer sujeto que leí, por lo que veía y un par de anotaciones adicionales a su solicitud de reclutamiento, se pedía confidencialidad respecto a relacionarla con su hermano. _Supongo que él no quería que su hermana menor lo siguiera en la batalla, _pero debía haber un gran motivo para que ella lo hiciera, y sería aún más fuerte si desafiaba las órdenes de su propia familia.

_Esto era interesante. _

Pero al mismo tiempo me preguntaba si yo era capaz de utilizar a una mujer que desobedecía órdenes. Además se me venía a la mente una situación parecida, como si Nunnally pudiera unirse a mis planes en contra de mis deseos, _seguro mataría al sujeto que le dijera que podía. _Bueno, tendría que pensarlo a fondo un poco más adelante.

-¿Ya se están cansando?- pregunté, solo recibí risas sarcásticas.

-_Y Britannia nos conquistará- _respondieron.

-Bien, entonces terminen las señales enemigas en el edificio a su izquierda. Parecen ser las que restan por el momento-

Obedecieron sin preguntar nada más, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que esto era el principio. Por la manera en que ese nuevo buque de Britannia estaba entrando en la zona, _habiendo pasado los límites del convenio a pesar de las advertencias, _era una clara declaración de guerra. Su comunicación por radio no era respondida y venían directo al puerto. Tardarían como máximo una media hora más en acercarse lo suficiente, _tenía un par de opciones._

Una era utilizar el cañón de Rakshata. _Nada que no tuviera el derecho a hacer, _nada que no tuviera el poder de ordenar en este preciso instante. Mis métodos serían cuestionados pero el error ya había sido cometido y solo quedaba defendernos. La otra sería un tanto más problemática pero les daría a Britannia el derecho a defenderse y quizás morir con dignidad, _porque en ningún momento arriesgaría mi victoria. _

Tendría preparada una emboscada para cuando desembarcaran.

Solo mi ética separaba una cosa de otra y en este momento no gozaba de mucha. _Créditos a Clovis y Sawasaki._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Lelouch se había regresado a la batalla. _No era algo que no esperara._

Suzaku se había regresado a la batalla en pos de Lelouch. _Lo esperaba incluso más que lo primero._

Una extraña voz se hizo presente en las comunicaciones re-ordenando por completo mi ejército, dando órdenes sin identificarse, ganando de nuevo el terreno de Japón y darnos por primera vez un respiro después de que todo había empezado, _eso era lo nuevo._

Pero solo atiné a quedarme en silencio todo el recorrido que dábamos alrededor de la ciudad, admirando a Todou y cómo estaba llevando la situación.

-No me importa _quién _y _qué _está logrando. Es contra la ley hacerse de un título falso, _o lo que se adjudica _al ordenar de esa manera. Encuéntrenlo y arréstenlo, luego lidiaremos con él-

Tenía un punto en eso, siendo un completo desconocido, así como estaba aparentemente ayudándonos podía poner en riesgo la seguridad del país, teniendo acceso a nuestras bases de información, claves, mapas, entre otras cosas. No estábamos en este momento para confiar,_ aunque me reservaba mis comentarios al respecto._

Todou parecía estarlo tomando lo suficientemente mal como para que yo me metiera a opinar. Le dejaría los asuntos del ejército a su larga experiencia y solo me entrometería de ser necesario.

Aunque no sería por mucho tiempo, llegábamos a la base y nadie había sido capaz de cumplir sus órdenes. Todos estando _tan _ocupados o desorganizados, _o siguiendo las órdenes de este desconocido, _ la cadena de mando había adquirido un orden diferente que estaba haciendo a este viejo militar llegar al límite de su paciencia y el culpable sería castigado con severidad.

_Creo._

-Genbu, espera en el auto- ordenó, incluso yo salía pagando en esta tensa situación. Cerré la puerta tras mi espalda en el mismo instante, esperando que fuera respuesta lo suficientemente convincente. –Como quieras- gruñó por último dándose media vuelta y comenzando a abrirse paso en la base.

Como la vez anterior, no pasamos ningún filtro de seguridad durante todo el recorrido y esta vez solo éramos nosotros dos. No más guardaespaldas o escoltas, _ni siquiera nos habíamos topado algún soldado a pie. _Todo se reducía a grandes y feroces KF que pasaban casi volando, _con una muy buena dirección debía admitir. _Pero a Todou no le gustaría nada el final.

Los pasillos dentro del edificio principal seguían abandonados, _como si fuera hora del almuerzo. _El único sonido de vida venía de fuera y eran balas chocando contra metal y explosiones grandes y vibrantes.

Siempre estuve un paso detrás de él, pero solo cuando llegamos a la única habitación de la que podían estar saliendo las transmisiones por radio, me adelanté en dos zancadas para detenerlo. Juntó sus bastas cejas en clara molestia pero sin emitir sonido alguno trató de moverme del camino, entonces me obligó a hablar en tono bajo.

-Solo no entres disparando a lo que sea que encuentres- advertí. Sabía que cuando Todou llegaba a los límites de su infinita paciencia, podía ser frío y decisivo a la hora de actuar. Cuando todo iba en contra de sus principios se veía solo limitado a actuar y luego pensar, haciendo todo por impulso.

Muchos dirían que eso era imposible, pero ninguno de ellos lo conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo como yo y tampoco dejaba de lado que nos habíamos conocido por uno de esos momentos. _Entonces teníamos quince años o algo en ese rango de edad y ambos entrenábamos en el mismo dojo de Kendo. Yo me había cansado de su actitud de eterna calma y serenidad para alguien tan joven e hice todo lo posible para sacarlo de sus casillas._

_Lo logré, había escondido su shinai todos los días sin falta en un mes. Solo que una de esas veces no la pudo encontrar, hubo una torrencial lluvia esa noche y al día siguiente que le confesé dónde estaba, la espada de madera se había dañado de forma irreparable. _

_Subirla al techo del dojo no fue una de mis mejores ideas._

_Entonces perdió su paciencia como nunca imaginé, -comenzando a pelear en el techo del dojo- no supe lo importante que era esa shinai para él hasta que desperté dos días después en el hospital de la capital. Me había tirado del techo en medio de la pelea, me había roto un brazo, me había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y tenía una cicatriz para probarlo. _

_Esa shinai había sido un recuerdo de su padre…_

_Días después gasté los ahorros de mi vida más un dinero prestado que conseguí para comprarle una de las más finas shinai en Japón, la envidia de cualquier estudiante de kendo._

_Para que la rompiera en mi cara…_

No era una de mis mejores anécdotas, tampoco una de la cual estuviera orgulloso ahora. Pero me hacía sonreír al recordar en cómo había acabado todo incluso ahora y me ponía a pensar en las semejanzas con el presente y la forma en que parecía estar regresando todo en la siguiente generación.

Poniéndolo de esta forma: Suzaku es idéntico a mí de niño y Lelouch era como Todou.

_Los incidentes como los nuestros ya se habían dado, _incluso se seguían suscitando una vez al mes mínimo y con modernidad. Como la vez que Suzaku se deshizo de los aparatos electrónicos de Lelouch cuando tenían trece –alegando que le había dejado de prestar atención- y los había enterrado en el patio trasero dentro de una bolsa de plástico. Lelouch solo consiguió otra computadora y comenzó a rastrear por medio de _no se qué _ la que Suzaku le había escondido y a las tres de la mañana estaba excavando en el patio por su cuenta, en medio de un frío glacial. Fue el turno de pagar de Suzaku la mañana siguiente cuando Lelouch fingió haber dormido en el patio en medio del frío.

Se las arregló para levantarse temprano y fingir que había estado ahí toda la noche gracias a Suzaku. También se encargó de que todo termómetro que le pusiéramos marcara por encima de lo normal. Incluso cuando llegó el doctor de la familia ya entrada la mañana, lo convenció de seguir su juego solo para que Suzaku terminara de morder el anzuelo.

No tan sorprendentemente, _lo hizo. _Mi hijo se soltó en un llanto culposo que no era digno de un niño de su edad y tan estruendoso fue, que Lelouch no encontraba cómo callarlo después. Suzaku había empezado a llorar porque alegaba que Lelouch se estaba muriendo y que era enteramente su culpa, después de que el otro le explicara, siguió llorando de enojo y coraje porque Lelouch le había jugado bajo.

_Quién lo entendía. _

El punto era que a pesar de lo que Suzaku siguiera haciendo en pos de enfadar a Lelouch, incluso repitiendo lo de los artículos electrónicos enterrados, el pequeño Britannian no volvió a fingir una enfermedad o algo parecido frente a Suzaku. _Porque con Sawasaki incluso fingía su muerte. _Pero con Suzaku nunca más se atrevió a hacerlo.

Nadie le había dicho nada ni lo había reprendido, pero era obvio que se había dado cuenta de la importancia que le tenía mi hijo a su bienestar.

Desde entonces venía la parte contraproducente, que hacía que aunque Lelouch estuviera enfermo, cansado o algo anduviera fuera de lugar, nunca lo mostraría frente a Suzaku.

_Esa es otra historia, _y ahora me desviaba de lo importante. _Debe ser a edad…_

-Solo mantén la calma, Todou. No quiero que hagas algo de lo cual te arrepentirás después- continué murmurando, pero el hombre solo parecía enojarse más.

-¿Arrepentirme por asesinar a un espía? - era su última palabra. Me hice a un lado de la puerta y él de inmediato la derribó cargando todo su peso.

Al entrar apuntó con su arma en todas direcciones para encontrar una habitación vacía, excepto por la gran silla que se encontraba frente a las pantallas y que nos daba la espalda. Una mano podía verse en el descansabrazos, eso le confirmó a Todou que había encontrado lo que quería.

-Saca tu voz de mi radio- advirtió Todou, apuntó su arma perfectamente a la cabeza de la silla. –_AHORA-_

No había lugar a negociación. Entonces esta persona habló, sin girarse un centímetro.

-Genbu-san, ¿Por qué no le digo a Todou-sensei que no había por qué entrar con tanta rudeza?- Lelouch se levantó del otro lado con una leve sonrisa y una mirada un tanto diferente a la que había crecido bajo mi cuidado los últimos años.

_Si, _desde que escuché la voz que se filtró en las señales, sabía que era Lelouch. Solo siendo tonto no me daría cuenta del leve acento inglés que conservaba, de su característico tono de voz, sus palabras cuidadosamente elegidas, de sus grandes y poco complicadas tácticas que le estaban dando la victoria y de su técnica base para hacerse obedecer sin necesidad de ser visto.

Simplemente reduje las opciones a que no había otra persona en Japón que tuviera esas características juntas.

Todou me miró para confirmar las palabras de Lelouch y al encogerme levemente de hombros, suspiró derrotado guardando su arma en el cinturón. Comenzó a murmurar cientos de cosas acercándose a Lelouch y poniéndose mutuamente al corriente de la situación.

Yo permanecí cerca de la entrada, solo pensando.

Todou había insistido desde siempre que poner en las manos de un niño un arma de fuego era peligroso. Darle a Lelouch la libertad de decidir qué hacer con su futuro tan abiertamente, me causaría problemas.

Lo vi entonces como una manera de dejarlo desahogar todo aquello que su mentecita maquilaba, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, los papeles habían dado un giro drástico. Si bien él seguía apoyando a Japón con cada fibra de su ser, ese era el mayor de mis problemas, _Lelouch se adentraba demasiado en esto. _Dedicándole cada aliento de su vida al bienestar del país y nada en absoluto a sus necesidades básicas.

Ahí entraba Suzaku y sus métodos de convencimiento poco ortodoxos. Pero me hacía pensar a mí que el arma que había puesto en las manos de Lelouch, no se dispararía nunca en contra de nosotros y tampoco sería contra el mundo que él buscaba crear. _Era contra él mismo el problema, _cuando no se cuidaría en lo absoluto o tendría sentido de conservación.

Las cuatro espadas de Todou estaban aquí por ese motivo, _yo estaba aquí por ese motivo. _Este joven necesitaba alguien tras su espalda, y ahora que las cosas se tornarían oscuras, necesitaba sus propias defensas creadas por _él _y para _él. _Simplemente no podría seguirlo nadie que no estuviera a su paso o persiguiera lo mismo, incluso debían arriesgar sus vidas por las de él.

Su mirada me decía muchas cosas y una de ellas era que había empezado sus verdaderos movimientos. Yo no le había dado el poder militar para eso y se lo había ganado. Yo no dudé nunca de él y ahora estaba explotando ese potencial.

-Tienes fiebre-

_Tampoco dejaba de ser mi hijo, _oficialmente y por ley apenas medio año después del primer intento de invasión de Britannia, _pensé que Sawasaki dejaría de estar molestando con eso, _me equivoqué.

La mirada de Lelouch podía decir muchas cosas y ahora era una clara fiebre. Incluso al acercar mi mano para tocarlo, solo la esquivó lo mejor que podía. _Entonces sí era algo que debía esconder. _No contó con Todou sosteniéndolo por lo hombros para que no se moviera y yo alcanzara a sentir su piel.

-Eso es traición- argumentó molesto hacia el otro hombre.

-No me hagas hablar, Lelouch- le advirtió. Entonces el joven guardó silencio por su seguridad. _Ni idea de lo que se traían esos dos._

Pero al acercar mi mano de nuevo, Lelouch cerró los ojos ante el toque frío de mi palma e incluso suspiró. No retiré la mano y me acerqué un poco más, causando que abriera levemente los ojos.

-Nos vamos- dije. No era algo que discutiríamos, aunque conociéndolo haría todo el intento. –Tengo entendido que tu rango es más alto que el de Todou por el momento…- el viejo hombre gruñó ante mis palabras –Ordénale que mantenga vivo a Japón un par de días y lo hará-

Lelouch no estaba tan convencido al respecto así que retiré la mano que tenía en su frente para que se pusiera de acuerdo con Todou en una última oportunidad. Solo que al ver mi palma, había sentido algo más que una temperatura elevada.

-Se te están saliendo las ideas- comenté seriamente mostrándole mi mano ensangrentada. Su cabello había logrado ocultar un golpe en la cabeza pero al tocarlo era obvio que se marcaría la sangre.

-Hm- eso era mi salida.

Lo levanté de la silla tomándolo del antebrazo y ya de pie, con una mano rodeé sus hombros. Todou asintió sabiendo lo que haría yo ahora y en silencio le encomendé el bienestar del país.

Lelouch había hecho un gran trabajo dándonos el tiempo de retomar el correcto orden en la cadena de mandos, incluso se multiplicaban llamadas de soldados que volvían a sus puestos y esperaban órdenes. Estaba seguro de que Todou podría con eso.

-Tienes futuro en esto, Zero- le dije.

Pude verlo sonreír.

* * *

><p>Llegar al templo no fue difícil. La seguridad era muy buena y se encargaron de saber dónde me encontraba por su cuenta y sin que yo lo dijera. Así que habíamos llegado ilesos, <em>o algo así. <em>Lelouch no dijo nada en el camino, incluso cuando Todou habló para decirme que Suzaku estaba allá y que al parecer sería el relevo de Lelouch.

Yo no estaba tan emocionado por la idea. Me traía a uno y el otro se iba, _¿Qué estaban comunicados telepáticamente o qué? _Aunque a comparación de Lelouch, Suzaku era más fuerte, más atlético y tenía sentido de conservación. O al menos en proporciones más grandes que las de Lelouch, _debía admitirlo_. Además de que este hijo que traía a la fuerza quizás se encontraría más tranquilo si había alguien de tan cercana confianza allá. Por otro lado, quizás tampoco se estaría tranquilo si Suzaku estaba en medio de todo ahora.

No es como si pudiera regresarse ya.

-Cámbiate de ropa, Lelouch. Un pijama sería lo ideal-

No me detuve en ningún momento cuando las personas se acercaban con preguntas, bastante preocupadas por el destino de Japón. _Tampoco muchos habían hecho el intento_, si algo habían aprendido en los últimos años era lo serio que tomaba mis asuntos familiares, así que tan solo divisaron a Lelouch a mi costado, se retiraban en silencio con la promesa de regresar.

Lo había llevado hasta su habitación personalmente y ahora le daba espacio para cambiarse. Me asomé por los pasillos en busca de alguien y no debía sorprenderme de que Sayoko fuera la primera.

-Kururugi-sama- se inclinó levemente para saludarme, hice lo mismo y me acerqué de inmediato.

-Sayoko-san, he traído a mi hijo y no está en muy buenas condiciones. Tiene una fiebre alta, ¿Me podría conseguir unas toallas y agua fría?- la mujer comenzaba a hacer nota mentalmente pero no evitó mostrar su sorpresa ante mis palabras –También necesito que llame al doctor Gensai para que venga lo más rápido posible. También, si alguien pregunta, no estoy recibiendo visitas y todo está en orden…-

Sabía que tenía un país por atender pero mis prioridades eran estas por el momento.

-Hm- y no me permitía pensar con claridad sobre lo poco que podía hacer.

-De inmediato, Kururugi-sama. Le llevaré una taza de café y buscaré su celular privado en todo este alboroto- Sayoko se inclinó de nuevo y se retiró a cumplir mis órdenes con rapidez. No pude decir nada, pero todos sabían lo eficiente que era esta mujer y lo dedicada que era al cuidar a mis hijos en especial.

Para cuando regresé a la habitación, Lelouch había obedecido mi orden y se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, _esperándome. _No pude evitar sonreír levemente ante la vista. En el pasado había batallado tanto para que se dejara vestir con un kimono en los carnavales o eventos importantes a los que saliéramos y ahora él solito buscaba los conjuntos para usarlos según la ocasión. Este fue regalo de Sayoko, la mujer había notado lo cómodo que se sentía con ellos una vez que se los probó, que consiguió uno de algodón bastante suave, color beige. _Claro que también le había regalado idénticos a Nunnally y Suzaku al mismo tiempo, _pero el principal objetivo era Lelouch.

-Te esperaba ya recostado- dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras mi espalda, se encogió de hombros. Me acerqué al escritorio que tenía frente a la ventana y tomé la silla para traerla justo a un lado de la cama.

Tuvo que subir los pies ante mi movimiento y con una mirada le dije que terminara. Se dejó caer en la almohada con un suspiro.

-Qué hice para tener hijos tan rebeldes- musité, pero continué hablando de inmediato –Nada de "_técnicamente" _solo Suzaku- le advertí, se encontró entretenido por adelantarme a su comentario pero siempre lo repetía así que no le tomaría a un genio el detenerlo.

A pesar de todo, sabía que había tranquilidad en ellos. Refiriéndome a mis hijos adoptivos, creí que cuando crecieran podían cambiar de mentalidad y regresar a Britannia, _yo no era nadie para detenerlos. _Siempre temí que de un momento a otro solo quisieran regresar, después de todo allá se encontraba su verdadera familia de sangre, me mentalicé para aceptarlo de llegarse a dar el caso.

Todou me dijo que eso nunca pasaría, que ambos príncipes tenían aquí lo que en ningún otro lugar habían logrado conseguir. _Estabilidad, _sinceridad y un lugar donde pertenecían. Muy por encima de donde habían crecido y lo que eran, me atrevo a decir que nunca habían dejado de ser príncipes, el país por el que velaban era el que había cambiado.

Sayoko entró en la habitación con todo lo que le había pedido y lo que _ella había agregado. _Interrumpió mis pensamientos y me apresuré a ayudarle con lo que traía. Apenas puse la bandeja de agua fría en la mesita a lado de la cama, Lelouch estaba listo para salir de la habitación.

-No es una opción- le recordé, se cruzó de brazos y se giró en el colchón dándome la espalda. –Lelouch, ¿Debo llamar a Suzaku?-

Esa era la palabra mágica. Lentamente volvía a la posición previa y me miraba como borrego a punto de entrar en el matadero.

-Vamos, no te dolerá- argumenté mientras mojaba una de las toallas, _demonios_, era agua verdaderamente helada. Tendría que hacer algo para compensárselo después.

Exprimí el excedente y al acercarme, vi como Lelouch apuñaba los ojos esperando el contacto. _No me demoré mucho. _Dio un gran suspiro solo para evitar gemir a causa del choque contrastante de temperatura. Eso no evitó que yo me mordiera el labio, incluso Sayoko se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar su propia sorpresa.

Lelouch siempre tenía que ser intenso en todos los sentidos, o se enfermaba bien o no se enfermaba. O tenía temperatura o no la tenía.

Segundos después abrió lentamente los ojos y me enfocó primero.

-Lo siento, es necesario- me disculpé. Movió un poco la cabeza para darme la razón y en ningún momento habló. Dejé mi mano sobre el paño en su frente mientras me giraba a hablar un poco con Sayoko de lo que había acontecido.

Solo en caso de que preguntara Nunnally, lo cual era seguro. Pero entonces podría estar tranquila de que Lelouch era cuidado.

Cuando la mujer se retiró, volví mi vista a mi joven hijo y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Tomé el momento para voltear la toalla en su cabeza, ganándome un siseo y una mirada asesina.

-Tú te causaste esto por no seguir mis instrucciones desde el inicio- argumenté, pero me sentía culpable. Lelouch iba a responderme algo cuando mi celular sonó y tuve que disculparme un momento. Quité mi mano de su frente y tomé la suya para que la pusiera en el mismo lugar, evitando que la toalla resbalara.

-_¿Padre? ¿Cómo está Lelouch? ¿Están ya en el templo?- _dónde estaba el hola.

-¿Quieres las respuestas en orden alfabético o cronológico? Cálmate, Suzaku. Si hubiera pasado algo malo te aseguro que lo sabrías- de reojo vi como Lelouch recuperaba algo de compostura al mencionar a Suzaku -¿Cómo van las cosas allá?- pregunté por su bien.

_-El segundo buque de Britannia que venía hacia la costa se detuvo. Es extraño, estamos alerta de todas formas. Según el plan que dejó Lelouch- _para entonces había cambiado el celular a altavoz _–No hay comunicación por radio ni nada, los KF enemigos que se encontraban todavía en la base los hemos sometido. No habrá mucho que hacer si esto se queda así, pero falta la parte política…-_

Lelouch empezó a maquilar algo por la mirada que tenía, quité el altavoz de inmediato para terminar la llamada.

-Vuelve al templo entonces, Suzaku. Déjale a Todou el resto y yo me haré cargo de la política, pero alguien debe vigilar a Lelouch-

_-¿Está bien?-_

-Una buena fiebre, eso es todo. Pero sabes cómo es. Solo vuelve lo más pronto posible- _teniéndolos a todos seguros, entonces me ocuparía del país._

_-De inmediato, padre-_

La llamada se cortó y podía ver a Lelouch poniéndose de pié.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- me acerqué de inmediato guardando el celular en mi bolsillo, me miró como si no fuese obvio.

-Tengo unos asuntos familiares que arreglar- contestó, pero puse ambas manos en sus hombros para detenerlo –Yo le disparé a Clovis, por lo tanto soy el mayor responsable- continuó.

En otro momento o cualquier otra persona, lo hubiera dejado.

-Hiciste lo mejor para nosotros, lo cual fue detenerlo. Yo me encargaré de arreglar eso y si quieres participar _después_, necesito que descanses _ahora- _quería que quedara claro al menos eso. Pero podía ver que no cedería tan fácil. –Al menos que se te pase la fiebre- argumenté.

Tomó un par de minutos para que lo pensara y seguro armara planes mentales. Cuando subió ambos pies a la cama me di por bien servido y procedí a mojar otra toalla. Entonces volvió a gemir miserablemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremiah Gottwald<strong>

Japón, el destino de todas mis desgracias.

El país que me estaba quitando todo poco a poco y se ponía a probar mi fuerza una y otra vez.

No era el tipo de hombre que se permitiría cometer el mismo error dos veces, ni siquiera algo parecido. Y me había especializado en cumplir mis objetivos sea cual sea en un tiempo determinado. Esa característica en especial me había llevado a ascender desde mi humilde puesto cuando todo empezó, a ser Margrave en diferentes áreas en distintos años. Hoy solo siguiendo al Príncipe Clovis con el resto de la Facción Purista en sus viajes alrededor del mundo.

_El Príncipe Clovis…_

Que se había alejado sin indicaciones o protección adicional a las aguas japonesas y se había puesto en la boca del lobo.

_¿Cómo pudo suceder eso de nuevo bajo mis narices?_

ME castigaría como era debido cuando todo esto terminara, pero había un solo objetivo en mi mente por el momento y era el siguiente: _Sacar al príncipe Clovis con vida de esa país del infierno y si podía vengar a mis difuntos príncipes Vi Britannia de paso, la satisfacción sería doble. _Pero en ningún momento podía perder un tercer príncipe en Japón.

Como que me llamaba Jeremiah Gottwald.

Así que la idea de acercarse con otro buque a las costas quedaba descartada. Seguro nos esperaría una embocada en cuanto nos pudieran acercar, _sin mencionar al desembarcar. _Pero poner otra nave bastante cargada con bastante equipamiento militar, le daría bastante qué pensar a los japoneses como para notar mi solitaria infiltración.

_Sutherland submarino. _Perfecto.

Tal y como predije, el viaje fue lo bastante tranquilo y sin incidentes que pronto llegué a tierra y podía caminar por las calles de Japón sin que nadie lo notara en especial. Aunque el siguiente movimiento era averiguar dónde estaba Clovis o quién podía darme información al respecto.

Con un rápido mensaje de texto informé el avance de mi misión, todos al pendiente para cubrirme la espalda.

Entonces como si el destino estuviera de mi lado, casi fui arrollado por un auto color negro y con banderas japonesas que _muy convenientemente, _me dio una dirección en la cual ir. No era un tonto para desaprovechar el camino que me era marcado y al menos podría escuchar algo que me diera una idea, o planear una especie de intercambio según como se desenvolviera la situación.

Japón no se interpondría en mis objetivos.

Así que encontré la forma de abordar el auto, un rápido abrir y cerrar de la puerta trasera de la limosina y el chofer no había notado nada. Solo su ocupante, que me miró con sus pequeños ojos de pescado _muy espantado _y petrificado para pedir auxilio. Cosa que de todas formas no haría cuando apunté mi arma justo en el centro de su cabeza.

Cuando el chofer llamó para rectificar la ruta del vehículo, asentí para que hablara con toda naturalidad.

-S-si…- bastantes titubeos para una sola palabra –Vamos al templo Kururugi-

_Perfecto._

* * *

><p>Lo bueno de la gente débil, era que con una bien armada mentira, serían tan sumisas como gatitos. Incluso si no te conocían, incluso si ellos tuvieran más poder que tú en el momento.<p>

Qué mejor hombre que el Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores para el puesto. Sawasaki Atushi era su nombre y de lo poco que lo había visto en transmisiones televisivas, era más hablador que otra cosa. Siempre expresando si inexistente poderío y causando más de un tropiezo a Japón por sus palabras de _más _a la hora de referirse a Britannia.

Podía empezar a vengar a mi país de esta forma, _a mis príncipes que habían muerto en medio de todo esto. _Este hombre siendo de los primeros responsables ya que su cargo, siendo el mismo desde entonces debía haberse encargado de la protección de dos inocentes y pequeños príncipes.

Quité el seguro de mi arma apuntando de nuevo, _el muy cobarde perdió el conocimiento. _Quizás era tema para otra visita, el auto se había adentrado en el templo y debía moverme rápido.

Por lo que vislumbré de primera vista. La seguridad solo parecía ser pesada en la entrada del templo y sus alrededores. Dentro del área no había soldados o _¿Ninjas? _Qué se yo, falta grave en su planeación ya que alguien con mis intenciones y _mi gran _habilidad podía lograr esto, lo demás era juego de niños.

Ventanas por las cuales entrar había bastantes. Elegí la que parecía ser de una habitación, _de huéspedes _si no me equivocaba. Estaba en completo orden y no tenía objetos personales alrededor como sería cualquier habitación normal, así que nadie entraría aquí por el momento mientras decidía la siguiente fase del plan.

Lo que si podía maldecir de esto, era los sonoros pisos de madera perfectamente pulidos y el sonido de mis botas contrastando con la tranquilidad del lugar. Teniendo que recurrir a andar en mis prístinos calcetines, me recordaba que todo lo hacía por el bien de mi príncipe. Entonces y por primera vez, me topaba con voces bastante cercanas. Me detuve todavía dentro de la habitación justo donde estaban las bisagras de la puerta.

_-Su fiebre todavía no cede, Sayoko-san. Lo dejaré solo un momento en lo que llega el doctor o Suzaku, cualesquier cosa de todas maneras estaré aquí dentro del templo, no saldré-_

_-Kururugi-sama, ¿Entonces quiere que entre a acompañarlo en la espera?_

_-Estará bien por su cuenta, sabes lo orgulloso que puede ser este hijo mío y creo que quiere recomponerse en lo que llega Suzaku. Solo encárguese de preparar algo de fruta o verduras para que coma, y todos nosotros de paso-_

¿No era interesante? La información que uno podía obtener cuando escuchaba atentamente.

Mientras los pasos se alejaban, podía sentir la sonrisa en mi rostro expandirse. No todos los días las cosas me salían tan bien y tan fácil en el menor tiempo posible. _No todos los días tenías algo con lo cual negociar, _aseguraría la supervivencia de mi príncipe a cambio de otra vida.

Abrí lentamente la puerta solo cuando no había más sonidos. Al asomar mi cabeza en ambas direcciones tampoco se veía ser humano en las cercanías y a partir de aquí, no debía titubear en nada.

Dando por hecho que la habitación que sí estaba habitada era la puerta a mi derecha, entré sigilosamente y con el arma en mano. _Aunque lo que había dentro no era una amenaza del todo. _La habitación parecería vacía como la anterior por su impecable orden, pero en esta sí había más de un objeto personal como libros e incluso varios pares de zapatos. _Lo único que saltaba a la vista. _

Pero más adentro, tendida sobre la cama, había una figura que debía estar bastante grave para no notar mi presencia.

Guardé el arma en mi cinturón y me acerqué todavía en silencio. La delgada figura no se movió en lo absoluto o daba indicios de siquiera estar consciente, _haciendo mi trabajo más fácil. _Noté que debajo de una toalla húmeda en su frente se esparcían mechones azabache, _típico japonés, _pero sus facciones un poco más finas estaban teñidas de carmesí por la temperatura alta que _habían discutido aquellas dos voces._

Sin embargo, no era tiempo de suavizarme.

_Hijo del Primer Ministro de Japón ¿Hm? _Un cambio razonable para irme con el príncipe Clovis de aquí sin ningún rasguño, _o morimos todos en el intento. _

-Me gustaría decir que no es personal pero _es completamente _personal- musité tomando en mis brazos al joven. Se quejó levemente pero en ningún momento abrió los ojos.

_Era grave ¿No? _Entonces sería rápida nuestra negociación.

Al salir por el pasillo no busqué esconderme más, pero no me topé con nadie.

Ahora que necesitaba hablar con alguien para que escucharan mis demandas, todos parecían haberse escondido. Con el arma apuntando a la sien de este muchacho me detuve para ver si escuchaba alguna voz que me guiara.

_Bingo._

_-¿Dónde está, padre?-_

_-En su habitación, lo acabo de dejar- _

No, ya no estaba en su habitación.

Recorrí el pedazo faltante del pasillo que había tomado desde el inicio, llevándome a las voces, una habitación llena de personas y mi boleto de salida. Gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, armas siendo levantadas en mi dirección y un muchacho de ojos verdes que cargó contra mí apenas siendo detenido por quien yo sabía, era el Primer Ministro, Genbu Kururugi. _Podía presumir que el joven era su hijo, _y al que tenía en brazos no lo conocía.

-Supongo que ustedes pueden cumplir mis demandas- hablé. El arma fija en la sien del muchacho. –Con la mayor rapidez posible y al grano, ¿Dónde está el Príncipe Clovis?-

Silencio absoluto.

-O el muchacho muere-

* * *

><p><strong>A mi defensa, nunca tengo defensas y escribo conforme se me ocurre, pero lo curioso es que CREO tal y como acabo de mencionar, que Lelouch parece ser el único príncipe del Imperio con cabello oscuro. Todos son rubios, o de color rosado, o gris, o café claro pero nadie como Lelouch. O eso creo, no me coman.<strong>

**De ahí en fuera ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? ¿Qué creen que yo haga?**

**¿Quién creen que quiere review? YO! Recuerden, any-Suzuki en facebook si quieren estar informados, y hay una poll en mi profile, voten!**

**See ya**

**any**


	9. Stage 9: My Prince

_-Supongo que ustedes pueden cumplir mis demandas- hablé. El arma fija en la sien del muchacho. –Con la mayor rapidez posible y al grano, ¿Dónde está el Príncipe Clovis?-_

_Silencio absoluto._

_-O el muchacho muere-_

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 9: My prince<strong>

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

No es que dudara que Lelouch controlara la situación tarde que temprano. Tampoco que requiriera mucha ayuda de mi parte después de que podía ordenar a cualquier soldado que se atravesara en su camino _con o sin _su reciente rango militar. A estas alturas era más el sentimiento de poder estar cerca por si algo salía mal, por si necesitaba apoyo moral, o un testigo a su favor.

Estar con él por su propia seguridad por si un soldado de Britannia que no sabía cómo _demonios _se había infiltrado en el templo, habiendo burlado a los guardias, llegado a su habitación y tomándolo como rehén apuntándole con un arma a la cabeza y demandando un intercambio con el príncipe Clovis, aja… _si una situación como esa se presentaba._

Al diablo, podía sentir mi sangre hervir solo de la vista. Al mismo tiempo que no sabía qué era lo que se removía incómodo en mi interior y por qué causa.

Si este hombre, _que como repetía, _estaba dentro de un perímetro que antes consideraba seguro, o el estado tan deplorable que se encontraba Lelouch para dejarlo indefenso ante esta situación. Quizás también el hecho de que por ningún motivo tampoco debíamos cumplir las demandas de este extraño, o que mi mente estuviera resolviendo todo este dilema con una sola acción: _Asesínalos a todos. _

Sería llegar a los límites, pero ya estaba cerca de ellos.

En un movimiento casi automático, solo de ver el peligro de la situación, intente hacer algo. Creo de la misma forma automática mi padre había interpuesto su brazo en mi camino y ambos despertamos de la hipnosis al chocar.

_No lo evitaría. _No evitaría que mis instintos estúpidos salieran a flor de piel si con ellos sabía que de una forma o de otra mi familia estaría a salvo. Aunque entre mi lado consciente y el estúpido se encontraba mi padre, en relevo de Lelouch.

El hombre que seguía sin identificarse solo se enderezó un poco más y ajustó el arma en la cabeza de Lelouch. Apreté los puños al no estar ya actuando como mi mente demandaba y mi padre decidió hacerse cargo de esto ante la falta de reacción de todos.

-Lamento informarle que su petición es un tanto compleja- comenzó, sentí su mano en mi antebrazo apretarse un poco _y me tomó desprevenido._

_¿Eso era miedo?_

_¿Estaba mi padre preocupado por Lelouch de una manera real?_

-El Príncipe Clovis La Britannia ha sido gravemente herido en este gran malentendido y está siendo atendido en un hospital privado justo ahora. Traerlo aquí como usted demanda sería poner su vida en riesgo-

Miré atentamente las reacciones del hombre desde que mi padre empezó a hablar, era visible la manera en que sus planes iniciales se derrumbaron con esas palabras, pero de la misma forma comenzó a pensar a una velocidad increíble en su siguiente paso.

Lo poco que había soltado el arma volvió a reforzarse y con toda tranquilidad contestó.

-Entonces deben llevarme con el Príncipe Clovis, _de inmediato- _

_¿Estábamos en posición de negociar?_

Miré a Lelouch y sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta, miles de situaciones pasando por mi cabeza. Dudaba seriamente que este hombre supiera a _quién _le estaba apuntando y eso era en parte un alivio. La identidad de Lelouch seguiría en el anonimato, pero de la misma manera no nos daría una carta para que siguiera vivo.

_No cualquiera le apuntaría a un Príncipe del Imperio. _Y este hombre estaba dispuesto a halar del gatillo contra un _desconocido. _

No tenía idea de lo que era mejor por el momento.

Aunque también venían el resto de variantes a considerar. La manera en la que Lelouch parecía estar entre los bordes de la consciencia e inconsciencia. Si el hombre no se había dado cuenta ya de sus rasgos para nada japoneses, si abría sus ojos o decía alguna palabra, podía levantar sospechas y preguntas innecesarias. _Más de las que podía tolerar por el momento. _

En el último de los casos y no por eso menos importante, personalmente estaba preocupado por su estado de salud. _Como mi padre había dicho alguna vez, Lelouch era intenso en todos los sentidos. _Rara vez se enfermaba y cuando lo hacía era en serio. Así que me permitía basarme en la previa experiencia para saber que necesitaba estar al pendiente de su condición sin más ajetreo.

-Yo lo conduciré hacia el hospital- alguien habló.

Primero pensé que era Todou-san, no le estaba prestando atención a mi entorno. Pero cuando mi padre me soltó del brazo y dio un paso al frente hacia el Britannian, no supe qué hacer. _Y Todou-san no estaba en ningún lugar visible._

-¡Pero Kururugi-sama!- la inconformidad no se hizo esperar.

Mi padre los silenció a todos levantando una mano tranquilamente. No había por qué poner más tenso el ambiente.

-Es _mi _hijo- les dejó en claro a todos. Entonces giró levemente sobre su hombro, su mirada conectándose con la mía intensamente –Y no hay _nada _que no haría por mis hijos-

_¿Era cierto…?_

_¿Mi padre había cambiado?_

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Conocía este sentimiento que revoloteaba incómodo en mi estómago. _No eran mariposas enamoradas,_ era todo lo contrario. Un sentimiento de que algo importante pendía de un delgado hilo y me decía que si no actuaba de la manera correcta, entonces perdería más de lo que saltaba a la vista.

Yo me conocía y sabía hasta dónde llegaban mis sentimientos verdaderos y _cuándo _eran falsos. Sabía perfectamente que había adoptado a Lelouch y a Nunnally como mis hijos de sangre y de la misma forma los defendía como si fueran hermanos de Suzaku. Pero después de tantos años en los que personas allegadas y otra que no tanto, repetían: _"Les dará un buen uso cuando estén listos" _comencé a dudar un poco de mi verdadero ser.

Que quizás me estaba engañando y que tarde o temprano los usaría como mejor me resultara. Que de presentarse una situación donde el desino de Japón dependiera de un buen trato con Britannia, entonces los intercambiaría.

_Temía eso de mí, porque era lo que todos esperaban._

Estaba feliz de probarlos equivocados.

Hasta el punto de poner mi vida en riesgo por la integridad de cualquiera de los tres. _Cualquiera, _porque sentía que si fuera Suzaku el que estuviera en peligro inminente, el sentimiento no cambiaría.

_Había aprendido a quererlos ¿Cierto? _Estaba actuando como un padre.

Así que no era nada peligroso para mí, pero sí para la integridad de esta familia.

La manera en la que Suzaku saltaba a la defensa de Lelouch y que lo destrozaría si alguien lo dañaba o lo descubría. La manera en la que me pedía hacer algo porque no pensaba en la manera correcta de actuar.

_Ponía sus esperanzas en mí._

Así que pese a las protestas sobre mi seguridad, en especial de aquellos que alegaban en silencio que Lelouch no era mi hijo para andar haciendo este tipo de barbaridades, conducía un auto por primera vez en varios años.

-Casi llegamos- hablé.

Como era de esperarse, este hombre no confiaría en la palabra de un japonés y aunque el mismo Primer Ministro lo llevara al hospital donde se encontraba su príncipe, no pensaba dejar ir a Lelouch hasta comprobarlo por su cuenta.

Me mordía la lengua cada vez que pensaba en su nombre para que no saliera por mi boca y estropear todo.

Aunque éramos _dos_ los involucrados en esto.

Pese a mis protestas, Suzaku se había unido a esto.

No me preguntó a mí, pero _sí _a ese soldado Britannian que si podía acompañarnos en el mismo auto. Alegó por estar cerca de su hermano y cambiar un par de veces la compresa en su cabeza por la alta temperatura que seguía presente. El hombre se vio bastante incómodo al principio, pero creo que pensó que tener a tres japoneses frente a su arma sería aún mejor que dos.

Noté apenas con entendimiento el verdadero motivo de Suzaku. Las toallas que ponía en la frente de Lelouch estaban más largas y por lo tanto cubrían en su mayoría sus ojos.

_Por si despertaba. _Lo cual nos ponía la piel de gallina cada vez que gemía por el choque de temperatura y amenazaba con levantarse a maldecirnos.

De esa manera, el viaje hasta el hospital fue largo. _Aunque finalmente llegamos._

Había la misma seguridad que yo había ordenado pero hasta ahora me preguntaba dónde estaba Sawasaki. Si alguien estaría más en contra de lo que estaba haciendo, sería él, hasta el punto de poner en riesgo la identidad de Lelouch sin importar lo que yo dijera.

Agradecía que se encontrara perdido en quién sabe dónde y esperaba que continuara así un par de semanas de ser posible.

Bajé del auto y abrí la puerta de atrás. Los soldados se tensaron ante mi llegada, _cierto… nadie sabía de la actual situación. _Pero Todou emergió por las puertas automáticas de la entrada a Emergencias y con un asentimiento me tranquilizó. Se había encargado de esto apenas con el tiempo necesario, _¿Cómo se había enterado él de la situación?_

-Le dije a Sayoko-san que le dijera- contestó Suzaku apenas musitando sobre mi hombro. Asentí levemente.

Solo cuando el Britannian salió del auto con Lelouch en sus brazos y el arma ajustándose de nuevo a su cabeza, pude ver a Todou tensarse y sus cejas juntarse en la más pura molestia.

_¿También se preocupaba por Lelouch? Oh… material para molestarlo cuando todo esto terminara. _

Con un movimiento de mano, le señalé al Britannian que se adentrara solo después de que Suzaku había avanzado. _Él conocía el camino, _y en ningún momento teníamos planeada una emboscada al hombre.

_Quizás éramos ingenuos. _

Preferíamos pensar que si le dábamos lo que quería, entonces Lelouch volvería sin ningún rasguño. Era mejor que arriesgar su vida en un intento que nos daría 50% de probabilidades de éxito.

El hospital se encontraba vacío en su mayoría desde que habíamos llegado y tal calma solo parecía ponerle los pelos de punta al hombre. Solo cuando por fin doblamos en un pasillo un poco más habitado por personal médico, pareció respirar con más calma, algo que _cambió _cuando encontró lo que quería.

Para ser sinceros, ni siquiera sabía si ese príncipe rubio seguía vivo. Así que con la misma sorpresa que él, podíamos ver por la gran ventana de cristal todo lo que se estaba llevando a cabo a dentro de la habitación. Un viejo médico que estaba checando los signos vitales entre otras cosas, nos vio aparecer y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para salir a nuestro encuentro.

Con un asentimiento me saludó, esperaba que Todou se hubiera adelantado hasta este punto. _Nadie que conociera a Lelouch debía mencionar su nombre._

-¿Cómo se encuentra el príncipe, doctor?- pregunté.

El hombre me miró, luego al soldado de Britannian a mi lado que sostenía una pistola en la cabeza de mi hijo y volvió a mirarme a mí para hablar.

-Está fuera de peligro ahora. Ninguno de sus órganos vitales fue herido, pero la pérdida de sangre fue considerable, por lo cual está todavía en cuidados intensivos-

Parte de mí esperaba que dijera que moriría de un momento a otro, pero cuando eso destensó al hombre a mi costado derecho, quizás era la elección correcta de palabras por el momento.

-Por favor, retire a todo el personal médico que no sea necesario- era más una orden que petición y fue cumplida en el acto. Para mi sorpresa, no quedó ni una sola enfermera a la vista, dándome a entender que el príncipe imperial se encontraba bastante bien para estar solo.

_Bueno, _hasta aquí llegaba mi plan. Me giré hacia el soldado de Britannia para ver qué seguía, se removió bastante incómodo bajo mi mirada al darse cuenta de que todo lo que había pedido se había cumplido.

-Deberá comprender, señor Primer Ministro, que mi seguridad y la de mi príncipe no se encuentra asegurada hasta este punto mientras sigamos en territorio japonés- su tono era sincero pero serio.

_Problemas._

-Como usted ha cumplido su palabra y yo soy un hombre de honor, le prometo no dañar a su hijo y permitiré que le den toda la atención médica necesaria dada su condición, _pero_ eso será dentro de la misma habitación que mi príncipe-

_¿Mi día podía mejorar?_

Escuché la silenciosa protesta de Suzaku frente a esta nueva declaración. Por la cara del hombre, también lo vio.

-No pienso dañar a tu hermano, muchacho. Solo quiero un boleto de salida que me de seguridad, _eso es todo_-

Esas no eran las palabras correctas para apaciguar a Suzaku. Así que me giré solo un poco para dejar en claro la situación en la que estábamos, _no podíamos correr ningún riesgo_, no podíamos hacer que esto mejorara a nuestro favor, _aún._

-Busca al Doctor e infórmale lo que se ha decicido- abrió la boca para protestar –No nos moveremos de aquí en ningún momento, no te preocupes por eso, solo ve por atención médica para tu _hermano_-

_No había porque mencionar nombres. _Se retiró de mala gana.

Al girarme a la habitación y abrir la puerta para el paso de este soldado, me di cuenta de que realmente no había lugar para atender dos pacientes. Solo un largo sofá en la parte más alejada de la habitación.

_Eso serviría perfectamente._

No me gustaba la idea de tenerlo tan cerca de aquél rubio.

-Puede recostarlo ahí- le dije al hombre. Parecía haberlo pensado desde el principio pues se encaminó sin protestas. Solo al dejarlo delicadamente en el mullido sillón, guardó el arma en su cinturón y se alejó hacia donde estaba el príncipe por el cual había hecho todo esto.

Eso me dio la oportunidad perfecta para checar a Lelouch personalmente y darme cuenta de que su fiebre no había cedido en lo absoluto. _Quizás era lo mejor tenerlo aquí. _Solo que la habitación estaba helada y mi saco lo había usado para hacer una especie de almohada. Miré alrededor de la habitación en busca de una frazada extra o algo parecido, _vacío._

Me asomé en el pasillo pero no había persona alguna cerca, _siguieron mis órdenes bastante bien. _

-Tome esto-

Volteé sin saber a lo que el hombre se refería y me quedé unos segundos petrificado ante el gesto.

Su brazo extendido hacia mí, mientras volteaba hacia otra dirección en completa indiferencia a lo que hacía. De sus dedos, colgaba su chaqueta violeta oscuro con líneas doradas, _característica _de Britannia. Me la ofrecía en pos de hacer con ella lo que quería mientras conseguía algo mejor.

_No entendí por qué, _solo la tomé.

La tomé y caminé hacia Lelouch algo confundido. Incluso si me sentía incómodo al momento de cubrirlo con una prenda de Britannia. _¿Qué estaba haciendo? _La manera en que su piel respondía al color, dándole ese aire completo de Britannia, su línea de sangre y el poder que alguien tan joven podía poseer sin mi ayuda.

Sin embargo y con toda la madurez del mundo, pensaba en el lado triste de todo esto. Precisamente siendo a lo que Lelouch había renunciado y habiéndole perdido las esperanzas por completo. Una vida mucho más rica que la que tenía, mucho más fácil, _mucho más intranquila y obscura. _Pensaba también, que de haber sido las cosas un poco diferentes, quisiera o no_, alguien podría habérselo llevado desde entonces. _Un soldado como este, que buscara la seguridad del príncipe a su cargo por todos los medios posibles. Yendo más allá del deber cuando simplemente podía haberlo dado por muerto y regresar a Britannia en paz.

Este hombre se había aventurado solo en un país enemigo por el cumplimiento de su deber y lealtad.

_Si alguien así hubiera visto por ellos…_

-Usted fue el hombre que dio refugio a los Príncipes Vi Britannia hace años- el soldado continuó interrumpiendo el silencio y yo me congelé –Mírelo como una forma de agradecer ese pequeño gesto-

_Quizás las personas correctas no habían hecho la búsqueda._

* * *

><p>Esperé afuera cuando el doctor de la familia entró a la habitación con exclusivas órdenes de atender a Lelouch. Mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas respecto a todo lo que había pasado y las palabras de este hombre que parecían tener más historia de la cual ahora me interesaba saber.<p>

Con una familia tan basta como la de Britannia, no se podía conocer a todos los príncipes. Solo a aquellos que resaltaban entre todos porque su nombre aparecía seguido en cualquier movimiento de Britannia. Así que me hacía pensar detenidamente en cómo dos pequeños príncipes que habían sido desheredados y enviados lejos, estaban en la mente de un soldado.

El hombre no tenía un rango común, lo sabía por la fina tela de la ropa que cubría a mi hijo. También por la manera en que tomaba la situación en sus manos sin necesidad de estar contactando con alguien.

Era un soldado de alto rango, probablemente escolta de Clovis. Pero parecía estar bastante informado de la historia que acontecía en este país y eso me tensaba en no sabía qué sentido.

Al hablar de Lelouch y Nunnally en sus vidas pasadas, ya era algo nuevo. Recordar y tener tan presente lo que eran y que no sería borrado por ser mis hijos, también me daba algo de miedo. Pero que alguien más los conociera y que no fuera de este país, me ponía en permanente alerta. Cuando el hombre los mencionó, creí que se había dado cuenta de algo.

Pero estando fuera de esa habitación, comprendí que quizás solo era el recuerdo. Que Clovis La Britannia hubiera sido, _según la versión oficial_, el tercer príncipe Imperial que moría en esta isla. _¿Cuántos hijos del emperador podían morir en un mismo sitio? _Era una explicación razonable y que me gustaba más que la otra.

_No es como si Suzaku quisiera estar de acuerdo._

-Hay que sacar a Lelouch de ahí, esto es muy peligroso- apuntaba cada cinco minutos arañándose las rodillas por encima del pantalón. Puse una mano sobre las de él, _tenía que aprender a controlar su ansia._

-¿Dónde, Suzaku? Podemos estar tranquilos de que al menos está siendo atendido y no corriendo peligro en otro lado fuera de nuestra vista- _debía admitir que eso era bastante tranquilizante. _–Todo saldrá bien, hijo-

-¿Pero qué tal si despierta?- se mordió el labio pensando en lo que podía pasar.

-Lelouch es muy inteligente y sabrá identificar la situación sin necesidad de que nosotros hablemos- respondí de inmediato y era muy cierto.

-¿Qué tal si el otro príncipe despierta, entonces?-

_Eso no era algo que me gustaba pensar._

-Espero que en ese momento, Lelouch ya esté fuera de su vista- comenté sinceramente, pero había un punto sin resolver.

_Clovis La Britannia sabía de la existencia de Lelouch, estuviera frente a él o no. _

-De todas formas, deja de suponer- le advertí con un apretón de manos –Cruzaremos cada obstáculo al llegar a ellos-

Con suerte y no tan rápido.

Me paré una vez más junto a la ventana. Había una enfermera cambiando la compresa en la frente de Lelouch continuando con la manera tradicional de tratar las fiebres. Realmente ya le habían suministrado un par de inyecciones que no parecían surtir efecto, esto pasaba cada vez que Lelouch se enfermaba y no era sorpresa. Hasta cierto punto, pensé que lo mejor sería ordenar que también lo sedaran para prevenir que se despertara y armara un escándalo.

Entonces me enteré de que Suzaku _realmente _lo había sugerido, pero el Doctor había dicho entonces que sería malo para alguien que tenía una contusión en la cabeza. Lelouch no se había dejado revisar la primera vez que paramos aquí y no había efectos inmediatos, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera haber algo de cuidado, escondido tras la fiebre o incluso estarla provocando.

_Sin sedantes, _seguíamos a la espera.

Ese soldado de Britannia tampoco hacía movimiento alguno. Miraba atentamente a las enfermeras que entraban y salían cada cierto tiempo para atender a mi hijo pero de ahí en fuera no había nada más. Había adquirido un cómodo lugar en una silla junto a la cama de Clovis y no se había movido en lo absoluto. Su mirada paseaba del techo, al suelo, _a Lelouch _sin comentario alguno. Tampoco había usado un celular o medio de comunicación para informar su situación.

_Cosa totalmente contrario a lo mío._

Todou se estaba moviendo contra reloj con Yamagata para organizar lo mejor que se podía nuestras defensas. Solo en caso preventivo, _por el momento. _No sabía si las noticias de lo que había pasado aquí todavía no llegaban a Britannia, pero si algo era seguro era que no teníamos un despliegue de fuerzas sobre nuestro territorio aún.

_Lo cual era bastante extraño._

Y no se lo atribuía al a presencia de Clovis. Si antes no les había importado un par de niños, ¿Qué podría ser diferente ahora? Así que debía haber un motivo desconocido para nosotros.

Aún así, las defensas no estaban de más. Seguía habiendo un segundo buque de Britannia bordeando la línea del convenio, _que ya había sido roto, _pero que estaba a la espera de órdenes.

_Quizás de este militar. _Pero además de eso no había más información.

Cierto, Sawasaki ya había aparecido. Su testimonio era que había sido noqueado por un Britannian que se escondió en su auto y que se adentró en el templo. _Que tuviéramos cuidado._

_Gracias por el tardío aviso. _

Le ordené a Todou que lo mantuviera tan lejos de mí como unos cincuenta kilómetros mínimos se podía. Que lo metiera en un refugio subterráneo contra bombas o algo, pero _no _quería que se apareciera por aquí. _Tenía el permiso de arrastrarlo lejos si se aparecía, _porque problemas ya tenía los suficientes.

Así que se resumía en una tensa situación que podía acabar de un momento a otro, de cualquiera de los bandos.

Intenté convencer a Suzaku de salir de aquí y ser mi relevo frente al país. Me miró como un demente antes de admitir que jamás haría eso, si Lelouch no estaba cerca para guiarlo. _No tanto por la gran responsabilidad que era, sino solo porque Lelouch no estaba para guiarlo. _¿Debía tomar eso como un buen indicio? El heredero parecía estar más que preparado.

_Aunque nunca le pregunté si quería serlo…_

Me adentré de nuevo en la habitación. No había dejado a Suzaku hacerlo porque sabía que su paciencia era corta y su explosividad basta. Él mismo lo sugirió como que si entraba y veía la oportunidad de hacer algo para sacarnos de esto, lo haría. Así que preferimos el método pacífico y volví a entrar para estar unos minutos con Lelouch.

_Suzaku parecía más tranquilo de esta forma._

_-_Su hijo parece bastante impulsivo- el soldado comentó una vez que había cerrado de nuevo la puerta.

_¿Eran los inicios de una conversación a este interminable silencio?_

-Lo es- admití. No es como si estuviera dando información clasificada, la cara de Suzaku lo tenía escrito por todos lados.

-Es joven, ya se le pasará-

_Esperaba eso con ansias._

-Mi nombre es Jeremiah Gottwald- continuó. _Un nombre al fin, _en lo personal no me sonaba de ningún lado. Me giré un poco sobre mi lugar para dar un leve asentimiento.

-Genbu Kururugi- hablé, aunque era algo que ya sabía. Solo cuestión de protocolo.

-Espero que no tome como impertinente mi pregunta, pero debe comprender mi situación y curiosidad…- _cuando una oración comenzaba así, podía esperar lo peor _–Pero me gustaría saber qué fue de los Príncipes Vi Britannia, hace siete años-

Podía sentir mi mirada oscurecerse con sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que sentía que era un terreno prohibido en cuestión a la seguridad de mis hijos. Pero de no responder, entonces las sospechas se levantarían.

-Los jóvenes príncipes vivieron en el templo unos meses, antes de ser asesinados en el intento de invasión por alguien de su mismo bando- acorté la historia lo más que podía, aunque ahora me daba cuenta de lo irónico de la situación cuando Lelouch había tenido esa arma en su cabeza. –No tuve mayor trato con ellos, eran cuidados por las sirvientas-

_Falso._

Si recordaba perfectamente algo, eran las pobres condiciones en las que había tenido a estos pequeños príncipes y una de las causas principales por las cuales hoy trataba de darles tanto y lo mejor. No me sentía orgulloso del ser que era antes, porque me daba cuenta de lo mucho que habían fallado mis valores al no pensar un poco en la condición mental que tendrían un par de niños.

Cuya madre había sido asesinada, que habían sido arrojados solos a lo desconocido, sin poder valerse por su cuenta y viviendo en un viejo almacén de escobas que apenas se mantenía de pié.

_Eran condiciones inhumanas. _Era un choque contrastante para una vida de lujos y comodidades.

Supe que Suzaku tampoco se la puso fácil a Lelouch en un principio, así que tenía un remordimiento imposible de borrar en mi memoria cada vez que salía a flote esta memoria, como en este momento.

El hombre que por fin tenía nombre, _Gottwald_, profundizó en mis palabras y se quedó pensando.

-De haber tenido la oportunidad, yo hubiera venido por ellos- confesó, y me tensé. –Yo era…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

El rubio en la cama de un lado comenzó a moverse molesto contra las sábanas. Lenta y débilmente, podía ver que abría los ojos así que acomodé mejor mi cuerpo en el sofá junto a Lelouch para escudarlo de su vista, incluso guardé completo silencio para escuchar si decía algo.

-_Gott…_Gottwald-

Completamente despierto. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi que Suzaku se dio cuenta de la situación y con una sola mirada le ordené mantener la calma. Algo que no estaba haciendo muy bien. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de un lado a otro.

Por suerte, el militar no le tomó importancia y se concentró en las palabras del rubio.

-Your highness, está a salvo. Pronto y cuando tenga fuerzas, saldremos de este país con rumbo a Pendragón de inmediato- tampoco es como si lo dejara hablar, de lo cual estaba muy agradecido.

_Solo por unos segundos._

-¿Qué es…? ¿Gott-wald? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está sucediendo?-

_Demasiadas preguntas para contestar, demasiadas preguntas que nos ponían en riesgo. _Apreté los puños en anticipación y miedo a lo desconocido, algo que no fue nada inteligente de mi parte.

-Auch… eso duele-

Bajé mi vista espantado.

_Lelouch. _

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, podía ver una gran fiebre en ellos. Su voz apenas y había sido audible pero me encontraba petrificado de una manera que me decía que esto ya no acabaría bien. Ni siquiera quise voltear hacia donde estaba Suzaku porque entonces estaría arrancándose el cabello en grandes mechones, _cosa que estaba a punto de hacer yo._

Me quedé callado, observando a mi hijo y me di cuenta de que había apretado su brazo y eso era lo que lo había despertado. Se quedó en silencio tratando de enfocarme mejor, incluso se removió molesto en el sofá tratando de encontrar una mejor posición. _Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no estábamos en el templo._

-¡Quiero volver a Pendragón _ahora_!-

_Hasta este momento, quizás._

Vi como los ojos de Lelouch brillaron en reconocimiento y sus facciones se transformaron en una mueca de disgusto. No alcancé a poner mi mano en su boca para evitar lo siguiente.

-Sigue soñando, Clovis- respondió desde su punto. Mis ojos de salchicha debieron indicarle algo. La manera en que Suzaku estrelló su cabeza en la ventana, también.

Solo que Lelouch ignoraba que en la habitación había _cuatro _personas y no tres.

Como era de esperarse, el rubio se sentó de un tirón en la cama. Quejándose del dolor del movimiento, pero gritando a los cuatro vientos bastante enfadado.

-¡Lelouch! ¡Maldito _bastardo, _intentaste asesinarme!-

-Fallé, lo siento hermano- admitió con malicia mi hijo mientras se sentaba. Solo que cuando logró incorporarse, se dio cuenta de la delicada situación en la que se había metido.

Un militar de Britannia cuyos ojos de incredulidad superaban a los míos, perforaban en el rostro de Lelouch y como un escáner, registraba las palabras dichas y conectaba hechos.

Escuché un leve gemido lastimero tras mi espalda, Lelouch comenzó a repasar lo peor en su mente.

Me paré frente al sofá donde se encontraba _mi hijo _y de manera firme declaré con mi posición que nadie se acercaría. De hecho, Gottwald abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, reparando en la imagen de Lelouch y mirándolo fijamente al rostro. Incluso dando medio paso hacia el frente que tomé como señal de peligro, extendí un brazo entre ambos.

Pero eso no cambió la atinada declaración.

-¿Príncipe…Lelouch?-

El infierno se desató en la tierra.

Mencionado príncipe se levantó del sofá en tambaleantes pasos y retrocedió. Solo cuando dio el segundo paso, algo resbaló de su pecho y la chaqueta del militar de Britannia resbaló hasta el suelo.

-¿Qué…?-

Intenté girarme para calmarlo, pero el hombre a mi espalda reaccionó y se acercó en dos grandes zancadas.

-¡Príncipe Lelouch!-

Ya no sabía hacia dónde girarme. Cuando prioricé el calmar a mi hijo, Lelouch solo retrocedía lo más que podía, alejado del soldado. Lanzando miradas furtivas a Clovis y tentando la pared con las manos para guiarse.

-¡No! ¡NO SOY YO! _¡No soy un príncipe!- _gritó. Tampoco dejó que yo me acerca. Entonces decidí intentar detener al hombre que trataba de acercarse, su mirada brillando en reconocimiento.

-¡Príncipe Lelouch, espere! ¡No le haré daño!-

Para cuando volví a ver a mi hijo, este ya abría la puerta o algo parecido porque sus manos temblorosas no lo dejaban. Entonces fue el turno de Suzaku para actuar, que desde fuera ayudó a Lelouch a abrir y solo lo tomó por lo hombros, sacándolo de la habitación y encaminándolo fuera de mi vista.

El soldado de Britannia chocó con mi espalda al tratar de seguirlo, entonces nos miramos y fue esta vez mi turno de retroceder hasta la puerta y plantarme como un obstáculo a derrotar.

_Nadie se acercaría a Lelouch. _

* * *

><p><strong>Gottwald P.O.V.<strong>

_¿Mi búsqueda había terminado al fin? ¿Esas interminables horas de insomnio al saber que había fallado, eran en vano? _Mi motivo de vivir había sido renovado.

Yo estaba aquí, porque mi deber era proteger al príncipe Clovis de cualquier daño con mi propia vida de ser necesario. Eso no era algo que viniera en el manual del empleado al aceptar ser parte de su guardia privada, _o quizás sí. _Pero nunca lo leí y sabía que mi lealtad iba hasta límites extraordinarios donde me había jurado a mí mismo, que ningún príncipe Imperial moriría a mi cuidado.

_Ni uno más._

Sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

Había cumplido mi promesa, el tercer príncipe se encontraba sano y salvo.

_¿Pero… uno más?_

-¡Lelouch! ¡Maldito _bastardo, _intentaste asesinarme!-

_¿Cuántas personas en el mundo podía haber con ese nombre? ¿Cuántas en Japón? _¿Cuántas que tuvieran la misma edad? Cuántas que físicamente, fueran la perfecta imagen de lo que suponía debía ser un príncipe de diecisiete años. Cabello oscuro, tez blanca, finas facciones y _esos ojos. _Esos ojos que solo una vez en toda la línea familiar habían sido heredados.

_Los ojos del Emperador._

Cubiertos por una fuerte fiebre.

No lo pude evitar y di un paso hacia adelante, _quería tocarlo. _Saber que no era una ilusión de mi mente que se desvanecería al paso de un par de segundos. Pero de la misma manera que yo quería comprobarlo, _me era negado._

-¡No! ¡NO SOY YO! _¡No soy un príncipe!- _gritó

Me mordí el labio inferior y encogí los dedos de mi mano.

_My prince, le había fallado._

No había estado cuando más me necesitaba.

Pero ahora no tenía duda, era él. Lelouch Vi Britannia, el onceavo Príncipe del Sacrosanto Imperio, hijo de la única Emperatriz Marianne Vi Britannia. Desaparecido de Britannia, enviado hacia Japón y dado por muerto en el intento de invasión.

_Estaba desapareciendo de mi vista, de mi alcance. _De mi cuidado.

-¡Príncipe Lelouch, espere! ¡No le haré daño!-

Y mis palabras no parecían ser las correctas. La manera en la que se alejaba y negaba todo lo que yo decía. Su manera de escudarse tras el Primer Ministro de Japón y cómo era ayudado por el hijo del mismo Japonés a salir de la habitación.

_¿Confiaba en ellos? _

Momento.

Este hombre, miré a Genbu Kururugi como no lo había hecho antes.

_Esto hombre había dicho "mi hijo". _Este hombre que había accedido a todas mis demandas cuando yo tomé de rehén a _su hijo, _apuntándole con un arma a la cabeza. _A mi príncipe. _

Me sentí enfermo. Sentí que vomitaría de no ser porque mis pensamientos no se detenían ahí.

Había osado apuntar de vida o muerte a un príncipe Imperial. Lo había puesto en peligro al involucrarlo en esto en una deplorable condición física. _El príncipe Lelouch estaba enfermo. _Y yo solo había sido rudo contra su condición y lo había amenazado con un arma.

_¿Pero por qué?_

Este hombre no me contradijo en ningún momento, _ese _hombre mencionó que era su hijo y haría lo que fuera por él. _¡Eso era mentira! _Lelouch Vi Britannia era un príncipe del Imperio.

_No era hijo de un japonés._

¿O yo estaba equivocado?

_¿No era ese el Príncipe Lelouch?_

La manera defensiva en la que trataron de negarlo me decía que lo era. Sin mencionar el reconocimiento del Príncipe Clovis al nombrarlo y el del joven príncipe al llamarlo "hermano".

_Lelouch Vi Britannia estaba vivo._

Dejando más de una enorme interrogante abierta.

_¿Por qué no había regresado a Britannia?_

_¿Por qué se estaba escondiendo en Japón?_

_¿Cuál era la relación que había obtenido en todo esto?_

_¿Por qué negarlo todo?_

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Gottwald?!- desperté del trance, el Príncipe Clovis me llamaba con desesperación -¡Alcanza a Lelouch!_- eso debía ser fácil. _-¡Asesínalo!-

Entonces me congelé. La habitación cayendo en un pesado silencio ante su declaración.

Me giré lentamente a confirmar lo que había escuchado, y en efecto, _eso parecía. _El príncipe Clovis apuntaba hacia la puerta ordenándome que fuera tras el joven Príncipe. _Hasta ese punto no tendría problema, pero… _¿Asesinarlo?

-Su alteza Clovis, usted no debe estar pensando bien- me atreví a decir. _¿Cómo quería que hiciera eso? ¿No era momento de regocijarnos? ¡Un miembro de la familia Imperial se encontraba vivo después de tantos años!_

El Primer Ministro había adquirido una posición más defensiva en la puerta. Retándome a que lo intentara.

-¡Es una orden, Gottwald! ¡Asesina a Lelouch, por delitos contra la familia Imperial de Britannia!-

_El príncipe Lelouch también era parte de la línea. _Sus palabras no tenían sentido.

_Y no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer, órdenes o no._

Me enderecé en mi posición, dejando claro que no saldría por esa puerta para hacerle daño a ese joven. Clovis se vio molesto ante mi silenciosa declaración y comenzó a patalear, lanzando maldiciones en mi contra y la del joven príncipe.

Hasta cierto punto, daba miedo. Por la manera en que su tranquilo ser había cambiado a uno despiadado y mal hablado. Eso lo podría esperar de otros príncipes y _princesas_, pero Clovis jamás había sido una persona que perdiera su control, estilo o encanto. Ahora parecía un paciente de psiquiátrico que solo quería que sus órdenes fuesen cumplidas.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago, se suponía que debía seguir sus órdenes.

Solo un par de minutos después, la pequeña racha de energía que lo había levantado se había agotado y volvió jadeante a recostarse en la almohada, todavía ordenando que asesinara a _Lelouch Vi Britannia _Encogí mi nariz en disgusto, primero que nada, debía conocer la historia.

Al voltear de nuevo a la puerta, el Primer Ministro seguía firme en su posición. Sin embargo tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando un grupo de enfermeras y el doctor que había estado atendiendo al príncipe Clovis, entraron para checar el estado del mencionado.

El hombre salió lentamente por la puerta sin quitarme los ojos de encima y decidí seguirlo.

El pasillo era un tanto angosto por lo cual, su cuerpo era un gran obstáculo a superar si quería seguir al joven príncipe. Aunque no tuve que hacerlo, divisé por detrás del primer ministro, una hilera de sillas que se encontraba por el pasillo. _Como para esperar fuera de la habitación, _y en ellas estaba sentado el hijo de la Emperatriz Marianne, que levantó la vista espantado ante mi aparición y la del Primer Ministro.

El joven ojiverde que estaba hincado frente a él se levantó de inmediato y se puso por delante, aunque era claro que había ya suficientes obstáculos para llegar a él.

_Dos japoneses._

_¿Poniendo en riesgo sus vidas por un príncipe de Britannia?_

Yo quería saber, ese pedazo en el tiempo que ignoraba. Esos años que cambiaron las cosas para llevarnos a este desenlace.

Sentía con desesperación que debía saber de una forma o de otra por qué el Príncipe Lelouch había sido dado por muerto y ahora resultaba estar perfectamente vivo y viviendo cómodamente con los japoneses _¿O era un rehén?_

Tragué dificultosamente y me llevé la mano hacia el cinturón con un rápido movimiento hacia mi arma.

El Primer Ministro se mordió el labio y expandió sus brazos en el instante, tratando de cubrir toda la anchura posible del pasillo. Al mismo tiempo, que un par de llamados se hicieron presentes al unísono. _Diciendo la misma palabra, con la misma desesperación._

-¡Padre!-

Era un momento de silencio dentro de un momento de tensión.

Cuando Genbu Kururugi miró sobre su hombro bastante extrañado, equiparando mi expresión. El llamado del joven japonés podía haber sido esperado, _pero el del otro muchacho…_

Se formó una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre y se giró hacia mí con la misma decisión a dar su vida de ser necesario.

_Solo que… no era eso lo que yo quería._

Tomé el arma firmemente y me agaché para ponerla en el suelo. Con rapidez para que no se diera lugar a otro malentendido, incluso la pateé y resbaló por todo el suelo hacia el Primer Ministro, conectando con su bota.

Me miró bastante confundido, pero ninguno de los dos pudimos hablar.

-¡Manos arriba!-

_Esto incluso podía ser cómico. _

El Príncipe Lelouch se había levantado de su lugar y no tenía idea de _cuándo _o dónde había conseguido un arma con la cual me apuntaba en medio de los ojos, todo mientras caminaba hacia mí en inestables pasos. El joven ojiverde no reaccionó para hacer algo pero cuando iba a pasar al Primer Ministro, el hombre solo lo tomó por los hombros, deteniéndolo en seco.

-Lelouch…- dijo a manera de advertencia. –Dame la pistola- extendió su mano esperando ser obedecido.

El joven de ojos violáceos negó y regresó su mirada hacia mí, afinando la puntería.

_Era él. La viva imagen de la Emperatriz Marianne. El mismo carácter, la misma expresión de decisión. _

_Ahora no tenía duda alguna._

Y me avergonzaba.

-¡Perdón por haberle fallado, _your highness!- _me dejé caer en el suelo de rodillas y agachando la cabeza esperaba que mi súplica fuese escuchada. Que al menos antes de morir, el príncipe supiera que no había nada que no hubiera hecho por él y que si había olvidado su búsqueda y la de la princesa Nunnally, era porque había sido declarado muerto, _solo por eso. _-¡Perdón por haberle fallado a su madre!

Sentí el lento acercamiento de alguien, me atreví a levantar un poco la mirada y era el mismo Príncipe Lelouch caminando con el arma en sus manos todavía apuntándome.

_Así que mi final estaba decidido. Bien, no debía ser de una mejor forma. _

Apuñé los ojos esperando el sonido del gatillo siendo halado. Me petrifiqué esperando que mis pecados fueran expiados de esta manera. Solo que el distintivo sonido no llegaba y continué esperando.

Segundos después, en el suelo cayó un arma. Levanté mi vista extrañado ante lo sucedido y era en efecto el arma que había estado en manos del Príncipe, noté la causa.

La palidez que tomó el rostro del joven príncipe y la manera en que su cuerpo osciló un par de veces muy inestable, hasta que se desvaneció.

-¡Lelouch!-

Todos gritaron, pero estaban muy lejos. Con arrastrarme medio paso hacia adelante logré atraparlo en mis brazos, entonces ya no pude apartar mi vista de sus mejillas escarlata.

_Encontré al onceavo príncipe del Imperio._

_Encontré a la persona que le juraría mi lealtad._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Que tal el capítulo? Apuesto por varias sonrisas y uñas mordidas, al menos las mías.<em>**

**_¿Qué pasará entonces con Gottwald? ¿Y con Clovis? ¿Qué puede estar planeando Britannia? ¿Puedo ser más malvada en el próximo capítulo?_**

**_Juzguen, y dejen review :)_**

**_anySuzuki_**

**_P.D. No se preocupen por dejar comentarios largos, son los mejores :3_**


	10. Stage 10: Es Kururugi

-¡Lelouch!-

Todos gritaron, pero estaban muy lejos. Con arrastrarme medio paso hacia adelante logré atraparlo en mis brazos, entonces ya no pude apartar mi vista de sus mejillas escarlata.

_Encontré al onceavo príncipe del Imperio._

_Encontré a la persona que le juraría mi lealtad._

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 10: Es "Kururugi"<strong>

**Genbu P.O.V.**

No tenía idea de por qué, pero este hombre me ponía más nervioso en cuanto a descubrir a Lelouch que sabiendo que Clovis ya lo había hecho. Era algo que me decía desde el fondo que traería más problemas, _lo cual tenía que ser falso, _el mayor problema debía ser que la propia familia de sangre de Lelouch, supiera que estaba vivo, y escondido.

_Un soldado sin nada en especial no podía darme un dolo de cabeza. _Y sin embargo estaba ya temiendo lo peor. Cuando el hombre se llevó la mano a la cintura para tomar su arma.

_Si era tiempo de utilizar mi vida en algo productivo, así sería. _Porque a mis hijos nadie los tocaría.

Extendí los brazos tratando de abarcar el mayor espacio casi al mismo tiempo que el soldado sacaba su arma. Solo cuando el hombre movió otro músculo, vino un acontecimiento que no esperaba, _en lo absoluto._

-¡Padre!-

La voz de Suzaku llena de miedo era claramente reconocible, mi interior se tranquilizó esperando lo peor con una sonrisa, sabiendo que mi hijo estaría bien después de todo este tiempo a pesar de mis fallas en el inicio. _Al menos había logrado algo bueno._

Pero entonces me daba cuenta de que había otro grito mezclado en el de Suzaku, que había sonado al mismo tiempo, _en perfecta sincronía, _que hubiera pasado desapercibido de no ser por el leve acento Britannian.

Me giré sobre mi hombro, Lelouch tenía la misma mirada desesperada de Suzaku y en sus ojos podía ver una plegaria silenciosa. _Un terrible miedo, _de quedarse solo de nuevo _o de ser descubierto_, quizás de tener que huir de nuevo con Nunnally o ser culpado de lo que pasara en cuestión de segundos. Pero muy por encima de todo eso, causándome completa indiferencia, mi interior se petrificó en un sentimiento desconocido al digerir lo que realmente había pasado.

_¿Padre?_

_¿Lelouch me había llamado "Padre"?_

Sus mejillas de un rojo oscuro me indicaban un poco de vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que se la había escapado y en otro tanto era la fiebre que había escalado de nuevo.

_Sonreí. _

Sonreí porque no tenía motivo alguno para sentirme triste o asustado si estaba a punto de enfrentar a la muerte. Y me giré de nuevo hacia el soldado de Britannia reafirmando mi posición. _Mis hijos __**no **__serían heridos, mis hijos estarían bien mientras se tuvieran los unos a los otros. _Logré unir cosas que se veían tan diferentes y no lo hice a la fuerza.

No cerré los ojos para enfrentar lo que seguía, pero sí fui tomado por sorpresa. Cuando el soldado se inclinó dejando el arma en el suelo para luego patearla con su pié de manera que llegó hasta mí. Parpadeé confundido, apenas y bajaba los brazos lentamente cuando capté una sombra llegando por mi espalda. Como primera reacción utilicé mi brazo para bloquear su movimiento, pero eso nunca detendría su boca.

-¡Manos arriba!- gritó Lelouch, tampoco pude interceptar el arma con la que apuntaba. Lo tomé por los hombros y me miró una fracción de segundo antes de continuar con su escena.

-Lelouch…- advertí. Sostenía su pistola con ambas manos, tambaleándose a los lados un poco pero nunca abandonando la cabeza del hombre. No entendía por qué detenerlo, pero si tenía algo claro es que debía dejar hablar a ese soldado antes de que Lelouch lo asesinara –Dame la pistola- ordené extendiendo mi mano, _esperando ser obedecido en el instante._

Lelouch negó, _Lelouch negó ¿Qué parte de eso me sorprendía?_

El hombre en sí no era ya un peligro. No estaba armado, el único peligro por el momento era Lelouch. Pero mis instintos seguían diciéndome que había algo fuera de lugar en esto y que dejara que las cosas fluyeran para averiguarlo.

Alejé las manos de los hombros de Lelouch, sabiendo que no me podía interponer y protegerlo de su pasado por siempre. Él tenía que hacer sus decisiones tarde que temprano, _y aunque ya había hecho algunas, _el que yo estuviera a cargo de su protección incluía esconderlo de Britannia y esa era mi difícil misión diaria.

_Este hombre se interponía justo ahora, _pero me encontraba dudando sobre asesinarlo o no.

_¿Por qué?_

Solo cuando el soldado se tiró al suelo de rodillas balbuceando cientos de cosas, _podía ver. _

_-_¡Perdón por haberle fallado, _your highness!- _Lelouch se tensó. -¡Perdón por haberle fallado a su madre!-

_Ese, _era el tema que con mi hijo no había tocado en lo absoluto. _Su madre, _a la cual asesinaron en su propia casa y por lo cual terminaron en Japón para empezar. Su madre por la cual aspiraba a ser mejor día a día en lo que sea que hiciera, preparándose de toda forma posible para tomar venganza cuando tuviera una oportunidad.

_Sabía perfectamente qué cosas movían a Lelouch. _Esta era una de las principales.

_Y ahora había un hombre que podía estar directamente involucrado._

Cuando comenzó a caminar con el arma más firme entre sus manos, no lo detuve. A quien impedí el paso era a Suzaku que quiso de inmediato ir tras él, pero este era un momento que no nos pertenecía. Lelouch debía arreglar cosas con su pasado para poder continuar su vida de una manera sana y ahora que se presentaba la más leve oportunidad, debía aprovecharla. _Tendría tiempo para reprenderlo después. _

En lo personal, podía juzgar al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo como si realmente lo conociera. Devoto hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, suficiente prueba por seguir a Clovis hasta la boca del lobo. Siguiendo una meta paralela a su actual trabajo como guardia del mismo príncipe rubio; suficiente con haberlo escuchado hablar de Lelouch y Nunnally cuando nadie más se acordaba de ellos y teniéndolos en su mente todavía cuando se suponía estaban muertos. Y tercer punto pero no menos importante, me atrevería a decir que lo que el hombre hacía no era un simple teatro.

_Ni siquiera una pantalla de humo._

Porque Clovis La Britannia, un príncipe Imperial que ordenó que su guardia asesinara a su propio hermano que se suponía _debía estar muerto_, fue desobedecido por completo y sin titubeos. Desobedecer a una persona poderosa que está viva y que en cualquier momento puede enviar a todo un Imperio tras tu cabeza, solo por tener sospechas de que hay otro príncipe Imperial en el área, _eso no es cualquier cosa. _

_Yo no lo veía como cualquier cosa._

Renunciar a todo lo que tenía este hombre por algo que podía no ser cierto. _Solo por una corazonada._

Era un compromiso mayor.

Lelouch seguía apuntándole a Gottwald con el arma, _quizás él no había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. _Pero me quedaba apoyarlo en lo que hiciera.

Aunque ya era bastante tiempo de indecisión. No podía durar esta tensión por siempre, estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando pasó el primer movimiento. El arma resbaló de las manos de mi hijo hacia el suelo, _no me gustó en lo absoluto. _El soldado de Britannia levantó la mirada sorprendido, pero juntó ambas cejas, confundido.

_¿Confundido por qué? _Entonces vino el segundo movimiento. Lelouch se tambaleó hacia los lados, _sabía que no duraría mucho de pié. _Pero no tenía en mente que pasaría en este momento.

-¡Lelouch!- Suzaku casi me deja sordo.

Sabía que estábamos demasiado lejos. _No me moví. _Era una especie de prueba de fe.

El soldado de Britannia se arrastró de rodillas en el suelo, lo suficiente para poder atrapar a mi hijo, evitando en todo momento que chocara contra el suelo. Sus brazos lo sostenían de una manera delicada como si fuera un sueño, _para alguien a quien creía muerto era muy comprensible_, pero si no me movía de una vez, Suzaku terminaría lo que Lelouch dejó a medias.

_Dejé de divagar. _

El hombre reaccionó de su trance ante nuestro movimiento. Dejé que Suzaku se acercara más y con cautela aproximara las manos para tomar a Lelouch. Por la mirada de mi hijo, esperaba que el soldado pusiera resistencia y volviera a tomar a Lelouch de rehén. _Yo lo dudé, _y estando en lo correcto, el hombre ayudó a Suzaku a tomar a Lelouch correctamente en sus brazos.

_Eso tomó por sorpresa a mi desconfiado hijo, _pero ordenó las prioridades de inmediato. Se levantó del suelo con su hermano firme en su agarre y se acercó a mí. Admití el momento de distracción para revisar rápido a Lelouch, claramente había empeorado. Su rostro estaba rojo por la fiebre y sudaba bastante, Suzaku me miró preocupado.

-Llévatelo y que lo atiendan, te seguiré en unos minutos-

Asintió dando una última mirada hacia el soldado de Britannia que seguía en el suelo, antes de echarse a correr. Después de eso no miró atrás y solo cuando desapareció doblando el pasillo, confirmaría los motivos de este hombre.

Se levantó enderezando su uniforme. En ningún momento haciendo movimiento de amenaza o de seguir a mis hijos. Solo el gesto preocupado que quedó después de lo ocurrido, _ese rostro no había tenido cuando le dije que el príncipe Clovis había sido herido. _Suspiré, si Todou estuviera a mi lado en este momento me diría que estaba asumiendo demasiadas cosas sin fundamentos.

Si algo había aprendido de mis hijos, era que no había reglas para hacer y deshacer el mundo. Además, de una sola acción podían desencadenarse miles de cosas diferentes.

-El cumpleaños de Lelouch es…-

-Diciembre 5- fui interrumpido, _bien._

-Su tipo de sangre es…-

-"A positivo"-

-Le gusta jugar-

-Ajedrez-

_Algo más difícil._

-Odia…-

-Cualquier actividad física, que lo molesten cuando lee y que alguien se meta con él o con su hermana Nunnally-

Esas eran preguntas cuyas respuestas solo alguien cercano a la familia sabría. Todavía faltaría que Lelouch reconociera a este hombre o al menos decidiera echarle un vistazo a la situación que nos presentaba, _cuando estuviera bien y estable_, claro. Pero entonces todavía había una pregunta por contestar.

-¿Quién es usted, Jeremiah Gottwald?- El hombre en ningún momento se vio incomodado por las preguntas, ni siquiera le hice una advertencia y había contestado prácticamente de inmediato. _Era un hecho que no mentía, _tampoco era un espía porque su sorpresa al encontrar a Lelouch era genuina. Incluso había éxtasis en su mirada y felicidad impropia de un soldado cualquiera.

Se enderezó y de frente contestó mi pregunta.

-Fui guardia de Villa Aeries cuando la madre del Príncipe Lelouch vivía- comenzó con orgullo –Estuve ahí hasta el día del atentado en contra de la Emperatriz, me quedé ahí incluso un par de semanas más hasta que los príncipes fueron desaparecidos de la villa y enviados aquí, _a Japón_-

_Eso era más cerca de lo que esperaba, _podía sentir tensión en mi espalda baja. _Quizás ya no me estaba gustando la idea de compartir tanta información. _

Fui salvado por la campana, o algo así.

Todou apareció doblando la esquina con rapidez. Me giré para evitar que comenzara a sacar conclusiones equívocas, y levanté los brazos en señal de paz y _no pasa nada. _Eso no evitó que avanzara con su arma firme entre ambas manos, apuntando a la cabeza del hombre que dio un gran suspiro y retrocedió.

Entonces, _¿Qué hacer?_

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Genbu?- Todou llegó a mi lado y sin bajar la guardia comenzó el interrogatorio. –Suzaku me hizo pensar que…-

-Tiende a ponerse paranoico cuando Lelouch está de por medio- le recordé, asintió levemente ante esto –Por cierto ¿Viste en qué dirección se fue?-

Tenía cosas que arreglar por todo el país pero primero que nada estaba ese par. Luego _y quizás _estaba la situación con este hombre y Clovis, entonces por último tendría que ver bien a Japón y su relación con el resto del mundo después del desastre de las últimas horas.

-Segundo pasillo a la derecha, tercera habitación- me informó. _Que precisión. _Puse una mano en su hombro para dar paso a mi retirada, pero por poco y me olvido de lo que estaba tratando antes de la interrupción.

El soldado de Britannia frente a mí ya no tenía nada con lo cual negociar su salida de Japón. _Tampoco parecía tener urgencia de hacerlo ahora, _pero la realidad era que con una orden mía podía desaparecer a ambos Britannian que conocían mi secreto más preciado. Era cuestión de una fácil decisión, _desde el punto de vista de muchos. _Sin embargo, por la misma cuestión que Lelouch se abstuvo de llegar a esos límites, yo tampoco podía hacer nada.

-Gottwald, tendrá que esperar dentro de la habitación del Príncipe Clovis en lo que esto se resuelve- le informé. Tampoco podría darle el beneficio de la duda a un desconocido, por más confianza que causara. Abrió la boca para protestar –Lo mantendré informado- aclaré.

Todou no comprendía de qué, tampoco el por qué de mi actitud. Su cara reflejaba completa incomodidad por lo que ignoraba de la situación, pero tampoco me pondría a mitad del pasillo a explicarle.

El soldado de Britannia asintió sin más preámbulo y se adentró a la habitación por su cuenta. _Como una mascota entrenada, _la expresión de Todou no tenía precio, pero de inmediato pasó a su faceta de cuestionario. Lo tomé del antebrazo guiándolo un poco más lejos, miró sobre su hombro cada dos segundos para asegurarse de que no estábamos siendo engañados.

-¿Y bien, qué fue todo eso?-

_¿La verdad?_

-No tengo idea- confesé –Pero hemos pasado de los puntos de diplomacia… esto es personal-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Mi padre siempre había tenido formas extrañas de resolver dilemas. _Antes y después, _y con antes me refiero a cuando yo era su único hijo. Ahora en el _después _lo único que parecía que había cambiado era que esa extraña manera de llevar las cosas se había multiplicado por tres. Aunque aún así, era su problema _¿Cierto? _Dijo que arreglaría todo y confiaba en que así sería.

Debía mantenerme calmado. De lo contrario-

-¿Algo malo pasó?-

_Lelouch._

Sonreí con el solo hecho de que estuviera consciente pero eso no distaba de seguir bastante delicado. Una habitación cómoda, más agua fría y paños era el tratamiento a seguir. _Lento pero seguro, _el doctor había insistido en esto y había recalcado especialmente que no era el momento para estrés emocional o aventuras por ahí.

_No sabe lo difícil que sería evitar eso. _

-¿Por qué piensas eso, Lelouch?-

Hablaba con los ojos cerrados aunque estaba seguro de que sabía lo que decía y no era que estuviera hablando dormido. _Solo era perezoso. _Su voz, sin embargo, apenas era audible aunque no necesitaba hablar normal si no había otro sonido en la habitación.

-Estás callado, ese es el por qué- me respondió, por fin abriendo los ojos levemente.

Me mataría si sabía que estaba pensando en que era linda la manera en que la fiebre siempre lo dejaba. Como esta no era la primera vez, me permitía comparar con ocasiones pasadas, pero siempre era lo mismo. _Y a pesar de la peligrosidad que esto conllevaba, _nunca se podía ver a Lelouch tan tranquilo como en estos momentos. _Muy en contra de su voluntad, _pero el aumento de temperatura absorbía sus energías dejando un lindo gatito que se acurrucaba contra un toque un poco más fresco.

_Eso también estaba probado. _Cuando éramos niños pasó una vez que solo estábamos él, Nunnally y yo en el templo. _Acompañados por Sayoko, claro. _Pero Lelouch se había aguantado hasta el último momento para admitir que se sentía mal y fue solo porque Nunnally realmente se enojó con él, insistiendo en que dejara de fingir.

Ella se fue a buscar a Sayoko en lo que yo ayudaba a Lelouch a cambiarse de ropa, pero en el proceso se quedó dormido. _Agarrado de mí brazo. _Creí que estaba jugando, porque _realmente _no me soltaba. Después de empujarlo tres veces y que no respondiera, me di cuenta de que era realmente serio.

_¿Cómo terminó? _Cuando regresó Sayoko nos encontró a los dos recostados en la cama. Yo contra mi voluntad, pero el peso de Lelouch realmente no me dejaba estar en otra posición y no lo iba a obligar a que me soltara. _Entendía su situación, _pero estuve cerca de ocho horas mirando el techo de su habitación, uniendo las manchas de la madera, formando figuras como si fueran constelaciones.

_Pero eso no fue lo peor. _Lo peor fue quedarme dormido, supongo que Lelouch inconscientemente sintió que había dejado de estar tan rígido y se aprovechó, puesto que cuando desperté, era porque mi padre estaba parado junto a la cama, mirando algo muy entretenido. _Sabía que mi brazo estaba atrapado, _pero me sentía un tanto pesado. Al tratar de levantarme, lo único que pude despegar de la cama era mi cabeza, y miré.

Lelouch estaba recostado sobre mi estómago con medio cuerpo. Sus manos todavía aferradas a mi brazo, pero lo habían doblado en un extraño ángulo que le permitía tomar mi estómago de almohada y mi brazo de _no quería saber qué. _

Mi padre me ayudó a quitármelo de encima para poder irme a bañar y a cenar, entonces me quedé preocupado por dejarlo sin almohada. _Pero Lelouch no tardó en reemplazar, _cuando me giré por ese pensamiento de egoísmo, él ya se había tomado de la mano de mi padre con ambas suyas.

Y a mi padre no le importaba.

_Podía confiar en él…_

-Creí que estabas dormido, ¿Querías que platicara con la pared? ¡Tsk Lelouch, tu fiebre te hace desvariar!- bromeé. Me pellizcó la mano -¡Hey!-

_Las cosas no habían cambiado. _Mi mano seguía sufriendo las enfermedades de Lelouch todos los años. Pero una de esas veces me había vengado y debo admitir que nunca había visto a Lelouch tan avergonzado. Días después, le había comprado un enorme panda de peluche, _esponjoso, pachoncito y abrazable_, con una tarjeta muy específica:

"_Para que te acurruques con él cuando estés enfermo… con el panda, __**no **__conmigo"_

Me dejó de hablar un mes, lo recuerdo muy bien. _Y lo recuerdo porque me hizo la vida un infierno, _incluso peor que el de Sawasaki. Pero si tenía que estar orgulloso de algo era que a pesar de la vergüenza que lo hice pasar y de lo _verdaderamente _enojado que se puso conmigo, era que el panda había sobrevivido. Yo esperaba que amaneciera colgado de un árbol del jardín, o en mi plato de desayuno. El panda estaba en la habitación de Lelouch, siempre limpio, cuidado y en la orilla de su cama, junto a las almohadas.

_¿Lindo, no?_

-¿Hay noticias, Suzaku? ¿No estamos siendo invadidos ya?-

Suspiré, aquí acababa el encanto.

-No estaría tan tranquilo aquí sentado ¿Cierto?- argumenté, pero me miró a los ojos para comprobar que no mentía. Lo único notorio en este encuentro fue su fiebre.

Con una mano me las arreglé para cambiar la compresa de su cabeza. Me enterró las uñas en la mano por el contraste, pero evitó emitir sonido alguno en todo momento.

-Te has metido en un lío grande esta vez ¿Hm?- le dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y mejor me subía a la cama con él, se hizo a un lado levemente, dándome espacio.

-Yo no me meto en problemas…- argumentó. Entonces asentí.

-Los problemas se meten contigo, lo sé-

Después de dos minutos más de movimientos, logré acomodarme sin dejar medio cuerpo colgando fuera de la cama. _Esto era un método poco ortodoxo de cuidar a un paciente. _Pero siendo que ya era una práctica rutinaria cada vez que se enfermaba, ninguno de los dos dijimos nada. Pareció agradarle el calor humano porque de inmediato sentí que se acercó más.

_La fiebre nublaba su juicio y su reputación era lo último en su mente._

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos más, tiempo suficiente para que mi padre se apareciera.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y lo primero que asomó fue su cabeza. Asentí en reconocimiento y Lelouch ni siquiera lo notó, _quizás porque se había quedado dormido de nuevo. _Cuando mi padre estuvo por completo dentro de la habitación no pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que fue rápidamente borrada, al poner una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Cómo va todo?- pregunté. Miré de reojo que Lelouch siguiera dormido. Mi padre hizo lo mismo antes de responder.

-Ese soldado de Britannia…- comenzó, no parecía saber cómo continuar –Sabe bastante acerca de Lelouch. Conocía a su madre y a Nunnally. Al parecer era guardia de la Villa donde vivieron en Britannia-

No pude evitar que mi cuerpo se tensara en completa alerta. Mi padre asintió con pesadez a mi reacción pero no propuso solución alguna, _yo sí la tenía._

-Puede ser un impostor. Si el hombre fuera quien dice, Lelouch lo habría reconocido de inmediato- argumenté para apoyar mi propuesta –Hay que desaparecerlo-

Podía parecer increíble, pero ese tipo de soluciones solo solía darlas Lelouch. Yo no era del tipo que sugería asesinar a alguien que sabía demasiado o recurrir a la violencia para intimidar a alguien. _Lelouch tampoco, _pero sí era un poco más frío que yo para tomar este tipo de decisiones y lograba hacerlo parecer lo más normal del mundo.

Ciertas ocasiones y con la vida de mi familia en riesgo, no me importaría.

-Estás mal, Suzaku-

_Eso no lo esperaba. _Miré a mi padre incrédulo, qué parte de lo que yo decía no era necesaria. Entonces se lanzó en una detallada explicación.

-En la condición en que se encuentra Lelouch, con trabajo sabe dónde está. Apenas y nos reconoce a nosotros, no puedes esperar que tenga en mente algo que tiene suprimiendo ya bastante tiempo-

Me mordí el labio pensando en lo cierto de ese punto.

-Debes darte cuenta también, de que el hombre en ningún momento quiso hacerle daño a Lelouch…- abrí la boca para protestar pero prosiguió de inmediato –Después de saber quién era en realidad-

Otro punto en su favor.

-Puede ser un simple teatro- argumenté. Nadie me haría confiar tan fácil y menos de alguien que conocía a verdadera identidad de Lelouch. Mi padre arqueó una ceja en mi dirección, _él parecía bastante seguro de lo que decía. _

-Desobedecer a un Príncipe Imperial que te ordena asesinar a un príncipe Imperia que se supone ya estaba muerto no tiene sentido-

Bien, si me ponía a pensar de esa manera quizás y podría darle el beneficio de la duda a ese hombre. Pero quedaba un punto importante que mi padre quizás olvidaba.

-Será decisión de Lelouch- musité.

-Siempre lo ha sido- asintió.

Esto cada vez se ponía más difícil.

Mi padre se acercó más y estiró una mano hacia la mejilla de Lelouch. Imagino que su temperatura estaba tan alta como el color que reflejaba, _por la cara de mi padre así era_, pero se enderezó rápidamente y acomodó su saco. Enderezó los botones, los puños de su camisa y el cuello.

_Tiempo de convertirse en el Primer Ministro de Japón._

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunté, pareció entretenido ante mi decisión de palabras.

-Cuando tu hermano despierte, _tú _serás el que necesite ayuda-

Eso no me daba ánimos.

Mi padre se retiró sin más preámbulo dándonos una última mirada. De la misma manera le aseguré que todo estaría bien, _aunque por momentos lo dudara. _Cerró la puerta dejándome solo con mis pensamientos y un ligero Lelouch sobre mí.

_Pero…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sawasaki P.O.V.<strong>

Esta era la última vez que todos ellos se reían de mí y mis planes se iban por el caño. _Tenía años tratando del liberar a este país de la presencia Britannian y lo único que ganaba eran cicatrices. _Pero no me rendiría, Japón debía continuar con su puro linaje tanto en la población como en aquellos altos rangos, _no debíamos dejar que Britannia se infiltrara en nuestro pueblo. _

Empezando por uno de ellos.

_Era una piedra en el zapato._

Podía aprovechar que en estos momentos no tenían la guardia en alto. Pero entonces tenía que deshacerme primero del hijo de Genbu. _De una manera bastante simple en realidad. _Genbu se había ido del edificio hacía como una hora y todo estaba bastante tranquilo para ser cierto, lo sabía yo que tenía contacto con el exterior.

Mis guardaespaldas me ayudaron a crear una leve distracción para entrar, incluso llamando la atención de Todou. Sabía que había órdenes directas de mantenerme alejado de este lugar, _¿Pero a qué le temían? ¿A que yo sí hiciera lo necesario para que este país sobreviviera? _Eran débiles y se dejaban controlar por la lengua de plata de un simple Britannian.

_Uno al cual no extrañaría._

Con las cuatro espadas entretenidas en un chisme sobre las fuerzas de Britannia acercándose a Japón, la mente de Todou también se centraría en comenzar a armar planes y estrategias. Su entrecejo se frunció como señal de preocupación y alerta, _por todo menos por mí. _

Deshacerme de Kururugi costó solo un poco más de dinero. Yo esperaba en el pasillo continuo, escuchando al hombre que había aceptado mi generosa oferta. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta de la habitación antes de ser atendido, entonces tal y como lo planeé, todo se desarrolló perfectamente.

-_Kururugi-sama, se me ha informado que su padre ha llegado al hospital. Al parecer fue herido de gravedad en una emboscada y quiere verlo de inmediato. Necesitan llevarlo a quirófano pero quiere hablar con usted antes que nada- _

Entonces no era tanto el _amor _y la _hermandad _hacia alguien que no era tu sangre. La manera en que Suzaku salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, encargando la _seguridad _del Britannian a un simple enfermero. _Ni siquiera comprobó que las palabras del hombre fueran ciertas, _solo cuando me aseguré de que el muchacho estaba lejos, le di la retirada al hombre.

-Encárguese de entretenerlo lo más que pueda- le dije. –Así tenga que encerrarlo en un armario de escobas o sedarlo-

_No me importaba._

_¿Ahora todos podrían ver mi punto? _Lo fácil que era manipular nuestro sistema con unos cuantos billetes. _¿Quién me aseguraba que Britannia no había hecho ya lo mismo? _

De aquí partía mi desconfianza.

Pero no importaba, estaba a punto de deshacerme de otra molestia innecesaria que se interponía entre Japón y mi campaña purista.

Al entrar en la habitación, no había nada extraño alrededor o una evidencia que me pudiera delatar en un futuro cercano. De hecho Vi Britannia se encontraba más que inconsciente si no se había despertado con el barullo del enfermero. Me acerqué sin temor a que mis zapatos resonaran con el suelo, disfrutando cada paso que daba a la venganza.

Solo debía asegurarme que el Britannian no despertara para oponer resistencia. Me giré alrededor en la habitación, _esto era un hospital,_ debía haber algo que pudiera usar.

_Al menos algo que me ayudara a cuidar del paciente. _En los cajones, en la mesita.

Un jeringa.

_Bingo. _Entonces comencé a buscar en mi bolsillo.

_Opio. _El enfermero dijo que funcionaría durante unas ocho horas la mitad del frasco _¿Qué mejor que 16 horas de silencio? _Yo no era doctor pero creo que así funcionaba. Tampoco había inyectado a nadie nunca, pero de eso me preocuparía cuando fuese alguien importante. Introduje sin miedo la jeringa en el brazo del muchacho, _ni siquiera lo notó. _Entonces empecé a empujar el líquido lentamente hasta la _última _gota.

Entonces hubo un quejido y me congelé en mi lugar, solo por un par de segundos hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad.

Eran años en los que nunca se me permitió acercarme tanto, eran años de trabajo perdido desde la llegada de este Britannian.

Saqué la jeringa y la aventé hacia atrás. _Ahora debía moverme antes de que llegara Suzaku._

Por más desagradable que resultara la acción, no podía sacar al Britannian a rastras de la habitación. Tuve que tomarlo en mis brazos, _bastante ligero por suerte. _Y sin otro tipo de retrasos, había que empezar a caminar. _Rápido._

Después de todo lo que le había podido sacar a ese joven médico, pensaba que le había dado muy poco dinero en comparación a los provechos que sacaba de la situación. Pero después de meditarlo unos momentos eso ya no importaba, el día de hoy celebraría mi victoria atrasada desde hace años, cuando este par de príncipes no fueron sacados de Japón.

_Después me encargaría de su hermana._

Me asomé en el último pasillo antes de llegar al destino ideal, sorprendido me di cuenta de que no había nadie.

_¿No era demasiada confianza para unos prisioneros? _Bueno, mientras esto me favoreciera a mí.

Emprendí de nuevo el camino hasta la habitación y sin anunciarme entré. Solo cuando aseguré la puerta tras mi espalda, me giré a ver _el boleto de desaparición _de Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Un hombre de cabello verde oscuro se levantó del asiento que ocupaba bastante exaltado y el príncipe rubio me miró extrañado. No los dejé hablar puesto que no tenía mucho tiempo y debía desaparecer.

-No pregunten mi nombre, solo véanme como un aliado- comencé acercándome lentamente pero hablando un poco más rápido –He venido a negociar la paz de mi país a cambio de su libertad y salida de Japón sanos y salvos. Incluso traigo esta muestra de buena fe-

El muchacho comenzaba a pesar. Me acerqué con el de cabello verde y le di al Britannian sin pensarlo dos veces. El hombre lo tomó, mirándome extrañado y luego observando al muchacho en sus brazos.

-Su nombre es Lelouch Vi Britannia- aseguré, debía evitar sonreír –Les pertenece. Como dije, tómenlo como un acto de buena fe y regresen a su país. Tengo un auto esperando en la parte trasera del edificio, los llevará a mi avión privado para que regresen a Britannia de inmediato-

La cara del rubio se iluminó ante mis palabras y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-No tienen por qué agradecer, pero si su alteza Clovis me permite pedir la paz con Japón, eso será más que suficiente-

Me desharía de Vi Britannia y sería el héroe.

_¿Qué más podía pedir?_

Me giré sin esperar respuestas, _como dije_, yo ya les había dado el método de salida. Si lo aprovechaban bueno y si no, de todas maneras me encargaría de declarar a Vi Britannia traidor en la huida fallida y lo asesinaría junto con los otros dos, _este plan no tenía cabos sueltos. _Tomé la perilla de la puerta y comencé a girarla, cuando una sola expresión me hizo detenerme.

-¿Creíste que te desharías tan fácil de mí, Sawasaki?-

Apreté tan fuerte los dientes que me dolió y con ferocidad me giré. Podía sentir un tic en el ojo. Vi Britannia bajaba de los brazos de aquél hombre y me apuntaba con un arma que, _¿De dónde demonios había sacado?_

-Pobre _bagre _**frito**-

Debía correr.

-¡AUXILIO!- grité y abrí la puerta como pude. Mis manos temblaban a la hora de girar la perilla lo que hizo que se entorpeciera todo. -¡AYÚDENME!- en movimientos apenas pensados, me agaché lo más posible al correr, haciendo apenas lo justo. El cristal sobre mi cabeza explotó ante el primer disparo. -¡Maldito Britannian!- grité apenas viendo sobre mi hombro.

_Y Lelouch estaba solo afinaba su puntería sin moverse._

¡¿Acaso el opio no había surtido efecto?!

Con suerte logré doblar la esquina, pero cuando Vi Britannia se dio cuenta que no podía dispararme, entonces comenzó a dar calmados pasos en pos de mi cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremiah P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando este hombre entró en la habitación no pude evitar exaltarme. Al darme cuenta de que tenía al Príncipe Lelouch en sus brazos temí lo peor, pero entonces se lanzó hablando sobre todos esos beneficios hacia nosotros con una _llave _a la libertad y un _bono. _Me permití esperar mayor reacción, esperé que el Primer Ministro llegara o su hijo.

_Algo no andaba bien aquí. _

La manera en la que el hombre se veía apresurado, _como escondiendo algo. _La manera tan contrastante del _invisible _acuerdo al que había llegado hacía unas horas con el Primer Ministro, como si esto fuera ilegal. Ni siquiera sabía quién era este hombre, pero había algo claro en su rostro, _el deseo de deshacerse de mi príncipe. _

Cuando lo puso en mis brazos con urgencia, uní todas las piezas.

Ese muchacho de ojos verdes dudo que estuviera de acuerdo con esto. Por la manera en que defendió a mi príncipe y estuvo cuidándolo en todo momento, _no podía ser que de un momento a otro lo dejara a un lado. _No en este estado, podía ver un tono más oscuro de rojo en las mejillas del príncipe indicándome que esta fiebre estaba saliendo de control.

_Era peligroso._

Aunque el hombre insistió en que quienes salíamos ganando éramos nosotros, y por el rostro del Príncipe Clovis era una oportunidad de oro, _estaba en completo desacuerdo. _En esta condición el príncipe Lelouch no podía viajar, _y tampoco Clovis. _Era una plan demente, ambos príncipes morirían antes de despegar.

Además. . .

Había estado considerando todo lo que había pasado y me daba cuenta de muchas cosas sin necesidad de mayor explicación. La respuesta a mis preguntas de tantos años, parecían llegar solas, _solo con un leve encuentro _con el príncipe Lelouch. Podía llegar a la siguiente conclusión:

_Él no quería regresar a Britannia y se dio por muerto._

Era un niño listo y lo supe desde que lo vi por primera vez en Villa Aeries, alguien de tan corta edad no se la pasaba leyendo en el mismo punto de un sofá día y noche. Tampoco es como si su reacción al verme o al enterarme de su verdadera identidad dejara mucho por pensar. Negando siempre lo que era, _había tratado de esconderse. _Había tratado de desaparecer en Japón.

_Y no de cualquier forma._

Tampoco sería un misterio saber dónde vivía y con quién. Que el príncipe Lelouch aprovechara el poder de Japón viviendo en la casa del Primer Ministro era impresionante, pero si había algo más difícil de creer, era la relación que se había desarrollado. _De ambas partes. _En ese punto podía quedarme callado y todos mis deseos de regresar al príncipe a la madre patria se desaparecían.

Al principio pensé que era porque el príncipe había tomado su decisión, pero después de mi encuentro con Genbu Kururugi pensaba que no había nada realmente de valor que le pudiera ofrecer al príncipe en Pendragón. No el dinero, _no la posición social. _No había familia verdadera y no había buenos recuerdos.

_¿Qué parte de eso resultaría atractivo?_

Además, _la princesa Nunnally. _Todas esas dudas me carcomían de lleno cuando llegó a mi mente. ¿Estaba viva? _¿Estaba con el príncipe Lelouch? _¿Estaba bien? La recordaba como una niña muy frágil y después del atentado contra su madre todo fue peor con su salud. Siendo honesto conmigo mismo, si la pequeña hermana del príncipe Lelouch estaba viva, ese era motivo más que suficiente para que él no aceptara volver a Pendragón, _nunca. _

A los murmullos, a las críticas duras de la corte. _A ser los productivos hijos del Emperador. _Yo no tenía nada en contra de mi país, era un Imperio poderoso y basto que se hacía del mundo a gran paso y con una rapidez destacable.

_Pero. . ._

El príncipe Lelouch abrió los ojos cuando el hombre se retiraba, y me miró fijamente. Sentía que me desnudaba solo con permanecer inmóvil, sin decir palabra alguna, pero tampoco pude decir algo a mi defensa.

Entonces desvió su mirada. _El japonés._

No evité que bajara de mis brazos. _No es como si tuviera el derecho de impedirlo. _No sabía ni siquiera qué hacer, esto era demasiado extraño para mí.

Atiné a no hacer sonido alguno y con una mirada le pedí al príncipe Clovis que hiciera lo mismo. Al menos hasta que el joven príncipe encontró la oportunidad que quería.

-¿Creíste que te desharías tan fácil de mí, Sawasaki?-

Mi cerebro conectó nuevas piezas. _Sawasaki Atushi, Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores de Japón. _¿Deshacerse de mi príncipe? El hombre se vio claramente asustado de ver a Lelouch consciente _y con un arma en sus manos, _porque entonces se echó a correr, Lelouch avanzando lentamente tras él.

Miré al príncipe Clovis cuando ambos habían desaparecido de mi vista. _¿Qué hacer? _Pero no era una pregunta que consultaría con el rubio, era _una pregunta_ que involucraba al rubio.

_Dejar solo al príncipe Clovis yendo detrás de un príncipe que le había dado la espalda a su Imperio._

_Dejar solo al príncipe Imperial que me había ordenado matar a su hermano sin piedad alguna._

_Dejar solo al príncipe que ni en cinco años bajo su mando me importaba tanto como cinco minutos con el príncipe Vi Britannia._

Creo que mis prioridades estaban en orden.

Salí de la habitación casi corriendo, solo que al doblar la esquina, la acción no iba tan lejos. _Al menos no por parte del joven de ojos violáceos. _Me detuve y no me acerqué en lo absoluto. _No era mi lugar, _pero el príncipe Lelouch tomaba aire recargado en la pared a su derecha.

_Esto no se veía bien._

Pero antes de poder hablar o sugerir algo, el príncipe dio una gran aspiración de aire y salió corriendo con el arma firme entre sus manos. _Yo solo podía seguirlo._

El japonés que había tratado de vendérmelo no iba tan lejos, pero debía decir que el tino de mi príncipe no era el mejor por el momento. Casi vaciaba el cartucho de su arma y no lo había rozado en lo más mínimo.

_Le devolvería un favor. _Haciendo dos cosas a la vez.

El estado en el que se encontraba el joven príncipe lo consideraba personalmente peligroso. Así que me emparejé a su altura en la persecución con dos grandes pasos y lo tomé de la cintura para sacarlo del camino. Girando sobre mi propio eje, al sacar al príncipe Lelouch, con la otra mano alcancé un objeto _perfecto_, que con mayor fuerza posible arrojé para que se arrastrara por el suelo.

_Una silla._

Estruendoso pero práctico. El príncipe pareció perder el equilibrio por el movimiento, pero lo tenía bien sujeto. Así que ambos atinamos a seguir el recorrido de la silla con la vista, esperando, _esperando…_

_Golpe._

Las piernas del japonés fueron golpeadas en el dobles de la rodilla. Pero como bono extra, al irse hacia atrás por el mismo efecto, cayó de espalda llena en las diferentes patas y uniones de la silla de madera. Escuché el crujir de sus huesos y su grito de dolor más que esperado. Pero lo que no esperaba era la risa de mi príncipe, _malvada y gozadora._

Tenía historia con ese hombre _¿Hm? _

Levantó su cabeza solo un poco, recordando con quién estaba. Al principio su expresión fue de completa alerta, pero al paso de unos segundos pareció pensar mejor las cosas y se relajó. _No considerándome una amenazada inmediata. _

Entonces acabaría el lindo momento en el que me sentía necesario.

-¡LELOUCH! _¡LELOUCH!- _

El llamado irrumpió por el pasillo, segundos después apareció el muchacho de ojos verdes, _hijo del primer ministro. _Miró el cuerpo del japonés que se retorcía en el piso de dolor, pero su sorpresa cambió a alerta cuando me divisó. Debo decir que la manera en que sostenía al príncipe tampoco era la mejor.

_Yo parecía el malo de la historia._

El joven japonés se preparó para cargar en mi contra, pero entonces el príncipe Lelouch levantó ambas manos y se enderezó.

-Estoy bien- declaró. Yo no me moví pero tratar de camuflajearme con la pared, _perderme de ser necesario. _En vista de que las palabras de mi príncipe no estaban siendo creídas. Pero al menos el japonés se detuvo y avanzó con más cautela.

_Yo ya no tenía idea de qué hacer._

-Lelouch- terminó de dar los últimos pasos rápido, tomando al joven príncipe por los hombros y viéndome de reojo a mí.

-Te dije que estoy bien, Suzaku- insistió pasándose una mano por la cara, _se veía agotado_ –Él no lo estará- pensé que me iba a señalar a mí, pero no con tanta sorpresa, era al hombre mayor en el suelo a quien apuntó.

_Razonable._

Entonces ambos adolescentes dejaron de notarme, acercándose lentamente al hombre que se retorcía en el suelo. Noté que en todo momento, el ojiverde no quitó la mano de los hombros del príncipe, sus dedos bien aferrados. Tampoco le permitió agacharse cuando soltó el arma en su mano, aunque ya estaban frente al otro.

-Sawasaki…- comenzó mi príncipe bastante serio. Entonces le propinó una patada en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Lelouch!- regañó el otro. –Te vas a lastimar el pié- _bueno, no tanto. _

Viendo todo esto, _lo que pasaba. _Cómo Japón se había convertido en parte importante en la vida de mi príncipe mientras otros tantos jamás lo aceptarían, era yo quien tenía que decidir. Porque no había forma en que cambiara la manera de pensar de un príncipe Imperial, _menos _de un hijo de la Emperatriz Marianne. _Y tampoco pensaba incomodarlo._

Tenía sus secretos por guardar, tenía otras metas en mente, completamente contrarias al Imperio.

_¿Qué decidía yo?_

-¿Lelouch?-

Volví mi atención al presente. El príncipe se tomó con fuerza la cabeza, podía escuchar sus gemidos de dolor.

-¿Lelouch, que pasa?- apremió el japonés, pero entonces el joven de Britannia cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose con otra mano el estómago. El joven de ojos verdes no sabía qué hacer.

-S-sawasaki hizo…- entendí al acercarme un poco más, pero eso fue todo. El príncipe se desplomó en los brazos del japonés, respirando dificultosamente. Su rostro rojo y una sudoración excesiva.

El hijo del primer ministro me miró al borde del pánico.

-Ayuda- musitó.

"_Yes, your highness"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kawaii *w* estoy siendo bastante linda hasta ahora. Creo que debo poner verdadero suspenso y dolor verdadero para Sawasaki ¿Pero ustedes que dicen? n.n ¿Qué se merece Sawasaki? Intenten convencerme y podría funcionar.<em>**

**_anySuzuki._**

**_P.D. amo los reviews :3_**


	11. Stage 11: Estúpida Esperanza

-¿Lelouch, que pasa?- apremió el japonés, pero entonces el joven de Britannia cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose con otra mano el estómago. El joven de ojos verdes no sabía qué hacer.

-S-sawasaki hizo…- entendí al acercarme un poco más, pero eso fue todo. El príncipe se desplomó en los brazos del japonés, respirando dificultosamente. Su rostro rojo y una sudoración excesiva.

El hijo del primer ministro me miró al borde del pánico.

-Ayuda- musitó.

"_Yes, your highness"_

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 11: Estúpida Esperanza<strong>

**Todou P.O.V.**

Finalmente veíamos por Japón y el resto de sus habitantes. Yo no tenía nada en contra de nadie, solo era la manera en la que Genbu acomodaba sus prioridades dándole un espacio _a todo _lo que él consideraba importante. De haberse presentado esta situación años atrás, desde cuándo que estuviésemos pensando en Japón y lo mejor para el país, no en si Lelouch obedecía o no las órdenes acerca de quedarse en cama porque su estado de salud así lo dictaba.

_Si alguien me hubiera dicho esto antes, me hubiera reído en su cara. Fuertemente. _

Las cosas habían dado un _gran giro y a_hora, después de varias horas de haber pospuesto lo inevitable, nos veíamos frente al enemigo cara a cara. Hacía meses que no se había llevado a cabo un acto así.

-Primer Ministro, Schneizel El Britannia- saludó Genbu con una leve reverencia mirando la gran pantalla. El hombre rubio de ojos azules hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

-Primer Ministro Genbu Kururugi, es un honor llevar a cabo este encuentro a pesar de las circunstancias-

Yo permanecía en mi puesto, firme en la puerta de entrada. Siendo una reunión de esta magnitud de poderes, solo ciertos rangos podían estar presentes, la habitación casi vacía a excepción de un par de Ministros. Apenas y había logrado llegar cuando la conexión se formó entre ambas naciones

Entonces Genbu me había mirado un par de segundos con cara de pocos amigos al haber abandonado mi puesto en el hospital, pero si las sospechas de que Britannia estaba más que cerca del país en estos momentos, _eran ciertas_, debía estar más que presente para tomar decisiones inmediatas sobre nuestra seguridad.

_En compañía del Primer Ministro de Defensa, claro. _Pero debía haber portavoces.

-¿Cómo va todo, Todou?- preguntó el hombre, aprovechamos que Genbu no podía distraerse más para hablar entre nosotros.

-Tan bien como se puede por el momento, Yamagata…- contesté, pero no soné muy seguro. La expresión del Ministro de Defensa habló por sí sola –Los hijos de Genbu se encuentran en el hospital en este momento- expliqué.

El hombre se vio espantado ante la declaración.

-Creí que eran solo rumores- comentó de inmediato –Tenía entendido que estaban en el Templo Kururugi, que Lelouch estaba bien- musitó en un tono que se transformaba en culpa.

_Algo atrasado de noticias. _Asentí levemente.

-Hasta que un soldado de Britannia logró infiltrarse en el templo, obligándonos a llevarlo con Clovis- informé a grandes rasgos, tampoco era el momento de preocuparse por algo que ya había pasado. –Tomó a Lelouch de rehén sin saber quién era, y Genbu cumplió sus demandas. Ahora todos están en el hospital privado del centro, pero todo bajo control. No pasó nada grave-

Aunque el solo hecho de pensar que un Britannian había logrado llegar tan lejos, era de sorprenderse. Yamagata tenía un momento difícil procesando todo lo que le decía. _Sonaba muy tonto sin mayor detalle, _pero al mismo tiempo prestábamos atención a la videoconferencia con Britannia, no podíamos darnos el lujo de la distracción.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza algo contrariado por la falta de noticias en tiempo y forma, pero lo superó de inmediato con un suspiro, centrándose en lo actual, _aunque no evitó un inteligente comentario._

-Debí imaginarlo cuando Genbu no se apareció aquí de inmediato-

_Sí, el consejo de ministros y los políticos de Japón sabían que para Genbu, primero que nada, estaban los jóvenes Kururugi._

Yo consideraba eso como una debilidad expuesta. Cuando todo el mundo sabía en dónde te podía afectar más, era donde atacarían seguro. Por eso me había tratado de encargar de la seguridad de esos tres con lo mejor que tenía. _Las cuatro espadas sagradas. _Además de que en el extraño caso de que alguien lograra moverlos un centímetro de sus puestos, los Kururugi no eran tan inocentes como aparentaban. Hablando más en el caso específico de Lelouch.

_Todo por el bien de Genbu, no porque yo me hubiese encariñado en lo más mínimo con ellos… _

Me crucé de brazos escuchando más atentamente la conferencia.

-_Entiendo que mi hermano menor, Clovis La Britannia ha sido herido en este gran malentendido- _el rubio habló preocupado -_¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Ha sido atendido? La prioridad del Imperio es esa por el momento-_

Podía ver los puños de Genbu tensarse ante esas preguntas. _No era para menos. _En parte porque dicho príncipe se encontraba vivo y bastante informado del pequeño secreto de Japón. Por otro lado, podía adjudicarlo a que Genbu resentía el _falso _interés que parecía estársele dando a la vida de un príncipe que podía cuidarse solo, cuando dos pequeños príncipes habían sido desechados a su suerte. _Siempre se remarcaba mucho ese hecho, _como tratando de convencerse de que había sido algo malo, aunque él no tuvo nada que ver con eso desde el inicio.

_Esperaba que se controlara, _ese era otro gesto que lo delataba. Preocupación innecesaria.

_Como si Lelouch fuera alguien de quien se podían deshacer tan fácil._

Sentí el bolsillo de mi pantalón vibrar. _¿Hm? _Me tomó completamente desprevenido y después de unos segundos comenzó a timbrar fuertemente el infernal aparato. Siempre olvidaba que llevaba conmigo un celular, me sentía incómodo a la hora de utilizar estas tecnologías _por este tipo de interrupciones._ Pero por otro lado, _me apresuré a alcanzarlo. _Esta línea no era del conocimiento público y la utilizaba para ocasiones de absoluta emergencia. Mis cuatro espadas contaban con este número…

_Y era una llamada de ellos._

Genbu miró sobre su hombro un momento para ver la fuente del escándalo, pero lo ignoré por completo llevando el celular a mi oreja y dando un par de pasos fuera de la habitación. El pensar en el tipo de noticia que recibiría hacía que mi estómago se encogiera dolorosamente.

-_¿Todou-san?- _preguntaron, quién más podía ser. Gruñí en confirmación.

-¿Senba, qué es lo que pasa?- les apresuré. Si Genbu sabía tan bien como yo que esta línea no sonaba a menos de que algo _realmente malo _estuviera aconteciendo, entonces no tardaría en venir tras de mí. _No podía permitirlo mientras esa conexión con Britannia estuviera abierta. _Era capaz de mandar todo por el caño.

_Hubo un silencio incómodo del otro lado. _Pero era tan claro que se podían escuchar susurros apresurados.

_-¡Solo díselo, no hay tiempo!-_

No pude evitar ponerme nervioso.

-¡Senba! Es _una _orden, ¿Qué pasa?-

Para entonces, Yamagata había llegado a mi lado con una mirada preocupada. Yo solo podía escuchar el otro lado del celular, con un nudo atorado en mi garganta.

-_Es Lelouch-kun…- _me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza–_Está muriendo-_

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Había solo un par de cosas importantes para la vida plena, _o al menos mi vida plena. _La primera ellas era aprovechar mi puesto como Primer Ministro de Japón, para hacer de este pequeño pedazo de tierra un lugar mejor para vivir, _aunque fuese solo para mis hijos. _Un lugar donde se sintieran seguros, donde no se tuvieran que preocupar por tantas cosas, esa era mi meta diaria. Convertir a Japón en algo parecido a un edén, pese al estado del resto del mundo.

Si queríamos avanzar, ver hacia atrás no era una opción.

Así que, llegado el momento en el que veía que mis hijos disfrutaban de la vida en esta isla, todo valía la pena.

_Pero, _había un punto delicado en este perfecto equilibrio.

_¿Y si no tenía hijos que pudieran disfrutar lo que yo estaba logrando?_

_¿Entonces por qué hacía de Japón un lugar mejor, si no era para ellos?_

-Genbu…-

Las palabras de Todou ni de nadie podrían cambiar la realidad. Tampoco me harían cambiar de parecer, porque con eso no arreglarían nada. De ser tan fácil, tener un mundo mejor sería cuestión de palabras y un joven me lo había dicho ya hace tiempo.

"_El mundo no se puede cambiar con bellas palabras"_

Siempre estuvo en lo cierto. _Seguía estando en lo cierto._

Así que, primero debía asegurarme de que el motivo por el cual Japón era un hermoso país en mis manos, continuara en pié.

-¡Consigue un _maldito _auto!- y mi paciencia no estaba para ser tentada.

No me importaba dejar una reunión a medio trato, _para eso se supone tenía gente de confianza a mi alrededor. _Para eso se supone que ganaban tanto mes con mes, para tomar decisiones y hacerse responsable de las mismas. Yo solo era el común denominador en todos ellos y solo hasta después se las tendrían que ver conmigo.

_Más no ahora._

_No hoy, no quizás el resto de la semana._

No permití que Todou dijera una palabra más. _No estaba para escuchar a nadie, _no quería recibir palabras de condolencia, de apoyo, _de falsa empatía. _Porque la mayoría de ellos, solo pensaban que sería lo mejor para nuestro país. _Que un Britannian más dejara de existir._

Pero _ese _Britannian era mi hijo y no era _uno más._

Me abstenía de hacer comentarios que por el momento quedarían como vulgares. _Pero solo porque los guardaba para el momento preciso._

Nunca un recorrido en auto se me había hecho tan largo. Nunca los colores negros del tapizado interior me habían dado tan rabia, nunca la compañía me pareció más cálida y reconfortante. Porque a pesar de lo que siempre dijo o hizo parecer, incluso de sus expresiones, Todou había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, y en un sentido extraño pero divertido, éramos _dos _orgullosos padres.

Dejando de lado lo extraño de la oración.

Estaba sentado a escasos treinta centímetros y aún así, si había un rostro tan preocupado o desencajado como el mío, era el de Todou. Pero su mente un poco más fría de lo que yo admitía. Solo guardé silencio ante sus órdenes, desde dejar al consejo de Ministros a cargo de la relación con Britannia, hasta pedirle a Sayoko que llevara a Nunnally al hospital.

_Era… eso solo era por el bien de Lelouch. _No, no era para que Nunnally estuviera presente si…

Finalmente llegamos.

No esperé a que el auto se detuviera por completo para bajar, _y tampoco Todou. _Me abrí paso rápidamente entre tanto soldado y no permití que me detuvieran un solo segundo. Dos de las cuatro espadas de Todou me recibieron con una mirada espantada, y su rostro se convirtió en algo peor cuando divisaron a su líder tras mi espalda. Ninguno se atrevió a decir más y se hicieron a un lado de inmediato.

_Dentro, _las cosas comenzaron a pasar como en un sueño.

Pasillos largos y blancos, vacíos de personas. Con un aura de tensión abundante que hacía difícil respirar y que lograba que cada paso que diera resonara con un eco enorme en el azulejo. Sin indicaciones de hacia dónde ir, mi cuerpo se comenzó a mover solo como si fuera llamado en solo una dirección.

Entonces al adentrarme más en el edificio, uno que otro rostro comenzaba a aparecer.

Una enfermera que detendría su camino al toparse conmigo, otra que solo musitaría un "_con permiso" _para seguir corriendo en lo que presentía era nuestra dirección común. Y entre más se tensaba la base de mi nuca, sabía que llegar se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad. Tanto como para empezar a correr tras la última enfermera que me había pasado.

_Pero ya no estábamos tan lejos._

Solo era doblar la esquina y encontraría un caos que no era esperado.

Solo era doblar la esquina para darme cuenta de que no era un sueño pero sí una horrible pesadilla _bizarra._

Suzaku pateando algo en el suelo, _con una determinación a destruirlo. _O quizás a asesinarlo.

-¡Kururugi Suzaku!-

Todou pasó corriendo por mi lado derecho para adelantarse a la escena. Solo cuando atrapó a Suzaku sosteniéndolo por el pecho y alejándolo del objeto de su tortura, noté por primera vez lo que era. _Quien era._

_Sawasaki…_

Pero Suzaku continuó peleando contra el agarre de Todou con una ferocidad sobre-humana. Mi viejo amigo tenía un difícil momento sosteniéndolo en su lugar, pero mi hijo lanzaba patadas al aire con la esperanza de que alguna conectara de nuevo con el cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo.

_No estaba seguro de que estuviera vivo todavía, _pero lo cierto era que me sentía vacío. Que miraba todo con una naturalidad inhumana que me daba igual, _sin procesar lo que pasaba en el grado que todo se merecía_, pero solo estaba programado para una cosa en este momento, y era lo que se llevaba a cabo del otro lado del cristal a mi izquierda.

Terminé de llegar con un par de lentos pasos, _y todo terminó de congelarse._

Todos esos médicos adentro, hablando cosas que mis oídos sordos no escuchaban. Gritando cosas entre sí que yo no captaba ni siquiera como un susurro. Apuntando, moviéndose, _haciendo_, deshaciendo, esperando y…

-Kururugi-sama-

Todo volviendo a su tiempo, color y sonido como un baldazo de agua fría en la cara. Los gritos de Suzaku con todo tipo de obscenidades, los regaños de Todou, el frío de la palma de mis manos y las órdenes médicas dándose dentro de aquella habitación.

-¿Cómo está él?- incluso el temblor en mis palabras podía escucharse con claridad.

Pero porque todos los demás se habían callado. Todou y Suzaku se congelaron en sus posiciones, escuchando atentamente.

-No puedo mentirle, su hijo está en un estado muy crítico- comenzó, las pupilas de Suzaku se dilataron –Al parecer, fue inyectado con Opio- mis puños se endurecieron dolorosamente –Una de las variedades más corrientes que puede haber en el mercado del Opio. Eso causó un fallo en el sistema respiratorio de su hijo, y no podemos usar grandes cantidades de medicamentos ya que como le había comentado antes, no tuvimos tiempo de analizar la herida en su cabeza. Luego todo empeoró con su fiebre y se aúnan los efectos de la droga-

_Estaba teniendo un momento de idiotez monumental, _porque no sabía a lo que se refería el hombre.

-¿A… a dónde quiere llegar, doctor?-

El hombre miró al suelo un par de segundos y luego se pasó una mano por su cabeza semi-calva. Al mirarme no me daba la menor de las esperanzas.

-Además de todo lo que hemos hecho hasta este punto, no podemos hacer más- el ambiente volvía ponerse frío –Seguir tratando de medicar el opio con sus contrarios, solo puede causar un envenenamiento con muerte segura. Eso y lo anteriormente suministrado por la fiebre, su hijo no podría soportarlo. Incluso nos estamos arriesgando a una posible falla cardiaca, pero todo queda fuera de nuestras manos. Solo podemos esperar-

_Esperar._

-¿A qué?- murmuré, la racionalidad me había abandonado -¿A que mi hijo muera?-

-Primer Ministro, si le suministramos un medicamento más a Lelouch vamos a matarlo- el hombre habló tan claro como doloroso –Tenemos que esperar a que lo que hemos hecho surta algún tipo de efecto si esperamos tener una oportunidad, pero eso no será sino hasta dentro de doce horas-

Sentí algo rasposo pasar por mi garganta.

-Hasta entonces, debemos esperar que continúe estable. De lo contrario no podremos hacer nada- el viejo médico puso una mano en mi hombro y me dirigió una sonrisa de empatía –Hay que tenerle fe Kururugi-sama, de mis años de conocer a Lelouch, nunca se ha dado por vencido-

_Yo esperaba que esto no fuera la excepción._

* * *

><p>Después el resto de las explicaciones llegarían y <em>no <em>de la boca del culpable. Entonces, Sawasaki estaba siendo atendido por tres costillas rotas y una quijada desencajada. _No lo quería cerca en ningún sentido, _de hecho y si pudiera, no lo tendría en esta ciudad de ser preciso. Ahora comprendía la actitud de Suzaku y su empeño en desquitar ese coraje, aunque desde que vi lo que hacía, en ningún momento pensé que era injusto, porque muy en el interior siempre había sabido que todo partía de Sawasaki y _nunca _me había podido deshacer de él. No había tenido las cuestiones legales como ahora.

_Pero también estaba la seguridad de mis hijos. _

Sabía que si lo alejaba, era probable que entonces hablara con quien menos quería que se enterara de esto. Por eso me había apegado al razonamiento de _"tener cerca a tu enemigo". _Creí que mis hijos comprendían, al menos uno de ellos lo había hecho. _Aprovechándose de la situación cuando podía._

Aún así, todo eso no quitaba el horrible sentimiento que me embargaba en mi interior. Tratar de buscar el lado positivo, _humorístico_, o humano de la situación me estaba siendo difícil. Quizás porque Lelouch era siempre el que salía con sus comentarios irónicos o sarcásticos que lograban arrancar una sonrisa sincera al principio para reprenderlo después.

_Hoy las cosas no funcionaban así._

Y ver a Suzaku en ese estado, tampoco.

Lo importante que Lelouch era en su vida, _ahora lo notaba. _Porque nunca me había detenido a analizar el efecto que tenía este _hijo _sobre mi otro _hijo. _ Además actuar como la _consciencia, _de ser la parte _metódica_, o la parte _paciente. _Lelouch era más que eso en Suzaku y era la compañía de la cual mi hijo no podía dejar de necesitar.

No era un visitante en su casa que entablaría lindas pláticas o anécdotas con Suzaku para desaparecer a los días o semanas. Habían pasado de eso los primeros meses. Lelouch se había convertido en una especie de _ejemplo _a seguir, _por más malo o bueno que eso fuera, _pero Suzaku lo veía como un compañero a su altura en el cual podía confiar infinidad de cosas y al mismo tiempo hacerlo partícipe de sus actos.

Creí que eran cosas de niños al principio, la manera en que Suzaku podía deprimirse si Lelouch realmente se enojaba con él, _aunque Lelouch tuviera toda la razón para hacerlo. _Pero era como si sintiera que lo había decepcionado, con eso le bastaba para sentirse decepcionado de sí mismo y caer en depresión, _o algo parecido. _Su adicción a las fresas se había derivado de esto.

Pero entonces me daba cuenta de que Lelouch no lo tomaba del todo en serio, porque cuando lo hacía, _tratar de comprender a Suzaku, _le daba más de un dolor de cabeza. Así que cedía dándole por su lado excepto en esas ocasiones que ameritaran su uso de la razón y consciencia. Aunque aún así no se sintiera cómodo tratando de corregir como era Suzaku, solamente lo dejaba ser y lo guiaba cuando se sentía confundido.

_Eran un complemento. _

Un bastante extraño que llegaba a funcionar con una efectividad perfecta.

Porque Lelouch necesitaba de igual manera en la inocencia y desfachatez de Suzaku. No podía ser tan frío y calculador todo el tiempo, en eso intervenía mi hijo siendo un experto en la materia. _Sacándolo de sus casillas, _haciéndolo romper sus propias reglas y metiéndolo en cada problema posible e imposible.

Aprendieron a combinar esas dos personalidades bastante bien, _después de algunos altibajos. _Pero ahora dependía mucho de la participación del otro para poder funcionar bien. _Tanto_, que no me gustaba imaginar que se llegaran a hacer falta hasta que tuvieran que tomar caminos separados según el destino lo dictara.

_Porque este no debía ser el momento de separarlos, _no lo soportarían.

Y yo no podía permitir que lo primero que estaba haciendo bien en mi vida fuera destruido de una manera tan tonta. Habiendo pasado de los límites de simples _hijos adoptivos _y _padre adoptivo, _así como Nunnally y sus inocentes encantos, Lelouch tenía un aura imposible de ignorar a la hora de hacerse presente en cualquier lugar y eso era lo que resultaba interesante. Sin mencionar su casi increíble transformación de _"Bastardo pretencioso a ama de casa con delantal rosado cocinando un pay" _según Suzaku. Lelouch era lo que el mundo quería que fuera.

_Así de simple. _

¿Por qué en este momento no podía convertirse en el _bastardo pretencioso _al menos?

Las imágenes contrastaban entre sí. _Y quería pensar que solo era el color de la habitación. _

Su piel enfermamente pálida a excepción de sus rojizas mejillas. Las gotas de sudor en su frente y sus laboriosas respiraciones. Junto con el infernal pitido que nos informaba que seguía vivo a un paso más acelerado de lo normal.

No podía soportarlo, _el sufrimiento de mi familia._

La manera en la que Suzaku se aferraba a la mano izquierda de Lelouch. Apenas separado de la cama por el grosor de la silla en la que estaba sentado. No había dicho una sola palabra desde que nos vimos, si me enteré de lo que había causado Sawasaki era por Todou. _Quien montaba su propia guardia fuera de la habitación. _Pero por su mente parecían estar pasando todo tipo de pensamientos tanto pesimistas como memorias.

Él no se daba cuenta pero yo podía ver la leve sonrisa que se plasmaba en su cara unos segundos antes de ser borrada al regresar a la realidad. Después aparecería su expresión de frustración y odio, pasando por el bien de Lelouch a la cara de fe. Pero que el miedo no tardaba en borrar y entonces se obligaba a pensar en algo positivo, reiniciando todo el ciclo.

Era completamente ignorante a que yo lo notaba. La manera en que se mordía el labio inferior y que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin ser derramadas. Apretando la mano de Lelouch y respirando hondo para que todo se pasara.

_No había precio que valiera el sufrimiento de mi familia y el peligro en el que se encontraba la vida de uno de ellos._

Entonces sabía que debía actuar como padre y resolver lo que se encontraba en mis manos.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y pretendía dar el primer paso fuera cuando una mano se atravesó en mi camino. Todou sentado junto a la puerta no era una inteligente estrategia.

-Vuelve dentro, Genbu- dijo sin siquiera voltearme a ver –Sawasaki no irá a algún lado, Suzaku se encargó de eso- sonrió. –Además de que dejamos una reunión con Britannia a la mitad- entonces sí me miró de reojo –Actúa como si estuvieras haciendo algo más importante allá adentro o el resto de los ministros tendrá mi cabeza por apoyarte en esto-

_Creo que Todou estaba practicando el sarcasmo de Lelouch._

_-_Si no pudimos luchar por salvar un país el día de hoy, al menos sabré que estamos luchando por salvar la vida de tu hijo-

* * *

><p>Sus palabras tan ciertas como dolorosas, dentro de la habitación había una mayor lucha que fuera de ella. La noche estaba cayendo sobre Japón y las noticias no variaban, si acaso se mantenían estables en la inestabilidad. <em>Tan irónico. <em>Con el paso del tiempo y del silencio, Suzaku solo parecía estar procesando esto de la peor manera, _y no se había querido mover de su lugar._

Aunque intenté aparentar que leía el periódico o un par de revistas de hace cuatro años que Todou había logrado conseguir en este hospital, yo tampoco podía distraerme en otra cosa, por lo cual no había intentado hacerlo con Suzaku. _Él tenía todo el derecho a tomar como quisiera lo que ocurría, _reprimir sus sentimientos sería peor.

Hasta este momento.

-Padre…-

De no ser porque no estaba haciendo nada más, no lo hubiera escuchado. Me levanté extrañado ante sus palabras, porque no veía su cabeza. Era que la tenía recargada en la cama, junta a la mano de Lelouch de la cual seguía aferrado.

Rodeé el espacio ocupado que nos separaba y me acuclillé frente a su silla. Levantó levemente la cabeza en reconocimiento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- murmuró.

Miré el reloj incluso sabiendo que no sería mucho.

-Cuatro horas-dije, la eternidad de este momento se prolongaría aún más. Aunque Suzaku estaba contando exactamente con el tiempo que el doctor dio de plazo, no podía asegurarnos que fuera más o menos de lo que dijo. -¿Por qué no intentas dormir? Así al menos pasarán un par de horas más-

Tal y como esperaba, negó.

-Lelouch no durmió dos noches de las que tuve neumonía- alegó, me encontré riendo ante su declaración.

-Teniendo un libro en sus manos, por supuesto que no iba a dormir- estiré la mano desde mi posición en cuclillas, alcanzando los mechones de cabello de Suzaku y comencé a acariciarlos. -¿Por qué no descansas?-

Solo esperaba que mi gesto de contacto fuera tomado como algo tranquilizante, que poco a poco hiciera que Suzaku sucumbiera después de las últimas horas de alerta. _Pero, resultó ser todo lo contrario. _Incluso me encontré asustado ante su reacción. Porque no era algo que viera todos los días o que recordara.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un par de segundos y comenzó a llorar sin poder detenerse. Incluso soltó la mano de Lelouch para tratar de limpiar sus lágrimas pero la velocidad con la que salían era mayor a la absorción de su manga. Se desesperó incluso de no poder ocultarlo más y entonces dejó intentarlo, tratando de mirar en cualquier otra dirección.

-Suzaku…-

_Ver a mi hijo así, y ver a mi otro hijo en aquella condición._

Giró la cara lo más lejos de mí posible, pero nada que no pudiera arreglar con tomarlo de la barbilla y halarlo lentamente para que me mirara. No estaba siendo del tipo sentimental, _no del todo. _Su cara carecía de emociones que no fueran preocupación y frustración, las lágrimas corrían solas siguiendo el trayecto que había marcado la primera gota, pero en ningún momento sollozaba.

Era como si tratara de comprender qué pasaba, _por qué lloraba. _¿Por qué no se detenía?

Todo había pasado tan rápido y sin ser esperado que su mente y cuerpo hasta ahora lo comprendían.

"_Podíamos perder a Lelouch" _

No era mi pensamiento favorito por encima de todos.

Así que lo abracé. Porque no podíamos perder a Lelouch. _No si nos empeñábamos en ello y si Lelouch era tan aferrado como siempre. _Con solo la idea de darle la contraria al mundo le bastaba y si sabía lo que era mejor para él, mejor no nos dejaba con este alboroto en las manos. _Porque se había convertido en parte importante de esto. _Porque estaba haciendo llorar a Suzaku de una manera de la cual podría burlarse después, pero siendo él y habiéndolo superado con todos.

_Él simplemente no podía dejar las cosas a medias. _No podría retirarse sin hacer su gran _venganza _por la cual respiraba.

Suzaku temblaba de furia en el abrazo, seguí acariciando su cabello como _extrañamente _nunca lo había hecho. Pero entonces el celular en mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, y debía atenderlo con urgencia a pesar de todo. Para eso no me moví un solo centímetro, solo que con uno de mis brazos logré alcanzar el aparato, al mirarlo solo era un mensaje de texto.

_Demonios._

-Suzaku- por más que no quisiera interrumpirlo, teníamos algo más que hacer _y cuidar. _Lo había olvidado por completo como un tonto–Suzaku, Sayoko acaba de llegar con Nunnally-

Y con una comicidad envidiable se separó de mi abrazo, desarrugó su ropa con las manos y después se talló la cara con más fuerza de la que yo consideraba necesaria.

-No menciones nada- argumentó limpiándose el resto de la humedad en su cara. _Por el bien de Nunnally. _Suspiré sabiendo que de todas maneras no podría hacer otra cosa y al parecer Nunnally había sido un pequeño freno en ese despliegue de desesperación.

-Yo no sería capaz- aseguré.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Creí que lo más difícil ya estaba pasando. Que ya me había preparado personalmente para lo peor y que ya nada podía superarlo, pero me probé equivocado cuando en ningún momento, Nunnally cruzó por mi mente. _ Algo extraño si me ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, _pero me enfoqué tanto solo en lo que estaba pasando y en los que estaban presentes, que olvidé todo lo demás que intervenía en esto con una importancia mucho mayor.

Mis manos se pusieron frías como nunca, incluso dolía el tratar de flexionar los dedos. Pero cuando Sayoko abrió la puerta de la habitación, empujando la silla de Nunnally hacia dentro, sentía que nunca había tenido más miedo de decepcionarla como en este momento. _Porque yo había tenido la culpa, _si no hubiera dejado a Lelouch solo desde un principio, si no me hubiera dejado engañar.

-¿Suzaku-san?...-

Tragué con dificultad y mi pecho se comprimió dolorosamente. Nunnally estiró su mano en la nada, tratando de alcanzar algo lo mas remotamente familiar.

Tenía motivos para no tomar su mano, _miles. _Empezando porque no era una buena compañía en este momento, porque no sabía si acabaría bien, porque no estaba siendo optimista, porque era el _estúpido _culpable, porque le había fallado a Nunnally en la promesa más importante que le había hecho tantos años atrás.

_-"Suzaku-san, Onii-sama me cuida y vela por mí día y noche. Pero como yo no puedo ver ni caminar, es muy fácil que Onii-sama me oculte cosas, pero a ti no. Tu puedes estar más al pendiente de él cuando está mal y yo puedo convencerlo de obedecer, así entre los dos podemos cuidarlo. Pero necesito que cuides de Onii-sama, Suzaku-san. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?"_

Tan fácil de decir.

_Tan difícil de cumplir siendo Lelouch._

Y tan doloroso al fallar.

Pero no podía dejar a Nunnally sola. No podía sumirme en mis pensamientos fatídicos de un lado, dejando caer lo que seguía apenas de pié. Y tanto como Lelouch no me lo perdonaría, _yo tampoco. _Así que con toda la vergüenza del mundo, acepté su mano para ayudarla a ver lo que ignoraba.

Su pequeña mano cálida, que se aferró a mis helados dedos.

Sayoko terminó de empujar su silla lo suficiente hasta que estaba junto a la cama, en ningún momento Nunnally soltó mi mano. Al contrario, esperaba que fuera yo quien la guiara el resto del camino, porque Sayoko-san entonces se retiraba con un ligero asentimiento y el permiso de mi padre.

Traté de concentrarme en lo que sea. Piso, paredes, _el oxígeno invisible a nuestro alrededor. _Pero al final no pude despegar mi vista de Nunnally, atestiguando exactamente el momento en que su expresión ya levemente preocupada se convertía en un terrible miedo a perder a su hermano. Me acuclillé de inmediato frente a su silla y tomé sus manos entre las mías, _ni siquiera sabía en qué ayudaría, _pero esto ya era lo suficientemente malo como para dejarla sola en esto.

_Ella era el tesoro más preciado de Lelouch, _y también se había convertido en lo mismo para mí.

_No le haría pasar penas. No la defraudaría._

-Suzaku-san ¿Onii-sama va a estar bien?- apretó mis manos al preguntar, _quería saber la verdad. _Y si yo no se la decía, de todas maneras terminaría sabiendo.

-En estos momentos, Nunnally…- era difícil bajar el nudo en mi garganta –Está algo grave, pero si sigue todo tranquilo entonces estará bien. El doctor así lo dijo-

_¿A quién trataba de convencer al final?_

Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron aún más a las mías, podía sentir que temblaban. Al mirar más detenidamente su rostro, el miedo había tomado lo mejor de ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior y torciendo su boca un poco, al borde de las lágrimas. _Yo no estaba hecho para esto. _Yo no podría decirle palabras de aliento que no encontraba en mi interior.

-Ustedes dos, solo confíen-

Tampoco había notado cuando mi padre había llegado hasta nosotros. Lentamente poniendo su mano derecha en mi hombro y su izquierda sobre las manos de Nunnally.

-¿Cuántas veces los ha defraudado Lelouch para que no confíen en él?- intentó. Algún desconocido pensamiento sacó una leve sonrisa de Nunnally que se borró segundos después al abarrotarse de más sentimientos y dejando las primeras lágrimas salir. Mi padre entonces sonrió tristemente y se acercó más, soltando mi hombro, abrazando a Nunnally con delicadeza y eso era todo para ella.

Esa era la señal para dejar salir lo que sentía sin miedo a verse boba. _Porque todos nos sentíamos igual. _

Pero yo todavía no encontraba la manera de sacar tanto enojo y frustración de mi cuerpo. _No tenía sentido _¡Golpear a Sawasaki no había servido de nada! Y ahora se aunaba la culpa de tener a Nunnally metida en esto por una equivocación mía.

_Les había fallado a ambos. _Había incumplido mi promesa de protegerlos.

_De la peor manera posible._

¿Qué clase de amigo era? _¿Qué clase de hermano mayor?_

_¡¿Era un total fracaso en todo lo que hacía?!_

¿Por qué lloraba si todo era cierto? _¿Qué derecho tenía a hacerlo?_

Mi padre estiró un brazo sin soltar a Nunnally y me jaló en contra de lo que restaba de mi voluntad. Me jaló y nos unió a los tres en un gran y _fuerte _abrazo lleno de calidez. Nunnally se aferró a mí con un brazo y con el otro a mi padre, me encontré haciendo lo mismo al paso de los segundos. _Se vería tonto, quizás. _Pero esperaba que las decisiones de este tipo, por una vez en la vida, estuvieran en manos de alguien más viejo y con mayor experiencia.

Que la parte positiva y de las porras fuese alguien más, _porque yo no podía hacerlo._

-Cálmense los dos…- no tenía idea de que mi padre pudiera hacer este tipo de cosas. –Pronto pasará-

Sentía que podía creerle. Que sus palabras tan sencillas y dichas con tanta confidencia serían verdad. _Me hacían sentir extrañamente bien, _y casi como si fuera algún tipo de milagro, podía creerle por completo. _Cuando sus palabras fueron aseguradas._

-¿Por qué lloran ustedes dos?-

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse hasta límites extra-normales cuando lo escuché, _pero no me importó. _De un brinco me separé de mi padre y Nunnally para girarme a ver si era cierto.

-¡Onii-sama!-

_Y lo era._

Lelouch nos miró a ambos con una leve sonrisa de reconocimiento y suspiró lentamente. Cuando Nunnally terminó de acercarse el tramo faltante, me permití desviar un segundo mi atención para ver la reacción de mi padre que era de completo alivio y dicha. _Sentí mi interior volverse cálido de nuevo, podía respirar con facilidad._

-¡Onii-sama, estás bien!- celebró Nunnally tomando la mano de su hermano entre las suyas y llevándola a su mejilla.

Me quedé en silencio viendo detalladamente la interacción, notando como Lelouch solo sonreía ante las palabras de su hermana. Dejé que mi propia felicidad se detuviera un segundo, _esto…_

-No tienes por qué temer, Nunnally- respondió. Pero sus palabras se arrastraban con un cansancio inmenso y apenas eran audibles para los que estábamos cerca. –Suzaku puede cuidarte-

Nunnally siguió sonriendo felizmente pero yo me sentía incómodo.

-Sigo necesitando ciertas clases para ser un buen hermano- apoyé desde el fondo. Entonces la mirada de Lelouch se enfocó en mí con una mortal seriedad. _Me sentí extraño, no me gustaba._

-Estás preparado- aseguró, y después sonrió con una de esas sonrisas de complicidad. Exactamente la sonrisa que usaba cuando estaba a punto de meterme en problemas, sin arrepentirse de nada.

-No hablas en serio- me acerqué exaltado. Nunnally se vio extrañada por mi movimiento pero no podía disimular en un momento así –Lelouch, deja de bromear-

Parecía causarle gracia, pero no en un sentido burlesco. _Era lástima._

Sentí la mano de mi padre plantarse en mi hombro e inevitablemente me giré para verlo. _Entonces ahí estaba la misma mirada de Lelouch, _esa que se preparaba para algo más.

-¡NO!- insistí volviendo a Lelouch -¡No te atreverías!- reté, _algo. _

_Lo que sea, ¡Pero no eso!_

Nunnally entonces comenzaba a comprender lo que pasaba. Porque enfocó su atención en Lelouch y retomó sus manos con fuerzas.

-¿Onii-sama?-

_Y él continuó sonriendo, _algo que Nunnally no podía ver.

Incluso levantó su mano libre, _en la que estaba conectado el IV. _Acercándola lentamente por encima de todo, hasta posarla en la mejilla de Nunnally con cariño.

-No hay de qué preocuparse- musitó. _Cada vez escuchándose menos. _

_¡¿No?!_

_¡¿Y esto qué se supone que era sino una desp…?!_

-¡ONII-SAMA!- gritó Nunnally.

La mano de Lelouch resbaló de su mejilla.

La máquina comenzó a emitir un sonido largo e incesante.

-¡ONII-SAMA! _¡ONII-SAMA!-_

Nunnally se giró hacia mí, con caudalosos ríos de lágrimas cayendo de sus dolidos ojos… _¿Azules?_

_¿Nunnally había abierto los ojos?_

_¿Y por qué Lelouch no los abría?_

* * *

><p><em>-Tú tienes un contrato conmigo, muchacho ¿A dónde crees que vas?-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaron hasta aquí, felicidades siguen vivos, pero quiero escuchar sus gritos de emociónreclamo aquí en los comentarios :3**

**¿Review?**

**anySuzuki**


	12. Stage 12: Antes de la verdadera tormenta

-¡ONII-SAMA! _¡ONII-SAMA!-_

Nunnally se giró hacia mí, con caudalosos ríos de lágrimas cayendo de sus dolidos ojos… _¿Azules?_

_¿Nunnally había abierto los ojos?_

_¿Y por qué Lelouch no los abría?_

* * *

><p><em>-Tú tienes un contrato conmigo, muchacho ¿A dónde crees que vas?-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 12: "Antes de la verdadera tormenta"<strong>

-Muchacho travieso, todavía no haces nada por mí-

-¿Qué tendría que hacer por alguien que está muerta? Ni siquiera nos conocemos, _¿Qué tienes tú _para ofrecerme en este nuevo mundo?

-Yo te he dado todo. Solo debes aprender a utilizarlo-

-¿Y qué esperas a cambio?-

-Mi deseo… lo discutiremos luego, _Zero_-

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba al borde de quedarme sin cabello y era precisamente la razón por la cual _no _tenía hijos. Supongo que me bastaba con admirar a Genbu de lejos, a una distancia segura. Pero con dos de sus tres hijos, no había distancia segura. _No había nada escrito. _Y así como me hacía pensar en el pasado y todos aquellos errores que alcanzamos a corregir a tiempo, me mostraba un futuro incierto y bastante peligroso. Uno que podría causar bastantes tragedias, sentimientos encontrados y situaciones difíciles.

_Ninguna de estas opciones lejos del presente. _

Si acaso, sucediendo.

-¡ONII-SAMA!-

Me levanté de mi lugar completamente aterrado y con la sangre yéndose a mis pies en el mismo movimiento. Me encontré clavado al suelo una vez de pie y mirando por el cristal a centímetros de mi rostro. _De pronto todo se veía mal. _De pronto el mundo se había vuelto el lugar más horrible para estar, _sin lugar a dónde escapar._

Entonces el perfecto cuadro que se había formado hace años, se desmoronaba.

_Cruelmente._

Con cada uno de los participantes sumidos en sus propias mentes.

_-¡ONII-SAMA!- _el llanto de Nunnally taladrando mis tímpanos, mi piel respondió erizándose. Se aferró a la mano de su hermano llorando a grandes caudales sin dejar de llamarlo.

Por otro lado, Suzaku estaba congelado. Mirando con grandes ojos que no parpadeaban lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tan pálido como un fantasma y mudo como nunca antes había pasado. A punto de explotar.

Pero.

_Genbu…_

La manera en la que el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro como una herida propia. Y la esperanza se desvanecía con una rapidez impresionante llevándolo a convertirse en un caparazón duro e indestructible._ De nuevo. _Todo volviendo a ese punto en el pasado donde estas cosas no le afectarían porque desde un principio había elegido no tener esta relación.

_¿Yo?_

Veía como todo aquello que había logrado valorar y por lo cual parecía más interesante el luchar, _válido para cualquier tipo de sacrificio, _desaparecía. Curiosamente, solo porque un pedazo se desvanecía, todo lo demás se venía abajo. No comprendía por qué, pero tampoco me molestaba por darle una explicación.

_Así lo sentía y las cosas se veían totalmente distintas._

Cuando Genbu dio un paso hacia atrás, supe que esto se había acabado. Que se había retirado de esta parte del juego porque no se arriesgaría a perder nada más. _Alejando todo. _Pero aún cuando sabía que esta no era la solución, me vi incapaz de decir algo. Había un nudo en mi garganta difícil de deshacer y mis manos se habían vuelto frías.

El mundo era una escala de grises.

El mundo se estaba quedando vacío.

Apenas sentí cuando una persona se posicionó a mi lado, tomándome completamente desprevenido cuando tuve el rostro de aquél soldado de Britannia tan cerca. Mi cuerpo se tensó en alerta y listo para someterlo por haberse movido de su lugar, pero mi mente estuvo en completo desacuerdo esta vez.

Mi mente reparó en el rostro del hombre y me probé equivocado cuando creí que la expresión en el rostro de Genbu no era superable. _Este hombre, _este desconocido soldado, tenía miseria y sufrimiento marcado en una escala mucho mayor. Pero al parecer no era nuevo, _no era solo la emoción del momento, _y me quedaba claro que no era fingido.

Permití que mi cuerpo dejara la alerta y volví a mirar al cristal. Me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos, dando un largo suspiro derrotado. El soldado no había hecho otro movimiento para acercarse más de donde ambos estábamos parados.

_Aunque de todas formas, de nada serviría._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Mi familia se había perdido, _por completo _y no en parte como se creería. Porque mi familia no eran personas por separado, era un conjunto de tres jóvenes por los cuales mi esfuerzo se veía triplicado y con triple ganancia después de tantos años.

Pero ahora, _eso no era ya válido._

Ahora todo se perdía en un par de segundos donde la desgracia nos había alcanzado y nada valía la pena. Me pregunté a mi mismo lo siguiente:

_-¿Por qué tan dolido por la muerte de un príncipe de Britannia?_

Uno que no es mi sangre, que no era mi responsabilidad. Uno que se suponía ya estaba muerto, uno que ni su propio Imperio lo quería. Uno que era un gran estratega, de hábil lengua. Un muchacho de excepcional carácter y mente fría. Con sus metas bien planeadas y una voluntad inquebrantable para lograrlo. Que no se callaba nada y en el proceso de proteger a los suyos nunca le había importado exponer su propia vida.

_¿Por qué me interesaría alguien así?_

Un niño que se atendía solo y que no pedía nada. Un niño que cuidaba de su hermana porque quería y era todo lo que ella necesitara. Un niño que le enseñó a mi hijo más de una cosa. Que se hizo su mejor amigo y hermano, siendo difícil separarlos en todo sentido. El mismo joven que por algún motivo desconocido se mordió su gran orgullo, llamándome _"Padre" _cuando todo se veía mal.

_¿Qué tanto podía haberme dejado influenciar por ese príncipe del Imperio?_

El que hacía a mi hijo una persona sociable, a Todou una persona con sentimientos, a un país resistir la invasión por años, a muchos japoneses que le daban su confianza total y a mí interesarme por tener una meta que alcanzar.

_¿Cómo te atreves, Lelouch?_

_¿Cómo te atreves a cambiar las cosas tan drásticamente y dejarlas a la mitad?_

_¿Cómo te atreves a dejar esta familia…?_

Aún cuando los doctores irrumpieron salvajemente en la habitación, no podía conservar esperanza. _Porque me lo habían advertido, _me habían dicho que si el plazo de doce horas no era superado, entonces no podrían hacer nada. _Y apenas íbamos a la mitad, _no había manera en que Lelouch sobreviviera.

_Lo habíamos perdido._

-¡No, NO! _¡Onii-sama!_-

Sayoko desprendió a Nunnally como pudo y la alejó de su hermano. Solo cuando halaba de su silla, pude ver su rostro y a pesar de las lágrimas, sufrimiento y dolor, pude ver sus ojos. Parpadeé un par de veces sorprendido, _¿Nunnally podía ver? _Di un paso hacia ella, _¿Después de tanto, Nunnally ya podía ver?_

Pero me detuve al instante, Suzaku reaccionó.

Alcancé a tomarlo por el antebrazo cuando se abalanzó sobre los médicos que daban por perdida la situación.

-¡NO! _¡No lo toquen!-_

Peleó con fiereza cuando lo detuve. Con ambos brazos alrededor de su estómago tuve que alejarlo de Lelouch. Me miró como si estuviera cometiendo traición, me miró con una tristeza indescriptible y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, _maldiciendo_. Entonces lo solté y me enderecé, pasando una mano por mi rostro y cabello.

_No había punto en seguir luchando._

_¿Por qué no podía ser todo como antes?_

Esto no estaba en mis planes.

-Lo siento mucho- comentó el doctor girándose en mi dirección. Entonces cualquier sonido alrededor se quedó completamente mudo, las demás personas contuvieron la respiración. El viejo hombre miró el reloj en la pared –Hora de la muerte, 11:24 pm-

Las enfermeras comenzaron a tomar nota.

-¿De qué día doctor?-

Fruncí el entrecejo ante la pregunta, pero entonces me di cuenta porqué. Al mismo tiempo que el hombre se giró para ver quién había hecho semejante _estúpida _pregunta, yo ya lo pasaba con un murmurado y fugaz: _conpermisodéjemepasar. _Para ver si era cierto lo que escuchaba.

Lelouch sonreía levemente con los ojos cerrados, _y respiraba._

Suzaku se levantó tras de mí y me pasó aún más rápido de lo que yo me había movido.

-¿Lelouch?- preguntó en un susurro esperanzado acercándose a la cama con cautela. No vio venir el golpe en su cabeza, pero aún así celebró -¡Eres un bastardo!- lloró.

Sayoko entonces acercó a Nunnally de inmediato y yo me hice hacia atrás dando tranquilos pasos hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared.

-¿Qué uno no puede explorar su lado espiritual?- argumentó levemente Lelouch todavía sin moverse un solo centímetro o abrir los ojos. Nunnally alargó su mano para tomar la de su hermano, Suzaku se abrazó de Nunnally.

Yo respiré con un alivio que nunca creí posible.

Miré por la ventana de la habitación y Todou dio un largo suspiro, _estrellando la cabeza con el cristal._

Lelouch realmente estuvo a un paso de matarnos.

* * *

><p>Si quería evitar este tipo de <em>sucesos, <em>tenía unas cuantas cosas que arreglar. Pero Todou se opuso fervientemente a que usara mi escopeta de caza para ir tras un pez, entonces me sugirió usara su vieja katana. Aunque después de la pequeña broma nos miramos sabiendo que había un porciento muy alto de verdad en nuestras palabras.

Pero se suponía que éramos adultos capaces de tomar decisiones premeditadas y que dejaran contentos a todos.

_Aunque no esta vez._

Lelouch había pasado las doce horas del pico del efecto del Opio en su organismo, estaba fuera de peligro. Se le podía dar distintos medicamentos en una menor medida, pero los riesgos inmediatos estaban descartados. Aún así el doctor de la familia nos advirtió, _que conociendo cómo actuaban las defensas de Lelouch_, podía haber uno que otro síntoma fuerte en los siguientes días.

Eso no importaba mientras siguiera vivo. _Había dicho Suzaku, y Lelouch lo miró bastante feo. _

O lo que sería la mirada más asesina de Lelouch, porque sus ojos navegaban todavía en una fiebre de mediana intensidad y debajo de sus ojos se habían instalado unas sombras grises.

Como sea, estaba libre para salir del hospital cuando nosotros quisiéramos, pero el punto era que no andaría caminando por ahí hasta dentro de una semana como mínimo para que los efectos completos de Opio desaparecieran y un mes completo para que fuera expulsado de su cuerpo. Con una dieta más que estricta y una larga estadía en cama, era hora de partir.

Nunnally y Sayoko se habían adelantado a todos, yéndose solo cuando las doce horas habían pasado y nada más porque convencimos a Nunnally de que debía tener todo listo para la llegada de su hermano. Asintió feliz con la idea, aunque Lelouch no estaba despierto cuando ella se había retirado y había una sorpresa que todavía le daría.

_Vaya sorpresa._

Ya cuando teníamos todo listo, Lelouch se atrevió a cuestionar las órdenes del doctor diciendo que podía caminar solo cuando Suzaku intentó ayudarlo, pero de inmediato fue atacado por el vértigo terminando sentado en el suelo, gritándonos que no nos moviéramos o lo tocáramos porque vomitaría. Después de diez minutos en esa posición, Lelouch no pudo encontrarse más avergonzado cuando no fue Suzaku quien lo ayudó, sino Todou. Entonces lo recogió estilo princesa _y se lo recalcó _al sacarlo de la habitación, topándose conmigo en la entrada y diciéndome que _él _personalmente se encargaría de que el pequeño príncipe esta vez llegara al templo sin más contratiempos.

La expresión de Lelouch no tenía precio, pero asentí ante su enojo.

Entonces Todou se retiró con Suzaku pisándole los talones, ropa de Lelouch entre sus brazos y sus zapatos colgando de una mano. Mi hijo se detuvo y me miró un par de segundos preguntándome silenciosamente si los seguiría, pero negué lentamente y le indiqué que se fuera. No tardó en hacerme caso, y solo cuando desapareció, me encargaría del resto de los problemas.

Como Jeremiah Gottwald.

El hombre que estuvo sentado fuera de la habitación de Lelouch desde que todo había comenzado, vigilado entonces por Todou que después de todo esto, no me reportó ningún movimiento sospechoso. Si acaso, _y muy increíblemente_, concordó conmigo sobre la lealtad de este hombre y hacia donde estaba dirigida. Mencionó que realmente era muy extraño que alguien cambiara de un segundo a otro, _un príncipe por otro_, y que nos veríamos tontos al confiar en un Britannian que acabábamos de conocer hasta el punto en que podíamos perdonarle momentáneamente la vida. Podía ser un buen teatro, pero si no nos pareció eso a ninguno de los dos, entonces no había posibilidad de que estuviéramos equivocados.

Solo que sería muy pronto para declarar confianza, en especial si Lelouch no estaba del todo enterado de la situación. Él era la persona que tenía la última palabra en el asunto y su decisión sería la que contaría. _Pero por mientras…_

-¿Qué planea hacer aquí, Gottwald?- cuestioné.

El hombre se pasó una mano por la cara, entre cansado y destensando los músculos. _Yo también quería dormir._

-Lo que mi príncipe decida cuando esté en condiciones de hacerlo- aseguró. _Al menos en eso estábamos de acuerdo. –_Pero respecto al Imperio, puede darme por muerto si así lo cree necesario- eso me tomó por sorpresa –Sea cual sea la decisión del Príncipe Lelouch, yo ya he elegido a quién seguir y esa persona no está de parte de Britannia, así que yo tampoco lo estaré y en muestra de mi apoyo, también estaré muerto para el Imperio-

Sonaba muy sincero en lo que decía y no parecía algo planeado, pero a pesar de que pensaba que sería una buena idea que Lelouch tuviera algo de contacto con lo que había sido su vida pasada, sería decisión de él dejar o no que este hombre viviera. Alguien tan entregado o devoto a su persona, podría ser un buen guardaespaldas.

_Ya estaba divagando de nuevo._

-Entendido, Gottwald. Pero por el momento y mientras Lelouch decide, no puedo estar en constante vigilancia de este hospital o de usted, así que moveré al Príncipe Clovis La Britannia al templo Kururugi, le daré una habitación en la que podrá ser atendido en lo que resolvemos esto, además de que estará tan protegido como todos nosotros-

El hombre asintió aunque no le dio importancia. _Realmente había roto sus lazos con el Imperio._

-Sin embargo y como usted no es un prisionero de Japón, sugiero que de igual manera, se mueva al templo Kururugi donde yo le ofrezco techo, comida y protección. Un soldado de Britannia no sería muy bien visto por el pueblo Japonés en cualquier parte, y creo que ambos pensamos que lo mejor sería que usted esté vivo al menos hasta que Lelouch decida-

El hombre se veía muy sorprendido ante mis palabras. _Pero incluso yo lo estaba. _Quién en su sano juicio metería a un _desconocido _bajo su techo y lo dejaría andar libremente. _Sin duda levantaría chismes, _pero nada que no hubiese controlado desde que los pequeños Vi Britannia habían llegado a mi casa.

Tardando unos segundos más, el soldado de Britannia procesó todo y asintió agradecido por la oferta. Entonces dejé dicho que en un par de horas mandaría a alguien para llevarlo al templo, _junto con Clovis _y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

_Tenía otros problemas por resolver._

_-_Gracias-

Me detuve, más no me giré. Gottwald repitió lo que creí escuchar.

-Gracias por cuidar de la Princesa Nunnally y del Príncipe Lelouch- _que alguien del Imperio dijera eso… _-Incluso si usted no tenía obligación con ellos y hoy veo que los ha criado a la par de su hijo. A los herederos del enemigo-

_¿Difícil de creer?_

-Creo que ambos sabemos, que sin importar la condición en la que nacemos, eso no define quienes somos- lo volteé a ver ligeramente sobre mi hombro –Y ser hijo de alguien, no significa que somos nuestros padres-

_Mi padre me había abandonado._

* * *

><p>Ahora teníamos ese problema que prefería erradicar de raíz, <em>exterminarlo como una plaga. <em>Pero que por motivos de ética se supone que no debía hacerlo, aunque nadie estaba a mi lado en este preciso momento para detenerme ¿Cierto? Lo disfrutaría.

Pero a veces no contaba con mi suerte _o karma. _Como el momento en el que abrí la puerta de la habitación y se encontraba vacía de su ocupante. Solo una enfermera que cambiaba las sábanas de la cama me miró sorprendida.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, Kururugi-sama?- preguntó.

Miré de nuevo dentro de la habitación con más detenimiento, quizás Sawasaki estaba escondido debajo de la cama. Pero lo cierto era que estaba vacío.

-¿Sabe usted a dónde se ha ido el paciente de esta habitación?- pregunté. Evité decir para qué lo quería o no me diría. La enfermera tomó las sábanas usadas entre sus brazos y se acercó.

-Ha sido trasladado hace una hora por órdenes de Kyoshiro-sama, se me dijo que esta información solo se la diera a usted. Que el Ministro Sawasaki ha sido llevado al Templo Kururugi-

Puse la mejor de mis sonrisas en mi rostro, agradecido por la información. Pero solo cuando me di vuelta y comencé a buscar el celular en mi bolsillo, la mueca de mi rostro se convertía en algo oscuro y sombrío.

_-¿Supongo que ya te enteraste?- _habló Todou en cuanto respondió el celular, gruñí como respuesta. _–Genbu ¿Realmente creíste que te dejaría solo con Sawasaki? Me subestimas-_

-Estás empezando a sonar como Lelouch, Todou- respondí y escuché una leve risa del otro lado.

_-Todavía no caigo tan bajo- _y le siguió un grito de protesta.

_-¡Estoy escuchando todo!- _

Sonreí al escuchar la risa de Suzaku y el enfrentamiento que le siguió con Lelouch.

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Se podía ver una tensa situación en esta sala y creo que no era para menos, pero pedía mentalmente que Genbu llegara o no sé qué pasaría aquí. Yo solo podía defender a una persona si me lo proponía, pero entonces las demás se pelearían hasta la muerte. _No quería que llegara a esos extremos, _pero suponía que Genbu tenía un plan para esto, de no ser así, no hubiera arreglado las cosas de esta manera.

_Eso y mi parte agregada a su plan._

Lelouch se rehusaba a marcharse. Comenzaba a pensar que la única persona que podía hacerlo obedecer era Genbu y no Suzaku, porque a pesar de los intentos del ojiverde, Lelouch se aferraba a quedarse, alegando que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Pero tampoco era como si Suzaku se quisiera marchar pronto. Estaba parado detrás del sofá de la sala, con ambas manos en los hombros de Lelouch por precaución, pero ambos estaban haciendo un agujero en la frente de Sawasaki, _tan solo con la mirada._

Mencionado hombre se movía incómodo cada dos que tres segundos, fingiendo que no les prestaba atención. Fingiendo que no había _casi-asesinado _a Lelouch y que estar en su territorio en este preciso momento era muy cómodo.

_Quizás no hice la decisión correcta._

Quizás hubiera sido más piadoso de mí el dejar a Sawasaki en el hospital a merced de Genbu, _un adulto que pensaba muy bien las cosas. _A estar con dos adolescentes que _pensaban en hacer cosas muy buenas. _Para mi entretenimiento.

Pero no le di la oportunidad a Genbu de cometer un error y terminar con Sawasaki sin sufrimiento alguno. Si bien había bastantes repercusiones respecto a lo que había hecho, debíamos actuar de la manera correcta o levantaríamos sospechas y comentarios innecesarios. _Quien debía quedar mal era él y no nosotros, _entonces ganaríamos esta silenciosa guerra.

_Aunque eso solo era hablando de Sawasaki, _otro enfrentamiento de miradas se llevaba a cabo en este momento.

_Un tanto más personal._

Lelouch trataba de entretenerse tratando de asesinar a Sawasaki pero le daba un descanso de minuto y medio para ver su medio hermano con la misma intensidad.

Clovis La Britannia trataba al principio de sostenerle la mirada al menor, pero debía decir que hasta el momento ni yo podía hacerle competencia a esa expresión de superioridad en Lelouch, _tampoco es como si me hubiese puesto a competir con él. _Por lo cual el rubio se veía incomodado unos segundos después y se veía solo a la hora de solicitar protección. Su guardaespaldas de Britannia leía una revista con aburrimiento, más nunca prestándole la menor atención.

Yo todavía desconocía lo que Genbu había hablado con ese sujeto, pero se veía bastante tranquilo como para ser una amenaza inmediata.

En síntesis, la situación estaba tan tensa como podía estarlo y que sería extraño que fuese de otra manera. Pero algo como esto no duraría mucho más, ya veía una gran pelea salir a flote.

Me probé en lo cierto cuando todo explotó un par de segundos después.

-¡Lelouch! _¡Mi vida!_-

_Pero no de donde esperaba. _

Un pequeño rayón de colores pasó frente a mí y no reaccioné a tiempo para detenerla. Suzaku soltó la risa y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para respetar este _íntimo _momento.

-Sumeragi-chan…- advertí. _Demasiado tarde._

Kaguya estaba ya tomando el rostro de Lelouch con ambas manos, inspeccionándolo de cerca y murmurando miles de cosas que yo no alcanzaba a escuchar pero que le daban más risa a Suzaku y ponían a Lelouch de un tono escarlata.

Traté de alejarla por los hombros pero ella se aferró más tomándose de las mejillas de Lelouch.

-¡¿Quién se ha atrevido a hacerte esto?!- dramatizó. Entonces el entretenimiento de Suzaku se acabó, puso una seria mirada y con el respeto _debido_ apuntó en dirección a Sawasaki, contestando la pregunta de su pequeña prima.

No se lo dijeron dos veces.

_Entonces sí tuve que agarrarla del moño del kimono._

-¡Todou-san! _¡Suélteme!- _pataleó -¡Déjeme vengar el daño hecho a mi prometido!- estiró sus brazos y mostró sus cuidadosamente decoradas uñas que asemejaban las garras de una fiera.

-¡Tú, niña tonta!...- reclamó Sawasaki levantando la voz más de lo necesario y poniéndose de pié con dificultad.

-¿Vas a seguir, Sawasaki?- una nueva voz interrumpió.

Todos guardaron silencio, Kaguya se detuvo y la solté. Entonces corrió en dirección del recién llegado con felicidad y una dramática expresión de sentimientos heridos.

-¡Tío Genbu!- lloró.

_Debía evitar reírme. _

Genbu se adentró en la habitación con una expresión cansada pero firme, _agujerando la cabeza de Sawasaki. _El aludido volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá con lentitud e intentó camuflarse con el papel tapiz. Después de esta primera advertencia, se giró para mirar al resto de los presentes, y a pesar de notarse incómodo por tantas personas con distintos roles en las últimas horas, su mirada descansó en solo una persona, _que se supone no debería estar aquí._

_Desde un principio._

_-_Lelouch…- se acercó con pesadez en sus pasos pero una sonrisa de alivio y se inclinó frente a él, quedando a su altura. El muchacho trató de evitar la mirada directa, cosa que Genbu ganó de nuevo al aclarar su garganta. –A tu habitación, o la de Suzaku, o Nunnally- ordenó.

Abrió la boca para protestar.

-No está a discusión- aclaró antes de ser contrariado.

Increíblemente y como yo nunca podía hacerlo, el indomable príncipe asintió no tan a regañadientes y con ayuda de Suzaku se puso de pie, saliendo lo más rápido que les era posible. Kaguya reaccionó y fue tras ellos al instante, abrazándose de Lelouch al menos hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Para entonces, Genbu ya había adquirido un cómodo asiento en el sofá, mirando a todos los presentes por igual. _Todos esperando un tipo de orden o algo, _se estaba haciendo tarde el día de hoy y _necesitábamos _unas horas de tranquilidad.

-A la primera queja- comenzó mirando a Clovis –Artimaña sucia…- miró a Sawasaki o _llamó a Sawasaki así, _ni idea –O pregunta- su paseo terminó en el soldado de Britannia –Que cualquiera realice lo que resta de este día y al menos ocho horas del día de mañana, les juro que no lo dudaré y los declararé enemigos públicos de Japón, los arrojaré en el centro en plena hora pico, _sin prenda alguna_, y ofreceré diez millones de yenes por sus cabezas-

Sawasaki y Clovis tragaron con dificultad, el soldado de Britannia sonrió.

-Buenas noches- se levantó Genbu y procedió a retirarse. Supongo que le había dado órdenes al personal de servicio pues las sirvientas se acercaron de inmediato a los _huéspedes_, para conducirlos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Esperaba que los tuviera en las cuatro esquinas del templo.

* * *

><p>Preparé la seguridad en el perímetro incluso cuando pensaba que lo peligroso estaba ya <em>dentro. <em>Las cuatro espadas no dormirían por haber permitido el primer desliz en la seguridad que inició en parte todo esto, pero siendo yo el líder responsable, al menos en unas horas más tampoco descansaría.

Aunque la noche estaba tranquila.

_Bastante silencio para mis gustos. _Convirtiéndose en sospechoso rápidamente.

Pasada ya la media noche decidí hacer una ronda por el templo, empezando por la puerta de Sawasaki. Solo por mera preocupación y curiosidad asomé la cabeza con cautela, _el hombre dormía con calma. _Cerré sin necesitar mayor evidencia o _celos _de su nada merecido descanso y continué. La siguiente habitación que revisé fue la de Clovis, no tan sorprendentemente, _el rubio también dormía. _

Al menos los dos que podían causar problemas estaban descartados, seguí a la siguiente persona, pero mi mano se detuvo un centímetro antes de tocar la perilla.

_Mi mente me decía que no era necesario. _

Lo encontré justo. Entones me alejé de la puerta de Jeremiah Gottwald, _que estaba frente a la habitación de Clovis, _y seguí mi camino. De todas maneras, sabía que su hubiese abierto, el hombre estaría despierto. Como si no tuviera bastante en lo que pensar. Entonces yo me hubiese visto como un intruso desconfiado y tendríamos un leve roce. _O no._

Pero no encontraba motivo para revisarlo como a los otros dos.

Finalmente me dirigí a la puerta que resguardaba al peor de los problemas si se encontraba despierto. _No era una ofensa para Lelouch, _de hecho podía considerarlo un alago. Pero quería dar por muerta la sospecha, y me atreví a asomar mi cabeza en total silencio.

Suspiré aliviado solo al encontrarlo con la vista en su cama, _estaba dormido. _Bien, pero eso no me detenía del todo.

Apliqué un poco más de detalle a la escena y noté a Nunnally durmiendo junto a Lelouch, _justo como cuando eran pequeños. _El príncipe de ojos violáceos nunca admitiría ese cálido lado suyo _lo suficiente. _Seguí mi recorrido y no tan sorprendentemente, vi a Suzaku dormido en el sofá. Un pie casi tocando el suelo y media cobija cubriendo lo necesario.

_Al parecer se habían tomado la vigilancia muy en serio._

Cerré la puerta en silencio sin necesitar mayor prueba y suspiré más audiblemente. Porque descartando todas estas opciones, entonces quedaba un lugar por visitar, y si la luz que salía por debajo de la puerta no me indicaba que estaba despierto, entonces había un ladrón. Pero sospechaba que a pesar de todo, Genbu no podría conciliar el sueño con tantos problemas bajo el mismo techo.

Toqué un par de veces para alertarlo de mi presencia.

-_Adelante-_

Típico.

Giré de la perilla y empujé la puerta despacio. La luz de la oficina me pareció muy brillante después de haber caminado en la oscuridad, parpadeé un par de veces ajustando mis ojos y lo vi sentado del otro lado del escritorio.

-Creí que quería dormir- argumenté recordando la amenaza de hacía unas horas. Genbu levantó la vista de los papeles que leía y enarcó una ceja contrariado.

-Solo quería pensar, tener ventaja sobre cualesquier cosa que pudiera suceder mañana- dijo, entonces volvió a ignorarme retomando su lectura.

Me hice pasar por completo a la habitación y tomé asiento en un sofá, dejando que mi espalda descansara contra el respaldo. _Pero los músculos estaban muy tensos, _mejor me enderecé.

Miré el par de tazas que había sobre el escritorio de Genbu, y si el olor del tabaco tampoco me indicaba nada, al parecer por lo menos el día de hoy no quería dormir.

-¿Qué tanto haces?- pregunté.

Suspiró sin mirarme al principio, pero luego me extendió un folder que tomé de inmediato.

Al hojearlo no encontré nada especial. Solo que había documentos oficiales de Suzaku, y _los falsos _de Lelouch y Nunnally. Me vi extrañado ante la recopilación, pero entonces Genbu habló.

-He estado pensando en que debo ocupar el tiempo de esos tres en algo fuera del templo- enarqué una ceja ante esa declaración, Lelouch y Suzaku ya hacían algo fuera del templo_._

_¿Qué podría ser diferente a eso?_

-Me refiero a algo _más _normal- aclaró mirándome directamente. Me extendió un segundo folder que contestó todas mis dudas. La imagen de un gran edificio en la portada, bastas instalaciones y una serie de requisitos.

"_Academia Ashford"_

Oh.

_Oh…_

Permití una risa nerviosa.

-Sabes quién se opondrá a esto en primer lugar ¿Cierto?-

Genbu sonrió y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

-En este momento realmente no me importa, pero Lelouch me hará la vida imposible un par de semanas después de que se entere- añadió.

Podía ver que en los ojos de Genbu, había una parte que se estaba retractando de lo que hacía unos años le prometió a Lelouch, y era un lugar activo en esta guerra. En el momento en el que se dio cuenta del _peligro _que corría su vida al ganarse enemigos o falsos colegas, su determinación menguaba.

No era porque no confiara en Lelouch, _lo sabía. _Pero se había convertido en una parte muy importante para que esto trabajara, _refiriéndome a la familia_, era mucho mejor para él saber que Lelouch los mantendría unidos, a que ganara la paz de Japón. Las prioridades de Genbu habían dado un drástico giro, pero no parecía darse cuenta de la enorme cadena que quería romper.

_Yo dudaba que pudiera._

Siendo Lelouch una persona que no dejaba las cosas sin terminar, solo desaparecer del radar activo del ejército no era una opción. _No una que quisiera considerar _y menos aún si Yamagata le había dado _un puesto_, sobre todas las cosas, _oficial _dentro de nuestras líneas. Lelouch simplemente no aceptaría el cambio de rumbo de Genbu.

-Si crees que no lo conozco hasta ese punto Todou, me estás subestimando-

Me quedé callado solo por curiosidad.

-Sé que no puedo retirar mi palabra y aunque tratara, Lelouch simplemente no obedecería- _concordaba con eso _–Pero si al menos pudieran llevar una vida _normal _y paralela a lo que sea que hagan, no me sentiré tan… mal padre, y al menos sabré dónde están la mitad del día entre semana-

Me reí, había demostrado que no lo era a pesar de todo.

-Tú no eres mal padre, Genbu- confesé –Pero tienes una descendencia _malvada, _manipuladora, inteligente… Suzaku y Nunnally-

Se vio entretenido con mi decisión de palabras, ocultando su risa tras un folder. Personalmente yo no me imaginaba a Lelouch atado a un horario y obligaciones como un itinerario. Bastante trabajo le había costado a sus maestros privados el terminar una lección de tres horas, _¿Qué sería de algo tan grande como esto?_

Además, de tener una vida _social._

Oh no, Genbu no sabía en lo que se metía.

-¿Meterás sus documentos con el apellido Kururugi?- cuestioné. Esas eran las actas formales de adopción de estos dos príncipes, pero si por algún motivo no podía meter tres Kururugi en la misma escuela, había otro apellido disponible.

Genbu sonrió de manera cómplice.

-Para empezar, ellos ya están inscritos. Empezarán en cuanto Lelouch esté estable para eso- _veía una tormenta acercarse –_Y en segundo lugar, el viejo Ashford me dijo que no había problema con el apellido. Que podría cambiarlo en su base de datos por Kururugi o Lamperouge según decidan ellos, aunque públicamente solo tenga un hijo-

Buen punto, pero esto me empezaba a asustar. No quería estar presente cuando Lelouch se enterara.

-Será una buena experiencia para los tres- apoyé.

-Solo dime que Lelouch dejará de hablarme un mes, Todou. Suena más creíble-

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

La cama nunca se vio tan invitadora, tampoco tan suave y cómoda. _Pero nada era eterno. _Incluso si había un sepulcral silencio ahí afuera, solo me hizo levantarme como si tuviera un resorte integrado.

En este lugar, el silencio significaba que algo estaba pasando.

Me puse las pantuflas y me amarré la bata del pijama para salir. No me preocupé por el cabello o el almohadazo en mi rostro, menos cuando el caminar por los pasillos no encontré a nadie, preocupándome aún más por tanta tranquilidad. Pero entonces identifiqué un leve sonido que me llevó en una dirección en concreto.

_Platos golpeándose._

El comedor estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Caminé más rápido ante la falta de voces, pero derrapé al llegar y encontrar la mesa _llena. _Varios pares de ojos curiosos me miraron al mismo tiempo.

_Me sentí desnudo._

-Buenos días, padre- saludó Suzaku volviendo a su plato.

Nunnally sentada a su izquierda me reconoció con una sonrisa y la derecha Senba asintió de la misma manera. Regresé el gesto con un leve saludo. Kaguya estaba sentada junto a Nunnally, frente a ella comía un nervioso Clovis, flanqueado por Asahina y Urabe. Sawasaki en la esquina más alejada de la mesa y Yamagata en la cabecera solo me miró con media sonrisa.

_Bien._

_Esto era muy extraño._

Aún así faltaban personas en la mesa.

-No los interrumpo- musité, entonces miré a Suzaku -¿Dónde está Lelouch?- pero lo agarré en un mal momento con medio omelet en la boca.

-En la sala- respondió Yamagata con una sonrisa que me he empezaba a dar miedo. _¿Qué hacía aquí tan temprano? _Asentí agradecido y me retiré, _lo averiguaría después._

Pero que Lelouch no estuviera aquí, haciéndole un mal desayuno a Sawasaki ya era de extrañarse. Todo parecía muy tranquilo para mis gustos, con tantas personalidades diferentes en el mismo lugar, _alguien debía haber iniciado una discusión. _Aunque no sería muy inteligente por parte de Sawasaki con el 95% de la mesa contra él, _tenía sentido común._

_Tenía una plática pendiente conmigo._

Aunque por el momento quedaba satisfecho con verlo comer solo puré de papa, _no pudiendo masticar sólidos._

Di un par de vueltas más y encontré a mi desaparecido hijo _salta-desayunos. _Solo que no me notó, recostado a lo largo del sofá con un libro entre sus manos. _En pijama, _parecía que acababa de levantarse. Iba a carraspear cuando un saludo me tomó por desprevenido, de alguien que no alcanzaba a ver por el ángulo de donde yo estaba parado.

-Buenos días, Primer Ministro-

Lelouch bajó el libro ligeramente sorprendido. Terminé de entrar en la sala y con un asentimiento reconocí al otro hombre.

-Gottwald- el Britannian volvió a la lectura del periódico.

Entonces concentré mi atención en el de ojos violáceos y me permití sentarme en el espacio libre que dejaba la delgada silueta de Lelouch a la orilla del sofá.

-¿Por qué no estás desayunando?- cuestioné, recibí un suspiro como inicio de respuesta.

-Porque quiero ser civilizado y ¿No quiero asesinar a Sawasaki frente a tanta gente?-

_Muy mala explicación._

-Tú disfrutarías el público, Lelouch. Además nunca habías perdido la oportunidad de humillarlo tan públicamente- aseguré. Se vio complacido con la respuesta.

-Quizás he decidido cambiar- intentó.

-No creo que se llame _cambio_, creo más bien que son _nauseas-_ se encogió ante mis palabras, significaba que era la respuesta correcta. Entonces llevé una mano a su frente y no tan sorprendido también sentí una ligera fiebre. –El doctor dijo que sería normal por unos días- traté –Aún así deberás comer algo-

Asintió sin tener opción.

Después de todo esto, recordé al otro hombre que se encontraba en la habitación y miré a Lelouch algo confundido _¿Habían hablado ya? _Gottwald dijo que no intentaría nada hasta que Lelouch estuviera bien y esto iba lento.

Bueno, al menos no parecía que Lelouch lo quisiera asesinar de inmediato.

-Traeré fruta- le dije y a pesar de la mueca de disgusto reprimió las quejas.

Ya que me giraba, entró una sirvienta a paso apresurado y con una rápida reverencia me reconoció. Hice lo mismo, pero la mujer habló bastante rápido.

-Kururugi-sama, un automóvil con banderas de Britannia acaba de arribar- me informó.

-¿Qué?- Gottwald me ganó la palabra.

La mujer asintió fervientemente.

-Así es, el asistente de las personas que llegaron dice que quedaron en un acuerdo con el consejo de Ministros hace ya varias horas. Que vienen a ver a su hermano el Príncipe Clovis que ha sido herido en este enfrentamiento y a tratar los asuntos de Britannia-Japón personalmente con usted-

Sentí a Lelouch pararse tras de mí con rapidez, pero la inestabilidad del opio se hizo presente y trastabilló en los siguientes segundos. Alcancé a detenerlo, pero su expresión era de horror.

-¿Han dicho sus nombres?- cuestioné a la sirvienta que se veía alterada por el mismo motivo que nosotros. Volvió a asentir con rapidez.

-El Primer Ministro Schneizel El Britannia y su hermana la Tercera Princesa Euphemia Li Britannia-

Lelouch terminó de ceder ante su peso.

_¿Qué demonios se supone debía hacer…?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaa ¿Los dejé peor que en el Stage anterior? n.n Ni idea, pero en contestación a dos reviews anteriores sobre el aparato al que estaba conectado Lelouch en el hospital, el "IV" no es un aparato, al menos aquí en mi país se le conoce como "Intra-venoso" que es es aguja que te meten en el dorso de la mano..auch. De ahi en fuera, el otro no lo mencioné pero también lo tenía hehe. Duda resuelta.<em>**

**_¿Y dónde están el resto de mis lectores?_**

**_El que no deje review, apoya a Sawasaki :3_**

**_anySuzuki_**


	13. Stage 13: La sangre llama

-¿Han dicho sus nombres?- cuestioné a la sirvienta que se veía alterada por el mismo motivo que nosotros. Volvió a asentir con rapidez.

-El Primer Ministro Schneizel El Britannia y su hermana la Tercera Princesa Euphemia Li Britannia-

Lelouch terminó de ceder ante su peso.

_¿Qué demonios se supone debía hacer…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 13: La sangre llama<strong>

**Genbu P.O.V.**

De nuevo, la situación parecía ser un barco que navegaba sin rumbo pero que al mismo tiempo iba a caer por la orilla del mundo. Con problemas personales, problemas _familiares, _problemas políticos, _de salud_ y solo faltaban los amorosos.

Lelouch se veía algo aterrado por la situación y lo que este encuentro significaba. Entonces me obligaba a pensar que esto no era un barco. _Que el mundo era redondo, _y que quizás navegábamos por la orilla pero no caeríamos. Lelouch y Suzaku habían hecho su parte al inicio de todo este lío y todavía en las últimas horas se había llevado a cabo otra férrea lucha. Suficiente de esos dos por un tiempo.

_Era mi turno de arreglar esto._

Se suponía que yo era el padre después de todo.

La sirvienta seguía presente y su nerviosismo se contagiaba. No evité sonreír ante este pequeño gesto, porque si había un grupo que sabía de la existencia de Nunnally y Lelouch junto con su origen, además de los políticos, _ese era el personal de este templo. _Porque desde un inicio hubiese sido tonto tratar de ocultárselos cuando desde que llegaron no había hecho cambios en las personas que aquí laboraban. _Si acaso habían aumentado, _pero independientemente de eso, no tenía sentido esconder la identidad de _dos _de mis hijos, que nadie recordaba que hubiese criado desde bebés y que eran la más atinada representación de un Britannian.

Demasiados problemas que no valían el tiempo.

Después de todos estos años sabía que había hecho la decisión correcta cuando no se presentó _una sola vez _cualquier tipo de problema. Si acaso las personas que aquí convivían con Lelouch y Nunnally de a diario, se habían hecho tan adeptos a ellos como a Suzaku. _No hacían distinción con ninguno _y eso me daba una inmensa tranquilidad.

Que esta mujer estuviera tan nerviosa, significaba que sabía el riesgo que corríamos. Preocupándose de la misma forma por solucionarlo.

-Koruko-san, por favor ¡Calma!- y parecía una perfecta madre preocupada. Hizo lo posible por respirar de lo más normal posible y tuve su completa atención –Vaya y llévelos a la terraza del patio posterior. Ofrézcales el desayuno, té, café…yo que sé. Si le preguntan por mí es que estoy terminando de desayunar y si preguntan por el príncipe Clovis también. Que nos den la oportunidad de ponernos presentables o algo así…-

No era bueno inventando excusas de último minuto. _Se lo dejaba a Lelouch._

Pero la mujer sonrió sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer y que podía nutrir mi historia para hacerla más creíble. _Aunque el tiempo era estrictamente necesario. _No podía demorar este encuentro.

Cuando ella había desaparecido volvía mi atención a Lelouch y su rostro no daba muchos ánimos a que esto terminara bien.

-¿Puedes pararte?- pregunté. _Aún así debíamos movilizarnos._

Dio un suspiro y lo intentó pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Empezaba a preocuparme por esto también.

Intenté ponerlo de pié tomándolo de los antebrazos pero me detuvo interponiendo sus manos muy serio.

-Padre, escucha…-

_Sentí mi interior temblar._

Porque esta era la segunda vez que Lelouch usaba esa palabra después de tanto tiempo. Porque sabía lo que significaba en una situación como esta.

Por sobre todas las cosas, no renunciaba a Japón. No renunciaba al apellido Kururugi, a este templo. No renunciaba a los años que habían pasado con tanto esfuerzo de ambas partes y a todo aquello que nos había relacionado.

_No había manera _de que con la aparición de dos personas más, _incluso quince más_, Lelouch negara que lo que quería en este momento era seguir esta vida. Sin importar que fuera un Britannian y _no uno común, _un príncipe del Imperio.

Se aferraba a la idea de seguir aquí a pesar de lo que pasara, pero con un miedo bien fundado de todas las cosas que teníamos que resolver en menos de media hora.

Me quedé callado para prestarle _toda _mi atención.

-Schneizel sabrá si algo anda mal, si alguien está mintiendo- declaró muy seguro y lo podía leer en sus ojos –No digo que no lo intentemos, pero ya sea por Kuroko-san, Clovis o tú, al final sabrá que algo ocultan-

No tenía que decírmelo. Tenía ya un par de años tratando con el hombre que desde joven se había perfilado a negociar con Japón en representación de Britannia.

La primera vez que nos encontramos en directo, me sorprendía que alguien aparentemente tan joven, _entonces 24 años, _estuviera metido en algo de esta magnitud. Pero entonces recordaba que si yo le decía a un Lelouch de 14 años que si quería dirigir Japón por un mes, _entonces lo haría a la perfección. _Quizás exageraba un poco, pero seguro se hubiera desecho del Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores.

-Confía en que _hoy _yo soy el adulto y seré quien tome las decisiones pertinentes- le aseguré con un pequeño apretón en el brazo, _no cambió su expresión _–Lelouch, solo confía en mí y créeme cuando digo que por ningún motivo Nunnally y tú regresarán a Britannia-

_¿Quién no querría regresar a su país natal con su familia de sangre?_

-Suzaku iría tras de ustedes dos _nadando _hasta Britannia de ser necesario. Yamagata moriría de la impresión si estuvieras del otro lado de las líneas de combate y Todou mandaría a las cuatro espadas a asesinarte porque sabes mucho-

Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

-Yo destruiría Britannia…- proseguí y abrió los ojos considerablemente –Para encontrarlos a ambos-

Parpadeó y juro que nunca había visto su rostro tan rojo sin poder encontrar salida posible o desvío del tema. Pasé una mano por su cabello y me levanté, entonces mi vista recayó en un hombre que había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo.

-Gottwald, empieza la prueba- advertí.

El militar sonrió altaneramente.

-¿Qué prueba…?- reclamó Lelouch mientras yo salía de la habitación.

Si lograba ganarse a mi hijo en estos momentos de adversidad, entonces ya no tendría duda de su lealtad,perseverancia_ o paciencia._

* * *

><p><strong>Gottwald P.O.V.<strong>

Esto era más de lo que podía procesar y de lo que quisiera por el momento. Muchas cosas cruzaban por mi cabeza y me obligaba a pensar en lo que era más importante. Aún así no me dejaba de sorprender lo mucho que habían cambiado los príncipes Vi Britannia, _eso sin conocer más de cerca a la princesa Nunnally._

Pero de la misma forma, la realidad a la que ellos se aferraban era tan distinta e idéntica a la anterior en varios sentidos.

_No habían dejado de ser realeza. _O esa era mi idea después de ver dónde vivían, el trato, sus cuidados, las facilidades y su poder. No cualquiera acoge a dos príncipes de Britannia solo porque si. No al menos alguien que no intente usarlos, pero sabía que el príncipe Lelouch era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta cuando alguien intentara hacer eso y si desde un inicio le había dado su confianza a ese hombre japonés, entonces se la había ganado y bien merecida.

_Yo era el extraño aquí, _el desconocido.

Porque este no era el Onceavo Príncipe de Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Su nombre era Lelouch _Kururugi_, hijo del Primer Ministro de Japón Genbu Kururugi.

Al cual no conocía en lo absoluto, y los bandos de ambos parecían estar en direcciones opuestas. _Hasta hoy._

Yo era el enemigo en la habitación a pesar de que el joven de ojos violáceos no perteneciera aquí. Su mirada valorativa demostraba desconfianza en su más pura forma, pero eso no le impidió hablar.

-Tú eres el guardaespaldas de Clovis ¿Cierto?-

En nuestro primer encuentro, ni siquiera había estado del todo consciente como para recordarlo. Asentí ligeramente sin saber qué esperar. _Para empezar ¿Por qué obedecería a un príncipe desertor?_

-Supongo que si te has ganado la confianza del _desconfiado _Primer Ministro de Japón, debo darte el beneficio de la duda-

_Y pensar que me daba la oportunidad porque un japonés creía en mí y no porque era un Britannian como él. _Supongo que esto hacía el haberle dado la espalda cuando más lo había necesitado.

-Yo moriría antes de hacerle daño, _your highness- _me incliné por costumbre pero vi como reaccionó ante el título con desagrado –Lo siento, yo…-

-¿Fuiste guardia de la Villa no?- me interrumpió. Levanté la vista por completo sorprendido puesto que no esperaba que me reconociera. Aunque bien podían haberlo informado ya, eso no dejaba de lado que sabía de dónde venía y cuál era la _vieja _relación que teníamos. –Quizás nunca dejaré de ser un Príncipe, Jeremiah Gottwald. Pero elegí mi destino y no es, _en ningún futuro cercano_, a favor de Britannia-

El odio en su mirada no me pasó desapercibido, pero también había _dolor _y _traición _respecto a lo que debió haber sido su hogar, familia y posición.

-Así que, ¿Por qué un hombre con tu posición, dejaría a un Príncipe que está tan cerca en la línea de sucesión al trono, por otro _príncipe _que tiene años de haber sido dado por muerto y que además va contra el Imperio más poderoso de las últimas décadas? Dame una respuesta convincente, Gottwald, porque es una mala apuesta en todos los sentidos-

Era un muchacho listo, y debía tomarlo con la seriedad merecida.

-Yo era parte de la guardia de la difunta Emperatriz Marianne, _su madre_- comencé y no retiré la vista un segundo –A la cual le juré lealtad, a su ser y todo lo que ella protegía, como sus hijos-

La mirada del príncipe se oscureció notablemente.

-Sabía que ella nunca permitiría que sus hijos fuesen olvidados por la familia Imperial de la forma en que lo hicieron. Sabía que ella estaría avergonzada de todos los que le juramos lealtad y no estuvimos para cuidar de sus hijos una vez que se había ido-

_Entonces no pude hacer nada. Todos me lo impidieron._

-Yo le juré lealtad a ella y no a un país. Yo le juré lealtad a una mujer y sus ideales, porque la admiré y respeté hasta el último de sus días-

Parecía un discurso bien ensayado y lo supe porque en la expresión del príncipe no hubo cambios.

-Le pido que me deje seguir sirviendo a la Emperatriz Marianne utilizando mi vida en vez de la suya, _su propio hijo_, cuando sea necesario- me acuclillé en una rodilla justo como cuando tomé juramento con la Emperatriz, eso tomó desprevenido al joven que dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás –Le pido que me deje servirlo fielmente sin condiciones ni horario, hasta ganarme su confianza de ser necesario. Sin importar en pos de qué país luche, o a dónde viaje. Sin cuestionar sus acciones o decisiones, _yo lo seguiré a usted _y a nadie más-

_Justo como a su madre._

-Protegiendo lo que usted quiera proteger…-

Eso iluminó algo la mirada del príncipe y si no me equivocaba, esa _lealtad _la quería pero para alguien más. Una delicada princesa que no podía ver ni caminar, frágil, pequeña e indefensa.

Habiendo llegado al punto donde _todo _en mis palabras le convenía, se quedó en silencio y pareció pensarlo una eternidad. _O eso me creí yo, _hasta que asintió _¿Resignado? _

-Te advierto que siempre cargo un arma- me informó con una leve sonrisa.

_Este príncipe se ponía interesante._

* * *

><p>Llegar al comedor con un joven en brazos que solo se limitó a decir como explicación: <em>-Tenemos dos príncipes Imperiales en la puerta del Templo y ninguno de ellos es Clovis- <em>podía causar una alarma que no creí posible hasta ahora que era testigo. Y me aterraba.

Preguntas levantándose al mismo tiempo, el japonés traidor sonriendo maliciosamente, un hombre con un alto rango militar _–según demostraba su uniforme- _empujando tan fuerte su silla hacia atrás que se había caído con un estruendoso sonido. El príncipe Clovis celebrando con alivio, _el príncipe Lelouch gruñendo_, y el verdadero hijo del primer ministro llegando hasta mí con cara de entre sospecha, confusión y temor. El resto de la mesa tardó un par de segundos más en procesar la alarma que se había dado.

Después todo estalló en un mayor caos. Todos moviéndose al mismo tiempo en direcciones totalmente diferentes. _Casi fui aplastado por una avalancha de gente._

Pero el príncipe Lelouch nunca perdió de vista el objetivo. La habitación comedor se quedó vacía en un par de segundos, excepto por aquellos dos que todavía se encontraban en _recuperación _y les era muy lenta la huída. Solo porque yo cargaba al _tercer _sujeto en estado delicado se permitía mirarlos con total alardeo y una expresión de: _Pueden correr pero no esconderse._

Entonces volvimos al presente.

-Lelouch ¿Qué sucede?-

El hijo del primer ministro se encontraba bastante tenso y seguía mirándome con toda la desconfianza posible pero se centró en el problema tratando de ignorarme. El príncipe Lelouch hizo un movimiento de querer pararse y le facilité todo, bastante inseguro de mí mismo sobre si sería lo mejor, pero pareció permanecer más estable esta vez que hace unos minutos, _aferrándose a una silla._

-Tenemos problemas- comenzó –No sé por qué, pero hemos sido honrados por la visita de dos…-

-¿Onii-sama?-

Entonces me di cuenta de que habíamos ignorado algo por completo. Cuando las palabras de mi príncipe fueron cortadas por una voz mucho más _inocente _y femenina. Sentí que la manera ruda en la que habíamos irrumpido en esta habitación ahora no había sido la mejor, pero por la expresión que se instaló en el rostro del príncipe, _siempre había tenido presente la presencia de su hermana._

Se acercó usando las sillas de alrededor de la mesa como apoyo. Yo no me moví en ningún momento, pero solo cuando llegó junto a su hermana, el muchacho ojiverde le ayudó a jalar una silla para poder sentarse. _Entonces también les dio su espacio. _Aunque escuchábamos perfectamente cada suspiro.

-Nunnally, creo que nunca te pregunté una sola cosa-

Esa no parecía la voz que me había advertido que de traicionarlo recibiría un tiro. Desde siempre y sin haber cambiado estos años, podía decir que la única persona que podía hacer al príncipe Lelouch sucumbir era su propia hermana.

La princesa Nunnally asintió para que su hermano continuara.

-Aunque creo que ya es tarde para esto- admitió el príncipe para sí mismo con una sonrisa triste –Quienes han llegado al templo son Euphy y Schneizel… ¿Los recuerdas?-

La princesa asintió todavía sin mostrar mayor expresión, pero pude ver una sombra oscura instalarse en los ojos del hijo del primer ministro. Incluso prefirió alejarse unos pasos más de ambos príncipes, admirando _falsamente _un cuadro en la pared.

Eso fue notado por el príncipe Lelouch, pero continuó.

-Antes no te pregunté si querías quedarte aquí en Japón o _regresar _a Britannia. Entonces tomé la decisión yo solo…- tomó las manos de la princesa Nunnally entre las suyas –Pero dada esta situación ya después de varios años, tengo que preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Este muchacho había expresado hace unos minutos que no veía futuro en una vida distinta a la que llevaba. Que Japón le había dado todo lo que necesitaba y que Britannia ya no era una opción. Aún así se atrevía a preguntarle a su hermana cuál era su pensamiento al respecto, _sin presionarla al decirle que él no quería volver a Britannia_, estando más que dispuesto a aceptar lo que ella considerara mejor.

Estaba siendo muy condescendiente, _y hasta cierto punto estúpido. _Pero amaba a su hermana tanto como para eso.

La princesa se quedó callada por unos segundos, el hijo del Primer Ministro no se movió pero miraba de reojo la escena. Todos parecíamos expectantes ante la siguiente decisión de palabras.

-Onii-sama, creo que si hubieras notado que no soy feliz aquí, ya nos hubiéramos ido desde hace mucho- comenzó. Eso hizo al de ojos verdes girarse por completo con esperanza –Quizás antes te hubiera dicho que quería regresar a Britannia con Euphy Onee-sama, a vivir en la villa de mamá… pero hoy puedo ver el mundo diferente-

_Eso no era esperado. En lo absoluto._

Esto dejó atónito al príncipe Lelouch que no supo cómo reaccionar. Los ojos azules de su hermana perforando en su rostro con gran sinceridad respecto a lo que decía.

-¿Nunnally… cómo?-

Tampoco podía haber dicha más grande en el rostro del príncipe que se acercó lo más que pudo, tomando las mejillas de su pequeña hermana con ambas manos.

-Cuando creí que te iba a perder, _Onii-sama_- respondió ella con una sonrisa –La única familia que me queda- sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y extendió una mano en el aire. Seguí con la mirada la dirección en la que iba y no muy sorprendido topé con el muchacho de ojos verdes.

El príncipe Lelouch también miró en esa dirección y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro.

-Lo sé, Suzaku no hubiese sido un buen sustituto, _es muy dejado_- musitó.

-¡Hey, eso es bajo!- y el japonés se acercó de inmediato tomando la mano de la princesa y poniendo su otra mano sobre los hombros de mi príncipe.

Entonces comenzaron a armar planes de todo tipo. Me quedé confundido respecto a cómo podían cambiar el tema tan rápido.

_Me di cuenta de que esto no podía funcionar de una mejor manera._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Incluso si esto iba mal en todos los sentidos, podía confiar en que no estaba solo en esto y mejor aún, _Nunnally me apoyaba. _Desde que había decidido la vida de ambos aquí en Japón y en específico con la familia Kururugi, me encontré pasando noches en vela pensando en lo que Nunnally no había dicho y si acaso disgustaba de la idea.

_Aunque estaba muy chica entonces. _Fue mi pretexto por años, convencerme de que no entendía la situación y lo difícil que sería volver a Britannia a _vivir _con los nuestros. Después de eso fuimos olvidando al Imperio como un lugar válido al que regresaríamos tarde o temprano por decisión propia, eso se logró al tener en mis manos nuestras actas de defunción.

_Estando oficialmente muertos._

Pero una semana después tenía dos documentos más. Una nueva acta de registro, _y una de adopción. _Me dio un escalofrío ver que estaba muerto pero eso fue superado al ver mi apellido cambiado y tener _los mismos _derechos que gozaba Suzaku, desde herencia hasta apellido y renombre.

No parecía justo, _no éramos iguales en ese sentido. _Sentí que habíamos invadido demasiado. Al menos hasta que Suzaku pareció ser el más feliz de los tres al tener _oficialmente _dos hermanos a los cuales podía nombrar así y _tratar _de la misma forma cariñosa o _peligrosa _con la que existían las relaciones de hermanos.

Lo dejé pasar, pero ahora parecía haberme mal-acostumbrado. Escondiéndome de mi _familia _de sangre a toda costa, _buscándolos solo para lo siguiente:_

-Bien Clovis, tenemos que hablar-

La puerta se cerró a mis espaldas con un estruendoso sonido, _y no fui yo. _Gottwald se había quedado atrás asegurando cualquier salida y mi medio hermano al notarlo solo lo miró con su más traicionada expresión _posible. _Aunque para él no era mucho, solo observó a Gottwald por unos segundos antes de enfocarme a mí y verse _más _traicionado.

_Predecible._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lelouch?-

Yo no podía entender porqué estaba haciendo esto. Pero sabía que estando otros dos de mis _hermanos _en la puerta del templo, no me quedaba opción. Era una de esas cosas que Genbu Kururugi no podría arreglar porque era _mi _pasado al que _yo_ había renunciado. Y aunque tarde que temprano todo esto saldría a la luz, esperaba posponerlo mientras se podía, pero no recurriría a asesinar a Clovis por algo de silencio que quería del mundo.

No me avergonzaba, pero sí temía por la seguridad de mi familia.

-Solo vengo en pos de una plática fraternal- sonreí. Pero el rubio comprendía a lo que me refería.

Se cruzó de brazos a juntó el entrecejo retándome a continuar. Con toda libertad me senté en la cama y Clovis a pesar de su indiferencia poco a poco fue suavizando su rostro.

-Escucha Lelouch, sé a lo que vienes y lo que me vas a advertir, pero…-

-¿Qué, todo tiene arreglo? ¿Será lo mejor? _¿Mátame si quieres?- _interrumpí.

Clovis apretó la boca pensando en qué decir, aunque claramente disgustaba de la última de mis ideas. Recogió con cuidado sus pies y los subió a la cama, su mano descansando en la herida sobre su costado derecho. Enarcó una ceja en mi dirección, _seguro no esperaba que yo-_

_-_Si vamos a hablar, lo vamos a hacer como antes- me advirtió.

_Debía estar bromeando. _Su cara de "es en serio" me obligó a hacerlo.

Incluso si se supone que quien estaba en desventaja era él.

Pero de todo lo que recuerdo de Clovis, una de sus actividades favoritas era dibujar, pintar o hacer cualquier tipo de arte, _sentado en su cama. _O entonces en mi habitación. Porque siempre que llegaba a la villa se quejaba de que nadie era capaz de quedarse quieto por varias horas, _o_ _lo suficiente_, para que él pudiera pintar un retrato en tiempo real.

Entonces aprendí que cuando llegaba a la Villa con una docena de libros nuevos, sabía que me seguiría al lugar que yo eligiera para leer y entonces comenzaría a pintar.

_Mientras no hablara no tenía problema, _pero se había convertido en su hobby preferido.

Otras veces cuando no estuviera de humor para leer cualesquier cosa, comenzaría a platicar seriamente conmigo sobre algo. Generalmente de chismes de la familia, o anécdotas de antes de que yo naciera. Incluso historias de mi madre, _y Nunnally se sentaría conmigo a escuchar estas últimas_, ganando dos pájaros de un tiro.

Así que esta era su pose seria. Frente a frente y cara a cara como antes.

-Como escuchaste, Schneizel está aquí- comencé. Sin duda mi rostro no se encontraba tan complacido como el suyo. –Y quiere verte-

Preocupación entre familia. Quizás Schneizel era de los únicos que no fingía mucho este tipo de cosas pero cuando algo más importante se atravesara entonces lo olvidaría por completo. _Era del tipo de hacer "sacrificios". _O de aprovechar la oportunidad según lo que pudiera conseguir.

-¿Viniste a advertirme que no diga nada?- preguntó Clovis aunque era más una afirmación. Suspiró al final –Realmente a mi no me interesa lo que hayas decidido Lelouch. Tampoco el tipo de vida que llevas o lo que sea que hagas, incluso debo admitir que todos los príncipes del imperio hacen lo mismo que tú pero sin darse por muertos-

Me encontré sonriendo un poco, _Clovis no era tan inocente como parecía._

-Aún así debo preguntarme ¿Por qué?- me miró fijamente. Supongo que si se había sincerado conmigo respecto a lo que decía, yo no tendría problemas en hacer lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no?- le regresé -¿Qué lograría de regresar a Britannia?- cuestioné -¿Qué hubiera ganado de regresar antes? O de responder tus llamados al templo cuando falló la invasión-

Los ojos de Clovis se agrandaron ante mis palabras.

-Sí, sé muy bien que lo me dijiste antes era cierto. Porque yo escuché cada una de las llamadas que hiciste, también las de Schneizel y Cornelia. Pero también fui yo quien dio la orden de que nadie mencionara que Nunnally y yo seguíamos vivos-

_¿Podía comprender eso al menos? _Mi decisión no había cambiado desde entonces.

-Nos tenías a nosotros- intentó Clovis sonando realmente herido. Me abstuve de reír sarcásticamente.

-Sé que los tendría, hermano. Pero sabes tan bien como yo, _cómo son las cosas en casa- _cité lo que me había dicho en el buque -¿Cuánto hubiéramos durado sin mi madre protegiéndonos? ¿O quién hubiera elegido ver por dos príncipes que eran hijos de una pueblerina?-

Mi madre se había ganado el odio de las demás emperatrices por ascender a esa posición desde una vida común y corriente. Entonces fue una gran _Round _pero eso no les importaba a aquellos que veían la clase en la línea de sangre.

Clovis sabía eso tan bien como yo pero prefería intentar con el hecho de que yo no les di la oportunidad de probarme incorrecto. _Aunque lo sabíamos. _Hubiese sido mi completa responsabilidad el cuidar de Nunnally, incluso cuando no hubiera insultado al Emperador frente a toda la corte, y nadie de mayor edad hubiese visto por nosotros al menos el tiempo que lo necesitábamos.

Quizás como cuando llegabas a Japón y solo éramos objetos en el paisaje de este lugar. Pero las cosas habían cambiado en poco tiempo, y debo admitir que había y _hay _cosas que la edad podía restringirme hacer. Por eso se necesitaba de alguien de mayor edad y no pensaba morder la mano que me dio de comer ni siquiera por ambiciones personales.

_Ya le debía algo a este país. _

-Estás en lo cierto- Clovis admitió después de unos segundos mirando por la ventana y evitando mi mirada –Yo no hubiera logrado apoyarlos a ti y a Nunnally como se debería, ni tampoco el resto-

_Clovis La Britannia admitía las múltiples caras del Imperio y sus príncipes. _Quién lo diría.

-Y pude ver que ambos están bien aquí- murmuró por lo bajo. _Increíble. _Entonces volvió su vista hacia mí. –Puedo omitir el hecho de que me disparaste porque yo hice lo mismo- me advirtió –Aunque también debo admitir que nada me cuesta ni me afecta hacerte este último favor si me vas a dejar vivir y regresar a _mi _casa-

Estaba esperando el _pero _en algún punto de sus palabras.

-No Lelouch, no tengo _peros- _reclamó. Me encontré entretenido ante sus desplantes, ¿Desde cuándo era tan listo?

-Perdón, te he subestimado- reconocí.

Entonces volvió a relajar su posición y se pasó una mano por el rostro reordenando sus ideas. Finalmente me miró no muy contento pero dispuesto a llegar a una solución.

-Quizás creas que te estoy dando por el lado para que me dejes ir con Schneizel de vuelta a Britannia y no me mates, pero créelo o no, no me agrada la idea de que ese bastardo se quede con la gloria por rescatarme de tierras Japonesas y devolverme a Pendragón de una pieza-

Sonreí ante la verdad en sus palabas.

-Pero aunque haría cualquier cosa por volver y no ser justiciado aquí, respeto tu decisión de desaparecer de la mira de Britannia _entonces_, y continuar haciéndolo ahora- se levantó de la cama con cuidado y pasó una mano por su cabello tratando de peinarlo, mirándose al espejo. _Típico de la imagen perfecta de Clovis_–Tómalo como un acto de buena fe por aquellos tiempos y el cariño que les tuve a ti a Nunnally-

Me levanté de la cama al igual que él, pero maldije el opio en el instante en que todo dio vueltas. Mis rodillas cedieron y sabía que solo podía sostenerme de las sábanas. Entonces sentí que dos brazos me tomaron por los hombros para sostenerme y me sorprendí de ver a Clovis tan cerca.

-Quizás todavía te guardo un poco de afecto a pesar de lo mal que te has portado, Lelouch-

_Estaba siendo regañado. _

Di un ligero asentimiento con una sonrisa altanera y tras unos segundos más al fin pude sostenerme por mi cuenta. Clovis volvió a enderezar sus ropas y esta era nuestra despedida. Debía informar al Primer Ministro de la resolución a la que se había llegado, así que me retiré lentamente de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, Gottwald la abrió y cuando salí él todavía tardó un par de minutos más. _Supongo que también se estaba despidiendo, _pero me daba tiempo para pensar en que estaba siendo muy inocente al dejar que Clovis se fuera sin más que una _amigable _charla. Después de todo lo que había causado aquí en Japón, era obvio que o se le perdonaba esa insubordinación por parte de este país o se crearía un conflicto con Britannia al querer declararlo culpable y llevarlo a la justicia, _por mi propia mano. _

Se optaría seguramente por la primera, _para darnos un poco más de tiempo. _Pero a pesar de todos los problemas que dio me hizo darme cuenta de algo importante.

No podía seguir escondiéndome en las sombras por mucho tiempo porque entonces no podría hacer lo que quería. Si quería continuar hacia adelante, aparecer en público, _liderar la batalla _o poner el ejemplo, mi cuerpo debía entonces estar presente y por lo tanto un _nombre _al cual seguir.

_Debía encontrar una máscara. _

O tomar un lugar frente a Japón.

En cualesquier de las dos, si mi identidad se interponía entre lograr algo importante _o no_, simplemente no me preocuparía por decidir.

El momento en que el mundo necesitara mi rostro y mi nombre, lo tendrían.

_Britannia no tenía poder sobre mí._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Nunca había demorado tanto en abrochar mi camisa y se lo atribuía a la manera en que mis dedos temblaban. Solo cuando Koruko-san regresó para informarme que los Príncipes de Britannia habían pasado a tomar el té en el jardín, la mujer terminó de abrochar los botones por mí con una sonrisa de simpatía.

_Solo estaba siendo débil, _temiendo a dos Príncipes del Imperio que podrían destruir esto. _Y a un tercer príncipe que todavía no encontraba la manera de silenciar. _

Creí que me ahorraría tiempo al cambiarme con un simple traje, pero abrochar las agujetas de mis zapatos se había convertido en una aventura donde Koruko-san ya se había ido.

_Maldición._

Entonces llamaban a la puerta. Sin preguntar quién solo di permiso para entrar, _apostando de nuevo por una de las sirvientas, _pero por el reflejo del espejo vi a Lelouch entrar y eso me alertó de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- regañé. Aunque eso solo lo hizo sonreír. –No deberías estar ya vagando por el templo, _es peligroso _y va en contra de las indicaciones del médico-

Bufó cuando terminé la oración pero al cerrar la puerta, pude ver que el soldado de Britannia se quedó atrás. _Al menos el hombre seguía vivo, no tenía tiempo de esconder un cadáver._

-Tenía algo importante que decirte- se excusó Lelouch cuando lo ayudé a llegar hasta mi sofá. Entonces se sentó con un suspiro y continué escuchándolo mientras arreglaba mi cabello. –Deja a Clovis irse con _ellos_- dijo.

Detuve mis manos en el aire.

_¿Qué?-_

-Lelouch…-

Rápidamente comenzó una detallada explicación.

-Llegamos a un _ficticio _acuerdo de que no diría nada porque respetaba mi decisión y que él no le afectaba en nada que yo siguiera estando _muerto_, pero a pesar de que sé que lo dijo seguramente para darme por el lado, diga o no diga quién soy y en dónde estoy…- hizo una pausa para tomar aire –Mi identidad y mi pasado no se interpondrán más para tomar decisiones importantes en mi camino-

Lo observé detenidamente por varios segundos procesando todo lo que dijo. Al principio creí que trataba de evitarme un problema por si decidía esconder a Clovis porque no tenía un método seguro de mantenerlo callado, pero entonces llegaba a la parte en que estaba siendo aún más maduro que yo, tomando una de las decisiones más importantes que podía hacer en su vida.

Sabíamos que esconder dos príncipes de Britannia no sería algo eterno. _No si Lelouch se empeñaba tanto en actuar como un enemigo del Imperio. _Pero de la misma forma había luchado por posponer eso el mayor tiempo posible, y eso lo consideraba como cuando tuviera el poder suficiente para defenderse contra el mundo entero sin ayuda de nadie.

_Supongo que estaba alcanzando ese punto. _Pero hacía que mi piel se erizara al darme cuenta de que dos de mis hijos estaban a punto de ser descubiertos y tachados por sus inocentes elecciones.

Quizás y Clovis no hablaría, _por algún extraño milagro. _Sin embargo Britannia ya estaba tocando nuestra puerta con libertad y después de los asuntos de los últimos días, era un hecho que no se podía negar el que nos veríamos las caras más seguido de lo que quisiera. _Y no podíamos vivir con ese estrés todos los días._

Tampoco si Sawasaki se empeñaba en dejarlos en evidencia. _Ese era otro asunto pendiente…_

Me acerqué al sofá y me senté a su lado, mirando mis manos al principio.

-Estás creciendo, hijo- comencé –Y estas decisiones son parte de la vida-

_Muy extrañas decisiones de hecho._

-Pero quiero que tengas en claro que así fueras un heredero de China, no me avergüenza ni me da problemas el tenerte a ti y a Nunnally protegidos y acogidos por mi nombre- entonces lo miraba directamente –Así que aunque decidas mostrarte en este mismo momento y bailar sobre la mesa de té donde están aquellos otros dos príncipes, yo te seguiré apoyando de la misma manera y no me retractaré de lo que he dicho todos estos años-

-Tú y Nunnally se convirtieron en mis hijos cuando me dieron la oportunidad de ver por ustedes y eso no lo cambia nadie-

Dio un gran suspiro ante mis palabras, _que al parecer había logrado expresar en el momento adecuado. _Puse una mano sobre su hombro y fue mi turno de suspirar.

-No he olvidado lo del desayuno, ya que te llevas tan bien con _Gottwald_ que te consiga algo y te regrese a tu habitación a menos de que quieras venir a tomar el té-

Me miró falsamente ofendido. Podía vivir con eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Los nervios me carcomían por dentro y no sabía qué era lo mejor. Si quedarme con Nunnally o salir en busca de Lelouch. Dijo que arreglaría su pequeño asunto con su medio hermano al cual le había disparado, pero ya era bastante tiempo para que no apareciera y me ponía nervioso. No ayudaba el hecho de que Nunnally se hubiese vuelto un escáner.

-Suzaku Onii-sama…- sonrió –Es la primera vez que te veo preocupado por Onii-sama, al menos hablando literalmente-

Me permití una sonrisa nerviosa, girándome a encararla y golpeándome mentalmente porque debía recordar que Nunnally ahora sí podía ver todas esas fechorías que Lelouch y yo cometíamos, además de que ya se había ido el 50% de las cosas que podíamos ocultar con una leve mentira mientras ella no pudiera ver.

_Eso nos dejaba en aprietos. _

-También, debo decir que eres tal cual imaginaba- admitió. Me encontré interesado en sus palabras.

-¿Un típico japonés?- le sonreí.

-Nope…- jugó con toda la oración –Un muchacho apuesto como Onii-sama-

No pude evitar sonrojarme y abrazarla. _Pensando por trigésima vez qué podría estar entreteniendo a su hermano. _Tampoco era como si pudiera entretener a Nunnally por siempre y de hecho ella estaría más que bien por su cuenta. Lo que me preocupaba más era el hombre que acompañaba a Lelouch, a pesar de la confianza que le había dado mi padre y que Lelouch también estuviera probando su lealtad.

_¡No era el momento de correr este tipo de riesgos!_

Llamaron a la puerta y me levanté como resorte del sofá junto a Nunnally, escuché su risa por tremendo sobresalto. Pero no podía esperar más con estas ansias que me carcomían y si no era Lelouch definitivamente iría tras él.

-Adivino, estabas a punto de irme a buscar- leyó mis pensamientos al abrir la puerta. me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar, _era un bastardo listo._

Aunque admito que no supe cómo reaccionar ante lo siguiente. El soldado de Britannia se quedó parado en la puerta si hacer movimiento de querer entrar _o darme una señal de que se quedaría afuera_, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que sería descortés solo cerrar la puerta. _No tenía sentido._

Lelouch se detuvo cuando no lo seguí y giró levemente dando con el predicamento en mi mente. Al parecer este era problema de él y no mío.

-Gracias por todo, Gottwald- dijo.

El soldado de Britannia por fin dio una leve reverencia en dirección a Lelouch y luego con un leve asentimiento de cabeza me reconoció, finalmente se retiró por el pasillo sin decir palabra alguna.

_Esto no podía ser más bizarro._

Cerré la puerta con un suspiro y alcancé a Lelouch todavía a medio camino, tomándolo del antebrazo lo terminé de ayudar a llegar. Nunnally ya lo esperaba con grandes ojos de alegría y lo abrazó solo en cuanto se sentó. Me quedé parado despejando un poco de mi propia tensión.

-Clovis ha dicho que no nos delatará- habló Lelouch después de unos segundos.

En lo personal pensaba que sería más que obvio que prometería eso con tal de salir de Japón pero había algo que hacía sonar a Lelouch convencido de lo que decía, incluso Nunnally se vio feliz de tal declaración. _Haciéndome pensar que omitía algo, _aunque quizás y Lelouch había decidido darle el beneficio de la duda.

_Muy extraño de él para ser honesto._

Me acerqué y puse mi mano en su frente, molestándolo y encontrando una ligera fiebre. _Quizás esta era la fuente de su dadivoso ser. _Me dio un manotazo para alejar mi mano y me encogí de hombros.

-Bien, parece que hasta ahí tenemos un asunto arreglado- comenté en voz alta y me pasé una mano entre mis cabellos. _Faltaba otro._

Lelouch hizo el intento de levantarse al recordarlo y casi al mismo tiempo lo detuve tomándolo por los hombros.

-Es mi turno- sonreí. Se vio realmente molesto por eso, pero la mirada de Nunnally me agradecía que impidiera que Lelouch _resolviera _este otro pendiente. –No te dejaría ir con Sawasaki _solo_ de todas formas- intenté.

_Aunque el bagre quizás preferiría hablar con Lelouch después de lo que __**yo **__tenía que decir_

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Esta no era la primera vez que trataba con príncipes de Britannia, aunque nunca me había logrado poner tan nervioso. Traté de esconder mis miedos tras una taza de café cargado, y la conversación comenzó a desarrollarse con naturalidad.

-Gusto en verlo de nuevo, Primer Ministro Kururugi- saludó el rubio alto en cuanto aparecí en el jardín. –Aunque estas no sean las mejores circunstancias-

Al extenderme la mano, no tardé en aceptarla. Pero me vi asustado por el repentino movimiento de alguien a su lado, _alguien muy torpe_, y que se había visto espantada por mi aparición. _Si mis cálculos eran correctos…_

-Permítame presentarle a mi hermana menor, la Princesa Euphemia Li Britannia-

_Una princesa de cabellos rosados. _Que extendió su mano muy tímidamente antes de volver a enderezarse con tanta rigidez que me dolía. Procedí a tomar asiento y los dos príncipes imitaron mi acto.

-Antes que nada, Primer Ministro Schneizel, lamento haber cortado nuestra última reunión de una manera tan ruda- me disculpé, _aunque no tenía remordimiento alguno. _Solo de pensar en la desgracia que estuvo a punto de acontecer y sin que yo estuviese presente.

Me hacía reafirmar la entereza que me mantenía frente a este engaño. _El bien de mi familia._

-Oh, por eso no debe disculparse- continuó de inmediato el rubio entrelazando sus manos sobre sus rodillas –Fui informado por el Consejo de Ministros que se había suscitado un incidente con uno de sus hijos y que necesitaba partir de inmediato-

_Más información de la necesaria._

Estuve a punto de hablar para aclarar ese punto con el príncipe continuó.

-Aunque no estaba enterado de que tuviera más de un hijo-

_Definitivamente mucha información. _Todas las alertas posibles se encendieron en mi cabeza, era un terreno que no se tocaría por el momento.

-Mis hijos no gustan de la política o algo parecido, así que llevan una vida bastante ordinaria- _gran mentira. _Lelouch y Suzaku eran todo lo contrario a eso, si acaso podía hablar por Nunnally. –Así que no son conocidos públicamente-

Esperaba que la conversación muriera ahí y por la expresión del rubio, pareció entender mi indirecta.

-Bueno, confío en que sus hijos se encuentren bien. Pero hemos venido a algo de la misma índole-

_Clovis._

Aunque Lelouch dijera que estaba bien el dejar a hablar a estos _hermanos_, sentía en mi interior que algo saldría mal. _Aunque aún así no podría evitar este encuentro._

-Lamento tantos malos entendidos de los días pasados y que esta situación se esté presentando- comencé. La princesa a lado del rubio se movía bastante ansiosa y se contagiaba, su mirada clavada en mí –Pero por fortuna el Príncipe Clovis se encuentra de maravilla y está gustoso de ver a sus hermanos-

Me levanté de mi cómodo asiento para guiar a ambos príncipes dentro del templo. Después de esto no podía evitar mirar en cada esquina por cualquier tipo de sorpresa, _confiando que Lelouch y Nunnally ya estuvieran juntos._ Pero la sorpresa no vino de algo que yo conociera, _ni siquiera debí incomodarme por el comentario pues nos delataría._

-Aquí vivieron Nunnally y Lelouch ¿Cierto, hermano Schneizel?-

_Eso sería lo primero que todos recordaban. _Más no hicieron lo suficiente entonces _y ahora lo recordaban como si fuese un suceso triste. _Aunque no podría culpar a esta _Euphemia_, apeas y tenía la edad de Lelouch al parecer. Entonces ambos tendrían la misma edad y creo que niños como Lelouch había pocos. _Si no es que solo él._

Pero me molestaba esta parte donde se lamentarían como si en realidad hubiesen hecho algo.

Cuando llegamos, solo señalé la puerta y dejé a su discreción el entrar. Pero hubo una rápida respuesta de la joven princesa que al fin pasó a su hermano y sin más permiso abrió la puerta y entró. Schneizel El Britannia solo esperó un segundo más para dar un leve asentimiento a manera de agradecimiento y siguió a su hermana dentro.

_Ese ya no era mi lugar._

Después de todo, había una puerta unos metros más alejada de esta, _que me importaba mucho más._

Cuando empecé a escuchar los murmullos dentro de la habitación donde se encontraban los tres príncipes sabía que sería mejor distraerme a pensar en todo tipo de complots. Así que llamé un par de veces a la puerta de Nunnally, _y no me respondieron. _Para mis gustos estaban siendo demasiado cautelosos con las visitas.

-Soy yo- intenté de nuevo.

_Nada. _

Esto realmente no me gustaba. Abrí la puerta que no tenía ningún tipo de seguro y me topé con una habitación totalmente vacía. _Una ventana abierta. _

-De nuevo no…- salí corriendo de la habitación.

_Si era Sawasaki..._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

-Eres un bastardo, Sawasaki… ruega porque no te-

Empujó el arma contra mi mejilla haciéndome girar la cabeza.

-Sin comentarios, _muchacho_. Ustedes han sido un lastre desde la primera vez que pisaron este templo ¡Por ustedes está pasando esto y la integridad del país pende de un hilo!-

-¡La seguridad de este país pende de un hilo por su culpa!- regresé el comentario al momento. Pero sentí que debía quedarme callado, era difícil retomar oxígeno y estaba asustando a Nunnally. Sus manos enterrándose en mis hombros.

_¿Por qué no había esperado esto después de todo? _Porque creí que Sawasaki no podía ser tan estúpido, _y le encantaba contradecirme. _Solo que me dejaba preocupado por el hecho de que se suponía que Suzaku iba tras él y ahora no lo veía por ningún lado. _Ni las cuatro espadas, _o Sayoko y el resto del cuerpo de seguridad.

_Ni Gottwald._

-Son tan predecibles como tontos- alardeó Sawasaki golpeando la culata del arma en mi cabeza un par de veces, traté de alejarme pero continuó aferrando su mano a mi brazo. –Con solo aparentar que tú y tu hermana habían sido metidos a un auto que arrancó de aquí del templo hacia la ciudad, todos fueron tras él sin siquiera advertirle a Genbu-

_¿No había nadie cerca?_

Con un pequeño saltó retomé el agarre sobre Nunnally. _No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto de nuevo, _en sentido contrario. Bajando las escaleras del templo Kururugi con Nunnally a cuestas, un arma sobre ambos y Sawasaki colgándose de mi brazo para caminar.

_No podía soportar todo esto por más tiempo. _Y tampoco dejaría que Sawasaki metiera a Nunnally en este lío, _podía resultar lastimada. _Además de que ella ahora podía ver con total horror el hombre que había tratado de hacer nuestra vida difícil más de una vez y que ahora lograba sacarnos de un perímetro seguro.

-Onii-sama…- la voz de Nunnally temblaba.

-SILENCIO- ordenó Sawasaki blandiendo su arma de nuevo, me moví como reflejo para esquivarlo _¿Pero había tratado de golpear a Nunnally?_

_¿A NUNNALLY?_

-Hold on, Nunnally. And protect your head- la ventaja de que Sawasaki no fuera bilingüe es que no captó lo que dije en el instante y fue la mejor distracción del momento al advertirme que no siguiera hablando de esa manera.

-I trust you, brother- y ella entendió al instante.

-_Sostente__, Nunnally. __Y protege tu cabeza-_

_-Confío en ti, hermano-_

La solté como un acto que seguro me dolió más a mí que a ella. Sabía que caería sentada en los escalones y ya advertida de lo que haría podría evitar que su cabeza se golpeara con los escalones de mayor altura. Sawasaki se vio distraído por esto, dándome la ventaja al golpear su brazo del arma y hacer que esta cayera un par de escalones hacia abajo.

-¡Insolente!-

Me miró atónito. Y se lanzó sobre el objeto al instante.

Traté de alcanzarlo pero todo se movió de lugar en una salvaje ola de vértigo y terminé de rodillas en los escalones. _Mi ventaja había desaparecido si dejaba que Sawasaki alcanzara el arma. _Demonios, no estaba pensando claramente. Me empujé con los mismos escalones hacia adelante, solo esperaba caer en Sawasaki, y el japonés volteó sorprendido cuando sintió mi cuerpo lanzarse sobre él, ya había logrado tomar el arma.

Cerré los ojos ante el impacto, él también.

Entonces rodamos escaleras abajo en un torbellino de colores que cambiaba constantemente de cielo a tierra. Filos de las escaleras conectando en diferentes puntos. _El forcejeo presentándose a cada segundo._

-¡Onii-sama!- _pero no dejaría que dañara a mi hermana._

Logré separarlo de mí y me tomé de algún escalón en _no se qué _milagrosa forma. Enfoqué la vista apenas observando como Sawasaki terminaba de rodar hasta el final de las escaleras.

_Sin moverse más. _

¿Al fin había terminado?

_Quizás no…_

Comenzó a levantarse a muy duras penas y busqué rápidamente el arma por la cual habíamos peleado. _No estaba cerca de mí, _oh demonios. Finalmente se levantó, todo golpeado y con varios rasguños en su rostro y manos. Pero no intentó subir los escalones, levantó lentamente su brazo derecho.

_¡¿Acaso ese hombre no podía morir?!_

Me levanté de un brinco cuando escuché el primer disparo, la bala rebotó con el escalón en el que había estado. Entonces vino el segundo, y pegó en el escalón por encima de mi cabeza.

-¡ESTA VEZ NO FALLARÉ!- gritó.

_Y lo temía. _Había afinado su puntería.

-¡ONII-SAMA!- vi a Nunnally gritar unos escalones más arriba.

-¡LELOUCH!- y mi padre corriendo escalones abajo.

Resbalé en el siguiente paso que di. Siendo un blanco fijo había sentenciado mi muerte.

Me quedé estático esperando el siguiente disparo… después de suficiente tiempo dado jamás llegó.

-¡Tú, maldito Britannian!-

Levanté mi cabeza en dirección a Sawasaki, cuyo cráneo era aplastado por la bota de Gottwald contra el suelo. _Qué linda imagen… _

_¿Por qué todo se difuminaba a negro?_

_-¿Qué fueron esos disparos, Primer Ministro Kururugi?- _

_-¡Cierren el perímetro!-_

_-¡Protejan a los príncipes de Britannia!-_

_-Hijo… hijo ¿Me escuchas?-_

_-¡Onii-sama!-_

_-Primer Ministro Kururugi ¿Puedo ayudar?-_

* * *

><p><strong>Mm por algún motivo creo que esto no fue lo suficientemente malvado, bueno ._. ni siquiera me parece malo n.n pero qué va. Al parecer estamos destinados a que Sawasaki meta la pata, pero me pregunto hasta dónde llegará la paciencia de Genbu.. creo que se acabó desde el opio pero ahora CLARO que enconrará un momento para "hablar" con el bagre.<strong>

**¿Uds. que apuestan que haga?**

**¿Y los otros dos príncipes?**

**Review si esperamos que Sawasaki pague las que debe en el siguiente Stage ;) O si no.. lo perdono n.n**

**anySuzuki**


	14. Stage 14: El pez muere por su boca

**Stage 14: El pez muere por su boca**

**Genbu P.O.V.**

Debía haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, fui un tonto al dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Pero ahora debía utilizar esos _privilegios _que todo político poderoso en el mundo tenía a su favor, aunque nunca fui adepto a la idea de utilizar mi poder para intimidar o _silenciar _a alguien más. _Quería ser mejor que eso, _pero a veces había que ensuciarse las manos por un bien mayor.

_Como mis hijos._

-Sayoko-san, ¿Están ya los tres dormidos?- cuestioné.

La mujer asintió levemente cruzando ambas manos sobre su delantal. Miré el reloj en la pared pensando en que sería _natural _que mis hijos durmieran, eran las dos de la mañana. Ella venía a despedirse por motivos de su día libre, aunque parecía reticente a irse. _Después de todo lo que había acontecido._

-Puede mover su día de descanso si así lo desea, Sayoko. Pero vaya a dormir, mañana quizás será peor-

La mujer se vio sorprendida de que adivinara sus pensamientos, pero si había alguien en este templo que dedicaba su vida al bienestar de esos tres, _además de mí_, era Sayoko y con un gran alivio lo permitía. Yo era solo un hombre tratando de guiar a tres jóvenes por un buen camino, _incluso si Lelouch y Suzaku fuesen más que capaces. _Seguía siendo el adulto responsable.

-Pero dígame, ¿Los príncipes de Britannia se han marchado ya?-

Había escuchado que el Príncipe Schneizel había tenido un par de problemas estableciendo contacto con la madre patria para informar de su situación. Debido a eso, tendría que pasar al menos un par de días aquí en Japón. Entonces me vi obligado a ofrecer el templo como lugar de hospedaje, _cruzando los dedos tras mi espalda para que no aceptaran._

Debo admitir que solo funcionó por la insistencia de Clovis por alejarse de este lugar. El Príncipe Schneizel consiguió de inmediato habitaciones en un hotel bastante lujoso del centro y yo solo les facilité el transporte.

Entonces quedaba un pequeño asunto por resolver.

-Bien, Sawasaki-

Estábamos solos.

Tenía horas aquí encerrado en el dojo, causando más su furia. _Quizás era hora de darle el uso correcto a este lugar._

Tomé un bokken de la pared y me acerqué con la punta arrastrándose por todo el piso. Sawasaki retrocedió, aunque no era una espada de verdad.

-Genbu…deja de bromear- insistió cuando ya no tenía hacia donde hacerse. Tocó con sus manos la pared buscando algo que lo ayudara pero no había nada. -¡Basta!-

_¿En serio? ¿Debía tenerle piedad después de todo?_

Hace tanto tiempo que no sostenía esto entre mis manos.

Su peso balanceándose y conectando era pura dicha.

_Muy mal para Sawasaki._

Su cuerpo voló más de un par de metros, se había logrado proteger con ambos brazos pero el dolor lo tumbó.

-¡_GENBU, ESTO ES DEMASIADO!- _gimió -_¡POR UN ESTUPIDO BRITANNIAN!-_

No lo dejaría hablar.

Levanté el bokken sobre mi cabeza y lo bajé con la fuerza de ambas manos. Rodó apenas protegiéndose de ese golpe, _pero yo solía ser más rápido que Todou en el contraataque. _Cuando después de rodar su rostro quedaba boca arriba, no pudo predecirlo.

_SMACK._

Un sonido sordo y que para su infortunio no le quitó la consciencia. El bokken conectó en medio de sus ojos pero no lo hice con la intención de matarlo, solo una gran marca y un dolor que duraría semanas.

Se retorció ante esto sin poder hablar, y en el movimiento noté que quizás había roto su nariz.

_Bien._

-¿Volverás a meterte con mis hijos?- siseé.

No podía contestar. Pero tomaba sus negaciones como un avance.

-Mas vale que lo recuerdes por la mañana-

Levanté el bokken y conecté de nuevo. _Todo se le apagó._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hehehe si llegaron hasta aquí es que disfrutaron del capítulo y de la venganza de Genbu, pero me apena decirles mis inocentes palomitas que no, XD Esto no es una parte real del fic XD pero lo disfruté! JAJA :D Feliz día de los inocentes, ¿Cómo creen que maltrataría a Sawasaki de esa forma? Aún n.n<strong>

**Ya ya, perdónenme y sigan con el verdadero capítulo, aunque no se qué será peor, si la broma o el real**

**anySuzuki**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué fueron esos disparos, Primer Ministro Kururugi?- <em>

_-¡Cierren el perímetro!-_

_-¡Protejan a los príncipes de Britannia!-_

_-Hijo… hijo ¿Me escuchas?-_

_-¡Onii-sama!-_

_-Primer Ministro Kururugi ¿Puedo ayudar?-_

**Stage 14: El pez muere por su boca**

**Genbu P.O.V.**

Nunca debí de posponer algo tan importante, _pero tampoco había tenido el tiempo de arreglarlo. _Ahora confirmaba todos mis malos presentimientos y mi palabra se reforzaba_: "Nunca había que posponer los asuntos de mi familia" _porque me arriesgaba a esto. Al principio pensé que solo era extra precaución de mis hijos el que quizás se hubieran movido a otra habitación sin informarme, para estar lo más lejos posible de Clovis y los demás.

_Después dejé de pensar en las coincidencias. _

Este templo había caído en un nuevo y espeluznante silencio que me erizaba la piel.

Entonces decidí preguntar y no me topé con nadie. _¿Las cuatro espadas? _Se supone debían estar en guardia. _¿Gottwald? _Seguramente estaba escondiéndose con mis hijos. _¿Sayoko? _Esto era más que una gran coincidencia.

Salí y caminé hasta la entrada del templo buscando alguna señal de vida, pero solo logré que los rayos del sol me cegaran un poco, levantando mi brazo para escudarme.

Fue cuando mi vista se adaptó a la luz, que vi algo bastante extraño en las escaleras.

_Una persona, sentada en los escalones. _

Mi respiración se detuvo por un para de segundos. _No era cualquier persona. _

¿Nunnally?

-¡Onii-sama!-

_Aquí morían mis sospechas y se convertían en realidad. _Me tiré a correr escaleras abajo lo más rápido que podía, pero además de Nunnally no distinguía bien lo demás, aunque el solo hecho de haber llamado a su hermano me daba la razón de que estaba con ella.

_¿Pero por qué…?_

_¿Querían huir?_

Escuché un disparo que partió mis pensamientos entre razonable e _imposible._

Lelouch y Nunnally nunca harían esto. _Para empezar. _Comencé a saltar de dos en dos los escalones con mi pié casi resbalando en todos, pero el pensamiento razonable se hacía abría camino entre todo el caos.

_Habían sido sacados del templo. _

Otro disparo.

_Y no le tomaba a un genio saber por obra de quién._

Cuando al fin estaba lo bastante cerca, mi corazón latía fuertemente dentro de mi pecho por la adrenalina. Pero alcancé a Nunnally sentada en los escalones, mirando con desesperción un punto todavía más abajo.

_Ahí fue cuando los vi. _Lelouch tratando de subir las escaleras a toda costa.

Sawasaki apuntando a la espalda de mi hijo con una precisión que me detuvo. _Estaba muy lejos para hacer algo…_

-¡Onii-sama!-

-¡Lelouch!- reaccioné.

Él nos miró a ambos por una fracción de segundo que parecía haber detenido la escena. _Quizás habíamos cometido el mayor error al distraerlo. _Quizás habíamos sentenciado lo peor que podía pasar, cuando su pié resbaló en el escalón que trataba de alcanzar, estrellando su cuerpo fuertemente contra la piedra.

Sawasaki me vio, _juro que me vio. _Aún así siguió apuntando a mi inmóvil hijo con una sonrisa complacida.

Apreté los puños en impotencia.

_De nuevo en menos de una semana…_

Gottwald saltó de entre los árboles por detrás de Sawasaki y con el peso de su cuerpo lo tacleó sin compasión alguna. El arma volando lejos de sus manos al instante.

-¡Maldito Britannian!- gritó tratando de levantarse a continuar lo que había empezado. Pero el Britannian se puso de pié más rápido y con la suela de su bota aplastó la cara de Sawasaki contra el suelo. _Inmovilizándolo al instante._

Respiré profundamente.

-Yo me encargo, Nunnally- tomé su mano solo por un segundo antes de echarme a correr el resto de las escaleras. Ella asintió fugazmente, desesperada por ver a su hermano, _pero de eso me encargaría yo._

Lelouch levantó la cabeza al escuchar la queja de Sawasaki y se vio bastante complacido por eso, pero poco después se había la había vuelto a recargar en el escalón.

_No estaba para soportar esto aún. _

Terminé de brincar el último tramo, _maldiciendo la longitud de esto_, Gottwald me cruzó a la mitad del camino subiendo con la misma rapidez que con la que yo bajaba, pero no le presté importancia. _Tal y como temí, _Lelouch no estaba del todo consciente.

-Hijo…- me arrodillé en el escalón, pasando una mano por su rostro –Hijo, ¿Me escuchas?-

Tenía los ojos semi-abiertos pero estaba seguro de que no estaba del todo consciente. Metí una mano por debajo de su cuello y traté de levantarlo, solo que me topé con una humedad bastante inesperada. Retiré mi mano como reflejó, pero al admirar el carmesí en ella, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar en furia.

_Oh demonios._

Senté a Lelouch como pude y recargué el peso de su cuerpo en mí para examinarlo mejor, pero pudo notar su inconsciente molestia ante el movimiento. Aunque no pude hacer nada más, personas comenzaron a gritar a mí alrededor.

-¡Cierren el perímetro!-

_¿Qué?_

-¡Protejan a los Príncipes de Britannia!-

_Oh cierto ¡Cierto!_

-Ow…- moví a Lelouch bruscamente en lo que me quité el saco y provoqué un poco de su regreso a la realidad.

-Lo siento, lo siento- musité mientras sacaba mi otro brazo, _aunque dudaba que me escuchara. _Entonces al volver a mirarlo, descubrí el origen de la sangre.

_Otro golpe en la cabeza, _esto no terminaría para nada bien. Pero volví a recargarlo en mí y utilicé el saco para presionar la herida en su cabeza.

-Auch- se quejó de nuevo.

-Shh…-

Había demasiada gente alrededor, y escuché pasos aproximándose rápidamente por mi espalda. Gire para ver quién era y mi piel definitivamente se volvió a erizar ante el reconocimiento.

_El segundo Príncipe Schneizel. _De todas las personas.

Entonces arrugué el entrecejo bastante confundido y me moví un poco para buscar con la vista a Nunnally. Sorprendido noté que no se encontraba en las escaleras, pero de la misma forma sabía que ella no podía ir a ningún lado por su cuenta. Comencé a asustarme de nuevo cuando por fortuna recordé a Gottwald.

_Increíble, el hombre sí que era dedicado._

Eso todavía me dejaba con un problema entre mis brazos.

Cuando el príncipe rubio me alcanzó en los escalones, no evité preguntarme al princpio _por qué._

Entonces revisé de nuevo que el rostro de Lelouch siguiera cubierto, pero eso nunca detendría su boca. _Sería uno de esos momentos en los que no debía hablar aunque fuera de vida o muerte._

-Primer Ministro Kururugi ¿Puedo ayudarlo?-

Schneizel se plantó frente a mí con una _preocupada _expresión a lo cual me negué muy rápido.

-Todo bajo control, al parecer solo fue un pequeño susto- comenté, entonces me puse de pié de la manera más estable posible. Pero Lelouch comenzó a moverse bastante incómodo por la manera en que lo levanté. Así que apreté la tela contra la herida en su cabeza y aseguré que el saco no se moviera más.

Scnhneizel me miró no muy convencido, pero asintió ante mis palabras dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Entonces se giró a los hombres que seguro venían como sus escoltas y con una señal, todos se retiraron. _Aunque estaba seguro de que todos habían visto lo que había sucedido. _

Pesé mis opciones y saltó una tercera campana de alarma en mi cabeza.

_¿Dónde estaba Suzaku?_

Bajé las escaleras con Lelouch firme en mis brazos y dejé al Primer Ministro de Britannia hacer lo que quisiera. No me giré una sola vez, pero mi vista _sí _se encontraba clavada en Sawasaki.

Le propiné un puntapié a su inmóvil forma en el suelo, todos a mi alrededor miraban con curiosidad.

-¡Argh!- volvió a la realidad con el golpe y sonreí por mera satisfacción de un deseo reprimido, al mismo tiempo que recordaba que ese seguía siendo un punto sensible del hombre, _Suzaku lo había pateado ahí mismo bastantes veces. _Se encontraba en _recuperación._

Eso no me impidió proceder con mis preguntas.

-¿Dónde está Suzaku?-

Sawasaki seguía revolcándose en el suelo incapaz de contestarme, pero entonces Lelouch intervino en un susurro apenas entendible.

-_Sawasaki…les hizo creer que fuimos sacados del templo y se fueron siguiendo un auto- _reprimió muy mal un quejido al final.

¿Fueron?

_Quizás eso explicaba la ausencia de todos._

Pero no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta de que era fals-

Un auto paró en seco a pocos metros de nosotros y eso levantó la guardia de los hombres del Príncipe Schneizel, quien de inmediato bajó las escaleras hasta posicionarse a mi lado completamente confundido. _Aunque yo sabía quiénes bajarían del auto._ Las puertas fueron azotadas para darle salida a mi hijo por el lado del copiloto, y Todou siendo el conductor. Las cuatro espadas les pisaron los talones a ambos con sus armas listas, _apuntando en ninguna dirección en especial._

Suzaku fue el primero en llegar ignorando a los demás, pero en el momento que abrió la boca, la cerró de inmediato al notar la presencia del príncipe Schneizel a mi lado_, aunque también debío haber tenido mucho que ver la manera en que abrí los ojos advirtiéndole esto. _Se mordió el labio inferior mirándome, luego a Lelouch, por último a Schneizel y de nuevo empezando el ciclo.

Todou entendió la situación poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Suzaku y haciéndolo a un lado.

Dio un leve asentimiento como reconocimiento al príncipe de Britannia, pero la plática se centró en nosotros.

-Sugiero una exhaustiva revisión con el doctor- habló Todou. Lelouch a sabiendas de que no podía decir ni pío, solo gruñó en _completo _desacuerdo.

-Iba a decir lo mismo- asentí, entonces mi viejo amigo se acercó para recibir al paciente. Para empezar, era obvio que dicha _revisión _no se llevaría a cabo aquí por cuestiones de seguridad. Y casi por el mismo motivo, yo no me podía mover de este templo mientras los príncipes de Britannia y _Sawsaki _siguieran aquí, pero eso no significaba que no podía mover a mis hijos fuera de sus garras.

Suzaku poco a poco comenzó a entender la idea, pero su entrecejo se juntó en preocupación por un tercer miembro faltante. Después de que Todou había tomado firmemente a Lelouch, _con mi saco en su cabeza, _me giré para revisar nuevamente si había rastros de Nunnally, _por fortuna ninguno. _Pero entonces iría a buscar a Gottwald para que reuniera a estos tres.

-Solo llévalos, Todou. Confío en tu juicio- fue mi despedida.

El hombre asintió y alejó prontamente a Lelouch de la vista de todos, subiéndolo al auto en el que hacía unos segundos había llegado. Suzaku tardó un par de segundos en seguirlo, _su vista clavada en el príncipe de Britannia, _pero fue llamado por Todou y de inmediato lo siguió.

Las cuatro espadas se quedaron aquí en el templo una vez que el auto se alejó, pero les tenía un pequeño trabajo pendiente.

Sawasaki seguía retorciéndose en el suelo.

Con solo un ligero asentimiento, juro que ví celebración en sus rostros y un brillo de _por fin _aparecer en sus ojos. Los cuatro, _los cuatro _buscaron tomar a Sawasaki de alguna parte del cuerpo para ponerlo bajo custodia, desapareciéndolo de mi vista en tan solo un instante.

Ahora podía admirar el silencio a mi alrededor y un poco de verdadera calma se asentaba en mi estómago al saber que tenía al menos a uno de mis hijos adoptivos lejos y pronto le seguiría Nunnallly, pero además de eso ya nada intervendría en esta _reunión. _Ese estrés dejaba mis hombros bajar de su anormal posición al menos unos centímetros, dejando espacio en mi cabeza para pensar en lo siguiente que haría.

-Los adolescentes suelen meterse en bastantes problemas ¿Cierto?- Schneizel comentó a mis espaldas. –Mi hermana menor Euphemia nos da dolores de cabeza a todos en la familia-

Evité reir sarcásticamente ante el comentario, así que me ví fingiendo una sonrisa de comprensión.

_¿Entonces todo esto es de familia, Lelouch?_

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Mi cara se caía de vergüenza en un nuevo nivel, _nada comparado con caer en las mentiras de Lelouch. _Esto era un nivel en el que solo un idiota caería y para mi desgracia, no había sido mi mejor día. Aunque quizás no era el único cuyo rostro se había puesto rojo en furia y estupidez al mismo tiempo, creo que nunca había visto a Todou-san maldecir de esa manera.

_De hecho, nunca lo había escuchado maldecir._

Caímos en la trampa de Sawasaki, _no había más deshonor que caer en la trampa de un idiota. _Y Todou-san lo asesinaría después de esto.

-No era cierto lo de la revisión médica, ¿Verdad?- cuestionó Lelouch espantado una vez dentro del auto. Traté de jalarlo por los hombros para que se sentara bien pero se aferró al espacio entre los asientos delanteros. -¿Verdad?-

Todou-sensei gruñó.

-¿Qué es eso que chorrea de tu cabeza?- cuestionó mirando el retrovisor, Lelouch se llevó la mano a su frente y la bajó completamente empapada en sangre.

-Estoy bien, no es nada serio- señaló limpiándose la mano en el pantalón. Entonces era mi turno de intervenir.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- _solo diez minutos con Sawasaki._

-Saludé a las escaleras, hace mucho no nos veíamos y creí que sería un buen momento para un encuentro cercano- contestó con sarcasmo e ignorándome por completo. Entonces volvió con las preguntas hacia el conductor mientras yo procesaba lo que había dicho.

_Entonces, ¿Se había…?_

-¿Dónde está Nunnally? No quiero que se quede sola en el templo-

-¡¿Rodaste por las escaleras?!- escandalicé y Todou-san frenó en seco, haciendo que ambos nos estrelláramos con los asientos de adelante. Lelouch emitió un gemido lastimero por la acción.

-Fue culpa de Sawasaki- se defendió tratando de enfocar de nuevo su alrededor. Pero fue un muy brusco movimiento y se vio golpeado por una ola de vértigo _patrocinada por el Opio. _Lo tomé por los hombros para sostenerlo, Todou-san se vio pensando en todas sus opciones con lo que acontecía.

-Ya sé a dónde los llevaré- habló para sí mismo bastante seguro.

Después de eso, el resto del camino Lelouch se la pasó en completo silencio. Yo se lo atribuía a que si abría la boca seguro vomitaría, pero también había encotrado cómodo el asiento trasero para utillizarlo como cama. Todou-san condujo lo más suavemente posible al notarlo, y noté que llamó un par de veces desde su celular, pero no le presté atención.

Miraba a Lelouch y su enviable concentración en el techo del auto, aunque seguro ni siquiera lo estaba mirando pero sí pensaba en otras cosas.

Pronto la velocidad del auto comenzó a disminuir y fue cuando por primera vez noté en qué zona estábamos. _O mejor dicho, _en frente de qué mansión estábamos aparcando.

_-¡Lelouch!-_

Y me encogí ante su voz, de la misma manera que Lelouch maldijo muy audiblemente.

-Modales, muchacho- le advirtió Todou apagando el motor del auto.

-Si querían matarme solo me hubieran dejado con Schneizel- musitó Lelouch suspirando en derrota.

Milly rodeó el auto con un rostro lleno de preocupación y pronto se encontró abriendo ella misma la puerta de pasajeros. La recibí con una sonrisa nerviosa y Lelouch fingió estar muerto.

Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, su abuelo la apartó del camino con un leve apretón de hombros y nos miró a ambos con simpatía. _Reuben Ashford, _se podría decir que el Britannian más poderoso en Japón. El viejo hombre me tendió una mano para ayudarme a salir y la acepté de inmediato. Entonces Todou-san pudo sacar a Lelouch del interior del auto con solo una amenaza bastante convincente, cargándolo en el estilo _menos_ preferido de Lelouch.

-Ustedes me debían una visita pero debo decir que no me refería a una de este tipo- nos regañó el viejo Ashford guiándonos ya dentro de su mansión.

Milly se había colgado de mi brazo haciendo decenas de preguntas respecto a lo que había pasado.

-Créanos que nosotros _tampoco _teníamos planeado esto, Ashford-san - confesó Lelouch ante mi silencio obligado. El viejo hombre agitó una mano rápidamente discipando esos pensamientos y ordenando a sus sirvientes entrar en acción.

Pronto llegamos a lo que Milly gustaba de llamar: _Princes Room_, sabiendo qué tanto lo odiaba Lelouch.

Pero en el pasado habíamos pasado también bastante tiempo alternando entre días en el templo y otros aquí con Milly, que este lugar ya lo conocíamos de memoria. Ella había sido de las pocas personas de nuestra edad con la cual podíamos convivir y que además sabía todo de Lelouch y Nunnally sin ninguna mentira de por medio.

_También estaban las vacaciones con Kaguya, _pero aunque me gustaría decir que Milly era más madura, solo era que tenía mayor edad. Por lo cual era más fácil convivir con ella y hacerla partícipe de nuestros _planes. _

Solo si no dsfrutase de herir el ego de Lelouch, _la guerra entre Britannians se desataba sin piedad._

En este momento parecía estar tomando todo con madurez, pero se lo atribuía a su preocupación. Cuando se nos informara que todo estaba bien, el juego comenzaría de nuevo.

_O quizás no._

Dejé que Todou-san entrara a la habitación _de los príncipes _junto con el viejo Ashford y tomé a Milly del antebrazo deteniendo su paso en seco. Me mró confundida por unos momentos, pero era importante informarle de la _completa _situación actual para evitar malos entendidos.

_Desde Clovis hasta Schneizel._

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Al menos estaban todos juntos. Incluso después de todos los altibajos del día, _los tres estaban juntos. _Debía añadir como comentario personal que me sorprendía la presencia de este hombre, _Jeremiah Gottwald,_ en la protección de dos príncipes Imperiales supuestamente muertos. Una vez más había probado que su único motivo de vida parecía ser su infinita lealtad a los hermanos _Vi Britanniia, _porque si después del primer movimiento que hizo al renunciar a la protección del príncipe Clovis, quería redimirse, bien podría haber delatado a ambos hermanos con el Segundo Príncipe Schneizel.

Pruebas así solo lograban darme tranquilidad y espacio para actuar en lo que yo consideraba era lo siguiente. Porque sabía que Genbu seguro querría estar con estos tres jóvenes y no con aquellos tres príncipes. Pero al menos ahora sabía que pasara lo que pasara, si había una persona que podría defender a los Vi Britannia tan bien como él, era Reuben Ashford y esa había sido mi idea de seguridad desde un inicio.

Acompañados por Sayoko y Gottwald al menos no estarían solos y por parte de la mujer, nos mantedría informados de cualquier cosa.

Solo me aseguré de que Lelouch no tuviera nada de gravedad, _aunque los nuevos golpes no le gustarían en lo absoluto a Genbu. _Pero era algo todavía de menor cuidado respecto al opio.

Así que tuve que conseguir que el doctor Gensai, _el favorito de Lelouch_, viniera hasta acá para revisarlo y ajustar el tratamiento del opio de ser necesario. Pero no debía sorprendernos que analgésicos para los nuevos golpes todavía no pudieran ser administrados y el _nuevo _golpe en la cabeza fuese un nuevo factor de retraso en la dosis de medicamento.

"_No hasta saber cómo reacciona ante esta contusión"- _recitó. Casi como la vez anterior según sé. Al menos eso me dio a entender por la manera en la que Suzaku estrelló la palma de la mano contra su cabeza.

Pero omitiría darle esta preocupación a Genbu porque no era nada para alarmarse, solo debíamos estar atentos. _Y no era algo que cupiera en la mente del ministro en este preciso momento. _

Seguro tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Al llegar al templo las cuatro espadas reportaron las novedades. Los Príncipes de Britannia se habían retirado, _junto con Clovis_, para pasar la noche en _el hotel más lujoso que se pudiera conseguir aquí en Tokyo. _Al parecer, no les apetecía viajar de noche y tampoco era una opción causarle tantas molestias al príncipe rubio que seguía recuperándose de su herida.

Eso nos daba dos o tres días más de tensión palpable. _Supongo que Genbu debía arreglar todavía los asuntos entre Britannia y Japón._

Me tallé la cara destensando cada músculo que se atravesó entre mis dedos, _sería una semana larga. _

Cuando llegué a la cima de las escaleras y entré al templo, debo admitir que todo se veía muy oscuro y frío. Las luces aunque encendidas no tenían sentido y había un reinante silencio en los pasillos. Pareció raro que Sayoko tampoco saliera en mi camino hasta que recordé que estaba con aquellos tres jóvenes_. _

Pero era hora de la cena y la mesa estaba vacía.

Entonces podía contrastar lo que era la vida de este lugar _con _y _sin _los hijos de Genbu. Porque esto parecía el templo antes del intento de invasión de Britannia.

Sin personas utilizando el comedor, sin sirvientes que atendieran las órdenes de alguien. Sin un extraño sentido de tranquilidad al que ya me había acostumbrado sabiendo que esos tres se encontrarían aquí. _O al menos Nunnally. _Solo con la presencia de uno, las cosas en este lugar cambiaban en lo que ahora me demostraba era para bien.

_Genbu no cenaría en una mesa absurdamente larga para él solo._

Me dirigí a su oficina.

Pero me detuve justo antes de tocar.

_-¿Qué crees que has hecho en los últimos días, Sawasaki?-_

Al fin estaba sacando todo su estrés acumulado ¿Debía intervenir?

_-¡¿Velar por la seguridad de mi país, Genbu?! ¿Lo que se supone tú deberías hacer?-_

Hubo un movimiento brusco de sillas en el suelo.

_-¡¿Metiéndote con mis hijos?!- _escuché un golpe a mano abierta. _-¿Qué parte de no te acerques a ellos no has entendido?-_

_-La parte en la que solo Suzaku es __**tú**__ hijo y por eso lo respeto, ¡Incluso si él no a mi! ¡Los otros dos no son…!-_

Otra bofetada.

-_Tienen mi apellido, estan bajo __**mi **__cuidado y ha sido __**MI **__decisión- _siseó Genbu lentamente.

_-¿Sigues aferrado en lo mismo, Genbu? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de cegarte y darte cuenta de que Lelouch Vi Britannia solo te está utilizando?-_

Un golpe más.

_-Aunque trates de hacerte creer que no es la verdad ¿Por qué un príncipe de Britannia? ¿Eh? ¡Un Britannian cualquiera no causaría tantos problemas! ¡¿Pero un heredero al trono de Britannia?! ¿O acaso ya tienes planes para él…?-_

Sawasaki no aprendería a callar su boca.

-_Esto no se trata de paises, ¡Se trata de una familia! ¡Se trata de algo más pequeño! Y no me importa lo que decidas seguir creyendo pero esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos-_

_-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Quitarme de mi puesto ganado legítimamente? ¿Echarme por defender a tu __**hijo **__Britannian? ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena?!-_

_-Claro que no Sawasaki, sé que de hacer eso, tú irías en busca de los Príncipes de Britannia para contarles lo que sabes, aunque eso es considerado como traición y te podría ejecutar al instante. Prefiero dejarte en tu cargo, porque así si algo sale de estos muros puedo humillarte públicamente frente a __**todo **__el mundo, y después ejecutarte-_

_-¡Tú no harías tal cosa!-_

_-¿Eso es un reto?- _otro golpe -_¿Qué tienes que decir a tu defensa después de poner la vida de mi hijo en tal peligro? ¡Dime que no debo asesinarte aquí y ahora por eso!-_

Me detuve del marco de la puerta para no entrar.

_-¿No mediste el efecto de tus acciones, cierto? ¿Creiste que dejaría pasar todo como antes? Solo porque sé que Lelouch y Suzaku te han hecho pagar cada una de las cosas con las que has tratado de arruinar a Lelouch, pero esto __**ya **__me concierne-_

_-Los gastos médicos de Lelouch de los últimos tres días y en las próximas semanas corren a cargo de tu sueldo. Los estudios médicos que les haré a Lelouch y Nunnally la siguiente semana igualmente. Debo decir que me veo muy generoso también cargando la cuenta médica del Príncipe Clovis debido a tu interés en su escape-_

Eso no lo sabía.

_-Y ruega porque el opio no haya causado un daño a largo plazo en Lelouch o de ti no quedará ni tu acta de defunción-_

_-El maldito Britannian sobrevivió, ¿Qué se supone que pueda pasar? ¡Estás exagerando!_

Hubo otro forcejeo y sillas de madera estrellándose contra el suelo.

_-¡No jueges al idiota conmigo! ¡Sabías lo peligroso que era esa droga e intentaste que esa fuera tu última jugada sin fallar! ¡Si hubo un efecto secundario en mi hijo…!-_

Abrí sin darle la oportunidad de hacer algo más. Genbu se congeló en su posición y me miró por largos segundos, recuperando su compostura y soltando el cuello de la camisa de Sawasaki. El hombre tenía el rostro rojo entre los golpes de Gebu y las palabras que no podía expresar, pero casi tan rápido como fue liberado, se levantó y cojeando lo más rápido que pudo, se retiró sin decir palabra alguna.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose solo fue un incómodo momento que nos decía que alguien debía hablar o _hacer _algo. Pero a pesar de todo lo que escuché y me imaginaba que había pasado, no había punto en reprenderle a Genbu nada. _No era nada que Sawasaki no mereciera, _pero la paciencia de Genbu era muy basta y no solía dejarse llevar por estas emociones tan fácil.

_¿Qué decirle?_

_¿Cómo proceder?_

-¿Cómo estan mis hijos?- preguntó. Descongelando el tiempo a nuestro alrededor, se arregló la camisa y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, esperando mi respuesta.

_Increíblemente, yo era el incómodo. _

-Están todos juntos y bien, en la casa de Reuben Ashford-

Genbu asintió agradecido por mis acciones y volvió a sentarse tras su escritorio _¿Me estaba evitando?_

-¿Conseguiste que revisaran a Lelouch de nuevo?- cuestionó, su rostro escondido detrás de la pequeña lámpara sobre el escritorio. Di un par de pasos buscando un mejor ángulo pero me era imposible distinguir su rostro.

-Si, todo en orden- mentí. Pero era una mentira piadosa. _Primero debíamos resolver esto. _

-Perfecto, mañana temprano iré a verlos-

Estaba siendo más testarudo que de costumbre. _Eso era decir demasiado. _Pero de la misma forma me estaba ocultando algo, yo insistía en descubrirlo.

-Genbu, mírame- primera advertencia.

Él insistía que solíamos pelear como lo hacían Lelouch y Suzaku, yo tomaría el lugar de Suzaku esta vez. _Que a pesar de sus inteligentes intentos de desviar la atención, yo ya sabía que algo andaba mal e insistiría por la fuerza de ser necesario. _

Continuó escribiendo algo en su agenda.

-Genbu…- _segundo intento._

Su testarudez no duró mucho. Estrelló la pluma contra la madera y levantó el rostro, la mitad iluminándose por completo por la luz de la lámpara. La mitad que me mostró un gran golpe justo junto a su ojo izquierdo, poniéndose rojo e hinchado.

Suspiré sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Cómo es que Sawasaki logró tocarte?- argumenté bastante ofendido. Se supone que ambos éramos buenos peleadores y lo sabíamos por encuentros pasados. _Amistosos._

Genbu rió amargamente y volvió a escribir en su agenda, pero contestó:

-¿Sawasaki, tocarme?- pero no duró mucho su intento de concentración –Cuando limpié la mesa del comedor con él me incliné y me topé con la silla-

_Eso contestaba mucho._

Pero, no parecía del todo satisfecho con lo que había hecho. _Solo le había servido para aplacar sus sentimientos del momento. _

-¿Y cual es el siguiente paso, Primer Ministro?-

Seguíamos estancados en varios problemas además de Sawasaki. Genbu me miró reprimiedo un suspiro.

-¿Resolver lo que tenemos entre manos?- sugirió –Creo que no puede ser peor-

_Esa frase estaba maldita, lo juro._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Dormí de más, creo que esto se estaba convirtiendo en un efecto secundario de la edad y al mismo tiempo no lo quería creer. _Me faltaba mucho por hacer para estarme convirtiendo en un anciano decrépito. _Pero eran las once y media de la mañana, nadie se había molestado en llamar a mi puerta, _o celular_, o lo que sea.

_Ni siquiera Todou, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Todou?_

Salí en pijama de nuevo a recorrer todo el templo, _se encontraba vacío. _Pero había nota bastante informativa fuera de la puerta del baño.

"_He pospuesto mis obligaciones desde hace ya dos días y no nos podemos permitir eso cuando las cosas están así. Me he llevado a las espadas excepto por Senba, viajaremos a Hokkaido esta mañana…"_

¿Dónde estaba Senba?

"_Creo que te puedes hacer cargo de tus hijos una semana sin mi ayuda ¿Cierto? Bueno, ni siquiera son mis hijos. Como decía, estaremos en contacto._

_P.D. Suzaku y Sayoko dijeron algo sobre que ya no había comida en el templo y se iban a llevar a Senba con ellos"_

¿Suzaku?

Pasé a segunda preocupación el hecho de que una nota con esta información estuviera pegada en la puerta del baño, corriendo por el resto del templo en busca de mi hijo.

¿No me había dicho Todou anoche que estaban con el viejo Ashford?

_¿O había pasado algo?_

Abri la puerta de su habitación sin preguntar y no había nadie. _Esperaba que la nota tuviera razón, _pero entonces regresé a mi habitación en busca de mi celular para confirmarlo. Entre nervioso y dormido logré marcar un número, esperé los primeros dos tonos de marcado y la verdad se abrió paso en mis oídos.

El celular timbró cerca de donde yo estaba.

Despegué el mio de mi oreja y caminé guiándome por el insistente chillido, al menos hasta que el aparato fue lanzado lejos por los aires y yo apenas lo atrapé mientras entraba a la sala. _Era eso o emparejar mi otro ojo._

_-_Maldito Suzaku por qué no lo dejó en vibrador…- renegó.

-¡Lelouch!- llamé, entre sorprendido y _confundido._

Rodeé el sofá de la sala que parecía estarse convirtiendo en su punto favorito para dormir. Pero me recibió una somnolienta figura que parecía tener más problemas que yo para despertarse. Me miró un par de segundos tratando de descifrar si era un sueño o no, pero al darse cuenta de que era real solo volvió a acomodarse y cerró los ojos.

-Suzaku fue con Sayoko…- bostezó –A traer comida-

_Esa no era mi duda principal._

_-_¿No se suponía que ustedes estaban con los Ashford?- cuestioné mientras me hacía espacio en el sofá para sentarme, Lelouch renegó enterrando su cabeza por debajo de la cobija.

-Milly intentó violarme- contestó.

Rodé los ojos ante su exageración.

-Lelouch…-

-Literal, quiso violar mi derecho a la paz y el silencio, no me dejaba dormir- cada vez se escuchaba más dormido –Así que a las tres de la mañana Gottwald nos trajo…-

_Y se durmió._

Le quité la cobija de la cabeza y la puse donde debía. Entonces me giré a ver el resto de la sala pero seguro Nunnally estaba en su habitación y de Suzaku no esperaba menos que solo unas horas de sueño para andar con toda su energía el resto del día.

Dejé a Lelouch en la sala y caminé el resto del templo buscando a _alguien_, quien sea. Entonces recordé el día, _en el cual todos los trabajadores del templo descansarían a la par. _Idea de los hijos que me cargo para pasar un día libres y autónomos, aunque solo fueran 5 personas y Sayoko quienes atendieran este lugar.

Pero eso me llevaba directo a la cocina para hacerme algo de café.

Estaba encendiendo la estufa para hercir el agua, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta un par de veces. _No serían Suzaku y Sayoko._

_-Yo voy- _habló Lelouch desde la sala.

¿Quién…?

Tarde recordé que quizás y el príncipe Schneizel regresaría a continuar nuestra plática pendiente y me extrañaba que Lelouch no pensara de esa manera. Salí corriedo de la cocina, pero escuché el sonido característico de la puerta siendo abierta y un incómodo silencio instalarse.

-¿La puedo ayudar?-

O no tanto.

Rodeba la esquina cuando escuché la voz de Lelouch y supuse entonces que no era nadie que él conociera. Pero al ser yo quien admirara a la persona en la puerta, _quizás esto causaría más problemas que Schneizel._

Hacía años que no sabía nada de ella. _¿Qué hacía aquí?_

-Mei…- saludé/dije/susurré/_gruñí._

Lelouch giró extrañado por el tono de mis palabras y miró entre ambos sin comprender la situación. _Quizás se había movido demasiado rápido hasta este punto_, noté su vacilación unos momentos y luego retrocedió hasta que su espalda conectó con la pared por apoyo.

Terminé de recorrer la distancia que me separaba de él y lo tomé por los hombros.

_Todavía era causa del opio. _

-Nunca te interesaste por tu verdadero hijo, Genbu. Ahora veo con mis propios ojos que decidiste criar a un Britannian y tratarlo como nunca hiciste con _nuestro _Suzaku-

Los ojos de Lelouch se ensancharon y sentí su cuerpo tensarse por completo ante el reconocimiento. Se incorporó rápidamente y retiró mis manos de sus hombros de manera firme. Hizo una leve reverencia en dirección a mi ex-esposa.

-Con permiso-musitó.

Se giró para volver por donde había llegado.

Estiré mi mano para tomarlo del antebrazo pero eso solo lo detuvo un par de segundos. Al principio haló para que lo soltara, pero después solo bastó una mirada para saber lo que él pensaba.

"_Nací siendo Lelouch Vi Britannia"_

Mi mano se soltaba de su antebrazo.

-No-

Me aferré.

_Mis errores no los pagaban mis hijos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>KYAA! Este fue el verdadero capítulo *w* ¿Gutó? ¿Gutó? Sí, siempre encuentro la manera de empeorar las cosas antes de que mejoren y no se cómo se mejorará esto.<em>**

**_¿Qué hace Mei Sumeragi aquí?_**

**_Me gustaría saber lo que piensan, dejen review mis inocentes palomitas._**

**_anySuzuki_**


	15. Stage 15: Momento Familiar Incómodo

"_Nací siendo Lelouch Vi Britannia"_

Mi mano se soltaba de su antebrazo.

-No-

Me aferré.

_Mis errores no los pagaban mis hijos._

**Stage 15: Momento familiar incómodo**

**Para tener un hijo…**

Era más que obvio para todos a los que vieron a esta pareja que en ningún momento estuvieron enamorados. Había un muto respeto entre ambos, comprensión, _amistad, _pero nunca amor. Ese fue el primer error que ambos cometieron, pero _se suponía _que había sido la mejor decisión que podían tomar.

Genbu Kururugi era el Primer Ministro de Japón, un hombre poderoso y centrado. Frívolo con lo que no tuviera importancia y algo cerrado a las nuevas ideas. Pero entonces todo líder de un país debía adquirir esas características cuando se quería sobrevivir a Britannia. El Imperio que arrasaba con el mundo como olas sobre un castillo de arena.

Así que desde que fue nombrado Primer Ministro, Genbu tenía sus planeas a largo plazo. En política y lo militar.

El tercer plan que se le propuso después de los primero años, no fue tan de su agrado como quisiera.

-¿Por qué debo tener una esposa? Estás perdiendo la cabeza, Atsushi-

-¿Por qué no, Genbu? Como tú amigo y secretario general debo decirte que en ese rango pareces estarte quedando rezagado-

El Primer Ministro le dio treinta segundos para que se explicara, _con una sola mirada._

-Todo hombre que tiene a su cargo un país, tiene una esposa. Así como puede aumentar tu machismo, también dejarías de preocuparte por encontrar una acompañante femenina cuando eres llamado a la Federación China, es parte de tu imagen general-

_No le convencía nada._

-¿Ves al Emperador de Britannia? Tiene docenas de esposas-

-Y decenas de hijos también- argumentó Genbu de inmediato todavía en desacuerdo y presintiendo el nuevo problema que una esposa traería. Sawasaki se vio rodando los ojos bastante exasperado.

-Tiene decenas de herederos que continuarán el Imperio de su padre cuando este muera y Britannia continuará al mando del mundo por siglos ¿No se supone que es lo que el mundo busca acabar?-

Genbu cerró la agenda que trataba de ordenar ante las absurdas ideas que se le eran presentadas.

_-_¿Quieres que tenga decenas de hijos, Sawasaki?- se rió escandalosamente por unos segundos y de la nada su risa fue cortada con un estruendoso: -No-

Sawasaki no era conocido por dejar de insistir.

* * *

><p>Entonces teníamos una pareja que no estaba dispuesta a <em>enamorarse <em>pero sí contraer matrimonio debido a los beneficios que traería. Genbu Kururugi conseguiría al lado femenino de Japón, se ataría una correa al cuello y según Sawasaki, ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

Para Mei Sumeragi era una historia similar. Siendo la mayor de los dos últimos descendientes de su familia, la presión que sus conocidos ejercían sobre ella era intensa.

_-No debes dejar que el apellido desaparezca-_

_-Eres joven y bonita, no te costará trabajo-_

_-Hazlo por el bien de tus ancestros-_

Su hermano menor era muy joven para casarse y mucho menos pensar en procrear, pero ella aún no decidía nada para su futuro cuando un hombre llamó a su puerta con una propuesta que se podría considerar indecente. Su nombre era Sawasaki Atsushi, secretario del Primer Ministro Japonés. Tenía ideas bastante claras de lo que quería y al mismo tiempo le hizo _ver _que sería lo mejor para ella.

El apellido Sumeragi estaba a punto de desaparecer si no tomaba una decisión, ganando más de lo que podía perder, un alza de su estatus. Se uniría con el apellido Kururugi que a pesar de ser tan antiguo como la historia de Japón se reducía a un solo descendiente cada generación, _ni más ni menos. _Con ambos líderes de familia en esa precaria situación, ni siquiera debían fingir uno con el otro que sentían amor cuando lo que ambos buscaban solo era salvación y oportunidad.

Sawasaki fue claro en esto.

Así fue como se llevó a cabo el matrimonio más poderoso de Japón, _hasta entonces. _

Genbu y Mei serían un par de conocidos viviendo dentro del templo Kururugi, ella atendería como su esposa a los actos públicos y él le daría protección al apellido Sumeragi mientras todo siguiera en marcha.

Pero Genbu debía admitir que a pesar de todo, esta vez no podía salir a buscar a la calle lo que se suponía tenía en casa. Así que en un encuentro tan casual como con alguien desconocido, la simple lujuria los guió de una cosa a otra y nueve meses después estaba el reforzamiento de lo que los había juntado en un principio.

El apellido Kururugi y Sumeragi podría vivir una generación más.

Sin embargo, para Genbu eso era todo. El convenio se había llevado a cabo y en un principio nunca quiso atarse a un hijo. Se lo había dejado muy en claro a Sawasaki y el ahora Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores, se hizo cargo de conseguir a las mejores institutrices de Japón. Genbu no vería por su hijo más de lo que vio por Mei, _ni siquiera se preocupaba por dónde estaba y si seguía vivo._

Eso molestó a la mujer que por dos años crió un niño sin padre aún estando dentro del mismo templo. Aunque la sola idea de que Genbu la hubiera utilizado como una incubadora del apellido Kururugi le resultaba repugnante, no fue hasta unos meses después que recibió una noticia que le aliviaba bastante y le dio su boleto de salida de esa farsa.

-Mi hermano tendrá un niña- declaró al entrar en la oficina del Primer Ministro y sin detenerse a tocar. Por fortuna se encontraba Sawasaki presente, siendo testigo de la ruptura de todo ese teatro. –Mi hermano tendrá una niña, su nombre será Kaguya Sumeragi-

El efecto que esperaba que causaran sus palabras jamás llegó. Al contrario, Genbu solo levantó su mirada irritado por los problemas que traía entre manos como para lidiar con eso justo ahora.

-¿Quieres marcharte? Hazlo, ya reprodujiste también tu apellido-

Genbu cometió el primer error garrafal en su vida. _Hacer enojar a una mujer._

-¡¿El mío?! ¿Y qué hay del tuyo?- gritó -¡Eras el único Kururugi hasta que llegó Suzaku! ¡Y si me llevo a mi hijo te quedarás sin nada!-

-¿Nada? ¿Quién dice que es tan difícil procrear?- contestó bastante aburrido.

Mei no sabía qué decir, _de hecho no quería decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. _Pero si ellos podían _darle _caridad, por supuesto que ella podría jugar el mismo juego.

-Oh… no te preocupes, ¡Te ahorraré la molestia!-

Tenía su equipaje listo en menos de una hora, todo el personal del templo espantado por semejante acto. Pero cuando Genbu observaba a su próximamente ex–esposa bajar las escaleras, notó que olvidaba algo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recordárselo.

-¡Quédate con Suzaku! ¡Era todo lo que querías de mí! ¡Es mi turno de ayudarte a sobrevivir en la siguiente generación!-

Fue lo último que Mei Sumeragi dijo antes de subir al taxi y desaparecer de la vista de Genbu. _Por años._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

_**Hace ya unos años…**_

Tomé decisiones que antes nunca hubiera imaginado. _O al menos no me lo hubiera planteado, _pero en todo caso debía admitir que había sido tan fácil como si fuese algo natural. Como si hubiera hecho una obra caritativa y aunque muchos lo describirían así, solo había cumplido un deseo de mi hijo.

_¿Qué padre adoptaba dos niños para que su hijo no estuviera solo?_ Bueno, tampoco lo había hecho de esa manera. Era un tanto difícil de explicar y ahora lo notaba.

_¿Por qué lo había hecho?_

Suzaku dormía ya en su habitación por primera vez en semanas y gracias a eso podríamos tener una charla un poco más amena. Había algo de lo que quería hablar con él desde que la estadía de Lelouch y Nunnally había sido decida, pero las necesidades del país no me habían dejado salir de la oficina.

Apenas había oscurecido y ellos ya habían tomado la cena, así que con suerte mi hijo no se encontraría dormido.

-Adelante- _tal y como sospechaba. _

Cuando asomé mi cabeza por la puerta, el poco sueño que había en los ojos de Suzaku se esfumó de inmediato con curiosidad y _debo admitir, _miedo. Seguro pasaban por su mente un millón de escenarios que me llevarían a estar parado en su puerta, algo que nunca antes había hecho y por lo cual levantaba sospechas.

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunté, aunque se supone que ese permiso ya me lo había dado, no pude evitar confirmar eso por si se había arrepentido.

Suzaku asintió levemente y se incorporó de inmediato en su cama, pateando las cobijas y sentándose a la espera de que algo pasara. Sin perder más tiempo solo cerré la puerta a mi espalda y me dirigí hasta él con una seriedad que seguro le hacía creer que tendría problemas. _Aunque era todo lo contrario, _pero lo cierto era que yo no sabía hablar con mi hijo.

Me tomé la libertad de sentarme en la cama justo a su lado y me quedé pensando más de lo que quisiera, Suzaku se movió incómodo apretando sus manos sobre el pantalón del pijama. _Mucha tensión para un niño tan pequeño._

-Suzaku…-

-Gracias, Padre-

No alcancé a formar una oración cuando ya había sido interrumpido. Mi hijo explotó primero en lo que rondaba su mente y creo que sé a dónde se dirigía.

-Por acoger a Lelouch y Nunnally, y dejarlos vivir aquí en el templo-

Sus manos seguían sobre su pantalón y su cara estaba _roja _en vergüenza pero en ningún momento cortó el contacto visual conmigo. Como si quisiera dejar claro que también él podía ser diferente a lo que había sido. Aunque yo era el que me había equivocado, no él.

-¿Estás feliz con eso?- pregunté, ahí fue cuando se encontró agachando la mirada bastante avergonzado por el pensamiento. _¿Qué si yo había hecho algo para que mi hijo fuera feliz? _Todou también había dudado de mí.

Pero entonces juntó el valor necesario para volver a mirarme a los ojos y había en los suyos algo que había cambiado. No era una amenaza, pero sí una leve advertencia de lo siguiente que diría.

-Lelouch no me dijo nada de lo que habló contigo, Padre. Pero conozco lo suficiente a Lelouch como para saber que si _algo _es bueno para Nunnally, entonces él puede hacer un sacrificio-

_Tal y como Lelouch había actuado frente a mí. Primero veía por el futuro de su hermana._

-Así que si han hecho algún tipo de pacto…-

Levanté la mano para detener sus palabras. Aún así sabía que iba bastante en serio y entraba en mí la duda de si Todou no era el verdadero padre de Suzaku. _Aunque prácticamente él lo hubiese criado, _los dos me habían advertido lo mismo como si se hubieran comunicado telepáticamente. Tenía a dos personas cercanas a mí tratando de defender a dos pequeños príncipes exiliados.

_¿Extraño, no?_

Quizás era lo que se llamaba karma.

-Solo averigüé dónde estaba la lealtad de Lelouch por si quería volver a Britannia- argumenté a mi favor y Suzaku solo bufó por algo que yo no comprendía. –Entonces le ofrecí quedarse aquí en el templo y facilitarles muchas cosas de las que carecieron los últimos meses-

La mirada de Suzaku seguía sin confiar en mis palabras.

-Sé que antes jamás hice o _hubiera hecho _algo así y por eso dudas de mí, hijo. Pero de la misma manera busco cambiar los errores que cometí en el pasado si todavía tengo una oportunidad-

_¿Qué me llevó a cambiar?_

-Siendo casi asesinado, las prioridades en mi vida tomaron un rumbo diferente a lo que creía correcto-

La mirada de Suzaku se suavizó pero en el fondo vi una gran culpa arremolinarse. _¿De cuántas maneras había hecho sufrir a mi hijo? _

-¿Sin pedirle nada a cambio a Lelouch? ¿Sin utilizarlo de alguna manera?- cuestionó después de unos segundos a pesar de todo y era mi turno de reír.

-Si lo conoces tan bien como creo, será Lelouch el que me utilice mientras pueda- y no tenías que ser un genio para saberlo. Suzaku sonrió de manera más relajada.

Entonces debía advertirle de la parte difícil de todo esto.

-Él y Nunnally nunca dejarán de ser Príncipes del Imperio, de eso no me queda la menor duda. Sus identidades son conocidas por todo político y militar que ha pisado este templo, algunos naturalmente no los aceptarán y a otros les dará igual-

Ya tenía una lista propia de esas dos categorías. _Sawasaki encabezaba la primera._

-Debes saber que por más bien guardado que esté ese secreto, algún día saldrá a la luz-

Entonces un político inteligente cortaría lazos como si ellos nunca hubieran existido en este templo, negando cualquier tipo de ayuda que pudiera poner a Japón en peligro.

-No voy a negar nada, porque para entonces quizás ellos ya se ganaron su lugar. Aunque ya lo tienen como íntimos amigos de mi hijo-

La mirada de Suzaku no tenía precio y lo peor era que no sabía cómo interpretarla. Porque esta acción y sus medidas de seguridad parecían una treta demasiado buena para ser verdad, desbordando miel y gentileza por todas partes. Quería pensar que no era tan huraño como Todou me hacía parecer pero comprendía que me había ganado ese título por algo y ahora trataba de borrarlo con este simple gesto.

Si pensaba un poco más a fondo, hacer esto por Suzaku era una parte de la verdad. Hacer esto por Lelouch y Nunnally era otra pequeña parte del todo. Pero lo que más me confundía y al mismo tiempo cuadraba incluso mejor que las dos anteriores, era que lo hacía porque sentía que debía. Sin poder explicar por qué, pero veía en estos niños un futuro diferente.

_Por algún lado se tenía que empezar._

Un príncipe de Britannia y el hijo del Primer Ministro Japonés quizás podían cambiar la manera en que veíamos al mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

_**-Justo ahora-**_

La manera en que Lelouch trató de irse aún después de mis palabras significaba un gran retroceso, uno que no estaba dispuesto a que siguiera expandiéndose por estas palabras impetuosas, pero seguía sin saber el motivo por el cual Mei se encontraba aquí después de tantos años y definitivamente no era uno de mis mejores momentos.

_No para esta familia._

Si dejaba ir a Lelouch, era como si todo lo anterior jamás hubiera pasado y comenzaría a convertirse en ese pequeño príncipe de Britannia que era cuando recién llegó. _Nunnally le seguiría pronto. _Aunque no parecía estar del todo cómodo en medio de esta situación y no podía obligarlo a quedarse, un movimiento en falso y sabía que había mucho en juego lo cual perder. La situación por sí sola ya era delicada y era el peor momento para este encuentro.

_Y no me molestaría en vociferar mis pensamientos._

_-_No tengo idea de qué es lo que quieras aquí, Mei. Pero este no es un buen momento, de hecho tampoco será un buen momento hasta dentro de unos diez años, hazme el favor de retirarte-

_Ya sonaba como Lelouch._

Pude ver de reojo que él sonrió ante un pensamiento que seguro se parecía al mío, pero todo momento de encanto continuó siendo pisoteado de una manera cruel.

-Entonces deberías prestar un poco más de atención a tus subordinados, Sawasaki me llamó porque al parecer tienes ciertos asuntos que necesitan de mi presencia como la madre de tu _único _hijo-

No sé qué pasó con los años, aunque recuero muy bien lo que dije la última vez que nos vimos. _Siendo gran parte mi culpa, _ella también había tenido que ver en todo ese pleito y que ahora estuviera reclamando con intereses anuales incluidos no era justo en lo absoluto. No si arrasaba con otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver entre nosotros y Suzaku _seguro _notaría que algo había pasado.

Aunque si no me deshacía de Mei antes de que mi hijo regresara, el encuentro sería inevitable.

Hablar de su madre nunca había sido un tema tabú en este lugar, sabía su nombre, dónde vivía actualmente y tenía su número de teléfono por si se quería comunicar con ella. Jamás prohibí contacto entre ambos, hacerla a un lado fue una decisión que mi hijo había tomado por su cuenta, incluso mucho antes de la llegada de Lelouch y Nunnally.

Después de la invasión, creo que Suzaku se vio más identificado con ambos príncipes del Imperio al ser los tres huérfanos de madre, y entonces ya no habían necesitado nada que no fuera su propia compañía para ser felices.

Me preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto ahora, porque aunque jamás le hablé mal de ella y admití que el separarnos fue idea de ambos, con estos actos Mei podía ganarse la enemistad de Suzaku en un parpadeo. Su simple y nada disimulado purismo japonés sería lo primero que rechazaría.

Ahora, en esto también estaba metido Sawasaki. _¿Por qué no me sorprendía?_

-Hace ya varios años ese hombre dejó de ser mi portavoz, Mei. Te sugiero entonces que hables con Todou y teniendo en cuenta que se encuentra en Hokkaido, suerte. Yo no te he llamado y no haces falta en ningún lado por el momento-

Lelouch continuaba inmóvil en un intento de desaparecer.

-No hice un viaje en vano desde tan lejos- se empeñó ella dando un paso dentro –Al menos hablemos, llama a Atsushi y aclaremos esto de una vez por todas-

_Bien. _

-Supongo que recuerdas dónde está mi oficina, te veré allá-

No esperé una respuesta, pero saboreé el recuerdo del día en que desapareció tan falsa dramatización de una familia. Lo curioso era que aunque lo que tenía ahora era una extraña versión de _una familia, _era miles de veces más real que aquello.

_Por esto sí estaba dispuesto a pelear. _

* * *

><p>Lelouch estaba mortalmente serio. Algo raro siendo que Sawasaki había sido mencionado en todo este embrollo y su nombre no podía escapar sin salir lastimado en cualquier sentido posible. Lo ayudé a llegar hasta su habitación, creí que al principio querría estar mejor con Nunnally pero sus pensamientos estaban siendo tan transparentes por el momento que parecía lo mejor.<p>

_Pero no quería prolongar esto._

No supe que decir respecto a lo que pasaba, tampoco aseguré que lo resolvería. _Tenía que darse por hecho que lo haría._

Así que no perdí más tiempo del necesario y me dirigí a mi oficina para llevar a cabo una plática de lo más civilizada posible. _En ningún momento pensé en llamar a Sawasaki, _al parecer no le habían quedado claras las cosas, pero esa sería otra charla privada.

-¿Qué haces realmente aquí?- pregunté en cuanto entré y cerré la puerta tras mi espalda. Mei no se movió de la silla ni me dirigió una mirada, así que tuve que rodear la oficina hasta mi lugar detrás del escritorio.

**-**¿Acaso no te quedó claro lo que dije?- enarcó una ceja –He venido porque Sawasaki dijo que necesitas de la presencia de una mujer en este lugar con tantos problemas que hay con Britannia-

Era una mujer mucho más dura de lo que recuerdo, o con una mente envenenada por cierto pez.

-¿Desde cuándo estás tan dispuesta a ayudarme?- cuestioné. Ella rodó los ojos levemente

-Vivo en el mismo país que tú y mientras pueda hacer algo para proteger mi hogar lo haré, no creas que vengo a hacerte más caridades- paseó su vista por el escritorio admirando un par de fotos en el.

No cualquier tipo de fotos, _**El **__par de fotos. _

Aunque en ambas estaban mis tres hijos, a Mei claramente le disgustaba.

-Tú ya has hecho demasiadas caridades por lo que veo- continuó.

-Basta- entonces aquí debía intervenir –Tú no puedes simplemente venir a mi casa con tu rencor guardado para explotarlo en lo primero que ves. Suzaku, Lelouch y Nunnally son mis hijos por igual, cosa que no entenderás pues nunca regresaste a ver por Suzaku-

Quizás me lo dejó después de aquella pelea y sus palabras fueron muy claras al respecto. Pero realmente esperé en las siguientes semanas que recapacitara y pensara al menos que Suzaku también era su hijo y no tenía nada que ver en todo esto. Creí que había algo de amor de madre en ella.

_Sinceramente._

-No vengas con tus cursos para padre en este momento Genbu. Lo que hicimos en el pasado está hecho, y no porque de la nada tengas _dos más _te hace una mejor persona-

-Nunca he pensado eso- aclaré sin mostrar emoción en mi rostro. _Pero siempre lo tenía en mente._

Mei se recargó por completo en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

-A lo que vine sigue siendo lo mismo que te he mencionado. Tienes decenas de problemas en este momento con Britannia y a menos de que los pienses resolver mandando _dos _príncipes a cambio de la paz, necesitas apostar por el lado ceremonioso de Britannia, con sus reuniones y fiestas-

Lo tenía en cuenta, desde que todo esto empezó siempre pensé en la salida, pero en ningún momento esta mujer aparecía como la salvadora. Era cuestión de estrategia y un par de mentiras, definitivamente no de esto.

-Incluso si así fuera, tú no eres bienvenida en este lugar y mucho menos por la actitud que me demuestras. En caso de necesitarte yo personalmente te llamaría-

-¿Necesitarme en el futuro?- interrumpió ella de nuevo -¿Acaso no hay tres Príncipes del Imperio alojados en un _Hotel _cuando se supone deberían estar bien atenidos aquí en el templo? ¿Solo porque pueden encontrarse con tu preciado…?-

-¡No está a discusión la manera en la que dirigió _mi _país!- me levanté del escritorio, aún así no pude hacer nada más.

La puerta de la oficina fue abierta y Suzaku entró naturalmente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Padre, encontré mucha fruta de temporada en el camino así que espero que no te moleste que haya traído ciertos kilos, manzanas para Nunnally, duraznos para Lelouch y fresas para mí. Oh cierto, también había peras así que te traje unas cuantas…-

Rodeaba la oficina cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez que no estaba yo solo.

_Cielos._

Como era de esperarse, efectivamente la reconoció y su sonrisa de antes se transformó en una delgada línea que no supe cómo interpretar. Quizás había algo de resentimiento, pero eso sería esperar todavía algo de ella. Solo se inclinó levemente en reconocimiento.

-Buenos días, Sumeragi-san-

Entonces me miró a mí y su mirada de antes se suavizó un poco.

-Ayudaré a Sayoko-san con el desayuno, estará listo en media hora en el comedor-

Salió de la oficina sin decir nada más o dirigirle otra mirada a su madre.

Yo no me regodeaba de lo que había pasado. Tampoco me enorgullecía que mi hijo simplemente ignorara a una persona que si bien lo único bueno que había hecho fue darle a luz, le resultara una completa desconocida. Aunque en ese asunto no me metía, pues lo comprendía por la manera en que Lelouch y Nunnally también habían renunciado a su padre, jamás guardándole la mínima esperanza.

Pero ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Si estás tan dispuesta a salvar a Japón, no te quiero cerca de ninguno de los tres-

_Sería el mejor momento para sacarlos de aquí._

* * *

><p><strong>Mei P.O.V.<strong>

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho con el paso de los años. Al volver al templo, con el simple hecho de pisar las escaleras podía sentir que no era el frío lugar que había abandonado hace años. Había un aura de calidez flotando en el aire y una tranquilidad envidiable pese a lo que pasaba. Mi principal motivo de enojo sería quizás que Genbu parecía haber cambiado y no encontraba un por qué.

Como Sawasaki había dicho, podía estar siendo controlado por los Príncipes de Britannia. Hoy comprobé qué tanto alcance tenían esos dos por la manera en que Genbu los había defendido a la par de Suzaku y como en todo momento me evitaron.

Vagué por el templo la mayoría del día y desde la sombras podía ver cómo convivían. Mi hijo se veía feliz a pesar de todo, pero quizás no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo engañado y recibiría una puñalada por la espalda cuando menos lo esperara. _Quitándole todo. _

La Princesa de Britannia era una joven gentil y bastante delicada por lo que podía ver. Conservar eso debajo del techo de Genbu era un plus, porque el jamás había demostrado aptitudes que pudieran convivir con tanta pureza.

En cambio, el Príncipe de Britannia era una historia muy distinta.

Por lo que sabía, al mismo tiempo que Suzaku comenzó a dedicarse a la política y en los asuntos de su padre, el Britannian lo hizo con el ejército. A pesar de lo que muchos dirían sobre que el uno al otro se complementaban conociendo los dos lados de Japón, yo sabía que en caso de una guerra, los políticos no ganarían con palabras y la lealtad de los soldados ya podría estar en otra parte.

Sería inevitable que perdiéramos Japón. Solo por algo que parecía haber comenzado como un juego de niños.

El Britannian era observador y un tanto calculador. Sabía que yo estaba en las cercanías pues mantenía su vista fija en mi posición por unos segundos antes de ignorarme. _Algo que los demás no habían logrado, _y no evitaba preguntarme qué tan lejos llegaban su habilidades, pero solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Era ya entrada la madrugada y no podía dormir. No me sentía para nada bienvenida en este lugar y era más que obvio. Así que salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina por un té o algo de comer, cuando noté la luz encendida de la sala.

La curiosidad me llevó en esa dirección y mejor oportunidad no se pudo presentar.

-¿No puedes dormir?-

Esta vez sí parecía haberlo tomado por sorpresa puesto que dio un pequeño salto y bajó el libro que leía.

-Mei Sumeragi- extendí mi mano por la formalidad de la presentación, antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-Lelouch- devolvió él un poco reticente.

_Sin apellido, _tenía entendido que Genbu los había adoptado en todo el sentido de la palabra _legal. _

-¿Y no puedes dormir?- retomé mi anterior pregunta para no continuar en silencio, me senté en el sofá frente a él.

-Creo que eso es obvio, Sumeragi-san. La verdadera pregunta sería qué la trajo aquí, además de luz encendida. Porque todo el día hubo un mutuo acuerdo silencioso de ignorarnos-

_Era listo, _Atsushi tenía razón.

-Así que Lelouch Vi Britannia, ¿Te gusta la vida aquí?- se vio incomodado por el nombre -¿Qué diferencia hay entre ser un príncipe del Imperio y tu actual vida? ¿No tenías más privilegios allá? ¿Por qué estar en las sombras?-

Mis preguntas lo irritaban, podía verlo en su rostro. Pero tampoco dio paso a una mayor emoción.

-Creo que no le concederé respuesta a nada de eso, es algo personal- me evadió abriendo el libro y volviendo a su lectura.

-Porque solo estás utilizando a Japón para tus propios fines- declaré como si tuviera las pruebas en la mano, aunque en este momento solo me basaba en rumores.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, Sumeragi-san? ¿Ganarme como enemigo?- musitó detrás del libro y fue mi turno de sorprenderme –Sawasaki podría decirle que no es la decisión más sana que podría tomar en este momento, y si bien le tengo el respeto que se merece como la madre de Suzaku, usted debería tener la precaución necesaria para no tratar de entrometerse en algo que no le corresponde-

Me levanté del sofá y en dos pasos estaba frente al Britannian, intentó pararse pero por algo que me era desconocido se quedó sentado mirándome muy a la defensiva.

-¿Te atreves a amenazarme?- dije acercándome lo más que podía. El joven jamás retrocedió.

-No la estoy amenazando, solo que creí que sería lo suficientemente inteligente para no creer en las palabras de un solo hombre antes de juzgar usted misma- su cara estaba roja –Así que al menos hasta que se haga de su propio juicio, defenderé a mi familia y eso desde hace tiempo es más grande que solo mi hermana-

Era mi turno de quedarme callada, hasta cierto punto.

_Era un muchacho listo, bastante. _Era centrado, sabía lo que quería y no había una gota de duda en sus palabras.

Sorprendente, cuando creí que lo podría intimidar.

-Eres un verdadero misterio, Lelouch Vi Britannia- enarcó una ceja ante mi declaración –No te conozco en lo absoluto, pero sigo siendo la madre de Suzaku y me encargaré que mi hijo tenga lo que merece, _no menos_-

Pero entonces rió sarcásticamente.

-Sumeragi-san, si quisiera tomar Japón, solo hubiera regresado al Imperio cuando tuve la oportunidad y esto ya sería un área, piénselo-

_Era muy bueno con las palabras._

-Aún así, siempre tengo en mente quién soy y de dónde provengo, de eso no tenga duda-

Me senté en la mesita que estaba entre los sofá. Sabía que no estaba diseñada para eso, pero quería admirar detenidamente lo siguiente.

Levanté una mano lentamente y el joven Britannian al principio lo tomó como amenaza, al menos hasta que vio que estaba vacía de cualquier tipo de arma y permaneció inmóvil.

Coloqué la palma de mi mano en su mejilla y la deslicé suavemente hacia abajo. _Su piel ardía. _Pero su mirada jamás cedió. _Tenía las facciones de todo un Britannian y más que eso, un príncipe._

Entonces llegué a su cuello, ahí fue cuando apreté poco a poco hasta que comenzó a volverse insoportable. Con ambas manos trató de retirar la mía aunque carecía de la fuerza necesaria. Peleó de toda manera posible y resbaló del sofá hacia el suelo con un sonido sordo, aún consciente.

-Sawasaki dijo que necesitaba asesinarte, porque eras una amenaza potencial para Japón. También dijo que si yo lo hacía, tendría inmunidad por ser la madre de Suzaku y si aún así intentaban encarcelarme o algo, obviamente el país se enteraría de lo que estaba aconteciendo y Genbu sería relevado de su puesto si trataba de hablar a favor de la muerte de un Britannian-

_Nada más simple._

Sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y lo solté, tosió un poco pero no pudo levantarse o moverse de su punto. Su respiración errática era lo único que interrumpía el silencio que nos rodeaba.

Al menos hasta que hablé.

-Aunque quizás deba darte una oportunidad, como tú dices. Hacer mi propio juicio y luego decidir-

Me levanté sin darle una segunda mirada, aunque en ningún momento escuché que se moviera de su punto en el suelo. Solo que ahora había cambiado el orden de mis prioridades metiendo un generoso plazo de tiempo entre el hoy y mis planes.

Olvidé por completo que iba a la cocina, porque ahora podía dormir tranquila.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Nunca creí que diría esto, pero a esa mujer la comencé a odiar en silencio desde el momento que se apareció en este lugar. Llegar de la nada y sin previa invitación solo significaba problemas, por suerte no me costó mucho averiguar qué tramaba y con quién, pero saber su blanco había sido un plus.

_Nada que no fuera obvio._

Su posición gritaba _purista _con su sola manera de pararse. Era como la versión femenina de Sawasaki o su esposa perfecta, qué se yo. Significaba que habría más de un encuentro salvaje, aunque que esperaba poder evitarlos. No podía poner en un dilema a Suzaku o su padre solo porque me encontraba en este lugar.

_Se estaban multiplicando los problemas con rapidez, _todo por nuestra identidad.

Debía encontrar una manera de actuar desde las sombras para mi beneficio, pero por ahora…

-Gottwald, gracias por no salir de ahí-

Escuché el sonido de sorpresa que emitió por su garganta al darse cuenta que siempre supe que estaba ahí, pero no perdió tiempo y terminó de empujar la puerta que daba hacia el jardín trasero. Desde mi punto de vista en el suelo, no parecía nada contento por no haber actuado, pero se acercó y me ayudó a regresar al sofá tomándome por los hombros. Co un suspiro cerré el libro que había quedado abierto a mi lado, Gottwald no se levantó de su posición en cuclillas.

-Usted parecía querer cierta información al ponerse en esa situación intencionalmente, Lelouch-sama- _y ahora adoptaba el idioma japonés _–Solo por eso no actué-

Cierto, quizás cualquier otro hubiera saltado a la acción como si fuera peligroso, aunque nunca lo supe hasta que la mujer me lo confirmó. Gottwald pensó lo suficiente para no arruinar esta pequeña oportunidad de _un encuentro cercano. _

-Hiciste lo correcto, hasta pareces saber cómo pienso- añadí como premio de consolación, aunque podría ser muy útil en el futuro.

-Usted se parece mucho a su madre- añadió bajando la cabeza y juntando un cojín que se había caído del sofá, evitando en todo momento mi mirada a pesar de lo que había dicho.

_Madres ¿Eh? _No quería saber nada de eso por el momento. No se podía comprender a las mujeres.

Me quedé pensando en lo siguiente que tenía que hacer además de un _nada leve _escarmiento a Sawasaki, que no sentí la presencia de Gottwald desaparecer hasta que con la yema de los dedos tocó mi cuello. Esta vez sí estaba dispuesto a defenderme y lancé un golpe sin pensarlo, para su fortuna, él atrapó mi puño en el aire y se disculpó por asustarme.

-Eso dejará una marca- señaló.

La mujer había apretado fuerte, _tendría que inventar una excusa para eso. _

-Han sido suficientes cosas por una noche- argumenté dejando el tema de lado pero no me gustó como Gottwald reaccionó ante esta salida.

Me levantó del sofá _cargándome _como…

-Si me conocieras bien, sabrías que _odio _que me carguen como una princesa- el hombre se vio nervioso ante mi declaración pero no me soltó –Como recién te enteras, será la única vez que puedas hacerlo y la próxima, no importa qué, te clavaré una daga en la garganta ¿Entendido?-

_Aunque esa amenaza nunca me había funcionado._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Me demostré una vez más en lo correcto y no perdí tiempo en actuar. Esperaba a Mei fuera de su habitación cuando volvía y me miró falsamente sorprendida. _O no tanto, _no esperaba que estuviera despierto y vestido a tan entradas horas de la madrugada, pero lo había hecho con un solo motivo.

-Sé que Lelouch acostumbra leer en la sala cuando no puede dormir- comencé, Mei se cruzó de brazos –Después de un incidente con Sawasaki hace ya un par de años cuando trató de hacerle daño con una navaja de bolsillo, la cual terminó enterrada en la pierna del propio Sawasaki, me di a la tarea de tener este lugar vigilado, haciéndolo personalmente cuando creo que hay peligros dentro del perímetro, vigilando las cámaras ocultas desde mi oficina-

Palideció un poco.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Tienen audio, y Lelouch no sabe de ellas claro está-

También tiende a pensar en voz alta, pero sea lo que sea, jamás haría algo que se pudiera entrometer con la privacidad de mis hijos. Las habitaciones no tenían estos aparatos, pero sí los lugares comunes y me había encargado de que fuera un invisible. Eso me había alertado en tres veces de los intentos de Sawasaki y había visto una que otra escena que me dejaba sin palabras.

Ésta en especial, me tenía muy molesto. Al punto de que parecía que estaba tomando todo con calma.

-Lo primero que te advertí es lo primero que incumpliste y ahora sé qué haces realmente aquí-

Mei no retrocedió un solo centímetro al acercarme.

-Espero que tengas tu maleta empacada con la rapidez que ya conoces, mañana en la mañana-

Me di media vuelta como única advertencia.

-¿O qué?- llamó a mi espalda. No le di el gusto de girarme.

-O comprenderás qué tan equivocado está Sawasaki respecto a todo, en especial por los límites que cree que tengo respecto a la seguridad de mis hijos-

La cual mañana cambiaría drásticamente.

* * *

><p>Esperé que no fuese tan difícil, incluso parecía ser algo prematuro puesto que no les había dicho nada. Pero debía aprovechar ahora que recién empezaba el ciclo y que el destino parecía haberme dado cincuenta diferentes señales de que debía ser ya. Lelouch fue el primero en protestar, <em>como bien sabía. <em>Todou se rió cuando le conté lo difícil que había sido sacarlo de su habitación, por las buenas.

Pero ahora que el auto se detenía dentro del campus de Ashford, no podía hacer nada para volver. _Ni siquiera pedir un taxi._

Suzaku intentó decir que no sería tan malo, pero Lelouch lo incineró con la mirada y guardó silencio de inmediato.

Por el otro lado, Nunnally estaba bastante emocionada con esta nueva experiencia. El viejo Reuben nos esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

-Genbu, buenos días, espero no hayas tenido problemas en el camino- me saludó y devolví el gesto de inmediato.

-Ninguno que no premeditara hace varias semanas- confesé.

Sayoko ayudaba a Nunnally a pasar del auto a su silla de ruedas. Suzaku trataba de impedir que Lelouch regresara al auto con una mano sobre sus hombros.

-Creí que le darías más tiempo de recuperarse- argumentó Reuben cuando vio la manera en que Suzaku ayudaba a Lelouch a subir las escaleras. Pero al llegar hasta nuestra posición los saludó tan ferviente como siempre y les dio una tarjeta especial a cada uno. –Son las claves de toda el área de este edificio- mencionó.

Era más de lo que hubiese pedido. Un área aparte el resto de los dormitorios del cuerpo estudiantil.

Una vez que volvieron a desaparecer dentro del complejo, respondí.

-Se han presentado bastantes problemas en el templo con visitas inesperadas, creo que supiste de la llegaba del Príncipe Schneizel, Reuben- el hombre asintió –Y ahora la madre de Suzaku, aunque ya se fue-

-¿Entonces cuál es la prisa?- preguntó el director mientras las maletas de los muchachos eran descargadas del auto.

-Sawasaki, entre otras cosas. Además solo es para tenerlos más distraídos en otras cosas al menos cinco días a la semana-

Reuben asintió comprendiendo la situación.

-Al menos Suzaku y Lelouch van en el mismo nivel y grupo, por parte de Nunnally Sayoko la puede acompañar-

Una gran ayuda realmente. Me encontré mirando hacia dentro del edificio un poco preocupado por lo que se vendría.

-Pareces padre primerizo, Genbu- se burló el viejo Ashford dándome una palmada en el hombro –Te aseguro que estarán bien-

Asentí distraídamente.

-Y mejor me voy antes de que Lelouch intente escapar- admití con una rápida despedida corriendo hacia el auto.

No me dolía para nada el dejarlos en una escuela. _Era por su protección, _solo que había un extraño sentimiento que me decía que faltaba algo al subirme a este auto.

_Me estaba volviendo loco._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaa ¿Quién odia a Mei Sumeragi? Aww si es TAN LINDA persona (coff coff) Amo sus reviews ¿Lo saben? Un tanto predictivos y bastante divertidos.<em>**

**_¿Qué hará el dúo del caos en territorio Milly Ashford? Próximo capítulo n.n_**

**_Busquen any-suzuki en facebook :3_**

**_Review el que cree que Sawasaki y Mei hacen una EXCELENTE pareja.  
>Review el que quiere a Sawasaki y Mei fritos en aceite.<em>**

**_Review el que ama Code Geass: Nippon Rebelion._**

**_anySuzuki_**


	16. Stage 16: El Reino de Milly Ashford

-Y mejor me voy antes de que Lelouch intente escapar- admití con una rápida despedida corriendo hacia el auto.

No me dolía para nada el dejarlos en una escuela. _Era por su protección, _solo que había un extraño sentimiento que me decía que faltaba algo al subirme a este auto.

_Me estaba volviendo loco._

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 16: El Reino de Milly Ashford<strong>

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Podía ver la disconformidad en el rostro de Lelouch sin buscar mucho, porque no la disfrazaba. Supongo que lo único que había logrado hacer que se quedara era el hecho de que no llegaría a la puerta a no ser de que se fuera arrastrando, porque su propio caminar le fallaba cuando más lo necesitaba.

_Como justo ahora. _

Así que lo dejé en el sofá del recibidor y me giré admirando por primera vez este lugar.

-Es lindo ¿No?- pregunté, Nunnally asintió encantada y Lelouch suspiró aceptando por completo la derrota. –Vamos, no es para tanto- intenté animarlo –Solo es de Lunes a Viernes y los otros dos días podemos volver al templo-

Hasta yo me sentía algo nostálgico por la abrupta salida, el templo realmente se había vuelto un hogar. Pero el hecho de que Lelouch y Nunnally siguieran estando en la misma área que yo era gratificante.

-Supongo que hay que desempacar- musitó Lelouch a punto de ponerse de pié, pero lo detuve con una mano en su hombro.

-O podríamos conocer el campus- sugerí con una gran sonrisa a la que se negó de inmediato.

-Esta vez paso, ¿Por qué no vas con Suzaku, Nunnally?-

A pesar del tajante rechazo lo dejé pasar. Actuaba muy extraño desde el desayuno, pero no dijo nada y yo tampoco le había preguntado. Supuse que tenía que ver con la aparición de _mi madre, _lo cual seguía siendo extraño porque no tenía idea en qué sentido podía alterar a Lelouch de esa manera.

_Y ahora esto… _necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

-Volveremos en una hora más o menos- le avisé, Nunnally se despidió hondeando su mano. –Si necesitas algo solo llama-

Aunque Sayoko se había quedado para limpiar un poco las habitaciones, debía recordarme a mí mismo en dónde estábamos y el peligro que corríamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Esta era la treta de Genbu Kururugi para tratar de frenar un poco nuestro avance, aunque creo que le faltaba bastante para lograr sacarme del juego, aunque si lograba quitarme valiosas horas en la mañana y por la tarde si tenía alguna tarea. Pero eso no importaba o me molestaba tanto al final, era la manera fugaz y secreta en que había hecho todo esto.

_Quería lograr algo más que ocuparnos._

Si bien estaba de acuerdo por el hecho de que mis hermanos seguían en el país, no tenía que haberse molestado por armar todo esto solo para escondernos a mí y a Nunnally. Aunque por otro lado también estaba Sawasaki, _con quien tenía un asunto pendiente _y por último llegaba la madre de Suzaku, quien tenía la actitud de toda una Britannian Imperial. _A pesar de ser Japonesa. _Su actitud solo me recordó a las Emperatrices que siempre discutían con mi madre por el mismo motivo de siempre, los privilegios de los hijos y el ascenso al poder.

_Incluso si a mí no me interesaba en lo absoluto controlar a Japón, _¿Pero quién me creería?

En síntesis, había mucho caos y tensión alrededor del templo como para soportarla sin explotar todos por mucho tiempo. Alejándonos había sido la única manera en que el Primer Ministro pensó para poder protegernos, y continuando al cuidado de alguien a quien le daba su confianza.

Mi único problema era: _¿Por qué con Milly? _

¿Qué había hecho para merecerme esto? _No quiero pensar en la respuesta. _

Pero de todos los lugares que se pudieran haber ocurrido, yo no consideraba a esta academia segura, al menos para mi reputación.

La puerta se deslizó abierta y supuse que Suzaku y Nunnally habían regresado demasiado pronto, pero al girarme mis sentidos detectaron una amenaza inmediata, _mis ojos lo confirmaron._

-Lelouch~- sonrió Milly como el gato Cheshire de Alicia. _Oh demonios. _–Buenos días…-

Tanta educación entre nosotros dos no era normal.

-H-hola- y ella lo sabía. La manera en que se acercó lentamente con algo en sus brazos, _¿Acaso era un arma? _

Con un movimiento desplegó la tela y cubrí mi cabeza con ambos brazos. _Un reflejo. _Pero después de los primeros segundos de no pasar nada, volví a levantar la vista para ver a Milly _falsamente _ofendida.

-Yo que les traigo sus uniformes y crees que haré algo malo contigo, Lelouch- se llevó una mano al pecho y la otra a la frente -¿Qué he hecho para pienses eso de mí?- era una perfecta _drama queen _si se lo proponía.

Reí sarcásticamente.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo, Milly?- pero entonces vi que en efecto eran los uniformes de la academia. Ya los había visto antes, pero eso solo hacía más real todo este alboroto.

Un par de vestidos color rosa claro para Nunnally, _se vería adorable en ellos. _Y en sus manos una chaqueta negra con filos dorados y en el cuello…

-Están dementes si creen que me pondrán eso- el símbolo de Britannia. Milly torció la boca un poco y se llevó ambas manos a la cintura.

-Vamos, Lelouch. Esto no te hace un _perro _del Imperio como a ti te gusta decir, es el uniforme de la Academia y no va a cambiar porque un Principito petulante de Britannia lo ordena. Aunque dicho principito ya no es de Britannia si no de Japón y sigue sin surtir efecto- me miró con superioridad y le envié una mirada sucia.

Me seguía negando, me hacía sentir bastante incómodo y solo era por el símbolo, no realmente por odiar a Britannia. Era el símbolo y quienes estaban en el poder ejerciendo la autoridad y representando al Imperio en todo el mundo. _Yo sería uno de ellos. _

-Aunque supuse que te negarías- Milly interrumpió mis pensamientos dando un largo suspiro –¡Así que te traje esto!- y extendió un tercer uniforme con una sonrisa de miedo.

-Oh no ¡Menos!- grité, pero Milly se acercaba lentamente y sin titubeos.

-Solo es la corbata la que tiene el símbolo de Britannia, Lulu y te la puedes quitar~-

_Ayuda._

* * *

><p><strong>Milly P.O.V.<strong>

Arrastrarlo por los pasillos solo era una venganza conjunta de todo lo que me debía de años anteriores. _Nunca había podido hacer pagar a Lelouch todos sus sarcásticos comentarios y acciones. _Era como el príncipe intocable del Imperio y ahora también era un príncipe japonés inquebrantable. Curiosos como ambos títulos otorgados por mí contrastaban, pero eso solo hacía enojar más a Lelouch si lo expresaba en voz alta.

-¡Milly, por favor!- ahora empezaba a rogar.

-Pero Luluko, si esto apenas empieza~- sonreí.

_¿Qué era lo más divertido de esto? _Debía pensarlo detenidamente.

La manera en que la fuerza de Lelouch era nula de tal manera en que pude vestirlo yo sola como a una de mis muñecas de la infancia. Por más que peleó era como si yo fuera el hombre y él la damisela en peligro. _Me sentía superior en tantos y tan bellos sentidos. _Después de eso, toda mi autoestima como mujer se iba por el caño al ver su disfraz completo.

-Quién lo diría, tienes bonitas piernas- continué gritando mientras lo halaba por los pasillos de la academia, pero él trastabillaba a propósito para detenerme.

Mi motivación en este caso era que jamás había logrado meterlo en uno de mis festivales, _o fiestas_. Cualquier tipo de evento que lanzara la familia Ashford aquí en Japón era hábilmente evadido por Lelouch y sin hacer esfuerzo. Incluso cuando se suponía había confirmado su asistencia, terminaba por sacarme la vuelta con una inteligente jugada.

_No esta vez._

Aunque debo admitir que pondría más esfuerzo en mi imagen diaria después de esto.

-¡Te lo ordeno, ya suéltame!- _ahora pasaba a su faceta Imperial._

Giré apenas sobre mi hombro y sonreí libremente contestando con un rotundo: -NO-

Necesitaba relajarse, vivir el momento y salir de sus cuevas de soledad esparcidas estratégicamente por todo Japón para esconderse del mundo. Sé que era lo más importante para él, pasar desapercibido y proteger a Nunnally al mismo tiempo. Pero habían pasado ya años desde que inició su estancia aquí y la situación había mejorado tan drásticamente, que debía ser un poco más abierto y mostrarse más. Tenía que darse cuenta de que un poco de felicidad no les haría daño.

_Si Nunnally veía a Lelouch vestido de esta manera estaría __**muy **__feliz._

Así que con otro motivo en mente, continuamos corriendo por los pasillos desiertos de la academia en busca de su hermana. Aunque debo admitir que no era nada divertido si todos estaban en clase ignorando esto.

Una belleza de piel pálida, ojos violáceos, cuerpo delicado y cabello oscuro y largo hasta la base de su espalda. La _nueva_ estudiante de Ashford ya que se negó a vestirse desde un principio con el uniforme de los hombres, solo por el símbolo de Britannia. _Apuesto que ahora deseaba más el otro uniforme._

-Milly, en serio- intentó susurrando esta vez ya que pasábamos por salones en plena impartición de clase y no quería llamar la atención. –Yo…-

-Deja de pelar conmigo, Luluko. Verás que es lo mejor- miré de nuevo sobre mi hombro su rostro realmente enfadado -¡Mira, hasta te has ruborizado y te ves _linda~_!-

Abrió la boca un par de veces para encontrar las palabras correctas.

-¡No es rubor, Milly! ¡Yo ten_go-_

-Será mejor que nos apuremos porque solo es cuestión de minutos para que la campana anuncie el cambio de hora- interrumpí callando por completo a Lelouch que solo aspiró violentamente por la información -¡Así que deja de resistirte!-

El Primer Ministro de este país confiaba en que les enseñara a sus hijos la vida de un estudiante común y corriente en Ashford.

_Mi Ashford._

Doblamos en la esquina todavía sin pistas de Suzaku y Nunnally. Me hacía pensar que quizás y ya habían vuelto al edificio del consejo así que esta tarea se volvía larga. Atravesar con Lelouch pasillos con cientos de estudiantes que salían de una hora a otra, pero no solo eso. _Decenas _de estudiantes masculinos cuyas hormonas estaban más alborotadas que la situación actual entre Japón y Britannia.

Cuando Lelouch encabeza el top 10 de hermosas doncellas en esta escuela.

Me detuve un segundo para pensar seriamente en lo siguiente que haría. Lelouch bastante agradecido por esto se recargó en la pared a mi lado, recuperando el aliento. Entonces la campana sonó y sin anunciarse dos veces, las voces comenzaron a inundar los corredores de la Academia. Sería cuestión de unos minutos más para que el lugar se vaciara de nuevo al entrar en la siguiente clase.

Miré el reloj en mi muñeca.

-Oh oh- quizás no. _Era hora del almuerzo._

Tomé a Lelouch de la muñeca aprovechando que todavía ignoraba este mayor problema y pretendía halarlo de nuevo por la dirección en que llegamos cuando al doblar la esquina estuve a escasos centímetros de chocar con alguien. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero la otra persona parecía ir muy atenta en su camino.

-Ah, Srta. Ashford. Con qué mejor persona nos pudiésemos topar en esta visita, ¿Cierto Euphy?-

Abrí los ojos en completo horror cuando la realización caía en mí como un baldazo de agua helada. Mi mano se apretó dolorosamente en la muñeca de Lelouch que seguía oculto por la vuelta del pasillo. Esperaba que estuviera escuchando atentamente y no hablara.

Pero entonces debía reaccionar.

-Su alteza Schneizel- hice una leve reverencia tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo–Princesa Euphemia- y repetí.

Los dos vestían de manera casual muy lejos de las vestimentas imperiales con gafas oscuras, sombreros, jeans y tenis. No divisaba ningún guardaespaldas en las cercanías por lo que _debían estar aquí de in fraganti. _

Sentía mi corazón palpitar nervioso y Lelouch no se movía del otro lado del pasillo por cuestiones que desconocía.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?- _tenía que ganar tiempo para que reaccionara. _El príncipe Schneizel sonrió relajadamente y respondió.

-Quería visitar a tu abuelo aprovechando esta breve estancia en Japón, pero me dijeron que pasa la mayoría del día aquí en la academia- miró alrededor con una sonrisa –La mantiene tan perfecta como siempre-

Pellizqué la mano de Lelouch _¡Demonios, reacciona! _Mi mente se quedaba en blanco.

-¿Podrías llevarnos a su oficina? Hemos vagado perdidos por diez minutos y será una grata sorpresa- continuó el Príncipe Schneizel ante mi silencio y había más de un problema en su petición. –Además Euphy parece interesada en estudiar de manera más pública y no en casa ¿Me equivoco?-

_No era mi día._

La princesa Euphemia asintió de manera enérgica tomándose del brazo del príncipe rubio.

-Schneizel Onii-sama, ¿Me ayudarás a convencer a mi hermana?- celebró.

-Haré todo lo que pueda, Euphy- concedió él.

Estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso cuando ninguna salida llegaba a mi mente, en especial porque la oficina del abuelo quedaba doblando el pasillo por el cual seguía Lelouch _y no había otra ruta. _Aunque también era abrumador el hecho de que se estuviera insinuando que una princesa Imperial estudiaría en la Academia Ashford, _espero que en el campus de Britannia_, pero algo me decía que no era tan fácil.

-Ah…- _y ya no tenía nada que decir. _

Sentí que la mano de Lelouch se soltó de la mía y suspiré en alivio al menos porque había reaccionado, pero entonces se escuchó un golpe sordo a unos cuantos metros y extrañada me vi dándole la espalda a los príncipes para asomarme por el pasillo.

-¡Oh diablos!- grité sin pensar y me acerqué a Lelouch. _Este no era el momento de desvanecerse. _Pero al girarlo para que quedara sobre su espalda, podía sentir su piel arder y rubor en sus mejillas adquirir un tono oscuro.

Mi preocupación comenzó a escalar a pasos agigantados, en especial cuando recordé lo que estaba haciendo. Al mirar sobre mi hombro, el Príncipe Schneizel y la Princesa Euphemia doblaban en el pasillo bastante confundidos por mis gritos. Cuando el hombre rubio divisó la fuente de mi alboroto, se hizo presente una genuina preocupación en su rostro, en dos grandes pasos estaba acuclillado junta a mí poniendo una de sus manos en la frente de Lelouch.

-Está ardiendo ¿Qué le ha pasado a esta joven, Srta. Ashford?- me cuestionó como si yo supiera, aunque mi mente divagó en los eventos de los últimos días.

_Suzaku tenía razón entonces. _

Me vi incapaz de contestar, lo que Schneizel tomó como iniciativa para actuar. Iba a insistir en que yo me encargaba cuando el príncipe rubio tomó a Lelouch en sus brazos y se levantó en dos precisos movimientos.

-¿En qué dirección está la enfermería?- cuestionó con total seriedad.

_Me quería morir, intercambiar lugares con Lelouch de preferencia. _Porque la culpa comenzaba a escalar a niveles astronómicos dentro de mi sexy cuerpo. Porque Suzaku me había advertido esto hace dos días e incluso mi abuelo lo mencionó cuando desayunábamos esta mañana, pero porque creía capaz a Lelouch de comprar a todas estas personas para que confabularan contra mis planes, no vi lo verdaderamente importante que acontecía bajo mis narices.

_Ese Sawasaki odiaba a Lelouch desde que yo tengo memoria, _por las quejas de Suzaku y Nunnally lo sabía para ser precisa. Era más que obvio que mi pequeño Britannian no se daría por vencido o perdería contra el hombre pero eso había hecho que esta silenciosa guerra subiera de nivel a cada nuevo golpe.

_Como ahora._

-Por aquí-

Al menos, había atinado en un punto con todo este espectáculo.

Lelouch era irreconocible como un muchacho, sus inconsciencia escondía sus irises violáceos y tan característicos de él. Mientras no hablara no correría peligro y realmente necesitaba llevarlo a la enfermería, _poner sobre aviso a Suzaku,_ mi abuelo y al Primer Ministro.

Siempre respeté la decisión de Lelouch en esta parte del anonimato a pesar de la faramalla que a veces armaba para dejarlo en _supuesta _evidencia, porque sabía mejor que nadie lo que fue su vida en Britannia y todo aquello que Suzaku desconocía. No era mucho, pero siendo importante, podía comparar el presente con su vida anterior y esta era en muchos sentidos mejor, _a pesar de los altibajos._

Así que me consideraba su cómplice en esto, porque nunca quise que esto pasara y lucharía por ayudarlo.

_Re-ordenando planes. . . _

-¡Rápido, por favor!- debería agradecerle un punto a Lelouch, le estaba _ordenando _a un Príncipe Imperial que cumplía mis palabras al pié de la letra.

A pesar de la delicada situación y los peligros que conllevaba el fallar. Incluso si la princesa Euphemia se estuviera muriendo de preocupación por motivos que no comprendía.

_¡Le estaba ordenando al Príncipe más poderoso del Imperio! ¡Comía de la palma de mi mano!_

Uh, debo calmarme.

Por suerte conocía las funciones de mi celular de memoria, _y sus respectivas teclas. _Años de entrenamiento en clases sin necesidad de ver la pantalla, tecleé un mensaje rápido y conciso, el problema era que el número de Suzaku lo cambiaba una vez al mes mínimo por pleitos con cierto político Japonés.

_Demonios. _

Espero que siga siendo el que me dio hace 5 semanas.

Guardé de nuevo el celular entre los pliegues de mi saco y me concentré en el camino. Mi paso apresurado ya levantaba bastante sospechas entre los estudiantes saliendo de clases y algunos se atrevían a preguntar si podían ayudarme. _¡Lo que menos quería por el momento era público! _Así que con una sonrisa nerviosa y casi a gritos les pedí gentilmente que se apartaran ya que no era momento de un festival. _Por más caótico que esto se viera._

Lo que me preocupaba en sí era estar llevando esta situación yo sola, sin ayuda.

_Ojalá el mensaje llegue a su destino._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Sentía como si hubiera negado estas obligaciones por meses. Era extraño volver a centrarme en el país cuando un sinfín de problemas diferentes abarcaban mi mente. Pero demostrando que podía cumplir tanto el rol de padre como de político tan cercano a la perfección como me fuese posible, era tiempo de darle a Japón una razón más para sobrevivir, a pesar de las inestables negociaciones con Britannia.

Caminar dentro del edificio me hacía sentir vigoroso y todopoderoso, _¿Razón? _Sawasaki no se haría presente hasta dentro de dos meses debido a su recuperación lenta y dolorosa.

_Tanto que podría hacer sin su presencia… _me deleitaba de solo pensarlo. Aunque era un hecho que debía ser una vergüenza para mí el permitir que semejante lastre retrasara algunos beneficios para el país, prefería tenerlo cerca y vigilado, ya que mis planes al final se cumplían a pesar de sus retrasos.

Aunque, todo estaba desarrollándose de una manera muy extraña. Los pasillos en una mortal calma, no muchas personas a la vista y mis asistentes lejos de ser vistos. Se supone debíamos amansar las aguas con Britannia, pero no de una manera tan pasiva. Entré a mi oficina con Yamagata pisándome los talones, pero los príncipes Imperiales que esperaba estuvieran dentro, no se encontraban en ningún lugar visible.

_Claramente solicité su presencia ayer por la tarde, _mi secretario dijo que se haría cargo. Pero recordándolo, no había recibido confirmación, solo lo di por hecho.

Mencionado secretario me esperaba con la agenda del día entre sus brazos, parado nerviosamente junto a mi escritorio. Y podía calificarlo como nervioso puesto que la suela de su zapato era golpeada repetidamente contra el suelo de una manera obsesiva. Entendía el lío en el que estábamos metidos, pero no era nada que no estuviera dispuesto a arreglar, _sea como sea. _

Sin embargo, mi secretario no era el único hombre presente. Muy en contra de los príncipes Imperiales que esperaba recibir, se encontraban un par de militares. El Teniente Coronel Kusakabe, un hombre al que desconocía por completo en términos personales. Pero no Yamagata que se acercó a saludar con una sonrisa.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Kusakabe-

Lo mismo diría, pero mi trato con estos hombres no era tan cercano. De hecho, eso se lo dejaba a Yamagata, Todou e increíblemente Lelouch. La manera en que yo conocía a la milicia de Japón era dividida y nombrada en tres simples categorías: _peligros potenciales, neutros y aliados. _Que alguien de mi título mirara a nuestro ejército así era por un solo motivo, Lelouch y su participación en todo esto.

Era fácil saber la utilidad de los hombres que frecuentaban a Lelouch de esa forma. Y esto era gracias a información de otros cómplices como Todou, las Cuatro Espadas y el Ministro de Defensa. Con esto sabía los problemas que a veces enfrentaba y las peleas que callaba, pero buscando en mis listas a Kusakabe, podía crear una nueva categoría:

_Neutro-Purista-Callado por los hechos._

Si bien no era un fan de Lelouch y sus tácticas, ya que su purismo Japonés se interponía, se aguantaba cualquier réplica al notar que sus acciones causaban el resultado deseado. _Muy a su pesar, _eso lo mantenía a raya mientras le fuera útil, incluso si el rango de mi hijo ahora fuese mayor. _Algo no conocido todavía dentro de las filas del ejército._

-Tenía que hablar de algo urgente con usted, Yamagata-san y con el Primer Ministro de ser necesario-

Sus palabras me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos. Todavía ni siquiera alcanzaba mi agenda para ver si tenía tiempo y este hombre casi demandaba una audiencia.

Hatori me miró un par de segundos para dar paso a este importante asunto y solo asentí, _si no había príncipes Imperiales por ver…_

-Espero que no le moleste, Kururugi-san, pero fui yo quien pidió a su secretario cancelar cualquier cita que tuviera durante el día de hoy para captar toda su atención-

Eso detuvo mis pasos hacia el escritorio y me giré con el ceño completamente fruncido. _¿Cómo se atreve? _Mas las palabras no salieron de mi boca cuando Yamagata ya se veía alertado por esta invasión de tiempo.

-¿Con qué autoridad, _teniente coronel_?- recalcó el título por si se le había olvidado. Pero yo me giré a mi asistente que asintió nervioso por esa declaración, esto ya no se veía tan bien si era un asunto urgente.

El hombre se levantó de mi pequeño sofá y pronto le siguió su acompañante. Utilizó su katana enfundada a manera de bastón, posicionándola frente a sí y en pose muy confiada prosiguió:

-La inminente guerra con Britannia y un trato que nos beneficie-

Las puertas de mi oficina fueron cerradas por fuera con un desconocido motivo y Kusakabe desenfundó su arma, toqué de inmediato mi cinturón recordando que el arma que había utilizado en días anteriores la había perdido y no me había molestado en reponerla, _Todou se encargaba de eso. _Mala suerte fue que tampoco Yamagata se encontrara armado y no vimos a merced de una cruel desventaja.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- siseé.

Aunque no tenía que ser un genio para averiguar la mínima parte.

-Que coopere con el futuro de Japón, Kururugi-sama. Usted es el hombre de las decisiones difíciles y justo ahora hemos llegado a un obstáculo difícil de saltar-

Yamagata retrocedió hasta mi posición en lo que el hombre hablaba.

-El país necesita verse ventajoso en este altercado. Tenemos a tres Príncipes de Britannia en nuestro territorio, los cuales pueden ser utilizados como rehenes fácilmente. Demando que los traiga aquí inmediatamente y a los otros dos príncipes _no oficiales _que viven bajo su techo-

_Lelouch y Nunnally._

-Cinco príncipes del Imperio es un precio justo por al menos cinco años más de paz- el hombre sonrió como si fuese la respuesta a su dilema.

-¿Y qué si me niego?- reté de vuelta. No es como si mi vida justificara un acto de esa magnitud, _incluso si lo pensara como una solución. –_Tres contra dos, ¿Amenazando al Primer Ministro de Japón?-

Era estúpido.

Pero Kusakabe sonreía de una manera que no me daba buena espina.

-Puede subestimar el número de mis seguidores, Primer Ministro. Pero hay personas que siguen mis ideales, aún dentro del ejército Japonés y es un hecho que si he de morir hoy, _aquí. _Seré recordado como la persona que hizo lo necesario cuando la situación lo demandó-

_No me gustaba._

-El príncipe Heredero al trono de Britannia a ojos del mundo, se encuentra desarmado en nuestro territorio ¿Y no aprovechamos para asesinarlo? Al igual que otros cuatro, un triunfo para cualquiera y la decisión más sensata-

-¡Desatar una guerra no es sensato, Kusakabe! ¡No cuando carecemos de poder armamentista todavía!- Yamagata trataba de razonar en un estado bastante alterado. -¡No accederemos a tus demandas!- y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-Accederán de una u otra forma, ya que tengo a mis hombres listos para emboscar al Primer Príncipe Schneizel cuando yo de la orden. Será eso o que lo traigan ante mí para no armar tanto escándalo en el país-

_Definitivamente no era el momento para esto._

Sentía la mirada de Yamagata sobre mí y regresé la comunicación de reojo. En ningún momento se miraba dispuesto a acceder a esta tonta idea, pero tampoco veía una forma que nos ayudara a salir de esto fácil y rápido. Ya que si solo esperábamos a que alguien se diera cuenta de nuestra ausencia y vinieran a buscarnos, quizás sería demasiado tarde y Kusakabe ordenaría una estupidez.

En otro sentido, acceder a sus demandas era imposible. No me vería arriesgando la integridad de Japón utilizando a los tres príncipes Imperiales como rehenes y menos aún aunar a mis propios hijos.

Después de todo esto, el tiempo ya corría en nuestra contra porque si yo no decidía actuar, el estúpido hombre lo haría. Tenía el celular en mi bolsillo y de solo alcanzarlo, llamar o mensajear a alguien de esta situación podría arruinar el plan, pero podía resultar asesinado en el proceso, _algo que tampoco me convenía. _

-¿Qué es lo que ha decidido, Kururugi-sama?- el hombre saboreó el momento aferrando una mano a su katana y enderezando la espalda al sentirse el más cuerdo y poderoso en esta situación.

_Ningún plan brillante llegaba a mí. _

_Entonces optaríamos por una tonta acción._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando mi celular vibró, lo saqué inmediatamente del bolsillo para ver qué era. _Quizás Lelouch ya se había aburrido, _o Milly amenazaba con asesinarlo_. _Pero el mensaje que saltó en la pantalla resultó un tanto diferente y perturbador.

"_Todou, toma de rehenes en el Edificio de Gobierno"_

Entonces había leído el mensaje como tres veces y otras cuatro traté de entenderlo. Pero me di cuenta inmediatamente que el celular no era el mío, por más parecido que fuera. Ahora me daba cuenta la mala idea que había sido comprar tres celulares idénticos cuando se me presentó la oportunidad, este aparato era de Todou-san.

_El mío seguro lo tendrá él, _pero más importante: _¡¿Qué toma de rehenes?!_

-Demonios…- musité y detuve mi andar, Nunnally giró la cabeza extrañada ante mis palabras. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía esconder la angustia que empezó a escalar en mi interior.

Si este era un mensaje de mi padre _supuestamente _hacia Todou-sensei, nunca llegaría. Mandé un mensaje de vuelta al que era mi número y esperé que llegara para cumplir su propósito, aunque mientras tanto no podía hacerme de la vista gorda. Guardé el aparato en mi bolsillo y tomé con ambas manos la silla de Nunnally.

-Parece que hay problemas en el edificio de Gobierno, Nunnally. Tengo que ir allá de imediato, pero te llevaré con Lelouch primero- aseguré, antes de que me dijera que podía dejarla aquí en medio de los jardines.

Pero se volvía un poco más difícil regresar ya que no estaba prestando mucha atención a mis alrededores y cientos de estudiantes comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia en los alrededores.

_¿Era la hora del almuerzo?_

Bajé la cabeza lo más que podía mientras empujaba la silla de Nunnally, _tampoco era el momento de llamar la atención. _Ya que después de que captamos las primeras miradas de los alrededores, escuché los primeros comentarios mal disfrazados:

-_¿Acaso ese no es el hijo del Primer Ministro Genbu Kururugi?-_

_-¡¿Me lo juras?!-_

_-¿Qué hace aquí?-_

Ser una celebridad no era nada fácil. _Envidiaba el anonimato de Lelouch, _pero a medida que yo me ponía más nervioso por los comentarios acertados de las chicas a nuestro alrededor, parecía encender más y más la llama de la curiosidad y halagos en mi dirección.

-¡Cásate conmigo!- gritaron.

Eso llamó la atención de quienes me habían ignorado, y comenzó una carrera peor.

-¡Sostente fuerte Nunnally!- advertí comenzado a correr, sabía que Lelouch me mataría por esto cuando se enterara pero la manera en que ella rió por la velocidad y las vueltas de persecución que ejecutaba, se estaba divirtiendo con todo este embrollo.

Andar en los pasillos no era lo difícil, sino esquivar a las chicas.

Aunque pronto las perdimos por mi velocidad, llegando a un pasillo deshabitado y bastante silencioso que no reconocí. _Genial, también nos habíamos perdido nosotros. _Permití el respiro para checar a Nunnally y que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Suzaku-kun? ¿Nunnally?-

Levanté la vista ante el llamado, el viejo Ashford caminaba velozmente con una mirada preocupada que no entendía. _Si era por correr en los pasillos…_

-Creí que ya estarías con Lelouch, muchacho- el hombre continuó casi sin aliento, cosa que no comprendía.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Nunnally fue más perceptiva que yo y me preocupé más si eso se podía. El viejo Ashford asintió, puso una mano en la silla de Nunnally y la otra en mi hombro.

-Sí, pero tú no puedes estar aquí Nunnally, te llevaré de regreso al edificio- el viejo Ashford empezó a empujar la silla para proseguir con su explicación, yo lo seguí de cerca –El Príncipe Schneizel y la Princesa Euphemia se encuentran aquí- declaró, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme pero no pude preguntar nada porque el hombre continuó –Al parecer se encontraron con Milly y Lelouch-

Aquí me detuve y dejé que el pánico me invadiera.

-¡Calma, Suzaku!- pero el viejo Ashford continuó de inmediato para que yo no explotara –Milly metió a Lelouch en un disfraz antes de todo esto y no lo reconocieron, pero al parecer perdió la consciencia y ha tenido que llevarlo a la enfermería, Schneizel y Euphemia los siguieron hasta ahí, debes sacar a Lelouch antes de que despierte-

Quería llorar, _¿Cómo podían pasar todas estas cosas al mismo tiempo? _

Nunnally me dio un apretón de manos y a pesar de su leve sonrisa se miraba bastante preocupada. Sin decir una sola palabra ella sabía que yo sacaría a Lelouch de ahí, pero me preocupaba la idea de que estuviera tan cerca de sus hermanos, _su estado _y también el mensaje que había recibido por error.

Me eché a correr con un par de instrucciones de Reuben Ashford que me aseguró que protegería a Nunnally, _yo confiaba en su palabra._

* * *

><p>Pero había un tumulto de personas esperando fuera de la <em>famosa <em>enfermería y no tenía idea de por qué, pero me puse más nervioso a medida de que me abrí paso entre el cuerpo estudiantil de la academia, al menos hasta que me tope con una barrera de tres estudiantes que detuvieron mi paso en todo sentido.

-Lo siento, nadie pasa. Órdenes de la presidenta- un peliazul me advirtió extendiendo sus brazos en la entrada, pero una joven de cabello anaranjado que estaba parada a su lado lo codeó en las costillas y con un susurro bastante audible le reprimió.

-_¡Es hijo del primer Ministro de Japón, Rivalz!-_

Odiaba esto, y todavía no asistía a clases. Pero el llamado _Rivalz _no cedió en su posición a pesar de la nueva información que le proporcionaron, a decir verdad, permaneció más firme que antes.

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Shirley, son órdenes de la presidenta y su palabra es ley!-

_Muy conmovedor._

-Aún lado por favor, no quiero hacerte daño- advertí. Entonces la tercer estudiante que estaba vigilando la entrada se acercó un una mirada altanera que me decía que me atreviera a intentarlo.

-Lo siento, Kururugi-_sama- _sus palabras casi fueron usadas a manera de burla –Pero tenemos órdenes explícitas-

Estaba a punto de dejar a un lado mi respeto por la integridad humana, cuando una melena rubia se asomó por detrás de esta barrera. Milly rompió en un chillido aliviado y empujó al peliazul que custodiaba la entrada para poder pasar ella. Me acerqué de inmediato pero ella solo alargó su mano y tomó mi muñeca, halándome dentro.

-¡Tu novia te necesita, Suzaku-kun!- gritó.

_No tengo idea de qué era más preocupante, _si la manera en que todas las chicas presentes que alcanzaron a escuchar las palabras de Milly, gimieron en derrota, o que yo me vi pensando en sus palabras una y otra vez.

_Yo no tengo novia. _Para empezar, y si estaba aquí era en pos de ayudar a mi hermano.

Pero a medida que me siguió jalando entre camas y cortinas, pude dar con la muy inconsciente forma de…

-¡Luluko!- gritó Milly callando mi expresión de sorpresa y evitando que su nombre saliera de mis labios. Sentí que el color se drenaba de mi cara al darme cuenta que ya no tenía el hermano que no siempre quise tener, pero ahora tenía _dos hermanas. _

Sabía que reírme sería irrespetuoso, raro y levantaría sospechas. En especial porque dos Príncipes de Britannia me miraban de forma extraña y además de todo estaban sorprendidos de mi aparición.

De hecho no sabía qué decir y cómo actuar, hasta que Milly continuó con su drama _casi _diciéndome lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Llévate a Luluko, Suzaku-kun. Solo tú sabes lo que la hará sentirse mejor!- se puso una mano en la frente de manera trágica, pero escuché un gran coro de:

_-¡KYAAA~!- _fuera de la enfermería y la que creo que era la Princesa Euphemia se vio ruborizándose hasta las orejas de manera profunda por un pensamiento nada adecuado para alguien de su rango.

Parpadeé confundido y seguramente con mis mejillas igual de rojas que todos por semejante declaración.

Pero muy a mi pesar, tomé a Lelouch de la cama con toda la delicadeza necesaria. Con una leve inclinación me despedí de los Príncipes Imperiales y cargué a mi hermano estilo princesa fuera de la habitación

_El shock era bastante fuerte, la mirada de las féminas de Ashford taladraba la inconsciente forma de Lelouch._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jajaja no se si esto es o MUY bueno o MUY malo XD Pero pobre de todos, Lelouch por caer en las trampas de Milly, por Milly viéndose en estos enredos y por Suzaku siendo parte de todo.<em>**

**_Aunque no hay que olvidar los problemas del Primer Ministro, n.n ¿Recuerdan a Kusakabe y el incidente del hotel? n.n WI!_**

**_Próximo Stage: Caballeros Negros_**

**_Uhh ¿Quién quiere leer? _**

**_anySuzuki_**


	17. Stage 17: Black Knights

_Parpadeé confundido y seguramente con mis mejillas igual de rojas que todos por semejante declaración._

_Pero muy a mi pesar, tomé a Lelouch de la cama con toda la delicadeza necesaria. Con una leve inclinación me despedí de los Príncipes Imperiales y cargué a mi hermano estilo princesa fuera de la habitación_

_El shock era bastante fuerte, la mirada de las féminas de Ashford taladraba la inconsciente forma de Lelouch._

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 17: Black Knights<strong>

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Casi estaba esperando que mi suerte jugara de esta manera vil y cruel. _Como todo el tiempo, _por lo mismo aproveché los pocos segundos de silencio que tenía para prepararme en una super ofensiva que incluso alguien como Lelouch no podría derribar. Para todo esto debía mostrarme confidente, serio y decirlo con un tono de voz que no dejara paso a segundas opiniones.

Teniendo a mis dos hermanos ya bajo resguardo de Sayoko-san, me disponía a salir rumbo a donde necesitaban mi ayuda, cuando una curiosa voz me detuvo. _Eligiendo el mejor momento para despertar._

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Suzaku?-

_Pero esto ya lo estaba esperando. _Así que sin quitar la mano de la perilla, giré medio cuerpo para encarar a Lelouch y decir mi bien ensayada explicación.

-Hay problemas en el Edificio de Gobierno, voy a resolverlos. Tú estás enfermo así que te quedas- _wow, _si esa era mi voz, me gustaba.

Por primera vez en mi vida parecía decir las cosas tal cual quería, dándome una enorme seguridad y paz interior al hacerme escuchar, mis órdenes siendo seguidas en el instante.

-Fuck you, Suzaku- y Lelouch se levantó sin ayuda alguna del sofá, cruzándose de brazos y retándome a que lo dijera de nuevo.

_Adiós autoestima._

-Y también puedo decírtelo en japonés- agregó Lelouch ante mi inmovilidad.

-Lelouch, solo piensa detenidamente en qué ayuda podrías prestar- protesté cruzándome de brazos también, y aunque se vio ofendido momentáneamente no lo detuvo para exponer su respuesta.

-Soy un Coronel y mi deber es acudir a un llamado de emergencia en mi Zona-

_Cierto, olvidaba eso._

-Y si te atreves a querer dejarme aquí, creyendo inútilmente que eventualmente no llegaré por mi cuenta, te causaré más problemas al actuar a tus espaldas que junto contigo- el bastardo sonrió –Porque ya tengo planes-

_¿Podía hacer algo para detenerlo? No, solo pensaba cómo llegaríamos allá de manera rápida._

* * *

><p>No pude contactar a Todou-san y en dado caso, estaba lejos para ayudarnos actuar contra esta desconocida situación. Así que nos dejaba a ambos a cargo de un evento que al parecer se estaba llevando con el máximo secreto posible. Lelouch llamó a la base para saber si había anomalías en cualquier parte de la ciudad y no tan sorprendentemente, le reportaban que todo estaba bien.<p>

Ni el ejército ni la policía estaban enterados.

Así que pronto llegamos a una conclusión. La situación era una toma de rehenes, y Lelouch pronto descartó que fueran Britannian actuando por su cuenta, porque de ser así, sus hermanos que vagaban tan tranquilamente por Ashford no estuvieran siquiera en un lugar tan público y abierto. Llevándonos a otro tipo de conclusiones bastante acertadas y con tan pocos hechos que teníamos.

Era un _golpe de estado_, Japoneses habían tomado el edificio queriendo llegar a un acuerdo desconocido. Pero que no me tomaba mucho esfuerzo adivinar, que tenía que ver con los eventos de las últimas semanas, y dos príncipes _legalmente _imperiales dentro del territorio. Muchos podrían verlo como una ventaja para tomar control sobre Britannia, pero Lelouch había sido muy claro en esto antes:

-_Britannia no vela por la seguridad de nadie, ningún hijo del Emperador es imprescindible-_

Así que si dejábamos que esto se expandiera, solo nos traería más problemas y una inminente invasión que arrasaría con el territorio.

-No se cómo sabemos tanto de la situación sin siquiera haber llegado al edificio- comenté mientras caminábamos por los pasillos más desiertos de Ashford –Parece una película de detectives-

-Elemental mi querido Suzaku- Lelouch colgó por quinta vez con una sonrisa que ameritaba problemas –Solo vas descartando idiotas en una pequeña lista, luego los unes con motivos, probabilidades y _vualá_, los puristas japoneses al ataque- terminó de manera sombría.

-¿Crees que Sawasaki esté detrás de esto?- pregunté, la palabra purista solía conectarla de inmediato con su nombre aunque sabía que había cientos más de ese tipo.

-Lo dudo, ya estaría sobre mi cabeza como parte del plan- comentó Lelouch ahora mensajeando.

Yo traté de tomar eso como algo bueno, pero la desesperación tomaba lo mejor de mí. Preocupado por aquella situación, _esta _situación y cualquier eventualidad en el camino. Lelouch incluso le había dicho a Sayoko-san que vigilara los alrededores de Ashford y llamara a Gottwald para duplicar la seguridad. Temiendo un ataque directo hacia los príncipes que se encontraban dentro de la escuela, explotando en una tercera guerra mundial.

Gruñí mentalmente, todavía debíamos llegar allá de alguna forma.

-_¡Oh si, preciosa!-_

Yo me detuve ante la exclamación y apenas detuve a Lelouch tomándolo del codo, asomándome por la baranda a derecha, por primera vez se me facilitaban las cosas.

Cuando él miró en la misma dirección que yo, pude escuchar un suspiro derrotado.

-Mi plan tiene como base que lleguemos vivos al edificio de gobierno- musitó, yo sonreí de manera confiada y lo jalé en dirección a aquella motocicleta azul.

De hecho, nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos esperando a que el peli-azul que la limpiaba se distrajera, o moviera. Pero mi paciencia no duraría mucho si no lo hacía en los próximos sesenta segundos. Así que estaba a punto de levantarme cuando una voz chillona perteneciente a cierta rubia llamó al joven estudiante.

-¡Rivalz!-

Y el aludido se levantó como resorte del suelo, acudiendo al llamado con una gran sonrisa.

Tomé ese momento para saltar del arbusto lo más silencioso posible, Lelouch siguiendo mi paso torpemente. Pero cuando puse mi mano en el manubrio de la motocicleta, Milly fue la que notó nuestra acción y agrandó los ojos en sorpresa. Me congelé pensando en que le diría al llamado _Rivalz _sobre el casi secuestro de su moto, pero Lelouch hizo dos señas que callaron a Milly por completo y fingió ignorarnos, incluso sacando más plática al estudiante frente a ella.

Creo que una de las señas de Lelouch significaba: _"Me la debes después de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar" _y la otra_ "La vamos a regresar". _

Aunque yo ya pensaba en una completa reposición.

Salté sobre la moto y con un brazo ayudé a Lelouch.

-Recuerda la base del plan- susurró a mis espaldas tomándose fuertemente de mi estómago.

-Hey, nuestro padre nos mataría si nos metemos en un accidente motociclista. Deberá agradecer después que solo nos metimos en un golpe de estado-

Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de pisar fuerte y encender la motocicleta. Creo que escuché un grito de horror a la distancia cuando el dueño se dio cuenta de que había sido robado. Pero ya estábamos fuera de Ashford.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Estas fallas en la seguridad comenzaban a cansarme y al mismo tiempo me daba cuenta de lo corrupto que podría ser nuestro gobierno y ejército. Sin duda debía hacer algo al respecto si salía vivo de aquí, pero por el momento solo podía adaptarme a la ayuda con la que podía contar.

Yamagata y yo habíamos podido salir de mi oficina después de un acto de irresponsable valentía. Casi nos asesinan a ambos pero logramos ganar el tiempo suficiente para correr y forzar la puerta abierta. Pero entonces nos esperaban otras dos personas fuera de la oficina, con las cuales nos vimos envueltos en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los golpes sanarían después, pero tendría sus cabezas ejecutadas en la mañana.

Nos encontramos corriendo por nuestras vidas dentro de este gran edificio al cual no podíamos encontrarle la salida debido a las vueltas que teníamos que dar para evitar más secuaces de Kusakabe. _El bastardo tenía varios seguidores, _pero aquí es donde yo me regodeaba de la disciplina de los hombres de mi confianza, que si querían hacer algo, lo lograban.

_No permitían que sus víctimas escaparan._

-¿Planes, Genbu?-

Yamagata ajustó el arma en su mano, la cual le había arrebatado a uno de los sujetos que nos seguían. Juntamos nuestras espaldas con la pared del pasillo, tomando un respiro y escuchando cualquier acercamiento.

-Trataba de ganar tiempo para que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que pasa- admití, pero ya eran quince minutos de estar jugando al cazador y la presa dentro de este edificio. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo buscando el celular, esperando una respuesta o algo por parte de Todou, pero mi sorpresa fue encontrar el mismo mensaje que yo había enviado, regresado a mí mismo.

Junté ambas cejas bastante confundido, pero evité decir algo cuando pasos se escucharon en la lejanía.

_-¡Encuéntrenlos, no pueden estar lejos!-_

Yamagata apretó el arma en sus manos y volví a tensar mi cuerpo esperando un nuevo encuentro. Pero así como habían llegado, las voces se fueron en una dirección totalmente opuesta a la nuestra. Ambos suspiramos.

-¿Ya le informaste a tus hijos?-

Entrecerré los ojos con la sola declaración de Hatori.

-No quiero que se vean envueltos en esto ni que se enteren de ser posible- aclaré bastante seguro –Lelouch no está en condiciones de hacer nada provechoso y de venir aquí sería un blanco fácil para Kusakabe, siendo lo que él quiere-

La simple idea me causaba escalofríos. Pero Yamagata no se veía convencido.

-Suzaku podría…-

-Su deber está con Lelouch y Nunnally por el momento- interrumpí antes de cualquier otra cosa, pero esperaba no sonar tan grosero –Los adultos responsables somos nosotros, Hatori y hay que actuar como tal- reté.

Si acaso eso era una consolación.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

No podía creer la _gran _desconfianza que Lelouch le tenía a mis habilidades para conducir. Podía sentir sus manos aferrarse a mis costados de una manera dolorosa y que seguro dejaría marcas a pesar del uniforme. Pero cada vez que trataba de decirle algo en una especie de broma, me pellizcaba más fuerte para que me centrara en el camino.

Las cosas se tornaron peor cuando nos comenzó a seguir una patrulla. _Exceso de velocidad, una motocicleta diseñada para un pasajero, ambos sin casco y 6 semáforos en rojo. _Creo que tenían todo el derecho de seguirnos, pero no es como si yo me fuera a detener.

-Tienes que perder la patrulla, Suzaku. No podemos llegar con ese escándalo al edificio de Gobierno, alertará a todos- Lelouch había dicho, aunque creo que se arrepintió de sus palabras.

_¿Sabía las maniobras que yo haría para lograr perder a nuestros persecutores?_

Sentí su cabeza enterrarse en mi espalda cuando seguí su sugerencia. Pero si esto era por el bien de nuestra misión secreta debía hacerse.

Pasé otro par de semáforos en rojo causando que la patrulla disminuyera su velocidad al no pasar tan cómodamente como una motocicleta entre los autos. Aunque también me subí a la acera y grité advirtiéndoles a los transeúntes que no tenía frenos. Lelouch trató de callar su risa en mi espalda pero lo escuché. Después de eso utilicé la rampa de un estacionamiento público para perder a una nueva patrulla que veía mis nuevas infracciones y esperamos unos minutos escondidos en las sombras.

Me tomé unos segundos para tratar de destensar mi cuerpo un poco y desentumecer mis mejillas frías por el contacto con el viento, pero no lograba mucho con Lelouch aferrado con fuerza a mi estómago.

-Puedes relajarte un segundo- sugerí con media sonrisa, pero al girarme para echar un vistazo solo estrechó la mirada.

-Nunca volveré a hacer esto contigo- musitó, retirando sus manos algo avergonzado.

Sentí que por después de tanto tiempo, me cobraba una mini venganza por cosas del pasado que no podía recordar por el momento, pero no se sintió tan bien como esperaba debido a lo demás que giraba en esta salida.

Me preocupaba también el hecho de que no debería estar siendo tan rudo con Lelouch aún, doblando el nivel de peligro de este viaje, temiendo que en cualquier momento su salud nos jugara una mala movida, pero parecía estar centrado en lo que quería y por el momento no daría lugar a contratiempos.

_Pero mi padre me mataría._

Cuando el sonido de la sirena de la patrulla se alejó lo suficiente, volví a tomar mi posición para encender la moto y Lelouch se aferró con la misma fuerza que antes a mí. _Al menos no estábamos tan lejos._

Bajé al velocidad a moderadamente encima de lo establecido pero no tan rápido y suicida, por lo cual Lelouch se vio agradecido levantando un poco más la cabeza al ver las cercanías del edificio. Llegué al punto en que la motocicleta se movía apenas a vuelta de rueda, pero se había instalado en nosotros un extraño sentimiento de tensión que nos obligó a andar con más cautela.

-No te acerques más, Suzaku- dijo Lelouch cuando estábamos a la vuelta de la esquina. Asentí levemente y apagué el motor, ambos bajamos de la motocicleta y pegamos nuestras espaldas a la pared de una tienda, pero me atreví a dar un par de pasos más hacia la esquina y echar un vistazo a la entrada del edificio.

-¿Cómo sabías que hay hombres en la entrada?- pregunté ante las medidas precautorias de Lelouch que siempre leían a su enemigo. Él sonrió apoyándose en mi hombro para confirmar mis palabras y ver por su cuenta.

-Es un movimiento cliché de defensa- argumentó –Por fortuna solo son dos-

Entonces ambos volvimos nuestras cabezas a la seguridad de las sombras y cerré los ojos tratando pensando en cómo entrar. Pero el sonido de murmullos enojados e incomprensibles llegaron a mis oídos y abrí los ojos bastante confundido. Entonces noté algo que debí haber arreglado antes de lanzarnos _de manera suicida _a esta misión. _Un verdadero problema._

-Creo que pudimos haber esperado cinco minutos a que te cambiaras, Lelouch- lloré estrellando una mano en mi frente. Lelouch asintió con otro gruñido y musitó maldiciones que no comprendí porque lo hacía en inglés. Aunque tenía todo el derecho, solo que no sabía si Milly saldría viva de su próximo encuentro con…

_Luluko._

Tenía sus mejillas encendidas de color rojo en vergüenza cuando por fin entendí algo en sus palabras.

-Pobre del inepto que se atreva a decir que no hago nada por Japón desde este día en adelante- y avanzó en grandes pasos hacia la esquina, apenas lo pude tomar del brazo.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- ni siquiera había compartido sus planes –Te matarán tan solo te vean- pero había algo en su mirada que ya me decía que estaba en lo incorrecto.

-Te matarán a ti en cuanto te vean venir- corrigió levemente con un suspiro –Normalmente a mí también me matarían y con más razón que a ti, pero si puedes notar que _hoy _precisamente no soy _yo_-

Volví a recorrer su atuendo con la mirada y evité reírme. _Bastante convincente._

-Te daré la distracción necesaria para que los derribes- volvió a retomar su camino, pero antes de que desapareciera en la esquina, no pude evitar una frase que me aseguraría la muerte después de esto.

-Recuerda que las chicas lindas no maldicen-

_Mi vida se basaba en peligros._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

De ahora en adelante, no permitiría que alguien pusiera en duda mi compromiso a la causa y los sacrificios que hacía para que Japón siguiera viviendo un día más. _Aunque el verdadero problema en sí esta vez era Japón, _me estaba costando un sacrificio mayor esconder mi ya _imposible _identidad, todo gracias a las bromas de Milly.

Sentía mi cara arder en vergüenza a cada paso que daba ya que había captado de inmediato la atención de los dos hombres que custodiaban la entrada. Entonces suspiré profundamente y traté de plasmar una sonrisa inocente en mi rostro que no soportaría más de un minuto fingiendo esta persona.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencita?- un hombre grande y rudo me preguntó, interponiéndose en mi claro camino hacia adentro. El otro enarcó una ceja apoyando la pregunta.

_Control. Autocontrol._

Me llevé un dedo a la barbilla y puse mi mejor cara de incomprensión, al mismo tiempo que hacía un leve berrinche.

-Hoy tengo una visita guiada dentro del Edificio de Gobierno para una tarea de la Academia- protesté –Vamos, no quiero reprobar esa materia por segunda ocasión, Yume-sensei me ha presionado mucho y no quiero que se repita-

_¿Cómo había logrado que mi voz se disminuyera a eso? Un chantaje adolescente al borde de las lágrimas, _mi interior ardía.

-Lo sentimos linda, pero creo que el recorrido tendrá que esperar hasta mañana- el segundo sujeto sonrió tratando de darme una salida.

_Si Suzaku no actuaba pronto…_

-Aunque, yo te puedo explicar todo lo que sé del funcionamiento interior del Edificio del Gobierno- el mismo sujeto se acercó pasando al otro que se hizo a un lado con un gruñido. Pero puso una mano en mi barbilla y levantó mi cabeza un poco. –Trabajo para el gobierno japonés y podría darte a lujo de detalle las actividades que se realizan diariamente aquí-

Su otra mano se tomó de mi cintura y con sus gruesos dedos recorrió mi costado.

_Creo que hasta aquí llegaba todo._

Se escuchó un golpe sordo y un grito ahogado cuando el sujeto grande cayó a manos de Suzaku con un solo golpe. Pero el hombre que estaba conmigo reaccionó demasiado lento apenas girando su cabeza ante lo acontecido.

_Dulce venganza._

Le propiné una patada que Suzaku de solo ver, se encogió de dolor y apretó ambas piernas. Pero teniendo al hombre agonizante a mis pies al haber atacado su virilidad, permití que mi fachada cayera para lanzarle una mirada penetrante.

-El funcionamiento del Gobierno Japonés no incluye puristas, maldito bastardo- le informé y apagué sus luces con un golpe certero al rostro.

Al levantar la mirada, Suzaku trató de esconder su entretenimiento respecto a lo acontecido y a pesar de todo no pude evitar que mis mejillas ardieran con más vergüenza. De hecho sentí que todo mi rostro se puso caliente de verdad, maldiciendo al saber que esto era lo que menos necesitaba por el momento.

Cerré los ojos y seguro me balanceé un poco porque las manos de Suzaku estaban en el instante en mis hombros.

-Tu debería quedarte aquí ya- sugirió él bastante serio a lo que respondí de manera indignada.

-Claro, me he dado cuenta de que como tu _hermana _no me puedes defender siquiera de un bastardo que se quiere aprovechar de mí-

Parpadeó un par de veces confundido hasta que la realización cayó en él.

-Pero…- corté su protesta.

-¿Esta es la seguridad que sentiré cuando te deje andar solo cuidando a Nunnally?-

Trató de cambiar el tema balbuceando incoherencias y tratando de defenderse, pero al final una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro y suspiró derrotado ante mi brillante táctica.

-Lo siento ¿Feliz?-

Negué levemente.

-No hasta terminar esto, ahora toma sus armas y… _oh _las katanas también-

_Ahora no estábamos desarmados. _

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Al entrar al edificio, las cosas se sentían igual de tensas que afuera, pero era extraño que no hubiera cierto tipo de confianza flotando en el aire, al menos para los ejecutores de este golpe. _Parecía que las cosas se habían salido de sus manos. _

No avanzamos más que un par de metros cuando se escucharon pasos apresurados y voces nerviosas que nos obligaron a tomar refugio tras una columna. Sostuve fuertemente mi arma al pensar en que habíamos sido descubiertos, cuando las pláticas entre los hombres a pocos metros de nosotros, demostraron lo contrario.

_-¡No podemos encontrarlos!-_

_-¡Pues sigan buscando, Kusakabe nos matará si los dejamos salir del edificio!-_

Mi interior sintió algo de paz con las noticias. Mi padre no estaba siendo prisionero de nadie por el momento, lo que nos facilitaba solo acabar con cuanto enemigo se nos atravesara.

Me volteé a mirar a Lelouch que asintió ante mis pensamientos que seguro equiparaban los suyos.

Salté a la acción con un grito de guerra.

Los primeros dos hombres no se esperaban la repentina aparición y no tengo idea de por qué solo cargaban sus katanas. Así que hice que la espada de uno saliera volando por la fuerza de una bala y los otros dos se enfrascaron en una lucha conmigo.

_¿Con el estudiante favorito de Todou-sensei?_

Aunque el único, no era por nada.

Los hombres estaban viejos y confundidos por mi aparición así que no prestaron verdadera lucha. Solo me limité a desarmarlos e inmovilizarlos con el mango de la katana. _Por el momento no habría muertos. _Pero cuando me giré a ver si Lelouch me estuvo cubriendo la espalda en todo momento, él solo observaba todo con calma desde la columna en que estaba escondido, celular en su oreja.

-¡¿No se suponía que me cubrías?!- reclamé. Apuntó detrás de mí y me giré de inmediato uno de los hombres no había sido aturdido lo suficiente, así que le propine una patada que definitivamente lo inmovilizó. Al girarme a Lelouch, levantó un pulgar en señal de victoria.

_Aunque, si permanecía al margen de estas peleas, estaría más tranquilo. _

Cerró el celular y se acercó a mí, esta vez no pude evitar hacer las preguntas pertinentes.

-¿Con quién te comunicas tanto?-

Enarcó una ceja ante mi tono de desconfianza. Pero eventualmente contestó.

-La Orden- fue lo único que se dignó a declarar.

_Veía problemas acercarse._

Pero entonces esperamos unos segundos más para decidir en qué decisión partir, cuando escuchamos una nueva pelea cerca y de inmediato corrimos en esa dirección. La sorpresa fue que al girar en el pasillo, había un nuevo grupo de guardias desarmados y plenamente inconscientes en el suelo.

Una par de figuras vestidas de negro y de gafas oscuras, se alejaron por el pasillo al mirarnos un par de veces y no detectar amenaza.

_¿Amenaza? ¿Quién demonios eran…?_

Lelouch me tomó del brazo para detener mi avance. Solo hasta que aquellas dos personas desaparecieron de nuestra vista, habló.

-Tienen órdenes de solo derribar a los militares- habló observando el pequeño grupo a sus pies con detenimiento –Después de eso, se marcharán-

Cientos de preguntas escalaron en mi mente respecto a qué demonios se refería con eso y cómo es que lo sabía. Pero su declaración anterior sobre la _orden _contestó solo la mitad de inmediato.

-¿De dónde sacaste a estas personas Lelouch?- cuestioné mientras le daba un puntapié a un cuerpo en el suelo, solo para asegurarme.

No esperaba que su tono se volviera un poco sombrío al contestar.

-De donde Japón no quiere recibir ayuda-

Por un momento, me dejó pensando a lo que se refería pero al mismo tiempo se escucharon más gritos de pelea y tuvimos que movernos más cerca de la acción.

-¿De cuántas personas estábamos hablando?- pregunté mientras corríamos.

-Cuatro-

_¿Eso se consideraba un ejército?_

Pero había aprendido a no cuestionar las decisiones más extrañas de Lelouch porque al final resultaban más acertadas que las demás. Su manera de actuar se basaba en algo más que estrategia y la lealtad se había vuelto sumamente importante para él. Creo que era un tema que envolvía su vida más de lo que quisiera porque las personas que podrían acercarse a él estaban sujetas a demasiadas pruebas para ganar su confianza.

_Aunque no tantas como las que le ponían a él. _Pero considerables al final.

Nos encontramos una lucha más encarnizada que la primera, así que me hice partícipe para lograr la victoria de este misterioso equipo de Lelouch. Él permaneció en la esquina del pasillo, observando todo detenidamente. No sabía si estaba probando a los hombres que peleaban a mi lado o solo prefería evitar la fatiga.

_Lo cierto era que se comportaba de manera extraña. _

Pero entre todo el bullicio que se llevaba a cabo, vi por la esquina de mi visión que otro grupo de hombres armados pasó corriendo _Pero estos eran los japoneses traidores. _Lelouch también lo notó y a pesar de mis advertencias de que se quedara donde estaba, salió en la misma dirección que los otros quienes al parecer habían encontrado algo.

_Demonios._

-Suerte con ellos- musité a los hombres que había estado apoyando para ir en la misma dirección que los demás.

_Malditos puristas._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Correr se había convertido en un fastidio y debíamos aprovechar el toparnos con grupos pequeños de hombres de Kusakabe para mermar sus filas. Después de todo lo único que cargaban eran sus katanas y yo en lo personal, después de tantos años de practicar con Todou, me sentía confiado de mis habilidades para presentar una buena lucha.

Yamagata prefería las armas y las artes marciales. _Aunque alguien de su rango conocía todo tipo de defensas, _como lanzar las sillas de mi edificio contra los hombres que nos perseguían.

-Luego lo repongo- musitaba con cualquier nuevo objeto que arrojaba, perdí la cuenta después de que los yenes tenían cinco dígitos.

Pero al salir de nuestro escondite, dando por perdida cualquier tipo de ayuda, solo habíamos logrado que los malditos se comunicaran entre sí rápidamente y los grupos de guardias se empezaran a juntar en el piso en el que nos defendíamos. Cuando lográbamos derribar a uno, otros dos se hacían presentes y pensaba seriamente qué tantos hombres habían sido tan poco leales al ejército que se habían dejado convencer tan fácil.

Aunque a pesar de todo, Yamagata y yo jugábamos una carta que nos daba la victoria mental cuanto estos hombres trataban de inmovilizarnos.

_¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a dañar al Primer Ministro de Japón y al Ministro de Defensa? _Ya en sí era un crimen que se pagaba con la muerte el atentar con la vida de tan altos mandos del país y una completa traición el ir en contra de nuestras órdenes. Así que sus ataques vacilaban tanto que prácticamente solo hacían el _intento _de lograr algo y luego se arrojaban al suelo dándose por vencidos.

De dañar seriamente a alguno de nosotros, su futuro estaba condenado.

Así que no presentaron verdadera batalla, _en su mayoría. _Otros estaban desquiciados y lograban ofrecer una dura defensa, propinándonos unos cuantos golpes de paso.

-¡Todos ustedes están tan muertos!- declaró Yamagata lanzándose en nuevos y feroces ataques, eso afectó la confianza de los hombres de Kusakabe.

Pero se juntaban más y más que era imposible repelerlos a todos, llegando a un punto donde nos tenían acorralados espalda contra espalda en una especie de círculo.

-¿Algún otro objeto por lanzar?- musité, Hatori gruñó por lo bajo.

Los hombres se prepararon para cargar al mismo tiempo, esperando el menor movimiento de alguien. Cuando pasó lo que quizás menos esperaban, uno de los hombres del círculo sucumbiendo ante su peso y plenamente inconsciente.

Todos vimos en su dirección, extrañados por lo que había pasado. Pero la ventana de visión que se abrió en círculo reveló a un muy molesto japonés de ojos verdes que solo cuando conectó su mirada con la mía, saludó levemente con la mano.

_Suzaku. _

Aprovechamos el momento de distracción para reemprender la lucha y efectivamente logramos deshacer el círculo en nuevas batallas. Los hombres de Kusakabe parecían comprender que si había alguien ayudándonos, entonces sus puertas habían sido abiertas y estaban a punto de ser detenidos y ejecutados.

_Al menos yo saboreaba ese momento._

Pero contrario a ofrecer aún más lucha desesperada por lograr el objetivo que se les había asignado, comenzaron a retroceder bajando sus armas y buscando por la salida más cercana.

_No después de todo lo que me habían hecho pasar. _Bloquee todos sus posibles caminos con una sonrisa que prometía dolor.

-¡Manténganse firmes!-

Esas no fueron mis palabras, o las de Hatori. Pero esa frase se abrió paso en la lucha hasta los oídos de los soldados que espantados miraron en dirección de la orden de su líder.

Kusakabe había logrado hacerse presente hasta este lugar, sangre en la comisura de su boca donde yo había logrado golpearlo y la katana en su mano derecha apuntando algo que venía arrastrando tras él.

_No entendí su amenaza. _Aún menos cuando sacó a su rehén con quien pretendía detenernos.

_¿Una chica?_

-Oh demonios- Suzaku musitó a mi lado bajando sus armas de inmediato, seguí sin comprender nada pero dejé a Kusakabe hablar. _Una vida siempre era una vida._

-¡Bajen sus armas o la linda chica muere!-

Suzaku soltó la katana con un estruendoso sonido en el suelo y evaluando la situación yo no encontré nada que pudiera forzar su mano. La chica vestía uniforme de la Academia Ashford y a menos de que mi hijo ya hubiera hecho su primera conquista, seguía sin parecerme la situación. Aunque no fui yo quien habló para despejar todas las dudas.

-¿A quién le dijiste _linda chica_? ¡Kusakabe maldito bastardo!-

Parpadeé confundido.

Suzaku suprimió su risa a mis espaldas.

Yamagata dejó caer su mandíbula.

Pero entonces Lelouch golpeó con fuerza la mano del sorprendido Kusakabe y logró tirarla al suelo. Luego aprovechó el brazo que estaba alrededor de su cuello, dando un pequeño brinco y con el impulso suficiente, haló del japonés por encima de su espalda y luego dejó que la fuerza de la gravedad lo invitara a probar el suelo.

_Necesito lentes._

Lelouch se cruzó de brazos bastante molesto mirándonos a todos, en especial a Suzaku que no escondió por más tiempo su entretenimiento. Pero todo el encanto de este bizarro cuadro se esfumó cuando los hombres de Kusakabe reaccionaron ante la derrota de su líder y se vieron más perdidos que antes, esta vez desencadenando una verdadera batalla.

Suzaku apenas pudo recoger la katana después de todos los hombres que le saltaron encima, yo traté de ganarle tiempo haciéndome hacia atrás y protegiéndolo de unos cuantos golpes. Al girarme, pude ver que Yamagata estaba haciendo lo mismo con Lelouch a diferencia que mi hijo no estaba peleando, pero sí sentado en el suelo de una manera algo tranquila.

Entonces llamaron mi atención cuatro figuras vestidas de negro que entraron en el vestíbulo y empezaron a atacar a los hombres de Kusakabe de una manera desordenada pero eficiente al fin. Me puse nervioso al no saber su procedencia, pero me conformé por el momento cuando no hicieron ningún movimiento de hacernos daño.

Después de unos minutos donde nuestro número claramente sobrepasó al de los traidores, los hombres restantes tiraron sus armas al suelo en señal de rendición y se acuclillaron con la frente tocando el piso.

_No considero ningún tipo de perdón por el momento._

Pero la lucha se había detenido por completo, el líder había caído y todo había vuelto a nuestro control. Giré alrededor de la habitación admirando los daños y a los presentes, encontrándome de nuevo con las cuatro personas de identidad desconocida que nos habían prestado apoyo. Asentí levemente en un gesto de agradecimiento y no tan sorprendentemente, los sujetos devolvieron el gesto bajando aún más y tomando su lugar para la huída.

Quise seguirlos o decir algo, pero sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro y al girarme me topé con Suzaku.

_Al menos todo había acabado._

Pasé un brazo sobre los hombros de mi hijo y lo acerqué en medio abrazo, algo resignado a su presencia, _sorprendido _por la misma causa y aliviado de que esto no hubiese llegado a mayores.

-¿Cómo demonios se enteraron de esto?- musité mientras nos acercábamos a Lelouch, Suzaku buscó algo en su pantalón y sacó su celular, encontrando inmediatamente el mensaje que yo había mandado y mostrándomelo. –Nunca fue mi intención- me defendí.

-Eso lo tenemos más que claro- sonrió Suzaku, pero entonces había un tema bastante _confuso _por tratar.

Lelouch levantó levemente la vista cuando detuve mis pasos frente a él, y traté de guardar la compostura requerida después de todo lo que había pasado, _¿Pero cómo evitarlo?_

-Señorita ¿Qué hace usted por aquí en una situación tan peligrosa como esta?- sonreí a lo que Lelouch se molestó y se puso tan rojo como no recordaba ya en cierto tiempo. Pero cuando intentó ejecutar su huída solo lo tomé del brazo para detenerlo –Sabes que estoy bromeando, hijo- comenté pero la risa de Suzaku no ayudaba.

Aún así me debían una gran explicación respecto a este nuevo guardarropa de Lelouch. Pasé una mano sobre sus hombros y Yamagata se acercó encontrando la seriedad característica de alguien de su edad.

-Lelouch, tu compromiso a la causa es envidiable-

_O eso creí._

* * *

><p>Habiendo dado parte a la policía y Yamagata moviendo a sus hombres de inmediato a la escena, el edificio de Gobierno pronto se vio rodeado de patrullas y el obligatorio equipo de paramédicos. No había notado el pequeño corte en mi antebrazo derecho hasta que me quité el grueso saco formal que vestía cuando me acaloré por las preguntas y todo el mundo había saltado a la acción como si me fuera a desangrar por algo así.<p>

Dos paramédicos me arrastraron hacia mi oficina, cargando un gran maletín de primeros auxilios con ellos. Suzaku y Lelouch nos siguieron de cerca y pude notar en la cara del segundo algo parecido a: _¿Ves lo que se siente que exageren?_ Aunque se disipó de inmediato cuando Suzaku lo guió al sofá y lo obligó a sentarse.

Los hombres hicieron su trabajo limpiando la herida y poniendo una venda alrededor. Pero justo cuando se levantaban para retirarse y por ética atender a los hombres heridos de Kusakabe, los detuve al ver que mis hijos murmuraban algo seriamente entre ellos. Ni siquiera notaron mi mirada caer sobre ambos desde mi gran silla, así que tuve que carraspear, ganándome sus miradas de sorpresa.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunté.

La respuesta fue inmediata, solo que muy contrarias entre sí.

-No-

-SI-

El _no _fue de Suzaku y el _SI _de Lelouch, su respuesta más rotunda que la primera para no dar paso a discusión, aunque sabía bien que esos dos discernían en muchas cosas.

Me acerqué con un suspiro y Suzaku se puso de pie para darme espacio, mirando a Lelouch superioridad y victoria en el asunto. Pero quería escuchar toda la historia para llegar a una conclusión.

-¿No se supone que deberían estar en clase o algo parecido?- pregunté una vez sentado. Suzaku se encogió de hombros y Lelouch se vio ofendido por la idea.

-No estuve de acuerdo con eso desde un principio- argumentó, pero yo no le tomé importancia.

-Por eso soy el adulto responsable que quiere que se mantengan fuera de estas cosas mientras pueda evitarlo- aclaré, aunque creo que eso lo sospecharon desde que los inscribí en una escuela con un horario tan ocupado.

-No volveré a Ashford en los siguientes tres meses- volvió a argumentar Lelouch bastante convencido por motivos que hicieron a Suzaku suspirar. Se acercó para poder darme una explicación precisa, dejando a los paramédicos fuera de nuestro rango de audición.

-El Príncipe Schneizel y su hermana están vagando en estos momentos en la Academia- me explicó y mis ojos se agrandaron en miedo –Nunnally está bien y escondida por Sayoko, Gottwald también se encuentra allá en dado caso que las cosas se pongan feas- terminó de explicar.

Pero eso no me dejó tranquilo.

-Según solo van de visita- musitó Lelouch escondiendo su cara entre las manos, o eso intentó cuando notó que el maquillaje manchó sus manos y buscó furiosamente algo con qué limpiar su cara. Saqué un pañuelo de mi pantalón y se lo entregué, aproveché el momento de distracción para hablar silenciosamente con Suzaku.

Con una señal me indicó que la situación general no estaba tan mal, pero luego apuntó a Lelouch y con un pulgar hacia abajo me dijo otra cosa. Por último suspiró resignado.

-Dejen de hablar a mis espaldas- habló Lelouch todavía tallándose la cara y sin poder vernos, lo cual nos causó una leve sonrisa.

-Al menos deja que te chequen- insistió Suzaku por motivos que me eran desconocidos pero antes de poder preguntar, Lelouch irrumpió de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada, fue el viaje en la motocicleta lo único que juro no volveré a hacer-

-¿Motocicleta?- pregunté para ambos, pero me ignoraron olímpicamente.

-Antes de eso no estabas tan consciente que digamos-

-¡Milly me hizo correr!-

-Lelouch…-

-Suzaku-

Me paré entre ambos para detener la pelea.

Primero apuntó en dirección a Suzaku que se encogió en culpa –Tienes mucho que explicarme- aseguré y asintió resignado.

Entonces apunté en dirección a Lelouch y él solo se cruzó de brazos en completa desobediencia.

-Tú tenías cita con el doctor hoy, tú y Nunnally- bufó molesto por mis palabras y lo siguiente era para ambos –Volveremos a Ashford a aclarar todo este asunto, seguro los Príncipes ya se han de haber marchado o algo y no está abierto nada a discusión-

Con esto, los paramédicos se retiraron y ninguno de mis hijos obtuvo una victoria.

* * *

><p>En cuanto a lo otro, Todou llamó frenético al haber recibido un mensaje de Milly Ashford que decía que necesitaba ayuda ya que Lelouch se encontraba en mal estado y dos de sus hermanos rondaban la Academia. <em>Aunque el mensaje llegó tarde y no era precisamente para él, <em>hice jurar a Suzaku que cambiaríamos de celulares para evitar esta confusión de nuevo. Pero entonces Todou ya pisaba de nuevo el aeropuerto de la ciudad, regresando por esta situación de emergencia.

Quedamos por vernos en Ashford.

Yamagata tomó las riendas de la situación con Kusakabe estando detenido por el momento y a punto de ir a la corte marcial por lo cual no me preocupé. Pero nos había alcanzado poco antes de subir al auto que nos llevaría a la Academia, con todo el agradecimiento de Lelouch porque le había conseguido algo de ropa, guiñándole el ojo en algo que ninguno comprendió, hasta que cerró la puerta y habíamos emprendido camino.

-El hombre se ve tan ansioso porque reclames tus derechos y obligaciones- musité con pesadez al ver el uniforme que Lelouch desplegó del empaque.

Un saco azul marino tipo gabardina con puños rojos y líneas doradas, junto un pantalón del mismo color.

Lelouch no le tomó importancia mientras fuese mejor que la ropa que traía puesta y logró cambiarse en el auto con algo de ayuda de Suzaku.

Para cuando llegamos a Ashford era exactamente el medio día y tuvimos que asegurarnos vía telefónica con Sayoko que el Príncipe Schneizel y la Princesa Euphemia no siguieran ahí. Al parecer ambos príncipes se habían retirado una hora antes de nuestra llegaba y estábamos por nuestra cuenta con un suspiro de alivio.

Pero el viejo Reuben ya nos esperaba de pie en las escaleras del edifico del consejo estudiantil, algo preocupado.

-¿Debo acostumbrarme a esto?- suspiró mientras bajaba yo y estrujamos las manos nuevamente en menos de veinticuatro horas. Traté de decir que no sería necesario, pero la lengua de Lelouch volvía a la vida.

-¡Si! ¡Todos los días mientras me tenga que encontrar con Milly en mi camino!-

Suzaku cargaba a Lelouch en su espalda por las escaleras y negó entretenido, pero la rubia nieta del director no se vio ofendida por las palabras de mi hijo, de hecho lo tomó como una especie de reto.

-Luluko, ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?- se burló.

Necesitaba enterarme de algunos detalles. Pero lo dejé para cuando estuviésemos adentro, siguiendo a Suzaku a lo que presumiblemente era la sala del lugar.

Lelouch saltó de su espalda tan solo divisó a Nunnally y ella levantó los brazos para darle un abrazo.

-¡Onii-sama!- celebró aliviada -¡Suzaku Onii-sama!-

Entonces comenzaron las pláticas y risas entre ellos tres y la Srta. Ashford que pronto se unió tras Nunnally, pero había un nudo en mi garganta que me hacía ver que las cosas ya no estaban en mi control como antes, amenazando la integridad de lo que yo quería proteger. Al mismo tiempo, mientras sostenía el saco militar entre mis manos que formaba parte del pantalón que usaba Lelouch, los problemas escalaban a un nuevo nivel.

Sentí que el aire se cerraba a mí alrededor y las luces se apagaron con varios gritos de sorpresa.

_-¡Kururugi-sama!-_

_-¡Padre!-_

* * *

><p><strong>No, no pueden recibir un descanso de estos finales porque no serían mis fics preferidos n.n JOJOJO, me siento santa clause pero en realidad es una risa malvada al saber lo que viene n.n ¡OH SI! <strong>

**¿Reviews? Prometería no ser tan mala, pero !Vamos! Son masoquistas :)**

**anySuzuki**


	18. Stage 18: Repartición de culpas

_Entonces comenzaron las pláticas y risas entre ellos tres y la Srta. Ashford que pronto se unió tras Nunnally, pero había un nudo en mi garganta que me hacía ver que las cosas ya no estaban en mi control como antes, amenazando la integridad de lo que yo quería proteger. Al mismo tiempo, mientras sostenía el saco militar entre mis manos que formaba parte del pantalón que usaba Lelouch, los problemas escalaban a un nuevo nivel._

_Sentí que el aire se cerraba a mí alrededor, y las luces se apagaron con varios gritos de sorpresa._

_-¡Kururugi-sama!-_

_-¡Padre!-_

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 18: Repartición de culpas<strong>

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Todo pasó tan rápido, que creí que era una mala broma por venganza a lo que habíamos hecho.

Pero después de que todos a mi alrededor reaccionaron entre asustados y dándole la razón a lo que pasaba, mis pies se vieron clavados al suelo mientras mi cerebro se tomaba el tiempo necesario para procesar todo.

La mano de Nunnally se aferró a las mía, completamente aterrada por lo que pasaba. Traté de ser el buen hermano que le aseguraba que todo estaba bien, moviendo mi pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano, pero no funcionaba ni siquiera para mí y se veía extrañamente falso.

Suzaku fue el primero en acercarse al hombre, pidiendo de manera desesperada por ayuda, y Sayoko entró en acción de inmediato. El viejo Ashford comenzó a marcar por su celular pidiendo por un doctor, y Milly salió en busca de cosas que Sayoko-san comenzaba a ordenar para empezar.

Después de eso, los eventos siguieron pasando de manera bizarra. Cuando entre Reuben Ashford y Suzaku pudieron levantar a Genbu Kururugi del suelo, _sus brazos alrededor del cuello de cada uno_, para llevarlo rumbo a un lugar más cómodo. Una de las habitaciones del edifico del consejo que recién había sido aseado para nuestra llegada. Caminando algo despacio pero constante, lograron moverse.

Solo cuando desaparecieron de nuestra vista, me di cuenta de que seguía con Nunnally en el mismo punto que en el inicio sin haber hecho nada al respecto.

_Y ya nadie se encontraba en las cercanías._

-¿Onii-sama?- lo único que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad en tiempo y forma fue la voz asustada de Nunnally. Puse la mejor de mis sonrisas para asegurarle de nuevo que todo estaría bien, pero no volví a tomar sus manos por precaución. Aunque ella ya podía ver y no podía ser sujeta más a mis mentiras piadosas, podía averiguar más a fondo en la verdad con un solo toque.

Me enderecé y empujé la silla hasta su habitación, pero una vez así solo pude encontrar como excusa para volver a salir que necesitaba un vaso de agua. Por su mirada sabía que no era verdad pero no dijo nada al respecto y asintió sin pedir nada aprovechando el _viaje_. Sabía que no era mi acción más cálida del día, separarnos por lo que acontecía, pero miles de pensamientos comenzaban a aglomerarse en mi cabeza y preferiría que ninguno fuese descubierto por mi hermana.

No hasta estar parados en algo estable.

Pronto caminaba de nuevo hacia afuera, a la entrada del edificio donde todo había empezado.

La chaqueta del uniforme militar seguía tirada en el suelo a la vista de todos pero sin importarle a nadie, al menos hasta que me acerqué a tomarla, tratando de ignorar el caos alrededor en forma de llamados frenéticos y pasos apresurados. Las puertas se abrían y cerraban en leves azotes, los cajones eran revueltos en busca de algo y todos tenían en mente un objetivo a cumplir así que no se daban cuenta de la gran orquesta de desastre que organizaban.

El timbre fue tocado un par de veces y una sombra se movió nerviosa por debajo de la puerta. No miré sobre mi espalda para ver si alguien más atendería el llamado, pero seguía viendo todo con una tranquilidad que podía ser mal vista, _porque mal se sentía._

Abrí la puerta y el rostro del doctor Gensai saltó a la vista con una expresión bastante preocupada, _para un médico entrenado._ Me reconoció y saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, pero la atención de ambos fue captada por Sayoko-san parada en medio del pasillo, invitando al viejo doctor a que la siguiera.

De nuevo me quedaba solo y con la puerta semi-abierta, por lo cual me disponía a cerrarla cuando un zapato y una mano se interpusieron en el camino.

Halé de la perilla algo reticente, pero solté un aire que no sabía que retenía cuando Todou-san se adentró en el vestíbulo. Al darse cuenta de quién le había abierto la puerta, me tomó por los hombros algo confundido revisándome de pies a cabeza, antes de pedir una explicación sobre la presencia del doctor Gensai y yo atendiendo la puerta. Solo apunté en dirección a la que el médico había corrido y el hombre pronto me dejó solo uniéndose al resto del preocupado grupo, _imaginándose lo peor._

_¿Estaba yo preocupado?_

Cerré la puerta de entrada.

_No lo sé._

* * *

><p>Creo que pasaron más de un par de horas desde que este nuevo suceso se había presentado y las personas a mi alrededor seguían desfilando. Pronto una simple Academia Britannian se había vuelto un centro de reuniones militar y político donde la seguridad se había duplicado por las celebridades que empezaron a entrar por estas puertas.<p>

Yamagata-san fue de los primeros en volver a aparecerse después de habernos visto hacía unos minutos. Preocupado y confundido por lo que pasaba cuando todo el problema anterior había terminado bien y sin mayores incidentes. Si lo veía de esa forma, si era algo por lo cual sentirse un poco más preocupado que el resto, _cuando en nuestras manos había caído la paz y _un evento tan desquiciado como un intento de golpe de estado, solo había tenido de víctimas a los propios traidores. _No tenía mucho sentido._

Después del Ministro de Defensa, fue casi inevitable que Sawasaki apareciera en este su gran momento de gloria, _figurativamente hablando._ Lleno de golpes todavía, caminando dolorosamente a brincos y apoyado de una muleta. _Aunque eso no lo detendría, _pero por primera vez en mi vida traté de evitarlo de la manera más ética y pacífica posible, evadiendo como plaga cualquier punto en que yo supiera el hombre se encontraba.

De hecho, me enteré de su presencia solo al escuchar su voz en los pasillos y no por abrirle la puerta, _para entonces Sayoko-san había vuelto a tomar sus deberes por fortuna,_ nunca salí a su encuentro.

Eventualmente llegaron también las cuatro espadas de Todou-sensei con motivos de seguridad, otro par de médicos cuyos rostros y especialidades desconocía, y el resto de los ministros que hizo acto de presencia en lo que pronto se convirtió una sala improvisada de visitas con un alto nivel económico.

_Pensar que todos estos seres no solían estar de acuerdo en muchas cosas pero sí precisamente en esto._

No había noticias oficiales hasta el momento y solo circulaban los rumores de lo que había pasado. _¿Cómo se habían enterado? _Era un completo misterio todavía pero se negaban a irse hasta que hubiera respuestas. Decenas de autos negros siguieron apilándose en los jardines de Ashford a manera de estacionamiento y los asistentes de los Ministros comenzaron a servir café en lo que podría ser un largo día.

Yo solo los miraba desde mi punto en uno de los sofá en la sala y cuando las primeras preguntas surgieron me limité a argumentar que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba, _lo cual era verdad para variar, _pero el tono en el que eran expresadas sus palabras dejaba mucho que desear, así que después de la primera hora de insistencia comencé a ignorarlos.

Aunque la táctica no funcionó como esperaba, al mismo tiempo que me dediqué a mis asuntos internos miradas penetrantes y valorativas reconsideraban quizás lo que habían estado tratando de probar en los últimos años. _Algo muy malo para mí_, incluso si se supone no debería serlo.

Estos hombres estaban llegando a conclusiones audibles que se convirtieron en debates públicos.

_-Genbu ha estado muy estresado últimamente, casi debíamos esperar que esto pasara-_

_-Debería quitarse ciertos pesos de encima, no será bueno para su salud si hemos llegado a esto-_

_-Para alguien de su edad ya puede ser peligroso este tipo de sorpresas-_

_-Hay que aclarar de una vez por todas las prioridades de Japón, esto no puede seguir así-_

Yo llegaba a una importante conclusión que temía desde hace tiempo, sin necesidad de tener que enfrentarnos a esta situación: _Todos estaban esperando el momento perfecto para darme una palmadita en la espalda, una puñalada con la otra mano y una patadita lejos, convirtiéndonos de nuevo en material de intercambio._

Aunque esto ya lo veía venir.

Solo me quedé en esta sala llena de celebridades doble cara para tantear el terreno y saber qué tan a fondo llegaban estos supuestos pensamientos superficiales. Siendo un hecho que las pocas manos que se habían presentado a mi favor en una manera sincera hoy podían menguar,_ excepto por Yamagata-san cuya plática conmigo seguía llevándose a cabo en el mismo tono. _Hablando de un futuro que yo no podía distinguir bien.

Pero para los demás, que solo habían sido amables o comprensivos por compromiso, _la versión era muy diferente. _Con sus pensamientos siendo dirigidos por lo que la mayoría dictara.

_Ahí radicaba mi verdadero problema, _porque el simple hecho de apuntar, delatarnos e intercambiarnos se facilitaba con la presencia de mis hermanos en el país. _Gran suerte la mía._

_Pero era inevitable darles en ciertos puntos la razón, _sobre todo si pensaba de manera idéntica a ellos.

Los eventos de los últimos días se habían dado de manera tan consecutiva e inesperada que parecían querer cobrar tantos años de aparente tranquilidad y falta de problemas. Al mismo tiempo que sabía que era porque Britannia crecía en poder y esperaba el mínimo fallo de Japón para atacar, el país no se vería obligado a decidir entre su bienestar y el de mi hermana y el mío, de no ser porque estábamos aquí, siendo protegidos por el japonés más poderoso del momento.

_Japonés que cobraba factura ahora._

Pero la verdad no se negaría y en la repartición de culpas podía estarme llevando la mayoría, junto con las miradas de enemistad. Pero manteniendo mi palabra del inicio, agradeciendo la ayuda prestada por el país del sol naciente y retirándome del juego sin causarles algún perjuicio o forzando su mano en un trato que no les fuera beneficioso.

_Tan pronto podían cambiar nuestras vidas._

Un movimiento en las orillas de mi visión captó mi atención y al girarme noté que Sawasaki pasaba lentamente por el pasillo, más no deteniéndose para empezar un estúpido argumento como siempre. Pero sonriendo de una manera en la que alardeó sería el inicio de mis problemas, donde todos pronto se darían cuenta de quién era la culpa de haber llegado a esto. _Claro que pude leer todo eso en su mirada, _porque era el punto que quizás el hombre esperaba para anunciar como su golpe maestro, _por fuerza de gravedad._

Tarde que temprano pasaría.

Suspiré sin regresar siquiera el reto. Por fortuna el japonés cara de bagre dejó su victoria hasta ahí y se retiró de la academia.

Mis calcetines entonces adquirieron de nuevo un tinte interesante, no necesitaba ver las caras de quienes hablaban para saber quiénes eran incluso si discutían en japonés.

-Lelouch…-

Tampoco tuve que levantar la vista para reconocer la presencia y la voz, Todou-san puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me miró por largos segundos antes de invitarme a levantarme y seguirlo, cosa que hice solo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, _por el momento._

Pero una vez a la luz del atardecer entrando por las ventanas del pasillo, se cruzó de brazos y me miró seriamente. Esperé que hablara ya que yo no tenía nada que decir.

-¿Estás bien?-

_Mal inicio._

Me abracé a mí mismo poniendo una de mis mejores miradas de inocencia, cosa que Todou-san esquivó bastante bien. _Años de práctica a su favor._

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?-

Su mirada se estrechó un poco más ante mi respuesta y se pasó una mano por el rostro y cabello, deshaciendo algo de su intensión.

-Kururugi _Lelo- _iba a empezar su regaño.

Levanté ambas manos para detenerlo no confiando en mi voz por el momento. E increíblemente lo hizo aunque no lo miré a la cara para ver su expresión respecto a mi movimiento.

-Tu padre dijo algo sobre cierta revisión- continuó sin dejar el tema de lado en ningún momento. Entonces levanté la vista oponiéndome fervientemente al hecho.

-No es necesaria por el momento- contesté y traté que ese fuera el fin de nuestra conversación, pero Todou-san parecía tener una especie de orden o algo porque no cedió. Al menos no en su postura, porque contrario a mis negativas el hombre dio un paso hacia adelante que yo de inmediato di hacia atrás.

Se sorprendió pero no se detuvo.

-Lelouch-sama-

_No por su cuenta._

Creo que nunca estuve tan feliz de escuchar un acento idéntico al mío dentro de los límites de Japón pero al mismo tiempo celebré que esta sería una zona en la que Todou-san no podría avanzar más por motivos un tanto complicados. _Pasado y presente fusionados todavía de una manera cruel._

Gottwald asomó su cabeza y luego el resto de su cuerpo a la vuelta del pasillo, parándose bastante seguro de sí mismo en algo que quería comunicarme. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza me despedí de Todou-san y avancé hacia Gottwald quien retrocedió en el siguiente pasillo haciéndome seguirlo más lejos.

Lo sentía por el viejo Japonés pero esto se había presentado como una excelente salida. No podía permitir que mi tiempo se viera ocupado en otra cosa, _por el momento_, que no fuera toma de decisiones.

-Basta, Gottwald. Solo habla y dime lo que viniste a decirme- lo detuve después de habernos alejado lo suficiente para mi gusto. Pero el Britannian se giró levemente y con una leve reverencia, contestó.

-No le quería decir nada, Lelouch-sama.- entonces se enderezó y con una leve sonrisa continuó por el pasillo, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos una vez más.

Aunque no tan lúgubres quizás como antes. Porque alguien parecía darse cuenta a dónde estábamos llegando con estos últimos sucesos y seguía mis silenciosos deseos sin preguntarme motivos.

El hombre solo me sacó de un posible aprieto y volvió a la oscuridad de la vigilancia. _Inteligente y sutil, _pero seguía considerando el destino de Gottwald en todo esto ya que su lealtad era incuestionable.

Bueno, a pesar de todo, su aparición solo me dio unos segundos más de ventaja sobre el resto y si volvía a la sala era casi seguro que Todou-san volvería a buscarme. _Él o Suzaku, _y seguía en mi misma posición de no dejar a nadie acercarse por el momento.

El campus era grande y los estudiantes habían sido limitados fuera de estos jardines por el resto del día. Podía encontrar otro lugar para pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Creo que mis viajes se verían bastante limitados en los siguientes meses, ya que todo parecía desmoronarse cuando no había suficientes manos a la causa. Pero el primer respiro de tranquilidad que había recibido cuando me enteré de que la situación estaba bajo control gracias a dos jóvenes impetuosos, el segundo golpe de realidad había caído sobre nosotros sin previo aviso.

Yo mismo sentía ya la presencia de la edad en mi cuerpo y actividades diarias, pero no era algo que los viejos fuésemos a admitir. Éramos _adultos _responsables que todavía nos encontrábamos a la mitad del camino para construir bien los cimientos de algo maravilloso y en un mundo como el que vivíamos actualmente, de estar en lo correcto todos los sacrificios habidos y por haber valdrían la pena.

Porque el remedio del mundo estaba en esta generación, era eso o perderíamos todo definitivamente.

Así que no me espanté cuando noté que el caído esta vez era Genbu, pero la preocupación podía hacerse presente.

Solo por motivos de seguridad, siendo la persona que era, diferentes doctores con diferentes especialidades vinieron a despejar dudas, haciendo de esto parecer peor de lo que realmente era.

_Lo comprobé de inmediato cuando Genbu confesó haber saltado desayuno y cena del día anterior, _porque cuando yo me hice presente ya estaba más que despierto y peleando a las revisiones.

-¿Ese ejemplo le das a tus hijos?- enarqué una ceja –Luego no te quejes- advertí.

Me abría lanzado algo de no ser porque los doctores podían ser más necios y evitaron que se moviera por media hora más, además de que seguro se quedó pensando en cómo es que yo había vuelto tan rápido de un viaje que se supone me tomaría unas semanas. Aunque dada la severidad de las cosas que pasaban en este lugar, tendría que delegar más de unas cuantas funciones en el futuro cercano.

_O hacer venir a todos a Tokyo para mayor tranquilidad._

Parecía que no podía despegar un poco los ojos de este grupo. Por fortuna todos los exámenes que corrían y las pruebas que aplicaban salían normales. Genbu era un toro necio, _eso era el único problema mental que tenía, _de ahí en fuera solo era algo que le pasaba a cualquiera. Conozco cierto adolescente que llegaba a esos límites sin tener la edad de un adulto con semejantes preocupaciones.

Me senté en el sofá frente a la cama y apoyé la cabeza en el mango de mi katana enfundada.

-¿Qué, qué pasa Todou?- el hombre estaba en todo, _no tenía nada en qué pensar._

-Cállate Genbu, no hables por el momento- instruí, algo que no le gustó demasiado. Pero no levanté mi cabeza para averiguarlo, escuché a Suzaku reírse de lo que sería su expresión.

-¡Desháganse de todos estos doctores o lo haré yo!- renegó. Entonces sí levanté la vista y respondí sus dudas.

-Tienes una sala llena de políticos y militares allá afuera, lo menos que puedes hacer es dejar que todos los diagnósticos corran a tu favor para evitar habladurías- declaré.

Pero creo que su mente se perdió desde que mencioné la presencia de tantas personas ahí afuera. _Por fortuna evité mencionar a Sawasaki, aunque extrañamente todavía había paz como para delatar su presencia sin necesidad de presentaciones._ Entonces mi mente divagaba hacia otros rumbos un poco más turbulentos.

-¿Lelouch y Nunnally?- preguntó Genbu.

_Eso, era exactamente. _

Aunque me conservaba mis opiniones para mi mente y nada más, desde que empezó todo esto esperaba encontrar a esos dos juntos, ya que Sayoko me indicó que Nunnally estaba en su habitación y de Lelouch no sabía nada, pero dada la situación solo podía estar en dos lugares. Al no encontrarlo con su hermana, creí que estaría aquí metido con Suzaku, _oh gran error. _Mi sorpresa había sido encontrarlo en la improvisada sala de reuniones, rodeado de miradas que no querían lo mejor de él.

_Estaba siendo masoquista._

Sacarlo de ahí, siendo mi primera idea usar como excusa a Genbu me pareció lo correcto, _aunque me probé completamente equivocado. _De hecho no entendí en un principio su reacción.

Pero después de la aparición de Gottwald y su pobre excusa de salida, decidí dejar el tema por un bien que me era incomprensible. Pero que no quería comunicar del todo hasta estar en lo correcto y que Genbu dejara de pelear.

_Lelouch se estaba desviando del camino._

-Están bien- contesté como si nada, tratando de cambiar el tema de inmediato pero con una mirada del otro, creo que no mentí tan bien como quería. _Aunque no es como si Genbu pudiera hacer algo por el momento._

-Kyoshiro…- me advirtió y Suzaku nos miraba a ambos con cara de que no entendía qué es lo que estaba mal. Levanté una mano para detenerlo.

-Termina con este asunto y luego hablamos- sugerí.

Pero los doctores no le daban un respiro para hacer lo que quería y lo estaban cansando. Sayoko entró dos veces en la habitación reponiendo café, _para mí. _Suzaku se estaba durmiendo con la cabeza recargada en el descansa brazo del sofá, una de sus manos rosando el suelo. Pero de nuevo el tiempo se había ido casi volando a excepción del silencio al que éramos sometidos.

Yo esperaba que no hubiese sido tanto tiempo el que había pasado en esta habitación como para dejar que las cosas se salieran de control allá afuera.

El último doctor recogía sus instrumentos en un maletín y procedía a dejar una nota de buena salud, _por si alguien quería pruebas. _Retirándose con una leve sonrisa y buenos deseos.

Esperamos cinco minutos por si alguien más se dignaba a entrar pero cuando eso no sucedió, Genbu comenzó a patear las sábanas para levantarse y yo solo estreché la mirada como única advertencia.

-Después de que no contestas mis preguntas como deberías, ¿Planeas detenerme?- dijo él, ya enderezando el pijama en el que lo habían metido. Pero salió rápidamente por la puerta antes de darme la oportunidad de contestar.

Con pesadez me levanté tras él y Suzaku rodó del sofá al quitar mi peso, maldiciendo desde el suelo cuando yo salía por el pasillo.

* * *

><p>No se hicieron esperar las reacciones cuando Genbu se topó con la sala llena de <em>amigos preocupados, <em>que se levantaron de sus lugares ante su presencia y cortando sus conversaciones inadecuadas según los gustos del recién llegado. Pero claro que yo había escuchado sus debates, tal y como Lelouch cuya sombra no se veía ni en las cercanías.

Mi vista escaneó cada rincón de la habitación por su presencia o rastros, pero no encontré nada. Aunque para entonces, Genbu ya era bombardeado por preguntas sobre su salud y cosas de esa índole, que mejor me hice a un lado dejándolo contestar con libertad. _Él se había metido en esto después de todo, _y permití que mi mente divagara hacia otros rumbos.

-Me voy a dar un baño- Suzaku musitó pasando por el pasillo a mis espaldas, yo solo lo miré sobre mi hombro y asentí por la información, dándole la oportunidad de desaparecer en lo que presumiblemente era su habitación.

Pero entonces, aproveché la visión del pasillo buscando rastros de Lelouch, _o Sayoko-san. _Cuando sentí una pesada mano caer sobre mi hombro y al girarme, me topé con la mirada de Yamagata que se veía tan cansado como harto de todo este circo. Asentí ante su expresión de desagrado, porque ambos nos dirigíamos al mismo desenlace.

-¿Ha visto usted a Lelouch?- pregunté aprovechando el tema, pero el Ministro juntó el entrecejo pensando en ello y negó después de un par segundos.

-Hace como tres… cuatro horas que no se ha asomado por aquí-

_Entonces había regresado con Nunnally. _

Asentí agradecido por la información pero eso no me dejó tranquilo y por el rostro del otro hombre, también estaba preocupado por la misma razón.

Ambos sabíamos que el estado de salud de Genbu era perfecto para alguien que dirigía un país, pero incluso si no lo fuera eso no debía intervenir con los próximos eventos y eran las acusaciones que se podrían levantar en contra de los dos hijos adoptivos del hombre, _Britannian sobre todo. _Cosa que Genbu estaba ignorando ya que se veía aliviado después del intento del golpe de estado, pero cuando empezara a notar los efectos que este momento de debilidad había traído, entonces podría causar su enojo e indignación en los hechos.

No sabía si era lo mejor ponerlo en guardia desde este momento o más adelante, pero lo notaría por su cuenta si yo lo dejaba pasar. Solo cuando fuera un poco más selectivo con los pensamientos que abarrotaban su cabeza.

-Creo que los últimos años en donde las cosas corrían a nuestro favor acaban de desmoronarse- comentó Yamagata a mi lado, cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared. Mi silencio solo le dio la razón –Aunque también nos demuestra los límites de la confianza de muchos y sus dobles caras que mostraban un aparente entendimiento-

_Esto estaba a punto de convertirse en un infierno._

-Aunque trataremos de mantener esto a raya, creo que habrá que implementar medidas más drásticas- complementé.

_O las decisiones las tomaría alguien más._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Nunca había sido decisiones espontáneas, no mientras tenía todo lo que necesitaba siempre a la mano y listo en caso de que algo como esto pasara. Así que cualquier giro de eventos en nuestra contra, no me llevaría a tomar una decisión sin bases o previa preparación.

_Mi guardia era algo que nunca había podido bajar, incluso después de tantos años de aparente estabilidad. Así tuviera bases "seguras" bajo mis pies y un techo sobre mi cabeza._

No me arriesgaría a que algo como nuestra primera salida volviera a pasar. Sin protección, _sin un lugar a dónde ir_, sin poder depender de nada o nadie, _sin un futuro fijo._

Tomé por concedido lo que pasó día con día y mentiría si dijera que esto no era un decisión difícil. Pero siempre me encontré meditando sobre los eventos que me llevarían a actuar de esta manera y las posibles consecuencias que traería. Porque no quería parecer desagradecido después de tantas facilidades y una oportunidad de crecer personalmente, pero si había algo que hacía de esta relación algo peligroso, _era lo que todos habían gritado siempre. _

No solo uno, sino _dos príncipes __**de Britannia**__ en Japón._ No solo viviendo. sino _conviviendo _bajo el mismo techo que el _Primer Ministro _de Japón. Eventualmente siendo _adoptados y __**escondidos **_del resto de Britannia. Dejado al líder de **Japón **atado de manos en _bastantes _decisiones que se podrían tomar a favor de su país. Por la _seguridad _de dos habitantes foráneos a Japón, por haberse _inmiscuido _mucho en los papeles de una **familia. **Cuando le confiabas a un _extranjero _los asuntos _**militares**_de un país. al que su país de nacimiento quería **invadir.**

_¿No era eso un exceso de confianza? _En todos los sentidos la respuesta era sí.

Porque eran más las probabilidades de un fracaso y la eventual caída de Japón, que la de triunfo con tantas cosas deteniendo su mano. Y para mí era algo admirable que Genbu y Suzaku Kururugi decidieran ir en contra de todas las probabilidades, brindando una confianza que desmerecía los hechos y resultaba estúpidamente peligroso para cualquiera.

_Como confiar a ciegas en un desconocido. _Incluso si esa persona era yo.

Y en respuesta a esa gran confianza que ellos habían depositado en mí, respondería con un acto igual de valor.

_Desapareciendo._

-Solo te he visto un par de veces cuando te liberé y en mis sueños ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?-

La mujer de cabellos verdes y ojos amarillos sonrió levemente pero no en signo de altanería sino de falta de interés.

-Porque no te estoy pidiendo nada, solo te estoy ofreciendo un lugar mientras quieras salir de aquí. A ti y a tu hermana, incluso a quien decidas traer-

_Era como si el destino quisiera que siguiera este camino porque las cosas caían por su propio peso, acomodándose de manera perfecta._

-Apareciste después de semanas desde que te conocí, _justo en este momento, _sugieres casualmente que tienes un lugar donde vivir en la Federación China, cuando yo compré estos boletos hacia el mismo lugar ¿No es eso una coincidencia?-

_Muy grande._

-No creo en las coincidencias, es quizás el destino el que quiere que te devuelva el favor-

Yo pensaba seriamente que el rayo no podía caer dos veces en el mismo punto, así que una oportunidad de empezar una vida nueva, donde nadie te conoce, con un techo esperándote y una posibilidad de salir adelante con mis propias manos, _sonaba demasiado bien. _Pero al mismo tiempo no tenía idea de cómo comprobar que esa mujer era aliada de Britannia cuando claramente les huía y bien podía tantear el terreno solo en lo que se estabilizaba este nuevo cambio.

Así que aceptaba, _que el rayo cayera dos veces en el mismo lugar como una gran excepción a la regla._

-Vuelvo en un par de horas, compra tu boleto- sugerí.

* * *

><p>Le expliqué a Nunnally todo aquello que pasaba por mi mente por una gran razón. Ella no se sentía cómoda con lo que pasaba y sin necesidad de que le planteara la situación, llegó a la misma conclusión que yo. Así que ambos estábamos dispuestos a mostrar nuestro agradecimiento por la ayuda prestada con un apoyo de igual magnitud.<p>

_Por el bien de Japón._

Me abrazó por largos segundos diciendo que confiaba en lo que yo decidiera por ambos y que de solo estar conmigo las cosas estarían bien.

Pero hacer maletas fue más difícil de lo que pensé. Por la cantidad de objetos que pasaron por mis manos, como recuerdos, acciones, días, festividades y sentimientos. Era difícil meter todo eso en una maleta, que cerrara y más que nada arrastrarla lejos del lugar donde supuestamente pertenecía.

Al final la maleta había quedado vacía de nuevo, decidiendo que eso era mucho peso como irnos tan lejos y aun lugar tan distinto. _Nunnally había pensado igual cuando nos volvimos a reunir._

Así que solo teníamos una simple maleta cuadrada semi-vacía, la ropa que teníamos puesta y papeles de viaje. Ella se agarró el cabello en una coleta alta, se puso un lindo vestido azul y un delgado suéter blanco sobre los hombros. Yo solo me deshice del pantalón militar y lo sustituí por uno negro, una camisa blanca y la gabardina colgando de mi brazo.

Entonces pensé que salir de la Academia se presentaría como un gran problema, sobre todo cargando a Nunnally por mi cuenta todo el trayecto. Pero no contaba con un par de devotas personas que saltaron frente a mi camino.

Primero que nada quise deshacerme de Sayoko-san con una excusa bastante tonta incluso si yo la inventé en el momento, por lo cual di mis planes por arruinados. Sin embargo no esperaba la reacción de la mujer cuando en sus ojos se formaron pequeñas lágrimas que en ningún momento dejó correr, y nos abrazó a ambos deseándonos toda la suerte del mundo.

-Lelouch-sama, Nunnally-sama. Yo nos los obligaría a nada que ustedes no quieran hacer mientras se sientan incómodos- había dicho –Y confío en que ambos han crecido lo suficiente desde que eran aquellos pequeños príncipes que llegaron a mi cuidado, maduros lo suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones-

_De repente la maleta se ponía más pesada. _

Pero Sayoko nos mostró un camino dentro de la Academia que nos haría salir de ella sin pasar por ningún círculo de revisión, o tener que causar decenas de distracciones para burlar la seguridad. Como su regalo de despedida.

Entonces me quedaba otra devota figura de la cual deshacerme.

-Gottwald, puedes regresar a la vida de nuevo. Puedes volver a Britannia, alegar que fuiste amenazado y convencer a Clovis de que esta vez hemos muerto. Porque volveremos a desaparecer en el mundo y esta vez definitivamente-

Tenía plena confianza de que el hombre recuperaría su antiguo puesto en un chasquido de dedos. Pero lo que no esperaba era que hiciera una nueva reverencia sin titubear un solo segundo, alegando completa obediencia.

-Creí que había dejado claro, Lelouch-sama, que yo lo acompañaría a usted mientras le fuera de ayuda y de ser necesario, con mi vida proteger la suya y de su hermana. Sin necesidad de que usted tenga _poder _o no, un estatus o una lealtad a una nación. Todo en honor a su madre-

_Bueno, era cierto que Gottwald lo había mencionado._

-Y por el momento puedo ver que usted necesita ayuda para poder llevar a su hermana en su espalda-

_Bastardo observador, _¿Pero entonces por qué había comprado tres y no _dos _boletos antes de esto?

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Todos estos hombres estaban locos, buscando hasta la más mínima fractura en lo que yo trataba de construir para poder derribarlo, _con esa excusa. _Así que pronto debía encontrar una manera de callarlos y que fuera definitiva, porque no podría estar lidiando con este problema cada vez que se presentara porque ellos no supieran la cadena de mando y _mis prioridades._

-Si siguen presionando el punto, tendré que ejecutarlos a todos- advertí, siendo la perfecta elección de palabras para silenciarlos. No habían dejado de saltar a conclusiones desde mi aparición, tratando de convencerme de que lo que pensaban era lo correcto.

_Gran error, solo se enemistaban a sí mismos._

-¡Pero Genbu…!-

-¡Suficiente, he dicho!- mi voz sonó tal cual quería y todos volvieron ponerse serios –La única y verdadera amenaza actual del país es el maldito de Kusakabe que intentó forzar mi mano el día de hoy para iniciar una guerra con Britannia, atacando a príncipes Imperiales que no han venido aquí con KF, según he visto-

_Las palabras surtieron el efecto deseado, dándome la razón._

_-_Creo que estamos de acuerdo de que esa no era una manera muy diplomática de actuar, sobre todo si querían pasar por encima de mi autoridad- centré mi vista en cualquier militar que se encontraba presente, Hatori sonrió con esto. –A menos que me digan que ya tenemos la fuerza suficiente para ir en contra de un Imperio que tiene tres cuartas partes del mundo- añadí, viendo a los políticos que de milicia no entendían una palabra.

Para todos era más fácil solo lanzar piedras al mismo tiempo y buscar culpables después.

-Eso creí- sentencié ante su silencio –Así que no vengan a decirme que mi salud se deteriora porque estoy _preocupado _por cosas que no debería, cuando mi mayor preocupación el día de hoy fue no desayunar por defender al país contra sus mismos militares que querían aventajarse, _**apoyado **_por completo por mis **dos** hijos-

Suficiente para cerrar unas bocas.

-Aunque en dado caso que quieran mi renuncia por esto para irme a relajar y preocuparme por otras cosas que puede ser merezcan bastante de mi atención como lo es mi _**familia**_, entonces dejaré a cargo al Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores por un año sabático ¿Qué les parece?-

Las caras de horror de aquellos que se imaginaron esto fueron en su mayoría sinceras. Notando que no solo era yo el de los problemas con Sawasaki, dudando de su falta de criterio y demás. Todos sabíamos en dónde pisábamos y qué decíamos, pero a veces faltaba una refrescada de memoria para centrarnos donde debíamos.

-Tomaré su silencio como que están de acuerdo conmigo- enarqué una ceja para nadie en especial –Y como se ven tan preocupados por mi salud, me tomaré el siguiente mes de descanso así que nada de cumbres, eventos, o fiestas a las que quiera ser invitado. Muchas gracias, pueden retirarse-

En ningún momento creí haber sido rudo, sino directo en cuanto a lo que creía y quería para el país, viendo siempre por mis intereses personales de la misma forma. No iba a dejar que esta manada de lobos se fuera sobre Lelouch y Nunnally por un evento en el que no habían tenido nada que ver en lo absoluto.

Así Todou subestimara mi capacidad mental respecto a que había llegado a esta conclusión al mismo tiempo que él. _¿Quién me creía? _

Me giré con media sonrisa a mi público personal que se vio entretenido por mi elección de palabras. Todou y sus cuatro espadas eran los únicos que permanecieron dentro de la Academia después de las despedidas.

-Acabas de regañar a todo tu gabinete y te sientes orgulloso de ello- apuntó Todou con media sonrisa, no tanto un reclamo.

Asentí sin vergüenza alguna.

Entonces se presentó el sonido escandaloso de un timbre, directamente en el bolsillo de Todou. Yo lo reconocí personalmente como el que yo usaba en mi celular y por la cara de irritación del viejo militar, era un hecho que era _mi celular. _Después de la confusión de hace unas horas con los aparatos idénticos.

Mientras me lo regresaba, dijo algo sobre que yo le diera el suyo y le dije que Suzaku lo tenía, mi hijo entonces escuchó su nombre mientras pasaba por el pasillo secándose el cabello y se detuvo en la pequeña reunión. Pero mientras él y Todou se dedicaban a reclamar sus teléfonos, me dispuse a leer el mensaje en el aparato, _algo molesto porque acaba decir que no me molestaran, _cuando el mensaje que apareció no fue uno de los mejores que había recibido vía texto.

"_Dos hermanos están a punto de tomar un vuelo hacia la Federación China"_

Oh por…

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Creí que la mujer no nos estaría esperando, pero me equivoqué. De hecho parecía aburrida al no haberse movido del mismo asiento en que la dejé hace dos horas. _Incluso si ella podía vagar por donde se le apeteciera. _

-Ya era hora- dijo ella, yo solo enarqué una ceja y la ignoré.

Gottwald llegó y bajó a Nunnally en uno de los asientos del aeropuerto y la dejé a su cuidado en lo que yo reglamentaba nuestro equipaje. La maleta seguía empeñándose en pesar más a cada paso, pero eso no me detuvo al pasarla por la cinta transportadora, completando su chequeo de cuán vacía en realidad estaba.

Ahora solo teníamos unos minutos más para abordar, el tablero de vuelos cambiando constantemente sobre nuestras cabezas, _a tantos diferentes destinos. _Por lo más importante aún, era lo vacío que el lugar estaba a estas tempranas horas de la noche, haciéndome ver que quizás era el único demente que saldría del país el día de hoy.

Nunnally me sonrió cuando regresaba, pero me tomé mi tiempo para acercarme a ella, desviándome un poco hacia los ventanales que mostraban la pista de aterrizaje. Bien podía ver a Tokyo brillar de noche con todo su esplendor, edificios tan altos que parecían tocar el cielo, la tan famosa torre de Tokyo y otros cuantos que iluminaban tanto que hacían parecer esto un espectáculo de estrellas en la tierra.

Me hacía sentir bien saber que el país seguía de pie a pesar de nuestra presencia por tantos años y _asegurándome _por completo de eso, utilicé a su propia milicia para fortalecer las defensas. No para protegernos a Nunnally y a mi de Britannia como muchos pensarían, más que nada era para proteger a un país que se había convertido en nuestro hogar, y que ahora que tenía la madurez mental suficiente, me daba cuenta de que el Imperio realmente estaba mal en sus planes.

_¿Qué ganabas con apropiarte del mundo? _Odio, enemigos.

_¿Qué era el verdadero poder? _Elegir el rumbo de tu vida en tiempo y forma.

_¿Qué era la valentía y el respeto? _Hacer lo correcto aunque parezca lo más difícil.

_¿Pensaría lo mismo de no haber terminado en esta situación?..._

Esa duda podía llegar a atormentarme ciertas noches. Pensando en que de seguir en Britannia, hubiera seguido de cerca los pasos de Schneizel que hoy se despuntaba como el favorito al trono, _y no solo eso_, como su mayor estratega apenas por encima del ingenio de Cornelia. Pero que quizás mi adiestramiento en temas militares hubiera seguido el mismo camino que aquí, y la invasión se hubiese llevado a cabo con éxito desde la primera vez que se intentó.

Me obligaba a pensar que tarde o temprano me hubiera dado cuenta de las monstruosidades de las cuales era responsable el Imperio, pero era desconsolante no saber la respuesta del _hubiera. _Preocupándome por lo que verdaderamente dormía en mí, _mis motivos,_ mis acciones y mis alcances.

_¿Y si hubiera llegado a este país como el conquistador o el nuevo Gobernador? _Seguro y el primero que hubiera asesinado era Sawasaki, _no debía dudarlo. _Pero qué hubiera pasado con el resto.

-"_A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 601 con destino a la Federación China, el abordaje inicia ahora"- _

Pensar que también solo hubiese bastado una palabra para que Clovis nos acogiera de nuevo a mí y a Nunnally, llevándonos de vuelta al Imperio, dándole la dicha de ser nuestro héroe y convirtiéndome en la persona cuya cabeza conocía tanto a Japón desde dentro que en cuestión de horas hubiera caído.

Tampoco nos encontraríamos en esta situación, molestándome la falta de una respuesta respecto a lo que yo quería más que nada. Porque sabía que era Nunnally y que su vida fuera feliz y tranquila, aunque hacía falta otro juego de palabras para completar mi propio motivo de vida que no solo se podía basar en mi hermana,_ porque abarcaba muchas personas más. _Y no lo diría en voz alta para evitar una vergüenza conmigo mismo.

-Es tiempo de abordar- llamaron a mi costado y asentí con un suspiro admirando por última vez a Tokyo. Gottwald forzó media sonrisa en su rostro siguiendo mis órdenes sin protesta pero viéndose claramente intranquilo por lo que nos podría esperar en otro país.

Aunque ya no había marcha atrás, estábamos aquí.

Nunnally me miraba desde su asiento esperando que mi rostro dijera si seguíamos adelante o nos arrepentíamos, aunque para cualquier caso ella ya esbozaba una sonrisa, así que tomé sus manos entre las mías y me acuclillé frene a ella.

-Todo estará bien- musité.

No esperaba una respuesta.

-Por supuesto que lo estará- _y esa no era la voz de Nunnally._

Así que después de años de escuchar ese tono de voz emitir diferentes pensamientos y sentimientos, solo me encogí en mi lugar y enterré mi cabeza en las manos de Nunnally sintiéndome verdaderamente culpable por haber sido descubierto en el acto. _¿Ni siquiera había logrado esto? _Logrando escuchar la aspiración de aire de sorpresa de mi hermana y un gruñido de pocos amigos por alguien a quien no me atrevía a enfrentar por el momento.

-Lelouch…- era una advertencia.

Me enderecé y traté de evitar su mirada tanto como podía, pero debía admitir que si quería dejar las cosas en claro y ser tan valiente cómo debía serlo, mirar al hombre a los ojos era un requisito.

-¿Qué haces, hijo?-

_Hasta este punto llegaba toda mi decisión de dejar Japón y fugarme a la Federación China._

Con un suspiro encontré mi camino hacia la _un tanto_ sorprendida, herida y agitada mirada del Primer Ministro de Japón, Suzaku detrás de él con una mirada igual de preocupada e incluso aterrada de no haber podido llegar a tiempo. Pero ambos firmes y aquí, en el último momento impidiendo que llevara a cabo mis planes tan cuidadosamente armados.

_Y no sabía qué decirles._

No encontraba la fuerza para hacerlo.

-Lelouch, ¿Estás traicionando Japón?- preguntó Genbu Kururugi un tanto alarmado, pero creo que mi expresión se mostró lo bastante incrédula y herida por el comentario que retiró la pregunta mentalmente -¿Alguien los amenazó?- ahora sí me permití negar con la cabeza.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde creí que el hombre seguiría tratando de adivinar mis motivos, pero sus siguientes palabras me tomaron desprevenido.

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios hacen tú y Nunnally tratando de tomar un avión hacia la Federación China y sin mi permiso?!- parpadeé confundido, Suzaku dio un paso de costado lejos de su padre, pero puso su propia mirada de apoyo a sus palabras.

_Estaba siendo… ¿Regañado?_

-¡¿Qué estúpida idea se te ha metido a la cabeza, _hijo_?!- y le encantaba recalcar la palabra sin bajar el tono en lo más mínimo, creo que había llamado la atención de todo el personal en el aeropuerto. -¡¿Cuántas veces me harás decírtelo o definitivamente debo poner un rastreador en tu tobillo?!-

Todou-san codeó al hombre para que bajara un poco de tono en sus palabras, pero se veía tan molesto como él. Su mirada tratando de penetrar en mi mente de una manera incómoda que por fin accionó en mi la voz y el pensamiento.

-Nos vamos- declaré tan seguro como podía, Genbu se cruzó de brazos ante la declaración. –Se supone que era nuestra decisión ¿O no?- traté, pero el hombre bufó ante mis palabras.

-Será su decisión cuando tengan que decidir entre dos caminos distintos, pero en este preciso momento no hay decisiones por tomar ni caminos diferentes en los cuales partir, así que Suzaku… trae a Nunnally y Lelouch, ¿Debo regresarte a casa por las buenas o las malas?-

_No estaba tomando con la seriedad suficiente mis palabras. Ni mi manera de pensar. _

No pude hacer nada cuando Suzaku tomó a Nunnally del asiento y se la llevó sobre su espalda, ella visiblemente contenta de haber sido descubierta a pesar de todo, _cosa que quizás cuadraba con un leve sentimiento en mi interior. _Pero el hecho de haber sido ordenado en algo que tomó todo mi coraje decidir, era decepcionante.

Le di la espalda al hombre que nos había encontrado, y al mismo tiempo noté que la tal C.C. desaparecía por el pasillo de abordaje varios metros más delante de mí sin siquiera esperar mis palabras.

_¿Por qué todos decidían pasar sobre mí el día de hoy?_

-Lelouch-

No me giraría.

-Lelouch…-

No quería empezar un conflicto en Japón.

-No creo que le estés haciendo un favor al país al marcharte, pero sobre todo, creo que tampoco estás tomando en serio lo que Suzaku y yo pensamos al respecto, demonios incluso Todou-

Eso si me hizo girarme para enfrentarlo, porque pensé en cada una de las personas que me enlistó al tomar esta decisión apostando que sería lo mejor no solo para ellos sino también para el país. Regresando la confianza que habían depositado en mí, dándole un respiro a la manera de actuar de Japón sin que tuvieran que pensar también en nosotros.

_Cumpliendo mi palabra de no interferir en ningún momento con el bienestar de estas islas, _como ocurriría si nos quedábamos un segundo más.

-¿Qué es diferente esta vez a las veces anteriores en que has sido incluso ordenado a marcharte y tú solo te reías en la cara de esas personas?- yo no me movía o hablaba para defenderme. -¿Por qué le das la satisfacción a esas personas cuando nada de esto tuvo que ver contigo?-

Y con _"esto" _sabía a lo que se refería. Porque en todo el día lo único que había intentado era velar por el bien de Japón en toda manera posible, aunque eso ya era una meta diaria, pero hoy había aplicado todas las formas en las que podía ser capaz de ayudar al país, incluso el auto-destierro.

_Aunque quizás ahí radicaba el problema, _rigiéndome por el destino de algo más grande que mi vida. _Un país entero._

Estaba pensando de una manera demasiado dura pero sentí la presencia acercarse lo suficiente para posar ambas manos en mis hombros y luego obligarme a verlo a la cara, _de nuevo._

-Yo nunca te he dicho que por motivos políticos o militares mi posición con ustedes cambiará- comenzó Genbu Kururugi bastante serio –Si bien recuerdo tampoco sujeté mi apoyo a condición del bienestar de Japón, incluso cuando eras un niño te _sugerí _una actividad extra para hacerte de uso si así lo querías, pero tampoco fue una orden-

Suspiró y apretó su agarre en mis hombros de manera afectuosa.

-Si me aseguras que esto es lo que en realidad quieren no puedo detenerte, hijo. Pero apostaría mi vida a que estás tomando esta decisión con fines políticos y eso _no me agrada, _creo que Suzaku tampoco está muy contento que digamos-

_Oh diablos, Suzaku me iba a matar. _

-Así que si volvemos a casa y luego de que aclaremos todo este asunto, _ aún así quieren irse _entonces los traeré personalmente al aeropuerto-

Se sintió como el final de la conversación, sobre todo cuando una de las manos sobre mis hombros bajó hacia mi espalda y empezó a empujarme en dirección de la salida. Pero no sabía lo que hacía, ni por qué había aceptado. _O por qué alguien más decidía por mí. _De hecho, en algún punto el cerebro se desconectó del cuerpo y se fue a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V<strong>

Esto no podía ser peor,_¿Qué pasó?_ ¿Estábamos de vuelta en el inicio?

* * *

><p><strong>Okey, quizás esto responde muchas dudas: <strong>

**1.- ¿Qué tenía Genbu? Que está viejito :3 Que lindo  
>2.-¿Qué pasa con C.C.? No será un personaje de importancia en este fic por razones que bien expresaron algunos sobre los diferentes motivos que tiene Lelouch para actuar basado en realaciones y poder real, no mágico.<strong>

**3.-¿Qué piensa Genbu respecto a este final de capítulo? Averíguenlo en el siguiente, porque una decisión de Lelouch no cambia solo por qué, Genbu lo sabe y Lelouch no lo entiende.**

**WAW, ¿Cómo puede regresar todo a la normalidad con esas dudas? Próximo capítulo, "Estudiante de día..."**

**anySuzuki**


	19. Stage 19: El padrino

_Esto no podía ser peor, ¿Estábamos de vuelta en el inicio?_

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 19: El padrino<strong>

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Había un extraño espacio de dos metros entre nosotros. _Y no estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que era. _De hecho ni siquiera estaba convencido del motivo porque había aparecido, pero lo que sí podía asegurar de esto era que para nada me gustaba la situación en que nos estaba metiendo. Se sentía inusualmente incómodo.

_Lejano. _

Frío.

_Y si no me gustaba, era un hecho que haría lo necesario para desaparecer esta extraña distancia._

-¿Lelouch…?-

_Si él no me lo pusiera tan difícil._

Bajó un poco el libro que leía y me miró apenas por encima de sus hojas. Enarcó una ceja para que yo dijera lo que tenía que decir, pero esa simple actitud me dejó completamente callado, entrelazando dolorosamente mis manos sobre el pantalón.

-Nada- suspiré.

_Era el tercer día desde que su intento de salir del país se vio frustrado por mi padre y yo. _Ahora me hacía pensar en si era realmente lo que quería y que nosotros lo habíamos obligado a quedarse. Que por eso era la actitud tan lejana y frívola que había adquirido, sin mencionar que no habíamos sostenido una sola charla decente desde entonces. Lo más largo que llegamos a discutir era sobre qué quería desayunar y si quería acompañar su comida con jugo o leche.

_¡Me estaba volviendo loco! _

Pero él lo tomaba como si nada. Y yo estaría bien con adquirir su misma actitud si todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad después de lo que pasó, pero ni siquiera eso se había podido dar. Era como si algo hubiera desaparecido, una gran pieza que hacía que esto funcionara de la manera tan absurda, complicada, _pero perfecta _en que todos convivíamos.

_Demonios, _ni cuando recién nos conocimos las cosas eran así.

Suspiré para mí mismo nuevamente. Esperaba que esto tuviera solución y se mostrara pronto, porque no soportaría la situación por mucho tiempo y quizás abriría mi boca de la manera menos recomendada para tratar de arreglar todo. _Aunque si tan solo pudiera decir qué es lo que estaba mal. . ._

* * *

><p>Debí darme cuenta desde el primer día, ahora creo que todas las señales apuntaban hacia este desenlace. Al menos así no me hubiese tomado por sorpresa al punto de dejarme helado y sin poder decir una sola palabra para defenderme, <em>pero era Lelouch quien lo había provocado.<em>

Una semana después, aprovechamos el _lunes _para empezar nuestras clases en Ashford en una semana completa. Creí que para entonces las cosas volverían a su lugar, porque me había callado todo lo que pensaba hacer y decir por el bien de todos. Quise creer que el _tiempo _lo curaba todo, pero creo que cometí el error más grande que pude haber pensado.

Milly estaba extasiada por el hecho de que empezaría a vernos más seguido dentro de sus dominios, y aunque todavía se encontraba apenada por los anteriores sucesos con los Príncipes de Britannia, eso no le quitó la exclusiva el día de nuestra presentación. _Y por presentación me refería a nuestra primera entrada al salón de clases, _hasta nos guio con sus finas manos en nuestras espaldas empujándonos en la dirección correcta. Después de eso esperó hasta que el maestro en turno apareciera y pidió permiso para introducirnos personalmente al cuerpo estudiantil de Ashford.

Lo primero que pensé fue: _"Ahí está el peli-azul al que le __**pedí prestada **__la moto, uh oh" _pero creo que su mirada de sorpresa pasó a segundo término cuando el salón de clases por completo cayó en un pesado silencio notando nuestra llegada. Tragué nervioso como nunca creí posible, no había manera en que Lelouch pudiera prepararme para esto como lo hacía con los políticos, _claro… si nos habláramos normalmente. _Así que saqué de lo más recóndito de mi mente la vieja idea de: _"Perro que ladra no muerde" _o _"Todos son inferiores a ti" _aunque creo que en este lugar no aplicaría tan bien.

-Buenos días a todos~- saludó Milly efusivamente.

-¡Buenos días, presidenta!- y aunque no fue un coro de voces, la mayoría saludó a su forma escandalosa o tímida a la rubia, eso no quitaba sus miradas de curiosidad enterrándose en mi rostro.

Después de que Milly recuperó su compostura y actualizó su base de datos sobre vidas sociales, se enderezó y con gran parsimonia nos señaló a Lelouch y a mí.

-Es un honor para mí darle la bienvenida a la Academia Ashford a dos nuevos estudiantes que se incorporarán de inmediato en este salón~- comenzó, y aunque muchos ya podían adivinarlo, que ella lo declarara tan seguro levantó murmullos que me eran difícil de interpretar. Había algo extraño en todas las miradas.

Desperté de mi trance cuando ella me jaló hacia el centro del pizarrón.

-Les presento a Kururugi Suzaku- sonrió y se expandió por el salón una nueva ola de gritos emocionados y suspiros que recordaba haber escuchado por los pasillos días antes –Como ya saben, hijo del Primer Ministro de Japón y por lo tanto un soltero bastante codiciado~- gimió con alegría, a lo que yo la miré sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo.

Incluso traté de buscar apoyo con una mirada al profesor que parecía ya acostumbrado a esto que solo se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa de simpatía.

_Estaba solo frente a sus ocurrencias…_

Entonces con su mano libre se estiró lo más que pudo sin soltarme para alcanzar a Lelouch.

_Corrección: no tan solo._

Esperó varios segundos a que las pláticas personales acabaran pero mi solo nombre se estaba gastando en boca de las chicas que armaban sus futuros conmigo a su lado, mientras que los hombres bufaban aburridos sobre la nueva atracción de las féminas. Sus miradas trataban de incinerar mi rostro y nombre.

Pero al ver que esta presentación no nos guiaría al silencio en cierto tiempo, Milly carraspeó más de un par de veces _ –ignorada por completo- _al inicio hasta que chilló emocionada por la segunda presentación.

-Su nombre es Lelouch…~- alcanzó a gritar callándolos a todos.

-Lamperouge-

Pero ella no terminó la oración.

_Fue ahí donde sabía que había perdido algo._

A pesar de que había conseguido el silencio, que todos prestaran atención a lo que acontecía y al menos un mínimo de respeto por la persona que faltaba por presentar, la suave voz de Lelouch cortó el ambiente de una manera filosa y decepcionante.

Milly no supo cómo continuar con su presentación. De hecho miró a Lelouch plenamente confundida pero no peleó su punto frente a los demás por motivos de privacidad, después me miró a mí para ver si yo sabía algo respecto al tema. Pero creo que la expresión en mi rostro podía decirle todo lo que quería saber.

Se vio apenada por este nuevo extraño suceso y después de pedirle a todos los compañeros de clase que fuesen amables, se retiró todavía confundida por lo que había pasado y consciente de la clara pero invisible línea que nos dividía desde este momento.

Si no tomé a Lelouch del cuello de la camisa y exigí respuestas era porque no era el momento. Además de que los posibles argumentos que se abrían paso hasta mi cabeza no eran los mejores para discutir con alguien como él y su lógica.

_Sin embargo, todas las clases del día me pasaron desapercibidas._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V. <strong>

Se lo había dicho a Todou y sostenía mi punto una semana después. No me movería de este edificio dentro del mes que cubría mi permiso con vacaciones pagadas, por tres grandes motivos.

Uno era que sería el lugar perfecto para protegerme de visitas indeseadas y aquí definitivamente no tendría contacto con el mundo exterior y sus problemas. Se supone que el país podría seguir en pie con el resto de mi gabinete allí afuera, estando más que calificado para la toma de decisiones menores, _y si no eran capaces de eso entonces sería tiempo de renovar rostros._

Mi segundo motivo de permanecer en Ashford a pesar de ser una escuela, era que la compañía del viejo Reuben resultaba ser tan entretenida como Todou, pero sin su rigidez militar y que el viejo hombre parecía seguir tan vivaz y alegre como lo era su nieta. Eso nos llevaba a estar casi todo el día en compañía del otro, compartir desayuno, comida y cena, pero nunca aburriéndonos.

_Mi tercer motivo y no tan secreto, _seguía siendo la extraña tensión que se plasmaba en el ambiente cuando Lelouch y Nunnally se cruzaban en el camino o compartíamos una misma habitación, _para desgracia de los tres ya que no me iría hasta que esto se arreglara. _Porque sabía que en el momento en que decidieron marcharse a escondidas de mi techo y protección, algo estaba haciendo mal o había un conflicto que ambos no terminaban de adaptar a su estancia en Japón.

Podían ser cientos de motivos los cuales nos llevarían a ese desenlace ya que nos vimos cómodos en aceptar la situación y convivir en una _falsa _paz que nos funcionó por siete años pero ahora veía que era momento de resolver lo que pospusimos. Simplemente no callas las cosas y esperas a que el tiempo las borre o acomode donde mejor le plazca, no con problemas tan grandes como los que todos nosotros hemos atravesado. Pero hacía falta ver dónde estaba la falla para poder repararla_, y ahora la habíamos encontrado._

Solo faltaba encontrar la manera correcta de aproximarme al tema.

_Saber _el por qué de la inestabilidad de mis dos hijos adoptivos respecto a un lugar dónde pertenecer.

Seguro y conocía parte de la historia de ambos, pero nunca profundizamos en el tema como Suzaku no solía hablar de su madre. La simple actitud que Lelouch adquiría cuando hablaba de su anterior vida y familia, nos daba una clara idea del odio que podía estar guardando, pero me inquietaba pensar que no lo superara hasta el punto en que tampoco podría aceptar a Japón como su nuevo hogar.

Él siempre tenía un pie listo para la huída y tenía planes sobre _planes _en caso de cualquier contingencia. No era una persona que dejara los sucesos del futuro al azar y tenía una gran razón para ello. Nunnally lo era todo para Lelouch y no quería pasar por una precaria situación dos veces. Pero la misma situación en la que él se ponía no era nada sana para ambos.

Su hermana lo seguía porque confiaba ciegamente en sus decisiones aunque a veces la confundiera, pero ella estaba ya más que feliz con lo que tenía y no pensaba en dejar Japón en caso de problemas tanto como Lelouch lo intentara. Nunnally ahora había pasado el mismo tiempo de vida dentro que fuera de este país, pero por coincidente tenía más memorias de su vida aquí que como princesa de Britannia, creando raíces más profundas en el templo que en cualquier otro lado.

Así que Lelouch era el del problema con su paranoia de huir y agradecer la ayuda prestada.

_Lo conocía lo suficiente para poder expresarme así de él. _Y de la misma forma tenía que hacerle entender una cosa:

Kururugi no solo era un apellido, ni del Primer Ministro de Japón ni de una vieja familia que tiene raíces de siglos en estas islas. Es el apellido que se le otorga a un miembro de la familia, mientras otros lo pueden ganar por amistad o compromiso. Pero yo simplemente no iría por el mundo dándole el nombre de mi familia a cualquiera si no lo mereciese y menos aún, si no pudiese gozar de los derechos y obligaciones que esto conlleva. Incluyendo que en la familia yo soy _el padre _y ¡Nadie sale de Japón sin mi permiso!

Lo bueno de todo esto es que tengo mis prioridades en mente.

Nada que una buena charla no pudiese arreg-

_-¡Deja de ignorarme, Lelouch! ¡Estoy aquí, no soy un producto de tu mente!-_

Bajé la taza que estaba a punto de tocar mis labios y con una ceja arqueada me quedé inmóvil, esperando a que un silencio me dijera que había imaginado lo anterior. Pero en eso se estrelló la puerta de la entrada con una rudeza innecesaria y por la expresión de Reuben, _ambos _estábamos siendo testigos de una discusión.

_-¡Lelouch!- _se escucharon pasos apresurados y más de un golpe sordo.

_-¡Argh, Suzaku me lastimas!-_

Entonces la discusión había pasado de palabras a un encuentro cercano y me levanté de inmediato del sofá, Reuben pisándome los talones. Apenas pude abrir la puerta de la sala hacia el recibidor cuando vi a Suzaku tomando de las muñecas a Lelouch por encima de su cabeza, cubriendo cualquier posible huída y exigiendo una respuesta.

_Pero Lelouch ni siquiera le sostenía la mirada._

Intenté dar un paso dentro de la escena pero Reuben puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me detuvo, indicándome que esperara solo un momento. Me mordí el labio de no saber en lo que esto terminaría, pero continué observando.

-Lelouch, responde…- advirtió mi hijo todavía dejando que una desesperación desconocida lo controlara. En cambio Lelouch tenía esa máscara impenetrable en su rostro que dejaba a Suzaku hacer y decir lo que quisiera.

Al menos hasta que con uno de sus pies logró golpear la parte detrás de las rodillas de Suzaku, sorprendiéndolo al punto de que lo soltó y pudo dar un par de pasos lejos hasta que Suzaku se recuperó y saltó de nuevo tras él. Entonces entre empujones y demás, Suzaku tumbó a Lelouch sobre el suelo y volvió a tomar sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, pero esta vez se sentó en su estómago impidiendo una nueva huída.

Más no paró el forcejeo.

-Puedo quedarme aquí todo el día, Lelouch _¡Responde!_-

Hasta este punto tenía suficiente y salí de las sombras del pasillo, captando por breves segundos la atención de ambos, más no disculpándose por el espectáculo que estaban dando.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- cuestioné realmente enojado -¡Esta no es manera en que ustedes dos se lleven!-

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y el reto no disminuyó en la mirada de ninguno. Si acaso Lelouch se retorció con más fuerza por debajo de Suzaku y el otro se apoyó de manera más firme, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

-¡Suzaku, basta!- intenté por la manera tan poco ortodoxa que ambos empleaban para mantener su punto, pero al llamar a mi hijo por su nombre, él me miró bastante herido por algo que no tenía que ver conmigo, pero al parecer sí con Lelouch cuya mirada solo se ahogaba en culpa o sentimientos diversos e incomprensibles.

-¡Dijo esta mañana que su nombre era Lelouch Lamperouge al presentarse frente a toda la clase!- reclamó, más para Lelouch que para mí, pero sus palabras me dejaron por un momento sorprendido.

-¿Qué dijiste?- incluso creí que no había escuchado bien.

-¿No es acaso mi nombre verdadero?- renegó Lelouch tratando de escabullirse del agarre de Suzaku de nueva cuenta, a lo cual mi hijo dejó caer aún más su peso -¡Me estás lastimando!-

-¡No llores, Lelouch! ¡Y si acaso tu verdadero nombre es _Vi Britannia _si querías decirlo!-

En el momento que las palabras dejaron su boca, sabía el mal camino que esto había tomado. Aún así nadie pudo hacer nada para reponer de inmediato el daño o atrapar las palabras que seguían palpables en el aire, alejarlas del sentido de audición de Lelouch. Dejó de resistirse al encarcelamiento de Suzaku, las palmas de sus manos se abrieron por completo contra el suelo y mostraban un pálido color de rendición.

Entonces Suzaku comprendió todo lo que había desencadenado y soltó las muñecas de Lelouch aterrado de sí mismo. Abrió una vez más la boca tratando de corregir algo pero como si fuese cosa del destino, todo se vio interrumpido y olvidado.

-Onii-sama, ya llegué-

Apenas hubo los segundos suficientes para que Suzaku se removiera por completo de Lelouch y este se pusiera de pie con una leve sonrisa que ocultó lo que había pasado al menos para este encuentro. Pero Reuben y yo todavía no podíamos superar lo acontecido.

Nunnally entró en la habitación siendo apoyada por Sayoko y nos saludó a todos con una sonrisa general. En sus manos un sobre blanco que de inmediato reconocí como la cita que tenía hoy Nunnally con su médico. Aunque eso fue todo, mi mente se quedó en blanco con un incómodo silencio exterior.

-¿Cómo te fue, Nunnally?- al menos hasta que Lelouch continuó su acto, miré de reojo a Suzaku aprovechando el momento y noté ya estaría estrellando su cabeza en el cristal de no ser por la compañía.

-¡Bastante bien, Onii-sama!- celebró ella pasándole el sobre y Lelouch lo observó con detenimiento un par de minutos antes de sonreír. –Pero el doctor Gensai dijo que no te atrevieras a faltar a tu cita de hoy o te recetará inyecciones de pura vitamina solo por placer-

Aunque el comentario de Nunnally claramente nos distrajo a todos, vi claramente como sus palabras crearon una oportunidad de salida para Lelouch.

-Está bien, iré ahora mismo- sentenció con falso miedo en su voz, regresando el sobre a las manos de su hermana y despidiéndose con un abrazo. _Prometiendo regresar más tarde, _y aunque vi el intento de Suzaku por seguir a su hermano, Nunnally volvió a ganarnos la palabra a pesar de no saber nada de la situación.

-¿Irás tu solo, Onii-sama?- llamó antes de que Lelouch llegara a la puerta y sonó lo bastante preocupada como para obligarlo a llevar a alguien. Ahí es donde Suzaku sentía podía entrar sin que Lelouch se atreviera a negarlo.

-Claro que no, Gottwald me acompañará- sentenció él saliendo por la puerta sin darnos la oportunidad de opinar respecto al repentino voto de confianza que le tenía a otro hombre.

Nunnally se vio contenta con la resolución de su hermano, pero al volver su vista de nuevo al resto de los presentes, nos encontramos en un nuevo silencio que parecía interminable e incómodo.

Suzaku no se recuperaba del primer shock al haberse expresado de tal manera con Lelouch, pero ahora que de la nada había sido fácilmente reemplazado por un Britannian, creo que había cosas de las cuales debíamos hablar en privado.

-Comenzaré a preparar la cena- anunció Sayoko por fortuna, reviviendo el ambiente –Nunnally-sama, usted debe hacer su tarea-

Con eso todos se movilizaron sin levantar más sospecha. Reuben se fue casi confundiéndose con las sombras y yo tomé a Suzaku del antebrazo impidiendo que fuera tras Lelouch sin pensar antes las cosas que yo tenía que decirle. Protestó al inicio pero lo hice entrar a mi habitación casi a regañadientes y aprovechando el momento, pesqué mi celular dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

_Todou me mataría por esto, pero tenía todo el derecho de recurrir a él._

El sonido de marcado solo se escuchó un par de veces como de costumbre y fue contestado de inmediato con un suspiro derrotado.

-_Genbu, así como espero que esto sea verdaderamente importante, la sola idea de que hay un nuevo problema para que me estés llamando hace que considere mi idea de tomar terapias con el psicólogo de la milicia…-_

Uh, no esperaba una respuesta así y dudé un segundo en continuar.

_-Vamos habla, pero espero un aumento en mi sueldo-_

Interesado.

-No sé si consideres esto importante Todou, pero hubo un problema entre Lelouch y Suzaku, y ya que no me puedo dividir en dos para hablar con ambos y Lelouch se acaba de ir…-

¿Sería mucho pedir que completara la oración él solo?

_-¿Desde cuándo soy tu niñera oficial, Genbu? ¿O acaso quieres que envíe a Senba por Lelouch?-_

-Por favor, Kyoshiro. Claro que no eres niñera y no serviría de nada que enviaras a las cuatro espadas. Quiero que alguien hable con Lelouch y dado que tú eres su padrino…-

_-¿Perdón? ¿Cuándo fue la ceremonia que no fui requerido? Genbu estás delirando…-_

_-_¡Mis polainas Kyoshiro! Sabes que hablo de manera figurativa y que de igual manera te has ganado el título a pulso durante los últimos años y no hay nadie mejor para este momento don_de-_

-_Entendí, entendí ¿De acuerdo? ¿Sabes a dónde iba o algo?-_

Me sentí tan aliviado por motivos incomprendidos que casi olvidé contestarle. De no ser por el bullicio que se escuchaba del otro lado del celular, lo hubiera olvidado por completo.

-Cita con el doctor Gensai, Gottwald lo acompaña- respondí. Lo único que recibí del otro lado fue un gruñido y la llamada terminó, aunque me quedé pensando en algo que debí haber recordado antes.

_Yamagata había dicho algo sobre ceremonia de no se qué, ¿No estaba muy ocupado Todou para estas escenas familiares?_

* * *

><p><strong>Gottwald P.O.V.<strong>

Si bien me estaba haciendo de uso de una manera extraña, estaba feliz de poder servirle a mi príncipe aunque fuera en tares mundanas como esta. Aunque tuve que recurrir a más de un par de accesorios para evitar cualquier reconocimiento, me di cuenta de que mi príncipe no le tomaba ni la menor importancia a su apariencia, aunque _¿Quién sospecharía de un simple estudiante?_

Me reservé mis comentarios durante todo el camino incluso si no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos. Pero pronto llegamos a una zona bastante poblada de oficinas médicas privadas y un par de hospitales.

-Tenía una cita para el día de hoy- fue lo único que mi príncipe comentó después de todo el viaje, pronto encontrando la dirección que buscaba.

Aunque yo no sabía mucho de japonés, en el momento que el joven a mi cargo dio su nombre para ser comunicado con el especialista, la mujer que atendía la recepción con una leve sonrisa le indicó que ya era esperado. Aquí fue donde se mencionó el nombre _Gensai _y supuse que era el viejo hombre que había atendido tanto al príncipe Clovis, como a los dos hermanos que parecían tener ya una larga historia con el hombre.

Me preguntaba qué tanto sabía este doctor sobre sus verdaderas identidades.

Giré a mí alrededor buscando un lugar para esperar, _sentarme _o leer algo, pero todo se veía ocupado por mujeres y niños. Cuando intenté caminar siquiera a hacia una de las paredes y no estar estorbando aquí a la mitad del lugar, mi príncipe volvió a hablar.

-Puedes acompañarme, Gottwald. Esto es solo una revisión, no "_malas noticias, usted está en fase terminal"_-

El príncipe Lelouch estaba siendo un poco rudo con sus palabras y creo que en parte era lo que lo había llevado a salir con tanta prisa de la Academia. Escuché apenas unas palabras de la pelea que tuvo con el hijo del Primer Ministro, pero nada que pudiera comprender o procesar para intentar de aliviar su sufrimiento.

Asentí no muy convencido ante su invitación, creyendo que esto era un tanto más personal o familiar. No algo que sueles hacer con alguien que recién conoces.

Por fortuna me vi tranquilizado por la apariencia de los alrededores. El lugar aunque demostraba su calidad y el servicio que ofrecía, tenía ciertos aires japoneses en sus amueblados y pinturas. Quitándole un poco la frivolidad a asuntos tan importantes como la salud, las típicas sillas duras con asientos esponjosos habían sido reemplazadas por muebles bastante confortables.

El príncipe tocó un par de veces la puerta de la oficina a la que había sido enviado y con un _adelante _se hizo pasar de inmediato. Comprobando así mi única suposición respecto al hombre que lo esperaba.

-Creí que tendría que ir personalmente a la academia o al templo, Lelouch- comentó el hombre apenas levantando la vista de los papeles que ponía en orden sobre su escritorio, ante el silencio de mi príncipe continuó –Debería usar más de seguido esa amenaza-

Entonces hubo los leves rastros de una sonrisa tanto en el médico como en el joven a mi cargo y ambos se encausaron directo en lo que había demandado esta reunión.

Por fin encontré un lugar en dónde parecer desinteresado en el tema. Un sofá bastante grande color marrón, pegado a la pared y algo alejado del escritorio. Pero no duró mucho tiempo hasta que el médico le indicó a mi príncipe que se sentara en una camilla directamente frente a mi vista pero del otro lado de la habitación y que se quitara el saco y la camisa.

Traté de repasar las palabras del príncipe Lelouch cuando dijo que solo era una revisión sin nada inusual, pero me vi interesado en el trato tan familiar del médico y sus conclusiones en voz alta.

-¿Has estado comiendo bien?-

-Las veces que deben ser en el día-

-Sigues sin hacer ninguna actividad física-

-Orgullosamente lo acepto-

El médico miró al príncipe por encima de sus gafas totalmente contrariado por la última respuesta. Aún así continuó con sus movimientos checando un parche en el brazo del joven paciente.

-Esto ya sanó- comentó felizmente, mi príncipe no se vio interesado –Sigo teniendo esperanza de que tu cabezota se recupere algún día- continuó el hombre subiéndose a un pequeño escalón para sobrepasar la altura de su joven paciente y examinar dicha cabeza.

El tiempo siguió pasando entre preguntas y otras revisiones, incluso se tomó una muestra de sangre para analizarla de inmediato y descartar otro tipo de riesgos. Pero al final solo restaba otra prueba que parecía ser rutina, pero que le llevó al doctor bastantes minutos.

Me vi interesado en todo el proceso cuando se empezó a hacer uso de un estetoscopio.

-Nunnally salió bien en todas sus pruebas y el fisioterapeuta dijo que tiene grandes avances en cuanto a la fortaleza de sus piernas- habló el doctor mientras movía el aparato en la espalda de mi príncipe. -¿Te dijo que en una semana comenzarán a hacer los primeros intentos de caminar sola?-

-Casi no tuvimos tiempo de hablar, tuve que salir casi corriendo con _semejante _amenaza de un doctor- bromeó el joven príncipe pero visiblemente feliz por la noticia.

El hombre entonces retiró el aparato de sus oídos y lo dejó descansar alrededor de su cuello mientras observaba a su paciente de manera valorativa. Ante el silencio que se hizo presente, el más joven no pudo evitar hablar.

-¿Es todo, puedo irme?-

El doctor de inmediato negó y puso una mano en el hombro del príncipe que bastante contrariado detuvo sus movimientos, pero sin comprender en ningún momento el por qué.

-Seguimos esperando el resultado del examen de tu sangre, Lelouch- comenzó, pero juntó el entrecejo confundido por algo –Pero dime ¿Tuviste una discusión o algo poco antes de llegar aquí?-

Eso captó por completo mi atención y el príncipe se vio extrañado por la pregunta.

-Quizás si ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?- para mi sorpresa contestó sinceramente, pero el viejo hombre agitó una mano restándole importancia.

-Hay mucho estrés en ti para alguien tan joven y eso puede ser perjudicial para tu salud- con una mirada le indicó que podía vestirse de nuevo, aunque el hombre continuó hablando –Debo recordarte que tú y tu hermana tienen cierto tipo de _herencias _que complicaron el tratamiento de Nunnally cuando recién me convertí en doctor de ustedes. El trauma y el estrés por el que pasó siendo tan joven le causó varios problemas cardiovasculares que creo recuerdas bien-

El príncipe asintió levemente.

-Si bien hoy se encuentra bastante recuperada de todo eso y completamente sana debido a la estabilidad que hay en su vida, tú estás a punto de entrar en una racha similar si no controlas tu temperamento, muchacho. Cuando eras un niño pudiste sobreponerte a todo aquello por tu cuenta pero hoy veo que te estás preocupando por tantas cosas que me son desconocidas, pero que seguro _no deberías _con Genbu como padre-

_Esto se ponía serio._

-¿A qué intenta llegar, doctor Gensai?-

El hombre se enderezó y quitó de su voz cualquier rastro de humor.

-Las tensiones de las últimas semanas, el incidente del opio, entre otras cosas acumuladas debilitaron tu sistema hasta el punto de permitir una falla en tu cuerpo y que si no tomas con calma o te deshaces de pesos innecesarios puede llegar a complicarse-

-Genial- musitó mi príncipe completamente sarcástico y rodó los ojos.

-Lelouch…- le advirtió el hombre –Sabes lo complicado que es esto y que estoy hablando con la verdad. Solo porque hoy viniste por tu cuenta y porque aparentemente lograste librarte de lo que quedaba del opio, te daré el tiempo necesario para resolver tus conflictos, pero en dos semanas te veré aquí de nuevo junto con el especialista de Nunnally-

No era una sugerencia sino una orden y por el rostro de mi príncipe, estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

En eso entró una enfermera con el resultado de los exámenes de sangre y el doctor comenzó a revisarlos minuciosamente por agonizantes minutos. Ya no sabía cómo se había convertido esto de una casual revisión a algo más serio.

-Todo salió bien al parecer, excepto porque sigues tan anémico como siempre jovencito- apuntó el hombre volviendo a cerrar la hoja de resultados y metiéndola en su respectivo sobre –Aún así, quiero que sigas mis instrucciones al pié de la letra-

Sacó de la gaveta de su escritorio un pequeño block de hojas pre-impresas con sus datos y demás formulario básico de una receta.

-Esto solo es en caso de que tengas problemas para conciliar el sueño y necesites despejar tu cabeza o tranquilizarte con urgencia- mientras escribía el hombre continuó hablando –Sin embargo eso no desaparecerá tus problemas, joven. Necesito que trabajes realmente en lo que te dije de aquí a dos semanas o especializaremos el tratamiento-

* * *

><p>Guardé el silencio debido por cuestiones de ética y otro tanto porque todavía no se terminaba de procesar la información en mi cabeza. Pero creo que el príncipe Lelouch no estaba teniendo mejor suerte que yo al caminar ausentemente sin rumbo frente a mí, sin dirigirnos realmente de vuelta a la academia.<p>

Quise intervenir o decir algo que pudiera alentar a mi joven príncipe, pero en eso un auto todo terreno de color negro vibrante aparcó en la cera justo a nuestro costado, _cuando claramente decía prohibido estacionarse. _Entonces se abrió la puerta del copiloto y casi de inmediato bajó un militar de mirada seria pero inquisitiva.

_Kyoshiro Todou, "El milagroso Todou" _según Britannia.

El joven príncipe dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al notar la presencia del hombre, casi chocando conmigo, pero lo que yo creí sería un intento de huída se convirtió en una misión secreta, cuando una delicada mano doblada en la espalda del príncipe comenzó a agitar un papel de un lado a otro, presionándome para tomarlo.

Lo hice de inmediato y con la mayor discreción posible lo guardé en mi saco, vi los hombros del príncipe relajarse visiblemente.

-Todou-san, pero qué sorpresa- sonrió de manera inocente, pero el hombre cerró la puerta del vehículo y se cruzó de brazos frente a ambos.

_¿Estábamos en problemas? _Solo sé que protegería el secreto de mi príncipe mientras fuese prudente. Seguía pensando que su vida parecía ser mucho más estable y agradable aquí que lo que pudiera ser en Britannia, _no me costaba admitirlo para nada._ Y mi príncipe era muy generoso velando por el país primero que por sus necesidades, por lo cual me tomé el atrevimiento de advertir al Primer Ministro Japonés cuando el joven tuvo planes de alejarse sin pista alguna.

No le había dicho que había sido yo o me tendría ejecutado en el acto, pero podía ver que fue la decisión correcta.

_Tenía la esperanza de que aquí pudiera lograr tener aquello que anhelaba._

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Genbu elegía el momento preciso para estas cosas. Comenzaba a pensar que tres hijos eran mucho para su cargo y que tendría que adoptar a uno bajo mi apellido, _aunque claro que todo eso era puro sarcasmo. _El hombre había querido meterse en esto y por supuesto dejaría que se hiciera cargo lo más que podía, sin embargo este era otro asunto.

Me mandó a la guerra sin armas, tenía un adolescente con apariencia de inocencia frente a mí y para nada me había dicho cual era el problema. Solo argumentó que era mi deber ayudarlo y de hoy en adelante si se atrevía a decir que no me había comprometido a la causa, le daría una paliza como aquellas que nos propinamos en la infancia.

_Las cuatro espadas protestaron ante este giro de eventos._

-Todou-san, ¿No podía haber esperado una o dos horas?- Chiba insistió mientras manejaba a prisa por las calles de Japón. Pero no alcancé a contestar cuando fue secundada por el resto de mis hombres.

-Es que Todou-san ahora que tiene una familia debe atender los llamados en tiempo y forma- Senba sonrió. –Ouji-chan es el hijo que nunca pensó en tener-

Gruñí pero seguí sin poder defenderme.

-Vaya hijo, ¿Pero qué no se supone que Lelouch-kun es hijo de Kururugi-sama? ¿Por qué Todou-san debe resolver este conflicto?- Asahina metió la cabeza hacia los asientos delanteros.

-Dejen de molestar al sensei, que sabemos que Lelouch-kun le importa lo suficiente y no se diga lo contrario que podría bajar más la moral de nosotros sus hombres- Urabe se rió de manera sincera.

_Estos cuatro…_

-¿Saben que vengo sentado aquí, cierto?- reclamé, a lo que todos sonrieron.

Sabía que a pesar de sus quejas y de las _a veces _infernales travesías que Lelouch los hacía pasar, también les importaba el hecho de que Genbu me hubiese dado esta misión por sobre todas las personas. Si no, no estuvieran montados en este vehículo mientras tratábamos de llegar a estas horas pico a la zona del centro, cuando yo solamente les había informado por qué desaparecería y a dónde iba.

Mientras trataba de encontrar un medio de transporte que me llevara, o algo, los cuatro aparecieron en este jeep y sonaron el claxon invitándome a subirme.

_¿Cómplices? Bastante._

-Se regresan a la base en cuanto encontremos a Lelouch, no necesito testigos- les advertí, a lo que todos suspiraron. Incluso escuché un _así no será divertido_, de Urabe.

Pero pronto dimos con este joven Britannian y no era difícil distinguirlo de los grandes grupos de japoneses, sobre todo si Gottwald lo seguía de cerca. Cuando Chiba lo vislumbró se cambió de carril de manera poco ortodoxa y detuvo el motor para que yo hiciera mi aparición. De no ser porque me giré y enarqué una ceja esperando que cumplieran la segunda fase del plan, no se hubieran marchado.

Hubo otro gran quejido general que esperaban cubrir con el ruido del motor encendiéndose. Pero aún así osaron despedirse.

-¡Todou-san, nos vemos en la fiesta!- gritó Asahina por la ventana, había sido empujado hacia el asiento delantero. Senba bajó la ventana de atrás y pude distinguir a Urabe con un gorrito de fiesta en la cabeza y una botella de sake en cada mano.

_Esos cuatro…_

No me dieron tiempo de reprenderlos, o siquiera preguntar qué fiesta. Pero cuando volví mi vista a lo que me había traído hasta aquí, Lelouch se miraba algo confundido tanto por mi aparición y las palabras de las cuatro espadas. Entonces miró con más detalle el atuendo que yo vestía y si no notaba la diferencia de un teniente coronel, al atuendo de un General, había algo malo en él.

-Yamagata-san cumplió su palabra- comentó sorprendido. –Omedeto, Todou-san…- e hizo una leve reverencia que correspondí. -¿Cuándo fue la ceremonia?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Yo miré el reloj en mi muñeca.

-Está pasando justo en este momento- aseguré, _repito: Genbu no podía decir que no me dedicaba a la causa_.

Pero contrario a mi pensamiento de tranquilidad, en la mirada de Lelouch pasaron cientos de diferentes conflictos cuando comprendió lo que había querido decir y al mismo tiempo se vio espantado.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace aquí?- demandó respuesta casi de inmediato, volví a cruzarme de brazos esperando que se diera cuenta él solo de la prioridad de esta visita.

Seguro y yo no le había comentado nada a Genbu sobre la repentina decisión del Ministro de Defensa de subir mi puesto y nombrarme general, tampoco esperaba que nadie fuera del círculo militar se enterara y dado que Lelouch por el momento no podía poner un pié por allá, la información se quedó entre aquellos que visitaban la base con frecuencia o prácticamente vivían ahí.

Por lo cual se arregló la ceremonia de nombramiento si mayores espectáculos, nada que el mundo necesitara conocer. Pero que al parecer había interferido con los planes de otros.

No culparía a Genbu por llamarme apenas media hora antes de que todo comenzara, tampoco por haberme pedido esto. Porque si hasta ahora lo había dejado ser y hacer con sus tres hijos, era porque veía un cambio favorable en su persona y por lo tanto agradable de ver. Éramos un equipo en cuanto a conocernos ya desde hacía demasiado tiempo y cómo los jóvenes solían decir: _Tú en la política y yo en el ejército._

Aunque esto era totalmente distinto a nuestros temas fuertes y jamás creí que me vería envuelto en este tipo de problemas. Me lo gané a pulso al entrometerme demasiado en sus asuntos, pero si alguien era mayormente responsable de guiar a Lelouch dentro de las filas del ejército y hasta cierto punto ser su tutor, _además de Yamagata_ podrían culparme a mí.

Lo que me traía a este punto donde abandonaría una bien planeada ceremonia en mi honor para velar por la integridad de… _mi ahijado._

Lelouch comprendió lo que hacía aquí pero no dijo nada, al parecer no lo quería discutir. Lo que me hacía preguntarme qué era en un inicio lo que estaba mal.

-Vamos, tenemos que hablar- dije. _Había aprendido un poco más de tacto después de los últimos años._

Pero cuando creí que tener a Gottwald cerca se convertiría en un gran obstáculo o salida, el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y argumentó que era su hora de retirarse. No dejó a Lelouch esta vez aprovecharse de su presencia y dividirme a mí entre lo que creía correcto y lo que era cierto. Si bien no temía hablar sinceramente con él, su pasado podía complicar las cosas la mayoría del tiempo.

_Sobre todo si lo usaba como una excusa, _por lo cual creo que ese sería el punto de partida de esto.

Cuando Gottwald desapareció plenamente de nuestra vista, estiré una mano para que Lelouch me entregara el sobre en las suyas. _Primero que nada había que asegurar esto, _y lo entregó sin mucha pelea lo cual me dio un indicio de que todo estaba en orden. Cuando leí los resultados de la prueba, todo parecía estar dentro de los niveles de normalidad excepto por su _siempre pobre _condición física.

Bien, una preocupación menos para Genbu y por coincidente para mí.

Empecé a caminar y esperé que me siguiera, lo cual hizo todavía incómodo y totalmente contrariado con mi aparición. De hecho podía ver que se encontraba avergonzado por conclusiones a las que saltaba su mente y era un alivio no tener que hablarlo porque de la misma manera no cabía en mí la vergüenza por la que las cuatro espadas me hicieron pasar.

_Dejé mi propia ceremonia de nombramiento justo antes de empezar porque Genbu me habló y dijo que tenía un problema con Lelouch y Suzaku, argumentando que necesitaba mi ayuda._

Haciendo notar mis prioridades.

_Lo iba a matar en cuanto nos cruzáramos. _

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y debía admitir que si al menos hubiera pospuesto todo hasta después de una simple ceremonia de media hora, en todo momento no hubiera podido prestar la más mínima atención con mi mente divagando en otros temas. _Resultado obvio lo que había demostrado con esta acción._

Y por lo mismo, sabía que al menos esto podría hacerle entender a Lelouch algo.

Cuando Genbu les había dado su apellido a él y a su hermana no era una _buena estrategia_, tampoco un convenio en formato de contrato. Les había otorgado una nueva vida, diferentes oportunidades y un lugar a dónde pertenecer. Lo demás había caído por su propio peso y no era en ningún sentido malo.

Aunque para Lelouch todo pudiera desaparecer en un momento, según lo había demostrado su huída de hace unos días. Yo estaba seguro de que no lo hacía por cobardía o por ser desagradecido. Todo lo contrario a eso, en el momento en que todo se tornó mal y que Genbu nos había dado ese susto con su salud, vi en su mirada verdadera preocupación y terror a lo siguiente que pasaría.

No estuve ahí para evitar que el gabinete de Genbu hablara todo lo que habían querido decir por años, envenenados por Sawasaki. Pero creí que Lelouch podría distinguir en lo que era verdad y lo que solo eran buenos negocios. _Lo había hecho durante años, _pero solo porque aparentemente no había sido problema para Genbu el tenerlos a ambos.

Desde hacía unas semanas las cosas comenzaron a complicarse con la aparición de Clovis y el resto de Britannia respirando en nuestro cuello, ahí fue donde empezó a flaquear la decisión de Lelouch y cambiar de prioridades.

El bienestar de Nunnally era algo que no estaba a discusión, y como de la misma manera preveía que Japón caería sobre ambos por la _culpa _que tendrían al detener las acciones de Genbu o hacer más difícil todo, lo único claro en su mente había sido retirarse del juego cuando aún podía. _Figurativamente hablando._

Lo que no quería era llegar al extremo de que el bienestar de Japón se viera comprometido por la presencia de ambos. Así que desaparecer fue lo más lógico, regresarle la libertad al país.

Entonces no entendería que eso importaba un comino, _al menos para Genbu. _Y según mi presencia lo demostraba, _también para mí._

Era ilógico que la vida de dos personas pudiera cambiar el destino del mundo entero o que pudieran hundir a un país por vivir en el. Solo era lo que muchos querían hacerles creer y que habían logrado cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, solo por un motivo:

_A Lelouch le importaba tanto Japón como para alejarse del país por su bien._

Y eso lo subestimaban demasiado. Porque el día que él entendiera que si le importaba en esa medida el país, debía luchar junto con el, entonces los que deberían temer serían otros. Sin más obstáculos como su pasado y su identidad, sin importar opiniones estúpidas.

Pero más que nada, porque había personas que lo apoyaban y que lo consideraban parte de una familia. Ese concepto que se aferraba a uno sin darse cuenta y por lo cual podrían hacerse bastantes estupideces. Lelouch solo debía admitir que sin importar los problemas que pudieran presentarse, huir no era una opción, porque tenía bases firmes en las cuales permanecer.

-¿Entendido?- pregunté en voz alta.

Lo curioso es que no hablamos nada, pero sé que pensó tal cual en todo lo que yo había pensado. Era un muchacho listo, sabía lo que significaba el más mínimo gesto o señal y yo había demostrado bastante. Suspiró y siguió caminando en silencio, esa fue la señal de que había comprendido ciertas cosas. _Faltaba que lo aplicara._

-¿Por qué usted, Todou-san?- preguntó después de otro par de minutos, esa era una buena pregunta.

-Tu padre dijo que soy tu padrino- y la respondí tal cual me la habían explicado a mí. Sentí que se detuvo y miré por encima de mi hombro su expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?- cuestionó.

Era mi turno de pensar.

-Creo que hace siete años…-

_Cuando dos pequeños príncipes llegaron al templo Kururugi para quedarse._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando Lelouch llegó acompañado de Todou, no pude evitar que una gran sonrisa se plasmara en mi rostro. Quizás por la incomodidad de ambos ante mi mirada, o la de Nunnally, _o la de Reuben. _Pero el punto era que habían podido pasar el tiempo juntos sin hacerse envejecer el uno al otro, o escapando de su propia compañía porque eran tan idénticos como insoportables si se lo proponían.

En caso de mi hijo había aprendido a convivir con ello y a darle por su lado la mayoría del tiempo, pero con Todou no lo hacía porque era una diversión personal hacerlo enfadarse conmigo. _Creo que por eso comprendo muy bien a Suzaku. _

Pero cuando pusieron un pié dentro del edificio, al mismo tiempo que Todou casi me incinera con la mirada, Suzaku se levantó de su lugar juntando el valor que había practicado en las últimas horas y se acercó a Lelouch visiblemente culpable. Entonces la incomodidad de este otro hijo aumentó si acaso se podía, pidiendo silenciosamente que no fuesen a hablar frente a todos nosotros.

Yo me vi entretenido por la presencia de Todou a escasos centímetros.

-Me debes un gran favor- comentó medio en broma _pero medio serio. _Yo disipé sus palabras moviendo una mano, pero aprovechó el movimiento para poner un sobre blanco en mi palma.

-Oh, gracias- musité y lo abrí de inmediato, aunque si en el rostro de él no había alarma, entonces yo tampoco tenía por qué temer. Confirmando los resultados normales, me crucé de brazos y suspiré.

-¿Ahora qué?- me preguntó esperando algún tipo de orden o plan, _aunque-_

-Nada, general. Creo que puede marcharse a cumplir sus obligaciones militares- sonreí. _Sí, me acordé tarde de ese pequeño detalle. _Pero eso solo me hizo enorgullecerme de mi labor y lo flexible que logré que se hiciera Todou.

-Primer Ministro altanero- musitó plantándose a mi lado.

-Militar amargado-

_-¡Lelouch!-_

_-¡Suza-!_

Esas palabras no fueron de nosotros, pero nos miramos de inmediato. Mis dos hijos habían desaparecido del interior de edificio para hablar de una manera más privada, pero no los divisé en las cercanías a primera vista, y esos gritos no habían sonado a una nueva pelea entre ambos. Así que Todou comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia la puerta y yo le seguí, al mismo tiempo que le ordené a Sayoko que se quedara con Nunnally.

Solo al abrir la puerta que daba al exterior y a los jardines, choqué con la espalda de Todou al haberse detenido en seco. Quise rodearlo pero extendió un brazo impidiendo por completo mi paso.

Entonces fue claro el por qué.

Ahí estaban mis dos hijos, derribados en el suelo pero conscientes y plenamente furiosos. Aunque eso no servía de nada cuando un sujeto de aspecto psicótico se encontraba parado entre ambos, apuntando con sus manos armadas a cada uno justo en la cabeza.

-¡Genial, ahora tengo su atención señor Primer Ministro!- celebró con una risa escalofriante, ajustando sus dedos en el gatillo.

_¿Quién demonios era?_

-¡Necesito de su ayuda para encontrar a una persona! Verá ella tiene cabello verde, _hermosos _ojos dorados y la vieron platicando en el aeropuerto con su _adoptado _hijo-

Lelouch se miró confundido ante la descripción y me miró a mí sin tener explicación para esto. Aunque yo no esperaba que la tuviera, intenté dar medio paso hacia adelante y el hombre de inmediato lo notó, aunque se me hacía increíble con gafas de sol puestas y una especie de audífonos alrededor de sus oídos.

_No estaba nada cuerdo._

-¡Pero claro que estoy cuerdo!- reclamó en mi dirección. Me tomó unos segundos procesar lo que había pasado, pero no pude hablar porque la mirada del hombre cambió hacia Todou –Y no hay forma de que me tome usted por sorpresa, señor militar, si alguien da hasta el más pequeño paso le volaré la cabeza a ambos, _apuestos_, jóvenes-

Cruzó sus brazos cambiando las armas en las cabezas de mis hijos, poniéndome más nervioso.

-No muchachito, te atreves a tirarme con tu pierna y asesinaré al príncipe de Britannia de todas formas-

El hombre parecía sostener una silenciosa conversación con todos nosotros al mismo tiempo, _como si nos conociera. _

-Tampoco caeré en tus juegos mentales, lindo príncipe- se giró a Lelouch.

_Como si supiera lo que pensábamos._

-¡BINGO!- gritó emocionado en mi dirección -¡Y el primer Ministro tiene la respuesta a todos sus dilemas!-

_Eso no puede ser…_

_-_Claro que sí- respondió.

* * *

><p><strong>Ñawww.. yo sé que todos ustedes aman a MAO 3 (sí como no...) bueno, al menos aman la tortura de que este personaje esté en mis manos, en los fics y bajo mi mando KYAA!~ El punto aquí es que este personaje puede desnudar los más oscuros secretos de todos los presentes frente a ellos mismos, ¿Y cómo tomas desprevenido a alguien a quien no puedes sorprender?<strong>

**Muahahaha ¿Qué creen que salga a la luz con este encuentro? **

**Mejor aún ¿Cómo saldrán de esto?**

**anySuzuki**


	20. Stage 20: Cruda Realidad

_Como si supiera lo que pensábamos._

-¡BINGO!- gritó emocionado en mi dirección -¡Y el primer Ministro tiene la respuesta a todos sus dilemas!-

_Eso no puede ser…_

_-_Claro que sí- respondió.

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 20: Cruda realidad<strong>

**Genbu P.O.V.**

Era impresionante cómo todo podía ir en picada, recuperarse y volver a tocar fondo como si no existiera algún tipo de amortiguación. Empezaba a creer que estábamos malditos, _o al menos yo_, porque cosa que pasaba, cosa que afectaba a mi familia.

_Pero esto tampoco sería algo que nos llevaría hacia abajo._

-¿Está seguro de lo que piensa, Kururugi-san? Puedo ser muy persuasivo-

_Y este idiota me estaba tentando._

El hombre pateó a Suzaku en el estómago haciéndolo retorcerse al tomarlo desprevenido y yo me mordí el labio inferior con impotencia.

-Debería ser mejor hablado incluso en sus pensamientos, Sr. Ministro. Recuerde que yo lo puedo escuchar todo, incluso lo que no dice-

_Un verdadero fastidio._

-Gracias-

Miraba a mis dos hijos y me encontraba atado de manos porque esto era irrealmente real. La manera en que este sujeto sin necesidad de que yo moviera los labios, contestara cada pensamiento que tenía. Demostrándome que no era una artimaña pero sí un psicótico don o _magia_, o lo que sea. Las estrategias empezaban en la mente y por el momento nadie estaba seguro en su propia cabeza.

_Tenía que acceder._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Nadie se aparece a los alrededores de tu hogar, con un objetivo preciso y con una manera de presionarte a cumplir sus demandas. Solo que este hombre estaba desviado de los métodos ordinarios.

-Como dije, quiero encontrar una persona- sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes pero luego bajó su mirada a Lelouch y no pude evitar tensarme de nuevo, su atención estaba mejor en mí que en ellos -¿Tu sabes algo, _Little Lulu_?-

El sobrenombre no era en sí algo que yo hubiese escuchado antes, pero la manera en que tensó a mi hijo fue más que clara para darme cuenta de que el psicópata había sacado esas palabras de algún lado.

_Que me era desconocido._

-La mujer se fue a la Federación China ¿Por qué crees que sé dónde está?-

Estaba atento a cada movimiento, gesto, _palabra. _Pero cuando pensaba que el sujeto estaba lo suficientemente distraído para notarme o a Todou, él levantaba un arma en nuestra dirección impidiendo que diéramos el paso que recién pensábamos, y era una clara advertencia de que no intentáramos nada más, deteniendo nuestra acción por completo más no nuestra frustración.

El hombre miró a Lelouch de manera penetrante todavía por unos segundos más, como escaneando en él la verdad. Fueron momentos de tensión en los que creí que si encontraba algo entonces se iría y nos desharíamos del problema, _más había una pequeña parte que me decía que esto no acabaría así de fácil._

-Tienes razón, no tienes idea de dónde está mi C.C.- gruñó el hombre al verse frustrada su búsqueda. _Suspiré internamente. _

Pero eso no hizo que alejara sus armas o diera señas de que se retiraría. Muy al contrario de eso, se encontraba pensando profundamente en algo que pronto transformó la delgada línea de su boca en una nueva sonrisa.

-¡Usted la buscará por mí!- me apuntó con una de sus armas y Todou reaccionó poniendo su cuerpo frente al mío por protección, más no había sido una amenaza. -¡Usted es el hombre más poderoso de Japón, debe saber cómo encontrarla!- celebró.

_Yo no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso._

-¡No sea modesto!- me gritó con su gran sonrisa todavía intacta, a lo que tuve negarme en el instante.

-La Federación China es una nación muy diferente a la mía, ni siquiera hablamos el mismo idioma. Así que si buscas a una mujer en ese territorio, deberás hacerlo con ayuda de un Chino- sugerí.

Debía apelar a su lado cuerdo, _si es que lo tenía. _

_-_Quizás tengas razón, viejo-

_¿Resolví este conflicto?_

-Claro que no, me aclaraste mi pesada mente pero hay algo en este _tenso _ambiente que me resulta muy entretenido- celebró levantando las armas levemente –Y gracias a tu información, yo te daré algo- sonrió.

_¿Qué podía…?_

-¡Pero qué delicia! ¡Ustedes son una gran fuente de secretos!- gimió extasiado como no creí que un hombre pudiera hacerlo, pero creo que sus palabras fueron la llamada de atención en todo esto.

_No había nada de tan alto grado de discreción entre los presentes que cualquiera de nosotros mismos no supiera._

-¿Está seguro, Kururugi-san?- el hombre me retó con una ceja arqueada sobresaliendo de sus gafas. -¡Solo responda! ¿Por qué un hombre como usted tiene a un bastardo de Britannia como hijo adoptivo?-

-Porque así lo quiero ¿Algún problema con eso?- objeté de manera tan ruda como me atreví, pero eso solo causó entretenimiento del retorcido ser que no dejaba a ninguno de mis dos hijos fuera de su mira.

-Yo tengo la respuesta a eso- sugirió en tono de misterio y no pude evitar juntar mis cejas completamente contrariado, _esa no es una pregunta que yo fuese capaz de contestar _–¿Se deberá quizás, a que su verdadero hijo de sangre intentó asesinarlo cuando era un niño?-

Sentí perlas de sudor aparecer en mi frente y mis manos se volvieron heladas de la nada. Todou gruñó furioso a mi lado pero eso no me importaba en lo absoluto. La mirada de Suzaku que se había mantenido pasiva hasta hacía unos segundos se transformó en completo horror ante las palabras del hombre y se convirtió en puro pánico cuando su mirada conectó con la mía.

_Mi hijo…_

-¡Pero qué drama hay entre padre e hijo!- habló orgulloso el hombre al darse cuenta de nuestras reacciones. –Tocar el nervio, tan descaradamente ¡Pueden agradecérmelo!-

Sentí que cayó en mi estómago una gran piedra y apareció en mí un sentimiento nauseabundo lleno de fallos y malas apuestas. Me vi incapaz de mirar a Suzaku por la misma vergüenza que sentía por mi mismo al fracasar como padre en primera instancia, pero sobre todo por estarlo haciendo sufrir hasta el día de hoy. Mi garganta se resecó de manera dolorosa y aún así sentía mi corazón palpitar como nunca.

-Pero niño ¿Hacer todo eso por un Britannian? _Qué mal hijo- _levanté mi vista para tratar de impedir que el hombre continuara hablando pero Lelouch fue más rápido tratando de golpear detrás de la rodilla de este ser.

Sin embargo parecía esperado. _Su movimiento realmente era esperado_, porque tan pronto como pudo levantar unos centímetros su espalda del suelo, el otro levantó su pierna izquierda y la bajó de una gran pisada, _apoyando todo su peso en esa extremidad,_ tumbando a Lelouch de nuevo en el suelo con la suela de su zapato aplastando su pecho.

-¡Argh!-

-¡Lelouch!-

-¡Déjalo!- ordené casi al mismo tiempo que Suzaku gritó, pero hubo otro intento de acabar la situación aprovechando esta gran distracción.

Gottwald saltó desde los árboles unos metros más atrás y se echó a correr en dirección de este psicópata con toda la intención de taclearlo, _¡Pero el maldito lo vio venir!_

Casi de inmediato, el hombre giró la mitad de su cuerpo y utilizando el brazo con el que apuntaba el arma a Lelouch, cambió de rumbo su arma y con un disparo logró detener a Gottwald que ni siquiera logro acercarse lo suficiente. Fuimos testigos con gran horror como la dirección del proyectil atinó a su objetivo y derribó al Britannian en el acto.

_Esto era una pesadilla._

-Espero que les haya quedado que no pueden tomarme por sorpresa- meneó la cabeza en dirección del cuerpo caído del otro hombre –Nadie- finalizó poniendo un poco más de peso en el pié con el que aprisionó a Lelouch, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor mientras trataba con ambas manos de retirar su pie.

_Si no hacía algo de inmediato lastimaría a mis hijos._

-¡Pero qué interesante!- gritó cambiando de tema nuevamente y liberando la presión sobre Lelouch al menos unos segundos en los que mi hijo pudo respirar mejor. -¡¿Por qué todos ustedes, _japoneses_, están preocupados por un simple Britannian?!-

Endurecí mi mirada con sus palabras.

-¿Por qué te interesa?- no pude evitar responder con tanto odio como podía dadas las circunstancias, pero contrario a acobardarse solo se vio más entretenido.

-¡Porque este Britannian no lo vale!- señaló. Traté de llamar su atención de nuevo, todo menos que siguiera hablando.

_No lo logré._

_-_¿O no es eso lo que dijo tu padre, Lelouch?- siseó, pero fue completamente audible para todos. La mirada de Suzaku pasó de terror a confusión en un par de segundos y Todou detuvo cualquier tipo de avance. Lelouch al contrario de todos, trató de pelear de nuevo para silenciar al hombre que solo volvió a hacer uso de su pierna. -¿¡Acaso no dijo que estabas muerto desde el día en que naciste!?-

_Ahí estaba, otro nervio descubierto._

-¿No fueron sus exactas palabras? ¡Que tu madre no le interesaba, ni tú hermana, _ni los débiles_! ¡Que tú no tenías poder alguno, que todo lo que tenías él te lo había dado, desde la comida con la que te alimentaste y la ropa que vestías!-

_Algo así no era…_

-Y te lo demostró ¿Cierto? ¡Cuando renunciaste a tu título frente a toda la corte después de ser humillado! Mandado a Japón con tu hermana apenas ella despertó, como _huéspedes políticos _¡Como intercambio por el sakuradite de Japón! ¿Pero en manos de quién llegaron al principio, un hombre que no le interesó la presencia de dos príncipes en su hogar?-

Podía sentir el ácido de mi estómago escalar por mi garganta y mi mente oscurecerse con esos recuerdos.

-¡Y de la nada fueron aceptados! ¿Acaso eso no fue un regalo para el pequeño Suzaku en un principio? ¡Comprarle un par de amiguitos, los primeros en toda su vida!-

Escuché a Todou suprimir una queja en su garganta, pero sentí su cuerpo tensarse al final.

-Usted también lo sabía ¿Cierto señor Militar? Usted tenía planeado desaparecer a los príncipes y enviarlos lejos del ministro porque temió que solo los estaba usando-

Todo mi enojo fue bañado por agua helada con esto _¿Todou…?_

-Ahora sí, explíquenme por qué todos son tan hipócritas los unos a los otros fingiendo que viven en perfecta armonía con todos esos defectos- concluyó con su voz asqueada pero con una sonrisa que demostraba su inminente triunfo.

Caímos en un silencio general donde la transparencia de nuestras miradas podía decir más de lo que pudiésemos expresar. _Incluso si todo era cierto, _incluso si podíamos ser declarados culpables de algo así, la manera tan fría y cruel de decirlo solo derrumbó lo que yo creí era correcto. _O verdadero._

-¡Es porque de esas personas, hemos aprendido a ser lo que somos ahora!-

Mis pies se petrificaron en el suelo, pero eso no evitó que mi cabeza girara hacia atrás, _y en el pasillo dentro del edificio_, divisar la silueta de Nunnally apenas escondida por las sombras. Pero sus imponentes ojos claros refulgiendo con una luz que no venía de la luna.

_Sus palabras eran más que ciertas._

-¡Cállate mocosa, esto no te incumbe!- gritó el hombre, pero si había un tema en el que nadie debía entrometerse, _era este._

-Estás muerto- susurró Lelouch llamando mi atención de nuevo al acto propinando el mejor golpe que tenía en la rodilla de la pierna que lo aprisionaba.

El psicópata saltó hacia atrás con un pequeño grito pero volvió a afinar su puntería en Lelouch, _estábamos muy lejos para hacer algo. _Aunque eso no nos detuvo al momento de actuar.

Incluso si creí que todo esto era una estupidez.

El hombre halaba del gatillo en lo que parecía ser cámara lenta, aunque de la misma forma, en la oscuridad del jardín, un par de ojos amarillos se acercaron rápidamente. Entonces de la nada se formó un pequeño gato negro que saltó y mordió con fuerza la mano del hombre con el arma, haciendo que este gritara de dolor y levantara el brazo hacia el cielo disparando en esa dirección.

El pobre animal no tuvo manera de caer correctamente y le tomó unos segundos deshacerse de su aturdimiento. Segundos que el psicópata tomó para que con el arma que anteriormente le apuntó a Suzaku, dispararle por pura furia.

Escuché el maullido de dolor, pero no podía detenerme por un animal. _El momento era único._

Con ambas armas fuera de combate, utilicé el peso de mi cuerpo para derribar al hombre. Entonces soltó las pistolas que rodaron lejos y forcejeó conmigo para alcanzarlas en el mismo instante. Pero Todou fue igual de rápido y las pateó con su bota aún más lejos ayudándome a someter al hombre en el acto.

Cuando giré la atención hacia mis hijos, _había un enorme vacío separándonos._

Suzaku se levantó solo antes de que pudiera acercarme a ayudarlo, y desvió la mirada de inmediato hacia el felino en el suelo no muy lejos de él. Entonces me giré a Lelouch y él ya era ayudado por Gottwald, _creí que estaba muerto. _Aunque mirándolo con más detenimiento, la sangre corría al parecer desde su brazo, _ningún punto vital había sido tocado aparentemente. _

_¿Por qué el mundo me estaba ignorando?_

-¡Cosecha lo que siembra, señor Primer Ministro!- gritó el hombre peleando contra Todou que solo torcía sus brazos hacia su espalda baja -¡Argh, y ahora tendrá más de lo que desea!- celebró.

En el proceso de todo esto, se le habían caído las gafas y los audífonos. Dejando ver sus extrañas y rojas pupilas con algún tipo de dibujo que no podía distinguir en ellas. Eso no evitó que su mirada descansara en Lelouch y entrecerrara los ojos como pensando muy a fondo en algo, de inmediato me interpuse en su camino.

-Ironías del destino ¿Cierto _Lulu_?- se rió descaradamente. Todou lo presionó con rudeza contra el suelo haciéndolo callar, pero temía que eso no podría detener a alguien como él.

_Y sabía demasiado._

_-_¿Es lo que harás con todos los que sepan la verdad, Primer Ministro? ¡¿Asesinarlos?!- renegó. Pero yo tomé un arma de las que Todou había alejado y sin titubeos me volví para acomodarla justo detrás de su cuello.

-Solo con aquellos que me enferman- declaré. No le permití emitir otra palabra cuando halé del gatillo y lo silencié para siempre.

Ni Todou ni yo éramos afectados por este tipo de actos, pero en el instante me vi preocupado por el resto de personas que nos rodeaban. Suzaku tenía una seria mirada en su rostro, pero siguió retrocediendo. Lelouch sin embargo se miraba confundido y un tanto adolorido.

-Hijo…- intenté.

Pero se levantó a como pudo incluso frente a las protestas de Gottwald que no le daba un solo centímetro de espacio.

-Lelouch, no es momento para esto- me acerqué a pesar de sus negativas, pero retrocedió de la misma manera que Suzaku con una mano acariciando ausentemente donde había sido aplastado.

-Yo decidiré cuándo sea el momento correcto de arreglar o no arreglar algo- declaró muy seguro, pero dejar esto pasar solo complicaría las cosas. Si bien yo había ocultado algunas cosas, no eran similares a las que Lelouch parecía haber sufrido por años sin decir nada.

-Lelouch-sama, cálmese- advirtió Gottwald tratando de acercarse también, pero fue evadido por completo.

-¡No me ordenen nada!- gritó y miraba entre ambos, cuidándose de cualquiera -¡Soy dueño de mi vida, yo elijo!-

_Ahí estaba. _Tenía razón.

Pero de a pesar de que las palabras, _aparentemente ciertas_, que según el psicópata muerto a mis pies, el Emperador de Britannia le había expresado a su propio hijo, yo tampoco era el ejemplo del año en la clasificación de padres. _Y esto definitivamente no me redimía de nada, no tenía esa esperanza. _Pero si hacer las cosas bien entonces le daba ánimos a otras personas que no fuera yo, entonces me sentiría tranquilo. Por lo cual nunca intentaría _criticar _o tratar de _desaparecer _lo que Charles Di Britannia había dicho.

_Yo sería mejor que eso, _y no por mí. Sino por Lelouch y Nunnally que no merecían ni mi trato ni el de aquél hombre para haber terminado en estas circunstancias. Porque aunque quizás no lo vi antes, las cosas se habían vuelto más claras con el paso de los años guiándome a ser un mejor _hombre _por otras personas.

_Al demonio mi destino y mi vida después de la muerte. _Un acto bueno, ayudar a alguien, era lo que valdría la pena en una vida tan nefasta.

_¿Porque quién era yo para decir que el Emperador había estado equivocado si mi propio hijo había ejecutado la retribución que Lelouch seguía persiguiendo?_

Nadie, yo _carecía _de palabra en este momento.

Pero eso no me impediría ser hipócrita por el bien de mis hijos.

-No voy a dejar el tema, Lelouch- advertí.

Pero él se vio más enfurecido por mi necedad, seguro pensando en lo que yo apenas había concluido. _Ni siquiera era yo su padre ¿Cierto? _

-¡No se acerque más!- interpuso una mano entre ambos y la otra seguía aferrada a su camisa.

Pero crucé el par de pasos que seguían interponiéndose y bajé su brazo al tomarlo de la muñeca. Yo era el adulto y no cedería ante un capricho. No lo solté incluso cuando haló su brazo, pero su mirada se endureció más en incomprendido dolor y angustia.

-Kururugi-sama…- sentí que Gottwald se había acercado también y había un tono de miedo en su voz, más no alcanzó a decir nada.

Incluso si nunca aparté mi vista de Lelouch, vi confundido como sus ojos se estrecharon en una extraña mueca de dolor y luego _se desvaneció. _Soporté la mayoría de su peso contra mi cuerdo, pero incluso cuando yo me incliné a que esto era por obra de la tensión y estrés por el cual nos hizo pasar aquel maldito ser, Gottwald reaccionó de una manera escalofriante.

-¡Lelouch-sama, resista!- casi me rompe el tímpano, y me rodeó en tiempo record.

-Gottwald, tranquilícese- traté, pero tenía la mirada de un hombre desesperado que solo me miró de manera culpable antes de admitir la última verdad que hubiese querido escuchar en un día como hoy.

-El príncipe Lelouch está enfermo- susurró, todos a mi alrededor se detuvieron confundidos y un tanto preocupados, Gottwald tragó de manera gruesa antes de proseguir –Su doctor dijo que sufría problemas del corazón…-

_Mi infierno se apareció en la tierra._

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Yo no creía en milagros o cosas sobrenaturales. Algo irónico si todos creían que yo era la persona que había ejecutado una _milagrosa _victoria contra Britannia años atrás. Todo era estrategias y noches de pensamiento profundo. No había manera de fallar en algo a lo que le dedicabas tanto tiempo.

_Pero ahora me replanteaba todo, _porque lo que creía conocer y dominar había sucumbido ante extrañas palabras y acciones fuera de lo establecido.

Este hombre había vociferado lo que había en el fondo de mi cabeza y leyó cada uno de mis movimientos antes de que yo decidiera ejecutarlos. Este hombre demostró que sin importar qué tanto pensara en una estrategia, no había manera de que no la predijera. Pero eso no me afectaba en lo absoluto, ya que recurrió a algún truco de magia barato o realmente era un poder desconocido.

_Solo que con eso comencé a creer._

En que las cosas no son tan simples como causa y consecuencia. Que había ciertos terrenos fuera de nuestra comprensión y sobre todo de la mía que no estaba abierta a lo sobrenatural. Si bien el karma era algo muy distinto en lo cual prefería vaciar lo poco que tenía de espiritualidad en mí interior, estas cosas solo decían por todos lados_: Tenemos un problema._

Genbu no le dio oportunidad de hacerse más grande o siquiera averiguar cómo era que el sujeto podía llevar a cabo su acto de transparencia. No podría decir que no le interesaba, pero en su lista de prioridades las cosas se habían movido por su cuenta y mi mente seguía tan ocupada como la de él tratando de procesar lo que había pasado.

_¿Qué bomba de tiempo explotaría primero? _

Siempre pensé en Suzaku y sus acciones del pasado. Asesinar a tu padre no es una decisión que no premeditaras o que te pudiera ser indiferente. Varios sentimientos debían estar involucrados y guardándolo para ti mismo no se llegaría a ningún lado. Incluso si todos fingieran que nada de esto había pasado.

Por otro lado, al parecer estuvimos ignorando otro evento al cual le dimos poca importancia.

Si lo pensábamos un poco, era extraño que dos príncipes terminaran en la puerta de tu hogar, _sin sirvientas, seguridad_. Sin una triste maleta. Pero entonces no nos interesaba y si después sí lo hizo, lo importante en el momento fue reivindicarse con tres pequeños niños. No hicimos preguntas, no sospechamos de nada.

Pero cuando la invasión se desató, era más que obvio que a nadie le interesaban. _Excepto por los Ashford que pelearon fervientemente por los hermanos. _Pero aún así las personas que debían desatar una guerra por el bien de ellos, no movieron un solo dedo hasta que ya no podían hacer nada. _Porque Lelouch había renunciado a toda Britannia._

Lo curioso fue que dimos su odio por conocido, ser abandonados en una guerra bastaría. Pero entonces Genbu comentó que Lelouch había renunciado a su derecho al trono antes de ser enviado a Japón y que la madre de ambos había sido asesinada. Era un acto extraño y de la misma forma me sorprendían los alcances de un niño que podía renunciar a su linaje. Pero después de eso las cosas se siguieron enterrando junto con los problemas de Suzaku.

_Nadie movió nada, no se hizo el más mínimo intento._

Pero para ambos había sido cuestión de tiempo.

–_Su doctor dijo que sufría problemas del corazón…-_

Quizás no podríamos repararlo.

Me dejó de interesar el cadáver a mis pies y me movilicé junto con todos. Sayoko retiró a Nunnally del pasillo permitiéndonos entrar, pero el caos que se plantó en las mentes confundidas de todos les impidió actuar como era debido.

Yo no era un hombre que no mantenía secretos pero tenía la mínima idea de lo que se escondía bajo la superficie así que no me tomó desprevenido la situación y sentí que debía hacerme cargo.

Genbu llevó a Lelouch a uno de los cuartos y lo recostó en la cama, pero solo cuando se liberó de su peso retrocedió del lugar con una expresión de horror como si lo hubiese asesinado y no le ordenó nada a nadie. Incluso si escuché a Reuben Ashford llamando por celular al número que le había facilitado Sayoko, mientras la sirvienta buscaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Gottwald permaneció en el marco de la habitación sin importarle la herida de su brazo y Nunnally demostraba una increíble fuerza al permanecer centrada.

_A Suzaku no lo veía por ninguna parte. _

Pero el adulto aquí, _el responsable_, era el que se había acobardado.

Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastré hasta el pasillo a pesar de sus reclamos. Una vez en un espacio más libre, levanté el puño y lo bajé deliberadamente propinándole un gran golpe en la mejilla derecha. Tardó un par de segundos en registrar lo que había pasado pero después trató de hacer lo mismo, yo solo lo empujé contra la pared con la fuerza necesaria.

-¡Solo mírate!- reclamé, y sería lo único que le diría. Lo solté retirándome en busca de Suzaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Reuben P.O.V.<strong>

Al final debía decir que esto era casi esperado. La manera en que las cosas siempre cayeron sobre este joven y su hermana, había sido despiadada de inicio a fin. Aunque ahora tenían más de lo que antes hubieran podido gozar eso no borraría ciertos errores que Lelouch solo decidió enterrar. Contrario a Nunnally que cada día era más fuerte y hermosa.

-Reuben-sama si pudiera llamar a este número y explicar lo sucedido- Sayoko habló con urgencia proporcionándome una pequeña agenda.

Incluso si me retiré para concentrarme en la tarea, todavía tenía un ojo en lo demás que acontecía. Cómo todos habían explotado en caos y para algunos era difícil centrarse en lo importante. Yo _todavía _pensaba en un cadáver en el jardín de en frente, pero cada quien reaccionaba de manera diferente según sus prioridades.

_No es que no me importaran Lelouch y Nunnally, _pero ellos ya tenían a otra persona que podía ver por ambos sin ataduras.

_-¿Si, quién habla?-_

-¿Gensai-sensei?- pregunté dejando salir un aire que no sabía que retenía –Soy Reuben Ashford-

-_Ashford-san ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- _sonaba muy despreocupado para ser médico. _Aunque estaban entrenados para permanecer con la mente fría en cualesquier situación._

-No es por mí…bueno, es- y ahora yo estaba tartamudeando –Lelouch Kururugi doctor, tenemos un problema-

Juraría que escuché un gruñido y luego el derrapar de una silla contra el suelo. El hombre incluso cambió el tono de su voz al comprender de lo que yo hablaba.

-_¿Ha sido herido?- _escuché el movimiento de ropa y unas llaves tintinear.

-Ha pasado un fuerte shock y se ha desvanecido, pero creo que se mencionó algo que usted dijo sobre problemas cardiacos…-

Fui interrumpido por el azote de una puerta al otro lado del celular y el sonido del viento golpeando en la bocina del celular.

_-Si, si. Acabo de descubrir algo de esa índole con este joven y justamente hoy en la mañana se lo advertí. Reuben-san, si pudieran hacer lo posible por despertarlo y en el proceso traerlo a mi consultorio sería lo mejor- _

No perdí tiempo en acatar la orden mentalmente.

-De inmediato- dije antes de cortar la llamada. Sayoko entonces pasaba a mi lado con un pequeño botiquín entre sus manos y se detuvo apenas vio que había dejado de hablar. –Tenemos que movernos, y despertar a Lelouch- le informé.

Ella asintió como siempre devota a lo que le pedía y prosiguió su camino. Aunque noté que en el proceso se detuvo apenas un par de segundos a sacar una gasa de la caja en sus manos para ponerla en las manos del militar Britannian que seguía haciendo guardia en la puerta. Con esas dos órdenes cubiertas me dediqué a conseguir nuestro medio de transporte.

-Voy por mi auto- hablé en voz alta para nadie en especial.

* * *

><p><strong>Gottwald P.O.V.<strong>

No guardaría este tipo de secretos aunque mi príncipe me mandara a ejecutar por traidor. Aunque admito que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decir algo cuando esto se había desencadenado. El ardor punzante en mi hombro izquierdo apenas y lo notaba debido a la gran cantidad de cosas que revoloteaban en mi cabeza.

_Como que quizás debía deshacerme de un cadáver._

Ni mi príncipe ni yo lo habíamos asesinado, pero era por su bien por el cual debía desaparecer la evidencia. Entonces pasó esta mujer, _Sayoko_, y puso en mi mano una gasa limpia y estéril, diciéndome que me la pusiera en la herida del hombro aunque no se detuvo a checar que lo hiciera. La seguí en lo que cumplía su pequeña orden, entró de nuevo a la habitación donde estaba mi príncipe y se sentó en la orilla de la cama con el botiquín en su regazo.

-Lelouch-sama- hablaba de manera apenas audible con sus manos ocupadas –Lelouch-sama…-

Seguro y el joven aludido no respondía, pero entonces la mujer acercó un pequeño algodón mojado en un líquido extraño a la nariz de mi príncipe, haciéndolo moverse en lo más mínimo.

-Lelouch-sama, tiene que despertar- trató de nuevo. En eso el Primer Ministro regresó de lo que pude escuchar fue una leve pelea entre él y el militar, pero apenas pasó de mi lugar, habló fuerte y claro:

-Lelouch, Sawasaki está afuera con tu hermano Schneizel-

Al principio me pregunté qué tipo de declaración era esa y mi corazón dio un fuerte salto al imaginarme eso y los desenlaces a los cuales nos podría llevar. Pero al igual que mi reacción de sorpresa y alarma, noté como el príncipe Lelouch abrió los ojos plenamente consciente y de un salto se sentó en la cama, alterado.

Solo cuando el Primer Ministro suspiró, supe que había sido solo una artimaña sucia para lograr lo que la sirvienta no podía y al notarlo mi príncipe también le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, solo que su energía se fue en picada y la sirvienta reaccionó al instante usando su cuerpo para sostenerlo contra sí misma.

-Lelouch-sama, necesito que permanezca despierto- continuó tratando de convencerlo, el príncipe negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Lelouch- advirtió el Primer Ministro y vi como los ojos del joven se abrieron levemente. Entonces con un movimiento más, el hombre terminó de acercarse el tramo que faltaba e intercambió lugares con la mujer que se excusó fuera de la habitación rápidamente.

Yo permanecí en mi lugar.

Podía decir muchas cosas desde este lugar, pero lo que no comprendía todavía eran las cosas que aquél psicópata había dicho. Sobre el pasado de mi príncipe y su deshonrosa salida de Britannia. Los rumores que se corrieron en aquel entonces eran demasiados, incluso se había dicho que el Príncipe Lelouch había intentado asesinar al emperador a manera de venganza. Otros se regocijaron diciendo que los títulos se les habían quitado por ser hijos de una mujer común y sin linaje.

Cualesquiera de las versiones jamás las creí, pero tratar de encontrar la verdad entre la familia Imperial no había sido mejor.

Incluso cuando me enlisté como el guardia personal del tercer Príncipe Clovis, traté de sacar el tema a la superficie un par de veces cuando la plática podría encaminarse a ese rumbo. Pero a pesar de que vi un verdadero pésame en los ojos del rubio y amargura por ese pasado, tampoco supo responder a mis dudas.

Los hechos habían sido exagerados por los pocos que habían estado presentes y era obvio que el gran Emperador de Britannia no se tomaría el tiempo de explicar algo tan _mundano._

Entonces si lo que hoy escuché fue cierto, no podía tener más motivos que mi príncipe para negar a su país y hacer todo lo posible para esconderse. Incluso resistirse fortaleciendo las defensas de un país que lo había acogido. Aunque también encendía mis alarmas mentales el resto de las verdades que el hombre había dicho.

_A nadie le había importado el bienestar de dos pequeños niños exiliados, _al parecer. Antes de la invasión, por lo cual podría sospechar de por qué las circunstancias cambiaron después del golpe de Britannia.

_¿Qué ganancia podía haber en todo esto?_

Entonces había aparecido otro suceso importante.

¿El mismo hijo del Primer Ministro lo había intentado asesinar?

Toda esta historia se ponía más oscura y complicada de lo que hubiera apostado en un inicio. Aunque sabía que mi príncipe no era tonto como para caer en las mentiras de alguien o ser obligado a hacer algo que no quisiera, me preocupaba por todo aquello que había construido su actual ser. Incluyendo todo lo que lo había rodeado y seguía haciéndolo ahora.

_Si creía que el bien de mi príncipe era Japón hace unas semanas, los eventos de hoy podrían cambiar esa decisión._

Así que permanecí atento a cada movimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Mataría a Todou en cuanto pusiera mis manos en él. _Aunque en el fondo agradeciera su poco ortodoxa forma de hacerme entrar en razón. _Había métodos igual de efectivos y rápidos, incluso si no esperaba que su tacto hubiese evolucionado lo suficiente en estos años.

Dejaría de lado los pensamientos pesimistas para otra ocasión más personal. De hecho me olvidaría de todo lo que había acontecido por un bien inmediato.

-Lelouch, no te duermas- lo sacudí moviendo mi hombro. –El doctor Gensai te ha de tener preparada una _linda _charla- comenté algo sarcástico ganándome un leve gruñido.

-Puede escribirla y enviármela por correo- comentó arrastrando cada palabra aunque al menos eso significaba que estaba despierto. Nunnally se movió incómoda en las cercanías. No había dicho nada pero estaba seguro de que Lelouch sabía que ella estaba presente. Ella y Sayoko que se mostraba visiblemente nerviosa.

_La mujer eternamente calmada, siendo reclamada por los nervios._

Traté de no pensar en el porqué. Así mismo continué moviendo a Lelouch que cada vez prestaba menos atención a mis empujones y los dejaba pasar sin palabra alguna.

En eso, el viejo Reuben apareció, venía corriendo por su expresión falta de aliento. Pero en cuanto asomó la cabeza en la habitación, con un leve asentimiento nos indicó que todo estaba listo. Moví a Lelouch aún más para acomodarlo en mi agarre, a lo cual él solo buscó la manera más cómoda de dormir, _esto era una lucha perdida. _Sayoko tomó una de las sábanas y la tiró encima de mi hijo, aunque se detuvo un momento pasando su mano por la frente de Lelouch.

-Está sudando frío- musitó. No necesitaba más afirmaciones de que esto era serio.

Le pregunté a Nunnally si quería seguirnos, yo no era nadie para negarle la presencia junto a su hermano incluso si le prometía que todo estaría bien. Aunque de manera que me pareció personalmente sorprendente, negó con media sonrisa confiándome todo.

-Estaré bien aquí, además ayudaré a Sayoko-san a curar la herida del gato que nos ayudó- dijo.

_Ese animal…_

Asentí levemente y prometí regresar pronto, pero entonces me encontré caminando solo con Reuben hasta la entrada. Ni Suzaku ni Todou se encontraban en las cercanías. _Ni siquiera Gottwald, _me detuve por esta falta de apariciones pero tampoco tenía el beneficio del tiempo para dudar, Reuben nos conduciría hasta nuestro destino.

Solo que esto se sentía extrañamente solitario.

Una vez adentro del auto volví a preocuparme solo por Lelouch dejándole el camino al conductor. Estaba ya más inconsciente y moverlo no daba mayores resultados, ganando más frustración de mi parte.

-Lelouch, Milly dijo que te metería en el consejo estudiantil de Ashford- dijo el viejo hombre que conducía. Eso logró que los ojos de mi hijo se abrieran en completo horror e incluso emitiera un reclamo.

-Debe de estar bromeando, de ninguna manera seré su subordinado- musitó. Entonces debía mantener la conversación fluyendo.

-Pero si ya has planeado la mayoría de los festivales que Milly suele hacer sin haber sido estudiante- comenté, a lo que estrechó los ojos en amenaza.

-Tiene ciertos métodos de chantaje de los cuales no prefiero hablar por el momento- aclaró.

_Eso no lo sabía, junto con un millón de cosas más. _Se recargó aún más en mí no sé si de manera consciente o no, pero lo sostuve en la posición en la que se detuvo. Aún con los ojos abiertos parecía estar pensando en algo de manera profunda. _¿Por cuánto tiempo hubiésemos podido evitar esto?_

-Ashford-san ¿Recuerda a mi madre?- preguntó. Caí en completo silencio y sentí mi cuerpo tensarse. La mirada de Reuben se vio confundida y se asomó por el retrovisor algo contrariado.

-Claro que si, Lelouch. Era una muy bella mujer, con el mismo carácter que tú y que siempre se salía con la suya. Nadie podía decirle que no o se enfrentaban a su furia-

_Eso sonaba más a Lelouch, _permanecí en silencio observando todo. Pero mi hijo no dijo nada más, al menos de inmediato. Se sumergió en nuevos pensamientos tratando de encontrar una respuesta a algo difícil. Aunque ya entrábamos en la zona del centro y a estas horas de la noche no había tantos autos circulando como para no llegar en poco tiempo.

Dando por ciertas mis palabras pronto nos detuvimos en la acera fuera del consultorio. Comencé a mover a Lelouch de nuevo mientras Reuben me ayudaba a abrir la puerta de atrás, pero entonces dijo algo que ni el hombre ni yo esperábamos.

-Desde que mi madre fue asesinada lo único que he perseguido es averiguar quién y por qué lo hicieron- comenzó, no miraba a nadie en especial –Pero ya no me interesa, solo quiero que Britannia deje de existir como el Imperio asesino que es-

Reuben me miró preguntando si yo sabía algo de esto a lo que negué levemente. Lelouch no era alguien que compartiera este tipo de pensamientos. _Incluso si conocía vagamente sus motivos._

Suspiró en derrota por sus mismas palabras.

-Eso no es responsabilidad tuya- comenté, _el imperio era algo más grande que los simples pensamientos de un joven. _Tampoco podría lograr algo él solo y justo en esta posición aún menos.

Negó mis palabras levemente.

-Soy un Príncipe de Britannia y no dejaré de serlo- aseguró.

El doctor Gensai abrió la puerta del consultorio esperando a que nos movilizáramos con una expresión interrogativa. Salí del auto y maniobré sosteniendo a Lelouch y la sábana que Sayoko me había proporcionado.

-Lelouch Vi Britannia era un príncipe, Lelouch Kururugi es una historia muy diferente y tampoco dejará de serlo- aclaré.

No había porqué poner esperanzas en algo que te había dado la espalda.

* * *

><p>Esperé por largos minutos conclusiones respecto a lo que había pasado, así que para evitar nerviosismo utilicé mi celular e hice algunas llamadas. Todou se estaba encargando del cadáver en el jardín de la Academia, Suzaku había estado evadiendo a todos excepto por Nunnally con quien se estaba encargando del gato. Expresó su preocupación por la situación pero se abstenía a venir a un lugar donde se encontraría solo conmigo.<p>

Reuben no se había retirado por más que insistí que estaríamos bien por nuestra cuenta. Tomó una revista de cocina que estaba en una mesita a su izquierda y se puso a leer entretenido.

Sin más llamadas que hacer, me encontré girando el celular en mis manos pensando en lo sucedido. Estaba en lo correcto cuando pensé que esto no nos derrumbaría, pero todavía tenía que hacer muchas cosas para recuperar aquello que comenzamos a perder cuando las situaciones escalaron de nivel, _sin ayuda de Sawasaki. _

Tenía ciertos conflictos de los cuales tenía que hablar, _sobre todo con Suzaku_, pero todavía no se me ocurría la mejor manera de acercarme al tema.

Un carraspeo llamó mi atención, Reuben bajó de igual manera lo que leía. El doctor Gensai tomó asiento frente a ambos algo cansado y contrariado. No pude evitar pensar en lo peor.

-No me malinterpretes Genbu, pero no comiences a exagerar como siempre que puedo verlo en tu rostro- me advirtió el médico bastante serio –Por estas cosas tu también terminaste abajo hace unos cuantos días y si no eres un ejemplo de tranquilidad los sedaré a ti y a Lelouch por algunas semanas ¿Qué te parece?-

Puse mi mejor cara de inocencia.

-Bueno, vamos al punto- el doctor se quitó los lentes y los puso sobre el escritorio –Justo esta mañana le advertí de la situación en que se encontraba a Lelouch y le hice una receta- comentó.

Era mi turno de mostrarme confundido, eso nunca llegó a mis manos.

-Sabía que lo ocultaría- agregó el doctor ante mi expresión –Y aunque no me sorprende, reprendí a Lelouch por eso mientras se mantuvo despierto. El punto es que estuvo _así de cerca_- el hombre mostró la yema de su dedo pulgar unida a la yema de su dedo índice.

_No podía ver espacio entre ellos._

-Exacto- prosiguió –Tuvimos suerte de que Lelouch no sufriera un infarto y eso no es saludable en alguien tan joven. De hecho puede ser fatal- la severidad de sus palabras me hacía considerar la severidad de mis acciones de hoy en adelante –Sin embargo no hubiese habido problema desde un inicio si este joven no tuviera ya tantas cosas en la cabeza, porque hay un límite incluso para eso-

_Lo mismo me había dicho a mí hace unos días. _Así que comprendía a lo que se refería.

-Genbu, sé muy bien lo aferrado qué es Lelouch y que esto no será nada fácil. Pero debes hacer que priorice ciertas cosas y tome decisiones en otras, no puede solo estar en medio de todo-

_Estaba pidiéndome que convirtiera el agua en vino._

_Me convertiría en una especie de ente superior._

-Por el momento esa será mi receta más importante, algunos medicamentos y una cita semanal-

Aunque tenía una duda en mente y no me la callaría por el bien de mi propia salud.

-¿Doctor, lo del opio pudo haber influido en desencadenar esto?- pregunté. El hombre asintió sin titubeos.

-Sin duda puso en bastante estrés a Lelouch tanto física como mentalmente, no puedo asegurar al cien por ciento que esa fue la causa de esta rápida caída, pero creo firmemente que en mayor porcentaje aceleró la condición de Lelouch y sus problemas-

Está bien, mi salud continuaría perfecta. _La de otra persona no._

-Puedes llevártelo a casa, solo tengan cuidado en los próximos días- finalizó.

Sería una larga noche.

* * *

><p>Cuando regresamos, Reuben se despidió sin mayor problema. Ni siquiera le importó todo el caos que se armó en los terrenos de su escuela porque tan rápido como todo apareció y él fue testigo, el jardín estaba limpio y no había rastros de nada. Todou no había regresado pero según Sayoko, no habían podido encontrar nada respecto a la identidad del hombre.<p>

_Siendo un completo desconocido y sin pasado, _fue fácil deshacerse de él aunque no quería saber el método que Todou empleó.

Bueno, dejando todo eso de lado Nunnally estaba dormida en la sala junto a Suzaku. Los pasé a ambos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y le indiqué a Sayoko que tampoco dijera nada. Pero antes de salir del lugar, noté una especie de caja que estaba en el suelo, recubierta por dentro con trapos y un viejo oso de felpa. Pero lo importante era que dentro de ella dormía plácidamente un gato color negro, que tenía una pata vendada.

_Interesante mascota se habían ganado, _cuando nunca pensaron ni siquiera en un perro.

Caminé hasta la habitación de Lelouch ya que no habría lugar más cómodo que ese para él, además que tenía que cambiarlo en un pijama. Sayoko se ofreció a realizar esto último pero argumenté que yo me encargaría de este punto en adelante, así que se retiró presumiblemente a descansar, le dije que tampoco despertara a Suzaku o a Nunnally, estaban descansando de manera tan pacífica que un pequeño dolor de cuello no sería nada mañana por la mañana.

Así que terminando con Lelouch y buscando ropa más cómoda para mí también, me quedé parado en medio de la habitación, _pensando. _Algo que solía hacer muy a menudo los últimos días para mi gusto.

Entonces me llamó la atención un muy grueso lomo de libro. Sabía que Lelouch era amante de la lectura, pero no sabía que tuviera algo tan grueso como una enciclopedia. _Y a pesar de ser la una de la mañana no tenía sueño, _así que quizás podría encontrar algo interesante qué leer.

Me vi completamente contrariado al darme cuenta de que el libro no era eso sino un álbum. _Uno muy grande. _No sabía que Lelouch tuviera este tipo de cosas y al igual que me sentí intrigado, era una enorme falta a su privacidad si proseguía.

-Eso es de Nunnally, pero debió haberlo dejado aquí cuando desempacaron- alguien dijo.

Suzaku estaba parado en la puerta tallándose los ojos, revisé que Lelouch no hubiese despertado. _No se movió un solo milímetro. _

-Puedes verlo, hasta yo lo he visto- prosiguió.

Si Suzaku estaba aquí, significaba que seguro había llevado a Nunnally a su habitación así que salí de este cuarto con el álbum en manos para no perturbar el sueño de Lelouch. Muy contrario a su actitud de antes Suzaku me siguió de cerca.

No preguntó nada más, solo se sentó en el sofá frente a mí y bajó una mano acariciando ausentemente al gato en la caja, así que tomé ese momento de silencio para empezar a ver las fotografías dentro.

Aunque debo admitir que nunca había visto una imagen de Lelouch y Nunnally en su vieja vida, los niños de la imagen eran idénticos a los que yo conocí de esa misma edad, solo que con otras ropas. Trajes prístinos, coloridos y gruesos vestidos en Nunnally. Ella de pié y sonriendo junto a Lelouch en su mayoría. Pero debí esperar las fotos al dar vuelta a la hoja.

El segundo y tercer príncipe junto a Lelouch. creo que la única razón por la que esta foto había sobrevivido era por el hecho de que Nunnally estaba delante de todos ellos haciendo una especie de baile.

En otra se encontraba Lelouch solo con una pequeña princesa de cabellos rosados y apostaba con seguridad que era la tercera princesa Euphemia, la misma que había visitado el templo. _Ironías de la vida. _En otra, Nunnally con la tan temida bruja de Britannia. Pero esta sección llegó a un fin bastante rápido con una foto más, y esta era la primera vez que yo veía a la madre de Lelouch y Nunnally.

La mujer usaba un vestido azul oscuro y estaba sentada orgullosa en medio de sus dos hijos, sonriendo para la cámara. Podía ver en esta simple foto lo que Reuben había descrito hacía unas horas. Una mujer cuya simple expresión demandaba obediencia, pero bastante bonita. Sus ojos del mismo color que los de Nunnally, pero el mayor parecido se encontraba en Lelouch.

_Sobre todo si lo recordaba vestido de mujer gracias a Milly. _Sería idéntico a su madre.

No evité hacerme la misma pregunta que Lelouch al pensar en qué motivos podrían haber desencadenado el asesinato de una mujer así y sobre todo de una emperatriz. Pero a veces las cosas no tenían una explicación precisa y pensarlo solo me llenaría espacio mental que necesitaba para otras cosas.

-Lelouch realmente es la viva imagen de su madre ¿Cierto?- preguntó Suzaku notando mi expresión, pero no me veía directamente cuando yo levanté la cabeza –Excepto por sus ojos, según tengo entendido, es el único Príncipe Imperial que ha heredado los ojos del Emperador-

_¿Cómo es que Suzaku sabía todas estas cosas?_

Felizmente di vuelta a la hoja para encontrar fotografías con las cuales era más familiar. _O eso creía._

Por la ropa de los tres, sabía el tiempo de cada una de ellas y así como todo estaba ordenado de manera cronológica, podía decir fácilmente que estas eran antes de la invasión y por lo tanto me resultaban extrañas. Desde una improvisada tienda de acampar en aquél almacén de escobas hasta lo que parecía ser un paseo a las orillas del río. _Bueno esto seguía siendo deprimente debido a mi ignorancia._

Pero pronto todo cambió a sucesos con los cuales sí era familiar.

Carnavales, los tres en kimono. Fiestas de cumpleaños, Lelouch en la cocina, Suzaku dormido en el comedor, Nunnally jugando con Kaguya, Lelouch avergonzado por Kaguya, Suzaku tacleado por Kaguya. Creí que serían solo fotos de esta índole hasta que empezaron a aparecer algunas de las cuales yo no estaba enterado.

_Yo enseñándole a Nunnally un par de kanjis. _

Yo en medio de una pelea de kendo con Todou.

Yo jalando a Lelouch y Suzaku, de un pie a cada uno por todo el suelo del templo. _Entonces habían creído divertido dejarme sin colchón una noche para construir un nuevo campamento._

Solo que no tenía idea de quién había tomado estas fotos.

Aunque no estaba solo en estas tomas infraganti. Pronto apareció Todou siendo víctima de Kaguya y Nunnally mientras estas decoraban la funda de su katana con listones y barniz de uñas. Su expresión no tenía precio y esto nunca lo había visto. También apareció Senba llevando a Lelouch bajo el brazo como un costal y este se veía bastante aburrido al respecto, el resto de las cuatro espadas se reían en el fondo.

También aparecía Sayoko salteando a gran altura lejos del sartén un alimento, porque tenía a mis tres hijos mirándola de manera extasiada. Luego aparecía Milly fastidiando a Lelouch con una especie de disfraz entre sus manos.

Y las fotos seguían pasando de manera lenta y en perfecto orden de tiempo con escenas de las cuales estaba enterado y otras que no tanto. Pero el álbum tenía cientos de estas fotos pequeñas, grandes, en secuencia, _conmovedoras_ o de risa. Cada una acomodada de manera delicada y recubierta por un plástico protector.

Esto me hacía ver perfectamente dónde estaba la mayor parte de la vida de Lelouch y Nunnally, recordándome cada motivo por el cual creí que sería lo mejor también para Suzaku. A pesar de la manera en que aquél hombre había expresado que yo solo acepté a los hermanos por Suzaku, lo dijo mal en todo sentido.

Si bien Suzaku había mejorado bastante en su estado de ánimo con su presencia, nunca vi que tuvieran mayor problema en su manera de convivir y aposté por que sería una buena idea el no separarlos, enviando a los príncipes con los Ashford. No es como si no se visitaran tan frecuente como Milly lo hacía siendo solo amigos, pero entonces también le había prometido algo a Lelouch.

_Cosa que quizás quería retirar ahora, _aunque sabía que no podría.

-Suzaku, debo agradecerte en más de un sentido- comenté pasando mi mano por la superficie de las fotos. Él me miró de manera confundida pero había cierta emoción en sus ojos –Me hiciste ver más de una cosa hace unos años. La primera es que yo no era un buen padre…-

Abrió la boca para protestar y yo levanté la mano para silenciarlo.

-La segunda fue que me hiciste ver que tenía una segunda oportunidad y por sobre todas las cosas, _tú me diste la oportunidad_- calló cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir, mirándome espantado. -¿Sabes el motivo por el cual nunca estuve tan _emocionado _por tener un hijo?- negó levemente.

_Sería la primera vez que le contara algo personal._

-Mi padre era idéntico a mí y quizás peor- comencé –Sé que es no pretexto eso de ser igual que el padre de uno, pero la verdad nunca recibí señas de vida de su parte, tampoco interés o atención y creo que tampoco me interesé por conocer cómo se hacía todo eso cuando tu madre te dejó conmigo de bebé-

Apenas pudo suprimir el rodar los ojos al sacar el tema de su madre.

-Así que creí que estarías mejor con las sirvientas. Después de todo su instinto maternal salió a flote más fácil que el de Mei- sé que no debía hablar mal de su madre pero la verdad así pensaba sobre ella y Suzaku no le sostenía mayor amor. –Pero muy sobre eso, no sé cómo hizo mi padre para que no le importara el ignorarme, tal vez debí de haber llamado su atención de algún modo en lugar de odiarlo en secreto-

Suzaku estaba prestando completa atención a mis palabras.

-Así que agradezco enormemente, _que de la forma que fuese, _impidieras que me convirtiera en eso- _no te pongas sentimental Genbu _–Por favor que no te culpes por eso Suzaku, yo nunca estuve ni remotamente decepcionado o avergonzado de que fueses mi hijo, tampoco podría odiarte en lo más mínimo. Todo lo contrario a eso, me hiciste reaccionar, me hiciste ver que esta experiencia era mejor de lo que creí y solo debía darle una oportunidad a todo esto... y sobre todo resultó más divertido que cualquier otra cosa-

Volteé el álbum y le mostré la foto donde lo arrastraba a él y a Lelouch. Sonrió sinceramente ante esto.

-Además, si quieres pensar en que de alguna forma debía pagar todo lo que hice, tienes a Lelouch que es una verdadera penitencia- bromeé –Pero debo repetirte Suzaku, que no te preocupes más por eso. Ni me morí, ni pasó a mayores. Si acaso me hizo más bien que un montón de políticos y militares hipócritas a mi lado, _a excepción de Todou_ y lograste lo que él siempre quiso hacerme ver. Me estaba haciendo o _ya era _un hombre amargado y demasiado duro para alguien de mi edad, _porque todavía estaba joven_-

Suzaku volvió a reír.

-Perdóname por orillarte a eso cuando debí darme cuenta yo solo de lo que pasaba-

Su expresión volvió a ponerse seria después de todo lo que dije y pareció pensar por unos minutos mis palabras. Luego aspiró profundamente y ladeó su cabeza mirándome.

-Entonces será un mutuo perdón, padre- habló para mi tranquilidad, _cabía la posibilidad de que negara todo lo que dije _–Porque si tú dices que me perdonas por... _am apuñalarte_, entonces debo perdonarte a ti por haberme ignorado algunos años. Además de que creo que estás pagando lo suficiente con Lelouch- sonrió.

_Me encontré respirando tan tranquilo como no creí nunca. _Pude ver que los hombros de Suzaku también se destensaron.

_Uno menos, uno por tratar._ Esto no era tan difícil como creí.

Pero a Lelouch no lo debías subestimar.

* * *

><p><strong>BU! hahaha ¿Algún muerto? Si es así mejor deberían revivir porque las cosas siguen hacia adelante y nadie va a parar a estos lindos jovencitos.<br>**

**YES! Mao murió pero no sin antes arruinar las cosas aunque yo opino que solo adelantó lo inevitable. En lo personal espero la reclamación de Genbu a Sawasaki aunque el pobre bagre no haya salido en los últimos capítulos. KYAA! También debo aclarar que no estudio medicina ni nada parecido, así que hagan de cuenta que mis susposiciones son reales :) hice investigación al respecto y no estoy tan alejada de la realidad pero tampoco entraré en detalles y terminologías médicas.  
><strong>

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Ideas? ¿Morir yo? Para nada, muchos fics por terminar :)**

**Los veo en el siguiente Stage y prometo hacerlos sufrir como siempre.**

**Deje review el que quiera sufrir :3**

**anySuzuki**


	21. Stage 21: Friend or Foe

_Me encontré respirando tan tranquilo como no creí nunca. Pude ver que los hombres de Suzaku también se destensaron._

_Uno menos, uno por tratar. Esto no era tan difícil como creí._

_Pero a Lelouch no lo debías subestimar._

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 21: Friend or Foe<br>(Amigo o Enemigo)**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

A pesar de que la oscuridad se sentía tan bien, había un delgado hilo sacándome de ella. Uno que le decía a mi mente que ya era bastante tiempo para estar holgazaneando y el mundo no se detendría por una siesta de belleza. Aunque solo de pensar en regresar a la realidad era doloroso, mi cuerpo se sentía tan entumecido de una manera casi imposible de mover, y un creciente dolor de cabeza amenazaba con terminar de despertarme.

Eso, _o algo baboso que se movía por mi cara de arriba abajo. _Demonios, ¿Estaba siendo acosado por Milly tan temprano?

Abrí los ojos y la luz explotó un miserable dolor de cabeza que me hizo gruñir en agonía, así que me rodé hacia mis costado tratando de esconder mi cabeza y sufrí aún más con todo mi brazo adolorido siendo aplastado. _Demonios, _esto era bastante complicado. Pero cuando creí que quedarme completamente quieto era la solución, el sentimiento de que algo baboso se volvió a pasar por mi cara hizo que nuevamente volviera en mis cinco sentidos.

Abrí los ojos levemente, dos ojos amarillos me miraban con intensidad.

-Miau-

_Un gato ¿En serio?_

-Miau- el gato levantó una pata y comenzó a palpar mi nariz de manera insistente.

Con todo el dolor del mundo pero incapaz de ignorarlo por más tiempo o se enojaría y me mordería, saqué mi otro brazo no aplastado que estaba debajo de las sábanas y comencé a rascarle una oreja. El animal se vio tan complacido que comenzó a ronronear de manera plácida y desapareció cualquier espacio posible entre mi mano y su cabeza.

-Para empezar ¿Tú qué haces aquí dentro?- musité pasándome a su otra oreja, mi voz sonaba rara y reseca. _Tenía algo de sed. _Pero me detuve a admirar más a fondo al gato frente a mí y noté que tenía una pata vendada. Entonces todo lo que había pasado se vino a mi mente de un solo golpe. –Ah- me contesté a mí mismo al recordar de dónde había salido, lo que había hecho y como había terminado. Le rasqué con más fuerza la cabeza que se tiró en mis almohadas con las patas hacia arriba.

_Interesante felino._

-Lo puedes seguir acariciando todo el día y no se aburrirá- alguien dijo. Evité girarme por la sorpresa ya que sabía que terminaría mal, pero permití una leve sonrisa en mi rostro al saber perfectamente quién era.

-¿Experiencia propia, Suzaku?- pregunté.

El japonés terminó de entrar en la habitación y cerró la puerta delicadamente. Después escuché sus botas contra el suelo hasta que llegó a mi costado y jaló una silla que no recordaba tener aquí dentro.

-Buenas tardes- dijo.

Junté mis cejas en horror, ¿Había dormido medio día?

-De hecho llevas fuera tres días, pero el doctor dijo que sería lo mejor- comentó al ver mi expresión y no me vi tan agradecido por la aclaración. Se rio levemente y suspiró aliviado por motivos que me eran indiferentes. -¿Te sientes bien, quieres algo?-

Pensé por unos segundos sus palabras, pero me distraje fácilmente con el felino que con sus cuatro patas se aferraba a mi mano y masticaba mis dedos.

-Agua estaría bien- expresé finalmente y Suzaku se levantó todavía bastante calmado, aunque volvió en tiempo record con una charola que puso en la mesita a mi espalda.

Entonces sentí que sentó en la orilla de la cama esperando algo.

-Tienes que sentarte, Lelouch- dijo.

-Repentinamente se me quitó la sed- respondí casi de inmediato a lo cual suspiró pero no dejó ir el tema.

-Yo te ayudo- argumentó. Entonces dejé de prestarle atención al gato e hice lo humanamente posible para facilitarle las cosas. Conocía mis niveles de energía y mi nada envidiable condición física pero esto era una burla. _Ser ayudado para sentarme. _Apreté mi boca para evitar que saliera sonido alguno pero estoy seguro de que Suzaku notó la manera en que mis uñas se enterraron en su camisa.

Al final, esto había demostrado ser una tarea agotadora que me dejó sin aliento.

_Que vergüenza._

-El doctor dijo que sería normal todavía por algunos días- ofreció Suzaku con una sonrisa de simpatía, pero había algo raro en su forma de actuar o en lo moderada que tenía su voz. _Incluso en su mirada._

-¿Algo ha pasado?- pregunté de inmediato cuando puso el vaso de agua en mis manos. Enarcó ambas cejas confundido, pero luego comprendió mi pregunta y negó levemente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Estás actuado extraño- apunté después de dar un refrescante sorbo de agua, pero mi garganta seguía reseca. Suzaku se rió de manera sarcástica ante mis palabras y luego me miró muy serio.

-No me hagas hablar, Lelouch-

_Está bien._

Todo se veía extrañamente silencioso y en calma que me hacía sospechar que esto solo era un lindo sueño. Pero la manera en que Suzaku se debatía mentalmente en algo mientras hacía muecas que ignoraba me decía que era la realidad. _Una muy dulce y fuera de lugar, _porque las cosas no eran normalmente así.

Tan faltas de caos. _Sobre todo después de lo que había pasado…_

-¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó Suzaku sacándome de mis pensamientos. Asentí distraídamente volviendo mi atención al gato que estaba extasiado porque volvía a jugar con él. Escuché cuando se retiró y estuve consciente de su titubeo en el marco de la puerta, pero no dije nada cuando finalmente se retiró, dejándome con más pensamientos que antes.

_Algo había pasado, pero no podía poner mi dedo en nada._

* * *

><p>Sayoko entró en la habitación antes de que regresara Suzaku y en su rostro apareció una leve sonrisa cuando me miró despierto. <em>Todos actuaban extraño al parecer, <em>porque si bien la mujer actuaba como de costumbre, vi como sus movimientos eran más delicados si acaso eso se podía. _Estaba comprendiendo el punto al que querían llegar y no me agradaba para nada._

Pero ella se tomó un poco más serio todo esto y se sentó a la orilla de la cama pidiéndome que contestara algunas preguntas. Pasó desde mi cabeza, malestares y niveles de energía. Pero además de eso mostró sus básicos conocimientos de medicina con mi pulso y temperatura. No me quejé y contesté sinceramente todo lo que pedía por lo cual se vio agradecida.

-Lelouch-sama, es una muy buena noticia que se encuentre bien- comentó al final mientras recogía todo lo que había traído y apuntaba en su agenda unas cuantas cosas –Nunnally-sama estará muy feliz de verlo despierto cuando regrese-

Entonces recordaba a mi pequeña hermana.

-Está en la escuela. No ha dejado de ir porque dice que quiere hacerlo orgulloso a usted- prosiguió antes de que yo dijera algo –Al contrario de Suzaku-sama que no se ha movido de aquí. Incluso si todas las mañanas se pone el uniforme y dice que se irá-

Eso era información un tanto… _no sé qué causaba en mi. _Pero asentí agradecido y algo serio. Sayoko volvió a sonreír por mi expresión pero antes de salir de la habitación siguió comentado _sucesos _de forma intencional.

-Kururugi-sama también ha estado pasando las noches aquí pero salió de la Academia a arreglar varios asuntos a pesar de su licencia-

_La mujer quería verme rojo._

-Todou-san pasa un rato aquí en las mañanas, Kaguya-sama durmió aquí ayer y Senba-san le trajo una especie de té de familia según dijo-

Estreché la mirada en mi mejor expresión de: _Entendí el punto._

-Milly-sama viene a acompañar a Nunnally-sama por las noches, Yamagata-san también vino hace dos días-

Por suerte Suzaku regresó interrumpiendo el recuento de Sayoko y suspiré agradecido por eso. Aunque nos miró bastante confundidos a ambos cuando lo miramos fijamente por diferentes motivos.

-Bueno, me retiro- Sayoko-san por fin salió por la puerta y me permití recargarme contra las almohadas algo asfixiado. Suzaku casi arroja la bandeja ante mi movimiento a lo que yo rodé los ojos.

-Tranquilízate, Suzaku- advertí. Pero él solo enderezó su postura y puso la bandeja en la mesita de a lado nada acobardado por mis palabras.

-Entonces no me asustes así- renegó.

_No encontré respuesta a su declaración._

Comí lo que pude y Suzaku se rehusó a marcharse cuando había terminado, incluso cuando no quería dormir exactamente. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a jugar con el gato, un hilo y una pluma amarrada del otro extremo. Me vi entretenido observándolos por unos minutos, _en especial cuando Suzaku era mordido, _pero premiar al gato verbalmente por eso me había ganado miradas asesinas.

Tampoco tenía permitido leer o hacer algo, levantarme de la cama lo deseché yo mismo, _pero esto se estaba poniendo aburrido y no duraría mucho así. _Estuve a punto de sugerir una especie de aventura cuando escuché un llamado a la puerta de enfrente. Si fuese Nunnally dudo que tuviera que tocar, así que me quedé escuchando en silencio.

_Y quizás hubiese sido lo mejor haber escapado cuando podía._

_-¡Sayoko-san! ¡Buenas tardes!-_ Demonios, era Milly. Traté de desenredar mis pies de las sábanas para volverme a recostar cuando tarde recordé que no era un movimiento inteligente y menos aún rápido.

-Argh…- no pude evitar quejarme, a lo que Suzaku se levantó del suelo de un brinco y bastante preocupado.

-¡Lelouch!- me regaño sosteniéndome por ambos hombros para detenerme. Pero no pude explicarle el motivo de tan salvaje acto, la puerta de mi habitación fue azotada abierta revelando a una rubia de ojos azules que explotó en felicidad cuando su mirada cayó en mí.

-¡Lelouch!- dramatizó entrando sin permiso alguno con sus dos brazos extendidos hacia mí. _Seguro y me estrujaría hasta la muerte. _Así que cerré los ojos previendo esa agonía que no llegó pero fue reemplazada por una muy parecida.

Suzaku soltó mis hombros para detenerla y reprimirla por ser tan ruda, pero entonces no me dijo que me sostuviera de algo o me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. Caí con la cara en la cama suprimiendo un grito de dolor, mis manos se aferraron a las sábanas y pude expresar mi odio de una sola manera.

-_COMO TE ODIO SUZAKU- _solo que no salió tan amenazante como creí. Mis palabras podrían haber causado solo sonrisa de simpatía y Milly expresando un leve:

_Oops._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Pensar que habían sido tres de los días más largos de mi vida y ahora llegaban a su fin me hacía descansar interna y externamente en más de un sentido. Por las noches me sentía alerta, en el día me sentía nervioso y por más que traté de ir a la escuela tal cual y Nunnally lo hacía, no había manera en que mi mente se distrajera en algo.

_Como si le debiera a Lelouch esto._

El punto era que competiría con la presencia de mi padre y el resto en este lugar. No dejé el edificio más que en lo absoluto y siempre me encontraba cerca así fuera limpiando alguna habitación. _Sayoko-san no dijo nada al respecto, _lo cual agradecía porque si no me hubiera vuelto loco sin nada que hacer. Tareas del instituto no contaban porque era desesperante en lugar de concentrarme.

Así que cuando me di cuenta de que Lelouch estaba consciente y jugando con el gato, casi estrello mi cabeza en el marco de la puerta de puro alivio. Encontraría la manera de cobrármelas después, pero al mismo tiempo me quedaba pensando en todo esto y cómo lo ignoré por tanto tiempo para que llegáramos a este desenlace.

Aunque no era un secreto para nadie la capacidad mental que tenía Lelouch para tener su atención divida en tantas cosas, lo que no creí nunca es que eso pudiera ser un problema serio. Utilicé los últimos tres días en pensar en una solución para eso y tampoco debería sorprenderme que no hubiese algo definitivo. Querer cambiar eso en Lelouch sería prácticamente quitarle toda su personalidad, mi padre dijo algo sobre hacerlo priorizar y elegir, _pero para Lelouch todo era importante y no podía dejar nada fuera de su vista._

Esto sería un tanto complicado sin duda, pero con suerte bastaría solo tener que estar encima de él recordándole ciertos límites y no estaría solo en ello, había demasiados cómplices en esta campaña.

_Solo que no esperaba a Milly tan temprano, _y aunque habíamos hablado al respecto, no tuve tiempo de advertirle a Lelouch.

-¡Lulu, que bueno que hayas regresado de entre los muertos!- celebró la rubia abrazándose a Lelouch de la manera más leve que podía aunque no lo suficiente. Él escondió su mueca de dolor, pero la dejó ser.

-Tú también te ves bien Milly- bufó –Para alguien que me trae el trabajo acumulado de una semana-

Ni que lo dijera, esta supuesta visita se había convertido en labor educativa cuando la rubia cargó varios libros, apuntes, hojas blancas y tareas dentro de la habitación. Pero si tan solo viniera sola.

Era la primera vez que veía a Lelouch intimidado por la presencia de desconocidos. Milly se levantó de la orilla de la cama y aclarando su garganta, _profesionalismo primero_, apuntó a los cuatro seres que la acompañaban.

-Déjenme presentarles al resto del Consejo Estudiantil de Ashford- sonrió –Empezando por las damas, Shirley Fenette-

La joven de cabello naranja y largo saludó tímidamente, aunque juro que vi que sus mejillas se sonrojaron por motivos desconocidos. Pero Milly prosiguió.

-Karen Stadtfelt- entonces otra pelirroja saludó más relajada que la primera, pero con cara de no saber lo que hacía aquí. _Seguro Milly los había arrastrado solo para socializar._

-Nina Einstein- si creí que la primera mujer que nos presentó era tímida, ésta casi retrocedió hasta la puerta de la entrada mientras saludaba. Regresé el gesto con un confundido asentimiento de cabeza.

-Y conocido perfectamente por todos, el dueño de una motocicleta azul, Rivalz Cardemonde- celebró. Lelouch y yo nos encogimos ante la descripción y en lo personal puse mi mejor sonrisa de inocencia –Ustedes ya los conocen- le dijo al consejo –Suzaku Kururugi, hijo del queridísimo Primer Ministro Genbu Kururugi que seguro no tarda en llegar y nos sacará a todos de aquí- agregó al final de manera rápida. –Y…-

-Mi hermano- completé antes de que Milly pudiera decir siquiera su nombre. Aunque Lelouch ya lo había hecho antes y había cambiado su apellido por Lamperouge esta sería una de las cosas en las que tendría que decidir, pero le ahorraría la molestia y lo haría por él. Me miró de reojo ante mi atrevimiento pero ni lo podía cambiar ni era algo que me causaría problemas.

Cuando no dijo nada lo tomé como una victoria absoluta y sonreí, pero las expresiones no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Hermanos?- el llamado Rivalz expresó en voz alta. Milly sonrió en mi dirección apoyando la idea.

-Claro, Lelouch Kururugi para todos ustedes o como a mí me encanta decirle, _Lulu- _

Creí haberle dicho a Milly que no hiciera enojar a Lelouch, _o avergonzarlo_, fastidiarlo, _atiborrarlo, _o cualquier cosa que le encantara hacer con él. De hecho le dije que lo evitar al menos por una semana. Pero creo que hablé en japonés o ella tenía su mente en otro lado como siempre, porque solo por el hecho de que no podía levantarse, Lelouch solo le lanzó una mirada que prometía una venganza.

_Guerra entre Britannian. _Por fortuna ese espectáculo de relámpagos visuales fue interrumpido por otra declaración sorprendida.

-Pero, _él _es claramente un Britannian- la Srta. Stadtfelt apuntó a Lelouch sin tratar de verse grosera usando toda su mano, solo aclarando su confusión. -¿Cómo es qué…?- _de repente se le hacía imposible. _

-Ejem, yo puedo explicar eso- sonrió Milly con su siempre presente sonrisa –El señor Primer Ministro, padre de Suzaku, adoptó a Lelouch y a su hermana cuando eran niños. FIN-

_¿Eso despejaba algunas dudas? _Mi cara de incredulidad por la manera en que rodeó el tema debió haber sido bastante clara porque todos los demás solo miraron a Milly suplicando por detalles. Entonces Lelouch me codeó para que interviniera o encontraría la manera de acabar con Milly él solo.

-La verdad es que somos legalmente hermanos- proporcioné, si acaso creían que solo lo llamaba de esa forma por conocernos desde niños o algo así.

La cara de incredulidad de los cuatro Britannian se hizo presente. No es como si todos los días,_ en este caótico mundo_, dos razas tan diferentes pudieran mezclarse como si nada y creo que se hacía más que impensable que un pequeño país conformado por islas, que llevaba años resistiendo los intentos del Imperio por conquistarlo, simplemente acogiera dos personas que eran totalmente contrarias a sus ideales.

_Supuestamente. _

Qué decir de dos príncipes, aunque esto último lo conservaba para mí.

Lelouch suspiró a mi lado, claramente incomodado por las reacciones. Pero cuando estuve a punto de despedirlos a todos por mi propia integridad, la joven de cabello naranja soltó un alarido de emoción y juntó sus manos en su pecho.

-¡Wow, que lindo!- apuntó. El peli-azul asintió con una sonrisa compartiendo la idea y la otra pelirroja sonrió levemente pero no mostró mayor interés. Quien seguía atrás del grupo era la mujer menos agraciada de todas las presentes, _creo que se quería marchar._

Con una mirada para Milly apunté que esto era más que suficiente para una tarde y asintió levemente cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, esto es todo por hoy- le dijo a sus subordinados que acataron la orden con un asentimiento –Debemos dejar a mi nuevo V.P. descansar para que se integre a sus funciones de inmediato- celebró.

Lelouch gruñó peligrosamente a mi lado y presioné a Milly para que cortara el drama. Se acercó a Lelouch y lo abrazó nuevamente antes de salir empujando a los otros estudiantes por el pasillo. Aunque antes de llegar a la puerta todavía se escuchaban comentarios respecto a _la rotunda revelación _de la unión Britannia-Japonesa, con un comentario que nos dejó a Lelouch y a mi pensando.

-_¡Shirley, te sonrojaste… ¿Quién te gustó?!-_

Oh demonios.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Las cosas no estaban fuera de control como yo creía que estarían después de unos días de ausencia. Aunque Sawasaki había retomado funciones aprovechando mi retiro, Todou me advirtió de ciertas habladurías que se esparcían por la base como intentos del hombre para encender la situación. Le permití tomar las medidas que creyera necesarias para detenerlo, aunque creo que no necesitaba mi permiso.

Por otro lado me llevé una gran sorpresa al enterarme de lo que los políticos hablaban cuando supuestamente yo no estaba. _Ni se dieron cuenta cuando llegué por detrás. _Después de eso uno casi se desmaya y los demás sacaron supuestas reuniones a las que tenían que llegar. No podían ni mantener su punto frente a mí, valientes hombres tenía frente al país.

Aún así me aseguré de correr la voz de lo que pensaba e _imaginarias _medidas que tomaría si alguien se atrevía a levantar nuevos falsos. No es como si no me hubiese enfrentado a esto desde un inicio, así que ya lo tomaba como algo normal y dentro de lo común.

-Ah, Primer Ministro-

_Hasta este momento._

Nunca quité de mi mente que esto seres seguían dentro del país pero topármelos sin previo aviso me ponía nervioso al poder cometer un error en una charla no establecida con anterioridad.

-Justo nos decían que tenía una licencia para unos días- el segundo príncipe Schneizel se acercó con su radiante sonrisa a estrechar mi mano. Puse mi mejor cara e hice lo mismo.

-Por asuntos personales- asentí –Pero nada que no esté bajo control-

El rubio entonces se vio complacido por nuestro encuentro, esperaba buenas noticias después de una semana tan caótica.

-Verá, Kururugi-sama. Dado que nuestro hermano Clovis se encuentra mucho mejor para viajar gracias a las atenciones ofrecidas aquí en Japón, hemos decidido volver a Britannia mañana por la mañana-

_Debía esconder mi sonrisa del millón de yenes._

-Nada que agradecer en lo absoluto, Príncipe Schneizel. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo- regresé el halago solo porque no cabía en mí la felicidad, pero el rubio rió para sí mismo y continuó.

-Pero debido a sus atenciones y a las facilidades que el Sr. Primer Ministro nos ha otorgado, me permitiré dar una fiesta en Pendragón la próxima semana, celebrando el regreso de mi hermano menor sano y salvo a casa, este grato encuentro y lo bien que fluyen las cosas entre Britannia y Japón-

_Aquí acababa mi sonrisa mental._

_-_Lo tengo todo arreglado, será una fiesta de máscaras. Todo político y militar de Japón está invitado, así como sus familias más distinguidas. Espero corra la voz por mí Sr. Kururugi y lleve a toda su familia que será un evento magnífico-

_Podía sentir mi interior derretirse con la respuesta._

_-_Por supuesto-

Si había un ser todopoderoso sobre nuestras cabezas, se estaba burlando de mí en toda manera posible.

* * *

><p>Cuando hablé con Todou por celular al respecto, se burló de mí. Cuando hablé con Yamagata, celebró sin comprender mi verdadero problema. <em>Ni siquiera pensé en enterar a Sawasaki de esto, <em>lo único que pensaba respecto a él era cómo le haría para desaparecerlo según la fecha. Era un hecho irrevocable que yo debía asistir, digo, _soy el Primer Ministro de Japón _y esta fiesta se estaba ofreciendo en celebración a la hospitalidad de mi país.

La invitación se hizo abierta a las familias más influyentes del país y a todo su sistema, _sin duda era un evento grande. _Pero la sola idea de _"llevar a toda mi familia" _desencajaba por sí misma de todo plan y aún así veía complicado el cómo rodear la situación.

-Kururugi-sama ¿Le sucede algo?- Sayoko me recibió en la entrada como siempre, pero se vio preocupada ante mi expresión en el instante que su mirada se topó con la mía.

-¿A mí, por qué habría de pasarme algo?- no era bueno mintiendo en cosas que todavía no acababa de digerir. La mujer se hizo a un lado permitiéndome la entrada y quizás dijo algo, pero mi cerebro se desconectó de sonidos.

Era ya casi hora de la cena, me la había pasado todo el día fuera y lo último que quería era seguir fingiendo que todo iba de maravilla, en especial nuestros problemas con el Imperio. _Yo consideraba esta supuesta fiesta un problema, _y tendría que hablarlo con Todou más a fondo de ser preciso mañana. Pero por ahora ya no podría hacer nada y no quería que Suzaku se diera cuenta de este ligero dilema mental.

-Suzaku-sama está tomando un baño- habló Sayoko al verme regresar por no encontrarlo en la sala o en su habitación –Y Nunnally-sama se encuentra terminando sus deberes en su habitación-

_Bueno, eso me dejaba sin muchas opciones por el momento. _

Asentí por la información y me dirigí al único lugar donde nadie estaría haciendo nada excepto dormir. Abrí la puerta de la habitación de la manera más suave posible y asomé a cabeza topándome con la inmóvil figura de Lelouch. Terminé de entrar en el lugar y noté que mi hijo se había movido para acostarse sobre su costado y había un gato dormido entre sus piernas.

_El animal pasaba tanto tiempo aquí dentro como uno._

Evité encender la luz y rodeé la cama hasta donde estaba la silla. _Se había vuelto un punto familiar en los últimos días, _pero no dejé de notar que en el camino había libros, libretas y folders bastante gruesos. Seguro Milly había venido de visita trayendo consigo los deberes de la semana.

Finalmente tomé asiento como de costumbre y halé un poco de la silla para acercarme. Entonces el gato me miraba atentamente con sus grandes ojos amarillos y ambas orejas rectas, suspiré en derrota y alargué una mano para que se acercara. Con un suave brinco pasó a Lelouch y se acurrucó en mi palma.

_Si, tenía un sutil método de convencimiento. _

Pero con mi otra mano toqué la cabeza de Lelouch y quité un poco de cabello que caía en su frente, su temperatura bastante normal. Lo que no esperaba era que apretara más sus ojos cerrados y se quejara ante la acción.

-Arthur, ahora no…- musitó dormido.

El gato que yo acariciaba respondió ante el llamado con un maullido. _Uno confundido si se me permitía aclarar, _sin embargo y solo por motivos de entretenimiento, continué moviendo el cabello de Lelouch.

-Ve y muerde a Suzaku- suspiró esta vez, a lo que yo me reí y creo que con eso se dio cuenta de que el felino no tenía nada que ver en esto.

Abrió los ojos levemente y me miró no muy complacido por haber estado jugando con él.

-Buenos días- saludé, aunque realmente ya había oscurecido y de día no tenía nada. Lelouch suspiró adormilado y correspondió el saludo con algo menos entendible. –Es el tercer día que me haces pasar por esto ¿Y no tengo un saludo decente?- regañé.

Negó sin vergüenza alguna.

-Vamos Lelouch- traté –Debes de tener hambre y ya va a ser hora de cenar-

Aunque eso era lo que menos pesaba en mi mente. Me encontré suspirando aliviado de que esta parte acabara.

Lo admitiera o no, estaba más que acostumbrado a las actividades de Suzaku y Lelouch, juntos o por separado y en los últimos días no había tenido nada de eso así que me hacían sentirme nervioso. Era un claro signo de que algo estaba mal, sin embargo esto no significaba que las cosas se hubiesen arreglado pero al menos íbamos por buen camino.

_Eso era la importante._

Lelouch estaba ya más que despierto y me miraba de una manera un tanto extraña. _Eso era nuevo incluso para él, _así que enarqué una ceja cuestionando silenciosamente qué se traía entre manos.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó.

_¿Acaso lo tenía escrito en toda la cara? _Era algo que no podría ocultárselo a ninguno de ellos por más de unas horas, pero aún así esperaba que me dieran tiempo de encontrar una solución.

-Creo que sí- respondí derrotado –Tengo una charla pendiente con uno de mis hijos y la tuve que posponer _tres _días porque se me ocultó algo _muy _importante- a pesar del horror que escaló en la mirada de Lelouch, presionó su punto argumentando que no había preguntado por eso y definitivamente no era algo que me molestara, _tanto. _–Me subestimas muchacho, pero nada que tengamos que hablar en este preciso momento. Acabas de regresar del otro mundo y en lugar de saludar lo primero que quieres son las noticias-

Era típico de Lelouch y estaba agradecido por este despliegue de normalidad, pero permaneció en silencio por lo que dije respecto a nuestra _plática. _Le daría el beneficio de la duda por uno o dos días.

* * *

><p>Al parecer siempre era el último en enterarme de todo. Resultaba que Lelouch ya había despertado antes e incluso había sido abochornado por la Srta. Ashford, aunque eso logró aligerar el ambiente un poco. Era la primera vez que cenábamos juntos ya desde hacía tanto tiempo que incluso podía sentirse extraño.<p>

Por lo cual nos movimos todos a la sala.

-¿Algo nuevo el día de hoy, padre?- preguntó Suzaku desde su punto en el suelo, su plato sobre la mesita del café pero su espalda recargada en los pies del sofá. Me gané las miradas de los tres esperando la respuesta y sentía una presión especial por parte de Lelouch.

-Basta- le advertí sabiendo en cómo terminaría el encuentro y él solo levantó ambas manos en señal de paz. Aunque si ya sospechaba algo era un hecho que no me dejaría ocultarlo.

Suzaku y Nunnally irradiaban felicidad de tener al tercer cómplice de vuelta, _en pijama_, despeinado y de movimientos torpes pero tratando de dirigir todo como siempre.

_¿Debía decirles? _Quizás podrían ayudarme a pensar en algo pero…

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Sayoko de inmediato salió desde la cocina para atenderla. Me salvó de responder la pregunta de inmediato, pero en eso Reuben se adentró en la sala con una expresión de horror y una especie de delicado sobre entre sus manos. No me dejó siquiera saludarlo cuando habló en un grave tono de preocupación.

-¡Ni siquiera estás pensando en llevarlos a Britannia! ¿Cierto Genbu?-

A Suzaku se le atoró la comida y Lelouch abrió por completo sus ojos en sorpresa, Nunnally a mi lado se llevó ambas manos a la boca, y aunque ninguno sabía exactamente por qué, esas palabras daban a entender lo peor. Reuben entonces reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que no estábamos solos, sonrió apenado y saludó a Lelouch algo culpable.

-Lo siento- se rascó la base de la cabeza, aunque todo estaba hecho.

Extendí mi mano para que me facilitara el sobre que traía, lo leí en voz alta para despejar las dudas.

"_Para Lord Reuben Ashford._

_Se le invita cordialmente a usted y a toda su familia a un baile de celebración, organizado por su alteza el segundo príncipe Schneizel El Britannia, con motivos de regreso de su alteza el tercer Príncipe Clovis La Britannia, sano y salvo a su hogar. Compartiendo su alegría y dicha por tal suceso con el Sacrosanto Imperio de Britannia y Japón, la cita será el día 30 de Mayo del presente año a las 18:00 hrs en la ciudad de Pendragón._

_El baile llevará por etiqueta el uso de máscaras._

_Esperando contar con su presencia._

_Segundo Príncipe Schneizel El Britannia"_

Para cuando terminé, Suzaku se encontraba bastante pálido ante esto pero lo que no comprendía es que a mí ya me habían hecho la invitación de manera personal. Por el rostro de Lelouch y la manera en que suspiró, él si comprendía esa parte. Nunnally se veía algo asustada al respecto, pero aún así ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

_Reuben había dicho suficiente. _

-Ni siquiera se los había comentado- le dije al hombre regresándole el sobre. Se encontraba todavía apenado y le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Lelouch como si de un momento a otro pudiera desatarse el caos.

Pero contrario a eso, todos caímos en un pesado silencio. _Incluso Sayoko que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta. _

Yo pensando ahora más que nunca que debía quitarme esta decisión de los hombros para no estarle dando vuelta toda la noche. Las palabras de Reuben habían expresado mi principal deseo, _no llevar a ninguno de los tres. _

Pero incluso si yo pensaba una cosa, estaba seguro de que mis hijos también pensaban en una solución. Prueba suficiente fueron las miradas de reojo que no presagiaban nada bueno. Me levanté del sofá espantando a Nunnally que no veía lo que tramaban sus hermanos.

-Suficiente- se los advertí a los otros dos –Yo soy el de las decisiones, yo soy el que dirá lo que se hará y lo que no se hará- incluso si no habían llegado a una decisión, no era algo que pudieras meditar en cinco segundos y decidir sin considerar los pros y contras de la situación.

Reuben se excusó tan rápido como había llegado, argumentando que este era un momento familiar donde no debía intervenir. Sayoko lo siguió de cerca hasta la puerta, dejándonos verdaderamente solos. Volví a tomar asiento en el sofá con un suspiro, pasándome ambas manos por el rostro.

-¿No nos dejarás decir siquiera lo que pensamos?- habló Lelouch inocentemente y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aunque solo lo hizo tratando de ocultar lo contrariado que estaba por las noticias.

Gruñí y lo reté a continuar.

-¿Quieres ir?- pregunté. Negó casi de inmediato, _eso era perfecto. _

-Por otro lado…- prosiguió matando mis esperanzas –Estamos hablando de un _maldito _ceremonioso _y controlador _Imperio que-

-Lelouch- advertí. Regresó a su punto como si no se hubiese salido, disculpándose levemente.

-Britannia puede causar una guerra hasta del más mínimo fallo en esto- argumentó sentándose mejor y pasándole su plato a Suzaku, _el cual había quedado intacto. _–Una ausencia, una palabra, una simple descortesía puede ser el pretexto que siguen buscando para desatar una guerra contra Japón con ellos teniendo toda la razón de hacerlo-

-No es como si no supiera eso, hijo. De hecho lo tengo muy claro y quería al menos medio día de ventaja para pensar en esto, pero ya que Reuben trajo el tema tan magistralmente a la mesa, no me queda de otra más que admitir que fui personalmente invitado por el príncipe Schneizel esta tarde-

Suzaku se levantó del suelo y movió los pies de Lelouch para sentarse en el sofá.

-Es una prueba- añadió –¿Para ver hasta dónde llegan nuestras agallas?- sonaba incluso ofendido. Suzaku había aprendido a discernir casi tan bien como Lelouch las intenciones de un movimiento.

-Lo mismo dijo Todou- apoyé –Pero eso no quita que la decisión final de quién asiste o no, sea mía- traté, pero ninguno me estaba escuchando perdido en sus propios mundos.

_Tenía que hacerlos entender por otro lado._

-Se supone que oficialmente solo tengo un hijo- celebré y sería la única vez que estuviera aliviado de decirlo en ese tono, pero Lelouch se rió con la garganta de manera sarcástica.

-Schneizel sabe que son tres, se lo dijiste en el templo- me recordó. Hice un poco de memoria y no pude evitar darle la razón. Pero eso no me haría retroceder.

-No estás en condiciones de viajar, Lelouch- y eso podría ser considerado como una victoria. No tuvo manera de contradecirme –Nunnally no puede caminar y sería evidente para todos-

_Ahí tampoco podían pelearme nada, _y estaba orgulloso de eso hasta que sentí un leve jalón de mi camisa. Nunnally me miraba algo sonrojada pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro que a pesar de su inocencia no me presagiaba nada bueno.

-He estado… practicando con Sayoko-san- argumentó.

Eso me dejó perplejo y me di cuenta de que Lelouch y Suzaku también lo ignoraban por completo. Se vio algo presionada por las miradas, así que se encogió de hombros y aclaró su punto.

-Era más _difícil _para mí, tratar de caminar si no veía nada. Pero ahora que recuperé mi vista me ha dado la fuerza suficiente para intentarlo pero yo esperaba la cita de la siguiente semana para hacerlo _oficial _para todos ustedes- bajó la mirada apenada. –Mi terapeuta dijo que mis piernas están listas-

Incluso si estaba tan feliz como los muchachos de escuchar esta noticia, no me agradaba que Nunnally estuviera apoyando la idea de sus hermanos para embarcarse en esta arriesgada travesía. De hecho no podía creer que Lelouch estuviera peleando tan fervientemente por volver, cuando había expresado su sentimiento de no asistir.

-No lo estoy haciendo por mi y tampoco estoy muy contento de que Nunnally apoye la idea- aclaró cuando yo me quedé en silencio ante sus motivos –Pero ambos sabemos que de no asistir, podrían levantarse ciertos rumores o se consideraría una falta de respeto tan grande que de una forma u otra se convertiría en una guerra-

_Nunca dije que lo hicieran por diversión, _pero el gran compromiso que demostraban a pesar de sus deseos totalmente contrarios, era de admirarse.

Suzaku me miró totalmente resignado a esto, pero no quitaba de su rostro el hecho de que no le gustaba para nada la idea. _Y le daba toda la razón, _pero si Lelouch y Nunnally eran los que tomaban esta decisión. Yo no podría obligarlos a no ir, _o a ir. _Porque esto les incumbía totalmente, los riesgos que corríamos eran lo que temía.

-¿Es un baile de máscaras, no?- argumenté tratando de ver el lado positivo, aunque un rostro cubierto no significaba que los ojos no fuesen lo bastante reveladores.

_Necesitaba pupilentes y la ayuda de un maestro en el disfraz._

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como Nunnally bostezó, significaba que se hacía tarde para todos nosotros. Aunque mañana no tuvieran escuela con Lelouch siendo casi lo suficientemente afortunado para brincársela por motivos de salud. Lo miré de reojo para ver si hacía un movimiento para irse, pero al no encontrar nada, con un leve meneo de cabeza le indiqué a Suzaku que se fuera y se llevara a Nunnally.<p>

Quizás sería un poco apresurado sacar el tema a la superficie, pero quería enfrentarme la siguiente semana a un Imperio con todas las armas en mis manos, _y sabiendo lo que habían causado en mis hijos._

Me levanté de mi lugar y comencé a acarrear los platos de la cena hasta la cocina, aunque cuando pasé de regreso por el comedor, había dos cajas sobre ella y una nota que llamó mi atención. _La que había ocultado Lelouch presumiblemente con ayuda de Gottwald_, pero en símbolo de perdón, se encontraban los medicamentos de esta surtidos tal cual lo escrito y lo de la nueva receta también.

Se me había olvidado comentarle a Sayoko de esto.

Regresé a la cocina por un vaso de agua y tomé las cajas, Lelouch me esperaba en el mismo punto.

-Tómate estas- puse entre sus manos el vaso de agua y empecé a abrir las cajas. Extendió obedientemente su palma para tomar el medicamento y se las pasó sin contratiempos.

Después de este punto, ya no sabía cómo proseguir. _Con Suzaku había resultado más fácil y eso que el tema era –yo creo- más complicado. _Pero solo era porque Lelouch era un experto en evasiones.

Hice que recogiera un poco los pies para sentarme en el mismo sofá, quedando frente a frente.

-¿Ahora?- suspiró derrotado. Asentí.

-No puedes esperar que me quede tan pacífico después de lo que pasó- intenté. Aunque quizás sí lo había esperado. –Y si fuese algo que no importara, no te tuviera tan conflictuado hijo-

Bajó la mirada pensando un poco en mis palabras pero de la manera que fuese debía tratar el tema.

-Es algo que no me quita el sueño- comentó sombrío.

-Pero tampoco te está haciendo bien dejándolo de lado- argumenté de inmediato –Lelouch, si terminamos en esta situación es porque realmente sigues dividió entre tu pasado y el presente. A no ser que tú mismo decidas lo que quieres, no seré capaz de ayudarte y eso me pone los pelos de punta, de hecho me harás viejo antes de lo debido-

Se vio entretenido por eso, pero no dijo nada todavía.

-Vi una foto, y eres idéntico a tu madre- logré que levantara la vista y me mirara directamente –Definitivamente nunca dejarás de ser hijo de esa mujer, y tampoco del hombre que te engendró ¿Pero cuándo eso me ha importado? ¿Cuándo he hecho una distinción por ese motivo?-

Sin duda no podía encontrar nada.

-¿Cuándo crees que me dirigiría a uno de ustedes de la forma que ese hombre lo hizo?-

Pude ver a través de sus ojos el terror y el sentimiento que un niño de esa edad tuvo que haber pasado y todo lo que se desmoronó a causa de lo mismo. Incluso sin tener que entrar en detalle había ese brillo de impotencia en su mirada y el silencioso reto de mostrar que el emperador se equivocaba. _Pero sería inútil querer probarle eso a alguien que creía tener toda la razón de hacer y deshacer._

_-_No tienes que probarme nada a mí, Lelouch. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio de esta vida, _o algún tipo de sacrificio- _

-Pero… yo- pocas veces lo vería tartamudear y la mayoría de ellas sería en vergüenza, no por inseguridad.

-Sé lo que tratabas de hacer al salir del país, se lo que tratas de hacer al estar en el ejército y sé lo que tratas de hacer al mantener un perfil bajo, hijo. Pero nada de eso es necesario, _para mí- _puse una mano en sus rodillas tomándolo por sorpresa –Tal y como le dije a Suzaku, cada uno de ustedes me ha enseñado algo diferente-

Siguió en completo silencio.

-Él me mostró lo mal padre que era, de Nunnally puedo decir que ha estado probando mi lado delicado. Digo, había sido más fácil tener un hijo varón pero una mujer me hace un poco más comprensivo, suave y un tanto consentidor-

_Todou me había reclamado eso._

-Pero contigo no sé ni siquiera qué es lo que he aprendido. Además de no subestimarlos, de tener un amplio rango de paciencia y una seguridad que me obliga a ser un padre en todo el sentido de la palabra-

_Era un tanto difícil de describir._

-No te tienes que esforzar por agradarme, complacerme y serme productivo- puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y despeiné aún más su cabello –Definitivamente no estás muerto- agregué de manera oscura contradiciendo de inmediato todo lo que llenaba su cabeza –He llegado a pensar lo que haría si algo le pasara a alguno de ustedes, y me aterra la posibilidad de nunca superarlo-

-Por eso los cuido, les pongo límites _o al menos trato_, me preocupan y todo eso que un padre debe hacer. Incluso Todou lo hace por si no lo habías notado. Yo recién lo comprobé- bajé mi mano hacia el costado de su cara.

_No era algo que arreglaría solo con palabras, pero esperaba que conectara todos los hechos que antecedían este encuentro para encontrar la verdad por sí mismo._

-Así que por favor, deja de pensar que eres un Britannian, uno que tengo conmigo por conveniencia. Uno que de un momento a otro puede desaparecer porque la situación se ponga difícil, ya que yo no lo permitiré. Como mi hijo, tengo derechos y obligaciones sobre ustedes, así que no pienses en desobedecer mis órdenes una vez más-

Bajó la cabeza lo más que pudo con mi mano deteniendo su mejilla, pero lo incité a levantarla con un leve empujón. Sus ojos brillaban y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza.

-Tampoco debes tomar las decisiones de alguien de mi edad, mucho menos recurrir a esa fortaleza-

Trató de no parpadear pero era imposible, una lágrima corrió en su ojo derecho y tan rápido como la sintió levantó su mano para tallarse el rostro con la manga de su pijama, pero atrapé su muñeca antes de que tocara su mejilla. Trató de hacerlo de inmediato con la otra, pero de la misma manera terminó atrapado.

_Seguro pensaba que era un monstruo por no dejarlo esconderse._

Pero esto sería lo mejor al final.

Bajó la cabeza y la enterró hasta donde pudo entre sus rodillas, entonces solté sus manos y con ambos brazos lo acerqué. No tenía príncipes, soldados o _mini-adultos _bajo mi cargo. Eran adolescentes con problemas y decisiones más grandes que su edad, pero no dejaba de ser mi trabajo encaminarlos a algo mejor.

Con ambas manos tomé los lados de su cabeza e hice un nuevo intento de levantar su rostro.

-Lelouch…- podía sentir como temblaba y era más que obvio que a estas alturas no podía detener su llanto, pero cuando su expresión empapada en lágrimas me miró directamente me hizo pensar que nunca en mi vida lo había visto llorar.

Suzaku sí, Nunnally también, pero a Lelouch nunca.

No sabía si lo había hecho a espaldas de todos o era un hecho que desde hace años que no lo hacía. El punto era que el sentimiento en su sola expresión bastaba para reconocer los años que lo había necesitado y que lo había escondido. Sobre todo pesando en su personalidad, sus decisiones y manera de comportarse.

Palabras, aunque palabras al fin, tenían peso en nuestras mente dependiendo de quién las expresara.

Solo esperaba haberme convertido en algo lo suficientemente fuerte e importante para Lelouch para que mis palabras se sobrepusieran a las de una figura de sangre o al menos les diera el beneficio de la duda.

Pero cuando perdió toda vergüenza y se abrazó a mí bastante desesperado, creo que lo había logrado.

_Estaba bastante orgulloso de ambos. _

* * *

><p>Vi la luna aparecer por la ventana y a medida que se movía por el cielo me decía que se hacía más tarde. <em>Aunque realmente fuese una exageración del firmamento, <em>porque Suzaku y Nunnally se habían ido a dormir alrededor de las nueve y esto me había llevado solo una hora. Después de eso fue más el tiempo que Lelouch pasó tratando de calmarse y en el proceso quedarse dormido. Dando un total, si mi reloj no mentía, de los primeros minutos del sábado.

No tenía nada de sueño, como si se hubiese esfumado después de esto, pero no importaba porque me daba tiempo para pensar. En especial de esto último que había pasado.

Estaba agradecido por esta oportunidad de terminar de hacer las cosas bien, pero seguía siendo algo horroroso el pensar en todo lo que había ignorado y la manera de expresarse de ciertas personas. Casi juraba venganza en nombre de mis hijos, pero después me di cuenta de que no sería saludable.

Lelouch era prueba suficiente.

Cada vez que sollozaba ya dormido solo pasaba una mano por su cabeza con más intensidad y la otra la apretaba en su hombro. No se despertaba pero al menos se tranquilizaba. Utilicé una almohada del sofá para que pusiera su cabeza en mis piernas mientras yo subía las mías a la mesita del café.

_Sin duda había sido un largo día. _

Entonces escuché la puerta de fuera siendo abierta. Se supone que solo alguien con acceso podría entrar, _alguien de confianza,_ aún así no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se tensara por posibles problemas.

Por fortuna pronto reconocí las pisadas, y la cabeza Todou se asomó por el pasillo.

-Bueno, esto es tan bizarro como lindo ¿Quieres un foto?- se rió, solo lo silencié con la mirada y pasó a tomar asiento en el sofá de enfrente.

-¿A qué debo una visita tan noche, Todou?- pregunté –No son horas de reuniones sociales-

El hombre enarcó una ceja y recargó su espalda en los cojines.

-Usualmente no estás dormido a esta hora y sigo estando en lo correcto- alardeó por mi posición, pero luego escaneó la forma de Lelouch y sus cejas se juntaron -¿Cómo está él?-

_Linda preocupación._

-Oh, el padrino del año al ataque- bromeé con media sonrisa y gruñó. Entonces volví a la poca seriedad que podía tener dada la situación. –Al parecer está bien, pero buscaré al doctor Gensai la semana entrante- traté de rodear el asunto a grandes rasgos pero por la expresión de Todou, quería los detalles.

-Si- argumentó con sarcasmo –No todos los días ves un inquebrantable espíritu de esa manera ¿Y no piensas darme explicaciones?-

-Todou-

-Genbu-

-Hablamos ¿Contento?- _qué manera de presionar._

Me invitó a proseguir.

-Gánate la información- bufé. Entonces se dio por vencido pero no podía apartar su mirada del rostro de Lelouch.

-Las invitaciones del baile en Britannia fueron entregadas a todos los asistentes hoy- continuó –Recibí la mía y Yamagata me pidió que te trajera la tuya ya que nadie te podía localizar- sacó el sobre de entre su ropa y lo puso sobre la mesita del café –Supongo que ya sabes lo que contiene-

Asentí con pesadez ante esto.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- preguntó.

Sinceramente no estaba convencido del todo, pero era un hecho que probaría esta nueva fase en la que habíamos entrado.

-Aprovechar el hecho que es un baile de máscaras para cumplir con el reto de Britannia. Lelouch y Nunnally están más que dispuestos a ir-

A pesar de que seguro esperaba esa respuesta no se vio nada complacido al confirmarlo. Incluso gruñó audiblemente y lo silencié con una mirada.

-Esto pondrá a prueba tus niveles de tensión Todou- reí –Y los de supervivencia con más razón-

_Esto último no era una broma._

_Bueno, conoceríamos a Britannia muy de cerca._

* * *

><p><strong>Dos cosas: Además de amarme por estar actualizando tan rápido aprovechando todo mi valioso tiempo libre, merezco muchos reviews ¿No lo creen? A menos que deba irme al fandom HP donde me piden que actualice desde hace años n.n<strong>

**¿Qué fandom gana? No escuchooo...**

**Por otro lado KYAA! No se si soy mala, o muy buena, una malvada muy buena, pero el punto es que quería hacer llorar a muchos y a otros pensar en lo que sigue. ¿Pedían Britannia? LES DOY BRITANNIA!**

**A cambio de esto quiero ver sus máscaras y si quieren conocer las que los personajes usarán, les recomiendo agregar any-Suzuki a facebook :) estaré subiendo imágenes tanto de vestuario como de todo n.n sin mencionar que quizás pida opiniones de ciertos asuntos.**

**Hey.. ¿A dónde van sin mi review? ¿Eh... que me hablan de Harry Potter, Rurouni Kenshin, Kuroshitusji y Junjou Romantica?...**

**anySuzuki :)**


	22. Stage 22: Una buena mentira

**Stage 22: Una buena mentira**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Suzaku estaba actuando como una madre gallina, y por más divertido que fuese el burlarme de él por eso, no hacía que le bajara un poco a su actitud sobre-protectora. _Estaba seguro de que había hecho cosas peores que no lo habían tenido así por más de dos días, _pero comenzaba a considerar qué tan lejos había dejado que llegara esto para causar ese cambio en él.

Suspiré por enésima vez en el día tratando de dormir en clase mientras parecía pensar, pero Suzaku me pellizcó para que pusiera verdadera atención y esto pronto se vio convertido en una pelea que dejaría pequeños moretones. Por fortuna el maestro no se dio cuenta pero Suzaku solo detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que me quedé sin aliento.

Nuestras peleas solo acabarían por dos razones normalmente:

La primera sería por la aparición de un ente superior, _entiéndase como nuestro padre o Nunnally._

La segunda y no menos entretenida era porque uno pidiera clemencia y se rindiera.

_No habíamos llegado a ninguno de esos dos finales, _lo cual me hizo pellizcarlo una vez más incluso cuando se había detenido y apoyé mi cabeza en la mesa. Solo esperaba que lo olvidara pronto.

El resto de las clases pasaron igual de aburridas en el día y cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Suzaku permaneció en un incómodo silencio de pie a mi lado. Como esperando para ver en qué dirección me movía. _Estaba siendo muy condescendiente, _por lo cual lo tomé por los hombros y lo pegué en una pared cercana.

-¿Podrías solo _dejar _de actuar con tanta gentileza?- reclamé –¡Demonios, Suzaku!- suspiré. Pero en eso divisé a Milly corriendo por el pasillo hacía nuestra dirección y quise correr hasta el baño de hombres, _aunque quizás eso no la detendría. _

Quité las manos de la pared y Suzaku puso su mejor cara de alegría, yo no tenía que fingir eso con Milly.

-Ahora ustedes dos- nos tomó de las manos y comenzó a llevarnos en una desconocida dirección –Como miembros del consejo estudiantil y _nuevos _alumnos de Ashford, quiero que socialicen aunque sea conmigo. Así que de ahora en adelante comerán con el resto de sus compañeros, entiéndase los que ya les he presentado- celebró.

-Creí que la esclavitud se había abolido en Japón- le comenté a Milly tratando de zafarme de su agarre sin lograr realmente nada. Ella me miró por encima de su hombro con una mirada que me retaba a repetirlo y estuve a punto de hacerlo de no ser porque nos detuvimos frente a una puerta que tenía por escrito: _Sala del consejo estudiantil._

_Subordinación_, no era bueno con eso.

Pero primero empujó a Suzaku dentro y la puerta se cerró de manera automática después de su poco ortodoxa entrada. Temí que Milly hiciera lo mismo conmigo, pero muy contrario a eso, me soltó y se cruzó de brazos con una seria expresión en su rostro.

_Hoy sería unos de esos momentos en la historia donde admitiría que prefería a Milly en su modo psicópata que en el serio._

Suspiró como todos lo hacían. Para mí se había convertido en una expresión de: _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? _Aunque de la misma forma me tomó de las mejillas y juntó nuestras frentes para una plática secreta.

-¿Estás bien?- me cuestionó seriamente y mirándome a los ojos. Creo que con Suzaku y Nunnally tenía más practicado esto pero con Milly era difícil. Si bien era una persona que moriría antes de revelar mis secretos, casi me obligaba a contárselo todo.

-Suficiente para estar aquí- traté -¿O acaso no estás feliz de verme en tus terrenos de nuevo?-

Logré que sonriera un poco a pesar de su estado de seriedad.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Lelouch- pellizcó levemente mis mejillas –No habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar, o de disculparme por haberte metido en problemas con aquel disfraz, ni siquiera tuvimos un momento a solas en todo esto y realmente me preocupa. No es cualquier cosa por la que estás pasando-

-Tampoco es el fin del mundo para que te pongas tan dramática- sentencié tomando sus manos y retirándolas de mi rostro -¿Crees que con Suzaku tras mi espalda 24/7 y otros dos seres en casa de los cuales no me puedo deshacer, pasaría algo malo?-

Eso era un punto que no podría negarme y si no se había dado cuenta de que lo que dije es cierto, pronto lo haría.

-Solo no regañes tanto a Suzaku por estarlo intentando- me aconsejó con ambas manos en la cadera. _Eso lo tenía bastante claro. _–Pero cambiando un poco de tema, el abuelo me hizo llegar una invitación que iba dirigida a la familia Ashford, pero según veo es más grande que una fiesta entre Britannian-

_Seguro sabía la respuesta a sus propias preguntas._

-Por supuesto, el Primer Ministro de Japón está invitado. Creo que se podría decir que es el invitado de honor- apoyé su teoría mental, entonces suspiró de manera enfadada.

-Lelouch, espero que no estés pensando en…-

-Eso quedó decidido hace unos días- traté de dejárselo en claro, tampoco tenía que estarle explicando mis decisiones a todos –Es un baile de máscaras, eso nos dará una leve ventaja- añadí.

Pero ella no estaba feliz con mi decisión, _de hecho no podía pensar en alguien que lo estaría. _Bueno quizás Sawasaki, pero el punto aquí era que se estaban poniendo nerviosos de antemano. _Y yo soy el que tenía que todo el derecho de hundirme en un mar de nervios si así lo deseaba. _Creí que para mis planes debería pisar Britannia algún día nuevamente, pero definitivamente no de esta manera, _ni bajo estas condiciones._

-¿Quieres ayuda con el disfraz?- comentó regresando un poco más a su yo original.

_Si esto la hacía feliz…_

_-_Sería un honor-

* * *

><p><strong>Milly P.O.V.<strong>

Me costó trabajo convencer a Suzaku de que nada le pasaría a Lelouch conmigo y aproveché el punto para reprenderlo por estar exagerando en algunas cosas. Lelouch ya había accedido a acompañarme, así que no había manera de que perdiera esta oportunidad. Después de quinientas mil indicaciones, aprovechamos el timbre de salida para dirigirnos directamente a lo que nos importaba, no es como si fuese a caminar todo el día por el centro.

_¿O si? _

Pero esto parecía compras de último minuto. Así como sabía que la fecha estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, no esperaba encontrarme tantas personalidades en lo mismo que yo.

_Cacería del mejor artículo._

-Esto se ve más grande de lo que imaginaba- comentó Lelouch al identificar tan bien como yo ciertas mujeres distinguidas de Japón o algunos asistentes. Tampoco es como si anduviésemos en cualquier tipo de tiendas, Lelouch dijo que el presupuesto no sería problema y mi abuelo argumentó lo mismo cuando le dije a dónde iba.

-Las fiestas de Britannia son privadas para el mismo Imperio, yo no recuerdo alguna donde otro país fuera invitado- concordé, pero eso solo hacía las cosas un poco sospechosas.

Traté de desviar los pensamientos de Lelouch.

-¿Algún color, idea o forma en específico?- quería todos los detalles. Él me miró bastante confundido.

-¿Para qué me preguntas si al final harás lo que quieras?- sonrió. _Me conocía bastante bien._

Entonces no tendría límite en la imaginación también.

-A menos de que una máscara cubra tus ojos, debemos hacer algo por eso- dije mientras nos encaminábamos a la primera tienda –Los de Nanna-chan también por seguridad, aunque será una gran lástima cubrir tus verdaderos y hermosos ojos violetas-

-Milly, no es el momento-

Sonreí mientras dejó que probara todo lo que quise en él. Lo cierto era que debía apegarme a un tema en específico, se supone que Suzaku, Lelouch y Nunnally eran _hermanos. _Más allá de solo palabra, así que debía lograr que se vieran como tal incluso si el tono de piel de Suzaku era un poco más oscuro. Pero para eso sería apoyada por la ropa y máscaras.

Aún así no bromeaba con los ojos de Lelouch, tenía un color bastante distinguible del montón y en definitiva no era un tono común entre japoneses. Así que debía igualarlo a los de Suzaku al menos. _El verde esmeralda se le veía precioso, _pero repetía que no había nada como su tono natural. El hombre de la óptica se vio extasiado por nuestra compra inmediata, aún así me quedé pensando en los ojos de Nunnally.

-Apenas acaba de recuperar su vista y no quiero arriesgarme a lastimar sus ojos- había dicho Lelouch cuando se lo propuse –Además son de un tono azul normal- trató.

Eso era cierto.

-Entonces tendré que hacer algo con su cabello- argumenté pasándonos de inmediato a otra tienda, Lelouch me miró confundido. -Aunque sea color en spray o algo que oscurezca su tono lo suficiente- dije mientras buscaba entre los estantes, él no dijo nada ante esto.

Lo cierto era que entre los japoneses reinaba un color más oscuro que en Britannia. Suzaku era la viva imagen de un estereotipo de joven japonés y el cabello de Lelouch ya era lo bastante oscuro…

Detuve mi mano en el aire.

_¿Lelouch era el único príncipe de cabello oscuro?_

Lo miré de reojo mientras pensaba en el resto de la familia Imperial. Sin duda había castaños, pero nada comparado con su tono. De ahí en fuera los demás gozaban de colores rubios o claros. _Vaya revelaciones._

Encontré lo que buscaba y se lo mostré a Lelouch por su aprobación. Este color saldría con las lavadas y no dañaría el cabello de Nunnally, pero para oscurecerlo sería fantástico. Entonces los tres tendrían tonos dentro del rango.

Una preocupación menos y otras por resolver.

-Ahora mi querido Lulu, tenemos que elegir un color en especial para cada uno de nosotros ¡Yo quiero el azul cielo!- pedí de inmediato aunque no creo que eso hubiese pasado por su mente. –Para Nunnally no se si un amarillo o rosa-

-Se me vienen muchas personas usando color rosa a la cabeza, así que opto por el amarillo- dijo Lelouch casi de inmediato, de hecho yo también había pensado en ellas pero eso no significaba que debiera descartar la posibilidad

-Suzaku un verde, ¿O blanco?- ya estaba hablando para mí más que nada –Y tú…-

Me encontraba en un gran dilema. Lelouch podía gritar _"realeza de Britannia" _si me equivocaba en lo más mínimo con su atuendo, así que quedaba descartado el color blanco, oro y púrpura. Nada de colores claros de hecho, así que debía limitarme a un color en especial _que no es como si se le viera mal, _pero de solo imaginármelo podía llamar también la atención.

_Un príncipe negro._

-Debo recordarte que a pesar de que no son príncipes de Britannia, deberán ir vestidos como si lo fueran de Japón- argumenté mientras pasaba mis manos en las telas, aprovechando momentos a solas para expresarme de esta manera. Lelouch asentía ausentemente, dejando todo en mis manos.

_Ahora… ¿Qué color debía usar un primer ministro?_

-¡Esto se vería lindo en mi abuelo!- grité emocionada.

* * *

><p>Lelouch no había dicho nada respecto a mis decisiones y era un gran voto de confianza pero me hubiese gustado que al menos mostrara un poco de interés. Ambos estábamos cargados de bolsas con telas, zapatos, accesorios, pedrería y no sé qué tanto más pero sin duda llevábamos una fortuna en nuestras manos.<p>

Aun así debíamos visitar una tienda más y esta era mi secreto por sobre todas las demás. _¡Vivan las artesanías japonesas! _De hecho mi abuelo me había prohibido regresar más de una vez cada seis meses, pero esta sería una ocasión digna de desobedecer. _Si tan solo pudiera llevarme todo…_

-¡Milly-chan! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué vienes a llevarte el día de hoy?-

_Me conocían tan bien._

Eran dos mujeres ya algo mayores la que atendían este lugar, sentí que Lelouch pronto se quedó detrás de mí observando todo lo que había en las paredes y repisas, por lo cual me dediqué a lo que venía y solo eso o rebasaría mi _ilimitado _presupuesto.

-Tomoe-san, necesito que me sorprenda- musité recargándome en el mostrador. La mujer se acercó de manera cómplice para cumplir mi reto –Verá, tengo una fiesta de máscaras y necesito impresionar…-

Ni siquiera terminé de decir mis requerimientos, porque ambas mujeres se había retirado seguro con algo en mente. Pero entonces sabía que me traerían lo que yo andaba buscando.

Este lugar era un taller artesanal, dedicado a la fabricación de objetos de hierro, _de todo tipo. _Figuras, muebles, accesorios… _había encontrado tanto que quería llevarme. _Y sin duda había visto máscaras por algún tiempo cerca de las fechas de los festivales, solo esperaba que tuvieran algo que me convenciera.

-¿Impresionante, no?- comenté para Lelouch que ni siquiera me volteó a ver pero asintió levemente.

Entonces las mujeres regresaron jalando una gran caja de madera que tenía decenas de cajas adentro.

-Son los adelantos de la temporada, Milly-chan- me sonrió la otra mujer cuyo nombre era me era muy difícil de pronunciar -¡Serás la primera en escoger!- celebró.

Yo no perdí tiempo en lanzarme en la búsqueda. Le dije a Lelouch que cuidara las cosas que yo había dejado en el suelo porque pasé del otro lado del mostrador y me senté en el suelo comenzando a abrir cajas, encontrándome de inmediato las cosas que imaginaba en mi cabeza. Pero sabía que debería abrir todas para al final no quedarme con la duda de si había algo mejor que había dejado pasar.

_Incluso si algunas elecciones eran muy obvias._

_-_¡Lelouch, esta será para Nunnally!- le grité. Y apenas levanté la máscara por encima del mostrador para que él la viera.

Era un hermoso antifaz dorado que simulaba tener el diseño de un ala extendida hacia arriba en el lado derecho. Pero lo hermoso de esto era su acabado detallado y brilloso. Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Lelouch supe que lo consideraba perfecto para la ocasión, y eso bastaba. Lo aparté de inmediato con el mío y el de mi abuelo, pero era casi el destino que la siguiente caja que abrí sería otra elección definitiva.

-Milly-chan, ¿Acaso el muchacho es tu novio?- Tomoe-san bajó la voz para preguntar y me sonrió de manera cómplice.

-No sería una mala elección ¿Cierto?- comente y ella asintió fervientemente.

-Podría presentárselo a mi hija-

Sonreí pero ya me había ausentado mentalmente de nuevo. Este antifaz decía _Lelouch _por todas partes.

* * *

><p>Conseguimos un taxi para regresar lo más rápido y cómodos posible, no sé en qué momento había comprado tanto pero era una mezcla de felicidad con nervios, <em>preocupación <em>y emoción de no saber cómo terminaría todo. Lelouch se portó bastante bien para no ser una de sus actividades favoritas, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la llevó pensando en lugar de prestarme atención.

Al pasar de la puerta de la entrada, Sayoko-san nos ayudó con el mundo de bolsas que cargábamos.

-Al parecer tuvieron una linda tarde- comentó con una sonrisa al notar en especial mi rostro.

-Nada mejor que compras sin presupuesto- admití. Pero esto se seguía sintiendo extraño.

Pronto dejamos todo en la sala y fui en busca de Nunnally para mostrarle todo aquello que habíamos conseguido, pero entonces Lelouch ya había desparecido y no me resignaría a dejarlo ir tan fácil. Puse el antifaz que había elegido para ella en sus manos y le indiqué que lo abriera mientras iba en busca de su hermano.

Pero cuando me acerqué a los límites de la habitación, Suzaku también venía de esa dirección y con media sonrisa me indicó que nos retiráramos.

-Lograste que se fuera directo a la cama, eso es un record personal- me dijo una vez en el pasillo. –Supongo que encontraron todo lo que buscaban-

Asentí distraídamente pensando en Lelouch.

-Está bien ¿Cierto? Juro que siempre estuve pensando en qué tanto caminaríamos e incluso nos deteníamos por unos momentos. Tampoco subimos escaleras bueno al menos ninguna que no fuese eléctrica y yo…-

Suzaku suprimió una carcajada que ya no me gustaba tanto. Yo preocupada por Lelouch y él entretenido por mi sufrimiento.

-Está perfecto- comentó volviendo un poco a la seriedad –Sabes lo holgazán que es y toda la mañana impedí que se durmiera en las clases, así que lo primero que llegaría haciendo sería eso- apuntó.

Suspiré algo aliviada aunque no convencida del todo, pero si Suzaku, _mamá gallina Suzaku _decía que todo estaba bien entonces no debía dudar.

-Gracias por distraerlo unas horas- comentó.

Corrí un mechón de cabello por detrás de mi oreja.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo-

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Odiaba que personas a las cuales detestaba tuvieran la razón, pero esto era crucial si quería que todos los sacrificios por hacerse valieran la pena. Incluso si consideraba más un riesgo que un beneficio la presencia de esta mujer.

-Me empezaba a preguntar cuándo vendrías- alardeó, entonces pensé que podría conseguirme a cualquier mujer para el evento y nadie notaría la diferencia. Después de todo el emperador de Britannia tenía decenas de esposas.

-Te pondré bastantes condiciones si quieres hacer esto por las buenas, Mei- dije –Pero debes recordar que no eres tan indispensable como para no conseguir una sustituta-

_O la palabra era prostituta._

Se cruzó de brazos esperando que expusiera mis términos, pero para esto yo estaba ya dentro de su hogar sin presencias que perturbaran la seriedad de esta conversación.

-Asistiré con la totalidad de mis tres hijos- expuse antes que nada. Ella enarcó una ceja no tan sorprendida, pero visiblemente entretenida.

-No sé quién tiene más agallas, si tú de presentarte con dos príncipes de Britannia en su territorio natal o ellos al aceptar ir- comentó, solo gruñí advirtiéndole que no estaba para esos juegos.

-Tendrás que hacerte del mismo valor que todos nosotros, porque no te presentarás solo como la madre de Suzaku. Esa es la condición más importante- aclaré casi en el mismo tono de burla en el que ella se había expresado pero Mei lo tomó como cualquier cosa. Asintió levemente invitándome a proseguir.

-Si tú puedes fingir igualdad entre los tres, por supuesto que yo también-

_Necesitaba conservar la calma. _Cometer homicidio en este preciso momento no sería sano para la cima de mis problemas.

-Cualquier intento de dejarlos en evidencia frente a cualquiera y te ejecutaré en el acto- dije a pesar de todo y no era algo de lo que me retractaría.

Esta quizás era la condición que quería que pensara muy bien antes de fingir que estaba bien con todo y no sería la única persona que escuchara estas palabras, pero debía asegurarme de que quedara bastante claro.

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos dándole vueltas a todo lo que dije y hasta cierto punto esperaba que dijera que desistía de la idea. Todou me había obligado a esto por el bien de la _ceremoniosa _familia que tenía y apuntó que _tres _hijos sin una esposa levantaría sospechas por sí solo. Así que me vi orillado a esto.

_Aunque como dije, siempre podía sustituir._

Sin embargo, Mei aceptó por la simple y mórbida curiosidad de cómo terminaría todo esto. En ningún momento preguntó qué ganaba con hacerse pasar por la condescendiente esposa y madre, pero como todos, era casi irresistible la idea de pisar Britannia y aparentar tantas cosas.

-Responde con sinceridad, Genbu ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que puedas mantenerlos escondidos de su mundo?- preguntó cuando me retiraba y detuve la puerta con mi mano. No me digné a girar la cabeza, pero era un hecho que tenía que responder solo porque su pregunta estaba mal encaminada.

-Esa no es una decisión que me corresponda- me despedí. _Eso sería decisión de ellos _–En dos días te veré en el aeropuerto, Todou pasará por ti-

Al menos tenía cubierta esta parte.

* * *

><p><strong>Días después…<strong>

Dejé a Todou lidiar con la advertencia a Sawasaki ya que dijo que si yo me presentaba, solo lo terminaría asesinando y no estaba para nada equivocado. Problemas como él tenía que haberlos arreglado de manera definitiva desde que empezaron, porque ahora se había vuelto más grande y difícil de esconder.

_O ignorar._

Pero sobre todas las cosas, quería hacerlo pagar de inmediato por lo que yo le había advertido como daños secundarios a mis hijos por sus estúpidas acciones, en especial a uno de ellos que recientemente me pasaba factura. _No siendo cualquier plática la que tendríamos, _y se lo comenté de la misma forma a Todou para que no se sorprendiera de cómo terminaría el hombre.

Entonces iluminó mis pensamientos de manera interesante.

Si yo le decía a Sawasaki aquello que había desencadenado en Lelouch, el hombre presionaría ese punto de manera insistente, usándolo como una debilidad en contra de mi hijo. Bastantes armas poseía conociendo su verdadera identidad y lo condescendiente que era si se trataba de Nunnally, pero informarlo de algo tan delicado como un agujero en su salud solo haría que nos pusiera las cosas aún más difíciles.

Aunque con un leve intento de utilizarlo en nuestra contra solo pondría una soga alrededor de su cuello y lo tiraría de la torre de Tokyo.

_No era tan difícil._

Pero decidí dejar esto en manos de Todou por todas las razones que me expresó, demostrando que había pensando tan a fondo como yo los problemas que debíamos resolver en los pocos días que teníamos para este evento. Además estaba seguro de que no dejaría a Sawasaki irse limpio y sin ningún gramo de culpa después de lo sucedido.

Había hecho bien al nombrarlo padrino de Lelouch aunque fuera solo por mi conveniencia. _Se adjudicaba sus títulos muy en serio._

Suspiré para mí mismo. El tiempo se movía tan rápido como si también estuviera desesperado por terminar la semana. Sentía que olvidaba bastantes cosas por resolver, pero solo era porque la Srta. Ashford se había encargado bastante rápido de todos los arreglos en cuanto a etiqueta y accesorios.

_Todos excepto uno._

Pero ese lo dejaría para el momento preciso.

Permití que mi cuerpo y mente se relajaran mientras estaba sentado en la sala, admirando cómo Nunnally iba de un lado a otro, tratando de tocar lo menos posible las paredes y las mesas. _Esto podría ser un gran motivo para estar contento y en paz, _pero la decisión que había en su rostro para hacer de su andar algo tan natural como el de todos, me hacía ver el esfuerzo real que estaban haciendo para que esto funcionara.

_Y no menos._

Lelouch se encontraba en su habitación junto con Suzaku reponiendo los días perdidos de trabajos escolares. Sayoko se encontraba preparando la cena y yo con mi taza de café felicitando a mi hija cada vez que sus pasos titubeaban menos que antes. _Era igual de aferrada con Lelouch y hoy podía comprobarlo._

Llamaron a la puerta y Nunnally de inmediato gritó que ella atendería. Nadie se opuso a la idea y admiré una vez más como esto se veía más natural a cada paso que avanzaba. Levanté mi taza y apenas tocó mis labios, supe quién había llegado.

-_¡Oh, Nunnally-chan! ¡Estás caminando, que alegría!-_

_-¡Senba-san!- _una de las cuatro espadas.

El gran hombre se apareció por el pasillo y saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. De igual forma lo hice pasar y Nunnally caminó en dirección de la cocina para ayudar a Sayoko a poner la mesa. El militar aún así dijo que solo venía a hacer una entrega y de inmediato supe a lo que se refería. Traía entre sus brazos dos largos y rectangulares paquetes envueltos en una especie de tela negra.

Los puso en la mesa y me invitó a que echara un vistazo.

-Le dije a Todou que sería una sorpresa y los manda hacia acá- musité contrariado para mi mismo pero el militar frente a mí sonrió apenado –No hay de que preocuparse, de todas maneras hay que salir mañana temprano-

El hombre asintió y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, reemplazada por un ceño pensativo.

-Tengan cuidado, Kururugi-sama. Y cuide bien de esos tres- expresó con total libertad, aunque no me vi incomodado en lo absoluto. Siempre era bien recibida la preocupación por mis hijos y este hombre les tuvo especial cariño desde su primer encuentro.

-Claro que lo haré, Senba. Puede estar seguro de eso-

Entonces el hombre se puso de pié y pasaba a retirarse cuando notamos a Nunnally pasar por el pasillo llevando platos y cubiertos en sus brazos. _No era algo que se viera todos los días._

-Debe estar muy orgulloso de los tres, Kururugi-sama- expresó con media sonrisa.

-Claro que lo estoy-

* * *

><p>Pero encontré que no podía dormir. El hecho se hacía cada vez más presente en mi mente y los nervios de mi estómago demandaban mantener los ojos abiertos y los sentidos afilados. El menor ruido podía hacer mis orejas moverse, la menor palabra podía desencadenar cientos de oraciones que terminarían en el mismo tema.<p>

Así que dejé de intentar a las seis de la mañana, incluso si para entonces todos despertarían. Escuché la regadera de la habitación de Suzaku siendo abierta y Lelouch lanzar su celular por los aires junto con una especie de maldición. Sayoko tocó a la puerta de Nunnally argumentando que ya era hora.

Oficialmente empezaba el día más largo de mi vida, _hasta ahora. _

Me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo para bañarme y vestirme, incluso fue demasiado porque Sayoko-san tocó mi puerta diciendo que el desayuno estaba servido. Entonces ya era esperado por mis tres hijos en el comedor, unos más dormidos que otros. Los saludé y recibí un coro en general de regreso, después de eso permanecimos en absoluto silencio mientras comíamos.

Lo cierto era que a estas alturas ya no podíamos retractarnos de nada, _o quizás sí. _Pero sería más difícil deshacer todos aquellos planes y arreglos para la ocasión. Reuben pronto esperaba afuera con un vehículo del aeropuerto y Sayoko comenzó a encaminar nuestro equipaje a la puerta.

Era yo el que ponía más pretextos mentales que el resto, pero mis razones tenía.

Siempre viajé dentro de Japón por motivos de cumbres, reuniones o ruedas de prensa. Incluso ciertas inauguraciones o actos militares a lo largo de las islas. Pero nunca había puesto un pie fuera del territorio y tampoco creí que Britannia fuese ser el primer lugar en el que pararía. _No me daba muchos ánimos._

Ninguno de ser honesto.

Pero la manera en que Nunnally caminó por su cuenta y subió las escaleras para abordar el jet, me decía que estaba preparado para esto. Suzaku pronto le siguió sin voltear atrás una sola vez. Lelouch titubeó un poco y noté la manera en que vio los alrededores antes de adentrarse pero tampoco dijo nada.

_Si ellos podían, _con un demonio que yo también.

Así que marché firmemente en las escaleras y la puerta fue cerrada a mi espalda.

Suficiente de dudas.

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Esto era una gran estupidez y se lo dije a todos los que aceptaron la invitación de Britannia. _Se lo dije incluso a mi reflejo en el espejo. _Pero eso no cambió los planes de nadie, _todo lo contrario_, muchos parecían extasiados. Así que dejé atrás tantas indicaciones como me fui posible, trayendo conmigo solo a una de las cuatro espadas y por motivos lo suficiente obvios para todos.

-¿Qué decías sobre… la _necesidad _de una acompañante femenina, Todou?- y Genbu lo estaba disfrutando. Traté de evitar que me molestara pero llevaba cerca de media hora presionando el punto. -¡Ves, necesitas una esposa! ¡Y un heredero!- celebró ante mi irritación.

La altura lo estaba afectando.

-Quizás debería hacerlo como tú, adoptaré un niño una vez que aterricemos- contraataqué y esta vez se calló falsamente molesto por mi comentario. –Mejor aún, préstame a Lelouch. Ya tienes suficientes hijos-

El mencionado escuchó esto un par de asientos adelante y nos miró a ambos en clara advertencia de que _todo _llegaba a sus oídos. Genbu sin embargo no escondió nada de su entretenimiento.

-Cuando te cueste las canas que a mí me ha costado, te lo presto con mucho gusto- Lelouch se vio ofendido al respecto con esas palabras por lo cual regresó su atención con Nunnally.

-Me ha costado tanto como a ti- alegué de inmediato sin importar el desplante del joven –Permíteme recordarte la vez que-

-No es momento de viejas memorias, Todou- interrumpió moviendo ambas manos -¿Quieres un hijo? Consigue el tuyo- y ese podía ser el fin de la conversación.

_Respecto a los hijos._

-¿Qué tanto haremos de vuelo?- pregunté reclinándome en el asiento, _tratando _de conseguir algo de descanso. Genbu entrelazó sus manos sobre su estómago y se encogió de hombros.

-Seis horas- contestó Reuben al otro lado de Genbu, poniéndose una revista en la cara. No se veía tan mala idea tomar una siesta de al menos la mitad del viaje.

_Si tan solo hubiese durado._

* * *

><p>Me despertó un grito bastante conocido y al desenvainar la katana casi le quito una mano a Genbu, pero eso no era importante. Si no la forma en que la Srta. Ashford arrastraba a Lelouch por el pasillo del medio mientras él trataba de aferrarse a la alfombra. Estaba siendo un poco ruda con alguien que debía pasar un tranquilo viaje de avión, <em>según órdenes médicas.<em>

-¡Milly!- Reuben lo sabía -¡Me despertaste! ¿Quieres causarme un infarto?- _quizás no._

-Srta. Ashford- advertí y Lelouch se vio agradecido, Genbu seguía tallándose los ojos para darse cuenta de la situación.

-Lo siento- sonrió apenada para nosotros, pero no cambió su actual posición con dos manos en el tobillo derecho de Lelouch -¿Ves lo que causas?- le reprimió incluso.

-Estás loca, déjame ir- reclamó Lelouch tratando incluso de quitarse el zapato para que lo soltara. Entonces Milly sintió la mirada de tres adultos sobre ella, pidiendo una explicación razonable para sus acciones.

-Estamos a una hora para aterrizar en Pendragón, entramos en territorio de Britannia hace al menos otra hora y Lelouch no se quiere dejar…- haló de su pié con fuerza -¡Disfrazar!- gimió.

Yo estaba pensando en por qué tanto alboroto cuando la joven continuó.

-¡Ya le teñí el cabello a Nanna-chan y este egocéntrico principito no se deja ni cambiar de ropa!-

Nunnally levantó la cabeza unos asientos más adelante y era un hecho que se veía diferente. El color de su cabello se comparaba con el de Suzaku y lo tenía agarrado en una coleta alta que lo hacía ver bastante natural. Entonces Suzaku se levantó de la misma manera que ella y ambos miraban entretenidos el sufrimiento del tercero.

_Aunque lo que importaba es que así juntos, parecían verdaderos hermanos._

-¡Te dije que lo puedo hacer yo solo!- argumentó Lelouch todavía sin soltarse, a lo que Milly sonrió de manera pervertida.

-No tienes porqué agotarte Lulu-

_Entonces ese era el verdadero problema. _Con una mirada de su abuelo, la rubia soltó el pie de Lelouch y volvió a sentarse en su asiento, dejando al otro tomando un respiro y enderezando su camisa jaloneada. Cuando se levantó del suelo y recogió su ropa, nos miró con sus mejillas rojas en vergüenza antes de pasar entre todos hacia el baño.

Solo cuando se cerró la puerta, las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Incluso si gritó indignado que nos estaba escuchando, lo que quizás causó mas gracia en nosotros era su cinturón descartado en el suelo. _La Srta. Ashford había llegado lejos, _apenas logramos intervenir en su rescate. Pasé una mano por mi rostro tratando de volver a la seriedad pero en mi movimiento de cabeza logré captar algo extraño.

Mei Sumeragi estaba sonriendo, _y trataba de ocultarlo. _Pero era una risa sincera por la situación, no una que presagiaba problemas.

_Quién lo diría._

No hice comentario alguno al respecto, pero seguía sin cuadrarme que de la nada todo parecía normal incluso con ella aquí. De hecho me sorprendía que Genbu hubiese aceptado mi idea casi de inmediato, _significaba que lo había pensado antes de que yo hablara. _ Aún así yo todavía no me hacía a la idea de su compañía cuando él me confirmó la presencia de su ex-mujer.

_No quería dejar cabo suelto al parecer, _y era bueno que estuviese analizando tan bien la situación a excepción de sus medidas sobre-protectoras. Lo único que debíamos implorar que saliera bien, por sobre todas las cosas, era el nulo reconocimiento de Lelouch y Nunnally. De ahí en fuera lo demás sería pan comido.

_Pero ya estábamos llegando._

Lelouch volvió a pasarnos después de unos minutos y todos aquellos que habían podido dormir, _todo el viaje, _se encontraban tan despiertos como para prestar atención de manera nerviosa a los últimos detalles. Genbu no dejó pasar la oportunidad.

Alcanzó a tomar a Lelouch del brazo más el adolescente no se giró, de hecho parecía demasiado tenso como para permitir que sus instintos naturales afloraran. Eso o que se veía ligeramente extraño con ropa de extraño sentido japonés. Si bien no habían sido tan obvios como para usar kimonos _gritando SOY JAPONÉS, _la camisa negra que usaba se cerraba de la misma manera que una yukata e incluso tenía unas cintas gruesas que daban un par de vueltas a su cintura para asegurarla.

Genbu tiró de la mano de Lelouch advirtiéndole que volteara. El resultado inmediato era convincente.

Tenía grandes dudas sobre la gran importancia que le daban a los pupilentes que la Srta. Ashford se había empeñado en comprar, pero creo que ahora podría darle toda la razón.

Era quizás el hecho de que la mirada de Lelouch se afilaba con su tono normal y demandaba completa atención, pero el verde esmeralda tan parecido al de Suzaku lograba que se suavizara en grandes sentidos, incluso si tratara de perforarnos visualmente a los tres adultos, avergonzado por nuestro escaneo. Perdía todo el efecto que antes había reinado y era totalmente contrario a su yo interno.

_Funcionaría._

Genbu dejó ir su mano sin decir nada.

_Creo que el más sorprendido era él._

Lelouch llegó hasta los otros dos que solo lo miraron por un par de segundos antes de dar su propia aprobación, incluso Milly Ashford se miraba satisfecha de su trabajo final. Pero había una duda en mí que no dejaría que se pasara porque quizás tampoco se presentaría una nueva ocasión.

-Nunnally…- llamé y la joven me miró confundida –Abrázate de tus hermanos- instruí. Antes de que los otros dos reaccionaran ella asintió emocionada y lanzó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Lelouch y con su otra mano acercó a Suzaku lo suficiente para colgarse de su brazo.

Quería ver el cuadro completo y aquí estaba.

Genbu seguía sin poder expresar nada, siendo mi turno de burlarme.

-Has creado un par de monstruos- le advertí. Asintió dándome toda la razón.

Al menos sabía a lo que se atenía.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Podía sentir la altura disminuir en la boca de mi estómago, junto con mi corazón palpitando en la garganta. El aviso de abrocharnos los cinturones de seguridad había sido dado y solo quedaba esperar el leve golpe contra la firme tierra. Quizás estábamos en Britannia desde hacía dos horas, pero el hecho de permanecer en el aire me hacía sentirme todavía seguro, y estar dentro del jet todavía era mi territorio.

Con un pié abajo ya no habría nada que hacer.

Todou suspiró profundamente mentalizándose en lo que seguía, Reuben miraba animado por la ventana, Mei y Chiba trataban de mirar al mismo tiempo por su lado, _fallando estrepitosamente. _Pero mis hijos estaban actuando un tanto diferente, Suzaku trataba de evitar el paisaje de su ventana concentrándose en el techo del jet, Nunnally miraba sus manos de manera nerviosa y Lelouch prefería cerrar los ojos pensando que era un mal sueño.

Yo me concentraba en los demás para evitar mi propio tic de nerviosismo, pero al rechinar de las llantas contra la pista de aterrizaje, Todos despertaron de sus mundos perfectos.

"_Bienvenidos a Pendragón, capital de Britannia" _habló el piloto. Estrangularía a ese hombre sin motivo alguno.

Pero fue inmediato el sonido de cinturones de seguridad siendo desabrochados. Unos más apresurados, otros lentos. Pero al final todos pidiendo mi aprobación visual para levantarse de sus lugares. Con una mano levantada les indiqué que esperaran a excepción de Todou que me siguió de cerca hasta la puerta.

El piloto salió de la cabina y con media sonrisa abrió por mí la salida, cegándonos con la luz de la temprana tarde de Britannia y unas escaleras ya puestas en su lugar para nuestro descenso. _Inmediata bienvenida. _Al menos los alrededores se veían despejados, dejé que Todou bajara primero y Chiba le siguió de inmediato, entonces me giré al resto y me encogí de hombros.

_No podía decir nada que no hubiese expresado antes._

Reuben y Milly se levantaron de sus lugares sin titubear, aunque por parte de la joven veía cierto nerviosismo al regresar a su país. Teniendo apenas un par de años fuera desde su última visita, pero suficiente para sentirte fuera de lugar. El hombre apretó mi hombro deseándome suerte y pronto siguió a su nieta.

Mei se paró a mi lado y esperó con paciencia que mis tres hijos se pusieran de pie. Suzaku siendo el primero y tomando la mano de Nunnally en todo momento, fue el primero en salir. Lelouch fue jalado en la cadena porque Nunnally se tomó de su mano de igual manera negándose a dejarlo atrás y entonces le permití el paso a mi _esposa. _

Lo primero que noté fue una leve ráfaga helada que movió mis ropas e hizo que mi piel se erizara. _No tenía idea alguna del clima de Britannia, _pero una advertencia hubiese sido estupenda. Después mientras bajábamos lentamente por las escaleras divisé de inmediato a un hombre de cabello claro y una especie de tricornio en su cabeza, que rápido descartó su estatus como príncipe pero no su importancia para atender nuestra llegada.

Ni siquiera esperaba ser recibido por nadie.

Llegamos al último escalón y Mei se hizo a un lado permitiéndome avanzar, ella se quedó con mis hijos mientras continué el protocolo del otro hombre acercándome hasta su posición.

-Primer Ministro Kururugi, es todo un honor- habló inclinándose tal cual y sería la costumbre en Japón. Hice lo mismo pero después de eso estrechamos manos –Mi nombre es Kanon Maldini y soy el asistente del Príncipe Schneizel El Britannia-

_Por eso se me hacía tan familiar._

_-_Mucho gusto- sonreí levemente aunque quería acabar con esto pronto, hacía demasiado frío y mi rostro seguro lo reflejaba.

-¡Oh, disculpe el no haberle comentado nada del clima!- el calmado hombre se vio espantado –Pero es que estos vientos son extraños incluso para nosotros- asentí restándole importancia –Pero usted y su familia deben estar cansados después de tan largo viaje, así que permítame llevarlos hacia su lugar de estadía de inmediato-

Eso era algo que sí quería escuchar, aproveché que el hombre se giró llamando de inmediato un par de autos para acercarme de nuevo a mis hijos y Mei. Los tres parecían tener problemas con el frío porque estaban tan juntos como les era posible, sonreí levemente ante esto, pero la idea de que estábamos pisando suelo de Britannia no quitaba la incomodidad de mis entrañas.

Sus miradas delataban la incomodidad que tenían, aunque Suzaku estuviese más preocupado por comerse todo con la vista. Ni Nunnally ni Lelouch se veía interesados en el paisaje.

-Al menos iremos directo al hotel- comenté encogiéndome de hombros, Todou se cruzó de brazos observando los alrededores de manera crítica así que me ignoró por completo al igual que los otros tres.

Suspiré para mí mismo, pero nuevos pasos a mi espalda impidieron que siguiera pensando.

-Si gusta acompañarme, Kururugi-sama- Kanon Maldini sonrió levemente señalando un auto negro, con una leve seña les indiqué a mis tres hijos que comenzaran a caminar. Después Mei se tomó de mi brazo en un muy convincente acto.

Con una mirada, Todou asintió mientras se dirigían al otro auto con Reuben. _Esperaba que no ocurriera ningún incidente en este corto lapso de tiempo. _

-Así que ustedes son los hijos del Primer Ministro, mucho gusto. Kanon Maldini para servirles-

Por otro lado, ese hombre parecía muy sociable. Debía corresponder su extraña amabilidad.

-Ellos son Suzaku, Misaki y Kotaro-

Lelouch miró sobre su hombro al escuchar mi nombre falso para él.

_Valiente, soberbio, impertinente._

Comenzaba a pensar que sería su nombre verdadero de ser mi elección. Enarcó una ceja sin saber lo que significaba pero demandando una respuesta muy pronto.

-¡Oh que lindos nombres!- continuó el asistente del segundo príncipe encontrándole el lado bueno hasta la hormiga que se cruzaba en su camino -¡Espero que encuentren Pendragón una ciudad de su agrado, y esperen a ver la villa donde se hospedarán, es un edén!-

Era mi turno de interrumpir la plática.

-¿Villa?- _había dado por hecho que iríamos a un hotel. No cualquiera, _el mejor de Britannia pero parece que querían apantallarnos con un servicio más personalizado. Aunque no consideraba bueno tanta atención sobre nosotros.

-Por supuesto. Villa Aeries y sus famosos jardines- comentó con alegría –Estarán bastante cómodos, sin mencionar que será la sede del baile. El lugar es fantástico…

Me perdí desde que dijo _famoso _puesto que lo consideraba como una palabra extravagante y personalmente no había jardines más bellos en mi mente que los japoneses. Pero todo eso pasó a segundo término cuando entre las palabras del hombre y mis divagaciones, Lelouch falseó delante de mí terminando de rodillas en el suelo.

No entendí el por qué y Nunnally de inmediato se arrodilló frente a su hermano con un grito preocupado, Suzaku buscó mi mirada horrorizado, pero sin tener las respuesta solo los rodeé e hice lo que Nunnally.

-¿Hijo?- cuestioné de inmediato poniendo mis manos en sus hombros. Lelouch miraba a la nada pero cuando me atravesé en su campo de visión parpadeó un par de veces confundido, pero antes de que me pudiera responder, hubo otro grito horrorizado y vino de parte del asistente del príncipe Schneizel.

-¡¿AH, qué ha pasado?! ¿Estás bien? ¡Necesito un médico de inmediato!- continuó gritando. Lo detuve apenas con una mano levantada en el aire, _no me dejaba pensar._

Pero su nerviosismo y actuación alertó a los demás, sentía a Todou sobre mi espalda tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba, _ninguno dejándome respirar. _

_-_Espacio, por favor- le pedí a todos y el asistente del príncipe comenzó a morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Volví mi mirada a Lelouch, pero no podía preguntar mucho con tantos curiosos.

-Estoy bien, solo pisé mal- mintió Lelouch de inmediato y comenzó a ponerse de pie pero nunca retiré las manos de sus hombros. _Uno no pisa mal en una superficie lisa, _y los accidentes no ocurrían en él. Solo bajábamos del jet en su país de nacimiento y casi podía esperar algo de esto pero con efecto retardado.

Me giré a todos y aunque escuché que Lelouch se disculpó levemente, con una mirada hacia Todou y Reuben les pedí que no hicieran ningún comentario al menos aquí. En cuanto a Kanon Maldini, el hombre estaba hecho un nudo de nervios, miraba a Lelouch con terror o esperando que pasara algo más.

-Todo bien, solo fue el viaje- apoyé la mentira pero con un leve apretón en el hombro de Lelouch, le aseguré que no me lo había creído en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo pareció suficiente para el otro hombre que suspiró aliviado y por fin abordamos los autos sin más contratiempos. Pero una vez dentro no pasé desapercibidas las miradas de Lelouch y Nunnally que se decían algo con preocupación, pero que tampoco se podía comentar abiertamente por que en el asiento del copiloto seguía el asistente de Schneizel, hablando felizmente sobre cosas que no me importaban de la ciudad.

Solo esperaba llegar pronto a donde sea que fuésemos y tener algo de tiempo a solas para aclarar esta situación.

Britannia en sí no era muy diferente a lo que imaginaba y mucho menos su capital. Era notoria la cantidad de dinero que se movía por sus calles y habitantes, todo en un estado de impecable perfección. Todo lo contrario a Japón donde a pesar de los avances, siempre se buscaba preservar tantas áreas en su estado natural como nos fuese posible.

_Aquí solo nos rodeaban grandes edificios sin una pizca historia._

_-_Como ya debe saber, Kururugi-sama, el baile comenzará a las 6:00 p.m y mientras tanto la villa entera como su servidumbre estará a su disposición y la de su familia. Hemos usado el lugar para albergar a algunas de sus familias más allegadas, como la de su esposa y algunos miembros de su mismo gabinete-

_Para ser sinceros, los prefería lejos._

Pero asentí como si estuviera emocionado por la idea. Las cejas de Lelouch se juntaban más en un sentido de sufrimiento y Nunnally apretaba su mano tratando de reconfortarlo.

_¿Había algo que estaba ignorando?_

El paisaje de grandes edificios pronto cambió a lujosas y bastas mansiones cuya longitud era difícil de ignorar. Mei miraba extasiada por la ventana del auto las inmensas áreas verdes y los finos enrejados de la entrada.

A medida que el auto disminuía su velocidad, supuse que llegábamos a nuestro destino. Pasando por dos grandes y bellos pilares que sostenían portones negros, lo primero que saltó a la vista fueron alrededores cubiertos en flores y árboles bastante exóticos. _Mas no significaba que la imagen dañara mi vista._

Sin duda, debía darles el beneficio de la duda comentando lo hermoso y cuidado que todo se veía. Sin mencionar una gran fuente que se encontraba en el centro de la glorieta que el auto rodeó finalmente para detenerse en la entrada.

_No se veía como el resto de las mansiones que se atravesaron en el camino, _de hecho parecía algo más hogareño sin perder su toque de lujosidad digno de cualquier personalidad de Britania.

Las puertas del auto fueron abiertas por fuera y nos vimos al pie de las escaleras de ls entrada. El asistente se vio complacido por nuestros rostros, aunque en lo personal me distraje al notar que al auto de Todou aparcaba apenas detrás del de nosotros.

-Bueno, siéntanse como en casa- sonrió el hombre finalmente –Desde aquí debo retirarme, mi príncipe me necesita para terminar de prepararse para esta tarde- se inclinó levemente de nuevo. –Bienvenidos-

El hombre se marchó sin más compromiso abordando el mismo auto que nos había traído, pero tampoco duramos mucho parados en la entrada cuando la servidumbre de inmediato nos invitó a pasar. _Las maletas estaban ya en las habitaciones ¿Hm? _Todo estaba fríamente pensado para mis gustos pero no es como si pudiese hacer algo.

Finalmente llegamos a las habitaciones designadas y la sirvienta que nos había guiado se retiró con una reverencia para darnos privacidad. Abrí la puerta e hice que mis hijos entraran primero incluso si la habitación de los tres fuese la puerta contigua, quería hablar con los tres antes de que algo más pasara.

Quise cerrar la puerta por dentro para evitar visitas inesperadas, pero el picaporte tenía el agujero de la llave y dos pequeñas palancas más que no supe qué significaban. Las moví de manera insistente en todas direcciones sin resultado alguno, pero una mano quitó con gentileza la mía y admiré cómo Lelouch movió lo necesario ambas cerraduras y haló de la perilla haciendo ver que estaba cerrado a nuestra discreción.

Enarqué una ceja algo confundido por su habilidad.

No me miró en ningún momento mas sin embargo recargó su frente en la superficie de la puerta.

-Hogar dulce hogar- dijo de manera sombría –Bienvenidos a la mansión Vi Britannia-

* * *

><p><strong>Por un lado todos pedían la villa así que no me resistí XD Lo admito, era una idea que rondaba mi cabeza y aquí la tienen. Respecto a Lelouch como Luluko no se puede ya porque Schneizel sabe que son dos hombres y un hijo de sexo desconocido de los tres que tiene Genbu y como ya vio a Suzu y Lulu juntos en el templo, pues no podría tener un hijo y DOS hijas ¿Entienden eso?<strong>

**Ahora mmm ¿Caos? :D WII, entramos en la racha de los últimos tres de la primera temporada, pero 23-24 y 25 serán publicados con los Stage 48-49 y 50 de R3 Respectivamente, así que tendrán finales y dos capítulos cuando actualice, estén muy al pendiente y tomen sus vitaminas que esto se pone cardiaco D:  
>Las máscaras del siguiente capítulo están en any-Suzuki, página de facebook :D<strong>

**¿Reviews? ¿Alguien me ama? *w* Vamos, si me aman dejan reviews y me inspiran a escribir más rápido y esta vez será 2 fics en el mismo dia KYAA! FICPALOOZA!**

**any**


	23. Stage 23: Home Sweet Home

**Stage 23: Home sweet home**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Podía tolerar el hecho de volver a Britannia como alguien completamente diferente.

Podía tolerar el atrevimiento de Britannia al pensar que Japón no tenía las agallas para cumplir el reto.

Pero si había algo no tolerable y claramente insultante, era la osadía que estaban cometiendo a manera de burla. _Para quienes no conocían nada de este Imperio._

Tal y como dije, no me importaba en lo absoluto la manera en que Britannia se condujera e incluso si se trataban de convencer de que sus valores y lógica eran la verdad absoluta del mundo. No buscaba revertir sus ideales del mundo perfecto, porque sería imposible. Destruir a Britannia era la única opción válida en mi mente, aunque no estaba aquí por esos motivos.

_Por el momento._

Sin embargo no podía pasar por alto este atrevimiento.

No conservé amor por ninguno de los momentos que recordaba de este lugar y mucho menos por el resto de la _familia imperial. _Pero el hecho de que Villa Aeries fuese convertida en una especie de salón de fiestas donde tratarían de impresionar los extranjeros, hacía mi interior arder para demandar al mismo tiempo que la mente detrás de esto respondiera ante mí.

_Entonces me detenía._

Sabía lo que yo era hoy, _pero recordaba lo que había sido. _Sabía dónde estaba mi hogar, _pero este lugar había sido el primero. _Defendería a Japón como lo que era para mí, _pero este lugar había sido rebajado a un simple hotel. _Y podría aguantar muchas cosas como haber sido abandonados a la suerte en un país extraño con apenas el necesario razonamiento para saber que mi hermana dependería solamente de mí porque no contábamos con nadie.

_Pero de eso a que el sufrimiento de estas paredes hubiese sido reducido a un sucio entretenimiento. _Lo peor de todo es que permití que el único recuerdo que Nunnally tendría, estuviese siendo usado de esta manera frente a sus ojos.

-¿Lelouch…?- sentí una gruesa mano en mi hombro.

_Tampoco permitiría ningún tipo de pésame. _Esto era personal.

Tan rápido como había asegurado la puerta pude destrancarla y nadie podía decirme lo contrario. De hecho nadie esperaba que mi mente seguro quebrara y estuviera actuando por instinto de manera tan veloz. Pero lo que los detuvo más tiempo cuando yo salí por la puerta, fue que seguro se les había olvidado el nombre por el cual me llamarían evitando el original.

_Causando unos segundos de confusión, _pero lo suficiente para permitirme perderme entre los pasillos.

No los conocerían de la forma en que yo los había visto antes.

Escuché a Suzaku salir más rápido que cualquier otro tras de mí, pero su velocidad no se compararía con mi habilidad para navegar este lugar sin ser visto. _Al menos hasta que encontrara un responsable de todo. _

_Porque alguien respondería por esto._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Era como una bofetada limpia a la mejilla. Podía sentirla y aún así sabía que no sería nada comparado con lo que pasaba por la mente de ambos, aunque contraria a su hermano, Nunnally solo se veía pensativa y confundida por cosas que seguro había olvidado al igual que otras que habían cambiado.

_Pero no en Lelouch, _él no había olvidado nada de esto.

Entonces cobraba sentido por qué en el momento que el asistente del segundo príncipe mencionó este lugar, Lelouch había sucumbido de inmediato por la sorpresa. _No pensé en ningún momento que tuviese que ver con ellos, _pero no sabía tanto de su vida anterior como para conectar hechos al menos en lo más remoto de mi mente.

_Nunca traté de ser intrusivo en su pasado, _me probé mal ya hace unos días. _No dejaría que pasara de nuevo y menos con ambos pies en Britannia. _Me hacía sentir que no conocía nada de dos de mis hijos, como si nos encontráramos por primera vez.

Me giré para ver a Nunnally nuevamente, no me culpó en ningún momento por haber dejado que esto pasara, pero si al menos alguno de los dos hubiese podido decir algo desde que supieron el destino del auto, entonces hubiera hecho lo imposible por declinar esta insana oferta. No podía encontrar palabras para disculparme con ambos de esta gran falla en el plan, _pero tampoco tuve el tiempo._

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta en dos movimientos heló mi sangre.

Cuando alargué el brazo para alcanzar a Lelouch ni siquiera lo rocé, quedándome solo con aire en mi palma cerrada. Entonces quise expresar su nombre pero nada que no fuese _Lelouch Vi Britannia _llegaba a mi mente y me hizo sentirme tan estúpido de haber venido aquí en primer lugar, desencadenando todo esto.

Suzaku de inmediato se separó de Nunnally y corrió hacia la salida detrás de su hermano, pero tan pronto como salí yo también al pasillo ya no podía ver a Lelouch por ningún lado.

-Oh demonios…- Suzaku musitó echándose a correr sin dirección precisa. Yo comencé a caminar en el sentido contrario al que él había desaparecido.

No podía decir lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Lelouch pero apostaba mi vida que no era nada bueno. Vi de reojo como Nunnally se quedó en el marco de la puerta pensando a marchas forzadas si debía salir en busca de Lelouch, pero antes de que yo pudiera impedirlo también, ella comenzó su propia búsqueda por un camino diferente y ya no sabía a quién seguir.

_Quizás Nunnally tampoco estaba preparada para esto._

Pero apenas desapareció a la vuelta del pasillo, vi como Mei salió de la habitación rápidamente en la misma dirección y con una mirada fugaz me indicó que se encargaría de ella.

_¿Qué significaba exactamente eso? ¿Desde cuándo podía…?_

-Genbu…- la ronca voz de Todou me llamó, venía caminando apresurado por el pasillo y por el ceño fruncido en su rostro no tenía tan buenas noticias o recién se enteraba de lo que yo sabía. La Srta. Ashford venía corriendo tras él pisándole los talones y visiblemente preocupada, pero al mirar en todas direcciones alrededor de mí y no dar con lo que buscaba, sus pupilas se dilataron en terror.

-Se ha ido, no logré detenerlo- admití furioso conmigo mismo y pasando una mano por mi rostro, Milly Ashford asintió distraídamente con media sonrisa que se mostró más nerviosa que de apoyo y volvió por donde venía seguro con algún lugar en mente.

Todos tenían un lugar en mente y yo no sabía por dónde empezar.

_Tampoco significaba que me quedaría parado. _

Todou pronto se emparejó a mi paso, y sentí la necesidad de excusarme con alguien.

-No tenía idea de que este lugar fuera…-

-Ni yo Genbu, así que concéntrate en lo importante y encontrémoslo antes de haga algo que lo meta en problemas-

_¿Pero cómo encontrarías a alguien que conocía su hogar de pies a cabeza? _Con cada atajo para evitarnos a todos.

La servidumbre se inclinaba ante mi paso y solo los reconocía con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, no podía preguntarles por Lelouch o levantaría sospechas de por qué no encontraba a mi propio hijo en este lugar. Pero entre más pasillos recorríamos, creo que todos comenzaban a verse igual hasta un punto donde creo que terminamos perdidos.

Incluso dimos con un gran salón que era preparado para el evento de esta noche. Mesas por doquier, grandes cajas con vajilla fina siendo pulida, sirvientes moviéndose de un lado a otro con mantelería y demás.

_Esto no me servía ni importaba por el momento._

Aunque a pesar de todo el personal en mi camino pude distinguir algo familiar en la salida del otro lado de esta gran habitación. Y no me equivocaba porque este hombre se había empeñado tanto en venir que admiraba su valentía al poder ser ejecutado por traición. Con un codazo a Todou le señalé el punto por donde pasó Gottwald y tenía en mente que si había alguien que pudiera ayudarme al menos un poco, era un guardia de la misma villa.

Fue difícil pasar entre los sirvientes sin tirar lo que llevaban en brazos, pero al salir por la otra puerta el hombre había desaparecido, aunque solo había un pasillo por seguir y reasumimos el paso.

Entonces salimos hacia un amplio recibidor, _sin duda no por el que entramos. _Porque este tenía grandes y hermosos ventanales que daban una vista sin igual al jardín trasero. Pero muy sobre todo eso, nos encontramos en la cima de unas amplias escaleras que no hicieron que mi sentimiento de inutilidad mejorara, aunque divisé a Lelouch parado a cinco escalones antes de terminar de bajar, Gottwald plantado frente a él.

Quise alcanzarlo de inmediato pero Todou me tomó del brazo impidiéndolo. Con mi sola mirada de molestia solo me indicó que bajara lo más silencioso posible, al menos hasta que estábamos en un rango de audición.

-Lelouch-sama, tiene que pensar bien las cosas- Gottwald estaba haciendo intentos sobrehumanos de meter algo en la cabeza de mi hijo. Nos miró de reojo al acercarnos pero tampoco dijo nada. –Incluso si esta en todo su derecho de incendiar la villa hasta que quede reducida a cenizas-

_Sentí una punzada en mi costado con sus palabras._

-No creo que su madre estuviese feliz de lo que usted piensa hacer-

Pero muy contrario a la calmada voz del hombre, podía escuchar el dolor en la voz de mi hijo.

-Mi madre _murió _en _estas _escaleras- dijo con su voz tan controlada como podía, pero lo único que impedía era gritarlo. Entonces miré hacia mis pies esperando encontrar un charco de sangre debajo de ellos solo imaginando lo que Lelouch decía, el horror de todo este escenario tomando lo mejor de mí.

De la nada Lelouch apuntó hacia atrás de él sin girar.

-¡Y mi hermana perdió su vista y habilidad para caminar!- no gritó pero sus murmullos crecían de tono.

No podía solo seguir siendo testigo de esto como si no importara, debía hacer algo con Lelouch para que al menos se calmara o nada terminaría bien. Pero entonces se escucharon pasos en la cima de la escalera y una voz que interrumpió todo con alivio.

-¡Onii-sama!-

Nunnally se tomó de la baranda y nos miró a todos entre confundida y contrariada. Lelouch se giró de inmediato al escuchar su voz pero por primera vez notó que también nos encontrábamos tras él.

A estas alturas ya no sabía si su expresión tenía que ver con su pasado, o con su presente. Con los recuerdos o con lo que pasaba, aunque enfadado con el responsable de todo esto era seguro. _Yo pensaba de mí como un gran responsable al no prever este problema. _En eso Suzaku derrapó tras Gottwald y llamó la atención de Lelouch también.

Era un gran remolino de acontecimientos diferentes.

_Y todos los presentes lo sabían._

Pero aun con todo lo que pasaba, Gottwald se encontró sonriendo ligeramente ante la situación y eso captó la atención de Lelouch más que otra cosa.

-Quizás en este lugar haya perdido muchas cosas, Lelouch-sama- habló, miré a alrededor buscando personas que no debiesen estar escuchando esto pero seguíamos solos por fortuna –Pero de la misma forma creo que puede darse cuenta de que no se quedó solo y que hay personas a las que le importa, corriendo tras de usted en un lugar que les es completamente desconocido-

_Ni mencionarlo._

Pero recompensaría a este hombre por su acertado pensamiento y decisión de palabras. Si había un rastro de duda en mis hijos de que los seguiría apoyando pasara lo que pasara, con esto podría refutar sus pensamientos. Porque no los protegía dentro de Japón porque era mi territorio fuerte, en este momento estábamos en medio de Britannia sin ningún método inmediato de huída y las cosas no cambiaban en lo más mínimo.

Pasó su vista lentamente por todos nosotros hasta terminar en Nunnally y ella comenzó a bajar los escalones por su cuenta sin ayuda de la baranda y definitivamente sin despegar su mirada de su hermano. El subió otro par de pasos hasta encontrarla en el medio, y la abrazó fuertemente. Entonces se les unió Suzaku, y la Srta. Ashford que no tenía idea de dónde había salido.

Esto era lo que contaba.

_El hoy._

* * *

><p>Entonces tenía ciertos asuntos que resolver que de definitivamente no pospondría. Los tres estaban sentados en la base de la cama mirándome al pasear de un lado a otro mientras pensaba. Lelouch se disculpó por su repentina reacción y por habernos hecho correr a todos como en un maratón, pero estaba seguro de que nadie lo culpaba de nada.<p>

_Todo lo contrario._

Aún así escuché que dijo algo sobre quemar Britannia, y cuando lo miré sobre mi hombro fingió no haber dicho nada. _Estaba bastante conflictuado, _podía verlo. Pero esto no mejoraría conforme avanzara la tarde y menos durante el evento.

-Escúchenme bien los tres, no quiero una respuesta general a lo siguiente. Quiero que cada uno conteste con sinceridad mi pregunta-

Parecía que estaba hablando frente a un salón de clases. Asintieron levemente.

-Estamos todavía a muy buen tiempo de retirarnos y no me importaría en lo absoluto explotar la tensión que ya hay por sí sola entre Japón y Britannia. Pero quiero saber si deciden seguir con esto o no-

Me detuve y me crucé de brazos esperando sus respuestas, para mi sorpresa, Nunnally fue la primera en levantar levemente un pulgar diciendo que se quedaría. No le tomaría entonces a un genio averiguar que Lelouch simplemente no se retiraría sin su hermana, pero de todas maneras esperé su respuesta que parecía decidida incluso si Nunnally opinara lo contrario. Entonces mi vista terminó en Suzaku que obviamente solo se atendría a las otras dos respuestas y para variar solo se encogió de hombros.

Pasé una mano por el puente de mi nariz dándoles la razón.

-Entonces dense un baño, o duerman un rato… qué se yo. Iré a hablar con Todou-

_Todos tendríamos que compartir la misma habitación, _si bien era inmensamente grande, la sola idea de tenerlos tan lejos como una puerta de distancia podía ser incómoda, me causaba mala espina. Ni quería dejarlos a los tres sin supervisión, ni quería arriesgarme a que fuesen acorralados de una manera estúpida por cierto personaje presente en los alrededores.

_Solo esperaba que se mantuviera lejos y callado por su propio bien._

Al cerrar la puerta tras mi espalda, Todou me esperaba recargado en la pared del pasillo. Enarcó una ceja a manera de pregunta y solo negué.

-Aún así yo decidiré el momento de la retirada si la situación se complica- traté de aligerar las cosas, pero Todou terminó de oponerse a todo esto con la demostración de Lelouch –Vamos Kyoshiro, necesito tu ayuda ahora. Puedes vengarte después-

Estaba molesto porque dejaba hacer a esos tres lo que quisieran a pesar de lo riesgoso de la situación pero la parte que quizás no entendía tan bien como yo era que para terminar de aceptar las cosas como eran ahora, había que hacer una leve retrospectiva al pasado. _Esto no era lo que tenía en mente entonces, _pero podría funcionar.

Lelouch y Nunnally eran dos niños que habían llegado al templo un día y después de eso adoptaron a Japón como su hogar. Además de eso, yo no conocía nada de sus vidas y esto me lo probaba. Ellos quizás se habían adaptado a nosotros, pero Suzaku y yo seguíamos desconociendo en más de un sentido lo que una vez fueron.

Con esto estaríamos parejos una vez de vuelta y las cosas podrían moverse de mejor manera.

-Estoy a sus órdenes, Primer Ministro- reverenció Todou y ante mi mueca de disgusto me propinó un golpe con la funda de su katana, justo en el centro de la cabeza. –Pero si tengo que decir _TE LO DIJE, _Britannia será el menor de tus problemas-

_Que directo. _

Volvió dentro de su habitación y yo me quedé en el pasillo pensando lo que me haría al final de toda esta travesía.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawasaki p.o.v.<strong>

Era tan exquisita toda esta situación que apenas y podía contenerme de salir corriendo y gritar en medio de Pendragón que dos de sus príncipes habían regresado. Quizás me ganaría el amor del Imperio de la misma manera cargaría con Genbu tras mi espalda. Pero justo cuando creí que era suficiente, resultaba que Todou estaba igual de preocupado que el mismo primer ministro por todo esto.

El viejo militar también había caído en el juego, _el bienestar de dos Britannian le parecía lo más importante._

Aunque pude ver que se resistió lo más que pudo los primeros años, fue inevitable que su mente se envenenara al igual que la de Genbu por mentiras y falsas buenas intenciones. _Pero yo los salvaría de todo esto de manera fácil y sencilla._

_-_Mejor momento no habrá de nuevo, Sumeragi. Cuando el público esté en su punto de esplendor podrás salvar a Japón sin una pizca de culpa-

Todou me había advertido que el mínimo gesto o pensamiento que pasara por mis ojos, respecto a delatar a los dos pequeños Britannian, entonces no quedaría ni una pizca de ceniza de mi cuerpo calcinado. _Y lo creía muy capaz de llegar a esos límites, _solo que me brincaría las cláusulas de nuestro obligado contrato, siendo yo el que se quedara callado pero actuando mediante otra persona.

Sabía que tarde o temprano Genbu tendría que recurrir a su ex–esposa pero justo ahora caía como anillo al dedo. Como si el destino me estuviera dando las armas y las pusiera en la cabeza de ese escurridizo Britannian.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú si deseas ser el héroe de Japón, Atsushi?- Mei Sumeragi podía ser impulsiva e imprudente pero no era tonta.

-Ya te lo había explicado y sigue siendo la misma situación. Además Todou estará sobre mi cabeza toda la noche, tú estarás con Genbu y serás el centro de atención. Tus palabras no van a ser puestas en duda, sobre todo por las reacciones que se tendrán-

_Me saboreaba el momento como lobo acechando a su presa._

Quería verme perfecto para la ocasión.

-Y si no lo haces…- la miré por el reflejo del espejo –Tal y como te acobardaste en el templo, entonces te mataré e iré por tu sobrina y definitivamente también tu hijo para exterminar lo que queda de tu familia-

_Era simple, no tenía nada que perder._

-¿Qué máscara se me ve mejor?- pregunté.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

La tarde comenzaba a llegar a su fin, pero cuando creí que eso era lo peor, se aparece Milly. Entendía que la idea de todo lo que usaríamos era de ella y que se había encargado de todo a pesar de que Lelouch la acompañara, pero eso era muy diferente a querer vestirnos casi personalmente. _Por supuesto que lo intentó. _

Se negó a dejar la habitación una vez que había entrado y mi padre había sido mandado a la habitación contigua que originalmente había sido presentada para nosotros. Milly puso en sus manos una especie de caja de madera pequeña, una caja de zapatos, tres ganchos de ropa que estaban cubiertos por un plástico negro para ocultar su contenido y no se cuantas cosas más.

El punto fue que lo despidió sin vergüenza alguna y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Lo que primero fue bastante entretenido para Lelouch y para mí, se convirtió en horror cuando se giró a nosotros con una mirada que decía: _esclavos._

Arrastró dos grandes maletas que había dejado junto a la puerta y con una fuerza sobrehumana las subió a la cama. Después de eso solo abrió todos los cierres y vació el contenido sobre lo ancho y largo de la cama.

-¿Milly, no se te hace muy temprano para esto?- pregunté, Lelouch se quedó callado, creo que porque estaba horrorizado por tantos accesorios que salieron de una simple maleta.

Ella sin embargo negó y apuntó el reloj de su muñeca bastante apurada.

-¡Tres horas apenas y serán suficientes!- me gritó –Así que Suzaku-kun, si puedes ir a cambiarte de ropa interior – sonrió mientras pescaba algo en el mundo perdido dentro de la maleta y me arrojó a la cara un paquete de bóxers nuevos.

Lo giré incrédulo para buscar la talla.

-¿Cómo es que sabes…?-

-_Toda _chica sabe de estas cosas, Suzaku- me advirtió poniendo su mejor sonrisa y escaneándome de pies a cabeza. Creí que sería lo mejor obedecer y desaparecer en el baño. Nunnally no podía contener su risa y Lelouch tenía su rostro rojo por las libertades que se tomaba la rubia.

Antes de cerrar la puerta creo que vi otro paquete volar por los aires en dirección a Lelouch.

* * *

><p>Estaba siendo cuidadosa hasta con el más mínimo detalle y debía admirar su compromiso a la causa cuando tenía tiempo de estar ordenando a todos mientras enredaba unos tubos en el cabello de Nunnally. <em>Ella ya se había ocupado de su propio cabello y había calmado un poco su actitud demandante, <em>pero pareciera que tenía todo cronometrado y con ojos en la espalda revisaba si cumplíamos sus órdenes.

-¡Lelouch, deja de holgazanear!- murmuró fuertemente solo porque no podía gritar ese nombre.

Mientras yo hacía todo lo necesario para que Milly se calmara, él solo la ignoraba y con la cama ocupada, había encontrado el sofá como el perfecto punto para estar acostado viendo el techo. Sin duda todavía faltaban dos horas para tener que estar impecables, pero hacer enojar a la rubia causaría problemas.

-¿Quién te dijo que todavía pienso asistir, Milly?- insinuó Lelouch con media sonrisa malvada, sabía que estaba solo jugando con ella al respecto, pero hacer enojar a Milly con tanta presión encima podría desatar un infierno.

_O peor, una pelea con Lelouch._

-No me importa que estés pasando por un colapso emocional- gritó ella sin inmutarse por la expresión que decidió utilizar, yo palidecí levemente y Lelouch se sentó en el sofá lanzándole una molesta mirada. –No trabajé en tu ropa con tanto ahínco para que no la luzcas en todo su esplendor-

_Y pensar que eso era lo que más le preocupaba._

Pero Lelouch no la tomó tan en serio como yo creí al inicio. Era costumbre de ambos llevarse de la manera más pesada posible pero había veces que me dejaban en medio con un sentimiento de culpa. _Como este, _pero cuando Lelouch sonrió levemente para sí mismo y volvió a acostarse en el sofá, tomé el encuentro por terminado. _Por fortuna._

-¡Hey, mueve tu perezoso trasero!- continuó gritando Milly y luego me miró a mí para que hiciera algo.

_Si ella no podía ¿Qué le hacía creer que yo sí?_ Sin embargo no sé porqué me terminé levantando de mi silla para intentar algo, Lelouch se había girado dándole la espalda a las amenazas de Milly, suficiente espacio para sentarme.

-Al menos complácela en algo, Lelouch- dije sacudiéndolo de un hombro –No podré soportarla así dos horas más- él giró la cabeza levemente pensando en mis palabras pero de inmediato negó.

-Solo está _sobre-_emocionada, se le pasará en un rato- comentó. Yo ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esa palabra existiera, pero antes de que se girara noté algo extraño en su mirada.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté bajando la voz todo lo que se podía, no me ignoró pero tampoco contestó mi pregunta de frente. Asintió levemente suprimiendo un suspiro. La mano que tenía en su hombro la pasé a su frente y él trató de sacudírsela casi de inmediato, pero no dejé que la moviera un centímetro mientras revisaba si tenía fiebre o algo.

_De manera sorprendente no había nada, _pero se miraba cansado.

-¿Quieres que saque a Milly para que duermas un rato?- sugerí, pero negó casi tan rápido como yo había preguntado.

-Necesita trabajar en Nunnally y así al menos la mantiene distraída-

Entonces no me quedaban muchas opciones. Suspiré y me acomodé lo mejor que pude en el sofá dejándolo girarse a su inicial posición. Seguro pensaba en un millón de cosas a la vez y era en parte el problema de que se estuviera agotando, pero tampoco hablaba conmigo al respecto. _Bien, tampoco me iría. _

Se vio resignado a mi presencia los primeros minutos y no se movió, aunque después de los veinte no me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido de una manera bastante incómoda y peligrosa. Lo segundo era porque el sonido de una garganta siendo aclarada me despertó sorprendido y caí al suelo, pero creo que Lelouch también se apoyaba en mí a manera de almohada porque pronto sentí que también cayó sobre mí espalda con un gemido lastimero.

Terminamos en un enredo de extremidades.

-Eso no es algo que ves todos los días pero ya es hora de despertar, bellos durmientes- Milly con su voz chillona terminó de ahuyentar lo que quedaba de sueño en mí, aunque no podía moverme mucho si Lelouch no se quitaba primero.

Ya plenamente sentado en el suelo, me tallé los ojos para enfocar mejor, _aunque quizás me había dormido de nuevo._

-¿Nunnally?- pregunté y aunque eso era más que obvio, ella asintió con una gran sonrisa. Veía problemas acercándose donde Lelouch y yo espantaríamos futuros pretendientes con una sola mirada.

-Te ves hermosa- expresó Lelouch poniéndose de pie y lo seguí de inmediato, ella se abrazó de ambos al mismo tiempo, con cuidado de no arrugar su gran vestido.

-Gracias, Onii-ama- dijo para ambos por igual. –Iré a buscar a Kaguya-chan…- nos informó antes de encaminarse a la puerta, Lelouch codeó mis costillas para que cerrara la boca.

Cuando Nunnally desapareció no pude evitar reparar de nuevo en su imagen como una fotografía mental. Estaba seguro de que ella seguiría siendo una niña a vista de Lelouch y mía, pero en ocasiones como esta me preguntaba por cuánto tiempo podríamos seguirlo negando. _Había crecido bastante desde entonces. _

Lucía un hermoso vestido estilo princesa color amarillo muy claro, pero la orilla de abajo tenía bordados diferentes kanjis color dorado, al igual que en la parte superior del corsé. Pero justo en la cintura a manera de obi, tenía una cinta color amarillo un poco más fuerte que le daba un par vueltas a su cuerpo antes de hacerse un semi-nudo y dejar que las puntas se adaptaran a lo largo del vestido por el costado izquierdo.

Su cabello antes apenas ondulado había sido convertido en hermosos rizos atados en media cola de manera casi invisible, y sobre su rostro solo para impresionarnos, tenía puesto ya su antifaz. Un diseño en metal, color dorado muy bien pulido y brillante, con la forma del ala de un ave abriéndose hacia arriba sobre su ojo derecho.

Repito, estábamos en problemas. Además Milly la había maquillado de manera natural para que aparentara un poco más de edad.

-Bueno, te has superado Milly- comenté bastante convencido. Ella me miró a manera de reto y luego a Lelouch, antes de ponerse demandante de nuevo con esto de desvestirnos frente a ella.

-¡Solo tenemos una hora!- nos apresuró.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Vi pasar una especie de sueño irreal por la puerta abierta de mi habitación. _Y la tenía así porque estaba a punto de salir a buscar a esos tres, _pero debo admitir que de no saber que esa era mi hija, la hubiese confundido con cualquier otro invitado de la fiesta. El grito de Kaguya dos habitaciones más lejos me indicó que también estaba encantada con su apariencia, pero debería agradecerle a la Srta. Ashford por esto, creo que yo no hubiese logrado algo así por mi cuenta.

_Soy un hombre después de todo._

Aunque debo decir que puso igual de empeño a todo lo que elaboró y de alguna extraña manera todo combinaba.

Yo mismo me pregunté qué tendría que usar para una ocasión así, no llegando a ninguna conclusión específica. Así que le di la oportunidad de sorprenderme.

Un Primer Ministro y no menos era mi cargo. Había encontrado una tela de color que a simple vista parecía negro pero cuando llegaba a ser tocada por la luz en diferentes ángulos, daba claros destellos de un verde esmeralda, convirtiéndola en unos pantalones justos a la medida y algo más largo que un simple saco el cual definitivamente no se abrochaba, _ahora que lo pensaba y admiraba detenidamente, era un Haori modernizado_. Lo curioso en esto era la simple camisa blanca debajo que carecía de botones y solo se acomodaba hacia los costados de mi cuerpo como una yukata, y casi como toque final una gran medalla ceremonial que colgaba de mi cuello hasta mi estómago. _Parte donde Todou debió haber prestado algo de ayuda._

Unos mocasines negros y una corta pero gruesa banda color rojo que rodeaba mi cuerpo entre el pantalón y la camisa, simulando el obi para completar la vestimenta. Todo listo a excepción de la máscara que no usaría hasta ser necesario, pero admitiendo su belleza de diseño y manufactura.

Un simple antifaz cobrizo hecho a partir de una delgada capa de hierro, pero que en los bordes superiores y laterales tenía una especie de diseño que resaltaba del resto de la superficie con el intrincado diseño de un león al centro sobre los ojos y su melena expandiéndose hacia los lados y abajo.

_Esta Srta. Parecía saber todo lo que queríamos comunicar. _

Llamaron a mi puerta, cuando levanté la vista me topé con Mei y hasta este momento recordaba que ni siquiera me había interesado darle tiempo o recursos para prepararse para esto. Ella estaba usando una especie de kimono estilizado color blanco difumimándose a dorado hacia el extremo inferior y en las mangas. Sobre esto estaban bordados peces koi que seguían la rivera de un río. Un obi dorado rodeaba su cintura delineando perfectamente su forma. La única diferencia de un kimono normal sería que sus hombros se encontraban más descubiertos que de costumbre y un collar bastante llamativo en su pecho.

El cabello lo tenía recogido de lado y podía ver en su mano un simple antifaz blanco con líneas curvas de color dorado cruzándose de un lado a otro, pero en el borde del ojo izquierdo había tres flores metálicas en forma de sakura, pintadas de color dorado y de cada una de ellas caía una hilera de flores más pequeñas.

Me miró de la misma forma valorativa que yo a ella.

-Luces…- _qué decir qué decir, _tampoco significaba que estuviésemos peleados a muerte ¿Cierto? –Luces hermosa- concluí. A pesar de todo, era una mujer y se le debía tratar como tal, mientras no me hiciera arrepentirme. Porque hasta el momento las cosas iban de maravilla.

-Tu tampoco te miras tan mal- sonrió levemente -¿Nos vamos?-

_Em… _

-Solo espera un par de minutos- me giré y fui hasta mi cama por ciertas cosas que había traído desde Japón y simplemente no podría olvidarlas. Tomé entre mis brazos las cajas y un pequeño estuche, se hizo a un lado cuando pasé por la puerta pero no hizo el intento de seguirme.

Asentí levemente para que me esperara un par de minutos. Toqué la puerta de la habitación contigua y la energética voz de la Srta. Ashford me invitó a pasar. Creo que a estas horas ya sabía que era yo, pero aún así tomé un respiro antes de entrar. _¿Por qué el nerviosismo?_

Asomé la cabeza primero que nada por seguridad y casi de inmediato divisé a Suzaku sentado en la orilla de la cama con una expresión aburrida con Milly tratando de hacer con su rebelde cabello _¿Eso era una plancha? _Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me enderecé, mi hijo saludó con leve meneo de su mano antes de que la Srta. Ashford le diera un jalón de cabello.

-¡En serio Milly, solo la tienes que fijar no pegar de por vida!- renegó, pero la rubia se vio entretenida en su trabajo y no se limitó a responder. De hecho suspiró casi dándose por vencida, a excepción de que había logrado algo que nadie nunca había podido.

_Aplacar el cabello de Suzaku._

Creo que mi rostro expresó la incredulidad de este hecho porque Suzaku me miró espantado creyendo quizás que se había quedado calvo y corrió hacia el espejo. Una vez ahí suspiró aliviado pero con una extraña expresión en su rostro donde quizás no se reconocía a sí mismo. _Mi punto de vista no era tan exagerado pero sí se miraba muy diferente. _

Estaba usando un hermoso traje blanco con dorado que al igual que mi diseño, asemejaba a un Haori. Solo que el de él tenía más definida su figura y la banda en su cintura era de color dorado. Sus zapatos nuevos y blancos brillaban al igual que lo demás, pero lo que quizás más impresionaría de Suzaku era la máscara en que Milly lo había metido.

Su antifaz, blanco y simple difuminado hacia dorado en la parte superior, pero con diseños de pedrería dorada enmarcando la orilla de ambos ojos por arriba y abajo hacia afuera, terminando en líneas curvadas hacia arriba por fuera de los límites del antifaz. Aunque si eso fuera lo único, hacia ambos lados del antifaz se seguían extiendo líneas tan delgadas como hilos del mismo color dorado formando intrincados diseños semi-curvos.

Sus ojos verdes resaltaban con el dorado de toda su ropa, aunque su cabello que solía ser rizado alborotado, se encontraba liso y peinado hacia atrás.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Milly emocionada cuando me detuve admirando a Suzaku, levanté un pulgar expresando mi aprobación pero era más que nada porque no podía decirle algo que abochornara a mi hijo frente a ella.

_Como preguntarle cómo había logrado peinarlo._

-Eso se logra fácilmente con un presupuesto ilimitado- Lelouch dijo, y no lo había visto por el simple hecho de que estaba recostado en la cama a espaldas de Milly. De hecho, la rubia al notarlo empezó a jalarlo con ambas manos para que se levantara.

-¡Vas a arrugar mi hermoso atuendo!- reclamó. Lelouch se vio más entretenido haciéndose del peso muerto, pero nada que la rubia no pudiese levantar, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos. –Madura- prosiguió ella, _sacando una lengua._

En algún momento dejé de escuchar su pelea, porque estaba teniendo problemas reconociendo a mis propios hijos. Sintiéndome bien por el hecho de la primera impresión que podían dar, pero algo perturbado por la impresión general que podían darme a mí. En especial Lelouch, siendo el más claro y reconocible de los tres.

Vestía exactamente igual a Suzaku y por _exacto _me refería a la misma ropa y estilo, pero contrario por completo en los colores. Si Suzaku era dorado y blanco, Lelouch vestía de negro y plata. Su traje completo carecía de otro color que no fuesen esos dos y el obi en si cintura brillaba de la misma forma que el de su hermano, aunque su figura se miraba más delgada que la de Suzaku.

_Idénticos pero contrarios._

Otro punto a resaltar en él era la máscara, cambiando por completo el tema entre ambos. Pasando del primer encanto de Suzaku al misticismo en Lelouch. Su máscara era una especie de antifaz enrejado bastante fino que dejaba ver su piel por debajo de la superficie y entre cada cruce había una pequeña piedra color plata. Pero del lado del ojo izquierdo, carecía de contorno inferior. Esto había sido reemplazado por tres cadenas que partían del puente de la nariz del antifaz hasta su oreja, colgando por debajo del nivel de su ojo pero enmarcándolo de una manera bastante creativa.

Su cabello estaba al igual que el de Suzaku bastante aplacado, pero en lugar de caer hacia atrás, Milly se lo había acomodado por completo hacia si lado derecho y un poco sobre su ojo.

Bueno, me había dejado completamente sorprendido con su trabajo.

Sonrió de nuevo al ver mi expresión y con una rápida despedida recogió dos cajas que tenía sobre la cama y salió corriendo a su habitación para terminar de cambiarse.

_Mejor momento no habría para esto._

Vi como mis hijos suspiraron en alegría cuando Milly cerró la puerta al salir y Lelouch decidió que sería buena idea volver a tirarse en la cama, pero no completó su deseo cuando Suzaku lo detuvo con las manos en su espalda, murmurando un leve: _Te va a matar. _Entonces ambos se sentaron en la cama resignados a las órdenes de la rubia y sus perfeccionistas ideas de estilo.

-¿Ya tenemos que irnos?- preguntó Suzaku mirándome directamente, Lelouch entonces volvió del mundo de los sueños y me miró de igual manera.

Negué avanzando hacia ellos.

-No sin antes darles esto- se miraron confundidos ante mi expresión, pero no dijeron nada. Entonces les pedí que me dieran espacio en la superficie de la cama y ambos se movieron en direcciones opuestas dándome un lugar en el centro.

-Esto quizás no es una tradición- comencé captando de nuevo la atención de ambos –Pero al mismo tiempo que espero que esto sea un recordatorio de lo que son, hoy más que nunca…- Lelouch se movió incómodo –Siempre quise hacer esto pero Todou argumentó cada vez que eran muy pequeños y quizás entonces tenía razón-

Moví los estuches según el lado en el que estaba cada uno y con ambas manos retiré las tapas.

Fue inevitable que Suzaku quizás fuera quien vociferara su completa sorpresa. Pude ver su rostro iluminándose en reconocimiento, asombro y la felicidad de un niño al que le entregan un juguete nuevo. _Incluso dejó salir un leve: Wow…_

Pero el silencio de Lelouch no era por desconocimiento de lo que estaba a su vista, solo era confusión. Pensé al principio que seguir presionando el punto de hacer más presente a Japón incluso estando en Britannia podría resultar contraproducente para todos. Pero al paso de los segundos vi que su rostro se tornaba más tranquilo con algo igual de tangible que una _villa_ entre sus manos y esto representaba a Japón en toda su extensión.

-Los lugares donde fabrican estas hoy ya son muy escasos, el proceso artesanal ha sido reemplazado por la industria- dije tomando una de las katanas enfundadas –Pero considero que esto son diseños únicos, al igual que sus dueños-

-Y extremadamente costosos- Lelouch completó. Reprimí el impulso de golpear su cabeza con la saya.

-Pasé años buscando una manera de mostrarles lo delicado que podía ser el camino de la vida. De las decisiones que tomamos y de las consecuencias de nuestras acciones. Pero un día practicando con Todou me di cuenta que en el kendo aplicábamos los mismos principios, incluso si con espadas de madera no podemos morir por un solo momento de indecisión-

A pesar de los intentos de Lelouch para restarle importancia al tema, sabía que lo estaba entendiendo perfectamente y eso era lo que más quería. Darles algo que perduraría más allá de cualquiera palabra o gesto, _por el lado material_, siendo tangible en momentos de necesidad y hasta cierto punto extremo, tener la capacidad de defender sus vidas.

Le entregué la katana en mis manos a Suzaku. El mango de esta era color negro con sus pequeños rombos dorados y la saya era completamente lisa. La desenvainó con ligereza y caminó un par de pasos lejos para no degollar a nadie. Entonces tomé la que seguía en su caja y estiré mi brazo hacia Lelouch que con ambas manos la tomó.

A diferencia de la otra, esta era negro con plata. _Siempre había una distinción entre ambos, _así que no sería tan original solo buscar objetos idénticos. Pero totalmente contrario a Suzaku, Lelouchl no desenvainó la katana por completo. Solo unos centímetros para admirar el filo brillando por la luz de la habitación y luego volviéndola a su estado original.

Ambos habían caído en completo silencio observando esto, y justo cuando iba a continuar, entró Nunnally en la habitación con un grito de sorpresa al ver a sus dos hermanos.

-¡Suzaku Onii-sama, te miras muy apuesto!- dijo. Entonces me giré y me senté en la cama dejando que esta impresión pasara. Nunnally se acercó a Lelouch y repitió las mismas palabras abrazándose a él con alegría.

Cuando noté que admiraba los objetos en las manos de ambos, sonreí tanteando alrededor de la cama por el estuche.

-¿Por qué habría de olvidar a mi única hija?- alardeé llamando la atención. Nunnally se acercó de inmediato y Suzaku también no muy lejos de ella. Lelouch enarcó una ceja temiendo que fuese a sacar otra arma.

Pero entonces puse en manos de Nunnally el estuche y ella me miró para darle mi permiso de abrirlo.

-Es un regalo después de todo- le recordé, no perdió más tiempo.

_Yo no estaba rodeado de mujeres, _y quizás tenía malas experiencias con las pocas que se habían cruzado en mi camino. Pero con Nunnally viviendo bajo el mismo techo que todos nosotros, el ambiente era bastante diferente. Se podía sentir la presencia delicada y femenina de una joven, aunque más que nada, nos recordaba los modales que los hombres debíamos tener ante esto.

Pensé en los posibles obsequios que a estas alturas pudiera comprarle, _que no hubiese hecho antes. _Porque ella tenía infinidad de joyas pequeñas y accesorios que mis hijos en algún momento le dieron, o incluso Kaguya y Milly.

_¿Qué podía ser diferente todo eso?_

Me salí de las pocas tradiciones que seguía, con un anillo. _Pensando en que el día que este fuese reemplazado por otro entonces mi trabajo sería concluido, _pero mientras tanto me recordaba la responsabilidad que aún tenía.

Nunnally admiró el pequeño objeto extasiada y Suzaku se asomó sobre su hombre al no ver nada, pero no sería algo ostentoso que no pudiera usar más que en ocasiones como esta. _No, _esto era algo más simple pero sin quitarle lo hermoso. Una pequeña mariposa de alas extendidas enmarcando la circular forma del anillo y unas pequeñas piedras en sus alas.

_Nunnally admiraba las mariposas, _y yo no tardé mucho en decidirme por esta forma.

Estaba muy feliz de haber hecho esto a pesar de la rapidez con lo que lo había pensado, nadie me quitaría el gusto de haber presentado estos pequeños obsequios a los tres cuando nunca había hecho algo de tan marcada naturaleza. Piezas representativas no era un regalo de todos los días pero sería igual de importante en algún punto y dos de ellos lo necesitaban justo ahora.

Aun así me tomó por sorpresa cuando Nunnally se lanzó sobre mi con un gran abrazo de la manera más fuerte que sus delgados brazos podían lograrlo y por supuesto que se lo devolví.

_Desaparecía un poco del miedo que me embargaba a cada segundo._

* * *

><p>La música comenzaba a escucharse, la servidumbre se miraba más atareada. Pero quizás más importante, los autos comenzaban a desfilar por la entrada sin aparente tiempo para detenerse.<p>

Más preparaciones no podíamos hacer para esto y esperaba que fuese al menos suficiente para sobrevivir la noche. Mañana tendríamos un pié fuera de Britannia a primera hora, mientras tanto había que aparentar esta gran felicidad.

Mei se tomó de mi brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda tomé la mano de Nunnally. Lelouch y Suzaku nos seguían de cerca por atrás, y trataba de que mis pensamientos no se desviaran a nada más que lo que tenía que hacer justo ahora. Mientras más no acercábamos al gran salón, la servidumbre en los alrededores hacía reverencias dándonos la bienvenida, pero un hombre era el que nos esperaba definitivamente en la entrada.

_Protocolo._

-Primer Ministro Kururugi, es un gusto verlo aquí-

_Schneizel El Britannia sonrió ante nuestra llegada. _Continué el acto con una leve sonrisa.

-Segundo príncipe Schneizel, permítame presentarle a mi familia- mi garganta ardía –Mi esposa, Mei Kururugi- _pero era solo porque no podía manejar tanta falsedad como este hombre. _

Mei extendió su mano con gracia y Schneizel la tomó y besó el dorso haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Un gusto, my lady-

La mano de Nunnally se apretó en la mía por nerviosismo.

-Mi hija, Misaki. Y mis dos hijos, Suzaku y Kotaro-

Para entonces los tres habían emparejado su altura y nadie se quedó atrás. La mirada de Schneizel voló hacia ellos y traté de no escanear malicia o curiosidad de más en sus ojos, pero era casi imposible temer que solo con esto habíamos llegado al fin. El rubio sonrió y tomó la mano de Nunnally para saludarla de la misma manera que a Mei, solo que se permitió un cumplido esta vez.

-Su hija es tan hermosa como su esposa, Primer Ministro. Usted es un hombre muy afortunado-

Mei agradeció el cumplido por ambas y estuve aliviado hasta cierto punto porque solo me limité a sonreír. Entonces la mirada de Schneizel se enfocó en los dos varones y estrechando las manos de ambos se volvió a presentar.

-Schneizel El Britannia-

_Ahora dudaba qué tan cuerdo había sido de mi parte, darle a Lelouch una katana con todas estas personas alrededor. _Porque veía su rostro y lo conocía perfectamente cuando su calma era una muy buena fachada.

-¿Tú debes ser Suzaku?- continuó el príncipe entablando la plática –He escuchado mucho de ti, se dice que eres bastante bueno ayudando a tu padre en las políticas de Japón- sonrió –Me encantaría tener una plática en algún momento con una mente así-

Si Suzaku se moría de nervios, no lo mostró. De hecho creo que era el más calmado de todos nosotros pero solo porque tenía sus prioridades claras y estaba empeñado en hacer que esto funcionara para sus hermanos. Nunca antes había visto la facilidad con la que podía componer su exterior y fingir de esta manera.

_Pero Lelouch lo había instruido en algún punto._

-Y no tenía el gusto de conocer a este joven- comentó el príncipe estrechando manos con Lelouch. _Sentí que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza. _ –Excepto por el susto que mi asistente se llevó esta mañana- comentó con una leve sonrisa –Llegó bastante preocupado a la mansión y me comentó lo que había pasado ¿Confío en que estés bien?-

Si bien la pregunta era para Lelouch, yo seguía teniendo miedo de que su voz fuese un factor que nos delatara.

-Su salud no ha sido la mejor en los últimos días, pero por el momento se encuentra estable- intervine, vi como Suzaku se destensó ante esto, pero Schneizel se sorprendió de mis palabras.

-Oh no, no hay manera de que una fiesta sea más importante que la salud- volvió su vista Lelouch como una especie de aclaración –Si algo pasa en cualquier momento no dudes en hacérselo saber a cualquiera de los presentes joven hombre ¿De acuerdo? No hay nada con mayor prioridad que eso- puso una mano en el hombro de Lelouch a manera de coraje.

Entonces fue inevitable que mi hijo respondiera.

-De acuerdo- tan simple, _tan corto_ pero tan increíblemente japonés.

Quizás había subestimado demasiado a Lelouch o solo era cuando se ponía en su modo demandante que viejas costumbres no morían. Pero no había quedado rastro de lo que fue Britannia en su voz y los que lo escuchábamos hablar casi a diario nos habíamos sorprendido de tal seguridad.

El príncipe Schneizel se quedó pensativo unos minutos antes de invitarnos a pasar con una gran sonrisa.

-Disfruten de la fiesta-

* * *

><p><strong>Gottwald P.O.V.<strong>

No había manera en que dijera que no a este evento. Ni siquiera si era tan riesgoso para mí el automático reconocimiento de mi rostro en compañía de japoneses. Pero no dejaría a mis príncipes solos en esto, no después de todo lo que había visto y escuchado. Además de la ayuda que necesitarían en todo momento.

Yo no había regresado a Villa Aeries desde _aquél _día y me era por completo desconocido el hecho de lo que había sido del lugar. Pero el príncipe Clovis nunca había asistido a una fiesta en esta mansión_, e iba a tres por semana a algún lado según recuerdo. _Sin duda sería la primera vez que recurrirían a sus encantos, pero eso no quitaba la profanación de recuerdos que estaban causando.

_Y la falta de respeto que gritaba mi mente._

Pero entonces supe que mi príncipe debía estarla pasando peor. Comprobado el punto solo me quedaba esperar a que las cosas salieran bien y pronto nos largaríamos de este lugar.

_-Siempre alerta, Gottwald- _ordenó el príncipe Lelouch. Así que yo no me despegaría del auto en caso de una huída, porque no podía estar dentro tan cerca del reconocimiento.

-¡Hey tú… mueve tu auto unos metros más adelante ¿Quién te crees que eres?!- para ser una mujer, tenía un muy mal vocabulario.

-El auto del Primer Ministro de Japón no deberá moverse en ningún momento, orden del príncipe Schneizel- mentí. No es como si fuesen a comprobar tan pequeña mentira con el rubio, pero no esperaba la exclamación de sorpresa a mis espaldas.

-¿Lord Jeremiah?-

Giré completamente sorprendido.

_De todas las personas._

-Villeta…-

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora, pueden empezar a temblar como gelatina, porque no hay manera de que haya algo de bondad en el capítulo que sigue y menos en el último n.n<br>Sé que dije que actualizaría R3 junto con esto, pero espero publicarlo antes del siguiente Stage de NR, me está resultando difícil darle fin a la historia ._.  
>En fin n.n he escuchado muchas de sus sugerencias, creo que pudieron ver algunas y otras tantas coinciden con mis ideas de los siguientes Stage, n.n prepárense y no mueran, pero sobre todo disfruten! :D<br>Las máscaras está en Any-Suzuki fanpage y anySuzuki facebook :)**

**¿Quién me dejará review? Los verdaderos fans de NR 3 y los que quieren sufrir en todo sentido posible antes de que esta temporada acabe.**

**anySuzuki**


	24. Stage 24: The choices we made

**Se los advertí, si en este punto no tienen seguro médico espero que sepan de primeros auxilios personales porque no me hago responsable por sus vidas n.n Ahora, mis lectores masoquistas...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 24: The choices we made<br>"Las decisiones que tomamos"  
><strong>

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Podrías estar siendo hechizado por las luces, el aroma y las melodías sin darte cuenta. Podías caer en el plan más estúpido armado por la mente más simple que pudiera estar entre los presentes. Podías revelar con el más mínimo detalle todo aquello que cuidadosamente había sido cubierto con capas de ropa y mentiras.

_O podías tener tu guardia tan alta que un sonido era una gran distracción_, la comida quizás estaba envenenada y un mal paso te llevaba al centro de un círculo incómodo.

Quizás era bueno con las mentiras y apariencias, pero de ambos lados había personas que podían conocerme de manera profunda y que me delatarían de un momento a otro.

-Estás sudando-

-Milly no contempló lo grueso de esta ropa-

Suzaku me miró escéptico y era fácilmente legible a pesar de su antifaz.

-Estoy usando lo mismo que tú y el clima del salón es perfecto- no me quitó los ojos de encima un momento pero este no sería el lugar indicado para iniciar una discusión.

-Deja de estarme vigilando entonces- sugerí. Pero no me dio la opción de perderme tan siquiera un segundo de donde pudiera observarme y lo sentía.

Sabía que Suzaku estaba en alerta permanente de que algo saliera mal y por lo mismo me ponía nervioso. Tenía suficiente pensando en cada movimiento o palabra que pudiera ejecutar para delatarme entre tanto Britannian, como para que los ojos de cada Japonés que me conociese se enterraran en mi espalda pidiendo un milagro.

_Eso significaba que todos observaban,_

A uno de los hijos del Primer Ministro Japonés.

A un príncipe desterrado en disfraz.

A un posible traidor en cualquier dirección.

A un entretenimiento de circo.

Porque más que lo arriesgado que esto resultaba como prueba de Britannia, la curiosidad había llamado a todos los japoneses asistentes a presenciar una escena de actuación y quizás un poco de drama. Estaban aquellos como Sawasaki que no dudaba que esperaría el momento preciso para atacar y dejar en evidencia mi identidad y la de Nunnally, pero estaban también aquellos que estaban haciendo lo posible por fortalecer esta fachada que con los años casi se vuelve una realidad, a excepción de un punto.

_Nunca dejaría de ser un príncipe del Imperio._

Y todas las caras que observaban a manera de escrutinio cada rostro del salón eran las mismas de siempre. _Buscando el mínimo fallo, _pensando una cosa y expresando otra. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez las máscaras eran reales y no solo internas. Esta vez los rostros eran cubiertos casi de manera completa por piezas plásticas que mostraban penetrantes miradas y una sonrisa dibujada con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

Quizás entre mayor era lo que había que esconder, la máscara era más expresiva y grande._ Milly podía haberse equivocado de diseño._

Yo no me sentía más tranquilo solo viendo ojos maquillados a través de rendijas.

Suzaku tiró de mi manga para que lo siguiera, suspiré y eso hice solo porque no podía alejarme tanto de Nunnally.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?- preguntó de nuevo antes de acercarnos lo suficiente a la mesa. Asentí levemente y aunque él iba liderando el camino sabía que conocía la respuesta a su pregunta. _Estaba exagerando un poco con su guardia, _al final podría ser que esto ni siquiera funcionara.

_Casi me resignaba en cualquiera de los dos posibles desenlaces._

Podía ver la tensión en los hombros de Suzaku crecer cada vez que tenía que hablar para abrirse paso y las personas se hacían a un lado con una reverencia y una leve sonrisa falsa.

_Britannian._

-¡TE ESTABA BUSCANDO!-

Fui separado de Suzaku con un empujón en una dirección contraria a la que caminaba y traté de defenderme al inicio de no ser porque reconocí su tono de voz y no realmente su apariencia. Milly no se había dejado ver desde que nos había abandonado para terminar de arreglarse, aunque debo admitir que en ocasiones como esta donde requería cierta etiqueta, realmente podría pasar por una señorita de sociedad, _educada y fina._

-Gran saludo- apunté mientras trataba de no incinerarla con la mirada, pero busqué a Suzaku y entonces ya nos dividía un gran grupo de personas. Su preocupación desapareció un poco cuando divisó a Milly a mi lado, pero solo torció la boca en un gesto de resignación antes de continuar por sí solo hacia la mesa.

_No es como si Milly me fuese a hacer daño._

Pero entonces encajó sus decoradas uñas en mis manos con fuerza e intenté que me soltara, más no pude emitir palabra alguna cuando me miró de manera desesperada con sus ojos un tanto vidriosos. Me mordí la lengua esperando a que me diera una buena explicación para esto, ni siquiera se supone que debía actuar tan familiar conmigo.

-Necesito tu ayuda- urgió mientras caminaba hundiéndonos más entre los grupos sociales. _Justo donde no quería poner un pié, _pero ella miraba de manera nerviosa sobre su hombro cada cinco segundos como si fuese seguida.

-¿Te molestaría explicarme?- cuestioné un poco libre al estar en una zona mayoritariamente japonesa. Esto solo significaba que Milly se escondía de algún Britannian. –Creí que el que huía era yo-

-¡SH!- puso sus manos en mi boca para detener mis quejas y estuve a punto de morderla de no ser porque su mirada todavía tenía un tinte de miedo real. –Vamos, tienes que ayudarme con mi madre- suplicó.

Entonces fue mi turno de quitar sus manos de mi boca y halarla más dentro del círculo que formaba Yamagata-san y sus hombres más allegados. Todos ellos me conocían y no tenían nada en contra mía así que era seguro hablar. Saludé a todos con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, pero por el momento no tomaron mayor importancia a mi aparición más que una mirada vigía del ministro de defensa por los alrededores.

Volví mi atención a Milly algo contrariado.

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que haga eso?- cuestioné -¿Y con qué se supone que te tengo que ayudar?-

Milly volvió a mirar sobre su hombro revisando las cercanías y se agachó un poco para contarme su problema.

-Mi madre sigue empeñada en la idea de encontrarme un pretendiente y creo que quiere sellar el pacto esta misma noche- argumentó nerviosa y bastante rápido indicándome el tiempo que corría en su contra. -¡Quiere presentarme a un Conde!- lloró y se abrazó de manera dramática de mí. –Eres mi única esperanza-

Enarqué una ceja confundido y la separé para verla directamente en la cara.

-¿Cómo se supone que haría eso? ¿Quieres que le ordene en mi nombre que no te case con nadie?- a pesar de que no estaba hablando en serio respecto a eso, Milly rodó los ojos y me dio un golpe nada cariñoso en el hombro para centrarme en el verdadero problema –Auch-

-¡Finge al menos que esta noche me acompañas!- suplicó juntando ambas manos frente a su pecho.

_Milly Ashford suplicando frente a mí, casi de rodillas y con una mirada tan desesperada que indicaba que haría todo lo que yo quisiera por conseguir esta ayuda que buscaba._

-Deja voy por mi cámara- comenté al verla en este estado, pero no era del todo cierto. Me sentí mal respecto a su actual posición en su familia.

Desde que había alcanzado la edad suficiente, _según la sociedad de Britannia_, para comenzar a pensar en pretendientes e incluso el compromiso, la madre de Milly había comenzado a formar una lista de posibles candidatos según sus propios gustos y ganancias. No era un secreto para nadie que esa era la manera de sobrevivir de todas las familias importantes del Imperio, pero Milly desdeñaba tanto como yo estas tradiciones y reglas estúpidas que podían arruinar toda una vida con una simple decisión.

Así que eso la llevó a permanecer al cuidado de su abuelo en Japón más tiempo que en Britannia, sobre todo después del intento de invasión. Japón era como un lugar intocable para su madre, _le tenía incluso cierto temor a la zona_, y se había convertido en el perfecto refugio para Milly al estar fuera de sus lugares favoritos. Su plus fue no encontrarse sola en Japón, al visitar el templo tan seguido como le era posible.

Eso no detuvo nunca a su madre presionándola con llamadas que ella rodearía todo el año hasta las festividades donde tendría que volver aquí a Britannia y pasaría un nuevo año sin volver a pisar este lugar.

Entonces comprendía el razonamiento de su madre al pensar que una noche como esta sería inigualable.

-¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Suzaku?- pregunté ya más serio y ella se encogió de hombros sin tener una respuesta certera.

-Creo que es algo que solo te podría pedir a ti. No es que no le tenga la confianza necesaria y que esta noche no se vea tan sexy, pero- hizo una mueca que me indicó que ni ella misma entendía su urgencia de que fuera yo quien la sacara de esto.

Suspiré tan profundamente como nunca creí posible.

-¿Qué se supone que soy?- pregunté arriesgándome a una respuesta que seguro me abochornaría, pero el rostro de Milly se mostró tan feliz y extasiado de aceptar ayudarla que creo olvidó cualquier burla planeada. Me abrazó con más fuerza que antes y pude sentirla incluso temblar.

_Esto debía ser más serio de lo que pensaba._

-¿Mi novio japonés?- argumentó al separarse y enderezar el escote de su vestido azul claro. Bufé para mi mismo esperando esa respuesta.

-Era el principito petulante de Britannia esta mañana- enumeré –Ahora soy tu novio japonés, creo que mañana seré tu amigo chino gay- sonrió divertida por la idea y al menos pude sacar una verdadera mueca de alivio de su preocupado rostro. –Cambias mi raza a tu conveniencia- terminé.

Entonces la tomé de la mano y comenzamos a caminar lejos de la zona _japonesa _semi-segura. _Y lo de "semi" me refería a Sawasaki con sus ojos clavados en mi espalda. _Milly no comprendió en un inicio por qué la sacaba a la vista de quien ella quería esconderse, pero era un hecho que solo rodear a su madre haría de este asunto algo más sospechoso y creo que si Suzaku me perdía de vista un segundo más comenzaría a desarrollar un tic nervioso.

Nos encontramos en la extraña franja imaginaria que dividiría a los dos países presentes en el salón. Por un lado estaban los refinados Britannian en sus pequeños círculos sociales comentando y bebiendo champagne como todo un gran aristócrata. Por el otro teníamos una línea de japoneses con su marcable rigidez y autocontrol. Movimientos más bruscos y perfeccionistas pero no por eso menos cálido.

_Estábamos en la línea divisoria._

-¡Onee-sama, todo luce tan lindo! ¡Y los atuendos son hermosos!-

_Euphemia._

Milly me jaló en una dirección diferente mezclándonos esta vez entre simples Britannian, pero creo que su inmediato movimiento llamó la atención de mi media hermana que no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta.

-¡Milly!- llamó feliz.

Al mismo tiempo que sentí que Euphemia se acercó, yo me giré como si nunca hubiese estado acompañado a Milly y ella automáticamente soltó mi mano y caminó un par de pasos lejos de mí para evitar que la tercera princesa se acercara tanto. En eso pasó un sirviente con una charola y me ofreció una copa.

_Para el final de la noche necesitaría la botella completa._

El hombre se retiró con una reverencia y traté de verme interesado en el fondo de la cristalina copa.

-¿Quién tiene el gusto de acompañarla, Srta. Ashford?-

_Cornelia, _oh demonios.

Para entonces era más que obvio que seguir aparentando que no conocía a Milly resultaría grosero, por lo cual me giré con media sonrisa y una postura controlada. Eso no evitó el escrutinio de Cornelia y la mirada confundida de Euphemia al no resultarle conocida o familiar mi presencia. Milly entonces metió su mano en el ángulo de mi brazo y apretó su agarre en seña de coraje.

-Permítanme presentarles, _your highness, _a Kururugi Kotaro. Hijo del Primer Ministro de Japón-

A pesar del antifaz dorado que apenas y cubría media cara de Cornelia, noté como una de sus cejas se enarcó entre contrariada y confundida, pero no dijo nada al respecto y por parte de Euphemia, ella solo me miró de manera inocente y curiosa hasta que la presentación se procesó en su cabeza y sonrió de manera educada.

-Kotaro-kun, permítame presentarte a la Segunda Princesa Cornelia Li Britannia, y su hermana menor la Tercera Princesa Euphemia Li Britannia-

No estaba completamente seguro de cómo responder ante esta demostración de etiqueta. Tenía bien pulida la ceremoniosa presentación de Britannia y sus características, pero en Japón todo esto era más simple haciendo una reverencia digna del cargo que se era presentado. Así que conociendo el desprecio que Cornelia podría guardarle a las islas de Japón, me limité a una gran reverencia para ambas.

-My ladies- y un reconocimiento verbal –Todo un honor estar ante su presencia-

La confusión de Cornelia no disminuyó en lo absoluto pero se vio rápidamente incomodada al estar tratando con un _japonés, _al contrario de Euphemia que creo que ya consideraba esto una amistad. Pero justo cuando se comenzaba a formar un incómodo silencio entre los cuatro, escuché el nombre de Cornelia siendo llamado desde otro lado del salón y Milly aprovechó para excusarnos con otra reverencia.

Apenas nos alejamos lo suficiente sentí que la postura de la rubia se destensó y dio un gran suspiro aliviado.

-No me digas que los príncipes Imperiales te ponen nerviosa- me mofé, _¿Quién era el del problema con esa situación en este momento? _Me propinó un disimulado codazo y no pude responder como quisiera porque entonces divisé a su madre abrirse paso entre la multitud, con una dirección muy recta hacia su hija.

-Oh diablos- musitó Milly

-Lenguaje- instruí, pero ella en un fugaz movimiento tomó la copa de mis manos y la puso en la charola de un hombre que pasaba cerca, entonces me jaló hacia la pista de baile sin dejarme decir nada más que:

-Necesitaba eso- _algo de estúpido valor líquido._

Pero cuando capté cual era su idea de ignorar a su madre por un poco más de tiempo la detuve temiendo que esto fuese un punto que podría causar un reconocimiento instantáneo.

-Milly, por favor- intenté pero ella se vio inmediatamente dividida entre mi petición y su madre –No recuerdo haber bailado una sola vez desde que-

Se detuvo y puso un dedo en mis labios deteniendo cualquier otra palabra.

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien- comentó apoyando con su mirada cada palabra. Pero no entendía si lo decía por su situación o la mía, lo único que comprendí es que no podía dejarla abajo pasara lo que pasara. _No después de los últimos años._ Así que asentí sin mayor averiguación y ella sonrió levemente tomando una de mis manos y poniendo la otra sobre mi hombro.

Casi como esperando que ambos nos posicionáramos entre las parejas que ya danzaban, Britannia en un 99%, una nueva pieza comenzó a tocarse y traté de pensar en todo por lo que hacía estas cosas, para que se viera lo más natural posible. Milly apretó los labios pensando en lo mismo al parecer, pero su gesto era un tanto infantil así que no pude evitar reírme, sus mejillas infladas como globos.

-¡Ponte serio!- me regañó susurrando entre ambos, cosa en la que fallé estrepitosamente.

Aunque por Milly estuviera dispuesto a hacer este tipo de movimientos suicidas. A medida que comenzamos a sincronizarnos de mejor manera y mi mano se ajustó a su cintura, comencé a prestarle un poco de atención a los alrededores reaccionando por instinto al baile y debo admitir que me puso nervioso el momento en que miré a su madre parada en la orilla de la pista, de brazos cruzados y un seño furioso en rostro para nada escondido a pesar de la máscara.

-Está realmente enojada- comenté mientras bailábamos y Milly rio de manera descarada.

-Quizás esto le enseñe a no meterse con mi vida- musitó poniendo su mejor sonrisa de alegría y poniéndole más pasión al baile.

No era una pieza lenta pero tampoco sería un tango lleno de pasión para que Milly desatara su lado pervertido. Aunque me encontré recordando las veces que Nunnally dio vueltas como loca, tomada de mis manos y simulando ser una mujer mayor que bailaría con un hombre. _Entonces se ponía bastante celosa de Euphemia cuando ella me invitaba a bailar, _por lo cual aunque no supiera un solo paso de lo que se estuviera tocando, solo se tomaba de mis manos y comenzaba a dar vueltas a lo largo y ancho de la pista, sacando su lengua en señal de victoria hacia la otra princesa.

_Era lindo entonces. _

Pero ahora que Milly, alguien por completo de mi edad hacía lo mismo casi restregando en cara de su madre que ella estaba eligiendo lo que hacía y con quien quisiera, comenzaba a pensar que mis parejas de baile me usarían como trofeo el resto de mi vida.

Entonces recordaba que estábamos en Britannia, un sitio donde las elecciones no eran personales y las imposiciones por rango y dinero eran inevitables. Aquí se veía la amistad, el matrimonio y la enemistad como un negocio e incluso estrategias para ganar poder. Cosa que hacía que las personas jugaran tantas caras como les era necesario.

_Justo como en este momento._

Dejar de pensar en la madre de Milly me probó en lo correcto. La gente que nos rodeaba se sentía incómoda porque siendo que Milly era claramente una Britannian, mi desconocido pasado _a sus ojos _solo les hacía dar por hecho que yo era un japonés. _Aunque a pesar de sus equivocaciones, _era suficientemente fuerte para que sus miradas de incomodidad y hasta cierto punto superioridad quisieran pasar sobre mi cabeza.

_Yo haciendo todo lo posible por no ser notado _y callar todo lo que pensaba de este Imperio.

A cada giro había un nuevo rostro tratando de opacar a Japón. Cada pequeño empujón o rozón en la pista mostraba la clara desestimación al país y su gente. Cada risa sarcástica solo cubría comentarios de burla…

Japón no estaba haciendo mejor papel con su rigidez y temía que esto explotara solo por la tensión. Entonces divisé al célebre Primer Ministro entrar a la pista con su _supuesta _esposa y _supuesta _madre de sus tres hijos.

Me encontré riendo para mí solo y Milly enarcó una ceja confundida por mi reacción.

-Nunca había visto al hombre bailar- comenté, y ella se esforzó por captar la imagen, abriendo la boca ligeramente sorprendida por el mismo hecho que yo.

-Y no lo hace nada mal- añadió de manera sincera.

Entonces la música volvió a conspirar con la nueva entrada a la pista y su ritmo se hizo un tanto más lento. Milly de manera automática juntó su cuerpo con el mío, creo que alardeando aún más nuestra _imaginaria _relación frente a su madre. Me reiría libremente de no ser porque debía aparentar que esto era verdad, así que no protesté ante su movimiento, solo bajé mi cabeza un poco y suspiré.

-Estás temblando- Milly musitó en mi oído bastante preocupada. Traté de restarle importancia.

-Tengo todo el derecho- y no era tanto por esa razón pero seguía siendo la más sencilla. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y levantó la mirada tratando de encontrar la verdad.

-Esto no terminará bien si te esfuerzas de esta manera- me regañó levemente, sin despegar la mirada.

Dejando de lado todos los problemas en que ella también se podría meter al estar cubriendo esta _traición _al Imperio, no dejaba de pensar en estas cosas tan simples.

-Todo va bien hasta ahora y no durará mucho más- traté de animarla, solo sonrió apoyando la idea de que todo acabara pero lo que quizás más queríamos era regresar a Japón, _a casa._

De reojo vi el movimiento de la servidumbre que seguro se preparaba para comenzar a servir la cena y por coincidente la música para bailar sería detenida. Busqué con la mirada a la madre de Milly y creo que saboreaba el momento en que esto se detuviera, incluso sonrió de manera encantadora al hombre a su costado.

_Su rostro se me hacía familiar._

-¿Cómo se llama el hombre con el que tengo que competir?- bromeé y Milly sonrió a pesar de la sombra que se instaló en sus ojos.

-Conde Lloyd Asplund- sentenció de manera fría –Un maniático de la tecnología creo-

Era más que eso, como si Rakshata no me lo mencionara cada vez que podía y una fotografía de su rostro fuese un tablero de dardos en su oficina.

-Él es el responsable de los avances en KF de Britannia, la competencia directa de Rakshata- comenté en el tono más bajo que pude pero Milly se encontró abriendo los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Es a quien tanto maldice tu científica India?- susurró.

-El mismo hombre- aseguré -¿Segura que no te quieres casar con él? Podrías hacerme unos cuantos favores-

Me pellizcó el cuello en completo desacuerdo aunque sabía que era una broma. Pero la música llegaba a sus notas finales cuando me encontré pensando en una solución _bastante _desesperada para desaparecer al hombre por el resto de la noche. No podría estar con Milly tanto como ella quisiera y su madre no dejaría de insistir así que había que romper todas esas esperanzas de la mujer y el científico.

Tan pronto la música murió, la Sra. Ashford dio el primer paso hacia la pista. Milly lo notó poniendo una expresión de horror y tuve que pensar rápido.

-Me vas a deber un gran favor- musité llamando su atención, pero ella no pudo preguntar por qué cuando la besé.

_De todas mis ideas de último minuto, _de todo aquello que podía haber hecho para ayudarla esta no era una de las principales tácticas en mi mente pero así como extraña, sabía que funcionaría a la perfección. Lo que no esperaba era sorprender a Milly al grado de que al principio pareció asustarse pero le tomó solo una milésima de segundo entender el plan y aprovecharse del mismo.

Sentí como sus manos se enterraron en mi cabello e incluso haló de mi cabeza para que quedara a su altura. Creí que algo corto sería suficiente pero la idea de abrir los ojos y revisar si su madre seguía presente arruinaría todo. Además Milly no se soltaba.

Lo único que pudo separarnos fue la falta de oxígeno.

Al terminar, nos miramos el uno al otro bastante sonrojados y casi al mismo tiempo miramos en dirección donde se supone venía su madre. Pero la mujer había desaparecido en la multitud, corriendo tras un prometido decepcionado al ver que la mujer que podía ser su esposa se besaba con otro.

_Tan complicada la vida._

Suspiró tranquila y todavía con sus ojos bastante abiertos no pudo evitar ponerse más roja y musitar un: _Voy al tocador de damas, _antes de desaparecer con el resto de las personas que bailaban en la pista.

_¿Qué había hecho?_

Sentí una mano posarse en mi espalda y no pude evitar dar un leve brinco. Entonces me topé con la mirada de mi padre que además de sorprendido, enarcó una ceja pidiendo una razonable explicación. _Cosa que yo no tenía. _Aunque quizás solo preguntaba para verme en aprietos porque apostaba que sabía toda la verdad sin necesidad de que yo lo dijera.

_Eso no me quitaría una pesada burla en los próximos días._

* * *

><p>Desconocía el alcance de las influencias de Milly, <em>porque realmente tenía algunas<em>, y con ellas logró cambiar su lugar a nuestra mesa cuando la cena era servida. Saludó a todos como si esto fuese normal, Suzaku y Nunnally regresaron el saludo algo confundidos, mi padre se ahogó con su copa de agua y Todou-san tenía una expresión que nunca antes había visto en él.

_Dando su aprobación para esta unión._

Pero no pude decir nada en mi defensa porque entonces echaría a perder todo lo que había hecho antes para aparentar que esto era real, y estaba seguro de que los ojos de la madre de Milly seguía perforando mi espalda. _No pasaría nada por una simple cena._

Me encontré mirando mi plato sin nada de apetito. No porque creyera que estaba envenenado o algo parecido, _aunque debería temerlo_, solo era el hecho de que no podría pasar bocado alguno así lo preparara el más fino chef del Imperio, con mi estómago hecho un nudo de nervios. Pasé la comida de un lado al otro con el tenedor, sin tomarle mayor importancia, los demás estaban ocupados con su comida.

Pude evitar que el resto de la mesa lo notara durante los dos primeros platos pero todo se arruinó cuando el postre llegó y el sirviente que se encargaba de nuestra mesa me preguntó si me apetecía el último plato. _Seguro notó que yo solo había jugado por completo con la comida anterior, _al negarlo con toda la gracia posible, con un carraspeo mi padre preguntaba qué pasaba, la mirada de Todou-san se clavó en mis manos y Suzaku casi me obligaba a comer con los ojos.

_Los tres estaban demasiado tensos, _y el lugar volvía a acalorarse.

-Con permiso- y me levanté de la mesa aprovechando que ellos deberían seguir disfrutando de la cena. Argumenté que atendería el llamado de mis necesidades fisiológicas y al mismo tiempo les prohibí seguirme.

_No necesitaba guardaespaldas en este lugar._

Pero incluso con mis palabras pude identificar todas las miradas que siguieron mi espalda hasta que desaparecí por completo de su vista, entonces suspiré algo aliviado. Quizás estaba realmente nervioso y esa era una de las causas por las cuales la noche se me hacía todavía demasiado larga, pero también notaba que esto estaba siendo tan fácil como no creí posible que me hacía sospechar que todo podría desatarse de una peor manera.

_No podía burlarme de este imperio tan fácil._

_No podía pasar todo esto sin un verdadero reto._

O quizás estaba esperando mucho de personas que no veían más allá de sus narices.

Me recargué en una pared cercana y suspiré nuevamente. Esto era bastante cansado, _necesitaba un poco de aire. _Entonces recorría la tan célebre villa sin desviarme del camino hacia un baño en dado caso que me fuesen a buscar, encontrando así un pequeño balcón que daba hacia los jardines traseros.

_Todo seguía de la misma manera. _Aspiré de manera profunda el helado viento nocturno moverse sobre los jardines, mezclándose con el aroma de las rosas y de la naturaleza fresca. Al menos servía como un buen sedante. _Lástima de situación y viejas memorias de un lugar tan lúgubre._

-Has crecido tanto, mi pequeño hermano…- entonces cayó una piedra en mi estómago.

Mis manos se aferraron a la baranda del balcón y traté de no girarme para dar por cierto el reconocimiento, aunque de la misma forma sabía que todo estaba perdido. Entonces las puertas que daban a este balcón fueron cerradas y me giré por completo quedando frente a frente con la única persona que temí desde el inicio no poder engañar.

-Schneizel- reconocí con media sonrisa resignada más que alegría de ver al hombre.

_Sabía que algo como esto pasaría, _sabía especialmente que no había forma en que Schneizel no aplicara un poco de reconocimiento a lo que lo rodeaba para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando frente a su cara. Lo supe desde que la invitación tenía su firma, desde que _aparentemente _nuestra travesía se vería facilitada por un baile de _máscaras_ y sobre todo la patética excusa de hacer esto en celebración del regreso de Clovis a casa.

_Nadie celebraba una cosa así. Si acaso los funerales eran los de las grandes fiestas._

Por lo cual esto pronto se vio convertido en un reto personal. Si Schneizel sospechaba ya algo para armar toda esta faramalla y volver a encontrarnos, era un hecho que me probaría hasta en la más pequeña forma.

_Pude claramente haber evitado todo esto desde el inicio. _Aún así no lo hice.

Porque debí convencerme de que si Schneizel tenía su mente centrada en algo, era porque tenía las bases para hacerlo y tarde que temprano encontraría la manera de comprobarlo. Solo me adelanté a los hechos y no pospuse lo inevitable. Creo que también debí haberle comentado esto a mi padre desde un inicio, pero dudo que hubiera dejado siquiera que pusiera un pie en el aeropuerto.

Mi hermano mayor me miró como un escáner, por primera vez profundizando su mirada en los detalles de mi ser. Quizás no estaba del todo seguro de mi identidad, pero como dije, _era inevitable. _Debía decidir qué era lo que quería a pesar de ser quien era.

-¡Oh, cuanto me alegra verte!- cruzó el espacio que nos separaba en dos grandes pasos y al mismo tiempo intenté hacerme hacia atrás solo topándome con la gruesa baranda.

Eso solo le ayudó a envolverme en sus brazos y apretar mi cuerpo con años de anhelo.

_Yo no quería esto._

_No me sentía para nada cómodo con su cercanía._

¿Familia? Claro que lo seguíamos siendo pero solo de nombre. No podía sentir más que un leve recuerdo al encontrarme de nuevo con ellos, incluso con Clovis en primera instancia. Solo eran partes de la vida que tuve y a la cual debí renunciar por un bien mayor. _No es como si me hubiesen ayudado entonces. _

-¡Gracias a dios estás bien!- celebró Schneizel todavía sin despegarse.

_¿Bien?_

De todas las palabras que podía haber expresado.

Entonces metí mis brazos entre ambos para que se alejara, lo cual no hizo.

-Lelouch…- trató de reprenderme.

-No- y la respuesta era tan simple como eso. Siguió sin soltarme, y la manera en que pensaba me resultaba tan obvia.

Después de tanto tiempo de no vernos, de la relación que una vez pudimos compartir, del niño al que podía convencer y calmar solo con un abrazo. Lo admito, Schneizel fue mi ejemplo a seguir mientras fui príncipe del Imperio. Era el hermano mayor al que las cosas le salían tan bien que deseaba su vida en todo sentido y su forma de pensar me era tan refrescante que todo lo que salía de su boca podía ser ley.

Pero eso fue para el pequeño y mimado onceavo príncipe antes de que sus pies tocaran la tierra y se esforzara por sobrevivir a diario. Antes de comprender que debía hacerse cargo de una vida más pequeña que la suya con sus propias manos y bajando su cabeza más veces de las que podía recordar. Antes de comprender que todo eso no significaba nada en el momento de quedarme solo sobreviviendo a duras penas con Nunnally y tratando de pintar de rosa el mundo miserable que nos rodeaba.

-Agh…- _podía doler el recordarlo. _Los brazos de Schneizel tensaron su agarre alrededor de mi cuerpo y evitaron que mi rodilla se doblara.

_¡Pero no quería esto!_

-¿Qué quieres aquí, Schneizel?- me separé como pude pero se negó a soltarme.

-¿Estás bien, Lelouch?- y sonaba preocupado. Pero no estaba contestando mis dudas. Sus ojos azules perforaban en mí.

-Solo suéltame- pedí.

Pero hacía todo lo contrario a lo que decía. No me gustaba este sentimiento, no me gustaba la hipocresía de su acto cuando inútilmente conservé las esperanzas de que alguien no se hubiese olvidado de dos pequeños príncipes en medio de un campo de batalla. Incluso cuando traté de convencerme que una vez que pisáramos Japón el Imperio perdería su interés en nosotros, realmente creí como solo un infante podía, en que uno de mis tantos hermanos se preocuparía por saber donde estábamos.

_Por alcanzarnos._

_Por protegernos._

Mi cara ardía de lo estúpido que fui entonces y el mundo a mí alrededor se nublaba.

-¡LELO…!-

_No, _no les daría esa satisfacción.

Reconstruí mi fuerza al sentir la saya de la katana golpear mi pierna entre tanto movimiento y pude ponerme de pié retirando con fuerza los brazos de Schneizel.

_No había amor en ellos, _todo era falso.

Me alejé un par de pasos y respiré tan profundamente como me era posible pero Schneizel estaba claramente contrariado por mis acciones y lo que seguro esperaba encontrarse.

-¿Por qué me estás rechazando, Lelouch?- susurró entre ambos _aparentemente _herido por mis acciones. _Mala elección de palabras, _bufé ante su comentario apoyándome en la baranda por algo de estabilidad.

-¿Por qué tendría que actuar condescendiente con el Imperio que nos abandonó?- regresé su pregunta con todo el odio que podía haber tenido guardado y me obligaba a pesar por un segundo, que los que nos había pasado no lo había causado Schneizel, pero de la misma forma no hizo nada para intentar cambiarlo.

_Ninguno de ellos. _Así que mis acusaciones eran válidas.

-Lelouch, razona por un momento lo que estás diciendo. Soy tu hermano mayor y…-

-¿Eso en qué me ayudó?- interrumpí riéndome amargamente -¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que tuve que pasar antes de poder pararme firmemente en este lugar y reírme de todos ustedes y sus falsas vidas?-

_Una parte de mí disfrutaba la presión liberada y otra parte lo resentía._

Schneizel se vio levemente contrariado por mis palabras pero no podía hacer nada para remediar esa parte. Sabía que era verdad, que nunca antes se lo hubiesen expresado en cara era lo único diferente. Todos sabían el tipo de vida que Britannia llevaba, pero lo aceptaban por la falsa tranquilidad y estabilidad que traía.

_Yo sabía que ni eso estaba garantizado. _

-Lelouch sé que tienes todo el derecho de sentirte como te sientes pero podrías dejar eso de lado por un segundo y escucharme- Schneizel se acercó de nuevo y no pude evitar que me tomara por los hombros –Estoy tan feliz de que mis sospechas fuesen ciertas, que estés _vivo_ y sobre todo bien-

_Sus manos sobre mí estaban haciendo todo más difícil, siendo una vil mentira. _Su toque no era cálido…

-No sabes lo mal que me he sentido en todos estos años por no haber hecho algo cuando debí- musitó y su mano derecha subió por mi hombro hasta mi rostro y la parte detrás de mi cabeza. Sentí como poco a poco deshizo el nudo del antifaz y cerré los ojos cuando lo removió por completo de mi cara.

Mi mirada sin embargo no podía flaquear en ningún momento.

-De nada sirve arrepentirse- aclaré, por si creí que con eso perdonaría lo que había pasado.

-Eso lo tengo en claro, Lulu. Pero tenía que decirlo y tengo que empezar a tratar de recuperar tu confianza en mí-

Rodé los ojos exasperado.

-¿Quién dice que puedes ganártelo?-

Entre más resistencia presentaba ante sus acciones, parecía ser más estimulante para él tratar de quebrar esa decisión. Por lo cual debía reafirmarle que no era el niño al que podía convencer tan fácil con palabras lindas y un cálido abrazo. Aprendí que su toque no era la definición de cálido ni siquiera en lo más mínimo.

_Lo volvía a comprobar ahora, _con su mano pasando por mi rostro viéndose extasiado por el encuentro. Podía sentir su palma fría por mi frente y mejillas causando que un escalofrío me recorriera por completo.

-Te has convertido en todo un joven- musitó.

_Suficiente, _frialdad no era lo que necesitaba. Sobre todo de personas que no tenían derecho a hacerlo, creo que recientemente me había dado cuenta de que al menos ciertas personas ya tenían el derecho de reclamarme o regañarme según la situación, porque se lo habían ganado a pulso en los últimos años.

_Mi familia de sangre solo era una vieja conocida._

-No gracias a ustedes- admití volviendo a caminar hacia atrás pero mi espalda conectó con la pared y Schneizel aprovechó lo que quedaba de espacio para aprisionarme, una mano todavía en mi rostro.

-¿No estás siendo un poco duro con la familia, Lulu?- preguntó.

_¿Duro? _Quería exterminarla.

-No hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no te gustarán- le advertí y al parecer lo tomó como un reto. Bajó un poco la cabeza para quedar a mi altura aunque aún así me miraba desde arriba. _Esto se estaba haciendo más personal._

-Eres mi pequeño hermano y te seguiré tratando como tal, decidas lo que decidas- confesó. Pero a pesar de que sonara como lo que alguien en mi posición quisiera escuchar, no le creía una sola palabra por instinto y defensa. –También deseo ayudarte en lo que pueda, pero no me rechaces-

Su mano en mi mejilla comenzó a bajar lentamente acariciando la línea de mi cuello, luego mi hombro y finalmente deteniéndose en mi pecho donde esperó por varios segundos. Sentí que aguanté la respiración tanto tiempo como su mano permaneció ahí, pero al retirarla apareció una mirada de confusión en su rostro.

-Estás algo alterado- comentó.

Entonces suspiré y volví a encontrar la parte cuerda de mi mente que me gritaba que era suficiente de esto. Me escabullí hacia un costado y Schneizel se dio por vencido.

-Después de traerme a Britannia, especialmente a esta Villa ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿El baile de la felicidad?-

Me acerqué solo para tomar mi antifaz en su mano y lo soltó sin mayor pelea, al mismo tiempo que suspiró derrotado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelvas a confiar en mí?- preguntó cuando me dirigía a las puertas del balcón y giraba la perilla para terminar este encuentro. Me detuve cuando la puerta se abrió sin tener ningún tipo de seguro, respirando aliviado porque al menos no estuviera atrapado con semejante ser bajo estas circunstancias.

-Nada- fue lo único y último que le diría al medio hermano al cual un día pensé en seguir.

_Entonces nunca me imaginé que las cosas terminarían así._

* * *

><p>No había forma en que regresara al salón de esta manera, podía sentir que no estaba teniendo nada de control con mis emociones y todo era causa de Schneizel. Aunque de la misma forma sabía que debía volver cuanto antes y adelantarme a cualquiera de sus pasos. Un hermano muy amoroso y leal como quisiera aparentarlo no significaba que no fuese a delatar mi presencia con alguien más y sobre todo, la de Nunnally.<p>

Debían perdonarme por la abrupta salida que tendríamos de Pendragón pero este lugar no era seguro en ningún sentido.

Incluso si quisiera darle a Schneizel el beneficio de la duda.

Así que me dirigía de nuevo al salón por el camino largo, tratando de acomodar el antifaz de vuelta y fallando estrepitosamente porque en movimiento no podía hacer un simple nudo detrás de mi cabeza. El objeto continuaba resbalándose hacia abajo como un collar y debía darle a Milly el reconocimiento necesario al mantenerlo tan firme cuando ella lo puso.

_Pero eso era otro tema._

Maldecía a Schneizel y sus planes tan pacientemente armados, pero me maldecía con mayor razón a mí por haber previsto cada paso y aún así haber venido para probarme a mí mismo algo que podría meter en problemas a más personas que solo yo. _Alguien podría salir herido si esto no se trataba bien y…_

-Ahora no- volví a detenerme apoyado por la pared para tomar un respiro. _No había manera en que los problemas se multiplicaran de esta forma. _Pero tantas capas de ropa de repente se sentían apretadas y la banda color plata en mi cintura no dejaba respirar. El pasillo se hacía más largo y mis zapatos se pegaban al suelo.

Solté la mesa para terminar esto y llegar al salón al menos dar una advertencia de lo que pasaba, pero fue un pésimo movimiento cuando al dar el primer paso mi rodilla derecha solo me llevó al suelo. _Duro suelo._

-Estoy maldito- musité para mí mismo, tratando de centrarme en lo que era importante. No lograría nada desesperándome y empeorando la situación, debía limpiar mi cabeza de lo innecesario y-

_-¿Así que eso has decidido? Creí que tendríamos una especie de pelea sobre esto- _

Quizás había olvidado muchas cosas y suprimido otras. Quizás ignoraba todavía bastantes cosas del Imperio que dejé a temprana edad, y que no me interesaba por conocer más de lo que ya sabía. Pero si había algo que no olvidaría sin importar qué, era un tono masculino de superioridad mezclado con poder y una pizca de _yo tengo toda la razón._

_Lo odiaba con todo mi ser _¿Pero qué hacía mi _padre _en la Villa?

Justo del otro lado de la puerta que se encontraba frente a mí, _¿Solo? _O al menos no acompañado por sus leales sirvientes que lo defenderían hasta de un niño de no ser porque él los detuvo. _No tenía mi arma, _pero esgrima con una katana no sería tan diferente. Este era un gran motivo para centrarme y poder ponerme de pié.

Esta era una de esas decisiones que no tenían que ver con el momento pero sí con años de premeditación y vivencias acumuladas. No había nada que cambiara mi opinión al respecto y si acaso mi odio a su ser solo había crecido con los años y los aprietos en que me ponía ser uno de sus malnacidos hijos.

Me puse de pié como pude y utilicé la katana para apoyarme, pero justo cuando mi mano estaba a centímetros de la puerta, vi como una fuerte mano desconocida se tomó de mi muñeca y otra se posicionó en mi boca halándome más lejos de la puerta. No solté la katana pero amenacé con golpear con la saya a mi captor de no ser porque el hombre fue más rápido.

-Espere, príncipe Lelouch- susurró en mi oreja. Pero quise golpearlo aún así por haberme llamado de esa manera justo en este lugar y con estos pensamientos en mente.

Mi cuerpo se relajó de manera automática con el soporte y tomó desprevenido a Gottwald al caer sentado en el suelo deteniendo mi espalda contra su pecho.

-¡My prince!- susurró preocupado pero sin quitar su mano de mi boca, la otra sin embargo se abrió paso hasta mi camisa y casi juro que sentí su violenta aspiración de aire al darse cuenta del lío en el que _yo _estaba metido, pero no sería nada nuevo para mí, casi sentía el corazón amenazando por salirse a través mi garganta.

Intentó levantarse pero lo único que hice fue quitar su mano de mi pecho y mirar de manera profunda la puerta frente a nosotros con esperanzas de que rayos X me revelaran lo que había del otro lado. Gottwald entendió mi coraje en el asunto pero al mismo tiempo que me dio unos minutos solamente para apaciguar mi mente al respecto, quería salir del pasillo lo más pronto posible.

_De hecho me preguntaba qué hacía aquí dentro arriesgándose al reconocimiento. _

Casi de manera cómica estábamos sentados en medio del pasillo, yo recargado en él, viendo una puerta que podría abrirse en cualquier segundo pero ganándonos la curiosidad por sobre todas las cosas.

_Pero no compartía su manía por tener mi boca tapada ¿Acaso temía que yo fuese a decir algo que no nos convendría? _Me conocía bastante bien…

Esperamos unos segundos más donde escuchamos el paso de zapatillas de un lado a otro en la habitación, hasta que vino una réplica.

-_La primera vez quizás fue un error que la situación hubiese terminado así y perder rastro de mis hijos no fue una de mis mejores ideas. Pero ahora que podemos usar todo esto como excusa no importa en lo que termine. Al final el mundo será un mejor lugar…-_

Ahora la temperatura del lugar se había ido por debajo de cero grados. Podía sentir mis piernas perder su fuerza y la mano de Gottwald resbalar por completo de mi boca. Pero creo que ambos mirábamos incrédulos lo que podía estar del otro lado de la puerta, _si mi mente no era la única que pensaba en esta opción, _porque esa voz sería fácilmente reconocible para mí.

_De todas las personas:_

_-"Mi pequeño Lelouch, estoy tan orgullosa de ti"-_

_-"Lelouch, es hora de dormir…"-_

_-"Por ustedes haría lo que fuera, Lelouch"-_

No podía ser que fuese mí-

_Madre._

Brinqué de nuevo fuera del alcance de Gottwald y el hombre tardó un poco en reaccionar. Pero mi pantalón resbaló en el piso entorpeciendo mis movimientos lo suficiente para que alcanzara a tomarme del tobillo y me halara haciendo que casi golpeara mi cara en el suelo, mi mano quedando de nuevo a milímetros de la perilla que me revelaría la verdad.

_¡Pero no podía estarme negando esto!_

Peleé con Gottwald todo lo que mi energía me permitió, pero al igual que quise reclamar a viva voz sus acciones, me encontré sin aliento y sin poder expresar la más mínima palabra.

-¡My prince, solo espere!- trató de razonar mientras volvía a asegurarme justo como antes. Estiré mi mano tratando inútilmente de acercarme a la perilla.

_¿Sabía algo que yo no? ¡Esa voz del otro lado de la puerta era de mi madre! ¡Mi difunta madre! ¿Por qué demonios no tendría el derecho de enfrentar lo que sea que estuviera del otro lado?_

Entonces las voces siguieron dándome una confirmación.

-_Por el mismo espectáculo que hiciste cuando no podíamos encontrarlos, Marianne. Creí que temías que volviesen a desaparecer o incluso ser asesinados-_

¿De qué estaban hablando?

_-Charles, tú fuiste el del error al mandar a mi Lelouch y Nunnally a Japón cuando me dieron por muerta ¿No podías esperar un poco a que mi cuerpo se recuperase? ¡Solo un par de meses bastaban!- _

¿Desde entonces ella estaba…?

_-Mujer, he tratado de reponer mi error por años y siempre que puedes me lo reclamas. Si tu hijo no fuese tan impertinente-_

_-¡Es idéntico a ti!-_

No lo era…yo no-

_-Como sea Charles, yo reclamaré a mis hijos de vuelta y eso puede ser __**claramente **__considerado como una gran falta de Japón, así que utiliza esta oportunidad como quieras e invade las islas de una buena vez-_

_-¿Qué hay de ellos? ¿Qué hay si son heridos en todo esto? Después tendré la culpa si…-_

_-No habrá culpa en esto. Una vez en control de Japón, aunque ellos mueran todo será perfecto-_

Dejé mi brazo extendido caer sin fuerza sobre la pierna de Gottwald, al mismo tiempo que todo lo que antes había pensado sobre mi pasado y las leves suposiciones que hice en mi mente se esfumaban siendo reemplazadas por estas palabras. Que nadie podría retirar, que nadie podría decirme que no eran ciertas cuando yo estuve presente.

_Pero sobre todo… algo se desprendía de su lugar en mi interior._

_Parecido a la decepción, vacío, reemplazo. _

_Un cuerpo sin vida._

_Una batalla inútil._

Y las cosas perdían el poco sentido que tenían convirtiéndose en una desagradable sensación de pedazos que no pertenecían a ningún lugar.

Miré como la perilla comenzó a girar cuando la puerta estaba a punto de ser abierta, pero después todo se volvió salvajes movimientos y colores mezclados en una rápida carrera lejos de este lugar. _Pero no por mi pie, ni por mi fuerza. _No porque yo pensara que eso debía hacer, porque realmente no estaba pensando en nada.

_Incluso había olvidado como respirar. _

_O ver._

Solo era oscuridad a mi alrededor hasta que todo se calmó pero la oscuridad continuó ahí. Mis oídos solo captaban pasos alejándose y mi sentido del tacto me indicaba algo duro y frío debajo de mi cuerpo. _ Como el mármol._

_-Lelouch-sama…- _y estaba este otro sonido que me llamaba a la realidad con urgencia y temor –_¡Lelouch-sama!-_

Abrí los ojos, topándome con este hombre al borde de un ataque de pánico mientras sus manos pellizcaban mis mejillas.

-_Vamos, tenemos que irnos, tenemos que ir por su hermana y por el resto- _su voz se escuchaba lejana y haciendo eco en los pasillos solitarios de mi mente. _-¡Lelouch-sama, reaccione!-_

Nunnally.

De repente sentí que no había estado respirando por minutos al inhalar tan fuerte como me fue posible por algo de oxígeno. Gottwald me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y me apoyó contra su pecho mientras recuperaba mi aliento, pero el movimiento fue más doloroso de lo esperado, como si hubiese algo enterrado bajo mi piel a la altura de mi pecho.

-Con calma, _respire- _me indicó tratando de esconder su propio miedo por la situación, pero las cosas volvían a cobrar vida en mi mente diciéndome que no era el momento para un estúpido acto de cobardía. Traté de ponerme de pie, pero fue inútil, nada respondía. –Yo lo llevaré al salón pero tiene que sacar a todos de ahí- me instruyó mientras se ponía de pie tomándome firmemente.

_Solo podía pensar que ya le había dicho a Gottwald que odiaba que me cargaran de esta manera. Vaya prioridad._

* * *

><p>Tenía en mente a Japón, Nunnally, Suzaku, el Primer Ministro y una ridícula pelea sobre dormir temprano y alimentarse bien. <em>¿De dónde venía ese pensamiento? <em>No lo sé, quizás de unas vacaciones en un onsen, un traje de baño nuevo para Nunnally y quizás una visita para la playa. Oh cierto, también teníamos un gato.

_¿Quién cuidaría al gato? _Sin duda el animal no podía alimentarse solo. Se lo dejaríamos a Milly aunque ella seguro se colaría en el viaje, así que la idea de una pensión de mascotas se veía bien. Aunque Arthur podría odiarnos si lo dejábamos solo cuando recién lo adoptábamos, qué gran dilema.

-Lelouch-sama, estamos aquí-

_¿Por qué?_

-¿Por qué, Jeremiah Gottwald?- esa pregunta no podía quedarse en mi mente, no había espacio. _La idea de un collar para Arthur era la prioridad._

Sin embargo el hombre se veía mortálmente preocupado por temas tan mundanos como una simple guerra y personas muertas que volvían a la vida. _Necesitaba algo de autocontrol._

-Ahora no, Lelouch-sama. Llame a su hermano, de inmediato- presionó.

_Llamar a Suzaku ¿Por qué tanta urgencia por una salida inmediata de la capital de la guerra? En serio, el hombre no sabía de prioridades. _Gottwald me bajó de sus brazos mientras nos acercábamos al salón y con una mano firme en mi antebrazo me ayudó a caminar el resto del camino aunque yo opinaba que me empujaba con toda su fuerza.

Entonces asomé la cabeza por las grandes puertas buscando nuestra mesa. Alcancé a divisar a Suzaku y mentalmente comencé a llamarlo, porque estaba volteando en sentido completamente contrario a mí. Increíblemente creo que funcionó porque se giró apenas levemente y creo que alcanzó a ver mi figura escondida en las sombras de la entrada, halé del cuello de mi camisa como una señal.

_Quizás no "hablaríamos en la azotea" como la señal lo indicaba, _pero sin duda tendríamos una charla.

Suzaku se excusó rápidamente de la mesa y noté que solo a Nunnally le dijo a donde iría inclinándose discretamente sobre su hombro. Entonces retrocedí de nuevo hacia las sombras del pasillo y dejé que mi espalda resbalara por la pared hasta el suelo. Gottwald reprimió un nuevo llamado preocupado.

Aunque no tuve tiempo de componerme, Suzaku apareció rápidamente y me ubicó en el suelo lanzándose de manera preocupada sobre mí.

-Oh por…- _y por fortuna no había nadie a los alrededores para escuchar su sorpresa _-¡Lelouch! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no traes puesto tu antifaz?- en el proceso se quitó el suyo para admirarme mejor. -¿Qué…?- puso ambas manos a los costados de mi rostro, _sus palmas eran tibias. _No como las del bastardo de Schneizel.

Entonces empecé a divagar de nuevo en los pros y contra de un collar azul o uno rojo para Arthur. Ambos eran colores algo gastados pero un rosa o amarillo sería para un gato hembra.

-¡Lelouch!- las manos de Suzaku se aferraron a mi cara de nuevo con una urgencia inexplicable. Lo que sea que le hubiese dicho Gottwald debía ser preocupante. -¡Hey, por favor… mírame!-

-Estoy pensando- razoné con él al desviarme del verdadero tema importante –A menos de que tú sepas qué color le va mejor a un gato macho, porque tengo serios problemas decidiendo y sin su correa Arthur podría perderse en la playa y no todos los días encuentras un lindo gato que te muerda- expliqué.

Su horrorizada mirada no me cuadraba en lo absoluto. Se abrazó fuertemente a mí y solo al despegarse miró a Gottwald con urgencia.

-Debemos salir de aquí- dijo.

_Debíamos comprar ese collar._

-Pero mi padre y mi madre acaban de levantarse de la mesa, creo que tendrían una especie de conferencia privada con el emperador- continuó de manera preocupada. Yo aferré mis manos a sus antebrazos y detuve sus palabras.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- pedí que lo repitiera de nuevo. Suzaku suspiró abrumado.

-Nuestro padre no tiene ni un minuto que se fue de la mesa, tendría una charla privada con el Emperador y…-

Comencé a levantarme del suelo como pude, Suzaku detuvo sus palabras y pasó uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello sosteniéndome de manera firme a su costado.

-No es el momento de pensar en collares de gatitos, Suzaku- dije centrándome en lo importante –Debemos encontrar una maldita manera de impedir esa reunión- declaré.

Incluso si el mundo se estuviese derritiendo y congelando al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Mi padre había dicho que buscara a Lelouch aprovechando esta pausa y la salida del salón con su esposa a una presumible charla entre líderes. La sola idea de pensar que se reuniría con el Emperador de Britannia a solas me dio un escalofrío extremo, pero de la misma manera le dio un apretón a mi mano y me indicó que lo mejor sería tener a Lelouch cerca en caso de que las cosas salieran mal y entonces debiésemos ejecutar una huída inmediata.

Que Lelouch apareciera por si solo me dio un leve respiro de tranquilidad, hasta que vi la condición en que estaba. Sentí incluso que el color drenaba mi cara.

-Es difícil de explicar pero el príncipe Lelouch está en shock- Gottwald dijo rápidamente ante mi horrorizada mirada. Pero de solo pensar que algo pudiera dejar a Lelouch así hacía que mi piel se erizara dolorosamente. _Y más viendo su estado, _al mismo tiempo que me preocupaba por su salud.

Entonces concluí que estábamos en problemas. _Necesitábamos salir de Pendragón ya y sin averiguar siquiera por qué. _Entonces Lelouch volvió un poco en sí y se aferró a mis brazos cuando mencioné a nuestro padre. Su mirada se centró un poco más pero con ella se plantó un dolor agonizante que le era imposible esconder.

Esto no era para nada bueno.

Asomé mi rosto de nuevo al comedor y por fortuna Nunnally estaba mirando en dirección de donde yo estaba, con un leve meneo de cabeza le indiqué que se acerca y de manera discreta lo hizo. Cuando se emparejó con nosotros, notó con horror el estado de su hermano y lo abrazó levemente.

-Onii-sama…- susurró preocupada, pero Lelouch nos cortó cualquier tipo de plática.

-Tenemos que encontrar al Primer Ministro de inmediato- declaró, el título de repente descuadraba un poco de su boca. Pero por sobre todas las cosas sabía que no jugaría con algo tan serio y nos resignamos a seguirlo cuando le dije en qué dirección había desaparecido mi padre.

_Seguro tenía un lugar en mente_.

Recorrimos lo más rápido que podíamos los pasillos, Gottwald se había retirado para poner en marcha el auto y esta situación cada vez me gustaba menos. Esperaba que Todou-san notara lo extraño de la situación para actuar por su cuenta, porque no había tiempo siquiera de decirle lo que hacíamos.

Dimos la vuelta en un nuevo pasillo ancho y largo, Lelouch resbaló levemente y luché por sostenerlo aunque su atención ya estaba en otro lado. Al levantar mi vista del suelo, noté que no muy lejos iban mi padre tomado de la mano de mi _madre_ y justo frente a ellos lideraba el camino otra pareja.

Podía reconocer al hombre de cabellos grises claramente como el Emperador de Britannia, pero la mujer a su lado me resultaba una completa desconocida.

No pensé en ningún momento qué hacer de llegar a este punto, no con Lelouch así y Nunnally a mi otro lado, pero al parecer tampoco sería mi trabajo y pensé en todo lo que siempre podían desencadenar las palabras de Lelouch.

-¡Alto!- gritó.

Los tres retuvimos el aliento esperando las expresiones del resto.

_Aquí acababa todo._

* * *

><p><strong>Si han llegado hasta aquí, felicidades n.n tuvieron un derrame cerebral, un semi-infarto y seguro no tienen uñas, pero están vivos. <strong>

**Por otro lado, es mi turno de ser masoquista y cosechar lo que siembro (inserte mirada malvada) Díganme... ¿Por qué debo subir el capítulo final de primera temporada de NR lo más rápido posible? Please ¿Por qué? ¿O acaso debo esperar un mes?**

**Ustedes dirán.**

**El que no dejó review, no se sorprendió de nada de lo que leyó y creo que tampoco sobrevivió para el siguiente capítulo.**

**EvilanySuzuki**


	25. Stage 25 The Black Prince

_**¿Están asustados? Deberían... mitad de Nippon Rebelion y las cosas empeoran. Todos leen bajo su propio riesgo, disfruten n.n**_

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 25: The Black Prince<strong>

Si había una definición de infierno, se estaba quedando corta conforme los hechos caían por su propio peso en tan esperado desenlace. Lo que muchos no podían comprender es que si sabían todos los problemas a los que se enfrentarían, por qué demonios se habían atrevido a desafiar las probabilidades de que esto saliera bien.

_Porque no había manera de que esto terminara pacíficamente._

**Genbu P.O.V.**

_-¡ALTO!-_

Una simple palabra.

La emoción en ella.

El pesado acento Britannian. _Y pensar que mi teoría era cierta, _el acento inglés de Lelouch solo salía cuando la situación demandaba completa obediencia como si la orden viniese de un verdadero príncipe Imperial.

_Pero la situación que escogía para hacerlo no era la mejor._

Sin embargo cuando me giré pensando que mi mente había sido la del grito desesperado, la sangre se drenó de mi cara, mis manos se helaron por completo y mis pies comenzaron a cosquillear. De todas las voces en mi mente que me dijeron que esto era una mala idea desde el ángulo que lo quisiera ver, la voz de Lelouch nunca se hizo presente.

Él solo había aceptado el nuevo obstáculo que nos ponían y su idea era superarlo por las buenas o las malas.

_Ahora Todou estaba en lo correcto._

Mis tres hijos estaban del otro lado del largo y ancho pasillo por el que caminábamos, nunca creí que fuese a estar tan feliz de una interrupción cuando trataba asuntos con Britannia, pero la parte feliz que creí que me excusaría de esta plática a puerta cerrada, pronto se convirtió en horror. Lelouch trastabilló a pesar de que Suzaku lo sostenía contra sí mismo y por primera vez noté que ninguno de los dos tenía puesto su antifaz.

_Algo andaba mal._

No palabras de disculpa, reverencia o pedir permiso. Abandoné de inmediato mi posición de Primer Ministro cuando mi familia me necesitaba, corriendo de inmediato hacia ellos y a pesar de que no pedí a Mei que continuara esta farsa, sentí que pronto me pisaba los talones andando en la misma dirección.

El pasillo no era tan largo para no alcanzarlos en un par de segundos, pero había tantas emociones en los rostros de los tres que no sabía cual seguir. Me arrodillé de inmediato frente a Lelouch y Suzaku, el primero aferró una mano en mi antebrazo para decirme algo, pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando fue interrumpido.

-Tus modales no han mejorado con los años ¿Cierto Lelouch?-

Sentí una corriente eléctrica destruir los nervios de mi espalda al mismo tiempo que mi garganta se secaba.

-Eso fue lo que te llevó al exilio después de todo- y el tono de burla en su voz.

_Charles Di Britannia sabía._

Ni siquiera terminé de registrar lo que pasaba cuando la mano de Lelouch se soltó de mi brazo y trató de pasarme en un rápido movimiento.

-¡Tú, maldito bastardo!- gritó y me puse de pié apenas alcanzándolo al tomar de la cola del saco y luego halándolo de vuelta hacia mí. Trató de pelearme todo lo que podía y solo puse ambas manos alrededor de su cintura para detenerlo. Podía sentir su enojo, _su furia_, su decepción y más importante, _la traición._

_Al igual que su respiración agitada. _Como si su energía se hubiese drenado por completo me tomó desprevenido su caída al doblarse ambas de sus rodillas. El movimiento me jaló hacia abajo junto con él, pero eso no estaba impidiendo que siguiera maldiciendo en susurros.

_Esto era muy malo. _Miré levemente sobre mi hombro y Suzaku tampoco tenía una explicación para esto. Si acaso su rostro demostraba el temor que tenía previendo los peores escenarios cuando las cosas terminaran de explotar.

-Modales, Lelouch. No recuerdo haberte enseñado semejante vocabulario- una nueva voz interrumpió nuestros pensamientos y dejé de ver a mi hijo algo confundido.

Pero qué-

-¿Mamá?-

Entonces el segundo misterio estaba resulto al mismo tiempo que sentía una punzada dolorosa atravesar mi pecho. No me importó al inicio saber quién era la mujer que acompañaba al emperador, _sabía que tenía muchas esposas para tener tantos hijos. _Pero no lo consideré en lo más mínimo importante a pesar de que me sintiera incómodo con su sonrisa.

_Una que presagiaba problemas._

Pero entonces venía el reconocimiento de Nunnally.

Levanté la vista levemente para ver a la mujer que se deshacía del antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro, mostrando un par de vibrantes ojos azules y piel pálida, profundizando por primera vez en su vasto cabello color azabache. _Idéntico al de Lelouch,_ y ahora sonreía de manera _cálida _en dirección de sus hijos.

_Sus hijos. _Por derecho.

De repente todo lo que yo hacía se veía mal.

Estaba de acuerdo con proteger a Lelouch y a Nunnally de su país natal porque ambos habían sido desterrados y olvidados por completo en medio de un campo de batalla. Estaba de acuerdo en criarlos de la mejor manera y darles lo que consideraba necesario, así como enseñarles ciertas cosas como límites y obligaciones. Pero si había algo que desencajaba por completo de mis planes era esto.

_Yo no podía competir con esa mujer. _

Yo no podía igualarme a lo único que ambos podían amar de Britannia.

_No si la mujer frente a mí los amaba, los protegería y los reclamaría como estaba en todo su derecho._

Solté los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lelouch poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que dejaba ir todo aquello que podía haber sentido, cultivado y anhelado para los próximos años. Dejaba ir todo eso por el simple hecho de que no los obligaría a decidir por algo tan trivial. _Ella era Marianne Vi Britannia. _

_Ella era su madre._

La única persona que compartía lazos de sangre con ambos y que los amaba.

Pero nunca se vio sintió tan fácil como lo hice ver. Suzaku se espantó con esta decisión mental pero debía recordar que yo una vez se lo había advertido. No había forma de negarles a Lelouch y a Nunnally volver a su lugar origen. _A su familia, _a su estilo de vida. Porque tarde que temprano nos veríamos enfrentados a una situación así aunque nunca esperé que el punto que nos tuviera que dividir fuese la misma madre de ambos.

_No, no me estaba siendo nada fácil, retirarme del juego y ya. _Pero debía dejarlos decidir.

-No-

Recogía mis brazos y cerraba las palmas en mis rodillas cuando la palabra vino interrumpiendo este tenso silencio. Creí de nuevo que mi mente estaba jugando, pero desde mi posición era claramente visible el rostro de Lelouch apenas escondido por los mechones de cabello que cubrían sus ojos, más no tan largos para ocultar una simple gota que recorrió su mejilla y el perímetro de su mandíbula hasta desprenderse en su barbilla.

_Lelouch…_

Nunnally dio medio paso hacia adelante cuando su madre extendió sus brazos llamándola, pero cuando iba a dar otro paso Lelouch volvió a moverse más rápido y apenas se levantó un poco sobre sus rodillas para alcanzar la mano de Nunnally y detenerla. La mujer apretó los labios visiblemente contrariada, pero no dijo nada de inmediato.

-Nunnally por favor…- la voz de Lelouch aunque apenas audible entre ellos se había quebrado por completo.

-¿Onii-sama? Es mamá- intentó Nunnally poniéndose de rodillas frente a su hermano con su mirada confundida, tratando de convencerlo de que era lo correcto y yo solo me quedaba como un testigo de lo que se estaba escapando.

Sin embargo Lelouch levantó la cabeza mostrando sus vidriosos ojos y dejando correr libremente las lágrimas por ambos, prosiguió de manera dolorosa. Tomó ambas manos de Nunnally entre las suyas.

-Sé que no te puedo negar nada s-si quieres esto- habló, parpadeaba decenas de veces tratando de ver mejor a su hermana. Pude escuchar a Suzaku moverse nervioso tras mi espalda –Pero t-también te prometí que nunca haría algo q-que te hiciera daño y te dije que s-siempre te protegería-

No podía quedarme aquí sentado solo viendo como pasaba todo esto sin intervenir. Cómo Lelouch y Nunnally parecían divididos en diferentes caminos cuando algo seguro estaba mal para que Lelouch no quisiera que su hermana aceptara esta _persona _que recién recuperaban. Y las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido en mi mente, de una manera dura.

_¿Cómo es que Marianne Vi Britannia estaba viva?_

Simplemente no pierdes todo a raíz de la muerte de la única persona que te protegía y ahora podía volver al punto en donde te quedaste. _Eso ni siquiera era válido en mi mente, _o me quería convencer de que no lo era para alejar a mis hijos de inmediato de todo esto. Pero si había una segunda razón más fuerte que la primera, era que las palabras de Lelouch eran tan dolorosas como ciertas.

Él _nunca _haría nada para herir a su hermana por la que todos estos años se empeñó en velar y proteger con sus propias manos. _No le haría pasar un trago amargo al separarla de su madre si no tenía un motivo suficientemente fuerte para apoyar su decisión, _y que los orillaran a esto me hacía enfurecer.

Nunnally miró sobre su hombro la mano que de nuevo extendía su madre con una destellante sonrisa en su rostro, Lelouch entonces bajó la cabeza completamente resignado a perder a su hermana. Pero entonces Nunnally volvió su mirada a su hermano mayor y soltando sus manos lo abrazó con fuerza y enterró la cabeza en su cuello.

-Y has mantenido esa promesa siempre, Onii-sama- lloró ella, pude ver los hombros de Lelouch destensarse. –Confío en lo que decidas que es mejor para ambos-

_Pero esto era demasiado duro._

Los brazos de Lelouch respondieron al abrazo de su hermana con fuerza un par de segundos, pero luego se soltaron sin fuerza alguna y el grito taladrante de Nunnally heló mis sentidos.

-¡ONII-SAMA!-

Mientras luchaba por sostenerlo.

_Esto no era mi decisión, pero ellos habían tomado la suya y los apoyaría SIEMPRE._

Salté de mi lugar y me acerqué hasta Nunnally tomando a su hermano de entre sus brazos, el rostro de Lelouch estaba exageradamente pálido pero seguía consciente, sus ojos apenas abiertos eran la prueba. Suzaku se movió igualmente tras mi espalda y abrazó a Nunnally, pero lo único que ocupaba mi mente era que debíamos salir de aquí, _ya._

-Vamos, Lelouch- traté de despertarlo un poco más al moverlo, pero cuando su mirada se enfocó un poco más me miró extrañamente confundido.

-¿N-no te retirabas ya?- su voz apenas un susurro estaba llena de contradicciones, fue mi turno de mirarme ofendido.

-¿Por qué yo haría eso?- pregunté a pesar de la extraña situación que nos rodeaba como si no estuviéramos en peligro inminente Lelouch desvió la mirada incómodo, y comprendí cuál había sido mi error.

_Solo Lelouch de todas las personas podía darse cuenta. _Suspiré derrotado para mí mismo.

-Te solté solo porque no quería que se vieran divididos al momento de tomar una decisión- argumenté pasando una mano por su frente alejando el cabello de su rostro. Pero solo causó que estrechara la mirada lo más molesto que podía estar dada su condición.

-Aquí el único que tiene que tomar una decisión, es un ingenuo primer ministro- musitó con media sonrisa altanera, dejando caer su cabeza en mi brazo y destensando su cuerpo por completo confiando en mi presencia.

_Sentí que podía respirar libremente de nuevo. _Porque esta era la prueba final para quien quisiera poner en duda dónde residían _mis _hijos y qué es lo que realmente querían. Incluso si en mi hubiese existido una pequeña parte que argumentara que ellos siempre serían libres de volver a su país cuando lo quisieran, hoy era callada por los hechos.

_Y me daba todo el poder de tomar las decisiones a partir de ahora._

-Elijo el camino de la rebelión- declaré.

Porque esto se convertiría en una guerra

_No puedes ir por ahí, poniendo en estos aprietos a __**mis **__hijos. Dejándolos en __**esta**__ condición y solamente caminar fuera de la escena al ser rechazado en tu propia cara._

Lelouch sonrió con mis palabras pero su mirada volvió a perder enfoque y sabía que era el momento de la retirada. Lo tomé en mis brazos y me levanté del suelo, Suzaku tomó la mano de Nunnally e inmediatamente se pusieron detrás de mí.

Entonces la mujer de vestido azul celeste estrechó la mirada y sus delicadas facciones se tornaron oscuras. _Oh si, _podía alegarse que Lelouch era idéntico a su _madre _pero esa mirada no surtiría efecto alguno en mí.

-Ven aquí, Nunnally- trató de nuevo dando un par de pasos hacia adelante con los brazos abiertos –Eres mi hija, al igual que Lelouch y su lugar es aquí en Britannia- ordenó.

_En serio._

Sentí que Nunnally dio otro paso hacia atrás contrario a lo que la mujer quería y de reojo observé cómo Suzaku se ponía delante de ella para defenderla.

_¿Así o más claro el asunto?_

-Creo que la decisión la han tomado ellos- hablé tan fuerte y claro como debía, ahora que ellos habían reafirmado su confianza en mis decisiones no tenía por qué tener un gramo de duda por la situación, cosa que a la mujer no le agradó nada y a mí me fascinaba.

_Yo era el padre._

-¡Son mis hijos, y son por derecho príncipes de Britannia!- reclamó tratando de acercarse más. –¡Su deber es con el Imperio!-

Me reí bastante entretenido por su decisión de palabras, pero la réplica me la ganaron.

-En lo que a mí respecta, hace siete años dejamos de ser príncipes de Britannia- el tono amargo en la voz de Lelouch además de estable, me sorprendió al notar que estaba tan consciente para estar escuchando todo y hablar en su propia defensa. Bajé la mirada apenas levemente comprobando los hechos, sus ojos semi-abiertos ni siquiera buscaban la figura de su madre, solo se concentraba en mantenerse despierto.

Pero temía que la mujer no fuese a dejar esto tan fácil. _Madre _de Lelouch al final.

-¡¿Lelouch, estás traicionando al Imperio?!-

_Esto no era un punto que se tuviera que discutir, no de la manera en que Marianne quisiera hacerlo ver con su tono de completa decepción y traición._

No para él que había sido decepcionado tantas veces como era posible por la familia que debió protegerlo.

-Decidir su vida, pelear por ella y aferrarse a lo que quiere no es en ningún momento una traición para Britania- interrumpí sus alaridos por mi cuenta, _no serían catalogados así después de lo que tuvieron que pasar._

De repente noté que Nunnally rodeó a Suzaku y creí que de nuevo se acercaría a su madre, pero al no alcanzar a detenerla en ningún sentido solo me aterré. Pero entonces cualquier pensamiento pesimista fue mandado a lo profundo de mi cabeza con un sentimiento de orgullo, cuando se tomó levemente de mi brazo y no pasó de mi posición, pero sus ojos azules pedían varias explicaciones llegando a la misma conclusión que yo con las palabras de Lelouch.

-M-mi hermano y yo decidimos quién sería nuestra familia cuando nos quedamos solos- declaró lo más segura que podía pero yo sentía sus manos temblar alrededor de mi brazo. –Porque les importaba nuestro bienestar-

Ya no era una niña tan pequeña como quisiéramos pensar. Aprendió de la actitud de sus hermanos y esta vez ella hablaría en defensa de su hermano mayor.

-No hay nada de eso aquí en Britannia- concluyó.

-Pero me tienen a mí, Nunnally- habló Marianne dando otro par de pasos hacia adelante y emparejándose con nosotros, traté de girarme para esconder a Lelouch de su vista pero fue más rápida. Solo Nunnally se hizo hacia atrás como si se escondiera de un desconocido.

_Y la mujer hasta cierto punto lo era._

Sus ojos azules tan parecidos los de Nunnally perforaban en mi cabeza, tratando de incinerar mi presencia. Me aferré a mi posición y no la dejé acercarse más. Entonces bajó la mirada y la posó directamente sobre Lelouch, alargó una mano y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

Mi hijo suspiró sin saber de dónde provenía el toque, manteniéndose dentro y fuera de los límites de la consciencia.

La mujer sonrió levemente ante esto como una victoria, pero luego sus ojos se endurecieron y sus cejas se juntaron en aparente preocupación.

-¿Qué le han hecho a mis hijo?- su mano dejó la mejilla de Lelouch y se posó en su frente.

_No podía creer que hasta este momento notara su condición. _Pero esto no era nada que hubiésemos causado como para dejarme envolver en sus chantajes. Además si algo me preocupaba en este momento solo era Lelouch y su deplorable salud. _No tenía tiempo para los juegos de la amorosa familia._

Suficiente había sido cometer el error de dejarlos venir hasta aquí para ser enjuiciados por su nueva vida.

-Con su permiso- sonreí falsamente dando por terminada la reunión con un par de pasos hacia atrás y girándome, Nunnally se vio agradecida por la salida y Suzaku rápidamente volvió a tomar su mano. Ambos me miraron aliviados, yo solo ajusté a Lelouch mejor a mis brazos.

Aunque nunca creí que las cosas fuesen así de fáciles, debía intentarlo.

-Fue un honor sostener esta charla- detuve mis pasos solo por mórbida curiosidad, Suzaku apretó los dientes cuando la voz del emperador retumbó en el pasillo. –Después de todo, las cosas entre Britannia y Japón han estado muy tensas últimamente-

_Esto pasaba de asuntos familiares a algo más personal con este hombre. _Si el resonar de sus botas contra el mármol no me indicaba que se acercaba para hacer de esto algo más íntimo, así que con un meneo de cabeza Suzaku se acercó a mí y puse a Lelouch en sus brazos, _él ni siquiera notaba lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor._

_-_Quédense atrás de mí- ordené.

Pero incluso si la idea no le gustaba a mi hijo, puse una mano en su hombro y con un leve apretón le aseguré que todo estaría bien. Entonces me giré para quedar frente a frente con mi _adversario principal. _La emperatriz se hizo a un lado cuando el Emperador estaba a su altura, pero de ahí no siguió avanzando, separándonos apenas un par de metros.

_Creo que esperaba esto con más fuerza desde hace una semana. Cuando Lelouch finalmente admitió lo que el hombre frente a mí había dicho y los pensamientos que había plantado en su mente. _Entonces decidí que si había un culpable que se llevaba el premio por los estragos en la salud de dos de mis hijos, era el mismo Emperador de Britannia.

_Que le dijo a un niño que estaba muerto._

_Que destruyó cualquier forma de estabilidad existente en su vida._

Así que no había forma en que no aprovechara esta maldita oportunidad de regresarle su _cariño._

-¿Este es su perfecto pretexto, Emperador?- pregunté arreglando el cuello de mi saco y mangas. _Profesionalismo primero. _-¿Alguna vez realmente le importaron sus hijos?- debía preguntar, debía escucharlo con mis propios oídos.

_Sabía que el hombre tenía tantos hijos que me sería imposible de contar en este momento, _pero si bien no le eran imprescindibles, podía usarlos como viles herramientas para obtener beneficios. _Enviarlos a mí país fue su primer uso y por el cual yo no podía perdonarlo. _Pero usarlos para iniciar una guerra contra Japón donde ellos serían las principales víctimas y causantes, **no** era algo a discusión.

El hombre enarcó una ceja y se vio bastante desinteresado al contrario de su esposa que _trataba _de aparentar interés. Repetía que yo no era un padre modelo pero al menos trataba de arreglar mis faltas. _En comparación a estos dos seres._

-Son piezas reemplazables y no conservo cariño por absolutamente ninguno- admitió sin vergüenza alguna, la mujer a su lado se vio molesta por su explosión de sinceridad –De hecho a mí no me interesa dónde paren y lo que hagan, mucho menos lo que sea de ellos. Solo son un pequeño ruido en un mundo lleno de gente-

Sentí mis palmas convertirse en puños. Mei me tomó de uno de los brazos y trató de que retomáramos camino de nuevo pero no me moví en absoluto.

_Esas respuestas eran las que me tenían al borde de la guerra personal._

-Genbu no es el momento- susurró insistiendo en la salida. Increíblemente me tomé un segundo para explicarle, _de todas las personas_, el por qué debía permanecer firme ante esto.

-Cuando aprendes lo que es tener una verdadera familia, y ser responsable de cada uno de sus integrantes…- suspiró ante mis palabras algo resignada al sermón –Hay cosas estúpidas que tienes que hacer, incluso si por el momento no es lo mejor-

_Incluso si las probabilidades van en contra._

_Incluso si eso podría causar problemas que no deberían ser problemas desde un inicio._

_-_Cuando se trata de la familia no vas a comprender las cosas que haces en el momento por impulso, hasta después. Y puede que suene estúpido, pero nadie te quitará la satisfacción de haber defendido aquello que tanto amas y te cuesta, en especial frente a personas que tratan de menospreciarlo-

Personalmente, nunca creí que Mei fuera una mujer que renunciaría a su propio hijo a pesar de mis palabras y me encontré esperando su regreso las primeras semanas. Entonces tampoco era un ejemplo de devoción, pero creí inútilmente que ella era mucho más madura que yo. Ahora que volvió a aparecer esperaba que al menos tuviera en mente lo que ella misma alejó, _pero creo que todo se fue directo al caño por Sawasaki. _

_Solo me limitaba a su presencia como un recordatorio de lo que no quería volver a ser. _Aunque mis límites estaban alcanzando distintos niveles al observar a dos entes peores de lo que creí era Mei.

Ella soltó mi brazo ante mis palabras y no se retiró, su mirada sin embargo se endureció un poco.

El emperador sonrió entretenido por mi decisión de palabras incluso si no eran exactamente para él.

-Como dije, no me interesa lo que sea de ellos- habló sin una gota de remordimiento en su voz –Más sin embargo puede resultarme entretenido el llamado de la sangre que tarde o temprano los traerá de vuelta a casa-

Entonces levantó una de sus gruesas manos y señaló a Lelouch.

-Él es uno de mis favoritos, su mente es valiosa y un poderoso recurso-

Suzaku retrocedió con el reconocimiento, yo me interpuse entre ambos.

-Nunca dejará de ser un Príncipe de Britannia y en especial uno de mis hijos, sediento de poder-

_Lelouch no era así._

-Así que regresará a casa, y traerá a Japón como ofrenda-

_No Lelouch…_

_-_Puede hablar todo lo que quiera de sus hijos- interrumpí antes de que siguiera levantando falsos que había escuchado pacientemente por años. Y lo creería de personas que no conocían a ese joven, pero se me hacía irónico que lo expresara una persona que se había atrevido a reducir a un par de niños a nada, abandonarlos y luego atreverse a reclamar algo de lealtad –Y si bien ninguno de ellos dejará de ser un príncipe de Britannia como el resto de sus hijos de los cuales puede estar _orgulloso, _el error que jamás debió cometer fue hacerse un enemigo de esta magnitud-

_No me refería a Japón, ni a mí. _

Podía ver el rostro de Lelouch oscurecido por una sombra de malestar y ya no era momento de tratar de cambiar la mentalidad de otras personas. Con un asentimiento de cabeza me despedí, tal cual y el hombre había expresado que no le importaban estos dos hijos, yo si estaba dispuesto a hacerme cargo de ambos.

-Un heredero al trono de Britannia en Japón- se burló el hombre de nuevo cuando retrocedía hasta Suzaku y revisaba a Lelouch por mi cuenta, _se miraba muy mal. _Traté de no prestarle atención pero su boca era imposible de callar –Al parecer solo debo ser paciente y el territorio será mío-

_El hombre podría seguir soñando. _

Con una mano en la espalda de Suzaku lo incité a caminar y eso hizo, tomé la mano de Nunnally y comenzamos a caminar rápidamente fuera del pasillo.

-¡No se llevarán a mis hijos!-

_No estaba esperando esa reacción, _tonto de mí al darle la espalda al enemigo.

Incluso si escuché los tacones moverse rápidamente por el suelo hacia mí, yo simplemente no podía pelear con una dama por más que esta no mereciera el trato de una. Me detuve y esperé un inminente golpe, _o algo. _Sin embargo al no llegar en los primeros segundos y escuchar una aspiración violenta de aire, no pude evitar girarme.

Había una mano con una daga apenas detenida sobre mi cabeza. Pero-

-Movimiento equivocado, Sra. Emperatriz- Mei haló de la muñeca de la mujer hacia abajo y apenas lo tuvo a la altura normal, con su codo lleno de impulso le propinó un golpe en la articulación, _que me erizó la piel de solo presenciar. _

El grito de la otra mujer al ser golpeada fue suficientemente claro, si no le había quebrado el codo al menos había sufrido un esguince. Me encogí en mi lugar en pena ajena.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- reclamó la emperatriz sosteniendo su brazo de manera dolorosa contra su pecho, pero entonces Mei recogía la daga que se le había caído al suelo y con una mirada de autosuficiencia contestó.

-No seré el ejemplo de una buena madre, pero hasta yo sé que si abandonas a un hijo- con ambas manos empujó a la emperatriz que retrocedió dos pasos al ser tomada por sorpresa, pero cargó de inmediato al recuperarse -¡No puedes exigirles nada!- Mei logró hacerse a un lado en el último momento y de nuevo con ambas manos haló de los hombros de la otra mujer desde atrás haciéndola caer por lo pesado de su vestido.

_Ni mencionar que no podía meter mano alguna para amortiguar la caída._

El emperador no se movió incluso si yo esperaba que hiciera algo ante este desplante de violencia, aunque si no se interesaba por sus hijos no debía sorprenderme que sus esposas también le fuesen indiferentes. _Incluso si parecía tener cierto favoritismo con esta._

Mei recogió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y trató de no prestarle atención a la otra mujer mientras se giraba hacia mí. Pero entonces su tobillo fue atrapado y no pude advertirle nada, pero tampoco lo necesitó. Sacudió con fuerza su pié deshaciéndose del agarre de acero de la Emperatriz y le propinó un puntapié en el estómago.

-Ni siquiera te conozco y tampoco tengo por qué tenerte compasión- argumentó hacia la mujer caída –Pero si te atreves una vez más a tratar de destruir la felicidad de mi hijo, simplemente conocerás del perfeccionismo japonés en todo lo que queremos lograr. Especialmente en la venganza-

La Emperatriz comenzó a ponerse de pié lentamente y tomé el brazo de Mei para ejecutar la salida.

Primero me reclama que no haga estupideces y esto es lo que pasa.

-Estás equivocado si crees que me alejé de Suzaku por mi gusto- dijo antes de que otra cosa pasara, y eso no era de mi conocimiento. Tampoco pude preguntar por qué, cuando una lluvia de balas se desató por sobre nuestras cabezas.

No supe ni cómo o por qué, pero logré tener a toda mi familia cubierta en simples pasos y con sus cabezas lo más pegadas al suelo posible. Las paredes vibraban y los escombros caían por mi espalda al mismo tiempo que los cristales explotaban. Todos debajo de mi se juntaban a medida que esto no cedía, pero pude escuchar un grito furioso entre las ráfagas.

-¡Es el maldito de V.V.! ¡Creí que te habías hecho cargo de él!-

_Ni me importaba ni me ayudaba en nada._

Me atreví a levantar la cabeza admirando la altura de las balas que entraban al pasillo y solo pasaban los ventanales más altos, así que di por hecho que era seguro caminar. Me puse de pié lo más agachado posible y halé del brazo de Nunnally y Mei al mismo tiempo para que se levantaran pero impedí que levantaran sus cabezas. Después iba a ayudar a Suzaku cuando me di cuenta de que otro par de ojos se miraba confundido por lo que pasaba.

-Puedo caminar- reclamó Lelouch de inmediato en cuanto lo paré, _yo sabía que no era del todo cierto pero al menos nos moveríamos más fácil por unos metros. _

Comenzamos a correr por el pasillo lejos de las balas y sin mirar atrás. _Teníamos que llegar a Japón._

* * *

><p>Entonces los pasillos se vieron inundados de personas corriendo en todas direcciones a medida que nos acercábamos al salón. Britannian corrían despavoridos y gritando por ayuda, pero entre la multitud fue fácilmente distinguible los grupos japoneses que ya estaban preparados para una eventualidad como esta y por lo tanto sus mentes se conservaban frías y alertas.<p>

Suspiré aliviado cuando Todou empujó personas en su camino hasta llegar a nosotros e hizo un conteo rápido del grupo, poniendo una mano firme en el mango de su katana.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, _ahora_- y era un orden para el general. No había tiempo de decir por qué, pero creo que tendría la leve idea de que no tenía nada que ver en lo absoluto con lo que pasaba afuera.

Pero a pesar de que me sentía más aliviado porque tenía más manos ayudando nuestro escape, las puertas de la Villa se vieron selladas por la seguridad Britannian justo cuando llegábamos a ellas. _¿Habíamos sido atrapados tan rápido?_

-Órdenes del Segundo Príncipe Schneizel, nadie puede salir mientras que los agresores sean desarmados- argumentaron los hombres hacia todos en general sin la más mínima distinción.

Suspiré aliviado por un par de segundos pero solo porque no se nos permitía la salida por supuestas medidas de seguridad a todos por igual, aunque mi verdadero problema estaba aquí dentro. Era un hecho que correr hacia el fuego era una estúpida idea pero yo estaba más preocupado por lo que podía desatarse aquí en la villa de permanecer más tiempo. _En especial con esta desconocida situación terrorista, _no podía centrarme en resolver tantos problemas a la vez, aunque esperaba que no tuvieran que ver con mi país.

-Soy el Primer Ministro de Japón y exijo nos dejen salir- sobresalí del grupo con un par de pasos tratando de mover mis influencias, pero los hombres no cedieron en sus posiciones.

-Lo sentimos Sr. Primer Ministro, pero esto es por su bien-

_No había manera de que esto resultara bien._

Todo japonés presente en el lugar me miró, esperando una salida en mi rostro. Pero al concluir que no podía hacer nada con este asunto mi mente divagó pronto en otras alternativas de acuerdo a lo que nos enfrentábamos. Mientras no les diese a mi gente un motivo para temer, no temerían. En cambio los Britannian comenzaron a retroceder cuando tampoco gozaron de privilegios para salir de la villa bombardeada, separando ambos grupos de nuevo con murmullos que culpaban a nuestro país con toda libertad. _Esto ni siquiera tenía que ver con el mayor problema que tenía entre mis manos._

-¡No, no nos juzguen de esa manera! ¡Japón vino aquí en son de paz!-

_No precisamente ahora, no __**precisamente **__ahora._

Rápidamente giré para buscar a Todou y él asintió de inmediato moviéndose entre los asistentes para localizar la voz de Sawasaki. Aunque el mismo hombre se reveló al apartarse del grupo. Esperé que por su bien estuviera pasado de copas o algo similar, incluso en estado shock para dejar pasar su _intento _de irreverencia, pero que caminara bastante recto y orgulloso por sus palabras por decir, _a pesar de su aterrado rostro por los disparos rebotando en las paredes, _me indicó que estaba en sus cinco malditos sentidos.

Quise advertirle con una sola señal lo que le pasaría si continuaba, pero fue más rápido al levantar un dedo acusatorio hacia dos personas a mi costado.

_Hasta aquí llegaban las oportunidades que le di al hombre._

-¡Ustedes!- gritó, Nunnally se tomó de mi brazo y Lelouch estuvo a punto de irse sobre el hombre -¡Ellos son-¡-

Ni siquiera noté cuando Suzaku se había movido de mi otro lado, pero que con gusto ahora derribaba a Sawasaki con un nada cariñoso golpe por detrás de sus rodillas y luego procediendo a aplastar su cabeza contra el suelo apoyado por la suela de su zapato.

-Yo voy después- musitó Lelouch tras mi espalda emocionado y con una leve sonrisa, pero su voz apenas siendo un susurro quitó la normalidad de sus palabras por completo. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y acerqué a Nunnally aún más.

_Esto no era justo para ninguno._

Suzaku continuó dañando la cabeza de Sawasaki contra el suelo, liberando su tensión suprimida por horas. Al menos hasta que Todou lo bajó del cráneo del otro hombre con un leve empujón en la espalda.

_Si, podíamos admitir estos pequeños momentos de diversión entre tanta tensión. _A pesar del espectáculo que estábamos dando a las miradas sorprendidas de los Britannian.

-No me siento bien- y todo se borró en un instante, que esas palabras las expresara Lelouch sin necesidad de amenaza… solté a Nunnally cuando volvió a ceder ante su peso y cerró los ojos esperando un impacto. Yo no lo dejaría llegar hasta el suelo, pero su movimiento fue captado por Suzaku que justo en el instante estaba a mi lado. _Se movía como todo un fantasma._

-Debemos encontrar un doctor- mi hijo me urgió mirando hacia todos lados en busca de una salida, _como si no lo hubiésemos intentado ya. _Lelouch musitó algo parecido a una negación pero no le entendí nada, _solo di por hecho que negaba naturalmente la aparición de un médico._

Entonces mis prioridades se veían divididas de nueva cuenta pero esta vez de manera dolorosa. Sin duda teníamos que encontrar un médico para que estabilizara a Lelouch pero no estaríamos seguros mientras siguiésemos dentro de Britannia. Corríamos el riesgo de quedar todos atrapados aquí si no actuábamos rápido de cualquier manera.

_Así que era el momento de las ideas sin sentido._

Una nueva explosión sacudió los cimientos de la villa de manera más fuerte que simples balas, haciendo que todos gritaran horrorizados y se agacharan en sus lugares, sentí a Nunnally y a Suzaku aferrarse de inmediato a mis brazos. Después una densa capa de humo comenzó a expandirse en el aire, al mismo tiempo que un crujir bastante distinguible comenzó a comerse el interior de la villa avanzando sin piedad.

Levanté la vista completamente aterrado.

_Fuego._

No era momento de pensar más, solo de actuar.

Los disparos nunca dejaron de escucharse pero era fácilmente distinguible cuando el fuego era correspondido por armas incluso un poco más cercanas y daba por hecho que al menos el cuerpo de seguridad de la villa estaba respondiendo esta falta. Al poner un poco más de atención a mis alrededores vi las puertas que antes nos impedían salir, yacían derribadas sobre el suelo apenas a centímetros de haber aplastado a alguien.

_La salida._

Junto con una llamarada que se expandía por el exquisito techo con rapidez sobrenatural.

Tomé el brazo de Mei sacándola por completo de sus pensamientos y temí que me quebrara el codo en los primeros segundos de confusión pero su vista se relajó casi de inmediato. _No puedo creer que estuviera a punto de hacer esto._

-Llévate a Suzaku y a Nunnally- ordené, o eso intenté ya que sonó como toda una desesperada petición. Todou gruñó a mi lado siendo el primero en expresar su desacuerdo pero no le cedí la palabra a nadie –Lleguen al jet, y espérennos mientras sea prudente-

La sorprendida mirada de mi ex –esposa no se hizo esperar, pero la forma en que bajó levemente la cabeza pensando en lo que le había dicho me dio un poco de tranquilidad, _al menos no se había negado de inmediato. _Hasta que levantó la mirada bastante molesta, _diablos aquí iba mi plan de contingencia. _

-¿Y tú qué demonios piensas hacer?- reclamó sin retener una gota de emoción -¿Por qué no nos acompañarías de una buena vez?-

_Yo que creí que reaccionaba de esa manera al verme pensar en ella como una niñera y no por lo extraño de mi orden, _pero a pesar de sus palabras no pude sentirme más tranquilo al entender su si la confianza que estaba depositando al permitirle llevarse a dos de mis hijos no era algo que hiciera con cualquier persona y a la ligera. Todou demandaba una explicación de la misma manera picando mis costillas, el calor sobre nuestras cabezas solo ponía la situación más tensa.

-Tengo que buscar la manera de estabilizar a Lelouch antes de subirlo al jet- aclaré, el aludido se movió incómodo tratando de negarlo pero no formó ninguna palabra coherente. Le di una palmada en la cabeza para que al menos se callara, pero su negación era la última por tratar en mi lista. –Y no los llevaré a todos ustedes porque no sé dónde tenga que ir- sentencié

Seríamos un blanco fácil.

-Ni a ti, Todou- agregué por si las dudas y ante su reto visual sobre que lo intentara solo expandí mi discurso -¡Necesito que protejas a mi familia y la subas al jet! No está a discusión con nadie y son órdenes del Primer Ministro, en cuanto pueda los veré allá pero si la situación se complica deberán irse. Puedo esconderme con Lelouch el tiempo suficiente para establecer contacto después o buscar una forma de salir de Britannia, pero a ustedes los quiero lejos-

_Era mi última palabra, _y esperaba que la acataran como tal.

-Suzaku, eres responsable de tu hermana- dirigí la mirada a mi hijo que se mordía el labio inferior dividido entre dos decisiones que ni siquiera le dejaría tomar –Mei, tú eres responsable de mis hijos y confío en que los protejas- _incluso si ella no aceptara a Nunnally hacía hincapié en que tendría que ver por ambos. _Además no le sería tan difícil, yo tenía al más problemático de los tres jóvenes a mi cargo. –Todou ¿Tengo que repetir mi orden?-

Para entonces, era la salida.

Kyoshiro solo gruñó completamente en desacuerdo levantándose del suelo y ayudando a las damas a imitarlo de inmediato, después obligó a Suzaku a seguirlo al levantarlo del cuello del traje, pero solo asintiendo en mi dirección logró irse con una promesa de que cumpliría su parte. _Y que me obligaba a cumplir la mía._

Aquí venía la parte divertida. _Burlar a todo Britannia._

_-_Los alejaste a todos- Lelouch musitó recargado en mi costado viendo por donde desaparecían sus hermanos sin remordimiento alguno. Elegía los mejores momentos para estar más lúcido, era un hecho. Pero eso no significaba que hubiese hecho un sacrificio al permanecer por un poco más de tiempo aquí.

-Y ahora debemos evitar que nos toquen o Todou nos matará- alegué poniéndome de pié y halando a Lelouch conmigo. Escuché su risa siendo opacada por las llamas sobre nuestras cabezas.

Entonces volví a cobrar sentido en la situación real.

_¿A dónde ir?_

-¿Tienes idea de dónde podemos conseguir un doctor?- pregunté mientras retrocedíamos hasta que nuestras espaldas tocaban una pared mientras más gente salía corriendo por la puerta principal. Mi calma era envidiable para un evento así, pero me obligaba a pensar que era más que necesaria.

-Quizás no tenemos que llegar tan lejos- comentó Lelouch mirándome de reojo. Enarqué una ceja confundido pero entonces otra explosión nos obligó a bajar nuestras cabezas de nuevo con los ventanales a nuestra espalda lloviendo sobre ambos, hechos añicos.

-¿Cómo?- le apuré mientras sacudía los escombros con movimientos bruscos, Lelouch tardó un par de segundos en recordar lo que me había propuesto.

-En mi maleta…- trató de ponerse de pie de inmediato fallando en el acto, _ni siquiera podía moverse ya. _–Suzaku metió los medicamentos-

_Era mi turno de dudar esta parte del plan. _Porque esta situación iba más allá de un par de calmantes, dudaba en serio que fuesen lo que necesitábamos, aunque quizás nos daría el tiempo necesario para alcanzar el jet o tomar un rumbo distinto.

Gruñí como solo Todou podía hacerlo y en dos movimientos que dejaron a Lelouch sin la capacidad de protestar, lo tenía firmemente sobre mi espalda. No podía ver su rostro pero seguro estaba rojo y no tenía nada que ver con el calor infernal que nos rodeaba. Sentí que su cuerpo se destensó poco a poco y luego sus manos rodearon mi cuello aferrándose entre ellas por delante.

-La última vez que Suzaku me cargó así le prometí dejarlo sin cabello- musitó Lelouch después de unos segundos y lo tomé como una buena señal, entonces comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a todos los que querían salir, recordando vagamente el camino al área de huéspedes.

-Tú eres mi causa de calvicie y nunca te había cargado de esta manera- contesté. _Aunque no sabía si eso era un halago o una consolación._

* * *

><p><em>-¿Quién lo diría? Te estás encariñando-<em>

_-No es cierto ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Todou?- _

_Estábamos parados en la ventana de mi oficina viendo hacia los jardines. El frío había llegado y con ello la primera nevada, el patio del templo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, pero si tan solo eso fuese lo que llamaba la atención de ambos._

_-Nunca había visto a Suzaku tan feliz- continuó Todou recargándose en mi escritorio sin despegar su vista de la escena. –Aunque tampoco lo había visto discutir tanto en mi vida- frunció el entrecejo bastante contrariado por ambas oraciones._

_Entonces como dando por ciertas sus palabras, Suzaku cayó de cara en la nieve cuando un pequeño príncipe de Britannia metió el pie a mi hiperactivo hijo que corría alrededor de él tratando de que jugara. Al no lograrlo y ser avergonzado de tal forma, se tiró sobre Lelouch y comenzó a arrastrarlo de un pie por toda la nieve pese a las protestas del otro. Luego lo dejó bastante lejos de su hermana enterrado en un banco de nieve y corrió hacia la pequeña princesa con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, ella levantó una mano para chocarla con mi hijo._

_Era un plan en equipo según parecía._

_Lelouch se levantó de la nieve y sacudió toda su ropa antes de perseguir a Suzaku por míseros 30 segundos antes de darse por vencido bastante rojo, por el frío y por la vergüenza de la derrota._

_Sonreí levemente ante esto._

_-Los príncipes del Imperio no traían ropa para el invierno- señaló Todou en tono de sospecha._

_-Sí, creo que ese es un beneficio de vivir bajo mi techo- respondí restándole importancia._

_-Ropa de sastre- presionó el punto. Sacudí la mano en su dirección._

_-Más fácil que traerlos de un lado a otro en el centro comercial. Son muy pequeños- _

_-Terminada en dos días-_

_-El frío estaba sobre nuestras cabezas-_

_-¿Tan cara?- agitó una nota en mi rostro que yo le arrebaté en el instante._

_-¿Ahora eres mi cartero?- renegué guardando la generosa lista en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, Todou enarcó una ceja no dejando pasar el tema en lo absoluto. –También Suzaku necesitaba ropa- traté de defenderme inútilmente, entonces miré por la ventana como Lelouch trataba de ahorcar a Suzaku con su bufanda y mi hijo solo aprovechó el largo accesorio para amarrar las manos del príncipe juntas._

_Si las miradas pudieran encender fuego, mi hijo correría desnudo el resto de sus días._

* * *

><p>Pero creo que prefería esas miradas de enemistad inocente a las que habían regido toda la noche. Creí que el suceso con la Srta. Ashford era un alivio en mi mente al darme cuenta de que sin importar la situación, mis hijos no estaban tan tensos como para no permitir esos gestos de amistad e incluso de locura, pero poco después todo se había venido abajo con el resto de mis esperanzas.<p>

_¿Qué podía esperar de Britannia? _Era la pregunta correcta, pero a veces sentía la necesidad de corregirla.

Lelouch y Nunnally eran parte de Britannia y eso no los hacía como su gente. No podías englobar a todo un Imperio con una etiqueta por como eran sus dirigentes, _aunque comenzaba a dudar de mis propias palabras. _Quizás Jeremiah Gottwald también era una excepción a la regla y nada más.

Pero entonces esas pocas personas merecedoras de una mención por su criterio justo y valiente, serían comida del resto del Imperio por la simple razón de no ser como ellos. El sistema de este lugar se basaba en utilidad y beneficio, si no podías ser de uso para Britannia en cualquiera de las dos, te convertías en un desecho.

_Sin distinción alguna._

O te obligaban a convertirte en una persona como ellos.

Lo pude ver en la mirada de Lelouch que pedía una retribución tan grande como lo había sido la traición, especialmente con las últimas revelaciones. Aunque no quería pensar en ello por el momento, me distraería de lo primordial.

-A la derecha- Lelouch señaló levemente con su mano el pasillo y de inmediato seguí la instrucción. _Después de todo él conocía la villa a la perfección._

Las balas seguían retumbando sin cesar contra las paredes exteriores y yo no me podía imaginar qué tipo de ejército podía resistir con tanto poder de fuego sin cesar un solo segundo. A pesar de ser la distracción perfecta para salir del país, no me daba buena espina. _Sobre todo si los causantes ya eran conocidos por la emperatriz, _lo mencionó claramente cuando el infierno se desató.

-Esa puerta-

Los pasillos superiores estaban vacíos de más personas aparte de nosotros dos por lo cual estaba agradecido, aunque hasta cierto punto aterrado de no poder pedir ayuda si acaso era necesaria. Con el pié empujé la puerta con más rudeza de la requerida y al azotarse abierta, la habitación estaba tal cual la habíamos dejado antes de salir. Llevé a Lelouch hasta la cama y lo dejé sentado mientras me dispuse a buscar en su maleta los medicamentos.

Entonces escuché el resonar de unos zapatos y congelé mis movimientos. _Sabía que no era Lelouch._

_-_Yamagata-san…-

Suspiré aliviado ante las palabras de mi hijo y miré levemente sobre mi hombro confirmando la presencia de Hatori. Volví a la búsqueda de los medicamentos en la maleta vaciando el contenido en el suelo al no encontrar nada siendo ordenado.

-Creí que estarías ya en el jet o saliendo de Britannia- hablé sin girarme de nuevo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción encontré las cajas y me levantaba del suelo cuando sentí que algo golpeó con fuerza mi cabeza y todo se volvió negro sin poder impedirlo.

_¿Pero qué-?_

_-¡Padre!-_

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

No estaba en mi mejor forma para demandar una explicación al respecto, tampoco para sacar conclusiones que me dieran una respuesta sin tener que preguntar con todo mi derecho lo que pasaba. Pero sentí que el miedo se apoderó de mí cuando noté que la poca seguridad que habíamos ganado, se desvaneció con un solo golpe.

-¡Padre!-

_Ni siquiera pude advertirle a tiempo._

Miré con horror que el hombre no se levantó después del golpe con el mango del arma y quedó esparcido en el suelo sin gracia alguna. Tampoco pensé en hacer nada como lanzarme a ayudarle de inmediato, porque sabía que no llegaría lejos ni sería una buena defensa. Pero por más que traté de demandar una respuesta o explicación respecto a lo que pasaba, en mi mente todo se volvió una nueva confusión cuando cosas que no se suponía que pudiesen ser posibles, eligieran esta noche para hacerse presentes.

El Ministro de Defensa me miró con su boca hecha una delgada línea tensa y me petrifiqué esperando un nuevo movimiento.

_No había manera en que este hombre-_

-Tú vienes conmigo, Lelouch- se acercó en dos grandes pasos saltando el cuerpo del Primer Ministro y traté de defenderme pero con una de sus manos detuvo ambas mías y luego me subió sobre su hombro como un costal.

Sabía que yo no era una amenaza, no una muy convincente por el momento. No tenía mi arma y no podría alcanzar la espada en mi cintura desde mi actual posición además de que los movimientos de resistencia solo revolvieron mi cerebro y una terrible sensación de nausea desactivó cualquier intento de huída.

Aún así no dejé de intentar golpeando su espalda.

-¡¿Por qué?!- y al fin algo pudo salir de mi boca equiparando mis pensamientos de rabia.

_Pero si realmente tampoco había sido aceptado por Japón, y el Imperio conocería mi actual situación…_

_¿Dónde demonios estaba?_

Seguí pataleando mientras pude, pero el calor de las paredes y mi actual posición colgante me dejaron sin aliento por completo al paso de los primeros minutos y el hombre nunca se dignó a contestar mis dudas. _¡Si tan solo tuviera la decencia!_

_El hombre que me había mostrado el camino del ejército Japonés y su precisión desde el primer instante. El hombre que nunca puso objeciones a mi presencia en la base y más de una vez insistió que no era nadie para juzgarme. ¡El hombre que recién me había otorgado un título para salir adelante sin necesidad de tener a alguien cuidándome la espalda!_

¿Fue un chiste desde el inicio?

_Dejar al Britannian creer que tenía la confianza de un hombre de su magnitud._

¿Por qué todos pensaban eso de mi capacidad?

_¿Qué tenía que hacer para demostrarles que Britannia solo estaba en mi mente como un objetivo a destruir?_

Ponerme en la mira de Britannia para demostrarles mi coraje.

_¿Por qué…?_

_Cierto, el verde sería un buen color para un gato macho._

El camino no continuó demasiado tiempo, cuando sentí que era bajado de manera nada cuidadosa del hombro del militar, llevándome directamente al suelo al no poderme sostener de pie. Pero justo cuando creí que enfrentaría mi ejecución dentro de las paredes de la villa por motivos personales, un zapato comenzó a bailar en el suelo frente a mi rostro, de manera contenta.

_Extasiada._

-Justo como siempre quise tenerte, Vi Britannia. Por completo a mis pies-

_Esto era ridículo. Completamente insultante._

Hice puño la palma de mi mano y le propiné un golpe con toda la fuerza que pude a la rodilla expuesta de Sawasaki haciéndolo soltar un alarido de dolor. Pero no duró mucho la satisfacción cuando el hombre se recuperó y con la misma furia me propinó una patada en la mejilla. Todo se movió de lugar, no podía decir si estaba ya muerto o no.

_No podía siquiera articular una palabra. _Y luego estaba la maldita sensación de traición enterrada de manera persistente en mi pecho. Podía sentir el piso calentarse a medida que pasaban los segundos o lo que yo creí que era bastante tiempo escurriéndose entre mis dedos con arena, _algo se arrastraba._

Corrección.

_¿Estaba siendo arrastrado?_

El sonido regresó con algunos de mis sentidos indicándome que ya no estaba de cara contra el suelo, pero mi espalda seguía saboreando la superficie. Mis manos sentían el mármol liso al ser arrastrado de un pie en una dirección desconocida.

_Tampoco me detuve a preguntar ¿A dónde vamos tío?_

Estaba muy cansado, _quería dormir. _Pero mi vista se empeñó en admirar un techo que se me hacía hasta cierto punto familiar y que se repetía y repetía por todo el camino. Entonces las orillas de mi visión captaron un cuadro, _luego otro. _De hecho saltaron muchos cuadros coloridos por el rabillo de mi ojo y los miré bastante desinteresado.

_Si ninguno de ellos podía decirme si a Arthur le gustaría un color verde oscuro…_

Un nuevo cuadro saltó a la vista y en el resaltaba la silueta de una mujer de cabello oscuro. Ojos azules, piel pálida. _Creo que la conozco._

-Bueno ¿Acaso esto es un regalo de buena fe?- dejé de ser arrastrado.

Mi consciencia se encendió de golpe. Mis ojos me indicaron que estaba en un nuevo salón de la villa, mis oídos reconocieron esa repugnante voz ególatra y fría, mi olfato detectó olor a bagre frito. Pero cuando traté de incorporarme todo mi cuerpo protestó de forma dolorosa dejándome en el suelo de nuevo.

Eso no impidió que volviera a golpear a Sawasaki en cuanto lo tuve a la vista y esta vez fue por detrás de la rodilla. Aunque no cayó, pero volvió a tomar vuelo con el pié para propinarme un nuevo golpe.

_Cosa que no llegó._

-¿He de recordarle que está a punto de golpear a un príncipe Imperial?-

La voz del Emperador mandó escalofríos a la espina de Sawasaki pero me encontré escupiendo sus palabras.

-Nunca volvería a ser uno de tus preciados juguetes- declaré tratando de enderezarme lo más posible pero solo pude sentarme en el suelo, y mi mandíbula se encendió en dolor con cada palabra.

El hombre frete a mí sonrió y despidió a Sawasaki con un meneo de su mano. El japonés se saboreó el momento en el que me dejaba en plenas manos de un hombre que _supuestamente _reclamaría a uno de sus hijos perdidos. _Qué equivocado estaba, _aunque lo dejé creerlo para no herir su orgullo y recordárselo todo junto la próxima vez que nos encontráramos.

_Porque no había manera que yo permaneciera un momento más en Britannia._

Justo cuando los zapatos de Sawasaki dejaron de escucharse en las cercanías, el Emperador me miró desde su alta posición enarcando una ceja a manera de reto. _No estaba para estos juegos._

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

No guardaría una gota de respeto por el hombre que había causado el inicio de mis desgracias, incluso si debía agradecerle otras cuantas cosas que pasaron a raíz de su ignorancia. Sin su ayuda nunca me hubiese dado cuenta de lo podrido que estaba este imperio.

-Has sido un príncipe bastante irreverente, Lelouch Vi Britannia-

Comenzó a rodearme como un buitre a su presa. _De ninguna manera. _Me llevé la mano al cinturón y jalé de del mango de la katana con fuerza solo para ser detenido por un pié pisando mi mano de manera dolorosa contra el suelo.

-¡Argh!- _y no la liberó._

-¿De nuevo te rebelas, hijo?- se mofó el hombre apoyando más su peso en mi mano y pensé por un segundo que la rompería. Pero tan rápido como empezó, volvió a retirarse, eso no desvaneció el dolor en mi extremidad, no pude doblar mis dedos.

-¡No me llames así!- tampoco aplacaría mis pensamientos. Entonces el hombre se dobló a la altura de la cintura y con una mano alrededor de mi cuello levantó mi rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría ir tan fácil? ¿Después de lo valioso que me puede ser alguien como tú infiltrado de manera tan profunda en Japón?- la malicia con la que se expresaba me hacía sentirme incómodo, hablando como si tuviese el poder de hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a lo que yo pensaba.

_Con palabras bonitas no lo lograría._

-¿Q-qué te hace pensar que t-te ayudaría?- traté de reírme en su cara pero el hombre solo apretó su agarre alrededor de mi cuello borrando cualquier otro reclamo de mi garganta.

_¿Quería matarme?_

Puntos negros comenzaban a manchar mi visión amenazando con que todo se desvanecería de nuevo, pero en el momento preciso antes de la inconsciencia me soltó. Caí de nuevo al suelo peleando por algo de aire, sentía que mis pulmones explotarían y mi corazón palpitaba en mis orejas. _No podría oponer pelea por mucho más tiempo, _pero mi gran orgullo y sentido de venganza no le harían fácil las cosas.

Si moría, no lo haría solo.

Después de eso regresaría a reclamar el alma de Sawasaki.

-Sin duda eres igual que tu madre, muchacho. Pero eso no me sirve por el momento, así que me ayudarás quieras o no. Eres mi hijo y tengo todo el derecho de hacer contigo lo que me plazca-

Quise reírme, _en serio quise reírme _de no ser porque estaba entre incrédulo y entretenido por su lógica.

-Sigue soñando- comenté. Ahora sabía que el hombre estaba demente como siempre creí.

Pero entonces el entretenido por mi decisión de palabras parecía ser él. Comenzó a reírse desde el fondo de su garganta de una manera que me erizó la piel incluso si traté de ignorarlo, pero más que miedo no encontraba qué es lo que lo hacía confiarse de esa manera.

Miré a mi alrededor aprovechando de su momento de psicosis y solo había paredes llenas de retratos de la _tan _querida familia Imperial. Era un segundo salón de la villa que Clovis había decidido llenar con sus obras de arte. Bueno, al menos todo se quemaría si el fuego seguía avanzando como mis oídos lo indicaban.

-Lo haremos a tu modo, hijo-

Sus palabras me volvieron a traer al presente con un escalofrío, me daba la espalda mirando una chimenea encendida, que ahora se me hacía ridículo con el fuego que ya consumía la villa. Pero rogué por un par de segundos que mi arma cayera de los cielos o que escombros le partieran la cabeza al hombre.

_No es como si lo pudiera meter en esa gran chimenea de un empujón ¿O sí?_

-Cuando mi hermano y yo éramos pequeños, solía haber un caballo muy salvaje en los establos del palacio- comenzó, bufé para mí mismo e incluso rodé los ojos aunque no me pudiese ver.

-Ahórrate las historias, nada cambiará mi opinión- argumenté.

_Nada._

Entonces me miró por encima de su hombro con una mirada que me retaba a comprobar mis palabras, _se estaba riendo de mi posición actual en todo sentido._

-No es una historia- dijo girándose por completo y sosteniendo algo en su mano –Es un experimento- entonces sonrió de manera cruel, sobre todo al darse cuenta de mi expresión.

Traté de hacerme hacia atrás, pero no me pude parar. Mucho menos arrastrarme con la mano que me había pisado y más que nada el horror de considerar lo que tenía en mente amenazaba con petrificarme de un segundo a otro.

-Has estado negando tu sangre, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Has estado apoyando a un país enemigo de tu Imperio y por sobre todas las cosas, le estás negando ayuda a tu emperador-

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí de manera lenta, arrastrado el fierro por el piso de manera agonizante. _No era momento de pelear, solo debía salir de aquí. _Traté de pararme a pesar de lo que temblaron mis rodillas y lo logré, _por un par de segundos. _Porque fui jalado del cuello del traje hacia atrás y caí sobre mi espalda con un fuerte golpe.

A pesar del aturdimiento que amenazó con embargarme, luché por pararme en el instante de nueva cuenta pero uno de los pies del hombre se posicionó apenas por debajo de mi cuello y me detuvo en mi lugar con fuerza. Con ambas manos traté de retirar su pié de manera desesperada, pero el sonido del metal siendo arrastrado por el piso esta vez me congeló.

Mis pupilas se dilataron.

-Serás el _primero _de mis hijos que tendrá la marca Imperial- argumentó el hombre levantando el fierro por encima de mi cabeza –Para recordarte dónde está tu lealtad y de quién eres propiedad-

Pude ver el símbolo de Britannia arder rojo vivo frente a mis ojos.

-Tu madre dijo que rostro era muy bello como para que te hiciera daño, la complaceré esta vez-

El fierro se alejó de mi rostro y traté de patear cuando entendí su punto. Pero entonces un dolor agonizante descendió en mi costado derecho a la altura de mi estómago.

-_¡AHHHHHHH!-_

Pude escuchar mi propio grito. Casi pude verme retorciéndome lo más lejos que podía esperar de la marca. Pude sentir y oler mi ropa quemándose al ser atravesada por el metal al rojo vivo. Pero el horror de todo esto es que pude sentir mi piel pegarse al metal y reaccionar como una alergia a su contacto.

_Por un tiempo largo e indefinido._

Donde nadie llegó.

_Donde había sido entregado._

Donde había perdido las esperanzas de que el mundo pudiese ser un lugar mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Recuperé el sentido completamente aterrado. Porque sabía lo último que había estado haciendo sin importar que acabase de despertar y del dolor que amenazaba con partir mi cabeza en dos. Pero lo que me llevó a ponerme de pié más rápido de lo que nunca antes en mi vida fue el sentimiento de traición y problemas que se podía oler en el aire.

_Hatori._

No, no lo podía procesar de esa forma.

Pero entonces giré inútilmente hacia la cama donde había dejado a Lelouch y al no encontrarlo en las cercanías, era más que obvio y no necesitaba pensarlo una vez más.

_Hatori Yamagata me había traicionado._

El simple pensamiento hizo hervir la sangre en mis venas al salir disparado de la habitación sin un rumbo fijo. Solo sabía que debía correr y encontrar a mi hijo lo más rápido posible. Revisando cada puerta abierta, cada ventana, cada espacio libre a un jardín. _Sin rastro alguno y comenzando a preocuparme de manera dolorosa._

No, no había manera de que dejara a Lelouch en Britannia.

_Yo se lo había prometido._

Bajé las escaleras principales de dos en dos con mi vista clavada en cualquier cosa que se moviera. Pero justo cuando iba a terminar de descender, alguien se topó en mi carrera en la dirección contraria.

-Primer Ministro- el segundo Príncipe Schneizel El Britannia me miró entre sorprendido y falto de aliento, tomándose fuertemente de la baranda –¡Creí que ya se abría marchado!- y el hombre perdió la calma de la que se jactaba en cada reunión que habíamos tenido tiempo atrás.

_Tan fuera de faceta de un príncipe como él._

_-_Busco a mi hijo- y sería la única explicación que le daría. No es como si me pudiera ayudar en esto.

Siendo mi despedida continué mi camino bajando las escaleras cuando su voz me detuvo nuevamente.

-¿A Lelouch?-

Quise preguntar, realmente quise preguntar cómo y cuándo es que había obtenido esa información pero solo atiné a girarme atónito ante su atinada respuesta. No me veía como alguien que estaba a punto de juzgarme o culparme, pero no me gustaba que esa información estuviera en la boca de un príncipe como él.

Pero como si fuese cosa del destino, la comunicación entre nuestras miradas se interrumpió de manera agonizante.

_-¡AAHHHHHHHH!-_

Y el mundo se derrumbó a mis pies.

Sentí que mi corazón se brincó un latido y por la cara de horror de este príncipe Imperial, el grito fue fácilmente reconocible para ambos.

_Lelouch._

Salí corriendo a todo lo que mis pies podían darme en la dirección que creí que vendría semejante horror, y pronto sentí al segundo Príncipe correr tras de mí casi a la misma velocidad. Pero llegué a un pasillo que se dividía en tres direcciones y no supe hacia dónde seguir, Schneizel llegó a mi espalda y con su mirada todavía aterrada me indicó que siguiera el de la derecha.

_Solo lo hice, no pregunté por qué._

Corrí como en cámara lenta. El pasillo se hacía más largo y angosto a cada metro que lograba ganarle al tiempo. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía mi corazón palpitar en mi garganta de no saber…

De pensar que-

Empujé una de las puertas sin detenerme en ningún momento y el segundo príncipe derrapó tras de mí. La habitación estaba vacía de un peligro inminente, pero en medio de ella estaba lo único que mi importaba.

-¡LELOUCH!-

_Pero no se movía._

Terminé de adentrarme con la misma velocidad que antes y me tiré al suelo de rodillas justo al llegar a su lado. Lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos, abiertos en sorpresa pero no por mí, sino como una expresión por defecto. Sin notarme en ningún miserable momento, por algún motivo sentía que no debía tocarlo.

_Pero-_

-¿Lelouch?-

_Tenía miedo_

El sonido de su nombre mencionado tan de cerca lo volvió a la realidad, me miró con miedo al inicio hasta enfocar por completo quién era y después de eso se levantó de un salto y se abrazó a mí como pudo. Yo regresé la acción plenamente confundido y acaricié su cabeza, pero miré alrededor en busca de algo fuera de lugar y lo único que vi fue un fierro largo.

Estreché mi mirada un poco para ver mejor el objeto a unos metros. Era muy grueso para ser un atizador de la chimenea, y tenía una forma extraña.

Momento, tenía el símbolo de Britannia.

_¿Por qué algo como eso estaría-?_

-Príncipe Lelouch Vi Britannia- mi hijo susurró desde su posición y yo lo despegué de mi cuerpo completamente para observarlo mejor, sus ojos seguían sumidos en confusión. –Nacido en Pendragón, capital del Imperio-

Lo tomé por los hombros, seguro estaba de nuevo en shock. Pero entonces sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos y con ambas manos se tomó de las solapas de mi saco, enterrando su cabeza entre ellas. Traté de preguntarle a qué se refería con tantas cosas, pero al tomarlo de las manos una se sintió algo resbalosa.

Bajé la vista como pude y vi sangre.

-¡Lelouch!- entonces lo despegué por completo de mi cuerpo para observarlo detenidamente y mi interior se desmoronó al mismo tiempo que mis ojos casi se salen de mi cabeza.

Mi hijo comenzó a temblar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que observaba y trató de cubrirlo en el instante pero yo detuve sus brazos con mis manos. _Maldiciendo, decepcionándome de mí mismo, _pero más importante.

_Embargándome el frio y la impotencia._

Contrario de la marca del imperio marcada al rojo vivo en el costado de _mi_ hijo. _Quemada en su piel, en su mente y en su mirada._

_La nueva cicatriz que cargaba._

-¡No puedo volver!- lloró desesperadamente avergonzándose de su cuerpo. Tomé su mano ensangrentada entre las mías pidiendo que por algún milagro me mirara, me evadía por completo.

-Perdón por esto, hijo- susurré.

De no conocerlo, _de no saber qué cosas podían motivarlo y cuáles destruirlo. _De no saber cuál era su motivo de lucha y qué era lo que estaba bien en su mente, no lo hubiese dicho así. Pero la idea que comenzaba a abarcar su mente pensando que con una marca que _NUNCA _debí permitir lo tocara, cambiara las cosas que hasta hoy teníamos, _estaba equivocado._

_Completamente._

-Hay que regresar a casa-

* * *

><p><em><strong>TwT y ahora todos gritan ¿Por qué anySuzuki, qué te hemos hecho para que nos dejes con todas estas preguntas, huecos en la historia y sufrimiento? ¿Te diviertes?<br>**_

_**Yo: SI TwT **_

_**Ustedes: (descargándose en el review de manera monumental...)**_

_**Yo: Oh si, vengan a mí con sus dudas y apuestas mis esclavos de la lectura, porque Nippon Rebelion apenas comienza.**_

_**P.D. El que deja review está vivo, zombie o fantasma, cualesquiera es válido.**_

_**anySuzuki**_


	26. NR2-Stage 26: Sleeping Demon

**OH, qué dicha verlos vivos después de tanto tiempo TwT (dos días desde que acabó la primera temporada, ojalá así de rápidos fueran los animes) ¿Cómo les ha ido en la vida? ¿Fueron al cierlo o al infierno? ¿Vieron algún conocido por allá? Jaja ya no les hago dramas, pero espero que se recuperen pronto n.n por el momento no sere taan mala, no me quiero quedar sin lectores.**

**Disfruten :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 26: Sleeping demon<br>Demonio duermiente  
><strong>

**Genbu P.O.V.**

Una vez, sería un desliz.

Dos veces, un completo error.

Pero tres… _preferiría cometer seppuku antes de llegar eso._

No había forma de que pusiera tan solo un poco de confianza en estas personas. No así, no con una marca que me lo recordaría siempre como una grave advertencia de lo que estuve a punto de causar por ablandar mi mano. Traicioné todas mis alarmas y defensas al llegar hasta aquí con las mismas aparentes intenciones con las que se nos había invitado.

_Así que no, _una tercera vez no estaba a discusión.

_-¡Genbu! ¡¿Demonios por qué no te habías comunicado hasta ahora?! Estoy lidiando con una caos aquí y tu apenas te reportas. Vuélveme a pedir algo como eso y no me importa lo que esté pasando no habrá forma en que obedezca así lo quieras considerar como traición… ¡Creí que habías sido atrapado o algo peor!-_

Linda palabra, _traición._

-Estamos bien, perdón por la demora pero no es tan fácil conseguir un lugar de donde llamar. Tú sabes, creo que no es mi país-

Se hizo un pesado silencio del otro lado de la línea.

_-Lo siento. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Está Lelouch contigo? No me he podido quitar a Suzaku de encima y las cosas no son mejores con el resto de tu gente. ¿Cómo planeas regresar? ¿Es seguro que lo hagan? ¿Quieres que consiga algún medio para-?_

_-_Todou-

Estaba siendo comido por los nervios como nunca. _Tan fuera de lugar en él._

_-_Ya tengo cómo regresar, no te preocupes por eso ¿Cómo están mis hijos?- hubo un suspiro.

_-En perfecto estado y sin ningún rasguño. Fuera de eso solo están preocupados por ustedes sobre todo porque no teníamos noticias y después de lo que Mei me dijo…-_

-¿Te puso al tanto?-

_ -Solo de las cosas en las que estuvo presente pero ella dice que debe de haber más cosas que hicieron que la situación explotara de esta manera y apoyo su idea. Pero dejando eso de lado ¿Seguro que están bien y a salvo? ¿Cómo está Lelouch?-_

Mi mano se tensó alrededor del teléfono.

-Ambos estamos bien-

_-No suena a eso, Genbu ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Por qué hasta casi cerca de doce horas después de todo puedes comunicarte?-_

-No insistas en el punto, Todou. Hablaremos esta noche, partiré un poco más tarde y llegaremos sin más demora. Cuida de mis hijos mientras tanto, asegúrales a todos los demás que me he comunicado pero no des mayor detalle-

Hubo unos momentos de silencio que me hicieron dudar que fuese a seguir mis palabras.

-_Como digas, solo llama si algo sale mal o lo que sea. Hice un conteo de todos los asistentes a la fiesta y los que regresaron, al parecer solo faltan tú y Lelouch, aunque tampoco me he podido comunicar con Yamagata-san, su asistente dice que volvió a Japón pero de ahí en fuera no hay más. Regresen pronto-_

_-_Lo haré, no te preocupes-

Despegué el teléfono de mi oreja y lo deposité sobre la mesita frente a mí. _Japón estaba bien._

-¿Alguna otra cosa que necesite, Primer Ministro?-

El segundo Príncipe Schneizel El Britannia estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con una expresión neutra en su rostro a pesar de las arrugas en su frente que marcaban una clara preocupación. Negué lentamente agradeciendo el uso de su teléfono, pero volví mi vista a Lelouch y suspiré ante su pacífico sueño.

El rubio entonces terminó de adentrarse en la habitación con un pesado suspiro y avanzó libre hasta un sofá no muy lejos de la cama, donde se sentó y con ambas manos se talló el rostro tratando de destensar los músculos de su cara. Pero tampoco pude decir nada, en eso entró una segunda persona, el asistente del príncipe se abrió paso hasta la mesita frente al sofá donde estaba sentado el rubio y depositó una charola con dos tazas, una tetera y los complementos de un café.

Con una sola mirada, el príncipe Schneizel me invitó a acompañarlo y acariciando una vez más los cabellos de Lelouch, me levanté de mi punto y acepté la invitación.

_No estaba en mis cinco sentidos._

_No podía oler el peligro que podía estarnos rodeando._

Kanon Maldini se hizo hacia atrás y con una leve reverencia nos informó a ambos de los avances de su trabajo.

-Su jet personal está ya listo para el despegue, Príncipe Schneizel. Los pilotos están jurados bajo el más estricto código de discreción y solo están al tanto del destino más no de lo que transportarán. Así como yo acompañaré al Primer Ministro y al Príncipe Lelouch hasta Japón…-

_Príncipe, _fue un golpe bajo en mi estómago. El asistente pareció notar mi reacción porque se disculpó levemente en mi dirección y prosiguió con su informe.

-Regresaré solo en cuanto me asegure de que lleguen a salvo tal cual son sus órdenes, your highness-

Schneizel asintió complacido por la información pero igual de rápido despidió a su asistente para que siguiera con sus tareas de rutina. Suficientemente sospechoso sería que el Primer Ministro de Britannia se encontrara encerrado en una habitación después del caos que había tomado lugar en Pendragón.

-Todo está listo para regresarlo a casa, Primer Ministro- reafirmó su palabra con una frialdad que no sabía en qué dirección estaba dirigida hasta que continuó. –Soy un terrible familiar ¿Cierto?- preguntó casi riéndose de la ironía.

Abstuve mis pensamientos dando un profundo sorbo de café que creo que me necesitaba demasaido desde hacía unas horas. Media taza se fue en un movimiento a pesar de la sensación de quemazón en mi garganta. El rubio me miró esperando una respuesta a pesar de todo.

-Debo decir que usted no ha hecho nada hasta el momento- declaré, pero esa quizás era la respuesta que el joven hombre esperaba.

-Exacto- señaló tomando su taza entre sus manos –No hice nada, cuando debí hacerlo-

A estas alturas y después de tantos años, no creo que solo una epifanía lograra redimir lo que pesaba en la mente de Lelouch de no estar inconsciente. De hecho no lograba hacer mayores logros en la mía y yo no era quien debía estar _sentido _o peleado con el hombre.

-Aunque estoy tan feliz de mi hermano menor esté vivo y bien- trató de animarse a sí mismo por el lado positivo. Yo estaba haciendo lo humanamente posible para tratar de verlo de esa manera. _No teniendo mucho éxito mientras mi mirada se ensombrecía. _–Incluso si no es a lado de su familia de sangre- añadió.

Levanté mi vista del café entre mis manos y enarqué una ceja en dirección del rubio. Sabía que sería estúpido pelear con el león dentro de su propia jaula, pero tampoco confiaba en que al darle la espalda no nos comería y lo hacía por Lelouch, no porque estuviera cómodo por la situación.

-Su familia de sangre solo ha logrado hacerle esto- señalé en dirección de mi hijo con todo el dolor que podía expresar. El brillo de _felicidad _que había adquirido la mirada del príncipe se desvaneció por completo ante mis palabras.

-No me malinterprete, sé que tiene toda la razón para expresarse así, pero eso no me interesa- entonces su mirada se desvió de mi rostro hacia Lelouch –Mi pequeño hermano dejó muy claro que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo o con el resto-

_¿Cuándo?_

-Hablamos poco antes de que el caos se desatara- el príncipe contestó mi silenciosa pregunta y no pude evitar que mis manos temblaran un poco al estar rellenando los espacios de información que faltaba. _Para el momento que Lelouch había llegado a mí, su condición era pésima. _–No lo obligué a nada si eso es lo que piensa- prosiguió Schneizel por su propio bien –Solo le pedí una oportunidad para poder redimirme y ayudarlo en lo que pudiese-

Sonaba muy bonito para mis gustos.

-Justo como ahora- aseguró señalando a toda la situación en que nos veíamos envueltos –Como dije, Lelouch me rechazó por completo y aunque sé que me lo merezco eso no impedirá que lo apoye de ser necesario. Sobre todo al ver las _barbaries _en las que fue sometido- la mano del príncipe rubio se arrugó sobre la tela de su pantalón.

_¿Barbaries? _Yo no podía encontrarle un nombre.

-Eso es el Sacrosanto Imperio de Britannia- añadí sin una gota de remordimiento. Schneizel El Britannia me miró de reojo y a pesar de mis palabras, no se vio ofendido en lo más mínimo.

-Lo sé- declaró. –Este Imperio de dolor ya ha causado demasiados males y ha reinado por demasiado tiempo-

Despegué la taza de mis labios a punto de preguntar a qué se refería cuando su celular personal comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa entre ambos y con una leve mirada de disculpa se levantó para atender el llamado. Me tomó bastante tiempo reordenar las ideas en mi cabeza para darle espacio a las palabras del segundo príncipe y con ello analizarlas detenidamente para encontrar su significado oculto.

_Demasiado tiempo, _eso era obvio para todo el mundo. En especial para aquellos países sometidos ante el poder de Britannia, pero que un príncipe en posición del rubio se expresara de esa manera no era algo que escuchara todos los días. De Lelouch me había acostumbrado lo suficiente al verlo rechazar al Imperio y su sistema de toda manera posible, casi convirtiéndose en un purista de no ser porque nunca podría negar lo que corría en su sangre. Pero el Segundo Príncipe heredero al trono de Britannia parecía tener algo más en mente que una simple disculpa para su hermano.

_La pregunta sin embargo se quedaría sin contestar por un tiempo._

Schneizel caminó de un lado a otro en la habitación discutiendo por el celular con alguien y ordenando otras cosas. Entonces aproveché el momento para levantarme de mi lugar y volver a donde Lelouch. Cuando me senté en la orilla de la cama, alcancé a escuchar algo de las palabras del rubio al subirlas de tono por lo exasperado que estaba.

-No Cornelia, no puedes simplemente apuntar y culpar a alguien sin pruebas…-

_¿Culpar?_

-Es una orden mí querida hermana, primero hay que hacer las investigaciones correspondientes. Puedes levantar las defensas que quieras pero no te permitiré iniciar una marcha hacia Japón de manera ciega en tus rencores. Es mi última palabra-

Al colgar su celular, el rubio dio un suspiro cansado y luego miró levemente en mi dirección.

-Supongo que escuchó esto último- era más una afirmación que pregunta –Y estoy en lo correcto al suponer que usted ni su gente tuvieron nada que ver con lo sucedido. No después de que los agresores solo querían desaparecer la Villa sin importar quién estuviese dentro-

_Yo ni siquiera sabía quién y por qué cuando todo se desató._

-Una orden como esa ni siquiera se plantó en mi mente un solo segundo- le aseguré –Muchos menos arriesgando a mi familia en todo ese caos-

_Yo si era un hombre al cual le importaban los suyos. _El Príncipe Schneizel asintió sin duda alguna en mis palabras.

-Eso me queda más que claro por el momento- su vista se volvió a posar en Lelouch unos segundos –Pero mi hermana busca una retribución inmediata para quien sea que fuese el causante. Debo salir de inmediato y tomar las riendas de esta situación antes de que crezca de una manera desfavorable, así como creo que usted debe tomar su camino hacia Japón a la brevedad posible y hacer lo mismo en su país-

Hubo un silencio incómodo de agonizantes segundos entre ambos.

_¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Agradecerle por esconderme a mí y a Lelouch por el tiempo suficiente y luego regresarnos a Japón en una pieza? ¿Las facilidades otorgadas? El médico, las atenciones. Su voto de confianza en este atentado._

_¿Cómo podía agradecer eso? ¿O acaso debía dar algo a cambio?_

-Todo esto es una muestra de agradecimiento por haber protegido a mis pequeños hermanos a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre Japón y Britannia- argumentó el rubio con una leve sonrisa –No cualquiera adopta bajo su nombre a los hijos de su enemigo y los cuida de semejante manera. Aunque creo que esto solo es una pequeña parte de todo lo que le debo, en especial con lo que ha sucedido en las últimas horas-

Quizás era mi turno de quedarme sin palabras.

Schneizel se acercó un poco más y con una mano acarició la mejilla de Lelouch de manera amorosa antes de retirarse con una última mirada en mi dirección.

-Que tengan un buen viaje y espero poder establecer comunicación con usted cuando todo esto se calme- concluyó y salió por la puerta sin más explicaciones.

Todavía estaba perdido en mis propios pensamientos sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando escuché un leve golpe en la puerta avisándome que alguien estaba a punto de entrar. Por la fuerza en el llamado sabía que era el asistente del segundo príncipe y lo comprobé de inmediato. El joven hombre hizo una leve reverencia y cargaba entre sus brazos algo de ropa que me facilitó.

-Para usted y para su hijo- declaró. –Así mismo creo que no hay mejor momento para marcharnos de Britannia y sugiero que tomemos esta oportunidad, avíseme cuando esté preparado- tan pronto asentí levemente a sus palabras, volvió a retirarse tan rápido como había llegado y no pasé desapercibido el cambio en su tono al referirse a Lelouch como _mi hijo _en lugar de _príncipe_ ahora que Schneizel no se encontraba cerca.

_Supongo que era cuestión de formalidad la manera en que llamaba a Lelouch dependiendo de la compañía._

Entonces miraba por primera vez la ropa que había dejado en mis manos. Sin duda yo no podía regresar a Japón con mi ropa toda sucia y manchada de sangre, sin mencionar el estado en que terminó también la de mi hijo. Pero me sorprendió que el hombre no me obligara a usar algo que gritara _Britannia estuvo aquí, _con una simple camisa blanca, pantalón oscuro y una gruesa gabardina.

_El clima aquí era bastante frío._

Entonces desdoblé la ropa en la que tendría que meter a Lelouch. Si bien ni siquiera quería mirar de nuevo la marca en su camisa interior, el pijama que me había proporcionado el hombre parecía ser mucho más cómodo que cualquier cosa que cargara, notando ligeramente el hecho de que estaba hecho de seda. Un par de calcetines, un pantalón y un par de zapatillas que asemejaban unas pantuflas para andar en el interior del hogar. De igual manera un saco. Contrario al que me habían proporcionado, esta parecía ser una prenda un poco más personal.

_No debía sorprenderme incluso si resultaba ser del mismo príncipe Schneizel._

Una gabardina simplemente blanca, sin otro color que gritara su procedencia. Pero el aroma era distinguible de alguien que la había usado antes y su textura suave indicaba que no era algo nuevo, ahora se convertía en un objeto prestado que pronto se tendría que devolver.

_Qué más daba._

_Así que esto era una promesa de un nuevo encuentro._

-Volvamos a casa, hijo- suspiré.

* * *

><p>Nos movimos por pasillos de servidumbre, atravesamos lugares que ni siquiera parecían puertas hasta que se abrieron, pero no le presté mucha más atención a todo esto porque me preocupaba ser descubierto por alguien y que todo se viniera abajo. <em>No podías simplemente explicar por qué tenías dos japoneses bajo tu resguardo, así fueses el segundo príncipe de Britannia.<em>

Entonces me daba cuenta la posición en la que yo me metí cuando recién acepté a Lelouch y Nunnally en el templo. _Dándoles la razón a todos aquellos que creyeron que los usaría, _porque la situación por sí sola ya era sospechosa.

Como sea, pronto atravesamos hasta la cochera y una vez dentro me tranquilicé un poco. El auto que nos esperaba tenía sus vidrios tan polarizados que el conductor apenas era visible. El asistente de Schneizel me abrió la puerta trasera y maniobré para entrar sin mover tanto a Lelouch. Él inconscientemente solo se pegaba más a mí y profundizaba en su mundo de sueños.

Una vez que Kanon Maldini tomó su lugar en el asiento del conductor, todo fluyó de manera tranquila.

Era cierto que quizás no cualquiera podría ser la mano derecha de un príncipe como Schneizel El Britannia y mucho menos tener una confianza tan profunda en él como para poner asuntos tan importantes en sus manos sin detenerse a revisar por segunda vez si sus órdenes habían sido seguidas. Pero me di cuenta de que quizás el poder de este hombre, _un simple asistente_, iba más allá de mi comprensión.

Moviendo a las personas en su camino como si fuese una autoridad tan grande como el mismo príncipe Schneizel. O quizás la reputación de este hombre ya era tan bien conocida, igual que como la del hombre a quien servía, y simplemente llevaba a que muchos no opondrían resistencia a sus acciones a no ser que se las quisieran ver personalmente con el Primer Ministro de Britannia.

_Podía ser._

Justo como mi mente lo deseaba, el auto atravesó hasta la pista de aterrizaje sin ningún problema y prácticamente nos detuvimos solo frente a las escaleras del jet, _porque era sumamente necesario subir a pie._ Pero antes de bajar del auto revisé las cercanías con algún indicio de que no debía hacerlo, sintiendo una especie de extraña tranquilidad al notar lo pacífico de los alrededores, mientras todo corría su marcha sin interferencias.

_No tenía motivos para dudar de Schneizel El Britannia hasta ahora, pero tampoco tenía motivos para confiar en él._

Siendo una especie de acto de buena fe.

Abordé rápidamente todavía con Lelouch en mis brazos y Kanon no tardó en seguirme, cerrando por su cuenta la salida y tras una mirada en mi dirección, hizo su camino hacia la cabina del piloto para informarle que estábamos listos para partir.

Mi mente recuperaba un poco de fuerza como la que tenía antes de que bajara de mi propio avión para poner un pié en Britannia. Sintiendo como mi cuerpo comenzaba a reclamar de nuevo el poder que podría ejercer de vuelta en mi país sin tener que controlar tanto mis pensamientos y opiniones.

_Sin tener que preocuparme de esta manera enferma por mis hijos. _Porque una vez allá estaría seguro, mientras estuviera fuera de las garras de Britannia podía volver a confiar en mi juicio.

Aunque debía admitir que esta especie de nave parecía más una modesta habitación con sus lujos, en lugar de un jet privado. Tenía mesitas empotradas al suelo, un par de sillones individuales y uno especialmente más grande. Bingo, sería el lugar perfecto para pasar horas de viaje sin soltar a Lelouch un solo segundo.

Tomaba asiento y acomodaba mejor a mi hijo en mi regazo cuando el hombre de cabellos claros volvió con una leve sonrisa de comprensión.

-Al Príncipe Schneizel no le fascinan en sobremanera los aviones así que ese es el porqué de esta decoración tan fuera de lugar- seguro mi rostro se encontraba todavía un poco sorprendido para que el hombre se explicara. –Pero eso no compromete la seguridad de sus pasajeros en ningún momento- concluyó.

Se acercó y tomó los pies de Lelouch para subirlos al sofá sin que yo dijera nada más que un leve _gracias _a lo que el hombre negó restándole importancia.

-¿Le apetece comer o beber algo?- cambió de tema rápidamente -¿Quizás un poco más de café?-

-Por favor- sería perfecto.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo y se retiró hacia una pequeña cocina en el fondo de la estructura, aunque parecía ser una persona muy sociable porque en ningún momento dejó de hablar.

-Esta es una de las naves más rápidas de Britannia así que si el clima es bueno haremos la mitad del tiempo hasta Japón- proporcionó como música para mis oídos.

Entonces por primera vez en un mes quizás, todo parecía estar saliendo de acuerdo al plan. _Gracias a la precisión del asistente maravilla._

* * *

><p>No debía sorprenderme que las cosas dieran rápidos giros que cambiarían mi perspectiva de la situación de un segundo a otro. Pero las turbulencias causadas en la perfecta nave del Imperio, gracias a una lluvia torrencial que azotaba las afueras de Tokyo casi era un saludo y respiro de tranquilidad que me indicaba que estaba de vuelta en casa.<p>

_A menos de que fueras un hombre aferrado a tu asiento que casualmente odiaba las turbulencias._

El asistente del segundo príncipe se miraba aterrado al asegurar a su cuerpo cuantos cinturones de seguridad podía tener el asiento, mientras sus manos se enterraban en los descansabrazos de manera casi dolorosa. Yo sujeté un poco más fuerte el cuerpo de mi hijo entre mis brazos, pero creo que quizás estaba acostumbrado a este violento clima de temporada y también a volar a través de él cuando tenía que recorrer el país por mis obligaciones.

Me vi cambiando de papeles con el hombre al que no le gustaba ser sacudido de manera tan leve que podía ser violenta.

-Que suerte la suya, le ha tocado una mala noche de tormenta- comenté para distraerlo un poco, pero el hombre solo asintió sin querer concentrarse en ello –Pero aquí es normal en estos meses del año-

_Y no había nada más tranquilizante para mi cerebro que algo de normalidad acostumbrada. _Incluso si era una fea tormenta.

El piloto tuvo leves momentos de inestabilidad a la hora de aterrizar, pero una vez que encontró el sentido correcto de los vientos pudo hacerlo sin más demora. Para entonces el hombre frente a mí estaba tan pálido como una hoja de papel, y yo me encontré sonriendo sin razón más que el alivio que me causaba escuchar el motor detenerse.

_Casa._

Kanon Maldini tardó varios minutos en desabrochar su cinturón, pero luego procedió a tenderme una mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pié, aunque antes de proceder a abrir la puerta y extender la escalera, algo se iluminó en su rostro y se giró en si mismo buscando con la mirada algo desconocido.

-Me tomé la libertad de juntar todas las pertenencias que había dejado su familia en la Villa- argumentó el hombre halando levemente de lo que yo reconocí de inmediato como la maleta de Nunnally.

Si bien no cargábamos con nosotros nada importante por el simple hecho de que la aventura podría terminar _justo _como todo acabó, era un gesto bastante pensativo de su parte. Agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza y ajusté a Lelouch en mis brazos una vez más. La torrencial lluvia que azotaba Tokyo se escuchaba en el techo de la nave.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta y saltaron a mi vista las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, aspiré tan profundamente como si no hubiese un mañana y mi cuerpo se relajó en sobremanera agradeciendo a quien sea que nos hubiese ayudado a salir de Britannia en una pieza pese a todo lo que había pasado.

El hombre de confianza del Príncipe Schneizel sacó un paraguas de algún desconocido lugar y lo posicionó sobre mi cabeza invitándome a bajar.

Solo eran cinco escalones los que me separaban del suelo y los pensamientos que me golpeaban con cada uno eran tan distintos como pesados que mis facciones dejaban el nerviosismo atrás volviéndose una dura máscara de realidad y prontas retribuciones.

1.- Estaba de vuelta en el único lugar en el mundo donde podría hacer y deshacer a mi conveniencia las cosas que considerara una amenaza.

2.-Había un largo camino que reparar para superar las cosas que habían afectado a mi familia de una manera que quizás todavía me era invisible.

3.-Japón no seguiría a la defensiva por más tiempo y si Britannia se empeñaba en tocar nuestra puerta con una acusación después de lo que había pasado, _tendría lo que buscaba._

4.-Sometería a todos aquellos cercanos a mí persona y a mis hijos, a los más estrictos filtros de lealtad.

5.-Mi mente pedía por una venganza personal que todavía debía cobrar.

Pero al pisar con ambos pies la tierra me permitía recordarme también que Japón se había mantenido firme por años gracias el gran valor de su gente y el gran esfuerzo que hacían por sobrevivir día a día, así que simplemente no seríamos pisoteados por un imperio que no tenía bases de ética. _Las cosas estaban por cambiar._

Todou caminó bajo la torrencial lluvia fuera de la protección de los paraguas sobre su cabeza y me admiró detenidamente con un gran y cansado suspiro, antes de poner una mano en mi hombro dándome un apretón de alivio. Su vista entonces bajó a Lelouch y con un nuevo respiro, volvía más a su ser pasivo e inquebrantable, antes de señalarme el auto que nos esperaba.

Pero contrario a sus deseos, me giré sobre mi eje para quedar de frente con el asistente del segundo príncipe que se vio espantado por unos segundos por mi movimiento. Pero después de que no ordené que lo arrestaran o ejecutaran en el acto, _tal cual como quizás creía, _se relajó y sonrió de manera comprensiva de nuevo.

-Debo retirarme, he cumplido las órdenes de mi príncipe y usted ha llegado a salvo a su país, Primer Ministro- declaró bastante seguro al observar a las personas a mí alrededor, Todou se había pasado con la seguridad de este regreso. –Debo expresar mi alivio y reiterar la ayuda de su alteza el Príncipe Schneizel si llegase a necesitarla-

_Tengo el leve presentimiento de que sabría del príncipe rubio en poco tiempo._

-Agradezca al Príncipe Schneizel de mi parte por su ayuda y atenciones- respondí con un leve asentimiento de cabeza para retirarme definitivamente.

Todou se hizo a un lado y personalmente abrió la puerta del auto

_ Estaba a unos minutos de casa._

* * *

><p>Entonces no hubo una sola palabra en todo el camino, ni siquiera por el hecho de que todos alrededor podían estarse muriendo de curiosidad por saber la historia de cómo había regresado en una pieza por mi cuenta. <em>Y no era nada digno de un héroe, <em>solo había sido un amargo escape. Los verdaderos problemas todavía no se hacían presentes con la fuerza que esperaba.

Sentía la mirada de Todou tratando de descifrar mi rostro, pero apostaba que incluso si había sacado algunas conclusiones, nada se asemejaría a la verdad que seguía teniendo guardada para mí mismo. _Para mí y para Lelouch. _Todavía tenía que analizar la forma de comunicar las nuevas noticias sin causar que mi país cayera en completo caos.

Entonces el auto se detuvo al pie de las escaleras del templo y comenzaba a pensar en una forma de saltar esta parte con una especie de rampa o algo. _Se miraba tan alto desde aquí._

-Genbu-

Despegué la vista de la ventana, las gotas de lluvia recorriendo el cristal podían distraer fácilmente una mente conflictuada. La mirada de Todou sin embargo no vaciló un solo momento.

-Déjame tomar a Lelouch-

Apreté inconscientemente el agarre en mi hijo y nada de eso pasó desapercibido por Todou que solo abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido antes de convertirse en sospecha.

-No le voy a hacer daño- continuó de manera lenta y cautelosa. Me golpeé mentalmente por mis estúpidas reacciones.

_¿Por qué creería que Todou dañaría a mi hijo? ¡Todou de todas las personas! Mi amigo de la infancia que más de un centenar de veces me había demostrado su compromiso con mis hijos y la responsabilidad que adquiría al encargárselos ¡Todou no me traicionaría!_

Hatori tampoco me traicionaría.

Estaba siendo probado y era un hecho que no fallaría. No podía solo cerrar las puertas a todos y dejar que un incidente como este derrumbara las cosas. No me haría bien ni a mí, ni a mis hijos ni al país. De la misma forma este era el momento donde debíamos permanecer más fuertes.

Asentí levemente y Todou se acercó todavía de manera lenta para tomar a Lelouch en sus brazos. Una vez sujeto, acomodó mejor la gabardina que vestía mi hijo para protegerlo de la humedad de la lluvia, mirando de manera extraña la prenda pero no prestándole mayor atención que eso. Entonces la puerta del auto fue abierta desde afuera.

Salí primero y de inmediato una sombrilla se posó sobre mi cabeza. Al girarme, Asahina me sonrió con simpatía y alivio.

-Que bueno tenerlo de vuelta, Kururugi-sama- dijo, agradecí sus palabras con un leve asentimiento. Pero entonces salió Todou con más destreza de la que yo gozaba y se paró firmemente a mi lado. En el instante también tenía una sombrilla protegiéndolo a él y a Lelouch de la lluvia.

_Aunque otra reacción no se hizo esperar._

-Lelouch-sama…-

Gottwald.

Hasta este momento me acordaba de el resto del mundo y no era un pensamiento agradable. Me había olvidado por completo de todo haciéndome sentir en un menor grado culpable.

-Podemos continuar esto dentro del templo- sugirió Todou comenzando a avanzar, lo seguí de inmediato.

Pero mis piernas protestaban a cada escalón, mis hombros dolían por la tensión acumulados en ellos, un zumbido llenaba mis orejas y mi cabeza amenazaba con explotar. Ahora que me sentía relativamente calmado y seguro podría darme el lujo de resentir todo. Una vez que llegamos a la cima del templo, Todou me miró de reojo de manera valorativa y comenzó a ordenar.

-Sayoko debe tener listo tu baño, también te llevará la cena a tu habitación. Pero por ningún motivo hoy empezaremos nada, es tarde, han sido horas bastantes largas y debes descansar- comenzó a avanzar dentro del templo sin que yo dijera nada. –Ni se te ocurra tratar de brincarte nada de lo que dije, así que solo duerme tranquilo yo me haré cargo de Lelouch esta noche-

_Apenas un día de ausencia y ya se había auto-nombrado Primer Ministro de Japón._

Gottwald y Asahina me miraron sorprendidos por la actitud de Todou y me falta de reacción. Pero debo decir que a nadie más le confiaría una tarea tan importante como el cuidado de mis hijos.

_Hoy lo sabía._

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

No basaba mis acciones en simples suposiciones. Todo tenía una explicación y a veces temía que fuese la acertada. Primero que nada no vería a Nunnally tan conflictuada para ser una niña, y a Suzaku tan lleno de coraje para que _aparentemente _nada de esto fuese su problema. Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho, solo se limitaron a hacerse compañía le uno al otro mientras las horas transcurrían.

Entonces venía una pieza de información sumamente importante.

Cuando Mei comenzó a contarme lo que había visto y escuchado, pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo. _Demonios, _al final de su relato incluso deseaba que solo estuviese jugando conmigo a que lo que me había dicho fuese verdad. Pero ya que explicaba a la perfección el semblante de ambos jóvenes a mi cargo, _las cosas se tornaban oscuras._

Y todavía no veía a Lelouch. De hecho temía ver las consecuencias en Lelouch, porque si la pena que embargaba mi interior era tan fuerte como para sentirme traicionado sin tener nada que ver en el asunto, no quería imaginar _qué _había causado en este joven.

Pero entonces venía otra pequeña pieza de información. Suzaku al no encontrar que hacer con sus dudas, me informó cómo es que de repente decidieron los tres oponerse a la reunión entre Primer Ministro y Emperador sin motivo aparente. _Sin haber planeado nunca quedar al descubierto, _pero haciéndolo por un bien invisible.

Aquí de nuevo entraba Lelouch en una especie de estado de shock donde apenas pudo advertirle a sus hermanos que no debían dejar que la reunión se llevase a cabo. _Por motivos que desfavorecerían a Japón. _

Finalmente armaba los sucesos de toda la noche en mi cabeza dándoles un orden cronológico envidiable. Pero había todavía un detalle suelto que tuve que buscar por mi cuenta ya que el hombre quizás no hablaría si no se lo pedía personalmente.

De nuevo, no tenía idea de si confiar o no en la palabra de un Britannian después de todo lo que había pasado, pero el semblante de Jeremiah Gottwald no era mejor que el de los jóvenes, y aunque era por un motivo algo distinto, al final terminaban en el mismo hilo de la historia. Su voz se dividía entre coraje, confusión, incredulidad e ironía. Pero lo que me daba cuenta que este hombre idolatraba, se había hecho añicos frente a sus ojos.

Descubriendo que tu dios era solo una pantalla de humo.

Pero el daño estaba hecho y ahora comprendía todo lo que nos había traído a esto.

Traté de no hacerlo personal. _En verdad traté, _porque no podía ignorar la desfachatez de estas personas al haber jugado de esa manera con dos príncipes, _desde que eran uno niños. _Insistí que no debía procesar todo de manera personal, pero la mirada destrozada de Nunnally no le gustaría a Genbu como no me gustaba a mí.

Menos aún cuando tuviera todas las piezas de la noche en sus manos.

_Y me temía que las cosas no acaban ahí. _No cuando el hombre que bajó del jet de Britannia tenía una mirada tan dura en su rostro que era imposible de ignorar. _Cuando él ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de que la tenía. _No cuando increíblemente me negó de manera inconsciente el ayudarlo con Lelouch.

_Esto era peor de lo que pensaba y ya no sabía si quería enterarme de lo que pasó al dejar a esos dos solos, en Britannia._

Entonces me recordaba a mí mismo que lo peor no había pasado, posponiendo ese caos hasta que Lelouch despertara y quizás nadie querría estar en su rango de tiro cuando se desatara. Quedando una cosa por hacer.

Mandé a Genbu a su habitación y casi en automático me dio la razón porque podía ver que estaba tan cansado como lo aparentaba. Sus hombros estaban erguidos en una posición dolorosa y caminaba arrastrando los pies, sin mencionar las grandes ojeras que colgaban como columpios de sus ojos. Además de un plus que venía en forma de un parche que tenía pegado en la nuca, _creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo traía puesto o hubiese tratado de esconderlo._

Al final de todo esto, temía lo que había pasado en Britannia. Pero quizás temía más las consecuencias a las que el Imperio se atendría después de esto.

* * *

><p>Entré a la habitación de Lelouch topándome con Suzaku sentado en el marco de la ventana. Se sorprendió tanto de mi aparición y la de su hermano que se congeló en su punto por varios segundos antes de que la completa realización se abriera paso en su mente y de un salto puso los pies en el suelo para acercarse rápidamente.<p>

-Lelouch…- suspiró increíblemente aliviado pasándose una mano por el rostro después de terminar su inspección visual.

Lo rodeé levemente para terminar de entrar hasta la cama de la habitación y recostar al joven para que descansase apropiadamente. Pero Suzaku ya casi comenzaba a montar su guardia cuando lo detuve.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a tu padre- comencé –Vete a dar un baño, cena y a dormir. Mañana tendrás todo el día si quieres para jugar a la niñera, pero por el momento esas son las órdenes.

No le agradó nada la idea.

-Tu hermano está aquí y está bien- puse ambas manos en sus hombros para dejar las cosas claras –Yo me haré cargo esta noche-

Con una última mirada que se llenó de alivio, Suzaku asintió levemente porque sabía que conmigo no habría manera de discutir, sobre todo si yo ya había sobrepasado la autoridad de su padre esta misma noche. Además todos habían entrado en una etapa de tensión que impedía que descansaran de manera apropiada y lo último que quería era que mañana todos se enojaran por el más mínimo motivo y el templo explotara en caos.

_A partir de mañana lo único que se necesitaba era calma y una mente fría, _así que hoy todos debían dormir. No habría amenaza inmediata de ningún tipo y eso era algo que tampoco podría asegurarse por mucho tiempo.

Al despedir a Suzaku, Sayoko entró en la habitación seguro para comprobar lo que ya se esparcía por el templo. Genbu y Lelouch estaban de vuelta siendo una de las mayores prioridades del momento. Pero la sirvienta cumplió al mismo tiempo mis órdenes de antemano cuando le dije que estaban a punto de aterrizar y necesitaba un chequeo médico.

El doctor Gensai entró con suavidad sin hacer ningún ruido más que un formal saludo, después miró de lejos a Lelouch y suspiró como todos lo hacían.

-¿Por qué no pueden seguir una simple orden médica?- regañó el hombre para todos y nadie en especial, aunque yo era el único en la habitación además de él y por lo tanto me hacía sentir culpable.

Procedió a poner su maletín sobre la mesita a su lado y empezó a hacer sus revisiones de rutina.

-Por cierto, Todou- comentó mientras trataba de levantar a Lelouch para deshacerse de la gruesa gabardina que traía puesta. Yo me acerqué para ayudarle a sostenerlo y una vez libre de la prenda la hizo a un lado y acomodó mejor a Lelouch en la cama. –Ya pasé con Genbu, lo puse a dormir como me dijiste y chequé la herida en su cabeza. No parece ser nada grave a pesar de la protuberancia que se le hará por unos días, pero estaba tan tenso como la cuerda de un violín y por eso te dejaré otro par de mis inyecciones preferidas-

Mientras hablaba sacó dos cajas de su maletín y alargó su mano para que las tomara. Lo hice y en el proceso retiré la gabardina blanca de la cama, poniéndola en una silla cercana junto con lo demás.

_No debía sorprenderme el diagnóstico de Genbu._

Pero entonces conforme avanzaron los segundos, vi que los labios del hombre se juntaron en una tenue línea confundida. Hacer eso mientras tomaba el pulso de Lelouch solo me dio escalofríos y no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Sucede algo?-

El hombre esperó todavía unos segundos más antes de bajar la mano de Lelouch y pensar.

-Al parecer no, pero parece que Lelouch ya había sido atendido por un médico antes de volver. Está completamente sedado- me informó. Aunque esa parte yo ya lo sabía. _Lo único que sabía con certeza._

-Estaba en muy mal estado como para subirlo al jet, es por eso que llegó hasta hoy con Genbu- declaré y el hombre asintió agradeciendo la información.

-Por fortuna estuvo en manos muy capaces- continuó revisando a Lelouch de manera minuciosa por si algo se había pasado. Pero entonces se detuvo al tomar la otra mano de Lelouch que se encontraba limpiamente vendada y con firmeza.

Di un par de pasos más cerca de la cama por completa curiosidad.

-Tengo que descubrir su mano para saber qué es lo que ha pasado y cómo proceder- me informó mientras comenzaba a deshacer el vendaje. Me recargué en la pared esperando pacientemente a que retirara todo revelando por fortuna -_creo- _solo severas manchas que comenzaban a tomar la forma de un gran golpe. –No tiene quebrado nada, pero debe de doler- argumentó mientras probaba la flexibilidad de los dedos y al quedar contento con su función, volver a poner el vendaje donde estaba.

Eso levantaba más intrigas en mí.

-¿No se supone que solo se habían quedado por cuestiones de estabilizarlo?- comentó el doctor Gensai con un tono de sospecha que no superaba el de mi mente sacando apresuradas conclusiones.

_Algo más grande había pasado, si el golpe en la cabeza de Genbu no me indicaba que habían sido tomados por sorpresa._

Entonces el hombre continuó moviéndose hacia el rostro de Lelouch en donde tenía una gaza en la mejilla. Repitió el proceso de la mano, retirando el pedazo de tela con sumo cuidado. Entonces volvió a torcer la boca en completa sospecha, creo que para un médico que sabía de todas estas cosas era fácil sacar conclusiones de cómo habían pasado esas heridas.

-Esto es una patada- señaló. Suprimí un gruñido y me acerqué más para admirar de cerca lo que decía. Sin duda la mejilla de Lelouch se veía lastimada y roja, pero al parecer apenas comenzaba a marcarse cada seña de lo que había pasado. La punta de un zapato era fácilmente reconocible. –Y estos son los dedos de una mano- señaló el cuello del joven para mi horror.

El hombre posicionó su propia mano en la posición de las leves manchas para comprobar lo que decía, y mientras el dedo pulgar quedaba marcado firmemente en un lado del cuello de Lelouch, del otro la se confundían los cuatro dedos restantes en una mancha por igual. Suprimí un nuevo escalofrío al mismo tiempo que me preguntaba si Genbu tenía una explicación razonable para esto.

El doctor Gensai suspiró derrotado abriendo un nuevo paquete de gasas para reemplazar la que estaba en la mejilla de Lelouch con algún tipo de ungüento extra. Después aplicó otro poco con cuidado alrededor de su cuello con una mirada bastante pensativa.

-Me empiezo a preocupar, Todou- comentó en voz alta –De lo que sea que haya pasado-

_No necesitaba decírmelo dos veces._

Entonces yo no veía nada más por revisar y dejé al hombre seguir en paz con sus cosas, perdiéndome en una infinidad de conclusiones que estaban erradas al no tener la más mínima información de lo sucedido. Sería algo que Genbu tendría que contarme pero por el momento solo me podría preocupar inútilmente.

-Kami-sama…-

La expresión tan inusual del hombre me hizo salir de mis pensamientos con una ceja enarcada, pero al girarme hacia él y seguir el trayecto de su vista, sentí que palidecí sobremanera al mismo tiempo que daba medio paso hacia atrás.

_No podía-_

Una marca grande y roja enmarcaba el costado de Lelouch con un salvajismo sin explicación en mi mente. Pero no era una simple herida, _golpe _o moretón. Tenía la forma de Britannia en toda la extensión de su palabra marcando la piel pálida como si se tratase de un animal con dueño.

_Y el médico esta vez no tenía qué decirme como se hizo para sacar conclusiones en mi mente._

Sentí que quería vomitar.

_Genbu… ¿Qué demonios pasó?_

* * *

><p>Pensé en retirarme, <em>al inicio.<em>

Pensé que asegurándome de que todo estaba bien, podía dormir un poco aunque fuese lo más cerca posible a la habitación por si algo se ofrecía. Pero todos esos planes se desmoronaron quedando con una sola opción en mi mente.

_Permanecer aquí._

Porque ni siquiera el sueño podía reclamarme y cualquier tipo de cansancio que tuviera en mis hombros antes de todo esto se había desvanecido como un baldazo de agua fría. Entonces me encontraba pensando por qué sentía que esto estaba mal y lo que había pasado salía de los límites de lo _imperdonable._

Y sobre todo, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto una falta de respeto para mí?

. . .

_-¿Acaso no eres demasiado joven para estar leyendo esos libros?-_

_El pequeño príncipe me miró ofendido levantando los diez dedos de su mano y luego solo dos más indicándome sin palabras su edad. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta era esa?_

_-Por eso mismo lo digo- señalé presionando el punto. Yo no podía sentarme a leer un libro sobre "La era Meiji justo al acabar Tokugawa" sin dormirme después de las primeras diez hojas. Menos aún el manual del Arte de la Guerra y otros libros más de grueso lomo cuyo título no alcanzaba a ver._

_-Es interesante- admitió Lelouch después de unos segundos de mi silencio, girando el libro para mostrarme la página que observaba. Había una imagen en blanco y negro retratando un clan de orgullosos samurái después de una batalla. Entonces cerró el libro en su regazo mirándome de manera pensativa –Japón ha luchado desde siempre por sus raíces, evolución y la llegada de los extranjeros- _

_Me crucé de brazos escuchando atentamente sus palabras. _

_-Eso hace que el país sea increíblemente fuerte en la mente de su gente y por lo tanto prácticamente invencible en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo- _

_Hablaba de una manera tan extasiada e increíblemente rara para un niño de doce, que sonríe levemente antes de presionar su lógica. Le encantaban los retos después de todo._

_-Un país que siempre ha estado luchando muestra las enormes diferencias y falta de unión que hay en su territorio- me senté en el sofá frente a él, pero no pasé desapercibida la sucia mirada que me envió al estar contradiciendo sus palabras sobre mi propio país._

_-Está completamente equivocado, Todou-san- e incluso me retó._

_-Ilumíname, Lelouch- le devolvió poniéndome cómodo para su explicación. Se puso rojo al inicio pero luego entendió el punto de defender su idea._

_-Un país que ha estado peleando se vuelve más fuerte, porque sea lo que sea que quisiera lograr en ese momento, a pesar de ser bandos separados dentro del mismo territorio, lo pelean cuando es necesario y lo hacen con honor y valentía, las bases de todo buen samurái…-_

_Era un niño inteligente._

_-Que los japoneses peleen entre sí no los hace débiles, los hace querer vivir por algo que desean y que creen que es lo correcto. Porque cuando una mayor amenaza llegue y se cierna sobre todo el territorio por igual sin distinción de bandos dentro del país, entonces los japoneses se unirán y pelearán con la misma valentía que lo han hecho por siglos, saliendo victoriosos por aferrarse a lo que quieren-_

_-Personalmente creo que los japoneses tenemos la cabeza tan dura que nos costará hasta la última gota de orgullo antes de unir bandos que han sido separados por siglos de luchas- dije. _

_El joven príncipe volvió a negar fervientemente. _

_-Con el incentivo adecuado y la correcta dirección no hay nada que pueda detenerlos- declaró y creo que todavía tenía un poco de escepticismo en mi rostro puesto que continuó expandiendo su teoría –No recuerdo una sola guerra, batalla o suceso importante del Imperio de Britannia que se marcara como un gran día de celebración que no fuese ganar una nueva área en su colección-_

_Estaba profundizando en su propia cultura._

_-Mi país está acostumbrado a siempre estar en la cima desde hace siglos y sus avances tecnológicos los hacen arrasar con cualquier lugar sin poner una gota de empeño o coraje. Una raza así, confiada solamente en la tecnología, cuando se vea enfrentada al verdadero calor de una batalla simplemente será aniquilada, a pesar de tener la ventaja en números-_

_Sonaba completamente seguro de sus palabras._

_-De no haberme enfrentado a la realidad, hubiera seguido siendo un inútil, mimado y sobreprotegido príncipe del Imperio- concluyó poniendo a prueba su teoría y supuestamente saliendo victorioso._

_-En mi opinión sigues siendo algo mimado y sobreprotegido- comenté. Apenas atrapé el libro que lanzó hacia mi cabeza y por lo rojo de sus mejillas procedí a tomar mi salida._

_Me llevé en mis manos el libro que Lelouch había estado leyendo entonces y por la noche logré pasar de la página 50 sin dormirme._

_. . ._

Así que deseaba que esa teoría fuese puesta a prueba una vez más y que de las batallas más duras y sangrientas, saliera un joven más fuerte y preparado para lo que se avecinaba. _Porque esto no sería lo más duro. _Incluso si a pesar que de esta forma no debía madurar la mente de un muchacho, tenía que sobreponerse para un bien mayor y no caer en la derrota.

Lelouch abrió los ojos levemente y detuve mi mano entre su cabello mas no la aparté. Me congelé el tiempo necesario para dejar que su mente se reiniciara por sí sola, notando que no estaba ya en Britannia _y por fortuna _ya estaba en el templo, pero sus ojos parecían perdidos en los sucesos de lo último que recordaba hasta este momento.

-Deberías volver a dormir- sugerí cuando no podía pelear por mucho tiempo más los efectos del sedante. Levantó la vista levemente todavía sin moverse un solo centímetro y me enfocó algo confundido. –Sí, estás de vuelta en el templo- aclaré cuando no podía poner orden a sus palabras .Tus hermanos están durmiendo, tu padre ronca a solo dos habitaciones y si te quedas callado por un segundo podrías escucharlo-

_Callado, no literalmente. _Porque lo único que impedía que me escuchara como debía eran sus pensamientos.

Pareció suficiente para él, ya que después de dos segundos más se pudo escuchar a Genbu casi comiéndose su habitación. Volvió a cerrar los ojos lentamente visiblemente tranquilo y a pesar de que sabía que no estaba dormido en el instante que dejó de moverse, volví a mover mi mano entre sus mechones de cabello justo como antes y retomé la lectura del libro sobre mis piernas.

_De Tokugawa a Meiji._

_Tomo XIII_

_Pág. 158_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buaaa TwT sin duda quiero más a Todou de lo que creen TwT ¡Quiero un padrino así! Y un asistente maravilla, y una papi como Genbu... y un hermano mayor como Sch.. no olvídenlo, eso sería meterme en problemas.<br>_**

**_My readers ¿Están felices? :) Eso espero porque en el siguiente stage los haré llorar n.n _**

**_Prendas de ropa de Schneizel para mis lectoras que dejen review y una cita con Milly para los lectores que dejen review -auque saben a lo que se atienen-_**

**_anySuzuki_**


	27. Stage 27: Perdonar es un verbo

**Stage 27: Perdonar es un verbo en pasado incomprendido**

**Todou P.O.V.**

Nunca más dría: _Los días más largos de mi vida. _Porque era una especie de maldición que llevaba a los que me escucharan, a intentar superar su record cada vez por un rango mayor de _sorpresas_. Entonces envejecería prematuramente. Pero sí podía asegurar que los últimos días habían sido una especie de infierno raro, que volvía a la anormalidad de siempre a excepción de un pequeño punto.

-Todou ¿Has visto a Nunnally?-

Genbu se asomó en la sala donde yo discutía importantes asuntos con las cuatro espadas y saludó con un leve meneo de cabeza antes de presionar la respuesta de mi boca. _No le gustaría del todo, pero me saborearía su expresión mientras pudiese._

-Está haciendo galletas- comenté como si nada, Urabe se reía anticipando el resto –Con tu ex-esposa-

_El hombre seguro esperaba que me refiriera a Sayoko, _porque su expresión de confusión y horror entremezclado con incredulidad no tenía precio. Las cuatro espadas soltaron la risa sin que yo tuviera el corazón para reprenderlos, a pesar de lo rojo que se puso el Primer Ministro en turno, creo que se lo merecía a pesar de haber salido corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

Durante los últimos días, me había puesto la situación tan complicada que comenzaba a desesperarme el no encontrar una manera diplomática de resolver todo este conflicto. Así que comenzaba a recurrir a la cruda verdad siempre que pudiera alcanzar el tema.

Si bien apenas eran dos días desde que todo el caos se desató y Genbu necesitaba tres días completos de reposo según órdenes del doctor y un mes con una camisa de fuerza para Lelouch, el hombre maduro era el que me había dado más problemas de los dos. Negándose a hablar de nada a pesar de que yo lo había puesto al tanto de la situación aquí en Japón y de lo demás que me había enterado.

Cada vez que trataba de acercarme al tema, su mirada se oscurecía como nunca antes y prefería salir de la habitación a tener que enfrentarme por demasiado tiempo. Eso había hecho que mis dudas quedaran sin respuestas ya que yo no presionaría a Lelouch de esa forma para hablar, porque opinaba que suficientes cosas habían pasado para obligarlo a hablar de algo así, aunque pensaba que el adulto maduro estaba siendo él y no Genbu.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de su calmado silencio y seriedad, estaba llevando en su mente las cosas un poco mejor de lo que yo esperaba, _más no lo suficiente para dejarme tranquilo. _Y no sabría lo que tenía que hacer si Genbu se empeñaba en ocultar toda esa información de mí. Comportándose como un verdadero idiota porque no me estaba ayudando en nada.

Demostrando su falta de compromiso a la causa en cada oportunidad que desperdiciaba, sobre todo cuando regresaba a todo aquel que osara pararse en su puerta para hablar de asuntos del país. Políticos y militares por igual eran despedidos por Sayoko ya que Genbu le dio la orden comunicarles el veredicto del doctor Gensai, que había recomendado tres días para una completa recuperación.

_Tres días para mí ya sería demasiado._

Pasándosela todo el día en su habitación de no ser por las comidas y una hora de aire fresco diario, su actitud comenzaba a preocupar también a los muchachos y apostaba mi vida que justo ahora no era el mejor momento para ignorarlos. _Suficientes cosas tenían en la cabeza, _así que mentalmente le había dado de plazo hasta la cena de hoy –_el segundo día-_ antes de recurrir a mis métodos poco ortodoxos para hacer hablar a las personas.

En la única plática que había tenido estos días con uno de sus hijos, Lelouch había dicho que no tenía de qué preocuparme, que lo dejara ser por unos días. _Entonces me preguntaba un solo segundo quién era el padre en esa relación _y de la nada volvía a la realidad, donde la seriedad en el rostro de Lelouch no era en sí una tranquilidad normal sino una destrucción por completo de su ser.

No había intentado contradecir las órdenes del médico, se la pasaba durmiendo la mayoría del tiempo y no había dejado su habitación desde que yo lo había metido ahí.

Estaba sufriendo, _en silencio. _

Dejar que Genbu ignorara esto no estaba en mis planes. Pero entonces aparecía Nunnally cuya sonrisa seguía presente en su rostro, pero en un menor grado de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver. La luz no alcanzaba a llegar a sus ojos y más de una vez había visto a Suzaku abrazándola cuando estaba sola, _solo porque Lelouch no podía salir de su habitación aún, o no quería hacerlo._

Todo siguiendo este maldito camino de estupideces.

. . .

_No, darle tiempo a Genbu hasta la cena de hoy también sería demasiado._

Me levanté de la sala con un salto que movió la mesa entre mis hombres y aterrados de que la volteara, cuatro pares de manos la detuvieron al mismo tiempo. Pero al ver que tomé mi katana que descansaba en el costado del sillón, se levantaron casi con la misma rapidez tras de mí.

-¡Todou-san! ¡No vaya a hacer alguna estupidez!- Asahina se colgó de mi brazo intentando detenerme, yo solo lo sacudí un par de veces logrando que me soltara.

_Asahina, la persona que me había dicho que ayer encontró a Suzaku sentado en la mitad de las escaleras del templo, pensando tan profundamente en algo que ignoró todos sus llamados por completo._

-¡Así es Todou-san! ¡Dijo que le otorgaría hasta la noche de hoy!- Chiba solo me pisaba los talones intentando convencerme con sus inútiles súplicas, sabía lo que les había dicho, pero también podía cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.

_Chiba, quien estuvo acompañando a Mei Sumeragi por seguridad las últimas horas mientras estuviese aquí en el templo y me reportó su inusitada cercanía a Nunnally mientras las menor estaba sentada en el jardín con un álbum en sus manos. Aparentemente llorando mientras que la mujer comenzó a contarle ciertas leyendas japonesas, cambiándole el tema._

_-_¡Esto no terminará bien, Todou-san! ¡Y luego se hará un caos mayor!- Senba caminaba al fondo del grupo no tan convencido de querer detenerme pero tampoco aprobando mi actitud.

_Senba, el único de mis cuatro espadas que se atrevía a llamar a Lelouch como príncipe a pesar de los desplantes que seguirían después de semejante expresión y que en las últimas horas se encontraba conflictuado porque ninguno de sus retos hacia Lelouch había sido respondido. Ni "Ouji-chan" o "¿Qué tal una partida de ajedrez" o "Dardos al tablero de Sawasaki" si eso indicaba la gravedad del asunto._

-¡Yo opino que dejen ser al sensei!- Urabe comentó en apoyo tratando de detener al resto.

_Urabe… quien tuvo que detener a Milly Ashford a punto de derribar la puerta del templo y demandando ver a los hermanos por lo preocupada que estaba. Siendo explícitas órdenes de los __**tres **__que por el momento no iban a verla a pesar de su insistencia ¿Negarle a algo a Milly Ashford? La rubia se había ido destrozada._

Así que no, ninguno de ellos quería detenerme realmente. Solo tenían miedo de la manera que eligiera para explotar este tema de una buena vez y enfrentarlo en seco.

Los cinco nos vimos detenidos en la puerta de la cocina por Mei que con un solo dedo nos prohibió el paso más allá. Luego haciéndoos una seña para que guardáramos silencio, me permitió a mí acercarme un poco más para entrar en el rango de audición pegando mi oreja a la puerta.

_-Nunnally, por favor no llores-_

_-P-pero mi m-madre…-_

_-Mírame, y escúchame claramente. Yo no soy quien para juzgar las acciones de los demás, incluso si hicieron mal o no. A mí lo único que me importa es que yo __**nunca **__los dejaré, pase lo que pase y soy capaz de defenderlos de quien sea. Yo los amo y eso debes de darlo siempre por seguro. Incluso puedes apostar con ello si quieres… pero no me gusta verte así, no me gusta que estés tan triste porque tú eres la que hace más bonito este lugar y últimamente ni los cerezos me parecen lindos.-_

_-Papá…-_

_-¿Pero sabes qué si me gusta? Las galletas que estabas a punto de meter al horno, no las pruebo desde que Suzaku era un bebé y creo que sabes por qué. Así que apunta bien la receta. Más al rato hablaremos mientras comemos galletas, leche para ti y sake para mi ¿Te parece?- _

_-Leche con chocolate-_

_-Hey… tranquila ¡No tienes la edad suficiente! Solo bromeo, lo que quieras hija. Te amo Nunnally, termina esas galletas-_

Se escucharon pasos y me despegué inmediatamente de la puerta algo confundido. Tres de mis hombres habían corrido fuera de la escena por el peligro y Senba se quedó junto a mí limpiando una pequeña lágrima que salía de su ojo y luego secando su nariz con la manga del uniforme. A pesar de lo bizarro que todo esto se veía, Mei se recargó en la pared más cercana con una sonrisa que no comprendía en su rostro, pero entonces Genbu emergió de la cocina con una sonrisa que se transformó en conflicto al ya no ser visto por Nunnally, incluso antes de notar que estábamos ahí.

Entonces levantó la cabeza y su mirada se endureció un poco más, yo solo me crucé de brazos.

_Se había tardado demasiado y su acción de hace unos minutos no resolvía mucho que digamos._

-Ustedes dos, a mi oficina- señaló. Creí que hablaba de mí y de Senba cuando su mirada voló hacia Mei reafirmando su orden.

_Esto empeoraría antes de mejorar._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Años atrás…<strong>_

_Si, Genbu Kururugi había cometido la osadía y el error de crear un problema con el más grande de los enemigos que podían caminar sobre la tierra. Una mujer, y las cosas se multiplicaban si dicha mujer era japonesa. Pero Mei Sumeragi era un caso completamente nuevo en la clasificación de fieras femeninas._

_Entonces la mujer lo había abandonado con todo el orgullo del mundo, recitando el hecho que los llevó a pelearse en primer lugar. Si el Primer Ministro solo quería un hijo para preservar el linaje y la mujer solo quería ser soporte de su familia por el bien de su hermano, entonces el deber de ambos había sido cumplido, dejando un cabo suelto que nadie más parecía querer reclamar._

_Un pequeño niño que con trabajo se ponía de pie sin caer al suelo segundos después._

_Entonces Mei había sido más aferrada a su rencor, dejando a Genbu con Suzaku para que el hombre se las arreglara como pudiese. Pero de antemano sabía que el Primer Ministro no tendría ni la más mínima intención de ver por su hijo. Que la dejara a ella sola hacerse cargo desde que nació era prueba suficiente._

_Dándole solo una semana de prueba para ver si el hombre tenía las agallas de continuar la farsa, lo dejó ser. Pero ella se encontró intranquila por las noches, extrañando el pequeño ser que no la dejaría dormir estando tan sano y activo que casi era una meta de su pequeño Suzaku el desvelarse y dormir un par de horas en el día para recargar pila._

_Era un monstruo bastante energético y curioso. Lo había encontrado a veces en los lugares menos pensados y se movía a una velocidad extraordinaria para un niño de su edad. Amaba a Suzaku, como cualquier madre amaría a su hijo. A pesar de haberse casado con Genbu solo por motivos sociales y que el niño hubiese sido producto de ese lazo, a veces admitía que el hombre no era de su tipo, pero tampoco distaba de ser una grata compañía cuando se empeñaba en serlo._

_Era como un buen amigo._

_Así que pensó que podría vivir con eso el resto de su vida y no sufriría. Al menos hasta que un pequeño desliz explotó en la cara de ambos y teniendo unas personalidades tan parecidas, ninguno podía rendirse y admitir que estaban mal._

_O eso creyó Genbu de su esposa. _

_Cuando ella no regresó jamás por Suzaku._

_Pero entonces había intervenido una tercera mano que impidió que las cosas se resolvieran para bien o mal según el curso del tiempo y la naturaleza. Sawasaki Atsushi tenía claros sus planes a corto plazo, perder al único heredero de Genbu no sería una opción._

_-Ya has perdido, mujer. Demostraste que no eres buena ni siquiera como dama de compañía así que desde ahora te retirarás del templo. Como dijiste, ambos salieron ganando así que no tienes más que hacer aquí-_

_Mei había sido detenida en la cima del templo por el político, argumentando que Genbu no estaba._

_-¡Vengo por mi hijo. Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo y nadie me lo impedirá, ni siquiera una escoria como tú!-_

_Sawasaki le propinó una bofetada dura a la mujer por su insolencia._

_-Kururugi Suzaku se quedará aquí a lado de su padre. No tienes por qué preocuparte, le buscaré las mejores institutrices del país para que crezca y se desarrolle de la mejor manera. Pero __**no**__ se irá ni tú tienes permitido volver a aparecerte en la vida de cualquiera de los dos-_

_-¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer?! ¡Mucho menos me detendrás!- Mei trató de irrumpir de nuevo el templo siendo detenida por los guardaespaldas del político que solo la tomaron de ambos brazos y la sometieron al ponerla de rodillas en las escaleras._

_-Soy la persona que con un chasquido de dedos pues ordenar la desaparición de tu hermano y su nueva bebé- siseó lentamente disfrutando cada palabra –Así como puedo deshacerme de tu precioso hijo en cualquier momento, sería una tragedia sí, pero Genbu todavía es bastante joven y puede procrear nueva descendencia con una prostituta de ser necesario- _

_La sangre de Mei se heló. No podía simplemente arriesgar a su Suzaku a eso._

_-Como te dije, todos salen ganando y como tú ya te retiraste del juego, te quedarás en las sombras a no ser de que yo te necesite algún día. Mientras tanto si quieres asegurar la integridad de toda tu familia, mantente al margen y me aseguraré de que tus fondos tampoco se vean cortados para que vivas feliz y tranquila ¿Qué te parece?-_

_-¡Eres un maldito monstruo!-_

_Para entonces, las advertencias del político habían sido bastante claras. No dudaría en usar a Suzaku para desaparecerla a ella también del mapa, sin mencionar a su hermano y la nueva bebé de la familia. Pero lo que más importaba entonces era que había separado a una madre de su hijo bajo amenaza de exterminio y si se atrevía a mencionarle una palabra a alguien, entonces todos sufrirían las consecuencias._

_No quería que nada le pasara a su pequeño hijo._

_Años después, con los problemas que trajo la ascensión de Britannia como una superpotencia invencible, trató de nuevo ir por Suzaku. No quería que si la tensa situación se desataba sobre el territorio, nadie viera por su hijo y entonces lo dieran por perdido en algún lado. Así que visitó el templo una vez más tratando de pasar desapercibida al menos hasta que llegara con Genbu, pero unas risas cercanas llamaron su atención en otra dirección._

_Vio a su hijo, su hermoso Suzaku habiendo crecido tanto y tan fuerte. Riéndose por algo que le era desconocido hasta que dos pequeños más saltaron en su campo de visión. Una era una niña en una vieja silla de ruedas, cabello castaño y de figura delicada, el otro era un niño de la edad de Suzaku, cabello oscuro y ojos violetas, pero con una mirada que le causaba intriga._

_-¿No te dije que no te aparecieras de nuevo por aquí?- una mano la tomó de un brazo y la jaló salvajemente escaleras abajo, hasta que se perdieron de la vista de cualquiera en el templo. -¿Quieres morir, cierto?-_

_-¿Quiénes son esos niños?- preguntó Mei a pesar del terror de haber sido descubierta, porque algo se movió en el fondo de su estómago de manera dolorosa. Pensando en que Genbu había procreado tan rápido con alguien más, teniendo dos hijos más y temiendo por el futuro de Suzaku, si su hijo ya no era el único heredero, nada detendría a Sawasaki de…_

_-Rehenes políticos, dos príncipes de Britannia- respondió el hombre sin ninguna gota de respeto –No deberás preocuparte por ellos, en cualquier momento serán descartados y no serán más que un vago recuerdo. Ahora ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-_

_La pregunta quedó en el aire, al menos la de Mei. Si bien no tenía idea a lo que se refería Sawasaki con eso de rehenes políticos, no le gustaba la forma en que el otro hombre parecía estar controlando todo alrededor de Genbu para asegurar su futuro o lo que él creía que era un futuro. Aún así no tuvo otra oportunidad de recabar más información cuando el caos se desató con el nombre de Britannia en todos lados._

_En ese momento corrió como nunca tratando de alcanzar a su hijo, pero no pasó de las barreras militares que rodeaban el templo como una fortaleza y cuando le preguntaron su nombre, se negó a darlo porque tampoco sabía cómo estarían las cosas dentro del templo. Había escuchado a soldados susurrar que el Primer Ministro había sido herido y algo de alivio con terror se encendió en su mente al darse cuenta de que al menos si Genbu moría, quizás ella podía recuperar a Suzaku, así el hombre se mereciera o no ese destino._

_Se retiró esa vez sin ningún contratiempo, pero pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a saber de su hijo y las cosas del templo. Al menos hasta el punto donde creyó que ya la habían olvidado._

_Años después recibió una visita inesperada en su casa._

_-Vaya ¿Quieres morir?- recitó Mei de la misma forma en que había sido tratada al abrir la puerta de su casa al político de ojos pequeños. El hombre forzó su entrada por el lugar hasta ponerse cómodo y una vez que alcanzó la sala, soltó varios folders llenos de hojas sobre la mesa del café, sin importar qué tumbada en su camino._

_La mujer se cruzó de brazos no dispuesta mostrarse cómoda con esa actitud. No después de lo que el maldito le había hecho._

_-Toma asiento- ordenó Sawasaki –Es tu casa de todas formas y lo que te diré no será nada corto-_

_-No pienso ayudarte en nada si a eso has venido- contraatacó de inmediato la mujer leyendo perfectamente su expresión, pero Sawasaki no se vio nada contento procediendo a abrir los folder por su cuenta con algunas fotografías dentro._

_-Créeme cuando te digo que lo harás sin que yo te lo ordene- alardeó –¿Reconoces estos?-_

_Entonces aparecieron dos grandes fotos resaltando sobre las hojas de fondo. Ni siquiera con los años había olvidado esos rostros si a eso se refería el otro hombre. Pero ella dio el tema por muerto entonces, que nunca volvió a tomarle importancia._

_-Son los príncipes de Britannia que vi con mi hijo cuando era niño- respondió mientras tomaba asiento con cautela. Revivir el tema significaba que había problemas._

_-Que seguirás viendo con tu hijo- corrigió el otro hombre pasando a nuevas y más actualizadas fotografías en diferentes puntos del tiempo. Mei se encontró haciéndose hacia adelante viendo entre el mar de fotos con un punto en común en todas ellas y eran esos dos distinguibles rostros Britannian._

_En una de ellas estaban los tres en una especie de festival. Su Suzaku sonreía mientras que los otros dos se miraban más distraídos por la decoración del lugar._

_Las tomas no eran de alguien que estuviera enterado de que estaba siendo fotografiado. Pero hasta el momento no le veía nada malo._

_Entonces pasaron solo un par de fotos más donde aparecían los tres juntos y comenzaron a reinar las fotos donde aparecía Todou. Oh si, Mei recordaba a Todou perfectamente y el hombre le caía bien a pesar de todo. Pero estaba un cuanto confundida respecto a el por qué de la cercanía que parecía tener con el Britannian en las tomas. Dentro del templo, en lo que parecía ser una base militar e incluso en las calles de Tokyo._

_Quizás podía dejar pasar ese extraño hecho, hasta que otras tomas la golpearon con más fuerza de la que esperaba._

_-Genbu…- y su nombre escapó de entre sus labios._

_Pero se negaba a creer lo que veía. No después de que Genbu Kururugi había negado en todo sentido posible el hacerse cargo de su único y legítimo hijo en el pasado. No había nada como una fiesta de cumpleaños, ni vacaciones familiares, un cuento de buenas noches, __**nada**__. Así que no podía ser Genbu Kururugi el que salía en las fotos adornando con una joven de cabellos castaños un árbol navideño, o leyendo tranquilamente en las cercanías del mismo sofá que un niño Britannian, ni siquiera llevando sobre sus hombros a la misma niña del inicio mientras andaba tranquilamente alrededor del templo._

_-Esto no puede ser- declaró dejando las fotos sobre la mesa como si quemaran entre sus manos. Genbu Kururugi no era en ningún sentido el estereotipo de un padre. Mucho menos como aparecía en las fotos, sin mencionar que Suzaku no aparecía en ninguna de ellas de esa manera tan íntima con su padre._

_Fotografías que Sawasaki había dejado fuera por conveniencia._

_-Esto es más que un par de lindos momentos- espetó el Ministro de Relaciones exteriores facilitándole un nuevo folder que contenía esta vez solo copias de lo que parecían ser documentos comunes, hasta que profundizó en los datos._

"_Lelouch Kururugi"_

"_Nunnally Kururugi"_

_Acta de nacimiento, pasaporte, seguro médico…_

_-Tu precioso hijo ya no es el único en la lista de la familia- alardeó el hombre no tan contento debido al mismo tema. De hecho Mei notó que se encontraba demasiado molesto._

_-Pero son Britannian- intentó -¡Tú me dijiste que eran príncipes del Imperio!- _

_-Y lo son- aseguró el hombre entrelazando las manos sobre su rodilla –O al menos lo eran. Se dieron por muertos en el intento de invasión y de alguna manera han logrado lavarle el cerebro a Genbu, haciéndose de los mismo privilegios que tu hijo e incluso creo que más. Aunque personalmente creo que todo esto es parte de un plan y esos dos inocentes niños solo esperan el momento perfecto para desarmar Japón desde adentro- terminó de manera sombría._

_Mei volvió su vista a las fotos donde el joven Britannian se encontraba con Todou y quien ella reconocía como el Ministro de Defensa. Eso ya era sumamente sospechoso._

_-Por eso necesito que vuelvas a tu labores de madre- interrumpió Sawasaki poniéndose de pié desarrugando su traje –Estos últimos días las cosas se han vuelto peor y Japón está al borde de la guerra con Britannia porque Genbu se niega a usar a esos dos príncipes a nuestro favor mientras hunde más a nuestro país. Sin mencionar que si no actúas rápido, de nada habrá valido la pena los sacrificios que has hecho por tu hijo si al final no se queda con nada-_

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Me hice hacia atrás en mi lugar temiendo la primera reacción. No confiaba en el abundante número de objetos que se encontraban en el rango de alcance de Genbu cuando Mei terminó de contar su versión de la historia. Por un lado, seríamos unos tontos si creíamos en todo lo que ella decía sin comprobarlo ya que podía estar armando una buena farsa para recuperar su lugar en la sociedad de Japón.

Pero por el otro lado, mi mente me decía que callara esa _estúpida _primera opinión porque los hechos concordaban por sí mismos en la línea del tiempo que unió todos los puntos de la historia de la mujer. Desaparecer de la nada sin ningún intento de regresar me había sido bastante sospechoso, las evasivas que Mei presentó cuando yo quise buscarla también fueron bastante secas. Pero de eso a volver a aparecer en la vida de Genbu y Suzaku cuando parecía que Sawasaki ya no podría actuar, era lo que le daba toda la razón a su historia.

_Incluida su hostilidad a Lelouch y Nunnally después de lo que el hombre le había hecho creer._

Así que permanecí inmóvil esperando que entre ellos dos arreglaran algo, yo solo era un testigo de nuevo. _Uno muy incómodo._

-Mi único reclamo es por qué después de tanto tiempo y de lo que ha hecho, sigues teniendo a ese idiota como Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores- habló Mei cruzándose de brazos en su lugar, evitando la mirada de Genbu una vez que él levantó la vista de su escritorio.

Si, era más interesante la estructura del techo.

-Yo soy el gran idiota- musitó después de unos segundos.

-Puedes apostarlo- Mei y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo causando una leve sorpresa entre ambos pero una mirada de increíble indignación de Genbu. Por mi parte no me retractaba de nada, dudo que su ex–esposa sintiera que tenía algo que perder a estas alturas.

_Pero si Mei solo se había retirado por las amenazas de Sawasaki, significaba que todavía amaba a su hijo. Aunque ¿Qué hay de Genbu? _

Callé mis pensamientos en el mismo instante, no era momento para esto.

El Primer Ministro pasó ambas manos por su cara tratando de poner orden a sus ideas y lo siguiente que haría, aunque yo personalmente saboreaba un hecho que debía haber pasado desde hace tiempo.

Con una mirada de decisión, Genbu se levantó de su lugar y me miró seriamente a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Quiero a todo mi gabinete reunido aquí en menos de media hora si no quieren ser destituidos- ordenó. –Y quiero dos órdenes de arresto sin nombre con cargos por traición al Soberano Estado de Japón-

Estuve a punto de preguntar por qué sin nombre, cuando Mei se puso de pie con un suspiro posicionándose entre Genbu y la salida. Nos detuvo a ambos de hacer cualquier movimiento, con una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Aún hay más- comentó pidiéndonos al menos un poco más de tiempo para terminar esto. –Aunque no sé si esto sea cierto ya que venía de la boca de Sawasaki cuando alardeaba que tenía mucha ayuda _poderosa _que le facilitaba cumplir sus planes-

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Todo estaba tranquilo. El clima a pesar de la constante lluvia que azotaba los alrededores al menos era rítmico y sedaba mis pensamientos la mayoría del tiempo. Por mi ventana solo entraba el olor a la humedad de la vegetación en los alrededores del templo haciéndome respirar tranquilamente y la leve brisa fresca solo la ignoraba con un par de cobijas sobre mi cuerpo.

No había luz, ni destellos de los rayos del sol. Solo nubes negras que se habían hecho presentes hace cuatro días y cuyo pronóstico continuaba igual toda la semana. El clima solo hacía que el tiempo pasara de manera más lenta y agonizante, pero quizás era mejor que la luz solar que me indicaría que perdía el tiempo por completo.

_Pensando._

_Ordenando._

_Tratando de encontrar una solución a los problemas del mundo._

Apreté las cobijas aún más y las subí a la mitad de mi rostro mientras miraba la pared que estaba pegada a mi cama. No había mucho que pensar para ser sincero conmigo mismo. Las cosas habían hablado por sí solas, las acciones decían más que mil palabras y últimamente lo único que había hecho era escuchar.

Por primera vez notando lo caótico que era el mundo.

Todou-san era la única persona que había visto en tres días de manera más personal que a los demás. Se empeñaba en cenar aquí aunque ninguno de los dos dijera nada, pero para evitar el incómodo silencio solo leería un libro con una mano o escribiría algo en papeles formales que me era desconocido. Después de cenar yo simplemente volvería a tratar de dormir con mi vista hacia la pared y mi espalda a la puerta.

_Pero entonces encontraría que dormir era un privilegio para aquellos de mente tranquila. _

Así que estaba al tanto de la hora a la que se retiraba Todou-san y su manía de cerrar la ventana por la noche para evitar las temperaturas más bajas de la madrugada, sin mencionar el tercer cobertor que sacaría del closet y extendería sobre mi cuerpo con sumo cuidado hasta quedar contento con la posición.

Sayoko-san lo retiraba temprano en la mañana para no acalorarme y volvía a abrir la ventana. Pero ambos continuaban haciendo lo mismo.

Al menos hasta que una tarde, Todou-san había entrado en mi habitación más temprano de lo acostumbrado con una mirada bastante conflictuada y su katana en mano.

-¿Sucede algo?- no podía evitar preguntarlo. Todou-san asintió al principio y luego negó, inseguro de si era realmente algo tan importante. Pero no presioné el punto, si había decidido parar aquí no era algo tan importante quizás.

-Estoy a punto de matar a Genbu- musitó tomando asiento en su punto preferido y cerrando los ojos mientras bajaba la frente hasta recargarla en el mango de su katana.

Entonces permanecí en silencio por varios minutos._ No podía decir nada al respecto. _De hecho era un tema que no podía resolver por más vueltas que le di al principio y ahora solo se había vuelto algo molesto.

Me giré sobre mi costado derecho para admirar la pared nuevamente y escuché que Todou-san suspiró mas no dijo nada. _¿Qué podría decir si no sabía la mitad de las cosas que habían pasado? _Probablemente tampoco sabría qué decir de saberlas, pero lo cierto era que no culpaba al Primer Ministro por los problemas que podría estarle causando a este militar.

_Si evadía a todos por igual._

No lo había visto en tres días contando el regreso de Britannia que seguía siendo un suceso confuso para mi mente. Pero reconocí el pijama que traía puesto como _para nada de mi guardarropa, _y la gabardina blanca que Sayoko-san había lavado y me había preguntado qué hacer con ella, era claramente de Schneizel.

_De todas las personas._

Así que no le pregunté a Todou-san en ningún momento si sabía algo al respecto, porque dudaba que se encontrara tan frustrado como ahora. Igualmente que me llevaba a sacar conclusiones apresuradas sobre un nuevo vacío en mi mente respecto al _no tan afortunado _regreso de Britannia.

Si Schneizel se había hecho presente en esto de manera sigilosa en campaña de _ayuda_, quizás había pedido a cambio algo que era desconocido para todos. Quizás Japón ya era un área, o estábamos a punto de ser arrasados sin piedad. Todo podía ser posible para el hombre más listo del Imperio que me pidió darle una oportunidad.

_Lo dudaba ya, después de todo lo que había pasado._

Así que me sentía culpable por algo que no era seguro y por otras tantas cosas que _sí_ lo eran.

Quizás Genbu Kururugi estaba conflictuado por el nuevo hecho que le recordaría quién era yo y de dónde venía. Podía sentir repugnancia hacia mí mismo de solo sentir el tirón de mi piel cada vez que me movía o el ardor que comenzaría a aparecer en mis noches de insomnio. Como si una y otra vez la marca fuese revivida con el mismo sentimiento de inutilidad y sumisión.

_Era… espantoso._

-Solo dele un poco de tiempo- sugerí y sería lo único que podría decir. Esperaba por el bien de Japón que su líder se repusiera de todo esto, _quizás solo estaba ordenando sus prioridades._

Entonces Todou-san había salido de la habitación sin ninguna otra palabra a un paso que me indicaba que tenía un destino. Temía porque hiciera todo lo contrario a lo que sugerí y en ese mismo instante terminara en la oficina del otro hombre. El silencio que siguió el resto del día solo me indicó que todo seguía su lento curso.

_Yo seguía sin llegar a una conclusión._

-Lelouch-sama ¿Quiere que guarde las cosas de esta maleta?-

Gottwald, no había visto al hombre en bastante tiempo tampoco. Asentí levemente sin saber en qué momento exacto había llegado, pero como tampoco me daba cuenta de cuándo llamaban a mi puerta y por coincidente pasaban, no me importó en lo absoluto. Observé levemente la maleta que traía en sus brazos, _eso no lo había llevado a Britannia._

-Esto lo trajo el chofer de los Ashford ayer por la noche- contestó Gottwald mi silenciosa pregunta –Al parecer son el resto de las cosas que se habían llevado al edificio de la escuela. Reuben Ashford mandó todo hacia acá por si necesitaban algo de esto-

_No había nada importante que yo recordara._

Dejé que Gottwald dispusiera de la ropa y el resto de las cosas del modo que mejor le pareciera, no estaba para pensar en eso. Pero a pesar de mi desinterés en sus acciones, había una cosa que me seguía llamando la atención en su rostro. Su mirada un tanto diferente y vacía, cumpliendo con sus propósitos de manera robótica.

_Entonces recordé algo importante que vino incluido en su juramento el día que se dio por muerto para el Imperio._

Estaba maldito, no quería pensar en que había desperdiciado la vida de este hombre también, para convertirse la cereza en mis problemas. Pero de la misma forma no podía apegarse a un juramento que no era válido por más tiempo. Aún tenía la oportunidad de reivindicarse, quizás Clovis entendería.

-Gottwald ¿Qué te detiene aquí?-

Sus movimientos se vieron detenidos mientras vaciaba los bolsillos de la maleta en la mesa junto a la ventana. No me miró directamente pero su mirada se profundizó pensando en lo que respondería.

_¿Y bien? ¿Cómo suplantarías de manera tan fácil tus objetivos? ¿Cómo superabas la creencia que te mantuvo vivo por tanto tiempo? _Quería una respuesta a todo eso para ver si podía servirme.

-Yo estuve con usted Lelouch-sama, escuchando cada palabra que deshizo mis recuerdos de lo que creí me inspiraba a una vida llena de devoción y acción en el mundo-

_Era como si nada de lo que nos había traído hasta aquí hubiese sido cierto y por lo tanto yo tampoco. Como una existencia basada en mentiras, un cuerpo muerto sin destino y labor en la vida. _

-Pero me di cuenta de que mi juramento seguía siendo cierto. La mujer que yo admiré murió, y desde entonces yo le juré lealtad a uno de sus hijos que me demostró que sin importar el gran Imperio al que se enfrentaba, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para conseguir su objetivo. Alguien así es bastante digno de seguir…-

_Que me señalen esa persona, no la veía en las cercanías. _Suspiré para mí mismo.

-No se preocupe por esas cosas en este momento Lelouch-sama- continuó el hombre reanudando el acomodo de mis cosas alrededor de la habitación, subí las cobijas por encima de mi cabeza en completa vergüenza.

_¿Por qué el hombre hacía parecer todo tan fácil?_

Bueno, no tenía familia que yo supiera. Aunque nunca se lo había preguntado pero hacía de su vida lo que quería sin afectar a más personas y lo que se pusiera en mente haría. _Así de simple. _Yo ya ni sabía lo que era porque mi pasado ahora se borraba con mentiras. _Y no quería que Nunnally terminara envuelta en esto también._

-Am ¿Qué hago con esto Lelouch-sama?-

Bajé levemente las cobijas ante la interrogativa insegura del hombre. Mis ojos apenas sobresaliendo, Gottwald sostenía un papel entre sus manos que no reconocí a primera vista. Terminé de bajar las sábanas y extendí mi mano algo curioso. _Parecía una carta._

El hombre se acercó y me la dio, alejándose en el instante para continuar con su trabajo. Pero reconocí la letra que había en el sobre con una punzada de dolor en mi costado.

_Hatori Yamagata._

Me senté de un brinco encendiendo la lámpara junto a la cama profundizando el dolor en mi costado por ambos movimientos de tal manera que me quejé en todo el proceso, pero a pesar de la preocupación en el rostro de Gottwald y que seguro dijo algo, no pude prestarle más atención cuando rompí el sobre y saqué la única hoja dentro.

_Debía haber una explicación, para tantas cosas._

-¿Lelouch-sama?-

Pero ya no escuchaba a nadie.

_"Quizás para cuando leas esto, mi querido joven, el daño que habré causado a mi amado país sea tan grande que llevará __meses tratar de revertir lo que traté de amortiguar por años._

_De ninguna forma trataré de redimirme, ni siquiera de excusar mi cobardía al admitir finalmente todo esto por medio de un simple papel, pero si me arrepiento de algo es de haber dejado que Sawasaki Atsushi forzara mi mano._

_Incluso a costa de mi familia a la que mantuvo cautiva por años y que al final ni siquiera pude salvar a costa de todos los movimientos en que traicioné a Japón._

_Acabados mis motivos para seguir peleando y mostrar mi rostro, espero que continúes velando por el país que tanto amas y que a pesar de las trabas que te han puesto, sigues dedicado a él como en tu primer día y confío en que logres lo que yo no pude. Tienes el rango suficiente para mantenerte por ti mismo, tienes el apoyo de Todou que está apenas por encima de ti y les confío a ambos el futuro de Japón, empezando por limpiar el ejército corrupto que he dejado en sus manos._

_No pierdas la esperanza en nuestra gente, mucho menos por mis acciones. Eres la única persona que puede renacer de este desastre y salir victorioso."_

Arrugué el papel en mis manos.

Gottwald sostuvo la respiración esperando una reacción.

_¿Esto era todo?..._

_¿Esta era la explicación para mi mente? ¿La gran manera de resolver todo y dejarme con más dudas que en un inicio? ¿Y ahora resultaba que Sawasaki también tenía que ver con esto desde un inicio? ¡El motivo por el cual me tenía una marca en mi costa-!_

-Gottwald- dejé el papel arrugado sobre las sábanas -¿Dónde está mi celular? Y otra cosa...-

_Miré al hombre a los ojos, necesitaba su completa obediencia._

* * *

><p><strong>Yamagata P.O.V.<strong>

Sawasaki Atsushi era un hombre bastante aferrado. La única cosa buena que podía tener dentro si fuese una persona de bien y de ideales claros. Pero contrario a todo eso, se convertía en una piedra en el zapato para todos aquellos que tuviese en la mira. Era como la mala hierba, difícil de erradicar y cuando creías que lo habías logrado, volvía con mayor intensidad.

El hombre nunca dejó un cabo suelto. Desde que su mente se enfocó en que dos Britannian serían la perdición de Japón.

_Pero entonces no contaba con todo el apoyo que ambos habían ganado por su cuenta, _y lo difícil que sería acercarse a ellos si Genbu se empeñaba en protegerlos.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar insistentemente sobre el escritorio. Miré el identificador de llamadas con curiosidad.

_Todou._

No, definitivamente sería una llamada que no contestaría. A estas alturas de la semana lo único que podría esperar era un final y no uno muy bueno. Aunque sabía que me lo merecía, por lo cual no estaba alterado o nervioso, casi anhelaba que todo esto acabara y me preguntaba de qué forma todos mis errores terminarían de saldarse.

El celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo y volví a ver la pantalla.

_Todou._

Aunque se me hacía ya que había pasado demasiado tiempo para que tres días después estas cosas se comenzaran a dar. Sawasaki tampoco se había aparecido y estaba agradecido por eso, pero quizás era porque algo le había salido mal y debía esconder su rostro. _Esperaba el momento en todas sus acciones le explotaran en la cara, _aunque quizás no viviría lo suficiente para verlo, estaba seguro de que sería algo digno de todo el dolor que había causado.

_Y el que yo había cometido también._

Por tercera vez, el celular comenzó a vibrar y estaba dispuesto a colgar la llamada para que Todou entendiera que no le contestaría, cuando el identificador cambió de nombre y no sabía si esto era mejor que el otro militar.

_Lelouch._

Después de todo lo que había hecho, después de todo lo que había arriesgado, _quería hablar conmigo. _No, ese muchacho tenía bastantes dudas sin responder.

_¿Pero debía contestarlas?_

No estaba muy orgulloso de mi vida, porque no había logrado hacer nada bien. De hecho tenía firmes creencias en mi país y en toda su gente hasta que esos dos pequeños Britannian llegaron al templo Kururugi y las cosas comenzaron a ponerse de cabeza. Entonces los japoneses nos vimos divididos en dos grandes grupos muy bien definidos.

_A quienes les preocupaba y a quienes no nos importaba._

Entonces no me había hecho ningún daño y estaba seguro de que no cambiaría con el paso de los años.

_Que equivocado estaba, Sawasaki después de todo no quería un Britannian en la milicia._

_-Tú tienes que impedirlo, sacarlo por tu propia mano si es necesario pero no quiero a ese joven cerca del ejército a menos de que vaya a ser ejecutado en el paredón-_

Entonces tampoco creí que tuviera poder sobre mí, era solo un capricho del hombre y me pasé sus advertencias por entre los pies cuando me maravillaba por la mente de Lelouch siendo alguien tan joven como para armar semejantes conclusiones y estrategias. Si, quizás era un Britannian en el ejército del enemigo pero ese Britannian había renunciado a todo y se mostraba apasionado en lo que hacía, sin conservar una gota de lealtad a su país.

Así que no tenía nada de malo.

_-Te lo advertí, Hatori ¿Por qué has dejado que Vi Britannia pase tanto tiempo en la base? ¡¿Sabes el peligro al que expones a Japón?! ¡Eso podría considerarse como traición!-_

_-El muchacho no hace nada malo y se ha ganado mi confianza en los últimos años, no molestes Atsushi, no podrás combatir con tus estúpidas creencias puristas y menos aún si Genbu lo aprueba. Deja el tema en paz-_

_-Oh, por supuesto que yo no puedo combatir eso y menos aún si Genbu también ha sido cegado con sus "buenos deseos". Yo ya caí de la gracia del hombre desde hace años-_

_-Si te empeñas en deshacerte de sus hijos cada que puedes ¿Qué esperabas, un premio?-_

_-¡No son sus hijos! Pero ya que lo mencionas… necesito que alguien cercano a él se deshaga entonces de ambos príncipes o al menos de Lelouch, la otra no tiene ningún uso práctico-_

_-¿Quién sería tan estúpido para ayudarte en eso?-_

Pero esto no se trataba de inteligencia o deseos suicidas. Todo comenzó a girar en juegos bajos que Sawasaki planeó con bastante anticipación y cada que podía hacía uso de sus ventajas.

_ -¡¿Qué has hecho con mi familia?! ¡Responde, maldito hijo de-!_

_-Modales, Hatori. Si me tocas en lo más mínimo todos ellos serán ejecutados en el acto y ni siquiera sabrás dónde recoger sus cuerpos-_

_-¡Deja a mi familia fuera de esto Atsushi! ¡Tu problema es conmigo! ¡DÉJALOS EN PAZ!-_

_-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si es el motivo perfecto para que me obedezcas sin demoras? O haces lo que yo diga y como yo lo diga, o todos ellos morirán. Tu esposa y tus dos lindas hijas-_

Entonces el sistema se rompió. Dividido entre un país o mi familia, a pesar de los deberes que tenía, debía velar por la protección de ellas aún a pesar de las consecuencias que se vendrían sobre mí al descubrirse todo.

El ejército era un desastre, hombres para nada confiables se distribuían en todos los niveles y los pocos que sobrevivían firmes eran comidos poco a poco. El sistema se había vuelto corrupto y holgazán, envenenados por las ideas puristas de Sawasaki que argumentaba que un Britannian no debía estar en el ejército, comenzando a presentarse los problemas para Lelouch.

Genbu quizás no sabía de estos, _pero Todou sí._

Entonces el hombre comenzó a hacer lo que yo no podía. Sus ideas de igualdad y orden comenzaron a sobreponerse en las mentes de muchos y se vio cuidando el camino de Lelouch de cerca. Sus hombres de confianza comenzaban a pasar más tiempo en la base de Tokyo y era lo bastante inteligente para ser visto junto a Lelouch la mayoría del tiempo, disminuyendo los intentos de sacar a Lelouch de la base.

Traté de hacer lo mismo y me di cuenta de que funcionó de maravilla hasta que Sawasaki se enteró.

-_¿Qué has estado haciendo, Hatori? ¿Qué intentas con proteger al muchacho?-_

_-Yo no hago nada, Todou actúa por su cuenta y creo que sabes que nadie va contra Todou así como con Genbu, ni siquiera yo el Ministro de Defensa-_

Eso lo había callado por un tiempo y creí que las cosas se habían calmado al haber topado su límite. El buque de Britannia en nuestras aguas probó de nuevo el temple de todos. _Y las malas ideas del cara de pez._

Si bien había permitido muchas cosas hasta ese momento, que iniciara a propósito una guerra para que todo recayera en hombros de Lelouch no era algo que dejaría pasar tan fácil. Sin mencionar que quiso deshacerse de él usando nuestras propias armas para iniciar el caos contra el buque de Britannia.

_Entonces no sabía el rango que yo le había dado a Lelouch por celular. _Así que lo consideraba un empate. Si él se salió de sus límites yo podía hacerlo de igual forma, sin duda Japón lo necesitaba.

Entonces todo volvió a confundirse en hechos preocupantes como príncipes Imperiales heridos y todos demandando respuestas sobre el idiota que había disparado el cañón Raiku de Rakshata. _Ese había sido Sawasaki en persona, _pero no alcancé a regodearme por ese hecho cuando se apareció en mi oficina días después con una sombría expresión.

_-¿Qué le asignaste un rango oficial a Vi Britannia en nuestro ejército?- siseó lentamente._

_-Tú empezaste una guerra contra el Imperio al disparar un arma de rango bélico sin motivo ¡Mandaste a Japón al exterminio por tu cuenta!-_

_-¡Tú lo hiciste al meter al muchacho en el ejército! ¡Me enteré de su propia boca hace unos días y se burló en mi cara por eso!-_

_-No lo puedo destituir si a eso vienes, sería sospechoso incluso para Genbu- sonreí. Pero Sawasaki no era una persona con sentimientos que pudiera sentir un poco de empatía hacia la humanidad._

_-Vi Britannia aprendió hoy que no puede simplemente jugar conmigo- habló lentamente, puso una botellita vacía sobre mi escritorio y la tomé en mi mano por completa curiosidad, pero el olor me era conocido –Ahora mismo se está muriendo y con suerte en unas horas más ya no tenga que pensar en problemas de esa índole- _

_Opio._

_-Ahora quizás sea momento de darte una lección a ti también por todo aquello que me has negado- sacó el celular de su bolsillo y tras unos segundos de marcado, solo dijo una palabra que acabó con todas mis esperanzas –Asesínenlas-_

Así perdí no solo a Japón, sino a mi familia. Así nada de lo que había hecho había valido la pena para nadie a mi alrededor, el país que traicioné tratando de proteger a mi familia, y la familia a la que traicioné por tratar de proteger a Japón.

No había quedado nada en mis manos, a pesar de que golpeé a Sawasaki fuertemente esa vez. Siguió regodeándose en un hecho que no me permitiría tratar de arreglar lo que había hecho.

-_Si creíste que te habías librado de mí, tengo pruebas tangibles de todos aquellos miembros del ejército que has metido por soborno, corrupción y otros cuantos papeles que has movido por debajo de la mesa gracias a mis órdenes. Pero siendo tú el que los has hecho, de salir esa información a la luz, simplemente serás ejecutado por traición sin una segunda opinión y morirás tal cual el traidor que eres-_

Me detuve un segundo a ponerle orden a mis caóticos pensamientos. Había perdido a mi amada esposa, a mis hermosas hijas, _asesinadas a sangre fría por órdenes de este maldito hombre._

Asesinarlo por mi cuenta no me daría satisfacción, pero verlo caer lentamente junto conmigo era la mejor opción.

Entonces Sawasaki vio su plan fallido cuando Lelouch sobrevivió al envenenamiento por opio que le causó y Genbu no estaba muy feliz con ello. Creo que tampoco Suzaku porque apareció bastante golpeado en mi despacho días después.

_-No te molestes en preguntarme qué puedes hacer por mí- se burló en mi cara a pesar de todo –Puedes seguir en tu luto mental, Mei Sumeragi entrará en acción a partir de mañana-_

_También usaría a la madre de Suzaku en todo esto. Era bajo, y debía liberar a la mujer de un destino igual al mío._

Sin embargo las cosas comenzaban a caer por su propio peso y me di cuenta de que no debía esperar más para proteger a Japón en toda la manera posible antes de que mi vida se acabara o mi título desapareciese. Convertí a Todou en general para que cuidara de Japón y de Lelouch, para que apoyara a Genbu mientras lo necesitara y para que se atreviese a dar un salto grande cuando yo llegase a faltar en los próximos meses.

_Porque las cosas comenzaron a caminar demasiado rápido._

Me obligué a pensar en las cosas por las cuales valdría la pena lo último que estaba haciendo a pesar de los desplantes de Sawasaki. Y entonces llegó la fiesta en Britannia.

_Podía sentirlo en mi interior, ese era el final de todo este sufrimiento._

Pensé que Genbu tendría claro los peligros a los que se enfrentaba y por lo cual ni Lelouch ni Nunnally serían expuestos a eso, sobre todo después de la nueva y sorpresiva condición de Lelouch. _Eso me hacía sentir más que culpable ahora y estaba listo para darle fin a todo. _Pero casi olvidaba lo aferrado que ese muchacho podía ser y Genbu quedó completamente desarmado a su merced.

Entonces todo se resumía a las acciones de los últimos días.

Si yo golpeé a Genbu para alcanzar a Lelouch y entregárselo a Sawasaki, era porque sabía que el hombre nunca había podido contra él y por coincidente no pasaría nada después de eso. Lelouch podría regresar por su propio pie de un leve enfrentamiento con Sawasaki, era eso o que el hombre buscara a la persona más cercana, _un príncipe de preferencia, _para delatar la identidad de Lelouch.

Eso hubiese sido más problemático en mi mente.

Pero creo que me di cuenta del error que cometía cuando Lelouch no peleaba conmigo y comencé a dudar que pudiese hacerle frente a alguien como Sawasaki en esta condición. _Se miraba mal. _

_-Es todo, Hatori. Regresa a Japón junto con los demás, te veré allá-_

Ahí perdí rastro de todo.

Ahí ya no sabía lo que había sido de Lelouch o Genbu hasta que mi asistente me informó que ambos habían regresado a Japón por lo cual suspiré aliviado, sin mencionar que me sentía libre porque había sido lo último que hacía para Sawasaki.

_No le podía dar nada más a mi país que no fuese mi vida._

Y lo haría para que Mei Sumeragi pudiese hablar y desencadenar todo el infierno sobre Sawasaki, culpándolo de todo lo que se podía culpar a un hombre. _Con suerte yo me encontraría con mi hermosa familia antes de ser mandado al infierno._

El celular continuó vibrando en la mesa.

_Lelouch era un muchacho insistente, más que Sawasaki._

Con mi mano temblorosa tomé el pequeño aparato y me lo llevé a la oreja.

-_¿Yamagata-san?-_

Tan inocente. Mi hija mayor tendría su edad, cumpliría años el mes entrante y pensaba meterla en Ashford junto con los tres hijos de Genbu para que no se encontrara sola. La más pequeña tenía apenas nueve años y era un encanto de rizos castaños, tan parecida a su madre.

-Dime, muchacho-

Con mi mano libre apreté mi estómago.

_-No descansaré hasta obtener una explicación y justo ahora estoy parado en su puerta. Las personas me miran raro por estar en pijama y calcetines, así que por favor abra-_

Bueno, este no era uno de mis mejores momentos.

Colgué el celular y cerré mi saco para salir de inmediato al encuentro. Dudo que Genbu supiera de esto o Lelouch no se encontraría aquí solo.

Al abrir la puerta frontal de mi hogar, pude verlo recargado en un coche aparcado en la acera. Sin duda se miraba extraño en pijama y calcetines tal cual había dicho, pero había algo más en su apariencia que me hacía sentir incómodo. El parche en su mejilla, la venda en su mano, o el pálido color de su rostro.

_Pero además de todo estaba lloviendo a cántaros y él estaba parado aquí sin ningún tipo de sombrilla._

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- pregunté dando un par de pasos fuera de la protección de mi hogar.

Se encogió de hombros y cruzó sus brazos abrazándose a sí mismo para protegerse del frío.

_Quería preguntar yo también tantas cosas, porque este no parecía ser el muchacho que se aferró en ir a Britannia. Este era mil veces más diferentes_

-Ve adentro, te vas a resfriar- sugerí.

Pero no aceptó mi invitación en lo más mínimo, recargándose aún más en el auto a su espalda. Traté de ver si había alguien dentro, pero resultaba ser un simple coche estacionado, dejándome en completa duda sobre cómo había llegado hasta en esas condiciones.

-Lelouch-

-Tengo peores cosas en las cuales pensar- respondió. Pero su voz carecía de sarcasmo o desinterés. Era como si estuviera hablando seriamente de lo que pensaba y comencé a preocuparme, no era parte de él ser tan sincero de esa forma tan derrotada.

-A tu padre no le gustará-

Mis palabras sin embargo parecieron tocar un nervio importante. Lelouch brincó levemente y se sostuvo del espejo lateral del auto.

-No sé qué está pasando pero no estás en condiciones de estar aquí y mucho menos bajo la lluvia. Entras o llamaré a Genbu para decirle donde estás-

Advertí a pesar de todo.

Lelouch no se vio contento con mis palabras.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó levantando la cabeza moviendo algo de cabello empapado en su frente para verme mejor. -¿Por qué se preocupa ahora, y quizás también antes, pero después no, y luego todo resultó ser un engaño?-

Tuve un tiempo difícil tratando de comprender las palabras de Lelouch poniéndoles un orden lógico y distinguiéndolas bajo la lluvia, pero lo único que podía concluir al respecto era el hecho de se encontraba bastante confundido por mis acciones. _Porque yo nunca había tratado de hacerle daño a pesar de mis traiciones a Japón y nunca le demostré que estuviera incómodo con su presencia, _a pesar de las amenazas de Sawasaki.

Así que lo único que había hecho para dañarlo lo tenía confundido. _Seriamente._

Se lo dejé todo escrito en un papel esperando que comprendiera al menos al menos que no podía verlo a la cara para explicarle mis acciones.

La lluvia era lo único que se escuchaba entre ambos pero su mirada agonizaba por una respuesta. _Una que no podía darle._

Entonces procedí a buscar mi celular en mi pantalón para informarle a quien sea que viniera por Lelouch, pero en el momento en que bajé la vista para marcar un número, otro sonido se abrió paso entre la lluvia de manera feroz. Pasos de personas corriendo en la acera.

Cuando volví mi vista hacia arriba, dos personas ya estaban sobre mí. Alguien tumbó el celular de mí mano y me sometió contra el suelo poniendo ambas manos detrás de mi espalda.

-Si no se mueve no nos veremos obligado a asesinarlo, Hatori Yamagata. Ministro de Defensa- levanté la vista cuando escuché la voz, _no era para nada japonesa._

Un hombre en uniforme rojo y azul oscuro me miraba desde arriba. Su rostro tenía una extraña cicatriz atravesando desde arriba de su ceja derecha hasta la comisura izquierda de su labio.

_Britannia._

Pero no alcancé a decir nada cuando se giró a Lelouch quien era sometido por otro par de personas que sin ningún esfuerzo lo tenían contra el suelo. Todos ellos vestían idéntico.

-¿Es su hijo el muchacho? Lo siento pero hoy no podemos tener testigos de esto- habló el mismo hombre ordenando que todos se movilizaran y me levantaron del suelo con mis brazos asegurados –Traigan al muchacho también, la Princesa Cornelia sabrá qué hacer con todo esto-

_¿Cornelia?_

Oh demonios.

* * *

><p><strong>Si no reconocieron a los Glaston Knigths tienen algún tipo de problema pero...<br>**

**!WAA! Pueden llorar junto conmigo y sugerir al mismo tiempo los posibles fines de Sawasaki ya que todo está explotando en su cara y no hablando de cara, aún no se ha asomado por ningún lado el cara de pez. Aunque esto apenas comienza y dudo que Genbu le vaya a tener algún tipo de perdón después de todo lo que ha causado. El pobre Primer Ministro se encuentra tan confundido T.T sin mencionar a nuestro lindo Lelouch.. waaa.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Siguen pensando que Yamagata era un traidor o qué hubiesen hecho ustedes en su situación? ¿Y Mei?**

**Vamos, quiero lindos reviews :D Salí de la gripe que me mantuvo cautiva toda la semana, pero ahora estoy afónica ._.**

**La mejor medicina son los revieews (y chocolate)**

**anySuzuki**


	28. Stage 28: Execution

**Debo ser algún tipo de demonio del dolor, porque lo que verán a continuación no es ni siquiera peor que el capítulo que le seguirá.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 28: Execution<strong>

**Genbu P.O.V.**

No sabía si sentirme aliviado, más traicionado o como un completo estúpido. Porque subestimé a alguien que jamás debí subestimar y gracias a eso mi familia hoy se desmoronaba. Perdiendo en todo sentido la cordura de mis acciones y plenamente furioso, reafirmé las órdenes hacia Todou con un pequeño cambio.

-Quiero esas órdenes de arresto por traición a Japón con el nombre de Sawasaki Atsushi y Hatori Yamagata en menos de media hora- siseé. Todou trató de levantarse ante esto.

-Pero acabas de escuchar que Yamagata es-

-Nada está comprobado, Kyoshiro- le silencié casi de inmediato –Son solo suposiciones y de ser ciertas me las arreglaré luego pero quiero a ambos hombres a la brevedad posible _aquí _para rendir cuentas ante mí-

Ya no volvió a abrir su boca para contradecirme, pero se retiró con una sombría expresión de su rostro para dedicarse a cumplir mis palabras. Mei se movió nerviosa en su punto en el sofá insegura de si debía permanecer o retirarse.

_¿Qué decidía yo al respecto? ¿Creer en su palabra que me gritaba que Sawasaki era el culpable de todo? _El motivo perfecto debo añadir, además de que sabía a ciencia cierta que el hombre no podría expiar ninguna de sus culpas y supongo que no esperaría este giro de eventos donde finalmente pagaría algunas por las que me había hecho sufrir.

_Así que lo esperaba con ansias._

-Perdón- expresé.

Mei detuvo sus movimientos nerviosos mirando a la puerta cada cinco segundos.

-Por todo, por nada, por cualquier cosa en específico a la cual quieras ponerle nombre- yo era un hombre y admitía mis errores. La miré a los ojos y algo de culpa que había reinado en ella también desaparecía –Gracias por cuidar a Suzaku aún a costa de tenerlo lejos, y gracias por lo que hiciste hace unos días-

No podía pasar por alto el hecho de cómo había seguido mis órdenes regresando a mis hijos sanos y salvos al templo cuando le encomendé esa tarea. Además de las horas anteriores a eso donde hizo lo que yo solo pensé. _Golpear a la Emperatriz de Britannia por sus terribles palabras, _agradecía más eso que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero quedaría en ella el perdonarme o aceptar mi gratitud al final. Sentía que también le había fallado de algún modo.

-Mantuviste a mi hijo tranquilo y feliz en los últimos años- contestó –De una forma extraña y con más compañía de la que pudiese haber esperado. Pero me alegra ver que las cosas no son como me hicieron creer-

_Sawasaki. _Tenía demasiadas cuentas pendientes conmigo.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta de mi oficina. Sayoko-san entró segundo después avisando que los autos de mi gabinete comenzaban a llegar, despedí a la sirvienta con un asentimiento de cabeza y se retiró a recibirlos. Yo me puse de pié y me dispuse a ir a mi habitación para cambiarme en algo más formal que una bata, cuando me detuve en la puerta.

-Puedes quedarte, irte, hacer lo que quieras- le dije a Mei mirándola apenas por encima de mi hombro –El templo siempre fue tu hogar-

Era lo que más necesitábamos en este momento para superar tantas cosas.

* * *

><p>Entonces me encontraba pensando en todas las cosas que cambiarían a partir de esta tarde. No podías jugar con Japón y corromper su sistema, luego retirarte y culpar a otro por lo que hiciste. A pesar del razonamiento de Todou que concordaba con el mío, diciendo que hasta yo hubiese hecho lo mismo de estar en la posición de Hatori.<p>

_Lo comprendía por completo._

El país se podía ir al caño si mi familia corría peligro.

Pero quería asegurarme de que todo eso fuese cierto antes de tomar una decisión. Sawasaki de una forma u otra no podría salvarse de esta y cada acusación que lograra levantar en su contra sería un agravante en su condena. Mientras tanto debía arreglármelas con aquellas cosas que le tenía guardadas con los años.

_Bastante fácil._

Me puse un traje verde oscuro que hacía tiempo no usaba pero que demostraba mi autoridad en este país. Junto a las solapas tenía algunas placas y medallas pequeñas de diferentes épocas, siendo un atuendo completamente militar. Me puse las botas por encima del pantalón y me fijé por primera vez en mi apariencia en el espejo desde que había llegado a Japón.

_No_, mi cara no demostraba piedad alguna para nadie y los círculos debajo de mis ojos solo agudizaban mi mirada. Sería el momento perfecto para hacer esto, así que con una última auto-aprobación salí de mi cuarto rumbo a la sala. Solo que cuando recorría el pasillo me detuve un par de segundos frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lelouch, con mi mano suspendida a milímetros de la madera a punto de llamar.

_No me vi capaz de hacerlo._

No había visto a mi hijo en dos días por temor a lo podría encontrarme.

_¿Desaprobación? Decepción, fracaso, destrucción._

No quería enfrentarme a verlo sin una buena disculpa por todo aquello en lo que le había fallado y que seguía fallando mientras lo evitara. Por eso Todou estaba molesto, estaba abandonando a Lelouch por resolver otras cosas, pero de esto que estaba a punto de hacer esperaba que saliera beneficiado o al menos redimiera algo de las injusticias que permití pasar frente a mis ojos.

Así que contraje mi brazo y seguí caminando de largo por el pasillo. _No era el momento._

Entonces mi sala estaba llena de hombres con sus asistentes, a los que saqué de la habitación con una sola mirada. Esto solo era entre nosotros para empezar, después podrían correr la voz de lo que quisieran.

Desde que Britannia trató de invadir nuestro país, no había tenido una reunión así en el templo. Aunque sentía que estábamos muy cerca de llevar a cabo otras más en los siguientes días. Todos me miraron a la espera de que empezara esta poco ortodoxa reunión, pero mi vista descansó en Todou que estaba parado cerca de la puerta.

_No veía a Sawasaki por ningún lado._

-Urabe y Asahina fueron a traerlo personalmente- contestó mi pregunta sin que la tuviera que hacer. El resto de los hombres se vieron confundidos por lo que ignoraban, pero eso bastaba para mí.

-Bien- respondí –Supongo que todo esperaban esta reunión por lo cual no están para nada molestos por mi súbito llamado- inicié.

Hubo algunos asentimientos y otros ignoraron mis palabras.

-Aunque no sé qué es lo que los tiene al borde del pánico visitando mi hogar cada tres horas para una reunión personal conmigo, si todos estuvieron presentes en el mismo lugar que yo y vieron cómo terminaron las cosas-

-Solo vimos un caos del que no formábamos parte, Genbu. Las dudas pueden emerger debido a eso- Kano, mi Ministro de Comercio habló primero que nadie.

-Y están en lo correcto, no formábamos parte del problema y Britannia lo sabe. Me encargué de eso antes de regresar aquí a Japón hace tres días o tendríamos al Imperio sentando en esta sala también, discutiendo nuestros problemas-

El entrecejo fruncido de varios no me pasó desapercibido.

-Aunque eso tampoco sería nuevo- retomé la palabra mirando a todos en general -¿Por qué el súbito pánico ante una guerra con Britannia? ¿No es acaso lo que siempre vivimos por ser uno de los pocos países libres en el mundo?-

Me estaba desquitando con todos sin llegar al tema que quería. Observé un movimiento por el rabillo de mi ojo y noté a Suzaku emparejándose con Todou, una muy seria y cansada mirada en su rostro. Tenía que llegar al punto de todo esto.

Suspiré y pasé una mano por mi rostro, preparado para la siguiente serie de declaraciones y acusaciones por hacer. Todos estaban al pendiente de mis palabras.

-Si Britannia toma el atentado a la Villa del baile como nuestra responsabilidad y lo usa para dar el paso que no había podido dar antes, esto se acabó- miradas espantadas comenzaron a levantarse entre varios, en especial de aquellos generales que Todou había podido conseguir para estar presentes. –Lo que Britannia quiere lo tendrá e iniciaremos una guerra para acabar con esto-

-¡Pero Genbu, ¿Es que acaso no estás pensando en la desventaja con la que corremos?!-

-¡No tenemos la fuerza armamentista!-

-¡Britannia nos acabará en menos de una semana!-

Los detuve a todos con una mano en el aire y una expresión de incredulidad en mi rostro.

-¿Y ustedes se nombran Ministros Japoneses? ¿Las personas que tienen que ver por el país primero que nada?- argumenté lenta y profundamente. Varios se arrepintieron en el instante. –No quiero cobardes en mi gabinete- advertí.

Pero me habían dado la oportunidad de tocar un punto importante.

-Ya que estamos en el tema, les hago saber la destitución oficial de Sawasaki Atsushi como Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores y Hatori Yamagata como Ministro de Defensa de Japón-

Entonces todos se levantaron de sus lugares pidiendo explicaciones al mismo tiempo y alegando que no estaba en mí el poder de tomar esas decisiones sin consultar a nadie. Levanté de nuevo una mano y creo que mi expresión por sobre todas las cosas los silenció. Podía sentir mi cara arder en coraje con sus estúpidos argumentos.

-¡Soy el Primer Ministro de Japón y mi palabra será ley de ahora en adelante!- grité. Cualquier palabra que estuviera a punto de seguir la mía fue callada en el acto. –Sawasaki Atsushi será procesado por traición al país. Felicidades eso es lo que muchos esperábamos- pasé mi vista por los rostros presentes y sabía que con mis simples palabras sabía quien estaba del lado de quién al ver sus expresiones.

Tomé una fotografía mental de todos los presentes y rápidamente hice dos grupos en los cuales tendría que probar su lealtad más que nunca.

-¿Y qué hay del Ministro Yamagata?- preguntó un general al que reconocí como el hombre a cargo de la región de Honshu. Se mostraba verdaderamente preocupado por mis palabras, la duda rápidamente desplazó el pensamiento de Sawasaki fuera de la mente de todos.

-Es una medida preventiva- aclaré, aunque diferentes escenas pasaban en mi mente dándome un amargo sabor de boca quitándole lo suave a la situación que yo quería aparentar –Al terminar ciertas investigaciones respecto a su persona puede o _no _regresar a su cargo- esto tampoco quedaría a discusión.

Nadie se levantó para contradecir mi palabra al respecto, o al menos hasta que cupo la realización en alguien.

-Si estamos dispuestos a entablar una guerra con el Imperio de Britannia ¿Cómo lo haremos sin Ministro de Defensa y de Relaciones Exteriores?- esta vez era el general Kyoshi de Shikoku.

_Muy buena pregunta._

-El cargo de Hatori Yamagata lo asumiré yo hasta que el tiempo decida lo contrario- aclaré. Pude ver como Todou abrió los ojos ante mi declaración y estuvo a punto de protestar de no ser por el resto de expresiones sorprendidas.

-¡Pero Primer Ministro…!-

-Nada- y corté todo de la misma manera –El puesto está cubierto hasta que sea necesario. Pero respecto al _enorme _vacío que Sawasaki ha dejado en el sistema, ya tengo otro candidato en mente. Más que candidato, su nombramiento será oficial en los próximos días. Mi hijo, Kururugi Suzaku asumirá el cargo de Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores-

_No sé qué fue más espeluznante. _La expresión en el rostro de mi hijo o del resto de mi gabinete con semejante declaración, pero no estaba jugando como muchos creerían.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio al respecto- proseguí.

Miré en dirección a Suzaku que parpadeaba todavía confundido por mis palabras y Todou a su lado no estaba en mejor forma, pero al menos se vio analizando la situación y llegaba a la misma conclusión que yo. _Esto no era algo que Suzaku no lograría hacer mejor que Sawasaki. _Además de creía que habría algo más que satisfacción en mi hijo al arrancar ese puesto de las manos del hombre.

Entonces escuché un susurro cerca de mí que cambió por completo mi estado de ánimo.

-Si quería entablar buenas relaciones con el Imperio entonces ahora sí hubiese usado a _ese_ Britannian que tiene por hijo-

Me heló la sangre por completo y por el rostro de quienes estaban alrededor del hombre, temían que hubiera escuchado. _Tal cual lo hice. _Pero contrario a la infantil reacción que cruzó mi mente como seguir destituyendo personas a diestra y siniestra, sonreí. De una manera que no podía causarle buena espina a nadie.

-Primero que nada, me alegra informarles que esos _comentarios _se acabaron para todo aquél que quiera conservar su trabajo- entonces me incliné sobre la mesita que estaba en medio de la sala y abrí el folder que estaba completamente desatendido en la superficie –Aunque no me negaré si a alguien no le parece mi nueva forma de hacer política, puede presentar su renuncia aquí mismo y en _este _instante- mi tono de voz cayó varios tonos en la oscuridad para cuando terminé.

El hombre que había osado expresarse de esa manera tragó de manera difícil y se disculpó levemente.

_Perfecto. _

-Todos pueden volver a sus puestos entonces y están avisados de lo que se viene- despedí a todos por igual, incluidos militares. No había planes por hacer en caso de una invasión porque de nada serviría con el sistema tan inestable en el que estábamos parados.

Solo cuando la sala quedó vacía de más personas, Suzaku se acercó algo indignado y se planto frente a mí de manera bastante tensa.

-¿Estás loco, padre? ¿Nombrarme Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores?- dio lo mejor de sí para no gritar, aunque su primera oración podía considerarse irrespetuosa. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y lo apreté de manera cariñosa.

-Primero que nada debía deshacerme de Sawasaki, y tú puedes dirigir ese departamento sin mucha ayuda- traté de animarlo –No es como si te fuera a dejar solo, pero ya lo has hecho y ni siquiera te diste cuenta- entonces aprovechando su proximidad lo jalé y abracé a pesar de la tensión en la que cayó su cuerpo por la sorpresa.

Después se relajó y permitió el abrazo aunque todavía sin muchas ganas por algo que rondaba su mente y sabía perfectamente qué era.

-Lelouch sigue encerrado en su habitación- musitó, y nos separamos levemente porque él buscaba mi mirada y al contrario, desvié mi vista hacia el suelo.

-Debo decirte algo al respecto…- comencé, pero entonces Todou interrumpió nuestra conversación con su celular en mano y una seria mirada.

-Urabe y Asahina están aquí, encontraron a Sawasaki-

-Esto te va a gustar- musité en dirección a Suzaku saliendo a recibir a nuestro querido Ex-Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamagata P.O.V.<strong>

Con mi cabeza cubierta, no sabía en lo más mínimo a dónde íbamos. Pero mientras no sintiera que abordábamos un avión o algo así, al menos sabía que seguíamos dentro de Japón. Aunque no temía por mi vida en lo más mínimo, morir a manos de Britannia no sonaba peor que morir a manos de Japón, aunque si lo hacía gracias al Imperio sería considerado como un héroe caído en batalla.

_Cosa que era contraria a mi historial de vida._

Ahora mismo solo me preocupaba por Lelouch y su falta de palabras. Incluso si no lo veía, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar.

_-Nos dirigimos al punto, your highness. Aseguramos el objetivo sin mayores contratiempos- _entonces se escuchó un celular siendo cerrado.

_-Darltron ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto al traer al muchacho?-_

_-Si es hijo del hombre nos podría servir, sino solo será una víctima casual. Las órdenes que tenemos son claras, dejar testigos no era una opción- _

Mi cuerpo se tensó contra el asiento de la camioneta en el que habíamos sido metidos. Deseaba tantear el terreno pero no estaba seguro de que fuese lo correcto. No al saber cuál era el destino, entonces debía contestar varias preguntas

Pero mi mente abogaba por sacar a Lelouch de esto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Mi celular había sido arrebatado de mis manos cuando estuve a punto de marcar el número de Todou y por parte de Lelouch dudaba que trajera el suyo consigo si había llegado hasta mi puerta de incógnito. Aunque seguía preguntándome si alguien se había dado cuenta de su ausencia a estas alturas.

Teníamos al menos ya cerca de veinte minutos en camino sin detenernos a excepto de lo que yo clasifiqué como semáforos.

-Cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar y será asesinado en el acto, Sr. Ministro- alguien dijo cuando el motor del carro fue apagado. Asentí levemente aunque no sabía siquiera si era observado.

Entonces se deslizó abierta la puerta y sentí que manos empezaron a empujarme desde adentro del vehículo mientras otras me jalaban hacia afuera. La lluvia seguía azotando fuertemente la ciudad, volví a quedar empapado en cuestión de segundos.

-Hey boy, ¿Puedes ponerte de pié?-

_Lelouch. _Me mordí la lengua para no decir su nombre, pero no fue necesario. Quitaron lo que sea con lo cual cubrieron mi cabeza y me miré parpadeando la lluvia fuera de mis ojos. Encontrándonos en un desolado pedazo de nada, en medio de una carretera. _Ni siquiera sabía hacia donde, _pero no lejos estaba un jet.

Me giré para observar a Lelouch que apenas se sostenía contra el costado del vehículo negándose a mostrar debilidad a pesar de todo. _Pero eso no nos ayudaría en nada en este momento. _

-Está enfermo- proporcioné si eso servía de algo.

_Lástima, o agilizar este acto._

Pero el hombre de la cicatriz me miró profundamente examinando mis palabras y luego volvió su vista a Lelouch. Torció la boca algo molesto por cosas que yo ignoraba.

-Bart, trae al muchacho en tus brazos. No creo que esto tarde mucho-

Entonces uno de los sujetos que nos habían emboscado se movió hacia Lelouch y lo liberó de su propio peso sin protesta. El hombre de cabello azul oscuro volteó de nuevo al que parecía ser el líder esperando una nueva orden.

-Vamos-

Con dos manos en mi espalda caminamos todavía algunos metros más cerca del jet y temí que fuésemos a ser sacados del país sin oportunidad de nada. Aunque contrario a mis pensamientos, nos detuvimos al pie de las escaleras y una sombra se movió en los confines de la nave, un hombre de cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, salió a nuestro encuentro con una mirada neutral.

-Your Highness- habló hacia el jet del que había salido –Darlton ha vuelto-

Por agonizantes segundos esperé a ver si las palabras de los hombres eran ciertas. Si del jet que estaba ilegalmente en nuestro territorio, bajaba nada más y nada menos que la bruja de Britannia. Pero cuando el sonido de botas comenzó a hacer más fuerte, alguien golpeó mis rodillas dejándome acuclillado en el suelo y con la cabeza abajo.

Entonces el sonido de las botas se detuvo, y se me permitió levantar la vista para ver a la mujer de la nada amigable expresión.

-Princesa Cornelia, es un gusto- expresé a pesar de todo. Habíamos sido presentados en Britannia hace unos días como los responsables de los respectivos ejércitos de nuestros países.

-Hatori Yamagata- gruñó levemente en mutuo reconocimiento. O al menos era todo lo que podía discernir dado que la lluvia arreciaba, cosa que no le importaba a la princesa que estaba cubierta por un par de sombrillas sobre su cabeza. –He venido aquí por respuestas- comenzó, pero al levantar su vista de mi ser con una desinteresada expresión, notó algo que quizás no estaba en sus planes.

Todos se tensaron a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué significa eso?- rugió la mujer señalando al hombre tras mi espalda, o más específicamente al joven en sus brazos. El hombre de la cicatriz de inmediato saltó en defensa y yo me tensé.

-El muchacho estaba cuando decidimos proceder con la captura, Princesa. Pero dado que no debíamos dejar testigos y parecía ser alguien cercano al Ministro de Defensa, lo trajimos con nosotros-

La fiera mirada de la mujer volvió a enfocarse en mí y yo no sabía lo que respondería a su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Es su hijo?-

Pero fui salvado por el timbre de un celular casi de inmediato y el gruñido de la princesa frente a mí. Buscó en su bolsillo de manera furiosa y prácticamente contestó de la misma manera. Los hombres que la acompañaban se tensaron aún mas.

-Buenas tardes, hermano- contestó con falsa inocencia que su rostro mataba por sí solo. El hombre de cabello largo abrió los ojos como platos, pero todos continuamos escuchando la conversación de manera atenta -¿Realmente creíste que te obedecería? Momen… ¡Schneizel! ¡Si tú no me dabas explicaciones qué esperabas! Nunca he necesitado de nadie para resolver mis problemas y esto _por supuesto _que me incumbe-

Las cosas sonaban peor de lo que quisiera para nosotros.

-¿Por qué te interesa dónde estoy? Estás muy lejos para hacer algo a estas alturas-

_¿Hacer algo? Confirmaba por completo mis sospechas de lo que Cornelia Li Britannia hacía en Japón. _Buscar culpables por el atentado en el baile y aunque no era algo que no esperara, no creí que tuviera las agallas para venir aquí tan rápido o de manera tan silenciosa. De repente las posibilidades de sobrevivir a este encuentro disminuían drásticamente.

-¿Cómo demonios es que estás aquí? ¡¿Me seguiste?!-

_Y las cosas empeoraban._

-¡No te molestes en aterrizar! Terminaré los asuntos que tengo aquí y me iré-

Pero a pesar de que la princesa cerró el celular furiosa por haber sido descubierta en su sigilosa misión, pronto la lluvia a nuestro alrededor fue movida de manera violenta por los vientos de un nuevo jet que buscaba la manera de aterrizar cerca del otro. _Tenía que sacar a Lelouch de aquí pronto o no me lo perdonaría._

Entonces el sonido de un arma siendo cargada volvió mi vista a la bruja de Britannia. Su arma apuntaba directamente entre mis ojos exigiendo que hablara de inmediato.

-Ustedes los japoneses fueron los culpables lo que le pasó a Villa Aeries- declaró más que preguntar, a lo cual me negué al mismo tiempo.

-Nuestra gente no tuvo nada que ver en eso o no hubiese quedado atrapada en el atentado. Sería tonto para cualquiera poner nuestras vidas en peligro de esa manera-

-¡¿Entonces quién fue?!- gritó haciendo que su arma temblara un poco sin perder mi frente de vista.

-Japón también exige una respuesta a esa duda y pedimos que se realice una investigación al respecto- respondí. Esta mujer no era conocida por dar segundas oportunidades y aunque sabía que nuestro país no había tenido nada que ver en eso, debía convencerla o al menos hacerla dudar de sus conclusiones.

Pero el demostrarle que no estaba en lo correcto solo pareció enfurecerla más. Ajustó su arma de mejor manera y sabía que esto era el fin.

-¡Cornelia, detente en este instante!-

Era como si la lluvia se hubiese detenido a nuestro alrededor, pero la comandante voz que se encontraba todavía un poco lejos fue obedecida en el acto, haciendo que la mujer levantara su arma en completa frustración y mirara en dirección del recién llegado nada contenta. El príncipe rubio caminaba rápidamente hacia este grupo si importarle la lluvia, hasta que fue alcanzado por su asistente con un paraguas sobre su cabeza.

El hombre de fría mirada analizó la situación que nos rodeaba y con una mano en el rostro trató de relajar los músculos de su cara.

-Acabas de desobedecer una orden directa- reclamó mirando directamente a su hermana –Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Cornelia-

-Esa debería ser mi línea, hermano- contradijo de inmediato llevándose ambas manos a la cintura -¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo después de todo lo que pasó? Esperando unas estúpidas investigaciones que no mostrarán nada-

-No mostrarán lo que tú quieres que sea culpable- argumentó el rubio de inmediato tratando de calmar la situación. Después de todo estaban dando un gran espectáculo a los presentes.

Pero entonces la vista del segundo príncipe se enfocó en mí y bastante apenado ordenó que me liberaran en ese preciso momento antes de volver a discutir con la princesa. Creí que este sería el momento perfecto para decir: _"Bueno, los perdono pero me tengo que ir…" _y sacar a Lelouch de esto antes de cualquier otra cosa, pero mientras me ponía de pié noté la expresión en el rostro del asistente del príncipe Schneizel.

Una ceja arqueada y poco a poco un terror sin motivo comenzó a apoderarse de su rostro, extrañando a los hombres de uniformes idénticos, más ninguno dijo nada. O nadie pudo ya que el hombre abandonó su puesto junto al rubio, _dejándolo a merced de la lluvia_, y caminando hacia el hombre tras mi espalda.

_Helándome por completo la sangre. _

-Oh por…- musitó llevándose una mano a la boca.

Si para entonces Schneizel no se había dado cuenta de que de repente estaba siendo mojado por la lluvia, el grito de horror de su asistente llamó la atención de todos, deteniendo hasta los alaridos de Cornelia. No pude hacer nada cuando el rubio abandonó también la pelea y se acercó complemente confundido a nuestro lugar. Abriendo ambos ojos completamente espantado por la escena frente a él.

-¡Lelouch!- gritó sorprendido y alargó una mano de inmediato quitando mechones de cabello del rostro del muchacho. Comprobando por completo la identidad del joven Britannian cuando abrió los ojos bastante molesto.

_¿Cómo es que sabía-?_

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- la fiera de Britannia se acercó insegura y con ambos ojos dilatados. Pero al emparejarse con el rubio y admirar detenidamente al muchacho en los brazos del hombre de uniforme, de inmediato alargó ambas manos empujando a Schneizel con una y con la otra levantando como podía a Lelouch de los brazos de su subordinado.

Lelouch desvió su mirada y trató de pelear débilmente el agarre de Cornelia.

Dando por concedido todo el reconocimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Nunca había visto a mi padre así. Ni siquiera en aquellos días en los que no éramos el ejemplo de una familia. Porque sabía que a pesar de que no lo pareciera en veces, era _el _Primer Ministro de Japón. _Su palabra era ley, _tenía la autoridad para mover el tráfico o hacer válida una tonta ley.

Creo que por años había tratado de tener a muchos en paz y contentos. No le tomaba a un genio saber por qué, tener a dos Britannian bajo tu techo era un acto que no muchos comprenderían y por lo tanto debía llevar las cosas en paz con todos, dándole un poco de rienda a suelta a sus subordinados para compensar sus acciones.

_Pero no debía compensar una acción que no le hacía daño a nadie. _Los pensamientos puristas podían irse al infierno desangrándose lentamente. Eso era lo que ahora notaba y se encontraba bastante arrepentido de eso.

_¿Qué podía decir para animarlo?_

Dejar que las cosas se suavizaran nos había traído a esto. _O al menos a lo que yo sabía. _La destitución de Sawasaki era el regalo que esperé toda mi vida y marcaría el día de hoy como una fiesta nacional en el calendario de todos. Motivos sobraban, no habría un expediente de traición más largo que el de ese hombre.

Pero entonces mi padre había mencionado a Yamagata-san y las cosas dejaron de cuadrarme. Creí que se había equivocado al inicio y reaccioné al igual que el resto. Entonces miré a Todou-san y la seria mirada en su rostro me decía que ya conocía de antemano el por qué de la decisión de mi padre, _y la apoyaba por sobre todas las cosas._

Esa duda era grande, y bizarra pero-

-Déjenlo ahí-

La voz de mi padre perdió toda la calidez que me hacía sentir seguro. Urabe y Asahina entraron al dojo arrastrando a Sawasaki de un brazo cada uno y lo llevaron al centro del lugar según las órdenes de mi padre. Luego retrocedieron hasta posicionarse con el resto de las cuatro espadas y Todou-san. Sus expresiones por igual eran sombrías.

-¿Qué significa esto, Genbu?- y el hombre cara de pez se puso de pie controlando su tono. Mirándonos a todos por igual con desdén -¿Acaso por fin perdiste el juicio?-

Mi padre no osó conceder una respuesta, pero caminó hacia la pared más cercana del dojo y eligió con cuidado un bokken de todos los que estaban disponibles. Si para entonces no sentía miedo, mi piel se erizó al ver la seriedad de mi padre. Pero no sentía miedo por Sawasaki quien abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que cualquiera podía pensar que pasaría, sino porque mi padre cometiera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir por el resto de su vida.

Volvió a su posición inicial con el bokken fuertemente sujeto en su mano derecha, sus nudillos se tornaban blancos. Pero lo único que separaba esto de un silencioso encuentro era el hecho de que la lluvia arremetía sin piedad en el techo del dojo y la oscuridad de las nubes grises era un poco más iluminada por los rayos que comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

-Estás despedido, Sawasaki- siseó mi padre enderezando su propia posición. Pero entonces el miedo que había escalado en el rostro del otro hombre se convirtió en sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¡¿Pero qué has dicho?! ¡Tú no puedes-!

Mi padre estrelló la punta del bokken en el suelo de madera produciendo un sonido tan fuerte que hizo brincar a varios. _Estaba muy enojado. _Logró callar a Sawasaki en el instante, pero la atención de todos nosotros fue desviada cuando mi madre entró por el otro lado del dojo y se detuvo en la puerta con una mirada que indicaba que venía a presenciar esto.

Los ojos de Sawasaki se estrecharon tanto que creí que desaparecerían.

-¡Tú!- apuntó de manera acusatoria a mi madre, estirando por completo su brazo.

Lo que no esperaba era que mi padre se moviera. Tomó con ambas manos la espada de madera y la subió apenas por encima de su cabeza, dejándola caer con fuerza sobre la mano suspendida en el aire de Sawasaki. El hombre reaccionó al instante tomándose la extremidad con su cara roja en dolor y con sus gritos opacados por los truenos de la tormenta.

_Casi_ podía sentir pena por él. Solo porque yo era humano.

-¡ESTÁS DEMENTE, GENBU!- se escuchó finalmente, cayendo al suelo de rodillas sosteniendo su mano contra su pecho. Pero mi padre no le prestó atención en lo más mínimo, de hecho camino hacia mi madre con el bokken en manos y temí que fuese hacer algo malo hasta que ofreció la espada con toda delicadeza y el rostro de la ella se vio iluminado con una oportunidad.

Tomó el bokken y caminó lentamente hacia Sawasaki quien al notar el nuevo movimiento, trató de ponerse de pié.

-¡Eres una maldita zorra traidora!- intentó, pero mi madre solo tomó impulso para conectar un golpe con ambas manos, a la rodilla de Sawasaki.

_Creo que algo tronó._

_-_¡ARGH! ¡Estúpida!-

No sé si fue el crujir de la madera, o la lluvia. Incluso las expresiones de las cuatro espadas, donde unos disfrutaban y a otros se les erizaba la piel. _Yo solo estaba siendo un testigo ocular._

-Eso fue por mi hijo- habló ella entre dientes apretados.

Parpadeé confundido ante las palabras de mi madre y el breve momento en que cruzamos miradas, porque al siguiente segundo volvió a levantar el bokken aunque esta vez por encima de su cabeza y de un fugaz movimiento conectó directo en el hombro de Sawasaki. Me encogí en mi lugar sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerme como si yo fuese la víctima.

-Y eso es por mi familia- terminó mi madre, corriendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y respirando de manera entrecortada.

Entonces apostaba porque se había dislocado el hombro de Sawasaki, al menos si los chillantes gritos del hombre tenían la razón. Se retorció en el suelo por varios minutos en lo que todos observaban sin una gota de dicha, _de nada servía tomar venganza al final. _Pero servía para recordarle que sus acciones no quedarían impunes.

Mi madre volvió a alejarse entregando el bokken en las manos de mi padre con un leve agradecimiento, mas no se retiró del dojo. Todos continuamos a la espera de que algo más pasara, pero mi padre solo comenzó a rodear a Sawasaki, teniendo un tiempo difícil para encontrar las palabras que expresarían lo que sentía.

_Esto estaba siendo bastante duro._

Finalmente se decidió por algo, pero esta vez en lugar de usar el bokken, se paró en la mano herida de Sawasaki apoyando todo su peso como nunca.

-Duele ¿Cierto?- sus palabras adquirieron un nuevo tinte frío y oscuro mientras que hacía mover su pie como si aplastara un insecto. La mirada de Todou-san se volvió igual que la de mi padre. Sawasaki trató de quitar la suela de la bota de su extremidad sin éxito alguno.

-¡Déjate de estas estupideces, Genbu!- gritó de manera agonizante por el dolor que le ocasionaban todas sus heridas juntas, los ojos del hombre casi se salían de su cara. Entonces mi padre retiró la bota dejando que tomara un respiro.

_Quizás no la mejor opción._

-¡¿Por qué demonios haces esto?!- incluso se vio ofendido, tenía que reírme de la ironía del asunto y lo hice. Eso llamó la mirada del hombre que se vio furioso por todo lo que acontecía, aunque de la nada su mirada se suavizó y una leve sonrisa psicótica comenzó a formarse en su rostro. Una que podía dar miedo -¿Así que lo logré?- celebró –Si Vi Britannia no está aquí es porque se quedó en el Imperio-

Mi padre le propinó una dura patada en la espalda y soltó el bokken poniéndose a la altura de Sawasaki tomándolo del cuello del traje con su furia revivida.

¡TÚ FUISTE EL RESPONSABLE DE TODO!-

_¿Todo?_

¿Qué significaba todo?

Sin embargo no pude preguntar nada cuando Sawasaki se soltó en una peor carcajada que sacó lo mejor de mi padre al propinarle un golpe a puño limpio en el rostro. Todou-san rápidamente entró en acción tratando de separar a mi padre de Sawasaki jalándolo por los hombros sin éxito alguno, y el otro hombre no sabía cuándo callarse.

-Así q-que el hombre no mentía- escupió algo de sangre que salía por la comisura de su boca –Se e-encargó de su rebelde hijo-

_¿Hijo?_

Momento _¿Lelouch se había encontrado con su padre de nuevo?_

Hubo una fracción de segundo donde la lluvia dejó de caer sobre el techo del dojo y todo se congeló en una escena que podría recordar durante meses. Donde la cara de satisfacción de Sawasaki apenas era superada por el dolor en la cara de mi padre y el horror en la expresión de Todou-san. Las cuatro espadas permanecieron inmóviles y mi madre se llevó una mano a la boca.

Pero todo volvió a la normalidad con una nueva pelea y la lluvia perforando nuestras cabezas.

Mi maestro soltó a mi padre y se hizo hacia atrás con una mano en el rostro tratando de esconder su expresión de todos nosotros, pero mi padre no perdió tiempo en dejar caer su peso sobre Sawasaki golpeándolo en el rostro repetidas veces sin detenerse a tomar un respiro. Entonces Senba y Urabe actuaron fuera de órdenes dedicándose a tratar de contener a mi padre.

_Cosa con la que no estaban teniendo mucho éxito. _Asahina pronto se les unió y entre los tres lo arrastraron lejos de Sawasaki que se retorcía en el suelo riéndose entre espasmos.

_¿Qué es lo que había…?_

-¡Dijo que marcaría lo que era suyo!- inhaló como si se estuviera ahogando antes de tratar de ponerse en cuatro patas, yéndose de cara al suelo un par de veces sin volver a intentarlo una tercera, pero su estado dejó importarme.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunté dando un paso hacia adelante con un nuevo terror embargándome sin bases. Cuando ni mi padre ni Todou-san contestaron miré a Sawasaki -¡¿Qué hicieron?!-

De la nada todo caía en su lugar, sin tener las cartas en mi mano. De la nada el comportamiento de Lelouch se veía justificado y sin saber por qué presentía que esto era malo. Porque finalmente habían decidido hacer pagar a Sawasaki y el hombre hablaba como si al fin hubiera ganado esta silenciosa batalla.

_¿Qué demonios había pasado en Britannia?_

La puerta detrás de mi espalda fue deslizada abierta dejando ver a una muy preocupada Nunnally. Traté de limpiar mis pensamientos para aparentar que nada de lo que estaba atrás de mí estaba pasando, pero me era imposible.

-¿Sucede algo, Nunnally?- y sería el único que preguntara.

Asintió ignorando todo el caos de alrededor y las cosas podían ponerse peor.

-No encuentro a Onii-sama por ningún lado- lloró.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamagata P.O.V.<strong>

Estos príncipes Imperiales habían reconocido a Lelouch y yo no podía hacer nada, más que observar. De inmediato las órdenes cambiaron en la boca de la princesa que ordenó que toallas secas o algo que cubriera a su hermano de la incesable lluvia. Otro par de sombrillas se abrieron como protección, pero tanto Lelouch como yo estábamos empapados y personalmente me veía más preocupado por la salida.

_Aunque nadie me escucharía._

-¡Lelouch, responde!- el tono de obediencia de la princesa había caído hasta uno muy preocupado mientras pasaba sus manos por el rostro del menor. -¿Lelouch?-

-Esto causas con tus travesías sin consentimiento- regañó el príncipe Schneizel tratando de no sonar tan duro mientras tomaba a Lelouch de los brazos del soldado con sumo cuidado y trataba de cubrirlo de la lluvia. -¿Lelouch?-

Pero sus palabras fueron descifradas de inmediato por la mujer.

-¡¿Tú sabías?!- reclamó perdiendo cualquier gota de suavidad que adornara su voz segundos antes -¿Sabías que Lelouch estaba vivo, y aquí?-

Era algo que cruzó mi mente en el mismo instante que la princesa.

-Lo averigüé hace unos días- declaró sin dar paso a más información, pero entonces ignoró por completo a la princesa enfocando su vista en mí por más tiempo. -¿El Primer Ministro sabe?- me preguntó.

_¿La ubicación actual de Lelouch? ¿Qué fui secuestrado? ¿Que prácticamente habíamos sido invadidos? _Para empezar cómo es que el rubio sabía de todo esto.

El hombre se vio contrariado por mi silencio y miró hacia todos lados con una sombría expresión en su rostro.

-Este no es lugar para hablar, menos aún de un tema como este- sentenció tomando mejor a Lelouch en sus brazos, podía ver la inconformidad en el rostro del joven mostrando que no estaba inconsciente solo trataba de ignorar su alrededor –Debemos buscar refugio de esta lluvia y tú mi querida hermana debes unas disculpas por todo esto-

La princesa intentó hablar de nuevo pero la confusión de toda la situación la calló en un inició y el príncipe Schneizel prosiguió.

-¿Es seguro que vayamos al templo Kururugi?- me preguntó. La cara de todos los hombres de la princesa, incluida ella misma demostró los peores escenarios que se le venían a la mente.

-¡Schneizel!- reclamó, pero yo asentí de inmediato incluso si eso significaba entregarme como un traidor a manos de mi propio país.

Lelouch me miró de reojo desaprobando mi acción de auto-sacrificio mientras pudo, pero el rubio ordenó que acercaran el auto que había disponible caminando unos pasos lejos de mí.

_No iba a dejar que lo sacaran de Japón si eso significaba apegarme al exterminio. _Mi vida tendría que tener un uso al final.

* * *

><p>Volví a sentir mi cuerpo tensarse al abordar la camioneta que nos había traído a las afueras de Tokyo, a diferencia de que la situación parecía ser más tensa y las expresiones de todos los presentes me sometían al escrutinio, mientras otras pedían explicaciones a gritos de parte del príncipe Schneizel.<p>

_Que no dio una sola gota de información, haciéndose obedecer en todo momento. _

-Maldición, Schneizel- era la tercera vez que la princesa Cornelia maldecía observando por la ventana -¡Nos estás llevando a una trampa! ¡Vas a hacer que nos maten!- sentenció.

Pero el hombre sonrió levemente disipando esos pensamientos.

-El único problema aquí es la manera en que has irrumpido en el país, Cornelia. ¿Sabes la cantidad de problemas que me has causado con esto?- continuó con su leve reprimenda. Yo permanecía inmóvil en mi punto del otro lado de la camioneta tratando de mostrarme calmado ante tan bizarra situación, pero aceptando que las cosas por primera vez se estuviesen dando a nuestro favor.

_Lelouch de regreso en el templo siendo lo primordial._

_-_Sigues sin darme explicaciones y quieres que confíe ciegamente en estas estúpidas decisiones, _hermano- _remarcó la última palabra mostrando el único motivo por el que podía obedecer. Pero luego su objetivo de furia cambió de persona -¿Seguirás sin hablar, Lelouch?-

_La temperatura descendió varios grados._

-Cornelia…- advirtió el rubio. Lelouch levantó levemente la mirada pero no concedió mayor emoción –Está enfermo, lo forzaste a esta horrible lluvia y utilizaste a mis hombres para traerlo de esta poco ortodoxa forma- enumeró el príncipe.

Los hombres mencionados palidecieron bastante ante las palabras de Schneizel, llegando a la conclusión rápidamente de que habían tratado de semejante manera a un príncipe Imperial.

_Aunque las palabras causaran escalofríos en mi espina. _No quería saber cómo reaccionaría Genbu ante esto.

-Le debes una disculpa por igual al Ministro de Defensa- continuó. Yo negué casi me negué de inmediato. _Suficientes cosas en mi cabeza._

Pero seguía sorprendiéndome la falta de reacción de Lelouch. Si bien el muchacho había declarado abiertamente que su identidad no sería un problema que se interpondría entre él y sus objetivos, ahora ni siquiera veía incomodidad o pelea en su mirada para alejarse de esta situación. Dejándose llevar por completo por las acciones de los demás.

La misma mirada que tenía cuando lo vi parado fuera de mi casa pidiendo explicaciones por mis acciones. La misma mirada de confusión que había adornado su rostro cuando golpeé a Genbu en Britannia.

_¿Entonces yo había causado esto? _Las cosas comenzaron a verse de peor manera solo de pensar que el silencio actual de Lelouch era mi culpa. No estaba ordenando nada, no se estaba defendiendo, no estaba peleando, solo estaba respirando.

_Lelouch. . ._

-¡Sosténganse fuerte!- alguien gritó y el auto fue sacudido de manera algo violenta con un golpe llegado por atrás. Escuché armas siendo cargadas de inmediato y maldiciones al mismo tiempo.

-¡Guilford ¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-

Pero las respuestas podían caer por sí solas del cielo. Una sirena lenta y agonizante comenzó a sonar por todo Tokyo llegando a los oídos de cada habitante de la ciudad. Los tripulantes del auto se miraron alterados por el insistente sonido y con una mirada sería las facciones del príncipe Schneizel se endurecieron.

-¿Eso es una alarma de invasión?- preguntó.

_Pero yo miraba por la ventana las luces de la base del puerto parpadear. _Pronto las de la base del norte le siguieron. _No._

-Cornelia ¿Has traído a más hombres que los Glaston Knight?- presionó.

-¡No, solo somos nosotros!-

-Coup D'État- Lelouch murmuró por primera vez. Haciendo que mí vista se alejara de la ventana unos momentos pero no para verlo directamente, aunque las leves aspiraciones de sorpresa del resto no me pasaron desapercibidas.

-Quién lo diría- comenzó amargamente la princesa –Japón se destruirá a sí mismo antes de que logremos hacer algo nosotros-

-Cornelia…-

Halé de la perilla junto a mi mano y pude deslizar la puerta abierta. Incluso di un salto fuera de la camioneta aprovechando que se encontraba inmóvil y en ningún momento fui detenido por nadie. Al menos por quien tenía la máxima autoridad de los Britannian en el acto. Me giré solo por cortesía y como una despedida porque a pesar de que _realmente _había sido secuestrado, debía volver a las obligaciones que todavía había sobre mis hombros.

_Creo._

Pero Lelouch se deshacía de los brazos del príncipe Schneizel y trataba de hacer lo mismo que yo de una manera mucho más inestable.

-Detente- sentencié. Robé la palabra de la boca de los demás –Lelouch- y lo secundé con su nombre.

Me miró tratando de dejar claro el hecho de que no había manera en que se quedara fuera de esto. De hecho continuó moviéndose lentamente tratando de que sus hermanos lo soltaran, pero su rostro no mostró una sola expresión que me dijera que estaba bien el dejarlo ir. Además de que no estaría seguro a mi lado según esta situación.

-Lelouch, quédate con tus hermanos- continué. Pero seguía aparentando que no escuchaba nada, ignorando a todos a su alrededor.

Entonces con un leve asentimiento, permití que el príncipe Schneizel actuara. Tomó la muñeca de Lelouch impidiendo que siguiera sus inútiles acciones.

-Déjame ir, Schneizel- susurró.

_Estaba lejos de estar en sus cinco sentidos. _Suspiré mirando de nuevo sobre mi hombro las insistentes luces de la base del cuerpo y traté de ignorar la alarma de invasión que seguía taladrando mis orejas. _Decidí hacer algo que quizás no me ganaría aún más el perdón de Lelouch pero que al menos lo mantendría fuera de esto por el momento. _

-Escúchame muchacho- comencé halando la mano libre de Lelouch de tal manera que me miro sorprendido por el jalón, entonces lo solté y lo tomé de la barbilla a lo que peleó como instinto, aferré mi agarre. –Eres un Britannian, y no _cualquiera. _Eres un _príncipe _del Imperio y eso no cambiará así decidas enterrar tu nombre, pasado y cambiar de vida-

Su mirada se enfocó un poco más, pero solo porque estaba dolido por mis palabras.

-En este momento solo serás un estorbo y el perfecto motivo para lo que está pasando. Así que quédate con tu hermano o te arrepentirás de salir a la calle en estas condiciones-

_¿Estaba siendo cruel? Sí, todo lo que Lelouch había tratado de demostrar en los años en que fielmente se desveló en la base del puerto o los cuarteles del centro, todas sus estrategias, peleas y sumisiones, las estaba descartando con solo un par de palabras. Llegado el momento, __**supuestamente este momento**__, donde él demostraría que todo eso era cierto y me enorgullecería haberlo protegido como pude en los últimos años, lo estaba desechando atrás con mis acciones diciéndole en cara que era un Príncipe Imperial._

Un Britannian.

Pero podía morir sabiendo que me odiaba. Podía pelear esta noche por restablecer el sistema sabiendo que Lelouch no me consideraría más un héroe. Porque su condición era fatal, su mente estaba hecha un desastre y en este momento lo último que quería era que caminara frente a las balas creyendo que los japoneses comprenderían y se unirían contra un problema mayor como lo era Britannia.

_Estaba muy equivocado._

Por más esperanza que quisiera poner en nuestros soldados, el sistema estaba podrido y alguien les había dado el motivo correcto para explotar de esta forma. De aparecer Lelouch frente a cualquier militar que lo conociera, probablemente intentarían asesinarlo. Así que prefería que estuviera con otro Britannian, protegido y escondido, que peleando una batalla perdida.

Con una última mirada, el príncipe Schneizel asintió ante mi repentina salida. No le estaba pidiendo permiso, solo rogaba porque protegiera a Lelouch mientras la tormenta pasara y Genbu se encargaría de encontrarlo cuando fuese prudente. Ese hombre se desvivía por sus hijos y apostaba que lo encontraría por las buenas o las malas así que no me preocupaba.

Solté el rostro de Lelouch y el dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante no concediéndome una última mirada.

_Al menos había logrado esto._

Me giré observando la gran tormenta que se cernía sobre Japón.

_Hoy trataría de arreglar las cosas._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Todos se sentían con la autoridad de decidir.

A dónde ir.

Qué hacer.

Qué decir.

_Qué ordenar._

Todos gozaban de esa libertad y se atrevían a quebrar las reglas porque estaban quizás en el lugar correcto. Cornelia había decidido romper las reglas, ignorar _aparentemente _una orden que Schneizel había dado y llegó aquí a Japón moviendo todo a su merced de manera silenciosa. _Ella era libre, ella hacía lo que creía conveniente para su causa._

Por otro lado, estaba Yamagata-san y sus acciones contradictorias de toda una vida. _No contestó ninguna de mis dudas _y por lo mismo sabía que lo que pensaba era cierto. Se había sacrificado por su país y por su familia de tal manera que él salía pagando cualquier plato roto, hasta que una jugaba mayor le costó la vida de sus seres amados y desde entonces se movió de manera más rápida y masoquista como ahora podía observar. _Pero el hombre también era libre, actuaba por lo que creía conveniente según sus ideales._

Entonces me veía a mí mismo, atrapado en el cuerpo de un Britannian con sus marcas por toda mi piel y mi mente gritando que Japón debía sobrevivir al Imperio.

_¿Cómo podía defenderme?_

_¿Cómo podía equivocarme y aún así hacerle ver a los demás que solo había sido un desliz y no una traición?_

_Cómo actuar de manera tan perfecta para que tuvieran clara una sola cosa…_

Yo era un Britannian que apoyaba a Japón y al mismo tiempo buscaba destruir a su Imperio.

_No podía actuar libremente sin que una acción pudiese verse malinterpretada._

Dejándome de lado justo cuando-

-Lelouch, vamos. Deja cerrar la puerta, debemos encontrar un lugar seguro y buscarte algo seco-

_Britannia, yo odiaba a Britannia y quería destruirla. A pesar de que Japón no me creyera._

Alguien trató de cerrar la puerta e interpuse mi mano.

-Lelouch, no sé qué demonios piensas o si alguien te lavó el cerebro, pero déjate de tonterías ¡Debemos volver a casa!-

_¿Dónde estaba ese lugar? En el país que te echó o en el que no confía en ti._

-Cornelia, Lelouch no regresará con nosotros-

La voz de Schneizel me hizo girar levemente para ver su expresión, al igual que el resto, se veía tan serio como se expresaba. No estaba para sus juegos mentales así que enarqué una ceja tratando de que terminar de decir lo que tuviera que decir de una vez.

-¿O no estoy en lo correcto?- me retó.

-Solo te estás burlando- contesté, y podía sentir mi garganta arder.

-No voy a cambiar tu punto de vista, Lelouch. Menos aún en el estado tan poco cooperativo en el que estás- alargó una mano para ponerla en mi cabeza y yo me alejé, dándole la razón –Pero quiero que sepas que aunque Japón te demuestre que estabas equivocado, _que no aceptarán un Britannian de manera tan fácil como creías, _aquí estaré para sacarte del país apenas lo decidas-

-Eres un bastardo- concedí.

_Japón no me traicionaría._

Él solo sonrió, y desvió su mirada dándome el momento perfecto para abandonar el vehículo siendo azotado de nueva cuenta por la lluvia. _Estaba helando aquí afuera. _Pero tenía que encontrar la respuesta incluso para mí.

_¿Por qué estaba peleando si no tenía nada que vengar con Britannia? _Si mi madre resultó una-

-Lelouch, dejaste esto en mi casa- giré apenas levemente ante el llamado y Schneizel extendía hacia mí una saya color negro.

_Eso había sido un regalo._

Tomé la katana entre mis manos y Schneizel sonrió aún más, pero luego ordenó al conductor llevarlos a un hotel. Guiñó un ojo en mi dirección antes de que la puerta de la vagoneta fuese cerrada y el auto arrancara dejándome parado en medio de la calle.

_En calcetines._

Lo que quedaba de luz del día se extinguía en una noche tormentosa.

_Japón no me traiciones._

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelia P.O.V.<strong>

A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando y de los extraños actos de Schneizel, esto último que estaba haciendo superaba mis límites de cordura y vaya que los había expandido según esta misión.

-¡Acabo de encontrar a mi hermano menor y lo mandaste a morir!- reclamé. Mis palabras sonaron tan duro como quise, haciendo que Darlton y Guilford se encogieran. -¡¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?! ¡Debíamos llevarlo a Britannia!-

Schneizel volvió a negar levemente con la cabeza y sonrió. Con una seña de su mano hizo que la camioneta se detuviera de nuevo sin haber un semáforo, y poco después comenzó a girar de manera lenta para volver en el sentido contrario al que íbamos.

-No dejaré a Lelouch solo si eso es lo que crees- comentó suavemente con una mirada bastante confiada –No está en condiciones de hacer nada favorable y probablemente termine en el suelo en dos cuadras más, pero ir en contra de sus deseos es algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer-

_Me tenía confundida. Si no lo iba dejar ir pero lo dejó bajar del auto._

-Darlton- prosiguió –Quiero que tus muchachos sigan a Lelouch de cerca y lo protejan de cualquiera amenaza- ordenó, aunque los Glaston Knight escuchaban por su cuenta la orden de mi hermano mayor. –Pero no deben dejarse ver a menos de que la situación requiera un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo-

El hombre asintió de inmediato y con un asentimiento los mencionados dieron por acatada la orden. Entonces la camioneta se detuvo por completo y la puerta fue abierta de nuevo, dejando bajar a los cinco pilotos armados.

-Deben reportar cualquier cosa que pase- concluyó Schneizel,

Entonces los jóvenes desaparecieron de la vista de todos nosotros, Guilford me miraba tratando de decir si aprobaba las órdenes que se daban en mi narices, pero siempre había sido interesante observar las estrategias de mi hermano mayor de cerca. Donde yo recurriría a la fuera y un golpe limpio, él haría las cosas de manera sigilosa y perfecta.

_Completamente contrarios entre ambos._

Pero si con esto podría llevarme a mi pequeño Lelouch de este lugar, aceptada que pasara por encima de mí en una misión que yo inicié.

-Aunque lo cubriste con uno de tus sacos que grita Britannia por todos lados- gruñí.

Lelouch ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y menos aún notó cuando Schneizel le puso encima una chaqueta blanco con dorado y el símbolo de Britannia en su espalda.

_Era como un blanco caminante. _

-Estaba empapado, se iba a resfriar- declaró Schneizel sin tomarle importancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿Por qué esas caras? Muaja *w* Lo sé lo sé ¿Cómo es que logro empeorar las cosas? ¿Cómo es que estas cosas le siguen pasando a Lelouch? -Y lo que le espera coff-<br>**

**YEY! Su sufrimiento es mi alimeto así que díganme qué tal les pareció el capitulo y qué creen que pueda pasar según lo que se viene n.n ¿Quién inició el golpe de estado? Surprise surprise! :D**

**Todos aquellos que aman el drama dejan review :D**

**anySuzuki**


	29. Stage 29: Coup D'État

**Stage 29: Coup D'État**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Era oficial, odiaba la lluvia quizás tanto como odiaba a Britannia. Podía sentirla recorrer mi cuerpo a grandes ríos, golpeando mi piel con su temperatura tan baja y al mismo tiempo dejando una incómoda sensación de entumecimiento. Porque mi cuerpo se negaba a enfriarse, así que peleaba a cada gota por su calor adecuado y al mismo tiempo trataba de no ahogarme en la desesperación.

_La lluvia borraba el camino._

Curioso que después de todos estos años pudiese perderme en Tokyo.

Pero caminaba en la dirección que creí que era la correcta para terminar en otro lugar al siguiente segundo. Me vi regresando al mismo lugar tres veces, andando por completo en círculos y mi progreso no era mucho después de los primeros diez minutos.

La lluvia seguía azotando sin piedad y creo que entre más tardaba en dar con el camino correcto, más arreciaba. Podía sentir como si mi ropa absorbiera todo lo que le caía encima haciendo más y más pesadas las telas. Mis calcetines empapados se habían convertido en una segunda piel, andando completamente descalzo en el centro de la ciudad. Los charcos escondían las verdaderas profundidades o agujeros de las calles.

Mi pie derecho se dobló al bajar la acera.

_Como este desnivel._

No había de dónde agarrarse y de todas maneras no sería de mucha ayuda si todo estaba empapado. Así que terminé de rodillas a la orilla de la calle, haciendo que agua se levantara hasta mi rostro al momento de caer. _Sucia agua de lluvia._ Y lo único que podía hacer era gritar en mis pensamientos qué parte de esto era productivo _o me ayudaba._

_¡Estaba corriendo a ciegas en una maldita tormenta!_

Y mejor no me paraba debajo de un árbol porque con mi suerte terminaría atrayendo un rayo.

Pero las calles estaban vacías de personas. _¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría con una tormenta como esta?_

_¡HONK HONK!_

Fui bañado de manera cruel por un auto que pasó demasiado rápido por la calle frente a mí. Traté de levantarme de inmediato ahogado por el agua pero entonces otro auto pasó en sentido contrario haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Malditos desconsiderados!-

Eso no fue mi boca ni mis pensamientos, era una voz bastante aguda incluso para ser mi consciencia. Escuché pasos detrás de mí y traté de ponerme de pié de nuevo con ayuda de mi katana, cuando una mano se puso en mi hombro.

-Hey ¿Estás bien?-

Entonces levanté la cabeza y lo que más podía distinguir era cabello rojizo y ojos azules.

-¿Lelouch?-

_Y al parecer me conocía._

Sentí que un par de brazos se tomaron de ambos de los míos y me pusieron de pié. Entonces sacudía la cabeza tratando de quitar el exceso de agua sobre mi rostro, _completamente inútil mientras siguiera lloviendo de esta manera. _Pero sirvió para aclarar mis pensamientos y enfocar un poco mejor a los desconocidos frente a mí.

-Hey, soy Karen Stadtfelt ¿Me recuerdas? ¿De la Academia Ashford?- la chica gritó tratando de imponerse sobre la lluvia. Entonces algo de reconocimiento llegó a mí.

_Pero no por Ashford._

Miré a los tres sujetos que la acompañaban y mi ahogado cerebro funcionó de nuevo. Ellos eran _mi-_

-¡No tenemos tiempo Karen! ¡Te dije que si querías venir con nosotros te atendrías a nuestro ritmo, tenemos que irnos!-

Ese tono de urgencia.

-¡Demonios Naoto, espera un segundo!-

-¡Les dije que no debíamos traer niñas a esto!-

-¡Cierra el pico Tamaki!-

Estaba frente a los cuatro casos rechazados del ejército.

_Kozuki Naoto._

_Shinichiro Tamaki._

_Kozuki Karen._

-¡Este no es momento para pelear!-

_Kaname Ohgi._

Una explosión en la base militar del centro calló cualquier tipo de peleas. El cielo en esa dirección se vio iluminado un par de segundos antes de morir de nuevo por la incesante lluvia. Entonces los cuatro se miraron y quise decir algo en mi defensa, pero no me dieron un solo segundo para aclarar mis ideas.

-¡Muévanse, tenemos que llegar a la base!-

Los brazos que me habían levantado del suelo me soltaron y dos de los hombres comenzaron a correr para cruzar la calle sin mirar una sola vez atrás.

-¡Maldición Naoto!- gritó Karen frente a mí y cuando el otro se perdió de su vista tras unos segundos, me miró y todavía incierta de lo que debía hacer solo puso una mano sobre su cabeza tratando de cubrir la lluvia. -¿Qué haces aquí afuera con esta tempestad y en semejante situación?- me cuestionó.

Pero el hombre tras ella la tomó del brazo incitándola a seguir a los demás sin obtener respuesta.

-Debemos alcanzar a tu hermano, Karen-

_Yo me hacía a la idea de que se irían sin dejarme decir algo, _aunque los idiotas que corrieron primero estaban a mi cargo. No por nada los había llamado y reunido. Que no supieran mi identidad se estaba presentando como un problema.

-¡No, Ohgi espera!- se sacudió el agarre del hombre y volvió a clavar su mirada de mí, pero el otro suspiró apresurado, logrando desesperarla -¡Es hijo del Primer Ministro Kururugi, así que espera un _maldito _segundo!-

Era como si la lluvia de repente no existiera. Sus palabras salieron tan claras de su boca que el otro se congeló en su lugar y abrió los ojos espantado, aunque recuperando la compostura poco a poco me observó de manera en que me sentí incómodo por un par de segundos, antes de mostrarse escéptico.

-Es un Britannian- argumentó.

_-"Te lo dije, Lelouch"-_

Gruñí ante la voz de Schneizel en mi cabeza y decidí de inmediato que esto no valía la pena. Porque de todas las personas que podían juzgarme en una situación como esta, a pesar de que estos dos seres y los otros dos que habían corrido no sabían que yo era el que les había dado la oportunidad para hacerse de uso, creí que cuando llegara el momento comprenderían lo difícil que era lograr que la gente creyera en ti.

-Yo también lo soy- el murmullo oscuro frente a mí detuvo mis pensamientos.

-Karen sabes que no me refiero a eso…-

-No tengo tiempo para esto- expresé finalmente. Ni para decidir si continuaría lo que había empezado con ese pequeño grupo. _Quizás había sido un idealista._

Procedí a continuar mi camino a pesar de todo hasta que una mano se tomó de mi antebrazo deteniéndome.

-¡No puedes andar en las calles en medio de esta situación ¿Estás demente?!- _tampoco tenía tiempo de resolver estos conflictos. _Si no había dejado que Schneizel me detuviera, quién era ella para tratar de impedirlo.

-Tengo asuntos que atender- sacudí mi brazo tratando de que me soltara sin mucho éxito. Solo apretó su mano y el otro hombre se emparejó con una mirada preocupada.

-Escucha muchacho, si eres _hijo…_- la palabra fue expresada con mucha incomodidad por su boca –… del Primer Ministro, no deberías estar solo ni aquí afuera con los problemas que parece haber, debes buscar un refugio ¿O podemos ayudarte a llegar a algún lado?-

_Solo había un lugar a donde quería llegar._

-Debo llegar a la base- traté. Pero ambos me miraron como si estuviera loco y luego se miraron entre ellos. _Basta de juegos_ –Mi nombre es Lelouch Kururugi y soy Coronel de la Región de Kanto, _debo llegar a esa base_-

Con su ayuda o sin ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Cada puerta que abría me llevaba más profundo en la pesadilla que se formó con el paso de los años. Pero era como si ahora todo lo que temía se hubiese salido del mundo de los sueños para aterrorizar mi realidad. El toque perfecto fue el grito agonizante de las alarmas de las bases de Tokyo que me paralizó a mitad del pasillo en plena búsqueda y calló cualquier otro sonido en el templo.

_Esa era una alarma de invasión._

-¡Genbu!-

Corrí en dirección a la sala casi tropezándome con Todou, ambos metimos brazos para evitar el choque.

-¡¿Estamos siendo invadidos?!- demandé la primera respuesta. Pero el militar negó de inmediato más no disminuyó lo alterado de su rostro, guardaba el celular en su bolsillo y las cuatro espadas esperaban órdenes detrás de él.

-Las bases explotaron en caos, hay insurrección de las fuerzas militares- sentenció.

Me llevé ambas manos al rostro tratando de suprimir una risa nerviosa y paranoica que escaló por mi garganta. Después subí las manos pasándolas por mi cabello, la expresión de Todou no había cambiado y menos aún la mía.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Un golpe de estado!-

Podía reírme a carcajadas. Incluso si mi interior se desmoronaba en perdición.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó incrédulo Suzaku apareciendo tomado de la mano de Nunnally. Sayoko se unió no muy lejos desde la puerta de los jardines y Mei desde la cocina.

_Tenía a todos juntos._

No estaba para discutir. Tampoco para tomar decisiones estúpidas o que no serían obedecidas en el acto. Todos me miraron de manera expectante con diferentes preocupaciones en sus rostros, pero todo debía tener una solución. _No iba a perder un país, una familia y amistades al mismo tiempo._

-¡Todou qué esperas, hay que repeler este alzamiento!- _yo era el Ministro de Defensa también _–Quiero a todos los participantes sometidos en el acto- ordené de manera oscura. –Y no me importa las medidas que se tengan que usar para eso-

Las cuatro espadas se tensaron tras Todou, pero con una mirada del general comenzaron a salir rápidamente de la sala para adelantarse en todo esto. Aún así esperó el resto de mis órdenes y ya no eran dirigidas específicamente a él.

-Sayoko-san, lleve a Nunnally y a Suzaku con los Ashford o a un punto seguro- la sirvienta asintió de inmediato pero debía esperar las réplicas de mis hijos.

-¡Pero Onii-sama…!-

-Lo encontraré, Nunnally- le asegure de inmediato ya esperando su petición. Incluso me acerqué hasta ella y tomando ambas de sus manos volví a repetir mis palabras –No hay manera de que no encuentre a Lelouch antes de que acabe este día- se mordió el labio de manera nerviosa pero asintió levemente obligándome con la mirada a cumplir esa promesa.

Entonces miré a Suzaku y él solo se cruzó de brazos enarcando una ceja.

-Sigue soñando padre, soy el _nuevo _Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores y participaré en esto quieras o no-

El lugar quedó en completo silencio ante la declaración de mi hijo. Yo no dije nada al instante, pero los demás comenzaron a moverse como respuesta a las órdenes que había dado. Sayoko salía de la sala en silencio con Nunnally de su mano y Mei las seguía de cerca. Con una última mirada a los tres que permanecimos en el lugar, mi ex-esposa asintió levemente para retirarse. _Deseándonos algo de suerte._

Aún así quedaba un punto importante. _No podía echar para atrás mi palabra. _Eso gritaba la postura de Suzaku.

_Debía confiar en las capacidades de mis hijos, _eso lo había dicho Todou.

-Tú vienes conmigo entonces- declaré. Una leve sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de Suzaku antes de acercarse y proceder a actuar como este país necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Entonces estaba esta horrenda lluvia, que en lugar de aplacar los argumentos entre nosotros mismos solo parecían avivarlos.<p>

-¡Te estás haciendo un blanco fácil en todo esto, Genbu!- Todou elegía el mejor momento para ordenar sus prioridades -¡Nos dirigimos a una maldita base en caos armado que quiere quitarte de tu posición y tomar el control del país!-

Traté de mirar por la ventana para ignorar sus comentarios, pero la insistente agua solo me permitía ver luces de faroles o edificios, nada que me ayudara a distraerme de todo lo que aquejaba mi mente.

-Por eso mismo debo aparecer y demostrar que **no **pasarán sobre mí- espeté sin subir la voz como él, debía mantener mi cabeza fría –Además si conozco a Lelouch, sea donde sea que estuviera si escucha esas alarmas encontrará la forma de llegar a la base-

Lo cual era bastante cierto. _Invasión o golpe de estado, _no podía quedarse fuera de algo que estaba dentro de sus obligaciones formales como Coronel, _puesto que-_

Todou pisó el freno a fondo haciéndonos derrapar unos metros en las calles inundadas con un estruendoso sonido. No había ningún obstáculo al frente, pero su vista se encontraba perdida en distintos pensamientos bastante duros. Me miró de reojo no muy contento por lo siguiente que diría, sus manos tomándose de volante de manera dolorosa.

-Elige solo por una de las dos cosas que tienes en mente, porque se contradicen entre ellas mismas- suspiró –Si esto se inició gracias a Sawasaki y las ideas que metió en el sistema, sin mencionar tus propias declaraciones con respecto a Lelouch, no podrás retomar el control de Japón buscando un Príncipe Imperial en este caos-

-Todou, estás sien_do_-

-Realista- continuó interrumpiendo mis palabras y esta vez me miró de frente –Por otro lado, si quieres encontrar a Lelouch debes estar dispuesto a sacrificar tu credibilidad y poder como Primer Ministro de Japón, porque nos enfrentamos a un golpe de estado que _quiere demostrar_ lo que tu les vas a dar-

_¿Eso era todo? ¿No había una tercera opción que estuviera en medio de ambas? _Elegir entre una de las dos cosas que corrían peligro esta noche y con suerte lograr salvar por completo a una _¡Elegir entre mi familia y el país! _Todos sabían que podía mandar al caño el país cuando de mis hijos se trataba, _pero si no podía proteger más a Lelouch y Nunnally como Primer Ministro de Japón ahora que Britannia sabía que ambos estaban vivos…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yamagata P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba esperando encontrar un caos, _probándome completamente equivocado._

Esto era un infierno en la tierra que a duras penas se estaba manteniendo dentro de los límites de la base. Porque no se podía distinguir las fuerzas que apoyaban una causa y las que apoyaban otra. _Todos se golpeaban por igual. _

Tuve que cubrirme recién pasé la reja de entrada porque una granada había caído a unos cuantos metros de mi ser. La pared que me protegió apenas resistió el impacto desmoronándose en las orillas y quedando completamente cuarteada. Pero los hombres parecían haber escalado por su cuenta en el nivel de hostilidad con el que estaban llevando a cabo esto.

_-¡Atrás maldito traidor!-_

_-¡Esto es una insurrección!-_

_-¡Estúpido purista, muere!-_

A mis oídos no solo llegaba el sonido de las balas, sino también los de confusión y los gritos agonizantes de varios miembros del ejército que me encontraría por el camino.

_¿Cómo poner fin a todo esto?_

Corrí dentro de una pelea entre cuatro soldados que estaban llevando a cabo a puño limpio en medio de las explosiones. Todos se detuvieron solo por una explosión en las oficinas sobre sus cabezas, pero sería el momento perfecto para intervenir.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- rugí. Los cuatro pares de ojos me miraron entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

-¡Levantamiento!- gritó uno de los hombres, señalando a dos de sus compañeros. Sangre salía de su nariz a grandes chorros pero era lavada de inmediato por la lluvia haciéndolo ver peor.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó otro, ese tenía una gran herida en la cabeza. -¡Nosotros defendemos la base!- y un tercer hombre asintió de manera ferviente apoyando las palabras del hombre.

Entonces los cuatro se miraron más confundidos.

-¿Ustedes no están con el levantamiento?- preguntó el cuarto, todos negaron.

_Nadie sabía lo que pasaba, solo había sido una chispa de fuego en una habitación llena de pólvora._

-¡Agrúpense!- ordené -¡Así evitarán la confusión y no se separen!- me importaba un comino los rangos y obligaciones del que se me atravesara, pero si estos cuatro comenzaban a armar un grupo de defensa al menos evitarían la vergüenza de golpear a un aliado. Los cuatro asintieron con un grito y corrieron en dirección al mayor caos.

_Yo solo sabía que había que detener a quienes hacían que esto se calentara más. _

Divisé al hombre que quitaba el seguro de las granadas sin nada de remordimiento antes de lanzarlas. Por costumbre me llevé la mano al cinturón pero no encontré mi arma, así que busqué de inmediato con qué detenerlo. No muy lejos de mi había un cuerpo sin vida en cuya mano seguía aferrada un arma.

Me acerqué a tomarla y sin nada de consideración disparé en dirección al soldado que estaba a punto de lanzar otra granada cuando divisó al grupo que yo recién había reunido.

No veía tan bien con la lluvia pero sabía que al menos le había dado en un punto no tan vital, el karma del asunto es que por la sorpresa de haber sido herido, el soldado soltó la granada en el suelo justo a sus pies y segundos después voló en pedazos.

_Estaba asesinando a mis propios hombres._

Pero a pesar de todo no solté el arma en mis manos y me dirigí más a fondo en la base, debía detener esto de una forma o de otra. _Era mi culpa, todas las bajas, todas las heridas, todos los gritos de dolor. _Dejé que el ejército cayera en esta fase de división y caos al permitir que Sawasaki metiera sus manos con las personas que con el paso de los años fui acomodando en distintos rangos.

_Corruptos, puristas, cobardes._

-¡Yamagata-sama!-

Destruyendo el sistema por completo.

-¡Sus órdenes!-

-¡¿Acaso no escucharon?! ¡El Primer Ministro Kururugi destituyó a Yamagata-sama por dañar al Britannian que se la pasa en esta base!-

-¡¿El muchacho Britannian?! ¡Eso es injusticia!-

-¡No merece estar en el puesto, tomemos la base!-

_Congelé mis pensamientos ¿Genbu había…?_

-¡Yamagata-sama, lo hacemos por usted. Apoyaremos este golpe de estado! ¡Sus órdenes!-

-¡Alto!- ordené.

Había cerca de diez hombres frente a mí diciendo todas esas cosas que taladraron mis oídos cuando todo se reacomodó de manera miserable y me tomé unos minutos para pensar.

_No… no era que no lo esperara de Genbu. De hecho eso había tratado de explicarle a Lelouch en una simple carta, que todos mis actos cometidos en los últimos años me llevaban a convertirme en un completo traidor a Japón, sin mencionar que había atacado a Genbu por la espalda cuando más necesitó de ayuda y yo había entregado al propio Lelouch a Sawasaki. Más formas de traicionar a Japón no había. Y dichos actos tenían castigos que mínimamente llevaban a la remoción de mi cargo, ese era el primer punto importante._

_Pero aquí veía un nuevo problema surgir que no preví con los años._

_Con mi caída, __**yo**__… la persona que puso a tanta basura en las filas del ejército especialmente en puestos de control, era más que obvio que todos aquellos hombres corruptos se asustarían y pelearían por permanecer en sus rangos sin importarles los demás. Creando un caos para formar un país donde pudieran seguir en el poder porque tarde que temprano Genbu comenzaría a cazarlos uno por uno, eso cualquier tonto lo sabría._

_Pero estos mismos hombres basura estaban utilizando la mentalidad de lealtad de aquellos hombres buenos que quedaban entre las filas gracias a Todou y otros pocos generales, para hacerles creer un hombre como yo, de "impecable" historial y maravilloso servicio a Japón, estaba siendo destituido por Genbu al tratar de defender a Lelouch._

_Un Britannian._

_Así que el golpe de estado crecía, aquellos agentes buenos en todo esto creían que la pérdida de mi cargo era una injusticia y que Genbu había perdido la cordura, estando a punto de vender Japón a Britannia._

_Así que no había resistencia, solo era un ejército vuelto en contra del Primer Ministro._

-¡Escúchenme!- grité -¡Ordeno un alto al fuego! ¡Las cosas no son lo que parecen esto no es una venganza! ¡No hay tal cosa como golpe de estado! ¡Todos dejen pelear!-

_El país estaba perdido._

_Y si Genbu se aparecía aquí buscando a Lelouch o tratando de defenderse… esto explotaría._

-¡Yamagata-sama! ¡Todos nosotros lo seguiremos!-

-¡Un Primer Ministro que no ve por su país no es un buen gobernante!-

_Genbu había hecho más sacrificios que yo por lo que quería. _

-¡Dejen de decir esas idioteces!- reprendí y con mis propias manos bajé armas alzadas que se estaban uniendo en un cese al fuego pero solo porque esperaban ir contra el gobierno. -¡No hay nadie más calificado que Genbu Kururugi para dirigir el país y si creen mi palabra, seguirán mis órdenes de inmediato! ¡Alto al fuego por completo!-

Pero fuera de esta base que explotaba en caos seguía presentándose una lluvia de balas confundiendo a los hombres que me estaban escuchando.

_¿Quién estaba a cargo de qué? ¿Cuál era la versión correcta? ¿Qué debían seguir?_

-¡El Britannian!- alguien gritó y el alma se me salió del cuerpo.

_¿Qué…?_

-¡ALTO, ALTOO!-

Los hombres que había logrado detener corrieron en una dirección conjunta con sus armas en mano y por algún motivo que me era desconocido la sola palabra Britannian me hacía pensar en Lelouch _¡Cuando yo lo había dejado con Schneizel!_

Traté de pasar a mis hombres antes de que llegaran a su destino pero comenzaron a expandirse más gritos en una pelea que se unía solo en pos de la cabeza de lo que no fuese japonés o beneficiara a Japón.

-_¡¿Qué les pasa?!- _escuché un grito femenino y tras varios empujones más logré llegar al frente del grupo a un patio de ejecución solo porque todos sostenían sus armas sin piedad alguna, apuntando. Sobresalí de la multitud de inmediato levantando ambas manos para que todos me vieran.

-¡ALTO AL FUEGO!- aunque nadie estaba disparando. Pero arrastraban a una joven pelirroja fuera del centro, mientras detenían a otro par de hombres que trataban de ayudarla. Entonces me giré por completo a Lelouch, que estaba parado de manera incierta en el medio de un círculo que lo iba a asesinar.

Pero por primera vez mi fijé en su apariencia.

_¿De dónde había salido esa chaqueta blanca? _

Con las manos todavía levantadas tratando de detener cualquier acción, me acerqué a Lelouch que solo bajó la cabeza tratando de esconder su rostro con sus mechos empapados. Cuando la mayoría bajó sus armas a la espera de que yo hiciera algo, me permití bajar mis propias manos para poner una en el hombro de Lelouch.

Estaba temblando.

-Soy un Britannian- susurró.

Apenas pude escucharlo con la lluvia. Pero mi interior se derrumbaba al ver todo lo que mis acciones habían causado.

-Schneizel dijo… que Japón me traicionaría-

Puse mi otra mano en su hombro y lo obligué a mirarme. Sus ojos nadaban en dolor y confusión por todo lo que pasaba pero sobre todas las cosas, no había sentido de pertenencia.

-Mira cómo estás vestido- comencé señalando con una mirada el saco que tenía puesto. Creí que estaba consciente de eso hasta que como reacción natural comenzó a sacudirse para quitárselo, pero solo logrando trastabillar un poco en su estado.

_Iba a morir aquí de pié._

_-_Calma Lelouch- lo bajé hasta el suelo para que sus rodillas no tuvieran que soportarlo más, pero una vez ahí solo dejó caer la cabeza aún más, completamente derrotado. Lo solté un momento y me quité mi propio saco verde militar con rapidez para ponérselo encima. No era por protección, tampoco porque estuviera seco, era mi apoyo hacia él frente a todo el que pudiese estar viendo y dejaría clara mi posición aunque muriera en el acto.

Entonces noté la katana que estaba en el suelo junto a Lelouch y mis sentimientos se endurecieron por completo. Sabía que esto había sido un regalo de Genbu para sus hijos por todo lo que podría acontecer en Britannia.

La tomé sin pedirla prestada y me levanté del suelo encarando a los hombres que seguían observando de manera atenta.

-¡¿Por qué demonios están peleando ustedes?!- grité, levantando la katana de manera horizontal a la altura de mi rostro -¡Japoneses peleando entre Japoneses cuando hay cosas más importantes por las cuales ver!- regañé. -¡Japoneses actuando de manera estúpida solo por un rumor!-

-¡Se nos mostró un documento con su destitución, Yamagata-san!- alguien gritó pero con la cantidad de hombres que estaban alrededor ni siquiera supe de dónde vino.

-¡Y por qué no me preguntaron a mí antes de armar este escándalo! ¡¿Acaso me ven peleando o diciendo que es una injusticia?!- continué -¡Hice algo que traicionó al país y por lo tanto merece el castigo adecuado! ¡Soy un hombre para aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos!- entonces cambié el sentido de la katana en mi mano y aunque todavía enfundada, con la punta señalé a alguien que reconocí en la multitud. -¡General Takayama de Chugoto!- los hombres alrededor del mencionado se hicieron a un lado. -¡Cómplice en el crimen de la aceptación de sobornos por rangos de Coronel en su región, será llevado ante la justicia!-

Tan solo terminé de hablar los hombres a su alrededor tumbaron el arma en sus manos y lo sometieron contra el suelo. Cambié la dirección de la katana, sabía muy bien quiénes eran los lastres de mi ejército -¡Teniente Coronel de Ibaraki! ¡Por omisión de sus deberes y desvío de recursos!-

Cuando este segundo hombre fue sometido, pude ver que todos aquellos que tenían algo que esconder frente a mí comenzaron a retroceder de manera notoria entre aquellos hombres que no sabían nada de esto.

-¡Detengan a los traidores!- ordené y en el acto todos aquellos que se habían descubierto a sí mismos la retroceder antes de tiempo fueron sometidos al igual que los primeros dos y el ejército volvía a recuperar un poco de control. _En esta base. _

Tenía un enorme sistema con cientos de cargos en los cuales debía hacer una inspección mayor para poder deshacerse de personas como ellos, pero no estaba ya completamente seguro de que eso fuese mi obligación. _Genbu me había relevado de mi cargo, _y eso es algo que todavía no se daba a conocer tal cual era, por eso todos seguían obedeciendo mis palabras.

_Solo estaba parado en este lugar porque sabía que debía hacer algo para reparar lo que pudiera del daño que había hecho. Si al menos podía aplacar a este ejército o hacerles entender que lo que pasaría no era nada que no mereciera, no se girarían en contra de Genbu y por coincidente de Todou._

_Llevándonos al hundimiento de Japón._

-¡Muere maldito Britannian!- escuché.

Pero había caminado lejos de Lelouch.

Me giré lo más rápido que pude y aún así era una especie de película en cámara lenta. El hombre que había salido de la multitud, corría con una navaja en mano en dirección a Lelouch, pero él no se movía de su punto en el suelo todavía con la mirada clavada en el pavimento, completamente indefenso. Ni siquiera moviéndome lograría llegar a tiempo.

Entonces un disparo interrumpió la tensión de la situación. Miré hacia todos lados buscando el arma levantada, pero no divisé ninguna de inmediato. Solo hombres que observaban sorprendidos cómo el sujeto que había tratado se asesinar a Lelouch, caía sin vida en el suelo. Pero lejos de dejarme tranquilo, al abrirse un poco la lluvia divisé la persona con perfecta puntería parada a más de 20 metros de todos nosotros.

_Oh no._

-¡Son Britannian!- alguien gritó y el caos trató de desatarse de nuevo con armas siendo cargadas al instante, pero entonces además del hombre de cabello largo y negro sujeto en una coleta, aparecieron los cinco soldados más jóvenes de Britannia, con sus uniformes idénticos y armas también levantadas a manera de defensa, sin mencionar al sujeto de la cicatriz en el rostro.

Levanté mis manos para que detuvieran cualquier cosa que estuvieran por hacer pero esto no era nada bueno.

-¡Príncipe Lelouch!-

_Oh…maldito reconocimiento._

Murmullos comenzaron a levantarse cuando el hombre de cabello negro gritó y se acercó al joven el suelo casi al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice. La guardia de todos los Britannian se tensó esperando cualquier disparo de los japoneses para al menos morir en el intento protegiendo a alguien, su número siendo rebasado por decenas más. _Esto no ayudaba mis palabras. _Pero cuando ambos llegamos a Lelouch, otro par de personas se atrevieron a salir de las sombras.

_El príncipe Schneizel._

Me quedé con la palabra en la boca a punto de decir que abrieran fuego. Que asesinaran al Primer Ministro de Britannia porque mi mente pronto conectó los hechos.

Entre la insistencia de volver al Imperio y las falsas palabras de dejar al pobre muchacho elegir, le había jugado bajo armando toda esta escena para evidenciarlo frente a quienes podrían juzgarlo. Poniéndole un saco que lo hacía lucir por completo como un Britannian, dejándolo andar en las calles en su condición, mandando una guardia tras él haciéndolo ver como si tuviera cómplices que lo ayudaban. Gritando un título que realmente ni siquiera existía en la mente de este muchacho y por último haciendo su aparición de _hermano _amoroso.

_No era el único que pensaba eso._

Lelouch se levantó del suelo de un solo y bastante estable movimiento, tomó la katana de mis manos y pasando al hombre de cabellos negros se fue directamente sobre Schneizel, desenfundando la katana con un su característico sonido de peligrosidad y poniendo de manera estable la hoja contra el cuello del rubio.

Schneizel alzó las manos en rendición. La guardia del príncipe se tensó al no saber lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Lelouch estás demente?!- el grito de la bruja de Britannia tensó a mis hombres que de solo reconocerla también levantaron sus armas impidiendo que diera un paso más de donde estaba, todavía a varios metros de nosotros, pero lo importante era solo lo que tenía cerca.

-No me harías daño, Lelouch. Soy tu hermano mayor- Schneizel habló de manera calmada y muy confiado de sus palabras. Lelouch apretó más la hoja contra el cuello del hombre haciendo una leve línea de sangre aparecer, antes de ser borrada por la misma agua de lluvia.

-¡No presumas de conocerme!- gritó Lelouch, podía sentir la desesperación de su voz -¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer! ¡O a dónde ir!-

Traté de moverme de mi punto para calmarlo, pero el hombre de cabello negro me apuntó con un arma deteniéndome por completo.

-¡Lelouch aleja esa espada de Schneizel!- gritó Cornelia desde su lugar, todavía inmóvil -¡Te han lavado el cerebro! ¡Eres un príncipe, maldición!-

-¡No lo soy!- lloró, bajando momentáneamente la katana del cuello de Schneizel, el rubio lo aprovechó por completo. Con su mano tomó la mano lastimada de Lelouch y lo apretó de manera fuerte para que soltara la espada, cayendo al suelo con un infernal sonido. Después tomó la otra mano de Lelouch con la que el joven intentó golpearlo y en menos de dos segundos lo tenía sujeto.

-¡Suéltelo!-

No fui yo el que gritó, aunque mis pensamientos pidieron lo mismo de manera sincronizada. Los ojos de todos buscaron al responsable de las palabras y de entre la multitud salió el General Kyochi de Shikoku. Parpadeé confundido en un inicio hasta que vi la dura expresión de mi general dirigiendo sus palabras al rubio.

-¡Suelte al muchacho!- advirtió de nuevo levantando su propia arma y apuntando como ultimátum.

_Solo un disparo podía desatar la muerte de todos los presentes._

-Ahora- concluyó mientras caminaba hacia adelante y al centro del gran círculo con el resto, pero en eso salió otro de los hombres del fondo de la multitud.

-¡Kyochi no baka!- le gritó tratando de detenerlo de un brazo, _un coronel según su uniforme. _-¡Te van a matar ¿Por qué defiendes un Britannian?!-

_Otro argumento en medio de esta lluvia._

-¡Es un muchacho y es legítimamente el Coronel de la Región de Kanto, protegido directamente por el General Kyoshiro y el Ministro de Defensa Hatori Yamagata! ¡¿En qué punto crees que eso es una amenaza?!-

_Me gustaba su manera de expresarse, _pero temía que Kyochi tampoco pudiera hacer a este ejército entender las prioridades que se nos presentaban.

-¡No me importa todo lo que ustedes estén diciendo, es mi hermano y lo sacaré de este país de inmediato!- la bruja de Britannia sacó un par de armas detrás de su espalda y las levantó al igual que todos, volviendo a callar la situación -¡Schneizel, trae a Lelouch!-

Di otro medio paso en dirección de ellos sintiendo el arma del hombre de coleta seguirme.

-¡No lo llevarán a ningún lado!- peleé esta vez por mi cuenta -¡No si él no quiere!-

Lelouch se retorcía en el agarre de su hermano mayor sin mucho éxito, podía ver cómo le era cada vez más difícil respirar y si esto no se resolvía de una vez por todas nada acabaría bien.

El ejército que esperaba mis órdenes comenzaba a tomar sus propias decisiones, apuntando sus armas a los Britannian en apoyo a las palabras de Kyochi y las mías, aunque otros permanecían como simple testigos visuales.

-¿Ves lo que causas, Lelouch?- escuché a Schneizel susurrar a pocos pasos de mí sosteniendo todavía las manos de su hermano menor. Enarqué una ceja completamente confundido. –Estás destruyendo un ejército extranjero con tu sola presencia-

-Deja al muchacho en paz- le advertí al rubio que me miró de manera levemente sorprendida al estarle reclamando sus palabras.

-¿Acaso no es cierto? ¿No están en problemas por eso?- subió de tono sus palabras –No es justo ni para ustedes ni para nosotros el estar metidos en este problema a causa de un pieza en el lado equivocado del tablero- declaró. –Así que solo ofrezco marcharnos complemente en paz si retiran sus armas y me llevaré a mi hermano conmigo para que no cause más problemas-

Lelouch trató de sacudirse de Schneizel nuevamente esta vez terminando en el suelo de rodillas y debido a esto el rubio lo soltó por completo solo porque no podía moverse más.

-¡No estoy del lado equivocado!- reclamó levantando su cabeza de rodillas a los pies de Schneizel, con una mano se tomaba de su pantalón para que le prestara atención, el príncipe bajó la mirada levemente -¡Britannia está mal! ¡Britannia es un maldito Imperio…!-

Schneizel dobló sus rodillas hasta quedar casi a la altura de Lelouch y con ambas manos en su rostro trató de callarlo.

-Lo sé, Lelouch, lo sé. Sé que todo lo que dices es cierto pero no ayudas en nada estando aquí, metiendo a un país en problemas consigo mismo-

_Yo…_

-Aquí no te aceptarán nunca por lo que eres, volvamos a casa-

-Oh Primer Ministro Scheneizel ¿Se encuentra seguro de sus palabras?-

Levanté la vista ante la inusual voz, pasando a Schneizel, detrás de Cornelia, apenas superando la guardia de Britannia que se puso más nerviosa estaban las cuatro espadas sagradas.

_Imponentes en su forma. _La fuerza élite japonesa.

Con su título bien merecido.

Me encontré aliviado y algo nervioso al mismo tiempo. Si ellos estaban aquí significaba que Todou no tardaba en llegar y por coincidente Genbu, a ninguno podía ver a la cara y menos aún en esta situación. Pero Senba salió un paso del grupo y con una sonrisa bastante confiada siguió retando las palabras de Schneizel.

-Yo me encuentro muy cómodo con la presencia cercana de este muchacho- puso una mano en su katana descansando su postura –De hecho duermo más seguro desde que ese muchacho se ha encargado de fortalecer nuestras defensas- estaba hablando para que todos lo escucharan.

Sonreí para mí mismo.

-¿Ne, Ouji-chan?- alargó una mano en dirección de Lelouch y él se levantó de inmediato tratando de ir hacia ellos, pero Schneizel se aferró de nuevo a su mano deteniéndolo de un tirón.

-¿Vas a hundir al país por tu cuenta, Lelouch?- expresó. –Tienes que volver a casa con Cornelia y conmigo para acabar esto o seguirás forzando la mano de Japón- sentenció.

-Lo único que quiero que se destruya es el maldito imperio al que te empeñas en llamar hogar, Schneizel- siseó Lelouch halando de su propia mano sin éxito alguno -¡Déjame ir!-

-¿Solo porque un solo japonés dice que es lo mejor? No veo que los demás estén de acuerdo- bramó Cornelia pasando entre las cuatro espadas y acercándose más a Schneizel.

Pero entonces Asahina salió de entre el grupo y con un dedo tocó un par de veces el hombro de la princesa. Ella se vio espantada al inicio antes de gruñir a modo de pregunta.

-No es _un _japonés- contabilizó el joven soldado con una sonrisa –Somos las _cuatro _espadas sagradas, quienes queremos que Lelouch-kun permanezca aquí-

-Cinco japoneses- alguien gritó, Kyochi llamó de nuevo la atención de todos nosotros y puso su arma en el suelo como señal pacífica de su petición. Entonces un movimiento de otro lado llamó mi atención y la joven pelirroja que vi que habían jalado fuera de la multitud al inicio volvió a hacerse presente con la misma decisión de todos.

_Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido, _pero tres sujetos más pronto se le unieron poniendo sus armas en el suelo.

_Nueve._

Me crucé de brazos mostrando mi apoyo.

_Diez._

Entonces hubo leves movimientos entre todos los presentes y el sonido de armas siendo puestas en el suelo se escuchaba muy por encima de la lluvia que ya se calmaba un poco más. Los soldados de la base comenzaban a desarmarse ante la mirada sorprendida de la princesa Cornelia y el entrecejo junto de Schneizel. Todo de manera lenta hasta que el ejército japonés estaba de pié, sin armas y unidos por una sola causa que ni siquiera tenían idea de lo que era pero si la persona correcta lo hacía, entonces todos lo imitaban.

_Porque había ejemplos a seguir._

Lelouch sacudió la mano de Schneizel con un solo jalón y aunque no estaba personalmente convencido de la aparente muestra de lealtad, se permitió restregarlo en el rostro del rubio mientras podía.

-Sé que ni la cuarta parte de ellos me conoce y mucho menos cree en mí- declaró pero el rubio solo juntó los labios en una línea tensa –Pero a pesar de eso, los japoneses tienen bases que Britannia no tiene y es que una causa mayor puede unir muchas diferencias. Así como todos ellos tomaron una decisión a ciegas en este momento, yo decidí por mí mismo hace siete años que le devolvería a este país todo lo que me ha dado- empujó al rubio con ambas manos lo más fuerte que pudo, moviéndolo apenas medio paso -¡Un lugar que no es Britannia!-

Entonces de manera furiosa bajó de nuevo sus manos hasta su estómago y comenzó a deshacer los botones de su pijama escondido entre las capas de sacos, finalmente dando con algo. No podía ver nada, _creo que nadie con esta lluvia. _Pero para Schneizel que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Lelouch, retuvo el aliento de manera violenta y abrió los ojos horrorizado. Cornelia se acercó aún más para ver qué le causaba tanto alboroto al rubio y al ver lo que todos ignorábamos también se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de suprimir su sorpresa.

-Lelouch…-

-Un regalo de nuestro padre- siseó de manera venenosa antes de volver a cubrirse y yo no sabía qué era pero me hacía sentirme mal por defecto.

Creí que todo había acabado cuando nadie más dijo nada o hizo un movimiento. De hecho el hombre de la cicatriz se movió nervioso en su posición esperando las órdenes de los príncipes. Las cuatro espadas mirando atentamente todo, esperando la menor traición para actuar. Schneizel asintió levemente y la guardia de Britannia bajó sus armas de manera lenta.

-No me iré sin antes haber hablado esto más a fondo contigo, Lelouch- advirtió el rubio tomando su propio camino y poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda de Cornelia que de manera reticente lo acompañó, su vista llena de culpa no quería apartarse de Lelouch un solo segundo, pero apenas pudieron unirse al resto de los Britannian cuando alguien comenzó a empujar su paso entre la multitud. Pude ver a nuestros soldados quejándose por la manera poco ortodoxa de alguien para llegar al frente.

Aunque cuando la persona saltó a la vista no fue lo mejor del mundo, _para su propia integridad._

-¡¿Qué hay de los japoneses que no queremos a Vi Britannia en este país?!- gritó Sawasaki mostrándose maltrecho frente a todos. Pero pasó algo incluso más increíble que lo que había visto antes, Lelouch retrocedió un par de pasos casi llegando hasta mí.

_¿Lejos de Sawasaki?_

Entonces lo vi agacharse para recoger su katana e ir tras el hombre, alcancé a detenerlo de un brazo. _Eso lo explicaba todo._

Las cuatro espadas reaccionaron de su seriedad inicial yéndose sobre el hombre, culpándose los unos a los otros por algo que me era desconocido. Pero el hombre dio algunos pasos lejos de los cuatro soldados que se le acercaban de manera nada amigable, y sacó un arma de su pantalón.

_Maldito bastardo._ Era todo lo que podía pensar en el momento en que levantaba su arma, jalé fuerte del brazo de Lelouch haciéndolo perder el equilibrio con el rápido giro pero lo sostuve de la misma manera casi esperando lo inevitable. Mis oídos contaron el número de los disparos, Sawasaki vació su arma por completo antes de ser tacleado entre gritos de reclamo y furia.

Pude sentir algo clavándose por mi espalda, de manera lenta y caliente abriéndose paso hasta el frente. Luego una de mis piernas era desconectada de mi cuerpo por otra lenta y agonizante entrada de proyectil. Entonces algo se enterró a la altura de mi hombro y todo mi cuerpo comentó a calentarse por igual.

La lluvia no lograba más que lavar una cantidad impresionante de sangre que salía por mis ropas. Aún así seguía de pié, preguntándome cuándo le llegaría la realización a mi cerebro de que quizás estaba muriendo o era el hecho de que lo esperaba sin ningún remordimiento lo cual me tenía por completo de manera pacífica.

Aunque recordé un pequeño detalle. Deshice la tensión en mis brazos a pesar de los rostros que se acercaban completamente aterrados a mí alrededor.

-¿L-Lelouch?- bajé la mirada confundido, porque me había asegurado de no dejar que Sawasaki lograra su cometido. Pero al despegar un poco más mis brazos me di cuenta de que yo había estado sosteniendo a Lelouch por completo, su cabeza cayó sin fuerza hacia atrás en mi antebrazo y tenía los ojos cerrados.

_No. . ._

-¡Urabe, Asahina!- grité, que alguien me hiciera caso en todo esta infernal situación. -¡Senba!-

Todos menos ellos se acercaban pero nadie que pudiera ayudarme. El círculo de soldados se cerró preocupado pero yo no alcanzaba a divisar a ninguna de las cuatro espadas, se las veían difícil para atravesar a la multitud. Bajé la vista de nuevo y Lelouch no reaccionaba ni siquiera con el agua azotando su rostro.

Entonces podía sentir mi pierna falsear perdiendo por completo su fuerza.

_-¡Yamagata-sama!-_

Vacíe mi mente y traté de reactivarla.

_-¡Pidan ayuda!-_

_-¡Consigan un doctor!-_

Esperen, yo no era para nada importante. Solo era un traidor.

Alguien trató de jalar a Lelouch de mis brazos y me negué hasta que una voz cobró sentido sobre todas las demás, identificando un rostro. _Bueno, de todas las personas con las que no quería encontrarme. _

-Genbu…-

_Esto se veía mal._

_Verlo a la cara después de todo lo que había hecho._

-Hatori-

_Bueno, lo vería a la cara si no estuviera todo tan borroso. La lluvia me hacía ver visiones ¿Por qué no estaba a punto de asesinarme?_

-¡Hatori!- me dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro que me devolvió a mis sentidos, dejando a los que estaban alrededor completamente sorprendidos. –!Enfócate y no te atrevas a dejarme con tu maldito puesto!- me advirtió.

Pero todo se fundió a negro con el resto de mis pensamientos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WAW! ME AMO :3 y quiero matar a Schneizel o algo parecido al mismo tiempo que puedo amar al ministro de Defensa y darle su merecido a quien lo merece.<strong>_

_**¿Que ya fue todo para Sawasaki? Claro que no muchachos, es más, espero que en el próximo capítulo siga pagando caro sus faltas, o quizás en el que le sigue pero esto no se acabará hasta que el pez cante n.n**_

_**¿SUGERENCIAS, DESEOS O FELICITACIONES/RECLAMOS?**_

_**anysuzuki**_

_**Alimenten a la musa con reviews :D**_


	30. Stage 30: Golpe familiar

**Stage 30: Golpe familiar  
><strong>

**Genbu P.O.V.**

Todou era un asno cuando se lo proponía. _Hacer que mi mente pensara en dos pequeñas posibilidades que me limitaban a elegir entre dos grandes responsabilidades, _para luego sugerir que lo que sea yo no eligiera, él se encargaría de cubrirme para amortiguar el golpe. Había estado jugando conmigo desde el inicio y al mismo tiempo quería ver cuál era mi prioridad en la vida, muy sobre mis deberes u obligaciones.

_Tuvo su respuesta si eso quería._

Pero luego me encontré pensando seriamente en si mi poder podía influir algo en los japoneses para hacerlos más tolerables a los cambios y las oportunidades que se nos presentarían en forma de una ayuda extranjera. Sabía que ese era el punto que mi hijo trataba de demostrar día con día, pero la mente dura de los japoneses necesitaría grandes pruebas antes de comenzar a aceptarlo.

_Justo como ahora._

Esta base estaba convertida en un infierno, pero en uno bastante tenso si debía añadir. Aún así se podía escuchar todo si me detenía un momento a analizar la situación y las cosas que saltaban frente a mis ojos no me gustaban. Al bajarnos del auto y caminar hacia donde veía a todos los soldados detenidos por algo, ya me daba muy mala espina. Pero entonces vi cinco soldados que no tenían nada que ver con Japón y se tensaron de inmediato al reconocerme de vista.

Aunque eso dejó de importarme un segundo después.

_-¡Britannia está mal! ¡Britannia es un maldito imperio…!_

Lelouch.

Pegué mis zapatos al suelo para probar la teoría de Todou solo una vez y si algo salía mal juro que lo haría pagar caro. Al mismo tiempo que yo divisé a Lelouch en la multitud por su voz, Todou se movió en esa dirección para actuar y yo solo lo detuve por completo. Porque mi hijo no estaba siendo el centro de atención él solo, divisé a Hatori no muy lejos de él.

_Odiaba las pruebas de fe._

_Odiaba que el mundo fuese tan complicado._

Pero en este momento necesitaba un solo motivo para entender de qué lado estaba cada quién.

-Deja que las cuatro espadas vayan- musité. En el acto los hombres de Todou se movilizaron pasando a los Britannian que de manera tensa estaban apuntando sus armas.

Pero todo lo que pasó después fue duro. En el sentido de que traté de bloquear cada palabra mientras me centraba en pedir a los cielos que esto no terminara de mala forma, porque entonces me vería obligado a hacer cosas que no quería. Pedía porque los japoneses encontraran algo de razón en el sufrimiento de Lelouch y por ellos mismos juzgaran sus acciones.

_Muy por encima de la presencia de dos príncipes Imperiales, _y ese hecho oscurecía mi interior. No había petición o permiso para que Schneizel y la bruja de Britannia pisaran este territorio. _Empeorando aparentemente las cosas _y esa era una comodidad que no dejaría pasar porque se había desencadenado en este caos.

Tomé a Suzaku de un brazo de manera firme porque tanto como yo, su interior parecía deshacerse por detener esto. Porque acusaciones volaban en todos sentidos y los argumentos no eran los mejores. _Sin mencionar que nunca había sido necesario dejar que Lelouch se evidenciara de esta manera, _el problema lo habían causado sus hermanos.

Aunque como si mis súplicas fuesen contestadas, con media sonrisa vi la actuación de Senba y el resto. Después las palabras de Hatori y otros cuantos japoneses hasta que los soldados de esta base hicieron algo que quizás ni Todou con sus milagros hubiese podido lograr._ Incluso si opinaba que lo estaban haciendo para darle una lección a los Britannian._ No era tan crédulo para pensar que esto resolvería gran parte de los problemas que desde siempre había habido con Lelouch en Japón, pero al menos era un voto de confianza. _Y una bofetada limpia en el rostro de Britannia._

Faltaba demasiado para que esto fuera una completa obediencia, pero funcionaría por el momento.

Convenciéndome también de otra cosa.

_Tenía que hablar con Hatori seriamente de todo esto. _

Escuché a Todou suspirar como nunca antes y casi me río por la desesperación que lo había embargado al permanecer como un testigo escondido, pero evité por completo que mi rostro mostrara cualquier tipo de emoción positiva porque justo entonces, Schneizel se unía a su guardia junto con la otra princesa.

Cuando me vio, enmascaró muy bien la sorpresa. Pero eso no quitó mi mirada de desaprobación por sus acciones como por su atrevimiento de venir hasta acá e incursionar en mi ciudad sin previa autorización.

-¡Your highness, está sangrando!-

Los hombres del rubio se cerraron preocupados a su alrededor, pero el Primer Ministro de Britannia disipó sus palabras con una leve seña de que no era nada grave. _Y mi consciencia gritaba que esto sería un saldo en nuestra deuda. _

-Todou, encárgate que lleguen al hospital del centro y lo…-

-_¡¿Y qué hay de los japoneses que no queremos a Vi Britannia en este país?!-_

Aquí acababa mi suerte.

Olvidé por completo mis palabras y solté a Suzaku, al mismo tiempo que traté de hacerme paso rápido entre la multitud. En algún punto también perdí a Todou, pero como todos comenzaron a moverse para actuar, no podía pasar por ningún lado. Escuché disparos y soldados gritándose entre sí mismos para hacer algo.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- traté. Quien alcanzó a distinguir mi voz lo hizo y pronto se comunicaron entre si mismos mi presencia, haciéndose a un lado hasta dejarme el camino libre.

_Oh demonios._

Hatori estaba de rodillas en el suelo y podía ver una escandalosa cantidad de sangre bajo sus pies gracias a la lluvia. Miraba sobre su hombro como esperando a alguien, pero al mismo tiempo no soltaba a Lelouch y comencé a aterrarme de peor manera. Lo soldados que trataban de ayudar se hicieron a un lado con mi presencia y no perdí más tiempo pensando.

-Hatori- me puse de rodillas en el suelo justo frente a él pero no me notó en ningún momento. Entonces cambié de objetivo y traté de quitar a mi hijo de sus brazos, lo cual solo logró que el hombre se tensara y me gruñera. Pero al menos me reconoció, sus pupilas se dilataron en miedo.

_Pensaba entonces en lo que mis decisiones también habían orillado a este hombre a hacer._

-¡Hatori!- le di una gran bofetada en el rostro entre tratando de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad y una especie de disculpa por todos los problemas que se habían desencadenado -¡No te atrevas a dejarme con tu maldito puesto!- _y esa también era una promesa._

Los soldados a mi alrededor se petrificaron con el golpe que le había dado al _Ministro de Defensa_, pero después de mis últimas palabras vi alivio recorrer varios rostros. Entonces Hatori parpadeó confundido por mi declaración de igual manera, pero nadie pudo decir más al respecto. Sus ojos perdieron enfoque de manera fugaz y sucumbió ante sus heridas sobre el suelo.

_No pude sostener a ninguno._

Comencé a deshacer el agarre de Hatori sobre Lelouch al mismo tiempo que ordenaba.

-¡Un doctor, de inmediato!- algunos soldados se movieron y otros se acercaron a ayudarme. _Estaban entrenados después de todo, tenían que saber de primeros auxilios. _Pero una vez que tomé a Lelouch en mis brazos, dejé que los demás hicieran lo que podían con Hatori mientras lo levantaban entre varios hombres para moverlo de este patio.

-Primer Ministro- una voz me espantó al estar más centrado en lo que veía que lo que me rodeaba. Un soldado sostuvo una sombrilla sobre mi cabeza aunque opinaba que ya era un poco tarde para eso. Luego extendió un brazo con un par de frazadas completamente secas. Asentí dándole el permiso de ponerlas sobre Lelouch, yo no podía maniobrar mucho y él estaba empapado hasta los huesos.

Seguí mirando en dirección a donde las cuatro espadas sometían a Sawasaki mientras juraba que esta vez lo mataría. Pero la aspiración violenta del soldado frente a mí me regresó al presente. Enarqué una ceja bastante confundió, siguiendo su mirada y sus manos.

-Kururugi-sama…- Tenía una mano en el cuello de mi hijo y una expresión de horror –El muchacho no está respirando-

* * *

><p>Un momento estaba en una base, gritando, corriendo y amenazando al mismo tiempo, con la lluvia golpeándome el rostro para impedirme mirar hacia dónde iba.<p>

Al segundo siguiente, creo que me perdí de algo.

Estaba en un largo pasillo blanco y con olor a antisépticos, luces blancas, murmullos y una sensación de miedo que quería explotar sobre la primera persona que se atreviera a darme una mala noticia. Suzaku dibujó un surco de agua en el espacio donde daba vueltas, Todou hacía un charco frente a la salida más cercana con su postura mucho más rígida que de costumbre y yo hacía otro charco en la silla en que estaba sentado, tratando de esconder mi rostro de la enfermera recepcionista.

_Primer Ministro o no, teníamos la sala de espera inundada con nuestra ropa empapada._

Pero entonces no me importaba en lo absoluto, solo esperaba por noticias.

Escuché pasos rápidos por el pasillo, más no del que me interesaba que vinieran y levanté la cabeza casi previendo lo que llegaría, traté de borrar con mis dedos la horrible expresión que seguro tenía en mi rostro. Incluso puse algo parecido a una leve sonrisa, _aunque seguro no convencía a nadie._

-Genbu- Mei suspiró al derrapar en la entrada con el charco de Todou y mirar alrededor por su hijo.

-¿Suzaku Onii-sama?-

Me levanté de la silla y caminé hasta Nunnally que se vio tan confundida como asustada, pero solo de verme se lanzó hacia mi dirección abrazándome fuertemente.

_La iba a mojar._

Pero no le importó. Se separó apenas un poco pidiendo explicaciones con la sola mirada. _Cosa que no teníamos, _pero que no alcancé a contestar de igual manera por la llegada de otras presencias no requeridas. Scheneizel caminaba al frente del grupo con un parche en su cuello, seguido de la fiera de Cornelia cuya mirada mostraba supuesta preocupación, al menos hasta que me miró y por coincidente a la hija que abrazaba con un brazo.

-¿Nunnally?- preguntó entre sorprendida y extasiada. Schneizel entonces enfocó también su atención en nosotros y mi hija solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin soltarme. Eso causó que la felicidad inicial de los Britannian se viese opacada en el acto. –Nunnally, soy yo Cornelia- pero impediría que continuaran.

_Me preguntaba si dejaría que mis hijos fuesen expuestos de esta forma dos veces en un día._

La respuesta era no.

-Si su alteza Schneizel ha sido atendido y por lo que veo no ha sido nada grave, sugiero de manera pacífica que se retiren de Japón a la brevedad posible- siseé. _Había tratado de ser diplomático, _había tratado de hacer las cosas por las buenas. Pero ellos habían brincados mis barreras abusando de mi hospitalidad y el minúsculo voto de confianza que les había dado.

-Debo disculparme por lo que ha pasado esta tarde, Primer Ministro- Schneizel comenzó con un tono de arrepentimiento que no me tragué ni un segundo –Pero debo hablar con usted a la brevedad posible para arreglar esto y explicar lo que ha pasado para así evitar…-

-En este momento no atenderé a nadie y dudo que mi humor cambie en los próximos días, así que declinaré su petición Príncipe Schneizel. Reitero mi sugerencia de que se marchen de Japón de manera inmediata porque tampoco puedo proporcionarles asilo ni seguridad-

_Si por mi fuera, podrían ser ejecutados en el acto. _Nunnally tensó su agarre en mi brazo ante la mirada de escrutinio de Cornelia.

-Contamos con nuestra propia seguridad, así que no debe preocuparse por eso- irrumpió la altanera Princesa cruzándose de brazos –Y un hotel no nos hará daño-

Estuve a punto de decir las cosas tal cual quería, ignorando por completo los llamados de atención de la recepcionista, pero entonces se abrieron las puertas de vaivén hacia el área médica y dos hombres emergieron con un suspiro.

_Noticias. _

Suzaku dejó su paseo y se acercó de inmediato a mí cuando los doctores se acercaron. Entonces salió un tercer mejor conocido y quise esconderme por una fracción de segundo, el doctor Gensai casi nos asesina con la mirada a Todou y a mí. _Demonios. _

-¿Cuántas…?- iba comenzar con una especie de sermón cuando se corrigió a sí mismo. –Olvídenlo, son demasiadas las veces que nos hemos visto en los últimos meses para mi gusto, pero esta vez me escucharán _muy _seriamente- se pasó una mano por el rostro y se unió a los otros dos especialistas en su camino a nuestro encuentro.

Una vez todos juntos, el doctor Gensai se encogió de hombros sin saber cómo empezar, dándole la palabra a los otros dos hombres. El que tenía bata de cirugía bajó el cubre-bocas aún más de su rostro, aspirando profundamente.

-El Ministro de Defensa está fuera de peligro- sonrió. Debió de haber algo de alivio en mi rostro porque parte de lo que me carcomía por dentro desaparecía –Sufrió de tres heridas por bala, la de su pierna derecha fue la más fácil y limpia. No afectó ningún músculo y al ser superficial solo tiene algunas puntadas. Por otro lado, la bala que entró por la espalda baja de Yamagata-san, salió de la misma manera por su cuenta y por fortuna no dañó ningún órgano vital. En cuanto a la tercera, se alojó en su hombro derecho y fue lo que requirió algo de cirugía mayor pero nada que el tiempo no vaya a curar-

_Eran muy buenas noticias. _Asentí agradecido por las oportunas acciones de este hombre.

-Será pasado a un cuarto para poder recibir visitas en cuanto la anestesia pase y en unos cuantos días podría salir de aquí- terminó el cirujano con el leve comentario antes de retirarse.

Mi atención de inmediato volvió al otro especialista, pero el doctor Gensai se mostraba bastante serio como para comenzar a hablar o dar la palabra, _si es que no incómodo por la situación en esta sala._

-Lelouch-kun está estable- fue lo que dijo finalmente como información general, _aunque su tono no me hizo sentirme mejor. _Se cruzó de brazos y con una solemne mirada continuó –Pero como la hora de visita ha pasado y solo se permiten familiares en todo caso, les daré un par de minutos para verlo- concedió al final.

Pero entonces se hizo un tenso silencio donde la palabra _familiares _podía causar un gran problema aquí. El doctor Gensai y el otro médico avanzaron primero para mostrarnos el camino y Nunnally fue quien les siguió en primera instancia sin titubeos. _Era la única libre aquí, _y me encontré clavado al suelo por motivos que antes no me habían detenido.

Suzaku también se movió de manera incómoda a mi lado, inseguro de si mismo. _Era una completa tontería._

Cuando Nunnally se dio cuenta de que no era seguida por nadie, se giró confundida y notó el dilema que teníamos entre manos. Su dulce mirada había sido opacada de inmediato por un recuerdo reciente. Por un lado tenía a Britannia y todo aquello a lo que _podía _haber regresado de tomar la decisión precisa. Por el otro tenía a Japón, y por coincidente a nosotros.

_No quería ser invasivo ni autoritario, _pero quien había tomado antes esta decisión fue Lelouch y Nunnally solo lo había seguido. En este momento seguía desconociendo lo que llevó a mi joven hijo a tomar semejante decisión y aunque podía comprenderlo sin ser un genio, los motivos _estrictamente _personales eran importantes.

Ahora cuando esto se volvía a atravesar en nuestro camino de una forma un tanto diferente, _siendo los hermanos de mis hijos quienes intervenían, _podría ser que la resolución fuese diferente y yo no era quien lo decidiría.

Nunnally endureció aún más su mirada y aspiró profundamente antes de levantar su mano en nuestra dirección.

-Solo tenemos dos minutos con Onii-sama, padre- llamó.

_¿Estaba mal que disfrutara esto? _Suzaku se acercó de inmediato a Nunnally con una sonrisa y yo tomé la mano de mi ex-esposa, que de una manera desconocida se había enterado de esto y se había encargado de traer a mi hija hasta aquí. Pero finalmente no sé si fue un truco de mi mente o Todou disfrutó todo el camino desde el punto más alejado de la habitación hasta la puerta en que lo esperábamos, regodeándose de su presencia donde a otros no se les permitía el paso.

_Como dije, no era mi decisión. Pero estaba feliz de que las cosas se desarrollaran de esta manera._

* * *

><p>Pero todo el encanto podía desaparecer después de la primera victoria. Preguntas revoloteaban en mi mente sin respuesta y por la mirada del doctor Gensai, una persona que conocía ahora desde que Lelouch y Nunnally se convirtieron en mis hijos, solo estaba guardando silencio porque esperaba el momento correcto para comunicar lo que debía.<p>

_Lo que me tenía bastante nervioso aún, _era que si creí antes que no era información que le concerniera a los Britannian intrusos en Japón, debía ser algo serio que el hombre debía hablar con más profesionalismo del que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar _¿Era tan grave? _Pero entonces paramos en una puerta sin previo aviso, chocando entre nosotros mismos.

_Cada quien estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos._

Puso una mano en la perilla a punto de abrir, pero se detuvo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado expandiéndose en su rostro.

-Vaya, no creí que se fuese a dormir tan rápido- se disculpó con nosotros retirando la mano de la puerta, pero Nunnally y Suzaku pasaron al doctor para ver a través de la ventana de la habitación y con ambas manos en el cristal, mi hija dio un suspiro aliviado. Suzaku se pasó una mano por sus húmedos mechones de cabello antes de relajar su postura.

Entonces me acerqué yo con Todou pisándome los talones, al ver a Lelouch, _creo que esta vez habíamos llegado bastante lejos. _En un mal sentido.

Sabía que era Lelouch porque después de todo habíamos parado en esta habitación. Pero el hecho de que lo único que resaltara de la cantidad de cobijas que lo cubrían fuese su cabello no me ayudaba mucho. Mucho menos que su rostro se confundiera con el blanco color de las sábanas de hospital y que esas máquinas que odiaba nos estuviesen comunicando el ritmo de su respiración.

_Lento._

_Pero seguro._

-Estaba despierto cuando lo dejé- habló el doctor recargándose levemente en la pared de brazos cruzados –Aunque se puso en su modo demandante, dijo algo sobre cenar _sushi _en un tono bastante malvado-

Nunnally y Suzaku se rieron entendiendo el punto escondido en sus palabras, yo también lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque de inmediato se oscurecían mis buenos pensamientos. Aunque era bueno saber que Lelouch tenía en orden sus prioridades.

-Como sea, el sushi tendrá que esperar para mañana- continuó el doctor con un tono que decepcionó a mis otros dos hijos y se disculpó levemente –Aunque ustedes saben que podrían dormir aquí y que eso que dije del horario de visitas es una mentira, estamos en un hospital privado- celebró.

Tenía un punto ahí, sus palabras me habían sonado extrañas por las recientes visitas que habíamos tenido a este lugar, pero no dije nada porque no nos convenía en ningún sentido.

-Sugiero que vayan a dormir en sus propias camas y pasen una tranquila noche antes de tener que lidiar con el demonio de Lelouch cuando se de cuenta de dónde está y a lo que se tiene que atener- bromeó levemente enderezando su postura, mirando exclusivamente a mis hijos. Nunnally asintió como si fuese una orden y por la mirada que le envié a Suzaku sabía que tenía que irse de la misma forma.

_Estaba mojado, _no quería que también se enfermara.

Todou entonces se movió de su lugar dando espacio para que mis hijos comenzaran a caminar sin tener que dar la orden directa. Pero entonces me miró a mí y con un asentimiento me confirmó que también se iría por el momento.

-Te traeré algo de ropa- agregó, _cierto. _Mei entonces se había quedado atrás del grupo pero estaba esperando las decisiones del resto para actuar.

-¿Quieres que los traiga mañana por la mañana?- preguntó, refiriéndose a Nunnally y a Suzaku. Aunque esa sería una pregunta inútil, ellos encontrarían la forma de llegar en cuanto abrieran los ojos si nadie los apoyaba. Asentí haciendo que se fueran tranquilos y pronto se despidieron deseándome una buena noche.

-No se preocupen, cualquier cosa les aviso- susurré cuando Nunnally me abrazó nuevamente y con una última mirada en dirección a su hermano, siguió a Suzaku tomándose de su mano.

Para cuando el pasillo quedó solo de su presencia, el especialista y el doctor Gensai volvieron a su seriedad inicial y me miraron de una manera que no me gustó.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo Genbu, en mi oficina-

No tuve más remedio que aceptar. Lo cierto era que bastantes cosas pasaban por mi cabeza terminando en los peores desenlaces, y no solo de lo que estaba pasando dentro de este edificio sino también fuera. El país se volvió un caos sin que yo supiera cómo empezó en realidad y estuve a punto de ser movido de mi puesto por un golpe de estado. Sin duda eso no mostraba estabilidad en mí como líder y por lo tanto también estaba descuidando a mi familia.

Cuando llegué a la oficina del hombre, se desvió un poco antes de llegar a su escritorio y buscó en un tipo de armario algo. Segundos después me lanzó un par de toallas que agradecí sinceramente. _Podía sentir agua dentro de mis zapatos. _Pero con una toalla en mis hombros y otra secando el poco cabello que me quedaba, terminé de llegar para sentarme frente al escritorio. El otro doctor permaneció de pié con una expresión neutral.

-No había tenido tiempo de hablar contigo Genbu, porque apenas hace tres días te vi y siendo lo mejor que podía hacer entonces, te sedé- _recuerdo eso, _me obligó a dormir cuando no lo estaba viendo. Enarcó una ceja a manera de reto para ver si me atrevía a decir algo que desencadenara en la misma solución. Permanecí tranquilo –Pero tampoco creí que fuese importante o que fuese a pasar algo de esta magnitud en tan poco tiempo, realmente no sé si tienen muy mala suerte o van buscando los problemas día a día, pero será algo que tendrás que tener muy en cuenta de ahora en adelante-

Dejé de divagar cuando terminó de hablar. Sonaba tan serio como temía.

-Lelouch brincó toda especie de recomendación que le había dado hace unas semanas, ya sea por gusto, reto o _necesidad_. Pero eso casi lo mata _de nuevo _el día de hoy-

_Casi. _Se me erizó la piel de lo frío que podían haber sonado sus palabras y de solo pensar en la posibilidad.

-Si Genbu, debes espantarte- continuó. No sé si era una especie de regaño o broma cruel, pero entonces suspiró de manera derrotada pasándose ambas manos por el rostro –Lo siento, estoy haciendo todo mal pero la situación de verdad me importa como para dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas-

Estaba consciente de que un hombre tan dedicado como lo era el doctor Gensai no lo encontrabas a diario, y el hombre además de eso tenía las agallas para hacer que Lelouch obedeciera más de lo que Todou o yo podíamos lograr en veces, por lo tanto siempre trataba de cumplir con sus recomendaciones y sugerencias, pero las últimas semanas habían sido un tremendo caos que desordenó por completo mis prioridades, o mandó otras cuantas cosas al fondo de mi mente donde nunca debieron haberse quedado.

_Así que aceptaba la culpa en esto._

-¿Pero Lelouch está bien?- era importante confirmar esto. El hombre miró hacia el techo tratando de encontrar una forma de explicarlo, entonces pasó la estafeta al especialista.

-Kururugi-sama, tomando en cuenta que las verdaderas herencias genéticas de Lelouch-kun y Nunnally nos son desconocidas, por no tener un historial familiar de sangre, empezamos de cero a hacer exámenes desde que su hija llegó por primera vez a este hospital con problemas-

_Nunnally, era muy pequeña entonces y tuvimos que descartar cientos de cosas antes de dar en el clavo. _No fue fácil pero una vez con una base las cosas mejoraron de manera significativa.

-Entonces no teníamos problemas con Lelouch- argumentó el doctor Gensai entrelazando las manos sobre el escritorio –Y ya te dije por qué comenzaron a desarrollarse ahora. Lo importante aquí es que no se ha hecho nada para detener eso desde la primera advertencia-

_Lo sabía, en serio que lo sabía. _Pero era como si el destino hubiese estado tocando ese nervio desde entonces. Con lo que pasó con aquel extraño sujeto y luego lo de Britannia, no eran momentos de paz precisamente. Así como tampoco era posible tener a Lelouch alejado de todo eso. _No mientras estuviera despierto. _No mientras siguiera siendo Lelouch.

-Genbu- creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos de nuevo, el doctor Gensai tenía cara de haberme estado llamando bastante tiempo. Mis hombros se tensaron considerablemente. –Bueno ya no sé si decirte esto o esperar a Todou-

No sabía si sentirme ofendido por su comentario o no.

-Gensai, al punto- _sea lo que sea no iba a poder evitarlo. _Suspiró de manera cansada.

-Tuvimos suerte esta vez de que Lelouch llegase a tiempo a nuestras manos. No es normal que alguien tan joven sufra un infarto-

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar contra mi ropa húmeda.

-¿Un qué?- me levanté de la silla y puse mis palmas sobre el escritorio. El otro hombre se levantó de manera cautelosa.

-Genbu, no me obligues a conseguir un sedante- me advirtió.

El especialista dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero estaban olvidando lo importante aquí.

-¡No!- demandé y me tomé la cabeza con fuerza -¿Cómo demonios es eso posible? ¡¿Cómo?!-

_Digo, ¿Eso es cosa de bastantes problemas no? ¡Pero eso también es algo que…! Lelouch era joven, y lo que el doctor decía era un problema de ancianos decrépitos. Además no, no podía ser cierto que tuviésemos tantos problemas para que algo como eso se hiciera presente. Simplemente debía haber sido una equivocación y-_

Algo se encajó en mi piel.

Detuve mis pensamientos en el instante que divisé una jeringa en mi brazo, pero el dedo que estaba a punto de vaciar su contenido me petrificó de una manera diferente.

-Escúchame o en serio que lo haré- y este hombre parecía no conocer otro método de calmar a las personas –Genbu, no es el momento de perderte a ti mismo. Al menos déjame explicarte-

Ni siquiera asentí para darle la oportunidad cuando la aguja fue retirada y el doctor Gensai lanzó la jeringa sobre su escritorio sin premeditarlo. Entonces empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda.

-¡En serio Genbu, esto es importante! Aunque como dije, ¿Debo esperar a Todou para que me prestes atención un momento? Sé lo importante que son para ti tus hijos y trato de decirte algo aunque Lelouch me suplicó que no lo hiciera-

_¿Lelouch? Pero…_

-No sé qué problemas tengan pero lo que se sí sé es que son lo suficientemente graves para afectar a tus hijos de esta manera. Lo que pasó hoy es una muestra de lo que se puede repetir y no siempre correrás con tanta suerte, puedes evitarlo de ser preciso-

Suspiré de manera profunda y escondí mi rostro en las palmas de mis manos. Controlando mi expresión, mis pensamientos, dejando que el frío de mis manos nublara cualquier tipo de sentimiento innecesario, sin mencionar que no ayudaría en nada en este momento. _Lo más difícil que había hecho en esta vida._

Solo esperar.

-Explíqueme todo, por favor-

_Pero no esperar que Britannia hiciera algo por ayudarme en lo más mínimo._

* * *

><p>Estuve recargado en la pared del pasillo por cerca de media hora antes de dar un par de pasos hacia adelante y pasar otra media hora observando de manera calmada por el cristal. <em>Por supuesto que había un par de sillas en el pasillo, <em>de hecho también había un sofá dentro de la habitación. Pero no sería una buena idea hacer de esto algo real por el momento, no mientras no tuviera solucionado en mi mente lo que haría para que esto no se repitiera.

Pero todo estaba tan callado y solitario que parecía ser un tipo de acontecimiento solo dentro de mi mente. Porque personas no desfilaban por este pasillo, personas no se asomaron ni una sola vez desde que me planté aquí. Lelouch no se movió una sola vez durante todo este tiempo y lo único que me indicaba que el tiempo seguía corriendo era el pitido constante de la máquina dentro de la habitación.

_Me encontré considerando las cosas seriamente. _

Quizás no hubiese sido malo el separar a Suzaku de Lelouch y Nunnally cuando comenzó la invasión. Quizás hubiese sido más sano para todos el haberlos dejado vivir con los Ashford, _Suzaku los hubiese podido visitar cuando quisiera sin que yo me opusiera. _Una vida en las sombras hubiese sido más tranquila y pacífica, seguro tampoco les hubiese faltado nada, conociendo a Reuben.

_Quizás no se hubiesen tenido que enfrentar a todos estos problemas, _defendiendo sus decisiones, mostrando que no se arrepentían de nada, adoptado a Japón con sus pros y contras muy por encima de lo que los demás pensaban.

_No hubiese sido tan malo. _

Pero solo era pensar en pasado. De nada servía que hasta hoy, _siete años después _me diera cuenta de que tenía muchas opciones además la decisión semi-impulsiva que tomé. Aunque Suzaku era muy feliz, incluso Mei lo había reconocido. El templo se miraba de manera distinta, le había dado uso a todas sus habitaciones y había hecho unas cuantas cosas que nunca creí posibles en mi persona hasta que pasaron. Incluso Todou había deshecho un poco esa fachada militar que siempre cargaba con sus hombros erguidos y su postura controlada.

Porque se había dado cuenta al igual que yo que había cosas peores que perder una batalla o la insubordinación. Eso solo eran metas comunes, que favorecían a un gran grupo de personas. Las metas personales podían salvarnos a nosotros mismos de la destrucción.

Así que si quería tan solo una razón para decir que la decisión que tomé hace siete años fue la mejor, es que la salvación había llegado para todos aquellos que aceptaron que algo tan raro como una _familia _compuesta por dos países tan distintos, podía funcionar _y prevalecer. _

_Muy por encima de todos los que trataron de deshacerlo._

Lo que debía preguntarme ahora era si había sido un buen padre. _Era mejor que Charles Di Britannia, si. _Pero hasta una roca podía ser mejor padre que ese hombre lo cual no me daba muchos ánimos.

Lelouch comenzó a moverse levemente en la cama, sostuve la respiración un momento. Casi como previendo lo siguiente que pasaría, abrió los ojos de manera lenta y cansada, pero la mayoría del sueño en su mirada se esfumó al admirar el techo a detalle, notando inmediatamente que no estaba en el templo. Sus cejas se juntaron un momento pensando y cuando se basó en sus otros sentidos para dar con un lugar, una expresión de miseria embargó su rostro casi de manera divertida.

_Sabía las cosas a las que se atendría._

Bien, aquí acababa mi rato de reflexión.

Abrí la puerta de manera lenta y sigilosa, pero nunca sería lo suficiente para tomar por sorpresa a Lelouch. Bajando su vista del techo, me miró de manera profunda antes de suspirar y rodarse sobre su costado izquierdo de manera evasiva. _Aunque sabía perfectamente que no tenía a dónde correr. _Cerré la puerta con un leve _click _y caminé hasta la silla que podía mover de lugar.

Posicionándola en un ángulo estratégico. _Me senté justo a donde se había girado. _La expresión de miseria volvió a embargar su rostro.

-No puede ser tan malo el verme ¿Oh si?- pregunté con mi voz tan controlada como podía, no era uno de mis fuertes el hablar en tono bajo. Lelouch no respondió pero bajó su mirada apenado por syu acción –Sabes que eso tampoco era un regaño- admití.

Todou casi me mata con respecto a este punto. Siendo la única persona además de Lelouch y yo que sabía _casi _en su totalidad lo que había pasado en Britannia. Nunca lo había visto insistir tanto en un punto hasta ese momento y era el reclamo por haber dejado a mis hijos pensar lo que quisieran por un par de días. Yo no era un ejemplo de control y paz en esos momentos, aunque eso no excusa a nadie de hacer lo que tiene que hacer según sus obligaciones, pero el punto era que no quería decir una sola palabra fuera de lugar que empeorara las cosas.

Nadie podría comprender lo que vi y sentí cuando todo pasó. Nadie podría acercarse a la confusión que pasó por mi mente cuando perdí a Lelouch por unos minutos debido a la traición de alguien a quien antes le podía haber confiado mi vida y después de que encontré de aquella manera a mi hijo… así que tampoco podían juzgar el miedo que me embargó y lo delicado de esta situación.

-¿Me odias?-

Esas dos palabras detuvieron todos mis pensamientos con un freno en seco. Parpadeé confundido mirando a Lelouch, creyendo por completo que había escuchado mal. Pero la mirada de Lelouch no vaciló un solo momento y continuó perforando en mi mente en busca de esa simple verdad.

-Por supuesto que no, hijo ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

Y la pregunta que le regresé había sido igual de estúpida de solo pensar que lo odiaba, pero sabía el motivo para que lo preguntara. _Llámese lo más reciente un golpe de estado._

-Bueno, tenemos que dejar en claro todo sin más rodeos- suspiré haciéndome hacia adelante en mi silla de tal manera que encorvado casi estaba a la altura de Lelouch todavía contra las almohadas, se encogió levemente ante mi posición. Iba a poner mi mano sobre la suya que sobresalía de las cobijas, hasta que noté la nada considerablemente pequeña aguja en el dorso de su mano. Me dio un escalofrío involuntario al mismo tiempo que retraía mi mano.

-Ignora todo esto, yo _trato _de hacerlo y está funcionando- me sugirió Lelouch al notar mi expresión sin bajar un solo momento la mirada. Suspiré con una leve sonrisa.

-No, creo que esta vez no podremos ignorarlo- comencé y eso causó que su antes fortaleza menguara unos momentos bastante confundido –De hecho tendremos que hacer más que eso, hablé con tu doctor favorito- concluí.

Con eso Lelouch podría darse una idea de a dónde me dirigía y la realización llegó a su rostro de manera dolorosa. _Aunque algo más que eso me dio una idea de lo que ese pensamiento pesaba en su mente. _La máquina de su ritmo cardiaco pareció brincarse un latido ante mis palabras y su sorpresa.

Enarqué una ceja bastante _sorprendido _y asustado.

Él ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

-¿Qué aquí no se respetan los derechos del paciente?- musitó de manera oscura y le hubiera dado un zape de no ser porque todavía no procesaba lo que había pasado.

-No, al menos no mientras yo pueda impedirlo- aseguré volviendo por completo mi atención a él –Lelouch ¿Tienes una idea de lo serio que es esto y de las medidas que tenemos que tomar?-

Abrió un poco más los ojos un poco asustado.

-¿Debo dejar el ejército?-

_Beep-beep. _La máquina se brincó otro latido.

Parpadeé nuevamente confundido pero me obligué a prestar atención a las palabras de mi hijo.

-Creo que eso no sería necesario- comenté de manera distraída –Aunque de preferencia acortaremos tus horarios de días completos en la base y no irás a ningún lado sin que yo lo sepa, o Todou. _Quien sea- _

Por su expresión ya estaba esperando todo ese tipo de reglas porque ahora solo hacía su mejor intento de resignarse. Aunque por supuesto que no le gustaba, no después de la gran libertad que había tenido. Pero no quería restringirlo, solo era una especie de control en el cual si me demostraba que era lo suficientemente capaz de fijarse límites, entonces podría volver a dirigir su vida sin complicaciones.

_Estaba verdaderamente preocupado por esto y Lelouch no era el ejemplo del sentido de conservación._

-Además de que no deberás brincarte comidas por ningún motivo y tus horas de dormir se fijarán a las de Nunnally-

_Beep-beep._

-¡No soy un niño pequeño!- reclamó de manera miserable llevándose ambas manos al rostro tratando de esconder su frustración. Sabía que tendría que lidiar con esa actitud.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero son órdenes del doctor por el momento- traté de quitar sus manos de su cara para que me mirara pero no estaba muy feliz con todo esto. –Lelouch, no hagas esto más difícil-

Reiteraba mi idea de hace unas semanas.

-No creas que esto te salvará de Ashford-

_Beep-beep._

Esa cosa comenzaba a picarme los nervios.

-Tan pronto como estés mejor los tres volverán a la Academia sin peros ni excusas. Será lo mejor que te apegues a la vida de un estudiante por el momento y hasta ver como todo esto se desarrolla-

-Soy la persona más maldita de este planeta- susurró dejando caer sus manos de su rostro. _Sin duda todo iba en contra de sus deseos, pero no me arriesgaría. _Pasé una mano por su cabello tratando de encontrarle el lado positivo para él, porque para mí casi era la excusa perfecta.

Hasta cierto punto esto era bastante malo. Porque sabía que Lelouch no dejaría de pelear de un día a otro sus actividades normales, por más holgazán que fuese y que no hiciera nada que incluyera actividad física. El problema aquí era su mente y todos los problemas que pesaban en ella como si tuviera la responsabilidad del mundo sobre sus hombros.

_Más específicamente la de Japón._

-Hijo, respecto a Britannia…-

_Beeeeeeeeeeeep. . . _

El sonido se expandió por toda la habitación de manera agonizante y me miré a Lelouch al borde del colapso nervioso. El ritmo cardiaco había sido perdido y sentí que el alma se me fue a los pies. Pero al captar la mirada aburrida de mi hijo jugando con el sensor que había quitado de su dedo y otros más había arrancado por debajo de las cobijas, di una violenta aspiración de aire que me dejó sin palabras y la mente en blanco.

El doctor Gensai entró de manera exaltada en la habitación buscando el problema, pero al dar con la mirada exasperada de Lelouch solo musitó algunas maldiciones nada adecuadas para alguien de su oficio y procedió a apagar la máquina solo para dejara de emitir su infinito pitido.

-Suficiente contigo, muchacho- siseó una vez que encontró su profesionalismo.

_Creo._

Quitó algunas de las cobijas que cubrían a Lelouch buscando los sensores que mi hijo se había quitado y al dar con el que había tenido en el dedo segundos antes, tomó la mano de Lelouch que seguía conectada a la aguja de manera algo brusca.

-¡H-hey…!- mi hijo no alcanzó a reaccionar.

Gensai conectó de nuevo el pequeño aparato y con magistral habilidad, a base de una mano alcanzó los interiores de su bata, sacando una cinta de tela con la que comenzó a darle vueltas al dedo de Lelouch con todo y el sensor. _Hasta que se acabó la cinta. _Después rodeó la cama todavía sorprendiéndome personalmente de sus acciones, _pero sin atreverme a decir nada, _cuando terminó de despojar a Lelouch de sus cobijas y pronto lo tenía contra la cama sin poder escapar.

Comenzó a deshacer los cordeles de su bata sin previo aviso, _entonces _Lelouch presentó verdadera resistencia.

-¡Ya, YA! ¡Me comportaré, LO JURO!-

Pero el doctor Gensai no le prestó atención, al menos hasta que Lelouch hizo todo lo posible por detener sus manos con una mirada llena de sufrimiento. Me mordí el labio inferior ante la escena, pero por fortuna Gensai cedió ante la última súplica de Lelouch con un suspiro cansado. Mi hijo respiraba de manera agitada todavía tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

Escuché un leve llamado en la puerta y al ver a Todou con una ceja enarcada observando a través del cristal, tomé mi salida. Gensai hablaba de algo con Lelouch de manera seria y en tono bastante bajo dejándome fuera de la conversación. Pero al salir, Todou sonrió levemente mirando todavía hacia adentro.

-Tomaré eso como que Lelouch está bien- argumentó mientras ponía en mis brazos una pequeña maleta. _Genial, ropa seca. _

Pero desvié mi mirada justo como Todou y por la mirada que adornaba el rostro de mi hijo, no le gustaba para nada lo que el doctor le decía. De hecho parecía bastante contrariado.

_No había afirmación más alejada de la realidad al decir que todo esto estaba bien._

-Las cosas van a cambiar, Todou-

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Genbu era un desastre. Tanto en su interior como en el exterior, podía ver enormes ojeras colgándose de sus ojos aún cuando estuviese dormido. Y de manera no tan sorpresiva, lo hacía sin la ayuda de ningún sedante. Después de un día como este y de la semana que había antecedido este desenlace, ya no sabía si todo esto podía caer más bajo.

_Nunca se debía subestimar al destino. _Aunque me preguntaba por qué estaba ensañado con esta familia.

Aunque ahora no tenía idea de qué podía hacer para ayudar. Era un tema un tanto _fuera _de mi alcance. De hecho era algo que quedaba a disposición del doctor Gensai primero que nadie, y las cosas que se desarrollarían alrededor de esto serían un enorme reto.

-Lelouch, deberías dormir. Son las tres de la mañana-

Genbu había tomado el sofá y yo encontré cómoda la silla individual, dejando mi katana contra la pared y cruzando una pierna sobre otra. Lelouch miraba a la nada sin parpadear, pero se miraba cansado.

-No tengo sueño-

_Estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas._

-Pues trata de tenerlo por favor- pedí –O tu padre estará de mal humor mañana-

-No creo que se le vaya a pasar en bastante tiempo- comentó acomodándose mejor en las cobijas pero sin ningún signo de querer dormir pronto, aunque lo que más me llamó la atención de sus palabras fue el tono de derrota en el cual se expresó. –Por cierto ¿Cómo está Yamagata-san?-

Cambió de tema con rapidez, aunque no podría escaparse tan fácil como quería.

-Mejor que tú- contesté de inmediato y trató de mirarme de manera asesina. No se acercó a lo mínimo que estaba acostumbrado a recibir de su parte. Gruñó dándose por vencido y tratando de cambiar de tema por segunda vez. -¿Era cierto eso de la destitución?-

-Sí, aunque tu padre no me explicó nada al respecto y parece haberse retractado con la misma rapidez- inquirí en cierto tono de sospecha. Lo que sea que Genbu creyera merecedor de semejante castigo, era mi punto perdido en el tiempo. –Lelouch, dime lo que sabes al respecto- y estaba cansado de ser mantenido a las sombras.

Incluso temía actuar de manera incorrecta debido a mi falta de información.

-Ya que no quieres dormir- presioné un poco más. Porque Lelouch podía ser más tolerable que Genbu en estos momentos, aunque no esperé que respondiera. De hecho apostaba porque sería mi victoria y comenzaría a fingir estar dormido hasta que eventualmente se haría una realidad.

-El Ministro de Defensa atacó a mi padre por la espalda en Britannia…- comenzó, cerré el libro sobre mis piernas de manera violenta por la sorpresa de sus palabras, me miró de reojo de manera cautelosa antes de proseguir. –Por eso del golpe que tiene en la cabeza-

Lelouch rodeaba el tema magistralmente, pero no estaba en su mejor forma para distraerme lo suficiente del tema en su totalidad.

-Eso no fue lo único que hizo ¿Cierto?- no mostró mayor miedo del que ya había en sus ojos, pero su mirada se oscureció notablemente en los recuerdos. _Con esto se entrelazaba el resto de mis suposiciones. _

-El hombre me entregó a Sawasaki- continuó y yo me encontré preocupado por eso de solo pensar en lo que se político había hecho, pero Lelouch se rió de manera amarga sin mirarme directamente –Por supuesto que yo no dejaría que Sawasaki llegara tan lejos. Si yo no tengo condición física el hombre es un completo fideo con bigotes-

_Pero eso significaba-_

-Sawasaki me llevó ante el Emperador de Britannia- concluyó, caímos en un tenso silencio donde la máquina del latido estable se aceleró un poco pero no pasó a mayores.

Me levanté de mi silla, tenía unas cosas que hacer.

-Todou-san…- renegó Lelouch gruñendo debajo de las cobijas -¿En serio? Maduren- sentenció leyendo por completo mis pensamientos. _viniendo del niño de diez años que juró una venganza en contra del Imperio, ¿Me impedía participar en lo que Genbu no me explicó antes?_

-Lelouch, realmente no puedes esperar que las cosas queden así- me detuve solo porque me parecía increíble que detuviera mi mano cuando Sawasaki se merecía todo lo que pasaba por mi mente y más –De hecho tu padre ya comenzó con esto, yo solo voy a terminar lo que dejó a medias- traté de excusarme de nuevo.

Nadie me aseguraba que las espadas no se estuvieran divirtiendo ya.

-Eso no arreglará nada- volvió a interceder Lelouch y comenzaba a desesperarme. Paseaba dentro de la habitación como león enjaulado –Además yo merezco darle el tiro de gracia- argumentó con más fuerza.

Suspiré y detuve mis pasos por completo. La manera en que Lelouch trataba de hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad y los obstáculos que parecíamos estarle poniendo. Sin mencionar que este reciente suceso todavía no mostraba el cambio que habría en Genbu de ahora en adelante y temía que fuese algo que preocupara a todos en lugar de tomarlo como una segunda oportunidad.

Lelouch le restaba demasiada importancia pero Genbu estaba a punto de volcar su vida en ello.

_En ningún sentido parecía lo mejor. _Y yo quedaba en el medio.

-Lo siento, pero nadie toca a mi ahijado sin mi consentimiento- remarqué tomando la katana recargada en la pared y saliendo de la habitación sin volver a mirar atrás.

Aunque escuché un acelerado ritmo cardiaco de un par de segundos, no saldaría cuentas conmigo mismo hasta tratar de enderezar todo, tal como Lelouch lo intentaba. Eso incluía japoneses y Britannian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Autora de pocas palabras por el momento, estoy semi-muerta después de todo. Pero todos terminarán de pagar en el siguiente capítulo, se los aseguro.<br>**_

_**¿Alguien quiere terminarme de matar? ¿O dejar un review?**_

_**Vamoss... se que se mueren de ganas, el review es bastante sexy despues de todo :***_

_**anySuzuki.**_

_**BEEEEEEEEEEP. . .**_


	31. Stage 31: Situación Incómoda I

**Primero que nada, si. Amo a todos mis lectores y para aquellos que me siguen en face lamento haberlos asustado :) Pero no se preocupen n.n En verdad agradezco lo que hicieron por mí, en especial a Mich, Kazuki, Pauly y Laura, no se cómo me aguantaron, pero probé una teoría bastante controvertida. Somos una comunidad de desconocidos amorosos y masoquistas, no me queda la menor duda.**

**Disfruten el capítulo :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 31: Situación Incómoda I<strong>

**Suzaku P.O.V.  
><strong>

Cuando regresé a este lugar, esperaba encontrar todo de cabeza, quince guardias fuera de la habitación de Lelouch y el mencionado con una cara que podía congelar el infierno. Así que cuando me topé con todo lo contrario a lo que me había preparado, creí que me había equivocado de edificio y di un par de pasos hacia atrás pensando profundamente en todo.

Pero entonces Lelouch me notó y me suplicó con una mirada que no lo dejara solo.

-Creí que estaría mi padre o Todou-san aquí- comenté al tomar asiento en la silla acercándola un poco a la cama. Lelouch se encogió levemente de hombros y se talló los ojos de manera perezosa.

-Todou-san se fue en la madrugada y nuestro padre estaba dormido en el sofá…- suprimió un bostezo –Después de que me dormí no supe más-

Asentí de manera distraída mientras pensaba en sus palabras.

-El doctor Gensai dice que has dormido todo el día- razoné, sería más que obvio que no sabría nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero eso explicaba también que todo siguiera en orden y yo no hubiese encontrado un caos aquí. -¿Hiciste que te sedaran?- no podía evitar preguntar, después de todo Lelouch no era alguien que durmiera tanto.

Enarcó una ceja bastante ofendido por el comentario, pero luego volvió a la normalidad y suspiró negando lentamente.

-Buen paciente- palmeé su cabeza y gruñó a punto de morder mi mano si no la retiraba. Lo hice solo porque Gensai me mataría si empezábamos una pelea.

Caímos en un largo silencio donde yo miraba al vacío pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, mientras Lelouch jugaba con los cables y trataba de manera inútil, _por alguna extraña razón_, de deshacer un gran desastre de cinta que rodeaba su dedo índice y el sensor. No comenté nada al respecto porque seguro había hecho que se había merecido eso, aunque me preguntaba desde cuándo los métodos del doctor Gensai eran tan estrictos. _Después recordé los sedantes_, y todo cobraba sentido.

Lelouch dejó de tratar con la cinta y suspiró derrotado.

-Sabes, si fueras una persona más relajada y abierta no estarías metido en este problema- regañé levemente y él me miró bastante escéptico.

-Cuando Sawasaki me adore- fue su única contestación y no necesitaba más.

En cierto punto tenía razón, no sería él mismo sin esos toques de _personalidad _en su manera de ser. Pero al mismo tiempo debía encontrar ciertos límites para que no se volviera un problema que debiese cambiar por completo.

-Hablando del pez…-

-Lelouch ahora no- corté de inmediato sabiendo hacia donde se dirigiría. Se molestó levemente rodando los ojos.

-No puedes evitarlo, Todou-san dijo que nuestro padre había empezado algo y que él lo terminaría-

Suprimí un escalofrío con el recuerdo y traté de que no se notara porque entonces Lelouch comenzaría a preguntar más. Pero entonces se encendió en mi mente una pequeña alarma que me recordó algo.

-Sí, de hecho- confesé –Empezaron a decir algo sobre ciertas cosas que habían pasado en Britannia-

-Tienes razón Suzaku, no es momento para hablar del tema-

Nos miramos el uno al otro de manera amenazadora por algunos segundos. Yo porque sabía que con esas palabras podría detener a Lelouch aunque al mismo tiempo me dejaba con una duda que no sería capaz de retener por mucho más tiempo. _Y si él no me lo decía me aseguraría de que mi padre sí lo hiciera. _Por parte de Lelouch solo estaba molesto por la falta de información y el fallo estrepitoso de todas sus técnicas de control mental.

_No estaba en su mejor forma._

Rompimos el juego de miradas cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lelouch volvió su vista al techo murmurando algo sobre: _¿Y dónde está mi celular? _Mientras yo me levantaba para sacar el pequeño aparato de mi pantalón. Al mirar el identificador saltó la palabra _Padre _y contesté sin más preámbulo.

-¿Hola?-

_-Buenas tardes ¿Con quién hablo?-_

Despegué el celular de mi oreja mirando el identificador de llamadas por segunda vez y confirmando que era el número de mi padre retomé la llamada de inmediato.

-Kururugi Suzaku- respondí en un tono de sospecha -¿Con quién tengo el gusto y cómo es que tiene usted este número?- refiriéndome al de mi padre, a mi número, _a lo que sea_. Sentía algo pesado en la boca de mi estómago y Lelouch me miraba de manera extraña pidiendo una explicación por mis palabras.

Lo silencié con una seña de mi mano.

-_¡Ah, Suzaku-sama! Esto es un alivio, verá hablo de un bar en Shimabara…- _

-¡¿De un qué?!- grité de manera incrédula y Lelouch se sentó de un movimiento tratando de alcanzar con sus manos mi celular, di un par de pasos hacia atrás frustrando su intento. Pero en eso entró el doctor Gensai con una ceja enarcada ante mi tono de voz y con un movimiento de su mano me echó de la habitación para continuar la llamada en el pasillo.

Miré a Lelouch y con otra seña le indiqué que esperara. Solo al estar en el pasillo retomé la llamada tratando de calmar lo más posible mi voz y postura.

_-Disculpe por la noticia Suzaku-sama, pero verá. Su padre el Primer Ministro ya tiene cerca de seis horas aquí metido y justo en este momento está durmiendo sobre la barra. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer y sobre todo a quien llamar para que se hiciera cargo de esto, así que tomé su celular-_

-No… no se preocupe. Agradezco su intención- tartamudeé procesando tanto las palabras del desconocido al otro lado de la línea como los hechos que me comunicaban.

_¿Mi padre estaba…borracho?_

Casi como primer instinto, me giré en dirección a Lelouch. Cuando una situación por resolver se nos presentaba a cualquiera de los dos o a ambos por igual, nos miraríamos y con eso sabíamos cómo había que proceder. Con una sola mirada se podía declarar la guerra, acciones de defensa o simplemente dejar pasar el problema. Entonces siempre dábamos nuestra opinión al respecto antes de tomar una decisión, pero había ciertas cosas a considerar en este momento.

Cuando giré a buscar la mirada de Lelouch, su atención no estaba en mí. El doctor Gensai estaba sentado en la silla en que yo había estado segundos antes y platicaba ciertas cosas con Lelouch que lo tenían bastante serio. Eso ya me daba dos perspectivas respecto a lo que tenía que hacer por mi cuenta y las cosas en las que sí podría incluirlo de ahora en adelante.

_Tampoco era como si me la fuese a poner fácil, _pero había maneras de comunicar las cosas y sobre todo de resolverlas, las cuales habría que empezar a practicar.

-¿Puede darme instrucciones precisas de cómo llegar al bar?- era más una orden que pregunta, pero pronto el desconocido del otro lado de la línea comenzó a darme con señas específicas el camino. _Yo no conocía la zona roja, _tanto. Pero me veía dividió en tomar nota mental de las palabras del hombre al mismo tiempo que veía al doctor Gensai darle a Lelouch en la cabeza con la tabla médica.

_-¿Suzaku-sama, usted también se hará cargo del otro hombre que acompaña al Primer Ministro?-_

-¿Otro hombre?- frené mis pensamientos temiendo lo peor.

_-Kyoshiro-sama, se le unió a su padre poco después de que llegó aquí y también está durmiendo sobre la barra- _

Estrellé mi cabeza en el cristal. El doctor Gensai se levantó de inmediato de su lugar para reprocharme por mi actitud mientras Lelouch se miraba bastante entretenido.

-Voy en camino- colgué y suspiré profundamente.

Tenía que entrar en la habitación y disculparme con Lelouch por mi próxima salida, pero el doctor Gensai se cruzó de brazos pidiendo una explicación por mi golpe a su cristal, haciéndome sonrojar bastante apenado, pero por otro lado furioso por lo que tenía que hacer. Sin embargo antes de poder explicarme el viejo doctor se giró hacia Lelouch y con un leve asentimiento habló:

-Eres libre Lelouch, pero te espero aquí en una semana para revisión-

_No sé qué expresión fue mayor, _si la de alivio y felicidad por parte de Lelouch o la mía de miseria con un toque de alivio por las noticias. Claro que estaba aliviado por cerrar este nuevo incidente de una manera que consideraba algo rápida. Pero por otro lado sentía que no podía haber peor momento para darle el alta a Lelouch, sobre todo después de lo que tenía que hacer.

Estuve a punto de pedir una prórroga de medio día al doctor Gensai pero Lelouch se deshacía de los cables y demás con una energía renovada a pesar de los regaños del hombre, así que si me atrevía a querer dejarlo un segundo más aquí me haría su enemigo número uno sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Te puse ciertas condiciones para esta salida, Lelouch- regañó el hombre todavía frente a mí, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura. Lelouch se vio bastante contrariado al respecto –En cama el resto del día de hoy y mañana, después de eso puedes llevarte las cosas de manera tranquila, pero solo en el templo. En una semana veremos si realmente puedes reincorporarte al resto de tus actividades y sobre todo la forma en que lo harás-

Estuve atento a las expresiones de Lelouch que a pesar de todo prestó atención a las palabras del hombre, aunque su prioridad seguía siendo salir de aquí. El doctor Gensai se giró en mi dirección y añadió otras instrucciones de manera pensativa.

-Ya que tu padre ni Todou están aquí, lo dejaré ir contigo Suzaku-kun.- sentí que palidecía un poco pero por fortuna Lelouch estaba más ocupado buscando ropa. El doctor Gensai enarcó una ceja y asentí con mi mejor sonrisa, _al menos pareció convencerlo. _–De todas formas he puesto a Sayoko al tanto de todo esto para que esté preparada para lidiar con Lelouch-

-Eso es exceso de confianza- reclamó Lelouch poniéndose un saco por encima del conjunto de hospital que vestía, pero ante una mirada del doctor Gensai suprimió cualquier otra queja y puso su mejor sonrisa de inocencia. Entonces miró hacia suelo y dio media vuelta buscando zapatos, cuando los divisó junto al sofá su mirada se iluminó como si fuese su último grillete a la libertad y trató de agacharse para tomarlos.

El doctor Gensai detuvo a Lelouch de inmediato atravesando un brazo en su camino.

-No puedes hacer eso aún- regañó levemente. Entonces el hombre se giró a mí como si estuviera entrenando un cachorro y con un meneo de cabeza me señaló los zapatos junto al sofá. Me acerqué al instante para recogerlos, pero al girarme el hombre volvía a sentar a Lelouch en la cama con ambas manos en los hombros.

-Si en menos de una semana te tengo aquí de vuelta, te retendré un mes entero- apuntó.

_De manera muy seria._

Nunca había visto a Lelouch tomarse tan en serio una amenaza y yo sentí un escalofrío recorrerme. Pero sabía que el hombre hablaba bastante serio al respecto y por sobre todo estaba preocupado por Lelouch como cualquiera de nosotros. _Después de todo tenía sus años de conocerlo, _y era un hombre que en cada encuentro con Lelouch se veía retado a cambiar sus tácticas, como una revitalizante competencia.

El doctor Gensai nunca preguntó cómo ni cuando de repente el Primer Ministro japonés tenía dos hijos más, _Britannian _y por sobre todas las cosas, _príncipes del Imperio. _Él solo hizo su trabajo en tiempo y forma sin comentarios puristas o de otro tipo. Seguro y mi padre le había explicado después algo de la situación, pero nunca hizo alguna distinción entre los tres en cuanto a trato.

_De hecho había adquirido cierto cariño masoquista al estar sobre Lelouch todo el tiempo._

Porque de pequeño él siempre se consideró invencible y la primera vez que sucumbió ante una enfermedad, el doctor Gensai se la había pasado recordándole siempre que podía, que solo era un niño pequeño _y mimado. _Lo último no sabía de dónde lo había sacado pero eso creó ese tipo de enemistad-amistad entre ambos. _El hombre podía picar el orgullo de Lelouch como muchos solo soñábamos y de la misma forma podía ayudarlo a recuperarse._

Suspiré ante el intercambio de miradas de ambos.

_Quizás el doctor Gensai no hubiese prevalecido como médico de nosotros de no ser por su férrea actitud._

_-_Como decía, Sayoko tiene ya todas las instrucciones a seguir y conocen mi número de memoria si _algo_ pasa- entrecerró los ojos mirando a Lelouch quien se vio más interesado en sus pies. –Suzaku, si logras comunicarte con tu padre mándalo de inmediato a mi consultorio porque tenemos cosas en las cuales ponernos de acuerdo-

Asentí levemente mientras mi interior gruñía sabiendo perfectamente dónde estaba mi padre.

Entonces los tres caímos en silencio, Lelouch parecía estar esperando algo mientras miraba hacia ambos lados. Gensai se cruzó de brazos también a la espera de algo más, yo parecía estarme perdiendo de algo.

-¿Vamos?- pregunté de manera incierta en dirección a Lelouch.

Se sonrojó de manera oscura por motivos que no comprendí.

-Tienes que salir por tu propio pie de este hospital muchacho, a menos de que no estés lo suficientemente bien para ir a casa- habló el doctor con una sonrisa vengativa. Lelouch juntó todo el orgullo que pudo dadas las circunstancias y se paró lentamente con una mirada de autosuficiencia, llegando hasta mí y tomándose de mi brazo derecho con ambas manos como si fuese una especie de salvavidas.

-Con su permiso- siguió sonriendo de manera tenebrosa.

Yo me despedí del doctor con un leve asentimiento y procedimos a salir de manera lenta pero segura. _Lelouch se estaba colgando de mi brazo._

* * *

><p>Entonces ya no estaba tan seguro de que todo esto fuese una buena idea y todavía no hacía nada. Cuando Lelouch se aseguró de que el doctor ya no estaba mirando, se recargó aún más sobre mi jadeando un poco en el proceso.<p>

-¡Lo sabía, tu no deberías de haber salido de tu habitación!- reclamé sosteniendo por completo su peso contra mí. Me miró de manera furiosa silenciándome y mirando sobre su hombro para ver que no éramos seguidos, _pero solo habíamos llegado al estacionamiento._

-Estaré mejor una vez que me aleje de aquí- musitó casi suplicando que no lo devolviera, _y vaya que me sentía tentado por esto. _De un solo movimiento lo tomé en brazos y por primera vez en la vida no protestó, mientras pensaba en los puntos que me llevaban a creer que _esto _era una buena idea.

Era imposible que al doctor Gensai se le escapara algo como esto. No si conocía a Lelouch y sus maneras de evadir la atención desde temprana edad, _sobre todo en estos casos. _Así que dudaba que alguien tan especializado como ese hombre no se diera cuenta de que Lelouch no podía ni caminar siendo algo que a mí me alarmaba.

Después caí en cuenta de que había algo cierto en las palabras de Lelouch, además del hecho de que odiaba los hospitales. Sin duda estaría mejor y más atento con Nunnally alrededor y Kaguya haciéndole compañía un par de horas si estaba disponible. _Lo quisiera o no, _al menos sería algo que no lo aburriría. Centrado su atención en algo más positivo y relajante.

Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado el doctor Gensai y _ahora lo comprendía yo, _ por lo tanto me sorprendía a mí mismo por mis refinados métodos de deducción.

_Lelouch se sentiría ofendido si se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo predecible. _

Al llegar al auto lo bajé con cuidado y se recargó en el costado mientras yo abría la puerta, pero ya dentro yo también me vi con las manos en el volante sin saber qué procedía.

_Cierto, tenía que llevar a Lelouch al templo._

Fui despertado de mis pensamientos con el sonido de los seguros siendo puestos, la mano de Lelouch estirada sobre el tablero y una expresión que pasaba de interrogante a cómplice.

-¿Creíste que dejaría pasar por alto tu extraña llamada?- declaró. Encendí el auto revisando que tuviera el cinturón puesto pero no me digné a darle respuesta a su pregunta. –Suzaku-

-No distraigas a quien maneja- le recordé centrando más mi vista en el camino.

-Deja de ignorarme, ni siquiera has salido del estacionamiento-

Entonces tal y como dijo lo miré, tenía una expresión de molestia en su rostro que desvanecía por completo su cansancio anterior. _Mala señal, al menos para mí. _Porque estaba pensando de manera seria y su _yo-manipulador _entraba en acción. Aparté mi vista de inmediato para no caer en sus efectos.

-Tengo que llevarte al templo y eso es todo. Órdenes de tu doctor- sentencié.

Entonces se recargó en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos, o al menos eso noté por el rabillo del ojo mientras podía unirme al tráfico de la tarde. Pensaba una y otra vez en el tiempo que me tomaría cumplir todas las vueltas que tenía que dar y sin duda no dejaba mucho espacio en mi mente el pensar que mi padre y Todou-san se encontraban dormidos sobre la barra de un bar después de las condiciones en que se encontraba el país.

_Oh demonios, no era lo mejor por el momento._

Suspiré aferrando mis manos al volante. Lelouch tenía recargada su cabeza en el cristal de manera derrotada y ni siquiera había intentado reñir conmigo respecto a mi decisión sobre hacer las cosas bien al menos una vez. Di vuelta en "U" en un sitio no permitido y cambié por completo la ruta normal hacia el templo, con dirección hacia la otra punta de la ciudad.

-Nuestro padre y Todou-san están dormidos en un bar- suspiré.

Lelouch sonrió levemente. _Caí como blanca palomita._

-¿Estabas jugando a la víctima conmigo?- reclamé.

-¿Cuándo no, Suzaku?-

* * *

><p>Lo cierto era que quizás serviría un poco su compañía a manera de conciencia, porque a medida de que me acercaba a la zona roja de Tokyo la decisión anterior de Lelouch menguaba y la mía se fortalecía.<p>

-Cuando dijiste un bar, no sé si los subestimé pero me imaginé algo en la zona centro, como el bar de un club, o algo más privado para hombres de _su… _autoridad-

Lelouch miraba por la ventana algo inseguro pero no sabía si era debido a mi cara de _casi homicidio_ o porque había buscado su arma sin mucho éxito por todo el auto. _Le daba cierto tipo de seguridad que no podía sacar en este momento de su propio cuerpo, _dependía por completo de mí en esta odisea.

-Gastas menos y consigues más, o al menos eso dicen- contesté mientras disminuía la velocidad a medida que comenzaba a repasar las direcciones que el barman que me había dado. _Había cientos de negocios en esta zona _y todos se veían igual. Sin mencionar que Shimabara no era conocida exclusivamente por sus casas de té, compañía y sake. Aquí la ley parecía ser ciega. –Cuando los encuentre me van a escuchar-

-Así que somos los adultos responsables- musitó Lelouch mirando por la ventana de manera atenta. –Siempre lo supe-dramatizó. La luz del día comenzaba a desvanecerse y la oscuridad de la noche hacía que el esplendor del distrito rojo saltara por todos lados. Lámparas de papel, faroles, _algunos letreros luminosos._

-Sube el vidrio- indiqué cuando me detuve un par de segundos a repasar las indicaciones, pero fue una tardía advertencia cuando por el lado de Lelouch un par de mujeres se acercaron, Sus rostros cubiertos por maquillaje de geishas y un abanico de papel tapando sus labios.

-¿Qué buscan los apuestos jóvenes?- comenzó una en tono meloso, metiendo levemente su cabeza en los límites del auto.

-¿Es acaso algo que nosotras podemos darles? ¿Entretenimiento quizás?- otra apoyó su mano sobre el parabrisas.

_No era el momento para esto._

-Lo siento señoritas, pero estamos en busca de dos hombres ya mayores- contestó Lelouch presionando el botón de la ventana, subiendo el vidrio de inmediato y cortando cualquier tipo de réplica.

La cara de las mujeres demostró algo de sorpresa ante la respuesta, pero se alejaron por fortuna frente a la evasiva de Lelouch.

-Eso sonó bastante extraño- reclamé mientras el auto andaba de nuevo, Lelouch se masajeó la sien bastante contrariado.

-E imagina sus rostros si les hubiera dicho que los buscamos para hacerlos llorar hasta que supliquen piedad-

Mantuve mi vista en el camino, sin duda Lelouch comenzaba a enojarse al igual que yo por esto. Aunque comenzaba a dudar que traerlo fuese buena idea, no sabía en qué estado encontraría a ese par y si al menos podían dialogar conmigo.

Nos adentramos aún más siguiendo las indicaciones del desconocido y por fortuna todo concordaba con facilidad, pero las calles estaban repletas de hombres que trataban de cubrir sus pasos y mujeres ofreciendo sus servicios, mientras otros felizmente se caían de borrachos en las banquetas.

-Con escenas como esta, no me siento tan orgulloso de defender Japón- musitó Lelouch de manera pensativa cuando casi atropello a un ebrio sostenido por dos mujeres que lo ayudaban a cruzar la calle. Los tres se rieron y posaron sus manos en el cofre del carro por algo de equilibrio, antes de seguir su camino como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Solo tengo que hacer que entren a auto y ya- traté de ver el lado positivo al avanzar, pero las calles se cerraban por completo a la circulación de vehículos.

_De todas las partes de Japón que se podían conservar de manera tradicional ¿Por qué Shimabara? _Los caminos seguían diseñados para recorrerlos a pie.

La noche cayó por completo y toda luz disponible estaba encendida, detuve el motor del auto y miré a Lelouch preguntándome cómo proceder a lo siguiente que haría. Él miraba atentamente por la ventana, pero sintió mi mirada y suspiró.

-¿Está muy lejos el bar desde aquí?- preguntó.

Me recargué sobre el volante tratando de ver mejor hacia el callejón que se supone era la ubicación exacta del lugar. Entrecerré los ojos tratando de atravesar la multitud y di con el preciado nombre escrito en kanji sobre la entrada.

_Curioso nombre debo añadir._

-Área 11- susurré. Lelouch ahogó una risa en el fondo de su garganta pero no sé si era por ironía o nerviosismo. No fue una de mis mejores decisiones el traerlo, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones si me habían dejado a mi solo la responsabilidad. _Aquel par me escucharía severamente. _Abrí la puerta de mi lado y bajé, entre más rápido terminara con esto mejor.

Pero Lelouch tardó un poco reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta de que yo ya rodeaba el auto, abrió de inmediatamente su puerta.

-No Lelouch, espera aquí- indiqué de manera seria mirando alrededor, pero como siempre mis palabras entraban en oídos sordos.

-_Are you fucking kidding me, _Suzaku?- fue lo único que reclamó y odiaba que cambiara de idioma porque también demostraba lo serio que estaba siendo al respecto. Había tenido que aprender lo básico para al menos saber cómo defenderme.

-No es una broma, por favor regresa al auto- pedí. Las mujeres que pasaban junto a nosotros sonreían de manera misteriosa y otras cuantas guiñaban un ojo. _Demonios._

-¿Quieres que vuelva dentro del auto del año, en el barrio rojo? ¿Una víctima indefensa?- puntualizó Lelouch con todo el dramatismo que pudo reunir recargándose en el costado del auto.

Suspiré y tomé una de sus manos halándolo entre la multitud. _Aunque yo nunca opinaría que era una indefensa palomita._

-No te separes- gruñí, sentía su nueva sonrisa de victoria taladrar mi nuca.

Pero esto parecía un carnaval en todo su esplendor por la multitud de gente que había. Ni siquiera era fin de semana o algo parecido y el lugar estaba a reventar, _Japón parecía bastante relajado a pesar de la situación nacional. _Lo cual me hacía ver el punto de Lelouch, nosotros al borde del colapso nervioso y todo el territorio sumido en estas zonas de alegría.

-Oh, qué hermoso muchacho ¿Quieres que te enseñe unas cuantas cosas esta noche?~-

-¡Por aquí! ¡Les haré un dos por uno y con mucho gusto!~-

-¿No me invitas un sake corazón?~-

-Grr ~¿Qué habrá debajo de esos pantalones?-

Quería evitar toda la atención y prestar oídos sordos a sus comentarios pero no podía evitar que mi cara se pusiera roja por varios sentimientos que se mezclaban. Lelouch se reía a mis espaldas.

-¿Te conocen por estos rumbos, Suzaku?-

Mas no alcancé a contestar cuando sentí que Lelouch se había detenido y el reclamo murió en mi boca. Al girarme a buscar el motivo, dos mujeres se colgaban de los hombros de Lelouch y él trataba de alejarlas sin mucho éxito.

-¡Pero qué hermosos ojos!~- ronroneó una tomándose del brazo de Lelouch con leves jalones.

-¡Y mira que hermosa piel!~- secundó la otra pasando una mano por su rostro.

Halé de la mano de Lelouch para sacarlo del agarre de las mujeres, pero fue más fuerte de lo que él se esperaba y lo detuve contra mí cuerpo cuando trastabilló hacia adelante, pero eso logró que las mujeres salieran de su modo: _conquista _y me miraran de mala gana.

-Si el lindo muchacho venía contigo no tienes por qué enojarte, podemos compartir- continuaron con sus intentos. Lelouch estaba a punto de cometer homicidio así que pasé una mano por sus hombros para continuar el camino.

-Cuando los encuentre…- susurraba de manera peligrosa escondiendo su mirada ante los nuevos comentarios que se hacían a nuestro paso, aunque pronto llegamos a la entrada del bar sin otro incidente.

Ambos mirábamos el letrero con un suspiro.

-No te atrevas a dejarme aquí afuera- me advirtió Lelouch sin que yo siquiera pensara en la posibilidad. Deslicé el shoji abierto y nuestros ojos se tuvieron que ajustar a la luz del lugar, al igual que al aroma de fuertes perfumes baratos y alcohol.

_Típico bar._

Por fortuna no era un espacio grande y parecía lo suficientemente tranquilo para que algo de mi preocupación se esfumara. Había unas cuantas mesas, hombres durmiendo encima de ellas o en el suelo. Pero lo que me importaba era lo que estaba al fondo de este negocio y eran dos hombres que _dormidos _ya no estaban, pero seguían sentados en la barra disfrutando de una grata compañía.

-Sin comentarios- musitó Lelouch a mi lado.

_¿Y yo…?_

-Haha, preciosas _hip. _Soy el _hip _Primer Ministro ¿Quién _hip _quiere ser _hip _la Emperatriz?-

Cinco mujeres levantaron sus manos al aire con chillidos extasiados y gemidos sensuales al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban sobre mi padre tratando de alcanzar la posición ofrecida.

-_Aww _Kururugi-sama… usted es todo un galán~-

-¡Pero es mío!-

-¡No es cierto. Él me eligió a mí!-

-¡Conmigo ya ha estado cuatro veces!-

Y las mujeres comenzaron a pelearse solo como miembros del mismo sexo podían hacerlo. _Sin restricciones, _parpadeé confundido ante la demostración de furia y _falsos _celos mientras que mi padre reía como estúpido disfrutando la función, aplaudiéndole a todas. Entonces estuve a punto de intervenir cuando una voz interrumpió el pleito, _una voz que usualmente demandaría obediencia._

-¡Señoritas! _Hip, _¿Por qué _hip _se pelean? _¡Orden! _¡Formen una _hip _fila que debo hacer _hip _inspección!-

-¿Todou-san?- respingó Lelouch de manera incrédula. Entonces yo no daba crédito a mis propios ojos

El _General _de la Región de Kanto y mano derecha del Primer Ministro de Japón, líder de la afamada fuerza élite Japonesa Las cuatro espadas Sagradas, tenía un obi rosa alrededor de su cintura y uno morado colgando de su cuello. Sin mencionar el labial borroneado por todo su rostro y el cinturón de su pantalón a medio desabrochar.

Las mujeres de nuevo gimieron extasiadas y otras se les unieron olvidando los otros ebrios que atendían, colgándose de cada extremidad posible de ambos hombres tratando de seducirlos nuevamente.

-¿Por qué tan solos y guapos? ¿Acaso no hay nadie que los espere en casa?~- una prostituta rubia hizo un puchero.

_Hasta aquí._

-Claro que sí los esperan, sus hijos- declaré.

Por primera vez la docena de mujeres parecía notarnos, sin mencionar el barman que saltó aliviado del otro lado de la barra al escuchar mi voz. Di un leve asentimiento en su dirección agradeciendo el llamado anterior y el hombre continuó con sus actividades cotidianas. _Seguro no era la primera vez que pasaba esto en su establecimiento, _pero no creo que tuviese que lidiar con semejantes personajes antes.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Dos hermosos adolescentes- Lelouch retrocedió y se puso detrás de mí cuando una de las mujeres que se veía de mayor edad avanzó hacia ambos con una sonrisa seductora. _Quise vengarme por su anterior comentario al respecto, _pero la cercanía de la mujer no me dejó. -¿Vienes a seguir los pasos de tu padre, Kururugi-chan?~-

Con mi mano detuve su palma a centímetros de mi rostro y la aparté.

-Vengo a llevarme a ambos hombres, así que háganse a un lado por favor- advertí y no estaba para juegos dada la situación. Pero la mujer solo sonrió de manera altanera y con su mano libre quitó la pipa de su boca y sopló en mi rostro el humo de su vicio.

-Opio…- susurró Lelouch a mis espaldas tosiendo un poco.

_Tiempo de salir._

Quité a la mujer haciéndola a un lado con una mano y las otras se descolgaron de mi padre y Todou-san al ver lo serio de mis palabras, quedándose como espectadoras a los lados.

-¡Suzaku _hip _hijo!- celebró mi padre tratando de abrazarme, con un manotazo alejé sus manos y me miró a manera de reproche. _Esperaba que les diera una resaca de la cual no se pudieran recuperarse tan fácil._

-En este momento te desconozco- musité, aunque ni siquiera recordaría mis palabras. Me giré a Lelouch que estaba parado cerca de mí y con una mirada alrededor divisé los abrigos –Toma sus cosas- pedí.

Lelouch lo hizo mientras yo batallaba por sacar una mirada coherente de ambos hombres, sin mencionar que las mujeres a mis costados lloraban sobre la injusticia que estaba cometiendo al llevármelos tan temprano en la noche

-Suzaku, no están sus carteras- escuché a Lelouch por sobre todos los comentarios, las mujeres guardaron silencio de manera cómplice ante sus palabras, pero antes de que yo pudiera pedir explicaciones, Lelouch prosiguió -¿Quién las tiene?- demandó girándose al grupo de féminas. Detuve mis movimientos para captar las reacciones, todas sonrieron de la misma forma.

_Supongo que lo tenían practicado._

_-_Yo tenga otra cosa que podría interesarte- ronroneó una mujer más joven mientras asomaba su pierna derecha por la abertura de su kimono, la mirada de Lelouch se afiló en pura molestia.

-No son importantes, Lelouch- traté de intervenir evitando la tensión del momento –Vamos, solo hay que irnos- y podía poner a Todou-san de pie aunque se tambaleaba sobre su propio eje.

-¿Le_hip_louch?- mi padre elegía el mejor momento para prestar atención, sus vidriosos ojos trataron de enfocarse sin mucho éxito, pero su boca seguía viva -¡Mi _hip _hijo bastardo!- celebró.

Solté el agarre que trataba de ejercer en mi padre para que se pusiera de pié, y el hombre apenas se puso sostener de la barra para no caer. Pero me giré de inmediato a ver la reacción de Lelouch que solo se oscureció de manera grave tratando de no tomarle tanta importancia a sus palabras.

_Pero para Lelouch eso era-_

-Oh, Primer Ministro- concedió el reconocimiento, _mala señal. _Mi padre perdió cualquier tipo de títulos por el momento y ahora solo quedaba un pensamiento bastante oscuro en la mente de Lelouch por el cual Gensai me mataría –Qué bueno es verlo ¿Le parece si seguimos hablando de estos asuntos en casa?- siseó. Su tono incluso hizo que el entretenimiento de las mujeres acabara.

Levanté a mi padre de un tirón del cuello de su camisa y traté de hacerlo mismo con Todou-san pero ambos se recargaron sobre mí casi aplastándome. Lelouch pronto se acercó y trató de quitarme un poco del peso de Todou-san pero me opuse de inmediato.

-No estás en condici-

-Solo hasta el auto- argumentó al instante. Me mordí el labio inferior apresurando el proceso mientras Lelouch halaba de uno de los brazos de mi maestro. Pero mientras trataba de arrastrar a ambos ebrios fuera del lugar, vi algo brillar en manos de una mujer. La saya de una katana bien enfundada.

-Deme eso de inmediato- reclamé el objeto como si fuese mío, pero quien me interrumpió o negó la acción no fue ella.

-Ella _hip _es mi prometida _hip- _rodé los ojos exasperado ante las palabras de Todou-san _–_Se la _hip _di en una _hip _muestra de mi _hip _amor- y sonrió de manera estúpida.

Lelouch alargó su brazo para tomar el objeto y la mujer solo salió corriendo del establecimiento ante la amenaza. Con una mirada detuve a Lelouch de hacer algo más ya que si Todou-san quería de regreso esa espada cuando estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, la tendría que buscar por su cuenta sufriendo por sus actos en cada casa de citas que tuviera que recorrer.

_Al igual que sus carteras, _o al menos tendrían que pelear para re-tramitar algunas cosas.

-Vamos- musité arrastrando a mi padre que estaba semi-dormido de pié. Lelouch murmuró una maldición que no alcancé a entender, pero no importaba, teníamos lo que habíamos venido a buscar y solo debíamos llegar al auto.

Pero contrario a todas mis esperanzas, el callejón se veía más abarrotado que cuando llegamos. _Ya no se miraba tan fácil volver a atravesar la barrera de mujeres. _

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero qué bellezas-

El vello de mi nuca se erizó cuando unos cuantos hombres en pleno estado de ebriedad se acercaban. Sus miradas lascivas recorriendo de arriba abajo la incómoda situación en que nos encontrábamos. Iba a intentar una salida rápida cuando escuché un grito de sorpresa por parte de Lelouch y al girarme era jalado lejos de Todou-san por dos hombres.

_Shimabara complacía a todos._

Solté a mi padre sin importarme si seguiría de pié y rápidamente traté de cargar contra los hombres que jalaban a Lelouch.

-¿A dónde vas niño? Tú puedes divertirte con nosotros- uno de los sujetos ebrios puso una mano en mi hombro deteniendo al instante mi plan, solo bajé la mirada y me permití una sonrisa de ventaja ante su estado, pero más fácil que cualquier técnica de defensa, tomé la botella de sake que colgaba de su mano y con un certero movimiento se la partí sobre la cabeza.

Los hombres de su mismo grupo se hicieron para atrás y los que trataban de llevarse a Lelouch se petrificaron. _Más no lo dejaron ir. _

-Suéltenlo- advertí y solo lo diría una vez. Quizás fue mi error darle la espalda al grupo de ebrios, porque sentí el momento en el que entre los cuatro hombres me taclearon por detrás y me sometieron contra el suelo sin piedad alguna.

_-¡Suzaku!-_

¿Cuándo todo esto había parecido una buena idea en mi mente? Pero aún más importante, _¿Desde cuándo mi padre y Todou-san se dedicaban a este tipo de cosas viendo lo delicada que estaba la situación? _¡No los comprendía! Porque esto no era algo que ellos harían solo por diver-

-¡Y esto es por mi botella de sake!-

Mi cabeza golpeó algo que parecía el concreto.

* * *

><p><strong>Senba P.O.V.<strong>

Nunca habíamos visto al sensei así. _De hecho yo en lo personal no creí que fuese posible que perdiera la cordura de esa forma, _aún cuando las decisiones de otras personas merecieran semejante trato. Un hombre entrenado como Kyoshiro Todou, envidiable por su concentración y frialdad en el campo de batalla, no perdía su cabeza de esa forma dejando sus primeros instintos salir a flote.

Las cuatro espadas permanecíamos estacionadas en la base que se había levando en armas del centro y por lo tanto resguardábamos la habitación en la que el ex–Primer Ministro de relaciones exteriores permanecía encerrado. Todo el mundo sabía los cargos a los que se enfrentaba al haber actuado de manera tan estúpida frente a tantos testigos, pero sobre todas las cosas, solo se esperaba la palabra de un rango oficial para transportarlo a una verdadera celda o ejecutarlo en el acto.

_Yo no sentiría pena por alguien que no lo merecía._

Así que los cuatro permanecíamos en absoluto silencio, de pie o sentados fuera de la habitación a resguardar sin expresar nuestros comentarios al respecto. _Porque esos ya los sabíamos, _nadie apoyaba las acciones de ese hombre ni en lo más mínimo. _Además de que quizás seguíamos algo confundidos por las acciones que el Primer Ministro había tomado hacía unas horas._

Lo que fuese, era obligación de nosotros permanecer firmes y cumplir órdenes. _Sin importar lo que pasara._

_Incluso si mente divagaba cada tantos minutos hacia cierto príncipe._

_-_Senba… tu rostro me deprime- se quejó Urabe por quinta vez dejando que su espalda resbalara por la pared hasta el suelo –Lelouch-kun está bien o nuestro custodio no seguiría vivo- argumentó de manera positiva cruzándose de pies en el suelo.

-Tiene razón, al menos esta vez- intervino Asahina con una mano en su barbilla –Además no es como si no hubiésemos pasado por esto antes, solo debemos esperar noticias-

_No me gustaba el silencio, ni lo tenebroso de este lugar._

Ni los gritos que Sawasaki daba cada tres segundos destrozando mis tímpanos y erizando la piel de los otros tres. Preferíamos pensar que lo que estaba pasando era normal y no un acto que se había salido de contexto. Todou-sensei no dijo nada cuando regresó a la base, _ni una sola palabra. _Solo adentrándose en la habitación que resguardábamos y cerrando la puerta en nuestras narices.

-No sé qué parte de los gritos de Sawasaki nos hace pensar que todo esto está bien- argumentó Chiba cruzándose de brazos a mi lado, era la única que estaba tan tensa como yo, encogiéndose levemente a cada golpe que se escuchaba. –Todou-san no es una persona que haga estas cosas y tampoco suele dejarnos fuera-

-Sin duda- gruñí.

_Esto estaba mal, _pero tampoco apostaba porque la situación era tan desesperada para permitir estos actos. De hecho comenzaba a pensar lo peor a medida que la tortura que ejercía el sensei se alargaba al punto en que los gritos de Sawasaki eran afónicos y llenos de dolor. Solo había algo que podía desencadenar la furia del sensei de esa manera y era perder algo que realmente apreciaba.

_Y nosotros habíamos sido testigos en los últimos años de las cosas que se volvieron importantes para nuestro general._

_-_¿Qué tal si…?- iba a someter a diálogo mi pensamiento más pesimista, pero en eso el seguro de la puerta fue quitado y Urabe saltó de su posición el suelo poniéndose firme al igual que todos nosotros.

Era mi imaginación o la puerta fue abierta de manera lenta hacia dentro, más no de manera libre para permitirnos ver lo que estaba del otro lado. Todou-sensei salió y cerró de inmediato halando de la perilla a su espalda, pero al prestarle atención de manera minuciosa a su apariencia, eran obvias ciertas cosas que no habían estado ahí antes de que él entrara.

La mano que se aferró a la perilla tenía los nudillos cubiertos de sangre. _Aunque no sabía si era propia del sensei o de su víctima. _La mirada de los cuatro enfocó eso primero, Asahina no pudo retener su sorpresa y aspiró de manera violenta, _aunque no comentó nada al respecto. _El sensei soltó la perilla y dio un paso de costado para recargarse libremente en la pared con una mirada algo distante.

Guardamos un silencio incómodo ante todo esto, al menos hasta que el sensei habló.

-Lelouch está bien Senba, al igual que el Ministro de Defensa-

Sentí que podía respirar libremente a pesar de la situación y los otros tres también concedieron un respiro ante las noticias. Se formó una leve pero amarga sonrisa en el rostro de Todou-sensei al ser testigo de nuestras reacciones, pero tan pronto como apareció, se borró y comenzó su camino por el pasillo sin decir más.

_Pero no podía irse sin darnos nuevas órdenes._

-¡Sensei! ¿A dónde va?- con una mirada todos decidimos que Asahina debía preguntar. Efectivamente el general se detuvo más no se giró para darnos la respuesta de frente.

-Genbu está en Shimabara, dejo sacarlo de ahí-

A pesar de que fueron sus únicas palabras y pronto desapareció en el pasillo, los cuatro nos miramos con nerviosismo ante las noticias. Pero solo cuando las botas del sensei dejaron de resonar en las cercanías, cerramos un poco más el círculo para dialogar este último problema. _No podíamos estar tan seguros, pero al menos apostábamos por un desenlace._

-No podemos dejar que el sensei se embriague- argumentó Chiba de inmediato -¡Ustedes saben lo que pasó la última vez!-

-Corrió desnudo por la base de Sapporo, pero eso no importa por el momento ¡Lo que hay que hacer es seguirlo!- Asahina miraba de manera constante sobre su hombro esperanzado de poder seguir a nuestro líder antes de que saliera de la base.

-El hombre quizás necesita desahogarse un poco- comentó Urabe encogiéndose de hombros ante las miradas furiosas de Asahina y Chiba -¿Qué?-

Entonces yo me separé del grupo y antes de que pudiera protestar, abrí la puerta que daba hacia el custodio y pronto tenía al resto sobre mi espalda tratando de ver algo. Pero la habitación estaba intacta e impecable, lo único fuera de lugar era el miserable ser encogido de dolor en el suelo.

-Kami-sama…-

Bueno, quizás Todou-san esta vez sí se había pasado un poco.

El ex Primer Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores yacía debatiéndose entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia con escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo. _Pero no podía decir nada al respecto, _su boca estaba reventada, sus labios partidos con una exagerada cantidad de sangre y era obvio para todos que le faltaba más de un diente. Sus mejillas estaban tan hinchadas como rojas pasando a un color oscuro de manera rápida. Sus dedos estirados de manera dolorosa tratando de aferrarse al suelo y sus pupilas dilatadas en terror.

_No, seguía sin sentir pena por el hombre._

-Asahina, consigue un doctor- ordené de manera seria antes de volver a cerrar la puerta empujando a todos con mi espalda. Al girarme vi la clara protesta en el rostro de mi compañero pero no era nada a discusión. –Chiba, resguarda la habitación. Urabe y yo iremos por Todou-sensei a Shimabara antes de que cualquier otra cosa suceda-

* * *

><p>Pero entonces estábamos de acuerdo en algo. Todou-sensei no era alguien que dejara que estas cosas se salieran de su control y mucho menos tomaría una venganza en sus propias manos de manera tan fría. Aquí podía haber algo de información faltante o era que después de tantas cosas que permitió pasar, por fin resentía la calma.<p>

Solíamos bromear al respecto, _al principio el sensei lo negaba._

Era como si fuese el tío de los tres hijos del Primer Ministro, aunque para Suzaku ya era desde antes un maestro y respecto a Lelouch recientemente se hubiese ganado el título de padrino. El entretenimiento de todos nosotros era que nunca habíamos podido sacarlo de sus casillas o lograr otra expresión que no fuese neutralidad en su rostro así estuviésemos en la peor situación inimaginable. Entonces Genbu Kururugi tomó una decisión fuera de serie.

_Adoptar dos príncipes de Britannia._

Todou-sensei perjuró que no sería niñera de nadie y que el hombre podía ahogarse solo con la soga que se había atado al cuello. Desde ese momento yo opinaba lo contrario y fue cuestión de meses en lo que empezamos a notar el cambio. Especialmente una vez que lo encontramos quitándole pedrería de fantasía a la saya de su preciada katana.

_Entretenimiento de Nunnally y Kaguya-chan._

Poco después era la importancia que parecía darle a las visitas de un niño a las bases militares, _muy por encima de la protección de Yamagata-san _no dejaba que Lelouch se perdiera de su vista si podía evitarlo.

Y dejamos que todo corriera su curso sin prestar verdadera atención, solo burlas que comenzaron a ser más verdades que una manera de molestar al sensei. Creo que lo más reciente y que nos había dejado a todos con la boca cerrada fue el hecho de que nuestro pasivo y estricto maestro dejara su propia ceremonia de nombramiento justo antes de empezar para ir en busca de un joven confundido.

_Ahí fue cuando ya no se molestó más en ocultar las cosas._

Paramos las bromas a partir de ese día.

Pero ahora estábamos buscándolo por otra cosa y era un hecho de que no saldríamos de esta zona sin encontrarlo. Aunque llevásemos horas recorriendo todas las casas de citas y bares, habitación por habitación, _negocio por negocio. _

-Senba, me estoy embriagando del solo aroma a sake- se quejó Urabe arrastrando los pies mientras yo escudriñaba a cada persona que pasaba a mi lado.

-Si no lo encontramos en los próximos veinte minutos nos iremos- concedí. También era probable que el sensei no hubiese sucumbido ante sus penas y se hubiese marchado con el Primer Ministro desde hacía horas.

Pero mis esperanzas fueron aplastadas con una nueva pista. Un auto de vibrante color negro estacionado en el último callejón de la zona. Urabe se detuvo admirando lo mismo que yo y si no reconocía la matrícula, seguro podía darse una leve idea.

-¿Es el auto de Suzaku-kun?-

-Exacto- concedí.

Entonces se escucharon gritos que demandaban pelea y comenzamos a correr en la dirección de la que provenían casi temiendo que por fin hubiésemos encontrado lo que buscábamos. Nos abrimos paso entre mujeres y hombres ebrios hasta el círculo donde reconocimos de inmediato dos seres ebrios en el suelo y un joven que se las veía difícil para enfocarse.

Con un salto Urabe se adentró en el círculo y a puño limpio derribó al hombre que parecía haber iniciado todo esto. Yo dejé todo en sus manos mientras me arrodillaba en el suelo y levantaba al ojiverde por los hombros.

-Suzaku-kun…- lo sacudí levemente -¡Suzaku-kun!- aunque necesitaba una respuesta rápida.

Parpadeó confundido enfocándome de manera curiosa antes de conectar mi rostro con un nombre.

-¿Senba-san?-

Suspiré agradecido y con una leve sonrisa asentí.

-¿No eres muy joven todavía para andar por estos lares?- bromeé. Pero al ver a los hombres que yacían dormidos _y ebrios _en el suelo tras él, no me tomaba mucho encontrar el verdadero motivo de su visita a Shimabara. –No te preocupes, Urabe y yo nos haremos cargo- aseguré.

Para entonces mi compañero había derribado a sus ebrios oponentes y la multitud se disipaba ante sus advertencias. Suzaku asintió levemente tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y le palmeé levemente un hombro en muestra de empatía, pero segundos después sus ojos se abrieron en un horror incomprensible mientras trataba de levantarse bastante aterrado.

-Suzaku, calma- intenté sin comprender su urgencia. Pero él me miró y también a su alrededor, luego volvió a mirarme y su expresión se hizo más dolorosa.

-¿Dónde está Lelouch?- demandó.

Urabe detuvo sus amenazas girándose hacia nosotros y yo enarqué una ceja bastante confundido.

-Suzaku-kun, Lelouch está en el _hosp-_

-¡No, Lelouch estaba conmigo!-

_Oh no._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba falto de palabras. _Y de pensamientos. _Estaba completamente convencido de que las cosas sí podían empeorar de un momento a otro y esta vez no era mi culpa. _Por primera vez en largo tiempo,_ no lo tenía planeado y para nada me gustaba. Aunque tampoco podía hacer algo al respecto.

_-Te mueves o dices una sola palabra y esos lindos ojos no verán la luz del día-_

Asentir ¿Debía asentir?

_-¿Crees que nos den algo por él?-_

_-¿Estás bromeando? No es de mi gusto pero debo admitir que es una cosa linda-_

_Bastardos, malditos bastardos. _Si tan solo pudiera verlos.

_-Podemos ofrecerlo a Tsuki-sama, ella puede encontrarle un comprador-_

_-Está bien, vamos lindura-_

No sabía dónde estaba, a dónde me llevaban y sobre todo las personas que habían sido partícipes en este intercambio. Solo permanecí inmóvil siendo arrastrado de un lado a otro mientras escuchaba de manera atenta cómo las cosas iban pasando sin que pudiera decir algo o moriría en el intento, ni siquiera poder utilizar mi mirada para demandar completa obediencia.

_Pero en cuanto pudiera…_

_-Hm, ¿Es un muchacho? Aquí solo subasto jovencitas-_

_-¡Oh vamos, mira su linda piel! ¡Sería una gran pieza única y exclusiva! Además no es japonés-_

Sentí una mano recorrer mi rostro y luego meterse entre mis cabellos, seguido de un titubeo y finalmente un suspiro.

_-¿Cuánto quieren por él?-_

_-Lo que puedas darnos, nos salió gratis-_

_Bastardos hijos de-_

_-Diez mil yenes y digan que les fue bien. Pueden emborracharse por tres días-_

El sujeto que me sostenía me soltó de inmediato y caía al suelo sin poner resistencia. Pero luego se escuchó claramente el intercambio de dinero antes de que manos más delicadas me levantaran por los brazos y me hicieran caminar dentro de otro lugar desconocido. _Pero seguían sin quitarme la venda de los ojos._

_-Ahora soy tu dueña muchacho, así que mejor no intentes nada extraño si quieres pasarla bien. Aunque espero venderte antes de que me causes algún tipo de problema-_

La mujer que _me había comprado _habló bastante cerca de mi espalda y sentí que pronto nos deteníamos en algún tipo de habitación. _Por fortuna vacía, _o al menos eso decía el silencio comparado con las risas y cantos que se escuchaban no muy lejos.

_-Keiko, Kasumi. Lo subastaremos en la venta de esta noche así que prepárenlo- _

Y la mujer creía que esto sería tan fácil.

_-Pero para que coopere sin oponer resistencia…-_

Sentí algo delgado traspasando la tela de mi saco y luego enterrándose en mi piel justo a la altura de mi hombro. _A este paso sería opio-dependiente._

* * *

><p>Mi cabeza amenazaba con explotar, mi nariz se había vuelto sensible al aroma del sake y los perfumes, provocándome una fuerte sensación de nausea a medida que el resto de mis sentidos regresaba. Podía sentir que estaba sentado, mi espalda recta contra la pared y mi cuerpo se sentía más pesado que de costumbre.<p>

_No quería abrir los ojos, _aunque ya no había una venda en ellos.

_-¡Kasumi-chan, no me está gustando para nada esto!-_

_-¡Son órdenes de Tsuki-sama así que solo debemos seguirlas!-_

_-¡Pero el muchacho tenía una pulsera de hospital en su muñeca, qué tal si-!_

Oh, pobre del muchacho del que hablaban. Me imagino que debería sentirse horrible estar en su situación, aunque era un gesto lindo que estas niñas se preocuparan por él.

Abrí los ojos levemente notando mis alrededores por primera vez. Era una gran habitación, muy bien iluminada con un gran armario abierto y espejos a lo largo de una de las paredes.

En el reflejo podía ver tres señoritas. Dos de ellas se miraban espantadas y la otra tenía una expresión de no saber en dónde estaba. _Pobre señorita._

En eso el shoji fue deslizado abierto y entró una mujer madura vistiendo un kimono naranja con flores rosas. Su cabello oscuro semi-recogido de lado con unos cuantos palillos y adornos que lo hacían brillar. Pero lo más importante era su mirada de prisa que pasó a sorpresa al centrarse sobre nosotras tres.

-Vaya, creo que puedo ofrecerlo como una chica. No importa que se lleven una sorpresa al final ¿Cierto?-

Bajé la mirada viendo mis manos de manera borrosa, pero luego enfoqué diferentes tonos de morado y blanco. _Lindas mangas de kimono._

Una mano se tomó de mi barbilla obligándome a mirar a la cara a la mujer, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más por motivos que desconocía.

-Tienes bonitos ojos, será una lástima que te tengas que ir-

_Qué tristeza ¿Debía marcharme ya?_

_-_Tráiganlo, las personas están llegando ya-

En el reflejo de los espejos podía verme tal y como era en realidad. Una mujer trabajadora de Shimabara que seguro tenía hijos de los cuales no me acordaba por el momento pero que debía mantener con este trabajo, así que planté una sonrisa en mi rostro y dejé que las jovencitas me llevaran en la dirección que nuestra jefa había demandado.

_Todo por el bien de mis hijos ¿Creo que uno se llamaba Arthur?_

Pero entonces entramos en una habitación más grande donde decenas de personas ya esperaban. Hombres que se veían de bastante dinero a juzgar por la tela de sus kimonos y los guardaespaldas parados en las orillas de la habitación. _¿Sería tan afortunada de ganar bien esta noche? _Después de todo vestía uno de mis kimonos favoritos, color morado oscuro con unas cuantas flores blancas, uno de mis hombros levemente descubierto. El obi era rojo, mi cabello largo solo había sido peinado y adornado con palillos y flores como el de la jefa, y mi rostro mostraba un maquillaje bastante inocente pero atractivo.

En mis manos un par de anillos y un perfume bastante suave en el resto de mi cuerpo.

_Si, sacaría bastante esta noche._

-Les presento a mi más nueva y única adquisición- _Tsuki-sama _me presentó con una gran sonrisa. Las niñas de antes me ayudaron a sentarme de manera suave en la alfombra y después de eso se posicionaron a mis lados. –Yuki-chan…-

Una leve ola de: _OOH, HERMOSA~ _se levantó entre los hombres haciéndome sonreír levemente y asentir en agradecimiento, aunque al hacer eso sentí que el mundo se movía de manera algo violenta así que apoyé mi mano contra el tatami para sostenerme. Mi cabeza comenzaba a punzar de manera dolorosa.

-La subasta de hoy empieza con los diez mil yenes-

_-¡Quince mil!-_

_-¡Veinte mil-_

_-¡Cincuenta mil!-_

Estaba alagada por su pelea ardua. _¿O no lo estaba? _Mi cabeza seguía girando y solo quería dejar de pensar.

-_Vamos, pueden acercarse y admirar de cerca lo que están a punto de perder si no compiten caballeros-_

Podía sentir que el oxígeno a mi alrededor se cerraba un poco.

_-Uno por uno, vamos-_

_-Oh, ni siquiera es japonesa~ ¡Sesenta mil!-_

Hubo movimiento y el perfume que llegaba a mi nariz cambiaba. Ahora era olor a tabaco.

_-Sin duda es bastante bonita y tiene la cara fina ¡Setenta y cinco!-_

Ahora olía a whisky, como el que el Primer Ministro solía pasear por todo el templo cuando tenía problemas. _Hm, _mi cabeza.

-Levanta la cara preciosa- una mano se posó en mi barbilla haciéndome tambalear un poco al levantar la mirada.

-¿Qué opinas Kirihara? La verdad yo no sabía que solías hacer este tipo de cosas-

_¿Kirihara?_

-Mi querido Daisuke, vivir protegido y criado _tanto _tiempo por tu hermana te ha hecho algo sensible. Aunque no esperábamos menos de Mei ¿Cierto? Esto solo es un placer carnal del ser humano-

_Mei… ¿Sumeragi?_

_Daisuke Sumeragi._

_¡Kirihara Taizo!_

-¡Kirihara-san!- parpadeé confundido golpeándome de lleno mi alrededor y aferrándome a las manos del hombre antes de que este se fuera y dejara la contienda.

El hombre se espantó al inicio, pero yo no podía poner orden a mis pensamientos de manera coherente así que esperaba que él lo hiciera o sería mi fin. Sin embargo el rostro del padre de Kaguya se interpuso entre mi mirada y el rostro del anciano Kirihara, observando detenidamente con ambas cejas juntas en confusión.

-¿L-Lelouch?- preguntó de manera incierta.

_¡Si, ese era mi nombre!_

Asentí enérgicamente pero fue lo peor que podía haber hecho. Mi mundo giró sin control y la rapidez con la que todo se movió frente a mis ojos me llevó a dejar que mi cuerpo buscar el suelo firme. Pero sentí que choqué contra otro ser, el perfume caro penetrando en mi nariz y un par de brazos sosteniéndome de manera firme.

Cerré los ojos al menos habiendo dado por conocida mi identidad.

_-¡Doscientos cincuenta mil yenes!- _Kirihara-san gritó no muy lejos de mí.

_-¡Vendida!-_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién te entiende anySuzuki? Anuncias Hiatus y luego actualizas !HEY, a celebrar! Lo siento lo siento lo siento~ en serio, en especial para los que se preocuparo TwT Pero no merezco lectores tan buenos y masoquistas como ustedes, sobre todo porque me hacen llorar TwT son malvados.<br>**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y me retiro porque no aguanto mi cabeza n.n **

**¿Pero qué creen que pase en la segunda parte de este evento? n.n KYA!**

**anysuzuki loves masoreaders (& reviews)**


	32. Stage 32: Situación Incómoda II

**Stage 32: Situación Incómoda II**

**Kirihara P.O.V.**

No estaba buscando este tipo de _sorpresas _una noche como hoy. De hecho solo me había presentado en Shimabara para no romper con las esperanzas de las mujeres que me esperaban. _Tenía ya décadas viniendo a hacer lo mismo cada fin de semana, _y era algo de lo cual me sentía tan orgulloso que quise mostrarle a Daisuke un poco de la vida real en Japón.

_Podía ser muy inocente a veces._

_-_Bien Lelouch, me hiciste gastar cuatro veces más de lo que normalmente repartiría en tres días. Sin mencionar que uno de mis guardaespaldas se quedó en promesa de que volvería con el resto del dinero…-_ muy cierto todo lo que yo decía _–Dime ¿Qué hacías en Shimabara prostituyéndote?-

Daisuke abrió los ojos levemente espantado por mis palabras, pero el muchacho apenas levantó la mirada entre aburrido y exhausto. Así que proseguí.

-Si Genbu ya no los iba a mantener a ti y a Nunnally, creí que nuestra amistad era lo suficientemente clara para que acudieras a mí antes que hacer estar barbaries por tu hermana-

Lelouch sonrió levemente pero Daisuke dejó caer su mandíbula.

-Usted sabe, Kirirhara-san. Que haría todo por sobrevivir- respondió finalmente y asentí para mí mismo –Lo que no me explico es cómo usted parecer tener la costumbre de comprar jovencitas de manera ilegal en Shimabara, tendré que ponerlo bajo arresto porque el trato de personas en Japón es ilegal-

-Te acabo de comprar-

-Está bien, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez-

Daisuke miraba entre ambos de manera incrédula aunque a medida que avanzó la conversación sabía que ninguno de nosotros hablaba en serio. _Era muy inocente, lo comprobaba. _Por eso Kaguya era así aunque en ningún sentido eso era malo. Lelouch podría usar muy bien un poco de inocencia y tranquilidad, pero volviendo al tema inicial, eso no quitaba de mi mente el objetivo principal de esta conversación y las dudas que giraban alrededor.

Sin embargo lo primero que teníamos que hacer era conseguir un taxi, saliendo del barrio rojo a pie. _Mi auto también se había quedado en garantía con Tsuki-sama._

-¿Estás bien, Lelouch-kun?-

Trataba de centrarme en el camino más rápido para salir de este lugar cuando las palabras de Daisuke llegaron a mis oídos y fingí no prestar atención mientras me abría paso con mi bastón entre la gente. Lelouch asintió pero para nada eso era verdad, incluso si Daisuke se lo creyó por completo.

-¿¡Hey, dónde consiguieron a esa belleza!?-

Un hombre detuvo nuestro camino con una sonrisa estúpida mirando en dirección de Lelouch. Sonreí internamente de solo darme una idea de lo que Lelouch pensaba respecto a su actual situación.

-Con Tsuki-sama buen hombre- contesté y fue lo único que le diría. No tenía guardaespaldas, auto o cartera. Daisuke era un buen peleador pero él sostenía a Lelouch así que las cosas nos dejaban en un aprieto. Por fortuna el hombre estaba tan ebrio que solo corrió en la dirección que le di sin prestarnos más atención.

_-_Eso estuvo cerca- musitó Daisuke apresurando el paso y sosteniendo a Lelouch de manera más segura, el joven no decía nada.

-Algo, ¿Pero cuánto me hubiesen dado por Lelouch en todo caso?- pregunté en voz alta haciendo que abriera los ojos y me mirara semi-molesto –No mires a tu amo de esa forma, preciosa. Tu padre tendrá que pagar bastante si te quiere tener de vuelta-

Volvimos a caer en silencio cuando llegábamos a los márgenes de Shimabara pero ya era bastante entrada la noche, si es que no era ya otro día, conseguir un taxi debía ser fácil aunque en las cercanías no parecía haber ninguno esperando pasaje. Teníamos que caminar un poco más lejos del lugar, con suerte un par de cuadras más.

Pero no pasé desapercibida la aliviada aspiración de aire de Lelouch.

-Ahora sí muchacho, ¿Qué hacías en Shimabara y sobre todo en posición de venta?- mi mirada escaneaba las cercanías en busca de cualquier método de transporte.

-Un error- fue su contestación, miré levemente sobre mi hombro sin creerme una sola palabra.

-Tú no solo entras a ese lugar y terminas comprado por un anciano multimillonario- espeté, pero no me miró directamente en ningún momento. _Algo andaba mal aquí. _–Sobre todo si se supone estabas en el hospital-

Daisuke abrió los ojos levemente preocupado y me miró creyendo que no eran verdad mis palabras.

-Tengo ojos y oídos por todo Japón, que tenga ya cierto tiempo que no visite el templo o tengamos una charla personal no significa que no esté informado de todo- alegué para mis dos acompañantes, _aunque Lelouch ya lo sabía._

En eso un auto se orilló y algo agradecido vi que era un taxi común y corriente. Con una seña de mi cabeza le indiqué que necesitábamos de sus servicios. Le abrí la puerta trasera a Daisuke y yo tomé el asiento de adelante.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó el conductor suprimiendo un bostezo y mirando levemente en mi dirección.

Pesé las posibilidades.

-Al hospital del centro-

Lelouch permaneció inmóvil y sin protestar, _eso era nuevo._

* * *

><p>Ahora había perdido mi amado reloj. Yo no tenía dinero conmigo, quienes cargaban con eso eran mis guardaespaldas y se habían quedado en garantía en Shimabara junto con el auto para pagar la liberación de Lelouch al menos en manera simbólica mientras yo mandaba a alguien con el resto del dinero en efectivo. Así que le di al taxista algo que obviamente superaba el valor del viaje y se mostró incómodo al respecto, pero un pago era un pago.<p>

-Para que lo sepas, muchacho. Llevo comprando jovencitas en Shimabara desde hace más de treinta años y lo hago porque es una forma de sacarlas de ese lugar, luego les doy en efectivo la cantidad exacta que pagué por ellas para que empiecen una nueva vida, aunque nunca había pagado tanto por alguien- confesé mientras entrábamos por urgencias.

-¿Me dará doscientos cincuenta mil entonces?- preguntó levemente entretenido.

-Que te los de tu padre muchacho, pero si pregunta, pagué quinientos. Hoy esperaba llevarme otro tipo de jovencitas de Shimabara-

Algo en mis palabras devolvió el semblante serio al rostro de Lelouch, pero tampoco pude profundizar en ello porque topábamos con la enfermera en recepción que tan solo nos vio llegar, salió detrás de su escritorio ordenando ya la asistencia del equipo.

-¿Cuál es la urgencia señores? ¿Qué tiene la jovencita?-

Estos puntos quizás serían demasiado obvios. Daisuke no había soltado a Lelouch desde que lo compramos y entrábamos a este hospital con la _señorita _en brazos.

-Bueno, esto es algo complicado- empecé sin saber cómo explicarlo.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo, Kirihara-sama?-

Levanté la vista y un hombre bastante conocido se nos acercó, pero después de saludarme con un leve asentimiento, giró en dirección de Daisuke y su cargo cuando de manera casi incrédula entrecerró los ojos para confirmar una sola pregunta.

-¿Lelouch?-

-Todo suyo, Gensai- levanté ambas manos en defensa propia.

Lo que pasó después fue divertido desde mi punto de vista. Desde cómo el médico trató de explicarse a sí mismo como es que su paciente favorito estaba vestido de geisha, _y una muy convincente debo añadir. _Para después de la primera impresión comenzar a hacer preguntas al aire que nadie podía responderle con certeza.

-Creí que Suzaku-kun sería más responsable con todo esto ¡Son las tres de la mañana!- reclamó. Pero Lelouch que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio parpadeó confundido y algo importante se encendió en su mente.

-¡Suzaku!- y trató de levantarse pero Gensai lo detuvo con ambas manos en sus hombros. -¡Kirihara-san, por favor!- me llamó.

El médico detuvo sus acciones tratando de deshacer los amarres y nudos en toda la vestimenta de Lelouch para darle un par de segundos para expresarse. El joven Britannian me miró.

-¡Suzaku estaba conmigo, deben encontrarlo!-

-Lelouch, cálmate.-

-¡Por favor, llame al templo o algún lado. Nos separamos cuando-!

-Entendido, entendido muchacho- con una seña de mis manos di por hecho que haría eso que pedía y de la misma forma Gensai nos despidió de la habitación para trabajar en paz.

_¿Genbu estaba enterado de esto?_

* * *

><p><strong>Gensai P.O.V.<strong>

Algo malo había en todo esto, _más de lo normal. _Porque tenía apenas seis… _¿Ocho horas? _Que había liberado a Lelouch en compañía de Suzaku y lo tenía en menos de _un _día aquí. Eso era más que un record personal llevándome a sacar conclusiones respecto a que algo había pasado cuando ambos salieron de aquí.

_Sobre todo si habían sido separados._

_-_¿Qué sucedió, Lelouch?-

Y él permanecía en silencio de manera bastante cooperativa. De hecho en ningún momento reclamó o se excusó de esta grave falta a nuestro acuerdo sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Te dije que te retendría un mes- comencé. Pero asintió casi de manera inmediata aceptando mis palabras, _aquí había algo que en lo que la medicina no podría intervenir _-¿Qué pasó, muchacho? Normalmente no eres tan buen paciente y dios sabe lo que he batallado contigo-

Dejé el estetoscopio colgar de mi cuello y pasé una mano por su rostro, _tenía maquillaje._

-Acompañé a Suzaku a recoger un par de borrachos a un bar en Shimabara y las cosas se pusieron rudas ahí. Pero no culpe a Suzaku, no fue su culpa- contestó finalmente aunque la versión corta de su historia me dejó con más dudas de las que tenía en un inicio, sin mencionar que algo más preocupante se abrió paso en mi mente.

-Para que ambos tuvieran que hacer eso ¿Los ebrios de los que hablas eran Genbu y Todou?- pregunté de manera cautelosa aunque en mi mente no había otros candidatos porque nadie hubiese sido más importante que la primera orden que le di a Suzaku.

Cuando Lelouch asintió, me separé un poco de la cama mirando a través del cristal del pasillo. Quizás eso también explicaba la presencia de Kirihara Taizo y Daisuke Sumeragi aquí. No eran personas que frecuentara normalmente, excepto por la cantidad de jovencitas que el hombre mayor traía cada fin de semana para costas valoraciones de salud.

Él y sus compras semanales, _por eso estaba en Shimabara el día de hoy y lo agradecía._

Pero había otro asunto por resolver.

-Lelouch, esta vez seré bueno contigo y te dejaré ir- comencé girándome nuevamente hacia mi paciente que no me prestaba atención -¿Lelouch?- al dar la vuelta a la cama me miró de manera fija.

-¿Así que todo está bien?- comentó. Me había estado escuchando a medias.

-Claro que no, esto está lejos de estar bien, pero esta vez te llevaré personalmente al templo porque considero que es el mejor lugar para que descanses, después de eso tengo dos visitas más a _ciertas _personas que seguro tendrán un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no _queremos _que empeore ¿Cierto?- sonrió levemente ante mi comentario y apreté su hombro a manera de apoyo. –Pero realmente necesito que mantengas tu cabeza fría y te alejes de todo aquello que-

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta sin mi permiso y una de mis enfermeras entró con un leve tono de disculpa. Con un asentimiento dejé que hablara.

-El asistente de Yamagata-san está aquí para poder llevárselo a casa- argumentó. Vi de reojo como Lelouch enarcaba una ceja bastante curioso de la situación. Suspiré derrotado.

-Hablo precisamente de esto- pellizqué su hombro y se rió.

-No puedo evitarlo- confesó.

_Lo sabía._

-En un momento salgo- instruí a mi enfermera y esta salió con un leve asentimiento. –Respecto a ti, joven…-

Consideraba mi definición de adulto responsable y cómo dos personas habían perdido ese título.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirihara P.O.V.<strong>

Creí que tendríamos que esperar aquí medio día antes de recibir noticias o poder actuar de una manera diferente. Lo cierto es que solo pasaron un par de horas que ni siquiera noté debido a las llamadas que había realizado. La situación era tan simple como estúpida según me lo había explicado el mismo Suzaku.

Genbu y Todou se habían emborrachado en un bar, él y Lelouch los habían ido a buscar, se metieron en una riña y fueron separados.

_Lo que no daba crédito aún en mi mente era la actitud de esos dos hombres frente a los problemas que Japón estaba teniendo. _Sobre todo con las cosas tan delicadas que sucedían dentro del templo por sí solas.

Así que me encontraba pensando de manera profunda en cómo reaccionar ante todo esto. Si hacer algo para apoyar a Suzaku-kun porque parecía que estaba tan enojado como todos podíamos estarlo, o hacer alguna otra cosa por mi cuenta que hiciera que esos dos idiotas razonaran un poco. Siendo Primer Ministro y General no debía esperar menos.

Pero entonces el doctor de la familia parecía tener otra idea en mente. Daisuke se levantó de su lugar alertándome de la presencia del hombre, pero no venía solo. Tenía a Lelouch sujeto por los hombros y se detuvo apenas en frente de ambos con una mirada decidida.

-¿Irán al templo?- preguntó, yo asentí de manera firme. La mirada de Lelouch se oscureció. –Iré con ustedes-

Las cosas se ponían complicadas pero no para mí, aunque sentía un poco de pena para el responsable de todo esto. Pero entonces Lelouch se tambaleó un poco de lado a lado y el doctor Gensai lo sujetó con más fuerza para detenerlo, con una mirada llamó a Daisuke para que lo apoyara de inmediato y el joven hombre lo volvió a tomar en sus brazos como antes.

Hasta ahora notaba que Lelouch seguía vistiendo igual que como entró.

-¿Hay alguna prisa por volver al templo?- cuestioné viendo que para nada Lelouch se veía mejor y su imagen no había sido tocada. _Aunque añadiría algo de dramatismo a nuestra llegada. _

El doctor Gensai comprendió mi pregunta de inmediato.

-Yo había dado de alta a Lelouch ayer por la tarde porque estaba lo suficientemente estable como para volver a casa- comenzó el hombre con un semblante bastante serio –Y aunque esta pequeña aventura no fue la mejor opción, sigo insistiendo que estaría mejor en el templo para recuperarse por completo. Aunque por supuesto que está inestable y fue bastante estúpido lo que hicieron- Lelouch gruñó ante el regaño del hombre, pero con una mirada Gensai logró silenciarlo. –Son las seis de la mañana, nadie ha dormido y tenemos bastantes cosas que hacer así que hay que irnos-

Por fortuna ya había conseguido que mis guardaespaldas fueran liberados y trajeran el auto desde Shimabara. Daisuke lo sabía y con un asentimiento estábamos dispuestos a seguir las órdenes del hombre, al menos hasta que una nueva aparición detuvo mi andar.

El doctor se había girado a dar la salida a otro paciente, mi mirada se encontró de manera directa con la de Hatori Yamagata, vestido en pijama, con un saco bastante acogedor sobre sus hombros y apoyado sobra muleta con su brazo bueno porque el otro estaba en un cabestrillo.

-Bueno, las indicaciones que di son bastante claras- comenzó el doctor no muy lejos de nosotros, pero el hombre no le prestaba nada de atención al saludarme con un leve asentimiento y luego a Daisuke, aunque su entrecejo se juntó extrañado por la figura en los brazos de mi joven acompañante. –Hatori ¿Me estás escuchando?-

-¿Lelouch?- preguntó olvidando todo lo demás.

El aludido abrió levemente los ojos dando por cierta la pregunta, aunque se veía feliz de que no lo hubiesen confundido con una mujer de nuevo.

-Hatori, tu atención en mí. Debo irme y lo que trato de decirte es importante- regañó Gensai, aunque al ver que no tenía éxito se giró hacia nosotros –Los alcanzaré en un segundo- fue nuestra despedida.

_Bueno, tampoco sabía qué planes tenía Genbu con el problema que hubo en la base hace un par de días. Así que debía retirarme al no saber si el hombre era amigo o enemigo. _

_En este mundo, la confianza podía destruirse con un solo acto fuera de tiempo._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Aunque no me gustara la idea, había tenido tanta suerte el día de hoy que debía dejar de estar tentando la posibilidad de que las cosas salieran mal si hacía algo que no me hubieran ordenado. Así que el doctor Gensai estaba feliz con la idea, mantendría mi perfil bajo por un par de días hasta que todo cobrara sentido por su cuenta.

_Porque estaba perdido en varios temas._

Y no quería pensar en ellos justo en este momento, _quería dormir, _quería dormir y olvidarme de lo que había pasado con el mundo entero por un par de semanas. Los problemas llegaban uno detrás de otro y me era imposible armar planes sobre los viejos o reafirmar metas que tenía en mente desde hacía tanto tiempo, así como debía preguntar si estaba dejándome llevar demasiado por la situación.

_Cuando se suponía que Japón era un lugar seguro._

_Cuando las cosas tenían un extraño sentido de orden con el cual podía vivir._

¿Era cierto al final entonces lo que había dicho el Emperador? Sabía que por mis venas corría su sangre, jamás podría borrarlo. _Pero ¿Era una molestia para Japón en ese sentido? _Traté de demostrar dónde estaba mi lealtad y creí conseguir el beneficio de la duda al rechazar a Schneizel y sus promesas de una vida mejor.

_Siendo alguien de mi sangre, medio-hermano por sobre el resto de mis conocidos._

El Imperio hubiese podido perdonarme si cambiaba mis ideales y los adaptaba de nuevo a su causa. No había manera más simple de deshacer este problema.

Pero había dicho que había cosas más importantes que una posición y dinero, cosas que no florecían en un Imperio bañado de sangre como lo era Britannia.

_Lazos._

Para llamar al camino correcto.

Para permanecer juntos.

Para unir piezas tan diferentes en una sola.

_No lo sé, estaba siendo tonto de nuevo. _Me había dejado llevar por los deseos de los japoneses y sus ilusiones.

Yo nací en un Imperio que solo eso practicaba y mi sangre lo conocía a la perfección. Estaba adaptado para vivir en un mundo de lobos peleando por la supervivencia y la supremacía diaria. No para jugar a la pertenencia en otro lado con un optimismo estúpido.

_Yo era hijo de Charles Di Britannia._

No cambiaría nunca y el hombre había tenido razón en algo.

La sangre llamaba, pero no a seguir manteniendo un perfil bajo. _Mi objetivo lo seguiría decidiendo yo._

-Lelouch… deja de perforar el techo y responde- parpadeé con la mano del doctor pasando frente a mi rostro –Creí que estabas en el otro mundo ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Como una prostituta barata- respondí tratando de enderezarme un poco pero el padre de Kaguya tenía uno de los agarres más firmes que conocía, _justo como su hija._

Para nada barata, muchacho. Siéntete orgulloso de ello- comentó el viejo Kirihara mirando por la venta con una sonrisa bastante enigmática. Por primera vez notaba mis alrededores.

_Estábamos dentro de los límites del templo._

Gensai puso una mano en mi frente y luego la resbaló por mi mejilla pellizcándome con un leve gruñido. _El hombre me asustaba más de lo que alguna vez hubiese querido admitir. _Pero entonces la mirada del padre de Kaguya me tranquilizaba un poco porque parecía estar tan perdido como yo.

Solo en el sentido superficial, claro

_Lo único que sabía era que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar._

La vegetación del templo tan conocida para mi mente se abría conforme el camino llegaba a su fin, _pero algo pesado se había instalado en mi estómago haciéndome sentir bastante extraño. _Una repentina incomodidad frente a este lugar.

-Lelouch, te pusiste pálido ¿Qué sucede?-

_¿Qué?_

_¿Qué de todo realmente?_

Ignoré a quien sea que me estuviese llamando hasta que el auto se detuvo. Según Kirihara-san había puesto sobre aviso a Suzaku para que detuviera cualquier tipo de búsqueda que estuviera realizando en el distrito rojo y alrededores, pero quizás eso no bastaría por si solo para calmar sus ansias.

Podía ver a las cuatro espadas al pie de las escaleras. Senba abriendo la puerta del auto.

Uno a uno, salió primero el anciano Kirihara y el luego el doctor Gensai que ya hacía preguntas de todo tipo a los soldados presentes que solo se encogían como si estuviesen siendo regañados. Aunque todo comentario o excusa al respecto fue parada de inmediato cuando Daisuke-san salió del auto sin soltarme un solo segundo, _con una habilidad que no_ _había visto en nadie más y a pesar de lo estrafalario del kimono que todavía traía puesto yo._

Las cuatro espadas reaccionaron de diferente manera ante mi aparición, _podía escucharlo_, pero no levanté la vista jamás de la camisa de Daisuke-san por motivos que todavía no lograba resolver en mi mente. _¿Cómo es que miraría a Japón a la cara después de todo lo que había pasado? _Sin resolver mis asuntos con Britania todavía, sin sentar definitivamente mis bases en esta país tampoco.

-¡Lelouch!-

_Bueno, Suzaku no tenía nada de culpa en esto. _

Sentí el momento donde apenas logró detenerse corriendo escaleras abajo, _seguro desde que divisó el auto entrar en los límites del templo. _Así que pese a cualquiera de mis protestas, el padre de Kaguya me bajó con cuidado probando mi sustento y yo me encontré agarrado fuertemente de Suzaku por cualquier cosa, pero el ojiverde suspiró aliviado y se abrazó a mí como si nunca antes me hubiese visto. _Cortando algo de mi oxígeno._

-Suzaku-kun…- por fortuna Gensai le palmeó el hombro para que me diera algo de espacio y eso hizo bastante avergonzado por sus actos. Pero entonces tuvo oportunidad de profundizar en mi vestimenta e imaginar ciertas cosas que Kirihara-san seguro ya le había mencionado.

-Perdón por haberte perdido- susurró mirando hacia el suelo, disipé sus palabras con un movimiento de mi mano.

-No fue tu culpa-

_En cambio no podía decir lo mismo del resto._

El doctor Gensai sugirió que podíamos terminar esto dentro del templo y no se lo dijeron dos veces a la mayoría. Kirihara-san y el padre de Kaguya aceptaron la invitación de Suzaku a pasar, las cuatro espadas también iniciaron el asenso por las escaleras del templo y por su parte, Suzaku me cargó como todos los afortunados habían podido hacerlo esta noche.

_Afortunados porque nadie resultó muerto por semejante acto, _además de que no estaba en condición de negarme. Pero desde mi posición segura y firme en brazos de Suzaku podía ver levemente sobre su hombro y las expresiones de las cuatro espadas que se comunicaban entre ellos de manera no muy sutil.

_Peleaban. _Pero no por motivos internos. _Se encontraban bastante conflictuados._

El doctor Gensai se posicionó en mi campo de visión y con una ceja levantada interrumpió mis pensamientos. _No me lo quitaría de encima tan fácil al parecer._

Pero algo llamó la atención de los hombres de Todou-san haciéndolos parar en seco y por lo tanto a mi doctor también. Pero no podía ver, Suzaku por fortuna se giró sintiendo el alboroto a sus espaldas y tuve que voltearme hacia el frente, pero sus manos se apretaron levemente más fuerte en mí alertándome de algo que estaba por convertirse en problema.

Entonces una cabellera rubia me daba los buenos días.

-La cereza de mi mes- musité de manera oscura y traté de que Suzaku me soltara. Me miró advirtiéndome que no lo haría pero con una mirada de igual valor reforcé mi petición. Me soltó solo porque las cuatro espadas entraron en modo de defensa, y él se puso apenas delante de mí, con un brazo extendido para evitar mi avance.

Schneizel llegó hasta donde fue detenido en la escalera y Cornelia le pisaba los talones no muy contenta de esta visita. La mirada de mi medio-hermano mayor paseó en todos los presentes esperando encontrar a alguien conocido y creo que estaba teniendo un tiempo duro en hacerlo, al menos hasta que su entrecejo se juntó en sospecha y segundos después en reconocimiento de mi persona.

-¿Lelouch?- preguntó.

_Todos preguntaban lo mismo. _

-No, la Emperatriz de Japón- contesté de manera sarcástica solo porque no estaba para estos juegos. Cornelia entonces se daba cuenta por qué no me había divisado en primera instancia y su cara de incredulidad podía superar a la de sus guardias.

_Glaston Knight, _hasta ahora me acordaba de sus nombres.

-¿Hm?- alguien llamó a mis espaldas. Brinqué de la nada esperada presencia de la madre de Suzaku, _todos ellos me iban a terminar matando. _Estaba dejando pasar muchas cosas sin resolver.

Pero como sea, _prioridades._

Schneizel no se vio para nada contento con mi respuesta, pero aún así no desistió de lo que sea que lo trajera aquí.

-Lelouch, debemos hablar- continuó, pero en ese momento las cuatro espadas pusieron sus manos en las katanas que portaban solo a modo de intimidación y los Glaston Knight en sus armas.

_No necesitaba carnicería aquí._

-¿Podemos ayudarle en algo, Primer Ministro Schneizel?- Kirihara-san salía de entre el grupo visiblemente contrariado también por esta aparición –No creo que sean horas de una visita formal y como podrá ver no es el mejor momento-

_Lo dejé hablar solo porque estaba a punto de maldecir al Imperio de tal forma que la guerra sería inmediata. _

-Tengo una charla pendiente con mi hermano menor, Kirihara-sama y esto no puede esperar más tiempo del que lo he pospuesto. La madre patria nos reclama de vuelta a mí y a mi hermana, así que debe ser de inmediato-

Vi los hombros de Suzaku tensarse ante esto y puse una mano sobre su lado derecho para apaciguarlo.

-Creí que había dejado en claro mi posición, Schneizel- seguí hablando todavía sin moverme de mi punto, Suzaku se cruzó de brazos apoyando mis palabras –No vas a cambiar nada-

-¿No me permitirás una plática más privada y amena, querido Lelouch?- sentí un pinchazo en el pecho con sus palabras –Después de todo lo que ha pasado, necesitas y necesito algunas explicaciones-

Las cuatro espadas se estaban cansando de sus propias posiciones y Senba dejó su mano en la katana resbalar de manera enfadada, aumentando la tensión entre los Glaston Knight que como reflejo sacaron sus armas apuntando de manera incierta, entonces el resto de las espadas respondió de la misma manera y Suzaku me empujó levemente hacia atrás, pude sentir las manos de su madre en mis hombros por la sorpresa del retroceso, pero esto ya era demasiado para todos.

-¡Alto!- ordené.

Schneizel levantó una mano deteniendo a sus hombres de igual manera, pero Suzaku me miró sobre su hombro preguntándome de manera silenciosa qué pretendía con esto. _Solo quería que confiara en mí._

-Si te concedo eso ¿Te irás?- pregunté en voz alta en dirección a mi medio-hermano que con media sonrisa de satisfacción asintió. El resto de los japoneses presentes me voltearon a ver como si estuviera demente, _en especial el doctor Gensai que me advertía que estaba tentando de nuevo mi suerte._

-Lelouch, no puedes decidir esto por tu cuenta- susurró Kirihara-san como un comentario entre nosotros, pero estaba completamente equivocado al respecto.

-Soy la autoridad militar de mayor rango presente _y consciente_ en este lugar- declaré y eso también era para las cuatro espadas que no bajaban en ningún momento su posición de defensa, aunque con mencionar a la otra autoridad que estaba noqueada por el alcohol en estos momentos, no pudieron objetar nada. Era verdad. –Los Glaston Knight se quedarán aquí afuera, así como tu caballero Cornelia- advertí en dirección de mi hermana que no perdió tiempo en aceptar pese a las protestas del resto.

Con una mirada a las cuatro espadas, era la misma orden para ellos. _Aunque no se vio como una orden sino como una petición para que no me hiciera más difícil esto. _Mi rango podía pedirles este favor más no los obligaba a obedecerme. Senba-san asintió y con eso el resto lo siguió, _aunque no muy convencidos._

_-_Y yo soy el Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores y la autoridad política _consciente _más responsable del país por el momento- declaró Suzaku en el mismo tono que yo. Enarqué una ceja ante su tono altanero y sonrió sin vergüenza alguna.

-¿Tenías que encontrar la forma de meterte en esto ¿Cierto?- musité. Que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande me daba la razón.

Dados los términos de la reunión y sin que nadie pudiera objetar nada, Schneizel asintió y todo quedó arreglado.

_No estaba tan seguro de esto._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Debía centrarme en el presente y solo eso, pero las ganas de descargar mi frustración en algo no se iban. Así que no oculté mi mirada de molestia cuando permití la entrada de dos príncipes Imperiales al templo y luego le pedí a Sayoko-san que los guiara hasta la sala.

-Iremos en un momento- fue mi única excusa, después comencé a encaminar a Lelouch por los hombros a su habitación, maldijo todo el camino pero esto había sido su idea así que ahora tenía que acabarlo.

Estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando mi madre atravesó una mano, deteniéndonos a ambos.

-¿Quieren ayuda para el maquillaje?- preguntó, sostenía una bandeja y una toalla. Yo enarqué una ceja confundido hasta que Lelouch habló de manera curiosa.

-¿Para retocarlo o retirarlo?-

La mirada de mi madre se estrechó y Lelouch cedió como buen niño.

_¿Sorprendido? Bastante._

Entonces dejé que ella entrara y cerré la puerta a su paso. Iba a encargarme de Lelouch cuando vi que ella lo empujaba todo el camino por la espalda hasta su cama y lo sentó de un movimiento bastante decidida.

-Busca algo de ropa, Suzaku. Un pijama- llamó mi madre comenzando a mojar una de las toallas en el agua que había traído. Lelouch protestó de inmediato.

-Dije que iba a atender la visita, no a dormir- reclamó. Mi madre exprimió la toalla sin prestarle atención y comenzó a tallar su rostro en movimientos premeditados antes de contestar.

-Son las siete de la mañana y es una reunión forzada, no se supone que deberías siquiera verte obligado a tomarla y presentarte en pijama ejercerá presión visual para que se vayan los más pronto posible-

Congelé mis movimientos frente a las palabras de mi madre, pero más interesante era la expresión de Lelouch que se encontraba razonando la idea.

_Momento, _¿Por qué mi madre estaba aquí pare empezar? Lelouch me volteó a ver con la misma pregunta en sus ojos y ninguno tenía la respuesta. Solo me estaba dejando llevar por la situación, ya que no había ningún adulto responsable en las cercanías. _No alguno que pudiera mandarnos, _y ella estaba tomando el papel de manera temporal.

_Solo que era extraño. _Mi madre lo notó de inmediato.

-Sé que no estamos en el mejor momento para esto, y tampoco es una excusa para entrometerme en asuntos que no me incumben. Pero por el momento necesitan de mi ayuda y aunque no tenga el derecho de hacerlo, solo confíen en que no haré nada para dañarlos en una situación como esta-

Lelouch y yo nos miramos de nuevo.

-Morir a manos de un Britannian o un japonés, a estas alturas qué más da- declaró Lelouch expresando su extraño voto de confianza. Mi madre le talló el rostro con más fuerza silenciándolo por completo y yo me encontré accediendo en silencio a su apoyo.

_¿Era porque era mi madre? Como un extraño lazo de sangre que no podía evitar respetar hasta cierto punto a pesar de todo. ¿O era quizás el hecho de que mi padre había encontrado una forma bastante incómoda de hacerse a un lado en esta ocasión? Sea lo que sea era ayuda y por el momento tal y como Lelouch había dicho:_

"_Figuras militares y políticas más altas no había disponibles por el momento en este lugar" Teníamos en nuestras manos la relación con un Imperio tan temperamental como lo era Britannia y quizás podríamos arreglar algo o destruirlo al mismo tiempo._

_Sin presión…_

* * *

><p>Para cuando volvimos a la sala, Schneizel y la bruja de Britannia ya estaban ahí. Sayoko-san había puesto algo de café, jugo y fruta sobre la mesa del centro aunque estaba seguro de nadie lo tocaría. Al menos hasta que antes de entrar el doctor Gensai me detuvo a mí para decirme un par de cosas:<p>

-Suzaku-kun, trata de que esto acabe lo más pronto posible y el jugo es exclusivamente para Lelouch. No lo dejes tomar café-

_Me iba a asesinar._

Aún así terminé de entrar a la sala donde Lelouch ya estaba sentado. Había logrado meterlo en un kimono blanco a pesar de sus inusitadas protestas y justo para agregar algo de dramatismo a todo el asunto, había tomado una frazada oscura antes de salir de su habitación y ahora procedía a ponerla sobre sus hombros.

_Toma esa, Schneizel._

Y no tomé asiento. Me quedé de pie detrás de Lelouch, recargándome levemente en el sofá. _Esto no tenía que ser tan formal. _Mi madre por otro lado como la _aparente _anfitriona de la casa, había tomado asiento junto a Lelouch y la escena estaba completa.

-¿Y bien?- Lelouch fue el primero en interrumpir el silencio. Cornelia fue la primera en perder el formalismo por parte de Britannia.

-Te has vuelto altanero, Lelouch- trató de reprimir, pero las contestaciones parecían tan planeadas como normales.

-Solo porque ya no te conviene mi manera de pensar ¿Hermana?-

-Basta los dos- Schneizel suprimió la pelea en tono calmado, Lelouch se cruzó de brazos y yo apreté su hombro de manera leve.

-Debo recordarles el poco tiempo que disponemos para esta reunión- hablé captando la mirada de ambos príncipes Imperiales –Así que si por favor podrían ir al punto de lo que los trajo aquí-

-Esto se suponía debía ser una reunión privada- trató Schneizel de desmeritar mi presencia y la de mi madre pero antes de que pudiera decir algo en mi defensa, Lelouch intervino.

-Tómalo o déjalo Schneizel, creí haber dejado en claro las cosas _antes _así que no veo punto alguno en que vengas a que te dé explicaciones a ti o a Cornelia, explicaciones que no merecen desde mi punto de vista-

_Estaba siendo un poco rudo, _exaltándose así no lograría nada. Volví a apretar su hombro como recordatorio. Schneizel siguió con su neutral sonrisa intacta y eso tocaba mis propios nervios.

-Quizás podemos utilizar toda esta situación a favor de todos nosotros- comenzó recargándose un poco más en su lugar –Lo quieras o no, Lelouch, eres todavía un príncipe Imperial y eso podría hacer que las relaciones entre Britannia y Japón fluyeran con gran armonía, suponiendo que las cosas se desarrollen de una manera desfavorable…-

-¿Qué es lo que insinúa, Príncipe Schneizel?- corté su discurso bastante irritado -¿Acaso esta es una declaración abierta de guerra? ¿O una amenaza?-

_Cómo demonios se atrevía a-_

-Planteo las opciones que están a la vuelta de la esquina si esto sigue su curso, Kururugi-kun- me miró de manera directa y sostuve el reto en todo momento –Si el Imperio de Britannia llegase a declarar una guerra contra Japón por motivos tan diversos como posibles, solo digo que podría mediar la paz de inmediato con la presencia de un príncipe Imperial en las Islas-

Sentí los músculos de Lelouch tensarse bajo mis manos y contestó esa declaración por su cuenta.

-La presencia de Príncipes Imperiales en Japón jamás detuvo una invasión hace siete años- y su tono era tan oscuro como el recuerdo –Así que no, Schneizel, no creo en tus palabras o intentos de buena fe-

El rubio sin embargo no se molestó por ese hecho, casi de manera contraria sonrió de manera diferente.

-Sabes, Lelouch, que no les propondría algo que no dará frutos y mucho menos algo que conoces tan bien. Sé que has elegido tu lado y la solución que propongo para demostrar todo aquél apoyo y _camaradería _que los japoneses parecen tener en ti, es que reclames a Japón como un área evitando así la guerra y el derramamiento de sangre-

Mi madre entonces se levantó de su lugar en el sofá bastante insultada por la declaración, y no era para menos. Yo rodeé el también lugar listo para sacar a ambos príncipes del templo en dos movimientos. _Bofetada y patada. _Pero la risa oscura y dramática de Lelouch me erizó la piel, deteniéndola apenas cuando se ponía de pié, dispuesto a hablar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar, Schneizel, que yo haría eso?- se veía incluso entretenido –¿Yo, Gobernador de Japón? ¿En serio?-

El rubio se puso de pie también de manera lenta y la bruja de Britania le siguió en el acto.

-Sería una forma de que evites que la gente que deseaste proteger sufra ¿O no es a eso a lo que te quedaste?- comenzaba a meterse en temas más profundos -¿Llevarías a Japón a la aniquilación total porque dividirás a su fuerza militar antes de unirla? Sabes que perderían antes de seguirte en una batalla donde tú te quieres posicionar como contrincante del Imperio-

Escuché apenas el leve quejido de Lelouch por las palabras del rubio.

-¡Es el único lugar que tomaré si esto explota en una guerra!-

-¡Matarás a cientos de inocentes por no aceptar tu lugar, Lelouch!-

-¡No pelearé por Britannia!-

-Sellaste el destino de Japón por ti mismo-

-Creo que ya no son bienvenidos en Japón- interrumpí antes de que esto llegara más –Y si no salen del país en las siguientes dos horas, daré la orden de que sean puestos bajo arresto por su entrada ilegal a Japón-

-Creí que el Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores no tenía es autoridad- señaló Schneizel con satisfacción, _y por un lado tenía razón. _No estaba dentro de mis facultades.

-Pero el Ministro de Defensa puede ordenarlo- una voz recién llegada alivió mi interior con sorpresa y seguridad. Al girar mi cabeza hacia la entrada de la sala, Yamagata-san y su asistente estaban de pié vestidos de manera formal.

Su mirada se cruzó con la mía en una leve delegación de poderes. Luego buscó a Lelouch a quien escuché suspirar aliviado.

-Por otro lado, si quiere seguir tratando temas militares, Primer Ministro Schneizel, la persona indicada seré yo y no estoy dispuesto a escuchar amenazas hacia mis hombres-

Sonreí sin pensarlo dos veces, pero entonces Lelouch se movió de manera imperceptible tras mi espalda y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá con una mirada desubicada.

Me hinqué de inmediato frente a él tomando su rostro, Yamata-san insistió en la salida de los Britannian.

-Lelouch, en tu estado no lograrás hacer nada de utilidad de igual manera- Schneizel seguía hablando a mis espaldas con un tono falsamente preocupado, con una mirada traté de alejarlo pero se vio sonriendo con una expresión triste –Y sería una lástima perder a mi hermano menor dos veces en el mismo país-

-Yo no… moriría sin v-ver a Britannia derrotada- Lelouch levantó su adolorida mirada en dirección a Schneizel. _Era suficiente esto _–Así que no te preocupes hermano, no vivirás para eso-

-¡Lelouch!- Cornelia no estaba contento con ello.

-Retírense de inmediato o llamaré a seguridad- presionó Yamagata y mi madre señaló la salida con un movimiento de su mano.

La escena parecía haber acabado cuando la bruja de Britannia avanzó primero con una mirada conflictuada, pero el rubio era insistente hasta en el último segundo.

-Enviaré especialistas de Britannia para que-

-¡Ahórrate tus gestos de amabilidad!- Lelouch trató de ponerse de pie y lo detuve pero cuando estaba a punto de utilizar mis medios propios para hacer desaparecer a los Britannian, se tomó de mi brazo inmovilizándome. -¡Vete Schneizel!-

No sé qué tipo de milagro se hizo presente que por fin pudimos deshacernos de ambos seres, pero justo cuando desaparecieron de mi vista Lelouch se dobló hacia adelante con una queja que no pudo suprimir por más tiempo y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Lo sostuve como pude, pero tras segundos de infernal silencio sentí que dejó de temblar y bajé la mirada confundido. Abrió ambos ojos de manera sospechosa.

-¿Ya se fueron?- susurró.

Quería darme en la frente por crédulo.

-¿Esto era parte del drama para que se fueran?- reclamé levemente ante el entretenimiento de Lelouch. Me guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice.

-Sabía que ese bastardo no se iría tan fácil- se enderezó levemente prácticamente sentado en mis piernas y yo en el suelo, mi madre regresó rápidamente a la sala y al vernos a ambos platicando tranquilamente suspiró y levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de victoria.

Entonces empujé levemente a Lelouch para que se levantara y yo hice lo mismo, pero mientras me sacudía el pantalón y trataba de calmar mis nervios después de tan bonita inauguración de mi puesto, sentí que Lelouch dio un par de pasos hacia atrás chocando conmigo y creí por instinto que debía detenerlo de lo que sea que estuviera retrocediendo, pero cuando lo tomé por los hombros su cuerpo cedió por completo y apenas tuve una milésima de segundo para sostenerlo.

_Si… todo el drama era actuado ¿No?_

Lo tomé de nuevo en brazos, su rostro estaba pálido a excepción de rubor en sus mejillas y maquillaje sin borrar bien de sus ojos.

-Eres un gran actor, Lelouch- suspiré. Incluso de manera inconsciente se quejó de mis palabras.

_Al menos ya estaba aquí._

* * *

><p><strong><em>HELLOU MASO-READERS 3 después de recordarles que amo sus reviews, recibí algunas de sus suposiciones, ideas y apliqué peñeces aquí y allá, pero como quería hacer monumental la penitencia de Todou y Genbu esperarán al siguiente capítulo.<br>_**

**_-¿Qué más puede salir mal ahora? -_**

**_-Hey, ¿Que no saben que esa frase está maldita? Ahora sufrirán-_**

**_-Pero si nosotros no dijimos na-_**

**_Reviews 3 _**

**_anysuzuki_**


	33. Stage 33: World's End

**Stage 33: World's End**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Cuando eres un príncipe del Imperio, debes saber unas cuantas cosas básicas. Controlados modales en la mesa, palabras refinadas y extravagantes para cualquier ocasión, vestimenta impecable y apropiada así sea la hora de dormir, _y conocer tu posición en el mundo así como tus posibilidades de ascender al trono._

Ser el diecisiete heredero al trono no me dejaba tan lejos como a otros, pero tampoco lo suficientemente cerca para creer que algún día podría heredar el gran Imperio que me rodeaba. _Pero no importaba realmente, _mis convicciones se reducían a un pequeño número de personas y con eso mi propio mundo era perfecto.

Cuando eres un príncipe del Imperio, _todo es fácil._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Era la persona más egoísta, manipuladora y escalofriantemente dedicada que podía haber conocido. Tu no puedes solo decirle qué hacer, porque si eso no está en sus planes o los contradicen, _o no está de humor para ceder un poco, _Lelouch haría lo que quisiera cuando quisiera y ese podría ser un problema la mayoría del tiempo.

_Como ahora._

-¡Lelouch, con un demonio! _¡Vuelve aquí en este instante!-_

-_¿Bajo qué cargos? Espera… Yo soy el que manda en esta área así que no, Kururugi-sama-_

Apreté el celular en mi mano porque se estaba mofando del poder que ambos poseíamos, tan parejo de cierta manera.

-¡Yo te ayudaré, solo vuelve aquí! ¡Sé que estás dentro de la base así que no debes estar tan lejos de donde yo estoy!-

_-Tengo un pié en la victoria así que no es momento de retroceder, hermano. Pase lo que pase Britannia caerá hoy-_

Con los años no había cambiado. Con los años solo se había vuelto más fuerte su deseo de terminar lo que había empezado y yo me encontraba parado como idiota tratando de seguirlo en la oscuridad. Porque siempre se separaba de mí en el momento menos indicado y el temor de que nada de esto saliera como él predecía era tan probable como el reto al que se enfrentaba.

_Pero Itako Lelouch no solía errar._

El bastardo se había hecho esa reputación a pulso.

Empezó cuando la gente no creía en él, decía en voz alta todo lo que pasaría antes de que sucediera en el campo de batalla. Cuando sacaba victorias de planes tan _aparentemente _tontos o en situaciones imposibles. Los japoneses eran fáciles de impresionar, pero sobre todo en ellos había un deseo de ser parte de todo esto, que poco a poco pudieron unirse bajo el mando de un extranjero.

_Itako Lelouch o "Lelouch el Vidente" _para otros países _"El Vidente japonés" _

Cumplía con la mayoría de los requisitos. Era una persona _que no era cualquiera, _vivía en un lugar extraño _–creo que el hecho de que un ex-príncipe Imperial viviese en un templo japonés era suficiente para muchos-, _no era una mujer aunque pudiera confundírsele con una, pero sobre todo el último punto que lo había llevado a convertirse en el vidente de los Japoneses fue su gran batalla de Narita.

_Para mí, el terror de Narita._

Y por eso no lo quería lejos.

Nunnally me mataría si sabía que lo había dejado ir de nuevo. Lelouch no conocía de límites.

Pero el cielo era iluminado cada dos segundos por una nueva explosión y sentía que la estructura entera de este edificio vibraba por las ondas expansivas.

-¡Sabías que pasaría esto! ¿Cierto? ¡Por eso el Lancelot está desarmado en el sótano!- reclamé.

_-¿Me crees tan tonto como para ponernos en esa desventaja? Suzaku, te amo como el hermano que eres pero te necesito en el campo de batalla y esto realmente sobrepasó mis "poderes videntes" o al menos no creí que la batalla fuese a ser tan larga-_

-¡Entonces regresa! ¡Puedes seguir dirigiendo las cosas desde aquí!-

-_¿Y perderme el evento del siglo? Lo siento Primer Ministro pero en mi área no me quedaré atrás-_

Bajé levemente el celular y comencé a teclear en las pantallas la posición del Guren.

-¡Karen!- grité, de inmediato la voz de la pelirroja me maldijo.

_-¡No es el momento Kururugi! ¡Estoy en medio de una pelea!-_

-¡Japón está en medio de una pelea así que no te creas especial!- contesté de regreso al instante -¡Deshazte de tus oponentes y busca a Lelouch!-

_-¿Lelouch… qué no se supone que estaba donde tú estás?-_

_-Hola, no. Por supuesto que no me iba a quedar en la oficina ¡Derriba a esos idiotas Karen!-_

-¡¿Pueden escucharme los dos?!-

Pero antes de que pudiera ordenar otra cosa una alarma diferente se encendió y no creí que otra cosa pudiese salir mal en esto. Pero olvidé lo que iba a decir cuando en las pantallas saltó de inmediato el punto donde la alarma indicaba peligro. _Oh demonios._

_-¡Lo estamos logrando! ¡Estamos venciendo a Britannia!-_

_-Lo prometí ¿No es cierto?-_

-Lelouch…- esto podría arruinar todo. Esto podía girar por completo la situación y hacernos caer en la extinción de Japón –Encontraron el núcleo de la red de comunicaciones y de los sistemas de defensa de Japón-

_El país era protegido por esa central, los planes de Lelouch giraban en torno a los diferentes escenarios que podía controlar y activas gracias a ese punto común del sistema. Pero más importante, Japón podía quedarse ciego de lo que se cernía sobre nuestras cabezas._

_-¡Estoy más cerca!- _comentó Lelouch de inmediato. _-¡Y por ningún maldito motivo dejaré que lo toquen!-_

-¡No, espera Lelouch! ¡Son siete KF! ¡No puedes tu solo con ellos! ¡Karen apóyalo!-

_-¡No puedo, me tienen rodeada! ¡Argh maldición!-_

_-¡No hay tiempo Suzaku, puedes seguir ordenando o ayudarme! ¡Necesito que redirijas el control del sistema hacia otro punto!...-_

Empezó a decirme cosas que antes no me había dicho. Yo preocupado porque todo el destino de Japón dependía de ese punto y el muy bastardo ya tenía planes para protegerse de eso. Diferentes núcleos a lo largo del territorio japonés, el más cercano en Osaka.

-Listo- suspiré aliviado cuando el sistema aceptó los códigos, pero las pantallas me mostraban de nuevo el núcleo en esta base y los KF de Britannia que estaban siendo encarados uno a uno por el Shinkiro. -¡Lelouch! ¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí si ya hice lo que me pediste?!

_-¡Suzaku no es el momento, el sistema caerá por quince minutos de todas formas y no estamos para perder ese tiempo! ¡Britannia pronto comenzará a retroceder!-_

Me erizaba el vello de la nuca. Esos KF parecían tan decididos como Lelouch a lograr su cometido. Entonces uno de los siete retrocedió de la pelea y comenzó a cargar algo en una bazooka sobre su hombro dirigida al núcleo. _Se iluminada de color rosa._

Oh por…

-¡Lelouch, sal de ahí!- grité.

Pero entonces gritos de euforia y felicidad abarrotaron las comunicaciones, al mismo tiempo que la base recibía un mensaje de completa rendición por parte del Imperio. Las batallas se detuvieron y el grito de victoria comenzó a unirse en un mismo canto por todo el Japón, los Knightmare de Britannia que estaban en nuestro territorio comenzaron a desarmarse y pedir piedad.

_-¿Lo logré?- _Lelouch preguntó sin aliento_ -¡Suzaku, Britannia se ha ren-!_

La llamada entre ambos se cortó.

Miré de inmediato en dirección a las pantallas del núcleo.

Alcancé a divisar un enorme agujero en forma de esfera que se comió parte del suelo, mitades de Knightmare y el núcleo.

_Entonces todo el sistema cayó quince minutos._

-Lelouch…-

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Esperaba poder dormir al menos un par de horas antes de que la tierra de los vivos reclamara mi presencia como era debido. Pero confiaba que Suzaku mantuviera el orden, o su madre, _incluso Yamagata-san. _El que sea que estuviera en al cercanías y tomara el lugar que les correspondía de acuerdo a su rango.

Yo era un simple Britannian fingiendo ser un coronel, _¿Qué había de impresionante en eso? _Al menos Suzaku había sido ascendido a Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores. _Bien por él._

Algo picó mi mejilla.

Apuñé los ojos negándome por completo a salir de la inconsciencia. _Lo que sea podría esperar._

De nuevo picaron mi mejilla, esta vez de manera más profunda.

Gruñí y me rodé de lado jalando las sábanas conmigo. Con suerte ese ahuyentaría a quien fuese el inhumano ser que trataba de despertarme. Pero sentí un peso en mi colchón a medida que el intruso se sentaba en mi cama.

Por tercera vez picaron mi mejilla, aparenté no molestarme y continué inmóvil. Vino un resoplido molesto que conocía de memoria.

-Demonios Suzaku, ¿Por qué tan insistente? Te acusaré con Gensai- reclamé en voz alta cuando identifiqué al intruso en mi habitación, pero sentí de alguna extraña manera que se tensó ante mi declaración. _No era muy común de él ceder ante mis palabras._

-Bien, me conoces ¿Pero quién eres y que haces en mi habitación?-

Abrió los ojos en completo horror ante el tono tan infantil y el reclamo por la aparente invasión de la habitación. Me giré para comprobar que mi mente no me estaba jugando un bajo delirio pero mi mirada quedó a centímetros de una defensiva pero curiosa mirada esmeralda que me escudriñaba hasta el fondo de mí ser.

_Un… un…_

_-_¿Suzaku?-

El niño de diez años asintió.

-¡AHHH!- grité al mismo tiempo que retrocedí hasta que mi espada tocó la pared en el otro lado de mi cama y el niño se cabello rizado se bajó de mi colchón levantando ambos puños en defensa.

Pero no pude pensar en algo más.

La puerta de mi habitación fue azotada abierta y entró el Suzaku que tanto conocía y maldecía, con una mirada espantada adornando su rostro escaneó la habitación en busca de peligro. Pero eso fue lo de menos.

-¿Lelouch?- suspiró.

-¡Bájame maldito japonés! ¡¿Me has secuestrado cierto?! ¡Si piensas pedir un rescate al Imperio, te las verás con mi hermano Schneizel y mi madre!- bajo su brazo izquierdo, sujeto a manera de costal, se retorcía otro niño de diez años con cabello oscuro e inocente pero furiosa mirada violácea.

_Nunca en mi vida agradecí tanto la inconsciencia._

* * *

><p>Tuve un sueño extraño, uno donde despertaba por motivos adversos a mi persona y me topaba cara a cara con Suzaku. <em>Pero eso no era de temer, claro que no. <em>El hecho perturbador era que yo ya había superado la etapa de la niñez de Suzaku y por lo tanto era muy extraño que de la nada hubiese una versión de diez años del japonés sentada en mi cama y haciendo preguntas.

Aunque quizás no era tan malo, digo, _podía lidiar con ese extraño ser._ Pero que de la nada apareciera mi tan querido hermano de mi misma edad, solo que cargando una versión de diez años de mi mismo, _eso podría enviar en shock a cualquiera. _Así que me removí incómodo en mi lugar tratando de regresar de la tierra de los sueños.

Pero me era difícil, había algo frío presionando mi frente de manera muy firme y voces susurraban a mí alrededor sonando preocupadas.

_-¿Qué demonios pasó? ¡¿Es esto alguna clase de brujería o truco de Britannia?!-_

_-Sea lo que sea no lo averiguaremos reaccionando de esta manera, guarden la calma todos y bajen la voz-_

_-¿Guardar la calma frente a esto? ¡El país podría ser atacado aprovechando nuestra confusión!-_

_-Así que ahora sí te interesa el país Genbu…-_

_-¿Por qué están enojados todos ustedes? ¿Acaso un hombre no puede beber de más una vez en su vida?-_

Yo les diría cómo había que enfrentar las crisis.

_-Hay muchas personas aquí, deberían de irse-_

_-Mi casa, mis hijos, mi país, mis reglas. Sobre todo con estas brujerías-_

-Argh…- basta de tonterías, levanté mi mano tratando de quitar lo que ejercía presión contra mi frente pero mi muñeca fue atrapada en el acto.

-No tan rápido, tienes un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-

Abrí los ojos espantado.

-¿Golpe? Solo perdí la consciencia- objeté tratando de levantarme y de nuevo me detuvieron contra algo que _no era _mi cama. Pero comencé a enfocar poco a poco a las personas que se encontraban alrededor. Quien estaba más cerca era Suzaku _¿O no era Suzaku? _Todo se veía borroso y me dolía la cabeza, pero esos ojos no los tenía otra persona.

Él presionaba contra mi cabeza algo frío.

-Suzaku, por favor- pedí y lo estaba haciendo por las buenas, debería considerarse afortunado.

-No esta vez Lelouch- respondió, pero su voz se escuchaba mucho más sería y grave que de costumbre, haciéndome pensar que algo malo estaba pasando. Parpadeé un par de veces tratando de limpiar mi visión para ver lo que pasaba además de escucharlo, pero lo que saltó a mi vista no era algo que cuadrara todavía con mi realidad.

Un hombre adulto de tez bronceada, cabello castaño algo largo y alborotado, sin mencionar sus ojos color verde esmeralda me miraba con intensidad. Su complexión gruesa y alta según mi actual posición me dejaba sin palabras. _Pero, se parecía horrores a Su-_

-¿Lelouch, te sientes bien?- una segunda cabeza mucho más conocida para mi mente se plantó junto al adulto, pero en lugar de darle sentido a mi mente hizo las cosas más bizarras. Sobre todo por el niño de diez años de ojos esmeralda que se retorcía en sus brazos.

_Tres personas con los mismos ojos me miraban en distintas formas._

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a perder control de sí mismo de nuevo. Las orillas de mi visión se nublaban ante la irrealidad.

-Oh no, Lelouch debes permanecer despierto- el adulto de ojos esmeralda me palmeó las mejillas con una calma envidiable y luego con un brazo logró sentarme contra lo que ahora podía identificar como mi sofá preferido de la sala.

Miradas confundidas me recibieron de todos lados. _O al menos por parte de todo aquel que podía estar presente. _Nunnally me sonreía de manera insegura mientras sostenía en sus brazos a la versión de diez años mía con la que había soñado y Suzaku retrocedió hasta sentarse con ella, sosteniéndose a sí mismo en su lugar. La madre de Suzaku estaba parada no muy lejos de ellos de manera insegura.

Todou-san y las cuatro espadas estaban en una esquina de la habitación, el primero sosteniéndose la cabeza de manera dolorosa por una segura jaqueca. Genbu Kururugi tratando de ocultar su propia resaca con un entrecejo fruncido y visiblemente preocupado.

_¿Por qué motivo?_

Miré al hombre que seguía sin quitar su mano de mi frente.

-¿Y tú eres?- si esto era un sueño al menos debía ser cortés.

-¿En serio no me reconoces? Es una ofensa que tu propio hermano no note las similitudes-

-Suzaku- espeté mirando al adulto con los ojos entrecerrados y luego apunté al de diez años –Suzaku- nombré de igual manera y levanté un poco mi mano para apuntar al único que reconocía como –Suzaku-

_¿Tres?_

-¿Hay alguien en esta habitación que no sea Suzaku?-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Era consciente de que las cosas siempre tenían una forma de salir mal, pero esto superaba mis expectativas por mucho. De hecho después de dejar a Lelouch en su habitación y hacer que el doctor Gensai lo revisara, todo continuó en orden. Sin embargo Yamagata-san habiendo logrado algo que nadie hizo antes, _sacar dos príncipes Imperiales de Japón, _tenía que retirarse a su casa prometiendo volver mañana por la mañana si tenía suerte, porque Gensai se retiró al mismo tiempo que él para asegurarse de que su otro paciente también llegara a su destino.

_Todo tranquilo hasta ese momento._

El templo había caído en un calmado silencio, que no duraría mucho porque mi padre y Todou-san despertarían, _y yo no les haría la vida fácil con sus dolores de cabeza. _El doctor me había dado unos cuantos tips.

Entonces iba camino a mi habitación para darme un baño y con suerte seguir vivo cuando a mitad del pasillo me detuvo un niño. Pequeño, de diez años, cabello oscuro y ojos violáceos. Vestía un pantalón color morado oscuro y una camisa blanca algo suelta que estaba sujeta su cintura con una banda de color más claro que el pantalón.

Pero me miraba de manera sospechosa. _Creí que había comenzado a delirar._

_Si mi mente no me engañaba, era idéntico a Lelouch._

-¿Un japonés? ¿Qué quieres y cómo es que me has sacado de mi villa?- demandó.

Miré sobre mi hombro tranquilamente para ver si le hablaba a alguien más, pero su molesta mirada violácea me dio risa. _Sonaba incluso como Lelouch de pequeño._

-¡Soy el onceavo Príncipe Lelouch Vi Britannia y te exijo respuestas!-

_Demonios._

Mis ojos se agrandaron y retrocedí tentando la pared más cercana a mi costado derecho.

-¡Hey! ¡Responde!-

_Pero Lelouch estaba…_

_-¡AHHH!-_

Su habitación.

Tomé al mocoso bajo mi brazo dándome cuenta de que era real, _así que no lo dejaría ir hasta no saber de dónde venía. _Pero empezó a patalear y demandar más respuestas a las cuales no les prestaba atención. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Lelouch dos pares de ojos me miraron, uno era Lelouch con su mirada horrorizada y el otro era-

_¿Yo?_

Segundos después vi a Lelouch perder la consciencia y me acerqué de inmediato olvidando al niño que cargaba, soltándolo en algún momento. Pero cuando alcazaba a Lelouch y pasaba una mano por su rostro, escuché una bizarra pelea a mis espaldas.

-¡Un Britannian!-

-¡Otro maldito japonés!-

Entonces los dos niños comenzaron a rodar en el suelo en una encarnizada lucha donde se jalaban del cabello y trataban de morderse, yo solo tomé a Lelouch en mis brazos para sacarlo de la habitación _lejos _de estas _cosas _cuando alguien se plantó en la salida. Un hombre que vestía un traje blanco de aires militares. Con hombreras doradas, medallas junto a su solapa y un par de adornos que caían desde el hombro y subían hasta el cuello del saco a manera de delicadas cuerdas del mismo color dorado. Usaba unas botas del mismo color por encima del pantalón y su rostro me era extrañamente familiar.

Pero lo que me dio un reconocimiento completo, _asustándome en el acto_, fue la katana que colgaba de su cintura.

-¡Tú me secuestraste!- volvió a chillar el pequeño Britannian mordiéndome la pierna en venganza, _habiéndose liberado del otro de alguna extraña forma, _pero solté a Lelouch de la sorpresa y porque no podía golpear al niño, terminando en el suelo envuelto en una nueva lucha con dos niños y Lelouch plenamente inconsciente en el suelo.

Creo que no hubiese dejado de tratar de separar a los dos niños de no ser porque el hombre al que decidí ignorar, se adentró en la habitación y tomó a Lelouch del suelo con un suspiro, antes de salir por el pasillo.

-¡Hey!- grité, _¡Esto no me cuadraba en lo absoluto!-_

Así terminamos en esta situación, la cual seguía sin comprender pero la veracidad de lo que estaba frente a nosotros podría hacernos creer que era real,

Sobre todo cuando por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, me mostraba como el adulto responsable de toda esta escena, _o al menos mi otro yo. Así se había presentado._

"_No tienen por qué temerme, soy yo, Suzaku. Algunos años más alejado de la realidad en que ustedes están según puedo ver, tengo veintisiete años, soy un japonés y sigo siendo el mismo" _me saludó levemente de manera personal _"Quizás esto sea extraño para ustedes, pero para mí no. Vengo de un mundo un poco más adentrado en el futuro donde hace tiempo comprendí, al menos de manera personal, que hay cosas fuera de nuestra compresión a las cuales nuestros antepasados solían llamar magia, aunque yo preferiría llamarlo geass"_

"_Puedo ver que yo soy el intruso aquí, al igual que esos dos" _señaló a los dos niños de diez años retenidos contra su voluntad _"No sé por qué problema estén pasando que el tiempo parece haberse mezclado de alguna bizarra forma, pero deben resolverlo. El símbolo que está pintando en su cielo en estos momentos solo significa que estos es obra del geass, así que deben tener cuidado"_

Todos caímos en silencio, una pregunta muy importante en mente.

¿Y ahora qué?

Nos miramos.

¿Qué es eso de _geass_?

Lelouch trataba de ponerle orden a sus ideas y el incómodo silencio se expandió por más minutos. Interrumpido por la boquita de un príncipe de Britannia que no entendía una palabra de lo que los demás hablábamos.

-¡Quiero irme a casa!- demandó. -¡Tú, mi secuestrador!- me apuntó y pataleó para que Nunnally lo soltará -¡Llévame a mi casa!-

-Pónganle una mordaza en la boca- espetó Lelouch sosteniéndose la cabeza y lo miré de manera incrédula.

-Pero si eres tú…-

-Con más razón-

Nunnally entonces se levantó del sofá tomando la mano del pequeño Lelouch y diciéndole unas cuantas cosas de manera cómplice en el oído. _Al menos lo había logrado calmar. _Pero el pequeño Britannian nos dirigió una mirada de odio a todos antes de retirarse de manera silenciosa convencido por su hermana.

Lelouch trató de lanzarle uno de los cojines del sillón cuando se volteó, pero el hombre de mayor edad frente a él lo detuvo.

-Calma-

_Era muy… incómodo._

Miré a mi pequeña versión de reojo y el niño hizo lo mismo. _Bien, pensábamos igual._

-A tu… mi habitación- ordené. Me miró de manera escéptica enarcando una ceja.

-Hay un Britannian ocupando mi habitación-

-No te vayas a envenenar-siseó Lelouch molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

_Seguro, _tarde recordé en mi mente el orden de las habitaciones en la mente del niño de diez años. Entonces donde ahora Lelouch dormía era mi habitación, pero con los cambios había preferido la de a un lado porque solía entrar más sol que en la primera. _Lelouch odiaba los rayos del sol temprano por la ventana._

-Vete a la habitación de lado- me corregí y el niño no pareció más contento, contrario al intento fallido de Lelouch yo si le di un leve empujón para que empezara a caminar.

Nos miró de manera resentida a todos antes de desaparecer por completo y suspiré ante este nuevo problema. Miré a Lelouch de nuevo y él se encogió de hombros ignorando la situación.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que gimió antes de recargarse de nuevo de manera derrotada en el sofá mirando el techo. Entonces mi madre se movió musitando algo sobre tener listo el desayuno y ayudarle a Sayoko-san, llevándose a las cuatro espadas con ella por algún extraño motivo y disminuyendo el número de ocupantes a solo cinco.

Lelouch al darse cuenta de esto miró de reojo a los hombres con resaca y estirando un poco su pie descalzo sobre la mesa del centro, tumbó los cubiertos que no eran retirados todavía del _encuentro _con sus majestades de Britannia. El estruendoso sonido de las cucharitas y tenedores me enchinó la piel, pero creo que la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Lelouch fue mayor al notar la expresión de dolor en los dos hombres que se sostuvieron la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Lelouch- reclamó Todou-san apenas abriendo un ojo y eso solo afiló la mirada de mi hermano. Con el mismo pié comenzó a mover los cubiertos de un lado a otro en el piso de madera causando más y mejorado estruendo, al menos hasta que se picó.

Si sabía una cosa era que esto era mi deber, así que por primera vez pudiendo estar en dos lugares a la vez, me indiqué a mi mismo que se llevara a Lelouch y eso hizo en el acto. Al tomarlo en brazos, se vio sorprendido de la acción pero luego me miró de manera sucia por alejarlo de esto.

Al salir de la sala, me quedé solo con estos hombres. Pensando en cómo hacer que esta penitencia se alarga lo más posible en sus mentes.

Recogí los cubiertos del suelo con todo el ruido posible, _Sayoko-san no tenía la culpa de lo que se avecinaba. _

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

No estaba tan seguro de querer participar en lo que Suzaku tenía planeado, porque sabía que estaba enojado como pocas veces lo había visto. Pero de eso a dejarme por completo fuera del juego era injusto, incluso si no me sentía en ánimos de pelear. Todo resultaba tan complicado que mi cabeza giraba tratando de explicar las cosas.

Y luego esta versión madura de Suzaku mencionaba un _geass_.

La palabra no me era extraña pero tampoco admitiría eso frente a todos. Tenía muchas cosas que averiguar y se supone que por eso había enviado a Gottwald a investigar, _estaba tardando demasiado para mis gustos. _Pero él era el único que entendería mi petición ya que Clovis fue entonces el responsable de tener a aquella mujer de cabello verde en su campo experimental.

_Clovis debía saber más. _

No es como si pudiera llamarlo a larga distancia y le pidiera información como un buen hermano.

-Deberías descansar, no estás en condiciones siquiera de pensar- el hombre entró en mi habitación y me puso directamente en mi cama con un suspiro.

Esto era interesante.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?- pregunté. El sentido de familiaridad no se desvanecía porque realmente seguía siendo Suzaku con algunos años más, pero su semblante mayor sin mencionar que por primera vez era más alto que yo me dejaba un poco acomplejado. Su cuerpo era más grueso, tenía la misma complexión que su padre.

Su vestimenta me daba ciertas ideas de su papel en el país del tiempo en que venía, pero parecía ser una persona más centrada en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin mencionar cierta madurez que me dejaba divagando.

-Yo ya pasé por esta situación Lelouch- me advirtió con apenas una leve sonrisa juntando las sábanas del suelo –Sé cuál es tu condición de salud por completo, aunque el muchacho de diecisiete siga ignorando varias cosas, así no puedes jugar conmigo. Sin mencionar diez años más de experiencia batallando con tu actitud-

-Quién lo diría, aprendiste a ser yo- musité ante la manera en que se expresaba y se miró horrorizado por la comparación.

-Aprendí a defenderme de ti- regresó todavía de manera calmada.

_Parecía estar mentalmente muy entrenado. Tanto que quizás sería divertido quebrar esas barreras._

-Dudo que yo me fuese a quedar cruzado ante tan desfavorable situación- piqué un poco más el tema. El hombre puso las sábanas al pie de mi cama y enarcó una ceja dispuesto a seguir el reto.

-Claro que no te darías por vencido, eres un bastardo oportunista- me dijo.

Hasta el momento creí que habría algo que me delatara cosas que sería bueno saber. La forma de actuar de Suzaku siempre dejaba algo que decir, pero este hombre había cerrado todos aquellos gestos o movimientos que yo conocía y aprovechaba a diario. Suspiré recargándome contra las almohadas mientras prefería observar el hombre en el que Suzaku se había convertido, _en un futuro no tan lejano._

Se miraba bastante bien al contrario del desastre de nervios que podría ser en la actualidad. Su rostro mostraba experiencia, seguro alguna que otra arruga de nuestros encuentros u otro posible escenario, madurez, _sabiduría-_

Osé reírme, Suzaku con algo de sabiduría.

-Búrlate lo que quieras- me dijo mientras se sentaba al pie de la cama entrelazando ambas manos entre sus rodillas.

Pero era bastante serio, y no quería pensar en lo que hubiese desencadenado tanto autocontrol de sí mismo, aunque si me seguía dando por mi lado como ahora lo hacía, entonces tenía diez años practicándolo. Veía otro problema formarse en mi mente, como el hecho de que no sabía si este Suzaku venía de un lugar donde Japón seguía estando en guerra con el Imperio, silenciosa o declarada. O si por algún buen motivo todo esto ya se había detenido.

Me daba dolor de cabeza de solo pensar que debería pasar diez años más_, mínimo_, peleando contra un Imperio como lo era Britannia.

-No te voy a decir nada, ni pienses en tantas cosas, Lelouch- me advirtió pasando una mano frente a mi rostro haciéndome regresar a la realidad –Además todo es subjetivo, no sé si el lugar de donde vengo es la continuación directa de esta línea de tiempo o de otra, así que no te preocupes por nada-

-Acabas de decirme cosas que son de esta actualidad, así que son el mismo hilo de tiempo- argumenté. Rodó los ojos exasperado.

-Ningún futuro está escrito o asegurado, tus acciones, tu pasividad o incluso una palabra pueden desencadenar una serie de reacciones diferentes a las que esperabas, solo es cuestión de que decidas lo que harás y afrontes las consecuencias con la frente en alto. Tú todavía no decides nada-

_¿Acababa de sermonearme?_

-Duerme Lelouch- sonrió.

Oh, cuánto odiaba a esta persona.

_Pero realmente creí que no viviría tanto como para llegar a un mundo donde quizás Britannia ya no existiera._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

-Tengo que ponerlos al tanto de lo que acontece el día de hoy- comencé a pasear de un lado a otro en la sala, cuando mi padre hizo el ademán de estirar su mano para tomar una de las tazas de café que Sayoko-san había traído, subí mi pié a la mesa y con ambas manos entrelazadas tras mi espalda le impedí la acción.

Entrecerró los ojos a manera de advertencia pero no cedí centímetro alguno.

Todou-san lo codeó para que dejara seguir pero eso no le quitaba pena a su castigo personal.

-¿Pueden explicarme?- me detuve tomando rienda de mis emociones y bajando el pie de la mesa -¿Qué hacían dos hombres de su _autoridad _en Shimabara en semejante estado de ebriedad?-

Mi padre suspiró de manera derrotada mirando el suelo y rascándose la base de la cabeza.

-Necesitaba un trago, se me pasó la cuenta- trató de disculparse pero luego me miró todavía algo ofendido -¿Pero cuál es el motivo de tu mayor enojo, hijo? Es la primera vez que pasa y no puedo decir lo mismo de Todou- alegó.

_Mi motivo._

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- me senté en el sofá de en frente porque al menos así me tomaría más tiempo el levantarme y asesinarlos por sus imprudencias.

Todou-san me miraba de manera minuciosa y quizás podía hacerse a la idea.

-El barman llamó a mi celular a través del tuyo, padre- comencé y cerré los ojos recapitulando lo sucedido –Yo estaba con Lelouch en el hospital, Gensai decidió darlo de alta porque consideraba que estaría mejor aquí en el templo. Pero el barman necesitaba que alguien recogiera a un ebrio primer ministro y un general que lo acompañaba-

Abrí los ojos y esperaba perforarlos a ambos con la mirada.

-Tuve que ir a Shimabara, a las once de la noche a recogerlos a ambos- espeté, mi padre enterró su cara entre sus manos.

-Dime que no llevaste a Lelouch contigo- masculló detrás de su manos, _¿En serio quería una respuesta? Ser yo el culpable de la historia._

-No me podía dividir en dos y Lelouch estaba bastante decidido a seguirme, pero eso no les quita la culpa a ambos por forzar mi aparición en Shimabara, entrar con Lelouch a un bar que olía a opio, encontrarlos felizmente platicando con una gran grupo de admiradoras de la vida nocturna, ¡Sin carteras! ¡Sin abrigos! Y tener que pelear con ellas para poder sacarlos de ahí- reclamé sin tomar aire más que al final.

Ambos se habían encogido un poco más no lo suficiente.

-Y claro que nos reconociste a ambos en el acto, padre- murmuré de manera un poco más oscura y siniestra –Tanto que presentaste a Lelouch a las damas como tu _hijo _bastardo- aplaudí.

No sé qué fue más duro en su cabeza, el sonido de mis palmas o la declaración exacta de lo que había dicho en estado de ebriedad. Todou-san abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y algo de culpa se instaló de inmediato en él al igual que mi padre.

_No era suficiente._

-Logramos sacarlos del bar, y nos topamos con un grupo de borrachos. Empezaron una pelea, tenía que defender a tres personas además de mi y obviamente no pude- llegaba mi parte de culpa así que desvié la mirada un poco –Cuando desperté, Urabe y Senba me estaban ayudando, Lelouch no estaba por ningún lado-

Entonces ellos habían insistido que debía regresar al templo con ambos hombres ebrios y ellos se encargarían de empezar un operativo, pero la búsqueda fue bastante infructuosa, comenzamos a temer lo peor.

-Resulta que Lelouch fue vendido dos veces en una noche, primero los hombres que se lo llevaron lo vendieron a una mujer que tiene una casa de citas donde subasta jovencitas y ella se encargó de disfrazar a Lelouch y subastarlo esa misma noche-

_Se miraba bastante convincente entonces. _Pero eso no era el punto.

-Por suerte, Kirihara-san andaba en los alrededores y no quiero saber qué estaba haciendo realmente, pero logró poner una oferta más alta que el resto de los hombres por Lelouch- mi voz se volvía un reclamo de nuevo –Dice que le debes quinientos mil yenes por sacarlo de Shimabara, aunque después de eso lo llevó con Gensai porque al parecer lo habían drogado con opio…-

Mi padre se levantó de su lugar interrumpiendo mis palabras y rodeó la mesa. Pero lo que creí terminaría como una demostración de furia por su propia estupidez se convirtió en un brazo que borró de mi mente lo siguiente que diría. Si, su piel desprendía el aroma del alcohol que consumió y definitivamente se movía de manera torpe, pero muestras de cariño como estas aunque varias, no todas solían tocar mis nervios.

_Sobre todo después de que perdí a Lelouch en Shimabara._

-Lo siento hijo, en verdad lo siento- dijo de manera sincera apretando más sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, pero tras unos segundos despegándose para verme a la cara –Fue la primera y última vez que hago algo de semejante naturaleza-

Eso es lo que quizás me tenía más conflictuado, fue mi turno de buscar respuestas.

-Si nunca lo habían hecho, _sobre todo juntos_ ¿Qué los llevó a tomar en Shimabara hasta quedarse dormidos en la barra?-

Todou-san miró a mi padre de reojo y por primera vez hablaba durante todo el regaño.

-Suzaku-kun, a veces las cosas te superan y no digo que sea una excusa- aclaró su garganta encontrando el profesionalismo sobre toda la resaca –Pero al menos yo necesitaba pensar un poco y despejarme- miró a Genbu de nuevo y el semblante de mi padre se había endurecido consigo mismo.

-Las cosas van a cambiar, ese fue el mayor problema en el que pensé- admitió, pero luego me apretó ambos hombros de manera afectuosa –No creí que hubiese un lado positivo en el futuro, pero ahora sé que al menos los tengo a ustedes tres todavía, como sea pero los tengo-

_Si, respecto a Lelouch…_

-Lo sé, me comporté con un idiota- leyó mi mirada sabiendo que nada sería fácil –E incluso podrá tratarme como a Sawasaki por unos días- pensó en voz alta.

Yo apostaba porque serían semanas.

-Solo espero que me perdone porque aunque haga las cosas difíciles no dejaré ir a ninguno de ustedes- me advirtió acercándome con un brazo.

Lelouch no era tan rencoroso y dudaba que quizás por una sola palabra fuese a tirar siete años por la borda. El punto era cómo decidiera tomarlo y si acaso él mismo cambiaría algo en su forma de ser, _lo cual no quería, él ya era bastante complicado._

-Suzaku, tu y yo deberemos convertirnos en una especie de buda- musitó mi padre mientras me empujaba un poco para volver a sentarnos en el sofá que yo ocupaba, pero luego miró a hombre del otro lado con la misma seriedad –Y espero tu apoyo, Todou-

Se miraron el uno al otro de manera comprometida.

-¿De qué hablan?- y podían espantar a cualquiera

Mi padre suspiró de manera pesada y se recargó por completo en el sofá. Miró el techo de manera oscura antes de decirme sin más rodeos lo que pasaba.

-Suzaku, tenemos problemas con Lelouch- comenzó –Sé que sabías hasta donde Gensai lo amenazó porque tanto ajetreo podría causarlas futuros problemas, sobre todo porque Nunnally los tenía de pequeña. Lo cierto es que ya pasó de las precauciones y logró afectar su salud, Lelouch sufrió un ataque cardiaco el día de lo de la base-

Me enderecé mi lugar y parpadeé entre confundido y horrorizado.

-¡¿Y así lo dejé enfrentarse a Schneizel?!- grité.

-¿Schneizel?-

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

-¿Quieres jugar ajedrez?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar en que me volví bueno en diez años?-

-No lo pensé, solo que me gustaría saber que te derroté a un nuevo nivel-

Me golpeó levemente la cabeza y trató de ocultar su entretenimiento. _Era el Suzaku de siempre, _increíblemente más viejo y maduro pero no había cambiado en un mal sentido. _Aunque una pregunta seguía rondando mi mente de manera insistente. _Uniendo las piezas de estos extraños eventos y dando por hecho ciertas cosas, si los niños de diez años habían aparecido juntos aquí en Japón donde estábamos Suzaku y yo, ¿Por qué solo uno de los dos de veintisiete años había dado en este tiempo?

_La respuesta quizás era más simple de lo que esperaba._

Con una mano derribé el rey negro del tablero sobre la cama, sin siquiera estar jugando. Suzaku se tensó y su mirada se afiló ante mis acciones, antes de verme a la cara en una clara advertencia.

-No eres _tan _bueno ocultándome las cosas- declaré sin reclamar realmente nada, _casi estaba resignado al hecho de que por uno u otro motivo daría mi vida por destruir al Imperio que apresaba el mundo y por sobre todos a Japón. _–No le diré nada a Suzaku- intenté por más raro que sonara.

El mayor se levantó de la cama y caminó lejos hacia la ventana, cruzándose de brazos de manera rígida.

-El que calla otorga- continué mientras levantaba al rey negro y me deshacía del tablero poniéndolo sobre la mesita a un lado de la cama. Después de eso busqué con la mirada mis zapatos, _creo que lo del perfil bajo había acabado._

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- habló solo cuando decidí irme descalzo, alguien había movido mis pantuflas. No le presté mayor atención de la que le daría a mi hermano en la edad que fuese y con un movimiento de mi mano me despedí.

-Lelouch…- me advirtió girándose por completo.

-¡Lelouch!- el segundo grito me causó más miedo, sobre todo porque estaba más cerca de mí. Suzaku había entrado sin darme cuenta en qué momento y se miraba algo conmovido por motivos que desconocía. Se aferró a mí de manera desesperada y atiné a quedarme parado dejando que hiciera lo que quería.

-¿Si?- pregunté.

Pero en eso el Primer Ministro se paró en la puerta con una mirada derrotada que me daba una idea de lo que había hecho para cambiar la mentalidad de Suzaku, pasando de su modo enojado al culpable en algunos minutos.

_Le dijo._

Miré sobre mi hombro al hombre de veintisiete que me veía con la misma expresión de derrota.

_¿Así que esto deparaba el futuro?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anysuzuki !¿Qué has hecho?! <em>**

**_yo: Demostrarle a mis lectores el amor que le tengo a su sufrimiento y complazco hasta la fibra más escondida de su ser como una cortesana de la lectura *w* que bonito se escuchó._**

**_El que entendió el capítulo lo entendió, el que no, debe volver a leerlo aunque sugiero que lo vuelvan a leer para notar cosas que quizás se les pasaran._**

**_Ahora si ¿Puedo hacer las cosas peor? :D Apuesten n.n sin miedo_**

**_Amo los reviews como amo a mis masoreaders, lo cual es un montón si logré el capítulo en un día y por sobre todo feliz cumpleaños airin-chan :D puedes sufrir un rato_**

**_Reviews mis amores :D_**


	34. Stage 34: Una decisión en tiempo

_**Ahora abuelito, disfruta de mi hobby preferido. D.E.P. y espero te enorgullescas de mi 3 Una semana y todo lo que puedes ver...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 34: Una decisión en tiempo<strong>

**Genbu P.O.V.**

_Caminé sin sentido por un par de minutos, la neblina de los alrededores borraba cualquier tipo de camino pero si no estaba perdido ya, entonces no podría ser peor. Solo sabía que debía moverme hasta encontrar algo y con suerte todo este ambiente se disiparía. Pero lo primero que saltó a mi vista era un tronco en el suelo, Suzaku sentado en el, dándome la espalda._

_Pero eso era cuando tenía diez años._

_Aunque no tuve tiempo de decir algo más, en eso apareció Lelouch con una mirada decidida diciendo unas palabras que jamás había escuchado salir de su boca a pesar de conocer lo que pasaba por su cabeza:_

_-"Suzaku…yo, destruiré Britannia"-_

_Entonces todo comenzó a moverse a una velocidad que apenas me dejaba captar cosas importantes. Observé como Lelouch y Nunnally se iban con los Ashford y mi hijo desaparecía en la lejanía con varios hombres. Sin embargo como si la inmediata continuación a esa escena no fuese importante, volvía a ver a Lelouch con algunos años más, de hecho de la misma edad que ahora gozaba. Vestía uniforme de Ashford y Nunnally también, pero ella seguía en silla de ruedas y sin poder ver. _

_En otra escena que corría al mismo tiempo, mi hijo parecía estar obedeciendo órdenes de alguien adentrándose en un túnel, con un arma en sus manos._

_Y todo continuó pasando rápidamente de una manera aterradoramente clara. _

_Lelouch y Suzaku apenas se conocían, la sombra en la mirada de ambos no me pasó desapercibida. Pero luego de varias explosiones y Britannian ordenando un genocidio en Shingoku cambiaron mi perspectiva de las cosas. Ese tal Lancelot entrando en acción, los japoneses siendo tratados como numbers mientras vivían en la miseria._

_Un tal Zero, ¿Lelouch?_

_Un Knightmare único en su clase, Suzaku._

_Batallas entre ambas figuras, una apoyando a Japón con fatídicas peleas y Suzaku actuando por órdenes de Britannia mientras alegaba que sería la mejor forma de liberar el área 11 de más sufrimiento. Príncipe y princesas Imperiales muriendo a sangre fría a manos de Lelouch mientras desde las sombras y con una vida doble, levantaba un ejército de terroristas._

_Entonces las cosas volvían a ponerse borrosas con más muertes, más peleas, alianzas, la escalada de mis dos hijos en diferentes lados del campo. Uno siendo una figura mundial que buscaba liberar al mundo de Britannia y el otro convirtiéndose en un Knight of Round del Imperio, ambos odiándose hasta la muerte._

_Literalmente._

_Pero entonces todo mi punto de vista se confundía con extraños seres de ojos rojos y poderes, Nunnally siendo obligaba a actuar en contra de su propio hermano._

_Pero no les presté tanta atención, todo entonces volvía a pasar en cámara lenta, mientras seguía a mis dos hijos dentro de un gran palacio del Imperio._

_Lelouch era…_

_-Suzaku, has de matarme como hemos acordado-_

_No._

_-Por el bien del Zero Réquiem-_

_Quise dar un paso hacia adelante y preguntarles de qué estupideces hablaban pero todo se borró dejándome parado en medio de una calle, donde todos presenciaban un magnífico desfile triunfal._

_Entonces todos caían en silencio observando como una figura encapuchada y de máscara, llamada Zero, esquivaba las balas y saltaba con precisión de un lugar a otro, una escalofriante espada en su cintura. Pero finalmente llegaba hasta Lelouch que trató de defenderse con un arma que fácilmente fue arrebatada de sus manos y con expresión de tranquilidad enfrentó la derrota._

_Cuando Zero empuñó esa horrible espada y con un súbito movimiento atravesó a Lelouch de un lado a otro._

_-¡No!-_

* * *

><p>-¡NO!-<p>

-¡Auch! ¿Padre?-

Parpadeé confundido con los colores regresando a los alrededores. _El templo, _estaba en mi templo y todo estaba bien. Seguí escaneando con mi mirada los alrededores y a lo que estaban aferrados mis brazos.

Lelouch me mirada de manera confundida tratando de retirar con sus manos mis brazos aferrados a sus antebrazos, pero no le dejé continuar. Terminé de acercarlo temiendo que fuera una ilusión y lo abracé desvaneciendo ese primer miedo, pero después de otro segundo lo separé y visualmente revisé que no tuviera ninguna especie de herida en medio de su estómago o más arriba.

-¡Hey! ¡Auch…ya! ¡Suzaku!-

Pero pese a todos los intentos que hizo por escapar de mi agarre no lo solté un solo segundo, incluso cuando Suzaku llegó con una toalla del baño apenas agarrada en su cintura y el champú como arma amenazadora en la otra. Lelouch siguió retorciéndose de manera desesperada pero no podía expresar lo aliviado que estaba de lo que sea que se hubiese metido en mi cabeza fuese un sueño. Me acerqué a Suzaku todavía jalando a Lelouch conmigo y mi otro hijo no supo qué hacer, _ni siquiera sabía qué pasaba._

Entonces con mi brazo libre lo abracé y lo junté con Lelouch permitiéndome abrazarlos de manera incluso más fuerte donde Suzaku comenzó a reclamar que la toalla se le estaba resbalando y Lelouch reclamaba/preguntaba que si había estado tomando de nuevo.

_Pero eso que había visto…_

-Prometan que ustedes dos nunca estarán del lado contrario- pedí mientras volvía a tomar fuerza para abrazarlos y Suzaku advertía que seguía sosteniendo su toalla con solo un dedo, Lelouch enarcó una ceja confundido pero no dejó de pelear.

En eso Todou entró con la katana desenvainada y entre sus piernas pasaron dos pequeños niños que comenzaron a reírse con la escena frente a sus ojos. Detrás de él mi hijo en versión mayor miraba todo algo confundido y alterado por los gritos de Lelouch, pero al descartar cualquier peligro inminente se pasó una mano con el rostro con un suspiro.

_Él… él podía ayudarme._

Solté a mis dos hijos sin pensarlo dos veces y ambos cayeron al suelo sin girarme un solo segundo a ver por qué. Mi vista estaba clavada en el Suzaku mayor que retrocedía poco a poco al leer las intenciones en mi mirada.

_-¡Suzaku, la toalla!-_

_-¡Tú no pidas ayuda si no la necesitas!-_

Quería conservar esto.

* * *

><p>Era más cerrado de lo que había querido admitir. <em>Suzaku, al menos el que yo conocía en este instante no era tan pasivo. <em>Sin embargo este hombre que tenía frente a mí, sin duda había pasado ya por varias cosas y el mundo del que venía podía ser muy diferente del que vivíamos ahora, pero no tanto para que mi mente no llegara a una conclusión que me carcomía a niveles exorbitantes, _olvidando por completo que quizás tenía peores problemas que esto._

-Suzaku…-

Se removió incómodo apartando su mirada de la mía. -¿No vas a decir nada al respecto?-

Le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar por las buenas, porque sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo hablar aunque no quisiera. Y por la expresión que pasó por su rostro, lo recordaba muy bien.

-No padre, no puedes ir por ahí solo queriendo saber cosas que no te incumben por el momento- entonces su vista se encontraba con la mía de frente –Creí que sabrías lo peligroso que puede ser querer enterarse de estas cosas o al menos tenías la idea-

Asentí levemente, _por supuesto que conocía los riesgos._

-Eso no me impide preocuparme por mis hijos y querer asegurar su bienestar de la forma que sea-

No estaría tan nervioso de no haber visto aquello cuando toqué a Lelouch. No estaría tan nervioso de ser otra la situación, pero dados los sucesos que pasaban frente a mis narices no iba a ignorar las advertencias una vez más.

-Suzaku…- advertí. -¿Dónde está Lelouch?-

Su mirada se afiló desaprobando por completo mis palabras, antes de señalar con la cabeza lejos de mi oficina.

-En su habitación- respondió, no dejó paso a mayor emoción que su pasivo enojo.

Suspiré tomando con una mano el puente de mi nariz. Esto no sería nada fácil.

-Suzaku, ¿Comprendes lo importante que…?

-¿Comprendes tú, padre?- reclamó antes de que continuara con mi nuevo intento –Las cosas seguirán el curso que cada quien decida darle, no te voy a decir nada, no adelantarás o retrasarás nada, el tiempo es subjetivo y solo debes pensar dos veces lo que vas a hacer antes de ejecutar una idea, es mi único consejo-

Se levantó de su asiento sin dejarme decir más, _incluida una disculpa por haberlo presionado de esa manera. _Sin embargo su actitud quizás reveló más de lo que hubiese querido, me había dado por satisfecho el solo ver su reacción.

Pero Suzaku no podía ocultar su frustración respecto al tema que me preocupaba, y si bien había hecho un magnífico trabajo aparentando que todo estaba bien y que le era natural lo que pasaba, _yo lo conocía mejor que eso. _Yo sabía que si reaccionaba tan a la defensiva sin duda le molestaba no poder expresarse como quería y por coincidente el dolor que sentía.

_Aunque yo ya me sumía en un oscuro abismo personal…_

Enterrando mi cara entre mis manos.

_Lelouch, ¿Dejaste a tus hermanos solos?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Todos se comportaban de manera extraña, estaban demasiado tensos. Pero todo se centraba en el hecho de que no podían superar una sola cosa y era lo caprichoso que podía ser el destino y el tiempo. _Le estaban dando demasiadas vueltas a un asunto que ni siquiera estaba presente o quizás nadie aseguraba que pasaría, _pero mientras tanto había aquellos que llegaban a la misma conclusión que yo con algunas horas de retraso, y otros que se seguían empeñando en ocultarlo.

_Como Suzaku._

-Sabes, tienes tu propia habitación-

El hombre mayor me miró de reojo sentado en la base de mi cama, yo estaba en el marco de la ventana alargando mi mano para dejar que un poco de lluvia cayera en ella.

_Helada._

-¿Te molesta mi presencia?- preguntó.

-Si no vamos a compartir información…- piqué.

Estaba frustrado, podía verlo en su rostro y se lo debía seguro a una plática con mi padre. El hombre estaba sobrio y por lo tanto comenzaba a pensar a la misma velocidad de siempre, apenas un poco menos rápido que yo, pero eso lo había orillado a tratar de sacar información de Suzaku, por lo cual se escondía en mi habitación.

No creo que eso lo detendría por mucho tiempo, sobre todo si yo apoyaba la idea.

Me miró bastante molesto pero no pasó a mayores. _Esto se hacía aburrido._

-¿Sabes? Quizás deberías aprovechar- traté de llegar al tema de otra manera, Suzaku levantó la cabeza tanteando mis palabras con precaución.

-¿Aprovechar qué?-

Sonreí para mí mismo.

-Me tienes aquí, si tenías algo que decirme, o te arrepientes de algo, o quizás una disculpa que seguro me debes por-

Estaba demasiado sumergido en mi papel cuando escuché el golpe de las manos de Suzaku en la pared a los lados de mi cabeza y me encogí en algo de miedo, apuñando los ojos.

_Quizás había llegado demasiado lejos._

Podía sentir que la presencia de Suzaku no se retiraba así que abrí los ojos lentamente topándome de frente con su mirada. Se encontraba molesto, _demasiado para mi control¸ _aunque podía decir que no estaba del todo enfadado conmigo. No al menos en un sentido que pudiera explicar, porque quizás si me guardaba algo de rencor pero no era algo que yo hubiera hecho aún para merecerlo.

Lo cual lo confundía horrores tratando de poner orden en su mente.

-Lo siento-

Admitido, no era ético presionar a Suzaku de esa manera.

_Aunque quizás disculparme con él había sido peor._

Se separó abruptamente de mí y casi caigo por el marco de la ventana del susto, mi movimiento también le llamó la atención medio segundo después y volvió a acercarse con una expresión que no podía leer en su rostro. Entonces me tomó en brazos pese a las protestas que presenté.

-¡Ya…ya! ¡En serio! ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!-

Pero prestaba oídos sordos a mis súplicas. De hecho en un extraño movimiento logró sostenerme con un brazo mientras con su mano libre tapó mi boca para evitar que siguiera gritando. Entonces me callé y aún así no quitó la mano mientras miraba alrededor que nadie viniera en mi rescate, _muy tranquilos alrededores._

-Querías respuestas- musitó de manera oscura soltando mi boca y volviendo a tomarme de manera más fuerte, entonces comenzó a caminar pero no en dirección de la puerta, sino a la ventana.

Con su ya conocida capacidad física no le tomó nada de esfuerzo el sacar un pie de manera firme y luego el otro, _aún conmigo en brazos_, pero lo que no me gustó en lo absoluto era la torrencial lluvia que nos recibió, sumamente helada. Traté de esconder mi cara en su ropa porque no podía simplemente mirar hacia arriba y reclamar.

De hecho no podía hacer nada.

Comenzó a caminar por las orillas del templo pasando desapercibido por cualquiera, aunque dudaba que alguien sospecharía que cualquier ser inteligente saldría con la helada y tempestuosa lluvia que se desataba sobre nuestras cabezas. Comenzaba a preguntarme qué tan compasivo era este Suzaku cuando mi cuerpo podía sentirlo completamente empapado, si acaso en algún punto también me culpaba a mí de las decisiones que aún no tomaba, _aunque siendo mis decisiones no me arrepentiría de nada._

_Pero estaba helando y este ser no tenía compasión ante mi frio._

Caminó lo que me pareció una eternidad. Ni yo me digné a decir una sola palabra ni él parecía estar pensando en lo que hacía, _siendo un empate. _Pero a medida que la lluvia comenzaba a dejar de sentirse tan cruda sobre ambos, sabía que se había adentrado en el bosque de los alrededores y las copas de los árboles daban un poco cobijo.

_Mientras esto no se convirtiera en una tormenta eléctrica._

Entonces se detuvo y me soltó sin previo aviso. Apenas me sostuve de su brazo porque había tratado de refugiarme de la lluvia, pero su lado amargo no era algo que estuviese disfrutando. Sentí mis pies enterrarse en el lodo, pero al mirar alrededor no podía ver nada que me indicara que esto era un lugar especial,

_Nada significativo para mi al menos._

Suzaku sacudió su brazo haciendo que lo soltara sin mucho esfuerzo y tuve que buscar el soporte del tronco más cercano. _Se estaba ganando mi odio sin mucho esfuerzo. _Pero entonces comenzó a caminar de manera desesperada en su lugar, llevándose una mano al rostro para limpiar el agua que caía en él y luego mirándome de manera furtiva y decepcionada.

-¡Siempre tienen que ser las cosas como tú quieres!- reclamó de manera oscura clavando su mirada apenas por un par de segundos y reanudando su paseo al instante –¡O no estás contento con ello, no te importan el resto de las personas!-

Bueno, estaba realmente ofendido por sus palabras.

-¿Y por qué debería dejarme de los demás?- respondí enderezándome un poco, no era nada agradable el sentimiento de mis pies enterrándose en el lodo –De hecho ¿Qué derecho tienes tú de reclamarme algo?- _ni siquiera teníamos la misma edad._

Sin embargo parecía estar presionando más y más la _supuestamente _infinita calma de la que Suzaku gozaba, porque se detuvo de manera incrédula a mirarme como si mis palabras estuvieran mal, pero era cierto aunque le doliera que yo no era la persona con la que él podía estar enojado. _No al menos por el momento._

Y si había algo que molestaba en sobremanera a Suzaku desde que lo conocía, era que no pudiera aplicar su enojo sobre mí por cuestiones de lógica, aunque de cierta manera yo _sí _fuera el culpable.

Me probé en lo correcto cuando se acercó de manera súbita y me tomó del brazo despegándome del tronco

-¡Me estás lastimando!- reclamé, pero no podía escucharme. Lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Entonces solo me acercó al punto donde él estaba parado con anterioridad y me soltó de nuevo sin nada de compasión haciéndome caer de rodillas en el suelo. _Estaba cruzando la línea, _no me digné a mirarlo una sola vez más a pesar que seguro esperaba que siguiera reclamándole. Comenzó a rodearme como un depredador y gruñía como tal cada dos segundos.

-Querías respuestas- rió de manera amarga deteniéndose tras mi espalda, me causó un escalofrío su tono y la proximidad de su voz a mi cuello –Bien, aquí suelo buscar las respuestas cuando no las tengo. Espero tu tumba pueda servirte de algo-

Si esperaba que estuviera espantando por la revelación. _No, no surtiría efecto en mí._

Si esperaba que me girara llorando para preguntarle cómo y cuándo, _realmente no me interesaba._

Si creía entonces que comprendería su manera de tratarme, _seguía sin ayudarse en nada._

Yo hasta el día de hoy decidía cómo vivir mi vida, era un hecho que decidiría cómo ejecutar mi muerte, sobre todo si de eso podía haber un beneficio. El hecho de que Suzaku me reclamara el _morir _antes de tiempo, era porque realmente había logrado algo con mi muerte y no lo podía negar.

Así que su lógica seguía sin opacar a la mía.

-Se nota que no te molestaste en preguntarme, nunca deseé ser enterrado- respondí sin mirarlo, _sabía que eso lo enojaría por ser tan contrario a la reacción que esperaba en mí._

Probándome correcto cuando aspiró de manera violenta y comenzó a maldecir en murmullos.

-Es retórico querido hermano, tenía que tener un lugar para maldecirte o preguntarte algo, Nunnally optó por un pequeño obelisco y una placa-

_Bien, _eso era un avance.

-Pero claro ¡Hasta en la muerte debes de tener la razón!- reclamó volviendo a su yo explosivo. _¿Qué parte de eso me daba miedo o me sorprendería?_

-Afróntalo como quieras, Suzaku- fue lo único que dije y el único consejo que le daría. A pesar de todo lo que me dijo y los reclamos que estaba llevando a cabo, ni yo era todavía el de la culpa pero sabía que la única manera en que Suzaku podría desahogar lo que quizás calló de donde venía, era reclamándome hasta quedarse afónico.

_Podría vivir…corrección, __**morir **__con eso. _

Si me conocía tan bien como creo, entonces no tardaría en darse cuenta de las mismas injusticias que él mismo estaba cometiendo. Así que permanecí inmóvil por un par de minutos más, prestándole más atención a la lluvia que seguía filtrándose por los árboles y como el pantalón del pijama se atascaba más en el lodo. Por el ardor en mis rodillas seguro y me había raspado, pero un poco de dolor no era nada comparado con el infierno personal de Suzaku.

-Eres imposible- reclamó una vez más.

Era su despedida, porque de inmediato escuché cómo se retiraba de nuevo entre los árboles todavía musitando maldiciones y miré levemente sobre mi hombro para confirmarlo. Solo cuando ya no se veía ni escuchaba, volví la vista al pedazo de tierra vacío frente a mí, admirando por primera vez los alrededores y lo escondido que parecía este lugar.

_De hecho no lo recordaba de día y sin lluvia, _pero si Nunnally lo había escogido era por algo _¿No? _o quizás solo le pareció lindo.

Hablando sinceramente conmigo mismo no creí que al final a Suzaku le importara tanto lo que haría con mi vida en el momento adecuado, sobre todo si con eso aseguré que él y Nunnally pudieran tener la paz que Britannia nos había quitado desde el inicio. Hasta el día de hoy en mi memoria ya había suficientes sucesos malos como para alargar la lista diez años más y sin duda seguiría pensando igual en ese lapso de tiempo.

Sea lo que sea, Suzaku no reclamó una sola vez o mencionó al Imperio, lo que me daba la seguridad de que eso se había acabado más o menos en la misma temporada que mi _supuesta _muerte y por ello no sabía si estar enojado, sentido, feliz o confundido conmigo. Debía conocerme lo suficiente para saber que me bastaba con eso o me bastaría conocer ahora que los demás estaban bien gracias a mí.

Aunque claro no iba a perder la oportunidad de reclamarme, _¿Pero tenía que ser tan duro?_

Si bien no estaba sentado en mi futura tumba, era escalofriante que me dijera que aquí solía recordarme. Así que permitía algo de… _impresión _tomarme desprevenido al darme cuenta que no había salido de Japón y mucho menos de los límites del templo. Seguía aquí donde siempre quise estar para defender al país.

Pero contrario a quizás todo lo que me había reclamado Suzaku, no pensaba de mí mismo de una forma tan egocéntrica como él quería creer. De hecho no es que pensara en mi mismo, sino que me importaba tanto Nunnally y hasta cierto punto estúpido él también, como para no desperdiciar una sola oportunidad así tuviera todo en juego.

_Mis decisiones no se basaban en mi bienestar, _así que no me importaba lo que resultara de mis actos mientras no afectara a mis seres queridos de manera física.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba, _y no era nuevo incluso en este pedazo de tiempo. _Bien o mal hoy gozaba de las consecuencias de mis actos.

_Aunque solo de pensar que lo había vuelto una persona tan amargada que le reclamaría a un ser diez años menor que él, me hacía dudar solo un __**poco **__si seguía siendo el camino correcto por tomar._

Cabía la posibilidad de que quizás no necesitara morir para lograr algo o ponerme en tanto riesgo. Porque no me importaba hacerlo, _ese era el problema. _Si pensara de manera egocéntrica al menos un poco en mi supervivencia quizás podría ahorrarme este sermón.

-Yo también te odio, Suzaku- musité tallándome el rostro de manera ferviente tratando de quitar algo de agua de mis ojos. _Me hacía pensar._

-¿Fue una epifanía acaso?-

Dejé de mover mis manos y poco a poco las alejé de mi cara con la voz que se había hecho presente. Si bien no era tan distinta, el sarcasmo en ella y el leve pero negro entretenimiento me hacían reconocerme de manera fácil.

Lo confirmé cuando una delgada pero más grande mano se extendió frente a mí invitándome a tomarla.

-Ese idiota, reclamando mi muerte pero no le importa matarme de neumonía o hipotermia-

Sonreí.

_Quizás podía ser un poco egocéntrico._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Todou parecía bastante tranquilo revisando detalladas listas con una infinidad de nombres junto con las cuatro espadas en la sala. Casi olvidaba que el país no podía esperar para ser puesto en orden a pesar de los extraños sucesos que se hacían presentes solo en el área del templo porque no veía a nadie más pedir ayuda con algún problema.

De hecho me preguntaba si el extraño símbolo en el cielo podía verlo todo Japón, hasta ahora no salía nada en las noticias.

-Incluso si esta lluvia no para, necesito a los hombres de la Base 1 de Sapporo mañana por la tarde aquí en Tokyo- declaró Todou a sus hombres y yo solo podía escucharlo.

Iba a preguntar si no sería más fácil que él fuera a Sapporo en lugar de movilizar tantos hombres hacia acá, pero recuerdo que dijo algo sobre darme la espalda y los problemas atacándome sin piedad. _Exageraba un poco al respecto._

-¿Cómo piensas discernir entre soldados buenos o malos?- pregunté de la nada, la duda me llegó de manera profunda. Todou levantó apenas la vista de sus papeles y se vio pensando unos momentos.

-Yamagata tiene una lista de faltas comprobables, por otro lado es fácil averiguar entre los mismos hombres quienes son corruptos con un par de preguntas, y todos serán sometidos a filtros de lealtad- respondió, volviendo al trabajo.

_Tenía bien planeado su tiempo._

-¿Hablaste con Hatori?- pregunté. Todou volvió a levantar la vista irritado por mis interrupciones pero con un suspiro negó.

-Eso te corresponde a ti- me regañó –Su asistente envió todo esto y es la base de lo que trataré de empezar, pero necesito un verdadero Ministro de Defensa y orden en mis filas para poder hacer esto más ágil- eso último casi venía como una orden sobre mi cabeza, pero no tenía mente para tanto.

_Un Ministro de Defensa. _

Uno que no fuera yo, uno cuya lealtad no se pudiera dudar, _uno que pudiera desempeñar el cargo de maravilla. _Tenía que hablar con Hatori al respecto, sobre todo por todas aquellas preguntas sin resolver en mi mente, pero mientras tanto no tenía candidatos en mente. _Bueno, quizás uno pero creo que Todou se enfadaría._

_-_¿Qué pensarías de Lelouch como tu superior?- dije.

Las cuatro espadas abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante la idea y Todou no me concedió siquiera una mirada en mi dirección pero vi los rastros de una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te reto a que lo hagas- contestó.

Entonces me crucé de brazos todavía recargado en la pared, sabía muy bien que no lo haría pero era divertida la idea.

-Ustedes solo deben decirme donde firmo y agilizaré el trámite-

Hubiese permitido que mi entretenimiento se esparciera más, pero así como reconocí la voz inmediatamente como Lelouch, _de la misma manera no sonaba a Lelouch. _

Cuando me giré por mi extraña contradicción, podía ver algo que no me cuadraba y la tranquilidad con la que trataba de llevar todo esto se esfumó.

Pude sentir que Todou se levantó inmediatamente parándose detrás de mí, mientras ambos observábamos algo que quizás no creía posible hace unos momentos.

Mi hijo de diecisiete años escurría agua por toda su ropa y temblaba de manera visible, sin mencionar que parecía haber estado jugando en el lodo y por su pálida expresión estaba por debajo de su temperatura normal. Cuando clavé mi mirada de manera sorprendida en él, se encogió levemente de hombros.

-E-es c-culpa de Suzaku- declaró.

En eso mi hijo entraba en la sala casi invocado por su nombre y miró en dirección de quien lo llamaba.

-¿De qué hablas…?- reparó en la condición de su hermano -¡Lelouch! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!-

Mi confusión podía tener sus límites.

Pero el primer acompañante de Lelouch, valga la redundancia, el hombre mayor que lo traía sujeto de manera firme por los hombros hasta el medio de nuestra sala y cuya voz me había hecho girarme en primera instancia, permanecía inmutable y pacífico ante todo lo que transcurría frente a sus ojos.

_A pesar de que mi interior sintiera como si el nudo en mi estómago desapareciera._

_Porque él era-_

-Hola padre- saludó. -¿Alguien dijo algo sobre nombrarme Ministro? No pongan a mi alcance algo que no quieran que tome- nos advirtió.

Podía sentir a Todou abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces de manera incrédula.

Pero este adulto, este _joven _adulto en el que se había vuelto Lelouch podía enviar escalofríos a mi espina al estar sobrepasando mi límite de revelaciones.

Suzaku entonces lo notaba con detenimiento y hacía lo mismo que Todou mientras escaneábamos su imagen.

Era alto, aunque por supuesto Lelouch siempre había sido un poco más alto que Suzaku, pero ahora que tenía el tamaño de un hombre adulto sin duda seguía siendo quizás un poco más alto que Suzaku. Su cabello oscuro un poco más largo y basto de lo que era actualmente, pero era difícil admirarlo a ciencia cierta cuando tenía una boina militar en su cabeza. Su cuerpo sin duda había crecido y su complexión podía compararla con la de su hermano Schneizel, pero Lelouch sin duda seguiría siendo más delgado de lo debido. Notable incluso con el uniforme militar negro que portaba, solo un par de medallas junto a su solapa derecha y una capa negra con fondo rojo cayendo por su hombro izquierdo hasta el suelo.

Su mirada sin embargo parecía mucho más controlada de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver y eso sin duda era un logro inhumano.

_Pero-_

-Padre… llevé a Lelouch al bosque, lo siento, lo dejé ahí pero volví y ya no estaba ¡Y no lo encuentro por ningún lado en el templo!-

Mi hijo de veintisiete años entraba cubriéndose el rostro con vergüenza mientras confesaba su crimen, pero no pude contestar nada cuando empezó algo que quizás no me incumbía.

-Suzaku eres un malnacido bipolar-

_Su manera de expresarse, de ambos._

Por el rostro de mi hijo mayor, estaba quizás tan sorprendido como todos nosotros de verlo. Lo cual no debería ser así si hacía apenas unas horas prácticamente me había confirmado el peor de los escenarios de este futuro. Pero tan pronto su mente se reinició y conectó hechos e imágenes, se lanzó sobre mi otro hijo mayor tratando de abrazarlo, sin embargo este no parecía estar tan contento del encuentro interponiendo una katana enfundada entre ambos, _un objeto que reconocí de inmediato._

-Ni te me acerques- advirtió de manera peligrosa –Ordena tus prioridades y luego hablamos- siseó.

Pero Suzaku parecía bastante incapaz de obedecerlo.

-¡Pero Lelouch!- casi lloró de felicidad -¡Estás vivo!-

-No si muero de hipotermia gracias a ti- reclamó el mayor señalando a mi versión más conocida de Lelouch que seguía temblando en su agarre. Entonces reaccioné con sus palabras y al igual que todos salimos del trance de este primer encuentro. Pero cuando mi hijo mayor vio nuestras intenciones, negó levemente en dirección de nosotros y con un apretón en los hombros de su versión menor, comenzó a encaminarse fuera de la sala.

Me quedé con dos Suzaku parpadeado confundidos, pero cuando el mayor de los dos hizo el intento de seguir al otro de su edad, escuché un grito por el pasillo que lo devolvió a su punto con nosotros.

_-¿Quieres que realmente me enoje?-_

Sentí un escalofrío en mi propio cuerpo que no sabía cómo interpretar.

¿Felicidad?

_¿El tiempo estaba siendo cambiado?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Quizás Suzaku fuese un asno cuando deseaba actuar como tal, pero seguía sin culparlo de mucho más que las ocasiones en que realmente se lo merecía_, como en esta_. Por lo cual no opuse resistencia mientras confiaba ciegamente en mi mismo, dándome cuenta de que de todas maneras sería estúpido si no lo hacía.

_Confiar en mí mismo ¿Hm?_

-Ven aquí, ese japonés me va a escuchar-

_Y quizás por primera vez en mi vida podía cerrar mi boca, quedándome callado ante pensamientos que embonaban con los míos de manera exacta. _

Quitarme la ropa había presentado un reto, sentía mis dedos entumidos y mis brazos se habían engarrotado en la posición que los tenía desde hacía diez minutos, tratando de protegerme del frío los habría cruzado sobre mi pecho, no obteniendo muy buenos resultados a excepción de no poder moverme.

_Quería dormir, _ahora que quería hacerlo por mi cuenta nadie me dejaba.

Estaba sentado en la orilla de la bañera todavía con mi ropa puesta, así que dejé que el mayor hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Apagué mi cerebro confiando en que ya había otro pensando por ambos y que no había forma de fuese una decisión errónea. Así que para cuando volví a notar un poco mis alrededores, estaba metido en la bañera todavía con mi ropa en su lugar, pero lo que me había hecho regresar de mi propia laguna mental era el hecho de que sentía mi cuerpo recuperar algo de calor.

Entonces escuché el par de botas caminar alrededor de mi habitación hasta volver a acercarse al baño.

_Esto era bizarro pero no incómodo._

El hombre se acuclilló y metió la mano en el agua revisando la temperatura.

-Se atreve a reclamar… mientras comete semejante estupidez- era divertido escucharme. Entonces sentí que con ayuda de una pequeña bandeja mojaba mi cabeza.

Me recorrió un escalofrío mientras que el agua fría que empapaba mis mechones de cabello era desplazada por el agua tibia de la bañera de manera repetida hasta que por completo había sido enjuagada. Me recargué entonces sobre uno de los costados de la bañera y escuché al otro suspirar.

-Tengo que quitarte la ropa ahora sí-

_No necesitaba mi propio permiso, _aunque asentí levemente guardando todavía silencio.

Me concentré en otras cosas entones, por primera vez notaba que el hombre en el que me convertiría se había quitado el saco militar que vestía minutos antes y solo quedaba en una camisa completamente blanca, las mangas enrolladas de manera limpia hasta por encima de los codos para evitar mojarse.

_Aunque creo que no estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo, si tan solo yo fuese más cooperativo._

Pero entre sus movimientos y los míos, noté una cicatriz que se extendía de manera firme desde donde podía ver el codo por toda la parte exterior del brazo, hasta lo que parecía ser el dedo meñique, _y la camisa podría ocultar más. _Pero entrecerré los ojos pensando en lo extraño que eso se veía para ser una herida.

_De hecho no imaginaba cómo es que podría haber sido-_

Mis pensamientos se vieron ahogados con agua lanzada justo a mi rostro, parpadeé confundido y asustado por una posible amenaza, pero solo me recibió mi propia mirada exasperada y a la vez seria, pensando de la misma manera que yo.

_Lo cual era de esperarse._

-Todo a su tiempo- dijo.

Sabía que quizás yo mismo sí me aclararía varias dudas, pero realmente no era el momento, así que volví a asentir. Entonces con la misma mano libre que había estado observando antes, tocó mi rostro de manera suave buscando algo que no encontró, porque torció la boca levemente contrariado.

-Esto no está funcionando- me dijo.

El agua de la bañera comenzaba a sentirse fría.

-Voy a matar a Suzaku- musitó levantándose en busca de toallas. _Personalmente todavía tenía frío y creo que a eso se refería._

En un par de segundos volvió con varias toallas y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, de inmediato envolviéndome una alrededor de la cabeza, otra en mis hombros y otra alrededor de la cintura, pero sacando una cuarta más grande con la que podía cubrirme desde los hombros hasta los pies _¿O era una sábana?_

De un momento a otro ya estaba sentado en mi cama mientras él cerraba la ventana y después se disponía a buscar entre mi ropa algo más específico.

Sacó un kimono oscuro que yo calificaba como invernal y aunque estábamos entrando en esos meses, todavía no lo contemplaba como parte de mi guardarropa. _Incluso si se sentía tan reconfortantemente suave. _

-Siempre he admirado la calidez de estos a pesar de que parecen tan simples- comentó mientras terminaba de darle un par de vueltas sueltas al obi en mi cintura y procedía de inmediato a secar mi cabello con una nueva toalla nueva.

Nunca había estado tan de acuerdo con las acciones de una persona, pero creo que al mismo tiempo muchos no considerarían válido mi argumento al ser yo mismo de quien hablaba. _Pero sería una abominación de no obedecerme, _y podía descartar al niño de diez años de esta ecuación, _mimado principito._

Por fin estaba envuelto en varias cobijas en mi propia cama y podía sentir mis ojos pesados. El sonido de la lluvia solo ayudaba a arrullar mi mente. El mayor se sentó en la orilla de mi cama dejando todas las toallas mojadas en el suelo y me miró por largos segundos en los que no comprendí su expresión.

_O no de una forma profunda. _Había apagado mi cerebro y seguía como tal.

-No te preocupes-

_Sonaba tan raro viniendo de mí._

-Hablaremos más tarde-

_Eso sí sonaba a mí. Por primera vez podía dormir y mantener mis ojos abiertos._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Todou no había podido continuar con sus papeles mientras recapitulaba mentalmente lo que recién había pasado. Con Suzaku no habíamos tenido este golpe de impresión, quizás solo había sido la sorpresa de su _aparente _pasividad, porque ahorita era el verdadero nudo de nervios que conocía, sobre todo mientras se golpeaba de manera leve pero repetidamente la cabeza tratando de encontrar el punto en su pasado donde todo había cambiado.

_Obtenía pedazos de información a medida que sus ojos se iluminaban pero había una gran nube de confusión tapando el resto._

Pero volviendo a Lelouch esto se convertía en una historia muy diferente. Su presencia en Japón y su visión del mundo siempre hacían de su futuro algo inseguro. Su vida actual ya era lo bastante confusa lo cual no nos daba ni la más remota idea de lo que sería de él en un par de años o más, por lo cual su aparición había sido firme y clara demostración de las prioridades en su mente.

_Eso quizás era lo más sorprendente, _el poder con el que después de tantos años parecía seguir aquí en Japón y peleando con Suzaku como siempre lo había hecho. _Y peor._

Aunque había muchas cosas diferentes en su mirada como en la de su hermano y solo me advertía que las cosas todavía se pondrían más difíciles antes de mejorar.

Se escucharon un par de botas andar calmadamente por el pasillo pero a medida que se acercaban a la sala ponía nerviosos a todos como si fuese la primera vez y yo solo observaría detenidamente lo que acontecería. Mi hijo de mayor edad siendo el que más alterado se mostraba, _aunque no era para menos, _sobre todo si conocía a Lelouch.

Entonces invocándolo con el pensamiento apareció en el marco de la puerta, ganándose la mirada de todos por igual. Pero la suya centrándose de manera peligrosa en una persona.

Se había quitado el saco negro y la capa que anteriormente portaba, quedando en una camisa blanca algo mojada y con las mangas enrolladas por arriba del codo, pero mostrando cierta mi teoría de su físico tan parecido al de Schneizel pero a su manera delgado y _delicado. _Guardé el pensamiento en lo más profundo de mi ser al notar desde el inicio lo enojado que parecía estar, siendo muy inoportuno decir alguna palabra de más.

Vi que apretaba en su mano derecha todavía la katana negra que había sido mi regalo en Britannia, pero Lelouch retrocedió en las sombras del pasillo con un malvado brillo en sus ojos.

Entonces había habido una especie de comunicación silenciosa entre él y Suzaku puesto que mi hijo de mayor edad gruñó de manera miserable recogiendo su propia arma y levantándose del sofá muy dispuesto a seguirlo.

-Todou-san y su brillante idea de enseñarle kendo- gruñó.

En cuanto el resto de nosotros captó lo que había querido decir con eso, nos miramos. En especial Todou que enarcó una ceja muy confundido y se levantó al mismo tiempo que yo para seguirlos.

_Esos dos se iban a matar._

Las cuatro espadas nos siguieron a Todou y a mí, pero en cuanto a mi hijo de diecisiete él solo se excusó en dirección a la habitación de Lelouch al mismo tiempo, diciendo algo como que no estaba de humor para verse humillado por más merecido que al parecer lo tuviera, con un asentimiento le aseguré que en cuanto esto acabara lo seguiría, pero primero debía asegurarme que estos otros dos no hicieran nada estúpido.

_Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo o por qué de las cosas, _pero no permitiría que se hicieran daño.

Cuando llegamos al dojo Lelouch ya estaba en el lado más alejado de la habitación y Suzaku se miraba reticente a seguir su juego, _si acaso podía llamarse de esa manera. _Pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando Lelouch se acercaba peligrosamente con la katana desenfundada y Suzaku en el último momento logró bloquearlo.

_Esos dos-_

-¡Lelouch, en serio! ¡Perdón!-

Suzaku deshizo el choque moviendo su propia espada de lado pero su hermano no se vio tan compasivo, atacando de inmediato su costado derecho, pero Suzaku volvió a bloquear con facilidad el golpe.

_No sabía que tan en serio iba esto pero me erizaba la piel. _

-Ponte serio o vas a perder un dedo- advirtió Lelouch girándose rápidamente rodeando a Suzaku.

_Iban muy en serio._

-Todou, haz algo- musité. Yo no me veía capaz de actuar y según alcancé a entender él era el responsable de todo esto. El hombre solo me miró de manera desaprobatoria antes de volver su atención al encuentro de manera muy pacífica para mis gustos -¡Se van a herir!- reclamé todavía en tono bajo.

Pero Todou sonrió, _genial… lo había perdido por completo._

-Si observaras detenidamente en lugar de estar preocupándote ya te hubieras dado cuenta de algo, Genbu- declaró sin despegar su mirada de mis hijos. Entonces quise interpretar sus palabras como algo bueno mirando el encuentro de manera rápida, _pero no encontraba nada bueno a esto. _

_No podía verlos pelear, no después de lo que pasó por mi mente más temprano._

Sentí una mano pesada en mi hombro y el militar por fin me prestaba completa atención. Pero con una mirada me señaló que devolviera mi vista al frente.

-Son movimientos ensayados- declaró, su voz no titubeó un solo segundo haciéndome observar más a detalle lo que quería que viera –De frente, derecha, detrás e izquierda-

Lo cierto era que de solo observar míseros segundos podía darle por completo la razón. Pero eso no significaba que cuadrara de todo en mi mente.

-Se supone que estaban peleando- musité para mí mismo tratando de encontrarle explicación y Todou continuó mofándose de mí.

-De solo ver sus expresiones, creo que sabes que realmente lo están haciendo. O al menos Lelouch es el más enfadado-

No decían una sola palabra, pero tampoco se detenían un solo segundo y el estruendo de ambas armas continuaba siendo escalofriante, a pesar de lo ágil que se veía.

-¿Pero por qué…?-

-Suzaku resiste todos los golpes de Lelouch porque sabe a dónde van- comentó Todou de inmediato, iluminando mis sentidos un poco –Lelouch solo se esfuerza en golpear lo más fuerte y rápido que puede, su fuerza nunca ha sido la misma y lo sabes, así que esto no es un encuentro real de kendo-

_¿Pero de qué servía que-?_

-Increíble, y apenas yo lo había estado pensando como una posibilidad- Todou podía desvariar de nuevo pero yo observaba temiendo que a alguno de mis dos hijos se le fuese a pasar la mano y terminaran hiriéndose, _por más controlado que esto se viera._

-No me gusta la idea- comenté a medida que parecía que Lelouch realmente quería sobrepasar a Suzaku.

-¿De que Lelouch enfoque su frustración en un deporte?- respondió Todou de inmediato y era mi turno de mirarlo de manera incrédula, se encogió de hombros –Esto realmente lo estaba pensando antes de emborracharnos en Shimabara, Genbu. Y te lo iba a proponer cuando investigara un poco más a fondo o le preguntara a Gensai, pero al parecer es un método bastante seguro para que se ejercite aunque sea un poco y de paso pueda expresar cosas como lo está haciendo en este momento-

Veía el rostro de Suzaku, estaba concentrado en lo que hacía pero de todas formas sus movimientos eran robóticos prediciendo hacia dónde atacaría Lelouch y solo resistía. A pesar de lo enojado que parecía estar el otro solo lo ayudaba a desahogar dos actividades de un solo movimiento. _Ejercicio y autocontrol. _Aunque Lelouch tenía más de lo segundo, se estaba permitiendo perderlo a medida que trataba de aumentar la velocidad y era fácilmente bloqueado e incluso empujado lejos.

_Quizás Todou tenía un punto, _esto parecía recomendable. Y Suzaku podía hacerle compañía.

-¿Qué hiciste S-Suzaku?-

Lelouch levantó la espada de nuevo, respiraba de manera rápida y había perlas de sudor en su frente. Pero esta vez se permitió un reclamo y fue por el costado izquierdo de Suzaku con fuerza. Sin embargo cuando fue bloqueado y empujado lejos no levantó de nuevo su defensa y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, soltando la espada.

Traté de intervenir pero Todou me tomó del brazo impidiéndolo, solo dejándome como un testigo ocular.

Suzaku de inmediato olvidó su espada también y se hincó frente a Lelouch con ambas manos en sus hombros, hablaron de algo en un tono tan bajo que me fue imposible escucharlos con la lluvia, pero sabía que las cosas entre ambos se habían resuelto cuando Suzaku por fin pudo abrazarlo como había querido desde el inicio sin importar nada.

_Ahora ¿Qué tanto podría batallarlos yo sin que me mataran de un susto?_

* * *

><p>Todou dijo que se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo aunque todavía no le enseñara a Lelouch nada, pero en vista de lo grandiosa que resultaba su teoría entonces no perdería tiempo y trataría de hacer un horario. <em>Yo personalmente quería ver la expresión de mi hijo cuando se enterara de la generosa oferta de su padrino, <em>no todos los días podías conseguir un maestro como Todou, reconocido y peleado de manera profesional por hijos de japoneses adinerados.

Si no fuese un militar, no se moriría de hambre con su técnica de kendo.

Aún así, ese sería su deber. _Convencer a Lelouch de que era una buena idea y por lo tanto ponerlo en forma. _Yo mientras me conformaba observando de lejos lo aterrador y maravilloso que podía hacer esto,

-Te voy a matar ¿Sabes el trabajo que me costó quitarle el frío de la lluvia?- reclamó Lelouch con su cabeza en las piernas de Suzaku, levantó una mano y le pellizcó el cuello con fuerza –Espero que te sientas culpable-

Suzaku se encogió de hombros.

-Funcionó, eso es lo que importa- contestó con una leve sonrisa que fue borrada casi de inmediato con un golpe que Lelouch le propinó en la frente con la palma de su mano abierta causando un gran estruendo.

-¡Maltratarme psicológicamente no es la solución!- continuó Lelouch peleando y Suzaku rodó los ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo alguien puede hacer eso con el _vidente_ japonés?-

Yo estaría muy entretenido de ser otro el caso, pero Lelouch casi estrangula a Suzaku con sus manos que al parecer habían adquirido más fuerza con los años y luego empezó a presagiar muerte como un shinigami. _Se miraba más oscuro de lo que hoy era, _pero de la misma forma Suzaku solo sonreía ante sus palabras sin tomarle verdadera importancia y con su fuerza superior apartaba las manos de Lelouch que fingían estrangularlo y las posicionaba sobre su estómago de manera forzada, hasta que no le quedó de otra más que calmarse.

-Good boy- premió Suzaku con un suspiro y Lelouch entrecerró los ojos de manera asesina antes de levantarse refunfuñando y abandonando a Suzaku en el sofá de la sala.

_Yo creí que habían crecido._

_Pensé mal._

-Haha… lo siento- se disculpó el mayor avergonzado por algo que yo no consideraba problema, _estaba acostumbrado de hecho _–Pero es tan terco- concluyó más para él que para mí y eso no era tampoco nuevo.

-Así que las cosas realmente están cambiando- presioné, ahora no había forma de que le sacara la vuelta a mi plática si se supone que no me decía nada para provocar _este _tipo de incidentes. En especial cuando había descubierto que se llevó a mi hijo de diecisiete años al bosque en medio de esta tormenta.

Suspiró de manera derrotada, al menos había madurado un poco.

-Eso espero, pero parece que la decisión no está tomada aún- sus cejas se juntaron en leve preocupación mirando por donde había desaparecido Lelouch –Cierto punto de mi pasado sigue borroso y curiosamente todo depende de Lelouch-

-Siempre ha sido así- secundé.

_Más de lo que quisiéramos admitir. _

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Las cosas eran…_extrañas, _y se desarrollaban de esa forma porque mi mente estaba sumamente confundida como para hacer algo de provecho que no fuese mirar el techo. Suzaku incluso se había aburrido y me había empujado en la cama para acostarse a dormir un rato a mi lado, _tenía frío todavía y Suzaku solía ser muy tibio así que no me opuse en lo absoluto. _

Creo que pasamos un par de horas en esa posición, porque me desperté en el momento en que Suzaku se levantaba para ir al baño, solo que cuando regresó yo no estaba solo. _Y parecía intimidado por la presencia de este ser de mayor edad, _justo como yo me sentía con su otro yo.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- preguntó.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza

-De todas formas traeré algo más tarde- me advirtió antes de salir presumiblemente en dirección a su habitación.

-Extraño los días en que lo teníamos casi entrenado- musitó mi ser mayor con algo de añoranza en su voz. Eso entonces me dio un horrible dolor de cabeza a manera de confusión.

-El de veintisiete años parece… muy tenso- declaré mientras me sentaba contra la cabecera de la cama, pero eso le pareció divertido al hombre frente a mí.

-No es tensión, yo le llamo su estado _pasivo agresivo-_

-¿Cómo es que un muchacho de diecisiete tan nervioso puede convertirse en eso?- pregunté y esperaba obtener respuestas, _o jamás sabría nada. _De hecho esperaba preguntar cómo es que se supone que estaba muerto y de la nada aparecía vivo.

-Bueno, cada pequeña decisión que tomamos o no, nos puede llevar en diferentes direcciones sin necesidad de que sean acertadas o erróneas. Causa y consecuencia, eso es todo-

-¿Qué causó que Suzaku se volviera así?-

Por el semblante de mi ser mayor, la respuesta no era un secreto pero sí bastante complicada.

-Yo-

Era como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiese descendido varios grados porque me recorrió un monumental escalofrío.

-¿Hicimos algo que lo-?

-Él se volvió así por nosotros, para _cuidarnos_. O al menos eso es lo que pregona, no está tan dispuesto a correr tantos riesgos como yo los haría-

-¿Entonces sí morimos?-

-Bueno, creo que eso queda totalmente en nuestras manos y sobre todo la manera en que pensamos. Mis recuerdos del pasado están confusos en la parte en donde se supone puedo morir o sobrevivir, a finales de la guerra contra Britannia-

-¿Así que son diez años más? No tendré tiempo de aburrirme-

-Todo es subjetivo, hace unas horas mi futuro era estar muerto porque en mi mente de diecisiete años creía y seguía creyendo que no importaba morir si al final mis seres queridos estaban a salvo. Pero ahora en nuestro futuro puede haber más años de vida si somos un poco más cuidadosos y peleamos un poco más por lo que queremos-

Levantó su brazo enseñándome la cicatriz que recorría desde su codo hasta el meñique, pero con su mano trazó sobre la ropa donde seguro seguía la herida. No me sorprendió que siguiera subiendo por el codo, todo el perímetro externo del brazo hasta el hombro y luego con la mano completa se sostuvo el costado, acariciando de manera ausente el lugar.

_Seguía sin comprender qué clase de herida era esa._

-La manera en que mueves tu Knightmare en medio de una explosión puede salvarte o condenarte, depende de nuestra fuerza para vivir- respondió sin mucho detalle, pero comprendía el punto al que quería llegar. Si me daba igual en el momento de máximo peliro, podía quedarme parado sin hacer nada, pero si quería vivir entonces lucharía por eso.

_El rasguño era lo de menos._

-Así que todavía tengo dos opciones- argumenté para mí mismo de manera literal –Sin importar los reclamos de Suzaku-

-Creo que tenemos más, porque admito que si me ha tomado tanto tiempo el pelear contra Britannia es porque dejé a Suzaku actuar como quería después de que las cosas se nos vinieron encima y eso no es figurativo-

_¿Venirse las cosas encima? ¿Qué cosas?_

-Pero creo que esa será tu decisión cuando llegues a ese punto- concluyó sin darme más detalles.

-¿Ni una advertencia?- pedí.

Él negó.

-Le quitaría lo divertido-

Así que esta vez me dejaba pensando a mí mismo, _en el futuro, _en el país,_ en Suzaku_. En que no quería pasar diez años más peleando contra Britannia si podía impedirlo, pero ese era quizás el punto que tenía que decidir yo según las pocas pistas que se me daban. _Y al mismo tiempo tenía que ver con la actitud sobreprotectora de Suzaku, _su manera de dirigirse a mí, su poder y reclamos.

-¿Realmente nos considera una familia?-

-Es una especie de…-

-Mamá gallina- completamos ambos, _y recientemente lo había orillado a eso. _

Decisiones, creo que nunca fueron tan importantes.

* * *

><p><strong>El que entendendió, entendió n.n gracias de nuevo a mi abuelito que creo que disfrutará esto tanto como ustedes o al menos se llevará una sorpresita.<br>**

**El capítulo anterior hacía referencia al "Chamán Japonés" pero realmente no era mi intención, muchos en sus reviews me hicieron ver que no había puesto "vidente" como era mi elección, pero ya está el capítulo arreglado. Confusión mientras escribía.**

**¿Esto resolvió dudas? Probablemente sí, al mismo tiempo que levantó muchas otras. Próximo capítulo habrá que resolver este dilema del geass y tiempos, dudo que Genbu quiera ver más Réquiem TwT**

**¿A dónde llegaremos con todo esto?**

**anySuzuki**


	35. Stage 35: Pretty Koi Fish

**Stage 35: Pretty Koi fish**

**"Hermoso pez koi"**

**Genbu P.O.V.**

Seguía asustado como nunca en mi vida, no podía borrar esa ilusión de mi mente desde que la había tenido y no me dejó dormir por la noche. La idea de que mis hijos terminaran haciendo algo como eso me era… _inconcebible. _Ellos no eran así, ellos no se tratarían nunca así. Parecían verdaderos hermanos por la forma en que se llevaban e incluso eran más unidos que eso.

Así que de hoy en adelante nada se me escaparía de las manos. Paseé mi vista por todos los presentes en la sala haciendo un conteo de cabezas rápido, pero aún así estaban las piezas importantes y con eso me conformaba.

-Escúchenme todos- llamé su atención parándome justo a la entrada de la sala y me crucé de brazos esperando algo de reconocimiento, pero lo bizarro de la escena me quitaba la poca seriedad que había juntado.

De inmediato recibí todas las miradas que quería y las que no también, pero si ya los había reunido aquí no había manera de echarme para atrás, mucho menos en un tema tan importante.

-Les informaré a detalle lo que pueden o no pueden hacer en las siguientes horas- comencé e incluso saqué una hoja que mostraba lo dedicado que me había puesto respecto a la agenda de los siguientes dos días. Si no podía dormir de noche al menos pondría algo de orden a nuestras vidas. Con una mirada callé cualquier posible protesta de Lelouch a pesar de que no dijera nada aún, _pero lo haría._

Aclaré mi garganta para proseguir.

-Dado que Todou no está y escapó temprano esta mañana para no hacerse partícipe en esto, no me concierne realmente lo que haga por lo cual los demás acatarán mis órdenes por su bien-

Suzaku se veía entretenido, Lelouch enarcaba una ceja confundido. Pero ambos estaban en el sofá y en el caso del segundo se encontraba recargado en Suzaku de manera plácida todavía en pijama.

-Son las 7:00 a.m. y en media hora más me iré a cumplir mis obligaciones como Primer Ministro aunque algunos se hayan olvidado de mi puesto- centré mi vista en Lelouch y él solo rodó los ojos exasperado. –Tengo un rango de cinco horas para yo hacer todo lo que tenga que hacer y los veré a todos en el comedor la hora de comida- advertí –Sin excusas ni protestas-

Seguía mirando a Lelouch, _creo que este discurso iba dirigido en su mayoría a Lelouch._

_-_Pero ustedes tienen también que hacer durante el día, como…- escaneé mi lista en busca del nombre –Suzaku, a las nueve deberás ir al edificio de gobierno por lo del nombramiento oficial de Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores, por cuestiones de formalidad y papeleo. Te espero puntual ahí-

Mi hijo parecía haber olvidado eso o al menos no creyó que hablara en serio desde el inicio pues palideció levemente antes de asentir. Lelouch comenzaba a mirarme de manera sospechosa. _No le gustaría para nada._

-Nunnally- llamé a mi hija girándome un poco buscándola con la mirada, estaba parada junto a Sayoko-san con una leve sonrisa en su rostro –Confío en que te puedas hacer cargo de tus hermanos de la manera en que creas más conveniente- dije, y con hermanos me refería por obvias razones a los de diez años.

_Esto todavía no se resolvía y por el momento no quería darles rienda suelta a ese par, _siendo que parecían obedecer a Nunnally de maravilla. Ella asintió con total confianza en mis palabras y me tranquilizó dar ese punto por resuelto. Volví a ver mi lista marcada con otros puntos importantes. _Aunque todo estaba subrayado como importante, demonios._

-Lelouch, tienes estrictamente prohibido salir del templo a menos de que un meteorito esté a punto de destruir este lugar y te veas obligado a buscar refugio, pero de no ser ese el caso, Sayoko está autorizada para hacer el uso de cualquier método para retenerte aquí, junto con tu hermano- mi mirada entonces cayó en mi Suzaku de veintisiete años que no sería por lo visto un problema.

_Además los mayores no podían ir deambulando por la calle como cualquier persona._

-Ustedes también deberán quedarse aquí- aclaré por si las dudas y Suzaku no tuvo problemas pero Lelouch suspiró resignado.

Tantas cosas por hacer.

-Después de comer, iremos con Gensai- mi vista volvía a recaer en Lelouch para dejar claro que esta parte tampoco se la podría brincar por ningún motivo –Aunque no sé si quiere que yo vaya, parece que todavía me guarda rencor por lo de Shimabara- musité más para mi mismo que para el resto, pero entonces recibí un coro de cuatro voces que afirmaron mis palabras.

-Yo también-

Parpadeé algo perplejo mirando la escena frente a mí, en especial porque quizás sí lo esperaba de mis hijos de diecisiete años ya que no me había disculpado aún apropiadamente, pero que los de veintisiete pensaran igual me daba un escalofrío que no sabía cómo describir. Sobre todo al contestar lo mismo como si lo hubieran ensayado.

-Dejando de lado eso…-traté de desviar el tema escaneando la lista, pero ya no encontraba más puntos que necesitaran de mi control aquí, eran varias cosas las que tenía que hacer pero eran personales y también las había apuntado para no olvidarlas. Levanté la vista repasando los rostros de todos cuando recordé otra orden más personal –Mei, espero que no te den problemas y si lo hacen puedes hacer el uso de la fuerza- sentencié.

_Bueno, oficialmente ella era la que quedaba a cargo con mi salida ¿No?_

Vi a Lelouch darle un discreto codazo a Suzaku con una sonrisa en ambos que no me gustó para nada,

Los fulminé con la mirada y eso causó más su entretenimiento, sonreí para mí mismo recuperando esta parte que creí que se comenzaba a desaparecer de nuestras vidas.

-Bien, esto es todo- concluí mientras doblaba la hoja y la guardaba en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón con sumo cuidado. No encontraba la manera de despedirme de todos sin que resultara incómodo y puesto que el desayuno ya había pasado, con un asentimiento de cabeza me retiré _semi-tranquilo _porque apostaba porque Lelouch encontraría la manera de brincarse todo lo que dije.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Creí que dejarían de exagerar las cosas y concentrarse en lo importante cuando se dieran cuenta de que teníamos mayores problemas que esto, _pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado al respecto. _La manera en que Nunnally me miraba pasando de su dulce expresión a una conspiradora que me delataría en el momento en que quisiera poner un pie fuera, o que Suzaku se soltó un discurso en mi habitación mientras terminaba de alistarse para irse, recalcando el hecho de que al menos debería obedecer al pié de la letra por los siguientes días, _me dejaba desarmado._

_Estaban hablando en serio _y yo trataba de quitarle esa seriedad.

_No quería que se hiciera así de serio._

Así que intenté contradecir las reglas de inmediato sintiéndome capaz de hacerlo cuando la persona menos esperada me detuvo. _Y lo digo así porque no esperaba una traición de mi mismo en esto._

-Me sé todas las salidas de este lugar y las que tu todavía no descubres también- puntualizó mientras me llevaba de regreso a la habitación con una mano alrededor de mis hombros. _Aunque me nació la duda de la segunda parte de su oración. _–Incluso si suena raro de mi mismo, debes hacer lo que te dicen por esta única ocasión al menos- regañó.

Estaba sentando en mi cama mirándolo pasear de un lado a otro de manera calmada pero conflictuada. Pero eso no cuadraba en mi mente del todo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no es una medida demasiado precautoria?- pregunté, de repente ya no estaba seguro de nada y es que no estaba acostumbrado a que me dieran la contraria de esta manera. _Y definitivamente, no tantas personas de acuerdo en el mismo fin._

Mi yo mayor se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos pensando de manera profunda.

-Metimos la pata- confesó de manera cruda con un semblante que no dejó paso a una pequeña risa –De manera profunda- se acercó y se acuclilló frente a mi poniendo sus manos en mis rodillas, era extraño mirarnos de manera tan cercana y personal pero sabía por su mirada que estaba hablando en serio y no podía negarlo.

_Era yo mismo._

_Lo comprendería algún día._

-Necesitamos ayuda- susurró como si las palabras quemaran su garganta y de hecho taladraban mi cerebro de manera dolorosa. _¿Desde cuándo…? _–Quizás no tengas que saber esto aún pero si te vas haciendo a la idea será mucho mejor. Créelo, no me agrada para nada pero es una manera de tener a todos en paz-

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó el día del golpe de estado cierto?- pregunté de manera cautelosa aunque sabía la respuesta.

Mi yo mayor suspiró pegando su frente en mis rodillas.

-Cosechamos lo que sembramos y aunque eso no nos importa en lo absoluto, tenemos una familia a la que sí- se encogió de hombros sin tener una salida certera –Y eso realmente no cambia nuestra naturaleza, pero-

Me quedé estático esperando escuchar el resto, pero negó para sí mismo y ya no me siguió diciendo más. _Había una parte que seguía siendo un tabú que descubriría por mi cuenta aunque si me detenía de esta manera, entonces debía ser algo grande. _

-Está bien- suspiré.

_Eso no quitaba de mis prioridades otros temas._

* * *

><p>Realmente no era mi día, porque con el destino gritándome que había sido derrotado en mi propio juego atiné a quedarme en la sala con un par de libros y mi computadora. No quería jugar ajedrez por el hecho de que el único ser competente en el área era yo mismo y esto terminaría en un gran dolor de cabeza antes de que uno de los dos ganara, <em>y eso ya lo tenía, <em>así que no había por qué ser masoquista.

Sin embargo de solo pensar que todos hacían algo de provecho mientras yo estaba sentado aburriéndome en un sofá no era grato. _No estaba acostumbrado a esta pasividad, _a no tener noticias en el acto. Suzaku se estaba convirtiendo en Ministro, Todou-san según entiendo estaba haciendo una exhaustiva revisión de sus soldados, mi padre seguro tenía una mano alrededor del cuello de Britannia por sus atrevimientos.

_¿Qué parte de todo eso me tenía tranquilo?_

-Lelouch…-

Me levanté de un brinco sin reconocer la voz pero al mismo tiempo no debí hacerlo, _me vi completamente infantil._

La madre de Suzaku.

_Otro tema picándome las costillas._

Observé a la mujer de manera cautelosa tratando de recordar en qué punto su presencia comenzó a pasarme por alto. _O era quizás que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso, _pero no tenía del todo resueltas las cosas con ella a pesar de que no fuese mi lugar el cuestionarla. Aunque mi padre parecía haberla aceptado, algo que incluso el mismo Suzaku desconocía y me hacía ver esto como todo un plan de las sombras.

_¿Acaso había pasado algo entre ellos dos que…?_

Enterré mi cabeza en el cojín del sofá tratando de borrar la idea de mi cabeza. _Demonios ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?_

-¿Estás bien?-

Traté de contestar sin levantar la cabeza del cojín pero sentí su mano en mi cabeza y me di por vencido, tenía que enfrentar todo esto si quería hacer surgir mis prioridades de donde sea que estuviesen enterradas.

-Si… solo era- ni siquiera sabía qué contestar -¿Se le ofrecía algo?- comenzando por ahí.

La madre de Suzaku se miró algo insegura de si proseguir o no, pero cuando tomó asiento en el sofá de enfrente sabía que esto iba a ser largo _y serio. _Aunque no estaba tan seguro de querer escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, no estaba siendo yo mismo para responder como debía. _Esto eran puntos bajos para mi personalidad. _

-Bueno, en vista de que ninguno de los dos estamos haciendo nada- comenzó, ¿_Tenía que atacarme por ahí? _–Pensé que podríamos aprovechar este momento para aclarar algunas cosas de las que han pasado- confesó.

Erguí mi posición el sofá pensando en las opciones que tenía, aunque la mujer tenía razón y todo, pero no estaba seguro de querer profundizar en este tema que ya no consideraba una amenaza. _Lo fue cuando Sawasaki estuvo tan cerca y…_

_-_¿Usted sabe qué fue de Sawasaki Atsushi?-

Mi pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja pero la duda había asaltado mi mente en el momento que lo pensé y no era algo que debía dejar fuera de mi radar por mucho tiempo. Todou-san me había dicho que mi padre había empezado algo con él, luego estaba que Suzaku tomaba su puesto y a raíz de eso se desataron otras cosas incluso sin la presencia del hombre, pero yo no supe nada más de él a partir del intento de golpe de estado.

Pero por su mirada, parecía tener apenas un poco más información que yo más no la necesaria.

-No estoy segura de si deba hablar contigo sobre esto después de todo lo que ha pasado- declaró cruzándose de brazos para mirarme de manera valorativa.

_Ella._

_De todas las personas._

-En serio no puedo creer que me estén haciendo esto- dije, y mi tono sonaba tan oscuro como mis pensamientos, eso era seguro. Incluso me levanté del sofá tratando de verle el lado positivo a todo esto y no podía encontrar nada, simplemente no podían esperar que me atuviera a todas sus condiciones de la noche a la mañana todo por-

-Quizás yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, Lelouch. Y tampoco puedo tener el derecho de decir o hacer, sobre todo porque yo no estuve ni siquiera para Suzaku-

Me hizo mirarla de reojo mientras paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala, pero ese no era mi problema, yo no tenía cuentas buenas o malas con la mujer, _no era un tema de mi vida._

-Lelouch…- me advirtió, ella sí parecía querer hacer de esto algo más personal, me detuve cruzándome de brazos. –Si le importa tanto a Genbu, a Suzaku, a tu hermana, incluso a Todou y a sus hombres… bueno, la lista es un poco larga para decirte todos aquellos que están al pendiente de esto, no veo por qué te molesta tanto-

_¿Por qué? De hecho._

_Porque todos iban en mi contra de manera planeada, aunque no fuese algo realmente malo._

-Muchacho, no estás llevando esto de la mejor forma-

_Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer hablara conmigo de estas cosas, suficiente de madres._

-No quiero continuar con este tema- concluí la conversación aunque la mayoría se hubiese llevado a cabo en mi mente. Tenía que encontrar otro lugar para pensar incluso si la lluvia no me dejara salir al patio, mi habitación no sonaba tan mal entonces.

-¿No quieres salir?- la madre de Suzaku era persistente y eso logró detenerme.

_¿Incluso yendo en contra de las órdenes de mi padre?_

-Con mis condiciones- aclaró.

_Peor es nada._

* * *

><p>Creí que sería alguna salida tonta y sin sentido para respirar un poco fuera de los márgenes del templo, lugares que no fueran Shimabara, o el hospital. <em>Oh ¿Alguna vez en este día podría tener un poco de razón? <em>No necesitaba conocer a la madre de Suzaku solo para salir con ella y de hecho no me causaba desconfianza, podría defenderme solo.

Además de que de manera tan rápida como sorpresiva, se puso de acuerdo con Sayoko al respecto. La mujer que creí que me detendría aquí _haciendo uso de cualquier método _no puso objeción y nos deseó una linda mañana. Nunnally por igual solo se despidió de mi con un leve abrazo y volvió a jugar con los pequeños demonios que éramos Suzaku y yo hace siete años.

Cuando pasé a mi habitación a cambiarme, la mujer había insistido en que usara un Haori y un pantalón para nada apretado. _No tenía idea de por qué _pero continué obedeciéndola en vista de que seguía sin ser algo que alertara mis sentidos, pero mi yo mayor me miraba de manera entretenida mientras buscaba mi celular en los alrededores.

-¿No vas a decirme que no salga?- pregunté, siendo la primera persona que se había opuesto a mi aventura. Había una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro que ahora comprendía por qué todos odiaban que lo hiciera. _Eso no me decía si esto era bueno o malo, solo que sería un gran evento. _

Pero seguía sosteniendo mi palabra hasta que me probaran lo contrario.

Dado que Suzaku se había llevado su auto y que mi padre también el suyo _¿Dónde habían escondido mis llaves? _A menos de que esto fuese una salida que requiriera un taxi, pero con estas lluvias no sería muy cómodo andar brincando charcos. _Hablaba con experiencia en el tema._ Mei Sumeragi levantó frente a mí un llavero negro que reconocí de inmediato con la única y plateada llave que tenía.

-Genbu me dio la llave a mi, para que no intentaras nada- murmuró de manera pensativa, pero luego una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro –Apuesto a que no esperaba esto-

_Ni yo. _

Creo que estaba teniendo problemas asimilando este repentino acto de piedad, pero no es como si tuviera muchas más opciones. Dejé que tomara el asiento del piloto aunque nunca había dejado siquiera a Suzaku hacerlo, _si se enteraba me reclamaría al respecto. _

Pero desconecté mi cerebro dejándome llevar por la imagen de la ciudad. _No le había prestado tanta atención desde antes de partir a Britannia y eso podía hacerme sentir mal, _las cosas estaban absorbiendo de tiempo completo mi cerebro. Así que esta salida tan casual y repentina no tendría nada de malo, de hecho me devolvería un poco a la realidad de las cosas, pensando en temas menos oscuros que los que yacían en el templo justo ahora.

-¿Quieres escuchar algo interesante?-

Me enderecé en el asiento mirando de reojo a la madre de Suzaku, se miraba relajada y pensativa.

-Creo que esto ya es lo suficientemente bizarro, pero podría intentar superarlo- dije.

La lluvia seguía sin despejarse y pensaba que sería un buen año para las cosechas de invierno, pero eran temas algo triviales incluso para mí. Con Britannia en mi espalda, la _familia _alrededor y _mi futuro _en el templo.

-Con Suzaku no he hablado al respecto, pero podría ser de ayuda si tú supieras el por qué lo abandoné-

Entonces mi mente saltaba a inmediatas conclusiones como que la mujer quería quedar bien conmigo de alguna forma para yo ser el intermediario con su hijo y que todo quedara arreglado. _Era muy superficial en estos sentimientos, _pero me había obligado a primero pensar siempre con la cabeza. _No guardando esperanzas a menos de que fuese necesario._

Aunque poco a poco me vi contrariado de una manera que no pude procesar.

Siempre estuve bien con el hecho de que no se tocara el tema de la madre de Suzaku porque se suponía que la mía estaba _muerta _y entonces ambas eran temas enterrados. Hablar de mi padre biológico eso ni siquiera era permitido en mi mente por el simple hecho de que nunca lo consideré como tal y me era indiferente lo que pensara, _y por coincidente lo que todos pensaban de él. _Pero por eso jamás permitimos que temas como el nombre de _familia _se hicieran tan presentes como ahora todos se empeñaban en hacer notar.

Eran títulos demasiado personales como para estar haciendo y deshaciéndolos sin motivos lo suficientemente fuertes, así que la manera de vernos siempre fue como unos _muy cercanos conocidos. _Al menos a mi manera personal, incluso si notaba que Nunnally se adaptó rápidamente al rol de hija y estaba contento por ella, porque así no sufría mis dilemas mentales. Suzaku por otro lado era demasiado inocente y no le costó trabajo aceptar todo lo que empezó a darse con los brazos abiertos, _de manera figurativa y literal. _Desprendía mucho amor y cariño.

Yo no dejé que mi guardia bajara, observando todo detenidamente.

Pero ahora aparecía esta mujer, la madre de Suzaku de manera biológica, legal y por derecho con todo lo que implicaba su cargo. Que a diferencia de una mujer que se hizo pasar por muerta por el bien de los _planes _de Britannia, a Mei Sumeragi se le había arrebatado la oportunidad de ver crecer a su hijo por las ambiciones de un hombre.

_Sawasaki, tenía suficiente de Sawasaki. _

Y sí, quizás podía haber caído en el juego de esta mujer porque trataría de hacerle ver a Suzaku que su rencor estaba mal dirigido. Su madre nunca quiso dañarlo, de hecho siempre veló por su seguridad de las sombras. No tenía motivos para no creer en su palabra porque las cosas caían por su propio peso y eso también pudo cambiar la manera en que Genbu Kururugi la veía.

_A la defensiva, en su inicio._

Pero ahora era como si todo lo demás jamás hubiese pasado.

-No hice esto para que me ayudes con Suzaku, mi hijo es un problema que yo debo enfrentar y resolver me lleve el tiempo que me lleve- comentó sin despegar su vista del tráfico –De hecho solo lo hice por las dudas que tenías tú y porque veo el empeño que todos ponen para hacer que esto funcione. No soy desalmada y no puedo simplemente retroceder el tiempo deshaciendo un par de cosas que quisiera, pero muy por encima de las cosas que Sawasaki alguna vez me hizo creer, no creo que tu presencia ni la de tu hermana estén afectando al país-

_¿Debía sentirme alagado por eso?_

No, ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Solo asentí de manera ausente sin decir una sola palabra.

Pero en eso el auto comenzaba a detenerse y por primera vez notaba la zona, no reprimí para nada mi quejido de frustración.

-Creí que nos empezábamos a llevar bien- comenté de manera oscura queriendo hacerme pequeño en el asiento, el hombre en la entrada parecía tener vista de rayos-x pero qué se esperaba del doctor Gensai.

-Genbu tenía razón respecto a que el doctor estaba enojado con el por su actitud de los últimos días- comentó la mujer estacionando el auto con media sonrisa en su rostro –Si podemos ahorrarnos esta vuelta y te portas como un buen niño, quizás hasta tengas un premio-

Parpadeé confundido y sentí un calor en mis mejillas que no sabía cómo describir.

_Definitivamente no me había sonrojado._

* * *

><p><strong>Mei P.O.V.<strong>

Esto no era tan incómodo como muchos creerían. No al menos para una mujer, y la mente de los hombres solía ser demasiado cerrada al respecto. Pero yo tenía en orden las cosas que estaban pasando, muy a diferencia del resto, y podía ver qué cosas se estaban haciendo mal lo cual no llevaría a que todos los problemas se despejaran en el tiempo debido.

Nada me costaba admitir ahora la dedicación que Genbu parecía imprimirle a esta familia, y hablaba por los tres jóvenes que había decidido criar a la par. _Mientras Suzaku estuviera bien no me importaba en lo absoluto el resto del mundo, _incluso podía ser beneficioso para él tener compañía en forma de dos personas más en su rango de edad, _lo hacía más sociable y cariñoso de lo que había visto. _

Pero luego vino ese evento en Britannia y por primera vez entendí un poco del razonamiento de mi ex-esposo, _el logro del año._

Pude ver de primera mano la situación que lo había llevado a acoger a esos dos Britannian, en un principio quizás solo jugando con la idea, pero terminando envuelto más de lo que esperaba al costarle bastantes noches de insomnio y días de estrés. _Eso era ser un padre después de todo._ Pero lo que en sí me era sorprendente era la manera en que había desaparecido barreras en su mente para actuar como un perfecto padre preocupado, _apoyado por Todou _y el resto de las personas que habían visto todo esto de cerca.

Yo no les creía al principio, _era imposible que Genbu se hubiese suavizado de esa manera a mi parecer._

Sin embargo ahora sin esa duda, me cuestionaba a mí misma el papel que estaba tomando en esto y por qué no irme.

_¿A qué conclusión había llegado yo?_

Suzaku seguía siendo mi prioridad por sobre todas las cosas. Suzaku era el hijo que nació de mis entrañas y por el cual hice tantas cosas de las que me arrepentía. Pero era como si mi manera de pensar hubiese sido escupida por ese intento de Emperatriz de Britannia cuando la vi por primera vez en ese baile.

_Si, _yo no era la madre modelo pero sabía que mi sacrificio valía la pena. En cambio esa mujer no tenía una sola gota de amor en todo su cuerpo, fingiendo su muerte, abandonando a sus hijos en un país donde pudieron haber sido asesinados de no ser por Genbu, reclamando después su _derecho _de madre y llamar su lealtad a Britannia.

En ese momento, si el más purista de los japoneses hubiese visto la mirada que había en el rostro de Lelouch Vi Britannia, las dudas respecto a dónde estaba su lealtad jamás hubiesen aparecido de nuevo.

_Y podía ser aterrador, _que tuviera que verse decidido entre las opciones que se le presentaban.

Fue algo duro para mí solo ser un testigo sin nada de sentimentalismo en el asunto, pero para el resto había sido una decisión que no fue hecha sin previo pensamiento y por sobre todas las cosas, los hermanos Britannian no ganaban nada quedándose un país que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podía ser aplastado por el puño del Imperio.

Así que no tenía dudas ya respecto a ambos, tampoco a Genbu, ni que decir de mi Suzaku y su extraño sentido de protección.

Estaban bien así, _no le hacían ningún daño a nadie. _Pero eso no significaba que el pequeño grupo estaba exento de otro daño más personal.

Genbu lo dejó pasar centrándose en todo a la vez sin profundizar en nada. Quería mantener en perfecto equilibrio el país y la extraña familia que había formado. Quería que todo estuviera bien en todos lados, _y su pensamiento no era malo, _solo que gracias a eso no había logrado mucho en ambos sentidos, consiguiendo frustrarse más, ahogándose en problemas que no tenía antes.

Criar niños quizás no había sido tan difícil, _pero tratar de conducir adolescentes tan marcados en un mundo como este podría resultar el reto de una vida._

Sin embargo yo no podía intervenir, aún cuando notara las cosas que estaba dejando de lado nuevamente. No era mi lugar, ni siquiera tenía tanta confianza en él después de todo para tratar de decirle cómo hacer las cosas. _Sobre todo con este Britannian, _su manera de pensar ya era lo bastante complicada y su vida personal un desastre como para tratar de intervenir yo.

_Aunque no fuese a dañarlo. Genbu me asesinaría antes de eso._

Pero hoy traté de quedarme al margen cuando Genbu sintió que lograba tomar el control de todo nuevamente y supe de inmediato que estaba equivocado. Él tomaba como normal el reñir o hablar con sus hijos de una manera en la que estaba acostumbrados, pero eso era cosa entre hombres. Yo era una mujer y lo quisiera o no, mi naturaleza me hacía darme cuenta de otros pensamientos escondidos.

_Por lo cual había decido actuar de esta manera tan arriesgada. _Porque no lo comprendería al inicio pero si me daba la oportunidad de explicarle entonces captaría lo más leve de mi razonamiento.

Si trataba de ahogar a Vi Britannia con reglas que antes no había impuesto, esto empeoraría antes de mejorar y según Gensai, _no había espacio para errores ya. _

Me lo agradecería después.

Y no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Estás muy cooperativo hoy Lelouch ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?-

_Justo ahora lo estaba salvando de lo que sería un encuentro salvaje con su doctor familiar. _Tomándome la libertad de cambiar la cita para más temprano según la disponibilidad de Gensai, siendo una muy buena idea al parecer.

-¿No puedo comportarme de manera pasiva por una vez en mi vida sin que crean que debe haber un motivo?- reclamó el Britannian casi ofendido por el doctor que sonrió ante su explosividad.

-No, tu nunca haces nada sin un motivo- respondió Gensai continuando con su exhaustiva revisión, volví mi atención a mi celular mensajeando a Sayoko de nuestra actual ubicación.

-Hoy si, hoy voy a cambiar- continuó Lelouch de manera dramática mirando el techo evitando en todo momento los ojos de su doctor.

-No, tu no cambiarías por nada del mundo, solo estás pensando en demasiadas cosas lo cual ya te advertí- el viejo hombre tomó los costados de la cara del adolescente y lo miró de manera severa, pero segundos después suspiró -Aún así parece que estás bien ¿Puedo preguntar qué has cambiado en tu vida diaria?-

Lelouch rodó los ojos de manera exasperada.

-No tengo vida diaria, la última semana no he salido del templo o de aquí, así que no hay mucho que hacer- y se sentó de manera exaltada tratando de desviar su enojo a puntos profundos de su mente, suspirando para sí mismo en más de una ocasión. Aún así algo captó mi atención y era una imagen que me hizo bloquear por completo el resto de los sonidos de la habitación.

Al sentarse y ver su torso desnudo, podía ver una marca dolorosa y reciente. Su tono de rojo así lo indicaba.

_Britannia._

_Pero Genbu había-_

-Es lo mejor que puedo esperar por el momento, muchacho. Me estás demostrando que puedes hacer caso a una orden médica por tu cuenta- Gensai tomó el rostro del Britannian de nuevo examinándolo de cerca y procediendo con el resto de sus exploraciones sin hacer más comentarios.

Pero a pesar de que tratara de distraerme y prestar atención a lo que se decía, no había manera de quitar esa imagen de mi cerebro aún. _¿Qué es lo que había causado semejante quemadura…?_

-Puedes ponerte el haori de vuelta- concluyó el doctor haciéndome saltar levemente de mis pensamientos. Lelouch brincó de inmediato de su lugar y se vistió en rápidos movimientos listo para irse –Ahora si fueras tan amable de salir mientras los adultos confabulamos en tu contra- continuó Gensai ganándose una mirada de desprecio del joven, lo cual no le causó más que una mayor sonrisa.

Lelouch volvió su mirada en mi dirección y sentí extraño que alguien se dirigiera a mí, avisándome que esperaría.

Asentí de manera ausente.

_¿Esto de dónde había salido?_

En cuanto desapareció y un par de segundos más, el doctor capturó por completo mi atención con un carraspeo.

-Supongo que Genbu me evitará hasta que crea que se me pasó el enojo- comentó en un tono que demostraba por completo que esto no sería cuestión de un par de semanas más, no si me ex–marido no lo enfrentaba como debía.

-Realmente él iba venir con Lelouch después de la hora de comida- admití, después de todo el trato lo había hecho yo con su secretaria –Me adelanté a todo por motivos… personales-

_Yo era una completa extraña en esto y seguía siendo un gran atrevimiento, _pero si el principal implicadono había protestado mucho más entonces era un voto de extrema confianza.

Gensai asintió entendiendo quizás lo básico de este silencioso trato.

-Créelo o no, Mei. Me alegra que alguien esté pensando con la cabeza en todo este caos- era mi turno de no comprender nada, yo solo trataba de aligerar un poco las cosas en el sentido correcto –Los tres son buenos muchachos, Genbu es un buen padre a pesar de que se empeñe en demostrarme lo contrario- el doctor apretó el bolígrafo con el que escribía –Pero en este caso necesito un poco más de dedicación y un punto de vista menos ocupado en otros pensamientos-

_Genbu, era el Primer Ministro después de todo._

-Aún así no deja de sorprenderme que tú seas la de la iniciativa- levantó la vista de su escritorio y me miró por encima de sus gafas -¿Hay algún motivo por el cual no deba confiar en ti?-

Incluso este hombre parecía cuidadoso con la seguridad de los dos Britannian. _¿Cómo explicar algo que no tenía manera de comprobar?_

-Aunque Genbu no te estaría permitiendo estar tan cerca de sus hijos de ser otro el caso- se contestó solo el hombre para mi alivio y eso podía ser más que cierto.

-Ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí, solo ordenó retener a Lelouch en el templo por los medios necesarios- admití de igual manera sin nada de remordimiento. _Quizás ese era principal motivo que me había llevado a desobedecer su preocupación principal._

Gensai dejó de escribir definitivamente para mirarme de manera valorativa.

-Hiciste bien- habló finalmente tras momentos de tenso silencio y suspiré para mi misma aliviada por esa aprobación, aunque no sabía si era por darle la contra a Genbu o solo por un acto de buena fe.

El doctor miró sobre mi hombro de manera nada disimulada y yo hice lo mismo. A través de la ventana de su oficina se podía ver al joven Britannian recargado de espaldas en el cristal pero no en sentido de espionaje. _Solo esperando. _

-Sé que todos están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo controlando a ese muchacho, con sus altibajos y todo- comentó devolviendo mi vista hacia adelante –Pero presionándolo para _ser_ algo que va en contra de su naturaleza no será mejor que dejarlo hacer todo como antes-

Comprendía ese punto y ni siquiera conocía a Vi Britannia de manera personal.

-Se veía muy miserable en la mañana- continué. El doctor asintió inmediatamente.

-Porque Lelouch no en ningún sentido un ser pasivo que pueda disfrutar de un par de días de inactividad, mucho menos una semana. Solo logró deprimirse mientras pensaba en tantas cosas que tiene en su mente y créeme Mei cuando digo que _nunca _creí que un ser como ese muchacho conociera la palabra depresión, siempre centrado en lo que quería-

_Quizás este hombre no conocía todo lo que había pasado en Britannia, ¿Pero tenía la confianza de Genbu para decirle esto? _Maldita sea, quien debía estar aquí no era yo, sino él.

-Tengo siete años tratando a sus hijos y algo anda terriblemente mal para llegar a estas conclusiones- bajó su vista y continuó escribiendo cosas en una hoja. Me mordí el labio inferior premeditar mi siguiente declaración.

-La madre biológica de Lelouch y Nunnally apareció viva en Britannia- comenté.

Gensai estrelló su bolígrafo en el escritorio y me miró de manera incrédula.

-¿Marianne Vi Britannia? ¿Te refieres a ella?- preguntó con algo de urgencia en su voz y asentí, nadie me había desmentido al respecto. –Oh por… ¿Y cómo es que hasta ahorita me entero? ¿Qué es lo que pasó en Britannia?-

-Sinceramente- _nadie sabía la respuesta, Genbu había sido muy cuidadoso al respecto –_Yo solo fui testigo de cómo la mujer admitió que no murió desde un inicio y tampoco buscó a sus hijos aquí en Japón. Después de eso solo los quería de vuelta y Lelouch la rechazó, por coincidente Nunnally lo siguió-

Era decir a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado pero dudaba que el doctor necesitara detalles y si los pedía entonces que Genbu se los diera, _yo solo había llegado aquí en un acto de buena fe. _Eso estaba decidido.

-Esto requiere de medidas drásticas- Gensai musitó de manera oscura arrugando el papel en el que había estado escribiendo y desechándolo como inmediata basura. –Mei, necesito que me ayudes en un par de cosas-

_¿En qué me había metido?_

* * *

><p>No creía que el doctor estuviese demente. No después de que yo había pensado levemente en la posibilidad de hacerlo, todo dependiendo de cómo resultara esta visita, pero que sus pensamientos concordaran con los míos me hacía sentirme una especie de ente superior que podía discernir de lo necesario y de lo estúpido.<p>

Lelouch permaneció en silencio cuando volvimos a retomar el camino esperando casi por obviedad regresar al templo, así que no prestaba nada de atención al camino.

Oh, Genbu se enojaría por esto si se enteraba antes de que Gensai hablara con él. Pero el viejo doctor era insistente.

_-"Voy a tener pesadillas pensando en que Lelouch presenta depresión. Él nunca pero NUNCA había caído tan bajo en ese sentido y aunque su lengua de plata en conjunto con su carismática personalidad son solo una fachada, siempre mantuvo su propio espíritu alto y centrado en sus objetivos, hoy parece que ni siquiera sabe en qué país está parado"-_

-_Suzaku estaba muy enojado hace un par de días por algo que aconteció en Shimabara, creo que en su estado de ebriedad Genbu se dirigió a Lelouch como su hijo bastardo ¿Eso podría haberse aunado ya al resto no?-_

_-"Me va a escuchar…"-_

Cavé la tumba del primer ministro de Japón pero quizás lo había hecho por el bien mayor. A medida que Gensai se ponía al tanto de todo lo que rodeaba la vida de sus pacientes podía hacerse de un diagnóstico más certero, porque no todos los incendios se apagaban con agua.

Así que estaba aquí, haciendo cosas que iban en contra de las prioridades de mi ex-esposo y casi lo estaba disfrutando.

La expresión de Lelouch se distorsionó en completa confusión cuando detuve el auto a las afueras de la base militar del centro. Apenas a algunos metros de la entrada principal y cubiertos por un edificio deshabitado. Me miró de reojo creyendo que esto era una especie de trampa, sonreí sin temor alguno.

-Sayoko planchó y dobló un uniforme azul marino que se encontró esta mañana entre la ropa limpia- comenté ladeando mi cabeza hacia el asiento trasero. Todo lo había metido en una maleta porque pensaba desobedecer a Genbu incluso antes de que Gensai me apoyara. Un poco de actividad no dañaría el cerebro de este muchacho y mucho menos si Todou estaba presente vigilándolo de cerca. –Me adelantaré- comenté finalmente saliendo del auto y dejándolo con sus propios pensamientos al respecto.

Se podía decir que prácticamente intentaba asesinarlo yendo en contra de la naturaleza de su condición, pero Gensai me había dado un punto ahí.

-_"Ve y devuélvelo a donde pertenece. Al caos, a la batalla, a las estrategias. No puedes sacar a un pez del agua porque esté herido, moriría lentamente de ser el caso en lugar de ayudarlo. Todo tiene sus límites, pero por el momento solo suéltale la correa y déjalo ir, yo lidiaré con Genbu. Pero si está Todou en la base dale esto de mi parte"_

Mi objetivo entonces era buscar al instructor de kendo en todo este caos de hombres. _Muchos más de los que creí que habría, _y en sus uniformes casi idénticos había apenas un color o un parche que los distinguía como de diferentes áreas de Japón. _Así que esto era el ejército del país, en crudo y en directo._

-Oh, linda señorita ¿Por qué tan sola?-

_Imbéciles. _

Me giré para propinarle un golpe al que había tratado de hablarme así cuando una mano se interpuso en mi camino y me sorprendió ver lo rápido que me había alcanzado dentro de este lugar.

-Soldado, usted no sabe lo ofensivo que es para una dama dirigirse a ella de esa manera. Así que vaya y haga diez vueltas alrededor de la base antes de que le meta una bala en medio de los ojos-

_Lelouch, _lo admiré de pies a cabeza. Su postura había cambiado por completo y el tono de su voz también. Pero el uniforme podía completar la imagen.

El resto del grupo que estaba tras el soldado que había regañado el Britannian comenzó a reírse de la manera en que el otro fue castigado.

-Necesitan trabajar en equipo- continuó Lelouch afilando su mirada y apareciendo un brillo del que antes no me había percatado, apuntó con su mano en dirección del sujeto que recién se había marchado a regañadientes –Creo que dije diez vueltas- finalizo, pero ante la protesta general de los soldados por la sola expresión de su rostro, Lelouch sonrió de una manera que los confundió –A menos claro que deseen enviarle las disculpas al Primer Ministro por faltarle el respeto a su esposa-

_Ex-esposa, _corregí mentalmente. Pero sabía que lo estaba diciendo de manera que causara terror en los soldados, lo cual funcionó de maravilla.

Los hombres se retiraron de inmediato para alcanzar al primero, todo bajo la mirada de satisfacción de Lelouch que se cruzó de brazos levemente seguro revitalizándose al ser obedecido de esa manera.

-¿Buscaba a Todou-san?- se giró levemente en mi dirección tratando de esconder la verdadera emoción que le causaba regresar al control, asentí levemente y me señaló un edificio que estaba a nuestra izquierda –Debe estar en el segundo piso, en la tercer oficina a la derecha del pasillo-

_Tal exactitud. _

Era casi como nuestra despedida por lo que restaba del día. Volví a asentir como agradecimiento, pero tan solo giré mi cuerpo para irme en esa dirección, escuché una muy sincera palabra.

-Gracias-

-Solo trata de poner orden en la lengua de esos hombres-

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Todo iba bien a pesar de lo tranquilo e intenso de estas decisiones que estaba tomando. Cientos y cientos de historiales de servicio pasaban entre mis manos, fotografía y lugar de residencia incluidos, para cotejar con las listas de Yamagata-san quiénes eran los primeros en caer. El hombre estaba demasiado serio y prefería no tomar acciones en esto, _aunque desde mi punto de vista la culpa de este desbalance apenas fuera un cincuenta por ciento de él, _y entregando esta información se redimía otro poco más.

-Esto va más lento de lo que esperaba- musité de manera oscura dejando los papeles que trataba de separar para tallarme el rostro de manera cansada. _Dos días apenas en esto y no encontraba una manera más rápida de hacerlo. _

Yamagata torció la boca levemente en claro signo de culpabilidad.

_Pero si de algo quería realmente acusarlo era de que no me estaba ayudando. _Genbu lo había reasignado casi de inmediato a su puesto pero el hombre no había movido nada por su cuenta, ni siquiera había hecho un acto de presencia público para calmar un poco los ánimos del país. solo estaba presente siendo la figura que todos querían y _creían _que era, para que el país no se nos viniera encima.

_Tampoco necesitaba un Ministro de Defensa de juguete._

Incluso si no estuviera del todo recuperado.

-¿Cómo sigue su brazo, Yamagata-san?- pregunté tratando de desviar mi propia atención y su culpa. Al abrir los ojos esperando una respuesta, se encogió de hombros como si de nada se tratase.

-Ni siquiera duele- comentó, antes de volver a bajar su mirada. _Genial._

Gruñí para mi mismo, no había logrado mucho más que eso y Genbu todavía no hacia acto de presencia por estos lares.

-Hahaha, Urabe ven aquí-

Mis pensamientos pesimistas fueron arrebatados por la risa tenebrosa de Senba que disfrutaba algo de manera profunda. Estaba recargado en un escritorio junto a la ventana y seguro algo afuera le había llamado su atención.

_Mientras solo le diera risa no había por qué alarmarme._

Entonces la estrepitosa risa de Urabe me hizo enarcar una ceja ya un poco más curioso. Mis dos espadas seguían mirando por la ventana con una expresión deleitada por el espectáculo que presenciaban.

_¿Pero qué podía darles risa dentro de una base militar?_

Asahina se levantó en el instante para ver qué causaba el alboroto, pero se les unió demasiado rápido con una expresión siniestra.

-Oh… eso es control y mando- sonrió.

Yamagata-san me miró con la misma expresión de pregunta que seguro yo tenía y no podía aguantar más solo escuchándolos burlarse de algo sin saber su origen. Me levanté y caminé lentamente hacia ellos, pero cuando Asahina me notó solo sonrió de manera avergonzada y se hizo a un lado dejando a los otros dos casi hiperventilando de la risa.

-¿Se podría saber qué es tan gracioso?- pregunté parándome junto a ambos y esperaba que volvieran a la seriedad requerida por la situación. Pero contrario a eso solo me apuntaron con sus dedos pegados al cristal a un grupo de soldados que corría alrededor del patio, _esquivando… ¿Granadas?_

Parpadeé confundido buscando la fuente que lanzaba los proyectiles que no parecían explotar.

Pero de espaldas podía reconocerlo incluso en medio de China.

-¿Lelouch?- pregunté de manera estúpida a todos y nadie. El resto de las personas en mi oficina que no estaban ya en la ventana se pararon de inmediato tras de mí. _Yamagata incluido._

Admiramos las acciones del joven britannian por otro par de segundos mientras procesábamos la escena, _mientras reaccionaba en mí algo importante. _Entonces una de las granadas que tiró, realmente explotó a un par de metros de mis soldados haciéndolos llorar de terror.

-¡Quiero ir!- chilló Urabe junto a mi oreja y salió corriendo de la oficina con su katana en mano. Después Senba se le unió con una risa profunda a un paso un poco más lento y Asahina admitía que eso sería divertido de observar estando cerca.

-¿No se suponía que Lelouch-kun no tenía permitido salir del templo?- comentó Chiba a mi lado algo confundida.

_Oh, eso era._

_Genbu me iba a matar._

Me giré de inmediato para ir tras el resto de mis hombres, pero ni bien di un paso fuera de la puerta de mi oficina, un delgado brazo detuvo mi avance con una expresión bastante segura. _Y peligrosa._

-¿Mei? ¿Qué haces…?-

Mi cerebro conectó las cosas de manera rápida sin necesidad de terminar la pregunta y al mismo tiempo sentí que algo estaba mal en todo esto. Recuperé mi calma y después de ordenar a Chiba que siguiera al resto para que evitaran darle ánimos al adolescente, mi mirada se afiló en dirección a la ex–esposa de Genbu.

-¿Tu trajiste a Lelouch?- pregunté, aunque era más una afirmación que pregunta.

_Y su acción en general la calificaba como una mala elección._

Asintió sin remordimiento alguno.

-Pero antes de que me tomes como el enemigo, Todou…- metió la mano en su bolso buscando algo, pronto me extendió un papel doblado a la mitad –Esto es para ti de parte de Gensai. Léelo antes de que me digas cualquier cosa-

Tomé el papel y lo desdoblé aún inseguro de sus palabras mientras escuchaba más explosiones en mi patio y gritos aterrados. Pero me vi leyendo una línea sin sentido

"_Deja al pequeño koi imperial en el océano hasta que se convierta en un dragón. Si lo sacas del agua no sobrevivirá"_

¿Desde cuándo Gensai era un poeta o intentaba hacer algo de haiku?

_¿Y qué tenía que ver Lelouch con…?_

_Oh._

Me rasqué la base de la cabeza mirando de mala manera la nota en mis manos. _¿Por qué no podía hablar claro e ir al grano? _Levanté la vista hacia Mei que seguía buscando cosas en su bolso con rapidez, esperé de manera impaciente ante los vítores de mis cuatro espadas haciendo lo primero que les dije que evitaran.

-Supongo que lo escribió así por si llegases a perder la nota- habló Mei levantando una fracción de segundo su vista, asegurándose de que hubiese entendido lo básico –Pero por si tu cerebro está tan empolvado como el de Genbu, Todou…- gruñí pero entonces encontró lo que buscaba y apretó contra mis brazos una bolsa de papel con un contenido desconocido –Dice que lo vigiles de cerca y que hagas cumplir el listado que viene dentro de esa bolsa- apuntó al objeto en mis brazos como si no fuese obvio. –Demás está decir que a Genbu no le gustará nada esto al menos hasta que el doctor hable con él y si lo vez, debes enviarlo de inmediato hacia allá-

_Algo no cuadraba en todo esto._

-Mei, ¿Qué haces tú metida en todo este asunto?- cuestioné y tenía todo el derecho de dudar. La mujer se vio algo incómoda en la pregunta pero no tanto para tardar en contestar.

-Evitando que tu y Genbu tengan que ir a Shimabara ahogar sus penas- habló de manera oscura haciéndome a mí quedar como el idiota, _y lo merecía _–Noté algo extraño en el Britannian, me adelanté a los planes de Genbu y Gensai confirmó mis suposiciones-

_¿Y eso era?..._

Mei comenzó a caminar por el pasillo lejos de mi oficina y atiné a seguirá solo porque las explosiones no se detenían. Pero cuando llegamos al exterior, leves gotas de lluvia nos recibieron de manera constante en el rostro. _No era un diluvio pero de nuevo todo estaría humedecido._

-Mejor no dejas que se enferme- dijo alejándose sin darme oportunidad de preguntar otra cosa cuando una explosión bastante cercana a mis espaldas, después una nueva ola de carcajadas al menos hasta que se disipó el humo y el rostro de cuatro persona palideció notablemente.

Lelouch lanzó a manos de Urabe la bolsa de granadas de utilería que _había _estado utilizando.

_No eran explosiones reales, Rakshata las había hecho para infundir miedo a su equipo y se las confisqué hace un par de años cuando activaba nuestras alarmas cuatro veces a la semana._

Urabe tiró la bolsa tratando de defenderse y levantando ambas manos en inocencia cuando se escuchó un coro de pitidos producto de todas las granadas que se activaron por el golpe.

Comencé a retroceder por mi seguridad y mis soldados comprendieron lo peligroso de la situación. Escuché que le gritaron a Urabe por su estupidez antes de tirarse a correr, pero se hizo un gran estruendo junto con una gruesa capa de humo que no me dejó ver nada por algunos segundos en lo que la lluvia lo disipaba.

Pero podía ver del otro lado del patio a mis hombres, tirados en el suelo al tratar de salir del rango de aturdimiento de esas cosas. Levantándose de manera temblorosa mientras miraban al culpable de todo de una manera que no auguraba nada bueno. Pero en medio de todos ellos, sentado en el suelo Lelouch se cubría el rostro tratando de ocultar su entretenimiento al respecto.

-Y se dicen la fuerza élite japonesa- regañé. Sus rostros llenos de tizne me miraron entre avergonzados y divertidos. Esto era una base militar, por Kami-sama.

_No podías simplemente negar la naturaleza de cada ser, solo podías adaptarla a las adversidades._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh ¿Qué les parece? Fui buena y los dejé descansar apenas el tiempo suficiente ¿Eh? El próximo capítulo es el cierre de este caos de geass n.n eso espero, para los que tienen dudas y que espero se resuelvan la mayoría.<br>**

**Pero vamos n.n un aplauso para los personajes secundarios que hacen de esta historia algo más llevadero n.n ¿Se enojará Genbu con todo esto? Juju, espero que lo regañen n.n**

**¿Que opinan de Mei?**

**Sus opiniones me encantan masoreaders :D**

**anySuzuki**


	36. Stage 36: La maldición del Geass

**OTRO año sin romper la tradición n.n masoreader A.C. y D.C. HBD lovy n.n  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 36: La maldición del geass<strong>

**Genbu P.O.V.**

Todo gozaba de perfecta calma, tal y como sería en un perfecto sueño del que nunca quería despertar. Sawasaki refundido en una celda, mi gabinete siendo actualizado y mejorado con sus nuevas adquisiciones, los viejos políticos obedeciendo fielmente mis órdenes. _Quizás había olvidado un poco lo que era prestar atención por completo al país. _Como cada dos semanas en los últimos meses.

Porque el poder que me proporcionaba tener a Japón funcionando en mecánica perfección me daba una seguridad envidiable. Control, sobre todas las cosas y una confianza de que el futuro no se me escaparía tan fácil.

-Bien, ahora solo necesito sus firmas en esta hoja-

Procedí de inmediato a hacer lo que el notario dijo con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro. Suzaku se movía de manera nerviosa a mi lado, pero cuando terminé mi parte y le presté el bolígrafo para que prosiguiera, suspiró sabiendo que esto era lo último que tenía que hacer e imitó mis acciones sin más demoras.

El notario tomó el documento en sus manos y lo revisó una vez más de manera minuciosa, pero al no encontrar nada malo en el, solo sonrió comenzando a guardar todas sus cosas en su maletín. Pasé un brazo por los hombros de mi hijo que hasta entonces seguía tenso, pero no alcancé a decir nada cuando el notario se acercó de nuevo con su mano extendida.

-Felicidades Kururugi-kun, no sabe cuánto tiempo todos en la oficina habíamos esperado esto-

Parpadeé avergonzado por aplazar mis decisiones hasta ahora. _Bien, Sawasaki se convertía en un problema menos de manera legal._

-Les mandaré la documentación oficial y sus copias mañana mismo o más tarde- dijo el hombre procediendo a retirarse.

Yo me crucé de brazos pensando si al final de todo esto había sido una buena idea, darle a Suzaku verdadero poder legal. _Digo, _Yamagata se había adelantado a mis ideas haciendo a Lelouch un coronel en toda la extensión de la palabra, _y eso le había dado ciertas libertades tanto como obligaciones, _pero ahora Suzaku tenía de igual manera poder, _uno muy grande si debía añadir, _en las decisiones del país tanto como sus relaciones con el resto del mundo.

Definitivamente sobrepasaba en peso las obligaciones de Lelouch y esperaba que le diera cierto tipo de seguridad para proteger a sus hermanos sin que yo tuviera que estar cien por ciento presente, _pero eso era algo que solo el tiempo decidiría._

-Bueno, eso fue sencillo- argumenté saliendo de mis lagunas mentales, Suzaku dio un leve brinco ante mis palabras. _Había estado pensando en algo. _

-Gracias a Kami esto no fue ceremonioso- argumentó rascándose la base de la cabeza y asentí no tan convencido con eso. Después de todo no era cualquier puesto el que estaba reemplazando y la decisión aunque no tan premeditada, me dejaba tranquilo al tener un acceso más profundo a las relaciones de Japón y por lo tanto a su gente.

Aunque sentía que al igual que nuestro ejército, la parte de Relaciones Exteriores estaba tan podrida como solo Sawasaki podía lograrlo. _Así que no le estaba dejando a Suzaku una tarea fácil, _pero tampoco lo dejaría solo a la hora de cortar cabezas. Tenía suficiente con Todou refunfuñando por las pilas de archivos en las que estaba sumergido.

_Pero con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad bla bla bla…_

Era el General Kyoshiro Todou, esto no sería nada para un hombre de su rango.

-Bueno padre, iré al área de relaciones exteriores y con tu permiso vaciaré la oficina de Sawasaki si nadie lo ha hecho- Suzaku sonaba un poco más gozoso con esto último que dijo, así que asentí levemente centrándome de nuevo en mis propias obligaciones.

-Recuerda que a la una debemos estar ya en el templo- le recordé antes de que saliera y con un pulgar arriba desapareció por la puerta sin decir más.

_Se miraba bastante relajado. _

Bien, me giré para enfrentar mi propio escritorio con montañas de papeles sin revisar, otros por firmar, documentos por leer…

_El país era un desastre._

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Lo había subestimado de nuevo, _creo. _Pero no era como si pudiera confiar en la palabra de todos los adolescentes de diecisiete años en el mundo, por muy listos que fueran. Pero éste sin duda alguna, siempre tenía algo guardado en su manga que aligeraría el trabajo y haría todo el proceso más llevadero.

Tenía doscientos hombres en el patio bajo la leve llovizna de los últimos días, todos parados de manera tan recta y firme sabiendo a lo que habían sido traídos a Tokyo, que era más que obvio que tendrían todas sus respuestas bien ensayadas en caso de hacer entrevistas. Así que solo estaba confiando en Lelouch por el único motivo de que hacer papeleo no era mejor.

_No le dijo nada a nadie, _solo llegó ordenando a diestra y siniestra, mientras yo lo seguía preguntándome mentalmente si las cuatro espadas eran mis hombres o los de él. Parecían haber sido revitalizados con su presencia y eso no me pasaba desapercibido tampoco. Después de reprender a cada uno de diferente manera por estarlo apoyando, les recordaba las prioridades de esto y ahora todo venía con una nota de Gensai.

Por lo cual, ahora todos tenían que ayudarme en esto.

Senba sostenía una sombrilla por encima de su cabeza y la de Lelouch. Ambos estando cerca de los hombres que Lelouch observaba de manera minuciosa sin decir palabra alguna, _desde hacía quince minutos aproximadamente._

Urabe tenía misión en el templo Kururugi en busca de uno de los sacos de Lelouch. Mei no había premeditado todo lo que necesitaría de tener a este adolescente aquí y con la leve llovizna que se hacía presente, solo se enfermaría y Genbu me mataría antes de averiguar por culpables.

Asahina estaba en busca de algo decente que comer para todos nosotros. Aunque llevaba una lista un poco más específica de lo que el nuevo invitado podía _o no podía _consumir en su nueva dieta. Vi tachado uno de los mayores vicios de Lelouch, así que esto sería largo.

Chiba por su parte se encontraba parada a mi lado siendo la única que no incitó a Lelouch a tomar acciones drásticas por su cuenta, pero no por eso estaba exenta del trabajo en equipo de las cuatro espadas. De hecho ella organizó a los otros tres y mantenía un ojo vigía sobre todos nosotros de una forma que comenzaba a interpretar como sospechosa.

-La ex-esposa del Primer Ministro realmente sabe lo que hace- dijo mientras leía la lista que Gensai me había mandado y se reía de algunas otras cosas.

-¿Por qué comienzo a pensar que esto es un asunto de mujeres?- pregunté.

No son temas que tocara con mis subordinados, mucho menos con ella. Pero era por el simple hecho de que nunca gustó de distinciones por su sexo, argumentando que al igual que todos ella era una recluta y sabía a lo que se atenía al enlistarse en el ejército. Hizo lo que la mayoría de los hombres que buscaba entonces no había podido, por lo cual no me interesó en lo absoluto que fuese una dama.

_Aunque ahora podía ver aquellas cualidades de las que se hablaba con respecto a una mujer._

-Intuición femenina- respondió Chiba con una enigmática sonrisa.

_No quería saber más. _Asentí de manera distraída, Lelouch seguía bastante pensativo.

-Todou ¿No crees que es muy pronto para esto?- Yamagata y sus comentarios habían vuelto a la vida, pero creo que solo porque temía meterse en más problemas mientras dejábamos a Lelouch _hacer y deshacer _a su conveniencia.

Negué sin mirarlo una sola vez.

-Esta vez parece lo correcto, y si no es por dos mujeres que lo opinan, tenemos una nota médica que lo respalda- moví mi mano ligeramente mostrando el papel.

_Aunque aún así esto ya era bastante tiempo. _Me acerqué a Lelouch lentamente, no podíamos seguir parados bajo la lluvia de esta manera, ya iba a ser hora de comer de todas formas y si no tenía planeado nada entonces esto podía esperar.

-Mi nombre es Lelouch Vi Britannia, soy el onceavo príncipe del Imperio de Britannia y diecisiete sucesor en la línea del trono. Aunque ahora soy Coronel de la región de Kanto y les daré una sola orden…- sus palabras me detuvieron en seco _¿Qué demonios estaba…? _–A mi izquierda todos los que me apoyen y a la derecha los que me desconozcan-

Seguí sin poder hablar, los doscientos soldados se movilizaron con rapidez y sin titubeos. Pero algo sorprendido notaba un grupo de más de la mitad de hombres en el lado que apoyaba a Lelouch y apenas una cuarta parte en el grupo que lo desconocía, así como cerca de diez individuos confundidos sobre hacia dónde hacerse quedando en el centro.

_¿Esta era la idea de Lelouch para saber quiénes eran los traidores?_

-No seas ególatra muchacho- llegué y posicioné ambas manos sobre sus hombros, pero negó mis palabras casi de inmediato.

-Los que están en el lado que no me apoyan son los que pasaron la prueba- comentó solo entre nosotros, yo me vi confundido al respecto. –Todou-san, es sencillo. Aquellos que ya estaban preparados mentalmente para responder a sus cuestionamientos sobre su lealtad a Japón, obviamente no van a decir que no a la orden de un príncipe Imperial aunque lo tengan enfrente. Por otro lado, tenemos a aquellos que desconocen ese hombre, porque están al tanto de que yo nunca me he presentado con ese apellido en ningún lado y por _supuesto _que no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Aunque por sobre todas las cosas, hacen bien en desconocer las órdenes de un Britannian al cual ni conocen ni tiene por qué seguir. Los que están en el medio también han pasado la prueba, solo que no son tan listos-

_Desde que Genbu los había adoptado, Kururugi era la manera en que eran conocidos a pesar de su clara ascendencia Britannian. _

-Brillante movimiento- concedí levemente, pero Lelouch suspiró.

-Esperaba que el grupo se mostrara más divido- confesó derrotado –Esto solo reduce muy poco las investigaciones-

-Sin mencionar que se comunicarán rápidamente la manera en que los estamos cuestionando y los siguientes sabrán hacia dónde hacerse- fortalecí su punto de vista –Pero no espero resolver todo esto en un día o una semana, es hora de comer. Senba, toma nota de estos dos grupos que se formaron- advertí.

Gensai había sido claro en las horas de comida, de descanso y las actividades a realizar. Así que con ambas manos en los hombros de Lelouch solo comencé a empujarlo en dirección de las oficinas.

_Esto sería bajo mis reglas –y las de su doctor-_

-Es un punto bajo para mi personalidad- comentó Lelouch con un escalofrío al entrar a los pasillos del cuartel, sacudiéndose un poco el rocío de la lluvia.

Hacía lo mismo con mi saco, pero enarqué una ceja algo divertido por su declaración.

-Tu personalidad podrá soportarlo, está muy por encima de lo que es normal para un muchacho de diecisiete- pareció pensarlo a manera de reto –Entra ya- señalé la puerta.

Pero ya sobre nosotros la hora de la comida, sabía que Genbu pronto hablaría demandando saber la posición, situación, condición y sobre todo la _autorización _para la insurrección en transcurso. Sacar a Lelouch del templo cuando explícitamente advirtió a todos que nadie lo ayudara, que al contrario, lo mantuviéramos dentro de los límites por los medios necesarios…

_Ahora sí lo veía algo exagerado._

¿Era mejor apagar mi celular?

_-¡Little prince! ¡Creí que habías muerto!-_

Asomé levemente la cabeza dentro de mi oficina.

_-¿Temías porque te regresaran a la India, Rakshata? Finalmente reconoces mis influencias-_

_-Temía porque mis fondos se viesen recortados, tú sabes-_

_-Me alegra verte también- _

Entrecerré la puerta negando para mí mismo, esos dos solían llevarse de peor manera. Pero esperaba que alguna de mis cuatro espadas ya estuviera aquí con algo de lo que pedí, así que todavía no entraría.

_-¡Oh, entonces si no estás muerto puedo enseñarte en lo que estuve trabajando mientras andabas de fiesta en Britannia!-_

_-Rakshata Shawla ¿Acaso tu ego pudo soportar la derrota de que el tal Lancelot haya llegado primero que tus juguetitos?-_

_-¡No me hables de esa infernal máquina, Lucrecio! ¡Mi bebé es una mejor imagen comparado con ese descolorido Knightmare de Britannia!-_

_-Lelouch… es Lelouch, Rakshata-_

_-No me provoques entonces-_

Suprimí un leve escalofrío apartándome de la puerta de mi oficina. No sabía realmente de lo que hablaban esos dos y eran temas que Lelouch nos haría conocer después, pero escucharlos pelear era siempre una batalla de razas como cuando la Srta. Ashford se inmiscuía con Lelouch. Su carácter no soportaba faltas a su imagen o reputación y con ambas mujeres nunca la llevaba de ganar, por eso yo me mantenía al margen del espectáculo.

Por fortuna no tuve que mirar a la pared, Asahina corría ya en mi dirección cargado de paquetes de comida y Urabe le pisaba los talones sosteniendo dos sacos en sus brazos. Parecía que los había amenazado para que tuvieran todo en tiempo.

_Bueno, sí lo había hecho._

Abrí la puerta de mi oficina para que ambos entraran, esperaba interrumpir la pelea de Lelouch con Rakshata pero parecía haber acabado por su cuenta, ambos miraban con atención una computadora que no sé dónde habían sacado, pero por los garabatos indios en su pantalla, _no era de Lelouch._

-Hora de comer- declaré.

Nadie me miró, gruñí para mí mismo.

-Lelouch…- advertí.

Pero tenía una expresión conflictuada en su rostro mientras observaban la pantalla de la laptop. Aunque antes de que pudiera preguntar cuál era el problema, el joven levantó la vista mirándome de manera curiosa.

-Todou-san ¿Kanimejima es una isla volcánica?-

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi espalda pensando seriamente en sus palabras.

-No, son solo pequeñas islas sin nada de valor- respondí, Lelouch y Rakshata se miraron de manera confundida antes de volver a ver la pantalla de la computadora. Esto ya no sonaba como una simple duda, me acerqué por detrás de ambos tratando de encontrar el motivo de sus miradas, cuando vislumbré un mapa térmico de la zona en cuestión.

-¿Entonces qué es eso?- preguntó la científica india alejando y acercando la imagen en espera de que fuese un error. Pero era como si la isla fuese un punto único y exclusivo de calor en medio de las lluvias que precedían el invierno de Japón.

-Tenemos que averiguarlo- Lelouch se puso de pie en el instante olvidando comida, órdenes y todo. Alcancé a tomarlo del brazo para detenerlo solo en la puerta.

-Lelouch, esto no es-

Pero cuando giró siendo jalado por mi brazo, su mirada tenía algo que no había visto antes. Su ojo derecho resplandecía en una tonalidad roja y había algo parecido al contorno de un ave en su pupila.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

La mañana había transcurrido de manera calmada y tranquila, así que me sentía bastante descansado de regreso en el templo. Los alrededores aunque húmedos solo desprendían un fresco aroma natural y de algunas cuantas variedades de flores que me hacía pensar que nada podía arruinar mi buen humor. Al menos hasta que tuviera que lidiar con las evasivas de Lelouch para ir con Gensai. _Eso y que el hombre seguro se pondría de malas solo con verme. _

No perdonaba uno solo de mis errores. _Aunque no buscaba su perdón, solo su comprensión. _No era fácil ser padre y mucho menos ser Primer Ministro de un país superviviente al ascenso del Imperio. _Creí que una vez que perdiera un poco de autocontrol no pasaría a mayores, _aunque olvidaba que segundas oportunidades no era algo de lo que yo gozara a diario.

_Incluso si creí que mis hijos se mantendrían al margen de mis acciones. _

Resultando una catástrofe que de solo acordarme me daba resaca. Entonces concordaba con el enojo de todos y por sobre otros el de Suzaku, había metido las cuatro en asuntos tan delicados que no podían ponerse en duda justo ahora.

_Llamar a Lelouch "Hijo bastardo" _

Luego causar que lo vendieran.

_Deuda que ahora tenía con Kirihara, _aunque nunca pensé que mi hijo fuese material tan caro.

Como sea, había errores que debía reparar antes de seguir dando pasos de manera estúpida. Esto solo se estaba apilando de manera que me terminaría aplastando sin piedad alguna.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Kururugi-sama, Suzaku-sama-

Sayoko nos recibió a ambos con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Todo en orden, Sayoko? Hablando de incidentes o intentos de escape- especifiqué mientras caminaba ya por los pasillos escaneando con la mirada rastros de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. _Todo se veía extrañamente bien._

-Nada que reportar, Kururugi-sama- respondió finalmente confirmando mis suposiciones. _Bien, _me quitaba un peso de encima.

Pero al llegar a la sala donde esperaba encontrar a mi hijo sentado y con cara de aburrimiento, encontré otras dos personas que aunque entraban en la misma categoría no eran precisamente lo que buscaba. Mi Suzaku de veintisiete años levantó la vista del periódico que leía y moviendo dos dedos me saludó o me deseó paz.

Mi otro hijo mayor al parecer se había quedado dormido leyendo un libro porque tenía un delgado ejemplar de pasta azul, que sostenía de manera inconsciente tapando la mitad de su rostro con ambos ojos cerrados. Suzaku me indicó que no hiciera ruido alguno y procedí a continuar mi búsqueda.

Entonces apareció Mei a la entrada del comedor sorprendiéndose de verme al inicio, pero luego se vio algo confundida por motivos que igual seguían siendo desconocidos.

-Dije que vendría a comer- hablé como si me estuviera excusando por _mi _presencia en _mi _hogar. Sin embargo ella continuó mirándome de manera extraña mientras terminaba de poner la mesa.

_Algo faltaba aquí._

Nunnally llegaba ya con una jarra de agua entre sus manos y me miró saludó con una leve sonrisa. Dos niños de diez años venían bastante tranquilos tras ella con el resto de los cubiertos y algunas servilletas.

_Todo estaba muy pacífico, _y temía la razón.

-¿Dónde está Lelouch?- pregunté.

Mei detuvo sus movimientos alrededor de la mesa, Nunnally comenzó a servir el agua con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y así me evitaban todos de manera olímpica. Gruñí saliendo del comedor en busca de respuestas. _Lo primero que dije, realmente lo único que esperaba que obedecieran. _Pero sabía al menos una cosa y era que si Lelouch no estaba aquí en el templo, solo podía estar en algún lugar.

Pesqué mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón con rapidez.

_Todou._

-Genbu, tienes que hablarlo primero con Gensai-

Sentí a Mei correr detrás de mi pero eso no cuadraba en mis dilemas.

-Con Gensai iría después de comer, pero dado que mi hijo encontró la manera de salir del templo a pesar de mis advertencias, creo que eso puedo posponerlo- contesté mientras marcaba de memoria el número de Todou, pero entonces mi ex–esposa se emparejó a mi andar y con una mano picó mi celular impidiendo que terminara el número correcto.

La miré entre ofendido y confundido por sus acciones ya que consideraba que este no era su campo de acción a pesar de las libertades que le estaba dando. Pero en su mirada había otras cuantas cosas que me obligaban a permanecer callado.

_Aunque no por mucho tiempo._

El celular en mi mano comenzó a vibrar de manera violenta y el reto de miradas se rompió para cuando bajé la vista para leer el identificador.

_Todou._

Mei retiró su mano y dio un paso hacia atrás dejándome contestar con su mirada completamente apenada, pero dejando eso de lado no perdí tiempo en responder. _Quería respuestas._

-Espero tengas la perfecta excusa para no informarme que Lelouch está contigo, Todou- fue lo primero que dije, segundos después tuve que despegar el celular de mi oreja por un estruendoso ruido que no identificaba. _Eso ya me ponía los nervios de punta sin motivo alguno._

_-Si, sí… esperaba que Gensai hablara primero contigo. Pero dado que eso tendrá que ser para después, hablaba por otro motivo. Tienes razón al pensar que Lelouch está conmigo y puedo asegurarte que todo está en orden, pero en estos momentos estamos aterrizando en Kaminejima-_

-Kami… ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo en una isla, Todou?!- apreté el celular contra mi oreja como si pudiera transmitir mejor mi frustración con ese tipo de contacto –Espero no sea algún tipo de intervención militar en la que te hayas llevado a mi hijo en contra de órdenes explícitas-

Suzaku entonces había regresado al pasillo en el que yo me encontraba al no encontrar a su hermano por ninguna parte en el templo y escuchaba con el entrecejo fruncido mis palabras. De hecho Mei también se veía confundida y Sayoko analizaba de manera pensativa la situación.

_-Vinimos a investigar una anomalía térmica no te alteres, solo es protocolo y si realmente es un error en el sistema volveremos a la base dentro de una hora. Por otro lado no iba a dejar a tu hijo solo después de todo lo que ha pasado, así que confía un poco más en mis habilidades-_

-Esto no se trata de confianza, Todou. Sabes perfectamente que Lelouch no debía _sa-_

_-¡Todou-san, por aquí!-_

_-¿Qué es eso?-_

Mis hijos de veintisiete se asomaron desde la sala con miradas confundidas por el escándalo que estaba armando por teléfono, pero no pude decir nada mientras al mismo tiempo escuchaba de manera atenta todo lo que se decía del otro lado.

_-No se acerquen hasta no investigar de qué se trata-_

-¿Todou? ¿Encontraron algo?-

Lelouch y Suzaku terminaron de salir hacia el pasillo, pero se miraron de manera cómplice por unos segundos antes de desaparecer frente a mis ojos como si de espíritus se tratara. El libro azul que Lelouch había tenido en sus manos cayó al suelo con un sonido seco, y Nunnally respingó de manera sorprendida a mi espalda. Cuando me giré al ver el por qué de su expresión, ella se encontraba desesperada buscando a su alrededor a los dos niños que antes la acompañaban.

_Esto no se veía nada bien, _no al menos de manera tan súbita.

-Todou, salgan de Kaminejima- ordené retomando la llamada con algo de miedo y urgencia. Pero las voces dejaron de escucharse, el tono de llamada perdida se extendió de manera agonizante y cuando traté de llamar inmediatamente de nuevo, el número no estaba disponible.

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Esto era más extraño que las cosas que habían pasado antes y estaba restando demasiada importancia a los eventos del pasado solo porque me encontraba solo enfrentando esta contingencia. La primera vez que vi ese símbolo, fue en los ojos de ese hombre que llegó a Ashford leyéndonos a todos como un libro abierto sin siquiera conocernos y por sobre otras cosas, adivinando en el instante preciso todo lo que pasaba por nuestra mente.

Entonces lo había clasificado como un truco sobrenatural que preferí guardar en las sombras cuando un problema mayor se había presentado. _Britannia seguía siendo un imperio muy real, y eso no lo podía enterrar. _Así que poco a poco me fui olvidando de ese hombre después de incinerar sus restos por seguridad y por último lanzándolo a una fosa común.

El tema sin embargo renació con un reconocimiento inmediato de mi parte cuando el cielo fuera del templo nos mostró ese símbolo. _Solo a un puñado de personas, _solo a un grupo muy selecto que lo podía ver tal cual rojo y vibrante, acompañando las extrañas apariciones de Suzaku y Lelouch con unos años más que en el presente, _y otro par más joven. _

Mi mente entonces conectó el tema como algo que estaba fuera de ser una coincidencia, o al menos me trataba de convencer de que seguía siendo algo sobrenatural fuera del razonamiento de un ser mortal como yo o el resto.

Pero ver ese símbolo por tercera vez brillando de manera terrorífica en el ojo derecho de Lelouch, fue el acabose de mi límite de cosas paranormales, porque este muchacho debía tener una explicación.

_-¡Argh, Todou-san!-_

_-¿Qué tiene tu ojo, Lelouch?-_

_-¿Qué tiene de qué?...-_

Cuando se vio al espejo, sin duda se mostró sorprendido mas no lo suficiente como para ser la primera vez que pasaba y confirmó mis sospechas de que sabía algo que nos había estado ocultando durante ya algo de tiempo. El Suzaku del futuro con su explicación del geass y el silencio aparente de Lelouch no era algo normal. Nunca había sido propio de él solo permanecer calmado ante tan extraños sucesos y sobre todo no presionar por información.

_Así que no estaba siendo injusto, _él había ocultado todo.

-¿Vas a decirme qué es eso?-

-No lo sé-

-Lelouch…-

-¡En serio no lo sé! Pero tenemos que ir a Kaminejima-

Se miraba sincero y asustado al mismo tiempo mientras sostenía un pañuelo contra su ojo tratando de ocultarlo. Cuando traté de revisarlo por segunda vez y de manera minuciosa no me dejó, argumentando que sería peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de insistir en ir a la isla como si fuese más importante después de lo que había en su mirada.

_Pero tampoco podía presionarlo tanto. _

Terminé cediendo y ocultándoselo a Genbu cuando tuve que llamarlo. Pero las cosas comenzaban a tornarse más extrañas, al llegar la isla.

-No se separen- ordené en cuanto pusimos un pie en tierra. No quería a más personas de las necesarias para esta revisión así que las cuatro espadas eran los únicos quienes nos acompañaban y por suerte Senba sabía pilotar, así que llegamos sin retrasos para llevar a cabo un sondeo de la zona de manera personal.

Lelouch comenzó a moverse sin titubeos por la zona, pero con un paso que parecía tener dirección. Así que mientras hablaba con Genbu le ordené a los otros cuatro el seguirnos. Realmente no le estaba prestando atención a las palabras del hombre porque sabía que estaría enojado si no había hablado con Gensai antes, _probándome en lo correcto después del saludo._

Pero al menos estaba cumpliendo con avisarle que Lelouch estaba conmigo al igual nuestra posición actual. Me concentraba más en seguir la extraña dirección que Lelouch parecía recorrer como si fuese un camino marcado frente a sus ojos. Pero entonces entramos a un punto que se oscureció de manera extraña entre la vegetación y apenas podía ver treinta centímetros frente a mis ojos.

La llamada se cortó por su cuenta, al mirar la pantalla del celular esta se había apagado. Traté de presionar los números pero al no dar ningún resultado estiré la mano frente a mi cuerpo tratando de tocar a Lelouch. Escuché un respingo asustado cuando alcancé su hombre y lo apreté para no perderlo, pero solo cuando reconocí su silueta suavicé el agarre sin arriesgarme a perderlo.

-¿Siguen detrás de mí?- pregunté en voz alta esperando no haber perdido a mis hombres. Hubo un gruñido unísono que me indicó la distancia de cada quien, pero al menos estábamos en la misma zona. –Lelouch ¿Qué estás haciendo?- arrugué mis dedos sobre su hombro en el momento que preguntaba.

Podía escucharlo murmurar algo, pero no podía entenderle nada. Aún así cualquiera otra duda se vio detenida cuando apareció una luz a la cual nos acercábamos con rapidez y suspiré aliviado previendo la salida.

_Pero esto no era el paisaje de una isla._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Yo carecía de instintos y cuando estos afloraban insistía en ignorarlos. Porque los instintos podían estar equivocados y te podían hacer saltar en conclusiones erradas. Podían hacer que te arrepintieras de algo que creías correcto y que al final terminó siendo una catástrofe. Pero aún así podía haber una primera vez para todo, y esto no era instinto, sino un sentimiento que me orillaba a creer que estaba en lo correcto uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas de acuerdo a mi paranoia de que algo saldría mal al final del camino.

_Con el geass en medio de todo._

Y temía enfrentarme esta vez a algo que desconocía por completo.

Cuando emergimos siguiendo la cegadora luz, tenía que estar en lo correcto gracias a mi instinto paranoico.

_Creo que no podía ser peor. _

Sentí que Todou-san me jaló del hombro y puso una mano en mi boca atrayéndonos de nuevo hacia las sombras. Susurró algo a mi oído que no entendí al instante pero no hacía falta prestarle atención para saber que estábamos en problemas. _O al menos yo. _Porque en el centro de un paisaje alucinantemente mecánico, se encontraba una estructura en forma torcida que parecía estar perforando el cielo con un sentimiento de agonía que podía sentirse como propio.

Pero seguía sin ser lo más importante.

-Lelouch… ¿Crees que no notaré tu presencia escondido en las sombras ya dentro de mi nuevo mundo?-

Sentí que el agarre de Todou-san se tensó pero con la misma decisión quité su mano de mi boca dando por perdida la huída. _Como si quisiera hacerlo._

-¿Tú nuevo mundo? ¿Acaso el Emperador de Britannia ha perdido la cabeza?- caminé fuera de las sombras subiendo las escaleras que me dejaban un piso más debajo de la mirada de mi padre biológico, _odiaba que me miraran desde la alturas. _Pero sentí que tan pronto como yo me moví, Todou-san me seguía de cerca y esta vez no podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

_Ni siquiera sabía dónde estábamos o qué estaba pasando._

-Tienes preguntas…hijo-

_Odiaba-esa-__**palabra.**_Cargué contra el hombre tratando de borrar eso de su vocabulario de la forma que fuese pero al mismo tiempo que Todou-san se tomó de mi brazo, una tercer persona que no había visto desde el inicio interrumpió mi avance con una gran espada.

_Su rostro me era reconocible desde que tenía memoria._

-Bismarck- siseé. Pero Todou-san me jaló incluso más emparejándome a su altura, de reojo vi que las cuatro espadas también se acercaron con sus espadas desenfundadas.

Un gran reto para Knight of One del Imperio.

-¿Te atreverías a tocar un solo cabello de mi hijo, Bismark?-

_Si no soportaba ser llamado hijo del Emperador de Britannia, definitivamente mi madre se había aunado a la lista. _Pero en vista de que no podía hacer mucho por mi cuenta expresé todo el odio a su manera de expresarse con mi sola mirada.

-No te atrevas a llamarme así- declaré. Podía sentir toda la tensión del maestro de kendo a través de su pulso en mi brazo. No se mostraba nada cómodo, aún así esto tenía que resolverse. -¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Qué hacen en Japón?- demandé respuestas tratando de ignorar sus rostros incluso si debía enfrentarlos de frente.

-¿Qué te hace creer que sigues en las islas, Lelouch?- mi madre sonrió de manera socarrona y estaba plenamente consciente de que esta vez podía expresar todo lo que me había callado en nuestro último encuentro.

-Estamos en Kaminejima, una isla del territorio Japonés y debo poner bajo arresto a todo extranjero que cruzó sin previo permiso- Todou-san hablaba por primera vez y con un tono para nada contento se posicionó en dos pasos en frente de mí, bastante seguro de sus palabras.

Entonces todos rieron. A su manera burlona y superior.

Emperador, Emperatriz y el caballero más poderoso del Imperio.

-Como dije…- el Emperador me señaló estrechando la mirada -¡Están presenciando la creación de _MI _mundo!-

Sus manos volaron en otra dirección señalando la gran estructura que parecía estar perforando los cielos de una manera literal y para nada metafórica. Se podía ver un enorme agujero con tinieblas saliendo de manera lenta y haciendo la circunferencia más grande. Pero las tinieblas parecían lamentarse con chillidos que podían taladrar el sentido auditivo de cualquiera solo de prestarles atención.

Eran miles y miles de nubes negras que deshacían los cielos de manera desesperada dejando un volumen más grande escapar.

-Todou-san…-

_Recordaba este sentimiento. _

Los lamentos del mundo, cuando hice aquel contrato con la chica de cabello verde. _Pero entonces no era nada parecido a este momento donde las tinieblas bajaban y nos rodeaban. _Eran verdaderos espíritus lamentándose a nuestro alrededor mientras salían de un mundo que no comprendía.

-¡Los muertos se unirán a los vivos! ¡Las máscaras no serán necesarias! ¡Crearé un mundo sin mentiras!-

Volvi pensamientos al presente.

-¿Un qué?- reclamé de inmediato separándome de Todou-san y avanzando sin ver un solo momento hacia atrás. El Emperador continuó sonriendo como si fuera motivo de celebración su anticuado pensamiento -¡No puedes hacer eso!-

-¿Acaso no lo ves, Lelouch? Que dios está cayendo a mis pies-

_Así que eso era._

_Eso era la estructura, las almas, la división de mundos y líneas del tiempo. La confusión, los poderes _

No, definitivamente no podía dejar que este hombre tomara el control del mundo. Ni hoy ni mañana y mucho menos que tomara el lugar de un ente más grande que cualquiera con sus estúpidos pensamientos puristas.

_Si podía evitarlo._

-¡Lelouch!- sentí los dedos de Todou-san rozando mis hombros sin poder agarrarse firmemente, pero no me detendría a ver qué es lo que consideraba tan importante. Terminé de recorrer el tramo que me separaba de mi odioso padre biológico y Bismark por fortuna estaba lo suficientemente distraído para notarme.

Las cuatro espadas comenzaron una pelea contra las intocables tinieblas y todos se ocuparon al instante.

_Pero-_

-¡Yo rechazo tu mundo y definitivamente no te dejaré lograr lo que quieres!-

_Incluso si se convertía en lo último que haría._

_Mi familia podría pasar un trago amargo viviendo en un futuro sin Britannia._

* * *

><p><strong>Gensai P.O.V.<strong>

Era más persistente de lo que antes le hubiese dado crédito, pero aún así no cedería ante sus amenazas.

-¿Está seguro? Takahashi Gensai, su vida podría venirse abajo por negarme un simple documento ¿Por qué hacer las cosas por las malas?- sostenía un fierro largo en su mano izquierda y un arma en la derecha, _o lo mejor que podía hacerlo._

Reí para mí mismo a pesar de lo peligroso de la situación.

-Porque al contrario de ti, Atsushi. Tengo escrúpulos y ética profesional-

-Respuesta incorrecta, Gensai-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Díganme ustedes ¿Deben tener cuidado con lo que desean? Claro que si, aquí empieza el inicio de su sufrimiento... Próximos Stage de drama, vayan contratando seguros médicos n.n<br>_**

**_HBD MY LOVE! 3 Otra vez n.n_**

**_anysuzuki_**

**_anySuzuki ama los reviews tanto como ama a sus masoreaders _**


	37. Stage 37: Dos padres

**Stage 37: Dos Padres  
><strong>

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Todo se revolvió sin poder encontrar el límite entre la realidad y lo irreal.

Las letras perdieron su significado.

Los colores carecían de sentimientos.

El mundo tomaba la forma de una sola mente, gris, _homogénea _e insípida.

Le faltaba los altibajos de la vida, le faltaba la historia detrás de cada silencio o palabra dicha.

Faltaba la individualidad, el originalismo y los sueños.

Carecía de las ganas de vivir y tener un futuro.

Porque todo estaba atascado en una existencia que daría vueltas en su propia vida miserable por el resto de los días y más.

Ese era el mundo que Charles Di Britannia pintaba frente a mis ojos en un tiempo congelado donde pensó en cada uno de esos aspectos y pude escucharlos como si fuesen mis pensamientos. Por más doloroso que resultara estar pasando por una infinidad de conciencias y vidas, no permitiría que destruyera mi historia y la de las personas que me importaban por un estúpido capricho de igualdad.

_A pesar de todo lo que vi._

_A pesar de que los muertos se unieran con los vivos._

Eso no era el orden natural del universo y me atendría a las consecuencias de mis actos.

Así que mientras el tiempo seguía congelando las escenas alrededor y mi cerebro se sobrecargara de información, conversaciones, hechos, conocimientos y sentimientos, no lo soltaría. No dejaría que decidiera por su cuenta qué era lo mejor para la humanidad.

-¿Crees que puedes más que yo, Lelouch?-

No podía parpadear, sentía un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo de manera monumental cuando la historia de la humanidad pasada, presente, futura y alterna me golpeaba por todos lados. _El emperador no podía borrar eso si yo me aferraba a la idea, _ese era mi propio deseo que interfería en primer plano con el suyo.

_Y uno de los dos debía ceder._

-Yo si tengo motivos para luchar por esto- susurré aferrándome al contacto con su persona, solo con eso podría ganar tiempo o lograr vencerlo en su propio juego, pero presionaba en mi mente tantas cosas que me era difícil distinguir qué estaba haciendo yo aquí en primer lugar y cuál era mi nombre.

_La calma de la neblina a nuestro alrededor era aplastante._

_Las máscaras que danzaban de un lado a otro no sabían qué pensamiento seguir._

_Ni siquiera sabía si estaba respirando, mis dedos alrededor de su pierna se entumecían y perdían decisión._

Porque estaba presionando la historia de la humanidad en mí mientras él se concentraba en su deseo de un mundo de iguales.

Yo nunca creería en sus palabras, porque venían del mismo hombre que clasificaba a los seres humanos como números y se atrevía a matar a millones de acuerdo a sus necesidades psicológicas de poder.

-No te dejaré- me aferré con todo el brazo a su pierna aunque no estaba tratando de que lo soltara. Tampoco había necesidad de gritar, estábamos solo nosotros dos en un mundo donde la pensamientos estaban diciendo más que cualquier guerra atómica y un solo desvío de ideas era una herida mental. –No dejaré que destruyas el mundo que intento salvar de ti-

Podía sentir el corazón palpitando en mi garganta.

-Yo me he preparado para esto desde hace décadas, Lelouch ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres rival para mi mente?-

Sentí que mis pulmones iban a explotar, olvidé respirar de nuevo.

-Vas a morir si no te rindes- habló de manera hipnótica y calmada sin perder de vista su objetivo, pero sentí cuando su gruesa mano me levantó del cuello de mi uniforme y me aferré a esa extremidad para seguir en contacto con este podrido sistema de deseos insanos. –No conocerás mi mundo sin mueres aquí- su semblante incluso se mostraba decepcionado.

-Ngh…- presionaba basura en mi cabeza tratando de distraerme. Me tomé de su mano con fuerza para sostenerme de pie pero era inútil, genocidios me distraían de mi propia fuerza que no fuera la de mis manos, así que me volví a sentar en el suelo halando de su muñeca hacia abajo, logrando que se doblara a partir de la cadera.

Una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro de acuerdo a mi actual posición, pero no le di importancia, debía mantener mi interferencia o sobreponerme a su fuerza mental.

_Incluso si-_

-¿Por qué eliges esta agonía, muchacho?- puso su mano libre en mi mejilla y la acarició de manera ausente. Sus ojos completamente abiertos estaban fijos en los míos que apenas podía mantener a la mitad de mi propia capacidad. Su figura desaparecía de mi campo de visión por milésimas de segundo o verdaderos siglos en este sistema y no duraría mucho más. –Déjame mostrarte mi mundo complaciente e igual, deja de tratar de interferir en un plan que no tiene fallas-

Mis dedos resbalaban de su mano que podía mantenerme sentado en el suelo.

Lo tomó como un divertido reto y se inclinó más haciendo que perdiera mi soporte colgándome de su posición, tendiéndome en el suelo y tomando con ambas manos mi rostro.

_Ya no podía más._

-Así es… sé un buen muchacho Lelouch. Deja que la espada de Akasha siga su camino y nos muestre un mejor mundo-

_Un mundo igual._

-Para que siempre tengas a tu hermana contigo-

_Nunnally._

-Y volvamos a casa en Britannia-

. . .

_-"Pasé años buscando una manera de mostrarles lo delicado que podía ser el camino de la vida. De las decisiones que tomamos y de las consecuencias de nuestras acciones. Pero un día practicando con Todou me di cuenta que en el kendo aplicábamos los mismos principios, incluso sin con espadas de madera no podemos morir en un solo momento de indecisión…"_

-No- abrí los ojos de manera cansada y lo miré desafiante. –Ese no es mi hogar y definitivamente todo lo que has sacrificado por esto no valió la pena-

Su mano bajó hasta mi cuello tratando de apretarlo y desconcentrándose de su deseo principal.

-Contrario a ti, yo tengo motivos que me hacen querer que el mundo siga el curso normal de su tiempo-

La mente entrenada de Charles Di Britannia no entendería de amenazas que sabía muy bien cómo aplicar. Pero esta vez confundiría al enemigo mostrándole aquello que siempre subestimó de mí.

_Una familia._

-Ahora, aléjate de mi mundo-

Su mente se retorció fuera de la luz cuando la conexión se rompió y de la nada todo el universo a nuestro alrededor se sumió en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

El paisaje de engranes a nuestro alrededor detuvo sus giros en dirección de las manecilla del reloj y comenzó a ir hacia atrás, pero era como estar congelado solo viendo el mundo girar sin poder hacer nada al respecto. De igual manera solo pasó un segundo más para que los engranes volvieran a detenerse y se quedaran estáticos momentáneamente antes de seguir su curso normal junto con las manecillas y todo explotó en una cegadora luz salida de la nada.

Era como si hubiese estado horas observando, sentía mis ojos arder cuando recuperé la visión de los alrededores y aún así seguía sin esperar esto. _Estábamos de vuelta en Kaminejima._

Me dolía la cabeza.

_¿Quiénes estábamos qué. . .?_

-¡Todou-san!-

_Kaminejima._

El Emperador.

_La destrucción del tiempo._

Japón.

_Lelouch._

Me giré frenético conectando todo en el orden que debía ir y sentí un gran nudo en la boca de mi estómago por estar tardando tanto en reaccionar. El llamado había sido de mis cuatro espadas que sostenían a Lelouch sentado entre la vegetación, sosteniéndose la cabeza de manera dolorosa. Me acerqué de inmediato notando que estábamos extrañamente solos, pero al poner mis manos en los hombros de Lelouch no me miró de inmediato.

_Tenía que ver si su ojo seguía igual._

-Lelouch- con mi mano derecha levanté su rostro por la barbilla obligándolo a mirarme, pero retuve el aliento cuando en sus ojos no estaba ese extraño símbolo de antes, _pero además de eso no había nada. _-¿Lelouch?- subí mi mano un poco más para obligarlo a centrarse en mí.

_No había nada en sus ojos, pensamientos, emociones, nada._

Utilicé ambas manos para tomar su rostro y apretar un poco sus mejillas, pero contrario a la reacción que quería solo se desvaneció con un suspiro bastante audible.

Lo sostuve de inmediato sin comprender lo que pasaba, _incluso a pesar de los gritos espantados de mis hombres que se demandaban entre ellos una explicación a todo. _Eso era algo que yo tampoco tenía, pero tampoco era el momento o lugar de las explicaciones, menos sin comprender qué era todo eso que había pasado y cómo es que los Britannian habían desaparecido junto con ese _mundo irreal _después de que Lelouch intervino.

Lo levanté en mis brazos y me puse de pié ordenando con la sola mirada que no nos quedaríamos más tiempo aquí.

_Sentí que habíamos ganado una guerra invisible si Lelouch le había hecho frente a su padre._

Pero solo eso.

Lo demás me daba náuseas el tratar de pensarlo justo ahora.

-Muévanse, hay que regresar a Japón para averiguar qué rayos acaba de pasar-

_Solo esperaba que Genbu no se exaltara. _

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Todou con sus excursiones no aprobadas previamente y luego colgándome no significaba que debía quedarme tranquilo en el templo bebiendo una taza de café, sobre todo si tenía a Lelouch con él cuando mis órdenes habían sido lo bastante claras para todos. Lo que no entendía en sí era por qué entonces parecían estar de acuerdo con que Lelouch se encontrara lejos del templo haciendo sus actividades militares de rutina como si todo en el mundo fuera perfecto.

Me arriesgué una vez, pero dos no serían una opción.

_Esto era delicado, Gensai me lo había remarcado tantas veces._

Así que le daba a mi querido amigo de la infancia solo dos horas para volver a aparecer en mi radar en lo que yo me reportaba con Gensai de una vez por todas. _Incluso Mei insistía en ese punto con una actitud casi demandante. _Entendía que era importante, pero al mismo tiempo me dejaba con la duda de si sabía algo que yo ignorara y por lo tanto todos se comportaran de esta rebelde manera.

_En fin._

Suzaku se quedó en el templo con Nunnally, pero aún así me sentía inquieto y se lo atribuía a ver el celular cada cinco minutos en espera de un mensaje o una llamada. Un movimiento no tan inteligente si iba en medio del tráfico hacia la oficina de Gensai, pero aún así no podía evitarlo. _Ya estaba en mi programación el pensar lo peor de estas situaciones, así nos mantenía vivos a todos._

Aunque esta vez, lo que me erizó la piel no parecía tener que ver con mis hijos.

Dos calles antes de llegar a la zona médica había patrullas obstruyendo el camino y oficiales desviando el tráfico hacia las rutas alternas. Sentí una punzada en mi estómago sin comprender lo que pasaba, pero además de que yo no tenía otra ruta para acceder al lugar, sentí que necesitaba saber qué es lo que pasaba para que un movimiento así se estuviese llevando a cabo.

Disminuí la velocidad y me orillé junto a un policía que de manera insistente desviaba a los curiosos. Iba a hacer lo mismo conmigo cuando se dio cuenta de quién era con solo bajar el vidrio del copiloto y asomarse.

-¡Kururugi-sama!- se enderezó algo avergonzado por su actitud, pero era su trabajo.

_Estas cosas me ponían nervioso._

_-_Descanse joven hombre, pero dígame que ha pasado para tener todo este alboroto-

Podía escuchar sirenas de ambulancia no muy lejos y no sería raro porque estábamos en una zona de una gran cantidad de hospitales y consultorios privados, _siempre había una emergencia en el mundo. _Pero lo que no cuadraba para nada con el aspecto del lugar era la barrera policiaca.

El joven policía torció un poco la boca pensando en lo acontecido y señaló por encima de su cabeza un poco. Me agaché dentro del auto para ver qué era lo que señalaba y había una gran columna de humo esparciéndose de manera feroz por el cielo nublado.

-El hospital privado del centro ha sufrido un incendio, no estamos dejando pasar a nadie a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario-

Me perdí cuando dijo _hospital privado _y salí del auto de inmediato. El policía se espantó por mi movimiento pero creo que no dijo nada cuando me abrí paso personalmente por la barrera dejando el auto olvidado. _Aunque no estoy seguro de que siquiera intentó detenerme, _recorrí de manera rápida lo que faltaba del camino a pie.

La sola idea de que algo como esto estuviera pasando me era inconcebible, por muy real que se viera la columna de humo más alta que la torre de Tokyo.

Aunque al dar la vuelta en la última esquina cerca del hospital, di inmediatamente con el incendio que estaba siendo controlado de la manera más rápida y profesional posible por tres camiones de bomberos, además de las decenas de paramédicos y otras ambulancias que estaban ayudando con los enfermos y heridos del siniestro.

_Esto se veía muy mal._

A cada paso que daba podía sentir el calor que desprendía el edificio y un poco más del rocío de las mangueras de bomberos. Las llamas trataban de sobrevivir el agua pero el clima húmedo y semi-lluvioso de las últimas semanas estaba ayudando en ese aspecto. Sin embargo seguía sin comprender cómo es que un lugar como este podía simplemente incendiarse y causar todo este desastre.

_Porque tenía que haber sido un accidente._

-¿Genbu?-

Me giré de inmediato con la única voz que reconocía entre tantos llamados, pero me fui difícil enfocarlo en primera instancia ya que estaba acostumbrado a verlo como el doctor y no como el paciente. Gensai estaba sentado en una de las ambulancias con una toalla sobre sus hombros mientras dos paramédicos trabajaban sobre él con una precisión escalofriante. Podía ver la bata del hombre manchada de sangre en su brazo, su labio partido, un ojo bastante hinchado, una ceja que le sangraba mucho y una expresión general llena de ceniza e incomprensión.

_Esta no era la forma en que quería que nos reencontráramos. _

Me acerqué de inmediato sin saber que decir, observando de manera agria todo lo que estaba pasando, pero el doctor detuvo a los paramédicos que con una seña asintieron y nos dieron espacio. Después de eso con un leve meneo de su cabeza me indicó que me terminara de acercar, pero me sentía bastante incómodo por un motivo incomprendido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- mi propia ética sin embargo me llevaba a preguntar lo básico. No recordaba que en Tokyo se hubiese incendiado un hospital nunca y este era un precedente bastante extraño, pero sobre todo me sentía algo trastornado de que fuese un lugar que siempre consideré seguro y que por desgracia conocía bastante bien.

Gensai no era el único médico que reconocía todo lleno de tizne en este desastre. La recepcionista, las enfermeras, _otros especialistas._

-Solo fue algo inevitable- masculló el viejo doctor captando por completo mi atención, pero esas no eran palabras para describir un siniestro como este.

-¿Qué pasó?- y sentía la necesidad de reiterar mi pregunta. Gensai subió un poco su bata escondiendo su brazo recién suturado con un amargo suspiro.

-Un cliente insatisfecho- continuó.

Pero esto ya salía de un accidente convirtiéndose en algo provocado y por sobre todas las cosas, _un delito._

-Solo dime quien fue y estará arrestado en el acto- declaré mientras buscaba el celular en mi pantalón, pero Gensai enarcó una ceja a manera de reto que no me gustó para nada. _Comprendía quizás que seguía enojado pero esto era muy diferente y algo muy serio, podía dejar el rencor para después._

-¿Lo harías, Genbu?- preguntó casi riéndose de manera triste.

-¿Por qué no?- ahora era mi turno de sentirme ofendido, pero Gensai miró a sus alrededores antes de proseguir con lo que tenía que decir. Apenas asegurándose de que todos estaban fuera de nuestro rango de conversación, sus ojos se oscurecieron instantáneamente y se borró cualquier rastro de burla.

-Tantas veces que quizás te mencioné que Sawasaki no me causaba buena espina… bueno, al parecer tuve la razón. Aunque no creo ser el único que insistió en el punto durante los últimos-

_Sawa…_

-¿Qué?- y no comprendía una palabra al respecto -¿Qué es lo que?-

_No, realmente si lo comprendía pero no es como si pudiera procesarlo. _

-Está bajo custodia- intenté razonar en voz alta más para mí que para Gensai, pero el doctor se rio de manera profunda negando levemente.

-Estaba- me contradijo de inmediato.

Quise decir algo en mi defensa, _pero solo a manera de disculpa. _Quise inmediatamente haber jalado el gatillo o haberle roto el cráneo cuando lo tuve en frente, pero era un hecho que me había ablandado a sobremanera solo porque no quería darle la razón incluso en la muerte. Desaparecerlo porque no aceptara que mi decisión había sido adoptar dos príncipes de Britannia bajo mi nombre.

_¡Eso no debía incumbirle a nadie!_

_-_Créelo o no Genbu, no te estoy culpando de nada- comentó el viejo hombre observando el edificio que todavía ardía de manera lenta pero segura, _una pérdida total _–De hecho no puedes ir por la vida desapareciendo a todo aquel que te causa problemas y eso también se lo he comentado a Lelouch más de un par de veces. Pero siempre hemos tratado de advertirte que Sawasaki no piensa igual que nosotros y para él no existe una barrera que diga _hasta aquí, esto es demasiado- _

Escuché el crujir de cristales siendo vencidos por el fuego, taladrando en mi consciencia como nunca antes.

-Y no me arrepiento de nada, Genbu- ni siquiera quería levantar el rostro, esto era en extremo penoso.

-¿Qué es lo que quería Sawasaki, cuál fue su motivo para hacer esto?- sentí cada palabra arder en mi garganta reseca como si pasara un puñado de clavos, los charcos de agua en el piso reflejaban el destruido hospital.

Esperé todo el tiempo necesario para que Gensai ordenara sus ideas.

-El expediente médico de Lelouch y el de Nunnally- respondió finalmente y eso solo hizo las cosas peores –No me digas que tan solo se los hubiera dado y ya. Es mi trabajo, es ético y quizás no lo hubiese hecho por cualquier paciente pero no le iba a dar las armas para destruir a Lelouch como tanto anhela-

_Por mis hijos._

-Lo material nunca ha de compararse con las vidas humanas- continuó ante mi silencio aunque lo escuchaba más cerca que antes –Y ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos, si se los hubiera dado hubiese hecho lo mismo-

_Pero esto era mi culpa, por no ponerle un alto desde la primer bajeza que hizo. Incluso desde que por su culpa Mei se había alejado de Suzaku y Hatori había perdido a su familia. Desde que osó apuntar un dedo en contra de Lelouch y comenzó a hacer lo imposible por dejarlo en evidencia, desde que comenzó a causar más problemas de los necesarios contra Britannia y más de una vez intentó herir a mis hijos._

-Soy un gran estúpido- dije, de nuevo era más para reforzar mis pensamientos que las palabras de Gensai y no esperaba que lo negara.

-Quizás- _al parecer apoyaba la idea._

-El hospital volverá a estar en pie como siempre en el menor tiempo posible- declaré y eso no estaba abierto a discusión, me hacía responsable de todos los daños de la manera que fuese.

Levanté la mirada para toparme con la expresión pensativa de Gensai mientras observaba el edificio ceder por fin ante el agua de los bomberos.

-Necesitaba una remodelación en recepción-

* * *

><p>Cabía decir que había ordenado de inmediato un operativo tras la cabeza de Sawasaki. Esta vez no importaba si lo entregaban vivo o muerto en la puerta de mi templo, simplemente quería crucificarlo y lanzarlo al Mt. Fuji en plena actividad volcánica. Aunque esa no había sido mi única orden en el instante.<p>

Dado que era peligroso que un maniático tan inestable como Sawasaki estuviera suelto por Japón o quizás tuviera ya un pie fuera del país, no podía dejar que Gensai regresara a su casa como si nada hubiese pasado para tener una noche de sueño reparador, de hecho aproveché que mi auto estaba todavía obstruyendo el paso junto con las patrullas para dar otra orden que no sería contrariada.

-Usted vendrá al templo conmigo-

_Sin peros ni protestas._

-Tengo un hogar, Genbu-

-Hasta que Sawasaki no sea encontrado, es un blanco- declaré mientras arrastraba a Gensai fuera de la zona con una mano en su espalda. Para ser doctor era demasiado contradictorio y lo que yo había calificado como heridas graves al principio, él lo desechó como simples rozones y gajes del oficio.

No pudo contra mi lógica del momento, sobre todo si mi sentido de culpa se esforzaba en ello. El tiempo que fuera necesario estaría donde yo pudiera controlar las cosas.

Aunque de igual manera llamé a Reuben para ponerlo al tanto de la situación, no sabía que podía pasar por la cabeza del hombre y le informé que tuviera extremas precauciones, aunque mandaría en unas horas una escolta militar de confianza a la Academia. Era una amarga derrota porque por más que me enojara sabía que era mi culpa y Sawasaki había llegado hasta donde yo había querido, siendo extremos muy dañinos para todos.

-Ya que es la primera vez que te veo en algo de tiempo y a pesar de las circunstancias…-

Gensai no me daría un respiro.

-El tiro de gracia- musité mientras trataba de concentrarme en el camino, el viejo doctor asintió levemente.

-¿Cómo van la cosas con Lelouch?- preguntó directo y al punto. No pude evitar suspirar, no era algo fácil de explicar sobre todo después de que no había habido tiempo entre una cosa y otra, pero no consideraba que fuera por mal camino.

_A quien engaño, ni siquiera sabía cuál era nuestra situación actual._

-Se ve bien, más repuesto y fuerte- comenté de manera muy vaga, lo supe cuando Gensai gruñó en desaprobación.

-¿Intentas engañarte con eso, Genbu?- no estaba en su modo piadoso y me lo había ganado de nuevo.

-Supongo que no hemos hablado mucho respecto a lo sucedido- confesé, _de hecho no habíamos hablado nada._

-Eso es sincero y estúpido al mismo tiempo- continuó Gensai con su nada suave reprimenda –Genbu, esperaba que al menos después de lo de Shimabara supieras qué camino había que tomar pero creo que el verbo _tomar _lo haces literal-

Estreché la mirada ofendido sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Momento de debilidad- traté de excusarme aunque sea un poco, _gran error. _

-Si quieres ser un buen ejemplo para tus hijos, procura que tus momentos de debilidad sean invisibles de su conocimiento y que uno de ellos no termine vendido dos veces en una noche-

_Sabía que me reclamaría eso y era algo que me hacía sentir pésimo. _

-Me he disculpado por eso con Suzaku, pero con Lelouch no he tenido la oportunidad-

-¿Y qué estás esperando Genbu?-

Suspiré alentando un poco la velocidad del auto pensando seriamente en sus palabras. _¿Qué estaba esperando realmente para hablar las cosas con Lelouch? ¿No poder hacerlo? ¿Una tragedia? ¿Qué Britannia estuviera sobre nosotros con su guerra?_

-No sé cómo tratar a Lelouch con todo lo que ha pasado- admití finalmente y no era algo que me hiciera sentir mejor pero me quitaba un gran peso de encima –Desde lo que pasó en Britannia, luego aquí con el golpe de estado y luego lo de Shimabara…-

_Había aplazado demasiado las cosas._

_-_Te complicas la existencia porque quieres, Genbu- el viejo doctor suspiró de manera cansada pareciendo tener ensayado todo lo que iba a decirme -¿Qué edad tiene Lelouch? ¿Cómo deberías tratarlo de acuerdo a su edad y no su manera de pensar?-

-Eso es más complicado de lo que suena- intercedí por mi bien –Lelouch puede ser un muchacho pero su manera de pensar hace que cualquier cosa se vuelva algo serio y táctico-

_Frío, calculador._

-Porque lo estás tratando como él siente que debe actuar-

-Por favor Gensai no me digas que estoy usando a Lelouch a mi conveniencia- gemí de manera lastimera de solo pensar en la posibilidad, _era lo que siempre había temido._

-No exactamente puesto de esa forma Genbu, pero tratas a Lelouch como el adulto que él se está esforzando en ser para alguien de diecisiete años-

_Era joven, muy joven para todo lo que hacía. _

-Se sentiría ofendido si no lo trato de esa manera- razoné.

-Solo porque Lelouch necesite rienda o libertad no significa que tengas que ser tan extremista- me regañó el hombre con un tono bastante severo –Para un adolescente hay un rango entre esos dos donde depende de la situación el padre es quien decide. Y si tienes tanto tiempo esforzándote en ser eso para los tres, deberías empezar a creértelo tú también-

_Pero no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en mi falta de autoridad al no ser su padre de sangre._

-No soy el verdadero padre de Lelouch y Nunnally, eso me detiene de tomarme ciertas libertades- confesé, a lo que Gensai se molestó quizás aún más y esto era algo nuevo.

-¡Espero nunca hayas dicho eso frente a Lelouch o Nunnally, o juro por mi vida que te castraré químicamente Kururugi! ¡Si vuelves a mencionar que no tienes derechos o libertades sobre esos dos desde que pudieron regresar a su hogar y no lo hicieron, o desde que al parecer su madre está viva y no se quedaron con ella, ¿Entonces quién demonios crees que eres?!-

-¿Cómo se enteró de lo de su madre?- interrumpí su regaño algo contrario.

-Mei me lo dijo, de esperar a que tú lo hagas jamás lo hubieras hechos- refunfuñó todavía molesto tratando de moderar el tono de su voz mientras yo me sentía como niño chiquito. –Pero todo lo que dije al respecto es cierto, rechazaron a su madre para regresar contigo a Japón ¿Y no sabes cuál es tu papel en sus vidas? ¿En serio?-

_Si lo ponía de esa forma._

-¿Has hablado con ellos, sobre su madre? ¿Sobre el por qué no quedarse?-

-No- admití en tono bajo.

-¿Sobre la marca que Lelouch tiene en su costado? ¿Cómo es que pasó eso y por qué?-

-No-

-¿Aclararon lo de Shimabara, llamar a Lelouch tu hijo bastardo después de todo lo que ha pasado?-

-No…-

-¿Has hablado seriamente con Lelouch de su salud?-

-No-

Y a cada negativa me sentía una peor persona.

-¿Siquiera has visto a Lelouch a los ojos, Genbu?-

La última pregunta me tomaba un poco desprevenido y escudriñaba en lo más profundo de mi ser la respuesta. Desgraciadamente llegaba a la misma conclusión que todas las anteriores.

-Ni siquiera notaste que el muchacho entró en depresión-

Me orillé en el camino y pisé el freno para ver de frente a Gensai.

-Pero…-

_No consideraba a Lelouch una persona con un espíritu tan bajo como para entrar en esa faceta y me odiaba a mí mismo por estarlo subestimando también de esa manera ¡Era un adolescente por Kami-sama!_

-Tu ex-esposa lo notó y justamente hoy en la mañana lo llevó a mi consultorio antes de todo lo que pasó- prestaba por completa atención a sus palabras –Ella lo notó y sabía que debía hacer algo, al ponerme al corriente de todo lo que ignoraba mi única sugerencia de urgencia fue que lo llevara con Todou a la base, que lo devolviera a sus actividades cotidianas-

-Pero él está…-

-No ha mejorado en nada, Genbu. Si acaso la depresión empeora las cosas, no puedes ignorar lo que tienes frente a tus ojos por más tiempo o en serio te sugeriré que decidas entre el país o tu familia, porque si vas a hacer las cosas, debes hacerlas bien-

Puse en marcha el auto de nuevo.

_Mi zona de confort se había acabado._

* * *

><p>Al llegar al sendero del templo, podía distinguir fácilmente otro auto aparcado a las escaleras del lugar y me era bastante conocido como para al menos suspirar de manera tranquila sabiendo que Todou estaba en el lugar y por coincidente Lelouch. Después de lo último que dijo Gensai pensaba en bastantes cosas que debían resolverse de inmediato y aún así no tenía tanto tiempo para lograrlo.<p>

Sin embargo empezar por lo primero sería lo ideal y si las cosas se desarrollaban bien entonces no habría problema.

En la cima de las escaleras, contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado, Sayoko no nos recibió. _Creo que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la rutina. _Con una mano detrás de la espalda de Gensai lo empecé a guiar a la sala aunque supongo que conocía el lugar de memoria y no se perdería de solo indicarle la dirección, pero de igual manera quería hacerle saber al resto lo acontecido y la decisión del día de hoy.

No esperaba toparme con una sala llena de miradas preocupadas, pero no por un motivo que yo conociera.

-¿Padre?- Suzaku fue el primero en notarnos y se levantó de un brinco del lugar donde estaba acuclillado. Todos levantaron la mirada con sus palabras excepto la persona que estaba en medio de todos sosteniéndose la cabeza de manera dolorosa.

Me acerqué en dos grandes y precisos pasos hacia donde estaba Lelouch con su mirada clavada en el suelo y me arrodillé de la misma forma en que Suzaku había estado antes.

-¿Lelouch, qué pasa?-

Podía escuchar cuchicheos a mis espaldas por la presencia de Gensai pero no en pos de visita médica. _Incluso si pareciera necesaria. _Mi hijo temblaba levemente sin levantar su mirada del suelo y no emitía sonido alguno a pesar de su muy calmada respiración. Volví a intentar levantando su cabeza con una mano en su barbilla y me miró por un par de segundos, pero su expresión estaba en blanco.

No había sentimientos en sus ojos, solo era como estar despierto y solo eso.

_Bien, esto ya no me cuadraba._

-Lelouch…- tomé con ambas manos su cabeza tratando de obtener una mayor reacción. Podía parpadear lentamente y mirar en todas direcciones pero realmente no me estaba prestando atención ni demostraba dolor o confusión.

Era una mente en blanco lo único que podía distinguir.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y Gensai se había abierto paso hasta el centro pero no aceptó que yo pospusiera esto por lo que recién había pasado y me hizo a un lado de inmediato. aproveché el momento para levantar a Todou del lugar junto a Lelouch y pedir explicaciones personales de lo que estaba pasando.

-Solo resolvamos esto primero y te lo digo después- sugirió con un suspiro cansado aunque al parecer tampoco tenía una idea clara de qué es lo que le había pasado a mi hijo.

-Todou, Lelouch está completamente inexpresivo ¿Y me pides que espere? ¿Sabes lo aterrador que considero su silencio y pasividad?- _seguro tenía la idea básica al respecto._

-No sé lo que pasó, todo fue muy confuso- admitió de inmediato con una voz completamente frustrada. Pero justo cuando iba a demandar saber lo que había pasado, Gensai se levantó con un carraspeo llamando mi atención y cortando cualquier tipo de plática. Suzaku y Nunnally se volvieron a acercar a Lelouch.

Gensai tenía una expresión conflictuada.

-Parece estar en una especie de shock- dijo primero sin sonar bastante convencido, pero creo que eso era obvio -¿Sufrió algún golpe en la cabeza o algo? Sus signos están bien, pero se ve cansado y definitivamente hay algo malo, pero no puedo apuntar a nada concreto-

-¿Eso no es un diagnóstico algo vago?- comentó Todou realmente preocupado, a mi me comía la ansiedad.

-Ese muchacho necesita dormir y ropa abrigadora, si mañana por la mañana sigue igual o dentro de unas horas no reacciona esto podría ser grave- confesó el hombre.

_No era lo que quería escuchar. _

_No hoy, ni nunca._

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca dejes cosas sin hablar, Genbu. <strong>

**¿Qué pasó en el mundo de C y con la espada de Akasha? Lelouch se sobrepuso a los deseos del emperador ¿Pero a qué costo?**

**La idea de Airin iba más o menos por el rumbo del cap, aunque la de Kam se acercó mucho más, aún así felicidades a los dos y a los demás que prestaron su opinión.**

**Es tiempo de sanar las heridas de Nippon Rebelion o morir en el intento y lo peor se nos viene encima n.n**

**Preparen kleenex, dejen review y les regalo una docena n.n**

**any**


	38. Stage 38: Aguas turbulentas

**Stage 38: Aguas turbulentas **

-Ese muchacho necesita dormir y ropa abrigadora, si mañana por la mañana sigue igual o dentro de unas horas no reacciona esto podría ser grave- confesó el hombre.

_No era lo que quería escuchar. _

_No hoy, ni nunca._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

La boca castiga, _eso ya lo había escuchado. _De hecho era algo que mi padre me había dejado claro cuando niño y aunque no le tomé mucha importancia como a todas sus palabras, hoy lo recordaba como un baldazo de agua helada en el rostro. Así que había adquirido la misma faceta que Lelouch en cuanto me centré en las prioridades, con toda la calma del mundo despedía a Todou y lo puse a liderar la búsqueda de Sawasaki. Suzaku podría hacer uso de sus nuevos subordinados en el área de relaciones exteriores para apoyar la causa. Gensai descasaría en una de nuestras habitaciones de huéspedes y Mei se encargaría de mantener el templo en orden.

Yo tenía una tarea más específica donde todo el tiempo que había dejado pasar se unirán en largos días en los cuales esperaba redimirme en algo.

_En lo más mínimo._

Pero para eso tenía que entablar una plática con Lelouch.

-Tienes que descansar y dormir todo lo que puedas- buscaba entre los cajones un pijama suelto y cómodo –Te despertaré más tarde para cenar, así que no te preocupes-

Pero él no decía absolutamente nada o hacía un sonido que me diera la razón. Su vista clavada en el suelo de manera ausente no me hacía sentir mejor mientras me giraba para ayudarlo a quitarse ese uniforme militar.

_Cierto, el que le había dado Hatori. _

Bueno, de nada me serviría tratar de desviar mi atención también, suficiente con la mente perdida de Lelouch.

Respecto a lo que había pasado, Todou no había sido muy específico y su historia no me cuadraba en lo absoluto. De hecho le recomendé que durmiera un poco y descansara también porque sus palabras no parecían tener sentido. _Mundos de engranes, el Emperador de Britannia en Japón y enormes estructuras que penetraban el cielo._

Suspiré mientras desabrochaba los botones del saco de Lelouch.

No es como si no le creyera a Todou, de hecho aunque me dijera una mentira la creería sin preguntar cómo o por qué. Pero prefería pensar en estos momentos que mi hijo era la prioridad y no otro tipo de demostración mágica sobre poderes incomprensibles. Así que si me permitía analizar a fondo la situación que planteó en mi mente, _era un verdadero desastre. _Pero el mundo seguía girando a su manera normal que me permitiría ignorarlo por algunos días más.

_Mi mundo no era tan grande._

Pero sospechaba que lo que sea que hubiera pasado ahí, había puesto a Lelouch en este estado. Donde no permitiría el pánico dentro del límite de tiempo que Gensai había dado, pero si en unas horas más no conseguía una respuesta de su parte, mi vida comenzaría a convertirse en un infierno donde muchas palabras se habían quedado sin expresar y no sabría si Lelouch las comprendía o me perdonaría por ello.

-Duerme unas horas, hijo- hablaba más para mí mismo que para él, pero no quería caer en pánico, aparentando que esto desaparecería para mañana en la mañana. Con una mano en su hombro lo empujé un poco para que siguiera mi orden al menos de manera mecánica y lo hizo, de hecho me sorprendí al notar que también subió los pies y se giró a su lado favorito de la cama con un suspiro.

_¿A qué había estado jugando yo todo este tiempo? _Dejando que las cosas se salieran de control e ignorando lo que se supone trataba de proteger.

Era un mal padre, si.

_¿Estaba repitiendo los pasos de mi mejor ejemplo?_

Mi primer pensamiento había sido meter a Lelouch a la cama y salir a aclarar mis ideas al jardín para antes de la cena, pero verlo de esta manera destruyó todos mis planes en segundos. Lo había dicho antes, _este demonio calmado y callado no era natural, _pero cada vez que pasaba no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo y quizás prefería huir, Suzaku siendo el que más tiempo pasaba con él.

Pero ahora de acuerdo a las responsabilidades por lo ocurrido y cuentas pendientes, no le sacaría la vuelta a mis temores y barreras. _Gensai lo había reclamado ¿Qué era yo en la vida de ellos?_

Para Lelouch, era su padre.

Para Nunnally, también.

Así que era el momento de actuar como tal, se abochornara quien se abochornara.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Todo estaba en blanco y negro. Los paisajes, los cuadros, las telas. La vivacidad del mundo como lo conocía se había extinguido como si solo pudiera enfrentarme a una escala de cenizas.

_¿Charles Di Britannia había ganado? _Había convertido el mundo en un lugar vacío de todo y sin embargo no sentía que fuese algo malo. De hecho no sabía que sentir respecto o lo que me rodeaba y quizás era bueno.

_Quizás no._

Observaba todo detrás de una ventana opaca porque no había sonidos, ni temperaturas.

_Calor, quizás un poco de calor._

Y murmullos incomprensibles que aplacaban los alrededores de una manera imponente, entonces podía cerrar los ojos con toda confianza perdiéndome unos momentos en las tinieblas.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Gensai se apareció para valorar la situación y su diagnóstico con el paso de cuatro horas era el mismo. Lelouch seguía en un estado bastante pasivo y en shock como para presentar signos de mayor actividad tanto física como mental, aunque no se cómo lo sabía si apenas había logrado que cerrara los ojos y según mi experiencia estaba dormido.

_Era un doctor al fin, _pero sus palabras eran sorprendentes.

-Déjalo dormir, no pasará nada por una cena que pierda-

Todou había logrado que comiera después de todo y personalmente no me sentía con muchos ánimos para levantarlo. No con la expresión que seguro tenía mi rostro al seguir sin noticias del imbécil de Sawasaki también.

-Dormido realmente parece todo en orden- comenté cruzándome de brazos y tomando una mejor posición en mi silla. Gensai asintió levemente mientras pensaba de manera profunda en algo. -¿Está seguro de que no es algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar ya?-

Confiaba en su palabra, pero este fenómeno era tan inexplicable que me hacía pensar en lo peor.

-Te lo dije, Genbu. Si para mañana no mejora tendré que pedir unos exámenes, pero mientras tanto esto puede ser algún tipo de estado pos-traumático por lo que sea que haya pasado con Todou-

_Y sentía que no podía esperar tanto. _

-Bien-

_Mentira, nada estaba bien. _Por fortuna Gensai se retiró a cenar para dejarme con mis propios pensamientos y el silencio de la habitación. No tenía cerca mi celular, ni una computadora, libro o cualquier otro distractor. Mi mente se negaba a desviarse de lo importante por el momento y nada más existía, solo el nudo de culpa que subía y bajaba por mi garganta a cada trago.

Recordándome cada momento donde debí hablar cuando podía ser escuchado y no en las sombras de la ignorancia.

_¿Pero me tomaría esto en serio cuando mejorara? _Siempre era más fácil vigilar a Lelouch cuando estaba inmóvil, o podía pasar una mano por su cabeza cuando estaba completamente dormido, incluso podía darle todo lo que quería de manera indirecta.

_Jamás como algo de frente y de manera natural. _

Ese quizás había sido el error me había traído a este punto. Dejarlo formar una barrera de distinción entre él y Suzaku, que claro que yo me recordaba cada vez que hacía algo para los tres, pero porque creí que no tenía el derecho de intimar la relación y tomarme las libertades que todos reclamaban ahora que hiciera.

_Por el bien de los tres y quizás en especial por Lelouch._

Pero era tan rebelde que pensaba una cosa y expresaba otra por el bien general, creyendo que lograba engañarme _superficialmente. _En el fondo siempre sabía lo que pensaba con una mirada o movimiento de su cuerpo, _lo cual lo asustaría si comenzaba a hacérselo notar. _Así que fingía que lograba esconder el temor detrás de sus decisiones y su preocupación por todos a su alrededor, sin mencionar la inseguridad detrás de sus grandes discursos.

No había crecido bajo mi techo en vano y no los conocía tan poco como apostaban.

Solo no presumí lo mucho que los podía llegar a proteger si me proponía a asfixiarlos, _y vaya que podía. _Porque creía que Britannia se los llevaría tarde que temprano y yo solo era el hombre que los mantenía vivos. Creo que parte de mi visita a Shimabara no eran los problemas de salud de Lelouch y el intento de golpe de estado. Era que caía en mi la realización de las verdaderas responsabilidades que tenía con ellos al elegirme vez tras vez frente a quienes los reclamaban de vuelta y eso me ponía feliz.

_Estúpida y ciegamente feliz, lo sé._

Lo cual no justificaba mi borrachera, pero me sacaba una leve sonrisa de ironía. Incluso celebrando podía meter la pata.

_Pero no tenía una familia TAN normal._

-¿Vas a rechazarme todo lo que tengo preparado, Lelouch?- pasaba una mano entre sus cabellos de manera lenta y suave. -¿Correrías si te demuestro que realmente no me engañas en lo más mínimo?-

Las mentiras.

Su verdadera forma de ser.

De pensar.

Su bien escondido teatro de invencibilidad.

_Uno que otro secretito._

-Creí que solo necesitabas protección, no una figura mayor poniéndote barreras y conociéndote en lo más mínimo para aconsejarte qué hacer y qué no-

Subestimaba sus necesidades como niño y ahora no quería ver que un adolescente era un tema increíblemente más complejo. Así que reiteraba mi idea de los bochornos pero era mi hijo por ley y porque ellos lo deseaban así.

_Aplicándose todo el rigor de la naturaleza._

* * *

><p>Entrada ya la noche y a horas nada prácticas seguía sin poder dormir. <em>Las cosas no se habían movido en ningún sentido y eso quizás era lo más desesperante. <em>Estar en alerta de que la situación empeorara o mejorara de un segundo a otro sin dar ni siquiera el más leve indicio de qué es lo que pasaría primero.

_Pensar que las cosas empeorarían me daba un dolor de cabeza, _así que me obligaba a pensar de manera positiva en todo aquello que podía hacer con mi tiempo del momento. Como memorizar la habitación, aclarar los dilemas del mundo, suspirar sin cuenta de cansancio o incluso pasear de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación para desentumir mis piernas.

_Nada estaba dando resultado, _pero no me daría por vencido tan fácil.

Escuché un leve golpeteo en la puerta y atendí de inmediato el llamado. No eran horas de visita o de estar despierto, pero como me daba otra cosa en la cual enfocarme lo dejé pasar. Mei apareció en la oscuridad del pasillo con una leve sonrisa de disculpa y me pidió permiso para pasar, me hice a un lado y miré sobre mi hombro si Lelouch seguía dormido.

-¿No ha cambiado nada?- preguntó pero era más una afirmación. Me rasqué la base de la cabeza tratando de no pensar a fondo en mi peor temor de las últimas horas.

-Solo está dormido, creo- y aunque era bueno que no estuviera en ese estado de _mirada-ausente, _no me ayudaba nada que siguiera tan tranquilo. _Destrozaba mis nervios de hecho._

-Genbu, debes calmarte-

-Estoy calmado- respondí casi de inmediato demostrando que era todo lo contrario y suspiré una vez más –Lo siento, es que-

-Lo sé, los tres te importan por igual solo que ahora te necesita uno en específico-

Me quedé en silencio antes las palabras de Mei, agradeciendo mentalmente que ahora comprendiera esta parte de mi vida. Aunque nunca busqué influir en ese cambio y parecía que la sola desaparición de Sawasaki la había cambiado para bien, _en todos los que tuvimos contacto con el hombre de hecho. _Sin embargo su presencia todavía me pasaba por alto como algo normal y que no tenía que poner a prueba como antes.

Porque las acciones demostraban más que las palabras y últimamente ella se movía sola.

_Sin mencionar lo que hizo por Lelouch esta mañana. . ._

-Gracias- dije. Interrumpí el silencio que se formó entre ambos y miré al suelo con algo de pena –Por notar eso que había pasado por alto-

_Gensai así lo había puesto y también me obligaba a disculparme. _Mei corrió un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja y meneó levemente la mano restándole importancia.

-Tenía que hacer algo y desobedecerte siempre ha sido un capricho personal-

Reí profundamente con la garganta.

_No había sido cualquier mujer la que se me cruzó en el camino entonces._

Porque a pesar de que todo había empezado como un buen negocio para ambos, fue un golpe de suerte que nuestras maneras de ser encontraran la manera de convivir sin matarnos el uno al otro. Mei era autosuficiente y nadie podía decirle qué hacer, sobre todo si iba en contra de sus principios, además de que tenía una forma bastante peculiar de hacerme ver las cosas que otros no se atrevían a decirme. Pero creo que eso mismo fue lo que la puso en la mira de Sawasaki como una amenaza cuando decidió terminar todo.

_Haciendo retrospectiva en lo que había pasado, fue algo muy estúpido. _

Ya que no era la primera vez que peleábamos y llegábamos a un grado semi-serio de decirnos algunas verdades. _Lo hacíamos muy a menudo entonces porque éramos más amigos que una pareja sentimental, _pero el hecho de que las cosas se hubiesen tornado serias y en la definitiva separación fue la manera en que Sawasaki movió las aguas entre ambos provocando un malentendido mayor.

_Cuando creía que tenía tanta suerte de que Mei estuviera ahí como un rostro conocido y verdadero después de un día de política._

Bueno, eso fue en el pasado. Mis esperanzas habían sido enterradas junto con el resto de mi vida y quizás por eso prefería centrarme en el bienestar de mis hijos que en viejas peleas.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, aunque podrías hacerlo un poco mejor- continuó ella todavía recargada en la puerta pero mirando directamente a la forma dormilona de Lelouch, _quien se abrazaba de una almohada de manera férrea. _

-Es que me distraigo un poco cuando se me llena la cabeza- confesé aunque no era del todo un secreto, por la manera en que Mei sonrió lo sabía a la perfección.

-Si no te recordaba antes que tenías un hijo lo olvidabas-

_Oh, temas oscuros._

_-_Ahora difícilmente olvido que tengo tres- argumenté en mi defensa aunque una muy agria –Y creo que no he cambiado respecto a la profundidad de las relaciones con todos-

-Eres un hombre de acciones Genbu, no tanto de sentimientos-

Nos miramos el uno al otro por unos segundos. Ella comprendía realmente mi manera de ser y por qué las cosas no funcionaban como esperaba, pero cuando estuvo a mi lado todo fue tan fácil que subestimé su verdadero valor como la mujer frente a Japón y la familia hasta que ya no estaba. Hoy todos parecían de acuerdo en eso, _pero no me lo podían haber advertido antes, cobardes._

Pero justo ahora no quería perder la desestabilidad que le proporcionaba a mis acciones tan extremistas.

-Éramos un buen equipo-

_Las cosas embonaban a la perfección._

-Ya me hubiera ido para dejarte fracasar-

_Tan directa y verdadera._

Di un paso acortando la distancia.

-¿Vienes por tu hijo, Mei Sumeragi?-

Ella se giró para mirarme a los ojos.

-Para llevarme a Suzaku quizás tendría que adoptar otros dos-

Terminé de acortar la distancia al mismo tiempo que ella se acercaba y con una mano me aferré a su espalda mientras la otra la acercaba por el cuello, en un momento donde finalmente me daba cuenta de lo que _realmente _hacía falta aquí desde aquél día.

_Todou no era una buena mamá, _era un excelente tío.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragón, Britannia.<strong>

La ausencia del Emperador por largos días había causado revuelo entre los herederos al trono, pero más que nada se esparcía un malestar ante la falta de acciones del Sacrosanto Imperio contra aquellos que se atrevían a nombrarse _superiores _y _rebeldes _que no acataban las órdenes de su máximo gobernante.

_Japón era una falta de respeto enorme para el mundo, _irguiéndose libre y inquebrantable frente a la áreas. Dándoles el poder y la esperanza de que realmente se podía vivir fuera del sistema sin repercusiones. _Que solo era cuestión de tiempo y constancia para burlar al gigante Imperio. _Los grandes estrategas de Britannia lo sabían y de la misma forma les preocupaba que la libertad del país del sol naciente se convirtiera en una bandera que desatara una tercera guerra mundial.

Pero el Emperador se negaba a declarar la guerra contra Japón, sus motivos desconocidos para todos.

-Schneizel, espero que esto sea importante-

Y muchos príncipes necesitaban decidir sus futuros ante cualquier contratiempo.

El segundo príncipe había citado a una reunión al tercer día de ausencia del Emperador en el salón del trono. Las cosas estaban demasiado calmadas que apostaba porque algo malo acontecería en cuestión de tiempo y no poder moverse sin la aprobación de la cabecilla del Imperio era desesperante.

_Todo tenía que ser aprobado por el emperador._

Por lo cual había que tomar medidas drásticas.

-Mi bella hermana, las cosas que tengo que hablar con ustedes son de relevante importancia como para tener citado a mi grupo de confianza-

-¿Así que ahora soy de tu confianza?-

Tan simple y sencilla reunión con tres príncipes imperiales podía causar escándalo así que se hacía de la forma mas silenciosa posibles. Schneizel El Britannia había citado a dos de sus hermanos en su hogar con un simple motivo en mente.

-Clovis, eres de mis hermanos más queridos junto con Cornelia ¿Por qué no habrías de ser de mi confianza?-

El príncipe amante de las artes se removió incómodo en su lugar de la sala con una mueca de desdén.

-Quieres algo que yo tengo y ese es el único motivo de que me envuelvas en tus planes hermanito. No soy tan tonto como crees, pero he de decirte de una vez para que ahorres discursos lava-cerebros que Lelouch por ningún motivo regresará a Britannia-

Se hizo un pesado silencio entre los tres príncipes que sabían que Clovis estaba en lo correcto por primera vez en su vida, pero eso no desanimaba a Schneizel que esperaba encontrar algún tipo de información que antes le hubiera pasado por alto. _Lelouch podía hablar de más frente a personas que no comprenderían sus palabras, _pero ahora que pasarían a los oídos de Schneizel podía haber dejado un cabo volando.

-Clovis, realmente te consideras de muy poca importancia- rió levemente el otro rubio a pesar de las circunstancias –Después de escucharme agradecerás el hecho de que no te estoy dejando fuera de mis planes como al resto-

Fue turno de Cornelia de despertar de su propio mudo de pensamientos con esa declaración.

-¿A qué planes te refieres, hermano?-

El segundo príncipe entrelazó sus manos sobre su rodilla y aspiró profundamente.

-Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que hemos perdido a nuestros seres queridos y distanciado a nuestra familia más de lo que alguna vez estuvo. Personalmente me duele contabilizar a Lelouch y Nunnally entre estas pérdidas-

Clovis miró el suelo de manera seria y Cornelia seguía conflictuada con el tema.

-Además de que las leyes que actualmente tienen al mundo bajo la sombre de Britannia solo nos explotarán en la cara si no se cambia algo pronto-

-¿Y qué sugieres, hermano? ¿Buscar al emperador y entregarle un documento con nuestras peticiones firmadas?- Cornelia fue la primera en protestar cruzando una pierna sobre otra –Sabes tan bien como yo que la palabra del Emperador es ley-

-A eso me refiero, Cornelia-

Se hizo un nuevo silencio ante las enigmáticas palabas del segundo príncipe, al menos hasta que Clovis captó el sentido de sus palabras casi de inmediato.

-Necesitarías otro emperador para que escuche esas peticiones o las ejecute- habló lentamente temiendo lo peor –Y eso solo se lograría-

-¡Schneizel! ¡Ese es un plan mucho más ambicioso que los que has tenido antes!- regañó Cornelia concordando de inmediato con el tercer príncipe -¡Ser emperador! ¿Organizar un golpe de estado?-

El verdadero problema de Cornelia solo radicaba en lo peligroso de las acciones a tomar mas no en el pensamiento de cambiar de poder antes de tiempo.

Schneizel movió levemente su mano para aplacar a ambos príncipes y que al menos lo dejaran hablar. La bruja de Britannia se mordió el labio inferior y Clovis comenzaba a temblar de manera culposa por algo que todavía no era un hecho.

-Todo lo contrario a lo que ustedes piensan, hermanos, esto será una transición pacífica para Britannia y nosotros. Los tres conocemos las nada ocultas intenciones de nuestro querido Lelouch por destruir a nuestra madre patria y lo serio que está en esa posición defendiendo un pequeño país a capa y espada-

Ambos príncipes asintieron levemente.

-Así que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el pequeño demonio lleve a nuestra Britannia a una guerra con Japón y no estoy subestimando sus motivos y fortaleza, sé muy bien que hará una batalla digna que hará que el Imperio utilice cada gota de su poder e inteligencia para sobrevivir-

-¿Por qué habríamos de temerle a Lelouch? Es un joven, es _nuestro _hermano- intentó Clovis a pesar de que la molestia de la bala que había atravesado su cuerpo se lo recordara a cada segundo del día. –No puedes seguir jugando con sus sentimientos, Schneizel- _incluso salía su lado protector, _después de todo le había prometido mantenerse lejos de sus decisiones.

-Y no lo haré, Clovis- sonrió el mayor –Esto incluso puede beneficiar a Lelouch y devolverlo a nosotros tarde que temprano. Porque cuando tenga al Imperio contra las cuerdas y no haya más salida, un movimiento súbito logrará que Britannia quede en mis manos logrando por fin lo que Charles Di Britannia no ha podido concretar-

-Schneizel…- gruñó Cornelia.

-Britannia con un renovado líder visionario y fuerte terminará de acoger el mundo en un solo mando- sonrió Schneizel moviendo ambas manos con parsimonia. –Lelouch al igual que nuestro querido emperador habrá gastado hasta su más mínimo plan y fuerza para derrocar un Imperio que solo renacerá de las cenizas bajo mi dirección y no le quedará de otra más que proteger a su amado país volviendo a la línea Imperial y reclamando el país como un área que él ha de proteger, el plan no tiene fallas. El imperio no desaparecerá y los que restan se unirán a mí o perecerán en el intento de rebelión, _así de simple-_

El rubio se levantó de su sofá y se acercó a su asistente que sostenía una charola con tres copas de vino las cuales les ofreció a sus hermanos. La reunión había sido con fines informativos, _no para ver si estaban de acuerdo._

_-_Les recomiendo al mismo tiempo que pongan a salvo todo aquello que no quieran que sufra repercusiones de parte del Emperador o dentro del Imperio mismo cuando la guerra contra Japón estalle y me refiero específicamente a ti, Cornelia. Que proteges tanto a nuestra pequeña Euphy-

Eso hizo que las alarmas de Cornelia se encendieran en el acto.

-¿Y dónde quieres que la encierre, hermano? Aquí en Britannia no será por más tiempo un lugar seguro y no la mandaré a un área-

Clovis se sorprendió de que Cornelia se estuviera tomando ya en serio la propuesta-_acción _de Schneizel así que se quedó en absoluto silencio.

-Mándala a Japón con los Ashford- sonrió el rubio de manera simple a lo cual la princesa abrió la boca para protestar –Esa familia ha protegido a Lelouch y Nunnally por años, además nuestro pequeño hermano no haría nada para dañarla y teniéndola cerca la protegería tan bien como a Nunnally, así que no tendrías que temer con su influencia en Japón-

-Lelouch no lo aceptará-

-Lelouch no tiene porque enterarse, de inmediato-

La cercanía de Cornelia y Schneizel fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la mansión y la salida de Kanon en el acto. Los tres príncipes imperiales se quedaron en silencio digiriendo lo recién acordado junto con lo secreto del pequeño acto de rebeldía, pero no tomó mucho más de unos minutos para que el asistente de Schneizel regresara a la sala con una disculpa y una noticia que dar.

-Hay un japonés en la puerta y desea una audiencia con su alteza Schneizel- informó a todos por igual causando más de una ceja levantada.

-¿Y quién es esta extraña visita a horas tan inadecuadas de la noche?- preguntó el rubio con extrañeza.

-Dice que su nombre es Sawasaki Atsushi y que tiene cosas importantes que decirle-

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Terminé cediendo en algún punto al sueño en la manera más dolorosa posible. Sentado en una silla y durmiendo con la cabeza en la cama de mi hijo.

Supongo que eso era inevitable, así que procuré no moverme por varios minutos en los que el silencio del templo me indicaba la temprana hora y de paso probaba la movilidad de mi cuello con tan extraña posición. Si me levantaba demasiado rápido entonces me quedaría torcido por el resto del día, _algo no muy bueno según lo que tenía que hacer. _

Pero sentí que mi mano derecha, la que tenía más lejos, era acariciada de manera leve por algo. De hecho hasta daba cosquillas.

Así que me terminé de levantar curioso por el hecho y tallando un poco mis ojos para enfocar mejor fui recibido por una sonrisa avergonzada y mejillas rojas.

-L-lo siento- se disculpó Lelouch de inmediato.

_Se disculpó Lelouch de inmediato._

-¡Lelouch!- exclamé despegándome por completo de la silla y lo levanté de la cama en un gran abrazo que nunca antes creo haber expresado ya que el grito de sorpresa que dio me hijo no fue para nada digno de un varón de su edad, pero eso solo me causó más gracia y alegría así que me negué a soltarlo mientras los estrujaba de manera afectiva pero fuerte demostrando toda la tensión que se había acumulado en mi en las últimas horas.

-P-padre me a-asfixias- logró murmurar Lelouch y deshice un poco el agarre mas no lo solté por completo, observando su pálido rostro y sus ojos que trataban de enfocarse mejor a los alrededores.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¿Te lastimé?- pregunté de inmediato sentándolo contra la cabecera de la cama y pasando una mano por su rostro ayudándolo a centrarse, tenía la piel fría al tacto y personalmente consideraba que estaba muy pálido –Lelouch ¿Te sientes bien?-

Después de la noche que había pasado prácticamente era un alivio verlo despierto, pero su piel tenía un tinte enfermo y su mirada era la de un hombre viejo y cansado.

-Hijo-

-Me duele la cabeza, eso es todo- sonrió levemente en mi dirección de manera adormilada. _No le creía en absoluto pero verlo despierto y que hablara era un gran avance._

_-_¿Qué tal si tomas un baño?- propuse, me daría el tiempo de buscar a Gensai y conseguir algo de comer. Asintió de manera lenta deshaciéndose de las cobijas y yo le ayudé en el resto del proceso. Se puso de pie de manera firme y continué observado su camino de manera atenta hasta el baño.

Abracé las cobijas que le quité con un suspiro ausente.

_Me sentía diez años más viejo._

Pero tenía a Lelouch, y arreglaría las cosas con él hoy mismo.

* * *

><p>Suzaku estaba dormido en la sala, en el sillón predilecto de su hermano para realizar la misma actividad así que no lo desperté o le comenté algo en lo absoluto. Seguro había llegado tarde porque ni siquiera tenía el pijama puesto, solo se había aflojado la corbata y había agarrado los cojines como almohada. Tomé la cobija que estaba en el suelo y con una leve sacudida volví a cubrirlo.<p>

De paso con su misma corbata limpié un poco de la baba que se escurría por la comisura de su boca y le revolví el cabello.

_No había manera de que estos fueran considerados adultos, eran adolescentes bastante adelantados a su edad, era todo._

Proseguía a la cocina con media sonrisa y como era de esperarse, Sayoko me recibió con una buenos días y un poco de ansiedad en su mirada para saber de la situación actual.

-Lelouch está de vuelta, Sayoko-san.- sonreí mientras preparaba la taza con agua hirviendo que me proporcionaba –Está despierto y se ve mejor que ayer, aún así parece que está enfermo o algo parecido, necesito un desayuno muy balanceado esta vez dentro de los límites de su dieta-

Decir que la mujer se vio revitalizada con las noticias era poco.

-De inmediato Kururugi-sama- sonrió -¿Qué le apetece desayunar a usted?- pero ya me preguntaba mientras daba vueltas por la cocina cargando sartenes y diferentes alimentos.

-Justo ahora puedo comerme una vaca, Sayoko-san- respondí –Lo que sea, _muy vasto_, será perfecto-

No era una mentira, olvidé la cena ayer y la comida también había sido un tema debatible cuando no encontré a Lelouch en el templo y después con lo de Gensai, así que no debía saltarme otra comida o las cosas se pondrían feas con el médico.

Así que dejé a la mujer sola para que decidiera con libertad lo que haría y solo llevando mi taza de café regresé a la habitación de Lelouch donde me senté en la cama a beber en sorbos bastante tranquilizantes.

_Bueno, tenía que verle el lado positivo a todo esto. _Cualquier cosa a estas alturas era un gran avance respecto a ayer y Lelouch al menos me había reconocido y había hablado. Podría investigar más tarde con Todou una versión más digerida de lo que había pasado en Kaminejima, siendo el último de mis temas en fila para tratar, primero debía asegurarme que mi hijo estaba bien en lo que podía controlar.

-Lelouch, vas a salir como una pasita- hablé bajando mi taza y poniéndola en la mesita de lado. Consulté el reloj del celular y de hecho hacía como veinte minutos que se había metido a bañar, ya era demasiado tiempo incluso para él.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, solo escuchaba el sonido de la llave abierta. _Eso también ya era mucha agua._

Me levanté de la cama tronando los huesos de mi espalda, quizás seguía un poco afectado.

-¿Lelouch?- toqué la puerta con insistencia, sería demasiado si no me escuchaba a esta distancia –Hijo, sal ya- comenzaba a ponerme nervioso. _Sobre todo el no recibir una respuesta. –_Lelouch, voy a entrar-

La puerta no contaba con seguro pero al halar de ella me recibió una nube de vapor que mojó mi rostro de inmediato e hizo difícil la localización inmediata de m hijo.

-¿No crees que esto es incluso muy caliente para ti?- dejé que la puerta se terminara de abrir por sí sola para que el vapor saliera, pero con horror no divisé a mi hijo por ningún lado.

_No al menos completo._

Una mano blanca y delgada colgaba por la orilla de la bañera sin fuerza.

-¡Lelouch!- terminé de entrar con rapidez y lancé ambos brazos hacia el interior de la bañera sin pensar en nada más, con la yema de los dedos distinguí de inmediato la forma y tiré del cuerpo de mi hijo hacia arriba, rompiendo en la superficie con un estruendoso sonido de agua salpicando. Su cabeza caía contra mi brazo sin señales de vida.

Me levanté y terminé de sacarlo por completo de la bañera sobre el piso del baño y comencé a golpear sus mejillas.

-Lelouch ¡Lelouch!- gritarle tampoco estaba funcionando en nada. Traté de calmarme ante su inmovilidad y párpados cerrados acercando mi cabeza a su pecho buscando un sonido que me confirmara que estaba bien.

_Solo un sonido._

_El más mínimo._

-¡Hijo! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!- grité por lo que parecía una eternidad donde nadie se aparecía.

Con mis manos temblorosas volví a levantarlo del piso del baño y lo abracé, tan fuertemente como había hecho hacía unos minutos donde se avergonzó y decía que todo estaba bien. _Donde todo estaba arreglado, _cuando solo sería cuestión de palabras el terminar de arreglar los males a nuestro alrededor.

-Lelouch no me hagas esto- susurré y lo apreté más, podía sentir que mi ropa se empapaba profundamente con el agua que desprendía su cuerpo. -¡Lelouch con un demonio!-

Entonces saltó de su lugar.

Saltó y se dobló en lo que podía por mis brazos, tosiendo de manera dolorosa grandes cantidades de agua donde yo no dejaba de temblar solo admirando como se ahogaba y peleaba por oxígeno al mismo tiempo. Lo sostuve por la cintura y al mismo tiempo trataba de calmarme a mí mismo hasta el último segundo donde trataba de regular su respiración y yo la mía, solo admirando con incredulidad lo que había pasado.

-Lelouch…-suspiré enderezándolo y haciendo que se recargara en mí terminando el terror que me había dado sostenerlo sin signos de vida. Sentí su mano aferrarse a mi camisa y la otra a mi propia mano pero no podía decir todavía palabra alguna en lo que su cerebro se reiniciaba. Entonces lo sentía temblar levemente y con mi mano libre halé de una de las toallas que se encontraban sobre la repisa, tumbando todas pero logrando desdoblar una para cubrirlo.

_Esto era un infierno, podía soportar más estos límites de tensión._

Lelouch comenzó a respirar de manera entrecortada.

-Tranquilo, hijo…relájate, todo está bien- acerqué otra toalla y la posicioné sobre su cabeza secando un poco sus mechones y de paso su cara. Al mirarlo directamente parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

_Pero Lelouch no era-_

-Saca esas cosas de mi cabeza, por favor- suplicó mirándome de manera increíblemente cansada y lo apreté sin saber por qué. –No quiero saber nada, no quiero escuchar nada- gimió.

_¿Qué demonio estaba pasando?_

Con una mano sostuve su rostro.

-Lelouch, hijo mírame. Mírame bien y ponme atención- podía escuchar que tocaban la puerta de a habitación preguntando si todo estaba bien pero no era momento de responder –Estás a salvo, estás en el templo y estoy yo, yo te protegeré. A ti, a Suzaku y a Nunnally ¿Si?- su mirada de nublaba de nuevo perdiendo enfoque –Lelouch, mírame por favor, olvida todo, relájate- tallé el agua fuera de su rostro e hizo una mueca de dolor –Mientras yo esté aquí nada les pasará, yo los protegeré, déjame esa responsabilidad a mí- continué.

Su mirada se mostró confundida e hizo un intento sobre humano por hablar que no pude detener.

-¿En serio?- su voz se escuchaba raposa y la pregunta quizás me hizo sentir más mal de lo que esperaba, lo apreté de nuevo contra mi cuerpo.

-No lo dudes, por favor no lo dudes-

_No me movería de aquí en cierto tiempo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchachos n.n toda la culpa es de Kam Cm n.n de ahi en fuera... nah mentiras todo lo escribi yo así que es mi culpa n.n <strong>_

_**Pocas palabras, muero de cansancio así que lloren todo lo que quieran en el review : ) **_

_**Próximo stage, no se que vendrá n.n pero Genbu de aplicarse en la materia no?**_

_**Reviews mis patriotas masoreaders n.n celebren el grito conmigo, aunque sea de emoción o de dolor por el capítulo.**_

_**any**_


	39. Stage 39: Child's nigthmare

**Stage 39: Child's nightmare **

**Pesadilla de un niño**

Su mirada se mostró confundida e hizo un intento sobre humano por hablar que no pude detener.

-¿En serio?- su voz se escuchaba raposa y la pregunta quizás me hizo sentir más mal de lo que esperaba, lo apreté de nuevo contra mi cuerpo.

-No lo dudes, por favor no lo dudes-

_No me movería de aquí en cierto tiempo. _

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

De haber sabido antes que las cosas eran así de simples. . .

-Puedes dormite Lelouch, no es necesario que te mantengas despierto-

Había pasado mucho tiempo en alerta y eso no era bueno para nadie, pero por sobre todas las cosas, había llegado a una conclusión un tanto diferente sobre lo que era mejor en este momento. Explotar sobre Lelouch pensamientos que antes no le había dicho ahora que estaba tan confundido solo terminaría de atiborrar su mente y hacerlo quebrarse.

_Era necesario, claro que sí. _Pero no en este preciso momento.

Solo no me alejaría más de lo necesario para demostrarle que realmente había algo a lo cual aferrarse, aunque por lo tanto yo tampoco podría preguntarle las cosas que quería y moría por saber.

Giré un poco en el sofá para verlo directamente a los ojos y saber si había entendido mi punto, pero cuando sus párpados ya estaban semi-cerrados daba por ganada la contienda. _Lelouch siempre tenía que ser difícil._

Pero ahora parecía bastante gustoso de cooperar sin resistencia alguna.

Después de lo que pasó en el baño, todos se mostraron bastante preocupados creyendo que las cosas se habían salido ya de nuestras manos. Pero para mí solo había una simple verdad que me decía que Lelouch solamente no se encontraba físicamente bien y se había quedado dormido de nuevo cuando estaba tomando un baño.

_De hecho fue mi culpa por sugerírselo cuando recién despertaba de su letargo. _No hice preguntas, solo creí que en ese momento era lo mejor. Sin embargo admitía que ese fue mi error y solo mío, sin nada de responsabilidad en mi hijo por lo que pasó después. _Lelouch no era del tipo… suicida. _Quería creer que realmente no tenía mucho sentido de conservación como a mi me gustaría, pero de eso a tratar de morir de manera intencional y planeada las cosas eran diferentes.

Confiaba en que al menos lo fueran.

Sin embargo esto le carcomía los nervios a todos, en especial a Suzaku y por lo mismo quizás no quería a nadie cerca.

La teoría de asfixiar a Lelouch cuando lo que necesitaba era libertad, resultaba bastante acertada.

Escondí de él el hecho de que todos me habían escuchado pedir ayuda cuando no podía reanimarlo.

Escondí el hecho de que todos eran un manojo de nervios pesimistas andando de un lado a otro en el templo.

Escondí los hechos que habían acontecido en las últimas horas con Gensai y su hospital.

Porque a pesar de que el mundo siguiera sumido en su miseria global, Lelouch necesitaba un tiempo para sí mismo y eso no sería encerrándolo en un lugar donde no le diera la luz del sol. _No, _lo único que necesitaba era amansar las aguas cercanas a su territorio y bastaría.

Por lo cual nadie tenía permitido poner un pie en esta sala, _menos aún con malas noticias._

Después de que Gensai me indicara cómo revisar si Lelouch tenía algún tipo de daño, _para no hacerse presente con su maltrecha imagen, _mi hijo continuó en un largo letargo de silencio. Sabía que estaba vez estaba en el presente y no perdido en su propio mundo mental, pero eso no ayudaba al hecho de que mantenía su boca cerrada y su vista clavada en cualquier cosa que no fuese yo.

_Esta vez siendo por motivos tan distintos._

Entonces lo que menos necesitaba era que yo lo bombardeara con mis preocupaciones sobre su persona o el resto de los acontecimientos mundiales, habría tiempo y primero quería que resolviera sus conflictos.

_Así que nos encontrábamos en esta situación._

Siempre me resultó extraño el porqué del amor de Lelouch a la sala y en especial a este sofá, pero quizás ahora que lo observaba de manera detenida podía darme una idea.

La iluminación de la sala era tenue y cálida. Apenas la necesaria para leer si así se quería, pero solo apoyado de las pequeñas lámparas en las mesitas alrededor. Había un punto de oscuridad en todo esto y era por los colores opacos de las paredes del templo aunado al color del sofá. Sin mencionar lo mullido y cómodo que resultaban los sillones.

No había ventanas que mostraran el patio trasero, la única puerta de entrada a este espacio quedaba de espaldas al sofá en el que estábamos y por ende la persona que estuviera aquí no se vería molestada por la llegada de alguien más.

Era como estar en un pedazo cálido y protegido del templo, lejos de sonidos indeseables de la cocina o el conjunto de habitaciones.

_Se respiraba paz._

Lelouch no había puesto nada de objeción cuando le sugerí esta solución, después de todo no era tan egoísta como debería para pedirme que no lo dejara solo por el momento. Así que me tenía aquí, fingiendo que estaba trabajando en asuntos del país con la laptop abierta sobre la mesa del café con un documento en blanco, mientras mi mente realmente estaba centrada en su forma de respirar y lo rápido que había cedido ante el sueño.

Ajusté la cobija que resbalaba por sus hombros, _el invierno ya estaba muy cerca. _Las temperaturas de Japón comenzaban a descender y la temporada de lluvia había sido bastante generosa.

Pasé una mano por su cabello semi-húmedo y suspiró de manera inconsciente.

_Moría por saber todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente en este momento. _

Torcí la boca un poco y opté por cerrar la laptop. Lelouch ya no me veía de todas formas. Pero tomé la oportunidad para recargarme todavía un poco hacia atrás hasta donde alcanzaba a tocar mi espalda. Él estaba dormido en el sillón más largo y yo había encontrado espacio para sentarme en la orilla a la altura de sus rodillas. Eso me permitía perfectamente _trabajar _y tener un ojo en él mientras tanto.

Solo que ya no había mucho que hacer.

Todou apareció más de un par de veces con un semblante bastante extraño en su persona y eso era decir mucho para un militar que no se callaba nada. Aunque por suerte todas esas veces, Lelouch seguía profundamente dormido y no podía ver la cara de sufrimiento de su padrino, solo le dije a Todou que no era momento de hablar porque tampoco me arriesgaría a ser escuchado por el lado inconsciente de Lelouch y enterarlo de las cosas que le ocultaba.

Solo me encogía de hombros cuando me preguntaba sobre la situación. _No tenía idea si esto era bueno o malo, solo era pacífico._

Así se retiraba con muchas dudas, aunque seguro no tantas como yo tenía. Porque había llegado a la conclusión de que si no quería preocupar a Lelouch por algo en este momento, tampoco debía enterarme yo porque entonces lo vería en mi cara y el plan se perdería. _Yo y mis medidas drásticas._

Aunque mi viejo amigo no fue el único que se apareció, Suzaku hacía una visita cada treinta minutos las primeras cuatro veces, después solo comenzó a aparecer cada hora. Había perdido la noción del tiempo estando aquí, pero realmente no estaba cansado. Suzaku solo revisaba visualmente que todo estuviera en orden y me traía otra taza de café, pero no preguntaba nada, llegando a la misma conclusión que yo por el momento.

"_Todo a su tiempo"_

Creo que sería el nuevo lema japonés.

_Todo tenía que estar cronometrado perfecto._

* * *

><p>Al parecer en algún momento había cabeceado y por ende me había dormido, <em>de nuevo. <em>Pero a pesar de todo lo que aquejaba mi mente, no había sido un sueño tenso o incómodo. De hecho había sido bastante reparador a pesar de mi posición.

Me desperté cuando sentí una mano sacudir mi hombro levemente y ya que sabía dónde estaba sin abrir los ojos, podía apostar por Suzaku o Todou de nuevo sin mucho sacrificio. Aunque cuando los dedos se apretaron incluso de manera más fuerte, podía sentir su delgada forma probándome equivocado y haciéndome abrir los ojos de manera perezosa.

Lo primero que vi era a Lelouch en la misma posición en que había estado por horas. Al girar la cabeza, Mei sonrió levemente.

-Creo que es algo tarde para estar durmiendo en el sofá- musitó.

Al reparar en mi alrededor, de hecho todo se veía un poco más oscuro de lo que recordaba pero no había reloj cerca que me indicara con certeza la hora.

-Diez y media- continuó ella mientras rodeaba el sofá y yo comencé a tallarme los ojos. _Era algo tarde en el reloj de un humano normal, pero para mi mente era como si dieran las siete apenas. _

_-_Gracias por despertarme- terminé bostezando aún así mientras ella recogía las servilletas y la última taza de café que me había traído Suzaku.

-No te veías para nada incómodo pero creo que sería bueno continuar con la siesta en cama como la gente normal- continuó sonriendo de manera leve. Pero cuando había recogido todo lo que había en la mesita del centro se detuvo en seco para mirar a Lelouch. –¿Ha habido alguna mejora?- preguntó.

Me vi analizando de manera profunda la pregunta sin llegar a una respuesta certera.

-Ha dormido todo el día, es lo único que puedo decir en su defensa- comenté mientras me ponía de pie y estiraba mis brazos y piernas engarrotados. Escuche varios huesos tronar para mi bochorno, _la edad. _

_-_Si sabe que está protegido dormirá todo aquello que no ha descansado- razonó Mei y apoyaba su teoría por completo. Pero no era que Lelouch no se sintiera seguro mientras estuviera en el templo, sino que gastaba más energía de la que recuperaba con tantos eventos azotando uno tras otro. _Podría dormir un mes entero con todo aquello que tenía acumulado y yo no me opondría._

Me giré a Lelouch debatiéndome en si debía despertarlo o no para llevarlo a su habitación, pero por la orilla de mi visión capté que Mei ya se iba con lo que había recogido de la mesa. _La computadora incluida, aunque no la necesitaba realmente._

-Buenas noches- dije.

Ella se detuvo levemente antes de salir y giró en mi dirección.

-Buenas noches-

_Las cosas no podían… mejor me callo. _

-Bueno Lelouch, es hora de dormir donde la gente normal duerme-

_No interrumpiría su sueño para solo cambiar de habitación._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Era mi culpa que todo hubiese terminado así, pero no importaba. _Tenía sueño, _muy por encima de las dudas y preguntas que el resto tendría sobre Kaminejima. Pero con solo pensar en el nombre de la isla me llegaba una punzada a la cabeza que traía consigo otras grandes cantidades de información innecesaria así que mejor prefería mantener mi mente en blanco.

_Al principio no funcionaba. _

Me sentía como si diferentes voces llevaran a cabo un debate en mi cabeza sobre historia, filosofía, vida, _el tiempo. . . _pero todas al mismo tiempo y ninguna de ellas ganando o cediendo ante las opiniones de los demás. Lo peor de todo era que cada una traía un sentimiento nuevo muy marcado y cansado para procesar.

_No estaba siendo dueño de mi cerebro y eso dolía, porque no podía enfrentarme a mi propia mente en rebeldía._

Entonces cuando creí que no había salvación porque las voces lograban bloquear mis movimientos en el plano real y sentidos de _peligro_, por suerte había alguien para darse cuenta de que yo no estaba al control de lo que pasaba.

_Y no me estaba haciendo preguntas al respecto._

_Había prometido no alejarse._

_Y por sobre todas las cosas, mantenía las voces a raya._

Como si no se atrevieran a pasar porque no les serviría de nada.

Entonces comenzaban a ceder muy poco a poco, pero con el paso del tiempo se fueron enterrando y archivando la información que traían consigo de manera ordenada. No había más imágenes sin nombre en mi cabeza y aunque no quería explorar nada de lo que había visto y sentido, sabía que la información estaba ahí.

_Donde no me atrevería a entrar de nuevo, al menos en un largo tiempo._

Cuando la última voz dejó de escucharse, abrí los ojos.

Enfoqué de manera suave los alrededores, por fortuna no estaba frente a una luz cegadora o taladrante. El aroma de la vegetación y el silencio solo me indicaban que estaba en el templo, específicamente en la habitación y agradecía no despertar en algún lugar extraño como en el fondo de mi bañera. _O en el infierno. _

Suspiré levemente aliviado con esto mientras mi cuerpo respondía a los pensamientos correctos.

Podía sentir cada extremidad volviendo a mi control de manera lenta pero segura.

Mi cabeza era lo primordial, _razonando._

Mis ojos, mirando en la dirección que yo ordenaba.

Mis manos, sintiendo las cobijas suaves al tacto que envolvían mi cuerpo de manera cálida.

Mi respiración profundizando en la tranquilidad del lugar y otro aroma que me era familiar pero me resultaba extraño por motivos que no terminaba de conectar. Me encogí más en la cama y apreté las cobijas a mi alrededor pensando de manera lenta en qué es lo que estaba fuera de lugar en la escena, pero el aroma pronto tomó forma.

Y definitivamente la calidez también.

Entonces notaba que esta no era mi habitación, _pero estaba dentro del templo._

_¿Qué. . .?_

-Buenos días, Lelouch-

Parpadeé confundido uniendo de manera muy lenta todo.

_¿Desde cuándo las almohadas hablaban?_

_Y respiraban._

Oh por,

-¡AHH!-

Traté de levantarme a pesar del nudo de cobijas que atoraba mis pies y manos, de hecho no sabía en qué dirección estaba el final de la cama pero la idea seguía siendo bajarme de ella.

De manera rápida y juntando todo el orgullo que me quedaba por el camino seguí peleando con las cobijas. Al menos hasta que una de mis manos resbaló por la orilla del colchón y mi cuerpo por su peso se fue de lado.

-Cuidado-

Creí que al menos tendría un firme suelo para soportar mi caída cuando un brazo grueso me detuvo con firmeza y bastante seguridad. _Esto no estaba pasando, esto debía ser una pesadilla, esto __**no **__estaba __**pasando. **_

-¿Hijo?-

Había cerrado los ojos esperando despertar realmente en mi habitación, en mi cama y más importante, yo solo.

Podía sentir mis mejillas arder en una vergüenza que ni siquiera con Milly había sentido antes. Además del extraño sentido de incomodidad que me daba el calor de las sábanas y del brazo que no me soltaba. Pero más que nada quizás era la familiaridad con la que Genbu Kururugi parecía estarse tomando todo esto.

_Estaba hablando realmente en serio con lo de mi vergüenza._

-Yo… yo-

Mi garganta estaba seca. Podía sentir mis ojos inundarse aún cerrados.

-Lelouch, tranquilo ¿Podrías mirarme al menos?-

Definitivamente no podía, no en esta posición, no después de lo último que había pasado. Era una vil acción que me estaba poniendo estúpidamente en aprietos y que me dolía como si realmente me estuviera haciendo daño. Era un juego sucio el hacerme esto cuando no podía defenderme y lo consideraba incluso más insultante que me estuviera abochornando por lo mismo.

Abrí los ojos de manera miserable ante la mirada preocupada del Primer Ministro.

Esperaba reclamarle sus acciones.

Esperaba explotar en él todo lo que había reprimido en distintos puntos de la _evolución _de esta familia.

Quería regañarlo severamente por este abuso de confianza.

Pero al mirarlo, en el fondo sabía que ninguno de mis argumentos era válido

Así que nada de esto tenía sentido de nuevo y la desesperación que me embargó por no poder explicar las cosas solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¿P-por qué?- pregunté, la idea seguía siendo reclamar pero mi voz se había quebrado a un susurro bastante ridículo. Sin embargo quería las respuestas lo antes posible.

Genbu Kururugi me miró de manera confundida al inicio, pero su mirada se siguió suavizando por si sola hasta que le encontró sentido a mi pregunta y seguía sin verse agraviado, todo lo contrario, expresaba una culpa que no era por este acto, _sino por algo más. _Pero ese no era el tema que me importaba.

Yo solo quería saber por qué había dormido en la habitación de mi padre como un niño en una tormenta.

_Solo eso._

-Lelouch… por favor, escúchame claramente y tranquilízate- su agarre para detener mi caída se suavizó un poco pero no por eso perdió entereza. Me empujó un poco para sentarme de mejor manera en la cama y prestarle atención, _seguía sin poder esconder el calor de mi rostro. _-¿Por qué te afecta esto tanto, hijo? ¿Qué está fuera de lugar a estas alturas?-

Tragué gordo, realmente no esperaba que enfrentara mis palabras con tanta asertividad.

Aún así no estaba preguntando para que yo respondiera, solamente estaba dejando clara su posición. _Y no era algo que quisiera de igual manera. _me moví incómodo en la cama tratando de desenredar mis pies para bajar e irme, pero con su mano libre me detuvo del otro antebrazo.

_Estaba siendo demasiado serio._

-Tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar- continuó y me obligaba a mirarlo a la cara –Quizás no en este preciso momento, te acabas de despertar de manera cuerda de un letargo de demasiadas horas y no estás precisamente bien de manera física, así que aunque lo demás tenga que esperar, debes tener claro una cosa…-

Sentí mis hombros tensarse.

-No voy a pasar por alto nada- su expresión no daba paso a dudas o bromas. Incluso un indicio de que yo siguiera dormido, pero entonces soltó su mano izquierda y la subió hasta mi rostro tallando levemente con su pulgar mi ojo izquierdo. Eso era un golpe bajo porque solo logró que el exceso de agua corriera libremente sin mi permiso y cuando quise tallar mi mejilla para secarlo me detuvo con su otra mano.

_Tenía la mala costumbre de hacer eso._

-Eso tampoco impedirá que actúe según las necesidades de mi hijo- susurró pasando la misma mano al otro lado borrando el agua de mi otro ojo –Y si te debo tratar a ti como un niño pequeño que duerme en la cama de sus padres por una pesadilla, solo agradece que Mei no está acostada del otro lado de la cama-

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Sabía que Lelouch sería difícil y que no le gustaría para nada la idea de mi más reciente movimiento, pero más que para su tranquilidad era para la mía. Podía dormir de manera segura y relajada en su propia habitación, pero la idea de dejarlo solo cuando aún no se ubicaba bien en este mundo me hacía temer otro incidente como el que ocurrió mientras se bañaba.

Además no era nada fuera del otro mundo. A Suzaku también me lo había llevado a cuestas a mi habitación hacía algunos años cuando se enfermaba y Lelouch no estaba. Incluso Nunnally me había pedido una vez quedarse a dormir en mi habitación por pesadillas que no quería contarle a su hermano, así que como siempre, Lelouch era el más difícil. Suzaku podía dormir hasta con Todou y no pasaba nada.

Pero creo que lo que más abochornaba a mi hijo era la libertad que me había tomado al llevarlo a mi habitación sin preguntar y meterlo en la cama donde había descansado sin interrupciones y sobre todo, donde yo pudiera vigilarlo.

No sería Lelouch de haber aceptado todo tan fácil, pero al parecer no sabía siquiera cómo defenderse ante esto. Podía sentir que estaba enojado al respecto, pero tampoco estaba seguro de sí mismo si acaso era lo correcto.

_Quizás se había acordado de otro punto importante._

Lelouch tenía la costumbre de abrazar las cosas cuando estaba dormido. Almohadas, cobijas, _a Suzaku, _el peluche que Suzaku le había dado cuando niños, su propia computadora. . . lo que sea que Lelouch pudiera abrazar para tener algo entre sus brazos contaba. _Y no hacía precisas distinciones dormido, mucho menos en su estado de letargo mental._

Así que no me sorprendí del todo cuando se giró hacia mi a tempranas horas de la madrugada y se movió algunos centímetros más cerca. Me asustó al inicio al no recordar que estaba dormido a mi lado, pero cuando lo recordé aposté primero porque tenía frío. Incluso estando debajo de tantas cobijas, tenía las mejillas heladas así que lo dejé ser.

Volvía a retomar mi hilo de sueño cuando sentí que se acercó aún más hasta el punto de tenerlo pegado a mi costado. Yo estaba mucho más arriba en la cama y Lelouch se había encogido en sí mismo así que solo saqué mi brazo que estorbaba entre ambos y lo rodeé alcanzando su hombro y descansando mi mano ahí.

_Seguía sin ser nada extraño o al menos nada que no hubiese sufrido Suzaku. _

Pero entonces algunos minutos después Lelouch logró sacar sus manos de entre las cobijas y sentí que pasó una por encima de mi estómago hasta mi costado, luego sus dedos se aferraron a mi camisa del pijama y los utilizó para acercarse todo lo virtualmente posible. Para entonces tenía a Lelouch utilizándome de su objeto de apoyo en los sueños y yo había perdido el sueño.

Sonreía cada varios minutos pensando en que de estar despierto jamás hubiese hecho algo como esto. _No sin destruir su orgullo y reputación, _pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si despertaba en la mañana en esta posición se avergonzaría hasta más no poder. Eso sin embargo no me hizo deshacer su agarre y girarlo de nuevo contra la pared, porque quería probar un punto:

_No había distinción alguna entre los tres._

Por más que Lelouch la quisiera imaginar y yo lo dejara creerla.

Así que aceptaba todas sus reprimendas para cuando llegaran, notando como muchos ya me habían comentado, que Lelouch era una persona de piel bastante fría. Podía sentir sus manos desprender una baja temperatura a través de la tela de mi camisa. Lo único que hice para tratar de solucionar eso fue jalar más cobijas sobre ambos y dormir, _no había nada de extraño en eso._

El problema era que Lelouch no parecía haberlo captado como algo natural y se estaba poniendo mal pensando al respecto, podía ver en sus ojos la batalla por solo dejarme ser o defender su línea de división.

De esto era de lo que quería hablar precisamente, pero no esperaba que fuese tan temprano en el día.

_Incluso estaba llorando, por Kami-sama. ¿Tan grande era la brecha que había creado? _

Solo podía sentirme culpable al respecto.

-Lelouch, sal de las cobijas-

Lo había soltado para que pudiera limpiarse la cara pero contrario a lo que esperaba solo tomó una de las sábanas, la echó sobre su cabeza y se encogió en si mismo en el colchón.

-Hijo, esto es infantil y divertido… pero vamos-

Sabía que a falta de palabras solo trataría de evitarme pero aquí no tenía a dónde hacerse, sobre todo si no le permitía bajar de la cama, eran las siete de la mañana apenas y después de un día como ayer, nos faltaban varias horas de descanso.

Suspiré y volví a recostarme sobre las sábanas esperando a que Lelouch se cansara, _o se durmiera. _Estaba bastante inmóvil acostado a mi lado pero no podía decir nada porque su rostro era escondido por completo. _Hasta el momento no había tratado de jalar la sábana, _lo dejaría ser hasta que quisiera.

Pero observando su posición, alcancé a notar una de sus manos sobresaliendo de las cobijas y agarrando de manera leve la tela. Aproveché el espacio y puse mi mano sobre la suya de manera suave_. Si no quería decir nada por el momento-_

Sin embargo había algo extraño.

-Lelouch, tienes la mano cálida- musité y mencionada extremidad se cerró por debajo de mi palma. Me levanté un poco utilizando el codo y con la misma mano comencé a mover las cobijas para descubrir su cabeza.

De manera sorprendente no presentó oposición alguna y lo tomé como un buen indicio hasta que encontré su pálido rostro, y por pálido me refería a todo excepto del área debajo de sus ojos.

Cuando suspiré, levantó levemente la mirada de manera cansada.

-Tienes fiebre, Lelouch- dije y eso seguro ya lo sabía. Le di un apretón a su mano antes de levantarme hasta la cintura dispuesto a conseguir su kit médico menos preferido, cuando sentí que me detuvo con su mano alrededor de mi muñeca.

Enarqué una ceja levemente cuando me giré, pero de solo notar que había logrado detenerme comenzó a sentarse de nuevo limpiando una vez más su rostro.

-E-espera-

Volví a sentarme en la orilla de la cama de manera reticente.

-Si quieres evitar el proceso de la fiebre sabes que no lograrás convencerme ¿Cierto?- advertí antes de cualquiera otra cosa. Lelouch asintió sin darle mucha importancia al tema y entonces supuse que lo que lo conflictuaba era otra cosa. –Hijo…-

-No necesitas hacer este tipo de cosas- musitó Lelouch bajando un poco la cabeza, aún así podía ver sus manos moverse de manera nerviosa aprisionando las sábanas –Nunca ha sido nece-

Bueno, era mi turno de interrumpirlo.

-¿Nunca ha sido necesario, Lelouch?- me pasé una mano por la cabeza y quizás no habría mejor manera de empezar esto, incluso despegué mis pies del suelo ya resignado a dejar las cosas claras -¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo si eres mi hijo? Al igual que Nunnally, Suzaku… y este último mira que también ha llegado a la habitación de Todou-

No había ningún brillo en los ojos de Lelouch que me indicara que estaba convencido por mis palabras o que al menos surtiera algún efecto.

-Primero escúchame claramente ¿Quieres?- levanté su rostro por la barbilla y al contacto podía confirmar que tenía algo de fiebre, pero tendría que esperar un poco ese tema. –Todo este tiempo he cometido un muy grande y fatal error del cual me arrepiento desde el día en que les di mi nombre y los adopté a ti y a Nunnally como mis hijos-

Vi el temor flashear en los ojos de Lelouch de una manera dolora y supuse que me había expresado de la peor manera, suspiré para mí mismo, no era bueno con esto.

-No me malinterpretes hijo, de lo único que estoy arrepentido es no haber actuado como quería y eso significa hacerte partícipe de todo este _conjunto _de familia que hemos formado, al menos igual que tus hermanos-

_Definitivamente me había expresado mal, Lelouch suspiró un poco aliviado al aclarar mi punto._

-Porque dejé que creyeras que _según tú _yo hacía diferencia entre los tres por cuestiones de sangre y esas cosas. Dejé que te apartaras tú solito y creyeras que no te conozco hasta en el más mínimo detalle donde sé que odias el curry de la india y tienes una extraña adicción a las uvas, aunque eso último lo averiguaría cualquiera que te viera entrar a la cocina y salir con una bolsa de plástico llena a media noche-

Logré que se sorprendiera al mostrarle un dato que supuestamente yo ignoraba y por lo que Suzaku hablaba, él tampoco lo sabía. Sayoko solo se quejaba de que esa parte del mandado, siempre desaparecía sin que ella las tocara.

-También que amas el agua caliente en el baño y eres meticuloso con tu cabello, esto también salta a la vista y Suzaku se queja de ello siempre-

_Lo tenía justo donde lo quería._

-Pero lo más importante de todo lo que sé y que realmente me importa, es el hecho de que siempre te he dejado creer que no te conozco tanto como a tus hermanos y que ignoro el significado de cada señal que le das a Suzaku, o cuando estás verdaderamente molesto por un comentario fuera de lugar de cualquiera, sin mencionar que yo veía cómo solo te apartabas y al mismo tiempo me recordaba a mi mismo que no debía presionarte para ser parte de una familia _en la que quizás no hubieses querido estar _de ser otra la circunstancia. Olvidando que eras un niño y ahora eres un adolescente, al cual no le daré más esa opción-

Me escuchaba de manera atenta tratando de valorar el peso de mis palabras.

-Soy tu padre, Lelouch- declaré. –Y así como tengo obligaciones con ustedes, también tengo el derecho de hacer que te comportes, que obedezcas mis órdenes, que respetes mis límites y que te cuides. Porque hasta hace unas semanas había dejado que hicieras lo que querías y eso acarreó consecuencias las cuales me duelen, pero lo peor fue que cuando traté de fijar ciertos límites por tu protección y entonces resultó me estaba excediendo en algo que nunca te pedí ni lo hice de la manera correcta-

Estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil digiriendo mis palabras, bajó la mirada más de un par de veces pensando.

-Esto no se trata de que me imponga a la fuerza sobre ti, Lelouch- puse una mano en su hombro para que me volviera a ver y así lo hizo –Se trata de que el adulto aquí soy yo y las responsabilidades son mías. Así tengas una mente prodigiosa y grandes habilidades maquiavélicas, sigues siendo mi hijo de 17 al cual debo proteger por el momento sin excusas ni protestas, porque realmente me mataría que algo te pasara por mi ignorancia y hasta cierto punto, _cobardía_, en este lazo familiar-

Sabía que le estaba jugando bajo al hablar de esta manera tan seria y verdadera cuando seguro seguía confundido o le dolía la cabeza, sin mencionar lo nublada que estaba su mente por la fiebre. Pero quizás también necesitaba escucharlo para darle una explicación al por qué despertar en mi cama como un niño pequeño y ahora la tenía.

Creo que sus mejillas estaban aún más rojas mientras trataba de esconder su realización y yo sonreía al respecto.

-Vamos Lelouch, podrías avergonzarte si te hubiera llamado "mi bebé" pero creo que ambos estamos grades para eso- bromeé.

Escuchar a Lelouch reírse sin preocupación no era algo de todos los días. _Ni siquiera algo que tuviera reciente en mi mente. _La manera en que trató de cubrir su sonrisa pero el fallo estrepitoso al producir un sonido parecido a una carcajada en mal momento.

Entonces se veía más relajado y en sus ojos hubo algo de alivio cuando volvió a mirarme, pero eso fue un par de segundos antes de que su vista se nublara en cuestión de segundos y cerrara los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento.

Lo sostuve contra mi pecho al irse hacia adelante y era testigo cercano del rojo intenso en su rostro así como el calor que desprendía. Su respiración errática y la inconformidad que se plantó en su rostro pronto me volvió a la realidad y maniobré con cuidado para devolverlo a la cama.

-Si ya estás ahí parado, al menos me hubieras traído agua helada Todou-

_Había padrinos en el alambre._

* * *

><p>Aunque ahora creo que no me quitaría a Todou de encima con todo lo que había escuchado. Su manera de mirarme ya era lo bastante extraña y acusatoria como para que yo le prestara atención y le reclamara su intromisión. Sin embargo al final no sabía si sentirme aliviado o abochornado por sus palabras<p>

_-Eso no es nada que no supiera aunque no lo expresaras tal cual- _dijo.

Refiriéndose a todo mi acto con Lelouch y las cosas que le había dicho.

Tenía razón ahí, jamás le había ocultado a nadie lo preocupado y protector que podía ser con mis hijos, pero nunca lo había expresado tanto como recientemente y eso espantaba a varios, _incluyendo a mi propio hijo. _Pero se acostumbraría.

_Por las buenas o las malas._

-Deja de insistir o te amarré las manos-

Después de todo sí había un efecto secundario al terminar toda la aventura sin resolver que tenía con Lelouch. La fiebre lo había dejado completamente indefenso y resignado a permanecer en mi rango de visión hasta que mejorara, pero eso no significaba que hiciera caso a todo lo que yo decía, moviendo su cabeza de manera intencional para hacer resbalar la toalla húmeda en su frente.

Eso se arregló fácilmente poniendo mi mano en su frente y sosteniendo el libro que leía con la otra, restringiendo por completo sus movimientos de cabeza. Pero tampoco duró mucho cuando comenzó a colgarse con sus manos de mi muñeca para hacer mi brazo ceder, sentir sus manos todavía muy cálidas reafirmaba mi posición aunque hubiera empezado a jalar mis dedos uno por uno.

-Ahora entiendo los métodos de Gensai- musité de manera seria mirándolo de reojo y Lelouch solo suspiró dándose por vencido. No había hablado mucho pero su rostro decía bastante, desde que trataba de cubrir su incomodidad con distracción hasta preguntas del mundo exterior que seguro volvían como prioridades a su mente.

Recogí el trapo de su frente y toqué su piel directamente con la palma abierta, quería darle un respiro a todo el proceso hasta que noté que las cosas seguían igual.

-Como odio tus fiebres, hijo- musité cerrando el libro que trataba de leer y lo posicionaba en la mesa de un lado. Lelouch asintió levemente dándome la razón, pero aprovechó que no lo sostenía en la misma posición de las últimas horas y se giró acostándose sobre su costado izquierdo, quedando de frente a mí.

Sus ojos reflejaban perfectamente el calor de su cuerpo.

Peiné con mi mano los mechones húmedos fuera de su frente. Cerró los ojos bastante relajado.

-¿Por qué no intentas dormir?- pregunté. Levantó su vista levemente pensando en los pros y contras –Prometo que no te llevaré a otra habitación- sonreí, pero creo que tampoco era un consuelo que siguiera en mi cama.

-Estaré bien en mi habitación- susurró halando las sábanas por encima de su cuerpo hasta la barbilla. Yo de inmediato volví a descubrirlo para su desgracia.

-No pareces un niño responsable por el momento así que no-

Hizo algo parecido a un puchero, _realmente no tenía control sobre sus emociones. _

-¿Qué tal una plática?- pregunté de manera más animada cambiado por completo el tema. Lelouch me miró de manera sospechosa esperando que prosiguiera –Tenemos tantos temas pendientes, pero antes que nada debo preguntarte algo importante-

Solo se escuchaba la respiración de Lelouch.

-¿Es cierto que fueron 50 mil yenes por ti en Shimabara?-

Lelouch se puso rojo y maldijo con la sola mirada. Me reí y revolví su cabello sin prestarle atención a su enojo.

-Solo bromeaba, de todas maneras ya lo pagué-

Se levantó de un salto tembloroso y utilizó las almohadas para apoyarse mientras me miraba de manera incrédula.

-¿Lo hiciste?- preguntó en un susurro.

_¿Estaba hablando en serio?_

-No quería que Kirihara luego te reclamara como su propiedad o después Todou te comprara y te llevara- razoné con una mano en mi barbilla –Nadie ha invertido tanto como yo y el precio se sigue quedando corto como para que te malbaraten hijo-

Cuando lo volví a mirar, no sabía si sentirse alagado u ofendido por mis palabras. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros para acercarlo y solo porque no me prestaba atención lo hizo. Cuando se recargó contra mi cuerpo podía sentir el calor que desprendía por su fiebre y aún así estaba temblando como un animalito mojado.

Recargué mi mejilla sobre su cabeza mientras pensaba.

Esto era tan raro como fácil, pero de la misma forma tan bizarro que temía que sería la primera y única vez que pasaría. Porque cuando Lelouch estuviera bien quizás fingiría no recordar nada o se comportaría extraño hasta que esto se enterrara en nuestras memorias. _Lo cual no quería._

-¿Estás seguro de que el precio valió la pena?-

Estaba distraído y de no ser porque Lelouch movió la cabeza no lo hubiera escuchado, pero al analizar detenidamente su pregunta sabía que era importante la respuesta.

-Entregaría todo lo que tengo por ustedes y seguiría diciendo que nada vale lo suficiente como para ponerles un precio- con la mano que abrazaba su hombro le di un leve apretón a su brazo y sentí que su cuerpo tuvo un gran escalofrío.

-¿Seguro que quieres hablar todo aquello que tenemos pendiente?- susurró no muy convencido.

Pero yo lo quería saber todo.

_Y él tendrían que confiarme su vida como antes y mucho más._

-Si tengo que pedir perdón por mis acciones, lo haré. Si tengo que pedir permiso para otras cosas, lo pediré. Pero si tengo que ir buscando el agujero más profundo del infierno para meter a las personas que le hicieron daño a mi familia, sería bueno saberlo y así cavaré aún más-

Lelouch terminó de recargarse contra mí con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Está bien-

_Ahora Kami-sama, dame paciencia y mente fría._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor n.n espero hayan disfrutado porque llorarán ya para el siguiente de dolor y drama *w* ahoram e voy a trabajar TwT espero muchos reviews de su parte porque la miel que derramó este capítulo debió dejarlos atrapados n.n <strong>

**any**


	40. Stage 40: Nightmares come true

**Stage 40: Nigthmares come true**

_-Si tengo que pedir perdón por mis acciones, lo haré. Si tengo que pedir permiso para otras cosas, lo pediré. Pero si tengo que ir buscando el agujero más profundo del infierno para meter a las personas que le hicieron daño a mi familia, sería bueno saberlo y así cavaré aún más-_

_Lelouch terminó de recargarse contra mí con una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Está bien-_

_Ahora Kami-sama, dame paciencia y mente fría._

* * *

><p>-Suzaku…-<p>

Lelouch apretó la cobija alrededor de sus hombros y ambos nos acomodamos mejor en el sofá.

-¿Dime?-

-Creo que he metido la pata-

Sonreí para mí mismo levantando la vista de mi celular un momento para ver qué tan grave era la situación. _Yo veía todo bastante normal e incluso las cosas al fin parecían ir hacia adelante. _Lelouch estaba incómodo solamente por todas las cosas que tenía sin resolver y en las cuales nuestro padre había metido sus manos ya.

De hecho desde nuestro punto podíamos ver lejos en el pasillo como Todou-san y mi padre hablaban con gravedad, si acaso los exagerados movimientos de sus manos y las expresiones de ambos no nos dieran una idea. Claro que no se escuchaba una sola palabra porque estaban cuidando muy bien su tono de voz, pero si Lelouch pudiera leer los labios sabría exactamente de lo que hablaban.

Suspiré bajando el celular después de enviar un último mensaje de texto, _si bien las cosas parecían avanzar y los errores estaban siendo tratados, _eso no significaba que no tuviéramos más problemas por los cuales preocuparnos.

Le di la oportunidad a mi padre de ponerse al corriente con Lelouch y resolver las cosas que ignoraba, había sido una buena idea en todo sentido porque veía los cambios y estaba feliz por ello. Sin embargo los tres días que ahora había estado aquí con Lelouch, las cosas afuera no habían mejorado, de hecho estaban mucho más tensas.

_Cosa que no admitiría frente a mi hermano, restándole importancia a todo y logrando engañarlo por primera vez en mi vida._

Aunque mi actuación se iría al caño por aquellos dos hombres adultos discutiendo en el pasillo.

_¿Pero qué podía esperar si explotaban las noticias del mundo en cara de mi padre?_

-Nuestro padre y Todou-san son de carácter fuerte- intenté guardando el celular en mi bolsillo y permitiendo que Lelouch se recargara más en mí, _seguía teniendo un poco de fiebre y las temperaturas bajas no ayudaban. _–Podrían estar discutiendo de una mujer y aún así tendrían expresiones de guerra en sus rostros-

Lo cual era muy cierto, pero yo sabía exactamente de lo que hablaban.

Ni Todou-san ni yo habíamos podido encontrar a Sawasaki inmediatamente después de lo del hospital. El doctor Gensai no recordaba alguna palabra o diálogo con el hombre que nos diera una pista de su paradero, pero yo estaba tan agradecido con el hombre por proteger la información médica de mis hermanos que no dejé el punto mientras mi padre se hacía cargo por completo de Lelouch.

Si, los aeropuertos estaban vigilados e incluso los transportes marítimos. Pero si el hombre tenía agallas para quedarse en el país, me encargué de que en cada estación de trenes se tuviera una foto con su nombre y la leyenda "_Se busca vivo o muerto"_ además de una jugosa recompensa que yo pagaría.

Todou-san había dicho que estaba fuera de mi jurisdicción pero si el hombre se había encargado de hacer las cosas personales, entonces claro que _personalmente _lo buscaría. Sin mencionar que su último acto era una muestra certera del grado al que su psicosis había llegado y dejarlo libre por mucho tiempo nos terminaría perjudicando.

Además cuando Lelouch volviera por completo a sus actividades, lo primero que querría entre sus manos sería la cabeza de Sawasaki y tenía ya corto tiempo para encontrarlo. Aunque por el momento ignorara _todo _el desastre en el que estaba sumido Japón.

Inhalé profundamente calmando mis pensamientos y permitiendo que mi cabeza se recargara sobre la de Lelouch. _Estaba siendo un buen niño por el momento y me aprovecharía de eso. _Entonces mi celular comenzó a vibrar de una manera insistente y molesta que nos espantó a ambos.

-¡No me dieron ni dos horas!- gemí mientras buscaba el aparato y Lelouch se reía abrazándose a sí mismo. lo empujé levemente con el hombro para que se callara en lo que revisaba el mensaje. _Cierto…_

-Tienes una agenda ocupada, creo que comenzaré a sentirme desplazado- comentó Lelouch fingiendo sus sentimientos heridos con una expresión al borde de las lágrimas. Le creí por una milésima de segundo ya que la fiebre le quitaba su usual brillo conspirador y poder de mando.

Me levanté despacio dándole oportunidad de que se recargara en otra cosa, pero sentí mi ropa helarse solo de despegarme de Lelouch. _Las temperaturas realmente estaban bajando, el invierno se haría presente pronto. _Así que tomé la otra cobija que estaba doblada sobre la mesa del café y se la puse a Lelouch por encima de la cabeza.

-Si te sigues portando bien te traeré un premio- comenté tallándole sus hombros para darle calor aunque aún así me miró feo. Entonces me hinqué frente a él tomándolo por sorpresa y quedando a su altura. –Vamos Lelouch, un par de días más y estarás conquistando el mundo de nuevo. Hasta entonces debes hacer caso-

No se miraba muy convencido.

-¿No puedes llevarme contigo?- preguntó.

_Normalmente no me afectaría tanto decirle que no, pero ahora si veía un poco desesperado por tener su mente en otra cosa que no fuese el templo. _

Además, Relaciones Exteriores era un edificio bastante aburrido lleno de personas que contestaban teléfonos y tramitaban permisos aquí y allá. Si por mi fuera, iría y vendría en una hora para que le diera un poco el aire fresco, pero había olvidado el tipo de cita que tenía y en definitiva no enfrentaría a Lelouch a eso en estas condiciones.

_El equipo Camelot, _de Britannia vendría para hacer negociaciones por su Knightmare Frame, Lancelot.

Cosa que yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir, pero había que hablarlo de manera diplomática.

-Nuestro padre no te va a dejar y mejor le damos por su lado por el momento, juro que te traeré algo para compensar ¿Te parece?-

Suspiró de manera derrotada y sonreí con simpatía.

-Nos vemos más tarde-

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Le daba la espalda a Japón por algunas horas y esto pasaba. Como sea no me arrepentía de nada.

-¿Has tenido avances con los nuevos órdenes del ejército?- le pregunté a Todou caminando hacia el comedor por el café que le había pedido a Sayoko y el otro hombre gruñó a manera de aprobación.

-No fue fácil pero que los hombres comenzaran a delatarse a sí mismos ayudó bastante, además las listas que Yamagata nos entregó eran bastante exactas, he dado de baja cerca de treinta personas en _cada _base militar que tenemos en el país-

Casi me estrello con la mesa del comedor.

-¿Treinta?- pregunté de manera incrédula. Multiplicando eso por las docenas de bases que existían era demasiada gente. Todou asintió tomando su propia taza.

-Necesito llenar esos huecos, pero por el momento hay muchos hombres cuyas obligaciones han sido modificadas para que todo siga funcionando en lo que se regula la llegada de nuevos miembros-

Si no quedaba de otra… asentí de manera distraída.

-Además Hatori ha estado cooperando de manera activa, no tengo idea de si su etapa depresiva pasó o no tiene nada mejor que hacer, pero es quien más tiempo ha pasado en la base-

_Si, tenía que hablar bien con ese hombre._

-La búsqueda de Sawasaki también ha resultado infructuosa- comentó.

Despegué la taza de mi boca de manera lenta y calmada. Realmente no esperaba que esa alimaña siguiera en el país y para salir obviamente tendría preparado un medio discreto. Lo que me preocupaba es que no solamente haría el daño aquí y desaparecería, seguro tenía algo más planeado pero eso solo involucraba a mi familia. _Japón no le interesaba en lo absoluto._

-Sigue buscando, esa actividad no se cancelará hasta que lo tenga vivo o muerto en mis manos- ordené y eso no estaba a discusión.

_No después de todo lo que había caído en su lugar._

-Genbu, estás hablando de manera muy oscura-

Levanté la vista de mi taza y Todou me miraba de manera sospechosa. Pero tenía razón en pensarlo y vociferarlo, _estaba sumido en un mundo bastante oscuro desde hacia unas horas._

Entonces también agradecía la infinita confianza que Lelouch me tenía y la apertura que mostró de acuerdo a lo que hablamos me dejó más de una vez sin palabras. Empezando por lo que pasó en Britannia desde antes de que el infierno se desatara, _Schneizel y su plática, _la manera en que Lelouch se enteró de que su madre estaba viva y por último el encuentro con el Emperador.

Cuando llegó a ese punto, sentía mi sangre helarse pero mi rostro arder en completa furia. Porque había creído que con lo de la Emperatriz _resucitada _era suficiente, obligando a mis hijos a enfrentarse a una decisión que no tendrían que haber tomado desde un inicio de no tener una madre tan egoísta. Pero que Lelouch reafirmara con sus propias temblorosas e impotentes palabras todo lo que el Emperador había dicho y hecho, me confirmó el final que habría de tener toda esta guerra Imperios.

_No descansaría hasta que ese hombre pagara lo que le había hecho a mi hijo._

Simplemente no me iría de esta vida sin ajustar cuentas.

Aunque si la lista la encabezaba el Emperador de Britannia, su primer ministro le seguía muy de cerca. Schneizel El Britannia había cometido más atropellos de los que yo estaba enterado y hacer de mi hijo un blanco indefenso en un golpe de estado le costaría muy caro. Sin mencionar todo lo que había dicho y expresado frente a nuestro ejército, _era una cuenta pendiente para la próxima vez que nos cruzáramos. _

Finalmente y con las debidas disculpas para mi hijo y para mi ex-esposa por todo lo que había dejado pasar y lo que tenía que resolver, Lelouch había quedado exhausto recordando al pie de la letra todo aquello que hablamos y se había quedado dormido sin que yo se lo pidiera hasta la hora de comida. Por fortuna para entonces su fiebre comenzaba a ceder un poco, más no lo suficiente como para quedar fuera de mi supervisión por mucho tiempo.

-Tengo que resolver algunas cosas, Todou y me he enterado de otras que no me tienen muy feliz- tenía que aclararlo por si las dudas –Pero hoy no me reincorporaré a mis actividades aún, hasta mañana será si las cosas siguen bien-

_Se lo debía a Lelouch primero que nada._

El militar asintió previendo esta parte, pero aún así no se veía muy convencido.

-¿Lelouch te contó lo de Kaminejima?- preguntó.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello deshaciendo algo de tensión. _¿Cómo olvidar todo lo que tenía en mente? _Para mi desgracia estas cosas sobrenaturales se estaban volviendo muy comunes y participativas en la vida diaria, pero lo que me tenía aún en este estado agresivo-pasivo era la idea de los métodos por los cuales Britannia quería terminar de apropiarse del mundo.

_Poderes mágicos._

_Geass._

_La destrucción de dios y la continuidad de la historia._

Lelouch había hecho un movimiento bastante suicida al mezclase en todo eso y me preocupaba en sobremanera que otra cosas de esas se presentara. _¿Cómo te interponías en la destrucción del mundo que conocemos y peleabas por mantener todo según su curso natural? _¿Cómo es que peleabas por salvar la consciencia de millones de seres que nunca sabrían que estaban en peligro para empezar?

La pasión de Lelouch en todo lo que hacía era formidable, pero su manera de echar a perder los planes de los demás generalmente lo ponían en gran peligro, uno que no quería correr más. Casi lo había perdido en su propia mente y eso no era agradable.

Pero centrándome en el punto importante, ahora podía esperar todo de Britannia. Y_ un golpe de frente solo se daría si teníamos suerte. _Pensar que estuvimos a punto de perder el mundo por una batalla en la que no habíamos sido llamados.

-Lelouch me ha contado todo lo que ignoraba y algunas otras cosas que no imaginaba. Pero sea lo que sea, no cambiará mi posición respecto a nuestras defensas y _cero _tolerancia a las acciones del Imperio- declaré, no era momento de informar a Todou de los detalles de los cuales carecía, aunque él siempre estuvo más informado que yo al parecer.

Se quedó en silencio mirándome por unos segundos y luego bajó la vista a su taza.

-¿Qué?- pregunté. Había algo que lo molestaba o quería decir.

-No es nada- contestó.

_Esto no me gustaba. _Pero aún así ya era bastante de descubrimientos y secretos por el momento, lo dejé pasar pero no quitaría mi dedo del renglón.

-Rakshata quiere hablar con Lelouch desde hace un par de días ¿Crees que al menos puedas devolverle su celular una hora para que se pongan al tanto?- preguntó Todou mientras se ponía de pie, seguro para regresar a sus actividades.

Pensaba seriamente en la posibilidad.

-¿Será por algún problema?- pregunté, porque es lo que menos quería para Lelouch por el momento y Todou negó bastante convencido.

-Ellos dos solo hablan de tecnología y los avances de Rakshata, sobre todo de los proyectos secretos que tiene con Lelouch. Debe ser solo por consulta o para informarlo de algo-

Si era así, asentí levemente.

-Se lo daré más tarde-

-Me voy entonces-

* * *

><p>Gensai estaba fuera del templo coordinando el levantamiento de su hospital y se prestaba perfecto para que Lelouch estuviera fuera de la habitación por unas horas sin que se enterara de que el hombre se encontraba <em>viviendo <em>aquí, incluso si no se movía demasiado de un lugar a otro. Busqué entre mis cosas su celular y al encontrarlo me disponía a ir a la sala cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta.

Sayoko estaba fuera con Mei y Nunnally, por lo que a mí me tocaba atender.

Solo que al abrir la puerta, no sabía si esto era bueno o malo.

-¡Kururugi-san! ¡Buenos días!-

Milly Ashford con su radiante sonrisa y tono agudo se hizo presente. Al igual que un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas más tras ella.

Traté de sonreír de regreso pero solo logré llevarme una mano al cuello de manera nerviosa con la más leve de las bienvenidas.

-Srta. Ashford, tiempo sin vernos- comenté.

_Desde lo de Britannia…_

Me hice a un lado y dejé al grupo pasar para poder cerrar la puerta mirando los alrededores una fracción de segundo. Pero cuando me giré de vuelta a los jóvenes estudiantes, seguían inmóviles y silenciosos esperando una palabra o una orden. _¿Cómo qué?_ Todo estaba tan tenso que atiné a mirar al gato de ojos amarillos que colgaba de brazos de la joven pelirroja.

_Esto era incómodo._

-Milly, ¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo?- terminé preguntando y la rubia asintió de inmediato caminando un poco más adentro en el templo.

Con nuestra desaparición del rango de visión de los otros cuatro, podía escuchar que empezaron a hablar entre ellos con leves palabras de sorpresa y asombro sobre el lugar en el que estaban.

_ -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estamos en el templo de la familia Kururugi!-_

_-¡Todo es tan lindo!-_

_-Conserva su estilo japonés-_

Sonreí para mi mismo mientras nos deteníamos, pero el rostro antes efusivo de Milly Ashford se convirtió en una mueca seria y un suspiro algo contrariado. _Ni siquiera me dejó hablar._

-Lo sé, realmente lo sé Kururugi-san. Sé que debí haber llamado antes de aparecerme aquí, traer al gato, traerlos a ellos- señaló hacia atrás en el pasillo –Y todo lo que se supone debía haber hecho. Pero ya han pasado casi _TRES _semanas desde lo de Britannia y ni Lelouch ni Suzaku me recibieron antes, después mi abuelo me decía que era mejor que no me apareciera aquí por el momento, pero según la información que ha llegado a mis oídos las cosas no andan nada bien y si me espero a que lo estén, ¡Jamás vendré! Además sus hijos son mis amigos, ni que lo diga de Lelouch. Me tienen bastante preocupada y odio que me tengan en las sombras cuando quizás y podría hacer algo para ayudarlos ¡Tuve que enterarme por no me acuerdo quien lo que pasó en las bases militares ¡E incluso se dijo que Lelouch había muerto! Yo no les creí claro, al menos tendrían la decencia de invitarme a su funeral pero ese no es el punto a tratar, estoy aquí y quisiera saber si puedo ver a quien me pueda recibir… si no es mucha molestia- aspiró violentamente el oxígeno que le faltaba.

_¿Yo qué tenía que decir ante eso?_

-¿Por favor?- finalizó juntando ambas manos al frente y agachando un poco la cabeza.

-No te iba a decir que no podías quedarte, Milly- comencé con un suspiro avergonzado mirando levemente sobre mi hombro por si Lelouch había escuchado ya todo este alboroto. –Solo te iba a recomendar que no seas muy dura con Lelouch, han sido días bastante…- _¿Cómo describirlos? _–Él no está bien, está luchando por deshacerse de una fiebre y apenas hoy se levantó de la cama, así que si pudieras cuidar que esté tranquilo- concluí.

Hubo una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la joven rubia mientras que otra parte se veía triste por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Seguro que está bien entonces que lo vea?- preguntó –No quisiera presionar las cosas-

Y por la sinceridad en sus palabras sabía que no le haría daño a mi hijo, quizás y hasta lograría distraerlo un poco. Me hice a un lado en el pasillo y con una mano le di el pase. Susurró un leve _gracias _antes de llamar a los demás y continuar por sí misma el camino, _conocía el templo a la perfección._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

No había mucho que hacer, tampoco mucho que pensar, así que solo me recargué en el descansabrazos del sillón con una de mis manos colgando hasta casi tocar el suelo. _No estaba aburrido, _solo estaba silencioso y tan calmado que podía ser relajante, aún así no me quería dormir de nuevo, ya bastante con todo el tiempo que lo había hecho.

Sin embargo entre pensamiento y pensamiento, mi mano tocó algo peludo.

Bajé mi vista pensando en algún animal de película de terror, pero calmé mis pensamientos de inmediato cuando dos ojos amarillos me miraron de manera curiosa, tomándome unos segundos procesar todo.

-¿Arthur?-

El felino maulló de manera contenta pero mi pregunta no era para confirmar, sino preguntándome qué hacía aquí si se suponía estaba en Ashford con…

_Oh no._

-Hola Lelouch-

Escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos.

-¡Ejem!- volvió a intentar.

-¿Acaso nadie te dijo que estaba muerto y no acepto visitas en mi tumba?- pregunté levantando la cabeza para toparme con la mirada sinvergüenza de Milly, pero callé cualquier otro comentario al notar que no venía sola.

_Eso era el consejo estudiantil ¿Cierto?_

Y Kallen Kozuki.

La pelirroja me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza bastante incómodo, _hasta ahora recordaba que ella sabía demasiadas cosas. _

_-_Vengo en son de paz, a visitar a mi mejor amigo enfermito, hasta acá, con obsequios hermosos ¿Y me desprecias?- dramatizó Milly terminando de entrar a la sala y señalando los sillones del frente para que el resto del consejo se sentara, porque ella me había hecho enderezarme en mi sillón para sentarse a mi lado.

-Si, te desprecio- respondí, aunque al parecer mi seriedad al expresarme espantó a los demás que se tensaron de inmediato. Solo Milly y yo la entendíamos, _claro que estaba jugando. _Creo.

Pero entonces Milly puso su mano en mi hombro obligándome a girarme para verla, al igual que tomó la oportunidad para algo más grande, abrazándome con ambas extremidades de manera fuerte por largos segundos.

_Creo que hasta cierto punto había temido haberle hecho daño al no saber más de ella al salir de Britannia y los días que siguieron donde no fue recibida en el templo. _Realmente creí que ella enojaría conmigo y me dejaría de hablar por un largo tiempo, pero parecía ser todo lo contrario. Su abrazo demostró cierto anhelo que tenía por venir aquí y volvernos a encontrar después de todo lo que había sucedido.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró en mi oído. Me quedé en silencio y me tensé un poco, esa fue su señal para separarse con una mueca preocupada que despejé con una cara de 50-50 en respuesta a su pregunta. Pero no había tiempo de profundizar en nada, tampoco estaba en una compañía con la que me sintiera seguro para hablar.

Sobre todo si Kozuki seguía penetrándome con la mirada.

-Bueno Lelouch, te traje a Arthur porque al parecer no estaba tan agusto conmigo-comentó Milly llamando al felino y rompiendo la tensión de todo el grupo. El gato saltó sobre mis piernas y atiné a rascarle detrás de la oreja a lo cual respondió con un ronroneo plácido. –Gato traidor- musitó Milly.

Pero entonces tenía que enfrentar al resto de las personas presentes.

-Am…-

_Silencio de nuevo. _

-Hey, quería agradecerles a ti y a Suzaku por la motocicleta nueva- continuó el peliazul con una sonrisa bastante grande. –La recibí hace un par de semanas pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verlos a ti o a él, así que gracias- celebró.

_Yo no había mandado nada._

-Suzaku lo hizo- musitó Milly a mi lado con una leve sonrisa.

_Estaba demasiado desconectado del mundo._

-Ah…gracias por prestarla cuando la situación lo demandó- contesté. En serio estaba en blanco.

Se hacía de nuevo el silencio sepulcral que no daba espacio a una plática fluida, pero entonces Kallen se levantó levemente del sofá y puso sobre la mesa un arreglo de rosas rojas y amarillas que traía en sus brazos y con una sonrisa bastante socarrona habló:

-Esto es de parte de Ohgi, Naoto y yo, ambos te mandan sus mejores deseos, Tamaki no cuenta-

_Lo estaba haciendo a propósito para probarme mientras los demás se preguntaban a quién demonios se había referido con tantos nombres. _

-Gracias- contesté. Milly enarcó una ceja pensando en la información perdida.

Mi mirada se conectó con la de Kallen en una silenciosa guerra que la retaba a decir lo que le estaba aquejando sin necesidad de indirectas. Si ya tenía un enemigo o quien estaba dudando de mí, debía arreglar el asunto cuanto antes para así evitar que-

-¿Gustan algo de beber o comer?-

Di un gran salto en mi lugar espantado por la voz y tirando a Arthur de paso. No se valía que me atacaran por la espalda cuando estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos.

-Lelouch ¿Estás bien?- las manos de mi padre se posicionaron sobre mis hombros por detrás del sofá y asentí levemente. No se miró muy convencido porque me dio un apretón de advertencia, pero realmente no tenía cabeza para reuniones sociales aunque fuera Milly, inocentes estudiantes y Kallen.

Pero como si fuese cosa del destino el no seguir con tan absurda reunión, el timbre de un celular interrumpió de manera insistente el ambiente. Todos comenzaron a buscar en sus bolsillos de quien era, pero yo reconocía perfectamente la cercanía y el tono. Me giré a mi padre que se veía algo contrariado por la interrupción, pero más que nada porque se dio cuenta de que me enteré de que el tenía mi celular.

_Y lo pedí de inmediato._

Lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y miró el identificador de llamadas solo para cerciorarse de quién era.

-Problemas en la India- musitó antes de pasarme el celular, aunque con sus palabras solo podía ser una persona.

_-¡LUCRECIO VI KURURUGI!- _rugió la científica por el otro lado del celular. Me despegué el aparato de la oreja por más de cinco segundos por su chillante voz, además de la aberración que había hecho de mi nombre.

-Es Lelouch, Rakshata- comenté de manera molesta, pero no me dejó seguir con el regaño.

-_¡Me importa un cacahuate tu nombre, Leonardo! ¡Te he tratado de localizar hace dos semanas y el único momento que tuve contigo en la base hace cuatro días te desapareciste y no supe nada más de ti! ¡Luego tu celular estaba apagado y Suzaku me dijo que no podía comunicarme contigo hasta nuevo aviso y yo aquí como tonta necesitando de tu aprobación!-_

-Eres muy dramática- comenté con una mano en la frente, me disculpé con el grupo que trataba de interesarse en otra cosa que no fuese mi llamada. -¿Aprobación para qué?-

-_Para que mi bebé el GUREN MK-II comience a caminar- _

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme.

-¿Tienes al piloto?- pregunté después de unos segundos.

-_No y __**no cualquiera**__ es digno de mi bebé así que espero que tu ya tengas a alguien en mente-_

Levanté la vista levemente y el reto de miradas podía reasumirse al instante, pero tenía una mejor idea.

-¿Seguimos hablando de la fase de prueba o acción?-

-_Por supuesto que de acción, el Guren está a tu servicio Lelouch-_

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Decir que este edificio no se llenaba de una que otra cosa interesante al menos cada cierto tiempo sería una mentira. Porque justo ahora no sabía que hacer por la falta de seriedad y tacto de los representantes de Britannia. _O quizás era porque mi postura no estaba abierta a la negociación. _

-¡Quiero _mi _Lancelot!- lloró el hombre.

_Esto no estaba siendo para nada diplomático, _pero me causaba gracia ver su expresión, sobre todo porque ahora conectada su nombre y rostro con los sucesos del último mes. Además de ser la competencia directa de Rakshata en persona, era el prometido de Milly con el cual le había ayudado Lelouch cuando estuvimos en Britannia.

_Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro._

_-_Lo siento Conde Asplund, su Knightmare Frame al que usted llama Lancelot, fue decomisado al tratar de pasar desarmado como partes de ingeniería médica ya hace varios meses y que por lo tanto no contaba con el permiso adecuado para transitar por nuestras aguas. Además se considera una ofensa para nuestro tratado de paz el tratar de ocultar cargamento de este tipo como usted trató de hacerlo ver, queriendo que quedáramos como unos tontos-

_Disfrutaría esto, bastante. _

_-_Me permito citar el ejemplo más reciente donde el buque del Príncipe Clovis La Britannia tuvo un incidente de la misma índole- sonreí de manera relajada.

El hombre tenía ambos labios juntos en un enorme puchero, una venita incluso saltaba de su sien.

-¡Es que no pueden hacerme esto! ¡Es mío!- lloró estrellando su cabeza contra el escritorio -¡Tengo documentos que lo prueban!- y puso sobre la superficie un enorme y pesado folder que hizo que los objetos alrededor temblaran. Mientras él lo hojeaba enseñándome sellos, firmas y nombres por todos lados, yo solo me reía internamente más.

-Puedo ver claramente que es suyo, Lloyd-san. Pero es un hecho de que esos son permisos para Britannia y sus áreas, le recuerdo que está en Japón y aquí nada de eso vale. Seguimos siendo libres después de todo-

-Pero, pero…-

Podía ver que estaba a punto de explotar.

-Lo siento Lloyd-san, pero deberá llevar esto a juicio si quiera una resolución legal y será un proceso un poco lento al no tener precedentes-

_Una máquina como esa en manos de Britannia presentaba un gran peligro._

-O podemos llegar a una solución más pacífica y la destruimos frente en su presencia así nadie la usará ¿Qué le parece?-

Apareció un tic en el ojo izquierdo del hombre y su asistente que hasta entonces se había mantenido callada se llevó ambas manos a la boca en sorpresa por mi repentina proposición.

-¡NOOO!- chilló derrotado nuevamente -¡Todo menos eso! ¡Por favor! ¡Mi Lancelot no!-

_Entonces daba esta lucha por ganada. _Me recargué en el asiento con toda tranquilidad mientras anotaba unas cosas en mi agenda.

-¿Entonces empezaremos un juicio?- pregunté.

El científico seguía sin verse contento, de hecho su cara se estaba poniendo azul mientras aguantaba la respiración en lo que pensaba. Finalmente se dio por vencido y calmadamente volvió a su asiento de brazos cruzados por lo cual di por hecho que el juicio sería una realidad.

-¿Al menos está en un buen lugar?- escuché la voz ronca del hombre tratando de no mostrar tanto sentimiento como el que se podía escuchar y pensaba que era raro hasta que recordaba a Rakshata con su amor por sus piezas de tecnología, entonces todo parecía normal.

-Está en un almacén muy bien protegido y cuidado- respondí mientras seguía escribiendo, pero de reojo vi como el hombre asintió para sí mismo antes de suspirar.

-Es el trabajo de mi vida y no puedo creer que lo haya perdido así- gimió.

-Debió pensarlo antes de tratar de pasarlo como equipo médico- sugerí. No me daría pena o sentiría simpatía por el enemigo, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Pero es una maravilla de máquina ¿Cierto?- sonrió con un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos interrumpiendo mis acciones –Al menos el príncipe Clovis lo describió como algo que jamás había visto, su habilidad, su rapidez, _su poder- _

Hacía un leve retroceso mental pensando en sus palabras, aunque ahí tenía toda la razón.

-Muchacho, ¿Sabes al menos quien fue el piloto que lo hizo funcionar? Quisiera saber qué tal le fue y cómo es que lo hizo. Había probado antes con muchos novatos pero si mis suposiciones son ciertas entonces quien lo hizo andar con tanta facilidad debe ser excepcional y sería un gusto conocerlo-

_Demonios. _Subí la agenda hasta el nivel de mi nariz.

-Desconozco la identidad del piloto- contesté casi de inmediato y quizás muy sospechoso. Pero el científico solo se vio derrotado en ese sentido mientras su asistente le daba leves palmadas en el hombro. _Se me hacía una exageración de sentimentalismo por una máquina porque incluso yo estaba seguro de que podía re-crear su KF._

_-_¿Crees que pueda verlo al menos por última vez?- preguntó con ambas manos juntas en una última súplica. Cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta definitiva.

_Bueno, al menos no se lo iba a regresar._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Creo que nunca en mi vida había suplicado de esta manera y hasta cierto punto fue humillante, pero solo porque me hicieron jurar tantas cosas que parecía que me iba a enlistar en alguna secta o encomendaba mi vida a alguien. _¿Todo para qué? _Esto era un permiso rápido y solo porque la situación lo demandaba.

-Vas a dejarme sin cabello ¿Te lo he dicho?- preguntó mi padre mientras daba vueltas en la habitación buscando mis sacos. _Creo que había dejado dos en la base ¿No? _Pero entonces encontró una gabardina azul marino y se acercó con toda la decisión para ayudarme a vestirme.

-Una vez a la semana últimamente- comenté, eso logró que sonriera levemente pero seguía sin estar convencido.

-Lelouch, todavía tienes fiebre- dijo tomándose de mis mejillas y pellizcándome levemente. Sacudí la cabeza para que me soltara pero se aferró -¿Para qué se supone que te estoy cuidando tanto si te esfuerzas en brincar todo?- suspiró.

-Solo revisaré lo que quiere hacer Rakshata y lo aprobaré, no me puede llevar más de una hora- insistí y eso ya se lo había explicado. Pero lo cierto era que solo iba porque quería ver el Guren con mis propios ojos, sin mencionar que el piloto de semejante máquina sería probado y yo era quien debía tener la última palabra.

El clima era muy húmedo y frío como para querer salir.

Pero eso había llevado a la segunda cláusula del acuerdo, yo no iba a ir solo y como Suzaku estaba ocupado y Todou-san seguro tenía sus cosas que hacer, gozaría de tener de escolta al primer ministro de Japón.

_Por muy intimidante que eso pudiera ser para algunos._

Así que una vez que ambos estábamos listos, dejando una nota atrás, salimos del templo en su auto. Los pocos rayos del sol que se filtraban por las nubes grises hacían que mis pupilas se dilataran más de lo normal. Me hundí en el asiento del copiloto abrazándome a mí mismo tratando de suprimir una molestia en mi cabeza que amenazaba con crecer.

-Cierra los ojos, Lelouch-

Las palabras de mi padre me dejaron con una enorme duda sobre cómo es que lo había notado, pero al mismo tiempo le daba por completo la razón y lo hice a pesar de la desorientación momentánea que sentí.

-Respira profundamente-

_¿Cómo es que sabía?_

Puso una mano sobre la mía.

_Todo estaría bien._

* * *

><p>No tenía tan buenos recuerdos de las últimas veces que pisé una base militar. De hecho una era un golpe de estado y la otra había terminado en una travesía bastante dolorosa, así que el lugar no me daba la misma seguridad que antes. <em>Sobre todo después de la forma en que podía ser juzgado, ¿Pero quién se opondría si el primer ministro me guiaba por el lugar con una mano alrededor de mis hombros?<em>

-El invierno se ha adelantado- comentó mi padre mirando hacia el cielo un par de veces. _Yo maldecía mi baja temperatura corporal, esto sería un infierno helado._

-Ahora sí quiero terminar todo rápido- comenté frotando mis manos entre ellas.

Pero las cosas quizás se extenderían más de lo necesario. Rakshata me esperaba ya fuera del hangar con una impaciencia que solo una mujer podía tener. _Incluso le tenía cierto grado de miedo. _Agitó su mano en mi dirección de manera efusiva apresurándome a llegar a su lado.

-Primer Ministro- saludó ella con una leve reverencia -Lelouch-

_Hm._

_-_Si mencionas mi nombre de manera correcta significa que estás feliz por algo- comenté, pero Rakshata en lugar de mirarme feo como usualmente lo haría solo asintió sin pena alguna. –Supongo que el piloto ya está aquí- comenté.

Pero casi como si la hubiera invocado, Kozuki Kallen salió del hangar con un traje rojo de prueba. _Un color bastante llamativo si quería añadir. _Aunque su rostro seguía siendo el mismo desde hacía unas horas, _retador y conflctuado._ De hecho no se veía para nada confiable pero no estaría aquí de no estarme dando una oportunidad.

-¿No es ella la joven que estaba con Milly en el templo?- preguntó mi padre acercándose un poco para que el comentario quedara entre nosotros, pero no era necesaria tanta discreción.

-Kallen Kozuki, si- respondí. –Ella, su hermano y dos personas más son el inicio de un nuevo grupo- comenté pero hasta ahí quedaba la idea, sus lealtades no eran algo que tuviera y por el momento solo necesitaba un piloto.

Mi padre asintió levemente convencido.

Pero Rakshata tenía prisa por revelar su obra maestra.

-Si gustan seguirme- sonrió.

Por todo el camino saltaron a nuestro encuentro algunos soldados que se tensaban ante el reconocimiento del hombre que me acompañaba mientras la atención de otros perforaba en mi cabeza. O era quizás que me estaba haciendo paranoico sobre la mentalidad del ejército japonés y el temor a que me dieran la espalda como Schneizel lo había dicho.

Solo que cada vez que mi incomodidad se elevaba del límite normal, sentía un apretón en mis hombros justo en el momento preciso para recuperar el control, _y me seguía preguntando cómo es que se estaba dando cuenta de lo que me pasaba. _Lo miré de reojo para cerciorarme de que no tenía su vista clavada en mí y me probaba en lo cierto cuando el hombre estaba más interesado en el camino.

_Yo era el que estaba siendo transparente._

Finalmente llegamos a uno de los hangares más lejanos de la base y según mi experiencia el lugar solo era una bodega. De hecho me hacía una idea de porqué venir hasta acá, cuando finalmente dimos con el portón abierto y una imagen que no veía desde hace tiempo.

_Knigthmare Frame de séptima generación Lancelot._

Rakshata gustaba de las demostraciones de supremacía de su tecnología.

_Y el pobre Lancelot parecía ser el sacrificio de esta ocasión._

-No presten atención a tan descolorido pedazo de chatarra- rió la científica con gran maldad en su voz pero ya estaba del otro lado del lugar donde no era visible -¡Admiren esto!-

Se escuchó el accionar de interruptores y por coincidente el encendido de los reflectores cuidadosamente puestos de par en par, mostrando dos grandes pies de metal a nuestra derecha, seguidos de una parte media de delgada y aparentemente frágil complexión, pero más importante que todo, el rostro del enemigo número uno de Britannia.

-¡El Guren MK-2!- celebró Rakshata apareciendo en el andamio superior detrás de mencionado Knightmare, pero si la atención de nuestro pequeño grupo para entonces no había sido robada, la completa iluminación del andamio hizo que el color rojo del gigante de metal refulgiera como el juguete nuevo que era.

Debía admitirlo, era impresionante e imponente a primera vista.

_Más que el Lancelot en cuanto a color._

Sin mencionar la garra que tenía como brazo.

-¿Así que esto es lo que han estado trabajando ustedes dos por años?- preguntó mi padre bastante sorprendido y abrumado. _Podía tomarlo como un cumplido, _al menos Rakshata asintió contenta.

-Fondos de mi jefe inmediato, Liliano y recursos en forma de sakuradite ilimitados-

Traté de no prestarle atención a la forma en que volvió a llamarme, acercándome a la enorme máquina todavía maravillado por su primera impresión, _aunque había alguien que no había expresado aún nada._

Ahora era mi turno de girarme con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Es mucho para ti, Kozuki?- pregunté.

La pelirroja cerró la boca y la apretó hasta convertirla en una tenue línea, tratando de no desviar su mirada al KF. Pero esta era mi prueba de que al menos no había estado jugando desde que llegué a Japón y definitivamente no estábamos detrás de Britannia.

-Si logras hacer que esa máquina se mueva como el Lancelot, estás dentro- dije. No necesitaba de la lealtad de nadie a estas alturas, solo de alguien capacitado, lo demás vendría por añadidura. -Entonces también traerás a Naoto, Ohgi y Tamaki- finalicé.

Eran un equipo y debían demostrarlo, de ella dependía la permanencia de tres japoneses que me desconocieron la primera vez que nos cruzamos, _tenía muy buena memoria con eso. _

-Te haré que te tragues tus palabras, _Kururugi- _regresó mi reto.

Bien.

Entonces comenzó a caminar con decisión hacia Rakshata quien sostenía en su mano la llave del gigante, aunque no terminó de hacer la entrega oficial cuando escuché más de un par de botas caminando hacia la entrada del hangar.

_Esto se suponía era más privado._

Me giré preparando el despido de quien sea que viniera, cuando a la luz de la bodega se diferenció la silueta de Suzaku.

-¿Lelouch?- preguntó de inmediato entre sorprendido y confundido, pero luego su vista se desvió detrás de mi seguro por el colorido Knightmare. –Oh por…- aunque no terminó su frase.

-¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES ES ESO?!- fue interrumpido por una voz chillona que taladró mis tímpanos peor que Rakshata.

Entonces otros seres se adentraron por completo en la luz de los hangares, aunque capté de inmediato al que había hablado y su rostro de inmediato se conectó con un nombre en mi mente.

_Demonios._

_-_¿Conde pudín?- Rakshata lo había reconocido.

-¡Tú!-

-¡TÚ!-

-¡Quita tus delicadas manitas de mi precioso Lancelot!-

-¡¿Tu pedazo de chatarra descolorido?!-

-¡ESPERO QUE NO TE HAYAS ATREVIDO A TOCARLO TU BRUJA!-

-¡Como si tuviera algo interesante!-

-¡QUIERO MI LANCELOT AHORA!-

Me llevé una mano a los ojos tratando de ordenar mis ideas y por coincidente encontrar una forma de callarlos a ambos sin tener que usar mi arma. _Aunque no tuviera mi arma, pero podía conseguir una. _Pero entonces sentí una mano en mis hombros y mi padre se había emparejado de nuevo conmigo mientras Suzaku se disculpaba de manera avergonzada por este cruce nada planeado.

-Lloyd-san, cumplí su petición de ver su máquina por última vez así que ha de retirarse a Britannia a la brevedad posible- habló mi hermano de manera muy diplomática. Pero el hombre de cabello claro solo hizo un gran desplante con el pie derecho y se cruzó de brazos en la entrada del hangar.

-¡No me iré sin mi Lancelot y no pueden obligarme!- reclamó.

_¿Ah no?_

La mano de mi padre se aferró deteniendo cualquiera de mis movimientos con una mirada seria, entonces él iba a intervenir.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- habló por primera vez desde que todo el alboroto había comenzado. Suzaku se hizo a un lado para que el hombre lo viera y así como _supuestamente _declaró que se quedaría por las malas, una gota de sudor helado corrió por su frente al notar con quién trataba ahora.

La mujer que lo acompañaba hizo un gran reverencia.

_Britannians. _

_-_Ah…bueno, yo-

Estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por mantenerme al margen. Pero no duraría mucho cuando la cara de Lloyd Asplund, ingeniero mecánico pionero en la tecnología bélica en Britannia estaba frente a mí reclamando de regreso su arma.

_Que por derecho ahora era mía._

-Entonces retírese- terminó mi padre con un tono de voz todavía controlado, pero al parecer no había sido la elección correcta de palabras. El hombre volvió a explotar en un llanto agonizante.

-¡No me pueden separar de mi máquina! ¡Les daré mi fortuna! ¡Les pagaré lo que quieran pero no lo hagan!- corrió la distancia que lo separaba del inactivo KF y se sostuvo de su pierna como si fuera un juguete que no quería compartir.

_Debía evitar reírme ante tan infantil situación._

-¡Lo que sea menos que nos separen de nuevo!- berreó.

La situación no mejoraba con Rakshata riendo desde las alturas con superioridad.

-¡Tu juguete ahora es mío Conde Pudín! ¡De hecho estaba a punto de usarlo de sparring para mi GUREN!-

La situación se calentaba.

_Aunque eso me dio una idea. _

-Ya basta los dos- retiré la mano de mi padre de mi hombro a pesar de su insistencia pero esto me concernía por completo. Suzaku se hacía pequeño todavía avergonzado por esta aparición pero yo no le tomaba importancia. Las miradas de todos por fin se centraron en mí y se hizo un incómodo silencio al igual que escrutinio. –Hay una manera más pacífica de solucionar esto-

_Y no lo decía literalmente._

-Guren vs Lancelot aquí y ahora- apunté a Rakshata para ver su reacción –Si mi Guren y su piloto ganan, el Lancelot se queda en Japón- entonces cambié mi vista hacia el científico aferrado al pié del KF –Si el Lancelot gana, se lo podrá llevar-

_¿Qué mejor forma de probar al cien por ciento la eficiencia de estas máquinas?_

_-_Lelouch no puedes hacer eso- llamó Suzaku detrás de mí y llegando de inmediato a mi lado. –Ese KF es nuestro de manera legal-

-¡Acepto!- gritó el científico antes de que alguien pudiera convencerme y descarté las palabras de Suzaku con una leve sonrisa. Entonces me giré a Rakshata para ver su resolución.

-Será un lindo pedazo de chatarra en mi anaquel- celebró.

_Bien._

-¡Pero quiero al piloto que hizo funcionar a mi Lancelot la primera vez!- continuó el científico poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mi con rapidez poniendo sus cláusulas.

Asentí sin problema alguno y apunté a Suzaku con mi palma extendida hacia arriba.

-Es él- sonreí.

Apareció un tic en el ojo del hombre.

_Quizás esto no estaba dentro de sus cálculos ya._

* * *

><p>-Lelouch, esta es una manera poco ortodoxa sin mencionar para nada diplomática de arreglar asuntos internacionales- comentó mi padre, yo solo me encogí de hombros.<p>

-Pero bastante efectiva, creo que me he equivocado de campo de acción. Lo mío es la resolución de conflictos.-

La risa que trató de ahogar me demostró en lo cierto, pero luego suspiró bastante tenso por la situación.

_Todos estaban igual._

El científico a mi lado me miraba de manera nerviosa cada dos segundos y tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su brazo. Estábamos esperando a que según él, trajeran la llave original del Lancelot que por seguridad había dejado en su cuarto de hotel, porque:

_No quería que copias piratas Indias tocaran su preciosa máquina._

Rakshata entonces le lanzó una llave perica que no me dio a mi solo porque mi padre me jaló del brazo justo a tiempo, entonces él y Suzaku amenazaron a Rakshata con conservar la compostura o le reducirían gastos, eso la espantó demasiado.

Pero estábamos aquí, después de quince minutos en los Kallen sin previa preparación y un curso básico de cómo mover el Guren, encendía los sistemas y movía las extremidades del KF probando su flexibilidad y rapidez.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunté parado a los pies del Guren, Kallen lo movió de manera que podía verme y sus ojos azules brillaban con ansia de probarlo a toda potencia.

-Creo que te puedo sorprender-

-¿Crees?- cuestioné llevándome una mano a la sien –Si dejas que el Lancelot salga de Japón tendré que ejecutarte- sonreí.

Entonces escuché pasos que me distrajeron del resto de la conversación, la tercer persona que traía la llave del Lancelot había arribado y hacía la entrega a su creador. Pero el hombre trataba de aleccionar a Suzaku a su favor para no perder el KF.

_En serio._

_¿Yo estaba pintado en medio de todo este conflicto?_

Mi padre se ponía al tanto con Rakshata seguro por sus dudas sobre el Guren, me abracé a mis mismo, _me estaba cansando de nuevo. _Pero solo tenía que terminar esta batalla y terminaría dos conflictos con un solo duelo. Sin mencionar que sería un golpe bajo a la moral del Britannian.

-Da lo mejor que tengas Kozuki, le ordené a Suzaku que no te diera la ventaja aunque pueda perder el Lancelot- hablé una vez más girándome a la pelirroja que torció la boca molesta.

-Apenas nos conocemos, te he visto un par de veces y eres bastante mandón ¿Lo sabías?-

-Me lo han dicho- contesté distraídamente.

-¿Entonces por qué estas confiando en que yo gane? ¿Por qué apostaste a mi favor si jamás nos hemos tratado?-

_Demasiadas preguntas._

-Porque ya te pedí una vez que confiaras en mí y lo hiciste- respondí con simpleza.

_Si recordaba el incidente con las máquinas de Clovis entonces entendería. _Se quedó callada procesando mis palabras.

-Pero eres un Britannian- dijo.

Sentí que la temperatura descendió un par de grados más. _Odiaba esa frase, odiaba todo lo que conllevaba y las trabas que me seguía poniendo a la hora de actuar._

-¿Lo dice quien no es completamente japonesa, Srta. Stadtfelt?- reclamé y se incomodó por mi forma de llamarla. _Si tenía que dejar ir el Lancelot al renunciar a la batalla por un piloto que me servía estaba bien, pero muchas personas habían pasado sobre mi últimamente y ella no se uniría ala lista. _–Bien, si no quieres confiar en mí como un posible japonés, ¡¿Qué te parece en nombre del onceavo príncipe del Imperio Lelouch Vi Britannia?!-

Mis alrededores se quedaron en silencio y Kallen se mordió el labio inferior.

_Si esa es la respuesta que quería, la tenía._

-Lelouch…!Realmente eres tú!-

Me giré confundido ante el infantil y femenino llamado. Pero además de la mirada conflictuada de quienes me conocían, había un científico que sonrió comprobando sus sospechas. Su asistente de cabello corto que se llevó ambas manos a la boca murmurando algo incomprensible, pero por sobre todas las cosas, la tercera persona que había llegado hacia unos minutos a la cual no le había prestado atención.

Quien se quitaba la gorra de mecánico y unas gafas oscuras, dejando un largo cabello rosado y ojos azules llevaran a otro inmediato reconocimiento.

Di un paso hacia atrás.

_No justo ahora._

-¡Lelouch! ¡Soy Euphy! ¡He venido a Japón a buscarte y llevarte a casa!-

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia.<strong>

-¡Secuestraron a Euphy! ¡Esos japoneses se la han llevado después de todo lo que pasó! ¡Mi hermana está perdida y a merced de esa gente que la asesinará solo porque es mi hermana menor! ¡Tenemos que ir por ella!-

-Princesa Cornelia… no está razonando las cosas, la Princesa Euphemia quizás se-

-¡Con un demonio Guilford! ¡No te atrevas a decirme que hacer! ¡Quiero a mis tropas ya! ¡Todos armados y listos para partir!-

-Pero el príncipe Schneizel…-

-Esto es personal-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si hay un nombre que puede darle un giro a la historia es Euphemia...¿Cómo creen que termine esto?<br>**_

**To be continued.**

**Stage 41: El terror de Narita**

**anySuzuki**


	41. Stage 41: El terror de Narita I

**No me hago responsable de sus futuros traumas n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 41: El terror de Narita I<br>**

-¡Lelouch! ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo? Estoy aquí para que tú y Nunally vuelvan conmigo a Britannia sin problema alguno. ¡De vuelta a casa! ¡Justo como Schneizel Nii-sama dijo!-

_Como Schneizel había dicho._

Si hasta el momento había permanecido callado y había preferido darle la espalda a los problemas por el amor que podía conservarle a Euphy después de todo lo que había pasado, _con esas cuatro palabras todo se había derrumbado en mi interior con falsas esperanzas de que esto fuera un acto de inocencia._

Me giré para encararla y decirle definitivamente lo que debía para desaparecerla, pero mi padre atravesó su brazo deteniéndome en seco. Lo miré levemente por la sorpresa, pero de igual manera él sostuvo su posición y no me dejó avanzar un solo paso más. Bajé mi mirada tratando de controlar de nuevo mi mente.

_Aunque escuchaba todo._

-Princesa Euphemia, me temo que ha incurrido en un acto de desobediencia al venir aquí sin una invitación o autorización de mi parte. Mi nombre es Genbu Kururugi, soy el Primer Ministro de Japón y de la manera más cordial le pido que se marche a la brevedad posible-

_Yo no pensaba en esas palabras tan correctamente diplomáticas, no mientras maldecía a Schneizel hasta lo más profundo del infierno. _Miré de reojo la reacción de Euphy la cual fue sonrojarse en vergüenza al notar quizás las trabas que había brincado sin permiso y los problemas que seguro le acarrearían, pero eso no desalentó su mirada de inocente misión.

_De un títere del Imperio._

-Ah, ¡Siento mucho todo esto!- se inclinó levemente con ambos brazos a los costados, pero no duró tanto como quisiera –Pero mis intenciones aquí no son malas. Solo he venido por mis hermanos, a pedirles que vuelvan conmigo a la madre patria ofreciéndoles mi apoyo y el perdón por cualquier delito que pudiesen haber cometido contra Britannia, porque un príncipe Imperial tiene ese privilegio-

_El… perdón._

Escuché a Suzaku retener su aliento y el brazo de mi padre se endureció. Pero yo no permitiría estos atropellos en mi cara.

_Me reí._

De manera desquiciada y descarada si lo quisiera poner de alguna forma. Incluso me abracé a mi mismo tratando de recuperar un poco de compostura pero me era imposible por la ironía en las palabras de Euphemia.

_Porque yo a todos ellos ya los desconocía._

-¿TU vienes a ofrecerme perdón?- pregunté de manera sarcástica pero fue algo que Euphy con toda su _inocencia _no captó en el acto. Asintió emocionada ante mis palabras.

Entonces bajé el brazo que me detenía para moverme libremente y me llevé una mano a la sien.

-¿Quién te dio tan bonito y ensayado discurso, Euphy? ¿Schneizel acaso? Él te mandó personalmente-

De inmediato su rostro volvió a ponerse rojo entendiendo el significado de mis burlas e incluso se enojó cruzándose de brazos levemente.

-Lelouch ¿Por qué estás siendo tan grosero conmigo? Yo no soy tu enemigo- me dio levemente la espalda mostrando su inconformidad, pero eso tampoco duró mucho tiempo. –Cuando me enteré escuchando a Cornelia Onee-sama hablando sobre ti y Nunnally, vivos aquí en Japón ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Venir a verlos y a convencerlos de volver a casa! ¡Schneizel Nii-sama no tuvo nada que ver en esto! ¡Yo me colé en el primer avión que vi que tenía destino aquí a Japón! ¡Además yo se que si regresan, el Emperador los volverá a …!-

Levanté mi mano deteniendo tanta tontería que podía salir de la boca de una persona aunque fuese de una hermana a la que quise mucho. _Pero mi dolor de cabeza no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo y tantas estupideces tampoco._

Pero.

-Vete, Euphy- ordené. Y la miré de frente para que todo quedara claro. –El conde Lloyd Asplund te llevará de vuelta en el mismo vuelo en el que llegaron- cuando miré al hombre este estaba a punto de reclamar su duelo pendiente así que continué –Mi condición para regresarle su _Lancelot _es que se lleve a la tercera Princesa de inmediato-

Rakshata y Suzaku reclamaron en el instante, pero podía escuchar a mi padre ordenándoles silencio. Yo no me giré en ningún momento a ver sus expresiones, aunque era claro que estaban inconformes pero yo no quería lidiar con todos estos problemas.

Dicho esto la mirada del conde se iluminó con alegría y tomó a Euphemia del brazo, _con una confianza que no muchos se atrevían a expresar con la familia Imperial, _y casi como si intuyera que sería la única forma de llevarse su KF, empezó a arrastrar a Euphemia incluso en contra de su voluntad y a pesar de los regaños de la mujer que lo acompañaba.

-¡Lelouch no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡No me rechaces, todo puede volver a ser como antes!-

Podía sentir mi cuerpo frío por la leve ventisca que nos rodeaba, pero mi mente también se unió al juego con un sentimiento amargo ante las palabras de Euphemia. No quería hacerle daño porque realmente sus intenciones eran infantiles y crédulas, el problema es que muchos no lo verían así y otros tantos se aprovecharían de lo mismo.

_No podía permitir esa debilidad justo ahora._

-¡Lelouch! ¡Por favor!-

* * *

><p><em>-Lelouch… ¿Por qué siempre eres tan mandón?-<em>

_-Porque ustedes dos no me hacen caso y se pueden lastimar. No deben correr en los pasillos cuando están mojados, en especial tu Nunnally-_

_-¡Pero es divertido!-_

_-¡Si, vamos!-_

_-Soy el hermano mayor de ambas y tienen que obedecerme. Es la ley de los hermanos-_

_-¿Ley de los hermanos? Pero Lelouch, Cornelia Onee-sama es mi hermana mayor, tú no eres mi hermano mayor-_

_-Pero soy mayor que tú y soy hombre. Así que tienes que hacerme caso y… ¡Euphy, no saques la lengua! ¡Nunnally no la imites!-_

* * *

><p>-¿Lelouch? Hijo, responde-<p>

_Justo ahora, solo quería dormir otra semana. Aunque solo me había perdido en los recuerdos por uno segundos._

Abrí los ojos solo por el extraño tono de preocupación, parece que no podía solamente recordar un poco de mi pasado porque-

-¿…?-

Estaba rodeado por cuatro personas que me miraban de manera preocupada mientras una quinta apretaba sus dedos contra mi muñeca.

_Pero-_

-¿Por qué estamos en el templo?- pregunté haciendo un ademán para sentarme de inmediato, cosa que me impidieron todas las manos presentes empujándome contra el sofá con no tanta delicadeza -¿Qué se les ha metido a todos ustedes?- me quejé. _Pero mi primera pregunta era la más importante. _

Suzaku fue el primero en retirar sus manos tomándose el cabello de manera cansada antes de alejarse a des-estresar su cuerpo. Nunnally me sonrió levemente con un suspiro, mientras la madre de Suzaku solo rodó los ojos contrariada. Quien definitivamente no se movía un solo centímetro observándome de manera minuciosa era mi padre que tenía una de sus grandes manos en mi hombro mientras que con su mano libre sostenía la otra mano mía que no estaba ocupada con Sayoko.

-Lelouch-sama ¿Se siente usted mareado? ¿O tiene alguna molestia?-

Traté de procesar las preguntas de Sayoko-san pero al mismo tiempo había un pedazo de información faltante en mi mente que no me dejaba proseguir.

-Lelouch, te desvaneciste en la base y nos diste un gran susto- semi-reprendió mi padre suspirando de manera profunda. –Responde sinceramente por favor, estamos de regreso en el templo-

_Aún así esto no me cuadraba. _Traté de levantarme de nuevo moviendo la única mano que me lo impedía pero por suerte esta vez sí me lo permitió de manera lenta. _Traté de ocultar el vértigo, _pero fue inútil cuando de nuevo manos conocidas me sostuvieron por los hombros. Suzaku estaba parado detrás del sofá dándome un apretón de simpatía.

Cerré los ojos unos momentos pero los escuché atentamente.

_-Lelouch-sama está bien, solo fue la impresión de lo que pasó y que su condición sigue siendo pobre. Además la fiebre no se ha ido por completo y la pequeña salida que tuvo quizás no fue lo más recomendable por el momento-_

Genial.

-Estoy seguro de que estás escuchando todo, Lelouch.- la voz de mi padre apenas fue opacada por la risa nerviosa de Suzaku y mi leve gemido miserable –Nada de salidas así sea el fin del mundo hasta que mejores, de todo lo demás yo me puedo hacer cargo.-

Si esto era un reto abrí los ojos para comenzar a presionar, pero con una mirada de Mei Sumeragi me quedé callado. _Muy convincente._

Sayoko por fin soltó mi mano y la puso en mi pierna antes de darme una larga mirada valorativa.

-Lelouch-sama, es hora de que coma- sonrió.

_Este nuevo golpe de estado no me gustaba para nada. _Todos en la sala respiraron de manera tranquila, levanté mi cabeza para ver si Suzaku tenía algo que decir en su defensa, _o la mía_, pero solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo órdenes que seguir- dijo.

_Traidor._

Entonces Nunnally se rió de mis palabras y se sentó a mi lado recargándose en mi hombro, dejé que mi cabeza se ladeara sobre la de ella y respiré de manera tranquila. Al menos había resuelto los problemas que se presentaron en el camino.

-¡Lucifer! ¿Moriste o sigues vivo?-

Suzaku y mi padre se llevaron ambas manos al rostro con un estruendoso sonido y yo sentía un tic en mi ojo derecho. Rakshata entró en la sala con un _leve _tinte de preocupación que se desvaneció con solo verme.

-¿Quieres mi recomendación?- preguntó abriéndose paso sin vergüenza alguna entre todos hasta posicionarse donde antes había estado mi hermano. –Te regalo mi pipa, debes tomar las cosas con calma y el opio resulta ser perfecto para eso, aunque si prefieres la cannabis…-

Podía sentir el tenso silencio de los demás y apostaba que podía partirse con una hoja de papel. De hecho si las miradas pudieran matar Rakshata hubiese caído muerta en este instante donde su sola sugerencia podía desatar humores oscuros de muchas personas.

Después de notar que no tomaría su pipa ni por iniciativa propia o con permiso de mi familia, la volvió a guardar en su bata con un: _Como quieran. _Aunque de manera extraña permaneció en la sala donde todos volvieron a permanecer en silencio, uno muy incómodo y pensativo que no daba espacio a pequeñas bromas al parecer. Nunnally entrelazó su mano con la mía y empezó a jugar con mis dedos.

-¿Entonces…?-

No dejaron que terminara mi pregunta cuando mi padre se levantó y me silenció con un calmado movimiento de su mano.

-No Lelouch, dedícate a descansar por el momento-

Se giró buscando algo y la madre de Suzaku pronto le acercó su gabardina que había estado doblada sobre un sillón. Se la puso en dos simples movimientos y mientras abrochaba los botones del frente volvió a mirarme.

-Saldré a terminar esos _asuntos _pendientes- continuó pero entonces desvió su mirada levemente -¿Irás conmigo, Suzaku?-

De inmediato mi hermano se levantó también de su punto y con una leve sonrisa prácticamente se despidió. Por un lado sabía que no tenía nada que temer con ambos afuera resolviendo lo que podría haber quedado pendiente, pero me sentía incómodo al ser desplazado de manera tan fácil de cosas que eran mi responsabilidad.

_Sobre todo si se trataba de Britannia._

-Volveremos antes de la cena- se despidió mi padre finalmente y con una mirada a Mei Sumeragi la dejó a cargo de todo. Suzaku lo siguió fuera de la sala y el silencio volvía a instalarse de manera intranquila.

-Nunnally ¿Quieres ayudar en la comida?-

Dejé que mi hermana se levantara con una leve sonrisa, después de todo no tenía por qué estar pegada a mí. _Ya suficientes advertencias me habían dado. _Así como había empezado a notar que se veía un poco más feliz y cómplice de la madre de Suzaku de lo que quisiera admitir. Desde lo de Britannia y a pesar de lo que había pasado, sabía que había creado en Nunnally un conflicto que seguía sin saber cómo solucionar, a pesar de la confianza que tenía en mis palabras, podía seguir a ciegas sobre lo que era en realidad nuestra madre y su falta de interés en nuestras vidas.

Al final a pesar de que era un tema reciente, parecía un poco enterrado en las prioridades de mi hermana. _Ella era más feliz aceptando las cosas como eran y disfrutando lo que podía conseguir de donde sea. _Así era cuando llegamos al templo Kururugi, ella simplemente era feliz estando conmigo y yo compartía hasta cierto punto el sentimiento.

_Mi problema había sido siempre el quererla proteger y darle más. _

Mis prioridades a veces estaban torcidas.

-Bueno…gran show el tuyo Lelouch-

Genial, me había quedado solo con Rakshata.

La científica india tomó el sofá frente a mí para semi-recostarse levantada apenas por un codo, enseñando su estómago con la bata de laboratorio abierta. _Viejas mañas nunca mueren, _pero lo que en sí me molestaba era el hecho de que podría estar haciendo mejores cosas con mi tiempo, _ambos de hecho. _

-Perdón por _arruinar _tu gran presentación y el duelo contra el Lancelot, pero como te podrás haber dado cuenta, la presencia de personas no requeridas puede causar esos desajustes-

-Muchacho, yo no necesito que mi Guren haga chatarra otros KF para demostrar su superioridad, porque si yo creo en mi bebé eso es suficiente. Lo que me tiene un tanto confundida es tu participación en todo esto-

Enarqué una ceja algo contrariado.

-¿A qué te refieres con mi participación?-

Rakshata torció su boca un poco y con su mano libre empezó a jugar con su cabello de manera perezosa.

-¿Tus planes a futuro? ¿Tu participación en el ejército japonés? Tienes demasiado tiempo ya fuera de la base y al parecer eso no mejorará pronto. No me malinterpretes, apenas hoy me enteré por completo de todo lo que te rodea y tu condición, y aunque me sentiría mal si murieres porque no podría continuar con mis experimentos, tengo _cierto _grado de ética profesional que me obliga a verte como el joven que eres y por sobre todas las cosas, el compromiso que tengo con tu padre de no meterte en problemas-

_Esto se estaba volviendo incómodo._

-¿Él te dijo algo?- pregunté todavía en tono bajo. No es como si no lo sospechara ya, pero para mi sorpresa, Rakshata negó.

Si había algo que siempre había caracterizado nuestra relación de negocios era la incómoda y cruda verdad que podíamos manejar a la hora de entablar una conversación.

-A mi no me ha dicho nada, pero creo que con sus acciones ya dice bastante- sus ojos me escaneaban profundamente –Eso me ha llevado a preguntarme qué tipo de mujer soy y si tengo al menos sentido de conservación suficiente para evitar futuros problemas para apoyarte en tus ideas un tanto arriesgadas o actuar como el resto. Te tengo algo de aprecio _Luciano, _disfruto estas charlas contigo pero realmente estoy en un dilema decidiendo qué hacer en esta situación-

_Jamás creí que una mujer como Rakshata tuviera este tipo de pensamientos cruzados. _

-Me conoces como pocos lo hacen Rakshata- comencé, y respetaría el grado de sinceridad con el que estaba hablando conmigo –Sea cual sea la condición en que esté, si los acontecimientos demandan acciones y soluciones precisas entonces haré lo que sea necesario para proteger lo que me interesa-

Ella entonces se enderezó en el sofá y se sentó correctamente metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata en una acción poco usual de sí misma. _Ahora parecía estarse debatiendo entre otras cosas. _Aspiró de manera profunda y me miró de frente bastante decidida.

-Hace cerca de tres horas hubo una infiltración de Knightmares de Britannia _submarinos _por las costas cerca de Narita-

_Pero-_

_-_Al venir por debajo del agua nuestros sistemas no los detectaron y cuando su señal apareció en los radares ya estaban caminando sobre tierra de manera rápida. Tienen rodeadas las minas de Sakuradite en Narita y quien los lidera parece ser la bruja de Britannia. No se ha podido establecer comunicación por radio y el ejército japonés de inmediato se movilizó a la zona con los que estuvieron dispuestos a apoyar-

_Parpadeé confundido._

Me habían engañado.

Me puse de pie en un rápido movimiento y todo se movió de manera violenta por unos segundos. Logré distinguir que Rakshata se había levantado de su lugar y tenía sus manos en mis hombros en lo que el mundo se detenía, pero mientras eso pasaba, mis ideas seguían revoloteando de un lado a otro como si no hubiera orden a seguir.

_A esto se debía la extraña plática de hace unos minutos._

-Cornelia ha venido a buscar a Euphy- alcancé a decir sosteniéndome la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Rakshata hizo un sonido de comprensión en el fondo de la garganta -¿No se supone que Euphemia salió del país cuando yo lo ordené?-

-El patético Lancelot debía ser desarmado para poder irse en el jet que trajo al conde pudín y a su gente, eso toma cerca de cinco horas. La alarma llegó a nosotros antes de que el jet despegara y el Primer Ministro detuvo todo medio naval, aéreo y terrestre en el país por seguridad-

_Demonios, demonios…Cornelia podía hacer un escándalo masivo._

-También ordenó que la Princesa Euphemia permaneciera resguardada en la casa de los Ashford hasta nuevo aviso, porque con todo esto podría resultar herida y las cosas se agravarían-

-Cornelia solo quiere a Euphy, es lo único que le interesa aquí en Japón- reclamé más para mi mismo porque nadie seguiría mis consejos a estas alturas, sobre todo si habían decidido no enterarme. -¡Solo hay que reunirla con Euphemia y con algo más de suerte se irá y esto no trascenderá a una guerra!-

_El mundo se seguía tambaleando a mi alrededor._

-Esta es la parte donde entra mi ética profesional _Little prince, _no estás en condiciones de hacer nada y concuerdo con todos sobre que debes permanecer al margen, ellos pueden encargarse y mi Guren se ha ido a Narita con Todou-

Levanté la vista tratando de despejar los puntos de colores que danzaban de aquí allá.

-Tu KF puede ser impresionante Rakshata pero si Cornelia trajo a sus hombres y quiere destruir Japón hasta encontrar a Euphemia, aplicará todos sus conocimientos de guerra para lograrlo. Creo fielmente en las estrategias de Todou-san y el resto pero esto es una batalla donde las máquinas presentan ventaja y nuestra fuerza viene de la manera en que usemos nuestras pocas piezas-

-Lelouch, tampoco tienes la mente para estar presente- presionó Rakshata firmemente –Sentí la necesidad de no mentirte como el resto cuando podría estar en campo observando mi Guren y ya lo hice, pero-

-Puedo ganar esta pelea sin necesidad de un disparo o puedo darnos la victoria en una pelea de KF con uno solo si así lo quiero- declaré tomando un poco más de control.

_Ahora estaba más enojado que cansado por lo terrible que esto podría resultar por no enterarme al menos de lo que acontecía y sobretodo tratar de ocultarlo con un dedo._

-Laurencio, mi hermoso Guren no es el único que está en el campo ¿Recuerdas los que me encargaste para las cuatro espadas? Además tenemos los otros cacharros producidos en masa, con eso basta-

-¿De cuántos KF enemigos hablamos?-

-Quince y el líder- contestó de inmediato.

_Yo sabía lo que Cornelia podía lograr con eso._

_-_Tenemos que movernos- declaré sin titubeos pero las manos de Rakshata se aferraron a mis hombros deteniéndome -¿No hablábamos hace unos segundos de hacer lo necesario si la situación lo demanda?- _reclamé._

-Wow, tranquilo Liliano- la mujer me golpeó con su pipa un par de veces en la cabeza de manera leve –Solo quería informarte de una cosa más-

No tenía tiempo para esto, la apresuré con la sola mirada. Entonces Rakshata metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata y comenzó a buscar algo de manera desesperada. Sus ojos se iluminaron al dar con su presa, pero no tardó nada en extender la palma de su mano a la altura de mi rostro con una llave color negro brillante y un kanji grabado en color plata.

_Shinkiro._

* * *

><p>No sabía si estar aliviado de estar un poco en tiempo de hacer algo para impedir una masacre o muy decepcionado de no haber estado en el inicio de todo por razones adversas a mi decisión. Entonces me encontraba serio para evitar hablar más de lo necesario mientras Rakshata conducía mi auto a una velocidad no permitida con una precisión que solo una mujer podía lograr.<p>

Pero entonces amargaba un poco mis pensamientos el hecho de haber sido dejado atrás.

-No deberías ser tan duro con el Primer Ministro y Suzaku-kun por lo que hicieron, Leonardo. Así como tú tienes tus motivos, ellos tienen los de ellos y una tercera persona tiene otros y está mediando entre todos ustedes-

Trataba de ignorar sus palabras que al final tendría algo de razón, pero a veces no entendía de qué rayos hablaba.

-¿Qué tercera persona podría meter sus manos en nuestras decisiones?- seguí su plática solo para distraerme de los semáforos en rojo que pasábamos a toda velocidad. Pero Rakshata guardó silencio por más tiempo del necesario pensando si terminar o no de dar la información.

-¿Mei Sumeragi?- concluyó –En serio muchacho, si hasta ahora no habías notado la manera en que esa mujer está cambiando las cosas entre ustedes entonces deberías prestar más atención-

Bajé la vista y continuamos el camino en silencio. Claro que sabía que ella estaba moviendo las cosas de manera natural y suave. De hecho sus movimientos tan precisos y necesarios se estaban acompasando con la vida de los demás que ni siquiera sabíamos cómo o cuando, simplemente estaba ya dentro de todo esto.

-Quien te advirtió sobre decirme de lo que pasa en Narita no fue mi padre- concluí después de unos minutos.

-Y la mujer tampoco me advirtió nada, solo me pidió que te cuidara si decidías seguirlos-

_Su forma de actuar me desconcertaba._

Rakshata comenzó a disminuir la velocidad cuando entrábamos en los terrenos de la Mansión Ashford. Pero como era de esperarse del abuelo de Milly, el lugar ya estaba más que resguardado por sus propios hombres de seguridad. Tan solo el auto se detuvo en el jardín, estábamos rodeados por una docena de hombres con sus armas levantadas.

-Debiste llamar antes- bostezó Rakshata. _Pero sabía que eso no era necesario._

-Alejen sus armas de ese auto- alguien ordenó.

_Sabía que mis movimientos estaban siendo seguidos en todo momento._

El equipo de seguridad de inmediato hizo lo ordenado y retrocedieron para dejarme abrir la puerta, pero el abuelo de Milly ya se había adelantado y mee ayudaba a bajar tendiéndome una mano.

-Lelouch, no es como si no esperara que aparecieras por aquí pero te tardaste más de lo que yo considero normal- habló el hombre rodeando mis hombros con una mano para caminar dentro de la casa. Miré levemente hacia atrás indicándole a Rakshata que esperara y la mujer solo meneó una mano para despedirme mientras con la otra encendía la pipa en su boca.

Entonces las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de par en par revelando un recibidor con más hombres apostados en puntos estratégicos.

-Hubo algunos contratiempos con mis planes- comenté de manera vaga evitando utilizar la palabra _traición _mientras miraba alrededor –Pero solo he venido por una cosa y es de vital importancia que me diga dónde está Euphemia-

El viejo Ashford buscó con la mirada a uno de sus sirvientes y dándole la razón a mi petición envió a un hombre a buscar a mi media hermana. Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, la rubia melena de Milly se asomó en la cima de las escaleras con un semblante enfadado y preocupado.

-¡LELOUCH!- me apuntó con sus arregladas uñas mientras bajaba las escaleras de manera veloz -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

_Ahora resultaba que no era bienvenido en este lugar._

-¡Suzaku me advirtió que si de casualidad te aparecías por aquí no te permitiera qu…!-

_-_Milly- interrumpí su discurso con mi voz lo más controlada posible -¿Desde cuándo eres más cómplice de Suzaku que mío? Y además ¿Cuándo me han importado las decisiones de _Suzaku _si van en contra de mis deseos?-

Había dos puntos ahí que me daban toda la razón y hacían que Milly se sonrojara en vergüenza. Eso y el conflicto que metí en su cabeza.

-¡No estás bien para salir!- siguió reclamando Milly aún así con ambas manos en la cintura, entonces su abuelo me miró de reojo considerando la ayuda que me estaba prestando.

_No era el momento para esto._

-Voy a hacer esto con o sin la ayuda de quien sea- argumenté como único punto de defensa –Si se me oponen solo lograrán estresarme más- entonces esto de la victimización era una buena arma. La cara de Milly no tenía precio pero su abuelo se veía en un gran dilema.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que tampoco lograron darme su respuesta porque el sirviente de antes regresó con Euphemia pisándole los talones, _y dos personas más que no tenía en mente para esta visita. _

-¡Lelouch!- celebró mi media hermana pero de inmediato puse más espacio entre nosotros retrocediendo cada paso que avanzó. Eso la desconcertó y se detuvo en el quinto paso con una mirada entristecida que no surtía efecto en mí.

-Cornelia está aquí a punto de arrasar con inocentes porque te está buscando, Euphemia- declaré y esperaba que se sintiera culpable por eso. –Así que te regresaré a ella de inmediato y espero que esto no trascienda a mayores porque entonces yo no seré el responsable de la muerte de los hombres de tu hermana o los posibles daños a su persona-

_Esto era en serio. _Por la mirada de Euphy desconocía totalmente esas palabras en mi.

-Sube al auto que está esperando afuera- ordené como única oportunidad y me miró una vez más de manera dolida antes de poner su mejor cara de fortaleza y obedecer mis palabras con un paso firme.

Solo en cuanto desapareció, suspiré para mí mismo bastante contrariado por mi propia actitud. Milly carraspeó levemente llamando mi atención.

-¿Estás seguro de todo lo que estás diciendo, Lelouch?-

Esa pregunta no tenía respuesta aún.

_Yo solo hacía lo que la situación demandaba._

Entonces tenía un segundo asunto que resolver en este momento, me giré hacia el científico y a la asistente que esperaban de manera nerviosa siendo vigilados por el cuerpo de seguridad.

-Conde Asplund, creo que como yo seré quien finalmente regrese a Euphemia a casa, el Lancelot se queda en Japón legalmente-

-¡¿QUEEE?! ¡NOOO!-

Su chillido me erizó la piel pero sonreí con malicia por su sufrimiento. Finalmente me despedí de Milly con una mirada y su abuelo de nuevo me acompañaba a la puerta, cuando un nuevo llamado agudo me detuvo.

-¡Príncipe Lelouch! ¡Aguarde!-

Maldije el título con el que me llamó mientras me giraba con una de mis mejores miradas de miedo. De hecho el hombre se vio levemente acomplejado pero creo que morir no era una de sus mayores preocupaciones. A veces no entendía las prioridades de Rakshata pero viendo reflejado su ser en este hombre me hacía pensar que todos los científicos eran así.

-¿Qué?- y no tenía tiempo siquiera de explicarle mis _actuales _títulos para que evitara que lo asesinara.

-Eh…- se puso nervioso pero juntó las agallas suficientes para continuar –Si usted piensa usar mi Lancelot el día de hoy, ¿Al menos podría estar presente para ver su desempeño?-

_En una situación tan complicada como esta._

_-_Conde Asplund, realmente espero no tener que llegar a esos límites y cada segundo que paso aquí parado es tiempo perdido ¿En qué parte de mi mundo su petición debería sonarme cuerda o importante?-

Milly se movía de manera nerviosa a mi lado.

_Oh. Ahora recordaba un punto importante._

Me llevé los dedos al puente de la nariz tratando de borrar mis dolores de cabeza un solo segundo. Sentí que el viejo Ashford se acercó de inmediato poniendo sus manos en mis hombros pero estaba bien, _de hecho podría resolver otro problema en esta situación y se lo debía a Milly después de lo que había pasado. _

Levanté la mirada de manera seria.

-Puedo apostar que el conflicto con la Princesa Cornelia no se resolverá de manera simple y pacífica- hubo reacciones espantadas ante mi declaración –Así que lo más seguro es que el Lancelot tenga que entrar en acción ya que su poder es algo que no voy a desperdiciar- la mirada del hombre se iluminó en orgullo –Sin embargo, la única condición que tengo para que usted esté cerca de su preciada máquina en este evento es que rompa de manera definitiva y contundente su matrimonio arreglado con la Srta. Ashford aquí presente-

-Lelouch…- no dejé que Milly hablara levantando mi mano levemente.

Lo que esperaba que fuese una decisión que tomara largos momentos de pensamiento, pareció ser un doble premio para el hombre.

-¡Hecho!- gritó emocionado -¡Srta. Milly Ashford, no la amo! ¡Aunque eso ya lo sabíamos, nuestro matrimonio está cancelado, regrésele los regalos a los invitados por favor!-

Parpadeé confundido.

_Al menos algo bueno salía de las desgracias._

-Ahora príncipe Lelouch, lléveme a mi máquina-

* * *

><p>Entonces nuestros caminos se separaban con la esperanza de llegar al mismo destino y de preferencia lo más rápido posible. Rakshata continuó al volante de mi auto de camino a la base y traté de evitar la confrontación entre ambos científicos, pero parecía un imposible. Al amenazar a ambos con dejar sus KF varados en el mar, ambos guardaron silencio pero continuaron enviándose miradas de burla usando el retrovisor, <em>creyendo que yo no lo notaba. <em>

Euphemia por otro lado permanecía con sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas y la mirada enterrada en la alfombra del auto como si fuese un cachorro regañado. Bufé para mí mismo, después de todos los problemas que estaba causando la única persona que podía victimizarse aquí era yo y tampoco tenía tiempo para eso.

Finalmente llegamos a la base en medio de una alerta verdadera de invasión. De no ser porque reconocieron a Rakshata primero que a mí, el auto hubiera sido baleado a 10 metros de la entrada. Solo como un segundo permiso, respetaron mi rango dejándonos transitar libremente hasta el hangar.

-Deben armar eso en quince minutos o menos- declaré señalando las partes del Lancelot que estaban fuera de lugar, después de eso me giré a Rakshata buscando el Guren y recordé que mencionó algo sobre haberlo mandarlo al frente.

_Pero-_

-¿Kallen es quien maneja el Guren?- pregunté con curiosidad. Cabía la posibilidad de que mi elección hubiese sido cambiada pero la científica india asintió prestándome verdadera atención.

-Tu elegiste el piloto y tus elecciones no han resultado erróneas la mayoría del tiempo. Si te dije que _no cualquiera _era digno de esta oportunidad, pensaste en esa chica por algo, cuando realmente creí que elegirías a tu hermano-

_Suzaku._

-Yo no lo pondría en esa posición- declaré desviando un poco mi mirada –Además confío en que logremos retener el KF de Britannia con el que Suzaku parece estar más familiarizado y es una mano a la causa-

Rakshata se cruzó de brazos con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Me pediste diseñar un KF para ti y a tu hermano jamás lo contemplaste?-

_Estaba presionando mis botones._

-Eres muy protector Leonardo, o muy estúpido-

Enarqué una ceja en irritación y sonrió como si nunca hubiese dicho nada. Entonces se retiró a sus controles y computadores para teclear la activación de mi KF que seguía sin ver por ningún lado. Mientras tanto debía conformarme por los gritos femeninos del conde Asplund y los regaños de su asistente.

Me tallé el rostro con ambas manos, _realmente prefería estar en mi cama._

-Lelouch…-

No de nuevo.

-Dije que no había por qué decir una sola palabra, Euphemia- ni siquiera me giré para encararla, aunque fuese insistente.

-Sabes que yo no te he hecho nada ¿Verdad?-

Gruñí para mí mismo.

-Por eso te pido que te quedes callada para que las cosas continúen así-

_Lo siento, pero debía tomar medidas drásticas._

Las luces del hangar tintinearon un par de veces ante los movimientos de Rakshata y al iluminarse por completo el almacén, podía ver un espacio cerrado en el fondo del lugar. _Proyecto secreto después de todo. _Pero tras otro par de segundos más, las puertas del lugar comenzaron a abrirse de manera automática con un chirrido metálico.

Revelando poco a poco lo que Rakshata había calificado como una de sus creaciones únicas en su tipo.

Knightmare Frame Séptima Generación Shinkiro.

_Primera Generación de Control Inteligente._

-¿Por qué gustas de hacer las cosas tan extravagantes?- cuestioné al ver el nuevo gigante de acero a la luz de los reflectores. Negro, dorado y morado.

_Sistema de Defensa absoluta con prototipo de Blaze Luminus._

-Sabía que te gustaría Lucy-

La miré de reojo dándome por vencido con eso de los nombres.

-¡RAKSHATA MALDITA LOCA! ¡¿ESO ES LO QUE CREO QUE ES?!-

Se acabó el momento del encanto con este hombre interfiriendo, me giré levemente para silenciarlo con una mirada muy efectiva, pero su indignación era evidente.

-Yo no voy por detrás de nadie- rió Rakshata sin prestarle real importancia.

_Y su declaración mostraba por qué éramos un excelente equipo._

* * *

><p>El tiempo estaba contado y no sabía con qué me toparía al llegar a Narita, aunque había algo de ventaja en todo esto. <em>De manera aérea no tenía que estar peleando con el tráfico con el que Rakshata maniobraba.<em>

-¿Sabes? Jamás creí que Japón fuese a tener la primicia en el combate aéreo-

_-¡Entonces no me das el crédito que deberías Lelouch!- _su voz sonaba bastante ofendida.

-Te daré el beneficio de la duda porque el Shinkiro está volando en su modo jet y todavía no como una estructura completa-

_-¡TSK detalles!-_

Aún así esto era algo fuera de serie incluso para mí.

El destino de todos nosotros era Narita. Rakshata seguía conduciendo mi auto ya que no tenía algún otro medio de transporte para llegar al lugar de los hechos, pero de igual manera estaba siendo de apoyo como una guía para una ayuda no tan esperada en forma de otro KF de séptima generación.

_Quizás y Suzaku no se enojaría tanto al llevarle algo en lo cual pelear de ponerse feo el asunto. _Porque si yo fuera una mala persona como él y mi padre, entonces hubiese dejado el Lancelot en pedacitos en el hangar de la base.

Aunque realmente esperaba no tener que llegar a tanto donde tuviera que usar todas estas cosas como defensa. Si bien Cornelia era una gran oponente en asuntos bélicos, _aunque no de la misma talla que Schneizel, _sería patético que lograra hacerle frente a los tres mejores KF del momento con su reducido número de máquinas obsoletas.

_Y por obvias razones tampoco debía demostrar una superioridad tan estúpida como tanto poder armamentista para un conflicto relativamente pequeño._

Solo quería que retrocediera por las buenas, llevándose a Euphy con ella.

_-_Yo estoy ya a cinco minutos del lugar- le informé a Rakshata cuando la montaña ya se vislumbraba de manera imponente en la noche.

Este conflicto podía causar mucha desgracia y las personas que vivían a la falda del lugar no debían sufrir las consecuencias. Eso era lo que podía estar atando de manos a todos y Cornelia lo sabía. No se había dirigido a nuestro almacén más grande de Sakuradite en Japón por simple coincidencia.

_Su amenaza debía ser el volar todo a 15km a la redonda, incluida ella misma._

Lo cual me llevaba al punto del inicio.

¿Por qué me habían dejado atrás?

_-Yo llegaré en 15 minutos más, te diría que me esperes para ver las caras del resto cuando mi bebé aterrice, pero sería contraproducente para mi trabajo tener al Primer Ministro cerca cuando te vea bajar de ese KF-_

Sonreí para mi mismo.

-Espero estés preparada psicológicamente para el _after party _de hoy-

_-Lo espero con ansias-_ el sarcasmo jamás había sido tan claro.

Cerré la comunicación centrándome de nuevo en lo importante. _Victimizarme de manera monumental. _O al menos no bajar del Shinkiro dándoles la oportunidad de quitarme la llave, eso sonaba aún mejor. Además, Cornelia solo trataría conmigo como una muestra de mayor confianza al regresarle a Euphemia, no era tonta y sabía que yo no lo haría daño.

_Creo._

Aunque si los japoneses no me derribaban primero el plan seguiría su itinerario a la perfección.

-_¡Tu, aeronave anomalía! ¿De dónde saliste y cuál es tu propósito en Narita?-_

Tanta rudeza, creí haberle dicho a Rakshata que usara la señal japonesa como código, aunque creo que no esperaban esta aparición.

_-_Yamagata-san, esta no es la manera de hacer las paces conmigo- mencioné entretenido de solo imaginar su rostro, guiándome levemente por su aspiración violenta de aire.

_-¿Lelouch? P-pero Genbu dijo que…-_

-Si mi padre no está ahí a su lado no le mencione nada porque esto es un asunto personal- comenté de manera algo oscura continuando mi escaneo de la zona, _buscando un lugar dónde aterrizar. _

Lo cierto era que Yamagata-san no respondió pero antes de que el canal de comunicación fuese cerrado se escuchó algo parecido a una maldición. _¿Estaban demasiado tensos tan temprano? _Suspiré para mi mismo.

Quizás esto no acabaría tan bien como esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Los asuntos bélicos no eran mis favoritos pero debía admitir que se me podían dar bien. Lo único que temía de todo este conflicto era alguna falla monumental que mi hijo pudiera reclamarme al enterarse de todo lo que le había ocultado. _Y no había sido fácil en ningún sentido. _Porque al principio traté de seguir el consejo médico más reciente.

_Dejar que Lelouch continuara sus actividades normales de manera controlada._

Pero luego me recordaba a mí mismo lo que recién había pasado con su mente, _su desvanecimiento en la base _y llegaba a la conclusión de que para seguir con sus actividades primero debía estar bien.

Así que era difícil ponerse de acuerdo para mentirle y notar como confiaba en nuestra palabra, _no era algo que disfrutara así fuese necesario. _Pero el punto importante al final era que estaba seguro y después podría reclamarme. Por ahora yo me haría cargo de lo más difícil tal y como habíamos acordado.

_-_Princesa Cornelia, reitero mi palabra. Japón no le tendrá compasión alguna por esta insurrección pero le estoy dando una última oportunidad de retirarse-

Apreté el celular contra mi oreja de manera tensa, todos a mi alrededor guardaban silencio esperando una reacción o palabra mía que nos indicara si íbamos por buen camino. Suzaku cruzó los brazos de manera cansada cambiando su peso de pié.

_-¡Mi hermana está aquí y he venido por ella! ¡Si se atreven a tocarle un cabello…!-_

-¿Quién está haciendo amenazas de ese tipo?- interrumpí de manera cortante –La princesa Euphemia ya iba de regreso a casa cuando se tuvieron que suspender los vuelos por su nada ortodoxa aparición _su alteza- _tampoco estaba de ánimos para debatir –Justo ahora se encuentra resguardada en las ciudades, pero para reunirla con ella debe desactivar sus máquinas y someterse a nuestra custodia-

_Era lo más razonable para mí, Narita solo era un bomba que podría estallar en nuestras caras._

-_¡Si no tengo a mi hermana sana y salva a mi lado, entonces haré volar este lugar en media hora junto con todo lo que esté a su alrededor! ¡No estoy jugando y soy capaz de más! Tengo entendido que el sakuradite es muy flamable y explosivo así que esto afectaría no solo su _fuerza militar _sino el pueblo a los pies de la montaña-_

Era una maldita bruja que no se detendría ante nada.

-_Tienen tiempo para discutirlo, pero solo es media hora- _

Cortó la llamada y yo despegué mi celular con furia, eso no le daba muy buenas esperanzas a todos pero si tenía algo seguro era que no cedería ante sus palabras.

Todou se acercó de inmediato para hablar de manera personal.

-Supongo que tu plan no funcionó- comentó.

-Eso es más que obvio, pero tampoco cederé a sus demandas- declaré de inmediato –Porque si la reúno con la otra princesa soltará a sus perros en venganza-

_Aunque no fuese culpa de nosotros todo esto en un inicio._

Todou se cruzó de brazos y Suzaku se encogió de hombros un poco más lejos. El resto de los hombres seguía en espera de alguna orden, pero esto no llegaba a ninguna conclusión de inmediato. Comencé a caminar fuera de la carpa para tratar de obtener una mejor idea. Escuché a Todou ordenar que permanecieran en alerta.

-Padre, ¿Por qué no simplemente seguimos su demanda y enfrentamos lo que se venga? Esto se pondrá peor si alguno de los dos bandos llega a su límite y tenemos el Guren de Rakshata cuyo poder es superior al del Lancelot, _o al menos eso dijo ella- _

Suzaku podría tener razón, pero olvidaba algo importante en todo esto.

-No es una mala idea hijo, pero estamos en una montaña que contiene todas nuestras reservas de sakuradite del territorio, un movimiento en falso y todos podrían morir en varios kilómetros a la redonda, eso no es algo que esté a negociación-

_Y comenzaba a darme dolores de cabeza._

Sin embargo mientras trataba de llegar a una solución en la cual no termináramos muertos, factores climáticos comenzaron a desviar mi concentración o al menos lo que yo consideré que eran cuestiones de clima. Ráfagas fuertes de viento movieron mi ropa, pero pronto se vio muy antinatural.

Al levantar mi vista, la aspiración de sorpresa de Suzaku concordó con el latido que se brincó en mi pecho.

_¿Qué demonios era eso?_

Un jet de origen desconocido y sin reconocimiento alguno comenzaba a descender a escasos par de metros de nosotros. Aparté a Suzaku con un brazo a la altura de su pecho. _Si esto no lo consideraba japonés entonces Cornelia me había jugado de manera baja…_

Los motores se detuvieron aunque no hacían ningún tipo de sonido estruendoso como una aeronave normal. _De hecho era bastante sigiloso para que nuestros radares no nos hubiesen alertado de su presencia. _Todou llegó corriendo tras de mí y pronto se posicionó alrededor del armatoste junto con un grupo de soldados que apuntaban sus armas de manera fija.

_La tensión palpitando en el aire._

-Genbu, Suzaku… aléjense- ordenó Todou. Por mi parte recibió una mirada de desobediencia y de Suzaku no esperaba menos, _si ya estábamos aquí. _–Como quieran- gruñó Todou.

Pero entonces la cabina del jet comenzó a abrirse con un leve sonido hidráulico y los soldados afinaron su puntería. Yo contuve la respiración esperando lo peor de esta desconocida estructura, pero aunque la noche estaba haciéndose presente, las condiciones climáticas no fueran las mejores y se suponía que debía tener la certeza de _quién _no podía estar ahí dentro, había algo que se removía nervioso en mi interior.

Confirmándose con una sola oración sumamente ofendida.

-Solo falta que me disparen y completaremos el día- reclamó Lelouch asomado la mitad de su cuerpo.

_Esto no era posible._

-Pero…- Suzaku tampoco comprendía y su hermano se cruzó de brazos estrechando la mirada. Todou ordenó de inmediato el alejar las armas de todos a falta de amenaza y que volvieran a sus puestos.

_Yo suspiré de manera cansada y contrariada._

-Lelouch- traté de comenzar pero mi hijo se veía demasiado molesto como para prestarme verdadera atención, desviando su mirada hacia el improvisado campamento -¿Podrías bajar al menos de ahí?-

_¿Qué demonios era eso para empezar?_

-No, justo ahora no confío en _nadie _de ustedes- recalcó la palabra de manera dolorosa –Así que no me arriesgaré a que traten de someterme- se sentó en la orilla de la cabina mientras con una mano se detenía desde el interior, me erizaba la piel por motivos básicos como el miedo a que se cayera de ahí.

-Este no es el momento Lelouch, baja de ahí- ordené. Se cruzó de brazos soltándose de la nave haciéndome sudar frío. –Lelouch Kururugi- advertí como única vez y última en un largo tiempo. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lo había llamado de esa manera.

Surtió efecto de inmediato al notar el respingo involuntario de su cuerpo, pero aún así se esforzaba en verse ofendido y victimizado. _Quizás tenía todo el derecho, _pero yo también tenía la razón aquí.

Suzaku se reía a mis espaldas de manera nerviosa.

-1…- comencé, Lelouch se vio indignado aún más de que empezara a contar. Levanté un dedo mostrando que iba en serio, me miró de reojo mostrando su actitud aferrada. -2- aún así estas eran las cosas donde debía mantenerme firme, comenzó a ponerse más nervioso debatiéndose realmente en si obedecer o continuar con sus ideas suicidas. –Si me haces llegar a tres lo lamentarás- dije como intermedio.

Lelouch relajó su pose con un quejido miserable.

_Buen chico-_

Entonces hubo una fuerte sacudida de suelo que obligó a todos a sostenerse de lo que podían y algo se había iluminado en la cima de Narita. Segundos después como una onda de choque, una ráfaga de viento se extendió de manera fuerte y cortante haciéndome retroceder en mi lugar. Suzaku se agachó detrás de mí y alcancé a divisar a Lelouch metiéndose de nuevo en la cabina del jet.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos para que los primeros gritos comenzaran a hacerse presente.

-¡Fue una explosión en la base de Narita!-

-¡Hay actividad térmica en cadena!-

-¡La montaña va a explotar!-

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<br>_**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_anySuzuki_**


	42. Stage 42: El terror de Narita II

**Stage 42: El terror de Narita II**

_Todo fue cuestión de segundos para que los primeros gritos comenzaran a hacerse presente._

_-¡Fue una explosión en la base de Narita!-_

_-¡Hay actividad térmica en cadena!-_

_-¡La montaña va a explotar!-_

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Entonces las cosas se aceleraron a una velocidad inalcanzable.

-¡Lelouch no te atrevas a-!

Se metió en la cabina de ese extraño jet y se selló con un sonido hidráulico. Quise acercarme a demandar obediencia cuando de manera extraña, el jet no se elevó pero sí se transformó en algo que jamás había visto y de la misma manera solo se podía clasificar como una cosa. _Proyecto especial de Rakshata diseñado exclusivamente para Lelouch._

Porque podía identificarse con él claramente. Un imponente KF de colores dorado, negro y violeta.

_Iba a asesinar a esa científica. _

-¡Es un traidor!- gritó Suzaku a mis espaldas una vez que esa cosa había desaparecido rumbo a la montaña sin que yo pudiera impedirlo, pero por más que quisiera calmar las aguas entre ambos, no sabía a qué prestar atención primero.

-Luego se pelean- murmuré empujándolo de vuelta al campamento donde nuestros hombres corrían –Consigue un KF y ve tras él- fue mi segunda orden.

Entonces Suzaku asintió de manera rápida perdiéndose entre la multitud mientras yo seguía mi camino directo a la carpa. Todou ya rastreaba por medio de los radares de la zona el _nuevo _KF que se había incorporado a nuestras filas, pero había otra cosa igual de importante que Lelouch allá afuera.

-¡¿Qué fue esa explosión?!- demandé en cuanto llegué a su lado, Todou gruñó mientras ordenaba un cambio en las pantallas pasando a unos mapas térmicos de Narita.

-Al parecer uno de los niveles más cerca de la cúspide de Narita ha sido explotado- los planos demostraban perfectamente la punta de la montaña en un tono rojo latente, pero al parecer eso no era lo peor. Todou ordenó un acercamiento a los planos del interior y resaltó zonas específicas en el –El fuego es incontrolable ya que la montaña ha sido evacuada de su personal de trabajo y no creo que Cornelia se digne a prestar apoyo. Así que en unos minutos más ese fuego hará ignición en el piso que le sigue directamente abajo con una nueva sacudida-

_Esto no se veía nada bien._

-Seguirá de esa manera sucesivamente hasta llegar a la base donde están las bodegas de sakuradite y el canal principal de extracción subterránea…-

Cuando Todou guardó silencio lo miré de reojo y su expresión no era de las mejores que había visto en mi vida. Para un soldado que estaba acostumbrado a los peores escenarios en batalla, su cara estaba deformaba en tragedia.

-Narita volará en menos de media hora- sentenció.

Las cosas entonces comenzaron a pasar de manera apenas comprensible. En especial cuando Todou ordenó todas las prioridades en una larga y dolorosa oración.

-Yo voy por Lelouch, esta es una batalla perdida. Encárgate de que todos aquí se vayan y que la ciudad de Narita termine de evacuarse lo más pronto posible, llévate a Suzaku contigo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, _no te quedes aquí_-

Entonces había desaparecido en la multitud que se quedó estática con su declaración hacia mí pero audible para todos. Las cuatro espadas lo siguieron de manera fiel y precisa incluso al desaparecer de mi vista, en la carpa reinaba un silencio expectante donde todos esperaban saber si ese era el plan a seguir o había alguna mejor idea.

_En este momento me preguntaba si al menos teníamos otra opción._

Algo que no consideráramos.

_Un final menos obscuro._

Ni siquiera habíamos empezado la batalla, había movilizado a decenas de hombres a una tragedia que no podíamos contener a no ser que corriéramos y por sobre todas las cosas, el tiempo estaba contado para esto.

Vivir hoy para pelear mañana.

-Escucharon las órdenes ¡Vámonos de aquí!- exclamé.

En un caos muy bien organizado comenzaron a recoger las cosas de importancia y a desmantelar el lugar con una rapidez practicada. No había cobarde que dejara los demás encargarse de los equipos o prestar ayuda donde lo necesitaran, porque el ejército japonés se retiraría junto de esta batalla.

_La primera que habíamos perdido contra Britannia._

-Genbu- alguien tocó mi hombro despertándome de mis pensamientos. Yamagata se plantó de manera seria a mi lado señalándome uno de los equipos de comunicación que seguía sin desarmar a nuestro lado. –Lelouch está usando la frecuencia japonesa y quiere hablar contigo-

No perdí tiempo en acercarme para al menos ordenarle que regresara y que Todou no lo tuviera que buscar en este caos, pero antes de siquiera poder mencionar su nombre en el micrófono, me ganó la palabra en un tono bastante herido.

-_Padre ¿Realmente se están replegando?- _reclamó. En medio de esta situación.

-¡Lelouch no empieces con esas declaraciones en este momento!- regañé a viva voz sin importar quién me estuviera escuchando. De hecho las palabras de mi hijo también hacían algo de eco en la carpa por las bocinas del comunicador y quien alcanzó a escucharlo se detuvo con curiosidad. –¡Vuelve aquí, hay que salir de la montaña!-

_-¿Dónde está el honor en eso, padre? ¿Cómo logras ser diferente a Britannia si Japón se retira cuando la situación se torna difícil?-_

-¡Lelouch no es cuestión de honor! ¡Estamos hablando de salvar la vida por lógica!- y tampoco tenía tiempo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-_¿No se supone que para eso está la fuerza militar de un país? ¿Para pelear las batallas del indefenso? ¿Para proteger a sus mujeres, niños… y todo aquél que lo necesite?-_

_-_Lelouch, basta y vuelve aquí- ordené apretando los dientes en nerviosismo, me di cuenta de que alrededor había varios soldados que se habían detenido en lo que hacían pensando seriamente en las palabras de mi hijo, pero realmente no era el momento para esto. _Todos estábamos en peligro._

_-Hay personas que todavía no logran salir de Narita y se supone que el deber del ejército es comprarles tiempo. Yo me quedaré porque hay una forma de detener las explosiones de la montaña y así evitará que todo el lugar vuele en pedazos-_

Parpadeé confundido ante esa información, Todou solo había dicho que debíamos salir pero-

-Lelouch eso es muy arriesgado ¡Estás actuando solo y en contra del tiempo! ¡Y no estás en condiciones para estar en batalla! ¡Regresa aquí!-

_Temía porque esto terminara de muy mala manera._

_-Mi nombre es Lelouch Kururugi y soy el Coronel de la Región de Canto con todos sus derechos y obligaciones. Seguiré en esta batalla por decisión propia y porque no retrocederé un solo paso frente a Britannia, así como que la resolución final de esta batalla es que Japón saldrá victorioso sin una sola baja-_

-Estás siendo muy egocéntrico- regañé en voz baja, lo escuché reír disfrutando de mis palabras.

_-Las piezas están en mi lado del tablero y puedo ver el final de esta batalla-_

Con eso Lelouch volvió a cerrar la comunicación y yo me quedé con mis manos extendidas sobre la mesa, pensando una y otra vez en todo lo que había dicho. _Este Lelouch, _que había decidido renovarse después de lo de Britannia me era desconocido. El niño que había criado antes de todo ese desastre era un genio de grandes planes e ideas centradas, ofreciéndole a Japón un estado pasivo de resistencia inquebrantable frente a Britannia y sus tácticas.

_Pero ahora…_

Lo había visto pelear contra sus demonios internos y su pasado de una manera feroz. Había sido testigo en todo sentido posible de sus dilemas mentales y el daño por el que había pasado hasta llegar a este punto. Lelouch había cambiado y nadie tenía que decírmelo o hacérmelo notar. Porque lo único que había demostrado era su nuevo lado pasivo e inexpresivo frente a sus problemas. Pero ahora su nueva posición en batalla podía darme un terror que antes no había sentido.

_Jamás había visto a mi hijo envuelto en una situación así y me daba miedo._

Prefería su mente y cuerpo de este lado del campo, pero al parecer su frustración lo había llevado al frente de batalla.

-¿Cuáles son las órdenes, Primer Ministro?-

Hatori cambió su peso de pie un par de veces con los brazos cruzados. Entonces notaba que todos se habían detenido con una calma que no indicaba que esto podría explotarnos en la cara de un segundo a otro.

La respuesta era simple. Aunque la decisión estuviera en mis manos necesitaba personas con la misma convicción que mi hijo para que esto diera resultados y yo simplemente no lo abandonaría.

-El que quiera quedarse lo hará y el que no es libre de irse. No habrá repercusiones de ningún tipo para el que se retire ni recompensa para el que se quede-

_Todo estaba en la conciencia de cada quien y quería probar la teoría que Todou tanto alucinaba desde que Lelouch se la había planteado. _

Cerré los ojos por un par de segundos cuando escuché que todos reanudaron sus actividades con la misma velocidad de antes y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi piel a manera de derrota. Pero entonces comenzaron a volar nuevas órdenes que demandan devolver todo a su lugar y tomar los puestos de antes. Abrí los ojos ante una carpa siendo puesta de vuelta de manera firme y hombres volviendo a sus deberes.

Suspiré de nerviosismo al verme acompañado en esta idea suicida.

-Espero que Lelouch sepa lo que hace- susurró Hatori a mi lado.

_Ese era el problema, siempre sabía lo que hacía._

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Al parecer Rakshata había pasado demasiado tiempo con Lelouch y ambos eran un buen equipo al momento de ocultar las cosas. Porque estos _Akatsuki _eran el AS bajo la manga de ese muchacho que jamás consideramos para una batalla y hasta ahora gozaba con informarme de ellos.

Cuando Rakshata los reveló frente a mis ojos, creí que sería la producción en masa que nuestro país utilizaría para hacerle frente a Britannia. Pero al externar ese pensamiento, la mujer se vio muy ofendida lanzándome con la tabla que sostenía en sus manos y demostrando su enojo con sus mejillas rojas e hinchadas. _Citando exactamente lo que había dicho:_

_-"!¿Por qué demonios estas bellezas serían producidas en masa?! Si bien son una maravilla de tecnología, producirlas en masa solo devaluaría su valor y propósito de construcción. Son KF excepcionales para un grupo de personas excepcionales y no menos. Porque un puñado de poder puede más que cientos de cacharros sin valor ni motivo"-_

Entonces aparecía también ese gigante rojo con una garra como brazo. El proyecto pionero de Lelouch con capacidad fácilmente equiparable a los mejores de Britannia.

_De solo pensar que Japón tenía semejante poder e inteligencia tras sus filas demostraba que Lelouch estuvo en lo correcto desde que hizo contacto con Rakshata. _A pesar de sus peleas y maneras poco ortodoxas de convivir, ambos tenían la razón y comprendían sus ambiciosas metas.

Pero ahora creo que Lelouch debía ponerse límite en su ambición de victoria y primicia.

-No se separen- ordené mientras encendía el Akastsuki número uno. Ver las pantallas mostrar la bandera japonesa seguido de una leve bienvenida que pedía el código de activación era algo sin igual. No escuché que ninguno de mis hombre acatara la orden mientras hacían lo mismo que yo, pero sus leves murmuraciones de sorpresa no pasaron desapercibidos por la radio.

-_Así que por esto Lelouch-kun insistía tanto en que aprendiéramos a manejar un KF-_

_-Ouji-chan siempre tan necio-_

_-¡Sugoi!-_

_-Debo admitirlo, es impresionante-_

Sonreí levemente ante sus palabras. Pero Urabe tenía que recordarme un punto oscuro antes de llegar a esto.

-_Pensar que Todou-sensei hizo que Lelouch-kun le rogara para dejarnos tomar el curso de manejo de Knightmare-_

Entonces quizás llegué a dudar un poco de un niño de catorce que me pedía que cambiara mis método tradicionales de batalla. Pensé entonces que había cometido un error al dejarlo adentrarse tanto en el ejército y me dejé llevar por la palabras que Sawasaki pregonaba sobre que nos destruiría por dentro antes de que nos diéramos cuenta.

Pero era un niño enfadoso e insistente que mencionaba el curso cada vez que podía. _Mañana, tarde, noche, festividades, por correo, indirectas y llamadas. _

Hasta que fue demasiado.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Ah, Todou-san!- se quejó y apreté su muñeca sin dejarlo ir.<em>

_-¿Por qué la insistencia niño? Creí haberte expresado claramente que no estaba dispuesto a tirar por la borda años de entrenamiento con mis hombres para que se hagan pilotos de KF. Son una fuerza élite cuyo poder recae en su técnica y convicción, no en una lata que cualquier idiota puede maniobrar para aplastar lo que haya en su camino- _

_-Pero eso no es…- torcí un poco su brazo y se mordió el labio inferior logrando detener sus palabras._

_-¿Acaso buscas destruir realmente la fuerza élite japonesa? Echando a perder sus habilidades al querer meterlos en KF justo como Britannia-_

_-¡Claro que no!- reclamó sin soltar las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos -¡Pero Britannia no peleará frente a frente con ninguno de sus hombres! ¡Solo les dispararán proyectiles a larga distancia de los que ninguna katana podrá defenderlos y morirán!- _

_Sus palabras entonces me hicieron enojar y perder los estribos de una manera que nadie había logrado hacerlo antes._

_Porque era verdad lo que él decía._

_Y yo quizás estaba equivocado._

_Lo empujé lejos de mí como si su sola presencia me resultara una aberración y no me giré un solo momento ante el estruendoso sonido del choque contra un librero y varios libros cayendo de su lugar en lo alto de una repisa. Solo sabía que ese niño era algo de cuidado porque sus ideas como su mente eran peligrosas, se lo había advertido a Genbu antes pero él ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia en los alrededores mientras que a mí me presionaba por cambiar._

_Entonces había salido a tomar aire a las escaleras del templo con una mano en la funda de mi katana buscando algo de apoyo para tranquilizarme. No podía ser que un mocoso de tan corta edad pudiera tener ese efecto en mí y por sobre todo demandara semejantes estupideces como si supiera más que un hombre de mi edad._

_-¡Todou consigue un auto!-_

_Me giré ante el extraño y preocupado llamado de Genbu, pero no pude preguntar siquiera porqué cuando vi que traía en brazos al mocoso de Britannia mientras trataba de sostener con una mano una toalla contra su cabeza. Podía ver que la blanca tela estaba absorbiendo una exagerada cantidad de sangre._

_¿Ahora qué-?_

_Simplemente había hecho lo que me ordenó. Conseguí su auto y lo llevé de inmediato al hospital del centro donde siempre los llevaba cuando había una emergencia. Pero mientras todo el camino conduje en silencio, Genbu sostenía a Lelouch de manera firme mientras lo regañaba levemente tratando de mantenerlo despierto._

_-¿Por qué corrías dentro del templo Lelouch? Sabes que no hay tantas cosas con las cuales tropezarse, pero creí haberte dicho que en ese librero estaba una daga en caso de emergencia ¡Podrías haberte atravesado la cabeza o clavártela en un ojo! Kami-sama-_

_Decir que me sentí como la persona más miserable, estúpida, cobarde y sucia del mundo era poco. Sobre todo porque no tuve el valor inmediato para decirle a Genbu que eso había sido mi culpa por perder el control sobre un niño de catorce. Pero cuando llegamos al hospital del centro y Gensai destapó el rostro de Lelouch, pude sentirme incluso peor._

_Él estaba más pálido que de costumbre pero sus facciones estaban manchadas de sangre seca y nueva que seguía brotando de un punto escondido en su cabello._

_-Necesito darle unas puntadas Genbu, es una herida larga-_

_Me excusé de inmediato con falsos asuntos del ejército y el resto del día me encerré en mi oficina. Tenía dos botellas de sake guardadas como trofeo de la batalla contra Britannia donde me había ganado el apodo de "Kiseki no Todou" y ese mismo día las vacié ambas mientras pensaba que había perdido otra batalla contra un Britannian._

_No recordaba mucho de esa noche, las cuatro espadas dijeron que había corrido desnudo por la base de Sapporo._

_Al día siguiente comenzaron los simuladores de batalla con Rakshata y yo tenía una increíble resaca mientras me explicaban cómo demonios se encendía un KF._

* * *

><p>Así que Lelouch sabía perfectamente cómo tocar mis nervios. Sabía que no lo hacía a propósito pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuese una de las dos personas que lograba sacarme de mis casillas fácilmente. <em>La otra persona por obviedad era Genbu <em>y si les decía a ambos que incluso eso compartían, no lo creerían.

Dicho todo eso, ahora estaba aquí metido en un gran lío tras la pista de Lelouch. Donde el tiempo era algo de lo cual no gozaba.

-Urabe y Asahina por el flanco derecho de la montaña, Senba y Chiba al izquierdo- ordené. –La señal del KF de Lelouch aparece en el radar pero si el ejército de Cornelia está esperando, yo no soy nadie para impedirles un poco de diversión-

_Para esto habíamos resistido por años._

-Yo le daré prioridad a la búsqueda de Lelouch, pero de agotarse el tiempo con el que contamos quiero que los cuatro salgan de la montaña lo más pronto posible-

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

_-¡Está demente Todou-sensei!-_

_-¡Jaja buena broma!-_

_-Uh eso nos dejaría sin honor ¿Cierto?-_

No esperaba menos de ellos, pero esta vez sus vidas corrían verdadero riesgo a mi lado. Supongo que dependiendo de la situación nos encargaríamos después.

-Andando-

_El tiempo se agotaba._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

No, no estaba teniendo las ideas más cuerdas y precisas de toda mi vida. De hecho a cada segundo me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo en una situación tan suicida como la que Cornelia había ideado, cuando pude evitarla por completo tan solo acatando las órdenes de retirada.

Podía evitar la muerte de los japoneses, los nervios al límite de los soldados y una posible reprimenda después de que todo se calmara. Pero me gustaba hacer las cosas de la manera difícil y esta vez tenía varios puntos a comprobar.

Uno era que no dejaría que Cornelia viniera a _mi territorio_, a hacer lo que _quisiera_, demandara lo que se le diera la gana y por sobre todas las cosas pusiera en peligro a las personas que yo trataba de proteger. Con o sin Euphemia en las islas, su nivel de protección superaba los límites de la sanidad y que yo los considerara por encima de los de mi padre y Suzaku ya era mucho que decir. Así que no retrocedería ante sus acciones psicóticas y demandas.

El segundo punto y no menos importante era mi familia. La manera en que estaban subestimando todos mis años de previa preparación que se tenían que aplicar en situaciones como esta donde eran precisos. No le pedí a Rakshata un KF de características especiales por nada, no invertí en los Akatsuki de Todou-san sin estar convencido de que tendrían buen uso. No confié en la palabra de una desconocida que me prometía un KF séptima generación como nunca antes había visto y el Guren MK-II solo ese quedaría a esperar entrar en acción.

Así que nada de lo que había hecho era en vano y estaría en la batalla que lo demostraría.

Para mi padre.

Para Suzaku.

Para el ejército japonés.

_Y para el mundo._

Este era un punto donde no cedería porque a partir de aquí sabrían qué estaba haciendo en Japón y mis verdaderas agallas en el tema. Así que tenía todo el derecho de sentirme nervioso ya que esperaba un debut en una situación menos estresante y contra reloj. De no salir las cosas como planeaba esto terminaría en una catástrofe de magnitudes incalculables y sería parte de un cementerio japonés.

Podía sentir mis manos temblar sobre los controles y gota tras gota de sudor caer por un costado de mi cara. La perfección que este acto demandaba amenazaba con llevarme a los límites de la sanidad.

_Pero todo se jugaba en Narita. Y no debía fallar._

Entonces vino una segunda explosión que me obligó a detenerme mirando cómo los árboles en los alrededores se mecían de manera violenta y uno que otro sucumbía por no tener raíces profundas. La tierra bajo los pies del Shinkiro se sentía inestable y temí por un momento que se fuera a hacer un agujero que me atrapara. Pero tras tortuosos segundos del crujir de la montaña, todo se detuvo de nuevo en un silencio muerto y tenso, donde la estructura de mi KF seguía vibrando por cuenta propia y a mí me dejaba sin aliento la presión por acabar esto antes de que fuese tarde.

La montaña solo tenía 5 niveles y 2 ya habían sido historia.

Pasé una mano por mi rostro quitando las perlas de sudor de mi frente y volví a retomar el camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Este era un nuevo nivel de ignorarme y Lelouch pagaría caro las consecuencias. Esperaba que se vengara tarde que temprano cuando se enterara de que lo habíamos engañado en el templo para dejarlo ahí y no enterarlo para nada de lo que acontecía en Narita, pero era de esperarse que Lelouch siempre estuviera enterado de todo.

Lo que no comprendía es cómo me había traicionado antes de todo, fabricando un KF que tenía su firma por todos lados y entregando otro único en su tipo a una desconocida.

_Sin importarme que ya nos hubiésemos visto un par de veces. _Kallen Kozuki me era indiferente.

Lo cual me dejaba en el punto que trataba de reclamar en un inicio: _¿Por qué demonios me había dejado fuera de todo esto? _Con dos KF que no pensaba en compartir conmigo.

Me escucharía, _lo haría severamente._

_¡HONK!_

Y pensando en eso ni siquiera me centraba en lo importante, como que casi era arrollado por el auto de Lelouch.

_Momento-_

-¡Suzaku-kun quítate del camino por favor!-

Rakshata.

_Rakshata estaba conduciendo el auto de Lelouch._

_Al cual tampoco tenía acceso yo._

_Bonito día el de hoy._

Me quité del frente solo para llegar de inmediato a la ventana del conductor con un reclamo que murió en mi boca tan solo divisé al copiloto.

-¡¿La tercera princesa?!- reclamé en voz baja, esto no podía mejorar y los soldados ya estaban lo bastante nerviosos como para empezar una cacería de bruja de nuestro lado. -¡Rakshata estás demente!-

-¡No me hables así mocoso! ¡Estoy aquí por órdenes de tu hermano y si no te sirve lo que viene el camión de atrás entonces me retiro a fundirlo en el Mt. Fuji muchas gracias!-

Trataba de ponerle orden a todo cuando miré la extraña vagoneta sin logotipos o identificación que estaba siendo rodeaba por los soldados que cuidaban el perímetro. Ignoré a Rakshata de la manera más pacífica que podía y me acerqué de inmediato al camión con una esperanza de que fuera lo que creía.

-¡Yu-hu! ¡Kururugi Suzaku!- el científico de cabello claro casi se sale por la ventana del piloto saludándome con demasiada alegría para una situación como esta, solo logró tensar a los soldados alrededor que retiré con una señal de mi mano. –Traigo en son de paz _y porque no me queda de otra _al ÚNICO e INMEJORABLE Lancelot- sonrió mientras sacaba su brazo por la ventana con la llave colgando de sus dedos, más no alcancé a tomarla cuando una risa sarcástica desarmó el rostro del hombre.

-Conde pudín eres un iluso, tu cacharro solo volará en pedazos- alegó Rakshata saliéndose también de la ventana del auto de Lelouch.

Entonces ambos mecánicos estaban a punto de iniciar una nueva guerra cuando un estallido bastante fuerte iluminó el cielo nocturno por un par de segundos convirtiéndolo en un amanecer momentáneo, solo para fundirnos a la oscuridad con un sentimiento de terror y malestar cuando todo había acabado. Entonces la tierra bajo nuestros pies comenzó a oscilar de manera leve hasta escalonar de manera ruda a un movimiento que apenas me permitía estar de pie mientras me sostenía al costado del camión.

Un árbol delgado y alto que estaba cerca cedió ante el movimiento y comenzó a caer en cámara lenta ante los gritos de advertencia de los espectadores. Mi sangre se heló por un momento cuando vi que cayó de manera violenta en el cofre del auto de Lelouch y quebró el parabrisas en cientos de pedazos ante el grito de horror de las dos ocupantes.

Solo cuando la tierra volvió a quedarse quieta me acerqué en pasos torpes a revisar que todo estuviera bien. Rakshata se cubría el rostro con ambas manos recuperando el aliento y la princesa en el asiento de un lado parecía a punto de llorar de miedo.

_Genial._

-Salgan de ahí- ordené tratando de llamar la atención de ambas y halé con toda mi fuerza de la puerta del piloto. Por fortuna no estaba atascada y le tendí una mano a Rakshata que aceptó de manera temblorosa. La princesa de cabello rosa salió también por el lado del piloto, pero iba tan distraída tratando de sacudirse el miedo que su pié se enredó con el cinturón de seguridad enviándola de cara al suelo.

_De no ser porque la sostuve en el momento justo._

Lo cual era mi incómodo.

Me miró por un par de segundos con sus ojos mucho más claros que los de Lelouch.

-Gracias-

-No hay por qué-

Se paró de inmediato avergonzada y yo me giré a lo cual necesitaba mi verdadera atención. El conde Asplund había bajado de su camión _verdaderamente _preocupado por el auto de en frente y su asistente también suspiraba de manera aliviada, pero con solo ver que ambas mujeres estaban bien, retomamos el tema importante.

-Necesito el Lancelot, ahora- demandé.

_El tiempo se acababa._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Era difícil respirar después de la última sacudida y se debía a la incertidumbre de los últimos dos niveles que había antes de la tragedia. Todo iba más rápido de lo que esperaba y temía que no me alcanzara el tiempo para hacer entender a Cornelia que ella también moriría de no dejarme actuar como debía.

_Pero su cabeza podía ser tan dura como el acero de su KF._

Acercarme no había sido nada fácil, sobre todo si le ordenó a los Glaston Knights derribarme tan solo me divisaron llegando a la cima. Entonces puse toda mi fe en el sistema que había hablado con Rakshata, _solo hablado. _Nunca antes manejado o probado por mí, así que de manera suicida solo esperé que funcionara.

_Blaze Luminus._

_Sistema de protección absoluta._

Cerré los ojos esperando alguno de los dos únicos finales, pero cuando el Shinkiro no se movió en lo más mínimo suspiré como nunca antes amando a Rakshata y su eficiencia. _Le debía un muy gran favor._

-¡Cornelia basta!- y tenía que hablar antes de que atacaran de nuevo sin dejar explicar mi presencia.

Mis palabras surtieron el efecto deseado de inmediato cuando el Gloucester líder levantó un brazo metálico ordenando el alto al ataque. Aún así no desactivé el sistema de protección del Shinkiro, no hasta no tener una muestra de paz de quien podía considerar como mi enemigo número uno por el momento.

Entonces Cornelia giró su KF y tras unos segundos abrió la cabina, parándose apena por encima del nivel de visibilidad. Lo tomé como una muestra de suficiente confianza y apagué los escudos copiando sus acciones. Solo que cuando el sello de la cabina fue abierto, sentir el aire fresco de los alrededores me devolvió una parte de oxígeno que no sabía que me faltaba hasta que lo tenía al alcance.

_Debía controlarme._

-Ahora sí queremos hablar ¿Eh?- se burló mi media hermana y solo atiné a dirigirle una de mis peores miradas, después de todo lo que me hacía mover –¿Por qué crees, Lelouch, que puedes hacer algo que los demás no pudieron?- estaba hablando en serio y su rostro demostraba que no había piedad hacia mí. Solo apostaba que su número de seguidores actuales sobrepasaba mi presencia y no me consideraba una amenaza.

-Porque estás haciendo todo este estúpido circo por Euphemia y estás culpando a Japón por algo que no cometió- siseé lo más fuerte que podía, la cara de Cornelia seguía sin cambiar en lo más mínimo. -¿Seguirías dispuesta a volar la montaña con Euphemia en la base de las faldas de Narita?- tenía que ir directo y al punto por el tiempo.

Al menos logré que la mueca impenetrable de Cornelia se distorsionara en pura molestia, al mismo tiempo que me apuntaba.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves Lelouch?!- era mi turno de verme ofendido.

-¡Te traje a Euphemia tal y como querías!- reclamé -¡Déjame detener la explosión y serás libre de llevártela! ¡Aún cuando ella llegó a Japón por su cuenta infiltrada en la nave del conde Asplund! ¿O acaso fuiste tan ingenua para creer que la había secuestrado?!-

Mi media hermana no sabía a cual de todas mis acusaciones responder. Pero sin duda las nuevas noticias no le caían para nada bien.

-¡No te creo Lelouch! ¡Tú no traerías a Euphemia a este desastre que está a punto de estallar!- declaró muy convencida de sus palabras.

Era mi turno de reírme de manera desquiciada.

-Si pones en riesgo a mi familia no creas que le tendré consideración a la tuya- dije.

Con eso podía darse una idea de lo serio que hablaba y su antes confiada actitud pasó a un completo horror de solo imaginar a Euphy en medio de todo esto como una víctima casual.

-Solo tengo que sellar al vacío el nivel donde está el fuego actualmente y esto se detendrá- continué moderando ya mi tono de voz teniéndola por completo en mis manos.

_Esto había sido demasiado fácil-_

-No-

Sostuve el aliento de manera violenta ante su negativa.

-¿Estás dispuesta que todos mueran por tu necedad?- cuestioné de inmediato pero Cornelia volvió a negar con ambas cejas juntas en un gran dilema.

-El sistema de vacío lo he saboteado, la explosión no puede detenerse-

_Todo plan que tenía hasta este momento y el después se esfumaba con una simple revelación. _Parpadeé de manera incomprensible un momento en lo que ordenaba todo de nueva cuenta pensando en el nuevo final de todo esto. Pero tampoco gozaba de tiempo.

La cuarta y penúltima explosión se hizo presente con una ferocidad que no se había presentado antes. Estando tan cerca de la onda expansiva que desprendió la montaña, fui empujado dentro de la cabina del Shinkiro con una fuerza aplastante y escuché lo Gloucester de Cornelia siendo derribados por la misma causa. Pero eso no fue todo…

Hubo una onda de calor junto con una llamarada que ardía de color rosa haciendo que el ambiente se tornara caliente e insoportable por cerca de cinco segundos que parecían una eternidad. La ropa podía quemar, los interiores del KF se volvieron un horno improvisado y algunos cristales tronaron debido a la misma causa.

Tomó un minuto que todo desapareciera y que el ambiente se estabilizara. Me tomó personalmente varios segundos el volver a encontrarle sentido a mi respiración, recordando dónde estaba y por qué. Mis oídos tenían un zumbido insistente que no me dejaba encontrar equilibrio en mis movimientos o claridad en mi cerebro.

Todo estaba fundido en una masa de confusión.

-¡Lelouch!-

Enfoqué todo en una sola figura de manera violenta y los sonidos regresaron reiniciando mi cerebro, entonces sentía mi cuerpo adolorido y mis sentidos alerta con Cornelia tan extrañamente cerca.

-¡Sal de una maldita vez de aquí! ¡Ordena la retirada!- me abofeteó de manera dura logrando que notara lo extraño de mi posición.

_¿Cuándo me había bajado de mi KF? _Giré alrededor mirando de manera lenta cómo todos lo KF habían sido derribados por la simple onda de expansión, ni mi media hermana ni yo fuimos la excepción. Eso explica el dolor. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de centrarme, Cornelia tenía sus manos en mis antebrazos apretando de manera desesperada.

_Pero a pesar de todo había llegado una simple resolución a mi mente._

-Tú vete por Euphemia-declaré sosteniéndome la cabeza en un dolor que amenazaba con crecer –Yo no voy a abandonar a nadie y definitivamente no dejaré que esta explosión arrase con mi gente-

_Tenía una promesa que cumplir._

Me puse de pie apoyado por la extraña posición derrotada del Shinkiro.

-¡Lelouch eres un idiota! ¡No puedes quedarte aquí!-

Era algo que una persona como Cornelia jamás entendería.

* * *

><p>Entonces estaba trabajando contra reloj y bajo presión en un pequeño experimento de ciencias. Ya que no me importaba si Cornelia decidía o no quedarse, yo sí tenía cosas que hacer y aplicaría física básica sin previos cálculos para tratar de amortiguar la explosión y como era un hecho que no la podía detener…<p>

_Entonces me convertiría en un ser todopoderoso que movería una montaña a su conveniencia._

Seguro y sería más rápido si tuviera ayuda pero solo tenía unos minutos para dañar la montaña en todo lo que pudiera. Elevé el Shinkiro sin estar transformado en su modo jet y dirigí toda su energía disponible hacia el arma prototipo más poderosa que este KF poseía, _de cuyo poder dependía el éxito de esta misión._

El nombre según el tablero, era _Zero Beam _o Rayo Zero.

La mujer tenía sentido del humor y se tomaba muy en serio mis palabras. Un apodo que utilicé una sola vez y ella lo hacía de su dominio.

Como sea, solo esperaba que funcionara. El pecho del Shinkiro abrió un compartimento y una pirámide de cristal saltó a la vista. Entonces solo por lógica traté de dirigir la energía del todo el sistema hacia ese punto, durara lo que durara mientras se pudiera.

Accioné el interruptor y el resultado inmediato fue increíble.

Un delgado rayo color violeta impactó la superficie de la montaña haciendo una gruesa y profunda zanca que apoyó de inmediato mi teoría. Detuve el rayo y elevé el Shinkiro aún más para darme completo panorama de lo quería destruir. Entonces sin premeditar demasiado volvía disparar de manera imparable a la montaña logrando que la tierra comenzara a cuartearse donde yo quería, haciendo cortes imprecisos pero funcionales en mi teoría.

Si la montaña iba a desmoronarse, lo haría para el lado que opusiera menos resistencia y ese era el que yo estaba dañando, lejos del pueblo y de la base militar en el lado norte. Si había un derrumbe hacia aquél lado sería mínimo, _nada peligroso._

Continué disparando el rayo mientras sobrevolaba el sur de la montaña, siendo testigo de las luces encendidas de la ciudad ya que se hacía de noche y del punto exacto donde se encontraba la base militar. Pero eso en lugar de desanimarme solo me daba fuerza para confiar en que esto sería una buena forma de lograr mi promesa sin que hubiera bajas.

_Después asesinaría a Cornelia. _

Pero entonces tenía que entrar una llamada por la radio.

No me tomaba mucho saber quien era, así que la acepté.

-Hola Suzu-

_-¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres Lelouch?! ¡¿Dejarme a mí?! ¡A tu hermano! ¿¡Sin un Knightmare después de todo lo que ha pasado!? ¡Eres un bastardo!-_

Oh, al menos había llegado a la conclusión correcta.

-Lo sé, lo sé Suzaku- comenté de manera aburrida viendo su rostro y volviendo a prestar atención a mi destrucción en la montaña. –Pero ya tienes el Lancelot, te lo regalo-

_-¡No quieras cambiarme de tema hermano! ¡Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero y juro que me pagarás caro esta traición a mi confianza y-!_

Los niveles de energía del Shinkiro descendían y no había suficiente para seguir disparando. Apagué el rayo y devolví de inmediato la energía restante a los demás sistemas de manera equitativa. Tampoco había energía de vuelo así que me quedaba a pié. Suerte que esto parecía ser un todo terreno.

_-¿Lograste detener la explosión? Me dirijo a tu punto, estoy como a dos minutos- _el tono de Suzaku había cambiado, creo que tomó mi pasividad como algo bueno pero yo solo me encontraba inexpresivo temiendo las probabilidades de que esto no funcionara.

-Algo así- admití.

Pero el reloj llegó a cero.

La tierra comenzó a vibrar de manera leve, escalando por segundo la intensidad y Suzaku también lo sentía por la manera en que había guardado silencio. Pero había olvidado algo importante.

-¡Suzaku, corre!- ordené.

Me quedé del lado equivocado de la montaña cuando una luz cegadora fundió las comunicaciones y consumió la oscuridad en un infierno iluminado.

_-¡Lelouch!-_

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Este KF era inservible en terracería. Seguro el conde Asplund no lo había pensado antes y sería una falta en su expediente por no prever que un KF podía ser utilizado en cualquier terreno para considerarse una maravilla.

_Siendo el peor de los momentos para comprobarlo._

Pero poder establecer comunicación con Lelouch de inmediato lo hacia una perfecta forma de valorar la situación. Se tomó su tiempo para aceptar la llamada en lo que yo maniobraba por subir, en cierto punto incluso pasé lo que apostaba eran los hombres de la princesa Cornelia en medio de una batalla con lo que Rakshata bautizo como Akatsuki.

_Y no me detuve a observar, tenía una misión que cumplir._

Pero hice el conteo de los KF japoneses y al divisar los cinco, sabía que Todou-san se encontraba con sus hombres. Entonces esto quedaba solo en mis manos.

_Si tan solo Lelouch no fuese tan difícil._

Después de un regaño que no surtió efecto en su persona, era yo quien tenía miedo, con la tierra vibrando de manera profunda bajo mis pies, desestabilizando por completo el Lancelot. Pero esto se sentía diferente a las anteriores explosiones, porque no era superficial el sentimiento de que la montaña vibraba.

Casi podía sentir la tierra cuartearse bajo el gigante de metal, haciéndome temer realmente lo peor.

_-Suzaku, corre-_

Pero-

-¡Lelouch!-

Junto con mis palabras se levantó sobre Narita un rayo de metros de diámetro como si fuese una columna que podía atravesar el cielo y su belleza como el temor que podía causar era equiparable a la destrucción que traía. Solo por un par de segundos la columna continuó iluminando la noche hasta que parecía que entre las nubes alguien le había prendido fuego.

Hubo una explosión muy en lo alto de nuestra cabezas, para nada visible pero que trajo una onda expansiva de fuerza descomunal sobre la tierra. Las ramas de los árboles fueron arrancadas de un solo golpe y aferré el Lancelot al suelo en una posición de autodefensa mientras seguía esperando que la luz desapareciera.

Como si fuese una mecha prendida, la columna comenzó a incendiarse desde las nubes hacia abajo con rapidez y era como estar viendo un tornado de fuego sobre la cúspide de la montaña cuyo chillido de la velocidad a la que todo se incendió fue taladrante y una vez que la cadena de fuego se adentró de nuevo en la montaña, un zumbido en la tierra me erizó la piel de manera dolorosa.

Casi podía ver cómo el fuego descendía hasta el núcleo.

_Donde todo estaba perdido._

El estruendo de la gran y única explosión que hubo destruyó los cristales del Lancelot y levantó al pesado KF de la tierra varios metros como si volara, antes de caer estrepitosamente contra la tierra. Siguió tronando los circuitos como focos de navidad y el rugir del interior de la montaña me impidió escuchar otra cosa que no fuera eso.

_No había pensamientos._

No había planes.

_No había nada que no fuera el hambre de destrucción del sakuradite a mis pies._

Tal fue lo abrumador del sonido que dejé de escuchar todo. Se convirtió todo en un chillido molesto de un tenedor resonando sobre una vajilla fina por tanto tiempo que era imposible de soportar.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!-

Mi cerebro se iba a salir por mis oídos. Mi garganta se iba a destrozar.

Pero entonces el chirrido fue reemplazado por el galopar de cientos de caballos que venían sobre mi cabeza a forma de una avalancha de tierra de cuatro metros de altura.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo poner de pie al Lancelot.

O podía encontrar la parte cuerda de mi cerebro que me dijera que esto era peligroso.

El Lancelot fue envestido por la tierra que lo arrastró por toda la superficie de Narita y el metal llorando de dolor contra las piedras. La estructura entera vibrando de tal manera que no podía sostenerme de nada sin que doliera y solo atiné a protegerme esperando detenerme en algún lado.

_¡CRASH!_

Justo así.

* * *

><p><em>Sistema de navegación activado…|<em>

_Ubicación satelital en proceso._

_Código de reinicio 2-JB-14_

_Shinkiro activado._

_Bienvenido:_

Parpadeé confundido ante las letras que aparecían en la pantalla en forma de cadena. No alcanzaba a distinguirlas tan bien como quisiera, porque la pantalla se fundía a negro, cambiaba de color, se estiraba o parpadeaba más que una extensión festiva.

También tenía una delgada capa de polvo y el cristal estaba cuarteado.

_¿Qué había pasado?_

Giré mi cabeza levemente, observando el interior de mi KF. Buscando el resto de la pantallas que me mostrarían el exterior, pero todas estaban mal. No podía ver nada en lo absoluto.

Sentía que mis movimientos eran procesados en cámara lenta. Mis manos temblaban y mi cerebro no podía procesar lo último que había pasado. Aún así debía encontrar a alguien que me diera una pista.

Halé de los controles del Shinkiro para enderezar su posición. Escuché muy claramente los sistemas responder a mi petición, pero de la misma manera no hubo cambio.

Volví a jalar de los controles y la estructura se movió en lo más mínimo con un sonido hidráulico que me indicaba que estaba atascado. _Genial._

Busqué la palanca de eyección al menos pensando que estaría mejor fuera de un KF inútil, pero la respuesta fue la misma. Se presentó el sonido y la vibración de los movimientos hidráulicos como normalmente deberían, pero el problema de que estaba atascado se presentó de nuevo.

_Mi cerebro entonces parecía reaccionar un poco contestando el por qué estaba en esta situación._

_Narita._

-¡La explosión!- me reclamé a mi mismo saltando de mi neblina mental y del asiento -¡AHH!- o lo que pude. Fue empujado de vuelta a mi lugar por un objeto bastante extraño que no debería estar dentro de la cabina de un Knightmare. De hecho era escalofriante verlo e imaginar su posición entera.

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás pensando seriamente en esto y contando hasta tres para confirmar lo que había pasado con mi KF y que de la misma forma casi me pasa a mí. Todavía sin ver, utilicé mis manos temblorosas para guiarme por la superficie del grueso tronco que empaló al Shinkiro a la altura del _Zero Beam _y que estaba a escasos dedos de mi cuerpo. _Un espacio muy pequeño._

Suspiré de manera intranquila al darme cuenta de lo cerca que había estado y me llevé una mano a mi costado a la altura del tronco, palpando en busca de alguna herida que no sintiera. Al no sentir mi ropa húmeda daba por ganado este pequeño milagro donde no había sangre, pero entonces mis dedos tocaron un punto sensible que me hizo sisear de dolor alejándome de un brinco de mi propia mano. _Que resultó incluso peor al sentir que algo estaba fuera de lugar._

_-_¡Ngh….!- me mordí el labio inferior mirando de nuevo hacia arriba buscando distraerme –C-calma- incluso mi propia voz no funcionaba pero escuchar una leve palabra de aliento me mantenía en paz. Retiré mis manos cancelando las exploraciones corporales y prefiriendo ignorar todo de una manera más sana.

_Pero debía decirle a alguien._

Debía contactar con alguien.

Alargué una de mis manos al teclado del Shinkiro tratando de establecer comunicación con alguien, oprimí todos los botones para ver si alguno respondía, pero de solo mirar hacia el teclado veía el grueso tronco que estaba atravesado apenas por encima del tablero y sentía que un pánico estúpido me embargaba. Tampoco ayudaba el aroma del tronco tan fresco y verde llenando mis sentidos, así como el de tierra.

_Recibiría un gran regaño por esto._

_-"Louch.."-_

Pero si había cumplido con mi palabra no importaba.

-_"Lelo"-_

Ningún japonés herido.

_-¡Lelouch!-_

Bingo.

-Si, puedo escucharlos- respondí suspirando de manera aliviada ante la voz de mi padre que aunque ajetreada y asustada, al menos se escuchaba perfectamente bien para un regaño.

_-¡Hijo! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¿Estás bien? ¡Kami-sama creí que…! ¿Estás herido? ¡Lelouch vamos responde!-_

Demasiadas preguntas.

Torcí la boca para mi mismo, por suerte no había imagen en esta llamada.

-Estoy bien- mentí mientras evitaba pensar en mis costillas y el enorme…_ ngh _me daba escalofríos. -¿Qué pasó allá? ¿Están todos bien?- pasando a las prioridades del momento.

_-…hijo no se qué demonios hiciste pero funcionó, el derrumbe no se acercó a la ciudad ni el campamento. Todos están bien, todos están celebrando-_

Con sus palabras sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima y permití que los nervios de mi espalda descansaran. Al menos había logrado lo que más me tenía preocupado, era tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, _como que no sabía dónde rayos estaba porque mis pantallas no mostraban los alrededores, _ni mi ubicación actual.

"_UBICACIÓN POR SATÉLITE FALLIDA"_

Eso lo comprobaba.

-Ah… que bien- comenté tratando de pensar en la salida. Creo que descuidé un poco mi manera de expresarme, fui atacado inmediatamente por el canal abierto de comunicación.

-_Lelouch ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? Dirígete hacia el campamento en este instante- _eso era una orden.

Tragué de manera nerviosa.

-Verás padre, no tengo idea de dónde estoy….- comencé, pero fui interrumpido de inmediato.

_-Lelouch contesta sinceramente ¿Te encuentras bien?- _

Podía omitir los detalles menores.

-Claro, solo _no se _dónde estoy. El Shinkiro no responde y las pantallas están en negro-

Con mi declaración escuché que mi padre comenzó a demandar que alguien localizara mi KF con ayuda del satélite. Realmente esperaba que funcionara y así recibiría algo de ayuda. Esperé pacientemente escuchando lo que pasaba del otro lado, aunque lo primero que mató mis esperanzas era una maldición en japonés y la vaga idea de que las cosas no estaban tan bien como creía.

_-¡¿Cómo que bajo tierra?! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Revisa bien Rakshata!-_

_-Primer ministro la señal apunta mínimo diez metros y…-_

¿Dijo bajo tierra?

De repente la cabina se sentía pequeña.

_-Lelouch, hijo tendrás que esperar un poco para-_

Yo no era claustrofóbico ¿Cierto? Estaría bien.

_-¡¿Qué demonios significa que la señal del Lancelot está perdida?!-_

Respira.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deberían empezar a mentalizarse para el resto...<br>**_

_**Solo los dejaré con esa duda.**_

_**anysuzuki**_


	43. Stage 43: El terror de Narita III

**-Me deslindo de posibles traumas-**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 43: El terror de Narita <strong>**III**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

No debieron dejar las comunicaciones abiertas.

_-La señal del Lancelot sigue sin aparecer en el satélite. Puede ser que la última explosión de la montaña fundiera sus circuitos y dañara las comunicaciones lo cual hace imposible rastrearlo. Con el Shinkiro tuvimos suerte de encontrar su posición, al Lancelot quizás debemos buscarlo cerca del último lugar donde emitió su posición-_

_-¡Hagan lo que tengan que hacer pero ya! ¡Encuentren a mi hijo lo más pronto posible!-_

_-Respecto al Shinkiro…-_

_-¡No me puedo dividir en dos!-_

Sabiendo dónde estaba metido y entendiendo la negrura de mis pantallas, atiné a recargarme contra el asiento de manera calmada con una mano acariciando de manera leve mis costillas, mi costado comenzaba a arder y debía respirar de manera leve para no moverlas más y que me lastimaran.

Pero escuchaba todo a la perfección mientras en mi mente imaginaba los rostros de todos y al mismo tiempo me preocupaba por Suzaku. Lo más probable era que la teoría de Rakshata fuese cierta, Suzaku no estaba de mi lado de la montaña cuando todo pasó y seguro fue arrastrado superficialmente. Su KF ahora se veía tan obsoleto como un cacharro en terracería y seguro no había aguantado la presión del deslave.

Solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Suspiré de manera leve y profunda, tendría que esperar que alguien viniera por mí.

_-"¿Realmente piensas que eres tan importante para ellos? Es la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerte de ti sin que veas en sus rostros la intención de dejarte morir bajo tierra"-_

Parpadeé de manera confusa buscando la fuente de la voz, _eso no venía de las comunicaciones. _Genial ahora me estaba volviendo loco.

_-"El primer ministro tiene a su primogénito y único hijo de sangre perdido ¿Crees que te buscará a ti primero?"-_

Entrecerré los ojos molesto con esa voz en mi cabeza, pero de la misma manera algo de reconocimiento se encendió en mí.

-_"Así es, de nuevo abriste la puerta la mundo de C ¿Tan inseguro te sientes Lelouch Vi Britannia? Te ofrecemos una salida incluso más rápida de esta tumba metal que te has construido. La humanidad con todos sus defectos a veces puede ser malvada y al igual que tú, las personas tienen prioridades. Esta vez estás en una posición no muy privilegiada y de quedarte ahí solo sufrirás en espera de algo que no llegará"-_

Solo quería que se callaran, no tenía mente para que volvieran a molestar justo en este momento.

-_"Tómalo como una muestra de gratitud por haber permitido que la humanidad continuara su curso normal del tiempo y vida. Tu mente puede ser sacada de tu cuerpo, evitarás el sufrimiento y la agonía de la espera, así como la destrucción de tus esperanzas"-_

Sabía perfectamente que no me abandonarían así que mandé de nuevo al fondo de mi mente esas molestas presencias. Tenía bases para creerlo, mi padre me lo había dicho.

–_Se trata de que el adulto aquí soy yo y las responsabilidades son mías. Así tengas una mente prodigiosa y grandes habilidades maquiavélicas, sigues siendo mi hijo de 17 al cual debo proteger por el momento sin excusas ni protestas, porque realmente me mataría que algo te pasara por mi ignorancia y hasta cierto punto, __cobardía__, en este lazo familiar-_

Me abracé con cuidado a mí mismo, tenía frío. Pero esperaría lo que fuese necesario, así que seguí escuchando con calma el canal abierto de comunicación. Iba a sugerir que intentaran rastrear el celular de Suzaku por si lo llevaba consigo y así las cosas se facilitarían, pero tan solo abrí la boca para expresarme, hubo una declaración que cortó mis palabras en seco.

_-Yo voy a buscar a Suzaku. Haremos dos cuadrillas para esto, pero lo importante es localizar de inmediato el Lancelot y su estado…-_

Entonces la energía del Shinkiro se terminó cortando cualquier tipo de sonido o luz. Me quedé sumergido en la oscuridad y en silencio, con apenas una luz roja parpadeado en advertencia por algo maltrecho en el estado del Knightmare.

Aún así quizás esto no podía superar el vacío que se plantó en mi interior y el monumental escalofrío que me recorrió al sentir que estaba solo, incomunicado y con mis pensamientos.

_-"Te lo advertimos"-_

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Quizás la peor contingencia había acabado y la ciudad como el campamento estaban a salvo, pero tener a mis hijos en un aprieto como en el que se encontraba Lelouch solo amenazaba con hacerme explotar la cabeza. Mi hijo estaba enterrado en algún lugar de la montaña _¡Debía sacarlo de ahí ya!_

Le informé a Todou de la situación, pero al parecer sus Akatsuki se habían dispersado para evitar ser arrastrados y no sabían nada de lo que recién le informaba. _Como tampoco habían visto al Lancelot en las cercanías._

_-¡¿Cómo demonios es que…?! Olvídalo, organiza dos grupos de hombres y uno lo lideras en la búsqueda del Lancelot, el otro mándalo lo más pronto posible a la ubicación del Shinkiro, yo me dirigiré hacia allá con las cuatro espadas y sacaremos a Lelouch-_

_-_Pero-

_-Sabemos dónde está el Shinkiro, puedo empezar a trabajar en eso porque ya estamos en la zona, pero tú debes darle prioridad a encontrar a Suzaku ya que no tienes idea del estado del Knightmare. Solo confía a Lelouch en mis manos-_

Sabía que no había mejor candidato para eso pero aún así se sentía mal.

-_No te puedes dividir en dos Genbu, deja que actúe en tu nombre-_

Todou ni siquiera esperó una confirmación de mi parte cuando los Knightmare de las cuatro espadas comenzaron a moverse en las pantallas hacia las coordenadas que Rakshata marcaba como el Shinkiro. Entonces con una parte semi-resuelta comencé a ordenar rápido la formación de dos grupos de rescate y reconocimiento cuando un pitido llamó mi atención a las pantallas.

"_Señal perdida"_

Se me heló la sangre.

-¡Nadie entre en pánico!- gritó Rakshata levantando sus manos al aire –El Shinkiro solo se quedó sin energía, no hay nada de lo cual preocuparse-

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y traté de bajar la acidez que escalaba por mi garganta debido al estrés.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Muévanse!-

_Quería a mis hijos a mi lado._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

_¿Cuál era mi problema? _¿Decir que no lo sabía? ¿Qué las prioridades no eran obvias? Ni siquiera debía sentirme ofendido o sorprendido al respecto, por obvias razones Genbu Kururugi primero buscaría a su hijo de sangre. Incluso yo lo haría así, _creo. _Suzaku era mi mejor amigo y aunque realmente esperaba que estuviera bien y que dieran pronto con su paradero, había una parte en mi interior que se había congelado con las palabras de mi _padre. _

Sobre buscar a Suzaku.

Cuando quería ser un poco egocéntrico y demandar algo de ayuda y atención en mí. Cuando quería que mi actual posición enterrada en la montaña después de salvar sus vidas _tuviera algo de PRIORIDAD SOBRE TODO LO DEMÁS!_

Aposté mi seguridad a que pasara lo que pasara, me encontrarían. Que no me dejarían solo y que a pesar de la reprimenda que vendría después, Genbu Kururugi cumpliría su palabra donde alegaba que yo era tan importante como el resto.

Aspiré profundamente ignorando el dolor de mis costillas y apuñé los ojos impidiendo que las lágrimas salieran.

_¿Me comportaría como un niño a estas alturas? ¿Uno que necesitaba un padre? ¿Uno al que le importaba lo que dijera la figura que mantenía mis pies en la tierra?_

-¡MALDICIÓN!- golpeé con mi mano derecha el tronco que estuvo a punto de matarme y logré dos cosas. Un dolor que paralizó todo mi cuerpo de tal manera que me impidió gritar y que un escozor seguido de algo caliente comenzara a cubrir mi mano. Solo después de unos segundos donde el dolor dejó de atiborrar mi mente pude llorar de manera libre la agonía de mi herida.

_De todas formas nadie me escuchaba._

_Ni me veía._

Pero incluso llorar era doloroso.

Solo había lastimado más mi cuerpo sin motivo alguno.

Y seguía sin poder ver nada.

Aspiré profundamente tratando de calmarme pero eso solo empeoraba el escozor de mi costado así que traté de contener la respiración. _Otro intento en vano de distraer mi mente. _Porque la realidad era aplastante, de manera figurativa y literal.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

_-…porque admito que si me ha tomado tanto tiempo pelear contra Britannia es porque dejé a Suzaku actuar como quería después de que las cosas se nos vinieron encima y eso no es figurativo. Pero creo que será tu decisión cuando llegues a ese punto-_

A esto se refería.

¡Ni una maldita advertencia me había dado!

Pensar que ya estaba solo en esto era malo, pero de profundizar en el tema y darme cuenta de que me había traicionado a mí mismo las cosas se veían peor. No era momento de perderme a mí también la confianza.

_¡Ya bastaba de sorpresas el día de hoy! _

Dejé caer de nuevo mi cabeza hacia atrás, tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí por mi cuenta. Si tan solo-

_Ring._

Algo se iluminó sobre el tablero. La pantalla de mi celular, lo había olvidado por completo.

_Ring._

Estaba lejos de mi posición, con el brazo estirado no alcanzaba a tomarlo. No con el tronco amenazándome con cumplir su propósito si me acercaba más. _Demonios._

_RING._

Tenía que alcanzarlo. Solo había algo por hacer.

Contando mentalmente hasta tres estiré mi brazo lo más que pude y con la yema de los dedos alcancé a tomarme de la pantalla jalándolo hacia atrás sobre mi mano. Me congelé un par de segundos dándome por satisfecho al haberlo alcanzado y desperté de nuevo con el tono de llamada. Solo que cuando quise hacerme hacia atrás, _estaba…_

-N-no es mi día- musité tratando de no tomarle tanta importancia. De todas formas debía hablar con alguien y yo era la persona más cuerda en este reducido espacio. Aún así quizás había empeorado las cosas. –Ngh- me hice hacia atrás de nuevo contra el asiento de manera lenta y tortuosa en lo que sentía que de mi cuerpo salía una enorme y gruesa astilla.

_Si, era una astilla._

Si-

-…m-me he empalado a mí mismo- gemí de manera miserable con toda la realización cayendo en su lugar y el celular sonando en mi mano. Eso solo logró desesperarme más. –Genial, genial, _genial… eres _un estúpido Lelouch- un escalofrío recorría mi columna vertebral de arriba abajo

_¡RING!_

-¡¿Qué?!- contesté el celular solo por reflejo y no pensaba en mis palabras, la voz del otro lado aspiró violentamente antes de recordar qué hacía llamando a mi número.

_-Lelouch, tranquilo- _perfecto, Rakshata.

Alejé el celular de mi oreja y lo puse en altavoz para poder utilizar al mismo tiempo la iluminación de la pantalla y checar el daño.

-Estoy b-bien- alegué de inmediato y de preferencia antes de ver mi costado. Moví levemente el celular para enfrentar los hechos de una vez y lo primero que vislumbré era el tronco en su lugar como antes, solo que ahora había un cambio en su superficie. Llámese las consecuencias de mis momentos de estupidez y una mancha carmesí.

La sangre podía olerse y eso solo me ponía nauseabundo.

_-Lelouch no suena a eso. Estoy hablando en privado contigo, a nadie se le ocurrió llamarte al celular por si lo traías ¿Cómo te encuentras? Que mi Shinkiro esté bajo tierra jamás me da la certeza de que estuviera intacto-_

¿Cómo contestar esa muestra de evidente preocupación? Supongo que Rakshata de todas maneras averiguaría la verdad.

-Sumido en la oscuridad, con un tronco at-travesando el Shinkiro a la mitad y c-casi a mí, pero todo bien ¿Por qué preocuparse?- era imposible evitar la ironía en mis palabras y podía imaginar el rostro de la mujer con mi leve descripción.

-_Buen niño ¿Seguro que no estás herido?-_

Era insistente.

-Quizás algunas costillas rotas- _y un costado atravesado ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?_

-_Trata de no moverte o te lastimarás más- _tarde la advertencia –_Pero quería aprovechar que tengo comunicación contigo para hablar un par de cosas Lelouch-_

-¿No puedes esperar a que esté sobre la tierra?- pregunté ya de manera leve sintiendo que mi cuerpo se entumía y el dolor y la adrenalina inicial se esfumaban. Rakshata gruñó por el celular, yo giraba la pantalla para ver mi costado y la mancha de sangre se estaba haciendo grande con el paso de los segundos.

_Diablos._

_-Es importante, Lelouch. Sabes que los KF tienen filtros de aire que permiten el paso del oxígeno del exterior ¿Cierto?-_

-Mmm- fue mi única respuesta, no sabía a qué venía eso.

_-El Shinkiro no es la excepción y me preocupa que a la profundidad que estás tú no hay manera de que recibas oxígeno o al menos no el suficiente- _

_-_Si querías asustarme, era suficiente tenía con estar enterrado vivo- me quejé levemente dejando la inspección de mi herida y haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás._ Mi día no podía mejorar._

_-Lelouch esto es serio, trata de no seguir respondiéndome más que lo estrictamente necesario, estás consumiendo el poco oxígeno que tienes y me temo que-_

Detuvo sus palabras abruptamente.

-¿Mm?- quería que no hablara, debía darme una buena razón para ello.

_-En tu condición puede ser muy peligroso, podrías-_

Mi cerebro tenía solo un margen de capacidad de buenas noticias el día de hoy. Incluso si todo estaba oscuro alrededor, dejé que otro tipo de oscuridad reclamara mi mente y con suerte despertaría de esta pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar y sudar mientras recorría la montaña a pie con un grupo basto de hombres a mis alrededores. Podía sentir que mis manos se helaban y trataba de culpar a la humedad del ambiente y las primeras horas de la noche. Pero no servía de nada el negar el miedo que me embargaba por la incertidumbre de la condición de mis hijos.

_Si, _quizás sabía dónde estaba Lelouch y que de la misma manera no se movería de ahí hasta que Todou lo pudiera sacar, pero eso no me quitaba una pena de encima hasta no verlo en una pieza frente a mí. _¿Cómo se le ocurría siempre meterse en este tipo de líos? ¿Cómo es que se encontraba del lado correcto de la catástrofe al momento de desatarse? _Todos mis pensamientos volvían al poco sentido de conservación que tenía, pero esto me estaba haciendo viejo y su nueva faceta en batalla amenazaba con destruir la libertad que le daba.

Hasta que no me demostrara que actuaría de manera responsable y sin poner su vida en riesgo, esto se quedaría restringido. No más KF de última generación por más poderosos que se vieran, ya que prefería enfrentar el enojo de Lelouch que estas situaciones de miedo. Lo mismo sería para Suzaku una vez que lo encontrara, aunque mandarlo tras su hermano había sido mi culpa.

_No quería que nada les pasara._

Mi celular comenzó a sonar mientras pasaba un grueso tronco en controlados movimientos.

-¿Hay noticias?- fue lo primero que pregunté sin siquiera checar el número, solo quería escuchar cosas buenas y más les valía que así fuera.

-_Genbu, un KF experimental de Rakshata a aprendido los Glaston Knights de Britannia y la princesa Cornelia- _por primera vez en largo tiempo, Hatori no se escuchaba indeciso para ejercer su poder –_Están bajo mi custodia pero hay dos soluciones a esto. Perdona si te lo planteo por celular pero necesito tu aprobación para encerrarlos y levantar los cargos correspondientes o ponerlos en el primer vuelo disponible fuera del país-_

Decir que la responsabilidad al final de todo caía en mis hombros no mejoraba mi visibilidad de Narita.

Árboles caídos, zanjas del grueso de las calles de Tokyo, enormes rocas en posiciones extrañas y la sensación de que la tierra seguía caliente después de semejante explosión. Personalmente mis oídos seguían resentidos por el chillido y sentía mi cuerpo descompensado, así que no estaba en mi modo permisible.

_Mucho menos el compasivo, no si mis hijos no se encontraban frente a mí._

-Saca a Cornelia de Japón antes de que ponga mis manos en ella y déjaselo claro. Sus hombres también pueden largarse con ella- escuché que Hatori ya ordenaba a sus hombres algo, así que me apresuré a terminar –En cuanto la tercera Princesa Euphemia Li Britannia, se quedará en Japón hasta que yo decida lo contrario para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, por haber venido aquí en primera instancia sin el permiso adecuado y desatar el resto de las atrocidades cometidas por su hermana-

Hubo un pesado silencio del otro lado donde Hatori procesaba mis palabras de manera clara, pero solo le tomó unos segundos acatar mi orden y seguir con sus acciones en la carpa de la base. Entonces colgué el celular sin esperar nada más y seguimos caminando en medio de esta gran destrucción.

Me tomaba mucho creer que apenas por poco y nos habíamos salvado de ser arrasados por una montaña de tierra, piedras y troncos. Sin mencionar que la ciudad también había resultado intacta gracias a lo mismo. Reiteraba el pensamiento de que Lelouch siempre sabía lo que hacía, incluso cuando no tenía idea, pero eso no me daba una seguridad a mí de que lo volvería a ver.

_No era un sentimiento que un padre quisiera tener siempre presente._

-¡Lo encontramos!-

Me giré en dirección del primer grito que escuché. Los soldados que me acompañaban se detuvieron en seco volteando en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar al portador de buenas noticias.

-¡Por acá!- y un hombre se paró sobre un pequeño montículo improvisado haciéndonos exageradas señas para acercarnos.

No perdí tiempo.

Todos los que estaban cerca comenzaron a movilizarse en esa dirección y yo sorteaba los obstáculos como si fuese un animal en su vegetación. Nada podía detenerme por el momento, incluso si mis diplomáticos zapatos se doblaran en todas las direcciones posibles antes de pisar firmemente el suelo.

_No tenía botas de trabajo duro como estos soldados._

Así que cuando finalmente resbalé un par de metros antes de llegar al Lancelot, sostuve el aliento de solo toparme con su imagen.

_Al menos estaba sobre la tierra. _Su posición me daba algo de tranquilidad, pero eso no quitaba que las piernas parecían enterradas y no había un brazo en las cercanías. De ahí en fuera parecía un hombre hundiéndose en arenas movedizas.

_-¡Traigan los picos! ¡Hay que abrir la cabina!-_

Me acerqué a los hombres que ya estaban montados como podían a la altura de la cabeza de la máquina y desde mi posición podía ver sus esfuerzos sobrehumanos por encontrar hasta la más mínima abertura para hacer palanca con sus herramientas. El silencio y la expectación de todos en los alrededores no me gustaba para nada.

-¡Más picos!- alguien ordenó, creo que no fui yo. No encontraba mi voz por ningún lado mientras pedía que por algún milagro esto siguiera tan bien como se veía. El Lancelot solo se veía aboyado y raspado, pero nada de grandes magnitudes.

-¡Necesitamos un poco de luz aquí!-

El tiempo comenzó a pasar más lento donde cinco hombres con dos palancas a los lados de la cabina hacían fuerza para botar los seguros, hasta que finalmente se escuchó la ruptura del sello y la cabina salió. Tres de los hombres bajaron de inmediato para darle espacio al resto de que jalaran la ya abierta entrada.

Todas mis emociones afloraron con gran entusiasmo cuando Suzaku salió en una sola pieza del interior del KF. Algo confundido quizás, porque intentó caminar levantándose de su asiento y creo que no recordaba que esa estructura estaba demasiado alta como para que tuviera el suelo cerca. Apenas pudo meter las manos en su poco ortodoxa bajada, pero yo seguía con una sonrisa en mi rostro al verlo _completo_, consciente y tan vivaz como siempre.

Me acerqué de inmediato y puse mis manos en sus hombros tratando de que me mirara primero.

-¿Padre?-

_Con eso me bastaba._

Lo abracé fuertemente por largos segundos donde sentí que Suzaku suspiró aliviado y poco tiempo después correspondía el abrazo. No sabía lo preocupado que me había tenido el no poder localizarlo por el satélite ni que nadie supiera nada de su posición, _si al menos estaba bien, _o estaba herido.

Lo que fuese.

Ahora tenía que asegurarme con una segunda opinión más escrupulosa. Me separé de Suzaku sin soltar sus hombros y él me miró confundido por unos segundos hasta que empecé a hacer las preguntas correspondientes.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Cuántos dedos ves? ¿Seguro que estás bien?-

Podía ver que por la manera en que su entrecejo se juntaba aterrado por la rapidez con la que me expresaba y mi exageración en el tema, estaba de maravilla. Se veía igual de ajetreado que todos por la explosión y quizás más confundido por el sonido de la misma por haber estado más cerca, pero estaba físicamente bien y que reaccionara de esa manera ante mis palabras terminaba de tranquilizarme.

-¿Realmente quieres que conteste o pasé la prueba?- susurró rascándose la base de la cabeza y solo volví a abrazarlo.

_Tener hijos no era nada fácil._

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

En días como estos, tenía que hacer las cosas con la perfección que corría por las venas de los japoneses. Un movimiento en falso y todo podía resultar en una catástrofe. Una palabra fuera de lugar y las consecuencias también podrían ser psicológicas. Porque desde el momento que Genbu me informó de la situación de Lelouch, sabía que estaba más en juego que su integridad física.

No se lo quise hacer notar a Genbu por el hecho de que no encontrábamos a Suzaku tampoco, pero si había alguien además de mí que sabía lo peligroso que eran estas catástrofes en batalla, eran mis hombres _y recientemente descubría que Rakshata._

_-Todou-san, él no se escucha nada bien-_

-Fue arrastrado por toda la montaña y está enterrado varios metros bajo la superficie, es apenas una suerte que esté vivo- apreté los controles del Akatsuki tratando de detener el temblor en mis manos. –Mantenlo despierto y atento-

Lelouch era una persona racional y centrada, Lelouch no tenía motivos para caer en pánico una vez que su situación le golpeara de lleno. Pero había visto a tantas personas perder la razón después de que algo fuerte los había sacudido hasta los huesos, que temía que Lelouch hubiese tenido suficiente los pasados meses y esto fuera la gota que derramara el vaso.

_-No puedo hacer que hable, recuerde que el oxígeno en la cabina del KF es limitado y según la condición de Lelouch-kun eso podría ser. . .-_

_-_¡Lo sé!- gruñí interrumpiéndola, pero no tenía la culpa. –Solo… estamos por llegar al punto, empezaremos a remover todo lo que podamos. Puedes decirle a Hatori que si el equipo de rescate no está aquí en cinco minutos entonces yo lo asesinaré-

_Estaba fuera de mi rango pero la desesperación lo ameritaba._

_-Traten de no ser tan bruscos, no sabemos a ciencia cierta la condición del KF y si le pueden hacer daño a Lelouch-_

Yo era su padrino.

Yo era responsable.

Yo lo sacaría de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Todo seguía oscuro. El interior de mi mente, el exterior de mi cuerpo, la cabina de mi KF. El molesto chillido de mi celular fue lo que me trajo de vuelta al psicótico mundo de los vivos.

_Por poco._

El mundo de los vivos comenzaba a quedarse sin oxígeno. Sin abrir los ojos comencé a guiarme por el sonido de mi celular y una vez en mis manos solo presioné las teclas de memoria y el altavoz de inmediato funcionó.

_-Lelouch, ¡Lelouch!-_

-Vas a gastarte mi nombre Rakshata- contesté semi-enfadado, pero de la misma forma me sorprendí por mi voz y el tono tan lastimero que había expresado. Parecía que había corrido un maratón.

_-¡¿Qué te dije de hablar más de lo necesario?1- _me reclamó la mujer de inmediato y olvidé todo lo demás al sentirme contrariado.

-¿Entonces para que quieres que te conteste?- devolví. Pero el gruñido de Rakshata me advirtió que no dijera nada más y solo porque estaba cansado así lo hice. Estaba haciendo calor aquí dentro ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-_Lelouch, Todou y las cuatro espadas ya están en tu posición y han empezado a escarbar. Necesito que te mantengas atento a las condiciones de tu KF para parar de ser necesario ¿Me entiendes? No hables, solo emite algún sonido que me de la razón-_

-Mm- ¿Eso funcionaría?

_-Buen niño-_

Aspiré profundamente tratando de calmarme, pero lo que usualmente serviría para aplacar mis pensamientos se había convertido en un esfuerzo inútil y eso encendió una alerta en mi cerebro.

Debería sentirme bien, al menos físicamente. Aspirar para des-tensarme, sentirme revitalizado, con mis pulmones limpios. _A esto se refería Rakshata con la falta de oxígeno. . ._

_No, no era momento de caer en pánico._

Nivelé mi respiración tratando de olvidar que había aspirado y seguía sintiéndome pésimo. Solo estaba aquí, esperando que Todou-san pudiera sacarme y entonces todo estaría resuelto.

_Si._

_-Tranquilo, Lelouch- _

¿Cómo demonios sabía que no estaba tranquilo?

_-Escuché tu suspiro, solo mantente tranquilo y regula tu respiración-_

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Apreté el celular en mi mano. Al menos eso me mantenía comunicado con el mundo exterior y distraído en lo posible.

Si tan solo el interior de la cabina no estuviera tan caliente. Supongo que era porque la montaña seguía teniendo cierto tipo de actividad después de la explosión y eso causaba que la tierra tuviera una temperatura alta y por lo tanto calentara mi KF. Una teoría muy buena para mi nublado cerebro.

_Me pregunto si habrán encontrado a Suzaku._

_No… Lelouch, céntrate con Rakshata. Además, por supuesto que lo encontraron. Genbu Kururugi está liderando personalmente la búsqueda de su hijo ¿Tienes duda de que lo encontrará y sacará del aprieto en el que se encuentre? Madura._

-Ngh-

_-¿Lelouch? ¿Qué pasa?- _todo se podía escuchar a la perfección.

-Nada- por fortuna mis pensamientos se seguían quedando en mi cabeza.

_Al igual que yo me quedaré enterrado aquí._

_No, no es momento de desviarse. Hace calor, estoy desvariando, estoy siendo muy pesimista pero no hay manera de que Todou-san me deje abajo._

_Cierto, Todou-san._

-Rakshata, ¿Puedes comunicarme con Todou-san?- mi garganta estaba seca, mi voz salía raposa y fatigada. No me pasó por alto la sorpresa de la científica por el mismo hecho.

_Sonaba peor de lo que era, creo._

_-Sabes que no debes estar hablando y no vas a poder hablar con él, aún así puedo unir la línea con el Akatsuki ¿Te parece bien?-_

_-_Mm- tenía que darle gusto al menos.

_Demonios ¿Cómo se podía marear uno en la oscuridad? Incluso tenía ganas de vomitar. _

Solté levemente el celular y me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza, el mundo debía dejar de girar. Debía centrarme en un solo-

_¿Por qué la humedad? _Despegué mi mano de mi cabeza y no necesitaba luz para saber que el espesor y la temperatura, además de la posición, solo podían indicar sangre.

_Genial._

-_¿Lelouch? ¿Todo está bien? Ya estamos trabajando en sacarte, será cuestión de unos minutos así que ten paciencia-_

Escuchar la voz de Todou-san me devolvía algo de cordura, pero el vértigo no se iba y mi nariz ahora era sensible al olor de la sangre.

-Está bien- al diablo con eso de no hablar.

-_Lelouch…- _y Rakshata me amenazaría.

-No, no me voy a quedar callado Rakshata-

_Necesitaba conversar._

_-¡Príncipe mimadito!-_

-¿Por qué príncipe en estos momentos Rakshata?- sentí una ceja saltar en automática irritación, pero no pude argumentar un mejor sobrenombre. Solo expresar esas siete palabras me habían dejado sin aliento. Me incliné levemente hacia adelante centrándome una vez más en el hecho de que en cualquier momento me sacarían y aspiré de manera controlada.

-_Por mandón y egoísta- _ella me siguió el juego a pesar de todo. Sonreí levemente.

-_Lamento interrumpir pero el resto de los hombres está aquí. Lelouch, comenzaremos a escarbar así que mantente atento por si ves algún cambio o algo. Trataremos de hacer todo rápido pero necesito de tu cooperación-_

_-_Claro-

Ahora me quedaba callado por mi cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando Rakshata dijo que Lelouch quería hablar conmigo, me temía lo peor. Quizás ya estaba desesperado y el tiempo con el que contábamos se había reducido significativamente, pero escuchar su voz fatigada y su laboriosa respiración, _de la cual no se estaba dando cuenta, _me ponía los pelos de punta y obligaba a mis hombres a trabajar más rápido.

-Su oxígeno está descendiendo rápidamente, tenemos que movernos- y a pesar de que era una orden, no necesitaba de amenazas o motivaciones paraqué las cuatro espadas comenzaran a moverse con más ahínco si eso era posible. Estábamos haciendo el trabajo pesado que el equipo de rescate tardaría horas en llevar a cabo.

Mover troncos, empujar piedras, abrir paso hasta donde nos fuese humanamente posible pero había otro factor al cual debíamos ganarle terreno. Nubes tormentosas se cernían sobre Narita.

_-No podemos dejar que empiece a llover o jamás sacaremos a Lelouch-kun de ahí- _Senba tenía toda la razón y esto se ponía cada vez peor.

-_Todou-sensei, esto es todo lo que podemos avanzar. Debemos dejar que los hombres a pié sigan con la excavación-_

_-Hay que unirnos a ellos-_

_-_Entendido, entendido- y sus preocupaciones me halagaban pero todos hablando al mismo tiempo me iban a desesperar a mí primero. Las señales de sus KF de inmediato desaparecieron de mi pantalla y yo iba a hacer lo mismo cuando recordé algo importante –Rakshata, enlaza la llamada de Lelouch a mi celular. Empezaremos el trabajo a pie-

-_Entendido-_

Por primera vez desde que estas cosas se habían inventado, utilizaba el manos libres del aparato y lo colgaba en mi oreja. Era incómodo pero tampoco quería que Lelouch se quedara solo.

Con un leve timbre acepté la llamada y de inmediato volvió la conexión.

-Estamos trabajando ya en lo que nos separa Lelouch, en cuestión de minutos te sacaremos-

Bajaba de mi KF más atento a la llamada que a la forma en que lo hacía y casi caigo por la orilla cuando una de mis manos resbaló en la superficie de la cabina _¿Por qué demonios estaría-?_

Gotas gruesas comenzaban a marcar todo el terreno.

Mi mirada se conectó con el resto de mis hombres que se miraban igual de contrariados por los eventos climáticos.

-_N-no hay problema-_

Lelouch ya no sonaba nada bien, incluso si se obligaba a aparentarlo.

Puse en espera la llamada para poder gritar que ya no había tiempo.

Todo hombre disponible en el área comenzó a excavar con todo lo posible. Palas, picos, otros removían piedras de tamaño mediano, otros quitaban ramas de árboles que estaban enterradas, todo un caos perfectamente organizado. Inmediatamente me uní a ellos con una pala y con algo de alegría me di cuenta de que la tierra no estaba tan compacta como para no excavar con facilidad y todo se debía al derrumbe.

Eso nos aligeraría la carga, _por un lado._

¡RING!

-¡Maldición!- arrojé lejos la pala cuando el sonido de mi celular en la oreja me tomó desprevenido. Piqué todos los botones disponibles hasta que uno contestó la llamada que entraba. -¡¿Qué?!-

_-Todou ¿Qué manera de contestar es esa?-_

-No es momento para tus reclamos Genbu, ¿Qué quieres?- me giré buscando la pala que había soltado y un soldado me la ofrecía de vuelta. Agradecí con un asentimiento.

-_Encontré a Suzaku, está muy bien pero aún así quiero que lo revisen. Solo lo dejo aquí en la base y me dirijo a tu punto ¿Cómo van?-_

-Estamos escarbando para llegar a Lelouch ¿Te molestaría darme algo de silencio?-

Mi manera de canalizar la desesperación que sentía y la ignorancia de Genbu no era la mejor y tarde que temprano lo notaría.

-_Está bien, solo… cuida a Lelouch- _suspiré de manera cansada.

-Sabes que sí-

Cuando la llamada había terminado, limpié gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a juntarse en mi frente y excavé con más ahínco. Entonces recordé que de nuevo había mandado la llamada de Lelouch a espera y la reactivé con otro botón.

-¿Cómo sigue todo ahí Lelouch?- tenía que confirmar que siguiera consciente.

-_Bien- _su tono solo me apresuraba a terminar esto.

-Tu padre dice que encontró a Suzaku y está perfecto, estará aquí en unos minutos-

_Esperaba que para antes de eso, Lelouch estuviera sobre la tierra._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

_-Dime Lelouch ¿Qué se siente ser la segunda opción?-_

_-Amm ¿Bien? Digo, al menos no me olvidaron-_

_-Oh claro que no te olvidaron, pero no tienes ya tanto tiempo de vida como lo tenía Suzaku que estaba bien desde el inicio pero por órdenes de prioridad a ti te toca el final-_

_-¿Y?-_

_-Nada, solo apuntando a lo obvio para que no te hagas ilusiones… aunque ¿Qué es eso?-_

Gemí tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos, no podría soportar esas voces por mucho más tiempo pero la última pregunta que habían hecho me había devuelto a mi deplorable situación. Guardé completo silencio.

_Tlink._

Ahí estaba.

_Tlink-Tlink._

¿Qué era eso?

-Ngh…- moví en lo más leve mi cuerpo para acercarme al sonido o la menos acercar mi mano a donde se escuchaba, porque no era nada del KF. Ni siquiera tenía energía, tampoco era una luz. Era algo foráneo que comenzaba a sonarme extrañamente familiar, solo debía confirmarlo. En mi mano cayeron unas gotas de agua.

_Pero-_

-Todou-san…- cerré los ojos cuando tratar de ver en la oscuridad de nuevo solo me causaba un vértigo mayor.

-_¿Pasa algo Lelouch?-_

-S-solo tengo una pregunta- debía acortar mis oraciones a lo estrictamente necesario. Me tomó varios segundos reunir el oxígeno necesario para seguir hablando. -¿Está lloviendo?-

Hubo un momento de silencio del otro lado de la línea donde seguro se preguntaban cómo es que yo lo sabía, si mi suposición estaba en lo correcto. Pero inevitablemente tenía que responder mi pregunta.

-_Así es-_

-El agua se está filtrando- declaré de inmediato comenzando a sentir un miedo diferente –T-Todou-san, el agua está goteando dentro de la cabina-

-_Lelouch...calma, es normal. La lluvia es de mediana intensidad y obviamente se filtra. Pero no es nada que no podamos controlar, es cuestión de tiempo para que te saquemos y no pasará nada ¿Entendido?-_

¿Me iba a ahogar?

-_¿Entendido?-_

-C-claro-

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Esto era peor de lo que temí y estaba a punto de perder a Lelouch si no lo sacaba de ahí ahora. El miedo comenzaba a corromper su mente y su mismo poder de deducción le estaba cerrando las salidas utilizando la lógica. No esperaba que la cabina de su KF estuviera dañada así que el agua de la lluvia no debería ser un problema para él sino para nosotros.

Porque mis hombres estarían excavando lodo que regresaba a su lugar más rápido de lo que lo despejaban. _Y eso alentaría nuestro trabajo. _No se suponía que Lelouch tuviera agua dentro del Knightmare.

_Esto no era para nada bueno._

Silencié la llamada y miré a las cuatro espadas que mantenían un ojo firme en su trabajo y otro en mis palabras.

-La cabina del KF de Lelouch no está sellada- sentencié, un gran nudo se había plantado en mi garganta de manera dolorosa al punto de no dejarme hablar –El agua de la lluvia se está filtrando-

Quienes alcanzaron a escuchar, no necesitaban que les dijera que lo teníamos que sacar de ahí ya. Las palas comenzaron a moverse de manera más sincronizada y rápida alrededor del agujero. Ya no nos faltaba mucho pero la lluvia sobre nuestras cabezas regresaba la tierra a su lugar y formaba un enorme charco en el que nos estábamos hundiendo.

Entre más escarbaban, más grande se hacía.

-_¡Todou-san! ¡Alto!-_

Me detuve de nuevo ante la voz desesperada de Lelouch, pero no pude preguntar nada más cuando él mismo continuó.

-_¡Hay demasiada ag-agua! ¡Mis zapatos están mojados! ¡E-Está entrando demasiada! ¡No muevan n-nada más ya por favor!-_

Me brinqué un latido de manera dolorosa. Su calma se había roto.

-Lelouch… Lelouch escúchame claramente- hice señas exageradas con una mano para que siguieran cavando lo más rápido posible y me separé un poco del grupo –Estamos encima de ti, estoy por llegar a ti no es momento para detenernos, solo espera unos segundos más-

-_¡Hay demasiada agua está entrando a chorros por favor! ¡Ya no sigan! ¡P-por favor! M-mis rodillas…el agua está hasta mis rodillas, me voy a ahogar…hay demasiada agua, es mucha, no puedo salir… ¡No puedo salir!- _no me estaba escuchando más.

Un escalofrío doloroso atravesó mi cuerpo y el sentimiento de culpa apuñó mi estómago.

-¡RÁPIDO!- ordené y tomé mi propia pala saltando de nuevo en el agujero que parecía una piscina. Sin duda ese era el lugar que estaba metiendo agua en el KF de Lelouch pero si no lo sacaba de ahí entonces realmente se ahogaría.

-_¡Por favor ya no!-_

Endurecí mi rostro e ignoré el llamado de Lelouch.

Como nunca antes, podía sentir mis manos arder por el trabajo y al mismo tiempo temblar de impotencia y por el clima. Por una vez en mi vida era completamente responsable de la vida de alguien más, de no cualquiera persona y una que me importaba mucho que estuviera bien.

_-¡T-Todou-san ya no siga…! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡No quiero morir aquí!-_

Lelouch. . . perdóname

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba helada, el agua estaba helada. A la altura de mi cintura y el chorro sobre mi cabeza era incesante. El agua me estaba golpeando el rostro de lleno y podía sentir pequeñas piedras de igual manera golpearme con la misma velocidad que el agua.

_Pedí ayuda._

_Pedí clemencia._

Estaba solo.

Estaba haciendo frío.

No cabíamos todos juntos aquí dentro. El agua, las voces y yo. No había oxígeno para todos nosotros, no había espacio para que conviviéramos en armonía.

-¡Por favor!- supliqué.

Pero nadie me respondía.

-¡Todo esto… todo esto es tu culpa!- quería que la voz en mi cabeza se sintiera culpable y aceptara las consecuencias de sus palabras. Por asustarme y decirme que nadie me salvaría, se estaba volviendo realidad.

Traté de levantarme de mi asiento pero de inmediato el dolor en mi costado se encendió.

-¡AHH!- pero si me quedaba sentado… si me quedaba sentado me ahogaría. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza hasta que mi gusto saboreó el metal de la sangre. Con una mano me apoyé del tronco que me había empalado y con otra trataba de sostener mi costado para que no se moviera tanto, pero solo sentía como si una enorme aguja estuviera perforándome por dentro.

Era inevitable llorar.

Podía sentir mis ojos producir su propia agua.

_¡No necesitaba más agua!_

_¡Estaba helando aquí adentro!_

Ni siquiera había oxígeno.

Logré pararme en mi asiento y comencé a buscar la expulsión de la cabina con ambas manos, picando todos los botones en el techo del KF, jalando palancas, moviendo cosas de un lado a otro, pero nada funcionaba.

_¿Por qué?_

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- mis manos comenzaron a golpear el interior del techo, ahí debía haber una salida, una puerta, o crearía una. Con las uñas comencé a quitar los botones y cualquier cosa removible.

Cierto, cierto… ¡Por la entrada de agua habría una salida! ¡Por ese agujero!

Comencé a pelear con las orillas del chorro de agua, destrozando todo lo que podía. Haciendo que el plástico se quebrara y el vidrio se cuarteara…

_¿Vidrio?-_

_Oh no._

La presión del agua fue demasiada para donde yo estaba debilitando más el punto.

Escuché el vidrio cuartearse por completo apenas un segundo antes de que se abriera un enorme agujero en la oscuridad y me golpeara de lleno litros y litros de agua al mismo tiempo. Junto con una gran roca que tomó el impulso de la presión. Sentí mi cara arder por una milésima de segundo antes de que mi cuerpo fuese sumergido en una cabina inundada de agua _helada._

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

La tierra bajo nuestros pies se hundió y de repente el agua con la que peleábamos había desaparecido. Eso significaba que solo se había ido hacia un solo lugar. Mi sangre se heló sobremanera cuando dejé de escuchar a Lelouch, pero de la misma forma volví a la acción cuando una vez vacío el agujero, se notaba la parte superior de su KF.

-¡AHÍ! ¡RÁPIDO!-

Decenas de manos comenzaron a retirar lodo mientras otras golpearon con las palas y picos la superficie del KF. Entre tres comenzaban a hacer palanca, otros quebraban los cristales, hasta que una vez destruido, lograron destapar la parte superior del Shinkiro revelando una piscina de agua turbulenta llena hasta el tope.

Donde-Donde se suponía que d-debía estar. . .

Me lancé al interior de la cabina de inmediato y sentí manos tomándose de las presillas de mi pantalón evitando que resbalara o me sumergirá de más. Mis manos de inmediato tocaron levemente algo que podía identificar como cabello pero el miedo estaba tomando lo mejor de mí sabiendo que Lelouch se encontraba en el fondo. Hice que me soltaran y me sumergí por completo en la cabina.

_No podía ver nada._

Pero tomé un brazo de Lelouch y lo jalé hacia mí.

Entonces no perdí tiempo y pateé hacia la superficie donde tan solo apareció mi cabeza, de nuevo decenas de manos me jalaban hacia arriba. En menos de un segundo estaba sobre tierra y mi cuerpo escurría agua tremendamente helada, pero solo necesitaba limpiarme el rostro para enfocarme de nuevo. Senba y Urabe sacaban a Lelouch con sumo cuidado cuando mi cerebro se reactivó e hice a todos a un lado.

_Estaba…estaba muy pálido._

_-_Lelouch… ¿Lelouch?- comencé a golpear sus mejillas con rudeza -¡Lelouch!-

-Todou-sensei…- no, no era momento de segunda opiniones. Acerqué mi oreja a su pecho esperando encontrar un sonido, la confirmación de que no había fallado.

-¡Lelouch no me puedes hacer esto!- reclamé comenzando a dar RCP, simplemente no podía hacerme pasar por todo esto para que al final… al final yo no-

Su rostro tenía sangre que la lluvia hacía ver más escandalosa al lavarla de algún punto entre su cabello y de otra herida grande que tenía por encima de su ceja derecha y raspones en su frente.

Solo necesitaba que respirara, solo eso.

Lo levanté del suelo y lo sostuve contra mí, las cuatro espadas intentaban hacer algo pero no podía ser que Lelouch-

-Lelouch por favor- susurré bajando mi cabeza a la altura de su cuello, porque su cabeza caía hacia atrás sin fuerza.

Todos quedaron en silencio a mi alrededor.

-¡Lelouch te voy a destituir si me haces esto!- grité.

Entonces sentí que su cuerpo se convulsionó tratando de expulsar el agua en sus pulmones y yo atiné a ayudarlo a que se doblara hacia adelante para que todo fuese más fácil. Fueron tortuosos segundos donde solo vomitaba agua y no alcanzaba a tomar oxígeno adquiriendo un tinte azul enfermo con el cual traté de verme positivo, pero no era mucho mejor.

Cuando finalmente pudo tomar algo de aire comenzó a llorar para que dejara de estrujarlo tan fuerte y con sus propias manos comenzó a quitar la mía que estaba alrededor de su cintura. Entonces ví la enorme mancha roja que se expandía en su camisa, pero contento con que lo dejara de apretar y verme a los ojos levemente, perdió de inmediato el conocimiento quedando un peso muerto en mis brazos.

. . .

Esto era el motivo por el cual no tenía hijos.

Pero quería a este como tal.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Algún sobreviviente del terror de Narita? ._. Deje review<br>**

**any**


	44. Stage 44: Después de Narita

**Todou P.O.V.**

Tenía miedo como nunca en mi vida. _Porque tenía una responsabilidad tan grande como delicada, _que ni siquiera yo tenía la oportunidad de fallar aunque pudiera elegir.

-¡Consigan un auto o lo que sea!-

Lelouch estaba empapado hasta los huesos pero no temblaba.

-¡Rápido!-

_Estaba tomando lo mejor de mí._

Para cuando Senba consiguió un auto, yo ya había reparado en toda la condición de Lelouch de una manera dolorosa. Donde me obligaba a pensar positivo argumentando que no estaba herido de gravedad a pesar de la herida en su costado, o los golpes en la cabeza. _Pero… _la forma en que sus dedos estaban lastimados-

Donde había tratado de abrir la salida del KF con sus propias manos.

_Demonios._

Tomé sus manos con una de las mías y las apreté tratando de borrar eso.

-¡Todou-san, vamos!-

En ningún momento dejé que alguien más lo tomara. Urabe solo me ayudó a maniobrar para subir al jeep que habían conseguido y Chiba era quien manejaría con la rapidez posible hasta la base o donde pudieran atender a Lelouch. En todo el camino solo atiné a sostenerlo con ambos brazos evitando los saltos en los desniveles y que su cabeza se moviera. Apenas podía sentir su respiración contra mi cuello de manera errática y cansada.

**Stage 44: Después de Narita  
><strong>

**Genbu P.O.V.**

Esta vez no podría llevarme el premio al padre del año. Porque siempre encontraba la forma de estar en el lugar y la hora equivocada. Mis suposiciones erraban, mi falta de decisión terminaba en errores fatales y nunca terminaba de quedar bien con mis hijos así diera mi mejor esfuerzo. Quizás Todou tenía razón.

_Quizás tenía demasiados hijos._

Pero luego pensaba en que no sabía lo que haría si algo le pasara a cualquiera de los tres y me llevaba a convertirme en un mejor hombre. Solo que por dentro me iría decepcionando más y más en cuanto a mi margen de suerte. _Sobre todo con Lelouch._

_Especialmente con Lelouch._

Mientras el médico de la base revisaba a Suzaku y corría todo tipo de pruebas sencillas en su persona, mi mente se encontraba en otro lado preguntándose por los avances de Todou. Cuando me decían que Suzaku solo estaba golpeado y tendría algunos dolores en los próximos días, esperaba que Lelouch no estuviera golpeado porque era más difícil de mantener quieto.

Cuando el doctor me dijo que Suzaku probablemente sufriría de dolores de cabeza por estar tan cerca de la explosión, al menos en lo siguientes días, esperaba que Lelouch no pasara por lo mismo porque se volvía irritable y se estresaría.

Cuando el doctor parchó la cabeza de Suzaku donde se había golpeado dentro de la cabina del Lancelot, esperaba que el Shinkiro que Rakshata había construido tuviera más seguro a Lelouch a la hora del deslave.

Finalmente cuando el diagnóstico del médico se acercaba a lo que podría haber sido un accidente automovilístico, quería tener noticias inmediatas de Todou y por sobre todas las cosas, quería ver a Lelouch también.

-Padre, si quieres ir con Todou-san…-

Negué levemente con una señal de mi mano dejando de ver la entrada de la carpa y volví mi atención a Suzaku.

-Sé que Lelouch está bien cuidado en sus manos, además solo estorbaría en sus maniobras- _o eso solía decir. _Que mi actitud sobreprotectora y extrema preocupación ponía nerviosos a los hombres, sobre todo expresada en pos de un Britannian.

Podía mandarlos al diablo a todos, pero aún así confiaba en Todou y pronto seguro tendría noticias.

-Además debes descansar. Tan pronto aparezca Todou nos regresamos al templo-

_La diplomacia y política podían esperar unas horas._

Suzaku se sentó con leves quejidos en la sencilla cama de enfermería. Entrecerré los ojos contrariado por su actitud pero terminé pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo acerqué a mí.

-Al menos logramos que Narita no fuese devastada- musitó.

Estaba por asentir cuando escuché llantas derrapar fuera de la carpa. Mis esperanzas se centraron de inmediato en que ya fuese Todou o al menos noticias del asunto. Pero en cuanto escuché órdenes siendo lanzadas a diestra y siniestra por mi mejor amigo, sabía que las cosas no estaban tan bien como quisiera pensar. Me levanté de la cama de Suzaku y con una mano en su hombro le indiqué que se quedara quieto.

Entonces apareció el padrino de mi hijo.

Suspiré aliviado como primer reflejo cuando vi que cargaba algo y por obvias razones apostaba por Lelouch. Pero la expresión de Todou era tan sombría y decepcionada que mi primer respiro se vio cortado y me acerqué al mismo tiempo que Todou caminaba dentro de la carpa con el médico pisándole los talones.

En cuanto topamos solo desvió la mirada y comenzaba a temerme lo peor así que moví levemente el saco con el que cubría a mi hijo y a pesar de leves hilos de sangre que partían de diferentes lados de su cabeza, Lelouch estaba respirando.

_Eso era lo primordial en todo esto. _Volví a respirar tranquilamente y traté de poner mis manos en los hombros de Todou para demostrarle mi agradecimiento pero él solo se movió de lado evitándome por completo. _Aquí había algo que no cuadraba._

-¿Lelouch?- preguntó Suzaku tratando de bajarse de la cama completamente aterrado, me giré de inmediato amenazándolo con que no moviera un pié.

-Solo está inconsciente Suzaku- le aseguré, pero de reojo veía a Todou apretar la boca mientras dirigía a Lelouch a otras de las camas medianamente apartada de mi otro hijo. –Pero está bien-

_Tenía que estarlo._

Finalmente Lelouch estaba recostado y Todou removía con cuidado el saco para poder examinarlo que notaba quizás cosas que no saltaban a la vista en primera instancia. Entonces retuve el aliento de manera violenta y ante el sonido los hombros de Todou se tensaron.

-¿Qué fue lo que-?

Pero el doctor ya se había puesto a hacer su trabajo. Dirigiéndose de inmediato a los signos vitales de Lelouch y pidiendo la asistencia de otras dos personas.

-Kururugi-sama necesito espacio- pidió el hombre con urgencia.

Contra mi voluntad fui empujado hacia atrás al menos hasta que el médico estaba contento con la distancia y Todou por igual se había movido. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar a preguntar, si por la deplorable condición de Lelouch o el hecho de que mi hijo estaba empapado hasta los huesos y herido cuando se supone solo había sido arrastrado igual que Suzaku.

-_Contusión en la cabeza y frente. Dos costillas rotas y tres astilladas. Laceración en el costado izquierdo- _la plática entre los hombres podía escucharse claramente.

Parpadeé confundido y busqué la mirada de Todou. Entonces por fin me miraba pero su sola expresión pedía disculpas y siendo yo el hombre que era, decidí inmediatamente una cosa. La primera y que sabía de memoria era que yo no podía hacer nada por mi hijo así que su salud estaba en manos de los especialistas como siempre.

Debido a esto llegaba a la segunda resolución donde me acerqué a Todou y lo tomé del brazo para alejarlo de la escena también. Quería pensar que a pesar de cómo se veían las cosas, Lelouch no tenía nada de gravedad y que no pudiera atenderse aquí así que daba este problema como semi-resuelto.

-No, Genbu solo esp-

-No- contesté de inmediato sin soltarlo mientras lo llevaba a la entrada de la carpa –Hablaremos aquí y ahora- al detenerme lo solté y me crucé de brazos esperando a que hablara. Me miró algo molesto aunque volvió a ponerse nervioso rápidamente. -¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Trajiste a Lelouch y está bien ¿O hay algo que deba saber?-

_¿Por qué cosa me enojaría con él?_

Era a quien más les confiaba la seguridad de mis hijos y me había probado correcto infinitas veces.

-Lelouch sufrió un ataque de pánico cuando estábamos por sacarlo de su KF- habló finalmente. Mis cejas se juntaron en completa confusión y miré de reojo a donde atendían a mi hijo. –Parece… parece que tenía leves índices de claustrofobia y la falta de oxígeno dentro del KF no ayudó en lo absoluto-

Sentí que una piedra se plantó en la boca de mi estómago al mismo tiempo que mis manos se enfriaban.

-El agua de la llovizna y lo húmedo del suelo por las lluvias de temporada hicieron que se filtrara agua dentro del KF antes de que lo alcanzara por completo-

Todou empuñó sus manos de manera dolorosa mientras miraba el suelo y yo seguía sin poder captar la magnitud de esto.

-Él… sonaba tan desesperado y me rogaba que detuviera todo ¡Yo tenía que continuar pero la voz de Lelouch en el celular-!

Lancé mis manos a los hombros de Todou y lo sacudí fuertemente. Me miró al principio espantado hasta que notó que en mi cara no había rastros de furia o enojo, solo de compasión y obviamente dolor por la condición de mis hijos, pero-

_No culpando a Todou._

_Jamás culpando a Todou._

**-Tu-me trajiste-**_**a mi hijo- **_recalqué mirándolo a la cara y aunque jamás había visto a Todou así, sabía que para él la sola idea de fallarle a Lelouch pesaba de una manera distinta que en mí.

* * *

><p><em>Sawasaki presionaba demasiado el punto y quizás hasta tenía razón. Dos Britannian eran demasiado para acoger de la noche a la mañana, incluso si no tuviera un trato especial con ambos. Solo eran huéspedes permanentes en el templo Kururugi, amigos de hijo. Que trascendiera de ahí todavía no se podía decir, pero las personas estaban hablando más rápido de lo que esperaba.<em>

_-¿Qué tienen que ver dos niños aquí?-_

_-¿Acaso no son los príncipes de Britannia?-_

_-¿Por qué Genbu los conserva después de cómo están las cosas con Britannia?-_

_-Quizás son un as bajo su manga que está dispuesto a usar cuando se presente la situación-_

_Yo le había asegurado a Lelouch que nada de eso pasaría y que me estuviera tomando en serio mi palabra hacia un niño de diez ya era bastante qué decir. Pero tampoco me gustaba que pasados seis meses desde el intento de invasión, las habladurías no estuvieran menguando. Todo lo contrario, conforme pasaba el tiempo la inconformidad crecía._

_Así que necesitaba encontrar una solución pacífica para todos sin romper mi promesa a Lelouch._

_-No piensas desaparecerlo ¿Cierto?- preguntó Todou sentado frente a mí con una ceja arqueada. Mi silencio le dio a entender que ese era el punto, pero yo solo estaba pesando, realmente no le prestaba atención a sus palabras. –Genbu…- me advirtió._

_-Si fuera solo uno no tendríamos tanto problema- razoné –Pero dos príncipes del Imperio bajo mi techo sobrepasa la cantidad permitida en cualquier lado-_

_Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambos por varios minutos. Yo pensaba de manera tan profunda que seguro se escuchaba fuera de mi cabeza maldiciones entre otras cosas. Pero al levantar la vista y mirar de frente a Todou, la manera en que brillaban sus ojos aunque de manera leve me indicaba que ya tenía una posible respuesta._

_-¿Qué?- urgí de inmediato, Todou negó con la misma rapidez -¿Qué es? Todou, no he llegado a nada y si tú tienes una leve idea quiero escucharla-_

_Era un hecho que cualquier solución diferente a las mías podría ser buena, porque mi mente tachaba todas las opciones mientras me llevaran a traicionar a Lelouch._

_Todou suspiró y se cruzó de brazos mirándome de frente. Yo me hice hacia adelante con mucha expectativa._

_-Dame a Lelouch- declaró, simple y sencillo._

_Guardé silencio por unos segundos procesando lo sucedido._

_-¿Qué?- _

_Todou se movió incómodo en su lugar antes de volver a decir lo mismo._

_-Dame a Lelouch, tu quédate con Suzaku y Nunnally. Entre menos tengas a Lelouch en el templo expuesto a las visitas de Sawasaki y el resto del gabinete será mejor. Su presencia es la que incomoda a todos, no la de Nunnally. Como bien sabemos a estas alturas el pequeño príncipe tiene una boquita difícil de callar e ideas que incomodan a la mayoría de tu gente-_

_A pesar de la razonable y _justa _razón que Todou me estaba dando para seguir su plan, yo todavía permanecía con la boca semi-abierta atorado en lo primero que había dicho, mandando al diablo la lógica._

_-¿Quieres llevarte a Lelouch?- y podía vociferarlo hasta ahora. Pero lo que no debía hacer después de eso era reírme de una manera que no había hecho en meses. Todou gruñó de manera peligrosa y en cualquier momento me rebanaría por la forma en que sostenía su katana, pero la idea no me resultaba seria sino entretenida._

_Después de varios minutos de reírme y a causa de la falta de oxígeno, noté que mi mejor amigo de hecho se había incomodado por mi reacción, pero yo nunca creí que fuese tan seria. Aclaré mi garganta y volví a enderezarme en una posición digna para continuar nuestra plática aunque hubiera arruinado este primer plan._

_-¿Estabas hablando en serio?- aún así debía preguntar, pero Kyoshiro ya se negaba a proponerme más ideas. De hecho y por primera vez desde hacía años se veía aliviado por una interrupción en una plática entre ambos. Llegó un mensaje a su celular que lo obligó a excusarse rápidamente de mi oficina y de manera planeada comenzó a evitarme un par de semanas._

* * *

><p>Después de aquello, acepté que sin importar a quién le gustara o no, mi decisión de adoptar dos príncipes jamás volvería a menguar. Pero a raíz de mis preocupaciones, nació una nueva esperanza que me dejaba tranquilo pensando en el bienestar de mis hijos si yo llegara a faltar algún día. Observé a Todou día y noche con más detenimiento que nunca.<p>

La manera en que fortalecía a Suzaku.

La manera en que instruía a Nunnally sobre tradiciones japoneses.

Pero por sobre ambos, el empeño y la dedicación que demostraba con Lelouch muy por encima de mis otros dos hijos. Entonces me di cuenta de que si fuese decisión de Todou y yo no me hubiese reído entonces, él realmente se hubiese llevado a Lelouch y lo hubiese protegido tal cual yo lo hacía.

Porque con Lelouch parecía verse retado mentalmente siempre que coincidían y su manera de pensar le resultaba interesante. Por eso es que ellos dos se entendían tan bien mientras yo apoyaba a Suzaku con sus actitudes de valor e ideas salidas de la nada. Claro que compartía cientos de cosas con Suzaku, llevaba mi sangre y eso quizás lo diferenciaba de los otros dos. Pero ahí me permitía hacer una aclaración donde Lelouch no llevaba la sangre de Todou tampoco y a veces parecían una copia exacta.

Era divertido, era un sentimiento cálido y a la vez sabía que Todou haría un buen papel si llegaba a necesitarlo al frente de estos tres.

_Por el momento estaba dispuesto a compartir._

Pasé una mano alrededor de los hombros de Suzaku y lo pegué lo más que podía a mí. Todou me seguía de cerca con Lelouch seguro en sus brazos, debíamos ir a un hospital para mayor seguridad, eso habían dicho los doctores. Por otro lado, había una piedra en mi zapato que no dejaba que me retirara tranquilamente del desastre de Narita.

-¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡He venido por Euphemia y no me iré sin ella!-

Sentí a Suzaku tensarse con el grito. Apreté su hombro tratando de calmarlo pero lo solté para ir a acabar esa escena. Había una férrea princesa Cornelia desatando su furia sobre mis hombres, pero tan solo me divisó de reojo calló cualquier otro comentario y se giró hacia mí esperando seguir con su desplante.

_No, no en esta situación._

-Una palabra más y se irá amordazada hasta Pendragón, su alteza- siseé. Aunque no era una amenaza en sí, mi paciencia hacia Britannia era nula. –O se quedará a enfrentar cargos por los cuales no dudaré en ejecutarla a primera hora- _eso, era una amenaza _y Cornelia se lo tomó como tal.

-¡No me iré sin mi hermana!-

Yamagata se movió incómodo del otro lado de la habitación pero solo porque estaba cansado de estos desplantes, al igual que todos.

-La princesa Euphemia Li Britannia está bajo arresto por entrada ilegal a Japón y por ser la primera causante del despliegue de tropa de Britannia sobre las islas- declaré sin titubear un solo segundo –Responderá ante esos crímenes de la forma en que YO considere necesaria cuando quiera y tenga el tiempo de hacerlo-

Con mi palabra reafirmada, los soldados procedieron a hacer uso de la fuerza necesaria para mover a Cornelia y a sus hombres pasándolos frente a mí sometidos y sin arma alguna. Pero como era de esperarse, la segunda princesa requería de dos hombres que casi la arrastraban lejos de mi presencia y por sobre todas las cosas sin su hermana.

Solo cuando salía de la carpa de control, noté que dejó de pelear un par de segundos y sostuvo el aliento de manera violenta por cosas que me eran desconocidas. Al menos hasta que seguí su mirada y aterrizó en Lelouch todavía en los brazos de Todou, volví mirarla de reojo y aunque había una mirada de genuino dolor en su rostro eso no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Con un solo asentimiento le indiqué a los soldados que siguieran su camino a la fuerza, pero Cornelia volvió a pelear el agarre mirándome con orgullo siendo tragado.

-¿Está mi hermano bien?- _demandó _una respuesta. Eso solo endureció mi mirada mientras retrocedía de nuevo hasta donde estaba Suzaku tratando de ignorarla.

-No gracias a ninguno de ustedes-y eso era lo único que podría expresar.

-¿Le hará daño a mi hermana?- continuó todavía en su tono altanero pero bajándolo a un nivel diplomático que me hizo enarcar una ceja de manera sarcástica.

-Una princesa debe saber comportarse, de ser así, está por verse-

Eso daba por finalizada nuestra conversación, tenía asuntos más urgentes por atender.

* * *

><p>El camino al hospital fue largo y en silencio. Suzaku estaba recargado en mi hombro de manera tranquila aunque su mirada estaba clavada en Lelouch, mientras que Todou sostenía firmemente a mi otro hijo bajando su vista cada par de segundos asegurándose de que respirara bien. No se en qué momento lo estaba dejando hacerse cargo por completo de esta situación, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que si quería enmendarse a sí mismo con Lelouch, debía dejarlo reparar las cosas por su cuenta.<p>

Aunque eso en ningún momento desvaneció mi extrema preocupación, solo que la estaba enmascarando bien y Todou no me estaba prestando atención como para notarla. _Después de lo que había dicho que pasó. . ._

Definitivamente quería encerrar a Lelouch en un lugar donde las paredes fueran afelpadas y no hubiera necesidad de su mente. Donde no tuviéramos que pasar por esto cada vez que Japón estaba envuelto en problemas y que Lelouch sintiera que lo necesitábamos.

Realmente tenía una manera de pensar tan poco convencional como brillante y sus planes no tenían nunca las intenciones claras hasta que daban resultado, pero podíamos sobrevivir sin que él estuviera presente cada fase de esta lucha y se lo haría saber. Para eso estaba Todou después de todo y dudo que después de que lo que recién pasó, su padrino se viera muy animado en seguirlo apoyando.

_Porque a Todou también le importaba más de lo que quisiera admitir._

-¿A qué hospital, Kururugi-sama?-

Salté de mis pensamientos admirando la zona del centro y mi boca de inmediato iba a responder que al de siempre. Pero ese lugar era una pérdida completa hacía unas semanas. Me quedé callado procesando la pregunta, Suzaku en algún punto se había quedado dormido en mi hombro.

-Al hospital de la zona sur- contestó Todou. Lo miré confundido por unos segundos pensando a cuál edificio se refería, pero solo uno llegó a mi mente entonces.

-¿El de especialidad militar?- cuestioné, pero el chofer ya había tomado camino rumbo a ese lugar. Todou asintió y yo solo guardé silencio otorgándole la oportunidad. _Seguro sabía lo que hacía._

Sin embargo la sola idea de no tener a Lelouch a la vista de Gensai me resultaba incómoda y preocupante.

Había estado en ese lugar pocas veces en mi carrera como primer ministro. Entre donaciones, fiestas para reunir fondos y una que otra visita donde Todou me arrastraba con él para no ir solo. El lugar podía estar mucho mejor equipado, acondicionado y atendido que el mejor hospital privado del mundo, pero sus motivos militares y de rehabilitación me habían alejado siempre. Además con Gensai jamás les había faltado algo a mis hijos.

Así que esta visita se veía fuera de lugar.

El chofer pasó la primer barrera mencionando a las personas que transportaba pero la segunda identificación corrió por completo a cargo de Todou, bajando la ventana de su lado y ordenando el paso libre. Claro que nadie le negó nada y quizás con mi sola presencia bastaba, pero seguía siendo un espectador en todo esto.

Finalmente el chofer llegó hasta la entrada de urgencias y se bajó rápidamente para abrirle a Todou. Yo me giré buscando el rostro de Suzaku y al seguir dormido solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Cuando me bajé del auto y lo tomé en mis brazos era clara la diferencia de peso a la que estaba acostumbrado.

En comparación con Lelouch, Suzaku se me hizo infinitamente pesado y más cuando dormía como un tronco gracias a los efectos de los medicamentos para el dolor y que aparentemente había acabado la contingencia. Pero eso no quitaba que no lo despertaría nada más para que caminara unos metros.

Así que cuando pude rodear el auto, Todou ya estaba parado en las puertas automáticas del hospital mientras un hombre se ponía al tanto del motivo de esta visita.

_En un hospital para soldados y veteranos. No para el hijo del Primer Ministro._

Mi primer pensamiento fue que seríamos rechazados, pero tras un leve asentimiento el médico hizo un par de señas y otro grupo de personas se acercó con una camilla. Sentí la tensión aumentar en mis hombros mientras me acercaba con pasos leves, en especial cuando Todou dejó a Lelouch con sumo cuidado al cargo de estos hombres que me eran completamente desconocidos.

Entonces nos quedábamos como cada vez que pasaba algo de esta índole.

Parados con miles de preguntas que nos carcomían de expectación.

Todou se pasó una mano por la cabeza de manera nerviosa y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Confías en estos hombres?- pregunté.

_No cualquiera trata a un Britannian._

-Por supuesto-

-Entonces no tienes nada que temer-

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Sabía que tenía que hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible. Desaparecido el hospital de Gensai por un tiempo todavía indefinido, las opciones se cerraban de manera increíble. Solo porque existía el miedo latente que la ética médica no aplicara en un hospital japonés a la hora de atender un Britannian así fuera el hijo del Primer Ministro.

Nunca estaríamos tranquilos de dejar a Lelouch en manos de un desconocido y la ausencia de Gensai nos demostraba lo cómodos que habíamos estado con él.

El problema era que este no era el primer lugar en mi lista así fuese el mejor del oriente del globo.

-Sé que es una declaración tonta, pero pareces conocer a varias personas aquí- Genbu habló en tono bastante bajo y calmado recargándose en el sofá.

Asentí de manera distraída.

-Todos aquí tienen una carrera militar- señalé sin tratar de sonar grosero. –Solo que este es un campo de batalla diferente-

Genbu asintió sin decir nada y miró una vez más a Suzaku. De igual manera desvié mi atención al joven que dormía, pero no pude entretenerme mucho, sentir que estaba aquí dentro me asfixiaba, _incluso si el director del hospital se había portado tan bien con nosotros y nos había conseguido una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para descansar._

-Voy a salir, cualquier noticia solo marca- le semi ordené a Genbu mientras me ponía de pié. No esperé confirmación y pasé de la puerta con toda la calma que podía juntar.

Confiaba ciegamente en toda la gente que estaba aquí y sabía que harían un buen trabajo en Lelouch pero lo único que me preocupaba era el mismo muchacho. Genbu se lo estaba tomando con demasiada calma contento de que Lelouch hubiese regresado en una pieza, pero él no escuchó lo que yo por el celular, así como tampoco se daba cuenta de la extensión del daño psicológico que podía haber.

Sin mencionar el estado del KF de Lelouch.

-General Todou, creí que estaría más cómodo esperando en una de las habitaciones-

_Había sido descubierto paseando._

Levanté la vista del impecable piso topándome con la vieja y cansada mirada del director.

-No ayuda en nada con la necesidad de hacer algo, de hecho debería estar de regreso en Narita- admití más para mí mismo cruzándome de brazos. El anciano hombre de bata y cicatrices pareció pensar en mis palabras.

-He estado vigilando la radio, vaya desastre que se desencadenó. Aún así me parece increíble que no haya un solo herido, es una especie de milagro-

Bufé para mí mismo tomando al viejo hombre por sorpresa mientras me reía de manera amarga.

-El muchacho que están atendiendo fue el responsable de eso- me recargué levemente en la pared con un solo hombro, el director me miró directamente creyendo que estaba bromeando.

-Vamos Todou, soy viejo pero no tonto. He visto un par de veces a Lelouch y a pesar de tener una facilidad de palabra y actitud demandante, no creo que un muchacho de diecisiete pueda-

-Solventó la primera Generación de KF manufacturados aquí en Japón, está a cargo del proyecto de un KF de Séptima Generación y del prototipo de KF con sistema de protección completa. Sin mencionar que Hatori lo nombró Coronel de la Región de Kanto ya hace varios meses y se ha convertido en un estratega bastante activo de las islas dentro y fuera del territorio, creando nuestras primeras defensas sólidas contra Britannia y su diplomacia-

Para cuando terminé, quizás me faltaba un poco de aire pero el director ya no se veía tan escéptico. No al menos viniendo de mi boca de esa manera.

-Y yo aquí creyendo que era un error del sistema- mencionó el viejo con un suspiro mirándome de reojo –Cuando actualicé la base de datos con las bajas que mandó el Ministro de Defensa hace unas semanas, el archivo del muchacho venía resaltado para dar de alta de inmediato con todas las especificaciones necesarias-

Me enderecé ignorando por completo de lo que hablaba.

-El muchacho está en la lista de beneficiarios por formar parte del ejército de manera formal- el director metió una mano en su bata buscando algo –Aquí está la tarjeta- y me extendió un plástico duro con número de identificación, nombre completo y puesto actual.

_Lelouch Kururugi._

Sonreí de manera leve.

-¿Yamagata-san ha venido recientemente?- pregunté guardando la tarjeta para dársela a Genbu después, el director hizo memoria un par de segundos pensado en mi pregunta.

-A ver lo de su pierna y hombro, ambas heridas han sanado de maravilla. Tengo entendido que se atendió en el hospital privado del centro cuando todo recién pasó, el equipo de Gensai hizo un buen trabajo como siempre. Es una pena que el hospital se incendiara-

Ahora tenía que suprimir un gruñido.

-Como sea, Todou- el hombre volvió a llamar mi atención –Dime ¿Qué planeabas hacer con Lelouch aquí en esa condición si no sabías que el muchacho realmente estaba dentro del sistema?-

Me crucé de brazos desviando la mirada al pasillo.

-Pedir ayuda-

-Sabes que no son las políticas del hospital-

-En ningún otro lado hubiese estado seguro-

-El muchacho es un Britannian-

Eso podía sacarme de quicio tanto como podía hacerlo con Lelouch, así que había tocado el nervio correcto.

-Así tuviera que correr con los gastos yo, no iba a dejar que Genbu probara suerte en algún otro lugar- espeté de inmediato levantando la mirada y dejando en claro mi posición. –Tampoco me iba a ir con un NO como respuesta-

Quizás estaba siendo un poco rudo pero tenía todo el derecho.

-Pero ya estando en el tema…- pisé con cuidado el terreno –Aunque Yamagata-san no hubiese dado de alta a Lelouch, ¿Me hubiera negado la entrada?-

Era una pregunta seria y que no debía tardar de contestar el hombre si sus intenciones eran verdaderas.

-Claro que no, solo es divertido ver cómo te pones respecto a ese muchacho- se rió el viejo hombre acercándose y dándome una palmada en la espalda –Desde que lo trajiste la primera vez de visita cuando tenía doce y las otras ocasiones que alcancé a verlo en la base del centro contigo tras sus pisadas…-

_Lelouch me ponía en tantos aprietos._

_-_Hasta tus más recientes visitas de consulta-

Una de mis cejas saltó de su lugar en completa irritación.

-Siempre supe que hablabas de Lelouch cuando me preguntaste lo del Kendo como disciplina física y antecedentes sobre oficiales del ejército activos con su condición-

-Me temo que he sido descubierto y no puedo dejar testigos- razoné en voz alta sin tratar de ocultarlo más, el viejo hombre se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

_Definitivamente Lelouch me metía en problemas._

* * *

><p>Cuando regresé a la zona de huéspedes, Genbu estaba dormido en el sofá sin pena alguna. Bueno, esto era un exceso de confianza o realmente no había descansado los últimos días. Entonces recordaba que había estado con Lelouch más de 24 horas seguidas y eso explicaría en parte su falta de descanso, pero me estaba dejando todo a mí.<p>

Me disponía a cerrar la puerta y hacerle compañía un rato cuando fui detenido del brazo y con un meneo de cabeza, el director me impidió entrar.

-Ya que Genbu está dormido…- comenzó el hombre en el pasillo –Necesito a alguien que esté informado de los resultados de Lelouch a la brevedad posible-

-¿Es una orden o sugerencia?-

-Es una orden Kyoshiro-

Traté de no verme contrariado por esto y olvidé a Genbu de inmediato. El director comenzó a andar por los pasillos con un paso moderado y yo lo seguía de cerca. Me sentía nervioso por lo que sea que me fuera a encontrar, sobre todo reviviendo lo acontecido en Narita, pero eso no debía desenfocarme de lo importante.

Finalmente y ya en la zona de habitaciones del área intensiva nos detuvimos abruptamente. Iba muy distraído para disminuir la velocidad así que solo me disculpé levemente.

-Aquí está el muchacho- mencionó el hombre haciéndose a un lado y permitiéndome acercarme al ventanal. Suspiré de manera profunda con un nudo instalándose en la boca de mi estómago, esto nunca había sido fácil de ver.

Lelouch estaba vestido en una delgada bata blanca y una considerable cantidad de cobertores hasta la cintura. La bata abierta así como dejaba ver los vendajes en el torso, también daba libertad a los sensores conectados en su pecho. Lo nuevo a esta imagen era la gaza apenas encima de su ojo derecho y la venda que le daba un par de vueltas a la cabeza sosteniendo otro parche, sin mencionar todos los dedos de ambas manos cuidadosamente vendados por separado.

_Lelouch. . ._

-El muchacho llegó aquí con inicios de hipotermia y un poco de agua en sus pulmones- comenzó el director emparejándose –Dos costillas rotas, tres astilladas, laceración superficial en su costado izquierdo, el golpe en la cabeza y corte por encima de su ceja-

Torcí la boca bastante incómodo.

-Sin mencionar que los minutos que estuvo despierto tuvo un ataque de pánico y tuvimos que dormirlo. La actividad de su monitor nos indica que aún sedado su cuerpo sigue atrapado en lo último que registró su mente y si no controlamos su estrés puede desencadenarse un problema mayor-

Me recargué levemente en el vidrio temiendo una temporada larga de cuidados.

-Podríamos calificar su estado como estable- terminó el director no muy convencido por lo cual me hizo girar buscando la segunda parte de su declaración –Pero debemos esperar al menos doce horas para ver cómo se desarrolla, sobre todo por su estado psicológico del momento. Además su sistema inmunológico parece ser pobre y podría desarrollar neumonía, por lo tanto pasará aquí la noche al pendiente de todos-

Asentí agradecido despegándome por completo del cristal.

_Solo faltaba poner al tanto a Genbu._

Pero por el momento-

-¿Puedo quedarme?-

Con Gensai esa pregunta jamás había sido necesaria permitiéndonos salir y entrar cuando se nos hacía conveniente, pero ese no era precisamente un lugar para la comodidad de los acompañantes de un paciente. El director me miró de arriba abajo unos segundos antes de asentir con un suspiro.

Entonces procedía a abrir la puerta con cuidado cuando la voz del viejo hombre que se retiraba por el pasillo me detuvo, aunque hablaba más para sí mismo.

-Todavía estás a tiempo de tener hijos-

Sacudí el pensamiento de mi mente con un gruñido.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Debía darle el crédito necesario al hospital, después de mi primera impresión donde la tensión era insoportable, encontraba sus pasillos y personal bastante agradables. O solo era la sensación de que el lugar estaba tan perfectamente resguardado cada esquina por dentro y fuera que no tenía nada que temer.

Suzaku seguía dormido y lo dejé ser, pero a quien no encontré después de mi siesta era a Todou. Así que salí a buscar a quien me pudiera dar indicaciones, pero no esperaba encontrarme con este hombre tan pronto.

-Genbu, es un placer toparnos formalmente dadas las circunstancias-

-Isami-sama, tanto tiempo…- musité estrechando manos.

_Este hombre tenía historia._

Desde el pasante médico que se enlistó en el ejército por un gran sentido de servicio y lealtad a Japón, al hombre que ascendió rápidamente por su mismo carisma y dedicación a lo soldados de Japón, ganándose el visto bueno el país. Lo sé porque cuando yo era niño solamente lo vi acarreando equipo médico en las bases y haciendo colectas día y noche para solventar gastos médicos que entonces al ejército no le importaban.

Cuando su rango había alcanzado el de Primer Oficial Médico, representante de todas las prefecturas de Japón, se encargó de formar un capital libre de impuestos con la seis casas de Tokyo, _incluido mi padre, _para levantar este hospital que seguía manteniendo de la misma forma y jamás cobrándole un centavo a todos aquellos militares que necesitaran ayuda.

Una labor noble, si. Pero recuerdo que mi padre no le puso fácil la tarea que debía realizar para conseguir apoyo de la familia Kururugi y por lo mismo temía que yo no fuese bienvenido aquí.

-Si buscas a Todou está con Lelouch- el hombre me sacó de mis pensamientos contestando lo primero que me importaba. Asentí de manera incómoda agradeciendo la información, pero había otra pregunta que no era menos importante que un viejo rencor.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo?-

El viejo médico me miró de manera valorativa ante la pregunta. Seguro jamás había escuchado eso de mi boca y le parecía tan extraño que le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta a lo que me refería.

-Tiene dos costillas rotas, tres astilladas, una laceración en su costado izquierdo y algunos golpes- enlistó el hombre para mí en versión corta, pero a mi me importaba los detalles y mi cara seguro lo reflejaba –Se podría decir que el muchacho está fuera de peligro Genbu, pero lo que me preocupa en sí no son las heridas-

Cambié mi peso de pié de manera incómoda.

-Lelouch tiene problemas del-

-Lo sé, lo sé- contestó de inmediato el hombre de manera pensativa –Y aunque eso puede poner las cosas peor, me refiero a la situación en la que Lelouch se vio envuelto para llegar aquí-

Me crucé de brazos buscando algo de confort.

-¿A qué se refiera?-

La mirada del viejo médico se comenzó a perder en memorias.

-Ser arrastrado, enterrado, casi asfixiado y ahogado en la cabina de su Knightmare no es cualquier cosa Genbu- me miraba de frente con algo de empatía en su mirada –En todos mis años aquí he visto hombres que no se recuperan jamás de las secuelas de haber visto un compañero morir o un accidente en los tanques de guerra, que claro que ahora son obsoletos, pero cumplían la misma función de un KF-

Esto ya no se veía bien.

-Mientras Lelouch estuvo despierto estaba en un claro estado de shock y pánico por la manera en que no nos escuchaba, espero que si despierta con Todou ahí puede regresar en sí, pero me temo que habrá que darle un seguimiento psicológico a su caso o al menos estar atentos-

_Lelouch. . ._

_Mi hijo, que tenía una larga lista de acontecimientos tanto recientes como viejos en su mente. Mente en la cual había tenido un desastre hacía unas semanas y en la cual no dejaban de llover malas noticias o daños. Mi hijo quien tenía un claro problema en su sentido de pertenencia y no le tenía un gran amor a la conservación de su vida._

_Él solo-_

-¿Dónde está?-

* * *

><p>Tan solo Todou me vio llegar, se levantó en silencio de la silla en la que estaba y salió al pasillo a recibirme. Entonces el otro médico se había retirado ya, pero por la cara del militar, seguía sin haber algún cambio respecto a lo que el médico había dicho. Miré sobre su hombro la silueta derrotada de mi hijo y las cicatrices de guerra que había adquirido.<p>

Era como una puñalada en el estómago.

-No ha despertado- comentó Todou todavía con un tono culpable, yo puse de inmediato mis manos en sus hombros para evitar que el pensamiento creciera.

-Has hecho suficiente por el resto del día Kyoshiro, ve a descansar con Suzaku y yo me encargo de Lelouch- de inmediato su sola expresión me daba la contra. –Está bien, consigue café- suspiré. Pero eso tampoco pareció agradarle en gran sentido.

-¿Le avisaste a Mei de lo que pasó? Nunnally también debe estar preocupada si nadie vuelve al templo- contraatacó.

_Las había olvidado por completo._

Rodé los ojos y saqué el celular de mi bolsillo. Increíblemente ninguna llamada perdida, pero tenía que enfrentar la realidad y ponerlas al tanto antes de que algo se filtrara en los medios.

Entonces Todou comenzó a empujarme lejos de la habitación de Lelouch con una mano en la espalda.

-¿Pero qué-

No pude seguir reclamando cuando la llamada conectó.

_-¿Genbu? ¿Qué es lo que los entretiene tanto? ¿Cómo van las cosas en Narita? ¿Están todos bien?- _

No estaba acostumbrado a esto, Todou se rió por mi cara y continuó empujándome mientras seguíamos letreros y flechas que decían: _Cafetería._

Sería una larga jornada.

Pero tenía familia con la cual enfrentar las adversidades, _y un padrino con influencias._

* * *

><p>-Así que tu eres el Britannian que tiene de cabeza a Japón…-<p>

Se miraba joven, de hecho creo que tenía la misma edad que mi nieto Suzaku.

-He hecho muchas cosas por mi país, pero esto no es aceptable. No permitiré que el apellido de la familia sea ostentado por un Britannian-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jajajajajaja n.n inocente hasta probar lo... olvídenlo muajajaja<br>**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_

_**anysuzuki**_


	45. Stage 45: Counting down

**Mei P.O.V.**

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? _¿Cuándo había decidido esto? _Estar presente en un lugar donde no tenía raíces. Aunque tampoco las tenía en algún otro lado. Mi hogar, un modesto apartamento en Kyoto solo era un lugar dónde dormir y comer. No había nada de especial en él para extrañarlo ahora que había estado lejos del lugar tanto tiempo.

_Me estaba carcomiendo la duda._

-Sayoko, de mujer a mujer ¿Tú comprendes lo que está pasando? Digo, _algo _de todo… lo más mínimo que sepas por qué pasa y por qué actuamos así-

Mis dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa a un ritmo rápido. _Necesitaba respuestas, _pero la sirvienta de más confianza de Genbu solo sonrió tomando asiento frente a mí en la larga mesa del comedor mientras acercaba una taza de té.

-Sumeragi-sama, solo puedo decirle que mientras no se sienta incómoda, usted ya es parte de todo esto- sentenció haciendo una pequeña pausa para darle un sorbo a su taza. Entonces prosiguió con una sonrisa –A veces, solo debemos aceptar lo que tenemos y ser felices-

Bajé la mirada hacia la superficie de la mesa. _Claro que no tenia problema con disfrutar de la felicidad que este ambiente me contagiaba._

_¿Pero qué debía hacer con la preocupación y el temor de que algo fallara?_

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 45: Counting down<br>**

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Estaba todavía enterrado. Podía sentirlo. _La incapacidad de moverme. _La oscuridad en mis ojos. Agua en el rostro y un ardor taladrante por todo mi cuerpo.

Dificultad para respirar.

Calor.

Frío.

_Un sentimiento de desesperanza._

y luego estaban aquellas voces que apoyaban la idea de lo estúpido que había sido en un inicio creyendo que mi lugar en la vida incluía una parte activa en el mundo.

_Solo era un ruido en el mar de gente._

_Estaba muerto desde el día que había nacido._

Mi presencia no era algo necesario en este mundo.

* * *

><p><em>-El muchacho está atrapado en un estado de estrés bastante cansado. Su cuerpo está centrado en su mente cuando debería estarse recuperando o poniendo empeño en mejorar- <em>

_-Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer…-_

_-No podemos despertarlo, su cuerpo ha entrado en una especie de hibernación hasta que la tormenta pase, pero debido a las últimas prioridades en su mente esto puede ser lento-_

_-Esperaré todo lo que sea necesario-_

_o-o_

_-Aquí Diethard Ried reportando desde lo que pudo haber sido la catástrofe más grande del occidente en las últimas décadas. Se nos informa que por motivos todavía privados del público, la montaña de Narita, la única en su clase y de mayor concentración de sakuradite en el mundo hasta ahora, fue tomada por fuerzas de Britannia que amenazaban con hacerla volar y por coincidente todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.-_

_-Este reportero investigó las posibles consecuencias de que algo de esta magnitud explotara sin control y sin ansias de asustar a nuestros televidentes, no hubiera quedado un solo ser vivo en la ciudad de Narita y los alrededores de la zona. _

_-Por fortuna el ejército japonés llegó en tiempo y forma al mando del propio Ministro de Defensa Hatori Yamagata y el célebre Kyoshiro Todou quienes contuvieron la situación por unos momentos, al menos hasta que el mismo Primer Ministro Genbu Kururugi hizo acto de presencia en la zona y tomó las riendas de la situación-_

_-Cabe mencionar la grandiosa y algo misteriosa aparición de un Knightmare Frame que este reportero no había visto antes y sin duda por la cara de los soldados japoneses, ellos tampoco. Aquí tienen las imágenes, este desconocido gigante de acero color rojo había permanecido inactivo hasta que la montaña comenzó a temblar y salió disparado hacia la acción en un tiempo inhumano.-_

_-Aunque las sorpresas por parte del ejército japonés no acabaron, se divisó este segundo KF de dudosa procedencia de colores oscuros con algunos detalles dorados, aquí las imágenes. Su piloto fue plenamente identificado por los soldados como Lelouch Kururugi. Cabe destacar la dudosa raza de este muchacho a pesar de su aparente parentesco con el Primer Ministro.-_

_-Al final de esta travesía, un tercer KF que no se había visto en público desde el incidente con el buque del tercer Príncipe Clovis La Britannia salió a la acción detrás de los otros dos. Su piloto, Kururugi Suzaku hijo del Primer Ministro Japonés parecía tener perfecto control de la máquina.-_

_-…-_

_-Este reportero nunca había experimentado tal mezcla de agonía combinado con adrenalina de estar en el epicentro de una de las más grandes hazañas de Japón ¡Qué digo de Japón! ¡En el mundo desde hacía tanto tiempo! Se nos había ordenado evacuar la montaña debido a la inminente explosión y un posible alud de tierra en nuestra dirección pero qué gallardía del ejército japonés permaneciendo en sus puestos pidiendo por un milagro. Eh disculpe… ¿Puede usted decirme qué lo motivó quedarse aunque claramente se pidió evacuar la montaña y la ciudad? Digo, incluso para personas tan ancestrales y disciplinadas, en alguien debía caber algo de cordura para salvar la vida ¿No?-_

_-"Ah…¿Quién demonios es usted y por qué está grabando todo esto? ¡A un lado que obstruye el camino!"-_

_-Claro que me iré, pero debe usted decirme por qué tanta confianza y serenidad de ustedes los soldados ¡Al mundo le interesa saber por qué permanecer ante la catástrofe! ¿Cuál es su motivo?-_

_-¡Já! ¿Motivo? Lelouch dijo que Japón saldría victorioso sin una sola baja y eso basta ¡Ahora fuera de la zona!-_

-_¡Pero espere! ¡¿Entonces se quedaron en sus puestos por las palabras de un adolescente?!-_

_o-o_

_-Lo siento, debido a las bajas defensas que Lelouch posee ahora tiene neumonía. El problema es que cada vez que tose inconscientemente, se está retrasando el sanado de sus costillas, sin mencionar las altas temperaturas de su cuerpo por la infección…-_

_-¿Hay algo que tenga que hacer para lo que necesite mi autorización?-_

_-No, de nuevo no hay nada que hacer más que estar al pendiente con un tratamiento básico-_

_-Entonces no me moveré de aquí, ustedes solo hagan lo mejor que puedan-_

_o-o_

_-¡Buenas noches de nuevo, Nippon! Aquí Diethard Ried reportando desde la zona devastada de Narita a trs días de los sucesos que casi convierten esto en un cementerio. Como lo prometí, volvemos a ustedes con nuevos e interesantes datos. Su alteza la Princesa Cornelia Li Britannia regresó a la madre patria sin enfrentar cargos o un rasguño por parte de Japón y sus políticas, eso puede ser un regocijo para los Britannian viendo esta transmisión así como una cacería de brujas para los habitantes de las islas, en especial aquellos que viven en Narita.-_

_-Por otro lado, las dudas que han carcomido las mentes de nuestros televidentes al fin serán contestadas en forma de un ejército que permaneció firme ante las probabilidades de que todo fallara. Tratamos de entrevistar al Ministro de Defensa, Hatori Yamagata sobre lo que pensaba personalmente de todo esto, pero se nos negó la cita en todo momento así que estamos ahora investigando en campo abierto-_

_-Según lo que hemos podido reunir, la victoria de Narita se atribuye a una sola persona y la fe ciega que parece tener del ejército japonés. Lelouch Kururugi, hablábamos de él en nuestra primera transmisión. Este reportero comentó la dudosa procedencia del muchacho que apenas tiene diecisiete años, confirmando con los soldados que es el hijo adoptivo de Primer Ministro de Japón cuando su ascendencia es claramente Britannian. Pero eso no es lo impresionante-_

_-Con tan corta edad goza de un puesto legítimo en el ejército japonés, siendo el Coronel de la Región de Canto con todos sus derechos y obligaciones, estas fueron las reacciones de los soldados japoneses al preguntarles sobre el muchacho:_

_-"¿Lelouch? Siempre actúa así, nadie sabe si las cosas van a resultar pero habla de tal manera que hace que lo creamos, así que aprendimos a hacerlo sin necesidad de confirmar"-_

_-"¿El Britannian? ¿Quién en su sano juicio seguiría a un Britannian dentro de Japón y más aún, dentro del ejército? Sin duda nosotros"-_

_-"Si el muchacho te dice que va a llover fuego, lloverá fuego y más vale que saques el impermeable"-_

_-"No somos tan estúpidos para confiar en un Britannian o poner nuestra vida en sus manos sin tener una razón. Ese muchacho tiene años haciendo lo mismo sin tratar de conseguir la aprobación de nadie, eso lo hace más creíble para nosotros. Últimamente ha demostrado su compromiso con el país y el bienestar de su gente, así que por qué cuestionar su ayuda. Se ha ganado a pulso mi respeto"-_

_-"Siempre parece saber lo que va a pasar ¡Debe tener una máquina del tiempo!"-_

_-Estas fueron las declaraciones reunidas en las faldas de Narita entre miembros al azar del ejército que se encuentran en acciones de reconocimiento de daños entre otras cosas. Investigando incluso más a fondo, descubrimos que este tal Lelouch Kururugi fue el responsable de la contención de la catástrofe con el buque del Príncipe Clovis la Britannia, y es el director de los proyectos de Knightmare Frame manufacturados en Japón.-_

_-Con tan corta edad y una mente tan prodigiosa Lelouch Kururugi se ha ganado la pertenencia a Japón y sobre otras cosas, el nuevo título que el ejército le adjudica tras su arrasadora victoria en Narita, Itako Lelouch o para nuestros televidentes Britannian, el Vidente japonés-_

_-Esperamos conseguir pronto una entrevista-_

_o-o_

_-La infección cedió por completo y se encuentra agotado como resultado final, pero no es necesario que esté aquí por más tiempo. Con los cuidados necesarios estará bien-_

_-Lo llevaré a casa cuanto antes-_

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

No había pájaros cantando. De hecho no había ningún sonido que me indicara si era de día o de noche para abrir mis ojos y simplemente ser testigo de la realidad del mundo. Gruñí levemente cuando todo regresó a mi mente de golpe, en forma de un cuerpo maltrecho y un gran dolor de cabeza. Sin mencionar algo de vértigo y el sentimiento de algo sumamente frío sobre mi cabeza.

Levanté una mano con dedos inflexibles logrando mover e trapo en mi cabeza y lanzándolo lo más lejos posible con un tirón en mi costado. Aún así de nada serviría posponer lo inevitable.

El techo me dio la bienvenida como todas las mañanas.

_Buenos días, o tardes._

Parpadeé tratando de enfocar mejor pero era inútil, pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos haciendo su trabajo de lubricar y refrescar, con más cantidad de la que consideraba necesaria, pero terminé limpiando mi rostro con la manga de mi camisa. Volví a suspirar mientras admiraba por primera vez mi mano y los delgados vendajes en cada dedo.

Imágenes del por qué flasheaban en mi mente al mismo tiempo que las disipé, solo me hicieron un gran nudo en el estómago.

Aspiré profundamente agradecido por la suavidad de las sábanas porque no pensaba moverme más en un tiempo. Todo dolía de una manera que antes no había experimentado y me hacía sentir tan miserable que levantarme no era una opción. Solo halé más de las cobijas hasta la altura de mi mejilla y traté de cerrar de nuevo los ojos para que esta pesadilla terminara.

Hacía mucho frío.

Definitivamente me sentía mal.

_Y estaba solo en la habitación._

Me enterré todo lo posible entre las cobijas.

No quería pensar en lo que había pasado. Quería borrar esas horas de mi existencia pero sabía que de igual forma, _aunque yo lo negara, _la realidad era otra. Una que no daba luz a mi futuro y donde las prioridades finalmente se habían mostrado.

_¿Quién era yo al final para competir con el hijo del Primer Ministro?_

* * *

><p><strong>Mei P.O.V.<strong>

Todos estaban intranquilos. Suzaku paseaba de un lado a otro por la casa, Genbu se quedaba dormido en la mesa del comedor o en sillas distribuidas en los alrededores, Nunnally guardaba absoluto silencio a no ser que hablar fuese estrictamente necesario y empezaban a contagiarme el sentimiento de inutilidad.

Limpiando aquí, sacudiendo allá.

Lo bueno de esto es que como esta casa tenía cerca de un año de no utilizarse, había muchas cosas por hacer y Sayoko no había prestado resistencia a que yo le ayudara. Lo que sea para estar haciendo algo de provecho en todo el día. Pero la idea seguía resultándome un excelente movimiento por parte de Genbu, alejarse de la ciudad por un tiempo.

_Al menos el necesario._

Pero solo en pos de sus hijos.

La gente normal tenía casas de verano, Genbu tenía una para el invierno y el paisaje en sí era hermoso. Shirakawa era un pequeño paraíso perdido para la mayoría del mundo. Con su asentamiento cerca de las montañas y unas deliciosas aguas termales, era más que nada un destino turístico para aquellos que lo conocían. Conservando su estilo tradicional en construcciones y calles, en invierno lo convertía en una fortaleza donde al parecer, Genbu se refugiaba cada año.

Suspiré para mi misma, la situación estaba estancada desde hacía una semana y sabía que esto no mejoraría cuando Lelouch despertara. Todo lo contrario, quizás temía que Narita sacara los mejores demonios de todos.

_Lo que había pasado no era cualquier cosa y todos se lo tomaban con la seriedad necesaria, _pero Todou actuaba extraño cada vez que preguntaba por Lelouch y la respuesta seguía siendo que estaba dormido. Según me contó Genbu, Todou fue quien sacó a Lelouch de la tierra, él lo trató de mantener centrado en que la ayuda estaba sobre su cabeza y lo alentó a ser valiente…

Pero todo esos intentos podían considerarse en vano debido a la difícil situación que enfrentaba.

Gemí para mí misma mientras acomodaba los cojines de la sala con rudeza innecesaria, _la vida y sus complicaciones._

Pero entonces escuché que llamaron a la puerta y me levanté de inmediato.

-Yo atiendo, Sayoko- elevé apenas un poco mi voz, después de todo estaba más cerca.

Apostando por Todou siendo el único que conocía la ubicación actual del tan buscado Primer Ministro, abrí sin preguntar quién y la imagen no pudo estar más alejada de lo que esperaba.

-¡Gottwald!- respingué entre apenada por no haber notado su ausencia por tanto tiempo y algo aterrada por su estado. El Britannian se recargaba de manera inestable en el marco de la puerta mientras que con su mano derecha se sostenía el hombro izquierdo.

_Sin mencionar su rostro apaleado._

Pero en su vista hubo alivio al haber llegado a su destino, y después se centró en lo importante.

-¿Está mi príncipe bien?- preguntó directo y sin titubeos en su voz, todavía no pasaba del marco de la puerta y me preocupaba más su estado como para responder todo sobre el tapete de _BIENVENIDO_.

-Primero pasa- ordené mientras le daba espacio y eso no le gustó del todo, pero debido a que estaba haciendo mucho frío fuera de la casa, tampoco podría seguir preguntando si moría congelado.

Cerré la puerta con delicadeza, no quería despertar a nadie que estuviera dormido pero al girarme Gottwald destensaba sus músculos rápidamente y me extendió un periódico bajo sus ropas que no había visto antes.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- cuestionó.

Tomé las hojas extendiéndolas con normalidad, al menos hasta que leí el encabezado de la primera plana.

"_**Itako Lelouch, el milagro de Narita"**_

Demonios.

* * *

><p>Decir que Gottwald tenía todo el derecho de querer ponerse al corriente de lo que había pasado era una idea recíproca debido a su larga e inexplicable ausencia. Aún así para continuar siendo una persona racional, primero debía recibir atención médica y luego nos pondríamos al corriente con una taza de té. Al menos su preocupación por Lelouch parecía genuina como para pensar en una amenaza.<p>

Sayoko entonces estaba haciendo labores de sutura y desinfección sobre Gottwald mientras yo encendía la televisión de la sala en el volumen mínimo.

-No creo que a Onii-sama le guste esto- mencionó Nunnally viendo el periódico que yo había dejado sobre la mesita del café. Me senté junto a ella para seguir cambiando canales en esperanza de obtener más información.

-Yo no creo que a Genbu le caiga muy bien a noticia- completé deteniéndome finalmente en un canal mientras Nunnally asentía con un semblante preocupado.

Entonces saltó frente a nosotros la imagen de un reportero rubio y cola de caballo.

_-"Aquí Diethard Ried reportando desde lo que pudo haber sido la catástrofe más grande del occidente en las últimas décadas…"_

Con ambas manos me tallé el rostro al mismo tiempo que Nunnally daba un pequeño grito sorprendido.

_¡¿Cómo es que un reportero Britannian logró llegar hasta allá?!_

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos, ven alguna película?- y como el destino no fuese a veces lo suficientemente cruel, Genbu decidía aparecer por primera vez en horas, _justo_ en este momento, con una tranquilidad de la que antes no había gozado.

Nunnally se excusó rápidamente de manera nerviosa diciendo algo sobre ayudar a Sayoko y me dejó completamente sola con un nuevo problema entre manos.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?- preguntó Genbu extrañado por tan repentina salida. Pero supongo que tarde o temprano se enteraría y lo invité a tomar asiento para que al menos le tomara un segundo más el levantarse e ir por la cabeza de este Britannian.

Sin embargo solo al verlo de frente y notar las horribles ojeras que había debajo de sus ojos, hacía más difícil esto. Una preocupación más, un pendiente que centraría toda su inutilidad en una cacería de brujas según la raza. Pero si no se lo decía yo, lo sabría por Gottwald o incluso por Todou y solo sería cómplice de lo inevitable.

Le extendí el periódico que Nunnally había dejado y me miró de manera extraña sin comprender mis acciones. _Seguro también se preguntaba cómo es que había logrado conseguir un ejemplar en este alejado lugar… pero Gottwald era otra historia._

A medida que el entrecejo de Genbu se juntaba yo aferraba las manos a la falda de mi kimono y trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, pero podía sentir su aura de peligrosidad y volví a mirarlo, la manera en que sus manos se aferraban al periódico con algo más que furia.

Pero entonces se levantó del sofá de un salto y con el periódico entre manos.

-Solo no hagas nada estúpido- musité más para mí misma que para él, pero había desaparecido.

_¿Dónde estaba el tiempo fuera en este juego?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

No me sentía con ánimos de levantarme, tampoco tenía prisa por hacerlo. El lugar, Shirakawa ahora que lo identificaba bien, estaba sumido en un tranquilo silencio cómplice de mis pensamientos. Solo quería quedarme quieto en mi lugar hasta que fuese prudente o el mundo me reclamara. Solo quería desaparecer y dejar que los demás tomaran el control del futuro.

Después de todo mi vida era algo pequeño comparado con el resto del mundo y estaba cansado de creer que ambas cosas tenían un fin común. _Un lugar mejor y tranquilo. _Pero quién era yo para cambiar décadas de historia llena de represión.

Subí de nuevo las cobijas a la altura de mi rostro y suspiré, tenía tiempo para decidir lo que haría. Al menos mientras nadie se molestara en entrar.

_Escuchaba pasos alrededor de la casa y la puerta del exterior siendo abierta y cerrada con rudeza._

No era de mi incumbencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Mei P.O.V.<strong>

Realmente traté de que Genbu no hiciera lo primero que se venía a la cabeza. Sabía lo delicada que estaba su parte emocional respecto a lo que había pasado en Narita como para dejarle ir la noticia de lo que estaban haciendo con el nombre de Lelouch. Era claro que le molestaría, era _obvio _que buscaría detener todo de la manera que fuese posible.

Pero en el momento que todo estaba impreso en el papel, yo ya lo consideraba como una retribución amarga.

Nadie podría borrar de la mente de los lectores y televidentes todo lo que ese reportero había filtrado. _Que realmente no era malo, _si lo pensaba de manera un poco más detenida, era bueno en el sentido de que ayudaba a la reputación de Lelouch frente a Japón, cosa que se había visto azotada con el golpe de estado. Además demostraba perfectamente su postura anti-Britannia y la confianza que tenía por parte del ejército.

Cosa que sería vista no solo por el resto del país que ignoraba su papel, sino por todo el mundo.

Además la identidad de Lelouch como príncipe había sido descubierta por Britannia, esto no sería nada nuevo para el imperio.

Entonces pensaba un poco como Genbu y eso era lo preocupante. Japón ahora sabía que tenía a un muchacho Britannian velando por su seguridad, pero lo que todos seguían ignorando era su sangre imperial. _Eso sin duda causaría muchos problemas._

Pero centrándonos en las prioridades de cuidado, a Genbu solo le molestaba lo que hacían con el nombre de Lelouch después de lo que había sufrido y seguía sufriendo. El muchacho tenía ya siete días inconsciente y cada minuto que pasaba aunándose a la cuenta solo hacía más miserable a Genbu. Sin mencionar a Todou que jamás consideré como una persona de impulsos.

Nunnally por su lado solo esperaba pacientemente y pasaba un par de horas al día leyendo en la habitación de Lelouch. Suzaku hacía lo mismo jugando con el gato que se había traído del templo, pero ambos al final solo esperando que el tercero se levantara y los echara de su habitación como una parte normal de sus vidas.

Comprendía la manera optimista de pensar de ambos y eso no le hacía daño a nadie.

Pero yo que no conocía a fondo lo que todavía podía considerarse normal en esta _familia_, me preocupaba por la manera en que Genbu y Todou escondían información y sufrían por ella.

No era tonta, Lelouch seguro tenía secuelas de su milagrosa acción. Solo tenía que observar sus manos para darme cuenta de lo que estaba fuera de lugar. Si estaba dentro de un Knightmare cuando quedó enterrado en la montaña ¿Por qué tenía heridos los dedos de sus manos? Todos podían decir lo que quisieran pero la mente de Lelouch se quebró en desesperación y obviamente trató de hacer una salida, resultando así la primer piedra de remordimiento en aquellos dos hombres.

Pero solo para confirmar mis sospechas hablé con Rakshata. De mujer a mujer ella entendía perfectamente mi posición y era casi inevitable solo quedarse paradas observando lo que acontecía. Con Sayoko podía ser diferente porque ella le había jurado a Genbu lealtad y respetaba eso, pero la científica India que le tenía más lealtad a un muchacho que a su país era una historia diferente.

Tomé el celular de Lelouch para buscar su número y salí a los jardines para hablar con ella. Mi sorpresa no fue nada grata al describirme a lujo de detalle lo que había pasado y sus sospechas respecto a lo que preocupaba a Genbu. Yo no sabía lo que habían hecho para encontrar a Suzaku y a Lelouch al mismo tiempo en medio de la catástrofe, pero Rakshata se plantó de inmediato en el lugar de Lelouch con otra dolorosa revelación que el primer ministro no estaba tomando en cuenta.

_-"Quizás esto esté mal y esté suponiendo cosas que no me incumben, pero demonios. He convivido con Lelouch tanto tiempo que pensé en esto cuando revisaba los restos del Shinkiro hace un par de días. Suzaku estaba perdido en batalla y Lelouch enterrado en la montaña al mismo tiempo, ambas cosas aunque diferentes tenían la misma prioridad según mis ojos."-_

_-"El problema en sí creo que fueron las acciones del Primer Ministro y de Todou, que no los culpo y ambos dieron lo mejor de sí mismos, pero dado que mi instinto grita otra cosa, siento que Lelouch se vio decepcionado al enterarse de que quien lo estaba buscando era Todou. Tampoco me malinterpretes, sé que el general Todou le tiene un afecto como el de un hijo al muchacho y Lelouch también lo ve como parte de la familia, pero si eres un niño asustado, herido y perdido en la oscuridad ¿Quién esperas que te saque de ahí por encima de todo lo demás? Mamá, papá… y no creo que Charles Di Britannia se apareciera en Narita para eso"-_

_-"Incluso creo que a Suzaku-kun no le hubiese importado en lo absoluto que Todou lo buscara, porque a pesar de todo Genbu es su padre biológico con todo lo que conlleva y nada puede cambiarlo. Al contrario de Lelouch que lo más cercano que tiene a eso es Genbu y creo que no lo tomaron en cuenta."-_

Rakshata era una mujer sensible y gran aliada, pero eso me había dejado con bastante dudas y temores.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

No tenía mi celular cerca, tampoco había un reloj o el sonido de una televisión encendida que me indicara qué hora era. Solo sé que fingí dormir cuando escuchaba a alguien acercarse y por momentos lograba hacerlo una realidad, lo único incómodo en todo esto era el silencio de mi mente incluso para tener tanto en qué pensar.

_Supongo que no era el momento de enfocarme en eso._

Dándome por vencido cuando parecía ser alguna hora después de comer, traté de sentarme lo más despacio posible reprimiendo tantos quejidos como no recordaba en la vida. Maldecía una y otra vez Narita, el tronco y todo lo que conllevaba. Mi suerte, _el mundo, _Cornelia. Pero aún así no lograba activar mi mente en blanco para que comenzara a resolver sus problemas o deprimirse, era como estar completamente desenchufado del mundo y eso siempre pasaba aquí en Shirakawa.

Todo tan alejado de la realidad que el resto de Japón parecía esfumarse.

Suspiré abrazando levemente mi costado, entonces si estaba aquí seguro había mejores cosas qué hacer que estar en mi habitación.

_Y la ventana era mi segunda salida._

Desenvolví con cuidado la infinidad de sábanas a mi alrededor y me detenía cada pocos segundos a tomar un poco de aire. Además todo mi cuerpo protestaba por la actividad pero me negaba a permanecer en la misma posición así que me obligué a continuar. Solo que cuanto tuve ambos pies en el suelo mientras seguía sentado en la orilla de la cama, mis fuerzas pedían volver a dormir incluso si mi mente pedía algo de movimiento.

-Solo la ventana- concordé con ambas partes y con un nuevo empujón de mis brazos logré ponerme de pie –Esto es ridículo- me regañé mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio todavía sin moverme, _físicamente todo se sentía mal. _Aún así suspiré ignorando todo y caminé despacio hasta el descanso en el marco de mi gran ventana.

No me había molestado en averiguar el estado del tiempo pero aquí siempre estaba nevado durante esta época del año, no debía sorprenderme de que el paisaje del otro lado del cristal fuera blanco y helado. Tampoco que al empujar la ventana para tener un poco de aire fresco entraran ráfagas que helaron mi nariz al instante e hicieron el dolor de mi cuerpo punzar al unísono.

Pero el sentimiento al menos entumía tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente que las bajas temperaturas eran bienvenidas. Podría convertirme en una estatua de hielo de un segundo a otro y no me daría cuenta, _tampoco me molestaría mucho._

-Así que finalmente estás despierto-

Puse a trabajar mi cerebro y abrí los ojos con pesadez. La voz no me era conocida, tampoco venía de adentro de mi habitación y lo único que quedaba era mirar el vasto espacio abierto cercado de manera semi-natural con tablas. Un hombre viejo y con sombrero de viaje estaba parado en medio del jardín frente a mí.

_¿El jardinero?_

_¿De qué, de la nieve? _Cualquier flor en este lugar estaba muerta en invierno.

-¿Quién es usted y qué hace dentro de propiedad privada?- sin duda no era el jardinero y no quería batallar con nada. El hombre sin embargo solo levantó la cabeza mostrando un poco mejor su rostro arrugado y con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí-

* * *

><p><strong>Mei P.O.V.<strong>

Doblé las cobijas sobre mi brazo y recorrí un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Se estaba haciendo tarde y todavía no había noticias de Genbu, la televisión seguía mostrando documentales de Narita y Gottwald gruñía como un perro en guardia cada vez que el nombre de Lelouch era mencionado.

-Si sirve de consuelo, no creo que ese reportero siga viviendo después de que Genbu ponga sus manos en él- comenté mientras clasificaba las sábanas limpias según la habitación a las que debía llevarlas, pero el Britannian se rió de manera oscura con una mano en su cien.

-Diethard Ried es un reportero sin lealtad u honor que solo busca maravillar al mundo con sus exagerados reportajes- _así que lo conocía _–El daño está hecho, la gente está informada y buscarán más por su cuenta. Lo que odio de este hombre es la responsabilidad que está poniendo en mi príncipe con ese supuesto apodo-

Torcí un poco mis labios pensando seriamente sus palabras.

-No es como si el muchacho tuviera un perfil bajo- traté de defender y el Britannian me dio la razón con un asentimiento –Solo Lelouch puede encausar este nuevo drama a su conveniencia- finalicé con un suspiro.

_Pero primero debía levantarse de la catástrofe. _

Entonces era mi momento de las respuestas, dejé el deber de lado y me senté en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea. Gottwald notó mi movimiento y le bajó el volumen a la televisión.

-¿Dónde he estado todo este tiempo?- preguntó lo primero que todos querríamos saber. Uno no desaparece por semanas sin pista alguna. –Lelouch-sama necesitaba cierta información de la madre patria-

Asentí levemente hasta ese punto. Gottwald después de todo seguía siendo un Britannian que podía entrar y salir de la capital sin esfuerzo. Pero tardar tanto tiempo en conseguir respuestas, _o no hubiera regresado_, sin mencionar el tipo de información que el muchacho quería para mandar a alguien a averiguar hasta las últimas consecuencias, era de preocuparse.

Y el estado en el que Gottwald había regresado demostraba que no la había tenido fácil.

-Supongo que es información clasificada por el momento- comenté sin ánimos de presionar, el hombre asintió vagamente. –Entonces espero que haya encontrado lo que buscaba- finalicé y me disponía a seguir ocupando mi tiempo cuando Gottwald habló de manera oscura.

-Obtuve más respuestas de las que quería e información que debo hablar con el Primer ministro a la brevedad posible-

_Eso ya no sonaba tan bien._

Brincar la autoridad de Lelouch para informar a Genbu solo ameritaba más problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

¿Acaso nadie podía poner orden a este tipo de cosas?

-Mire anciano, solo salga por donde entró y no reportaré nada- declaré mientras me abrazaba un poco comenzando a sentirme peor por el frío, _no había sido una buena idea después de todo._

Pero el viejo era insistente y solo se acercó varios pasos hacia mi punto, tensándome en alerta. A sabiendas de que no podía correr, mucho menos pelear o usar cualquiera de mis usuales defensas, quedaba una opción que rara vez aplicaba por la falta de información que tenía respecto a esto, pero de solo pensarlo podía sentir el geass revolotear listo para ser aplicado.

_Solo debía ordenarle que se esfumara._

Sin embargo la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta sin previo aviso mandando todos mis planes al demonio, sobre todo cuando la madre de Suzaku entró cargando algunas frazadas y no teniendo la mente tan ocupada como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba fuera de lugar en el instante. Seguro sintió el frío que la ventana dejaba pasar porque primero vio en mi dirección.

-Pero….- luego miró hacia el desastre de cobijas que había dejado en mi cama -¡Lelouch!- regañó. Soltó lo que traía en sus brazos y de inmediato se acercó entre molesta y aliviada por cosas que no comprendía.

Solo cuando estuvo a mi lado en un par de segundos y a punto de empezar a decir algo, notó lo que yo veía a través del a ventana y se tensó con la misma rapidez. _Confirmando mis sospechas de que era un viejo loco lo que estaba plantado en el jardín este año._

-Ven, retírate de la ventana- musitó tomándome por los hombros con su vista fija en el anciano, pero así como no quería dejar el asunto con el viejo inconcluso, tampoco confiaba en mi cuerpo para moverme. –Lelouch estás helado y estás enfermo ¿Qué estabas pensando?- continuó el semi-regaño todavía consciente del desconocido en el patio.

Tardé un poco en procesar una buena respuesta a eso, pero cuando la tuve fui interrumpido.

-¿Es usted Mei Sumeragi?-

_Bien, esto ya no era un encuentro casual y no me daba buena espina. _Traté de moverme para terminar el asunto pero la madre de Suzaku aferró sus manos en mis hombros y con un apretón me mantuvo quieto.

-Así es, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

_Estaba a punto de recurrir al geass._

-Hablar con su marido-

-Dudo que Genbu tenga tiempo pa_ra-_

-Claro que debe tener tiempo para hablar su padre-

* * *

><p><strong>Mei P.O.V.<strong>

En mi vida pocas veces había tenido un _verdadero _mal presentimiento respecto a lo que estaba pasando. Sawasaki y sus planes solo causaban un debate ético y moral en mi mente, sin mencionar el dolor de no tener a Suzaku conmigo. Pero eso era todo, nada trascendental que requiriera mi nerviosismo y preocupación.

Ahora sin embargo, las cosas me estaban sobrepasando y estaba solo tratando de controlarlo.

Ver a Lelouch despierto era un primer y _gran _avance que sin duda aligeraría la mente de todos, de hecho le quitaría una gran preocupación de encima a Genbu y a Todou. Pero mi mente comenzaba a hacer corto circuito en el momento en que todo se juntaba al mismo tiempo bajo un solo techo esperando la llegada de mi ex-marido mientras yo seguía tratando de poner orden a todo.

-¿En qué cabeza cabe abrir la ventana en tu condición? Demonios Lelouch-

Observaba a mi Suzaku poner infinitas capas de sacos y cobijas sobre Lelouch, tallando levemente sus hombros para que retomara calor rápidamente. Eso y que lo tenía lo más cerca posible a la chimenea de la sala. Pero cada vez que mi hijo se giraba buscando otra frazada en los alrededores o desviaba su atención, veía como Lelouch suprimía una mueca de dolor y su fachada tranquila se deslizaba un poco a un rostro lleno de cansancio solo para volver a la normalidad y seriedad cuando Suzaku lo volvía a ver de frente.

Por otro lado, tenía un sujeto de dudosa procedencia que reclamaba un título que me era desconocido.

_¿El padre de Genbu?_

Bufé para mí misma, porque ese hombre jamás había sido mencionado de manera íntima por mi ex-marido. Solo sabía que la familia Kururugi, o lo que quedaba del apellido con la vida de Genbu, había sido dejada en manos del ahora Primer Ministro cuando era muy joven. Eso nos había reunido en un inicio, dos apellidos sin familias que necesitaban ser conservados y _reproducidos. _Genbu solo mencionó de su padre entonces que estaba muerto y no tenía por qué no creerle.

El anciano sentado en el comedor podía estar desvariando, pero mi mente me decía que no lo botara. _Incluso si dudaba que realmente fuera lo que decía ser, _no podía juzgarlo nadie mejor que Genbu y el tema concluiría sin mucho preámbulo.

_Quería estrellar mi cabeza en algún lado. _Miraba la hora en el celular de Lelouch cada dos segundos.

Entonces se escuchó el motor de un auto siendo apagado y sus puertas siendo azotadas. Rogaba a toda deidad existente que Genbu no viniera de mal humor.

Con una seña detuve el camino de Sayoko-san que se disponía a recibir y llegué rápidamente hasta la puerta. Al abrir, Genbu era el primero en saltar a la vista, pero me vi suspirando aliviada cuando noté a Todou detrás de él. Ambos hombres entraron rápidamente y se detuvieron en el recibidor sacudiendo sus abrigos la nieve del exterior.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó Genbu de manera cansada haciéndome sentir pésima. _Tantas cosas que tenía que resolver aún._

Seguro guardé más silencio del necesario porque ambos hombres me miraron al mismo tiempo de manera sospechosa ¿Por dónde debía empezar?

-Lelouch despertó- dije.

Fue más que obvio la manera en que el rostro de ambos hombres se iluminó en alivio con una buena noticia después del día que seguro habían tenido. Pero cuando Genbu quiso avanzar hacia el interior de la casa, interpuse levemente mi brazo sin terminar lo que quería decir.

Me miró contrariado por mi actitud, pero dejarlo que se llevara sorpresas no era saludable.

-Gottwald quiere hablar contigo- continué y su expresión de inmediato volvió a ponerse seria, seguro querría hablar con el Britannian también. Pero cuando quiso volver a tomar camino solo volví a interponer mi brazo y me miró de manera incrédula al mismo tiempo que Todou enarcaba una ceja algo entretenido.

_Aquí vamos._

-Hay un hombre que quiere verte, está en el comedor-

No tenía nombre, no tenía asunto, _solo esperaba que esto no fuera una mala noticia. _Genbu me miró de manera sospechosa ordenando prioridades en todo lo que le había dicho y sin duda picaba más su curiosidad lo último aunque no fuese lo que más le importaba.

-Yo iré con Lelouch- argumentó Todou rápidamente escapando de la escena.

_Hubiera preferido que acompañara a Genbu._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Al menos las cosas en casa parecían moverse de manera positiva, era lo único que podía pensar mientras me dirigía al comedor a una desconocida reunión en la que Mei no me dio detalles, pero por lo visto tampoco los tenía.

Había sido un día bastante largo y extraño como para llegar haciendo esto donde se supone no deberían llegar los problemas, pero debía admitir que estaba intrigado por esta _extraña _persona que quería una audiencia conmigo. Quién en su sano juicio haría semejante investigación para saber, _para empezar, _dónde estaba. Porque sin duda todos me reclamaban mi desaparición de invierno.

_Como todos los años._

Nunca había dejado que mi ubicación en Shirakawa fuera conocida por el dominio público y así impedía tanto las visitas indeseadas como los problemas del mundo exterior. Cuando Lelouch tenía trece era la única manera de sacarlo de las bases de Kyoto por un largo tiempo y de paso eran unas pequeñas vacaciones para todos. _Nunnally disfrutaba tanto la nieve._

Así que no era cualquier persona entonces la que me estaba esperando, debía ser alguien que conociera bien mis movimientos y eso podía tensarme aún más, porque Mei desconocía su procedencia y no había tarjeta de presentación.

Suspiré y volví a enderezar mi fachada atravesando al área del comedor, donde un hombre de ropas algo viejas me daba la espalda. Sostenía una taza entre sus manos pero no pude evitar tensarme como si fuese algo peligroso. Bueno, lo averiguaría de una forma o de otra.

-Buenas noches- saludé y miré mi reloj para comprobar la hora. El extraño no se movió un solo centímetro pero sin duda ahora sabia de mi presencia.

-Tanto orden, tanto rigor…- comenzó.

Junté ambas cejas plenamente confundido.

-¿Disculpe, pero quién es usted?-

-La mente _aparentemente _abierta, tanto amor, tanta disciplina-

Resoplé molesto, no tenía tiempo para viejos dementes y quería ver a mis hijos.

-No se quién sea pero si eso es todo puede retirarse- ordené. Sin embargo el hombre por fin comenzó a moverse dejando la taza de lado y haciendo la silla hacia atrás con un chirrido que me erizó la piel.

Finalmente se giró, pero su sola apariencia como presencia me puso la mente en blanco. Algo en todo mi límite de cosas creíbles y otras imposibles pero probables se quebró y de repente nada tenía sentido.

Sus ojos ancianos me miraron con algo de desprecio en ellos.

-Tu no eres así, hijo- declaró.

_No había manera en que esto fuera cierto._

* * *

><p><strong>Uh ¿Esta es la primera actualización de año? Gomen, tuve un Enero salvaje ._. en fin. No se si habrán notado que este es el Stage 45 y por coincidente faltan cinco Stages más para el cierre del R2 de Nippon Rebelion, así que esa sería la otra noticia, tendremos R3 :) para finalizar el fic.<br>**

**Por otro lado, claro que puedo ser malvada solo esperen a conocer al papi de nuestro querido primer ministro n.n creo que es karmático, aunque todavía le falta enfrentar a Lelouch, que cosas ._.**

**¿Reviews anyone?**

**anySuzuki**


	46. Stage 46: El deber del padre

**Stage 46: El deber del padre**

**Genbu P.O.V.**

Admiré de manera detenida sus arrugas, la afilada mirada, el color grisáceo de lo que le quedaba de cabello y por último sus ojos. Yo ya era un adulto semi-responsable que podía tomar estas cosas con la seriedad posible y resolverlas de la misma manera. Podía discernir entre lo que era necesario, lo infantil y lo que no valía la pena.

Podía decirle que desapareciera de este lugar justo como lo había hecho antes.

_Y no dolería en lo absoluto._

Pero-

_-_¿Qué haces aquí?-

La necesidad de respuestas era grande y no necesitaba una prueba de ADN para saber que este hombre de apariencia andrajosa no era otra más que el mismísimo cabeza del apellido Kururugi y solo eso.

-Admirar con tristeza lo que has hecho del apellido de la familia y su pureza- admitió finalmente el hombre poniéndose de pie, enderezando el cinto de su yukata y cruzándose de brazos.

Sin duda esta sería una de las veces que debí haber aplicado mi inteligencia antes y no cuando los problemas me mostraban equivocado.

-Dime lo que quieres y así podrás retirarte a la brevedad posible- proseguí mientras miraba inútilmente la decoración del comedor. Su presencia me resultaba tanto incómoda como inútil a estas alturas de mi vida, así que trataba de no enfocarme en que realmente estábamos relacionados por medio del a sangre como padre e hijo.

Simplemente no puedes ir por ahí abandonando a tu hijo cuando es un niño y regresar años después fingiendo que nada pasó-

_¿Este es lo que habían sentido mis hijos en Britannia? _Era cruel para mí que ya estaba demasiado vivido para este tipo de circos, pero ahora entonces podía decir que para Lelouch y Nunnally fue devastador.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que vengo por algo que necesito y desapareceré? Eres mi hijo, es mi derecho estar aquí-

Sonreí de manera cansada, de hecho ya tenía bastante por un día.

-Y aunque eso no cambiará, te daré el mismo trato que me diste en toda mi vida. Puedes utilizar un baño, una de las habitaciones de huéspedes e incluso pedirle a mi sirvienta algo de ropa o de comer, pero mañana por la mañana espero que no estés aquí y durante ese lapso de tiempo, no quiero que te acerques a ninguno de mis tres hijos.-

Enarcó una ceja a punto de contradecirme.

-Tus problemas, sea lo que sean, _son conmigo. _Te arrepentirás si te atreves a acercarte a ellos-

Era una de las pocas promesas que podía mantener.

-Que tenga una buena noche, Kondou-san-

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Mei me detuvo de un brazo antes de poder entrar a la sala, creo que no comprendía mi urgencia de revisar que todo estuviera en orden y con _orden _me refería a tantas cosas.

-Tengo que decirte algo- insistió con un cuchicheo y una mirada desesperada, pero como estábamos tan cerca de la entrada a la sala no le prestaba atención, desde mi punto podía ver a Lelouch y frente a él a Suzaku, pero no podía reparar en los detalles -¡Kyoshiro!- sentí un leve golpe en la cabeza y me giré confundido, Mei tenía la palma abierta y una mirada decidida a volver a hacerlo.

Pero nadie pudo decir nada mas cuando Genbu emergió por las sombras del pasillo con una mirada serie en su rostro. Lo que sea que tuviera que atender antes lo había acabado en tiempo record pero no le había dejado un buen sabor de boca.

-Supongo que todo salió bien- comenté en dirección de Genbu solo para confirmar, pero el hombre me miró de una manera tan fuera de sí que me ponía a pensar quién quería verlo y para qué en primera instancia. Se suponía que nadie podía conocer nuestra actual posición en Shirakawa.

-Solo para que no te espantes si lo ves por ahí…- comenzó Genbu llevándose dos dedos al puente de su nariz –Nuestro invitado por una noche es Kondou Kururugi y tiene estrictamente prohibido acercarse a los muchachos, conoces mis razones Todou-

Genbu entonces se adentró en la sala tratando de borrar su expresión fúnebre, pero yo seguía atorado en lo primero que había dicho y al mismo tiempo repetía la historia en mi cabeza tratando de encontrar el punto que se nos había escapado. Porque entonces yo había estado con Genbu, la noticia llegó a los oídos de ambos al mismo tiempo y yo lo había acompañado todos estos años creyendo lo mismo.

Mei suspiró a mi lado. _Eso había tratado de decirme._

¿Pero por qué justo en este momento?

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

_¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? _Era la pregunta correcta. No estaba al tanto de cómo había continuado el desastre de Narita, tampoco de lo que había pasado con Cornelia y mucho menos de lo que acontecía en Japón.

_Pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer ponerme al tanto, _por primera vez negándome a enterarme de problemas que realmente no eran mi responsabilidad, del todo. Así que no pregunté nada, y Suzaku de todas maneras no hablaría, por algo estábamos aquí.

-Realmente nos tenías muy preocupados- comentó Suzaku mientras ponía una frazada sobre mis hombros y la tallaba levemente haciendo algo de calor -¿Seguro que te sientes bien?-

Me encogí de hombros de manera lenta sin ocultar nada, realmente quería dormir como si no lo hubiese hecho en una semana y mi cuerpo protestaba de tantas maneras distintas que no le prestaba atención a ninguna. Pero tampoco podía contestar todas las preocupaciones de Suzaku en una versión corta que lo dejara feliz, no por el momento.

-¿Es eso un golpe por Narita?- pregunté desviando el tema por completo, _y era válido. _Suzaku tenía un pequeño bulto rojo descubierto apenas en su frente. Pero que no estuviera cubierto y pareciera el raspón de un niño que se cayó, solo demostraba que no había sido nada serio. Asintió sin prestarle importancia y llevándose una mano de manera ausente al lugar.

-Supongo que el Lancelot no era tan impenetrable- comentó.

_El Shinkiro tampoco lo era si un árbol podía atravesarlo de lado a lado…_

_-_¿Lelouch?-

Parpadeé un par de veces. Suzaku de nuevo se veía preocupado.

-Te pusiste pálido- sus cejas se juntaron con algo de temor y con ambas manos me tomó de las mejillas -¿Qué te parece si mejor te regreso a tu habitación?-

Era la mejor noticia que podían darme por el momento. Asentí lentamente y Suzaku suspiró por trigésima vez de manera contradictoria. Se puso de pie y me quitó el exceso de cobertores antes de doblarse a partir de la cintura y ayudarme a ponerme de pie. No podía tenderme una mano, tampoco poner uno de mis brazoa alrededor de su cuello por unas costillas que seguro estaban rotas, así que traté de sostenerme de su brazo mientras él se levantaba lentamente, solo que cuando tan grande hazaña fue completada, el destino tenía otros planes.

-Muchachos-

Suzaku y yo levantamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo, _tampoco quería lidiar con esto por el momento._

-Bienvenido padre- contestó Suzaku sorprendido por su presencia, yo guardé absoluto silencio y traté de verme interesado en otra cosa. Pero no funcionaría por mucho tiempo, sentí como Genbu Kururugi dio un par de pasos hacia ambos de manera tranquila. No pude ocultar mi primera reacción al intentar retroceder y solo porque Suzaku me tenía bien sujeto, se percató de inmediato de mi intento de salida, mirándome de reojo con una extraña expresión en su rostro pero sosteniéndome en el mismo lugar.

-Lelouch, es un alivio que estés despierto- asentí sin siquiera mirar al hombre a la cara, _quería salir de esta escena lo más pronto posible. _Entonces puso su mano sobre mi cabezay reprimí la segunda urgencia por alejarme, pero no el contraste de sentimientos.

Suficiente por el momento.

-Me retiro a mi habitación, buenas noches- musité todavía con la mirada en cualquier punto que no fuese el primer ministro. Logré que Suzaku me soltara ya que lo único que me causaba dificultad era el ponerme de pie, así que ahora podía caminar de manera lenta pero segura hasta mi habitación y no saber nada más de nadie por algunas horas.

_O eso es lo que debería pasar normalmente. _

Sentí que se aferraron a mi antebrazo deteniendo por completo mi salida y esta vez no era Suzaku. Una mano más grande y gruesa se envolvió de manera suave pero firme impidiendo mi avance.

_-"Ahora jugarán a la familia feliz ¿Cierto? Hay que hacer las paces con el Britannian"-_

_De nuevo estas voces no._

-Lelouch- estaba justo detrás de mí y no me había girado en ningún momento -¿Te sucede algo?-

_¿Aparte de casi haber muerto en la montaña de Narita?_

-Quiero descansar en mi habitación- contesté de la manera más calmada posible, pero la mano del otro hombre se aferró un poco más a mi brazo.

-¿Podrías verme a la cara un momento entonces?-

_Estaba siendo demasiado cruel._

_-"Afronta las consecuencias príncipe"-_

-Tengo bastante sueño ¿Podemos hablar mañana?-

Puse todas mis esperanzas en esta última oración porque sea lo que viniera después no terminaría en nada bueno si seguía presionando el punto. Esperaba realmente que se diera por vencido como otras veces y dejara el tema en paz, después encontraría la manera de seguirlo rodeando, de tratar de olvidar lo sucedido y no sentirme como un idiota en el proceso.

-Hijo, mírame-

_-"Oh, ahora sí eres su hijo ¿Qué diferencia hay en el hijo primogénito y el predilecto?"-_

_Mala elección de palabras._

Halé de mi brazo para que lo soltara y sentí un pequeño dolor en mi costado al lograrlo, pero nada comparado con el desastre en mi mente.

_-"Recuerda muchacho que tú eres el adoptado. La segunda opción, el segundo escalón de prioridades"-_

-Lelouch Kururugi- la voz del ministro perdió cualquier suavidad anterior en una peligrosa advertencia. Suzaku se movió nervioso no muy lejos de mí y traté de darle unos segundos a mis pensamientos, pero-

_¿Acaso me estaba dando un ultimátum?_

_¿A mí?_

-¿Por qué no se preocupa mejor por su hijo de sangre, Primer Ministro?-

Las palabras dejaron mi boca antes de que pensara realmente lo que quería decir. Suzaku retuvo su aliento y sentí que el otro hombre se congeló en su lugar al igual que el resto de personas que alcanzaron a escucharme.

_Yo-yo no había querido decir eso realmente._

Me encontraba bastante confundido para darle una explicación propia a mis palabras así que hice lo mejor que pude, lo cual era desaparecer lo más rápido posible de la sala. _Cada paso que daba dolía más de lo que pensaba, _cada paso que lograba acercarme a mi habitación solo me hacía sentir más solo en este lugar y reafirmaba mis palabras.

-¡Lelouch, vuelve aquí!-

_Demonios._

Apenas alcancé mi habitación escuchaba las rápidas pisadas del hombre y tan solo me giré para cerrar la puerta con seguro, lo noté doblando el pasillo con una expresión incrédula en su rostro y un tanto herida. _Pero quizás se lo merecía, quizás por primera vez en mi vida decía justo lo que quería en el momento indicado y no después de días de pensamiento._

Me recargué en la puerta cerrada de mi habitación sintiéndome realmente mal por todo y más por dejarlo inconcluso.

_Pero ya me había expresado._

Ahora perdería todo.

_-¡Lelouch abre la puerta!-_

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Esto no estaba bien. _Lelouch no era así-_

Solté la múltiple cantidad de cobertores que le quité a Lelouch y corrí por el pasillo pero no por el mismo que mi padre. _No podía permitir que Lelouch hiciera esto y si lo conocía tan bien como creía, _se empeñaría en sacar a todos hasta que tomara las riendas de la situación. Pero no debía hacer más fuerte su decisión en esto.

_De todas las cosas, no en esto._

Salí por la puerta del frente y no me molesté en cerrarla. El viento helado del anochecer de inmediato me golpeó el rostro pero de la misma manera tampoco importaba. Rodeé la casa brincando en dos movimientos la cerca de madera y continué corriendo de manera tonta sobre la nieve. _Pero no podía dejar que Lelouch hiciera esto y menos aún sin saber por qué._

Solo cuando estuve en la parte trasera, me detuve un par de segundos a identificar las ventanas y de inmediato me centré en la de la habitación de Lelouch, _esperaba que no estuviera cerrada o esto dolería. _Me acerqué despacio y con ambas manos empujé los cristales. Por fortuna cedieron sin nada de esfuerzo por no estar aseguradas, así que de inmediato brinqué una pierna adentro de la habitación mientras que con la mano me sostenía del marco.

Ajusté mi vista de nuevo al interior iluminado, en busca de Lelouch.

Pero no estaba preparado para esto.

Metí mi otra pierna a la habitación y cerré la ventana esta vez con el seguro puesto. Pero Lelouch seguía sin levantar la cabeza concediendo el reconocimiento.

Me acerqué de manera lenta tratando de no exaltarlo, pero podía escuchar a mi padre golpear la puerta demandando que Lelouch abriera y eso lo hacía brincar levemente. Estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda en la puerta y con las rodillas recogidas, _¿Qué demonios había pasado?._

-Es suficiente, padre- hablé en voz alta para que dejara de insistir y Lelouch brincó al notar que estaba dentro de su habitación. Rápidamente se talló el rostro y trató de ponerse de pié.

No lo dejé continuar al hincarme frente a él y solo abrazarlo. Detuvo todos sus movimientos pero estaba tan tenso que dolía solo mirarlo.

_-Suzaku abre la puerta por favor- _

Lelouch de inmediato comenzó a pelearme pero lo miré a los ojos con una sola respuesta saliendo de mi boca.

-No es el momento, padre-

Escuché que Todou-san o mi madre llegaron y lo retiraron del otro lado, no muy convencido. Pero las cosas no podía arreglarlas de manera insensible esta vez y tendría que pensar en lo que sea que hubiese salido mal.

_Algo que también yo ignoraba. Pero no por mucho tiempo._

-Lelouch…- susurré. Agachó la cabeza escondiendo su mirada –Lelouch-_nii…-_

_Hermano._

No solía decir las palabras correctas, tampoco las más inteligentes o necesarias según la situación. Pero agradecía a toda deidad en el universo que este hubiese sido el momento para romper con esa maldición.

Lelouch correspondió el abrazo de manera desesperada.

* * *

><p>Entonces las cosas no eran tan complicadas, pero tampoco me la habían dejado fácil. No con Lelouch y sus maneras de pensar, no con lo <em>sensible <em>que podía estar por el momento y por sobre todas las cosas, había que tomar en serio sus preocupaciones. Después de lo que había pasado en Narita estaba aterrado de que pudiera repetirse en un futuro cercano.

De hecho conociendo a Lelouch y su manera de actuar solo, sabía que un incidente como ese era muy probable en cualquier momento y temía que no corriéramos con la misma suerte. Él no era una persona que cuidara de su propia integridad y tenía _años _insistiéndole en ese punto, pero ahora tampoco era momento de regañarlo.

Suspiré poniendo una de mis manos sobre su cabeza. _Su complicada cabeza._

Cerró los ojos ante el toque mas no se relajó, podía ver en la manera que mantenía su cuerpo que todavía era muy doloroso no resolver nada por sí mismo y estar en esa condición.

-Te juro que no me iré, solo duerme-

En ningún sentido esto estaba bien. Debía descansar, no estar pensando en cosas que parecerían una niñería para los demás pero para Lelouch era importante y tampoco debía estresar su cuerpo. Subí las cobijas que resbalaban por su hombro hasta la altura de su barbilla y se miró bastante agradecido por el gesto, pero sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse.

Hasta el momento no me había dicho nada, pero solo con lo que había dicho antes me hacía una idea bastante clara del problema. Y no podía evitar sonreír en lo más mínimo por los sentimientos encontrados de Lelouch.

Estaba peleando con una idea nueva para él y para nuestra desgracia, Narita solo había hecho de eso un evento miserable.

Sus ojos estaban repletos de dudas, de arrepentimiento, dolor y cansancio. Necesitaba resolver al menos una cosa pero esa no era mi labor aquí, sino hacerle compañía dejándole saber que no me retiraría de esto. Además de tratar de calmar las aguas entre él y mi padre porque ambos podían ser tan necios que podían volverse locos.

Apreté levemente una de sus manos vendadas con la mía. Levantó la vista despacio por mi acción pero solo le sonreí, a lo que él suspiró. Tenía grandes ojeras colgando en su rostro y un tono pálido enfermo, eso era otra prioridad a la par con todo lo demás.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? Necesitas comer- al final aunque era más una sugerencia que pregunta, sabía que se negaría.

_Y me probé en lo correcto._

_-_Lelouch se buen niño y come o duerme- esta vez le estaba dando a elegir y no podía negarse. Aún así movió la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria para ambas ideas y yo enarqué una ceja retado por su desobediencia.

Me haría recurrir a todas mis tácticas.

Sin darle otra oportunidad de negarse, me acerqué todavía más en la cama y mientras tenía mi cabeza sobre uno de mis brazos, con el que me quedaba libre rodeé a Lelouch y lo acerqué todo lo virtualmente posible. Se tensó un poco tratando de no caer ante la idea, pero así como podía sentir que él estaba frío, la proximidad de una fuente de calor pronto lo haría dormirse, sobre todo en la posición en que estaba. Favorecía su costado bueno y lo hacía quedar frente a mí con sus manos atrapadas entre ambos y las cobijas enterrándolo hasta la altura de las orejas. Apenas salía parte de su cabello y ya no podía irse a ningún lado.

Su respiración pronto se alentó y su cuerpo terminó de relajarse.

_Lelouch, esta es la última vez que dejo que hagas tus milagros solo. _

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Tenía una semana esperando que mi hijo despertara, que se levantara y continuara con su caos de siempre mostrándome que todo podía volver a la normalidad y así disipar mis temores. Pero esto en ningún momento pasó por mi mente.

-¡No pueden pedirme que me quede solo así!- sacudí el brazo de Todou para que me soltara una vez que entramos a mi oficina -¿Acaso no escucharon lo que Lelouch me dijo? ¿De dónde _demonios _sacó esas ideas?-

Mei se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos, _además nadie me estaba proponiendo una solución. _Intenté salir de nuevo pero Todou se puso como primer obstáculo con una mirada irritada. _Pero no podía solo quedarme así._

-Medita un momento tus acciones, Genbu- Todou bajó los brazos pero se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz –No vayas solo a explotar lo primero que pienses en Lelouch, no en su estado actual-

Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza con desesperación y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro.

_¿Cómo era posible que Lelouch…me dijera esas cosas?_

_¿Hijo de sangre?_

_¿Desde cuándo?-_

-Los hombres tienen la inteligencia en los pantalones- la voz de Mei me sacó de mis pensamientos en seco y al mismo tiempo enarqué una ceja por su comentario un poco drástico. Todou de igual manera se puso de mi lado mientras ambos la mirábamos algo sentidos por eso último -¿Qué? En lugar de pensar qué está mal en Lelouch deberían preguntarse qué hicieron mal ustedes-

Me tomó solo dos segundos salir de la sorpresa inicial y pasar a la fase resolutiva.

-¿Cómo puede uno hacer las cosas mal si Lelouch tiene siete días inconsciente?- pregunté en una especie de reclamo pensando seriamente en sus palabras. No tenía idea de cómo podía afectar a mi hijo así o por qué su repentino coraje, pero de pronto me sentí levemente guiado en el camino correcto –Tu sabes algo ¿Cierto?-

Ella no me atacaría sin tener todas las cartas en su mano, _justo como Lelouch. _Y ambos tenían un motivo para esta defensiva.

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta con una mirada aburrida.

-Mei… dime lo que me tengas qué decir- advertí. No podía tener tantos problemas por el momento, no con las relaciones totalmente rotas con el Imperio. Además mi familia no estaba en segundo puesto pero debía resolver todos sus altibajos antes de que algo más pasara y tuviera que enfocarme por necesidad en otras cosas. –Por favor-

Todou me miró de manera extraña ante mi _casi _súplica pero prefirió mantenerse al margen, _seguro el tampoco tenía idea de lo que pasaba._

Mi ex–esposa se vio disfrutando todo esto puesto que sonrió levemente antes de relajar su rosto y suspirar de manera derrotada. _Sea lo que sea esperaba que no fuese nada grave._

_-_Quizás esto te suene raro viniendo de mí después de tanto tiempo, y admito que no era una teoría válida hasta que Rakshata habló conmigo y ambas llegamos a la misma conclusión- sonaba a problemas –Tú y Todou se equivocaron al dividirse para sacar a los muchachos de Narita- finalizó.

Parpadeé un par de veces confundido. Para mi fortuna Kyoshiro se miraba igual así que-

-¿Disculpa?- no entendía lo que quería decir –¿Hicimos mal en aplicar una estrategia militar para rescatar a mis hijos? ¿Por eso Lelouch está enojado?-

Mei rodó los ojos y gruñó por lo bajo ante mis palabras, entonces noté que contó hasta tres para seguir hablando.

-Olvidaba que tengo que decirles las cosas de frente- masculló perdiendo cualquier porte delicado -¡Tú Genbu Kururugi debiste ser quien sacara a Lelouch de su sepulcro en la montaña! ¡Quizás esa vez como única _prioridad _debiste buscarlo primero que a Suzaku porque al menos mi hijo tiene un padre y una madre que pasara lo que pasara, están aquí, _y tarde que temprano se reuniría con cualquiera de los dos. _Pero para Lelouch que lo más cercano, _según entiendo_, que tiene a una familia es el hombre que le dio su apellido, protección y techo, debió ser ese hombre quien lo sacara de su miseria personal sobre todo después del esfuerzo que hace para demostrarte a ti y al mundo lo que hace y por el bien de quien!-

Para cuando Mei terminó, su rostro normalmente serio y calmado era una masa roja que no tenía un solo gramo de piedad o la más mínima disculpa por haberme gritado de esa manera. _Aunque no esperaba una disculpa de su parte, _quizás era yo quien debía acuclillarse y tocar el suelo con mi frente después de todo esto. Pero sobre todas las cosas dándole las gracias por haberme mostrado algo que quizás me hubiese tomado _días enteros _deducir por mi cuenta.

Mientras ella recuperaba la compostura miré a Todou de reojo y finalmente llegábamos a una conclusión, _esto podía resolverse. _Pero profundizando un poco en el tema…

_¿Lelouch había esperado que yo lo sacara de ahí?_

Digo, sé que Todou es un gran ejemplo a seguir para él, sobre todo en lo militar _¿Pero yo? _

Sentí una leve sonrisa formarse en mi rostro.

-No empieces a alardear Kururugi- masculló Todou cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Por qué Lelouch tenía que hacer todo tan complicado?_

* * *

><p>Entonces no podía marchar directo a la habitación de mi hijo por dos grandes motivos. El primero era que Suzaku me tenía prohibida la entrada y eso lo sabía porque me estaba mandando mensajes por el celular.<p>

"_Lelouch está dormido, lo que quieras hablar con él puede esperar"_

No opuse resistencia alguna a eso y encomendé a Lelouch en sus manos, pero dejar que pasara el tiempo para la mente de Lelouch no había sido nunca nada bueno. Aunque aquí entraba el segundo motivo que me detenía en un porcentaje mayor de curiosidad que de información. Sabía que Gottwald le había jurado lealtad a Lelouch y yo no tenía verdadero problema con eso, solo que el estado en que lo veía esta vez me daba escalofríos.

-Debo admitir que no me había percatado de su ausencia, Gottwald- confesé en tono de disculpa, pero el Britannian no le dio importancia encogiéndose de hombros en su asiento –Supongo que lo que sea que Lelouch ordenara requería todo este tiempo que se ausentó-

El hombre de cabello verde negó levemente, entonces aquí empezaba la parte que me concernía. Después de todo había pedido hablar conmigo primero que con Lelouch y eso ya podría ser una traición a mi hijo, aunque fuese por su propio bienestar.

-El príncipe Lelouch me encomendó buscar información sobre un tema en específico, pero mientras estaba en Pendragón no pude evitar notar un par de cosas extrañas y aprovechar que ya estaba ahí para salir de dudas- asentí levemente ante la explicación de Gottwald –Desde el baile en Villa Aeries, tuve la _fortuna _de toparme con una mujer que estuvo bajo mi mando cuando servía al príncipe Clovis y gracias a que respetaba mis razones para desaparecer del mapa de Britannia, me ofreció su ayuda en el momento que la necesitara-

-¿Así logró pasar desapercibido en la madre patria?- pregunté, el hombre asintió pero algo en sus ojos se oscureció.

-Ella es una baronesa y tuve acceso de nuevo a las mansiones, villas y terrenos de los príncipes, así como la proximidad que deseaba-

_Mi duda seguía siendo qué es lo que Lelouch quería saber de Britannia ¿O quizás solo se quería deshacer de Gottwald?_

-Cierto día mientras recorría los límites de la mansión del Segundo Príncipe Schneizel, divisé claramente al hombre que tiene usted como Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores-

-Tenía- corregí de inmediato, pero entonces las palabras de Gottwald cobraron un verdadero peso en mi mente –Momento ¡¿Sawasaki está en Britannia?!- me puse de pie en mi lugar exaltado por la simple idea y el hombre se encogió en su lugar espantado por mi reacción.

-¿Acaso no estaba ahí por asuntos de Japón con Britannia?- preguntó de inmediato tomándose con ambas manos de su silla, yo negué.

-Sawasaki fue destituido hace ya un par de meses y mi hijo Suzaku es quien está frente al departamento de relaciones exteriores ahora- aclaré para ponerlo al tanto –Sin embargo y debido a problemas mayores es prófugo de la justicia. Causó un incendio en el hospital del centro y golpeó a su Director General, sin mencionar otro tipo de atentados en contra de la seguridad de las islas-

A medida que hablaba, los ojos de Gottwald se abrían más y más hasta el punto de casi tener un tic en el lado derecho.

-El hombre demandó una audiencia con el tercer príncipe Schneizel- se paró de su silla quedando a mi altura –No supe nada más pero supongo que no era entonces para nada bueno, entonces estaba la princesa Cornelia y el Príncipe Clovis con él-

Era mi turno de dejar aparecer mi propio tic nervioso.

-Cornelia causó el desastre que está en boca de todos en este momento por venir detrás de su hermana Euphemia a Japón- contribuí –Y sabía perfectamente cómo pararse y en dónde para _supuestamente _tenernos comiendo de su mano. Ella con un puñado de hombres supo como burlar nuestras defensas y poner en peligro la vida de cientos de japoneses-

-Entonces ese tal Sawasaki le dio toda la información que poseía al príncipe Schneizel porque la bruja de Britannia no se mueve sin una previa aprobación del segundo príncipe-

Ambos parpadeamos notando que casi estábamos hablando sobre el escritorio, pero después de volver a una posición normal de pie, mi enojo no podía ser aplacado.

-¡Ese maldito!- me pasé una mano sobre la cabeza con frustración. -¡Debí haberlo asesinado tantas veces! ¡Dejé que se fuera con todo lo quería! Ahora el país está en más peligro del que creía y ya debe haberse enterado de la condición de Lelouch…-

-¿Condición? ¿Algo le pasó a mi príncipe?- Gottwald me interrumpió de inmediato con un semblante bastante serio. _Cierto, se había ausentado demasiado tiempo._

-Los pronósticos del doctor se cumplieron Gottwald, hace un par de meses también Lelouch sufrió un infarto, con las idioteces de Atsushi incluidas- terminé de manera oscura. Pero no era el único sufriendo por eso, vi como el rostro del Britannian se distorsionó en derrota al no estar presente en el momento y seguro ser de ayuda.

Apretó los puños contra su pantalón.

-Tenemos peores problemas según lo que acabas de decir Gottwald- interrumpí sus pensamientos con otro seguro más oscuro –Esta mañana he roto los convenios que tenía Japón con el Imperio- reí de manera amarga –La tercera Princesa Euphemia es un rehén político que no me importa en lo absoluto y Schneizel El Britannia tiene en sus manos información confidencial del país que no hemos podido cambiar-

Suspiré de manera profunda con una mano sobre mis ojos.

-Estamos oficialmente en guerra-

* * *

><p>Por eso debía resolver las cosas con mi familia. Porque quería que ellos estuvieran juntos, se cuidaran entre sí y por sobre otras cosas no tuvieran una imagen errónea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Este era un momento en el que debía centrarme en proteger el país en que mis hijos residían de la forma en que fuese posible, aunque eso significara enterrarme en mi oficina o dónde el deber me llamara.<p>

Debía formar una defensa sólida y para eso también necesitaba a Todou, así que encomendaba a mis hijos a su propia compañía, debían ser fuertes y protegerse, debían ser mi motivo para continuar sin mirar atrás. Pero no quería que las cosas estuvieran mal con ninguno y eso incluía bastante a Lelouch.

Una pequeña isla como Japón estaba en guerra con un Imperio de tres cuartas partes del mundo. Habría un derramamiento de sangre, _sin duda. _Pero no teniendo ni la más mínima idea de cómo lo haría, ganaría.

Por todo aquello que quería proteger.

Pasé mi mano entre el cabello de Lelouch evadiendo el parche en su frente con cuidado, suspiró levemente y se hundió más en las cobijas. Necesitaba hablar con él de inmediato, detuve mi mano en su hombro.

-Lelouch- intenté.

Suzaku me mataría si se enteraba de que lo había despertado. No me escuchó en lo absoluto porque seguía respirando de manera tranquila.

-Lelouch- traté un poco más fuerte y esta vez apretó las cejas un poco contrariado. Sonreí para mí mismo mientras movía mi pulgar sobre su hombro, sacudirlo no sería buena idea.

Lo dejé volver en si mismo de manera lenta, no quería que se exaltara si se daba cuenta de golpe que yo estaba aquí sentado y no Suzaku. Pero creo que mi falta de palabras y la insistencia lo fue despertando con una vaga idea de que no era su hermano, sobre todo cuando al abrir los ojos y ver primero que todo mi pantalón, suspiró de manera pesada sin moverse de su posición o levantar la vista en reconocimiento.

_Todavía no se miraba muy bien. _

_-¿_Puedo preguntar cómo se siente mi bebé _celoso?_-

Estuve pensando cerca de dos horas como quebrar las defensas de Lelouch de una manera limpia y sin que tuviera una respuesta preparada. Creo que yendo al grano tal como pensaba funcionó, porque las respuestas murieron en su boca y se puso rojo en vergüenza y enojo.

Pero tampoco le daría tiempo de reponerse, todavía sentado en la orilla de su cama me recargué sobre él y así como estaba acostado lo abracé de manera firme sin lastimarlo. Sentí que se tensó ante el contacto pero sin duda no se recuperaba de lo primero que le había dicho.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerme todo tan difícil mi pequeño príncipe?- susurré tomándolo desprevenido de nuevo y despegándome un poco sin levantarme por completo para verlo a la cara de cerca. –Estás cada día más cerca de matarme de un susto, pero con lo último que dijiste permíteme argumentar que solo me dio risa al darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estabas-

Todavía falto de palabras ahora se miraba herido. Me enderecé por completo y busqué sus manos por debajo de las cobijas para tomarlas entre las mías. Sentir las vendas en sus dedos rozar mi palma me hacía sentirme pésimo, pero había que resolver todo por pasos.

-No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mí confiar en que tu padrino podría sacarte de ahí sin mi ayuda y además ver cómo habías quedado- apenas se centraba de nuevo en su enojo pero no lo dejaría hablar –Después de todo lo que te he dicho ¿Creíste que me echaría hacia atrás en el momento más importante?-

_Con la guerra en puerta._

-Lo único que lamento es no tener un súper poder para poder dividirme en tres y acompañarlos a cada uno de ustedes en todo momento del día- apreté un poco sus manos con las mías y se encogió de manera incómoda, _al menos ya no se veía enojado. –_Así que perdóname por tener una cabeza hueca que no siguió su primer instinto que era ir detrás de ti, porque tu _fabuloso _padrino alegó que él sí tenía un KF y yo no para llegar más rápido, cosa de la que hablaremos más adelante- advertí.

Cuando Lelouch suspiró todavía sin decir nada y solo me miró de manera cansada pero satisfecha, supe que había ganado la contienda por las buenas.

-¿Teníamos un problema del cual hablar entonces?- pregunté, negó levemente y sonreí –Buen niño- volví a acomodar sus brazos por debajo de las cobijas y le acomodé las mismas hasta la altura de sus hombros. Entonces me detuve con una mano en su hombro pensando en otro par de cosas, sabía que acababa de despertar pero no veía ninguna mejoría.

Solo quedaba una opción.

-Gensai vendrá más tarde a checarte ¿Si? Descansa y no te quiero vagando por la casa-

Asintió sin prestarme verdadera atención demostrando lo cansado y todavía semi-dormido que estaba, así que di por hecho que al menos estaba advertido. Me levanté con cuidado y ya no se movió más, pero me detuve en el marco de la puerta apagando la luz y dando un último vistazo.

_No me encontraría aquí la próxima vez que despertara._

_Pero con suerte el país seguiría existiendo._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Preparados para la guerra?<br>**

**anySuzuki**

**P.D. recuerden agregar al facebook por polls y adelantos Any Suzuki**


	47. Stage 47: Vientos de Guerra

_-Mei, no dejes que Lelouch encienda la televisión-_

**Stage 47: Vientos de Guerra**

**Cadena Nacional Japonesa.**

-A todo el pueblo japonés, han sido ya algunos años desde la última vez que me vi en la necesidad de hacer una transmisión de esta magnitud para informar algo. Entonces les dije que no había nada que temer, que Britannia había sido repelida de nuestras islas y que se estaban llevando a cabo convenios de paz.-

-Hoy quizás debo informarles lo contrario, donde oficialmente he roto los tratados de _"paz" _que el Imperio estuvo destruyendo y presionando los últimos meses. ¡**Hoy **oficialmente estamos en guerra! Porque no hay paz entre Japón y Britannia, pero tampoco vamos a agachar la cabeza y esperar que nos conviertan en un área-

-Exhorto a todos los japoneses a extremar precauciones, así como les puedo asegurar que **no **perderemos esta **batalla.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia's Channel<strong>

_-Después de un breve periodo de ausencia, su majestad el Emperador de Britannia dará un aviso-_

-¡BRITANNIA! Hemos estado aplazando lo inevitable para lo que queda de un mundo que cree ser libre. Esa cuarta parte del mapa que **cree **hacer un mayor ruido en un Imperio como el mío, ha de rendirse ante nuestra superioridad o fallecer en el intento. ¡No habrá ninguna consideración y todo aquel que se oponga ya es considerado enemigo, sufriendo las consecuencias de su decisión!-

-¡Un mundo _libre _es un problema, un mundo _libre _es una plaga!-

-Nos unificaremos todos como un mismo gobierno bajo el mando del Sacrosanto Imperio de Britannia-

-¡All Hail Britannia!-

_-¡All Hail Britannia!-_

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

No recordaba este lugar tan tranquilo. Quizás era el hecho de que no había nadie alrededor de la casa que causara una conmoción o cuya voz resonara de manera grave en las paredes.

-Lelouch no deberías estar fuera de tu habitación-

Solo estaba la madre de Suzaku, Nunnally y… _Sayoko. _Creo que era el único hombre aquí.

Me encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor sin nada que hacer realmente. Me había levantado temprano y había desayunado, para entonces ya no alcancé nadie. Tenía prohibido el café y Gensai había sido muy estricto en sus recomendaciones, aunque no estaba de ánimo como para brincarlas.

-Tener el mismo paisaje frente a mis ojos enfada- traté por las buenas pero distrayéndome segundos después con el hecho de que la madre de Suzaku ponía galletas recién hechas sobre la mesa, _olvidé por completo lo que decía._

La mujer me miró con una leve sonrisa y eligiendo entre las filas de galletas sobre la charola, tomó una y me la extendió. Tenía que admitir que cuando Sayoko horneaba era algo sumamente delicioso, pero últimamente notaba que el sazón de esta mujer era más… _hogareño. _La tomé con un leve gracias y no esperé más.

_Solo que al morderla-_

-¿Avena?- parpadeé confundido admirando la galleta. Tampoco eran chispas de chocolate lo que tenía arriba sino pasas. La madre de Suzaku se rió levemente ante mi confusión.

-Tu dieta debe ser rica en fibra y sin nada que tenga que ver con el chocolate- sonrió, observé de manera detenida la charola y hasta ahora notaba por qué se había tomado la molestia de elegir la galleta. Tres filas eran las que habían llamado mi atención siendo tradicionales galletas con chispas de chocolate. Las otras tres filas eran un engaño bien planeado con un objetivo nutricional que no cuadraba con mis gustos.

Enarqué una ceja contrariado por todo esto.

-Pero yo quiero una con chocolate- pedí. La mujer negó de manera estricta despegando el resto de las galletas _falsas _y montándolas en un plato largo que deslizó sobre la mesa en mi dirección.

_¿Cómo podían dejarme solo con una mujer que me torturaba de esta manera?_

* * *

><p>Aunque después de todo no estaban <em>malas, <em>era solo el hecho de que me habían engañado y por sobre otras cosas, _traicionado. _Nunnally corrió a su habitación con el resto de las galletas y cuando le pedí una por las buenas, _no me dio. _Cuando intenté chantajearla, tampoco. Solo me besó en la frente y se fue de mi rango de alcance para evitar la tentación.

Sin embargo el amor que le estaba tomando a estas nuevas galletas rápidamente se esfumó con un tema amargo que se sentó en el sofá de la sala frente a mí.

_La madre de Suzaku me lo había confirmado, solo para que no me llevara una sorpresa. _El benemérito anciano que rondaba la casa con el ceño fruncido era _realmente _el Kururugi más viejo, vivo. Su presencia realmente me daba igual, no era un tema que tuviera que ver conmigo y si mi padre lo había dejado aquí era porque lo resolvería en otro momento. Solo esperaba que no picara mis sensibles costillas.

Verme interesado en el relieve de las galletas no duraría mucho tiempo.

-Ignorarme no significa que desapareceré, Britannian-

_Sabía de todas maneras que mi trato con los japoneses siempre se reducía a esto._

-Yo creo que está funcionando- contesté sin dirigirle la mirada, pero entonces escuché por el rechinar del sofá que se levantó y daba por ganada la contienda. _De manera muy rápida. _

Entonces una sombra oscureció mis sentidos y el grueso hombre estaba parado justo a mi lado con una mano deteniéndose de la cabecera del sofá mientras la otra descansaba de manera floja en su cintura.

-Deberías conocer mejor a las personas antes de atreverte a contestar de esa manera, mocoso irrespetuoso- levanté la vista de manera afilada ante su reto, pero no quería causar un problema justo ahora. –No sabes si esa otra persona te puede hacer daño-

-Creo que mi educación me lleva a no ser hipócrita diciendo que _adoro _su presencia aquí- contesté, después utilicé mi mano para apoyarme en el sofá y levantarme, pero el viejo hombre utilizó su mano libre y me empujó hacia abajo por el hombro para impedir que me levantara. Eso solo logró doblar mi mano en un doloroso sentido además de ejercer presión en todo mi brazo y costado lastimado.

-¡Ngh!- apreté la boca tratando de evitar cualquier sonido, a lo cual el otro hombre sonrió. Pero la corriente eléctrica de dolor que me atravesó me dejó sin aliento.

-No eres más que un arrimado en este lugar ¿No es así? No se cómo lograste meter esa idea en la cabeza de Genbu donde aparentas ser un hijo y parte de su familia-

A medida que hablaba se formaban pequeñas perlas de sudor en mi frente y trataba de ponerle un orden a mis ideas para contestar tal como quería.

_Tenía suficiente de personas cuestionando esa parte. Yo mismo incluido, pero desde ahora tenía la certeza de que no tenía porque sufrir ante esa situación por más tiempo, tenía las bases para creerlo. _

-Puede pensar lo que quiera pero eso no borrará todo lo que ya está hecho y lo que _es _frente a sus ojos- contesté de manera rápida con una verdadera sonrisa de victoria. El anciano no se veía nada contento.

Entonces quitó su mano de mi hombro y la posicionó de inmediato sobre mi costado herido. Solo con sentir que tenía la mano en esa zona me congelé por completo y olvidé mis palabras.

-Hasta aquí llegó tu valentía ¿Hm?- se burlo con una sonrisa socarrona –Britannian cobarde- en sus ojos leí la clara intención de ejercer presión.

-_Deje_ al muchacho en paz- aspiré profundamente de manera agitada salvándome por unos segundos de una prolongada agonía y nunca me vi tan agradecido por la presencia de la madre de Suzaku.

Sin embargo el viejo solo enarcó una ceja y se giró levemente todavía en su misma posición.

-¿Qué palabra puede tener en esto una mujer que solo concibió un hijo por interés?- declaró.

_Había ocasiones que mi punto sensible podía encontrarse en temas distintos que el de mi raza y mis relaciones familiares, esto era un claro ejemplo de una ocasión especial._

Utilicé ambas manos para empujar al viejo que estaba distraído y seguro me dolió más a mí que los míseros treinta centímetros que logré moverlo, pero no importaba por el momento. Se giró levemente sorprendido, pero al notar qué había pasado alargó una de sus manos y rodeó mi cuello con facilidad. Mi suministro de aire fue cortado de inmediato.

-¡Lelouch!-

Levanté mi mano deteniendo en seco a la madre de Suzaku y clavé mi vista en el anciano.

-S-si su pelea es conmigo, al m-menos tenga la decencia de no meter mujeres en esto. Sin embargo _ngh… _un viejo decrépito y amargado que se apartó d-de su familia no tiene el _derecho_ de opinar nada. No es más que un hombre cobarde- necesitaba respirar –Que se ha quedado s-solo y no encaja en ningún lugar…- la última palabra ya la arrastraba, pero mi concentración fallaba por la falta de oxígeno.

Su agarre se intensificó aún más cuando había terminado de hablar y las orillas de mi visión se oscurecían, pero justo en el último momento me soltó contra el sofá con un gruñido. Traté de no toser y activar el dolor en mi costado pero era imposible, la madre de Suzaku rodeó al anciano decrépito que seguía donde mismo y me enderezó por los hombros.

-Lelouch…Lelouch _respira- _había tantas cosas que quería hacer pero esa no era de las principales.

-La interesada y el britannian arrimado- continuó el hombre. Levanté la mirada para seguir con nuestra pelea pero la madre de Suzaku solo se me apretó un poco los hombros para detenerme.

-¡Es suficiente!- declaró poniéndose de pie y yo no solté su brazo, realmente esta tampoco era su pelea y problemas como este aunque decenas, los sabía manejar a la perfección. No había necesidad de que se exaltara.

-¿Algún problema?-

Esa voz tenía tiempo sin escucharla y así como me sorprendió su presencia, relevó de mis hombros la continuación de esta pelea. Le daba más crédito a este hombre de que el mismo se adjudicaba.

Gottwald entró por completo a la sala y yo no dije nada todavía en mi posición de semi ovillo en el sofá, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de la situación sin necesidad que se lo explicara. Rápidamente se acercó y con una mirada indignada se brincó a la madre de Suzaku, recayendo en el viejo cuyo rostro seguía reflejando repulsión y odio.

-¿Le han hecho daño, príncipe Lelouch?- preguntó intencionalmente con todo el poder título incluido. Había aprendido bien mi _enorme _satisfacción de golpear a la gente con su propia lógica y sobre todo dejarla sin palabras cuando se creían superiores en varios aspectos. Darle la razón a un purista para que me odie y al mismo tiempo demostrarle que su poder se seguía quedando pequeño contra mi nacimiento era como verter limón en una herida.

_Sawasaki conocía esa faceta muy bien. _

La cara del viejo Kururugi no era muy diferente al de toda esa gente. _Después de todo yo no era un simple Britannian._

Comencé a reírme de su expresión, Gottwald retrocedió y la madre de Suzaku se giró extrañada.

-Mi nombre es Lelouch Vi Britannia y soy onceavo príncipe por nacimiento, diecisiete heredero al trono del Sacrosanto Imperio de Britannia y próximamente _el-_

-Lelouch- la madre de Suzaku interrumpió mi bien ensayada escena con un susurro peligroso, detuve mis palabras en seco –A tu habitación- ordenó y yo enarqué una ceja ante tan extraña orden. –Ahora-

Cuando afiló la mirada sentí que no podía tener réplica y junté todos mis pedazos de dignidad para poder marcharme. No dije una sola palabra, pero tampoco lo creía correcto.

_Esto había sido cortado antes de que empezara._

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia.<strong>

-Déjenlo pasar,es mi consejero-

Schneizel El Britannia andaba a toda velocidad en los pasillos de la mansión La Britannia buscando a su principal ocupante. Un hombre japonés le pisaba los talones con premura alertando a todos los guardias de su presencia, _después de todo no era muy común ver extranjeros tan adentro del territorio._

-No entiendo esto, Primer Ministro Schneizel. Usted me dijo que el emperador se encontraba ausente y que las responsabilidades recaían en usted durante ese tiempo-

El segundo príncipe se detuvo para silenciar al hombre con una señal de discreción y Sawasaki Atsushi apretó su boca en una delgada línea.

-El Emperador es el hombre más poderoso de Britannia y su palabra es ley en la mayoría de los casos, así que hay que hacer lo que comande y si la guerra con Japón ya ha sido declarada, entonces seguiremos esa estrategia- respondió todavía de manera tranquila sin dejar de caminar.

-Pero usted me prometió…- Schneizel volvió a silenciarlo con una mirada y el japonés gruñó derrotado.

Pronto el rubio encontró lo que buscaba, la entrada al majestuoso jardín de la mansión La Britannia y como era esperarse de su príncipe a cargo, se encontraba en medio de semejante paisaje mientras perfeccionaba un nuevo cuadro de ningún tema especial para Schneizel.

-Fuera de mi edén con tus políticas y tácticas militares, Schneizel- advirtió Clovis sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, sabía quién visitaba su mansión antes de que lograra bajar de su auto y esta vez, su hermano mayor no era tan bienvenido como esperaba.

-Buenos días Clovis, pero no te molestes en saludar que esto solo tomará un segundo, además veo que estás _muy _ocupado- el rubio de cabello largo gruñó ante el sarcasmo escondido del mayor, pero bajó su pincel solo para no arruinar su obra maestra por un mal momento. Salió detrás del tri-pié con su cabello recogido en una coleta baja y se cruzó de brazos esperando impaciente que el otro hablara.

Pero solo de notar que traía a ese japonés pegado a sus costillas, Clovis ya no sentía eso como una casual visita.

-No puedes seguir prestando oídos sordos al hecho de que Cornelia regresó de Japón sin Euphemia y las rabietas que ha estado haciendo por todo Pendragón para recuperarla- comenzó Schneizel directo y al punto, el menor se movió incómodo en su lugar.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? ¿Pintarle un lindo cuadro para que se calme?- reclamó de inmediato, no quería ser metido en esos asuntos. Se le daba muy bien el ser imparcial.

Schneizel sonrió de manera triste acercándose un poco más a Clovis.

-Sabes que ese no es tu único talento y necesito de tus otros _encantos _para esta misión, Clovis. O perderemos a otro de nuestros queridos hermanos en Japón, ahora que la guerra es oficial-

El plan estaba tratado desde hacía tiempo. Clovis miró por encima del hombro de Schneizel hacia el japonés que esperaba de manera impaciente admirando su jardín. No tenía una respuesta en ese momento, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Schneizel pareció entender esa parte y solo se pasó una mano por el cabello liberando un poco de tensión, al mismo tiempo que retrocedía. Muy en su interior sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo y tenía una frase más que su hermano menor no podría rechazar.

-No te obligaré a nada Clovis, pero eres el único que puede ayudar a Euphemia-

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba sentado en la orilla de mi cama, admirando mis manos y pensando en lo que había hecho mal para estar castigado y mi cerebro se reiniciaba pensando en lo estúpido que era esto _¿Desde cuándo la madre de Suzaku podía hacer eso? _Aunque tampoco me dijo que estaba castigado, solo que me fuera a mi habitación y yo había obedecido en el acto.

Suspiré ya cansado de las actividades de medio día, _esto sería muy largo._

Por otro lado, pensaba en Gottwald y su súbita aparición. Nadie me había dicho que el hombre había regresado de entre los muertos después de la misión que le había dado, pero tampoco sentía una urgencia en mi interior por escuchar su informe. Era como un _"Que bueno que sigues vivo" _y _"Ya ni siquiera recuerdo por qué era tan importante tu misión"._

O era el hecho de que seguía manteniendo un perfil demasiado bajo incluso para mi comprensión. Pero debía darles la razón a todos una vez en la vida donde no me sentía apto para hacer algo en estas condiciones, aunque en mi mente no hubiera una fecha cercana donde les aseguraba que volvería a planear y actuar.

_No estaba seguro de que eso siguiera siendo para mí. _

Era contraproducente en tantos sentidos.

_Tampoco quería dejar las cosas tiradas._

Pero había empujado a Japón en el camino correcto.

Me tallé el rostro con mis manos vendadas recordándome el último error que había cometido y suspiré nuevamente, _tampoco quería verme envuelto en una situación de esas otra vez._

Alguien llamó a mi puerta y de inmediato mandé esos pensamientos al fondo de mi mente. Como si la hubiera invocado, la madre de Suzaku entró después de unos segundos con una expresión indescifrable y sin nada en sus manos que me dijera que venía a dejar algo. Cerró la puerta suavemente y se quedó en ese lugar cruzada de brazos.

Ninguno habló por medio minuto.

-¿Te hizo daño aquél hombre?- preguntó.

Me vi pensando en eso y dudaba que realmente me hubiese hecho algo. Solo era la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo lo que me molestaba y su presencia tan inoportuna.

-Nada- contesté, pero la mujer no se vio muy convencida.

-Gensai llegará en cualquier momento de todas maneras, le pediré que te revise para no arriesgarnos- asentí distraídamente, _esto se estaba volviendo incómodo._

Nos miramos de nuevo sin nada que decir. Al menos no de mi parte, su presencia, acciones y palabras ya se estaban volviendo algo cotidiano dentro de la rutina.

-Gracias-

Enarqué una ceja en su dirección. _¿Eso era para mí? _Si se refería a lo que había acontecido con el _abuelo amargado…_

-No fue nada- contesté de inmediato y era más que cierto. –Algunas personas no entienden de límites- comenté al final y eso no era indirecta para nadie porque podría incluirme a mí mismo.

-No tenías la obligación de hablar por mí- insistió la mujer recogiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y me permití sonreír levemente.

-Usted tampoco-

El respeto se ganaba con el ejemplo diario. Creo que en eso ambos estábamos de acuerdo.

-Solo no le diga a mi padre- continué de inmediato recordando lo importante de todo esto –Creo que tiene bastantes cosas en la cabeza y una tonta discusión como esa solo lo pondría de mal humor-

_Sin mencionar que forzaría su mano en contra de la propia familia, incluso si el viejo se lo mereciera. _

-Pero Lelouch, el hombre te pudo haber herido-

Me encogí de hombros.

-No me pondría a mí mismo en una situación en la que no pudiera ganar- argumenté con media sonrisa y eso era una gran mentira, solo que no se lo dejaría saber. El hombre me había puesto los nervios de punta, había tomado lo mejor de mí y no me importó lo que pasara mientras pudiera callarlo. Realmente me había dolido, pero nada mortal.

Nuestra plática por fortuna fue interrumpida por un par de leve golpes, _Sayoko. _Quien anunció la llegada de una de mis peores pesadillas. La madre de Suzaku se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al hombre que la saludó ya con familiaridad y luego posó su vista en mí de manera valorativa. Miró entre la madre de Suzaku y yo con extrañeza.

-¿Sucede algo?-

Ella negó por ambos y se despidió de inmediato.

-Estaré afuera por si se ofrece algo- comentó.

El doctor abrazó su maletín todavía extrañado por todo, pero se enfocó de inmediato en su labor.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Esto se estaba poniendo _bastante _difícil. No le había dicho a nadie mis planes de solo iniciar la guerra como si fuese un juego de video violento, o de decir: _Cúbranse y esperen lo mejor. _La marejada de medios japoneses que me esperaba fuera del edificio de gobierno era impresionante, pero no podía dar más explicaciones que las que había dicho por cadena nacional y tampoco tenía el tiempo para hacerlo.

De la misma forma, el departamento de Relaciones Exteriores explotó en un caos de llamadas. Desde la diplomacia de Britannia validando mis palabras hasta llamadas de países que _en la vida _se habían comunicado a la isla con diferentes motivos. Clasificándonos como tontos, valientes, aliados o precursores de la rebelión.

Le dije a Suzaku que solo escuchara y mandara al diablo a todos, después de tanto tiempo en el que Japón había salido a flote por su cuenta, no necesitaba sanguijuelas que se quisieran aprovechar de nuestra situación como aliados que jamás se habían interesado en nosotros. Tampoco lucharía por la salvación de otro país que no fuera el mío y si el mundo quería seguir el ejemplo de Japón, _adelante, _pero no arriesgaría a mi gente por personas desconocidas.

No necesitaban que nosotros nos levantáramos en armas para actuar por su cuenta, eso me daba una idea del valor real de lo que quedaba del mundo y su cobardía.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo padre, casi están suplicando por alianzas- comentó Suzaku mientras colgaba un teléfono y contestaba otro arrancándose un mechón de cabello en el proceso -¿Área 5?-

Enarqué una ceja ante sus palabras pero lo ignoré después de que Suzaku comenzó a hablar en inglés, continué tecleando en mi computadora y revisaba otras cosas. Todou se había mantenido en silencio por medio día pero no dudaba que estuviera tan ocupado como nosotros. Mandé un mensaje con él de la misma forma para Hatori donde le advertí que lo decapitaría en serio si no se activaba de la manera correcta en esta situación _traidor o no traidor. _Si sobrevivíamos luego podría encontrar la manera sutil en la que el hombre podría _expiar _sus pecados.

Entonces otro pequeño pedazo de mi ya fragmentada mente se desviaba a los márgenes de la civilización en la reclusión de Shirakawa. Mi interior estaba inquieto por no tener tampoco noticias por parte de Mei o Sayoko, aunque a ambas les dije que me informaran hasta el más mínimo problema que tuvieran y si mi celular no había sonado significaba que todo estaba perfecto.

_Algo muy raro después de que Lelouch estaba ahí, apartado de todo esto._

Pero él ignoraba, _o eso quería creer, _la situación que se cernía sobre el país y no se encontraba tan enfocado como quisiera en sus actividades diarias así que era más que obvio que no hubiese armado ya una rebelión para salir de la villa. Cuando se enterara no quería lidiar con su carácter, pero por el momento era lo mejor.

Aunque la sola idea de que hubiese una persona no deseaba dentro de los mismos límites que mi hijo era una constante preocupación que me desviaba cada par de minutos de mi trabajo.

_Mi padre, a estas alturas de mi vida y mi familia. Justo cuando necesitaba mi propia mente tranquila y mis problemas resueltos. _Esperaba que hubiese seguido mi consejo y no estuviera cuando yo regresara, pero la parte más pesimista de mi ser me decía que no se iría hasta que entre ambos hubiese algo así como una plática más larga donde lo dejara explicarse y redimirse por . . .

_A quién engaño, _ese hombre no era así. Pero tampoco tenía idea de a qué diablos había regresado y cómo es que había dado con mi residencia en la villa.

Una bola de papel golpeó mi rostro despertándome de mis pensamientos, parpadeé confundido y giré buscando la causa. Suzaku todavía tenía su mano extendida en el aire, en su oreja izquierda el teléfono y con la mirada me presionaba a centrarme en lo importante. Asentí vagamente con una sonrisa, _tenía una descendencia muy demandante._

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

-No creí que fuera admitir esto nunca, pero Lelouch tiene cierto porte y aura de mando que hace las cosas más fáciles cuando está cerca- Yamagata confesó mientras despedíamos de la sala de juntas a los generales que se pudieron reunir de inmediato al terminar el anuncio de Genbu. Cerca de las seis de la tarde esperábamos otro grupo de las prefecturas más lejanas.

Estábamos en alerta máxima como si de un segundo a otro, Britannia fuese a caer del cielo.

-Lelouch es un muchacho demandante y bueno con las palabras, pero con cero sentido de conservación por lo que su estado sigue delicado- comenté mirando de reojo al ministro de defensa mientras recogíamos nuestras hojas de informes. Sin embargo el hombre levantó ambas manos en su propia defensa riendo de manera culpable.

-¿Cómo crees que _siquiera _insinúo la posibilidad de traerlo, Todou? Kami, eres la viva representación de Genbu- continuó con una gran sonrisa y yo solo me dediqué a seguir juntando mis cosas con un gruñido. -¿Cómo sigue?-

Recogí los folders en mis brazos y comenzamos a caminar fuera de la sala.

-No tuve la oportunidad de estar con él personalmente, Genbu dijo que se miraba exhausto por lo cual no ha hablado mucho o hecho los desarreglos que acostumbra, pero que estuviera despierto era un gran avance-

Pronto alcanzamos el patio de la base donde se podía ver soldados limpiando y calibrando maquinaria, armas o cualquier cosa que fuese a ser de ayuda.

-Seguro en cuestión de días lo tendremos por aquí metiendo sus manos en la defensa más épica que el mundo pueda presenciar- comentó Yamagata con un suspiro, pero sus palabras no me resultaban cómodas o tranquilizadoras. De hecho detuve mi paso y el hombre pronto se dio cuenta de que caminaba solo, así que se giró con ambas cejas juntas en confusión.

_¿Cómo explicarlo?_

-Yo no apoyo más la presencia de Lelouch en el ejército- declaré.

_Y esto era algo que no le había comentado a Genbu. _El ministro de Defensa se giró por completo mucho más confundido que al inicio.

-Pero Todou…-

-No, de hecho mañana más tardar presentaré mi petición para su destitución oficial como Coronel de **mi **región en poder legal, basada en inestabilidad emocional por Narita y física por su condición de salud. Baja con honores, o lo que sea, Lelouch no tendrá permitido el acceso a mis bases en todo Kanto-

_Tenía días pensándolo, tenía días buscando soluciones efectivas que le pusieran un alto si podía recuperarse de Narita o al menos aparentarlo. _Porque justo en este momento no me podía ver dividido en estar al pendiente de los movimientos de Lelouch y el enemigo al mismo tiempo. Si le quitaba todo su poder militar se supone que cualquiera que siguiera las órdenes de un civil común estaría desacatando el reglamento y por lo tanto también se daría de baja. _Nadie quería eso por el momento, _así que tenía todas las oportunidades en mi mano.

-Pienso que estás actuando de manera muy precipitada- comentó Yamagata con una expresión no muy convencida, pero yo no arriesgaría nada.

-Solo estoy haciendo lo necesario para protegerlo- contesté mirando al hombre a la cara –A veces tenemos que hacer cosas que los demás no van a comprender en el acto, pero al final terminan siendo lo mejor-

_¿Quién mejor que este hombre para apoyar mi idea?_

Su negación inicial se vio desvanecida en el instante al mismo tiempo que una sombra de luto se plantó en sus ojos y sabía que sin importar quién, mi petición sería aprobada en cuanto la escribiera de manera formal.

-Hay que continuar entonces- declaró el otro hombre avanzando en el patio, lo seguí de inmediato pensando en cómo desarticular la cadena de mando que obedecía Rakshata.

El Guren Mk-II y el resto de sus proyectos ahora quedaban bajo mi cargo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mei P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando Gensai había tardado demasiado, me tomé la libertad de entrar en la habitación de Lelouch para preguntar si se le ofrecía algo. Lo que no esperaba encontrar era al viejo doctor sentado en la orilla de la cama cambiando con calma los vendajes de las manos de Lelouch, revisando el daño de cerca y de paso permitiéndome un escalofrío al ver algo que antes solo había imaginado.

Lelouch estaba dormido de manera tranquila quizás ignorando lo que el otro hombre hacía, pero yo me acerqué con permiso del doctor para revisar que todo fuese en orden.

-No te preocupes porque esté dormido de manera tan fácil, de hecho fue un capricho de él haber estado levantado medio día y andando por la casa-

Torcí levemente la boca contrariada por Lelouch, pero era de esperarse. Aún así trataba de desviar mi mirada hacia otro punto que no fueran sus manos descubiertas pero me era imposible. Había heridas abiertas que apenas querían cicatrizar, otros tantos aruñones en sus nudillos y el dorso de sus manos, sin mencionar pequeños moretones que marcaban su piel como picaduras de insectos. Se miraba doloroso, debía sentirse peor.

El doctor comenzó a poner nuevas vendas justo como estaban las anteriores.

-¿Has notado algo extraño en él?- me preguntó concentrado en su trabajo. Pensando en lo que había pasado, no había nada que no considerara raro en su persona.

-Ha estado bastante tranquilo y se ha comportado de manera debida- comenté sin encontrar un verdadero problema, pero por la expresión del hombre eso no era lo que quería escuchar. -¿Hay algo malo en eso?- y no podía evitar preguntar.

-A estas alturas Lelouch ya estaría contradiciendo todas mis indicaciones de una forma o de otra, si esa no es una alerta de lo cansado que sigue y el estado pos-traumático que adquirió su mente, entonces este no es Lelouch, pero como solo hay uno gracias a Kami, mi diagnóstico sigue en lo correcto-

_Las cosas no sonaban mejor que la última vez que estuvo aquí hacía ya un día._

-¿Entonces hay que darle tiempo?- pregunté, ya no sabía qué era bueno o malo. Gensai no respondió al instante.

-Necesito la opinión de otros especialistas incluyendo un psicólogo, pero eso será después, por el momento tiene que reponerse físicamente para poder arrojar resultados finales, solo que si en dos días más no veo una notable mejora tendré que pedirle a Genbu que lo lleve a Tokyo-

Miré a Lelouch por unos momentos, yo personalmente no creía que lo mejor fuese apresurar su recuperación. Seguro tenía muchas cosas que pensar y tenía todo el tiempo que necesitaba para mejorar físicamente, _pero si eran órdenes del doctor no quedaba de otra. _

-Solo no quiero dar oportunidad a que desarrolle un trauma por lo de Narita, Mei- confesó Gensai terminando con la segunda mano de Lelouch y metiéndola con cuidado por debajo de las cobijas. –Si hay un problema hay que darle solución lo más pronto posible, eso es todo-

Aún así todo se veía complicado.

El hombre se levantó de la cama y comenzó a juntar sus cosas con rapidez.

-El país está a punto de convertirse en un campo de batalla, lo mejor será que se cuiden los unos a los otros y estar preparados para lo peor-

_También en eso tenía razón._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

No sé por qué creí que esto sería más fácil que el resto.

-¿Han tenido problemas con la tercera princesa, Reuben?- pregunté y el viejo Ashford solo negó con una leve sonrisa.

-Estamos hablando de una princesa Imperial, Genbu. Una que no está metida en la política ni en lo militar, de hecho me atrevería a comparar a Euphemia con Nunnally, tienen un carácter muy parecido y se conocían desde niñas-

-Cuando Nunnally llegó a Japón dudo que la princesa Euphemia sufriese de la misma precaria situación- contesté mientras nos adentrábamos en su sala y el viejo Ashford se desviaba al mini-bar.

-No empecemos con eso de nuevo, Genbu. Solo dime que te ha traído hasta aquí- el hombre se giró algunos segundos después con dos vasos en sus manos, solo que cuando alargó su brazo en mi dirección, enarqué una ceja bastante contrariado.

-¿Agua mineral?- pregunté. Reuben asintió mientras se empinaba de un solo movimiento el whisky en su vaso y después sacudía su cabeza en completa satisfacción.

-Sigues castigado por lo de Shimabara- argumentó sirviéndose a sí mismo de nuevo, pero viendo que no se llenaba con la suficiente rapidez, tomó la botella y se sentó en el sofá frente a mí. Era como estar comiendo frente a un desnutrido. –Además agradece que no te di un té para los nervios viendo como está la situación-

Traté de ignorar el hecho de que seguía sirviéndose sin nada de pena frente a mí y con ambas manos alrededor de mi vaso de agua mineral, me concentré en sus burbujas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Reuben?- pregunté finalmente levantando la vista de manera cansada, el hombre detuvo el vaso en la orilla de sus labios y me miró de manera penetrante.

-Intentaba beber mi trago- argumentó de manera cómica reasumiendo su acción, pero sabía perfectamente que no me refería a eso.

-Además de conseguir otra botella porque esa ya la vaciaste- sugerí con una ceja enarcada -¿Vas a volver a Britannia con Milly?-

Esta vez el hombre se detuvo en seco y descartó sobre la mesa entre ambos la botella y el vaso, segundos después entrelazó sus manos sobre su estómago de manera pensativa.

-Diría que no me diste tiempo para pensar después de tu pequeño anuncio esta mañana, pero _realmente_ no tengo nada que pensar- se rió de manera desquiciada. Yo creí que su nivel de tolerancia de alcohol era muy amplio.

-Volveré mañana que estés sobrio- argumenté a punto de levantarme pero el hombre se calló de inmediato y plantó ambos pies de manera firme en el suelo.

-No hay nada que pensar, Genbu. No extraño Pendragón ni tengo nada que me ate allá, ni siquiera mi propia hija. En cambio Milly que es mi nieta y la única opinión que considero, tampoco tiene deseo alguno de dejar Japón a pesar de cómo se ponga la situación y sabes que económicamente yo no dependo del Imperio así que no me pueden acusar de nada y si lo hacen no sería la primera vez-

Casi estaba esperando una declaración de ese tipo, pero no comprendía por qué aferrarse a una situación que llevaba las de perder.

-Esto será muy peligroso- traté, pero me interrumpió de inmediato con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vuelva al Imperio que quieres exterminar, Genbu? ¿En serio? ¿Y con Lelouch apoyando la causa? Solo puedo decirte que si Lelouch apoyase a la Federación China entonces me voy a China, pero yo no estaré en el lado contrario de la mira de ese muchacho- sonrió.

-No, creo que yo tampoco- admití.

Y suspiré aliviado.

* * *

><p>Ir y venir todos los días a Shirakawa podía resultar cansado, pero para poder mantener las apariencias por todo el tiempo posible había que hacerlo. Además no era un martirio poder olvidarme del mundo por unas horas en compañía de mi familia.<p>

-Hogar, dulce hogar- suspiré pasando por la puerta, Suzaku me seguía de cerca pero solo escuché cuando arrojó su maletín en la entrada con un gruñido. –Ve y busca a Lelouch- sugerí palmeándole el hombro y eso lo animó un poco desapareciendo al instante.

Por pura curiosidad opté por seguirlo cuando se me había adelantado. Nadie se cruzó en mi camino lo cual también podía ser extraño, pero la voz de Suzaku pronto resonó en la habitación de Lelouch por lo cual me apresuré. Apenas me detuve en el marco de la puerta noté a uno de mis hijos profundamente dormido mientras el otro lo sacudía por el hombro de manera insistente pero sin causarle daño.

_Cuánto amor._

-Lelouuch…- Suzaku había esperado todo el día para poder hablar con su hermano y este estaba dormido, no lo culpaba pero me era cómica la expresión del otro que solo apuñó los ojos y trató de bloquearlo en su mente –Vamos Lelouch, estoy en casa- gimió.

Lelouch abrió levemente los ojos y yo solo suspiré aliviado. _Finalmente todo parecía encausarse de manera correcta, _seguía escondido en el marco de la puerta.

-Felicidades Hansel, seguiste las migajas de pan- contestó mi hijo con su voz adormilada y continuó ignorando al otro hundiéndose en las cobijas.

-¿Hansel? ¿Quién es Hansel? Lelouch-

Carraspeé levemente llamando la atención de Suzaku que de inmediato dejó de intentar y solo ayudó a Lelouch a cubrirse de nuevo para retomar su hilo de sueño, _Lo cual no fue muy fácil. _Pero yo solo quería la comprobación del día de que las cosas habían ido bien y ver a Lelouch evadir a Suzaku de esa manera me daba algo de calma.

-Mañana será- le sugerí a mi hijo cuando su intento de charla había fracaso y él sólo asintió.

Así ambos dejamos la habitación, Suzaku argumentó que se daría un baño antes de cenar y yo me quedé pensando en medio del pasillo. _Ahora ¿Qué seguía en este lugar?_

-Así que no solo es un Britannian ¿Eh? Un príncipe…-

_Segundo round, en casa._

_Como si no tuviera suficiente con el país._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué sigue? n.n<br>**

**anySuzuki**


	48. Stage 48: Un momento de tensión

**Stage 48: Un momento de tensión  
><strong>

**Todou P.O.V.**

Aunque mi mente tenía todas las razones válidas para continuar esto, mis dedos se negaban a cooperar como si tuvieran vida propia. O era el hecho de que yo no estaba acostumbrado a usar esta _cosa _para realizar mi trabajo, cuando le pedí a Genbu su computadora jamás me preguntó para qué y prefería que no se enterara hasta que Yamagata me autorizara el documento.

El punto era que además de los datos base como la fecha, el asunto y mi nombre, no podía escribir nada más mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto como si no estuviera ya resuelto. Sabía que era lo mejor, protegería a Lelouch de sus propias acciones, le quitaría responsabilidades que el ejército podría exigirle mañana.

"_De acuerdo al tercer apartado del reglamento interno militar japonés, solicito la remoción del Coronel de Kanto, Lelouch Kururugi"_

Cuando se enterara, seguro se enojaría, quizás hasta tendría que alejarme por un tiempo para no hacer su resentimiento grande pero al menos yo tendría la consciencia tranquila al saber que estaba a salvo.

"_Por los motivos enlistados a continuación, los cuales deben ser tratados con confidencialidad._

_1.-Estado mental pos-traumático debido a acciones en batalla, evento 10-B4 Narita._

Había conseguido el comprobante médico necesario para respaldar ese punto y no cualquiera. Una carta de diagnóstico del mismo director general del Hospital de Especialidad Militar Japonés, que plantó en mí la idea desde un inicio. De hecho para mí hubiera sido tan fácil como para todos el dejar a Lelouch ser por un tiempo y esperar a que eventualmente regresara a sus actividades cotidianas.

Pero ese hombre me advirtió las señales desde antes que comenzara a notarlas. Incluso si no estaba con Lelouch todo el día, Nunnally, Mei o el mismo Suzaku estaban desconcertados a causa de eso.

El hecho de que Lelouch no hubiese demandado saber de la situación de Japón apenas abrió los ojos era el primer signo de shock. La pasividad con la que suprimió todo aquel dolor de Narita no significaba superación. Solo lo estaba enterrando para evitar hablar de ello o desenterrar algo peor. Incluso la manera en que estaba ignorando todo de manera intencional, _simplemente no era él. _Y retirarlo del ejército por esa causa no sería lo único que debía hacer.

_Genbu no podía dejarlo así, _pero quizás estaba esperando el momento indicado.

_2.-Condición de salud delicada: El mencionado padece de problemas cardiovasculares y un infarto en su historial médico._

Miré a mi izquierda sobre el sillón, tenía la carpeta con todos esos comprobantes listos, _¿De dónde los había sacado? _La verdad era que una vez pasada la contingencia, Genbu solo se encerraba en hacer que Lelouch mejorara y yo me quedaba atrás recogiendo todos estos datos, apilándolos en una carpeta especial por si se llegaban a necesitar.

_Nunca pensé que de esta manera._

Suspiré volviendo mi vista a la computadora.

"_En conclusión y de la manera más atenta pido la suspensión oficial del Coronel Lelouch Kururugi basado firmemente en los motivos anteriormente enlistados y copia de los comprobantes anexados en esta petición…"_

No podía creer que le estuviera haciendo esto.

"_General Kyoshiro Todou"_

-¿Todou-san?-

Brinqué de la impresión por el llamado y apenas logré sostener la laptop de Genbu, pero incluso sin levantar la vista como si fuera una especie de karma inmediato, sabía quién era.

-Lelouch ¿No deberías estar dormido?- seguía fingiendo interés y no nerviosismo en la computadora mientras guardaba el documento en una pequeña memoria, pero los segundos de silencio que siguieron solo me ponían los pelos de punta. _Quizás él ya sabía lo que yo tramaba._

Una vez confirmado que el documento se había copiado, cerré la laptop quizás con más rudeza de la necesaria y al hacerla a un lado desconecté sutilmente la memoria y cerré mi puño escondiéndola. Entonces levanté la vista para saludar a Lelouch como se debía, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el muchacho solo estaba parado en medio de la sala perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

_No se miraba mejor todavía y eso tampoco me hacía sentirme bien conmigo mismo._

-¿Por qué no estás durmiendo, Lelouch?- insistí en la pregunta todavía de manera suave, el muchacho suspiró levemente antes de girar su vista hacia mi con una leve sonrisa resignada.

-Suzaku está roncando-

Permití una sonrisa formarse en mi propio rostro, pero eso no debería ser un impedimento para que descansara.

-Puedes utilizar mi habitación o cualquier otra- sugerí, _de todas formas no pensaba dormir_. Sentí la memoria calentarse en mi mano de la presión que le ejercía. Pero aquí estaba yo, hablando con Lelouch de una manera _semi-_normal mientras en mi mano tenía ya la manera traicionar su confianza, eso no me hacía mejor persona.

Sin importar la manera en que se sostenía, la palidez de su rostro y las pequeñas heridas en su piel, las gasas en su frente y mejilla, sus dedos vendados, tenía que haber consultado con él la idea de darlo de baja, pero al mismo tiempo no quise darle una opción porque no estaba mentalmente estable para decidir.

Estuve a punto de ordenarle que se fuera cuando otro par de voces tensaron el ambiente y no estaban precisamente en la sala.

_-Tienes mucho que explicar Genbu Kururugi y por lo que quiero que empieces es ¿Por qué un PRINCIPE de Britannia?-_

Las peleas en este lugar solían empezar de la misma manera. Me levanté de inmediato del sofá con todas las intenciones de llevarme a Lelouch lo más lejos de la discusión que se vendría, _porque así empezaban los malos entendidos, _pero al mismo tiempo que endureció levemente su cuerpo demostrando que no se movería, Genbu respondió la acusación de su padre.

-_Ni eres la primera persona que pregunta eso ni serás la última, pero tampoco eres la más indicada para demandar respuestas que NO te mereces-_

Creo que con eso podría convencer a Lelouch de que no era necesario que ambos nos quedáramos ya que sabía de antemano que ese hombre podría sacar lo mejor de Genbu, así que traté de nuevo poniendo una mano en su hombro pero la plática se reasumió inmediatamente.

_-Quizás no me debas cuentas a mí, ¡Pero solo confiesa que estás haciendo esto por interés! Jamás le habías prestado tanta "atención" o según tú dedicado "amor" a nada y ahora resulta que aparte de ser un buen hombre eres filántropo-_

_-¿Tú que puedes saber de eso? Hazme un favor y retírate de nuevo de mi vida y la de mi familia-_

_-Kururugi Genbu, no me pienso marchar hasta no obtener respuestas ¡Eres la comidilla de todo el ejército y pronto será del país, o del mundo! ¡¿Qué hace ese Britannian aquí?!-_

Miré de reojo a Lelouch y su expresión seguía siendo neutra, realmente no era la primera vez que algo como esto se desarrollaba pero me preocupaba que la persona que reclamaba era el mismo padre de Genbu y eso era llevar las cosas a un nuevo nivel.

-_Es mi hijo, al igual que Nunnally y puedes seguir pensando lo que quieras en serio NADIE te detiene, pero aléjate de mi familia. Te daré dinero si eso es lo que quieres o un lugar donde vivir, pero no aquí-_

Lelouch suspiró levemente, moví mi pulgar en círculos sobre su hombro dando por terminado esto. Muy iluso de mi parte.

-_Ese Britannian va a ser tu muerte y la de este país-_

_-No permito que te expreses así de Lelouch así que retírate antes de que haga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir-_

_-No, tenemos demasiadas cosas de las cuales hablar…-_

El tono de la conversación bajó después de ese primer enfrentamiento dejándonos a mí a Lelouch en silencio en la sala, pero yo todavía tenía un tiempo difícil tratando de digerirlo, nunca había sido fácil. Pero me consideraba a mí mismo un hipócrita parado aquí a su lado apoyando la postura de Genbu mientras en mis manos estaba todavía el poder de removerlo de la lucha.

-Soy una presencia tan controversial- musitó Lelouch con un tono que no me decía nada. Lo miré por unos momentos tratando de encontrar una emoción en su rostro que me indicara en qué sentido lo decía, pero parecía ser solo un comentario cualquiera.

Estas cosas eran tan difíciles.

-Todou-san, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?-

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse ante la súbita pregunta de Lelouch pero traté de disimularlo de inmediato metiendo mi mano al bolsillo del pantalón.

-Revisaba unos datos que me mandó el Ministro de Defensa- comenté con toda normalidad, pero esperé pacientemente una reacción por parte de Lelouch que solo asintió de manera ausente. _Dónde estaba el muchacho que exigiría ver también esos supuestos datos. _Su inexpresividad solo reafirmaba mis teorías.

-¿Las cosas van bien?- cuando Lelouch terminó de hablar, no sabía cómo responder su duda por los mismos motivos que él me había cuestionado de esa forma.

No me había preguntado _cómo _iban las cosas, me estaba preguntando concretamente por el bienestar de Japón en una escala de "_Si, no, más o menos"_. Así que no quería saber el grado de problemas sino el de cosas buenas y eso no era algo en lo que Lelouch se enfocaría. _De hecho jamás lo había hecho._

Todas mis esperanzas de poder detener mis planes se esfumaban con esa pregunta.

-Vamos bien- y mi respuesta era tan vaga como sus ganas de enterarse.

Entonces Lelouch sonrió levemente y se giró para poder verme a la cara. Erguí mi posición aún más sintiendo mi propia tensión delatarme.

-Rakshata llamó…- declaró y solo con eso podía entender todo, se rió ante mi cara de enojo, _frustración _y sobre todo por haberme descubierto en plena mentira, pero tampoco se veía enojado o sentido por eso. De hecho mientras yo maldecía a esa mujer hasta lo más profundo del infierno, Lelouch suspiró de manera cansada antes de cruzarse de brazos esperando que yo terminara mi… _reclamo mental._

Pero no quería enfrentar el problema de esta forma.

-Sorpresivamente apoyaba la idea- continuó Lelouch bajando la mirada por completo y yo le presté toda mi atención –Digo, tengo comprada la lealtad de esa mujer desde que apoyé sus proyectos y cumplió con avisarme lo que estaba pasando _a mis espaldas-_

Tragué gordo esperando a que terminara.

-Pero también dijo que apoyaba la idea si yo estaba dejando que pasara-

-Lelouch solo estoy haciendo lo que creo que es mejor para ti- traté, no serviría de nada negarlo ahora que había traído el tema entre nosotros. –De hecho estoy convencido de que has hecho bastante ya por el país que no es necesario que te expongas a lo que sigue-

El muchacho levantó la vista con pesadez y me miró directamente.

-Nadie va a escapar de lo que se viene, Todou-san- declaró, pero en sus ojos era evidente la clara indecisión _propia _sobre su papel en la guerra.

-Pero las responsabilidades caerán solo sobre un puñado de personas- aseguré mientras me acercaba y ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros. –No es necesario que participes, tampoco que te esfuerces por estar presente en cada movimiento del Imperio, Lelouch. Los _adultos _lo tenemos bajo control-

No parecía el mismo muchacho que durante siete años había insistido en mover todo Japón a su antojo o al menos demostrarles que las cosas podían mejorar si se lo proponían. Tampoco era el _vidente _que los medios reclamaban en estos momentos a lo largo del globo y cuyas acciones eran esperadas en batalla.

Este era un muchacho que no quería seguir peleando, pero tampoco encontraba la manera de hacérnoslo saber sin parecer un cobarde o que abandonaba todo cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Con una mano lo acerqué en un semi-abrazo, por eso no quería que él tomara esa decisión.

-Yo me haré cargo de todo, confía en mí- traté pero nada parecía convencerlo.

-Todou-san, ¿Recuerda a los hombres que vinieron del futuro?- preguntó levantando levemente la cabeza, asentí de inmediato –Sé de dónde venían y porqué, lo supe después de Narita- tembló un poco y reafirme mi abrazo –Su hogar es un futuro donde incluso dentro de diez años más, la guerra contra Britannia es un tema latente y muy lento, que tardará todo ese lapso de tiempo resolverse. Porque _mi…_familia me impidió seguir en el ejército de manera activa a partir del último suceso-

Sus palabras aunque extrañas, se registraban de manera lenta en mi mente comenzando a sacar mis propias conclusiones. No tenía idea de que Lelouch hubiese logrado averiguar mucho de un futuro _probable _para Japón y mucho menos de cómo llegar a eso, pero sería de esperarse.

-Y sabes que a nadie, ni siquiera a tu padre le importaría seguir diez años más en esto si tú estás vivo y a salvo- declaré por si las dudas, Lelouch asintió resignado.

-Lo sé, pero a mí sí me interesa. Y no es que … argh-

Lelouch se separó de mi y comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala verdaderamente conflictuado. Inmediatamente fui tras él pero para alguien que estaba lastimado puso una gran distancia entre ambos antes de que lo alcanzara.

-Lelouch cálmate- advertí tomándolo del antebrazo casi en la puerta de entrada. Mi decisión estaba tomada tras esta abrupta demostración –Yo me haré cargo de todo, a partir de mañana no tendrás más responsabilidad en el ejército así que solo concéntrate en mejorar- dicho esto solo saqué la memoria de la bolsa de mi pantalón y tras asegurarme de que era lo único que necesitaba, le di un apretón en el hombro y salí de la casa a pesar de ser entrada la madrugada.

Ni Lelouch dijo nada, ni intentó detenerme.

_Me llevaría el auto de Genbu, buscaría que alguien se lo trajera más tarde._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

¿Iba a dejar que todo esto durara diez años más? No creía en el _lento pero seguro, _esa frase era un fastidio sobre todo para un tema que tenía ya tanto tiempo como lo era Britannia así que aquí ni aplicaba. Yo quería que todo acabara ya, que mañana no hubiera pendientes, que no tuviera que ver sobre mi hombro cada cinco segundos en espera de que algo malo se desatara, pero no aguantaría diez años más todo eso. . .

_Aunque para acabarlo tendría que tomar el asunto en mis manos._

Abrí la puerta de la entrada y las ventiscas heladas de la madrugada me congelaron en mi punto, pero alcancé a divisar las luces del auto de mi padre encendidas y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. _Si dejaba a Todou-san ir no contestaría mis llamadas. _Así que junté todas mis agallas para moverme y que al menos se diera cuenta de que no estaba de acuerdo.

_O si, no sé. El punto era que no me había dejado pensarlo._

Pero no estaba vestido para este clima de exterior y mucho menos tenía zapatos puestos, sino lograba algo, al menos moriría en el intento.

-¡Todou-san!- levanté mi mejor brazo agitándolo de un lado a otro, pero seguía sin verme, estaba encendiendo el auto.

El frío estaba siendo cruel haciendo punzar cada parte de mi cuerpo y primero me congelaría antes de que me viera a este paso. Me tiré de rodillas en la nieve y escarbé con una mano desesperadamente tratando de dar con una simple roca. _Esto me costaría más que un simple castigo, pero valía la pena. _Me levanté temblando y juntando todas las fuerzas que tenía según _todas _las circunstancias que me rodeaban, lancé la piedra de manera imprecisa pero con dirección al auto y atiné.

_Le atiné al parabrisas…demonios._

Vi como la piedra hizo un gran estruendo contra el cristal y personalmente no creía que hubiera tirado tan fuerte. La verdad era que el viento me había ayudado. Todou-san brincó espantado dentro del vehículo antes de escanear los alrededores en busca del problema y yo solo saludé levemente mientras me abrazaba. _Quería seguir esta plática dentro de los confines de la casa._

El hombre bajó del auto rápidamente y se abrió paso en la nieve con destreza. Entonces me permití un momento de relajación sentándome en la nieve sin fuerzas para hacer otra cosa, eso le hizo temerse lo peor, lo vi en su mirada.

-¡Lelouch!- me regañó tirándose de rodillas frente a mí y tomándome por los hombros -¡Lelouch qué demonios crees que hacías!-

_Justo ahora, congelándome hasta la muerte._

Levanté la mirada contrariado por la idea de seguir platicando aquí afuera y pareció entenderlo. Se puso de pié de inmediato y me jaló a mí con él, cuando por primera vez en la vida deseaba que me cargaran me hizo caminar de nuevo en la nieve hasta entrar a la casa. No me molesté en cerrar la puerta y cuando me soltó para hacerlo él, volví a sentarme en el suelo sin ganas _–o fuerzas-_ para moverme.

-Demonios Lelouch- siguió musitando quitándose algo de nieve de la cabeza al pasarse una mano de manera nerviosa -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- continuó reclamando paseando frente a mí.

_En serio a veces no entendía las prioridades de las personas._

-¿Dejar que me destituya de un puesto que me gané?- reclamé todavía en el suelo algo congelado, desvié la mirada incómodo por la furia de Todou-san -Gracias pero no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados- _y era verdad, no al menos hasta que decidiera por mi cuenta lo que haría._

-No estás en condición para decidir eso- reclamó todavía en un siseo paseando frente a mí, a lo que yo enarqué una ceja herido por su comentario.

-¿Disculpe?-

Pero el resto de mis palabras fueron cortadas por el sonido de botas en la madera acercándose rápidamente y mi padre dando la vuelta en el pasillo. Cabía decir que no se vio nada tranquilizado por la escena frente a él, _sentía mi pijama todavía lleno de nieve. _El anciano decrépito también decidió aparecerse detrás de mí padre con todas las intenciones de hacer un comentario venenoso, lo leí en su mirada así que me puse de pie a duras penas, apoyado por la pared.

Sentí que algo se salió de su lugar, _genial._

Me giré hacia Todou-san como si los otros dos hombres no hubiesen aparecido.

-Si decide continuar con eso, me defenderé- argumenté de inmediato cruzándome de brazos y eso no le gustó para nada. _Aunque yo lo estaba haciendo para que me dejara a mi tomar la decisión y no que cualquier otro se adelantara creyendo que era lo que yo quería. _

En estos momentos no tenía noción de nada de lo que pasaba.

-¿Seguir con qué?- preguntó mi padre dando un paso dentro de nuestra conversación y bajé la vista pensando un par de segundos, por la manera en que Todou-san gruñó, acababa de revelar algo que mi padre no sabía.

-Genbu no es el momento- intercedió de inmediato el hombre, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Entonces yo no le daría un respiro.

-¿Entonces cuando será el momento para hablar de mi destitución?- reclamé enfadado. _Hacía calor aquí dentro. _Mi padre me miró entre confundido y atrasado de noticias, pero por mis palabras podía identificar quién era el de la idea.

-¿Quieres sacar a Lelouch del ejército, Todou?- y quizás no había sido la mejor manera de preguntarlo. _Yo no lo hubiera hecho de esa manera, porque solo estaba haciendo todo más grande._

_Lo único que yo quería era que me dejaran a __**mi **__tomar decisiones cuando estuviera listo para ellas._

-¡Estoy tratando de protegerlo! ¡Lo que tu deberías haber visto en primer lugar, Genbu!-

-¡Todou, ¿Cómo puedes insinuar que no me importa Lelouch?!-

-¡No lo estoy insinuando! ¡Y yo sí estoy tratando de hacer algo!-

_Se estaban… peleando. Jamás había visto a estos dos hombres pelear de manera seria._

-¿Traicionar su confianza es lo correcto entonces? ¡Vaya acción heroica!-

-¡¿ENTONCES DEJARÉ QUE DESPUÉS VENGAS A CULPARME A MI?! ¡LLORANDO PORQUE LELOUCH MURIÓ EN ALGUNA DE LAS BATALLAS QUE SE VIENEN?! ¡Yo no fui quien declaró la guerra contra Britannia oficialmente!-

-¿Guerra?- susurré de inmediato mirando el rostro de mi padre. Pero nadie me escuchó, de hecho nadie me estaba prestando atención en medio de esta acalorada conversación.

-¡¿Entonces según tú qué debíamos seguir haciendo?! ¡Escondernos! ¡¿Dejar que nos pisoteen?! ¡Sawasaki está en Britannia así que creo que eso ya no es una opción! ¡Le ha vendido Japón a Schneizel!-

_Pero ¿Sawasaki qué tenía que ver con-_

-¡Pero no por eso debes precipitarte a una batalla para la cual no estamos preparados ni _ganaremos _en estas condiciones! ¡Con un ejército corrupto y lleno de cobardes! ¡Además de _tu _hijo física y mentalmente inestable participando en ella!-

Sentí una piedra plantarse en el fondo de mi estómago golpeando varios órganos antes de llegar ahí. _Creo que prefería verlos ebrios en la barra de un bar a esto, _el viejo Kururugi sonrió ante mi expresión y no le daría la satisfacción de saborear el momento. Sobre todo porque estos dos hombres no caían en cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, _así que seguramente era algo que se habían querido decir mutuamente desde hacía bastante tiempo._

Yo solo… solo necesitaba llegar a mi habitación.

-Tú causaste eso- apuntó el viejo hombre en un susurro al pasar junto a él pero titubeé un poco en si debía detenerme a responder o seguir mi camino, los argumentos estaban escalando de nivel.

_-¡No me vas a decir a mí cómo gobernar el país Todou!-_

_-¡Entonces hazlo bien y elige de una maldita vez tus prioridades!-_

_-Al menos yo tengo una familia por la cual ver…-_

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- la madre de Suzaku apareció en el pasillo como un salvavidas y me acerqué de inmediato.

_Jamás pensé en expresarme de ella de esa manera, _pero era la excusa perfecta para no responderle al anciano e ignorar a los dos hombres que podían sacar adelante a las islas si yo decidía no seguir. Pero se estaban peleando verbalmente y justo en este momento escalaban a golpes, empujones y las cosas del recibidor eran quebradas.

Si, perfecto.

Yo no tenía conflictos con quién era, dónde estaba y por qué peleaba. Pero al parecer no era la única persona que tenía que definir eso para avanzar. Justo cuando _quizás _había decidido que era suficiente y que confiaba en dos hombres que no se hablarían un largo tiempo por la manera en que daban y recibían golpes uno del otro, no les confiaría ni mi vida.

_Mucho menos la estabilidad de Japón._

Y al parecer me había perdido de algo.

¿Desde cuándo estábamos en guerra? ¿Por qué Sawasaki estaba en Britannia? ¿Qué había sido de Cornelia y Euphy? ¿Tenía que empezar a planear ya? La responsabilidad volvía a ser mía con esos hombres en ese estado ¿Tenías un plan? Mi cerebro se reiniciaba adaptándose a todo lo que pasaba ¿Tendría que pilotar un Knightmare? ¿Y…y si terminaba con en Narita? ¿Por qué la habitación se encogía? Las defensas de Japón no podían esperar ¿Por qué no podía respirar?

_¿Por qué todo se volvió negro?_

* * *

><p><strong>Mei P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando escuché gritos, creí que eran parte de la pelea de Genbu con su padre. Tenían media hora en lo mismo y subían y bajaban de tono según el tema que tocaban, eso no era un secreto para nadie. Pero era entrada la madrugada y despertarían a los muchachos, así que me levanté de mi cama y me puse la bata encima.

_Genbu debería de tener un poco de tacto recordando la situación de sus hijos._

Arreglé un poco mi cabello a pesar de no haber estado dormida y caminé hacia su oficina. _No había nadie, pero los gritos seguían escuchándose. _Entonces seguí el sonido de manera apresurada a la entrada de la casa, solo para toparme con una escena contraria a lo que esperaba.

Genbu comenzando a agarrarse a golpes con Todou sin barrera alguna, pero-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- demandé una respuesta que entró en oídos sordos y hasta que se movió, noté que Lelouch estaba en medio de todo esto. Se acercó a mi un par de pasos rápidos y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros.

_Su pijama estaba mojada y desprendía una sensación fría. _Pero él tampoco dijo nada mientras ambos observábamos el espectáculo frente a nuestros ojos _¿Qué demonios había pasado?._

Sentí a Lelouch temblar en mis manos. Bajé la vista olvidando el otro tema por el cual no podía hacer nada y comencé a preocuparme cuando noté la respiración de Lelouch corta y laboriosa.

El padre de Genbu también se había girado con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué te pasa niño?-

Pero no escuchaba a nadie, su mirada estaba perdida en distintos pensamientos. O al menos eso creí cuando comenzó a tambalearse y lo alcancé a abrazar a la altura de los hombros para detenerlo. _No quería lastimarlo._

-¡Lelouch!- grité sin pensarlo pero ya estaba inconsciente, esto no era bueno.

Creí que eso bastaría para que aquel par de idiotas se detuviera pero ni siquiera veían lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos y mientras yo batallaba para mantener a Lelouch semi de pie en mis brazos.

_Necesitaba ayuda._

-¡Hey!- el padre de Genbu jaló a Lelouch de mis brazos sin nada de consideración y lo subió a su hombro como un costal. No iba a quedarme solo viendo cosas que pasaban frente a mi sin hacer nada así que lo seguí tratando de detenerlo y que me devolviera al muchacho -¡Le juro que si le hace daño se las verá con-!

El hombre se detuvo con una cara de pocos amigos y me miró de manera severa.

-¿Con Genbu?- se rió, apreté la boca en una tensa línea –El Britannian no le importa por el momento, lo habrás notado-canturreó como victoria reasumiendo el paso, pero eso a mí no me importaba.

Víctima o no de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía que Genbu se enfurecería con este hombre por tocar a Lelouch cuando despertara de cualquier estupidez que lo llevara a pelearse con Todou. Y mientras yo tendría que hacer algo.

Pero el viejo Kururugi era insistente, _tan terco como creí que solo mi ex marido. _Caminó rápidamente hacia la sala y una vez ahí soltó a Lelouch en uno de los sofás más largos sin nada de delicadeza, entonces cuando acercó su mano al cuello de Lelouch me aferré con ambas mías para detenerlo.

Gruñó como un animal peligroso pero me mantuve firme ¿Por qué nadie aparecía?

-¿También vas a impedirme ahorrarle un funeral a mi hijo? No entiendo a nadie en este lugar- se quejó el hombre apartando mis manos de una manotazo y continuando con lo que hacía, pero yo estaba confundida.

-¡No lo…!-

Contrario a todas sus acciones anteriores, utilizó dos dedos de su mano derecha para sentir el pulso de Lelouch en su cuello. Exhalé un alivio momentáneo que no sabía que retenía.

-Usted quiere asesinar a Lelouch- argumenté de inmediato levantando mi guardia sin quitar mis ojos de sus manos, tomó la muñeca de Lelouch haciendo lo mismo.

-Yo nunca dije que lo quería asesinar, solo no estoy de acuerdo con su presencia y su _aparente _rol en la vida de mi hijo, son dos cosas muy diferentes-

Ahora procedía a desabotonar la camisa del pijama de Lelouch con un gruñido.

-Esta mañana lo estaba asfixiando, eso es querer hacerle daño- argumenté de inmediato, _no podría negarme eso _y me miró por un par de segundos decidiendo si sería prudente contestarme.

-Eso no lo iba a matar- me devolvió rápidamente volviendo a su trabajo. _Tenía que asegurarme de que este hombre no le fuese a hacer daño a Lelouch._

_-_¿Y qué está haciendo ahora?- pregunté de manera nerviosa, el hombre se había detenido observando la marca que Lelouch tenía en su costado gracias a nuestro viaje a Britannia. _Esos recuerdos._

-¿Qué es esto?- exigió apuntando dicha marca, deteniendo sus acciones.

-Eso que importa ¿No estaba ayudando a Lelouch?- presioné, el muchacho seguía respirando de manera laboriosa pero el hombre se aferró a su inmovilidad _¿Acaso era una amenaza? _No quería hablar de más –Se lo infringieron a Lelouch hace poco- contesté dando por terminado el tema, presionándolo a seguir.

El hombre no se vio convencido con la explicación pero continuó revisando a Lelouch superficialmente, además de poner un par de cojines debajo de su cabeza.

No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo, murmurando cosas y pidiéndome mi bata para cubrir a Lelouch ya que su ropa estaba mojada. Pero era la única persona en este lugar que estaba haciendo algo de provecho y no pelear, _aquellos dos estaban destruyendo el recibidor _y la situación me inquietaba.

-Respira mujer- me advirtió el padre de Genbu mirándome de reojo –Un problema a la vez-

_No deberían ser mis problemas._

Finalmente se levantó del sofá junto a Lelouch pero personalmente no veía que hubiera hecho algo.

-El muchacho debe regresar a Tokyo, solo fue capricho de Genbu traerlo a este pedazo de tierra lejos de la civilización- me informó sacudiéndose las manos como si nada pasara.

Tenía un par de idiotas peleando en casa.

Este hombre que me confundía con sus acciones.

Y-

_Bien, era momento de tomarme ciertas atribuciones._

-Cuide a Lelouch- ordené retirándome de la sala. _¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría a un desconocido con Lelouch? _ Nadie, pero el punto aquí no era ese sino la necesidad de plantear soluciones.

Fui a mi habitación por un verdadero abrigo y el celular de Lelouch. Después pasé tocando la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes donde estaba Gottwald y esperaba no importunarlo después de la larga misión de la cual acababa de regresar. Pero como era de esperarse del hombre, abrió de inmediato tallando el sueño de sus ojos, listo para lo que sea que se necesitara.

Me sentía un poco culpable al respecto.

-¿Si, Sumeragi-sama?-

Tanta formalidad.

Pero la calidez del momento era interrumpida por el sonido de la pelea que seguía alargándose en la entrada. Gottwald se tensó temiendo quizás que estábamos siendo atacados, pero yo solo me llevé una mano a la cabeza tratando de ignorarlos.

-Son Todou y Genbu- respondí su duda sin que tuviera que preguntar, eso lo confundió aún más –Pero eso no es lo importante Gottwald, necesitamos volver a Tokyo- pedí.

Increíblemente el hombre no me preguntó por qué o a qué, solo me hizo una seña para que lo esperara y tras un par de minutos donde pensaba en los pros y contras de lo que hacía, Gottwald estaba listo. Pantalón formal puesto y una gabardina larga, supongo que los hábitos de soldado lo hacían mantener siempre todo al alcance.

-Voy por Suzaku ¿Puede decirle a Sayoko-san que despierte a Nunnally?- ahora éramos dos personas moviéndonos, asintió sin siquiera revisar la hora.

Ahora tenía que despertar a mi hijo y al no encontrarlo en su habitación, solo me quedaba un lugar obvio por revisar. Aprovecharía el hecho de que necesitaba ropa para Lelouch, así que me apresuré en dirección de su habitación. Al entrar encendí la luz y como lo esperaba, Suzaku estaba dormido de manera pacífica del lado izquierdo de la cama, con una división de almohadas que al parecer lo separaban de Lelouch, _si el otro estuviera ahí._

Debía estar cansado para no escuchar el pleito de afuera, _aunque ya habían bajado de tono el argumento. _Rodeé la cama y puse una mano en su hombro.

-Suzaku- intenté moviéndolo levemente –Hijo, despierta-

-Nmn…no Louch… no me voy a mi cuarto- se aferró a la división de almohadas bastante dormido. Me permití una leve sonrisa antes de seguir presionando.

-Suzaku, Suzaku soy tu madre- pellizqué un poco su mejilla y eso lo levantó de un salto desorientado.

Su cabello alborotado en todas direcciones y un ojo más abierto que otro, pero al menos despierto. Me senté en el pequeño hueco que dejó en la cama doblando en mis brazos los sacos que cargaba, Suzaku tardó otro poco en tallarse los ojos para darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó suprimiendo un bostezo, entonces tanteó en la cama buscando algo que debería estar a su lado, _suspiré mentalmente _-¿Dónde está Lelouch?- eso podía despertarlo por completo.

Torcí la boca un poco ¿Cómo explicarlo?

-¿Pasó algo?- se levantó de un brinco y lo tomé de la muñeca antes de que saliera y se armara un peor escándalo.

-En sí, no- suspiré levantándome yo también y proporcionándole a Suzaku algo de su propia ropa para que se cubriera y apuntando sus zapatos en el suelo.

Pero mi hijo miró el reloj en su celular y enarcó una ceja confundido.

-Son las tres de la mañana- bueno, eso ameritaba que algo pasara.

-Tu padre y Todou se están peleando- comencé y Suzaku se llevó una mano a la cabeza de manera nerviosa –Sea lo que sea, es problema de ellos- traté.

-¿Está Lelouch con ellos?- preguntó de manera obscura y no sabía cómo responder sin que las cosas se agrandaran -¿Está _Lelouch _con ellos?- presionó.

-Yo lo saqué de la pelea, pero no se estaban diciendo las mejores cosas y me temo que Lelouch se enteró de otras que trataban de ocultarle- Suzaku gruñó de manera audible metiéndose los zapatos sin desabrochar las agujetas y comenzó a saltar en un pie hacia la puerta mientras se los acomodaba.

Lo seguí de inmediato ya que eso era lo que quería hacer desde el principio.

Pero no me preguntó nada más, creo que el resto podía imaginarlo él solo.

Lo llevé en dirección de la sala, ya que solo había salido de la habitación sin idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Pero el lugar ya estaba lleno, Nunnally agarrándose el cabello en una coleta despeinada mientras Gottwald vigilaba como halcón, el padre de Genbu en la esquina del lugar con la misma mirada de pocos amigos que parecía ser siempre su cara y Lelouch en el mismo punto donde lo había dejado.

Suzaku pronto me dejó para acercarse a su hermano, hincándose frente al sofá.

-¿Lelouch?- intentó tomando una de sus manos y pasando la otra por su rostro. Me sorprendí cuando el britannian abrió levemente los ojos, pero no se veía muy contento con la situación. -¿Estás bien?-

Me desvié un poco hacia Gottwald y Sayoko que platicaban levemente lo ocurrido.

-Supongo que hay que regresar a Tokyo de inmediato- comentó Gottwald en cuanto me planté a su lado, esa era la idea principal del por qué despertarlo. -¿Hay un auto en el cual transportarnos?-

-Mi auto está afuera- comentó Suzaku escuchándonos desde su punto junto a Lelouch, pero el otro se quejó por desviar la conversación que ambos tenían volviendo a llamar su atención.

Yo volví a centrarme en nuestro tema, pero Sayoko fue más rápida y discreta con el tono en que hablábamos.

-Todou-sama se ha ido hace unos minutos en el auto del primer ministro- comentó. _Supongo que siempre estuvo enterada de lo que pasaba en la entrada. _–Kururugi-sama se ha encerrado en su oficina-

-¿Y ni siquiera preguntó nada?- me quejé tratando de mantener mi tono bajo, pero fallé estrepitosamente. Todos me voltearon a ver entre confundidos y dormidos –Bueno, entonces no importa lo que hagamos pero hay que movernos ya-

Sayoko asintió diciendo que ella se quedaría atrás para no ser tantas personas en un simple viaje y comenzó a ayudar a Nunnally a vestirse de manera más abrigadora, mientras Gottwald se dirigió a la entrada con las llaves del auto de Suzaku en sus manos para irlo preparando.

Entonces el padre de Genbu se retiró sin nada más que una última mirada a la situación. _Todo quedaba en mis manos, supongo._

Puse una mano en el hombro de mi hijo, interrumpiendo su conversación con Lelouch que no se veía tan despierto como creí en un inicio pero las cosas estaban decididas.

-Vamos Lelouch- me hice hacia atrás cuando Suzaku se levantó y vi como sin esfuerzo levantaba al otro del sofá, sosteniéndolo de manera segura con ambos brazos.

-Debería estar enojado contigo- musitó Lelouch sin abrir los ojos, tomándose del cuello de Suzaku levemente pero la declaración puso nervioso a mi hijo.

-Hablaremos de todo, lo prometo. Pero primero hay que resolver esto- trató de manera delicada y no quería intervenir incomodándolos a ambos, _quizás poniendo las cosas peor. _Suzaku ya se veía lo suficientemente tenso como para agregarle más cosas –Confía en mí, pero primero esto-

Lelouch no respondió, pero al parecer eso era un _voto de confianza. _

Teníamos que llegar a Tokyo, eran las tres de la mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora ¿Qué han hecho esos dos? Justo cuando debían ser los adultos responsables...<strong>

**Japón se puede destruir a sí mismo por dentro.**

**Next Stage: División política, división militar**

**any**


	49. Stage 49: División política y militar

**Stage 49: División política y militar**

**Mei P.O.V.**

No era el mejor momento para este circo. _Estaba de acuerdo con Gensai, _pero después de hacer lo que primero se me vino a la mente, el resto de las cosas comenzaron a caer por su propio peso.

-¿Alguien podría decirme si hay manera de quitarle la paternidad a ese hombre?-

Aunque las palabras del propio doctor podían ser algo severas, y sin duda no estaba contento porque las cosas no se estuviesen tratando con la seriedad que debían, pero eso lo llevó a tomar medidas drásticas.

Fui un observador pensante en todo esto. Me centré en dar las respuestas precisas y prestar atención a lo que pasaba, pero jamás opiné nada al respecto apenas pusimos un pie en Tokyo. Podía ver una ciudad que trataba de no perderse en el caos mientras se alistaban para la guerra y trataban de seguir llevando sus vidas como en los últimos años, _al pendiente de los movimientos de Britannia._

Aún así era difícil estar preparado para cualquier escenario mientras se criaba una familia.

_Me era difícil tomar ese papel y aplicarlo._

Pero fuese mi lugar o no, estos muchachos me necesitaban y le exigiría a Genbu un sueldo después de que la contingencia pasara.

-Lelouch ¿Cuántos dedos ves?-

-¿Acaso me estoy quedando ciego?-

Enarqué una ceja en dirección al joven Britannian que no estaba oponiendo resistencia al chequeo, pero su inconformidad por la situación salía a flote cada cinco segundos. Entendió la señal y respondió con un suspiro. Gensai miró en mi dirección un momento por lo sucedido, pero se ahorró los comentarios y siguió concentrándose en lo importante.

-Sigue mi dedo-

Solo que yo no sabía cuánto tiempo podía seguir retrasando lo inevitable, además Genbu ya me había llamado preguntando en dónde estaba yo y por qué me había llevado a sus hijos. Cuando hizo esa segunda pregunta colgué enojada y por coincidente se quedó sin ambas respuestas. Cinco minutos después el celular de Suzaku comenzó a sonar, despertándolo de sus pensamientos con un brinco.

Y seguía siendo inevitable que Genbu ya venía en camino. _¿En qué auto? Ni idea._

-Lelouch… sigue mi dedo- presionó Gensai y volví a prestar atención.

-Me duele la cabeza ¿Podemos parar ya?-

Estuve a punto de interceder a favor de Lelouch aunque sea esta vez, pero el suspiro de Gensai y la señal que le hizo a la enfermera a su lado, me dieron a entender que realmente pararía.

-Duerme entonces- ordenó.

El doctor procedió a sacarnos a mí y a Suzaku de la habitación con una seña, Gottwald después de todo se había llevado a Nunnally a descansar al templo, pero Lelouch siguió nuestra salida con la mirada hasta que nos perdió de vista. Quería asegurarle que todo estaría bien pero no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, estaba aquí por el padre de Genbu y su manera de decir: _El muchacho se puede estar muriendo y ustedes están aquí parados sin hacer nada, _no me había dejado tranquila.

Sin mencionar que esto no era un hospital público, precisamente.

-Bueno, esto debí decidirlo desde hace cierto tiempo- comenzó Gensai quitándose los anteojos para pasarse dos dedos por el puente de su nariz, _me puse nerviosa_ y Suzaku tragó con dificultad a mi lado –Lelouch se queda aquí hasta que yo decida lo contrario, además los privilegios de visita se han esfumado-

Esa era la parte que sería cruel con Lelouch, podía verlo incluso en el rostro de Suzaku y sobretodo la manera en que trató de hacer cambiar de opinión a Gensai.

-No, Suzaku-kun. Lelouch no sana, ni deja de preocuparse ni deja de fingir frente a las visitas- enlistó con seguridad y sabía que eso era cierto –Entre más concentrado esté en sí mismo, será mejor para él y su recuperación, por lo tanto deberán adaptarse al horario normal de visitas siempre y cuando yo lo apruebe primero-

-¿Aprobar?- la pregunta dejó mis labios antes de que lo pensara, el doctor se giró hacia mí con una severa mirada.

-No quiero política o asuntos militares cerca de Lelouch en este momento, ni nada que él pueda leer en los ojos de cualquiera de ustedes. Es muy inteligente para su propio bien y si quiero que lo de las visitas funcione, entonces debo evitarle la tentación-

Suspiré a sabiendas de que nada podía hacer cambiar de opinión a este hombre, sobre todo después de que había insistido en darle un seguimiento más personal a la mente de Lelouch después de Narita, pero todo sonaba como un plan. _Cosa de la que carecíamos desde hacía tiempo._

-Bien doctor Gensai, haga lo que crea conveniente- levanté ambas manos en rendición, Genbu tampoco podría hacer algo para cambiar esto y supongo que un poco de sufrimiento para Lelouch sería mejor que la ignorancia. –El problema es… que no estoy segura si el muchacho sigue siendo un miembro oficial del ejército- declaré.

Suzaku enarcó una ceja confundido, Gensai igual. Pero es lo que yo había escuchado de la pelea de aquellos dos.

_Y estábamos en un hospital para militares._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Me estaba comportando, o al menos le estaba dando la oportunidad al mundo de comportarse sin que yo tuviera que meter las manos y esto es lo que pasaba.

-Lelouch, basta- me advirtió Suzaku desde el otro lado de la habitación acomodando mis libros, me crucé de brazos tratando de encontrarle algo bueno a esta situación _y no había nada, _de hecho era peor que las veces anteriores. –Lelouch, Gensai me va a correr por tu culpa ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-

Suspiré soltando aire que no sabía que retenía y Suzaku continuó con lo que hacía. _Pero dada la situación-_

-Quienes deberían estar recluidos en algún centro de máxima seguridad son otras personas- espeté pasándome una mano por el rostro, Suzaku se rio de manera nerviosa pero no dijo nada –Esto no es justo-

Se dio por vencido con mis libros y se giró con una sonrisa de disculpa, _sonreía mucho últimamente. _Pero no debía dejar que me distrajera de mi objetivo principal que era salir de aquí, estar en el templo al menos, no encerrado en estas cuatro paredes sin una televisión con cable, _porque Gensai no quería que tuviera las noticias cerca. _Entonces opiné que me enteraría de todas formas cuando algo explotara en las cercanías y el hombre solo se rio de manera perversa sin caer en el juego. Contestando algo que me dejó más preocupado que entretenido.

-_Te enterarás demasiado tarde si algo pasa, de hecho no podrás hacer nada aunque te enteres- _

Se dio cuenta de que había vertido limón en mi herida moral y se disculpó de inmediato.

_-Concéntrate en mejorar para que te puedas enterar de todo en tiempo y forma, pero sobretodo no me hagas perder los estribos contigo-_

Sabía que nada era su culpa, pero la situación era frustrante. No quería estar aquí sin compañía, sin noticias, con libros que había leído cientos de veces.

Sentí que la cama se hundió un poco y levanté la vista topándome con Suzaku, él también trataba de hacer esto lo más llevadero y cómodo posible, pero no entendía que mi negatividad le encontraría algo malo a todo lo que hiciera. Trajo mi ajedrez, libros, ropa y cobijas. Personalizó estas cuatro paredes cuanto pudo, pero seguía sin querer estar aquí.

-Si estás bien, entonces no te tomará tanto tiempo demostrarle a Gensai que puedes ser responsable de ti mismo- apoyó Suzaku con una mano en mi hombro.

_Y eso era lo más cruel de todo esto._

_Quién mejor que yo para decir que algo estaba fuera de su lugar, pero no sabía qué._

* * *

><p>Las reglas eran claras, y repetitivas. <em>No tenía medios de comunicación, <em>ni celular, ni las noticias. Otros pacientes en este lugar podían leer el periódico a diario pero a mí no me dejaban leer nada cuya fecha fuera este mismo año. _Algo extremo, me bastaría con que no fuera de este mes._ Pero las cosas podían tornarse _peor_ con el paso de las horas.

No sabía nada de nuestra salida de Shirakawa, por coincidente la aparición de cierta persona me tomó desprevenido.

-¿Genbu?- Gensai preguntó antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, pero aún así la sorpresa me delató.

Traté de quitar el sensor de mi dedo cuando la máquina se aceleró un poco pero la mano de Gensai se aferró alrededor de la mía y me lo impidió. Esto era bochornoso y cansado.

-Ah…mm lamento la abrupta aparición- comentó mi padre pasándose una mano por el cabello y tratando de distraerse. La madre de Suzaku solo me había comentado que lo había dejado atrás junto con Todou-san por el show que habían dado, no comenté nada en ese momento, pero justo ahora lo estaba repitiendo mentalmente.

_Jamás los había visto discutir de esa manera._

_Y no sabía si habían arreglado las cosas._

_De hecho quizás era mi culpa que en un inicio discutieran por lo de mi destitu-_

-Lelouch- Gensai palmeó mi mano interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, parpadeé confundido regresando al presente y con un pitido insistente de fondo. _Demonios, demonios... ¡Demonios! _El doctor me miró de manera severa antes de levantarse de mi lado y apagar manualmente la máquina.

Sí, creo que era lo mejor. Aunque quizás un poco obvio.

Mi padre se miraba preocupado pero no podía decir nada y me temo que Gensai no lo iba a dejar tampoco.

-Hablemos afuera- ordenó.

Mi padre asintió haciéndome una seña para esperar.

_¿Esperar qué?_

Quizás me había delatado a mi mismo pero me temo que también había metido en problemas al primer ministro. Pero no era como si alguien me hubiese avisado de su llegada para prepararme mentalmente o algo, además ¿Tenía que aparecer justo cuando Gensai estaba conmigo?

Miré cómo ambos hombres comenzaron a hablar en el pasillo en un tono que no llegaba a mis oídos, pero por la cara de mi padre no era una felicitación lo que le estaban dando. Además el _regaño _no duró mucho como para que yo concluyera algo o al menos pensara en un solución. Gensai extendió la mano dándole al otro hombre acceso a la habitación y me sentía más confundido que aliviado.

Se acercó a mí de manera incierta y me abrazó levemente por varios segundos.

-Perdón Lelouch, solo concéntrate en mejorar ¿Si?-

Creo que no esperaba una respuesta porque tan rápido como entró, se retiró. Un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad que no sentía desde hace tiempo se formó en el vacío que había dejado.

No quería mencionarlo.

_No podía ser que las cosas fuesen hacia atrás._

* * *

><p>El destino quería que comprobara mis suposiciones apenas una hora después de que me concentraba en olvidarlo. Jugaba al buen y entretenido paciente con un inocente libro de geografía cuando una segunda persona fuera de mis cálculos apareció. Debería de estarle prestando mejor atención a mis defensas porque brinqué de la sorpresa y Gensai lo notó, aún con la máquina apagada mientras él revisaba otras cosas, me delaté de la manera más cruel y el hombre volvió a interceder antes de que yo formara una palabra.<p>

_Incluso si no era necesario._

Todou-san se detuvo en el pasillo solo echando un vistazo a través del cristal y sin ninguna expresión certera, volvió a desaparecer en el pasillo. Eso fue más extraño que la aparición de mi padre y de inmediato me hacía temer lo peor.

-Permanece tranquilo, Lelouch- ordenó Gensai con una mirada antes de salir inmediatamente de la habitación.

_¿Tranquilo? ¿Con esa expresión en el hombre?_

Todo estaba confirmado y no necesitaba escucharlo de la boca de nadie. ¿Creían que no notaría las marcas de los golpes que uno le había hecho al otro? _¿O los labios partidos? _La sola mirada de ambos que decía lo mucho que estaban aliviados de haber dicho algo que tenían atorado desde hacía tiempo.

Había formas para expresarse.

Había momentos para hacerlo.

Y motivos también.

Me talle con una mano el rostro y me recargué contra las almohadas.

_Había cosas que no podía resolver._

* * *

><p><strong>Gensai P.O.V.<strong>

Primero me tratan de localizar a las tres de la mañana por una emergencia médica, creí que la mente de Lelouch se había quebrado finalmente tras Narita. Pero cuando me topo con la caravana y el estado de mi paciente favorito, las cosas podían dar un drástico giro. No estaba Genbu o Todou en el grupo a lo cual no le di importancia ya que había prioridades.

Pero cuando debían darme razones por la cual Lelouch parecía alterado y a punto de un ataque de nervios, tenían que salir a la superficie esos dos hombres faltantes. _Y por su salud, que bueno que estaban lejos de mi alcance al momento de enterarme de todo. _

Creí que todo se había desencadenado debido a la necedad de Lelouch o cualquier otro factor que el propio muchacho provocara. No por la estupidez de dos hombres que eran responsables de sus actos y por lo tanto debían mostrarse más maduros en situaciones de esta índole. Mei estaba decepcionada con lo que había pasado, _era comprensible. _Por eso no le pedí información que quizás no tenía.

Sin embargo me habían orillado a esto. _Algo que no había querido hacer con Lelouch porque conocía muy bien su odio a los hospitales._

Cuando Genbu apareció y fue evidente la tensión que provocó en Lelouch, tuve que hablar al respecto con el hombre.

_-A veces no te entiendo, en serio Genbu. ¿Querías que Lelouch mejorara en Shirakawa y lo primero que haces es un escándalo con Todou? Mei me lo dijo y créeme que tengo todo el derecho a reclamarte como el doctor de tu hijo y tu familia entera. Mete un poco de cordura en esa cabeza que tienes o no podré hacer nada al respecto-_

Aún así evité tratar partes de seriedad con el hombre, por el simple hecho de que no me estaba escuchando. Lo podía ver mientras sus ojos se desviaban levemente sobre mi hombro observando a Lelouch. Sería como hablar con la pared, necesitaba que enfriara su cabeza para poder abarrotarlo con información nueva.

_Lelouch estaba en negación con lo de Narita._

Pero cuando quise observar de cerca su comportamiento por unas horas, apareció Todou.

Lelouch no era una persona fácil de asustar, mucho menos de sorprender porque siempre estaba atento a todo. Pero la manera en que reaccionó debido a la aparición de un hombre que le debería causar confianza, solo me hacía proceder con el siguiente problema a tratar. La tensión que estaba acumulando de manera consciente e inconsciente podía hacerle daño.

Entonces salí tras Todou quien no tuvo las agallas de entrar pero no por eso se llevaría un menor regaño.

_-¿Y? ¿Satisfecho con lo que viste? Kyoshiro Todou, te creí una persona más sensata. De hecho creí que con lo que viste en Narita tendrías una mejor idea que Genbu de los problemas que había que resolver y me ayudarías en lo mismo.-_

_-No se preocupe doctor, no me verá por aquí-_

_-Espera… ¡Todou!-_

El militar no me dejó terminar, tampoco me dio una explicación. Pero lo que si sabía era que nada de esto funcionaría si todos se retiraban del juego al mismo tiempo y me temía que nadie me quería escuchar.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando se tienen muchas cosas en la cabeza, se presionan hasta que explotan y refunden las prioridades en el olvido.

_Solo que nunca debes quitar a tu familia de lo primordial._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

_Estaba preparado para esto, estaba preparado para esto, estaba…_

-Suzaku sácame de aquí- pedí. Pero el japonés osó reírse en mi rostro apenas cruzó la puerta.

-¿Está haciendo Gensai experimentos indebidos contigo?- me preguntó acercando la mesita de apoyo para poner el bentou que traía del templo. Solo me había tomado cinco segundos decidir que la comida _saludable _de Sayoko era mejor que la versión de este lugar. Parecía que estaba pagando con creces cada pedido de comida rápida que había hecho en mi vida.

-No… pero los hará- aseguré poniendo una de mis mejores caras, Suzaku solo sonrió desempacando la comida. _Era mucha en mi opinión._

-Desayunaré contigo si no te importa- mencionó al notar mi cara y asentí vagamente dándome por vencido –Lelouch, llevas apenas dos días aquí-

-Y con esto tengo- contraataqué de inmediato al volver al tema –Es solo que-

-No tienes noticias, información o algo que hacer- intercedió Suzaku aspirando profundamente el olor de la comida –Pero si Gensai cree que es lo mejor, entonces solo obedécelo Lelouch, no es tan difícil-

_No era que en este lugar me trataran mal. Incluso la falta de compañía no me importaba tanto ya que tenía al menos algo que leer. Incluso el país podía estar deshaciéndose y quizás tampoco me importaría tanto como el otro asunto que rondaba mi cabeza._

Ni Suzaku ni Nunnally podían ocultar en sus rostros la gran brecha que se había creado en Shirakawa. No tenía noticias de Todou-san o siquiera me había dirigido una palabra, Senba-san y Urabe se habían presentado el día de ayer con grandes sonrisas. Evitando olímpicamente tocar el nombre del líder de las cuatro espadas o inventar un buen pretexto para la ausencia de Chiba y Asahina.

No tenía que ser un genio para decir que las cuatro espadas jamás estaban separadas. Era un equipo que siempre trataba de moverse junto por seguridad y si tomaban caminos separados era solo porque su líder se los ordenaba. Dada la situación que me imaginaba sobre Japón, no creía que los dos equipos que se habían formado fueran idea de Todou-san, se debían a otra cosa.

Entonces revivían en mi mente leves fragmentos de la discusión que hubo entre los dos hombres y podía sentir los golpes bajos en sus palabras, _todo sobre la familia y ese tipo de cosas._

Así que nada entre ellos se había arreglado aún, y ya eran dos días.

Entonces podía concluir que Chiba seguramente estaría del lado de Todou-san sin pensarlo y no se inmiscuiría más en un tema que no le era de importancia al hombre, como venir aquí. Evitaría la fatiga de una visita y fingir interés más del necesario. Siendo completamente imparcial en todo pero siguiendo órdenes al pie de la letra.

Por el otro lado estaba Asahina y no me sorprendía en nada su ausencia, después de todo había un poco más de historia con él de la que _nadie _estaba enterado, ni siquiera Suzaku.

Apenas puse mi mente en unirme al ejército japonés y sus acciones hacía siete años, me entrometí en una posición que sin querer desplacé en poco tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>-Así que tu eres el niño Britannian ¿Cierto? Senba me ha hablado mucho de ti- <em>

_Estaba solo en las base central de Tokyo y no quería perderme arriesgándome a quedar linchado en el asta de la bandera, por lo que por primera vez en mi corta vida hacía caso a la instrucción de un adulto. Todou-san me dijo que lo esperara en el centro de mando __**sin tocar nada **__y eso haría._

_Me giré con algo de miedo porque se suponía que estaba solo, pero me topé con un uniforme que ya había visto en otro lado así que lo identifiqué de inmediato._

_-Eres miembro de las cuatro espadas ¿Cierto? Asahina Shogo- contesté, Senba había hablado tanto de sus aventuras así como del miembro más pequeño del grupo por semanas, así que asumí que era ese muchacho. Un prodigio con la espada, inteligente y bastante orgulloso. _

_Empujó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y sonrió._

_-Me has de conocer por Senba ya que no nos habíamos visto antes- asentí levemente ante su declaración -¿Qué haces aquí tu solo?-_

_-Espero a Todou-san- contesté._

_Creí que mi declaración era inocente. Tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero cuando algo en el rostro del muchacho se distorsionó, de la nada me sentía inseguro._

_Por fortuna no tenía que seguir hablando o distraerme cuando el maestro de Suzaku entró en el centro de mandos con toda naturalidad. El hombre me saludó de nuevo con un asentimiento y solo después notó al otro muchacho que estaba en el lugar, el cuarto miembro de las cuatro espadas._

_-Asahina ¿Qué haces aquí?- _

_Me acerqué levemente al maestro de Suzaku._

_-Teníamos práctica, Todou-sensei- respondió mostrando un bokken que yo no había notado antes y tragué con dificultad. La situación no me gustaba mucho, pero el hombre mayor solo hizo un sonido de compresión con su garganta antes de desechar el tema con facilidad._

_-Lo siento, lo había olvidado. Supongo que tendremos que re-agendar el horario ya que tengo que vigilar a Lelouch mientras no sea seguro que ande por ahí solo- se disculpó y yo me acerqué más, tratando de desaparecer._

_El muchacho sonrió, dijo que no habría problema._

_Pero había un gran problema._

* * *

><p>Eso lo aprendería con el paso del tiempo. Traté de apegarme a las palabras de Senba, donde decía que Asahina era un gran muchacho y seguro bajo la mirada de Todou-san se convertiría en un buen líder ya que era listo y tenía una mente brillante. Incluso creí que podríamos ser <em>amigos <em>cuando el concepto jamás busqué aplicarlo fuera de Suzaku.

Pero a medida que los años pasaban, caí en cuenta de una situación imperdonable.

Cuando yo no trataba de llamar la atención de nadie, Todou-san estaba tras de mí.

Cuando quería escabullirme sin protección en las bases, Todou-san estaba enterado.

Cuando estaba a punto de meterme en problemas, Todou-san aparecía.

Las cosas cayeron por su propio peso cuando Senba mencionó que Asahina estaba tomando clases de kendo en un dojo privado y hacía la academia militar al mismo tiempo. Los otros tres miembros de las cuatro espadas solo tuvieron que pasar por la aprobación de Todou-san para recibir el reconocimiento como una fuerza élite, en cuestión de meses, y Asahina había tenido que pasar por el reclutamiento general y el entrenamiento básico por años hasta que Todou-san lo volvió a recordar.

_Porque no había tenido tiempo de adiestrarlo él mismo._

Y tampoco tenía tiempo de seguir poniendo su mirada en gente excepcional porque estaba tras de mí, órdenes de mi padre o no. Las cuatro espadas se quedarían solo en _cuatro. _

Así que me había robado –_de manera no intencional- _el momento más importante para Asahina. Podía recordármelo cada vez que cruzábamos miradas, mientras Todou-san no estuviera presente, mientras no tuviera que fingir que le agradaba ser utilizado como guardaespaldas de un Britannian. Incluso cuando estábamos solos.

_Hubo incidentes, si. _Pero nada que no pudiera arreglar por mi cuenta.

Por lo cual suponía que la persona más feliz en este momento por el conflicto que había distanciado a Todou-san de mi padre, era Asahina. Su odio era más puro y enfocado que el de Sawasaki.

-Lelouch… ni siquiera me estás escuchando- Suzaku agitó su cuchara frente a mi rostro un par de veces y atiné a sonreírle para no preocuparlo.

-¿Ves? Este lugar succiona mi cerebro- me quejé y era suficiente para él.

-Si no comes tu desayuno, no habrá pudín- me amenazó sosteniendo una pequeña bandeja fuera de mi alcance, entrecerré los ojos oliendo una trampa.

-¿Es bajo en grasas?- pregunté, Suzaku negó -¿De vainilla?- volvió a negar -¿Es hecho en casa?- asintió y estiré de inmediato mi mano a pesar de que mis costillas se quejaron.

-Lelouch deja, ¡Deja!- se rió manteniéndome con una mano en mi lugar –Es un premio por ser buen niño, pero no te lo daré si no comes tu desayuno- se regodeó.

-De hecho no se lo darás Suzaku-kun y saltarse el desayuno no es una opción-

Tenía que aparecer Gensai para quitarle el contenedor a Suzaku y regañarnos a ambos.

_La vida se transformaba en un largo paseo por el infierno._

* * *

><p><strong>Todou P.O.V.<strong>

Las listas parecían expandirse en lugar de limpiarse con el paso de las revisiones, pero un ejército tan grande y corroído no sería fácil de organizar, cuando sea que Britannia se dignara a aparecer.

-Todou-san, permiso para tomar mi descanso-

Levanté la vista para mirar por qué tanta formalidad y Senba ya estaba de pie buscando con premura algo debajo de su escritorio. Entonces se enderezó poniendo dos grandes bentou sobre el escritorio con una sonrisa satisfecha que no sabía cómo interpretar.

-Permiso concedido…- arrastré las palabras perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, Urabe también guardaba sus cosas con rapidez y sacaba su propio almuerzo, entonces la duda me asaltó -¿Van a alguna parte?- pregunté –Generalmente comen encima de lo que están trabajando- comenté y no era un reclamo pero otras veces no los podía hacer tomar un respiro de lo dedicados que estaban y terminaban entregándome un reporte lleno de salsa de soya.

Senba fue el primero en contestar con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Vamos a comer con Lelouch-kun- _esa información era adicional a lo que yo esperaba. _Volví mi vista a los reportes dando a entender que no había necesidad de más explicación pero el hombre no se detuvo –Le prometimos un rato de distracción, después de convencer al doctor Gensai claro, ya que insiste bastante en mantenerlo tranquilo y despejado, sobre todo porque no parece tener mucha mejoría-

Detuve mi pluma sobre las hojas olvidando lo que escribía.

-Bien, nos vamos- finalizó Senba.

_Demasiada información._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba haciéndose tarde y mi madre no tardaría en llamar a mi celular, le había agarrado cariño al celular de Lelouch mientras no se lo pudiera devolver.

-¿Volveremos ya al templo, padre?-

Había ordenado las cosas en mi oficina y mañana tendría otro día lleno de trabajo pero incluso para la política había horas. Tenía tres días levantándose más temprano que yo y llegando más tarde a casa que solo lo veía en horarios de oficina o cuando comíamos fideos instantáneos en quince minutos de descanso.

-Adelántate Suzaku, solo debo terminar esto-

Si, su trabajo se había duplicado porque no contaba con información precisa del ejército ya que no se comunicaba con la persona que podía dársela. Aunque tampoco hacía nada por resolver su pérdida de tiempo para enfocarse en mejores cosas, _o más importantes._

No insistí porque no me escucharía como las diez veces anteriores y aprendí a traer mi auto. Pero esto no estaba mejorando con el paso del tiempo y temía que jamás se arreglaría si esos dos hombres aprendían a hacer las cosas sin necesidad del otro.

Me estaba cansando el hecho de tener que mediar entre el ejército y la política para agilizar cosas que no serían necesarias de ser otra la situación. Además esto tarde que temprano nos costaría vidas en el sentido de que no había comunicación alguna entre la cabecera del país y el ejército. Y si Britannia decidía atacar estábamos fritos o nuestras probabilidades de supervivencia no serían suficientes.

_Menos con Sawasaki vendiendo la información a diestra y siniestra a Schneizel._

Lelouch siempre dijo que de quien debíamos cuidarnos era Schneizel El Britannia.

Pero pasando a Lelouch, _las cosas no iban como me gustaría. _No sin ayuda y de nuevo tenía que maldecir la pelea que había entre mi padre y Todou-san. Estaban tan centrados en no verse el uno al otro y canalizar esa energía a mover el país que los demás quedábamos fuera a la suerte y lo decía así porque mi madre así se había expresado.

"_Suzaku, no dejes que tus pantalones puedan más que tu cerebro"_

Sabias palabras de una mujer que tenía experiencia con los hombres, pero al final eso tampoco importaba.

Estaban haciendo pedazos lo que costó años hacer funcionar y no se los permitiría. No con tantos problemas encima y si para mañana no daban una señal de paz entre ambos, lo haría por mi cuenta.

_Dos semanas de esto ya era suficiente._

* * *

><p><strong>Gensai P.O.V.<strong>

No estaba sorprendido de estar saliéndome con la mía en este momento. Mantener a Lelouch quieto por tanto tiempo ya podría considerarse una especie de record que merecía reconocimiento. Pero si antes no había podido hacerlo era porque Genbu y Todou se empeñaban en hacerme cambiar de opinión.

_Si, lo consentían demasiado en ese aspecto._

No ver a un doctor a menos de que fuese necesario.

No pisar un hospital o consultorio a menos de que fuese extremo peligro.

No seguir mis instrucciones en su mayoría.

Pero justo ahora no podía regodearme de que ambos me dejaran hacer mi trabajo, _porque no era normal en ninguno de ellos. _No veía un interés real en que Lelouch respetara mis reglas. Solo me estaban dejando hacer y deshacer el mundo del muchacho sin ninguna sola visita de parte de sus tutores.

Claro que Mei seguía trayendo a Nunnally e incluso pasaba un par de horas por su cuenta con Lelouch todos los días. _Bien, _pero la mujer era nueva en la vida de todos así que no significaba un mayor cambio o apoyo emocional en estos momentos. Quizás era la confirmación de que a los otros dos hombres no les importaba en lo absoluto esto o preferían mantenerse alejados que admitir que _ambos _habían hecho mal.

Lelouch lo sabía, eso podía apostarlo. _Lelouch siempre sabía lo que pasaba con noticias o sin noticias. _Así que tanto la presencia o la ausencia de alguien podía hacer que su mente saltara a conclusiones y eso no podía evitarlo. Estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, el problema era que no quería que le afectara tanto el hecho de que Todou lo estuviese ignorando y Genbu solo llamara ocasionalmente para hablar conmigo sobre cómo iban las cosas.

-¿Listo para dormir tan temprano?- me detuve en el marco de la puerta de Lelouch, la luz estaba apagada y él estaba recostado de espalda hacia la puerta. Sus hombros subieron y bajaron levemente indicándome que no le quedaba de otra.

_Para mi era triste tener que estar lidiando con esta situación, _Lelouch seguro pensaba de igual forma pero yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Descansa entonces- suspiré.

_Mi ética médica me perdonara, pero mañana haría algo que reuniría a esos hombres aquí de nuevo._

_Por las malas._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Podía ver la luz al final del túnel después de tantos días de confinamiento.

-Príncipe Lelouch ¿Cómo salió tan fácil y rápido de ahí? ¿Qué no se supone que el hospital entero tiene una seguridad _élite_?- Gottwald se movía nervioso a mi lado checando sobre su hombro cada dos segundos. Suspiré abrochando de manera torpe el saco que me había traído.

-Quizás exageré- me encogí de hombros, pero cuando el hombre gruñó levemente significaba que no dejaría el tema en paz, _y estaba hablando de mi único aliado en esta travesía –_Geass Gottwald, geass- musité.

No me hacía nada de daño negarle el itinerario de la única carta que prefería nunca usar, aunque esta vez había sido sumamente necesaria y la agradecía infinitamente. De no tener el geass, nunca hubiera podido solo engañar a Gensai y continuar mi salida tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital hasta la entrada, solo haciendo que el que se me atravesara olvidara lo que había visto.

Gensai no me la había puesto fácil con su orden de: _No dejen salir al Britannian del hospital._

¿Cuántos Britannian más había en este lugar? _Cero. _Ni siquiera tenían que saber mi nombre para identificarme en el instante.

Demonios, nunca lo admitiría pero quería volver a mi cama en el instante en que la puerta del auto se cerró.

-Clovis…- suspiré.

Mi hermano no tan favorito pero respetado para al menos tenerlo frente a mí y resistir las ganas de asesinarlo se movió incómodo. Pero el problema ya era grande y todavía nadie lo sabía. Estas cosas llamaban a mi puerta sin que yo las buscara y he aquí la prueba.

Gottwald apenas había podido filtrarme información en la mañana de la llegada de mi medio hermano a la mansión Ashford y el predicamento en el que metía al abuelo de Milly con su petición. _No tan extraña, _pero sabía perfectamente que no era idea de Clovis ni venir aquí ni preocuparse por el bienestar de Euphemia.

_¿Por qué el viejo Ashford no había recurrido a mi padre?_ El primer Ministro estaba ignorando a todos, justo como a mi parte humana y sensible que se esforzaba por creerle cada vez que prometía algo y volvía a cansarme de ser decepcionado. Pero sus acciones me orillaban a _estas _acciones de rebeldía y salida kamizake del hospital.

_No podía poner este tema en otras manos y no quería que Gottwald cargara con la culpa si algo salía mal, _lo cual esperaba casi como un hecho. No estaba haciendo esto de una manera planeada, ni siquiera estaba pensando de manera sensata y solo estaba harto de pasar tanto tiempo encerrado que esto se había visto como una buena opción.

_Mi paciencia era corta. _Pero solo debía centrarme en subir a Clovis y a Euphemia en un avión de vuelta Pendragón.

No tenía nada de ciencia, Gottwald había hecho la parte más dura que era traer a mis dos medios-hermanos y conseguir un medio de transporte. Tenía entendido que el jet estaba a las afuera de Japón y solo era cuestión de estar presente en todo el acto para asumir la responsabilidad de lo que pasara.

_Solo tenía que ver cómo Euphemia y Clovis abordaban, era todo. _Nada divertido en mi opinión pero eso había sido la condición de Gottwald para dejarme participar, el hombre también era muy sobreprotector.

-¿Cómo es que vienes aquí y me pides que cometa una ilegalidad por ti, Clovis?- pregunté mirando por la ventana pero escuchando perfectamente cómo el nerviosismo en el rubio aumentaba. El asiento rechinaba de manera incómoda.

-Euphemia no hizo nada, Lelouch. Y vine a sacarla sin tanto papeleo porque sabía que tú comprenderías o que al menos lo harías por Cornelia, sabes lo mucho que le importa Euphy-

Evité en todo momento reírme de nervios o de la ironía de la situación, prefería no mantener contacto visual que me hiciera hablar de más o transportarme mentalmente a los problemas que Euphemia había desatado con su aparición. De hecho agradecía infinitamente que ella también se estuviese tomando con la seriedad necesaria todo esto ya que no había dicho una sola palabra al punto de olvidarme de su presencia.

No dudaba que el viejo Ashford la hubiese puesto al tanto de los problemas que había causado y de otras cosas que seguro yo no sabía, _el hombre no tenía miedo de infundir culpa en un príncipe imperial. . . vaga experiencia en el tema. _Pero sin duda había contado como regaño para una princesa que creía que el mundo era color de rosa para todos.

-Solo acabemos con esto- hablé sin querer darle la razón a nadie, Gottwald seguía sin verse convencido.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Logré salir del hospital y Reuben Ashford me había cedido la custodia de Euphemia para desaparecerla del país, _solo tenía que subirla al maldito avión._

_¿Por qué tenía ganas de vomitar todo lo que comí en el día?_

Finalmente arribamos a la pista _clandestina. _No tan lejos como me gustaría pero bastaría para no tener ojos curiosos.

Gottwald se movilizó rápidamente revisando por peligros inmediatos y al no encontrar ninguno, abrió la puerta de mi lado y me tendió una mano para salir.

-Solo es cuestión de cinco minutos- traté de convencerme a mí mismo cuando el viento helado me golpeó el rostro y el malestar aumentó. Gottwald me tomó por ambos hombros tratando de ofrecer algo de confort pero esto había sido una pésima idea, _mandar en taxi a Clovis y Euphemia sonaba tan tentador ahora. _–Adelante, entre más rápido mejor- argumenté señalando el jet que había traído al rubio.

Clovis se tomó de la mano de Euphemia y se adelantaron respirando de manera tranquila. Yo me aferré al brazo de Gottwald para mayor estabilidad y sentir que estaba todavía en el mundo de los vivos.

-Príncipe Lelouch… ¿Se siente bien?-

Para la evidente sorpresa de Gottwald, negué.

-Quiero sentarme- podía sentir leves rastros de lágrimas en mis ojos y el hombre seguro las vio porque se detuvo de inmediato mandando al diablo toda la misión. Euphemia y Clovis se detuvieron, escuché el titubeo en sus pasos pero no podía hacer nada. Solo cerré los ojos esperando que el malestar pasara mientras Gottwald me sostenía con ambos brazos todavía de pie.

-Solo aborden- ordenó Gottwald como si a simples civiles les hablara. _Agradecía su tacto para notar que yo no podía decir ni pio. _

-Pero ¿Está Lelouch bi-?...-

_Clovis, un hermano amoroso._

-No debía sacar al príncipe del hospital para atender este asunto- argumentó y podía sentirlo como una disculpa en mi dirección como una aclaración dura para Clovis –Así que entre más rápido aborden, podré retirarme para que lo atiendan-

_Sonaba como un plan._

Además no necesitaba alguna especie de despedida emotiva o las gracias por haber logrado _sacar _a Euphemia de Japón. Tampoco que la gratitud de Cornelia caería en mi como lluvia de buenos deseos y buena suerte en el futuro. _Demonios, esto era una guerra._

El piloto encendió el jet.

-Ya están subiendo las escaleras- aclaró Gottwald para mí, tenía la cabeza enterrada en su chaqueta. El hombre era sorprendentemente cálido.

-Solo que despeguen- susurré.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡En nombre de las autoridades de Japón!-

Aquí estaba lo que tenía que salir mal en una misión sin planear.

-¡Príncipe Lelouch!...- _estaba cansado de esto. _Gottwald impidió que mis rodillas se doblaran pero sentía que el color se había drenado de mi cara ,esto dejaba de ser un acto de rebeldía divertido y fuera de la rutina.

Aún así logré en el mismo movimiento ver quién había logrado seguir nuestros pasos y osaba alargar mi miseria ahora hasta un punto indefinido. No solo podía perder el conocimiento y dejarle a Gottwald todo el problema. Supongo que era el momento de pagar nuestros enfrentamientos de _años _y afrontar nuestra rivalidad de una vez por todas.

-Asahina- gruñí enderezándome de manera digna, _con ayuda de Gottwald. _El cuarto miembro de las cuatro espadas sostenía una arma de manera firma entre sus manos y logró detener todo esto.

_Las cosas se pondrían peor antes de mejorar._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo capítulo, final de temporada dándole pie a los últimos 25 capítulos de Nippon Rebellion n.n esto también avanza muy rápido y cuando menos esperen, todo habrá acabado.<em>  
><strong>

**_¿Asahina? ¿Ehhhhh?_**

**_n.n nunca fue el seguidor más leal de zero y creo que de Lelouch tampoco -al parecer- una historia muy convincente a mi parecer._**

**_Review._**

**_any_**


	50. Stage 50 Premio al idiota del año

-Asahina- gruñí enderezándome de manera digna, _con ayuda de Gottwald. _El cuarto miembro de las cuatro espadas sostenía una arma de manera firma entre sus manos y logró detener todo esto.

_Las cosas se pondrían peor antes de mejorar._

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 50: Premio al Idiota del año<strong>

**Clovis P.O.V.**

Cuando Schneizel dijo que yo tenía la responsabilidad de rescatar a Euphemia, _sabía que estaba siendo utilizado y de una manera vil, si debía añadir algo de dramatismo a esto. _Porque de todos los medios hermanos que habitaban Britannia, políticos, _militares_, incluso la misma Cornelia, Schneizel dejaba la responsabilidad en mis manos.

En su no tan brillante hermano pero no por eso menos sensible. _¿Caer en el juego? _Probablemente ni siquiera lograría salir vivo de esto ya que no tenía la capacidad de defenderme o escabullirme de los problemas de una manera diplomática o _violenta. _Yo solo era yo, confiando en que Lelouch actuaría según las palabras de Schneizel y a estas alturas, creo que confiaba más en un hermano que había dejado de ver por siete años y ahora tenía su lealtad en otro país, a uno que se supone estaba de mi lado junto con el Imperio más poderoso del mundo.

_Curioso… que yo pensara de esa manera, en serio._

Pero estábamos aquí, en medio de un país más tenso del que recuerdo la última vez y amenazados de palabra por la única persona que en el pasado estaba obligada a protegerme.

_Gottwald había sido bastante claro también demostrando dónde yacía su lealtad, _y mi pequeño hermano debería considerarse afortunado de tener a ese hombre cerca. _Nadie jamás le haría daño mientras Gottwald lo acompañara, _lo cual temía ahora en mi contra mientras el hombre se incomodaba al paso de los segundos con mi presencia y la de Euphy.

_Todo el mundo se veía tenso, hasta el jefe de la familia Ashford no me recibió como esperaba._

Pero había otra cosa en la que no me atrevía a poner mi dedo hasta que Gottwald habló.

_-No debí sacar al príncipe Lelouch del hospital para esto-_

Entonces me sentía una persona sucia y baja por estar haciendo esto. _Dejando de lado que trataba de sacar a Euphy de manera ilegal de un país ajeno. _El solo hecho de que me estuviera entrometiendo en otro asunto más serio, además de quizás estar poniendo la vida de Lelouch en riesgo, me hacía ser una mala persona dentro de los límites que yo podía controlar.

_Bien, era un príncipe de un Imperio armamentista. _Pero aún como yo no había hecho nada para causarlo, tampoco lo hacía para detenerlo y eso me hacía un cómplice. Así que nadie era una blanca palomita en este juego y mucho menos nos liberábamos de las culpas. Esto que estaba haciendo caía en un estándar diferente de cosas que uno no debería forzar y podía ver a Lelouch sufriendo por ello.

Pero al menos no habíamos tenido incidentes, esto se terminaría rápido para que cada quien volviera a su vida. _Schneizel me escucharía después de esto._

_-¡Alto ahí! ¡En nombre de las autoridades de Japón!-_

Creo que ya era tarde para eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

De todas las personas que podían aparecerse en este momento, el karma tenía un macabro sentido del humor.

-Después de tantos años, _Lelouch_-kun. He aquí traicionando al país y apoyando a príncipes Imperiales a escapar- la sonrisa que se saboreaba Asahina no tenía precio, apuntando de manera firme su arma.

_¿Qué defensa tenía en esta escena donde literalmente había solo Britannian en la zona? ¡Necesitaba de alguien que confiara en mí, no Asahina! _

Además no había hecho esto de manera informada. ¿A qué primer Ministro podía dirigirme en estos momentos? _¿O qué militar me había dado su aprobación para esta táctica? _Mis opciones estaban cerradas desde un inicio y eso cavaba mi tumba en este momento.

_¿Pero por qué de todos… Asahina?_

-Así que al igual que Sawasaki, esperabas el momento perfecto para inculparme de algo- regresé tratando de comprar tiempo y con suerte Clovis terminara de abordar el avión_, si amaba su vida._

No hubo cambio alguno en la expresión de Asahina pero Gottwald si tensó su agarre en mi brazo. _Ambos sabíamos que esto era una mala idea y la escena nos dejaba como traidores._

-Solo creo en lo que mis ojos ven y mi interior decía desde hace tanto tiempo- canturreó el más joven de las cuatro espadas sin dejar de apuntar. –Ahora deja de comprarles tiempo porque no se mueven y no lograrían llegar al último escalón sin una bala en la nuca-

Escuché el gemido de miedo de Euphy y Clovis tratando de callarla, pero esto no tenía que ser difícil desde un inicio.

-A ellos no los metas en esto- declaré. _Curioso que ellos hubiesen sido los que me metieron en esto. _–Si tu problema es conmigo, conmigo tendrás que arreglarlo-

Gottwald no era partidario de la idea, podía sentirlo. Pero la posición de Asahina no titubeó, todo lo contrario. Su arma cambió de dirección demostrando las _enormes _intenciones que tenía de disparar en contra de mis medios hermanos.

_¡Eso solo causaría problemas! ¡La guerra estaba declarada, mañana tendríamos problemas! ¡Y yo no tenía nada listo…!_

-¡Deja de actuar como un idiota!- reclamé y Gottwald me detuvo en mi lugar. -¡Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no es una traición y que nada de esto afectará al país!- el joven hombre osó reírse de mi desesperación, respiré profundamente por un par de segundos para añadir algo que no le gustaría –También sabes que tengo más lealtad a este país en la palma de mi mano que tú en todo el cuerpo-

Su expresión confiada cambiaba ahora a una de enojo y aunque no era lo más factible dadas las circunstancias, _hacía tanto que quería decir esto._

-¿Acaso crees que nunca supe quién alteró las computadoras de Rakshata la vez que perdió todos los datos del Proyecto-Guren? _Gracias _por atrasar la defensa del país un par de años- siseé –Sin mencionar el _infantil _saqueo de los archivos en el espacio que me designaron en la base- sus ojos se entrecerraban más y más –Ah, y lo más interesante. Que tú fuiste el responsable de dejar a Sawasaki Atsushi libre el día del golpe de estado-

Sus pupilas se dilataron, Gottwald susurró algo incomprensible detrás de mí pero era tan reconfortante decir todo eso en su cara.

-Conmovedoras palabras las que le dirigiste a Cornelia entonces, pero como le dije a Schneizel, sabía que ni la mitad de los japoneses creían en mí, pero eso no me importa. Estás en _mi_ región militar y te ordeno que te retires si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias-

Con eso debía dar por ganada la contienda.

Sin embargo Asahina comenzó a reírse de manera histérica apuntando de manera inestable su arma.

-¿Tu región? Hace más de una semana que estás destituido niño Britannian. Todou-san se encargó de eso-

Un escalofrío me recorrió y de pronto el aire se cerraba a mi alrededor.

-¡Ahora aléjense ustedes del jet! ¡Y tú Lelouch, estás acusado de traición junto con todos! ¡Solo tengo que describir lo que he visto para que te encierren!-

_Mi rostro se sentía caliente._

-¡Tampoco tu tienes la jerarquía suficiente para ordenarme! ¿Y adivina a quién le van a creer dada la situación?- le regresé.

_De eso último ni siquiera estaba seguro pero era un carta que podía seguir jugando._

Asahina comenzó a acercarse de manera rápida sin bajar el arma y pronto Gottwald me puso detrás de él con un jalón. Lo que no esperaba era escuchar el arma siendo disparada y Gottwald cayendo de rodillas con una pierna sangrante. Giré levemente dándome cuenta de que Euphy y Clovis se habían alejado del jet por su cuenta, _con esperanzas de no hacer esto más grande. _Pero eso no importaba ya. pronto era enfrentado cara a cara con Asahina que me tomó del cuello de mi saco y me acercó con fuerza.

Gottwald intentó levantarse pero con un movimiento discreto de mi mano lo detuve. Apretaba los labios para no expresar dolor pero estaba atento a todo.

-¿Sigues pensando que tienes el control?- habló en mi cara ajustando levemente su dedo en el gatillo, pero el arma apuntando en dirección a mis medios hermanos. –Créeme que sería todo menos una mala persona al deshacerme de tantos Britannian en un solo día-

Entonces levanté mi mano y la posicioné sobre el cañón de su arma, halando de ella levemente hasta que apuntaba directamente en mi pecho. Gottwald se tensó, Clovis y Euphy gritaron pero esto era más que personal.

-Si tienes las agallas de hacerlo, _hazlo- _dije, pero era visible su nerviosismo al estarme apuntando de manera tan peligrosa y real. El miedo que sentía era bien fundamentado.

Haló del arma para no seguir obligado en la misma posición, pero lo siguiente que hizo no lo esperaba.

Disparó en mi brazo, la bala rosando mi piel de manera superficial y planeada. Pero de inmediato provocando una herida abierta que calentó mi extremidad al mismo tiempo que me recorría un escalofrío.

-No te creas tan intocable. Que podría matarte y de todas formas nadie podría hacer nada para traerte de regreso, aun cuando se me acusara de mil cosas-

Estuve a punto de responder con todo mi enojo acumulado cuando un pitido me distrajo.

No era un celular, además el sonido parecía aumentar su rapidez.

_Quizás era una mala suposición y bastante fantasiosa pero sonaba a un bom-_

El sonido de mis pensamientos fue cortado con un ensordecedor estruendo, la sensación de volar y una luz cegadora y ardiente que envolvió todo haciéndome viajar al infierno de manera rápida. Podía sentir todo arder, mi rostro ardía, mi piel ardía y mi cuerpo ni siquiera hacía un intento para volver a su punto de equilibrio normal.

Un chirrido se extendió en mis oídos bloqueando mis sentidos. Todo adquirió un tinte rojo y danzante frente a mis ojos, casi de manera hipnótica. Cerré los ojos tratando de explicarme a mí mismo dónde estaba. . .

_¿Por qué?_

_ ¿Narita?_

_Bajo tierra_

_ Pero,_

_ La tierra temblaba._

_¡Le-lo-uch!_

_¡Lelouch!_

Algo hizo clic.

-¡Ngh!- me levanté de un salto quedando sentado en concreto ardiente. Había una gran estructura en llamas frente a mí, otros pedazos cayendo del cielo prendidos por su cuenta y escombros por todos lados desprendiendo un olor asfixiante. _El jet había explotado._

-¿¡MALDITO SCHNEIZEL A ESTO SE REFERÍA CUANDO DIJO QUE YO SERÍA UN HÉROE?!-

Clovis y Euphemia estaban bien.

_Britannia…Schneizel, sus planes. Tenía que armar un contraataque, tenía que levantar las defensas. Pero ya no era un… un militar ¿Cómo levantaría defensas? ¿Por qué había que levantarlas? ¿Levantarme? ¿Estaba en el suelo? O debajo de él… ¡¿Enterrado?! Por eso no podía respirar bien, el oxígeno se acababa._

_-_¡Todo esto es tu culpa Vi Britannia! ¡Desde un inicio! ¡Desde hace siete años!-

_Asahina._

_Asahina me sostenía contra el suelo._

_Yo no… no quería estar en el suelo._

-¡Aléjate de mí!- grité.

Los ojos se Asahina se suavizaron en completa obediencia y quitó su peso de encima, alejándose una distancia considerable.

Pero abrí la puerta a la conciencia de la humanidad.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Así que de eso se trata? ¿Una familia? ¡¿Ese es el plus que supuestamente te hace un mejor hombre Genbu Kururugi?!-<em>

_-¡Es una responsabilidad que jamás entenderás!-_

_-¡Entonces si mi presencia no tiene peso en esto debí dejarte buscar a Lelouch en Narita! ¡Dejarte dividirte en dos por arte de magia y que uno de los dos muriera!- _

-_¡No pongas palabras en mi boca! ¡Era tu deber hacer eso y ayudarme!-_

_-¡Claro que no era mi deber! ¡Lo hacía porque me preocupaba tanto como tú! ¡No porque fuese una orden tuya! ¡CREEME que no tienes ni tanto poder ni control sobre el país o tu "familia" como para obligarme a algo!-_

_-¡Eres un subordinado del ejército de MI país y mi palabra es LEY!-_

_-¡ERA TU AMIGO CON UN DEMONIO!-_

_-¡Los amigos no se toman atribuciones que no les corresponden en la familia de otro hombre!- _

_-¡Entonces si crees que puedes seguir adelante todo tu solo, BIEN ¡Manda el país al diablo como siempre piensas y carga con toda la responsabilidad tu solo! ¡De TODO!-_

_-Eres un cobarde, Kyoshiro. Apareciendo espontáneamente, tomando decisiones en la vida de mis hijos que no te corresponden y creyendo que tienes todo el derecho como la persona que les dio su nombre, ¿Sabes qué? A mí es a quien le ha costado, de mí es de quien han hablado. No cantes victorias ajenas- _

_-¿Eso es todo Primer Ministro?-_

_-Retírate-_

* * *

><p>Me causaba nauseas, pensar en ello. Pero me causaba más dolor de cabeza tratar de separar el porciento de verdad y el porciento de enojo en esas palabras. Porque no las hubiera expresado de esa manera si no las creyera. No hubiesen llegado a mi boca si no hubiesen estado ahí desde un inicio.<p>

_O quizás habían sido expresadas en un sentido diferente al que debía._

Aunque tampoco debía importarme demasiado, no era el único que debía meditar esto y sin duda tampoco el único culpable. El problema era que no había por dónde empezar o cómo terminar. Los problemas seguían apilándose y sabía que tarde o temprano caerían, pero preocuparme por ellos solo me distraería de ciertas prioridades.

_Defender el país a toda costa._

Sabía que Suzaku se estaba desesperando por lo mismo, pero para todo debía haber tiempo y podía ser que otras cosas se arreglaran solo con el paso de los días.

_Algún día._

Mi celular comenzó a sonar de manera insistente sobre el escritorio. Suspiré dejando mi bolígrafo y tallándome la cara, debía ser tarde para que me estuvieran rastreando.

-¿Si? Todavía estoy en el edificio de gobierno- contesté sin mirar el identificador, pero solo había dos opciones. Mei o Suzaku.

_-¡Genbu!- _y la primera opción era la correcta -_¿Está Lelouch contigo?-_

Me pasé una mano por el puente de mi nariz por tan extraña pregunta.

-Claro que no Mei, Lelouch está con Gensai- quizás ya era hora de volver a casa.

_-Gensai acaba de llamar, Lelouch parece haberse escapado del hospital de especialidad ¿No está contigo acaso?- _

Me levanté de un salto detrás del escritorio, golpeándome la rodilla con la silla y maldiciendo en el acto.

-¡¿No, cómo puede ser eso posible?!- reclamé -¿Además para qué necesitaría Lelouch salir?-

_-¡Tu dime!-_

Bien, no era momento para pelear con Mei tampoco.

-Voy para allá- estaba a punto de colgar mientras tomaba mi abrigo cuando la voz de Mei volvió a resonar a través del celular.

_-¡No te necesitamos aquí! Lelouch no está aquí, Suzaku también salió a buscarlo-_

-Entiendo, lo buscaré yo también- me disculpé.

_Sin embargo Tokyo era bastante grande ¿Y para qué demonios había salido Lelouch?_

Reprimí el primer instinto que tuve después de armar un plan y volví a guardar mi celular retrocediendo en mi lista de contactos, lejos del marcado rápido con el número uno.

Esto tenía que hacerlo solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

De nuevo estaban hablando. Las voces se hacían presentes hablando de la humanidad, pasado, presente y futuros probables, discutían, coincidían, opinaban. Se metían en mis problemas y trataban de solucionarlos, pero no me importaban sus opiniones.

-Príncipe Lelouch-

_Estaban asfixiándome._

_-_Príncipe Lelouch, concéntrese-

Abrí los ojos levemente, la cara de Gottwald se interponía entre mi visión y el cielo. Un cielo con tintes rojos de las llamas que estaban crujiendo cerca.

-Ngh…-

-Respire-

_¿El problema se había acabado?_

-¡Lelouch…oh por! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Clovis.

Con el dorso de mi mano me cubrí los ojos, yo no le había ordenado a Asahina nada pero el geass se había activado así que no quería cometer el mismo error con el resto. No fuese que mi boca causara problemas.

-¿Están…ustedes bien?- suspiré, no veía nada pero confiaba en la presencia de Gottwald.

-Perfectamente- contestó en tono bajo. Asentí lo más leve posible por la migraña que todo esto me causaba.

-Príncipe Lelouch, respiraría mejor sentado- sugirió Gottwald y solo gemí tratando de darle la contra. –No es una opción- comentó después de otro par de segundos y me resigné.

Claro que reconocía los fuertes brazos de Gottwald, pero sentí también cerca la presencia de Clovis tratando de ayudar. Era como un sentimiento de antaño, un hermano mayor que no veía desde hacía años y un poco de melancolía se filtraba entre sus delicados dedos. Pronto me vi recargado contra Gottwald, todavía sentado en el suelo así que abrí los ojos mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Schneizel?- me reí levemente sin mirar a Clovis pero el rubio se tensó resoplando bastante molesto –En serio Clovis ¿Cómo te dejaste engañar por Schneizel?-

Era un hecho de que ese hermano mayor exactamente tenía más trucos de los que pudiera darme cuenta a veces, pero el hecho de que hubiese recurrido a una táctica como esta me era repugnante. _Haría todo para conseguir lo que quería al parecer, y yo debería recurrir al mismo juego si quería enfrentarlo._

-Bien, ¡Perdón por no ser tan desconfiado!- se quejó Clovis moviendo los brazos molesto y creí que estaba haciendo una especie de berrinche hasta que se quitó una mascada que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Entonces procedió a mover mi brazo sin nada de delicadeza.

-¡Hey!- me quejé, me había dejado sin aire el movimiento pero Clovis no me prestaba atención mientras amarraba la mascada alrededor del rozón de la bala así que guardé un momento de silencio.

_Esto era bizarro, _dejé descansar mi cabeza en el hombro de Gottwald. Solo cuando Clovis se vio satisfecho con su trabajo, me permití interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Tu no pecas de confiado, Clovis- contraataqué aspirando levemente para organizar mi oxígeno, el ambiente era denso –No siendo un príncipe Imperial. Schneizel te atacó en el orgullo para convencerte de venir por Euphy- torció la boca de lado, dándome la razón –Lo cual explicaría por qué tanto interés-

No es que no creyera que tarde que temprano alguien reclamaría a Euphy como la princesa que era, al menos Cornelia. Pero Clovis no tenía mucho que ver en ese asunto así que temía problemas desde el primer momento. Todo se reducía a este plan.

-Si el jet estaba programado para explotar minutos después de encenderse por segunda vez, tú y Euphemia hubiesen muerto antes de salir de Japón- terminé casi sin aire, tomándome un par de minutos de silencio. Clovis siguió refunfuñando molesto, dibujando círculos con su dedo en el suelo.

-Entonces yo quedaría como un mártir de guerra, Euphy la víctima y Japón el culpable porque era la cuartada perfecta- razonó el rubio para mi sorpresa, incluso enarqué una ceja entretenido. Se ofendió un poco mirándome feo. –Lo entiendo, Lelouch- se quejó –Solo que no creí que Schneizel fuese capaz de llegar a tanto-

_Entonces no lo conocía tan bien como yo._

_-_Debes agradecerle a ese idiota su intervención, entonces- musité mirando en dirección de Asahina que no entendía el conflicto de su mente. Queriendo dar un paso hacia adelante y topándose con una barrera mental que lo hacía retroceder y entonces comenzaba a gritar obscenidades.

Aunque ya estaba aquí, no me movería por mi cuenta, quizás se habían dado cuenta que escapé y la explosión les diría dónde estaba, aprovecharía el tiempo al máximo antes de volver a ser recluido. _Si me dejaba, aunque no tenía ánimos para razonar más allá de lo siguiente._

_-¿_Gottwald, averiguaste algo del geass?-

Clovis se tensó a mi lado fingiendo demencia al respecto y con solo una mirada supo que no tendría escapatoria. Euphemia estaba entretenida pasando un dedo por los pliegues sucios de su larga falda, así que no sería un problema. Sin embargo, Gottwald se rió desde el fondo de su pecho haciéndome sentir las vibraciones por mi actual posición.

-Creo que no es el momento indicado, príncipe Lelouch- defendió.

-Omitiré el hecho de que tienes varias horas usando ese título conmigo aún sabiendo que lo odio y te perdonaré la vida si me dices lo que averiguaste- contraataqué y esperaba que entendiera que no me callaría hasta convencerlo y cada vez me costaba más trabajo armar oraciones largas.

Entre el humo, la adrenalina y un sentimiento de opresión en mi pecho, esto no acabaría bien y ya imaginaba el regaño de Gensai. Así que las opciones eran cortas.

-Lelouch-_sama_, insisto en que no es el momento- Gottwald parecía tener claras sus prioridades, pero yo opinaba que no había tiempo para seguir dudando.

-Tenemos una guerra encima, me enteré de que Sawasaki está en Britannia, me sacaron del ejército y también tengo que encontrar la manera de resolver un pleito familiar que no me incumbe del todo pero si no ejerzo presión nadie lo hará. Ilumíname Gottwald, pero dime ¿Cuándo tendré tiempo para que ambos platiquemos?- para el final de la oración era más que obvio que estaba agitado y eso no le gustaba al hombre, pero debía concederme eso.

-Creo que usted ya tiene las respuestas que necesitaba- comentó con un suspiro cediendo finalmente a mi petición –Me puse al tanto de algunas cosas con su padre y sinceramente creo que logró averiguar más usted en mi ausencia que yo en Britannia-

Clovis miraba en otra dirección _simulando _no estar escuchando nada.

Asentí ligeramente por el reporte de Gottwald, ahora cambiaba mi blanco.

-¿Tienes algo que añadir, Clovis?- le acababa de salvar la vida, seguro y podría darme algo a cambio.

Se mordía el labio inferior debatiendo mentalmente en algo y esperé pacientemente mientras tanto. Gottwald me enderezó un poco más y lo miré feo por su rudeza, pero no se disculpó sinceramente. Los ojos comenzaban a pesarme.

Finalmente el rubio se giró con ambas manos apretadas sobre su pantalón y en sus ojos había un fantasma de traición debido a lo que Schneizel había hecho, así que eso apoyaría el hecho de que me diera información que podría usar a mi favor. Pero contrario a empezar a revelar lo poco que sabía, metió una de sus manos al pantalón buscando algo.

Sacó un pequeño aparato blanco del tamaño de una memoria USB con un solo botón color oro. Gottwald se tensó pero yo solo me llenaba de dudas pensando en lo que era.

-Geass canceller- recitó Clovis depositando en mi mano el aparato sin nada de remordimiento. Enarqué una ceja bastante confundido mientras pasaba mi pulgar sobre la superficie lisa. –Anula los efectos del geass en una persona que se encuentre en un radio cercano- proporcionó al final con algo de aburrimiento –En vista de que te debía algo valioso y esa bruja de cabello verde te proporcionó su secreto, creo que te servirá. Bartley y el equipo de investigación lo desarrolló bajo mi mando y lo probamos a manera de defensa, funciona y es el único que existe-

Parpadeé confundido. No me refería a esto cuando quería información aún cuando suponía que Clovis seguía tan desconectado de la política y milicia como siempre.

Sonreí levemente.

-¿Venías preparado para defenderte de mí?- piqué, el rostro de mi medio hermano se tornó rojo en vergüenza. _Así que mi suposición era correcta._

-Uno nunca sabe- alegó. _Tenía toda la razón._

Entonces quizás esto podría serme de utilidad en ocasiones erróneas como la que estaba parada a treinta metros de distancia. Yo no era una persona que guardaría rencor por algo estúpido y sin sentido, de hecho las acciones de Asahina jamás me importaron aún cuando se metía en mis planes y causaba problemas. Pero hoy me había dado cuenta de que esto no llegaría a ningún lado y de haber necesitado su ayuda en algún momento importante de estos conflictos mundiales, podría haberme asesinado o puesto en riesgo mis planes por un tonto rencor.

_No caería en el mismo error dos veces._

-Gottwald, quiero que vayas por Asahina y lo sujetes- ordené –Borraré mi orden accidental, así que quiero que lo traigas-

Clovis se rio disfrutando del uso que le empezaría a dar a su regalo, pero pronto fue silenciado por el movimiento de Gottwald que se quitó de mi espalda pero me recargó en él y no se quejó en ningún momento. Esperé que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para presionar el botón, viendo como la mente de Asahina se reiniciaba de manera lenta como para darse cuenta de que ya había sido capturado.

-Cornelia me dijo lo que pasó en la montaña- susurró Clovis aprovechando la lejanía del otro hombre, suspiré de solo pensar en ello -¿Por eso estabas en el hospital?-

_¿De qué serviría mentir?_

-Demasiados factores- fue mi respuesta y el rubio no se vio muy convencido, pero Gottwald ya arrastraba al joven miembro de las cuatro espadas en nuestra dirección así que guardó silencio.

En el instante en que Asahina se dio cuenta de que estaba tan cerca como para asesinarme, lo intentó de nuevo pero Gottwald le propinó un golpe detrás de las rodillas, obligándolo a acuclillarse.

_No le daría oportunidad de nada, _permití el geass activarse.

-Yo no voy a castigarte ni tomar venganza de ninguna infantil manera, Shogo. Pero tú le dirás a Todou-san en frente del resto de las esapadas todo aquello que maquilaste y llevaste a cabo a lo largo de los últimos años, todo aquello de lo cual eres culpable…- _de nuevo me estaba ahogando _–Pero en tu conciencia quedará lo que debes hacer para redimirte con ellos-

El geass se desactivó. En los ojos de Asahina hubo entendimiento antes de que Gottwald lo noqueara para evitar problemas.

En la lejanía ya podía escuchar sirenas de bomberos y patrullas.

_Round 2._

En cualquier momento nos encontrarían.

-Clovis…- y tenía algo importante que aclarar antes –Japón ya es culpable de lo que pasó con el jet debido a la trampa de Schneizel y si eso quería el Emperador, la guerra _la empezamos nosotros. _Si regresas, serás un superviviente y un héroe para Cornelia, pero aunque digas que todo fue culpa de Schneizel, nadie te va a creer. Eso no quita que eres un príncipe imperial y que regresarás a la vida que conoces-

Aspiré lo más profundo que podía.

-Por otro lado, puedo ofrecerte a ti y a Euphemia lo mismo que hice con Nunnally y conmigo, declararlos muertos. Porque sinceramente no te conviene estar del lado del Imperio que yo planeo destruir, al menos por un tiempo-

-¿Sigues aferrado a eso?- me preguntó de manera seria a lo cual asentí. –¿Por qué habría de…?-

-Te sorprenderías de lo interesante que es la vida fuera de Britannia- sonreí levemente, las orillas de mi visión se oscurecían.

Las sirenas estaban más cerca.

-No tienes que decidir de inmediato, Gottwald puede hacerse cargo de lo que decidas y también puedo mandarlos sin obstáculos de vuelta a Pendragón-

_Reconocía ese auto negro que comenzaba desviarse en la carretera hasta esta pista clandestina. _Al menos nos habían encontrado.

-Piénsalo- suficiente adrenalina por unas horas.

_-¡LELOUCH!-_

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Sabía que de inmediato sabría dónde estaba Lelouch solo siguiendo los problemas de Tokyo.

-_"Se reporta una explosión a las afueras de la ciudad en el KM 15 de la carretera hacia el norte…"-_

Lo cual me preocupaba dependiendo del reporte.

Cuando me enfilé siguiendo las patrullas y sirenas fuera de la ciudad, hubo un auto color negro que pasó a una velocidad no permitida por el carril izquierdo rebasándonos a todos. No tenía que confirmarlo para saber que era Suzaku y que había pensado lo mismo que yo. Así que solo mantuve la calma y esperé que la caravana llegara junta su destino, _uno no muy claro._

Apenas cerré la puerta del auto me vi enfrentado a lo que quedaba de un jet en llamas. Y creí por un momento que quizás nos habíamos equivocado siguiendo pistas que obligatoriamente no decían que Lelouch estaba aquí. Pero el auto de Suzaku estaba estacionado un poco más adelante y mi hijo estaba hablando acuclillado en el suelo, hacíendo preguntas rápidas a una persona que estaba de pie a su lado.

_Gottwald._

Habíamos seguido la pista correcta.

Entonces me disponía a acercarme cuando un vehículo todo terreno derrapó a mi lado, cuatro puertas siendo abiertas al mismo tiempo. Tres miembros de la fuerza élite japonesa bajándose sin notarme pero el copiloto topándose con mi mirada de una manera muy incómoda. Detuve mis pasos y Todou los suyos.

-¡Shogo!- el grito de Senba me sacó de mis pensamientos y me acerqué. El otro hombre me imitó al mismo paso, sea lo que sea que hubiese pasado, yo tenía otro motivo de estar aquí.

En medio de la pista con restos de jet, estaba un miembro de las cuatro espadas plenamente inconsciente y tratando de ser despertado por su compañeros. Pero más allá de ellos, estaba Suzaku arrancando a Lelouch del agarre de… _¿Clovis? _Una cabellera rosa de movió de manera incómoda.

_Euphemia._

_¿Qué demonios era esto?_

Suzaku se puso de pie con Lelouch firmemente en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, dejando atrás a los demás. Me acerqué temiendo los peores escenarios, pero estando lo suficientemente cerca podía ver a mi hijo respirar, su rostro lleno de tizne y algo apaleado, pero nada aparentemente grave. Suspiré profundamente de alivio, y cuando creí que Suzaku se acercaría por completo a mí, se desvió olímpicamente a la izquierda. Solo que su paso fue detenido por otra persona que tampoco había visto.

_Todou._

Aparentemente hizo lo mismo que yo, inspeccionar de manera visual sin decir una palabra.

Pero Suzaku no parecía importarle nada de eso, sacándole la vuelta al otro hombre al igual que a mí, dirigiéndose a su auto sin decir nada.

-¡Suzaku!- llamé. _Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando. _

Mi hijo se detuvo de manera tensa y vi sus hombros bajar un poco, meditando lo siguiente que diría. Así que cuando se giró, su rostro tenía una gélida expresión a la que antes no había sido enfrentado.

-No necesito nada de ustedes- declaró.

_El problema era que… habló en plural._

Miré de reojo al militar a mi lado.

Solo escuché el cerrar de las puertas y Suzaku había desaparecido con Lelouch sin dar más explicaciones.

Volví a mirar a Todou.

_Seguía sin ser el momento para esto._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Uno no podía cerrar los ojos por un momento porque al abrirlos, podía despertar en medio de un secuestro. _Uno con clase._

Seguía sintiendo opresión en mi pecho desesperándome un poco, pero había otra sensación tranquilizante que partía de mi mano. Un pulgar moviéndose en círculos de manera hipnótica, _y nerviosa._

-¿Suzaku?- cierto, lo último que había visto era su auto acercándose a toda velocidad. Pero habría apostado que no venía solo, así que por qué-

-Lelouch ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames cuando vayas a hacer un caos de este tipo?- y lo primero que tenía que decirme era un regaño. _Demonios._

Giré mi cabeza hacia la ventana sin ánimos de responder. Estábamos dentro de la ciudad.

-Lelouch…- tampoco me encantaba la idea de que nadie estuviera prestándome un poco de atención al menos. Bajé un poco la ventana al necesitar aire fresco. –Lelouch no me ignores-

Gruñí internamente.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor consigo un taxi-

Aproveché el _alto _en el semáforo y abrí la puerta del copiloto, solo que debí quitarme el cinturón de seguridad antes. Suzaku reaccionó de inmediato pasando por encima de mí y jalando la puerta entre maldiciones para cerrarla. Permanecí inmóvil con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro.

Cuando ambos estábamos sentados de manera correcta de nuevo, me miró con incredulidad y un reclamo a punto de salir de su boca.

-¡Claro que no!- lo detuve levantando una mano a manera de advertencia -¡Tengo suficientes problemas atrasados, en el templo, en el país, con Britannia y con el mundo entero para que tú también te conviertas en uno, Suzaku!- parpadeó confundido ante mi súbita explosión pero no lo dejaría reaccionar -¡Además no me importa realmente lo que _todos _opinen al respecto, estoy harto de estar dejándolos hacer lo que quieren con mi vida sin importar lo que yo opino! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Por eso salí hoy sin decirle nada a nadie! ¡Porque me orillan a no tener comunicación con nadie, luego se pelean, ponen en riesgo lo único estable que teníamos y se atreven a decirme en la cara que NO me preocupe! ¡No existe adulto responsable que tome las riendas de las situación!-

Sentía mi rostro rojo y respiraba de manera rápida.

Suzaku seguía inmóvil, parpadeando ante mis palabras.

_Entonces procesé todo lo que dije_, y mis mejillas ardieron.

-Digo…- _¿Cómo corregir eso?_

Suzaku se abalanzó sobre mí y me encogí de manera cobarde. Me abrazó y comenzó a reírse sobre todo lo que había dicho al mismo tiempo que me revolvía el cabello y suspiraba de manera tranquila. No importaba que el semáforo estuviera en verde, era tarde en la madrugada y no había muchos autos circulando.

Solté el aire que retenía de manera derrotada y Suzaku apretó sus brazos aún más.

-Vamos al templo entonces-

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

Se los había advertido, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, el ser de Lelouch no podía cambiar tanto como para no notar lo que pasaba a diario en el mundo y sobre las personas que lo rodeaban. Tenía ese extraño don para saber dónde había problemas y al menos proponer una solución para resolverlos.

_Todos optaron por cuidarlo, _lo cual no era para nada una mala idea. Pero con Lelouch había que hacer las cosas de manera distinta.

-¿Estás ya más tranquilo?- pregunté levemente poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Se talló el rostro de manera cansada y se encogió de hombros controlando en lo posible su respiración.

_No podría acostumbrarme a esto, _jamás había tenido que temer por las explosiones de Lelouch. Porque solo eran eso, _berrinches, _epifanías, _crudas realidades. _

-De todas maneras ya la mandé un mensaje a Gensai y dijo que vendría en cuanto fuese posible- proporcioné. Lelouch se veía desconcertado por tener que depender también de la palabra de otra persona. _Pero no estábamos haciendo un buen trabajo enfrentando este problema, _seguía siendo difícil no irse a los extremos.

-Supongo que ya me extraña- dijo Lelouch con sarcasmo y sonreí.

_Caía en mi la responsabilidad de hacer que esto funcionara._

Entrábamos ya en la vegetación del templo cuando noté que algo estaba fuera de lugar, y Lelouch seguía distraído porque no había hecho un comentario al respecto. Pero había dos autos que no reconocía en lo absoluto bloqueando la subida por las escaleras, así que estiré mi mano hacia la guantera del auto en busca de-

-Mi arma- se quejó Lelouch, pero pasando a segundo término el hecho de que le había mostrado dónde tenía escondida esa cosa, viendo el problema que podía haber enfrente.

Me detuve, tensión acumulándose en mis nudillos. Pero si estas personas estaban esperando a alguien, no sabía si sus intenciones eran buenas o malas.

Aunque divisé a Sayoko parada a la mitad de los escalones con una pose bastante tranquila. _O era la confianza que tenía en sus propias habilidades de defensa. _

-Espera un momento, Lelouch- comandé. No le gustó en lo absoluto pero se quedó callado.

Al salir del auto, dos personas se acercaron de manera lenta. La oscuridad de la noche no me dejaba verlos tan bien como quisiera, pero había dejado las luces del auto encendidas con ese propósito.

Un hombre de raza oriental fue el primero en acercarse lo suficiente, extendiendo una mano para un saludo formal.

-Li Xingke- dijo, acepté con cautela el saludo –Vengo en nombre de la Tianzi, máxima gobernante de la Federación China-

Sentí un leve tic en mi ojo derecho, _no en frente de Lelouch… no en frente de Lelouch._

Entonces se acercó el otro hombre que estaba esperando la presentación del primero, un poco más viejo pero grande y fornido.

-Lawrence Jhonson- estreché manos de manera nerviosa –El área 5B o Australische, quiere participar-

-¿Suzaku?-

Me congelé y tragué gordo, Lelouch ya había abierto la puerta del auto y tenía un pie afuera. Con una leve disculpa dejé a los dos hombres que asintieron de manera confundida. Entonces caminé de manera rápida a la puerta del copiloto luchando contra lo imposible.

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto Lelouch de manera seria. Yo negué, o quizás hubiese sido mejor decirle que sí había.

_Aunque esto era inevitable._

-Sayoko-san- llamé levantando la cabeza, la sirvienta de inmediato comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros pasando con cautela a los otros dos hombres.

Solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le tendí una mano a Lelouch para poder salir del auto. La inestabilidad de toda la situación lo traicionaba así que tuve que sostenerlo por ambos hombros.

-Despacio…- instruí. Sayoko estaba a mi lado y tomó uno de los brazos de Lelouch, yo hice lo mismo con el otro.

Tenía que poner primero la integridad de Lelouch sobre todas las cosas así que caminamos despacio hacia las escaleras. El problema era que estábamos siendo víctimas del escrutinio de los otros dos hombres que se veían plenamente confundidos, sobre todo mirando el estado de Lelouch.

-Regresaré en un momento- volví a disculparme y debían entenderlo, yo no los había citado.

-¿Ese es el vidente japonés?- el hombre que venía de la federación China preguntó. Lelouch enarcó una ceja confundido y yo me tensé.

-¿Disculpe?- y Lelouch tenía que defenderse.

-Es un Britannian realmente- el hombre del área 5 completó.

Podía sentir el cuerpo de Lelouch tensarse listo para la pelea, así que lo recogí en mis brazos y empecé a correr escaleras arriba.

-¡Suzaku qué demo… Suzaku! ¡Bájame! ¡¿De qué estaban hablando?! ¡BAJAME!-

_Karma._

No había manera de que Lelouch se quedara fuera de esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm ¿Fin? Bueno ... algo es algo, si esperaban que terminara como la temporada pasada, no n.n hay que hacer las cosas diferentes. <strong>

**En cambio, el inicio de la siguiente temporada les moverá el tapete por completo y espero que estén preparados para el final de Nippon Rebellion porque cada capítulo los hará llorar.**

**Sin más ni más, que comience el caos**

**any**


	51. Stage 51: Prólogo de batalla

**Stage 51: Prólogo de Batalla  
><strong>

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Ahora podía ser obvio para todos el -_nada pequeño- _factor faltante en nuestras fuerzas. La manera en que arregló todo en un parpadeo, su manera de hacernos creer que era así de fácil, la manía de deshacer todo lo que _supuestamente _ya estaba listo reemplazándolo de inmediato con sus ideas y no preguntando al respecto.

Eso era Lelouch.

_Pero ahora reforzado con ciertas limitantes._

-Lelouch, fue suficiente por el día de hoy- me senté a su lado en el sofá con un suspiro cansado y el asintió de manera ausente, su vista fija en la computadora de manera seria.

_Si, _en esta parte yo también había sido cómplice.

…

Cuando logré meter a Lelouch al templo siguió preguntando a qué se referían esos dos hombres con lo de _vidente japonés _y de dónde venían. Al principio había tratado de ignorar sus preguntas pidiéndole que se calmara, pero a medida que insistía en el tema hasta el punto de quedarse sin aire, tenía que hacer algo.

No era un tema que me hubiese gustado revelarle de golpe. De hecho quería tantear el terreno antes, por no saber su reacción, pero al final y después de cinco minutos de silencio, Lelouch no expresó nada a favor o en contra. Solo tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro que me hizo sentir incómodo.

_Pero eso no fue todo._

-¿De dónde son esos hombres y qué hacen aquí?- aunque se había calmado, en su tono ya había un tinte de decepción.

-Extranjeros… que quieren formar una alianza con Japón- y yo no sabía cómo seguir controlando el tema. Lelouch desvió la mirada un poco y asintió, todavía de manera seria.

_Pero la suerte jamás estaba de nuestro lado y el resto de las cosas debían caer por su propio peso._

Apenas escuché el azote de la puerta de entrada y cuando me temí una especie de ataque o _¿Asalto? _Reconocí las pisadas de mi padre acercándose a toda velocidad y con una fuerza nada característica en él. Si nos buscaba a nosotros solo le tomó un segundo averiguar dónde estaríamos, ya que su cabeza se asomó por la sala con varias cosas atoradas en su garganta, _su expresión bastante desubicada. _

Quise interceder, para que Lelouch no liberara de nuevo su tensión pero esta vez sobre nuestro padre. Ahí cometí el error de creer que Lelouch era quien tenía más que decir a estas alturas del juego.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Lelouch? ¡¿Escapar del hospital?! ¿No informarle a nadie lo que estaba pasando? ¡Pudiste haberte hecho daño!-

El problema fue que nadie me dio tiempo de prepararme para la contingencia. Mucho menos esperaba que mi padre fuese el de la explosión y solo atiné a quedarme callado, _confundido._

Lelouch agachó la cabeza tratando esconder una sonrisa irónica y sentí en la boca de mi estómago que esto no acabaría bien. Pero todo aquello que habíamos dejado sin resolver tenía que salir en el momento menos oportuno.

Una segunda persona parecía venirle pisando los talones a mi padre, Todou-san apareció apenas el otro hombre había hecho sus preguntas, pero ni siquiera lo había escuchado. No, mi viejo maestro traía en mente otras cosas y podía deducirlo fácilmente por su manera de abrir y cerrar la boca sin saber cómo comenzar.

Pero entonces tenía dos hombres que ni siquiera estaban conscientes de la presencia del otro, cada uno metido en sus mundos pero buscando respuestas de quien menos debía darlas.

Levanté las manos para ponerle un alto a todo, pero contrario a lo esperado, fui la chispa que encendió por completo la situación.

-¿Qué es todo eso que Asahina dijo, Lelouch? ¿Es cierto?-

Todou-san reaccionó de manera perturbada, Lelouch se tapó los ojos con la mano todavía sonriendo de manera irónica. Mi padre saltó de su lugar al darse cuenta de quién estaba a su lado y aunque lo miró como si de un extraño se tratase, lo volvió a ignorar presionando sus dudas.

-Lelouch…- y a manera de advertencia.

-Lelouch- Todou-san tampoco daba su brazo a torcer.

Solo viendo entre ambos hombres mis nervios estaban de punta, así que tenía que resolver esto de manera rápida antes de que-

-Ninguno… de ustedes dos, _señores_ tiene el derecho de _exigir _algo-

La manera lenta y algo dolida en que Lelouch se expresó me hizo sentir inmediatamente incómodo. Me giré levemente en su dirección y se había puesto de pie, con la cabeza en alto y una mirada fría que no veía desde hacía tiempo. Concretamente desde hacía siete años cuando habiendo sido abandonado, cuando me dijo que huiría con Nunnally.

Era esa mirada que me había dicho que comenzaría a valerse por su cuenta y cuidaría de lo que más le importaba a su manera. Sin la ayuda de nadie, sin la opinión de nadie y a pesar de las adversidades. Era entonces un niño que había sido negado por su familia, abandonado a su suerte y con un gran rencor en su mente.

Ese niño con ánimos de destrucción había sido desenterrado.

Un príncipe del imperio que haría valer su palabra al costo que fuese.

_Cuando se supone que Lelouch no tenía por qué volverse de esa manera en estas circunstancias._

Me hice a un lado, tampoco lo callaría.

Estos hombres se merecían lo que Lelouch les tuviera preparado, y no en sí por las tonterías que habían hecho y lo que se habían dicho el uno al otro, sino por la manera de meternos a nosotros en sus problemas.

-Ya me cansé, de estar jugando al niño obediente con ustedes- siseó lentamente captando la atención de ambos por completo –De tratar de fingir que no me doy cuenta del desastre que están causando en el país, _en el ejército _y cómo realmente no están haciendo nada de provecho mientras se lamentan de manera miserable y personal de lo que se dijeron o los dilemas que tienen en este momento en sus vidas-

Cambié mi peso de pié, _uh._

-¿Quieren un verdadero dolor de cabeza? Traten de ser yo y mediar con sus actitudes infantiles desde hace dos semanas donde es más fácil rendirse y fingir que ninguno de los dos se conoce por una estúpida pelea en la que _ebrios _hubieran salido más unidos que peleados. _Oh god, _parecen mejores amigas peleadas-

Y si Lelouch cambiaba de idioma, _estaba realmente molesto…_

_-_¡Prometen una y otra vez ser los adultos responsables a cargo de situaciones como esta! ¿Pero adivinen qué? ¡No deben prometerlo, solo deben serlo y aplicarlo sin esperar a que las cosas lleguen a este punto! ¡Y ni siquiera piensen en darse la mano y decir que no volverá a suceder y que todo está arreglado! _Like hell I'm going to believe it!-_

La cara de ambos hombre no tenía precio, pero a mi me preocupaba la expresión de Lelouch y que su regaño se extendiera. Mi madre había aparecido en el pasillo con Nunnally, pero ambas se estaban quedando al margen de solo escuchar lo que sucedía.

Poco después nadie se sorprendió cuando Gensai irrumpió en la sala con familiaridad, callando los desplantes de Lelouch y sobre todo muy en tiempo ya que una vez que mi hermano procesó el espectáculo que estaba dando, se vio drenado de su energía buscando dónde sentarse de inmediato.

Mi padre y Todou-san fueron alejados de la escena con una sola mirada del doctor y yo no hablé en defensa de ninguno, las cosas a partir de ese momento se fueron en picada.

El hombre de China y el de Australische no se retiraron.

Gottwald llegó con dos príncipes de Britannia al templo.

El padre de mi padre llegó de shirakawa.

Britannia estaba lanzando un nuevo ultimátum por televisión.

Japón se alzó exigiendo que el _vidente_ lo salvara.

Lelouch se enteró de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos, no pensaba hacer una actualización y sobre todo una tan corta pero diversas cosas me llevaron a publicar este fragmento.<br>**

**Como no quería hacer una nota de autor que les diera "Falsas" esperanzas de que había actualizado, les publiqué lo que llevaba del capítulo pero esta actualización tiene un fin distinto.**

**No se si alguno de ustedes ha leído un fic nuevo de título "sin mascaras" - tal y como está escrito aquí en fanfiction que a mi parecer tiene más de una "COINCIDENCIA" con Nippon Rebellion en los...¿Tres capítulos que lleva? Con una autora que se adjudica su trama sin haberme pedido nada.**

**Los mejores jueces para saber si estoy en lo correcto con la idea de que tiene un enorme parecido a NR son ustedes así que me gustaría que lo leyeran y comentaran lo que les ha parecido. Porque en mi opinión es un plagio a medio armar, y no me parece justo.**

**Podrán ver en los reviews de ese fic que yo ya he dejado el mío preguntando exactamente lo mismo y la respuesta de la autora no me dejó nada convencida.**

**Necesito su opinión como lectores fieles de Nippon Rebellion y sobre todo una solución que nos deje satisfechos porque yo de manera muy inmadura puedo armar un escándalo si quiero (y vaya que tendría el por qué) pero ... sigo pensando en lo que haré.**

**El fic está recien actualizado, por favor dense una vuelta y me dicen :) **

**any**


	52. Stagge 52: Nervios de Sakuradite

**Stage 52: Nervios de Sakuradite  
><strong>

**Genbu P.O.V.**

Estaba de Nuevo aquí, _parado como idiota. _Observando la nieve que resbalaba por el cristal, imaginando que estaba en mi oficina con la chimenea prendida y quizás un vaso de whisky en mi mano.

_Si, era un iluso._

-Cierra bien eso y compórtate-

-¿Desde cuándo tú…?-

-Solo compórtate, Lelouch-

Me giré con un gesto pensativo y resignado. Este tipo de eventos podía volverse usual y desde hoy nuestras vidas darían un drástico giro. No sabía si en buen o mal sentido, solo apostaba porque sería diferente en el momento y forma que las únicas personas con las que alguna vez consulté mis decisiones fueron ms hijos, _y quizás Todou. _Pero mis hijos eran lo que más importaban entonces, hoy también, pero el futuro del mundo era más grande ahora que un pleito entre Japón y Britannia.

Sin embargo no quería adelantar conclusiones, esto me ponía tenso.

Suzaku abrochaba los últimos botones de la capa de Lelouch y levantaba una capucha sobre su cabeza. Revisaba que todo estuviera en orden, los documentos, los planes de contingencia, _nuestra salida de emergencia. _Pero Lelouch no parecía verse muy contento por estar siendo reprimido en tantos diferentes sentidos que no hacía nada por su cuenta.

_Pero Suzaku había sido muy serio al respecto._

_-¿Vienes a Rusia con nosotros? Te sujetarás a mis reglas-_

Entonces me quedé callado esperando la contra-respuesta de Lelouch, pero después de largos tres segundos en los que no llegó, comencé a temerme lo peor. Como que Lelouch se había quedado sordo y no escuchaba a su hermano. Cuando asintió de manera leve no supe qué decir o cómo reaccionar ante su pasividad, pero supongo que entre ambos había un motivo que yo desconocía y lo respetaría mientras fuese prudente. No tuve a Gensai sermoneándome cuatro horas respecto a este viaje en vano.

El hombre sabía cómo hacerme sentir culpable con solo ver a mis hijos.

Pero estábamos aquí, no había marcha atrás y el resultado de esta _cumbre _determinaría un cambio de rumbo en mis planes. Porque no me importaba en lo absoluto que el mundo no apoyara a Japón aún si salieran beneficiados de la destrucción del Imperio. Solo no quería alianzas que pidieran de mi país algo a cambio, o prestado, _que yo no estuviese dispuesto a compartir. _

-Es hora- les informé a ambos.

Presentí que esto no sería tan fácil como debería ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V.<strong>

La idea en sí fue de Lelouch.

Quien contactó a todos también fue Lelouch.

Quien logró armar por debajo de la mesa una gran cumbre de áreas y países rebeldes, _era especialidad de Lelouch._

Pero vi en su rostro cuando había sido suficiente de enormes planes como para decidir ahora el lugar, la fecha y el protocolo a seguir que solo me arrodillé frente a él y le quité los proyectos de las manos. Al principio estaba renuente, pero no necesité explicarle mis motivos para que obedeciera y descansara.

Así que esta segunda parte de locuras era mía. desde tener que viajar al lugar más frío e inhóspito de la tierra después de los polos. Un lugar donde no podría ser nadie rastreado a menos de que un idiota no cubriera bien sus huellas.

_San Petersburgo, Rusia._

Más preciso, el palacio Imperial de la vieja dinastía Romanov.

Diferentes tipos de aeronaves aparcaban de manera precisa por el ancho patio del palacio. Su procedencia no era clara por fuera, pero una vez que bajaban sus ocupantes, parecía que _ahora sí _todos querían defender su cultura. Al bajar nosotros tres por la rampa, Lelouch suspiró previendo el circo en que esto se convertiría.

Había ya cincuenta países –por lo que podía contar- de los que habían respondido a la convocatoria con su activa participación. Todos bajando de sus medios de transporte con una mirada insegura pero muerta de la curiosidad.

_Y no había marcha atrás._

Mi padre nos miró a ambos esperando la última confirmación y yo solo puse una mano en la espalda de Lelouch para que avanzara, saliendo completamente de la protección de nuestra aeronave. Sentí de inmediato cómo mis botas se hundían en la nieve haciendo complicado todo el proceso, pero supongo que lo entretenido fue la maldición de Lelouch.

-Inglés no, Lelouch-_nii_- reprimí con media sonrisa. Pero al tropezar un poco en la nieve, Lelouch tintineaba. Entonces esa parte se la podría agradecer a mi madre.

Pensé por varias noches en los contras de traer a Lelouch a Rusia a una cumbre anti-Britannia cuando él era un Britannian. _Claro que yo no tenía problema con eso, pero seguro los demás no pensaban igual. _Y creí que había llegado a un callejón sin salida cuando mi madre ofreció un punto de vista que no había considerado. Por mucho que quisiera defender la idea de que Lelouch era mi hermano y un japonés por adopción, me sería difícil concentrarme en ese tema y en la cumbre al mismo tiempo, por lo cual había que disfrazar su presencia con otro motivo que no fuese el de familia.

Teníamos entonces un carta que a todos les causaba curiosidad y que era una poderosa razón para estar aquí. Diethard Ried había llamado a Lelouch el _vidente japonés. _Una sensación que le estaba dando la vuelta al mundo como un estratega sin fallos que tenía toda la confianza del país. Ni su rostro ni su procedencia era pública, pero todo el mundo lo quería conocer.

Entonces eso se aunó a las recomendaciones de Gensai sobre mantener a Lelouch cubierto y lo menos expuesto a las temperaturas bajar de ser posible. Mi madre se las arregló en un par de días para conseguir algo que alguna vez creí que solo Milly podía lograr y era cambiar la apariencia superficial de Lelouch.

En sí, botas negras, pantalón y camisa obscura no eran impresionantes. Pero la capa negra, gruesa y larga que había conseguido era de admirarse. Podía seguir siendo simple de no agregarle accesorios, como el cinturón con dijes que colgaba de lado en la cadera Lelouch. O la multitud de brazaletes con kanjis y protecciones los cuales seguro había conseguido en las tiendas de brujería. También le había colgado un medallón en el cuello grande y llamativo con una piedra violeta, al igual que delgadas cadenas con pequeños cristales de un lado de la cabeza de Lelouch.

Nada desentonaba, todo era color plata, pero Lelouch se veía incómodo por el espectáculo que se haría creer a todos cuando sus estrategias no tenían nada que ver con la magia.

Por último yo había usado una de mis bufandas para cubrir su rostro hasta la nariz mientras que la capucha sobre su cabeza se encargaba de obscurecer su cara. A simple vista, nada podía gritar que no era japonés. Excepto quizás el inglés que había estado practicando de vuelta debido a la necesidad de comunicación con todos en esta cumbre. Sus ojos solo demostraban curiosidad y algo de cansancio por la última desvelada que habíamos tenido.

_Pero podíamos avanzar con seguridad._

Metí un brazo en su camino cuando estuvo a punto de caerse al tropezar con un banco demasiado grande de nieve, en mi opinión se encontraba muy disperso. Mi padre también observaba el asunto de reojo pero se ahorraba sus comentarios.

-Gracias- musitó Lelouch volviendo a equilibrarse, aunque casi de inmediato comenzó a frotar sus manos entre sí. –Hace demasiado frío- se quejó, pero era divertido que solo sus ojos pudieran expresar el reclamo y dadas las circunstancias, parecía más una súplica que un reclamo.

Con media sonrisa de disculpa pasé una mano sobre sus hombros para seguir avanzando, _no estaba seguro que el clima dentro del palacio fuese cálido._

-Si te es insoportable, puedes volver a la nave- sugerí, aunque sabía que eso haría que negara y se volviera a enfocar a lo que veníamos.

Mi sorpresa vino cuando no hubo comentario sarcástico o gruñido, solo una mirada que pesaba en las opciones de mis palabras pero que al final se resignaba a que si ya estaba aquí, al menos debía terminar todo esto. _Lo cual no me cuadraba en lo absoluto._

Me detuve en seco, jalando a Lelouch conmigo y mi padre hasta dos pasos después se dio cuenta de que no seguíamos avanzando.

-¿Te molesta algo, Lelouch?- y quizás no había pensado en todas las opciones respecto a su persona. Pero todavía no llegábamos a la entrada así que tenía todo el derecho de abortar la misión si lo creía conveniente -¿O acaso te sientes mal?- la segunda opción de inmediato encendió la preocupación en nuestro padre que se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro.

Pero Lelouch se callaba tanta cosas.

-Es solo el frío-

Comenzó a avanzar de nuevo sin derecho a réplica.

_Apostaba porque era algo más grande._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Quizás ellos estaban buscando los pretextos en mi para dar marcha atrás a esto, _y __**quizás **__yo se los estaba dando. _Pero la incomodidad que sentía en la boca del estómago era la certeza del enfrentamiento que se vendría. No solo por estar armando una defensa mundial contra el Imperio, sino la sola idea de tratar de unir culturas tan diferentes en algo que funcionara ya me daba dolores de cabeza.

Veía venir los comentarios.

Veía venir las contradicciones.

No estaba seguro de que esto lograra hacerse una alianza.

Pero había que darle una oportunidad a la idea o continuar el camino lento pero seguro de Japón.

-Tarjetas de identificación-

Había hombres de gruesos sacos negros y armados en la entrada del palacio. Su pose y manera de hablar aunque ruda era necesaria, nadie que no estuviera plenamente identificado podía infiltrarse a la convocatoria y en esto había participado Rakshata.

Mi padre sacó de su saco tres tarjetas sin ningún nombre o marca aparente, pero ese era su cometido. Objetos no identificables que pudieran comprobarse como auténticas identidades sin poner en riesgo a nadie. Rakshata las había desarrollado en un par de días y se repartieron alrededor del mundo por correspondencia, pero con motivos _aparentemente _inofensivos.

Los escáner que tenían estos hombres les dirían el nombre y la identidad, así como la procedencia y si la persona era o no participante de la reunión. Un requisito único pero importante.

Después de varios segundos, los hombres hicieron una leve reverencia devolviendo las tarjetas y haciéndose a un lado.

-Un placer que haya arribado a salvo, Primer Ministro Kururugi- dijo uno de ellos.

Sentí dos manos en la espalda que me empujaron al mismo tiempo dentro del edificio, y el cambio de ambiente aunque instantáneo, era impresionante.

Caminar sobre un prístino piso de mármol de inmediato aligeró mis pesares en la nieve. Pero la iluminación dentro del elegante recibidor hizo que mis pupilas se dilataran por un par de segundos. Enormes candelabros aparentemente muy viejos colgaban varios metros sobre nuestras cabezas y decenas de lámparas de piso marcaban el camino por los pasillos a los costados. Las paredes estaban repletas de retratos familiares, _supongo, _ornamentadas en las orillas con detalles dorados.

_Justo como el salón de Villa Aeries._

-Wow- Suzaku de inmediato estaba en mi espalda, pero había que bajar de las nubes rápido. Escuché pasos acercarse de frente y mi piel se erizó sin motivo alguno, me maldije a mí mismo por estar reaccionando de esta forma.

Supongo que mis niveles de estrés no resistirían mucho.

Mi padre salió de inmediato entre Suzaku y yo para hacer las debidas presentaciones, aspiré profundamente enderezando mi postura.

El hombre que venía en nuestra dirección era el anfitrión de la cumbre.

-Primer Ministro Kururugi- saludó con una gran sonrisa. El hombre era de complexión gruesa y bastante imponente, _recordándome un poco a Yamagata-san. _Pero vestía un traje azul marino, hombreras doradas y una cinta que atravesaba desde su hombro derecho a su costado izquierdo de un color azul claro. Cabello aunque poco, era color castaño claro pero también gozaba de bigote y barba perfectamente cuidados.

Su posición era perfecta, relajada pero confiado de estar en su territorio. Llevando con toda naturalidad una plática de conspiración mundial.

-Soy el Zar, Nícolas II pero puede dejarlo solo en Nícolas-

Ambos estrecharon manos de manera fuerte, _¿Por qué demonios me estaba fijando en todos los detalles? _Pero antes de que nuestro padre pudiera seguir hablando, la mirada del zar se desvió de inmediato hacia Suzaku con un brillo de reconocimiento.

-Tú debes ser Kururugi Suzaku, el muchacho que facilitó gran parte de esto- celebró el hombre con una mirada sorprendida en todo el sentido de la palabra –Sabía que eras joven pero ahora que puedo verte eres solo un muchacho, de la edad de mis hijos- en ningún momento dijo algo en mal sentido –Maravilloso-

Suzaku hizo una leve reverencia aceptando el halago y estrechando manos con el hombre, pero la atención del Zar no duró mucho tampoco en su encuentro. De inmediato se giró hacia mí con un semblante distinto en sus ojos, que no sabía cómo interpretar.

-Él es…- mi padre quiso intervenir pero con una mano en el aire, el Zar completó la oración por su cuenta.

-El famoso _Vidente _Japonés-

Decir que odiaba la manera en que atribuían mi lógica y tácticas a cosas sobrenaturales ya era algo molesto. Pero el hecho de expresarlo con tanta parsimonia y asombro solo me recordaba a la corte Imperial _y su falsedad. _No creía que esta fachada durara por mucho tiempo.

-Perdona mi éxtasis, pero he sabido grandes cosas de ti. De hecho todo el mundo las sabe- aclaró el Zar de manera enérgica mientras se acercaba de manera lenta. –Mi familia siempre ha tratado de rodearse de gente que pueda guiarlos en el camino espiritual, pero desde su último consejero las cosas no salieron tan bien-

La historia de los Romanov tenía un evento trágico.

Con todo el respeto del mundo debía hacer una reverencia al igual que Suzaku, pero no se en qué momento la capa pesaba tanto e inclinarse hacía que el mundo se moviera de manera violenta. Sentí el golpe en mis rodillas conectando con el suelo, pero maldecía al mismo tiempo el momento en que el teatro se acababa.

Sentí a Suzaku de inmediato frente a mí con ambas manos en mis hombros.

-Lo sabía- gruñó haciendo que lo mirara, se veía bastante enojado pero tampoco era momento de pelear. Su bufanda me asfixiaba así que de un tirón la desenredé de mi nariz y la dejé en el suelo. Me llevé una mano a la frente sosteniéndome la cabeza.

-Sígueme colgando tantas prendas- le reprendí a como podía. Pero no era algo que se arreglara tan fácil.

-No estás en condiciones de estar aquí-

-¿Quién decide eso?-

-Muchachos- nuestra conversación a nivel suelo fue interrumpida por nuestro padre que a pesar de mirarse contrariado, el tinte de preocupación que le carcomía internamente era palpable. El Zar parpadeaba confundido a su lado antes de levantar una mano para que alguien de su servidumbre se acercara.

-Trae al doctor, de inmediato- ordenó.

-No- traté de ponerme de pie de inmediato pero fallé, aún así Suzaku se levantó del suelo y con uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello logró lo que yo quería. –No es necesario-

La sirvienta se detuvo de manera incierta, pero el contrariado fue el Zar. Mi padre se llevo una mano al rostro para destensar sus músculos, pero me temía que estuviera siendo un estorbo en este caso, así que no sabía si defenderme era lo correcto.

Además las personas estaban llegando, no era momento de dar un espectáculo.

Pero si no sabía de primera mano lo que pasaría el día de hoy, difícilmente podía discernir entre lo rescatable de la cumbre.

Sin embargo los riesgos de ser juzgado solo por ser un Britannian estaban latentes-

_¿Quién apagó las luces?_

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Veía venir este problema incluso antes de que alguien me lo advirtiera, porque Lelouch se estaba exigiendo demasiadas cosas contrarias entre si. Cuando se inclinó y perdió el balance fue la confirmación de todo, pero sabía lo que pasaba por su mente al negarse a la atención médica, como era llamar la atención y causar un problema antes de que todo empezara.

Aún así yo no opinaba que esta cumbre valiera tanto como para lastimarlo de esa manera, así que mi decisión estaba tomada y si Lelouch no quería retirarse por cuenta propia, entonces lo haríamos los tres.

Entonces Suzaku lo levantó del suelo con una mano alrededor de su cuello, pero me era visible como Lelouch temblaba. Suzaku también miró en mi dirección con el mismo pensamiento y preocupación en su rostro. Pero esta era mi negativa desde el principio, yo no estaba dispuesto a entregar la integridad de cualquiera de mis hijos por una alianza, así alegara el mismo Lelouch que no pasaría nada.

El Zar me miró de manera confundida pero antes de poder dar mi resolución, Suzaku maldijo alto y claro.

Estaba sosteniendo todo el peso de Lelouch plenamente inconsciente y en un rápido movimiento lo tomó con ambos brazos. _Era mi acabose. _

-¿Seguro que está todo bien?- por la voz del Zar, por supuesto que dudaba de todo viendo la actual situación. Pero así fuera mi decisión el irnos de inmediato de un lugar tan alejado de casa, tenía que dar una explicación razonable y diplomática.

-Padre, está respirando de manera muy agitada- llamó Suzaku dejando que la preocupación lo carcomiera.

Detuve el tiempo del mundo a mi alrededor ordenando las prioridades a seguir. Bloqueando sonidos, opiniones y lo que se supone tenía que hacer.

Me giré al Zar con una mirada decidida.

-¿Puede traer al médico?-

_Prioridades. _

Había dicho una vez que de nada servía una guerra, un mundo al cual intentar cambiar si no tenía hijos a los cuales darles esa paz. Así como tampoco me serviría tratar de aliviar el sufrimiento mundial sino podía hacerlo primero con Lelouch.

El Zar asintió de inmediato, pero con todo el respeto que le debía al hombre, también debía darle una buena explicación.

* * *

><p>Entonces estábamos en el gran despacho del Zar. Tenía que hablar ciertas cosas con el hombre además de tener a mis hijos cerca y no quería que los mandara tan lejos como a una habitación de huéspedes. Así que el mismo hombre había ordenado que el médico fuese enviado a su despacho en cuanto llegara, pero mientras tanto podíamos intentar solucionar las cosas por nuestra cuenta.<p>

Suzaku puso a Lelouch en uno de los sofá, pero de inmediato comenzó a deshacer las ataduras de su ropa. La capa en primera instancia fue lo que desabrochó con más rapidez, pero aunque para nosotros sería algo más cotidiano, al Zar se lo comían los nervios.

-¿Acaso fueron víctimas de un atentado en su camino aquí? ¿O ha sido envenenado? ¿Quizás es el cambio de altura respecto a Japón? SI, eso puede ser…-

Caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que yo tranquilamente calificaba como el estrés de Lelouch, pero eso no lo podía hacer notar tan fácil. Además habían sido ya varias semanas desde Narita y no hubo descanso en ellas. Si acaso lo que pasó con Asahina ya era bastante malo, Lelouch trató de ignorar el tema lo mejor que pudo centrándose en la cumbre, aplicándole la ley del hielo a Todou.

Me crucé de brazos esperando que Suzaku se deshiciera de la capa, preparándome para la contingencia. Porque a pesar de la preocupación del Zar, era evidente su curiosidad respecto a la identidad de mi afamado _vidente. _Dudaba que el problema fuese que Lelouch era joven, si no-

-¿Un Britannian?- la sorpresa salió de su boca sin poder contenerse. Suzaku se tensó y miró de reojo en mi dirección mientras doblaba la capa sobre el sillón, pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

Era mi turno de dialogar.

-Mi _hijo_ tuvo unos recientes problemas de salud- recalqué un poco la palabra girándome por completo para quedar frente al Zar. El hombre reparaba en las facciones de Lelouch todavía algo desconcertado y la efusividad del inicio se veía opacada.

-¿Su hijo?- susurró caminando hacia su escritorio para tomar asiento y yo le seguí, con gran hospitalidad todavía me ofreció tomar asiento frente a él –Perdone, Ministro Kururugi pero no entiendo cómo-

_Suzaku y Lelouch eran tan diferentes._

-Adopté a Lelouch cuando tenía diez años, ya que fue abandonado en mi hogar- precisé sin entrar en muchos detalles, pero entonces las puertas del despacho fueron abiertas y un hombre con maletín entró buscando el problema con la sola mirada.

El Zar señaló con la palma abierta en dirección a mis hijos y con una mirada delegué la responsabilidad en Suzaku, seguro podía hacerse cargo.

Entonces volvíamos a nuestra plática.

-Para un hombre que tiene tantos años resistiendo la invasión con tan maravillosas maniobras, Primer Ministro, lo último que podría pensar de usted es que tenga un Britannian viviendo bajo su techo-

-No es la primera vez que escucho eso- le aseguré, aunque su tono estaba muy lejos de las veces anteriores, sin duda la idea no le cuadraba en lo absoluto, pero se veía al menos _un poco _comprensible. –Pero un niño de diez años no entiende de esas cosas y tampoco tiene por qué cargar la culpa de un Imperio- alegué de inmediato.

Aunque en esa oración ya había dicho una mentira, Lelouch entonces comprendía perfectamente la situación de su pequeño mundo.

El Zar se veía pensativo desviando su mirada cada tanto a donde estaban mis hijos, seguro observando también el comportamiento natural y protector de Suzaku.

-¿Cómo es que eso le ha funcionado?- la pregunta del Zar lo tenía tan confundido que no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Al mismo tiempo que me quedaba pensando en la respuesta.

-Buena pregunta- admití rascándome la base de la cabeza –Admito que al inicio, Lelouch no estaba en mi lista de actos de caridad o familia, de hecho él era el mejor amigo de mi hijo antes de que yo notara su existencia.- El Zar me prestaba completa atención –No fue hasta que Japón resistió el primer intento de invasión que noté que solo era un niño, en medio de un campo de guerra en el cual a nadie le importaba su procedencia, le harían daño por igual-

Remontarme siempre a los momentos en que ignoré la presencia de Lelouch y Nunnally siempre me traía un mal sabor de boca.

-Le di mi nombre, le di un techo, atención. Cuando menos lo noté él estaba en el mismo nivel que Suzaku porque se lo ganó, porque es un buen niño a pesar de ser tan rebelde y sus intenciones siempre son las mejores- _siempre por el bienestar de los demás _–Tiene una habilidad increíble para desarrollar estrategias y siempre ha buscado utilizarlo en pro de Japón, he ahí su sobrenombre-

Lelouch era muy difícil de explicar a un extraño, sobre todo con su linaje escondido de fondo. Pero tampoco distaba de la realidad mi corta explicación de los hechos y el Zar al menos parecía entenderlo.

-¿Por qué venía tan cubierto?- expresé la incógnita yo mismo –Es mi hijo, pero no es algo que muchos vayan a comprender. Incluso si Lelouch fuese el de la idea de esta cumbre y se haya apoyado de Suzaku para ejecutar todo. Yo no estoy tan dispuesto a formar una alianza con personas que no pueden discernir entre un país y una persona. Yo estaba bien peleando por mi territorio, pero Lelouch quería lograr algo más grande-

El médico carraspeó despertándome de mis pensamientos, pero incluso el Zar brincó levemente sorprendido. Me levanté primero aunque pronto fui seguido, Suzaku seguía montando guardia junto a Lelouch.

-El joven hombre está bien- expresó el médico tomando su maletín –Falto de sueño, de descanso y elevados niveles de estrés, sugiero reposo completo por un par de días-

El diagnóstico lo conocía, _nada que no tuviera en mente._

Asentí agradecido de todas formas por una opinión profesional y el Zar despidió al médico diciendo que le pagarían a la salida. Entonces era mi turno de intervenir de nuevo.

-No hay de que preocuparse, Primer Ministro- dijo el Zar una vez que la puerta se había cerrado –De hecho y gracias a lo acontecido, _que no es que me alegre- _se defendió de inmediato –Pero me hizo despejar ciertas dudas con todo este circo. Rusia es un país duro, cerrado, con sus propios problemas y realmente estaba reticente a cooperar con países que solo quieren ser defendidos por otros-

_Eso hubiera sido un problema._

-Pero Japón sacó la casta cuando armó todo esto, y sobre todas las cosas me puede usted demostrar que está comprometido al bienestar de su país y su familia al mismo tiempo. Porque tiene sus objetivos _muy bien _definidos, así como los límites que no va a cruzar. Eso es un valor que yo buscaba para poder decidirme, y no me importa si tiene un chino de hijo, puede contar con Rusia como un aliado a pesar de lo que resulte de esta cumbre-

Un gran peso se quitó de mis hombros para cuando el hombre había terminado, sobre todo porque el Zar efusivamente nervioso y maravillado había vuelto a su estado anterior y esta vez conociendo mi condición. Suzaku también suspiró de manera audible, un problema menos por sortear pero había otros ya en puerta.

Me acerqué a mis hijos debatiéndome en lo siguiente. No había forma en la que Lelouch pudiera estar presente en su condición, pero no quería dejarlo solo.

-Los políticos apenas llegan, eso todavía nos da una hora para comenzar todo. Hasta entonces puedo mandar a uno de mis sirvientes por usted si lo que necesita es tiempo- sugirió el Zar encaminándose a la salida y me vi agradecido por la oferta –También puedo ofrecerle una habitación y eso es más cómodo- sonrió.

Asentí a todo sin saber qué decir.

_Quizás esta vez solo estábamos teniendo suerte._

* * *

><p>Sin embargo retrasar el problema no servía de nada. Lo inevitable de esto era que la hora llegaría y debía decidir lo que tenía que hacer, viéndome tentado a mandar a Lelouch con Rakshata. Después de todo había insistido en traer el Guren y el Lancelot a Rusia en caso de contingencia. <em>Siempre cubriendo todos los ángulos, <em>pero la científica India estaba en un hotel a las afueras del Palacio Imperial.

-Está bien, no es nada grave pero quisiera evitarle la tentación de participar- hablé con ella poniéndola al tanto de todo.

_-Primer Ministro, si usted cree que puedo retener ese demonio entonces iré por él. Pero no creo que Luciano quiera perderse el evento que él mismo armó-_

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero debió haber seguido mis reglas para poder estar presente- argumenté.

_-Entonces solo ordene-_

-Te llamaré en quince minutos- colgué, pero ese era el problema. Temía que Lelouch hiciera hasta lo imposible por volver y las opciones se quedaban cortas. Además no me perdonaría alejarlo de esto ya estando en San Petersburgo.

-No decidiste nada- apuntó Suzaku con media sonrisa burlándose de mi situación, estreché los ojos semi-molesto, pero es que estábamos hablando de Lelouch.

Ni siquiera daba indicios de despertar, pero estando sentado en la orilla de la cama, inevitablemente se había acercado todo lo virtualmente posible y terminé tomando una de sus manos. Estaba infinitamente más helado que un invierno normal en Japón y la cantidad de cobijas que tenía encima solo lo mantenían en la inconsciencia.

-Pienso que deberías quedarte tú con él- le comenté a Suzaku que no se vio tan sorprendido porque seguro pensaba igual, solo que la idea no le gustaba mucho –He lidiado con políticos antes, no hay nada que me pueda sorprender-

Suzaku se rió con el fondo de su garganta.

-Solo con los políticos del país- argumentó.

-Y Schneizel- comenté de inmediato, eso debía darle confianza.

Pero como si hubiese invocado al mismo demonio o al menos algo que se le parecía, Lelouch despertó de un salto levantándose de manera inestable, mirando en todas direcciones entre dormido y confundido. Parpadeó todavía un par de segundos tratando de quitarse el sueño de encima, pero su cerebro no ordenaba prioridades.

-¿Alguien dijo Schneizel?- se quejó tomándose la cabeza con una mano, entonces se dio cuenta de dónde estaba su otra mano y trató de soltarse de inmediato, me aferré a la punta de sus dedos y me miró feo.

-Tu subconsciente te traiciona, Lelouch- comenté con media sonrisa y se puso rojo, pero de inmediato desvió la mirada.

-Esos chistes en medio de una reunión como esta no son…- detuvo sus palabras pensando en lo mismo que decía y miró a su alrededor, sin duda no estaba pensando en tiempo y forma, pero sabía cómo habíamos llegado a esto. –Oh no- gruñó.

-Oh si- comentó Suzaku cubriendo su entretenimiento, parecía disfrutar el sufrimiento ajeno –Lelouch, rompiste una de las primeras reglas de Gensai y créeme que yo no estoy dispuesto a ser regañado por tu culpa- comentó Suzaku poniéndose de pie y ajustando su traje. –Así que tus actividades quedan canceladas-

Lelouch protestó de inmediato.

-¡No he hecho nada!-

-Claro que no lo has hecho, ni siquiera has estado consciente-

-¡Estás siendo injusto, Suzaku!-

-¡No vamos a volver a pasar por esto, Lelouch!-

-Silencio los dos- solté la mano de Lelouch y me paré entre ambos. Creo que ahora encontraba la explicación al sarcasmo y la risa de Suzaku, era la manera en que sus nervios estaban actuando pero tampoco podía ser posible que se tratara de equiparar con Lelouch. Con un hijo sarcástico tenía suficiente.

Le ordené silencio a Suzaku con una seña y solo se giró apuñando sus manos. Lelouch por otro lado se giró a la ventana sin decir más, _oh ahora tenía que lidiar con esto. _

-Váyanse- Lelouch ordenó.

_No era momento para esto._

_-_Qué estoy diciendo- recapacitó de inmediato, pero entonces comenzó a tirar las cobijas y a ponerse de pié –No llegué hasta aquí para esperar un informe de resultados ¡Para eso solo me hubiera quedado en Tokyo!-

_Esta tampoco era mi idea de solución. _

Lelouch solo se metió los zapatos y comenzó a caminar a la salida con la capa en su brazo, pero Suzaku entonces se giró y de un movimiento subió a Lelouch sobre su hombro.

-Claro que no vas a ningún lado- se giró mi otro hijo con Lelouch pateando y golpeando, al menos hasta que llegó a la cama y lo tiró sobre el colchón de nuevo.

-¡Suzaku!- Lelouch estaba rojo y no tenía aire, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. Aún así intentó levantarse de nuevo y Suzaku lo sentó con las dos manos en sus hombros. -¡Déjame ir!-

-No-

_-_¡Fue suficiente!- intervine separándolos por completo.

Suzaku aún así no parecía querer hacerse cargo de nada o escuchar lo que tenía que decir ya que salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás una sola vez. El golpe de la puerta solo indicaba el nivel de enojo que se cargaba y sin duda dejarlo andar en ese modo cuando cualquier persona podía hacer un comentario mal intencionado sobre Japón, haría que la guerra explotara aquí en Rusia y no contra Britannia.

Pero Lelouch también-

Escuché el movimiento de las sábanas y Lelouch se había recostado de nuevo, cubriendo su cabeza y girándose hacia la ventana. Quería arrancarme el cabello en frustración, estas cosas no habían pasado tan seguido cuando los dos eran niños. No entendía por qué tenía que lidiar con esto yo solo y en un país extraño.

-Hijo, vuelvo en unos minutos por favor tranquilízate-

No sabía que más decir o hacer para arreglar esto, tampoco sabía lo que haría con Suzaku cuando lo encontrara, pero debía comenzar a actuar ya.

Salí de la habitación sin recibir respuesta o un solo sonido que me dijera que Lelouch aceptaba mi condición.

_Necesitaba ya una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V.<strong>

Creo que Suzaku se estaba tomando en serio su papel y eso no cuadraba con mis deseos. La idea de retroceder solo porque él lo consideraba de esa manera no estaba en mis planes para Rusia y lo sabía muy bien. Aceptar sus condiciones de viaje y otras cosas solo fue para dejarlo callado y contento con todo.

Sin duda me atrasó y me dejó parado en la incertidumbre el no planear personalmente todo esto, pero confiaba en que Suzaku hiciera un buen trabajo, _y así lo hizo. _El problema era ahora que me dejara actuar.

Me sentía de vuelta como cuando empezó toda la rebelión en Japón. Nadie confiaba en mi palabra, me veían como un adorno en todos lados y quien me llegase a escuchar solo me ignoraría. Aunque jamás pensé que Suzaku entrara en esa lista de personas, ahora no era el mejor momento para también cuidarme de él. Yo carecía de fuerza y él la usaba de manera bruta.

_Cosa que también podría brincarme._

Tan solo mi padre salió de la habitación, me levanté de nuevo y me puse los zapatos con premura. Según mi reloj, la reunión no tardaba en comenzar y si me quedaba fuera no se los perdonaría en largo tiempo. _Tenía muchas cuentas con cobrar con ellos después de todo, _pero esto sería la gota que derramó el vaso.

El mayor problema quizás era encontrar el camino correcto a… _donde sea._

Al salir de la habitación miré largos pasillos hacia ambos lados. Pero estos a su vez tenían otros pasillos y puertas enormes que podrían ser _o no _una falta de respeto de abrir la equivocada.

Me mordí el labio inferior, _la temperatura volvía a descender. _

Entonces decidí que caminar era mejor a quedare parado pensando y comencé a recorrer los pasillos en busca de una sola persona de la servidumbre. Supongo que su ausencia debía decirme que donde estaban siendo más de ayuda era en un área ajena a la que yo recorría y por eso seguía lejos del lugar de la reunión.

Al menos hasta que escuché voces haciendo leves ecos, pero llamándome en una dirección concreta. Pronto se hicieron más claras y supuse que estaba llegando al centro del palacio ya que podía ver unas escaleras al final del pasillo. Apremié el paso un poco más, pero fui detenido en seco por algo.

Un jalón de mi capa que me hizo trastabillar hacia atrás, pero una mano que me detuvo de inmediato tomándome del cuello, golpeando mi espalda contra la pared. Cerré los ojos ante el impacto, pero al abrirlos no entendía el motivo del ataque.

Un hombre de basto cabello negro peinado de manera perfecta hacia atrás, uniforme militar, cicatrices en el rostro y una medalla con la bandera alemana me miraba de manera asqueada.

-Cayó el primer espía- susurró de manera peligrosa apretando más sin darme espacio para respirar _o responder. _Con ambas manos traté de quitármelo de encima pero era imposible. –Maldito Britannian…-

Si su idea era asesinarme, _lo lograría muy pronto._

_O ya lo había logrado._

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Suzaku no era difícil de encontrar, la gente simplemente susurraba y comunicaba muy bien la presencia de todos y en qué lugar estaban. Japón como país presidente de la cumbre era más que resaltante entre todos, sobre todo viejos políticos, militares y demás celebridades mundiales. Así que la gente trataba de establecer una plática con Suzaku, cosa que no lograrían en su estado de enojo profundo.

_Que al final solo era preocupación excesiva._

-Estás espantando a todos- mencioné al acercarme a él, estaba parado junto uno de los ventanales que daban hacia el patio con un ceño fruncido de manera tan profunda que podría romper el cristal con la mente.

-No soy una compañía sociable en este momento- mencionó sin relajar su postura o mirarme directamente. Suspiré de manera cansada, tenía que arreglar la mentalidad de mis hijos en un tiempo record.

Me paré a su altura mirando nada en especial a través del ventanal, pero debía tocar le nervio correcto de manera limpia y con Suzaku no era muy difícil averiguar el motivo.

-Sabes, estar enojado con Lelouch no le ayudará en nada. De hecho creo que contrariarlo solo le da más armas para actuar a espaldas tuyas- _y las mías, eso lo había aprendido muy bien. _

Suzaku trató de enojarse aún más apretando sus brazos pero no podía seguir fingiendo una emoción por otra, mucho menos por lo que le había dicho.

-¡El simplemente no me va escuchar!- se quejó en un susurro rompiendo su posición.

-Lo sé- asentí.

-¡Y tampoco le importa lo que le pase!-

-Eso es obvio-

-¡¿Cómo demonios puedo ayudarlo si no me deja?!-

-Cuando encuentres la respuesta, podría comunicármela- sonreí de manera leve, haciendo que el enojo de Suzaku se esfumara por completo.

-Tu lidias con Lelouch de manera perfecta, padre. Obviamente tu sabes cómo- se quejó levemente poniendo uno de sus brazos en el cristal y pegando su frente para enfriar sus ideas.

Me encogí de hombros bastante contrariado.

-Lelouch no es una persona en la que puedas aplicar una estrategia- admití de manera pensativa –Porque sabes tan bien como yo, que no le podemos hablar de estrategias al que las aplica todas y sabe sus fallas, así como sus soluciones y escapes-

Suzaku torció la boca confundido y procedí a dar mi punto de vista.

-Si voy a tratar un problema con Lelouch, me guío en la manera en que vea su condición del momento, y como él trate de responder o protegerse de lo mismo. De manera espontánea, directa y sin tratar de evitar lo más obvio, que es expresarle una preocupación por su persona o sus problemas-

Me sentía merecedor de un nobel por mi gran descubrimiento en una persona tan complicada. Suzaku se rio pegando por completo su rostro al cristal, sin duda comprendiendo mi punto de vista, pero al mismo tiempo un poco miserable por hacer las cosas de manera un poco ruda y nada ortodoxa.

-Ahora, si comprendes tan bien como yo el problema que tenemos entre manos, debes hablar con Lelouch- sugería y tenía que ser de inmediato, el salón en el que hablábamos se llenaba de personas.

Suzaku asintió pasándose una mano por el rostro y yo le di un leve apretón de hombros, pero cuando nos girábamos, las personas se hacían a un lado dejando pasar a alguien que parecía tener prisa. Entre murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa no nos dejaban ver la causa del alboroto.

-¡Yo he descubierto al espía!- un hombre comenzó a gritar y eso llamó mi atención de inmediato. Con el sistema que Lelouch había implementado era casi imposible que alguien se infiltrase.

Entonces las personas comenzaron a juntarse más alrededor del portador de noticias y se escuchó que tiró algo al suelo. Sin duda una persona, Suzaku comenzó a abrirnos paso para tratar este problema. Pero la realización cayó de manera diferente en mi estómago con solo dos palabras.

-¡Un Britannian!-

Millones de veces había escuchado esa expresión.

_Aquí acababa la diplomacia._

* * *

><p><strong>Como se menciona en Piratas del Caribe III:<br>**

**"Esto es un circo"**

**"Así es la política", Jack tenía toda la razón y fundamentaremos su teoría en el siguiente stage :D ¿Quienes se aliarán? ¿Quienes no? ¿Siquiera llegarán a tener cumbre? **

**Racismo vs racionalismo.**

**any**


	53. Stage 53: ¿FNU?

**Stage 53: Federación de...¿Naciones Unidas?**

**Suzaku P.O.V.**

Nunca era fácil, _para mí. _Darme cuenta del error hasta quizás un poco tarde y ya estar lidiando con algo que no debió haber pasado desde un inicio. Pero mi mente trataba de consolarme diciendo que esto pasaría, _que no debía sorprenderme, _que los tres habíamos aceptado venir hasta Rusia para ser expuestos y juzgados por nuestra forma de tratar de ayudar al mundo.

Eso también lo habíamos hablado y se acordó que cuando la integridad física o emocional de cualquiera se viese amenazada, las cosas acababan ahí y Japón seguiría peleando su batalla. _Nada nuevo, nada que tampoco estuviésemos dispuestos a hacer._

Así que dejando de lado la disputa que había tenido con Lelouch, mis instintos volvían a aflorar y el amor que le tenía a mi familia hablaría de una forma que todos comprenderían.

-¡Un Britannian!-

Empujé muchas personas para poder llegar al frente, sobre todo porque la curiosidad los petrificaba en sus posiciones y no podía pedirles de manera decente que se movieran. Recibí múltiples quejas y gruñidos, pero pude llegar al frente dándome cuenta de que la cumbre había terminado antes de empezar.

Podía reconocer a todas los políticos presentes ya que había visto sus fotografías y perfiles, pero si el acento no me hubiese dado un indicio, el porte y la bandera que tenía en su saco delataba por completo la procedencia de este _desdichado _ser.

-Aléjese de él, Presidente Alphonse- hablé con mi tono muy por encima de los susurros y las habladurías que ya se esparcían. Pero mi vista cayó por completo en Lelouch, que hasta ahora podía ver con certeza.

_Al haber gritado "Britannian" lo único que podía pensar era en Lelouch._

No estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y eso ya era considerado para mí una ofensa. Salí de entre el grupo con paso decidido y sentí que mi padre apenas me alcanzaba. Solo que se tensó de igual manera al observar a Lelouch en el suelo y pronto llegamos a él, ignorando por completo al alemán.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- el hombre gritó, pero apenas me cercioré de que el pulso de Lelouch era estable, me puse de pié y tomé al político por el cuello de su saco, empujándolo un par de pasos lejos de mi padre y mi hermano. La parte de los reclamos debía ser mía y sin duda ya no consideraba la diplomacia.

-¡¿Cómo es que usted se atrevió a…?!- estaba dejando salir todo mi estrés acumulado cuando solo una palabra me detuvo.

-Suzaku-

No me giré, pero tampoco solté al hombre. Aún así sentía la mirada en mi espalda presionándome a obedecer, _y no era mi padre quien había llamado._

Los murmullos comenzaron a expandirse de nuevo con mayor intensidad.

-¿Estás bien, Lelouch?- pregunté.

Silencio de nuevo. Gruñí por lo bajo debido al espectáculo, pero el alemán entonces utilizó sus brazos para golpear los míos haciendo que lo soltara, estuve a punto de golpearlo esta vez en serio, pero mi hermano se empeñaba en interrumpir.

-Suzaku- esta vez de manera más seria, empujé al hombre lejos de mi solo para evitar la tentación –No vale la pena- argumentó Lelouch, entonces me giré.

_Me giré_ y este pequeño pedazo era el centro de atención mundial y múltiples emociones eran transparentes. Podía ver expresiones de sorpresa, porque un Britannian estaba en esta cumbre tan cuidadosamente armada. Miedo, en aquellos que temían que entonces el ejército del Imperio nos arrasara por motivos de conspiración y traición. Curiosidad, por parte de unos pocos que buscaban una explicación más coherente de la presencia de Japón junto a Britannia, y disgusto por aquellos que rechazaban totalmente la idea.

Lelouch estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado levemente en nuestro padre que tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de continuar con esto. Supongo que era nuestro momento de salida.

Me acerqué a ambos y aunque mi padre se enderezó de inmediato, yo le tendí una mano a Lelouch para ayudarlo. Sin embargo todavía no lograba pararse cuando se quejó y se llevó una mano a su costado derecho, lo tomé por los antebrazos de manera preocupada.

-¿Te hizo daño?- susurré entre ambos a lo que no supo contestar, las heridas de Narita seguían frescas y un golpe mal dado podía empezar todo de nuevo.

Lo acerqué a mí para que se apoyara al caminar, pero el círculo de políticos todavía no se deshacía. Sus miradas atentas a cada movimiento que dábamos. Mi padre se acercó a ambos y con una sola mirada, nos recalcó que esto ya no tenía sentido y éramos libres de marcharnos. Comencé a moverme despacio para que Lelouch avanzara y los políticos finalmente se quitaron.

-Primer Ministro Kururugi- me detuve cuando el Zar llamó a mi padre, no lo había visto dentro de todo este espectáculo y como era de suponerse, ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado, solo llegó cuando ya nada tenía remedio. Miré levemente sobre mi hombro, Lelouch suspiró. –Lo que le dije sigue en pié, Rusia está con Japón en esto-

Dicho esto, Lelouch hizo esfuerzos sobre humanos por girarse para ver lo que estaba pasando, confundido por el momento que le faltaba donde nuestro padre había hablado con el zar, aún con todo este escándalo. Le permití moverse y el zar entonces nos miró a ambos, con un asentimiento en mi dirección y una sonrisa de simpatía hacia Lelouch.

-Creo que me golpeé fuerte la cabeza- musitó Lelouch y le di un apretón en el hombro.

Pero entonces no fue la única persona resaltable de la multitud, debía temer un poco cuando el hombre de la Federación China que había propiciado esto en pos de una alianza, dio un paso hacia el frente todavía de manera seria y de postura rígida. Su semblante parecía el mismo que la primera vez que había expresado su deseo.

-La Federación China _sigue _dispuesta a la Unión- aseguró en dirección a nuestro padre, quien con un asentimiento aceptaba esto también.

Finalmente el hombre de Australische salió del fondo, una expresión decidida en su rostro y la misma actitud férrea que del inicio.

-Australische está participando en esto- reforzó.

Entonces vi de reojo a Lelouch, su mirada no reflejaba en si felicidad, pero si una gran confusión respecto a este inusitado voto de confianza a pesar de las adversidades. Aunque claro que no había tiempo de explicarle todo, pero creo que se sentía más incómodo que otra cosa porque algunas personas aceptaran esto más fácil de lo que creía.

Aunque al final, no se podía desear que esto fuera una escena de perfecta camaradería y confianza donde todos terminarían aliados.

-¿Y qué? ¿Dónde quedamos los demás países?-

La atención de todos volaba ahora hacia otro hombre con la bandera Holandesa portada de manera orgullosa en su solapa pero de una actitud no tan diplomática. Mi padre se giró en su dirección con una expresión calmada, pero sabía por su manera de enarcar una ceja que lo que seguía sería entretenido.

-¿Quiere usted que les ruegue por una alianza?- se rió nuestro padre de manera un poco sarcástica -¿Por qué lo necesitaría a usted, Primer Ministro, si Japón ha sobrevivido bien por su cuenta? De manera digna y rica, contrario a Holanda y sus calles llenas de delincuencia y perdición-

El hombre de inmediato se vio herido en el orgullo dando un respingo y apretó ambas manos a los costados de su pantalón.

-¡El estado de mi territorio no era un requisito para que HOLANDA participara en esta cumbre!- alegó -¡Además no se nos iba a poner de condición aceptar la presencia de un Britannian entre nosotros!- apuntó directamente a Lelouch y mi padre caminó para interponerse en su acusación.

-El estado de su país podrá no ser un requisito, pero a mí me da una gran idea de la clase de gobernante que usted ha sido y las personas que tiene a su alrededor- continuó sin verse ofendido, _aún. _–Por otro lado yo no le he puesto ninguna condición a nadie, lo que me molesta realmente es la manera en que han tratado a uno de mis hijos- se giró hacia el Alemán con una mirada que pedía retribución –O las acusaciones sin fundamento que se le están haciendo- volvió su vista al hombre de Holanda.

Los murmullos comenzaron a expandirse de nuevo y personalmente creía que no había mejor manera de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Pero Lelouch se encogía a mi lado en un acto de culpa que jamás había visto en él. No podía decirle que esto no era culpa de su raza, pero tampoco podía tomarse en serio la idea de que él era Britannia y todo lo que hacía el Imperio era su culpa.

-¡No se nos puede orillar a aceptar o no a un Britannian y quedar como los malos de esta reunión si no lo hacemos!-

-¡¿No se supone que esto era anti-Britannia?!-

-¡No caeremos en el mismo error dos veces!-

-Cobardes-

Me mordí el labio inferior sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más por esto más que hacerme a un lado, y creo que para cerrar este ciclo de la manera correcta, había que dejar que Lelouch dijera todo lo que tenía que decir en una historia que no solo se estaba desarrollando en Rusia, sino a lo largo de toda su vida _fuera del Imperio._

Aquí empezaba la guerra del racismo contra el racionalismo.

Los políticos que alcanzaron a escucharlo guardaron silencio, y los que no, pronto se vieron intimidados por Lelouch separándose apenas un poco de mi lado para ser escuchado _y visto._

-Están expresando todo su odio como una masa estúpida y temerosa que sigue lo que una sola persona dice- comenzó con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho pero con una mano sosteniéndose la sien de manera incómoda –Pero adivinen qué, si están aquí para empezar no es porque Japón los haya reunido porque necesite la ayuda de alguno de ustedes, ya que sin _tantos ánimos _de ofender, lo único que la mayoría de aquí lograría es que el país se extinga por confiar en quien no debía, por tratar de hacer un favor-

Aspiré de manera profunda escuchando atentamente, mi padre en ningún momento trataba de parar a Lelouch.

-¡Yo los convoqué a esta cumbre! ¡Yo soy quien trabajó el plan de una alianza! ¡Pero no para defender a aquellos que cobardemente solo se esconden de Britannia y niegan todo lo que tenga que ver con el Imperio! ¡Era para países que estuvieran dispuestos a cooperar en un frente de batalla que no pudiese quebrarse y acabar así de una vez por todas con esta guerra!-

Lelouch tenía un don para expresar sus ideas sin cabos sueltos. Todos lo escuchaban, entre molestos, entretenidos o simplemente comprendiendo un poco su postura.

-¡¿Por qué diablos tendrían que estar buscando la traición en algo que ni siquiera ha empezado?! ¡Son paranoicos y cobardes! ¡Viven pensando en que Britannia tiene un ojo en todos lados y se preocupan más por pelear batallas fantasma que defender sus propios países y la gente real que vive en ellos!-

Mi hermano se giró al alemán que había iniciado todo y sonrió de manera socarrona.

-Si queremos hablar entonces de traidores, yo no me atrevería a aliarme con una país que está haciendo arreglos diplomáticos para casar un heredero alemán con una de las princesas de Britannia-

Una ola de murmullos se levantó de inmediato al mismo tiempo que la cara de muchos se desconfiguraba, pero Lelouch había llegado al punto importante.

-O con un país que desvía sus fondos comprando tiempo a Britannia para no ser convertidos en un área- esta vez se giró al hombre de Holanda que dio un paso hacia atrás tomado por sorpresa.

Yo no tenía idea de cómo Lelouch tenía esos datos, pero debía suponer que no se dejaría ser acusado sin tener con qué defenderse, _y vaya manera de hacerlo._

-¿Quieren tratarme como un judas cuando el único lazo que puedo tener con Britannia es mi nacimiento?- se mofó Lelouch –Adelante, pero la mayoría va a caer y no será a mi lado. Porque Japón no va a perder su batalla mientras yo esté en el país y tampoco me preocuparé por defender territorios que están perdidos aunque Britannia no los haya conquistado-

El silencio final era aplastante, pero Lelouch esperaba que alguien más hablara o se atreviera a contradecir lo que había dicho.

Una sola palabra.

Un solo gesto.

Nada.

-Veo que tienen clara ahora nuestra postura- interrumpió mi padre poniendo una mano en el hombro de Lelouch, empujándolo levemente en mi dirección.

Se encogió de hombros levemente no disculpándose por lo que había hecho, pero visiblemente un poco más relajado al haber liberado esa tensión. Pasé una mano por sus hombros y ambos nos quedamos esperando lo siguiente.

-Fue un placer venir a sermonearlos- concluyó nuestro padre acercándose rápidamente a nosotros para tomar la salida.

No creí realmente que la cumbre fuese a terminar de esta manera, sobre todo después del empeño que habíamos puesto a su organización, pero tampoco podíamos lograr algo con personas cerradas al diálogo y por parte de nosotros no había quedado en el intento.

-¿Acaso nadie va a abogar por su país?- fuimos detenidos por la voz del Zar que volvía a resaltar de entre los políticos con un tono duro y decepcionado -¿Realmente van a abandonar la diplomacia dándole la razón al muchacho? ¿En serio tienen esa clase de pensamientos medievales y racistas?-

La incomodidad de todos era palpable, pero tampoco había quien hablara a favor o en contra de lo que se había dicho.

-Primer Ministro Kururugi, si esta cumbre se ha cancelado entonces me gustaría que utilicemos este tiempo y el viaje ya hecho para tratar asuntos entre Japón y Rusia- concluyó el hombre –Los demás han de retirarse a la brevedad posible-

Con la despedida del Zar a todos los presentes, las quejas comenzaron a levantarse de nuevo.

-¡¿Quién dijo que no se continuarían las negociaciones?!-

* * *

><p>Lo curioso al final era como después de ser maltratados públicamente, los políticos no darían a torcer su brazo de manera tan fácil como se pensaba. La presencia de Lelouch seguía siendo la controversia más grande y la mayor incomodidad para hablar con libertad, pero la cumbre seguiría adelante con nuevas condiciones.<p>

Lelouch no debía estar presente. Algo que trataron de cubrir con el hecho de que no creían que un muchacho entendiera de política o milicia, así que debía esperar con el resto de los huéspedes del palacio Imperial que entraban en la misma categoría.

Hasta entonces Lelouch y yo nos dábamos cuenta de que hombres viejos no era lo único que había presente en esta cumbre, todos o al menos la mayoría venían acompañados de sus respectivos herederos o personas de confianza. Verdaderos príncipes extranjeros que no tenían idea de lo que hacían aquí además de ser un adorno que presumir.

Lelouch no se molestó tanto al haber sido dejado fuera ya que nuestro padre de inmediato le aseguró que todo lo que se dijera nos lo haría llegar, lo que en sí hería su orgullo era ser clasificado en el mismo rango que príncipes inútiles de 15 a 20 años.

-Qué lugar tan aburrido ¿Cuánto tardarán en esa reunión?-

Lelouch aspiró tratando de calmar sus nervios y se llevó una mano a los ojos tratando de cubrir su desesperación y la imagen de un _principito _alemán quejándose de todo. Cosa que me estaba resultando entretenida. Yo también había sido dejado fuera para su mayor tranquilidad, pero a mí no me afectada tanto el hecho de ser subestimado, contrario a Lelouch que necesitaba cierto grado de reconocimiento a veces para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

_Ególatra, _le había dicho una vez. Pero lo admitiera o no, ese grado de atención era algo con lo que había nacido. _Era un Príncipe de Britannia._

-Solo ignóralo Lelouch- palmeé su rodilla un par de veces y me miró al borde del sufrimiento. Era un hecho de que estábamos encerrados en una habitación con cerca de 30 personas más que rondaban nuestra edad y todos demandaban algo de atención al mismo tiempo.

_Mi palacio es más grande._

_Tengo treinta guardaespaldas para mí sola. _

_Sé manejar un KF._

_¿Por qué las cortinas no son de seda?_

-Así eran las cosas en Pendragón- susurró Lelouch tratando de distraerse, me moví un poco en el sillón en que estábamos sentados para prestarle completa atención. Jamás hablaba de esos años de manera tan libre y en su mirada había un destello de recuerdos. –El palacio Imperial era todavía más grande que este lugar, pero los herederos siempre estaban reunidos para formar alianzas, devorarse los unos a los otros por el menor fallo, presumir riquezas y bienes materiales-

Miré de manera crítica los alrededores.

_Al parecer esa era la idea de amistad de todos los presentes. _Si se enfrentaban diferentes nacionalidades y sus respectivos príncipes, la idea de querer sobresalir era algo latente.

-Yo nunca me he sentido de esa forma- confesé hacia Lelouch mirándolo de reojo –Ni siquiera antes de que llegaran tu y Nunnally-

-Tenías cierto grado de orgullo, Suzaku- sonrió Lelouch recordando perfectamente un punto -¿Cómo es que dos Britannian salidos de la nada iban a llegar a ordenar en tu hogar, burlándose de tu pequeño escondite?-

Me llevé una mano al rostro riéndome de manera nerviosa. _Le había dado una paliza a Lelouch entonces. _

-Aunque la idea de dejar que un niño japonés se le acercara a mi hermana tampoco me cuadraba, mucho menos que nos tuviera compasión y nos ayudara en algo- continuó Lelouch y era mi turno de guardar silencio y observar su reacción.

Las cosas habían cambiado en un buen sentido desde entonces.

-Así que ¿Insinúas que somos igual que ellos?- pregunté sabiendo que de todas formas no lo éramos, pero la manera en que Lelouch contestara era lo que necesitaba para reafirmarlo.

-Lo fuimos, pero nuestra realidad fue aterrizada de una manera…-

-Brusca-

-Por supuesto, Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores- se burló Lelouch.

-Es un título menos extravagante que vidente- le devolví y me codeó con fuerza.

Sin embargo nuestro momento familiar _personal _fue interrumpido por una presencia que Lelouch amenazaba incinerar con la sola mirada.

-Así que tu eres el Britannian- dijo. Yo suspiré dando por perdido el intento de calmar las aguas cuando todo el mundo se empeñaba en tratar de sacar lo mejor de Lelouch.

Ese viejo dicho que afirmaba que los hijos eran idénticos a sus padres podría aplicarse, después de todo los valores se enseñan y demuestran. El hijo del presidente alemán estaba parado en el sofá frente a nosotros, esperando algo de reconocimiento con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Incluso se atrevió a carraspear cuando Lelouch no le dio mayor importancia y yo solo me vi interesado en la decoración.

-¿Estás esperando el nobel al descubrimiento genético?- se mofó Lelouch concediéndole la atención que tanto deseaba. Pero dicho esto, muchos otros herederos se dieron cuenta de que finalmente, el _britannian _se dignaba a hablar en público, además de solo estar charlando conmigo en tono bajo.

El silencio que se instaló era incómodo incluso para ser simples príncipes extranjeros.

-Qué carácter- se quejó el alemán enarcando una ceja en clara molestia, Lelouch puso una de sus mejores sonrisas que presagiaba muerte y destrucción si el otro presionaba el tema.

-Si no te gusta, nadie te tiene intentando establecer una plática- con eso podría darse por terminado el encuentro, pero el alemán era insistente.

-He lidiado con peores- declaró de inmediato cambiando su peso de pie y llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

Pero así como yo apostaba que era una vil mentira que este _intento _de representante tuviera la habilidad para lidiar con alguien como Lelouch, sería entretenido verlo intentarlo. _Mientras no se pasara de lo permitido._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- gruñó Lelouch levantando por completo la vista, carecía de paciencia últimamente y no podría culparlo, las últimas semanas habían sido sumamente estresantes.

-¿Hablar? ¿Compartir información? Dialogar como la gente civilizada ya que existimos más personas en esta habitación las cuales merecemos una mirada-

Para cuando el alemán terminó, no sabía si explotar en carcajadas o aconsejarle a Lelouch que siguiera con el perfil bajo y solo mantuviera sus pláticas conmigo. Pero no podía culpárseme de que al menos no lo hubiese intentado, cuando Lelouch finalizó todo lo que los príncipes esperaban de él con una oración bastante precisa.

-Cuando alguien aquí pueda ofrecerme un nivel de inteligencia superior al promedio o _al menos _dentro de los parámetros normales, con gusto. Mientras, puedes esfumarte-

Definitivamente, Lelouch carecía de paciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Los observaba a todos sin comentar nada con un límite personal de tiempo. Si bien una reunión de esta índole jamás se había llevado a cabo, para las personas que querían conseguir algo de esto, debía ser fácil comenzar al menos una plática, _elaborar una propuesta_, establecer su punto de vista.

_Lo que fuese._

Pero todos parecían niños en su primer día de clases. Solo observaban de manera crítica a sus alrededores esperando que algo llamara su atención o que una persona en especial iniciara las presentaciones.

Yo no movería un solo dedo debido a la gran cantidad de ofensas ya hechas en apenas unas horas y si la situación no cambiaba, reiteraba mi palabra de retirarme. Si Japón ya había conseguido aliados los demás no me importaban, pero después de media hora de silencio y miradas extrañadas, no me quedaría aquí cinco minutos más.

Tenía cosas importantes que continuar en casa, con mi familia.

_La cumbre se había forzado en medio como el pretexto perfecto para no resolver nada. _

* * *

><p><em>Sawasaki era un tema desconcertante. Pero entonces llegaba Lelouch con una decisión que tomó sin consultar a nadie y al mismo tiempo no tenía el valor para negarme. Quise creer que lo hacía porque mi hijo estaba creciendo, tenía responsabilidades y obligaciones, así como una capacidad de decisión bastante madura.<em>

_Pero la realidad en todo esto era que se lo debía por todo el tiempo que estuve esquivándolo y así decidiera que el centro de la bandera japonesa se convirtiera en un círculo amarillo, yo seguiría diciendo que sí. Y Todou apoyaría la idea por la misma culpa que me embargaba a mí._

_Jamás terminábamos de conocer a Lelouch._

_No tenía idea de la extensión de sus secretos y los peligros que estos conllevaban. _

_Así como también me decepcionaba la sola idea de que no me tuviera la confianza de vaciar sus preocupaciones y problemas al menos un poco. Eso nos había traído a su actual condición de salud. _

_Pero a medida que el hilo negro se descubría, me temía que el final sería lo más desagradable que podría escuchar en mi vida. El mayor secreto de Lelouch._

_Senba golpeó a Asahina atrás de las rodillas para que se acuclillara en el suelo. Chiba y Urabe permanecían en los costados de la habitación con expresiones heridas y traicionadas, pero hasta este momento no tenía idea de por qué. Todou afiló la mirada presionando al miembro más joven de las cuatro espadas para que hablara, pero-_

_-Vi mi oportunidad y traté de deshacerme del Britannian- musitó mientras apretaba los dientes de tal forma que hasta a mí me dolía. Pero si no comprendía hasta este momento por qué Todou me hablaba de la nada diciendo que tenía algo urgente que mostrarme, a pesar de haberme negado toda comunicación por unas semanas, mi furia anterior se descomponía en una nueva._

_-¿Qué?- y la palabra dejó mi boca antes de que lo pensara. Asahina levantó la vista, inundada en pura molestia._

_-¡¿Por qué tenían que meter un Britannian a Japón?! ¿Por qué? ¡Yo podía haberles dado lo que él y nadie dudaría de mi genética!-_

_Todavía no resolvía mi primera duda cuando otras saltaban al mismo tiempo. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?..._

_-¡Por más que traté de demostrarles una y otra vez sus fallos! ¡Por más que lo hacía fracasar o lo ponía en la mira de cualquier enemigo, nunca lo dejaron! ¡Nunca dudaron de él!- reclamó, las venas de su cuello marcándose con fuerza. _

_Entonces mi adolorida cabeza comenzaba a unir cabos, pero debía haber un motivo más allá del racismo para esto. Porque Asahina jamás había mostrado una faceta de ese tipo. Me giré levemente hacia Todou y creo que su expresión me lo decía todo, o al menos comprendía lo que había desatado este caos. _

_Porque desde hacía tiempo, ya no era secreto para nadie la preferencia de Todou sobre Lelouch como si de un hijo se tratase. Cuando durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, Shogo Asahina había gozado ese título como la persona en la que Todou podría delegar el liderazgo del grupo élite japonés de llegar a faltar. Su segundo al mando, su mano derecha._

_Un inteligente muchacho de corta edad y planes ambiciosos._

_Supongo que eso fue reemplazado rápidamente por otro niño._

_Y gracias a ello podía ver en el rostro de Todou una culpa con la que antes no había cargado. La miseria de estar dividido entre dos cosas que podían importarle o una quizás no tanto, pero que de igual manera era importante. Y la sola idea de haber fallado en ambos campos de una manera estrepitosa. _

_-¡Destruí todos los archivos del proyecto del Guren! ¡Y Vi Britannia reinició todo el proyecto! ¡Volvió a empezar de cero!- nos gritó como si de sus logros se tratase -¡Incluso tuvimos varios encuentros personales en los que jamás lloró o confesó nada! ¡Tampoco se retiró del juego!-_

_Todou gruñó de manera peligrosa. Volví mi atención al culpable._

_-¡Lo saboteé! ¡Dejé que lo emboscaran! ¡Lo amenacé! ¡Lo golpeé! ¡Liberé a Sawasaki para que lo asesinara! ¡Y nada de eso funcionó! ¡Nadie de ustedes dudó de él! ¡Nadie puso un maldito gramo de culpa en ese britannian! ¡Japón está podrido como Britannia! ¡Japón ya es de Britannia!-_

_Sus palabras solo causaban que mi estómago se encogiera con repugnancia y culpa, pero nada con lo que no hubiera lidiado antes aunque nunca pensé que Lelouch tuviera que tener sus defensas tan altas. Por otro lado, Todou siempre se había vanagloriado de la gran protección que podía darle a Lelouch de proponérselo, una FUERZA ÉLITE cuidando su espalda._

_Quizás una maldición al final de todo esto._

_Todou se movió de su lugar y yo solo me crucé de brazos sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Si bien esto me concernía, a la vez no era mi decisión dictar un castigo en contra de un crimen que solo estaba cansando mi ya agotado cerebro. Pero entonces vino un gran estruendo que hizo eco por toda la habitación, producto de una bofetada de Todou a Asahina. _

_El resto de las espadas se tensó, más no pusieron objeción alguna._

_Los ojos de Asahina estaban abiertos como platos inyectado en sangre y sin poder emitir palabra alguna. _

_La mano de Todou seguía congelada en el aire mientras miraba desde su posición superior al destituido miembro de las cuatro espadas. _

_-Tuviste razón en solo una cosa que pensaste, Shogo- comenzó Todou de manera grave, suspiré de manera leve ante la escena que seguro se vendría –Por supuesto que Lelouch captaría mi atención con la mente que un niño de su edad poseía, pero jamás podría compensar con su inteligencia aquello que no podía hacer por su edad. En ese momento tú te retiraste a establecer una pelea inmadura con un niño siete años menor que tú, contrario a Lelouch que se dedicó a ser lo que alguien de su edad podía hacer-_

_-¿Quién fue más maduro en ese caso? Lo único tonto que Lelouch hizo fue no decirme lo que tu hacías, pero en vista de que siempre enfrentó sus problemas solo y lo sigue haciendo, sigue teniendo la admiración que se merece y el puesto que se ha ganado-_

_Creí que había terminado vertiendo limón en una herida abierta, pero su cambio de pose con ambas manos en la cintura me decía que estaba lejos de terminar._

_-Por otro lado, te atreviste a dañar a una persona que SABÍAS MUY BIEN, tiene mi atención y CARIÑO como si de un hijo se tratase…-_

_Mi interior se removía incómodo._

_-Esté, o no esté con él la mayor parte del día. Tenga o no tenga, el derecho de hacerlo. Y sabes también, qué pasó con el grupo de personas que se atrevieron a dañarlo en el pasado-_

_Las espadas se movieron de nuevo previendo algo malo, yo no tenía idea de a lo que Todou se refería. Pero al parecer tampoco me enteraría en este momento. Todou no podía contener por mucho más tiempo su propio enojo y le ordenó al resto de las espadas someter de nuevo a Asahina. Entre forcejeos lograron levantarlo y procedieron a retirarse de la habitación con un rumbo que yo desconocía, pero seguro en ellos ya había un orden._

_Quise preguntar cómo es que esto había sido descubierto._

_O qué había pasado._

_Quise disculparme también por mi actitud de hacía unas semanas cuando Todou hacía su mejor esfuerzo al igual que yo, pero tampoco sabía como iniciarlo._

* * *

><p>Quien terminó disculpándose fue él. Por haber dejado que pasara todo ese incidente con Asahina sin notarlo y sobre todo por tanto tiempo. Aunque yo no lo consideraba su culpa y después de eso, había salido rápidamente de la habitación. La cumbre se nos vino encima y el tema era algo latente pero muy en fondo de nuestras mentes.<p>

Eso es lo que quería arreglar de vuelta en casa. Que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, contar con Todou como siempre y semi-regañar a Lelouch por otra cosa que había ocultado.

Pero estaba atascado en esta cumbre mundial de silencio donde las personas susurraban en pequeños grupos en lugar de tomar la palabra y comenzar una verdadera reunión. Si algo interesante no pasaba en los siguientes treinta segundos, haría que Lelouch fingiera sentirse mal para marcharnos, _y no es como si tuviera que fingir demasiado a estas alturas._

"_¿Todo en orden?" _deslicé mi dedo sobre la pantalla mandando el mensaje con el celular apenas escondido detrás de mi mesa. _En vista de que no necesitaban mi atención._

El aparato vibró levemente recibiendo una respuesta inmediata.

"_Todo perfecto ¿No se supone que deberías estar prestando atención a la cumbre?" _Que Suzaku me regañara por esto era divertido, sonreí levemente mandando la respuesta.

"_Tú no te preocupes por eso ¿Cómo está tu hermano?"_

Levanté levemente la mirada cuando la voz del presidente alemán subía un poco de tono, pero solo era para llamar levemente la atención y no necesariamente para comunicar algo. Cuando sentí la vibración volví a disimular la vista hacia abajo.

"_Ya se está enfadando de todo esto. Supongo que está cansado ¿Crees que les falte mucho?"_

Tecleaba que esto no valía la pena aunque trataran de hacerlo funcionar cuando una luz explotó tras los cristales de esta gran sala y de inmediato fue seguida por un estruendo que sacudió los escritorios y demás. Los políticos comenzaron a levantarse exaltados y mi mensaje de inmediato había cambiado.

"_No se separen" _

Quería que algo interesante pasara, pero no precisamente esto.

* * *

><p>Escuché gritos sobre planes de emergencia, salidas secretas, correr antes de que nos asesinaran, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera sabíamos lo que estaba pasando. Solo era una masa de políticos embargados en miedo que corrían de un lado a otro temiendo lo peor, y aunque se comprobara que lo que estaba pasando era Britannia dando con nuestra reunión, eso no me importaba tanto como alcanzar a mis hijos y una vez juntos, actuar según lo decidiéramos.<p>

Empujé de par en par las puertas de la habitación donde se había juntado a todos los _hijos _de los mandatarios mundiales, pero el caos de herederos que me recibió me hizo tratar de bloquear el sonido entre gritos y lloriqueos tanto de mujeres como hombres. Incluso me encogí en pena ajena ante semejante acto de estúpida desesperación y falta de temple, pero lo que me importaba estaba junto tal cual yo había ordenado.

_Con una calma que los demás debían envidiar. _

Suzaku seguía prestando atención a su celular mientras Lelouch tenía la cabeza en sus piernas y con una mano tapaba sus ojos. Me acerqué respirando aliviado de que al menos se estuviesen tomando esto de manera calmada, pero esto no duraría mucho. Con mi mano retiré la de Lelouch para que se centrara en el caos presente.

Suspiró de manera cansada solo con verme y Suzaku dejó de jugar en el celular.

-Supongo que no llegaron a la parte de la alianza- musitó Suzaku con media sonrisa después de estarse mensajeando conmigo en medio de la reunión. Lelouch miraba de manera curiosa todavía desde su posición. Negué dándole la razón a ambos.

-Tenemos una pequeña interrupción- declaré.

Pero Lelouch seguía sin verse agraviado por el escándalo alrededor y Suzaku le seguía el juego. Podía decir que el más preocupado era mi segundo hijo ya que a pesar de aparentar la calma de Lelouch, miraba cada tanto tiempo en dirección a la puerta o las explosiones esperando hacer algo. De hecho yo también esperaba que al menos actuáramos en defensa propia.

Entonces la sala se vio abarrotada de políticos que apenas recordaban que tenían hijos por los cuales velar y el lloriqueo de los adolescentes se calmó un poco así como otros se desesperaron aún más corriendo a sus respectivos padres. Pero nada de la situación cambiaría con que estuvieran reunidos, _no al menos para ellos._

Volví a tomar la mano de Lelouch pero esta vez lo levanté de un jalón, sacándole una queja de sorpresa al detenerlo contra mí, al menos en lo que Suzaku se levantaba.

-Tenemos que irnos- y esa era una orden.

Suzaku se separó de nosotros caminando hacia los ventanales que daban al patio, esperando ver algo más que simples explosiones. Era un hecho que todos habíamos optado por un ataque sorpresa, pero el ejecutor nos era desconocido. Entonces Lelouch también me dejó junto al sofá y se acercó a su hermano valorando la situación.

Se rió de manera amarga dando en el clavo.

-Knigths of Rounds- declaró, la sala entera cayó en un pesado silencio aunque las palabras de mi hijo fuesen apenas una leve declaración. Por mi parte mi mente pasaba de una salida rápida a una salida de _emergencia y supervivencia. _Creyendo que quizás teníamos simples KF de Britannia causando un alboroto.

Sin embargo estos eran el top del Imperio. Sus máquinas especiales.

El resto de los ocupantes de la sala abrió los ojos como platos, disminuyendo sus posibilidades de supervivencia a cero. Comenzando a entrar en pánico como los adolescentes. Tomé a Lelouch y a Suzaku por el antebrazo y los obligué a caminar.

-¡¿Están huyendo?!- alguien gritó, no me giré a ver quién pero no me importaba. Tenía suficiente de peleas con Britannia y seguro no había venido a demostrar nada más. -¡Está bien! ¡Alemania demostrará su poderío armamentista!-

Lelouch se rio descaradamente a mi lado y al mirarlo ofreció una falsa disculpa así como una sonrisa de inocencia. Por supuesto que no me lo creí pero a pesar de las explosiones, nos giramos al espectáculo.

El presidente alemán sacó su celular y con una pose de héroe, comenzó a hablar:

-Manden todo lo que traemos- ordenó.

Lelouch levantó un dedo comenzando a contar el primer error, _que yo también podía verlo. _Salir con todo desde el inicio no era una buena estrategia.

Entonces todos dirigimos nuestras miradas a los ventanales para observar nuestra _salvación _actuar.

Una docena de KF que comenzaron a salir de camiones en las calles de San Petersburgo.

Sin despegar.

Sin volar.

Lelouch levantó un segundo dedo,

Combate en terreno bajo contra KF aéreos no era una buena estrategia, sobre todo en una zona poblada.

Con un tercer dedo, los misiles de los KF alemanes comenzaron a devolverse cuando la altura era demasiada para su poder de alcance y comenzaban a explotar en tierra.

-¡Mi ciudad!- se quejó el Zar detrás del presidente alemán que comenzó a sudar a gota gorda. -¿Es acaso usted un imbécil?- pero tampoco le prestó mucha más atención.

El zar comenzó a desplegar sus propias fuerzas terrestres de policías para salvaguardar a los ciudadanos, de Britannia o de los alemanes, quien presentara mayor peligro. Así como también ordenó que las armas del palacio Imperial fueran desplegadas y se abriera fuego a discreción. Esta vez Lelouch no levantó ningún dedo, pero todos veíamos como con simples explosiones, comenzaron a explotar uno a uno los KF alemanes.

-Ernest, tu turno- el presidente alemán le pasó el celular a lo que yo creía era su hijo, me giré a ver a Lelouch quien levantó todos los dedos restantes en ambas manos y con una seña me indicó que solo porque no tenía más dedos, no seguía señalando el gran error que se cometía.

Entonces el rubio heredero comenzó a dar claves en números y letras para que los KF se movieran o algo. Giramos hacia la ventana de nuevo esperando algo que nunca llegó, solo había soldados tratando de refugiarse de la lluvia de proyectiles.

-¡Son muy fuertes!- se quejó el adolescente tratando de redimirse con su padre que solo puso una mano en su hombro dando por terminada la contienda.

Pero la sala de nuevo caía en un silencio expectante que yo no sabía cómo interpretar. Todos esperaban algo, seguro la salvación que tenía que caer del cielo o que Britannia nos perdonara si pedíamos clemencia. Pero yo no arriesgaría la integridad de mis hijos por nadie.

-La Federación China posee diez KF- anunció el representante Xingke saliendo de la multitud. Cuando la mirada de todos se iluminó en salvación él negó de inmediato –Incluso con mis estrategias, estamos enfrentando tres Rounds, no es suficiente y no perderé a mis hombres en vano-

-Yo cuento con una unidad de cuatro hombres- ofreció otro hombre que hasta el momento no había notado sobresalir en ningún sentido, una joven de largo cabello rubio y uniforme militar azul con rojo se le emparejó. –Bradow Bon Briesgau- se presentó. Entonces los murmullos se alzaron de nuevo en una ola de desprecio.

-Otro Britannian-

-¿No fue el que _murió _en un bombardeo terrorista?-

-Pues muerto no está-

Este era el tipo de cosas que hacía que esto dejara de funcionar como una alianza.

-Australische tiene otros dos KF a disposición-

La fuerza continuaba en aumento pero nadie daba su brazo a torcer. Sobre todo una persona que jugaba al perfil bajo mientras San Petersburgo era destruida.

-¿Qué piensas?- musité solo entre nosotros, Lelouch suspiró levemente tratando de encontrar un solo motivo en todo esto. –Tú fuiste quien trajo el Guren y el Lancelot a Rusia-

Proyectos de Lelouch, al menos el primero y el otro ya era de su dominio. No era algo que haría normalmente pero el mundo se sumiría en un caos si los representantes mundiales eran eliminados en este palacio.

-¿No es suficiente contra los Rounds?- pregunté con verdadera preocupación para buscar otra forma de escape, Lelouch me miró ofendido un par de segundos antes de retomar su inexpresividad.

-Es más que suficiente- aseguró. –Solo que no lo vale-

Tampoco podía obligar a Lelouch a defender algo que no le ayudaba en nada.

-Entonces vámonos- sugerí poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros. Suzaku me miró de reojo confirmando esto último y nos giramos.

El zar estaba más que desesperado por no poder defender su cuidad, mirando por los ventanales como las explosiones destruían edificios y el patio de su palacio Imperial. Gente corría en las calles, gritando por ayuda. _Que no nacería de una alianza como esta. _Sentí una punzada en el fondo de mi estómago.

Y también escuché a Lelouch gruñir.

-Me arrepentiré de esto- declaró. Sonreí levemente palmeando su hombro.

Con una seña, Suzaku salió corriendo del salón, seguro en dirección al Lancelot. Pero nadie entendía nada.

Lelouch entonces sacó un aparato comunicador de diseño especial que colgó en su oreja y tras picar un botón comenzó a hablar.

-Lo sé… lo sé, si me tardé pero… Rak… no, NO. Rakshata ya, carga el Guren-

Esto eran mis hijos.

Lelouch miró levemente en mi dirección, con un asentimiento aprobé todo lo siguiente que haría.

En algo que no había visto antes, sacó otros dos pequeños aparatos del tamaño y la forma de una bola de billar que Lelouch hizo rodar por el suelo hasta que se detuvieron conectándose con una línea delgada. Entonces la línea comenzó a expandirse hacia arriba creando una cortina de luz que asemejó una gran pantalla.

Lo primero en aparecer fue la bandera japonesa. Entonces una confirmación por clave que Lelouch tecleó sobre el aire de manera rápida.

Lo siguiente era la gran frente de Rakshata con un par de ojos molestos.

_-¡Lucrecio! ¡TE TARDASTE!-_

-Ya lo discutimos Rakshata, ¿Está Suzaku contigo?-

Mi otro hijo apareció en la pantalla con una seña de que todo estaba bien antes de desaparecer también seguro para pilotar el Lancelot.

La gente entonces comenzaba a hablar de manera más fuerte sobre lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

-Kururugi ¿Cuántos KF tienes?- el hombre de China se acercó, Lelouch lo miró sobre su hombro solo levantando dos dedos. –Utiliza los Gun-Ru-

Lelouch se giró a la pantalla.

-Rakshata, carga los mapas de la zona. El radar, enlázate a las cámaras de las calles y sube estos nuevos datos-

Silencio total.

_-_Diez, cuatro y dos KF con señal desconocida NO-BRITANNIAN que necesito que enlaces de inmediato-

_-¿Y tu café con cuantas de azúcar?-_

_-_Dos- gruño Lelouch antes de recordar algo importante y girarse –Señores, estoy tomando sus KF prestados, se los devolveré ilesos si sus pilotos son competentes- aseguró con media sonrisa que no veía en él desde hace tiempo.

Rakshata levantó un pulgar en la pantalla, pero entonces fue movida por otro científico que interrumpió la comunicación sin nada de seriedad.

_-¿¡Mi Lancelot participará!? ¡Di que si! ¡Di que si!-_

Lelouch se llevó una mano a la sien.

-Voy a contarles hasta tres para que compartan pantalla o ninguno de sus KF saldrá- les advirtió aunque Suzaku se quejó de fondo y hasta ahora también podía escuchar a Kallen.

-Muchacho, salva mi ciudad- se acercó el Zar con gran preocupación. Lelouch aspiró profundamente viendo cómo las señales amigas aparecían, así como el resto de sus peticiones.

-No venía a ser diplomático de todas formas- suspiró. –Desplieguen GUREN MK-II y Lancelot-

Esto era ser un líder de verdad.

Y siempre estaría orgulloso de mis hijos.

* * *

><p><strong>Vualá, que el terror comience y póstrense ante los pies de LORD LELOUCH BADASS! No solo profeta en su tierra sino también en Rusia.<br>**

**¿Le darán la espalda aún así?**

**Está por verse.**

**anySuzuki**


	54. Stage 54: Buscando al hijo

**Stage 54: Buscando al hijo  
><strong>

**Genbu P.O.V.**

Seguro me miraban como a un loco. Tan apacible y confiado en lo que mis hijos hacían sin consultarme, parado de manera tranquila mientras observaba la situación a través de la ventana, _escuchando cada palabra de lo que Lelouch ordenaba. _Pero a medida que todo salía de acuerdo al plan de mis hijos, no había mejor prueba que esa.

Y finalmente notaba algo que jamás había presenciado en carne propia, pero de lo cual muchos me habían hablado.

Quizás yo conocía la dedicación de Lelouch de memoria y sabía sus alcances así como sus debilidades. Había visto sus etapas de pensamiento, planeación, indecisión y por sobre todas las cosas, el trazo de estrategias. Lo veía en el templo permanecer horas en un mismo punto sin emitir una palabra, rodeado de hojas de papel, un par de libros y una especie de agenda donde hacía anotaciones.

Nunca dudé de la dedicación de Lelouch a lo que sea que se proponía.

Pero ahora me daba cuenta de que jamás lo había visto de primera mano ejecutar sus planes.

Siempre era su voz en los canales de comunicación, o era un punto moviéndose en los radares de la base. Incluso podía haber alguien más dirigiendo según sus planes, por ejemplo Todou.

Sin embargo ahora que estaba a escasos dos metros de mí mientras dirigía un ataque y una defensa brillante, podía ver a mi hijo de otra forma.

-Tres rounds, tan preocupados por el Imperio-

La manera tan profunda en que se concentraba en leer a sus enemigos y conocerlos.

-Suzaku, tú te encontrarás con el Knight of Four, su estilo de batalla está basado en el ataque. El Lancelot tiene la capacidad de evadirlo con velocidad y regresar cualquier golpe-

Sus planes premeditados.

-Kallen, Knigth of Ten. El vampiro del Imperio, impide que siga destruyendo la ciudad. Los civiles están saliendo a las calles y se verán envueltos en el contrafuego-

_El estar pensando no solo en su campo de batalla sino también en las consecuencias de sus actos. _

-El resto de los KF deberán obedecer al pie de la letra lo siguiente, _la unidad W-0…-_

Todou me había hablado de esto, la manera en que Lelouch bloqueaba el resto de las personas cuando se concentraba en el campo de batalla. Sus gestos, las expresiones y la fuerza que le imprimía a sus órdenes. Como dije, esta era la primera vez que estaba parado junto a Lelouch mientras él trataba de ganar una batalla, pero no era para nada un sentimiento incómodo.

Su entusiasmo podía contagiarse.

Miré de vuelta hacia los ventanales, una explosión tras otra, el Lancelot y el Guren se enfrascaron en batallas directas con dos Rounds, algo que jamás había visto en mi existencia.

-¡¿Acaso está demente?! ¡Enfrentándose a los KF más poderosos del Imperio! ¡Eso es suicidio!-

-Solo porque usted les tenga miedo no significa que todos seamos iguales- me giré hacia el representante holandés que seguía escéptico de todo esto, aún mirando de primera mano el despliegue de Lelouch. Mi hijo desvió un poco de su atención mirándome de reojo, pero con un asentimiento yo le permitiría continuar.

-Está dejando a un muchacho de quince jugar con fuerzas militares cuando lo que deberían hacer es tratar de defendernos- continuó el hombre con un tono que bajaba de exaltado a casi resignado a morir. –Todos los KF que teníamos para sobrevivir se los dieron a un adolescente Britannian-

Me crucé de brazos bastante contrariado, pensando en cómo acabar este dilema tan tonto, pero ponerme a discutir con un idiota solo me convertiría en uno. Por fortuna todo fue interrumpido por un estruendoso choque que hizo vibrar los ventanales de la sala en la que estábamos, cuando el Guren chocó de lleno con uno de los Rounds.

Después de la sorpresa, todos volvían a enderezarse de sus posiciones fetales.

-Ese KF rojo se está jugando la batalla con un Round y equipara su poder- los comentarios volvían a hacerse presentes pero esta vez con un punto de vista diferente.

-El KF blanco parece de manufactura Britannian y pelea de este lado-

Entonces presté más atención, mientras se referían al Lancelot. Era cierto que Lelouch ni siquiera se había molestado en disfrazar esa máquina pero tenía dos grandes razones. La primera era que no le importaba, diciendo que lo que importaba en sí solo era el poder de la máquina, los detalles de imagen solo podrían ser un plus, así como el Lancelot podría confundir a los pilotos del Imperio en cuanto a su lealtad, plantando un leve conflicto que podría crecer en la mente de un piloto a mitad de la batalla.

La segunda y no por eso menos poderosa, era que el director del proyecto Lancelot se había negado rotundamente a pintar la máquina de color rojo y negro. Lanzando comentarios directos a Rakshata sobre querer sobresalir en diseño extravagante en lugar de poder. La riña que empezaron ambos científicos duró un par de horas donde Rakshata consiguió una pistola de pintura que comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra. El Lancelot entonces parecía haber sido secuestrado por pandilleros puristas. Lo que pasó al día siguiente con el Guren no fue mejor, ya que había sido pintado hasta las tuercas internas de color blanco y plateado.

Lelouch había puesto a ambos científicos a reparar el KF contrario suspendiendo fondos y equipo de apoyo para ambas mentes maestras. Con la amenaza de fundir ambas máquinas en el Fuji ya que no estaban dispuestos a cooperar, jamás pensé que pudiera meter a esos dos en una habitación sin que se asesinaran el uno al otro.

Comprendía la necesidad de sobresalir de ambos, pero saboteándose del mismo lado del campo de batalla no era lo mejor. Aunque me reservaba mis dudas respecto al científico Britannian.

-_Era el prometido de Milly, un conde sin amor al título o al dinero. Su único amor y pasión al parecer siempre fue la mecánica pero el Imperio no lo dejó usar el Lancelot tanto como quería después de haberlo creado. Su lealtad es hacia el uso de la máquina, no hacia Britannia ni a Japón. Además no se podría llevar a Suzaku quien ha hecho que el Lancelot dé el 100% de su capacidad, es lo único que lo tiene en mi mano-_

Confiaba por completo en Lelouch, pero el hombre podía ponerme los nervios de punta. _Justo como Rakshata tan cómplice de Lelouch. _

Mi hijo parpadeó confundido un par de segundos y debía acercarme, algo comenzaba a molestarlo.

-¿Está todo bien?- puse una mano en su hombro y se sobresaltó al no sentirme llegar. Pero de inmediato volvió su atención a lo que hacía con una expresión más controlada pero sin duda contrariado por algo. –Lelouch- y debía presionar.

-¿Cuál es el punto en que los Rounds no hayan hecho explotar este lugar desde el momento que llegaron?- me preguntó desviando su atención levemente –Incluso si no esperaban encontrar resistencia como la batalla que están teniendo, nadie los había detectado hasta que estaban sobre nosotros explotando cosas-

Mi mente de inmediato comprendía su punto.

-Una distracción- susurré.

Pero ya no había tiempo para pensarlo dos veces. Detuve todos planeas de Lelouch tomando sus manos y obligándolo a mirarme. El zar que era la persona que estaba más cerca de ambos se miró preocupado sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Tiene alguna sala secreta en este lugar?- cuestioné de inmediato sin importarme quién escuchara, Lelouch peleó porque lo dejara seguir con la defensa pero me aferré a mi posición.

El zar enarcó una ceja bastante confundido.

-La hay pero…-

-Seguro hay ya tropas infiltradas en este palacio- declaré sin perder tiempo y Lelouch guardó silencio por completo dándome la razón –Si vienen por nosotros, seguro los adultos podemos hacernos cargo- mi hijo iba a protestar pero lo silencié con la sola mirada –Si los más jóvenes pueden estar a salvo podremos actuar- insistí.

Aunque ninguno de nosotros hubiésemos visto algo anormal hasta ahora que diera la teoría por cierta, el Zar al menos parecía entender la idea de todo este complot de distracción y prevención de nuestra parte. Qué mejor para Britannia que ejecutar públicamente a todos los rebeldes que seguían manteniendo países _libres _alrededor del mapa. Podrían tomar el globo en menos de un día y desmoralizarían las tropas restantes con nuestras _muertes _televisadas.

_Típico del Imperio._

_Pero también predecible. _

-¡Dimitri!- llamó el Zar entre la multitud. Un joven de cabello castaño claro y una túnica larga se acercó de inmediato con una reverencia, pero el hombre tampoco perdía el tiempo –Necesito que lleves a todos nuestros invitados por el pasaje del norte del palacio- ordenó y aunque no había sido específico en a quiénes se refería, los susurros en la sala comenzaban a expandirse al escuchar esta última declaración.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cuál es el secreto?-

-¿Por qué debemos correr si estamos siendo protegido por tan _maravillosas _estrategias?- el sarcasmo incluso sobresalía.

Callé cualquier comentario de Lelouch respondiendo yo antes.

-Los más jóvenes serán movidos a un área más segura- declaré cortando más quejas de los presentes –A no ser que la integridad de sus propios hijos no sea importante, si el Imperio nos quiere a nosotros, entonces nos tendrán _solo _a nosotros-

La reacción era inmediata.

Desde inconformidades por la táctica de separar a los dos grupos, hasta herederos que comenzaban a llorar de angustia y desesperación por ser enfrentados a una realidad en medio de la guerra. Con una pequeña excepción a la regla viéndose molesta frente a mí.

-No me estás clasificando en ese grupo de nuevo ¿Cierto?- se quejó Lelouch, creí que mi silencio le respondería -¡No puedes estarme haciendo esto!-

El zar entonces ya había dado órdenes y su hijo comenzaba a tantear en la pared más alejada de la habitación seguro buscando el pasaje, sin embargo Lelouch no me dejaba distraerme con nada, arrancándose el comunicador de la oreja y apagando los mapas de manera _muy enojada._

-Si me sigues ignorando esto no va a cambiar- reclamó solo entre nosotros entrecerrando los ojos, no debía reírme de lo lindo que me parecía que se enojara por algo tan tonto en medio de este caos. -¡Padre!- incluso se exaltaba.

Me mordí el labio inferior aguantado mi entretenimiento para evitar que Lelouch me asesinara, pero entonces lo tomé por los hombros para decir algo que seguro le dejaría en claro mi posición dadas las circunstancias.

-Hijo, me importa muy poco si tienes diecisiete, veintisiete o seas la única persona que nos mantiene vivos frente a esos Rounds- comencé bastante seguro, pero entonces suspiré –Siempre, serás mi niño pequeño de diez años que _tanto _trabajo me ha costado criar, mantener vivo, educar y mantener alejado de lo problemas, al cual no me arriesgaré a perder de ninguna manera que esté en mi control-

Lelouch trataba de seguir enojado de una manera no muy convincente, el rubor en sus mejillas lo delataba de manera cruel. _Esto siempre me funcionaba últimamente. _Pero no sería él de no seguir intentando convencerme.

Lo abracé para que no dijera nada, pero sentí que suspiró ya de manera resignada.

-Además no estás listo para tomar el control de Japón todavía, así que no moriré, no te preocupes- bromeé, pero levantó la vista mostrando que lo que le había dicho no le parecía gracioso.

La sala entonces comenzó a vaciarse y no dejaría que Lelouch permaneciera por más tiempo aquí.

-Ve, y por Kami-sama no hagas nada estúpido hijo-

Incluso si se realmente me estaba obedeciendo alejándose de esto, mi interior no estaba para nada tranquilo por separarnos en este caos. No sabía en qué terminaría este asalto en Rusia, pero más que nunca deseaba regresar al templo de un vez por todas.

_En una pieza._

_Juntos._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V. <strong>

No había manera en que no hiciera nada. _Seguro debía saberlo. _Además lo último que dijo me dejaba actuar con un gran margen de victoria, porque yo _nunca hacía nada estúpido. _Todos mis movimientos estaban planeados y estos provocaban el resultado esperado, así que no era _nada estúpido. _Que a mi padre no le gustaran mis tácticas era un tema muy diferente.

Pero seguiría su juego mientras fuese prudente, podía al menos asegurarme que este pequeño grupo de _personas _tomara refugio donde ninguna tropa los encontrara. _Después de todo seguía teniendo una pequeña defensa que seguir dirigiendo._

Sin embargo los murmullos y lloriqueos leves estaban colmando mi paciencia como nunca creía posible.

_-Quiero estar con mi padre-_

_-¿A dónde vamos?-_

_-Seguro nos asesinarán-_

No podía esperar que el mundo entero supiera lo que en realidad era tener que sobrevivir en medio de la guerra. Pero esto era insultante por parte de los hijos de mandatarios mundiales. Nuestro padre debería considerarse afortunado.

-Ya casi llegamos- entonces el leve acento ruso callaba nuevos comentarios mientras nos deteníamos unos segundos a la espera de la apertura de otro pasadizo.

_El castillo seguía en un tétrico silencio._

Era mi momento de salida.

-¿A dónde vas, Britannian?-

Si bien estaba acostumbrado a que mis planes fuesen descubiertos en veces, combinar eso con la manera despectiva en que se dirigían a mí no era lo mejor para mi aura oscura.

-A donde no te interesa- fue mi única respuesta.

¿Que si esperaba que alguno me siguiera? _No._

¿Que si esperaba que fuesen de apoyo? _No._

Yo iba a terminar lo que había empezado y para eso tampoco había necesitado ayuda. _Solo que no estaba jugando a las escondidas en mi territorio y probablemente estaría perdido antes de lograr algo de provecho._

* * *

><p>El palacio Imperial Ruso era enorme. No podía distinguir de pasillos principales a los alternos por una razón. Todo se veía exactamente igual y no me podía arriesgar a abrir puertas o quedarme por más de tres segundos en el mismo lugar por temor a ser descubierto. Por Britannia, por mi padre, <em>por quien sea.<em>

Así que después de cinco minutos sin gran avance, solo comencé a tomar una dirección concreta hasta topar con los márgenes del palacio. Una pared llena de grandes ventanales me esperaba, pero si al menos eso me podía dar un vista real de la batalla, _era una buena noticia. _Con ambas manos quité el pasador que aseguraba las ventanas y estas se abrieron solas por la fuerza del viento invernal. Entonces hice a un lado las cortinas acercándome a la baranda del balcón, suspirando para retomar lo que había pausado.

Colgué el comunicador en mi oreja y con un botón, los sonidos regresaban de golpe.

_-¡¿LUTANACIO DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE?!- _respingué por el feo nombre y el tono en que Rakshata se había expresado, pero retomé el control de inmediato admirando el cielo en busca de mis KF.

El Lancelot parecía tener el dominio sobre el Round que le encomendé y el Guren mantenía una pelea bastante equilibrada con su oponente, pero si yo no hacía algo, las cosas no se mantendrían así por más tiempo.

-Tenía que ir al baño- me excusé como mentira piadosa, _sobre todo porque se suponía que estaba resguardándome. _Suzaku de inmediato intervino.

-_¿Qué es lo que te retrasó, Lelouch?- _y podía ser más intuitivo que de costumbre. ¿Debía mentirle o continuar con lo importante?

-Nada, solo cuestiones de política-

Suzaku refunfuñó sin creerme pero dejando el tema de lado cuando al menos teníamos comunicación, _demostrando que ambos seguíamos vivos. _Volví mi vista al cielo pensando en el siguiente movimiento.

-¿Los rounds están presentando dificultades?- pregunté. Las explosiones en tierra se habían detenido pero no sabía a qué costo. Los KF de la Federación China atacaban desde abajo con tiros precisos y deshacían su formación para evitar se blancos fáciles. Por otro lado, la unidad W-0 seguía impresionándome con una tecnología que hasta el momento desconocía pero que de refinarse un poco más, estaría a la par del Guren y el Lancelot en cuestión de días.

_Ese tipo de sorpresas me causaba un poco de malestar, _pensar que había tantos países desarrollando sus propias defensas individuales, que de solo unirse podrían derrocar al Imperio de manera fácil.

-Supongo que somos masoquistas- musité más para mí mismo que para el resto, entonces saltó a mi vista los KF de Australische, duros, impenetrables, utilizando su propio cuerpo como escudo y lanzando proyectiles de gran calibre.

_Sin duda estaban deteniendo a los Rounds sin mi apoyo, _yo solo los había unido en la batalla.

-_¿Los sometemos?- _la pregunta esta vez venía de Kallen, la onda expansiva de un choque entre el Guren y el Vampiro me hizo sostenerme levemente de la baranda, pero no me distraía de una decisión bastante importante.

A estas alturas de la batalla _¿Qué estaba dispuesto a hacer? _

Britannia no daba segundas oportunidades.

-Termínenlos-

_Yo tampoco. _

_-Suzaku-kun, utiliza el VARIS- _

_-Kallen, el cañón de radiación-_

Si esto significaba el final de la batalla, aceptaba las consecuencias y mi responsabilidad según mi rango. Levanté la vista enfrentando el hecho de que acababa de ordenar la ejecución de dos grandes fuerzas del Imperio y las repercusiones que se vendrían, pero las dos explosiones de las máquinas de esos Rounds se presentaron al mismo tiempo, iluminando el cielo momentáneamente en una señal que nos daba la victoria.

Sobre todo cuando el Round restante de inmediato se retiró sintiendo el peligro que corría su vida de seguir peleando.

Yo podía lograrlo.

-_¿Lo seguimos?- _

_Britannia nos seguiría._

_Britannia no descansaría hasta que todos terminásemos muertos. _

_¿Por qué teníamos que ser diferentes nosotros? ¿Por qué habría yo de perdonar la vida de una persona que debería poder discernir entre lo bueno y lo malo?_

_Si en este momento podía desaparecer a un Round más, sería una preocupación menos para después. . ._

-Príncipe Lelouch-

Salí de mis pensamientos con un pequeño salto, sorprendiéndome de haber dejado mi guardia tan baja como para ser encontrado, pero más contrariado por la persona que lo había hecho y la forma en que me había llamado. Estreché los ojos sintiéndome acorralado, pero no dejando que el encuentro tomara lo mejor de mí.

_Aún así esto pintaba mal._

_-Lelouch ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- _

El hombre frente a mí permanecía en una envidiable calma.

-Deja que el Round se vaya, pueden replegarse- terminé la comunicación sin previo aviso y quité el aparato de mi oreja.

No dejé que nadie hiciera preguntas o comentarios al respecto.

Sobre todo porque no podía contestarlas y enfrentar este pequeño problema al mismo tiempo, aunque me sentí bastante desconcertado porque una de mis suposiciones estuviese mal desde el inicio.

-Bismarck Waldstein-concedí el reconocimiento, el hombre cambió su peso de pie sin tomarle mucha importancia, pero su vista estaba fija en mí. –Debo de haber hecho algo muy malo para que el Imperio mande a su Knight of One-

Sonreí de manera amplia.

-De lo cual estoy _muy _orgulloso-

Mi situación actual no tenía nada de favorable, así que si solo me quedaba la burla entonces sería un buen distractor al menos por algo del tiempo. _Ya sea que alguien más transitara por este pasillo, o la misión de este Round se ejecutara tarde que temprano. _Definitivamente no estaba aquí solo como un adorno para el palacio imperial ruso.

El hombre dejó que algo parecido a una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-_Your highness, _usted tiene el mismo sentido del humor que su madre- comentó, todavía sin moverse.

Pero yo solo estreché los ojos en gran molestia mientras tomaba sus palabras como una gran ofensa a mi persona. _Sobre todo al compararme con alguien a quien yo aborrecía. _Aunque su comentario no parecía acabar ahí.

-Sin mencionar que tiene la dicha de portar la mirada del Emperador y el poder de los reyes corre por sus venas- entonces comenzó a acercarse en controlados pasos, donde solo el resonar de sus botas solo me puso nervioso. -¿Qué otras capacidades tan sorprendentes pueden hacerlo uno de los príncipes favoritos de su majestad?-

Retrocedí pegando mi espalda a la baranda.

-Creo que me confunde con alguien más- siseé de manera peligrosa, a juzgar por sus palabras no estaba aquí de paseo y mucho menos por los políticos como en un inicio había apostado.

_Si tenía que recurrir al geass para escapar de esto. . ._

-No se moleste en ordenarme nada, estoy al tanto de cómo actúa su geass y cómo evitarlo-

Bien, ahí quedaba mi única oportunidad de escape. Aunque era una hombre bastante informado de cosas que la mayoría ignoraba. _Ni siquiera mi padre sabía al respecto._

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- solo quedaba por hacer una cosa y era averiguar por completo sus intenciones. –Dudo que el plan haya sido solo venir a perder Rounds en este lugar-

El Knight of One se detuvo bastante cerca de mí, pero todavía no hacía ningún movimiento que amenazara mi integridad.

-No estaba informado de que enfrentaría a tan hábil estratega, pero los rounds caídos entonces no eran merecedores de su título si fueron derrotados por usted, príncipe Lelouch- gruñí levemente ante el título –Pero mi misión aquí es distinta a la de ellos-

-¿La cumbre?- pregunté levemente, Bismark negó.

-Usted-

_De repente esto ya no era una buena idea._

-Su madre lo quiere de regreso a su lado y el Emperador precisa su presencia brindándole una segunda oportunidad a pesar de lo sucedido-

Examiné la situación con un miedo real a que este hombre lograra su cometido. Después de todo era más grande que yo y definitivamente nadie se aparecería en los pasillos por la teoría de conspiración que yo había planteado en sus mentes. _Nadie realmente estaba buscando a los mandatarios mundiales, _era un engaño basado en lo que se supone era la lógica de Britannia y así poder separarme.

_Caí en mi propio juego._

-Ahora le ruego que no oponga resistencia o puede lastimarse-

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba demasiado silencioso como seguir en medio de una batalla. Las explosiones se habían detenido, los KF recorrían el perímetro en busca de otros peligros además de los Rounds caídos, pero nada obvio saltaba a la vista.

Los políticos en la habitación estaban sumidos en un silencio expectante mirando cada tres segundos la puerta principal, una que no había sido tocada una sola vez y que demostraba la teoría de Lelouch y la mía incorrecta. Britannia al parecer no tenía intención de asesinarnos, o al menos se habían replegado por cuestión de poder.

Dos Rounds del Imperio, vencidos de manera tan fácil sin duda podía desalentar sus planes. _Pero el nerviosismo en mi interior me decía que esto no se había terminado. _

La interrogante más obvia era si ya era seguro salir, o cuánto tiempo más debíamos pasar encerrados.

-Japón se ha vuelto paranoico- mencionó alguien y no me molesté en responder o averiguar quién había sido. Ninguna medida de seguridad estaba de más cuando de mi familia se trataba.

Saqué mi celular y busqué a Rakshata en mis contactos. Si alguien podría informarme si Britannia se había alejado de los límites, era ella.

-_¡Primer ministro!- _saludó bastante feliz -_¿En qué puedo servirle?-_

Suspiré de alivio por la normalidad de este encuentro, _dentro de lo que podía ser normal con esa mujer._

-Necesito saber si ya no hay rastros del enemigo en la zona, Rakshata- comenté ganándome varias miradas a la espera de la respuesta, pero solo les día la espalda centrándome en lo importante –Cualquier cosa que indique que es seguro salir del sótano- bromeé un poco respecto a nuestra ubicación pero seguro ella entendería.

Hubo segundos de silencio en lo que recopilaba información.

-_Hay una pequeña nave de Britannia todavía sobrevolando la zona, aunque la podemos derribar con una sola orden. El problema es que Lelouch-kun no dijo nada al respecto y solo se desconectó sin dejarme sugerir nada-_

Esa parte era mi culpa.

-Lo obligué a cortar la conexión para moverse a un lugar más seguro hace como media hora así que acepto la responsabilidad- comenté, si la decisión de derribar o no esa nave quedaba en mí, entonces-

_-¿Meda hora? Kururugi-sama, hace cinco minutos Lelouch terminó de dirigir el ataque y entonces se desconectó sin más órdenes-_

Parpadeé confundido.

Entonces una nueva teoría de conspiración de formaba en mi mente de manera rápida.

_¿Para qué había una nave de Britannia a la espera?_

_No había soldados que nos quisieran asesinar. _

_¿Cómo es que Lelouch había terminado la batalla y después dejaba colgado todo? _

_La distracción no era por nosotros…_

-Oh demonios- musité soltando el teléfono y destrancando la puerta de entrada. Aunque seguía sin comprender el por qué de las acciones del Imperio.

Escuché claros gritos de inconformidad ante mis decisión de quitar la barrera que nos protegía de los _supuestos _asesinos de Britannia, pero al abrirse las puertas fue más que claro que no había nadie. _Incluso si muchos gritaron en rendición de manera automática y estúpida. _Pero si mi suposición era correcta había un segundo plan llevándose a cabo.

_Uno que no me gustaba para nada._

-¡Primer ministro!-

Tampoco tenía tiempo para detenerme.

Miré a ambos lados del pasillo tratando de decidir en qué dirección cuando un segundo hombre se emparejó. El zar se veía falto de aire pero contento por alcanzarme.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó doblándose un poco y apoyándose de las rodillas.

-¿A dónde mandó a los muchachos?- pregunté con premura empezando a caminar sin dirección precisa, pero caminando al fin. El zar de inmediato retomó el paso a mi lado sin comprender, pero al parecer no era un hombre que necesitara de muchas explicaciones.

Me tomó del brazo y me jaló en la dirección contraria a la que quería ir.

-Por allá no- declaró levemente.

Entonces comenzó a liderar el camino con la misma velocidad que yo había salido de la habitación. Mi mente entonces se concentró en otras cosas que me preocupaban mientras mi cuerpo lo seguía de manera automática. Como el hecho de que Lelouch me había desobedecido y probablemente estaba en problemas.

Dimos vuelta en infinidad de pasillos que se veían iguales cuando mi vista captó algo antes de dar vuelta de nuevo. La punta de una capa blanca y ondeante desaparecer.

_Eso no estaba en el programa._

Me detuve sin previo aviso y cambié de dirección. Si el zar se dio cuenta de que no lo seguía, _no sé. _Pero mi interior gritaba por problemas y los alcancé justo antes de que se perdieran de vista.

_Britannia._

-Alto ahí-

El alto hombre se detuvo de manera calmada, aproveché esos segundos para controlar mi respiración. Pero había un zumbido en mis orejas que me advertía de un peligro que no estaba tomando en cuenta. Aunque ya era bastante raro que un Britannian anduviera solo y de manera tan aparentemente tranquila dadas las circunstancias.

_¿Era un round?_

No se movió en lo absoluto.

-Le aconsejo que no intervenga a menos de que quiera resultar lastimado- declaró el hombre todavía dándome la espalda y eso no me gustaba para nada, además de ser una falta de respeto entre adversarios, no poder verlo de frente me ponía nervioso.

-Correré el riesgo- declaré adquiriendo una pose preparada para cualquier cosa, pero el hombre solo miró sobre su hombro con un suspiro exasperado, finalmente concediendo el reconocimiento.

Solo que cuando se giró, todas mis defensas se desmoronaron.

-¡Lelouch!- y ese era el único reconocimiento que me importaba. El gran hombre tenía a mi hijo en sus brazos, plenamente inconsciente y de no haberse girado jamás lo hubiese notado. -¡Suelte a mi hijo!- le daba solo una oportunidad junto con mi ultimátum.

Pero con una ceja enarcada, el hombre se rió levemente.

-¿Su hijo?- acomodó a Lelouch mejor en sus brazos. –Lelouch Vi Britannia, onceavo príncipe, diecisiete heredero al trono. Hijo de la Emperatriz Marianne y Su majestad el Emperador Charles Di Britannia…- eso solo me hacía enojar –No tiene en su sangre una sola gota japonesa, Primer Ministro Kururugi-

-¡Él no tiene que ver ya nada con Britannia!- me aferré a mi posición e incluso avancé dos pasos que el Knight retrocedió -¡¿Qué es lo que quiere de él?!-

El hombre subió a Lelouch su hombro de un movimiento y con la mano que le quedó libre, alcanzó la espada en su cintura desenvainándola con un escalofriante sonido.

-Yo no quiero nada de él- declaró el hombre levantando la espada en mi dirección –Lo que haga su majestad el Emperador, es algo que solo le importa a él-

_¡Yo no podía dejar que se llevara a Lelouch y lo pusiera de nuevo en manos de ese hombre!_

Levanté ambos puños, si bien no tenía armas tampoco me quedaría de brazos cruzados. Aunque ya era bastante estúpido enfrentarme a un hombre tan grande desarmado pero no había manera en que dejara que se llevara a mi hijo.

Un leve carraspeo me sacó de balance y con un gran nudo en la garganta, recordé que no había recorrido este palacio solo. Giré mi cabeza en lo más mínimo captando la mirada confundida del zar.

_Y el segundo problema que tenía entre manos._

-¿Es cierto lo que dice ese hombre? ¿Ese muchacho es un Príncipe Imperial?- preguntó sin importar la delicada situación en la que estábamos. Yo no podía seguir dividiendo mi atención y tratar de explicar nuestro lazo familiar en quince segundos.

Mi cerebro haría corto circuito antes de separar ambas realidades que se presentaban juntas, así que apreté los dientes en una respuesta que debía despejar las dudas de cualquiera a quien le importara.

-Lelouch _ERA _un príncipe Imperial- rugí levantando de nuevo mi posición de ataque –Y por ningún motivo desea volver a Britannia-

El zar se movió incómodo a mi lado captando mi atención de nuevo, pero contrario a la confusión que había reinado en su mente por el segundo descubrimiento, podía ver en su rostro que había regresado a su anterior y confiado ser con una leve sonrisa.

_Y un sable que desenvainaba de su cinturón, _ofreciéndomelo como una nueva oportunidad.

Me giré hacía el gran hombre levantando mi arma.

-Suelte, a MI HIJO- advertí por última vez.

Solo que no esperaba la respuesta que recibí.

-Bien dicho, padre-

El Britannian entrecerró los ojos confundido por el hecho de que Lelouch hubiese hablado cuando supuestamente esta inconsciente, pero yo suspiré tranquilo, al menos por un segundo. Hubo un grito de dolor expresado por el gran hombre ante algo que yo desconocía y solo cuando se giró todavía con mi hijo en su hombro tratando de detener el dolor, podía ver una pequeña daga clavada en la espalda del hombre a la altura de su hombro.

Tiró a Lelouch como primera reacción, mi hijo sacudió su cabeza tratando de centrarse pero el Britannian comenzó a caminar de manera errática tratando de quitar la daga de su espalda.

Estiré un mano para llamar a Lelouch sin decir una sola palabra, pero no me veía. En cambio el dolor del Britannian parecía haberse desvanecido ya que dejó de intentar sacar la daga de su espalda y se giró buscando a Lelouch.

-¡Eso no!- lo embestí con mi cuerpo alejándolo de mi hijo al menos por unos metros, pero el hombre era insistente tratando de rodearme para cumplir su objetivo. -¡Lelouch, corre!- y podía ser mi única advertencia.

Aunque tan contrario como solo Lelouch podía hacerlo, se puso de pié más no huyó, acrecentando el deseo del Britannian por terminar su misión. No ayudaba mucho el hecho de que era más grande que yo y aún herido parecía tener más fuerza. Con sus brazos me tomó del cuello del saco y con una fuerza inhumana me lanzó contra la pared del pasillo, nublando mi vista por un par de segundos.

No podía dejar que me sacara de juego por tanto tiempo, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de incorporarme pero los sonidos parecían bloqueados. Las imágenes pasaban en cámara lenta.

El Britannian trataba de someter a Lelouch de nuevo

Lelouch logró escabullírsele.

Pero empezó a correr a donde no había salida.

-¡Lelouch!-

Saltando por un balcón con sus ventanales abiertos.

Lo último que vi fue la cola de su saco desaparecer en la caída en medio de una gran nevada.

_Lelouch..._

* * *

><p><strong>Necesitaba insertar algo de emoción aunque esto ni empieza ni acaba aquí...<strong>

**¿Qué quiere el Imperio de su príncipe negro?**

**¿Y qué intentaba Lelouch con su torpe huída?**

**anySuzuki**


End file.
